The Black Wolf & The Mother of Dragons
by kinginthenorth23
Summary: James Stark sits at the Wall as eight years have passed since the events of AGOT. Just as he thought he was done with getting involved in the realms activities and the Seven Kingdom's were at peace, Daenerys Targaryen captures King's Landing. However she has other plans... A story of love and betrayal. This story is post ASOIAF saga and AU. Dany/OC. Arya/Gendry. Jon/Sansa/Arianne.
1. Chapter 1 Jon I and Tyrion I

**AN: Ok, so here is my epilogue story. It just span's the post ASOIAF saga and James is a character. He is a central character but there will be other POV's and I will focus on what happens to other characters. This is an epilogue to "The Black Wolf," so I'd recommend reading that first considering I won't give much detail on James through this story or pretty much any back story at all. I'm sorry if some characters come across as they are OOC, but I'm not an expert, GRRM is. However, I have read the books and do watch the show, so I will try to make them in character to the best of my abilities. Also I have maybe taken a few liberties and changed some things just for the story. Also this is more of a romantic piece than anything, but I will speak about the strife in the Seven Kingdoms during the time.**

**There will be more than one POV for each chapter in some occasions and I will put on of these,**

**-x-**

**When there is a change in POV.**

**Chapter 1 Jon and Tyrion**

**Jon**

Jon was sitting in his chair reading the raven scroll that had just arrived tonight. It had new's regarding James and it was his duty as Lord Commander to let him know, being that he was First Ranger. Jon had his steward Kyle send for him. Jon sipped at his horn of ale as he reclined in his chair reading again, petting Ghost behind the ear. Kyle had brought him a fresh pitcher of ale earlier and it tasted good. Jon did not want all of this, to be Lord Commander, to be Azor Ahai, but the Old Gods deemed otherwise. Melisandre had seen it in her fires, but he ignored her. It wasn't until he was stabbed by his own 'brothers,' that he began to take her seriously, that's when the Others came.

There was a knock on the door as Jon put down the parchment, "Come in," he said solemnly as Kyle stepped forward in the light, James behind him.

"James," Jon said yawning, "Here have a seat."

James sat across next to him and began to pour himself a horn of ale, he sat there sipping. Jon began to study him, the life having gone out of those grey eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, they both looked so much alike, like Starks. He noticed the scar across his chest and the one across his arm as he took off his furs. James had changed in those eight years, he was now more serious than ever, and the joking man who'd get Jon into trouble was no more. James grew into something of a somewhat honorable man, his whoring had gone on the decline, and he seemed more wise. However, he had grown more bitter and prone to anger, and everyone in the Stark family took notice, the over-confident, laid back ranger of the Night's Watch was dead and it died with Eddard Stark. More often than not James reminded him of Eddard Stark and it grew with each passing day. Jon couldn't be the one to talk. He remembered the conversation he had with James up on the winch elevator when he was a novice, his words rang in Jon's mind when he first entered Ygritte. _One day Jon, you will love a women. Trust me, the day will come when your vows will truly be tested and you will break it….Don't make the same mistake I did, but if you do: do it for honor._

"Jon," James said, snapping Jon out of his thought's, "Jon. Kyle told me you had important news to tell me?"

Jon nodded and reached for the raven scroll, handing it over to James, who began to read. He looked at him up and down, gauging his reaction as he read. He noticed how James would tap his fingers on anything when he grew nervous, a tick he developed later in life. He looked so old for only being twenty and eight, Jon was twenty and five, yet he still had the same figure he had all his life, the weight of the world he carried in his face, especially his eyes. James was more muscular, just like Robb, while Jon would remain slender like Ned. James grew out a beard and kept his hair long again, just like when he was young.

"Daenerys Targaryen has taken King's Landing with her dragons and her army of slaves," James said slamming the parchment on the table, "What of it? What is it to the Watch? Do you want us to send her a present?"

Aegon Targaryen and his aunt Daenerys had come down with their three majestic dragons as Jon fought beside them and the Children of the Forest, with Bran. Soon afterwards the Targaryen's left after the victory and went off back to Essos. James did not care for this game of thrones, he had already been apart of it, and was now the First Ranger of the Night's Watch. James had changed much in the eight years since all the shit began. He was a green boy of twenty, a foolish one at that, who cared not for honor, and never took anything seriously. It seemed that he had become something better and more than himself, it began with the death of his Father, Eddard Stark. So it did not surprise Jon that he didn't care about this now.

Jon had written to Bran, the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It did not come to a surprise that the boy was a greenseer, even when they were kids he spoke of his father about his strange dreams, but not believing in signs, Lord Eddard dismissed them as nothing more but dreams. The rest of the Stark children lived in Winterfell with Bran and Catelyn, who was still Lady of Winterfell. Arya was betrothed to Gendry Baratheon, now the legitimized son of the late King Robert, and Lord of Storm's End. Sansa was there too but she had married no one, Bran was trying to find her a match, Rickon had mentioned Willas Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden. Rickon is there too, the once unruly boy had grown into a true warrior and was even a better sword fighter than James, he was now the master-at-arms at Winterfell. _What would Robb be doing right now? _Thought's of his brother and former King of the North always filled him with grief, more grief than Eddard.

Jon sat up arching his shoulders forward, "No but keep reading."

James picked it up and resumed, reading in a mumble as he went. "She's taken Aegon prisoner and he is now in a cell in Dragonstone….I really don't see why this is so urgent, Jon. Why couldn't you have just told Sam and me in the morning?"

"I haven't told Sam because I feel you should know first, although I think you should go to him for counsel. Just keep reading, James." Jon insisted, sipping on his ale.

"Atleast Aegon was captured. One good thing came out of this."

Jon sighed heavily, "I don't know why you hate him so much?"

James looked up at him, "He is cocky, arrogant, and an utter annoyance-"

"-He say's the same of you, James."

James scoffed and went back to reading as Jon laughed to himself, he could tell James was upset. Than he got sad,

"Jaime and Cersei Lannister…are dead." James said, in shock.

Jon could hear the pain and sadness in his voice that reminded him of Ygritte. James had told him what happened between him and Cersei, she had taken advantage of him and played him for a fool. Jaime had given James that scar on his right arm, a constant reminder of the Kingslayer. James had no love for him and never did, it was Cersei's death that saddened him now. Jon never understood why he still harbored feelings towards her, he said she meant nothing to him and him nothing to her. Yet again, he had said the same of Ygritte. Cersei had an incestous relationship with her twin brother, the thought repulsed Jon as it did when James first told him, years later. What made it even worse was when he laid her again after knowing the truth. In turn he told James of Ygritte and he understood what had happened, and accepted that Jon had to kill Quorin Halfhand.

"Tommen is to be sent to Dragonstone, to be groomed into leadership by Lord Stannis. They've been made legitimate Lannister's. The title of Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West falls to Tyrion, the only living son of Tywin. However, it falls to Martyn Lannister for the time being, since Tyrion is the Hand of the Queen. Myrcella Baratheon…I mean Lannister, has been sent….to be Brandon Stark's ward? Surely, this is a mistake, Jon?"

Jon shook his head, "No, it's true. She has managed to get the loyalty of all those who were loyal to her House, although Aegon had a better claim."

James laughed, "Seven hells, Jon. You have the better claim."

Jon coiled his fists on the table, "Be that as it may….I don't care for the Iron Throne."

"I'm guessing it's supposed to be a good gesture towards House Stark," Jon said, "Keeping them alive will buy the Lannister's and she told me she would give Stannis, Dragontstone and Gendry can keep Storm's End. Daenerys wants to have Bran on her side, and sending Myrcella as a ward would do so, that way the Lannister's can't rise up in revenge. The Rains of Castamere isn't based on myth."

"No, it's not. But Tywin Lannister is dead and this Martyn doesn't seem like the type to exact any sort of revenge."

"Still," Jon said, "You can never be too sure. I wonder how Bran will take it?"

James gave a slight grin, "Not sure. The Lord of Winterfell could use a beauty like Myrcella Lannister, or should I say Waters? Surely, my mother will look after her."

"They'll do a good job. Hopefully she won't turn out like Theon."

James let out a sigh, "Such a shame. Such a shame."

"We never liked him, James. Robb always did and everyone else was cordial, but we didn't."

"My mother said to never trust a Greyjoy. In the end she was right."

"He got what he deserved," said Jon spitefully, "Theon killed two young boys; trying to pass them off as Bran and Rickon. That ass got what was coming to him. If he was still alive I'd ask him was it worth it, was daddy's affection worth it? And now his sister Asha is Queen of the Iron Islands."

James took a long drink and slammed his horn down, "Indeed she is. That woman sit's upon the Seastone Chair. She was twice as tough as Theon. The man who'd probably say 'No, bastard,' to your remark and you can fill in the rest."

"I'm wondering why Daenerys would legitimize them?" Jon asked bending down to pet Ghost, who was sleeping.

"That is what confuses me," James said, "There is no reason to. Myrcella and Tommen are good, they're no Joffrey, but I don't see what she has to gain. Will they marry them off to form alliances? Surely, Tommen won't get Dragonstone. I'm not sure. All of this letter is confusing."

Jon laughed as he motioned to the scroll, "Finish it."

James was about to when he looked up at Jon, who just rolled his eyes at James sturbborness.

"How do you feel about all of this, Jon? She is your aunt by the way."

"I don't feel anything. I'm not to get involved, this is strictly realm business, James." Jon said angrily.

"Are you sure? I know I'd feel something if I found out that Bran had taken the Iron Throne."

"I don't, James. Daenerys can do whatever she wants, I could care less."

James laughed, "You mean to tell me you don't care that she imprisoned your half-brother?"

"He isn't my brother!" Jon spat, "You're my brother!"

A few moments of silence passed, "So what are we to do about this?" James asked, pouring himself another horn.

"Nothing," Jon said, fiddling with his fingers,"We are to serve the realm and only the realm. We will bend the knee to Daenerys and swear are fealty. The White Walkers may be defeated but there still are wildling's."

"Aye, you'd think Mance Rayder would keep the peace, but I say not to trust him."

Jon nodded in agreement, "Can't trust, Mance. I may have let him continue as King-Beyond-the-Wall, but I don't think we'll see the last of him."

"If it wasn't for Mance, I'm not sure if Stannis could've retaken Winterfell," James said, "It's why I should go on a ranging. See if we can find anything."

"We aren't at full force, yet. We lost to many ranger's during the battle, just keep reading, James," Jon urged as James turned his eyes to the scroll.

James nodded and continued to read. When Howland Reed had told him he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark he was devastated. Jon could not bring himself to believe that any man other than his true father, Lord Eddard could be his dad. His mother instead was Lord Stark's sister, Lyanna. A woman who was said to be exactly like Arya. His family took the news just as hard and was there to support him, none of them stopped calling him brother. Even Lady Catelyn treated him differently; the once cold woman, warmed up and took a liking for Jon. She even went out of her to apologize for her treatment of him, all these years. _It's a shame it took the fact that I wasn't Ned's son to make her like me…_Jon thought but he couldn't complain. It was after he met Daenerys and Aegon that he became a legitimized Targaryen, now calling himself Jon Targaryen, but in his heart he was still Jon Snow, the bastard of the North. He finally came to terms he realized that he may be a Targaryen, but in his heart he was a Stark, through and through. James, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were still his siblings and not his cousin's.

"Daenerys will visit the Wall, on the morrow?" James said, surprised.

"Yes, the new Queen, my aunt, will be coming to Castle Black."

"Why? And I think Sam has a right to know about this. Us men of the Watch can't provide her with a feast, but at least we can look presentable." James said pouring more ale into their horns.

"I agree. _Kyle_!" Jon yelled as the boy came stumbling into the room.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Awake, Maester Samwell. Tell him we need his counsel, right away. Also mention to him there will be food, I know he will be hungry."

Kyle gave a grin, "Right away, Lord Commander."

Jon got up and put out a plate of meat and cheese, with the ale to go along with it. James sat there, quiet, as Jon put out the food.

"What does she stand to gain from this? Does she need to see us physically bend the knee, all five hundred of us?"

Jon rolled his eyes, "Did you finish all of it?"

"Well, no." James said shrugging his shoulders, "I was thirsty."

"Just finish it, James."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam was there. He looked tired as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Samwell was still a big man, but had slimmed down since Jon first met him all those years ago. He was dressed in black with the collar around his throat, which he constantly tugged at. Sam had grown out a beard. He took a seat in between Jon and James, constantly yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sam gave his hello's as James poured him some ale and he began to nibble at the cheese.

"Kyle tells me you need counsel?" Sam said chewing the cheese, "Some business regarding Daenerys Targaryren?"

"Yes," Jon said, "It's urgent actually."

"Does it concern the watch?" asked Sam, still looking quite groggy.

"Well, kind've. James would you like to tell Sam?"

James was slumped over in his chair, it seemed he had fallen asleep. "James!" Jon yelled as his brother sprung up from his chair.

"Yes? Yes?"

"Want to let Sam what's going on?"

"Very well," he said, "Daenerys has taken King's Landing. Cersei and Jaime are dead. Tommen and Myrcella have been made legitimate Lannister's. Tommen is to be sent to Dragonstone, to be a ward to Stannis and Myrcella to Bran."

Sam sat back in his chair thinking, he took a gulp of ale and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Hmmm." he said as he took another piece of sausage and ate it, "So she is to be the new Queen of Westeros. We serve the realm and all we can do is swear her fealty. This really could've waited, Jon."

"No, it couldn't." Jon said, "There is more."

"More?" Sam asked, giving a troubling look, "What else could there possibly be?"

"My aunt is coming to the Wall, tomorrow."

Sam was drinking ale when he stopped, mid-gulp. He set down the horn quietly and sat himself up on the chair, "That is news. Why would she want to?"

"Not sure," James said, "That is what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, it's in the letter," Jon said pointing to it in James' hand's, "If only you'd read it. There is a reason I summoned you right away."

"Right," James said sighing as he picked it up and began to read, his eyes grew wide when he Jon knew he had finally finished.

"She comes here to speak to me, to me?" James said looking at both of them with huge eyes, the color flushing from his face, "Why would she want to speak to me?"

"Not sure," Jon said, "That's what I've been trying to figure out since you got here."

Sam began to stroke his beard as he sat there, he finally threw his arms to the side, giving up. "This is bizarre of her. Not only is she coming to the Wall unexpectedly, but she is coming here solely for James? This is truly weird. Nonetheless we must prepare for her arrival, we can't give her a huge feast but we can put out something. Did she say who was all coming?"

James took back to reading, his head moving side-to-side as he read, "It doesn't say."

"I'm assuming it will be her, Tyrion, her dragons, and more than likely her Queensguard." Jon said, "She doesn't have to bring anyone else."

"Let's hope," Sam said, "If not, I'm not sure we will be able to house anyone else. I hope the training yard is big enough for dragons."

"They do have wings, they can fly."

"You dragons make no sense," James said sighing, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, the Queen wishes to see you, James. You must do your duty. I won't have you embarrass the Night's Watch." Jon said, pointing a finger at him.

"Although you're visits to Mole Town have been on the decline, you still haven't stopped altogether."

"I know," James said, "And don't worry I won't embarrass you. I'll talk to this, Mother of Dragons."

"Well, it is expected of you." Sam said, "We serve the realm and she is Queen."

James nodded and reached over for some cheese, "I can't just not talk to her."

"Good." Jon said standing up and put out the fire by the hearth. James kept quiet and Jon knew something was bothering him, "Out with it, James."

James sighed, but he sounded confused, "I just don't get it. Why does she want to talk to me, to me? I'm just the First Ranger of the Night's Watch, a crow. What could she want with me?"

"I'm not sure, James." Jon said, crouching and rolling the logs with a fire poker, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Aye, I guess we will." James said removing himself from his seat making for the door, Sam already took his leave but James lingered, "I hardly spoke to Daenerys when she came to the Wall, the first time. I mean we were cordial but nothing more. All of this, Jon, doesn't make any sense."

Jon sighed and motioned him to re-take his seat, he sat and so did Jon. He folded his hands together before he spoke, "I wouldn't say you guys never spoke. I saw you two speaking many a time."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes, we spoke of dragons and the Dothraki. We didn't speak as if we were common friends who hadn't seen each other in years! What could this woman want with me?"

Jon leaned forward, staring at him, James met his stare. "I'm not sure, James. I can't make promises for my aunt."

Jon tapped his fingers on the table, he began to laugh. James gave him a quizzical look as Jon could tell he was becoming angry.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked as Jon began to laugh louder, Ghost stood up now eyeing his master.

"I've never known for you to be nervous around a girl. You used to tease me when we were younger when I'd get nervous around that servant girl, what was her name?"

"I'm not sure." James spat, "Just call her Busty. And I'm not nervous to speak to Daenerys, I did last time."

"Oh, yes you are," Jon said smiling, "I can see it in the way you play with your fingers when you say her name. I mean, I don't blame you, she is beautiful."

James laughed, "Indeed, she is. I still don't see why she is going out of her way to see me."

"Not sure, James," Jon said getting out of his chair, "But rest assured she has business with you. And whatever it is, you can't deny the Queen of Westeros."

"Oh yes I can!"

"Did you deny Cersei?"

James grew silent, Jon had touched a raw nerve. He could see the anger rising in him, the wolfsblood, Lord Eddard called it. Jon did not have a touch of it but James, Arya, Rickon, and his mother Lyanna did.

"I'm sorry, James." he said remorsefully, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's ok," James said rising out of his chair, acting like everything was alright when Jon knew it wasn't, "It was a different time and I was a different person. It's all water under the bridge." He waived a hand in the air, "If that is all, Lord Commander, I shall be taking my leave. I'd like to get some rest and look presentable for the Queen."

Jon nodded at him and went to the door, opening it for him. "Yes, Yes, go get some rest. We're done here."

James walked out of the door, when Jon called Ghost to come into bed. The white wolf sprang onto the his make shift bed that laid to the side of Jon's. Kyle had made it and it was perfect for the wolf's size. As Jon laid down and slept that night he thought about what Daenerys Targaryen could want with James. And than it dawned on him.

-x-

**Tyrion**

The invasion of King's Landing was a messy one. Tyrion Lannister thought as he sat in the Throne Room, looking up at the chair that had cost so many lives to take. Men have started wars, killed the innocent, raped, murdered, plundered, for the most uncomfortable chair within the seven kingdoms. When Tyrion had last seen the Iron Throne it was during his vile nephew Joffrey's wedding, and it turned out bad for him. Not much had changed since than, the Red Keep still looked like the Red Keep, however the Tower of the Hand was being rebuilt, apparently Cersei thought it a good idea to blow it up; just because it reminded her of Tyrion. Cersei still ruled and she had brought the realm to it's knees, just like he knew she would. Cersei had never known what to do with power when she got it, sure she was very adept at gaining it, but not adept at wielding it. She was more like her late husband Robert in more ways than one.

When Tyrion had found her dead with Jaime laying beside her on the floor of the Throne Room, he felt sadness come over him. Cersei laid there with finger marks around her throat, lying next to her twin who was wearing his Kingsguard armor and had a dagger in his stomach, the blood seeping through. They came into this world together, and they left together. Tyrion felt sadness not because Cersei had been killed, Tyrion held no love for his older sister; she blamed him for the death of their mother, and had always been a cunt. He would've killed her himself if given the chance, Jaime too, but in the end he realized there was no way he could harm his older brother. Jaime was the only one ever to show Tyrion a certain amount of affection, of love, that he never got from anybody else.

However, he had lied to him about Tysha and that angered him even more. They were fortunate enough to find their children Tommen and Myrcella in the royal apartment's of Maegor's Holdfast. Surrounded by the remaining Kingsguard and servant's. All the Kingsguard were slaughtered but the servant's were left alive, most were hired into serving Dany. Both his niece and nephew became hostages, and Daenerys treated them kindly. The Tyrell's had left as soon as they heard word of Dany's invasion and ran back to Highgarden, however not without declaring for the Targaryen's. Myrcella had still been beautiful, just as Tyrion had last seen her. He heard about the attempt on her life in Dorne, but the scar on her face seemed to heal fine, however she had lost an ear. It was easily concealed by her long blonde hair. Myrcella had seemed to acquired all of her mother's and father's beauty, but not an ounce of Cersei was in her. Tommen was still the plump boy Tyrion remembered, except taller. He had gotten over his fixation with kittens, but was still the same boy, nonetheless.

The capture of the city was easier than he thought, little did he know Cersei had lost her mind. The Gold Cloaks fled as they saw Daenerys with her dragons overhead, raining down fire upon the Lannister army that was outside. Tyrion came in through the Blackwater Rush with her Unsullied led by Tyrion and Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. Mormont was the commander of her Queensguard and ever loyal, but Tyrion knew he had a special affection for the Queen, he loved her. All in all the battle only lasted an hour and most men had lost heart just by seeing the dragons. That's when it turned to chaos. Seeing as they were already dead men, most of them began to rape and plunder the peasant's that had been trapped inside the city. As Tyrion walked the streets with Daenerys and her bloodrider's, the bodies riddled the streets; the smell of smoke, blood, death, and charred flesh was in the air. The fire alone had consumed most of the city, but the Red Keep was untouched and sealed off. Children were crying out for their mother's and mother's were crying out for their children. What disturbed him the most was when he found out that Cersei had planned to level the city with Wildfire when they were to invade, and Jaime killed her because of it, just like he killed the Mad King.

"The price of victory." Tyrion had told Daenerys as she walked through the street's mortified. Her bloodrider's following their every move.

Her first decree was to rebuild the dragonpit, so her dragons can stay there. Another was to repair the city and give out food to the poor and those who remained. Tyrion knew they still had an army to feed but she wouldn't listen, Daenerys wanted her people to love her. As they made their way to the Red Keep, everyone kept silent. All you could hear was the scurrying of rats, the sound of her Queensguard marching behind her, and their breathing. Finally, when they opened the doors to the Great Hall there it was: The Iron Throne. Tyrion watched as Daenerys stepped forward in her Dorthaki rag's, she had refused to wear a Pentoshi dress that was given to her and Tyrion knew better than to argue with her. She calmly walked each step of the dais as her dreams had finally become reality: she was about to touch the Iron Throne. Tyrion stood with her bloodrider's and Queensguard as her hands softly touched the barbs and the petruding swords.

He only wondered what was going through her mind at that moment, perhaps she was thinking about all her ancestor's who had sat upon that throne, or her father. Tyrion turned around and looked at the same spot on the floor where they found Old Aerys, gutted by the man who swore to protect him. He looked around and further images conjured of Rickard Stark being burned alive in his suit of armor, or his son Brandon being straggled to death as he tried to save him. Suddenly he heard clapping as he turned around to find Daenerys sitting on the Iron Throne, she was smiling. However, the only people in the room besides Tyrion and her Queensguard were a few Unsulllied, and some servant's cleaning up the blood and hanging up the old Targaryen tapestries. Daenerys even ordered the old Dragon skulls brought back up from the cellar, so they can graze the walls of the Throne Room once more. Soon they all departed as Dany made her way to the small council, but Tyrion just stood there staring at that seat built by Aegon the Conquerer with Dragonfire. When Tyrion was in Essos, following Dany, he often thought of why her dragon's had come alive. All the Maester's said that the magic had gone from this world, and they could not figure out why all the remaining dragon eggs turned to stone. _But why was Dany's the exception? What made her's so special?_

"Lord Tyrion," he heard Jorah Mormont say to him as he just kept his gaze on the throne.

"The Khaleesi has called a meeting," Mormont said a second time as Tyrion ignored him. At times he was an annoying man, who took his order's too seriously.

"Lannister!-"

"-I heard you the first time, Mormont," Tyrion replied with a hand up as he looked at the Throne once more, "Tell the Queen I shall be there, at once. I won't keep her waiting."

Tyrion followed Jorah into the small council, and it was just the way he had left it. The pillars wrapped with vines as the long table stood in the middle of the large room. Behind it was some tapestry on the wall with the Targaryen sigil, the three-headed dragon. _It's better than Robert's hunting tapestries, _Tyrion thought as he waddled over to the table. The only people around it were Daenerys, Jorah, and to Tyrion's surprise, Varys. The Eunuch had conspired to bring Aegon up on the Throne with that Pentoshi, Illyrio Mopatis, but alas Dany said he was good at his job and indeed he was. They all stood up and greeted Tyrion as he took his seat in the small council, at the seat of the Hand of the King; as he once did for that monster, Joffrey, but Cersei was the Queen at the time. The rest of the seat's were empty and as far as Tyrion knew Daenerys hadn't given any thought to a Master of coin, ships, laws, nor was there a grand maester. Daenerys cleared her voice as she spoke,

"My small council," she said smiling as the rest bowed their heads, "I'd like to thank you all for your service and I hope we can serve the realm and bring peace to the Seven Kingdom's."

"It is in an honor to serve you, my lady," Varys said, the man still smelled of lavender and wore his outlandish robes, "I hope to serve as well as I did your father, your grace."

_Well played, _thought Tyrion. Dany smiled at the Spider, "Thank you, Lord Varys. I appreciate the kind words."

Jorah stood up in his chair, "Well let's get to business."

"Right," Dany said, "What is item number one on the agenda?"

Varys cleared his throat, "The traitor Aegon still rot's in Dragonstone. He is under the careful watch of Stannis Baratheon."

"Good," Dany said, "Make sure he is guarded day and night. I don't want him escaping."

"There are also the Tyrell's, your grace." Varys said, "They have declared for you, along with the Martell's. Mace Tyrell himself has said so, he proved it when he turned his men on the Lannister's."

"Yes, the Tyrell's will be pardoned. See to that at once."

"We need to fill in the other position's, your grace." Tyrion said finally speaking up as servant's brought out the remnant's of Cersei's wine that she grew so fond of.

"Tyrion is right, Khaleesi. We can't rule without a complete council." Jorah said, the devil brand's on his face staring back at Tyrion.

"Yes, I know Ser Jorah. Tell me, have you guy's given any thought to who I should appoint?"

Varys bent forward before he spoke, the light shining off his bald head, "As much as it pains me to do so, I think we should appoint Lord Petyr Baelish as Master of Coin."

"Littlefinger?" Tyrion asked, perplexed. It was because of him he was captured by Catelyn Stark in the first place, it was because of him Westeros almost consumed itself in hell. "You'd want that snake serving on the small council, again?"

Dany looked intrigued as she eyed Varys, "And who is this Littlefinger?"

"Petyr Baelish, Khaleesi. I believe he is Lord of the Vale as we speak. He was named defendant when Lysa Arryn was murdered, her son Robert died of a sickness. So the title went on to Baelish." Jorah said, now drinking some wine.

"And is he any good at finding money?"

"The best, your grace," Varys said, "Some say he find's money just out of thin air. However-"

"-Good," Daenerys said, cutting him off, "Send a raven to the Eyrie and summon this Littlefinger."

Tyrion sighed, "And what about all the other position's? We still have to appoint a Master of Laws and Ships. There is even a Grand Maester."

Dany lifted up a hand, "Not to worry, Tyrion. We will think about that later, but for now, we have other issues. The Lannister children, what is to become of them?"

Everyone grew silent for awhile, Mormont spoke up, "I'm not sure, your grace. They are just the bastard childen of Cersei and Jaime. The product's of incest, it's an abomination."

"I was the product of incest, Ser Jorah. Do you think I'am an abomination?" Daenerys said as Tyrion looked over and Jorah's face had grown red out of embarrassment. Tyrion smiled,

"Of course not, Khaleesi. I was just saying-"

"-Enough," Dany commanded, "They will not be harmed. We can't just send them back to Casterly Rock, we need to keep them as hostage's for the Lannister's good will. However, we need to somehow win them over. I say we legitimize them."

_This is interesting indeed. _"Legitimize them, your grace?" Varys asked, "And what good would that do?"

"It will keep us in the Lannister's good graces, and hopefully keep them in line."

Tyrion was amused at the idea, but he thought of something else, "I say we keep them as wards. Send them both to a certain House that is noble and honorable."

Tyrion saw that Dany was liking this idea, but Mormont was not. He just kept silent since Daenerys had scolded him.

"I like this idea. We can kill two bird's with one stone. By legitimizing them and keeping them alive we ensure the loyalty of House Lannister. If we ward them off we can buy the loyalty of more. The only issue is, which House's?"

Everyone began to give it some thought as Jorah spoke up again, "As much as I don't like this idea, I think we should send the young boy Tommen to Dragonstone. To be fostered under Stannis. It will keep us in the Baratheon's good graces and the boy might learn a thing or two from him."

"Good," Dany said, "How about Myrcella?"

Varys spoke up, "We could send her to be a ward to House Tully, your grace. We certainly need the Riverland's and Lord Edmure would gladly accept. His wife Roslin Frey will treat her as one of her own."

Daenerys shook her head, the bells rang as she did. "No, No. The Tully's were not my first thought. We need a bigger House, one that commands more respect."

"Send them to the Starks!" Tyrion yelled gulping his wine, "Certainly we need the North on our side, and sending Myrcella as a ward will be good gesture. Not only will it repair the damage my House did to theirs, but it will ensure that my cousin Martyn doesn't try and exact revenge on them for Robb Stark's rebellion. I know I'am Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, but since I'am to be your hand; the position fall's to him. Although, he doesn't seem like the kind've man who would exact revenge, that would've been my father. Bran Stark will certainly accept, and his mother Catelyn will treat her very well."

Dany smiled at the idea, "Yes, that is brilliant Tyrion!" she yelled, looking as if she wanted to kiss him, "We shall send Myrcella to the Starks and Tommen to Stannis. Is there anything else?"

"What about the coronation, your grace?" Varys said, the Spider had crawled back from his hole back to the top. But Tyrion figured if it wasn't for him he'd might be dead.

"That is of the upmost importance, Khaleesi."

Dany began to think intently, "I'd honestly forgot about my coronation. Here, we shall have it in three week's time. Hopefully, by then Lord Baelish will be Master of Coin and the Capital will be in a bit of better shape. I want the coronation in the Great Hall, and I want all of the High Lord's to attend. I know, I know, some of them won't but maybe some will. See to it that it is done."

"Certainly, your grace," Varys said dipping his head.

"Is there anything else?" Daenerys asked,

"No, I believe that is all."

"Ok, council adjourned."

Dany stood up and poured herself another cup of wine as Mormont and Varys took their leave, the Queensguard were right behind them. Tyrion began to walk out of the room when Daenerys called to him,

"Wait, Tyrion!" she yelled, "I'd like to speak with you in private regarding another matter."

Tyrion turned to hear and smiled, "And what matter is this, your grace?"

"Dany," she said, "You may call me Dany or Daenerys when nobody is around."

Tyrion smiled again, "Alright, Dany. What is this matter you'd like to speak of?"

"Here, take a seat," she said motioning to the chair as she sat down herself. Tyrion reluctantly walked over and sat down. The respite was quite needed. His leg's and feet were swore and he hadn't slept since the battle. Hopefully, he would be able to get some rest after this business. Dany handed him a cup of wine as he reluctantly took it and sipped, hoping he'd be drunk enough for what was to come next.

"I need your advice on something." she asked, tapping her fingers on the table. Tyrion had noticed that she did this only when she was nervous.

"I'am here to serve you, Dany. What is troubling you?"

Daenerys looked up at him nervously, as she seemed to be having trouble getting the words out, finally she found the courage. "I need to find a King."

Tyrion was take aback, he had completely forgot the notion of a King. But yet again, the realm needs a Queen and a King, one can not work without the other. Cersei was evidence of that.

"Indeed you do, your grace." Tyrion said, pouring himself another cup, "Although, I'm quite flattered that you'd come to me for advice."

"You are a smart man, Tyrion. You're definently the smartest man I've met."

Tyrion dipped his head at her, "Thank you, Dany. Although, why does this concern me?"

"Because," she began, "Because, I can't just pick any man. The realm has had bad king's for the past four reigns, and this time we need a good, honorable man. Not just some High Lord who doesn't care about the people. We need someone with honor as King, someone strong, intelligent, and handsome. This person need's to take it seriously."

"Sounds like you want a Stark!" Tyrion said, "Doesn't get more honorable than that. But alas, Robb Stark is dead. Bran Stark is too young, as is Rickon. Both boy's haven't even hit twenty. And I think that about complete's the list."

"I wasn't thinking about them," Dany said, "I was thinking about my nephew, Jon. He was raised with them and picked up all of Lord Eddard's qualities."

"Jon Snow is now a Targaryen, your grace. Surely the people won't appreciate aunt and nephew marrying."

"The Targaryen's wed brother and sister for centuries," Dany spit out, "Why should I not continue the tradition? If I had been born earlier I probably would've been wed to my brother Rhaegar."

Tyrion sighed, "Be that as it may. Jon wouldn't accept. He is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and like you said, an honorable man. The thought of marrying you would…would…how do I put this delicately-"

"-Disgust him," Dany finished when Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I believe Jon Snow is out of the question. Not in a million year's would he accept your offer, he was raised by Eddard Stark and is like him in more way's than one. He may be the offspring of your brother and Lord Stark's sister, but he is Eddard's son through and through."

"Damn!" Dany muttered under her breath, "Who else could I consider?"

Tyrion sat there in silence for a minute as he realized who it could be, "You said you wanted a Stark, your grace?"

Dany looked up at him and nodded, "Well we forgot about the other one."

"Who?" Dany asked, "We went through them all."

"Not all of them. We forgot about the eldest, James."

Dany's eyes grew wide and Tyrion figured he had solved the problem. "James Stark…" she said quietly to herself, "Would he accept?"

"Not sure," Tyrion said scratching his lost nose, "I don't know him that well. But, I know that he his the son of Lord Eddard and he must be a man of honor. Surely he has all the qualities you're looking for and he is the spitting image of Jon. However, he is the First Ranger and is tied to the Watch. I remember him being not so serious about his vows, when I went to a feast in the Usurper's honor at Winterfell almost eight years ago. You met him on the Wall, when we fought the Other's. Surely you two must've talked."

"Yes," Dany said, "Yes, we did. It was quite brief though. James seemed serious, those grey eye's peered inside my soul, but he came off as a good man. I don't see anything wrong with him, and looking Jon is a plus, and he is a Stark. If he denies, than I can alway's force him to. I'am the Queen."

"Yes you are," Tyrion replied ruefully, "So is it the elder Stark we are going after?"

"Yes," Daenerys said, seemingly happy, "Yes, James Stark it is. I want you to write a raven to my nephew at Castle Black, tell him we are going to the Wall in two week's time. Tell him about Tommen, Myrcella, and Aegon, also explain that I wish to speak to James upon my arrival at Castle Black."

"Dany," Tyrion said, "It will at least take a week and a half maybe two to get there."

"Ok, than. Better send it today."

Daenerys bid Tyrion leave as he jumped out of the chair. He made way for his room in Maegor's Holdfast as he reviewed the thought's in his head. Surely, James Stark was a somewhat good choice for King. He was a good leader when he lead the ranger's against the Other's in the Long Night, and Tyrion knew him as a man of intelligence. The only problem he could foresee was that Stark honor getting in the way. Tyrion knew James might decline, but last time he checked he wasn't that serious about the Watch. However, he had noticed a change in Stark when he last saw him, the man was no longer as laid back as he used to be. Tyrion hoped he hadn't made a mistake in suggesting him, because surely Daenerys will be angry if he declines.

Tyrion finally arrived in his chamber's as he slipped out of his clothes and into the bed. It was cold that night and he wanted the warmth of a woman. Night's like these reminded him of Shae and his first love, Tysha. Finally as sleep grabbed him he drifted off thinking of nothing but Jaime's face, smiling.

**AN: Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Jon II and Daenerys I

**AN: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2 Jon II and Daenerys I**

**Jon**

The next morning Jon had risen early to make the final preparation's for the Queen's arrival. He walked over to the training yard with Ghost to oversee the final preparation's of her arrival. He had ordered all the ranger's, steward's, and builder's within Castle Black to put on their finest black fur's and leather's. Jon did not want to show the Queen that the Watch was a meager band of boy's, but an Order of respectable men. Sam had ordered the cook's to make a meal for the Queen, ordering the finest meat's, cheese's, fruit's, and wine's the Watch had to offer set out for her and her Queensguard. All the men within Castle Black were in the training yard to greet the new Queen, and already their was talk of her beauty, which surprisingly bothered Jon since it was his aunt. Jon was reluctant to see Daenerys again, the last time he saw her was upon a battlefield against the White Walker's with Aegon. When they found out about his true parentage they had greeted him like a long lost brother, and he was grateful for that. Aegon was technically his half-brother and he got along with him best, but it was odd for Jon that he had an aunt who was his age. Jon had tried to feel something for them when he first met them, but it was folly; to him they weren't his family.

Jon finally arrived at the training yard as he surveyed the scene from the balcony next to the winch elevator. It was very loud and men were shouting out screams and barking command's. The Builder's were all pushing fresh gravel onto the training yard so the Queen would not slip. Some were up building in new plank's of wood into each of the building's on the side. The steward's were making sure the food was presentable in the small hall. Than Jon spotted the man of the hour, the person the Queen wanted to talk to personally: James. He was wearing his nicest black robe's and furs, his long hair combed. Jon ordered him to bathe that morning, James was walking up and down the ground's, inspecting the ranger's, he knew Jon wanted them to look perfect. He could only imagine what was going through that man's head right now as he watched him walking. Daenerys had wanted to speak to him personally, and Jon had semi-figured it out: she was going to ask James to be her King. Jon did not know why because there were other High Lord's in the Kingdom's who was a smart man in his own right, and was way more cunning. Perhap's she needed somebody more worldly, someone who knew the North; Jon did not know.

"I wonder what he is thinking about," Sam said standing next to Jon, he knew he was speaking about James, "Daenerys is coming to talk to him personally and I'm sure he must be nervous."

Jon looked back at him, "Did he come to you for counsel?"

"Oh yes, yes he did. James is very nervous, he has no clue what she could want with him. To be honest, I don't know neither. It's all very confusing Jon."

"I think I might have an idea, Sam," Jon said turning around to face him, "I think she want's to ask him to be King."

Sam's eye's grew wide, "King? James? Why? Surely she has other suitor's."

"That's what I'm thinking, Sam. None of this make's sense." Jon said placing a hand on his shoulder as he walked down the step's towards the training yard, Ghost walking behind him.

He walked toward's James who was scolding some novice for splashing mud on his black leather boot's, it was his lucky pair, he called them. He was wiping the mud off as he looked up and met Jon's gaze, he gave a slight smile as he returned to wiping. Jon stood there and watched him, laughing.

"Damn recruit's," James said, frustrated, "That boy is more clumsy than Grenn."

"I'm not sure anybody can be more clumsy than Grenn. That would be a very hard task."

James laughed, as he stood up to face him, "Indeed it would be. Anyway, I get the feeling you want to talk to me?"

Jon nodded, "Yes, let's take a walk."

They both went up the winch elevator and to the top of the wall, looking upon the Haunted Forest. It was the same spot they had last talked to their uncle Benjen all those year's ago, and he is presumed dead. Jon and James often came up here to clear their mind and speak.

"I remember talking to you and uncle Benjen up here, when you were just a novice." James said, hand's behind his back looking upon the forest.

"Yes, I remember. That was the night before you went down south and well you know…"

"Aye, I know. I miss him too, Jon."

Jon put an arm on James shoulder and released a sigh, "A good man. I couldn't have had it any other way."

"Winter is Coming." James said stoically.

"Winter is Coming." Jon echoed him as he looked down at the forest. The tree's rustling with the wind.

"I suppose you want to talk about Daenerys, Jon."

Jon nodded, "Yes, that is why we are up here. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I'm not sure what to feel. Nervous, I guess." James said.

Jon laughed, "This is truly something, isn't it. I feel this may be the last time we share a moment like this, James. Looking down on the forest, up here, just the two of us and our thought's. Not worrying about this damn world or me being a Targaryen. Nothing, but the Wall under our boot's and the men behind us."

James looked at him, "What do you mean? We'll have many more moment's like this."

Jon looked at him, sighing, "Daenerys isn't coming here to say hello, James. She want's something of you, and she is known for being straight forward. I've given this some thought and I believe she is here to ask you to be King."

James eye's grew wide and his face sullen as he looked down, suddenly it grew into rage, "_NO_!" he yelled, "I won't have it. I won't be her King! I don't want this, never have."

Jon faced him, "I know, I know, neither would I. However, this is an opportunity…"

"An _opportunity _I do not want! An opportunity I did not ask for! Who does she think she is, this Targaryen Queen."

"The Queen," answered Jon cooly, "That's exactly _what _she is, James. And the Queen's, usually get what they want."

"I won't have that happen to me! Not again..." James said, sadness in his voice. Cersei had hurt him more than she'd known.

"And what are you going to do, deny her? Daenerys won't take kindly to that."

"I don't care if she doesn't take it kindly! I'm not some dog she can just buy, to have trained and groomed. I'm a man, a man of the Night's Watch. I'm no King! For once in my life I've begun to take my vow's seriously. Now this women means to take that from me, just like so many other's have."

"Daenerys has been through a lot, James. It won't do you any kind to deny her of that. You don't have to say yes right away, James." Jon said, yet the wiser.

"Oh and we haven't been through a lot, Jon? And trust me, I won't. I'm a northman. I'm the son of Eddard Stark, believe it or not I do have some ounce of honor. She will not take me so easily, I will not bend to her willfully." James said, he grew silent and Jon could tell he was thinking, "Yet again, you do speak some truth, I can't presume to deny her."

"No, you can't. You should see this as a blessing."

"A blessing," James scoffed, "Since when do the Gods care for me? Look at father, he prayed to the Old God's everyday and that didn't prevent Joffrey from taking his head, or me, or Arya, or Sansa having to witness it. Robb prayed to them too. The Gods are cruel."

"Alas, you must do your duty. It's what father would have done."

James sighed, "It is what he would've done," he threw a rock down the Wall, "Fine. If I'am to marry Daenerys, I will not do it right away. I will court her and get to know her. I won't say yes, straight away."

"Good." Jon said patting him on the back, "I knew you'd see reason."

James threw another rock down when suddenly they heard a blast from the horn. One blast meant ranger's returning, two wildling's, and three Others. But, it only sounded once. Jon and James looked down at the floor of the Wall and saw nobody.

"Did you send anybody out on a ranging?" James asked, Jon shook his head.

"No, I did not."

They both exchanged looks when suddenly both their eyes grew wide. "It's Daenerys."

Finally the moment came upon them as they both turned around to face the South. In the distance they saw three large figure's looming overhead in the sky. It was her dragons, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Jon could not make out who was mounted upon them in the distance, but he knew he had to get to the training yard, immediately. He and James ran toward's the winch elevator as it started making it's way down. Through the bar's he could see them coming into view. Daenerys was in the middle riding Rhaegal, on Drogon was Jorah Mormont and half of her Queensguard, on Viserion was Tyrion Lannister and the rest of her bloodrider's. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop as they ran over to the training yard. Jon and James took their place at the head of the column, standing next to Sam, Pyp who was First Steward and Grenn who was master-at-arms. Behind them stood the three hundred men in Castle Black, alone. The rest were in the other castle's along the Wall.

Suddenly the dragon's were overheard, flapping their wing's, all the men stood up and watched as the sudden gust of wing sent some men falling down. The dragon's landed outside as Daenerys was helped off Rhaegal by Jorah Mormont. Soon, she was walking forward, her Queensguard behind her and Tyrion waddling to her right as she appeared before them smiling. All the men knelt, including Jon, as he looked to his right and glanced at James, who was serious.

"Rise," Daenerys commanded with her hands, "Rise, you valiant men of the Night's Watch."

All the men rose at once as Daenerys was smiling a smile from ear to ear. She was wearing a silk dress of violet, which Jon figured was meant to bring out to her eyes and woo James. He looked over at him once again and saw the color flushed from his face, trickle's of sweat were coming down his neck. _He find's her beautiful, that's why he is so nervous, _Jon thought as Daenerys came forward offering him an embrace.

"Sweet nephew," she said opening her arms as Jon embraced her, "I trust you are guarding the North for me?"

"Of course, your grace. We are here at your service, all of us." Jon said motioning to the men behind him.

"And all of you swear fealty to me?" Dany said, loud so all the men could hear, "All of you promise to serve the realm and obey my command?"

"We do, your grace." Jon said, getting down on one knee as the rest of the men followed. Jon looked up and noticed all of her me had smile's on her face, watching them all kneel.

"Good," she responded, motioning for them to stand, "And I gladly accept. As one of my first decree's, as Queen, I promise to send the Night's Watch fresh recruit's, monthly; as a token of good gesture and the hope that we can have peace in the Seven Kingdom's."

"You honor us, your grace." Jon said bowing his head, "The Night's Watch is in need of new recruit's as it is. Our number's have dwindled since the Long Night."

"I know," Dany said, "Now I wish to meet your men."

"Well certainly," Jon said motioning as Daenerys began to say hello to each men, individually. Her bloodrider's following her every move.

She shook all of their hand's as they bent their head's in respect. She smiled at every single on of them. Daenerys had said high to all the officer's, but skipped over James. _On purpose, _Jon figured as Tyrion Lannister's walked over to him, smiling. Jon and Tyrion had grown into friend's when he visited the Wall when Jon was first a novice. He had told Jon the truth of the Watch's state, and did not lie to him like everyone else, including uncle Benjen and James. When he came back six year's later, it was as if he had never left; him and Tyrion became friend's once again.

"Lord Snow," Tyrion said, shaking his hand, "Or should I say Targaryen?"

"Lord Snow will do." Jon said laughing,

Tyrion smiled, "I hope we gave you enough time to prepare. I know, it must've come as a surprise."

"Indeed it did. However, we men of the Watch our resilient and made due."

"I can see that," Tyrion said looking around, "The black ambience definently contrast's with the snow."

Jon laughed, Tyrion alway's had a good sense of humor, "We aren't artist's or painter's, Tyrion, but we try."

Tyrion pulled out a wineskin and drank, "I can see that."

"So anyway, tell me, how goes thing's in the Capital?" Jon asked, as Dany was still greeting the men.

"Good. We are still trying to fill in the missing position's in the small council, not to mention that the coronation is in two week's."

"The coronation?" Jon asked perplexed.

"Yes, the coronation," Tyrion said sarcastically, "The Queen has to have a coronation."

"Right," said Jon, "How could I forget?"

Jon noticed Tyrion looking over at James, and smirking. James was in a circle talking to Sam, Pyp, and Grenn. Jon leaned closer in a whisper,

"I know why Daenerys want's to speak to him."

Tyrion looked up at him, smiling, "Do you know? And tell me what is she here for?"

"She is going to ask James to be King."

Tyrion laughed, "Look's like we can't get anything past you, Snow. It's why you are the Lord Commander."

"He won't say yes. Atleast not easily. I already told him; you should've seen his reaction."

"I'm sure it was one for the age's." Tyrion japed, "However, last I checked your brother James…I mean cousin…wasn't that serious about his oath to the Night's Watch."

"Much has changed, Tyrion. James isn't the man he once was. In fact, he is more like my father than he used to be like our uncle Brandon."

"Seven hells," Tyrion said gulping wine, "I promised Daenerys he would say yes. Looks like I was wrong."

"Not completely wrong," Jon said, taking a drink from Tyrion's wineskin, "James may yet say yes, in due time. In the past he would've said yes just because he wouldn't be able to say no to a woman as beautiful as my aunt. But because of Cersei, his outlook has changed. He plan's on courting Daenerys, so he can get to know her, than he will make his decision."

Tyrion laughed out loud, "Gods! That boy is his father's son. And what do you mean because of Cersei? What did my sweet sister do to him?"

Jon scoffed, "Another story for another time, and I told you, he has changed." Jon grew silent, "And I'm sorry for your sister, Tyrion, and your brother."

Tyrion threw a hand in the air, "I had no love for my sister, she was a bitch. Jaime on the other hand, is a different matter. Nonetheless, I say thank you."

Jon nodded as they both were silent. He looked back and saw Daenerys had finished saying hello to all the men and was making her way to the high officer's.

"May I ask, why?" Jon said, "Why James?"

"Daenerys feel's the realm need's a man of honor as their King. I man who is intelligent and strong willed, who will take it seriously. She feel's she owes it to the people."

Jon laughed, "And she see's this in James?"

"She wanted a Stark," Tyrion said, "And you Stark's are known for honor."

"Indeed we are."

"You're lucky she settled for James," Tyrion whispered, "Her first choice was you."

He smiled at Jon and walked away, toward's Dany. _She wanted me? _Jon thought, _Daenerys wanted me as her King? I'm glad she didn't because I would never marry my aunt. _Jon stood there in silence as he watched her greet Pyp, Sam, and left James for last as she greeted him, her smile was wide as Jon noticed James was some what blushing. Jon wasn't used to seeing his older brother nervous around women, usually he could have most any women he wanted, but this time was different.

Dany walked over to him and smiled yet again, "Come, take me to your small hall. My men need respite and I wish to speak to you all."

"Surely, your grace." Jon said bowing his head, as he ordered all his high officer's into the small hall with Daenerys and her Queensguard.

Jon hadn't overlooked the Small Hall before her arrival, and the steward's had done a good job. The place was clean and they had repaired the bench's in the room. Newly light candle's were in each corner and kept the room illuminated. All the hearth's had fresh fire's going and the room was warm. Dany her escort sat down at the Lord Commander's table with Jon and his officer's, soon cook's began to bring out the food they had prepared for her. It was a roasted rabbit with a winesauce along with some freshly baked bread. Assorted meat's and cheese's were brought out as well, along with some fruit that Jon knew Dany enjoyed. Finally, the wine was brought out as well, it was Arbor Gold from Jon's own collection. As they sat down and enjoyed their meal Daenerys made small talk with everyone. She spoke of the invasion of King's Landing and her dragon's; she even went into detail about her plan's for her coronation. All the Lord's of the South were planning to attend from the Martell's to the Tyrell's, even Catelyn Stark was going to represent House Stark. There was to be a grand feast with seventy courses and she had ordered the Targaryen crow rebuilt for the occasion.

Throughout the whole supper she had not talked to James, and he had kept quiet. Only making small talk with Tyrion and Sam. Jon could tell he was dreading the conversation he was about to have with her, but she'd kept her distance. Jon couldn't help but feel bad for him, but perhaps this was meant to happen. When the feast was over Daenery's stood up,

"I thank you for your hospitality, the meal was good." she said eyeing everyone at the table, "However, I did come here for a reason. I'd like to ask to speak with James Stark, in private."

Everyone began to grumble as they stood up, but Jon didn't want them to speak in the Small Hall out of fear everyone would be able to hear. The best place for them to talk was in his chamber's up in the Tower.

"You can both speak in my chamber's," Jon suggested, "It has a small table and there is a hearth. I will have my steward Kyle light a fire. Please, I insist it is quiet."

Daenerys smiled and nodded, "Why thank you, Jon. I would like that."

Jon nodded as everyone got out of their seat's. Daenerys went over to Jorah and Tyrion as James walked over to Jon,

"Pray for me, brother," James said, "I'm about to be offered her hand in marriage, and I'm about to wake the dragon."

Jon laughed, "Don't be so scared of her, brother. Daenerys is very kind, and has a gentle heart. Just be sure not to give her any slight."

"I know," James said nodding, "I'm just hoping she doesn't hate being courted."

Jon padded him on the back as he escorted James out of the Small Hall and towards' the Commander's Keep. They walked steadily behind Daenerys and Jorah Mormont. Finally they arrived at his chamber's as Jon ordered Kyle to get a fire going. Jon ordered wine brought up as they waited for the cooks, who served Dany and James each a cup. Both were seated at the table before the heart, as Jon left the room with Jorah and closed the door behind them.

"I hope that goes well," he said to Jorah who shrugged.

"May he have the best of luck to him," he replied as Jon smiled, making his way back to the training yard.

-x-

**Daenerys**

Dany sat there in Jon's chamber's as she sat across from James Stark, sipping on her wine. They both sat there in silence as she studied him. Tyrion was right, he did look a lot like Jon with his slender face, the only way they differed was James had a bit more muscle. Jon was her first choice as she wanted to wed somebody of Targaryen blood that wasn't Aegon, but Tyrion had talked her out of it. She didn't know Jon as well as she thought she did, and Tyrion had put up good argument's. Jon was too honorable, perhaps too honorable to be King, and he was out of the question. James was sitting upright in his chair, looking down at his hand's as Daenerys kept on staring. James had long black hair like Jon's, it reached just about the shoulder, and his grey eye's looked empty as if he carried the weight of the world in them. She didn't, however, like his scruffy beard, it was too unkempt. Daenerys hoped she had made the right choice in James, but she knew Tyrion wouldn't let her down, he never had.

She sipped on more wine as she looked down upon her violet dress. It was made of fine silk and had flower's embroider on it. On her neck she wore a necklace of diamond's and on her head she wore a tiara with the three dragon heads. She had worn it on purpose because she knew it brought out her eyes, and it lifted up her breast's. Her handmaiden's had suggested she wore it and she agreed. Dany had too look like a Queen and couldn't wear her Dothraki travel clothing. Daenerys brought her cup up for another drink as it slipped out of her hands, wine spilled on her dress as the cup hit the ground. Dany was looking around for something to clean her dress with as James shot out of his chair and ran over to her, damping her dress with his napkin.

"Here, your grace," he said, "Let me help,"

Dany watched as he tried to remove the wine out of her dress, as she did not intervene. She laughed to herself as she noticed just how nervous he was, gland's of sweat were appearing on his forehead and she smiled. He backed off from her,

"I'm sorry, your grace," he said sounding like a child, "I shouldn't have-"

"-It's quite alright," Dany said sitting up in her chair, "I'm just mad I spilled the wine."

She looked over and noticed he had a half smile on his face, it made her feel more at ease. Daenerys poured another cup as she sat there in her chair, trying to best figure out about how to broach this subject; it wasn't everyday a man was asked to be King.

"Did you say something?" James asked, as Dany shook her head. He looked back down at his cup, she had to break the ice.

"So tell me, James. How are thing's in the Night's Watch going?"

"Good," he said reluctantly, "We got some new recruit's from Winterfell and I've begun overseeing the lot. Some will make good ranger's and some won't."

"What exactly does a ranger do? I mean, First Ranger."

"I'am the leader of the ranger's, your grace. My job is to go out there and patrol the forest's, make sure there are no wildling's getting to close for comfort."

"And how are these wilding's?" Daenerys asked flashing a smile, hoping to ease him.

"Mance Rayder is not causing us any problems. In fact, none of the scout's have seen any sign's of him."

"That's good news."

"Indeed." James said sipping his wine.

More silent moment's passed as Dany found she didn't know how to handle this situation, but to her surprise it was James who finally spoke first.

"It said in the Raven's letter that you wished to speak with me? Something about asking me something?"

_He knows…_Dany thought sitting up in her chair. She hadn't mentioned anything about asking him something in the raven she sent to Castle Black, and she had Tyrion write out her word's. Than suddenly she realized Jon must've figured it out and had told him. _Damn him, Damn my nephew. _

"Your grace?" he asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she said, "Yes I'am here to ask you something James."

Dany cleared her throat and went for it, "I'm here to ask you to take my hand in marriage and be my husband. I'm here to ask you to be King."

She watched as his eye's grew wide. He chugged down his wine and poured himself another glass. Tyrion had promised he would say yes, but he had also warned that he wasn't the same man he used to be. Daenerys expected a full yes in response, yet the amount of time he spent thinking was concerning.

'You honor me, your grace," he finally said, bowing his head, "I'm shocked and surprised."

"Don't be," Dany said, "I have considered other's and rest assured that you are my choice."

James grew silent, he sat forward, "I fear there may be problem."

"And what problem is that?"

He cleared his throat, "I fear that I'am a man of the Night's Watch. My life is tied to the order and my vow's are for life."

Dany sat back in her chair, "Don't fear. I will give you a royal pardon. I need you as my husband, James. You must be King."

James began to laugh, that angered her, "Do you find this funny?"

"No, it's just I don't understand why you picked me. Surely there must be some other High Lord who is more qualified than a black brother like myself."

"I don't want some Lord from the South. I want you, James. I need a man who is smart and honorable."

"And you think that is me?" he responded, Dany was surprised that he hadn't said yes yet, Tyrion said he would.

"Yes, I do. Eddard Stark is your father and I heard he was an honorable man. You are his son and I know you to be a man of honor, Tyrion said so."

"Did he?" James said, "I fear you have the wrong man. I don't have as much honor as most people would expect come's from my family."

"You do," Dany replied quickly, looking at him, "I know you do. Tyrion said you didn't give yourself enough credit. He told me what you did for your sister's when your father was executed. That sound's like an honorable man to me."

She noticed James grew quiet at that. Dany admired that he risked his life to save his sister's from Cersei's clutch as her son had just wrongfully murdered Lord Eddard. It was like a story.

"So I take your silence as a yes?" Dany asked, smiling, she noticed James began to smile too.

"No, I'm afraid it has to be a no. For now." James said sitting there, slouched.

"No?" Dany said astonished, "You would deny your Queen?"

James waived his hand's, "No, you misunderstand me. I come from the North, as you know, and we northmen do thing's differently. I can't make you love me, your grace. You don't know me and I don't know you. I have to grow to love you, if I'am to marry you. In the North we call it, 'courting.' It's where we get to know each other. It's the only way I'll say yes, and if I don't fall in love with you I will say no."

Dany pouted. She did not want to wait so long, but if that is what she must do in order for him to marry her, than she must.

"And when will I know when this 'courting' is over?" she asked, her arm's crossed.

"You will know," James said smiling.

"Why must we do this? Is it because you don't find me beautiful?"

James shook his head, "No, no, no. I'm very attracted to you. I'am a man and I can't deny that. I just feel we shouldn't rush into this, my mother alway's said that a love grown out of time last's longer than one out of lust. 'It last's longer and is stronger' she told me. My father said the same."

Dany gave it some thought, "Alright, have it your way, James. We shall court, but I want your answer soon. The realm need's a King as much as they need a Queen."

"I'm glad you could see it my way. I'm looking forward to the courting process."

"As am I, I guess," Dany said, sighing, "But this mean's you must come to King's Landing with me, for my coronation. I'm afraid we can't court from the Wall."

"Ahh, yes. The coronation." James said, he didn't seem to excited, "Well, I guess since you agreed to the courting; the least I could do is go back to King's Landing for your coronation."

"Good," Dany said getting out of her chair and making for the door, "I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled and closed the door as the two Queensguard member's outside followed her. _Courting?_ she thought angrily, _The man wishes to court me? Tyrion go it all wrong, where is that dwarf?_

"Where is Lord Tyrion?" she asked Jorah who was fighting some men in the training yard. He stopped to look at her.

"I believe he is in his chamber's in the King's Tower, Khaleesi. Is everything alright, how did it go?"

"Not as expected, Ser Jorah. But I must speak to him at once." Dany said dipping her head and making her way to the King's Tower.

When she walked into his chamber's she found him sitting against the hearth: reading and drinking wine. He was leaning back in his chair, as he was startled to see her. He must've noticed she was mad as she walked in, because he gave a look of concern.

"Didn't go as planned?" he asked as Dany stomped into the room.

"You told me he would say yes!" she yelled at him, her temper flaring, "You told me he didn't take his vow's seriously!"

Tyrion lowered his hand's to calm he down, "I did say that. However, I did warn you that he had changed."

"The man wishes to court me!" she yelled, "He say's we must grow to love each other before we can marry and he wants to get to know me. He wishes us to have the same love his parent's had."

"Courting! The man is a true northerner!" Tyrion said sarcastically, as he often was, "He is his father's son now more than ever. It is a Stark you wanted and I guess this was the price."

Dany sat in her chair across from him, "I didn't expect this. I heard stories from Jon about how James can never deny a beautiful women, what folly is this?"

"I told you so," Tyrion said, going back to his book.

"Tyrion tell me something."

"Anything, Dany." he said looking up back at her, "What is it?"

"am I beautiful? Does James not want me because of that?"

Tyrion sighed, "Yes, you are very beautiful Daenerys. And I can't make promises for James, but I can tell you that I know he will grow to love you."

"Jon told me he used to be a womanizer, that he often visited many brothel's in his youth. That he never took anything seriously. What changed?"

Tyrion reached out for her, "James Stark has been through enough in his life, as have you. Jon also told me that seeing Eddard beheaded in front of his eyes changed James forever, he was never the same after that. He also told me that Ned had alway's resented him for taking the black and that's why he alway's feel's he isn't good enough or can't please anyone. Just give him time, Dany."

"Time," she muttered under her breath, "I fear time is something we do not have."

"Indeed," Tyrion said, "I'm afraid we must leave tomorrow. We do have a coronation to prepare."

"Yes, yes." Dany said waiving a hand in the air, "I can't stand this cold any longer. Anyway, thank you for your counsel, Lord Tyrion. I feel better now."

"Anytime, Daenerys," Tyrion said smiling. Dany went for the door before he called back to her again, she dreaded he would ask this question.

"Have you told him?" he asked, as she turned around to meet him.

"Told him what?"

"About your problem."

"And what problem is that?"

"That you're barren, Daenerys. I'm sure if he say's yes that he will want children, that is quite important."

Dany sighed and felt sadness rush one her, Mirri Maz Duur had said she would never bear children again, and that her dragon's would be her children. She hadn't given any thought to the fact that she couldn't have children again, not since Drogo.

"No, I didn't tell him," Dany said, sadly.

"I think you should. That is quite important-"

"-I'm afraid too," she said hesitantly, "I'm afraid he will deny me because of that."

"He might. I won't lie to you. But it's better to tell him sooner rather than later. I know I'd like to know that."

Dany nodded and left the room, making for the King's Tower. She just wanted to be alone and with her thought's. To be honest she was actually looking forward to getting to know James, even though the concept of courting seemed foreign to her. Daenerys had been married twice, once for her brother and once for security. Only one had grown into love. Perhaps it will be for James like it was for Dany with Drogo. Maybe he will grow to love her as she grew to love Khal Drogo, and that was all she hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3 James I

**AN: I still don't own anything. Also I decided to combine chapter 1 and 2. **

**Review's are enjoyed because they inspire me to keep writing.**

**Chapter 3 James I**

**James**

James stood in the middle of the courtyard with his family, the nobles of Wintefell, and the guard's as they were all awaiting the arrival of Daenerys to take him, Jon, and Catelyn to the coronation in King's Landing. Jon had accompanied James from the Wall since his presence was requested at the coronation, so the command of the Night's Watch went to Grenn. She had offered to pick them up on her dragon's, if they met her at Winterfell, everyone within the castle were excited to see them. James was reluctant to go and still didn't know what to think about her proposal or the Queen herself. The last time he had spoken to her was when she invited him to break their fast in her chamber's in the King's Tower along the Wall. It went well and they made a good amount of small talk, but it was still a bit awkward. As James ate and watched he thought about Ned and Catelyn, and whether it had been like them for this at the start; forced into a marriage because Brandon had died and both were bound by duty and honor. James did not know what to make of her, he admired her straight forwardness, good will, and gentle heart. However, Daenerys seemed to headstrong and he hoped she wouldn't try and rush him, just for the sake of having a King. If she did that, he feared he will have to reject her, and face the wrath of the Targaryen Queen: they were known for their temper. But maybe in the end he will say yes, he didn't know.

When he sat his family down and first told them, they sat there in silence; the shock visibly on their faces. James hoped they would urge him to deny her and stay faithful to the Watch, but they didn't. In fact, most of them urged him to take up her offer and become King. Sansa and Catelyn were the most excited and they pushed upon him to accept. James figured Sansa just liked the fact that she had asked, but Catleyn saw the political side of it. She saw it as a chance for House Stark to cement themselves within the Westerosi history for all eternity, to establish the Stark's as a dynasty, just like the Targaryen's. Bran had claimed James he had a dream about a Wolf alone in the woods, dying, but than a three-headed dragon came and saved him, and he said that James would say yes, but he didn't know. Rickon was happy for him and also wanted him to say yes, James figured he was just enamored with Daenerys. Arya was too infatuated with her husband-to-be Gendry Waters, who was now a Baratheon, to really offer input. Gendry was a good man and James had known him for years. He was about three years older than her, tall with broad shoulder's and long black hair, just like his father the late King Robert, but he didn't care because James was three years older than Daenerys. Arya had grown into a beautiful women over time, and Arya Horseface was no more. She agreed with the courting, but told him not to keep her waiting or she would go to someone else. Maybe that is what James wanted.

Soon he heard the gasp's of all the people in Winterfell could be heard as James looked up above to see Daenerys's three dragons looming overhead. Some of the children were crying out in aww, as other's were crying: the dragon's did look scary. Jon had explained the names of each one. Viserion was the white dragon, who was to her right. Rhaegal was the green dragon who was to her left. And than there was Drogon, the black dragon in the middle that Daenerys rode. James watched as they landed outside Winterfell and Daenerys was helped down by Jorah. She had only come with her Queensguard and no one else. James stood in front of the column of people with his family. It reminded him of the day Robert Baratheon had come to Winterfell. Daenerys began to walk towards them as she spotted James and smiled, she wore a Pentoshi dress of blue, with her silver hair in that a tiara. He couldn't help but smile back, even though he didn't want to marry her James still found her very beautiful, her violet eye's were his favorite feature. There was something perplexing about Daenerys Targaryen that he couldn't put a finger on, something different about her that he had never really, truly, felt before. It was weird because they had hardly courted. James was not interested in her hand, and wanted to reject her at that breakfast right there and then, but couldn't. She had found a way to pull him in.

James felt a nudge on his back as he turned around to see Catelyn standing there, urging him to go forward.

"Go to her," she barely said in a whisper, "Go to her, James. She expects you to introduce her to everyone."

James rolled his eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Sansa yelled in a whisper, "Go!"

James hesitated when both of them grew angry, even Arya. "Go!" they yelled at the same time as James nodded and began to walk forward to her.

The walk over to her felt like it took forever as he walked slowly, clad in black of the Night's Watch. Dany was walking front of her Queensguard as she smiled, and with each step was getting closer to James. Finally when they stood before one another she looked up at him in a smile.

"Your grace," James said bowing, he however bowed to low and was awkwardly in eye-level with her breast's. He stared for a second and stood up, embarrassed.

"James," Daenerys said curtsying, she was giggling.

James noticed Jorah Mormont give him a hard look, and even looked angry somewhat. All James could do was just stare at the devil brand's on his face as he offered Daenerys his arm, which she gladly accepted. They walked arm-in-arm as she leaned over to speak with him,

"How are you doing, James?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Good, your grace. I'm looking forward to the coronation."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm excited to meet your family, I've heard nothing but good thing's about the Starks."

James smiled, "They are a good people. All have been excited to meet you, especially my brother Rickon. I'm sorry if he appear's nervous in front of you. He is quite enamored."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued, "Maybe I should ask him to be King."

She laughed as she un-hooked from his arm and beckoned everyone to stand up. All had kneeled before her. Everyone stood as she began greeting everyone as James just watched. Sansa, Catelyn, and Arya were all smile's. Bran greeted her happily as she hugged Jon. James noticed all his family give sullen look's as Jon hugged her; they still hadn't come to grips with the fact that he was a Targaryen. Arya took it hardest. Finally when they were all done saying their hello's, Daenerys beckoned him, Jon, and Catelyn forward, ready to go back to the Capital.

James, Jon, and Catelyn along with two guards of House Stark mounted upon Rhaegal as Jon rode him, because he was a Targaryen he could command the dragon without it having to know him. Daenerys watched as James mounted the green-scaled dragon, he was hesitant and scared of the creature, yet he got on with ease. The dragon only puffed smoke out of it's nostrils as James backed off from him, and he could hear Daenerys laugh. Soon everyone was mounted as they took of from Winterfell. James sat behind Jon with his arm's wrapped around his waste as Catelyn sat behind James. They watched as their families were waving up at them, looking like ant's on the ground.

The flight to King's Landing only had taken a few hours, instead of the week's it would take upon the kingsroad. The whole time James just stared at the back of Jon's head, or looked at the ground, sometimes his thought's would stray to other things, and even once he found himself staring at Daenerys. Soon they arrived as they walked over to their chamber's in Maegor's Holdfast that Daenerys had personally set aside for them. Jon and James shared a room while Catelyn was in her own, as they got ready for the coronation, which was later that evening. James stood in a grey doublet with a black tunic, and he was wearing a direwolf brooch. Jon was wearing a black doublet with a red tunic because Daenerys had felt he should wear Targaryen colors, Jon did not like it. Catelyn was finished and wore a dress of grey with a diamond pearl necklace, and when she was done she came over to their room. James, Jon, and her sat on the bed because she wanted to talk.

"You can not say no, James." she began sitting on her bed, James noticed the scar's on her hands and thought back about how much she has been through, "You need to marry Daenerys right away."

"Why?" James said, very stern, "I told her I was going to court her, she agreed, and that's what I plan to do."

"If you wait to long, she will just force you," Jon said combing out his hair, "Dany is very impatient when it comes to thing's she really wants."

"I'm aware." James said staring back at him.

"Because," Catelyn began, "Because this a chance to cement House Stark in the history book's forever. We have a chance for our family to become a dynasty! If only you'd give her a chance. Maybe you might actually grow to love her like I did your father."

"If father could hear right now!" James said, giving a sarcastic laugh, "He would laugh at that. My father wouldn't want his house to become a dynasty."

"Be that as it may, Ned always did his duty. He always did what was asked of him, _especially _if it bettered the realm." Catelyn said.

"Yes, mother and the last duty he did was accepting the position of Hand. And look where that turned out?"

Cat scoffed, "You think by saying yes that Daenerys would kill you? I think not."

"This isn't so bad, James." Jon said, "I know that you want to stay honorable to the Watch, but as part of our vow's we are to serve the realm. And if by marrying Daenerys you're serving the realm and at the same time bettering and protecting the realm, than so be it. "

James sighed, "Ok, but we aren't supposed to take a wife or child, Jon."

"And?" Jon said, "Did that stop you in the past? Why is this so different? I'm sorry, James but it is true. Atleast this time you can do it for honorable reason's, just like I did with Ygritte."

"Ygritte?" Cat asked, wondering, "Who is Ygri-"

"-Nevermind," James said, "Fine, I will give her an honest chance. But I will court her first."

"Good," Catelyn said tapping his leg, "Now let's go to this coronation. I heard it is supposed to be quite extravagant."

When they finally opened the door's into the Great Hall the coronation had already happened and the feast was well underway. It was beyond loud as many men and women were already talking and there was dancing with a lot of music. On the wall's were many Targaryen tapestries, the three-headed dragon constantly looking down on the guests. James was surprised to find the dragon skull's had been brought out from the cellar's and they grazed the Great Hall once more, he could still remember being in the huge one with Arya, as he heard men conspire against his father. As James sat at his table in the front of the Throne Room with Jon, his mother, and the two household guard he could feel the skull's staring at him. He looked up as Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne, she was wearing a red dress with black rubies outlaying the bodice and dress, she wore her official crown, which was a gold crown with three dragon heads: each head the color of one of her dragons. Her Queensguard stood in front of the dais in their gold armor, each wearing their helm, and they looked like glorified sentries. Next to her was her small council, which wasn't much of one to begin with.

"She's beautiful," he could hear Cat whisper into his ear, "I don't know why you won't say yes."

"That's enough, mother!" James whispered in an angry tone, she wouldn't relent.

"Fine, Fine, Fine. I'll stop."

"I need a drink." James said getting out of his seat and began to walk around, just looking at everyone.

Jon was gone from his seat and was now talking to the Tyrell's, who were sitting around a table with Ser Loras, Willas, and even the now 'divorced,' Margaery and their father Mace. They were laughing as it looked like Jon was talking to them about something, and James could tell that the Tyrell girl was attracted to him. James kept walking as he bumped into some man and they both stumbled,

"Sorry," James said, going over to the man who was bald-headed and plump, he smelled of lavender oil.

"There is no need to be sorry, Lord Stark. Or should I say King?" the man giggled.

It was Varys. James recognized that laugh anywhere. He knew that Daenerys had chosen him for her Master of Whisperer's and he was reluctant with that. Lord Varys had helped him in the past, and he had no reason to truly distrust him as he used to, but he was still the Spider and knew what you had for breakfast three day's ago. That was why one could never fully trust him. He was a eunuch and they don't want what men usually want.

"It's still Lord Stark, for now. If it ever was, it does me good to see you Lord Varys."

"Does it? Most men aren't glad to see me."

"It does me, I believe I haven't seen you since the black cells."

"No, such a shame."

"Indeed."

Varys removed his hand's from his sleeves, "So tell me, James? Will you accept the Queen's offer?"

"Not sure yet. I know that you've probably heard about the courting, and I plan on going through with that."

"Oh yes I did hear. A great song my little bird sung me. However, I feel you're being foolish for not accepting. You'd be King and the most powerful man in the kingdoms, plus Daenerys is beautiful. Is she not?"

"I don't want to be King," James spat, "I just want to be First Ranger."

"So why are you here, Lord Stark?" Varys asked, "Why are you pretending you care?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Face it, James. You actually do feel something for the young Targaryen Queen. Maybe not yet, but you will. Otherwise, you would've just said no and decided not to court her."

"Oh, enough!" James said angrily, "Must I hear this from everyone!"

James turned around and walked off, wanting just to be alone with his thought's. It was time's like these he would find solitude in his chamber's, or he'd go up onto the Wall and just watch the forest, standing over a nice fire. It was there he felt at home and there he wanted to be, but he couldn't bring himself to go back; not yet. James frantically walked around the Throne Room as he was looking for a mean's of escape. He was not very accustomed to the Red Keep, let alone the Great Hall, and just wanted to find a place that wasn't full of jester's, servant's, and musicians. Finally he stumbled upon what looked like a godswood, yet in paled in comparison to the one in Winterfell.

The Godswood at the Red Keep is an acre of elm, alder and black cottonwood trees that overlook the Blackwater Rush. The heart tree is a great oak, whose limbs have become overgrown with smokeberry vines. James sunk below and sat under this fake Heart-tree as he just listened to the godswood. The night was dark outside and the godswood was illuminated by the full moon, and all you could hear were the cricket's chirping and the mumbled sound's of the feast. He grabbed the dirt in his hand's and let them flow through, he wished for the black pool in Winterfell. _Why does this women want me?_ James thought letting the dirty fall through his hands, _Father must be laughing in the other world right about now. His son might be King._

"James," he heard in the distance, leaves crunching with every step.

The shadowy figure was walking through the grass. As it stepped in the moon light James noticed the crown reflecting the moon and he knew it was Daenerys. He was surprised to see her, surely her Queensguard must be worrying where she was right now.

"Your grace," James said dipping his head, remaining on the ground.

"Dany…" she said standing before him, "Call me, Dany or Daenerys if you like. Everyone else does. If we are to court we should be less formal with each other."

"Alright, Dany." James said smiling.

Dany smiled back, "I saw you leave and I had to see where you went," she was standing before him, she cast a large shadow as she stood there her hand's intertwined, her violet eyes peering through the light, her eyes made him at ease, "Can I sit next to you?"

"You are the Queen," James said moving over, making room for her.

Dany sat down and flattened her dress on the ground, she placed her hand's on her lap and looked down at her hand's. James looked over and thought she looked like a child, even though she was twenty-four year's old. They both sat there in silence for awhile, just taking in the godswood.

"Do you not like the feast, James?" Dany asked.

"On the contrary," James said, roughly, "When I was younger I used to love the feast's in Winterfell, but now I just prefer to be alone most of the time. Just thinking."

"I do too," she responded, "It seem's like your thought's are the only thing you have left, once you're queen. Everyone know's your every move and you have no privacy, my thought's are the only thing they can't hear."

James looked down at the ground and smiled, he liked her analogy.

"Jon told me you were a reserved man. Just like him," Dany said, "It seem's all you Stark's are that way."

James gave her a slight smile, "We get it from out father, Ned."

"Ned…" she muttered under her breath, before turning to him, her eye's looking through him, "I've heard many thing's about your father, Eddard. That he was an honorable and just man, who was devoted to his family. Always did his duty."

"That's him," James said, "That was my father."

Dany sighed, "I would've liked to have met him."

"He would've liked you," James said smiling at her for the first time, now he truly felt at ease with her.

She returned it in kind, "Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes I do. Ned always admired people who were headstrong."

"Tell me about him?" Dany asked, "I've alway's wondered. People seemed to love him."

James turned to face her, "He was the best man I ever met. It's true. He taught me many thing's about life, and when he groomed me to lead he alway's had the best examples. Once, he told me that being a Lord is a lot like being a father, except you have thousand's of children: all of your's to protect."

Dany remained quite, staring at him. Asking for more.

"He told me that a man must alway's be brave, and that the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid. He once told me that a man must wake with fear in the morning and go to sleep with fear at night, but I didn't listen. There were many thing's I took for granted in life, and he was one of them. I never heeded the word's he spoke or the advises he gave, and everyday I live with that regret."

James paused but she continued staring at him, quiet as can be. So he decided to continue,

"I never took anything seriously. I was over-confident, laid back, and didn't give a damn about anything in the world. When I took the black, he didn't speak to me for awhile, neither did my whole family. So I drenched my sadness and my fears in whores and wine, I was only seventeen. I threw away my honor, just because they didn't accept me. Only now did I realize how foolish I was, how young I was. And for that I'am ashamed."

Dany cupped his cheek with her hand, she was sad. James allowed her this much, he had just opened up to her. "You are not this serious man you pretend to be, James. I know you to have honor, but you don't show it. You put on this sullen mask for the whole world to see, because that is what they expect. If only you'd remove it and let me in, like you just did now. I know you'd grow to love me."

James smiled and removed her hand from his face, slowly. Fearing she was getting to close to him. "Everyone say's that you are kind and have a gentle heart. That you understand better than most, but you are also strong when you must be. I know you will make a fine Queen, and I'm sure you can find a better King, than me."

Dany gave a feint smile, but her eye's betrayed her. James saw the sadness in those eye's.

"Don't you see? That is why it must be you. Someone who is humble, and honest, and just. I don't want a man who lies, scheme's, and betray's those around him to get what he want's. I want you, James Stark."

"Please, Dany don't."

"No!" she said defiantly, "I promise to be a good wife, a good queen, a good mot-" she cleared her throat, "-I promise to love you, and cherish you. Just please, let me."

"I can't," James said, his voice filled with sadness.

"Why?"

"Out of fear that I may hurt you, in more way's than one."

"You won't." she said, "I know you won't," now she smiled. One he returned.

Silence passed as they just sat there, Dany spoke up, "Tell me James, have you ever been in love? Have you ever truly loved someone?"

"Once," he responded, "Or I don't know what it was, love or lust."

"And who was this person?"

"I'd rather not say," James said, reluctant to tell her about Ros or Cersei.

"I've been married twice. Only one of them turned into love. He was a Dothraki Khal, named Khal Drogo. I was only sixteen when I met him and he terrified me. But over time it grew into love, like a flower. I feel that we can have the same, James. We can grow to love one another like me and Drogo. Just take down the wall you have in front of me."

James sat there and studied her, he realized he couldn't hate this woman. She was something different, there was no malice in her, and she wasn't Cersei. "Fine, Daenerys Targaryen. I will take down this wall I have in front of you."

She smiled and looked at him. Slowly she closed her eyes and began to lean forward her lips fashioned in a kiss, James blocked it with his hand, gently.

"Not yet," he said as she opened her eyes, startled, "I have to grow to love you first, Dany. As much as I would like to kiss you now, I can't. Just let me get to know you and you me. Don't worry, I will give you your answer soon. Just don't pressure me."

"Alright," she said, retracting from him, "I will not pressure you, James. I will get to know you, and I mean truly get to know you. Hopefully, I will love you."

"Good," he said smiling, "I was hoping to hear that."

James got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off his breeches. Dany gave him a puzzling look, "I'm sorry, Dany. But I fear I must go back to the feast. I'm sure we are both expected to be there."

James turned around and began to walk when she grabbed his hand. Her small hand's felt nice and soft under his hard calloused one's.

"Don't go," she pleaded, "Stay here with me, please. I don't want to go back, I just want to stay here and talk. I want to get to know you."

"Alright," James said taking a seat back down on the floor, he turned to her, "And what would you like to hear?"

"You never told me about that woman you loved, who was she?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Dany," he said sullenly.

"If we are to be man and wife one day we can't hold thing's like this back from each other. We have to be truthful to one another so please, tell me."

James feared to answer this question, out of fear she may be repulsed or angry with him, but he felt calm. Her eyes were what kept him at ease and in check. Finally, he began to tell her the story of Ros and Cersei, the red-headed whore he laid with at Winterfell, and the Queen he laid with as well. The one who built the wall he had around him brick by brick. Dany only sat there and listened as he explained, her eye's did not betray her thought's. He explained the feeling of love he once felt.

"I don't know what it was at the end of the day. I told her I loved her on numerous occasions, and she returned in kind. When I look back at it, I realized it was lust and nothing more."

Dany finally spoke, "And when was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh, it's been years. The last time I saw her was in a brothel in King's Landing, when I visited one of Robert Baratheon's bastard's with my father. It was there that she told me I had gotten her pregnant and that she killed the child with moon tea."

Dany remained silent at that. James feared she was judging him but yet again she said nothing, and he could see nothing in her face or eye's. Just a look.

"That's sad," she finally said, "I'm sorry you that happened to you. I've also lost a child. My firstborn son, Rhaego."

"Tell me about him," James said as she went into detail about Mirri Maz Duur and Khal Drogo's death and her dragon's. As she sat there telling the story, he realized Jon was right: she had been through a lot in her life. She spoke of the 'usurper's knives,' her brother had constantly spoken to her about, and she told tales of Viserys and his anger.

When it was over they sat there again in silence, he had felt the first inkling of feeling's for her. And he admired her.

"I want you to come back to me to Winterfell for my sister's wedding, Dany. I wan't my family to get to know you. I know they will like you, especially Sansa. They'd be honored if you attended."

"And who is getting married?"

"My sister Arya and her betrothed, Gendry Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End."

"I'd love to," Dany said smiling ear to ear, as James just embraced her, she was laughing. He was truly happy that she was going.

When they finished hugging they stared at each other and she began to lean in close, and James found he was too.

"Khaleesi," Jorah said clearing his throat.

Dany and James stopped and turned to him, startled. She retracted from him and looked at Mormont, who stood there staring at them, giving James a hard look.

"Yes, Ser Jorah? Would you like to tell me why you just interrupted?" she said, angrily. She had gotten so close and James knew it.

"I fear your presence is requested, Khaleesi. Your absence has been noted. I'm here to take you back." he said offering her a hand as she swatted it away like a fly.

"I'm no child Ser Jorah, I can walk myself back." Dany answered getting up from the floor and flattening her dress.

James got up and did the same as he walked her back to the coronation with Jorah, who looked somewhat like his father, Jeor. Dany attempted to kiss him as they walked back, but he pushed her away and told her not yet.

When finally they got back to the Great Hall the coronation was still going, and James went over to the table with his family. Jon was sitting there talking to one of the household guard, while Catelyn was alone. When she saw James she smiled, as if she knew where he had been. He explained to her what had just occurred and she was happy, hoping it was a step in the right direction. Her eye's grew wide when he told her that Dany was coming to Arya's wedding, and she was angry. Catelyn liked to impress and liked to show off, and hates surprises.

When finally the coronation was over and he laid in bed, he had the same dream of the dragon with the wolf. He realized that he will probably marry Dany one day, but not yet. For a love grown out of time is stronger than one out of love. It last's longer and is stronger. Except that night he also dreamed of a woman he hadn't in a while, he dreamed of Ros. Finally, he had a final dream of Dany giving birth on a bed, mid-wives all around her. James saw himself clutching her hand as she was pushing, sweat trickling down her face. When finally she pushed out the child it wasn't human, but a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4 Sansa I and Jon III

**AN: GRRM own's this story if he wanted, although I doubt he would. Review.**

**Chapter 4 Sansa I and Jon III**

**Sansa**

"Here my lady?" the servant asked as Sansa stood in the middle of the Great Hall of Winterfell overseeing the final preparation's of Arya's wedding.

It was extremely loud as men and women alike were getting ready for the big day. Some Lord's in the North were attending as were the majority of Storm Land's. The servant's were placing out fresh candle's into the holders, some were sweeping the floor and cleaning the table's; other's were on ladder's hanging up tapestries. Above the dais where the Chair of Winterfell sat, three men were hung up the tapestry of House Stark, with it's grey direwolf running across the white field. Other men were rolling keg's of ale and flagon's of wine that Sansa ordered from the cellar's. On the wall's were streamers and the like.

Sansa had personally organized the courses for that night and made sure it was done right. She would not get this wedding wrong, she would not let Arya throw it back in her face. She was happy to arrange and organize the wedding for her little sister, seeing as she had nothing else to do in Winterfell. Arya had come for her when she was finally betrothed to Gendry, and was reluctant to ask; seeing as she hated all of this stuff. But when she did, Sansa couldn't help but feel so happy for her, yet she felt sadness for herself. She hadn't met her own husband, yet she knew he was out there somewhere.

Today was not only special because of Arya, but because James was bringing the Targaryen Queen with him: Daenerys. They were set to arrive just before the ceremony with Jon. When Sansa first saw her walk into Winterfell with her arm's locked with James, she realized those two were meant for each other. The Queen was beautiful standing there in her dress and tiara, she felt James was a fool for not saying yes right away, yet she knew he was trying to live up to what Ned would've done. He'd changed to much.

It was like the book's she used to read as a child, but those stories weren't real. She had found that out the hard way. To be honest she was very nervous about the Queen coming to the wedding, Sansa was a perfectionist and she didn't want to besmirch her family name. Everything had to be perfect, just perfect. Catelyn had taken it worse, it was apparently James who invited her and without asking. Sansa had ordered fresh fruit sent from the farmer's because Catelyn had told her that Daenerys liked fresh fruit. She'd also had arbor gold brought in from the cellar's out of Catelyn's own stock, just for the Queen. Sansa was a bit upset that she hadn't been warned a month earlier, but what could she do; nonetheless she was excited to host her.

She hadn't seen Arya since the early morning when she had helped her brush her hair out for the ceremony. Much of her little sister that would annoy her when they were younger was still there, but Arya had grown into a beautiful women; just like their father said she would. Sansa remembered when Jeyne Poole would call her Arya Horseface when they were girls, and she'd laugh right along with her. She'd been happy that her sister had fallen in love with Gendry, that blacksmith she'd gotten to know along the Kingsroad. Gendry was a good man who would support Arya's personality. Right now he is probably off getting ready, being nervous; Sansa didn't know Arya had been capable of love, yet she had been proven wrong. She didn't think James was either, considering all the whoring he used to do, which shamed the family.

_I hope he's in love with her, _she thought standing there in the Great Hall staring at the completion of month's of hard work finally coming to fruition. It had grown late and by now the afternoon had settled in, and it was time for the ceremony. Arya wanted to have the ceremony in the godswood before the Heart tree just like the Stark's had done for thousand's of year's. Gendry followed the Seven but he was willing to do it for Arya, so a Septon had to perform the ceremony.

"Where is James?" Catelyn asked while her family stood in the courtyard waiting for the Queen's arrival with her older brother. Sansa had chosen a dress of grey, resembling her house while Catelyn chose a dress of blue and red representing House Tully. All had put on their finest clothing and most of the people had already took their place in the godswood.

"Doesn't he know that today is for his sister and not about him!" Catelyn said impatiently.

"He knows mother," Sansa replied, "Not to worry, he will be here before the ceremony."

"He better," she heard Bran whisper, "Or I'll kill him myself, future King or no."

Sansa turned to him, "No, I will!"

"Look there they are!" Rickon yelled as he pointed to the sky, Sansa looked up and saw the dragon's looming overhead again. Sansa was infatuated with them just like everyone else, they were the stuff of stories, and now here they were flying over Winterfell. Her favorite was Viserion; the white dragon whose scales looked like a fresh blanket of snow.

They landed outside of Winterfell and she saw James dismount Rhaegal in a doublet of Grey and black and Jon did too but he was in all black. Representing the Night's Watch or the Targaryen's she didn't know. Sansa still couldn't believe he wasn't Ned's son because he looked so much like him. When they were kids she wasn't particularly close to her half-brother Jon Snow because he was a bastard, but as she grew older she realized she didn't care. James helped the Queen come off Drogon as Sansa got a good look at her. _She's so beautiful, _she thought as Daenerys stepped forward in a dress of light violet silk that brought out her eyes, the golden crown on her head. Her Queensguard was behind her, with Jon to her right, most of them were olive-skinned Dothraki with oddly curved sword's, all led by some man named Jorah Mormont. He had weird brand's on his face. James and the Queen were all smile's walking toward's them, holding hand's, and Sansa smiled. She could see that they had started to like each other, and she could tell when James was enamored by a women. He was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. Jon was ever serious as he said hello to the family, who were kneeling in front of Daenerys.

"Rise!" she said smiling as Sansa looked up at James who looked back down at her laughing, she couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, "We wouldn't want to be late to the ceremony."

The ceremony in the godswood was beautiful. Arya and Gendry stood before the heart tree as the Septon recited the words, both their hand's intertwined and wrapped in a twine. Bran led Arya down to the tree being the Lord of Winterfell as Gendry stood there clad in the black and gold of Baratheon with the Stag embroided on his doublet. They began to say the words together,

"Where you go, I will go. Where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be mine. When you die, I will die. And there I will be buried. Before the gods of our ancestors, I swear, neither death nor it's darkness will separate us."

Than they recited the words of the Seven,

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crow. Stranger. I'am his and he is mine from this day until the end of day's."

Finally he stepped back and took the grey cloak of House Stark off her shoulder's and brought forward a black cloak with a giant golden stag in the middle, placing it on her. Than they looked at each other for the first time as husband and wife and kissed. Everyone cheered as they did and Sansa clapped, feeling tear's coming down her face. She was happy for her but she couldn't help but feel jealous of what they had. Jon was smiling for her as was the rest of her family, and of course Catelyn was crying. James was standing next to Daenerys as both clapped and smiled, talking to each other.

Sansa sat on the dais of the Great Hall as the feast was well under way, it smelled like ale and roasted meat. The third course was already out by now and everyone was dancing, including Arya and Gendry. Sansa sat next to Catelyn who was next to Bran on the Chair of Winterfell. Rickon was dancing with some girl as Jon was sitting with some Night's Watchmen who had come down from the Wall. James and Daenerys sat next to each other right next to Bran. Sansa peered down the table and saw James whispering into Daenerys ear, and she was laughing; already looking like a couple in love. She smiled as she looked back to oversee the feast. Baratheon men were jesting and slamming horn's of ale together, as they made fun of their liege lord dancing. Stark men were across doing the same except Sansa had no clue who they were talking about. Most of the Lord's stood in a group and just talked. _Nothing could ruin this moment, _Sansa thought looking at Arya laughing as Gendry fell tumbling down onto the floor.

Sansa heard some commotion to her left as she saw the color flushing out of her mother's face, and Bran was motioning for somebody to calm down. Sansa looked over and saw Jon running up to the dais and so she decided to see who was ruining this moment and to her surprise it was Daenerys and James. He was standing up from his seat, his face in shock,

"_And you decide to tell me now_!" he yelled, scolding the Queen.

Sansa could not hear what they were talking about over the music. Daenerys was sitting in her seat holding his hand, begging him to calm down and sit; her eyes surveying the feast, hoping nobody was looking.

"James, my sweet, please sit down," she faintly heard her plead, the look of helplessness on her face.

Jon finally arrived and placed both his hand's on James' shoulder trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. James shrugged him off and released himself from Daenerys grip, as he stormed off from the Great Hall. The Queen sulked in her chair as Sansa noticed her eye's began to glisten; this time Jon was trying to console her, as was Jorah Mormont. Than she rushed up from her chair and ran. Catelyn tried to grab her but she continued running and finally Sansa darted from her chair and grabbed her wrist,

"My Queen, what happened?" Sansa asked as Daenerys turned around and looked at her, she was trying not to cry.

"Please, let me go" she pleaded as Sansa released her wrist and she ran off. Her Queensguard trying to follow her.

"What happened?" Catelyn asked, her eyes wide and the color gone from her face.

"I don't know, mother. The Queen wouldn't say, but it didn't look good. Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"No, I didn't," Cat replied, "I've never seen James act that way."

"Me neither," Sansa said running over to Bran who was still sitting in his chair, his face in his hands.

"Bran, what happened?" Sansa asked, "Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"No," he replied, "I tried to calm him down, but he ignored me. That idiot made himself look like a fool in front of everyone. I won't have our House be made a mockery of."

"I know," Sansa said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Do you know where he went?"

"No," he replied, Sansa could tell he was quite upset. Bran was very honorable at being Lord of Winterfell and did not want anyone making them look bad. "Ask Jon, he knows," Bran said, motioning over to him with his hands.

Sansa ran over to Jon in a hurry as she saw him standing there talking to Jorah Mormont; he was raking his hand's through his hair, clearly frustrated . Both of them were startled to see her.

"Where's James?" Sansa asked in a hurry, ignoring Jorah, "Jon, where is he?"

"Try outside Sansa and go quickly," he replied, "If he isn't out by the stables than try the godswood."

"Thank you," she said nodding to both of them as she ran outside of the Great Hall, looking for him. James was known for being hotblooded but she hadn't seen him get that bad in awhile. _What did Daenerys do?_ she thought to herself, looking for him. She ran towards the stables and there he was, slamming that stupid practice dummy with a sword. Hacking and slashing as he continued taking out his anger,

"James!" she yelled running over to him as he turned around and gave her a cold look, not even saying a word. He returned to hitting the dummy as she stood next to him, watching.

"James, what happened?" Sansa asked, but it fell on deaf ears. He continued to ignore her. Sansa grew frustrated and finally yelled at him again when he looked at her,

"I don't want to talk about it!" he barked, and was about to hit the dummy when Sansa blocked it with her arm.

"No!" she said defiantly, "You just embarrassed our family in front of the Lord's of the North and Storm's End. And not to mentioned you embarrassed Daenerys. Also it is Arya's day and you made it all about yourself! So tell me, what happened?"

James sighed and dropped the sword looking at her, she flashed him the same look their mother would when they got in trouble. She widened her eye's and made her face hard like stone,

"What happened?"

James took in a breath, "She's barren, Sansa."

Sansa was taken aback and at a loss for word's, he sounded so sad, "What do you mean she is barren?"

"She can't have children!" he yelled but than he calmed down, "Daenerys can't have children."

Sansa stood there quietly, just staring at his face. He was so angry, yet the same time so sad. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, James. So, so, sorry."

"And what's even worse is that she decided to tell me now! When I started to feel something for her. I let her in and look what it got me, nothing but pain. Just like I'm used to."

"Do you love her?" Sansa asked, when James nodded.

"These past two, almost three, month's I've spent in King's Landing were the happiest I've been in awhile. We'd spend most of the day together as we walked the garden or sit in the godswood, talking. She is beautiful and smart and funny, and everything I've wanted in a woman. I love looking into her eyes, and nuzzling her silver hair that smells of lilacs. I love her laugh and her smile," he paused, "I was going to say yes to her at the end of the night."

"You still can!" Sansa replied, "Go to her! Tell her you're sorry and that you love her. Tell her all you just told me right now."

"I can't," he replied sadly, "She is barren Sansa! She can't have chil-"

"-So what!" Sansa yelled, "Something like that shouldn't get in the way of something true like mother and father. I know you must be angry at her for not telling you soon, but you can't change that. Go back to her. You're making a mistake, James."

"I'm not!" he yelled, "She lied to me and chose to tell me now, instead of earlier. When we sat in the godswood she told me to be truthful to one another. I mean, did she think I'd not want children? Did she think I'd not care?"

"Put yourself in her position, James!" Sansa retorted harshly. James was always stubborn.

"She was probably afraid that'd you'd say no, afraid of your reaction and rightly so. I can only imagine how she must be feeling right now, I'd be crying my eyes out. What, do you think you're the only one with feeling's in this relationship? I've seen the way she looks at you. I saw the way she laughed when you sat next to her at the feast. She likes you a lot, don't you see? She can't help that she is barren, James. She didn't choose this. So please, go talk to her."

He just stood there in silence as he gave her a dumb-plain stare. Sansa wanted to smack it right off, but she held back the urge. She wanted to smack him for being stubborn, for being stupid, for being a complete fool to let this one thing just ruin everything. Sure it was a big deal that she couldn't have children, and something like that is important to tell someone you love; but it shouldn't ruin it. Sansa envied what he had, what Arya had, and wanted it for herself. She knew how much they all took it for granted: that thing called love. Sansa never thought that Arya would be the first of all of them to marry, and let alone her brother ever have the opportunity. She'd alway's envision herself on a hill top with her perfect prince, as the leaves blew in the air, and her husband would kiss her for the whole world to see. Rickon was still to young to ever be serious about it, and Bran was too bitter to consider the possibility of it happening to him. To Sansa love used to be the thing of song's and stories, but she saw it come to fruition earlier in the godswood with Gendry and Arya. She saw it with her mother and father. She saw it with James and Daenerys as they held hand's walking toward's her family in Winterfell; even though James would never admit it. He could be King, but his own pride get's in his way, and he can never admit defeat. Even though James is six year's older than her; in some way's she felt the wiser one. When they were kid's and she'd overhear him arguing with Theon or father he'd never back down: even when he knew he was wrong.

"I can't, Sansa." James said after what felt like forever, "I just can't."

He began to walk away when Sansa yelled at him.

"Fine! Go and run away, it's what you're best at! Go back to the Wall and live out the rest of your day's alone, angry, and full of regret!"

He stopped and turned to her, but he wasn't angry. Sansa released a breath as she finally made a break through, she could tell he realized his mistake.

"Thank you, Sansa." he said running toward's the feast.

-x-

**Jon**

"What was that about?" Jorah asked as they stood on the dais, both speechless.

The feast had continued as if nothing had happened, and most had pretended not to have seen it but Jon knew they did. He'd never seen James act that way, at least not in awhile, and it was the first time he was scared of him. Jon mostly felt bad for Daenerys as she sat there in her chair begging, no pleading, for him to calm down. But he didn't listen and just yelled at her and scolded her as if she wasn't the Queen. Jon felt hopeless as he attempted to do his best at calming James down, but it was folly. There was no hope to calm him when the wolfsblood was on him.

"Jon? What do you think that was about?" Jorah asked again as he struck Jon out of his thought's.

"I'm not sure."

"I've never seen him that way," Jorah said, "In all the time he was at King's Landing, not once did he get as angry as I just saw him."

"Neither have I."

Both stood there in silence, thinking, but Jorah was the first to talk, lifting a hand to his chin, "But I think...I think, I may have an idea of what she just told him."

"What?" Jon asked, "What was it?"

Jorah sighed, "Daenerys has feared to tell him something since she'd met him; feared he'd reject her because of it, and she was right."

"What is it?" Jon pleaded again, "Jorah, tell me."

"That the Queen is barren," he whispered into his ear, "She can not have children."

Jon retracted, giving him a look of shock as Jorah watched him.

"Barren?" he asked in a whisper, "Daenerys is barren?"

Jorah nodded, "Yes. I remember the day it happened, she will never have children and her dragon's are her children."

Jon walked in a circle around the dais, raking both his hand's in his hair. It was not good that Dany was barren, because a Queen was expected to have children and heirs to the throne. Jon didn't know what to think, he felt bad for her most of all, but he slightly felt bad for James. It wasn't fair to him that she had kept this from him for such a long time, but that didn't mean he could act the way he did. Jon knew something had blossomed between them when he saw them again after such a long time. Earlier that day James told him he was going to say yes, but this may undo everything they had built.

"Jon, what happened?" he heard Arya ask as she stood there in front of him in her ivory dress, sweating from dancing.

"Mother told me something happened between James and the Queen."

Jon shook his head, "This isn't good, Arya."

"What happened? What did they argue about?"

Jon beckoned her closer as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Dany is barren. She can't have children."

"Oh, no…" she responded in shock, "That's horrible! Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I know Sansa went to find James. We have to fix this, Arya. James was going to say yes to her tonight."

Arya put a hand to her mouth, "He was?"

"We must find her, Jon," Jorah said interrupting, "We can't let her be unattended."

"I know," he responded.

"I'll go find her," Arya said,

"No, I will." Jon replied, "It's your wedding night and you should be with Gendry. I can handle Daenerys."

Jorah and nodded as Jon walked out of the Great Hall and Catelyn grabbed him by the arm, asking him what he'd find out. Jon motioned to Arya who ran over and told her, Jon looked back as Cat gave her a look of shock. A bloodrider was standing at the entrance and he asked her where she went and he said in her chamber's in the Guest House.

He ran over there and found two Queensguard outside her door, standing like sentries. They wouldn't let him in.

"Let me in!" he demanded but they wouldn't move.

"The Queen wishes to be alone," the guard replied stoically, he wouldn't budge.

"She is my aunt, and if you do not let me through I will tell her how you defied me! Now let me in."

The guard scoffed and opened the door as Jon stepped in. The room was illuminated by candle's and smelled of lilac's; with the stone wall's of Winterfell around it. A hearth was going as Jon spotted Dany slouching on a chair with a cup of wine in hand. A flagon on the table next to her. She was looking off into the darkness as Jon just stood there, waiting for her to notice him. Finally she did as she stood up and stumbled trying to keep her balance,

"JJONN!" she yelled, raising her cup in the air and stumbling; only to fall down into her chair laughing.

Jon knew she was drunk. Not only were her eye's as red as her cheeks from crying, but she couldn't stop laughing to herself as she drank more wine.

"Jon, take a…take a seat!" she yelled pointing to the chair across from her.

Jon hesitantly stepped forward and sat down as she handed him a cup of wine, which he tried to deny.

"Drink! I'm your queen," she said sternly as Jon grabbed the cup and slowly drank as both sat there, before she began laughing again.

"Is something funny?" Jon asked as he noticed she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm such a fool for having fallen in...in love with him," she said to nobody, "To think that I'd fall so hard for someone in three month's, only for him to hate me."

Jon hesitated to talk to Dany in the state she was in, people often regretted the thing's they said or did when they were drunk, but he decided to speak.

"He doesn't hate you," he said calm as can be.

Daenerys laughed, "Oh yes he does, Jon Snow! He hates me!" she poured herself more wine.

"No he doesn't. I believe James has grown to love you."

"Does he?" she scoffed, "He has a funny way of showing it. Embarrassing me in front of everyone and treating me like I'm some, some child, Jon. Like some child."

"Give him time. He'll come around."

"I should've just forced him too. I'm the Queen and a Khaleesi, I should've just…made him. I should've been like, 'James Stark! You will be the King or I will have you killed!" she laughed ready to pour herself another glass of wine.

Jon stood up and took the flagon away from her, "I think you've had enough," he said as she looked up at him in anger, so she began to yell and scream at him.

"You give that back to me Jon Snow! You give me that wine back!" she yelled trying to reach for the flagon, but Jon kept it out of arm's reach,

"You think you can command me?!" Dany yelled kicking and screaming, "You're just some fake Targaryen bastard!"

Jon stood there and handed her back the flagon, "Fine," he spat, "Drink away. It won't bring James back."

Jon just wanted to shake her, but he couldn't. Daenerys was stubborn when it came to thing's like this, and she was always used to getting her way. In some way's her and James were so much alike because neither liked to admit they were wrong, and Jon knew they were meant for each other in some odd way. Never in a million year's would he think he'd see the day James Stark actually love a woman. A woman who didn't cost him a copper to buy for a night, or a woman who didn't have half a brain.

He made for the door as she began to plead for him to come back, and he just wanted to leave but he couldn't leave her there alone. Jon turned around and began to sit down when she started crying instead of laughing, he sat there awkwardly as she sobbed to herself. The tears came out like a river.

"No wonder..." she whimpered,"No wonder...why he doesn't like me," she said crying, "I'm like some broken toy who can't give him children…"

Dany began to cry even harder when Jon stepped over and crouched, placing a hand on her back trying to console her. Even though she was drunk he couldn't blame her for being so, she must've felt an enormous amount of guilt for something she couldn't prevent or choose. Jon could understand being afraid.

"No you're not, Dany. You are smart and kind," Jon said, "You didn't choose to be barren and James will see that, you'll see."

Dany looked up at him, staring for a second, and just kissed him fully on the lips. Jon kissed her back for a slight second, but than he pulled back; disgusted. Dany just stared at him and stood up. She pushed him as he stumbled back and fell onto his chair. Dany gave him no time to react as she straddled him and kissed him again, just as hard as she did before. Jon tried to push her off but he found he didn't have the strength.

"I was going to ask you to be King," she said kissing him, her breath smelled of wine, "You could've been King."

Jon remained quite as she began to unbuttoned his doublet and he was shirtless. He didn't know what to do or what he could do. Dany had pinned herself on him and he couldn't move, yet he felt disgusted because it was his aunt. On all level's Jon Snow knew this was wrong because he wasn't Jon Snow: he was Jon Targaryen.

"Do you find me beautiful, Jon?" Dany said again, raking her hand's across his chest, breathing down his neck, "I know you do, Jon. I can see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

She took his head and forced him to nuzzle her hair, just like he used to do with Ygritte, and than he remembered James telling him he did the same thing with Dany. On a subconscious level he realized she was pretending he was James, and he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't betray his friend and brother. Daenerys than began to remove his breeches as he looked down on her. Her silver hair flowing from her crown as her finger's were removing the lace's. James's face floating right before him.

When she was on the final string he shot up from the chair and hastly pulled up his breeches. She stood up and stared at him blankly,

"This is a mistake," he said fastening on his breeches, "You're my aunt and this is wrong. Not to mention that you're drunk."

"No, it isn't. Targaryen's married brother and sister for thousan…thousands of, of year's Jon." she said coming toward's him as he backed off. Dany stepped closer and was going to kiss him when he pushed her away.

"I can't let his happen, Dany." he said putting on his tunic and doublet as she just stood there, "I can't betray James like this. It's obvious that you're in love with him."

"I hate him!" she yelled at Jon, "I don't love him!"

"Yes you do!" he yelled back, "Dany don't you see? He loves you too!"

At that she remained quite and just looked down at the floor, she turned back to him, "He…he does?" she asked, like a child.

"Yes!" Jon said out of breath, "Seven hells, Dany. He was going to say yes to you tonight!"

Dany stood there in silence as finally she began to cry again and she flung herself into Jon's arm's, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jon. I'm making a mistake, please forgive me."

She cried some more, "I'm so embarrassed, I can't stand to see anyone right now. I've got to go."

Dany barreled out of his arms and ran out the door as her Queensguard followed her. He ran out the hall and yelled, "But Dany, where are you going?!"

"I'm going back home!" she yelled back as Jon noticed she was running back to the Great Hall, so he followed her.

By the time he arrived back at the Great Hall he noticed Jorah Mormont exiting the door followed by the scuffling boot's of her Queensguard and the clang of their armor. Jon stood on the dais, sweating, as his family ran over to him. All talking at once and he couldn't understand what they were asking. Jon couldn't believe what just happened, Daenerys had thrown herself to him, but fortunately he rejected her. Honor had kept him in check.

"Where did she go?" Catelyn asked, "Where did the Queen go?"

"Back to King's Landing," Jon said panting, as they read the shock on his face.

"What just happened, Jon?" Bran asked, "Why was she crying?"

"She was drunk," he replied, "When I found her in the Guest House she was drunk and crying. I tried to calm her down and console her, but she kissed me and began to remove my clothes."

By now both Bran and Cat had wide eyes, thinking the worst had happened, "It's not what you think." Jon said, "I didn't sleep with her. All I could see was James' face and so I refused her. That's when she realized what she had done and ran out of the room. I told her that James was going to say yes to her."

"He was going to say yes?" Cat asked.

"Yes," Jon replied, "Well at least he was."

"And now her being barren could undo everything…" Cat said to no one in particular, "Jon," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I never want you to tell James about what just happened between you and Daenerys."

"What?" Jon said astonished that she'd ask him to lie, "But Lady Stark I have to tell him…I couldn't lie to him."

"You must," Bran said, "James can never know. That would be the final nail in the coffin."

Jon looked at them both with shocked faces but they didn't relinquish, "James will realize his mistake and go back to her. It's just a matter of time," Cat said, "I know he will. Jon, promise me you will never tell him."

Jon remained quite as she shook him to get his attention, "Promise me, Jon. Promise me you will never tell him of this," she shook him again when he threw his hand's in the air and she let go.

"Alright, Ok, I won't tell him. Where is he?"

"We don't know," Bran replied, "Sansa went to find him but she hasn't come back."

Over Bran's shoulder he saw a figure run into the hall, sweating and panting. It was James. Both Cat and Bran looked over and saw him as Jon and Catelyn ran over to him.

"Where is Dany?!" James asked, "Where is she? I must speak to her and tell her I'm sorry. I have to tell her that I accept!"

Nobody answered when he looked at them with a blank face, searching for an answer.

"Jon where is she?" he demanded but Jon had not the heart to tell him or look him in the eye after what just happened with her.

"She went back to King's Landing," Catelyn responded, "You should be _ashamed _of yourself, James."

James gave her a sad look, as if he had been caught trying to steal apple pies from the kitchen. Jon couldn't tell whether he was sad from shame or that Dany had left. Jon figured it was both.

"I've got to go," James said as he began to run away.

"Where are you going?!" Jon yelled.

"To stop her from leaving, Jon. I've got to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her." James said smiling, "I'm going to say yes to her. I'm in love with Daenerys Targaryen, Jon. I want to marry her."

Jon ran after him and followed him over to the courtyard as he saw James standing in the middle there, sulking. He walked up to him and knew he was too late, she had left. As they both stood there, James turned to him and walked away.

**AN: And than he never saw her again...kidding. I have the next chapter already written, I just need to revise and it should be up tomorrow, probably.**


	5. Chapter 5 Tyrion II and James II

**AN: As promised the new chapter.**

**GRRM own's all. enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 Tyrion II and James III**

**Tyrion**

"How long has she been in there?" Tyrion asked as he sat in the small council room with just Jorah and Varys; who were the only member's of Daenerys' small council.

"About almost a month now," Jorah answered as a servant came around and poured them wine, "She hasn't said a word since she left Winterfell. Her handmaiden's tell me that she doesn't eat or really sleep. All she does is cry all day."

When Dany arrived back from Winterfell, Tyrion was awoken in the middle of the night by Jorah as he rushed over to see her. However, she refused him entry as she locked the door behind her. Jorah told him what happened and he was surprised, but not so much. He had warned her of what might happen if she didn't tell James, right away. And she didn't listen. So the whole time ruling of the realm has fallen to him. Tyrion had to hear the peasant's pleas everyday, just like Ned Stark did before him. Some came complaining about a lack of food since the battle, other's about the water, some about the dead bodies that littered the streets, but most complained about the lack of Gold Cloaks and the increase in taxes. Somebody had to pay for the damage's. Other's complained about the thieves and looting.

As Tyrion sat upon the most uncomfortable chair in the seven kingdom's he often thought about other thing's as he heard the peasant's pleas. Often his mind drifted off into space and he'd forget what they were talking about. As the barb's poked into his back he realized why the Mad King was afraid of the chair, and he also realized why Robert Baratheon alway's had Jon Arryn do the hard work. _The King shits and the Hand wipes, _Tyrion thought as he would go to sleep every night. Discovering the new cut's he'd have on his ass or the scab's that formed on his hands.

Tyrion could tell that Jorah Mormont was angry at the Stark boy, for his affection's for her were real and nobody could answer for James Stark. Tyrion had tried to go see her himself on numerous occasions; thinking he could convince her to finally leave the room, but it failed. The only thing she did was yell at him to leave, and never come back. Once she had managed to leave the door unlocked, and he slipped in. Tyrion doubted she could see him and when he got a look at her room, it horrified him. Uneaten plate's of food were in one corner and empty flagon's of wine in the other. Her bed was a disheveled mess and her blind's were closed shut. You practically had to squint to see anything, and the only light in the room was an ongoing fire. When finally she noticed his presence she flung a pillow at him, and yelled as Tyrion ran for the door from that famous Targaryen temper. After that he once thought of playing a trick by knocking on the door, and telling her James Stark was here, but that would've been too cruel. And Tyrion enjoyed his head on his shoulders.

"She need's to get over it," Tyrion replied, "Daenerys is the Queen! She must rule the realm! I mean look at this 'small council,' there isn't one!"

"Finally something we can agree on, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion sighed. "Have any of you given any thought as to who can fill in the missing position's?"

"None," Jorah replied.

"This is a problem," Tyrion said to himself. "Surely we can find some High Lords who are willing. Stannis Baratheon can be Master of Ships again, or we can appoint his nephew Gendry as Master of Laws. Now who can be Grand Maester?"

Nobody answered but Varys, "I'm not sure, whoever the Citadel appoints. Although those do sound like good candidate's, I highly doubt Stannis would accept. He has secluded himself on Dragonstone and we haven't heard a word from him, or his ward Tommen. Myrcella Lannister should be arriving in Winterfell at anytime now. The Targaryen loyalist's are getting increasingly angry that he still sit's there; let alone the Queen took the throne instead of Aegon, and the only reason they bent the knee to her was because of her dragon's. We can only assume that Stannis won't reply because he isn't Lord of Storm's End and his nephew is. Although, Gendry might say yes. He is now married to Arya Stark, and she would be happy to move down here."

"I'd forgotten to ask about what happened to my niece and nephew," Tyrion said. "I'd thought Myrcella would've gotten there by now."

Varys shook his head. "No, my lord. The Queen allowed them to take some respite at Casterly Rock and then go to their respectable foster homes. Tommen arrived earlier, but Winterfell is quite far, my Lord."

"Alright," said Tyrion. "And speaking of the missing position's; Renly was Master of Laws, why can't Gendry? Send a raven to Storm's End and Winterfell about this and summon him to court."

"It will be done."

"And who else would you suggest, Lord Varys?" Jorah asked. "Who else could we ask?"

Varys chuckled. "Are you asking me for advice, Jorah Mormont? Certainly the god's have blessed me this day. Well let's see I believe we can ask maybe Mace Tyrell to be Master of Ship's?

"Tyrell?" Jorah replied, "Why Mace?"

"Because he was once before," said Tyrion. "We need someone who is acclimated to the position. And it will keep the Tyrell's at least somewhat happy. However, I don't want Margaery around."

"Why?" Varys said smiling, "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Yes," Tyrion replied, "she is too beautiful and power-hungry. Daenerys would not like it, and for all we know the Tyrell girl would try to seduce James just to cause strife between them."

"As if there isn't enough strife between them," Mormont interrupted when Tyrion threw him a sharp glance.

"Summon Mace and Mace alone. He will make Willas acting Lord of Highgarden in his stead, and Loras is to inflicted by his wound's to make the journey."

"It will be done, my lord." Vary said.

_This is going to shit…._"And where is Littlefinger? He hasn't sent any sort of reply to our raven. It's been over a month. The Vale isn't that far, it certainly isn't like sending a raven to the Wall."

"I'm not sure," Varys replied. "My little bird's have sung me no song's about Petyr Baelish. God's know what game he is playing…"

Tyrion sighed and drank his wine. Perhap's it was a good thing Littlefinger hadn't responded, because he couldn't be trusted. Or because Tyrion would kill him.

"This is all going to shit," Tyrion exclaimed. "We have no small council, the small folk are unhappy, the loyalist's are getting agitated. Stannis and Littlefinger have gone in the dark, and as if it couldn't get any worse…the Queen is not ruling. She has been in that room grieving for a month! A month! Surely, the time for grieving must have an end."

"I've tried to talk to her, but she won't reply," Jorah said angrily, drowning his cup of wine. "To be honest, I've given up. Damn that wolf pup. I don't know what she saw in him, he looked like some child at the feast."

Tyrion and Varys shared a glance as both of them were aware of Jorah's jealousy, and anger that it was James she cried for and not him.

"Well clearly she saw something," Tyrion replied. "Or I wouldn't have these cut's on my ass! Even taking a shit hurt's now."

Varys laughed. "A splending image to behold, Lord Hand."

"Indeed," Tyrion said drinking another cup.

"And what's worse is that he apparently did not love her back. Or he'd be here right now." Jorah said, leaning against his chair.

"Well I wouldn't say he didn't feel anything," Tyrion replied. "I saw that he made a real effort to court her while he was here for what, two month's almost three? The man is a true northmen. Some might call it love! Even you could see that, Mormont."

Jorah gave him a hard look as Varys cleared his throat. "James did personally tell me at the coronation he didn't want to be King."

"Well there you have it," Jorah said. "This was all just a huge waste of time! Not only do we not have a King, but we don't have a Queen!"

Tyrion sighed, "Thing's change!" he yelled. "If you would have told me that three month's ago, I would've believed you. Face it, the Stark boy has grown to like her."

"I told him he would," Varys said chuckling. "James Stark is too much of his father."

"That is both a good and bad thing," Tyrion jested. "Nonetheless, I know James Stark will come around. Just give him time, my lord's."

"And where is he, my lord's?" Jorah said motioning to the small council with his hand's. "Where is the supposed man who has come to love the Khaleesi? Where is he?"

Tyrion scratched his nose. Mormont was starting to agitate him and he knew his own love for Daenerys was getting in the way. Yes, she'd told Tyrion everything about Jorah's feeling's for her.

"He will come, Jorah. Do not worry."

"If he does, I'll kill him myself. That damn wolf took her for granted."

"And tell me, Jorah. Why do you hate James Stark so much?"

Jorah's face grew stern and his mouth began to twitch. "I never said I hated him. I only said, he doesn't deserve her."

"And why is that?" Tyrion asked.

"Because," Jorah replied, "Because look at the way he treated her at that feast. Not to mention he is arrogant, cocky, an utter-annoyance-"

Tyrion began to laugh, "I'd hardly call him arrogant. I may have agreed with you seven year's ago, but I don't think James likes the attention he's getting. The Stark's are known for being reserved people."

"It doesn't matter," Jorah quipped, "He still doesn't deserve her."

Tyrion scoffed, "And tell me, Mormont, does he not deserve her because it is him the Queen is crying for and not you?"

Tyrion watched as Jorah's face turned from shock, to sadness, and than to rage. But he kept quiet, even Varys was shocked that Tyrion had gone there, but he had grown tired of Jorah's unfounded hatred due to jealously.

"Yes," Tyrion said, "Yes, I'd say that is the reason; you're jealous. Let us not lie here, Jorah. You have alway's loved Daenerys from the moment you saw her. She told me about how you professed your love and kissed her on the Balerion, against her will. She also told me about how you betrayed her for-"

"-Enough!" Mormont yelled, slamming his fist against the table, "I'll hear no more of this!"

Tyrion looked at him in anger, he didn't like being made a fool of.

"Then if James Stark does come to the capital I do not want you interfering, is that understood? Set aside your feeling's for the Queen and think about what is best for the realm. The Seven Kingdom's need a King and he will be it. So please, Jorah, don't do anything rash."

Jorah looked up at him and scoffed, still angry. After a few moment's he relented and nodded, leaving the small council. Tyrion sighed and poured himself another glass of wine and sat back in his chair, idly drinking. He'd forgotten about Varys until he finally spoke up,

"Well played, Lord Hand," Varys whispered, "You played that Old Bear like a magician."

"Someone needed to say it," Tyrion replied, "He was on my last nerve."

Varys chuckled, "No harm in telling the truth, I guess. Although there is one more thing, Tyrion."

Tyrion turned to him, hoping it was good news. "News from Littlefinger?"

Varys shook his head, "No, I'm afraid he won't be coming here anytime soon. Actually, I was going to tell you guy's that a little bird had sung me an interesting song this morning."

Tyrion shook him, "Out with it than! I'd like to hear it."

Varys only smiled,

"My little bird told me that he saw a decently sized party leaving Winterfell a month back," the eunuch chuckled, "I believe James Stark and his family may be getting arriving to the Capital as we speak. To accept our beloved Queen's offer. And Gendry Baratheon is coming with them."

Tyrion smiled, finally new's he'd been waiting for.

"Splendid!" He yelled at the top of his lung's, jumping from his chair, "I must go tell Daenerys! Certainly this will get her out of her grief."

Tyrion made for the door when Varys called him back,

"I believe we shouldn't tell her, Tyrion."

"Why?"

"Because she may react rash, and deny him entry just out of spite. The Queen isn't in the right state-of-mind and shouldn't be warned. Surely, this will be a nice surprise and James will work it out. Trust me."

Tyrion gulped, fearing her wrath if she'd wanted to be told of this. But he saw logic in Varys' argument. Surely, the realm needed a King and he couldn't have Dany ruin it all just because her pride was getting in the way. She couldn't be told of his arrival.

"I guess the God's have smiled upon you again today, Lord Varys."

"And why is that?"

"Because for once in my life, I'am going to trust you."

-x-

**James**

"We shall be arriving to King's Landing within the hour, my lord's."

The guard said through the window as James sat with his family inside this nice wheelhouse Catelyn had constructed for them. James sat next to his brother's and Gendry; as his mother sat with his sister's across from them. They'd been on the Kingsroad for almost about a month now, and they were headed for the capital. Arya and Gendry came along with him too and he'd brought his guard's with him, totaling around one hundred men. Fifty from House Stark and fifty from the Baratheon's. Throughout the whole journey they'd stop at inn's needing respite and food, most happy to serve the Stark family and Lord of Storm's End. All had been eager to join, even Bran and Jon, to come down to King's Landing. Rickon was angry he couldn't attend, but he had to stay behind to be Castellan. There must alway's be a Stark in Winterfell.

As James sat with them, he'd been in silence the whole time. He didn't feel like speaking to anybody, and they didn't ask him to. The only person he could think of was Dany. Often as he'd stare out a window, he'd envision her violet eye's staring back at him, accompanied with her smile. He'd think about memories of them sitting together in the godswood, eating some fruit, as they'd talk and laugh. When it would rain; it would only make it worse. The rain would evoke more memories and make the day gloomy, it reminded him of her. Sansa even went as far as making the wheelhouse smell like lilac's, just because he'd told her he loved the smell of Dany's hair. Everyone thought it was a bit much, but kept quiet for his sake. James had grown to love her and had tried to deny to himself that he felt anything for her, while he was in King's Landing, but by the end he couldn't anymore. When he saw Arya and Gendry standing there in front of the Heart Tree, reciting their vows, he saw himself and Daenerys standing there, and that's when he knew.

It was Sansa's fault that they were all in this wheelhouse in the first place. It was her who convinced him to go back to her and say yes. But by the time he got there it was too late, Dany had left. Old habit's died hard and he wanted to go and drown his sorrow in whore's and wine. So, he went over to the brothel in Wintertown and bought himself a girl with blonde hair for the night. But when she straddled him all he could see was Dany and he threw her off him, storming out of the room. Instead he locked himself up in his chamber's for day's, talking to no one. He couldn't eat or sleep, his shame had seen to that. It took his whole family to cajole him out of his depression, and Sansa had the idea for everyone to make for King's Landing with James for support. And they'd might as well stay there until the wedding. James was forever in her debt for knocking sense into him, and loved her for it. When they were children he'd alway's have the same relationship with her that Jon had with Arya, they trusted each other with anything. It was her he told everything too, and her he went to advise to. He was proud as to the strong woman she had become, and trusted her with the world. Everyone was supportive of James, giving him words of encouragement to go beg for Dany's forgiveness, and in that moment he couldn't love his family more. Rickon had clenched his shoulders, as they were almost at a height, and told him to grovel in front of her if all went to hell. James only laughed and told his little brother, the spitting image of Robb, that he had much to learn but would take his advice. Everyone was supportive, everyone but, Bran.

Throughout the whole journey south, James Stark could find no solace in anything but his memories with Daenerys while they courted. He could remember the look on her face in Jon's chambers when he told her about courting, and she did not look happy. James knew that she had no choice but to say yes, and he knew that he'd grow to love Dany in time. She was a "Beautiful woman, not just outside but in," Jon had said to James after telling him of Dany's proposal. "Daenerys is not just a pretty face, but she is so much more than that. She is strong, smart, headstrong, stubborn, a quick learner, but above all she has a gentle heart, a heart that can show you so much love. You should be counting your blessings, James. Most men would kill to be her husband."

And James was killing himself in his mind everyday since he yelled at her at Arya's wedding feast.

He could remember the morning he said goodbye to Jon and Catelyn, watching as they mounted Rhaegal and took off back to Winterfell and the Wall. James felt alone as he watched the green dragon flying off in the distance, a feeling of nerves racking his body like blows, knowing that now he was alone in King's Landing to court Daenerys Targaryen. He could remember shoving his hands in his pockets, clad in Night's Watch black and walked back towards the Red Keep. The rest of the day he spent in his chambers that Daenerys had prepared for him, they were of modest size and all his clothing and provisions were already set up. James slept the day his family left and decided to walk around the Red Keep. He walked the halls of the Tower of the Hand, walked through Maegor's Holdfast and even the grounds of the Red Keep. Along the way he saw many servants give him weird looks, as if he didn't belong and often than not he flashed some smiles to ease their nerves. James supped with Tyrion Lannister, a meal of left over food from the coronation feast from the night before. He talked to Tyrion about the North, Winterfell, and how he should deal with Daenerys. "Be patient with her," he advised. "Be patient, but be yourself, James. Daenerys does not like to be lied to and she wants to trust you. Overall just act like you are with me and all will be as it should. I wouldn't advise scolding her, chiding, ordering her, or being too aggressive. Just give her the room she needs, and let her gentle heart guide you. Dany told me she likes you, and wants to love you. She told me about what happened at the Godswood last night, and she said she would remember it for a while. Just open up to her and you should be fine."

The second day is when he knew it was to begin. He awoke early that morning and went to Dany's solar to break his fast with her. She was sitting there in a red dress that bared her shoulders, and was wearing the crown on her head. James thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world, and when he walked into her solar he didn't say a word, just taken back by her beauty. Daenerys smiled and laughed, motioning for him to sit down with the courtesy she used around him. James nodded and complimented her for being beautiful, and she only thanked him in kind. "Your beauty is like a rare flower," James said, trying to flatter. "I think you grew more beautiful over night, if that is even possible." Daenerys only smiled at him and they spoke that morning about the coronation and what they liked. The next week passed the same, but by the end James had begun to grow closer to her. The courtesy Dany used like armor began to break down and James opened his heart a day at a time.

The first month went by like a dream, and they had grown close with each other. Each day began with breaking their fast, talking and talking about the day before. She would tell him about the pleas she had to listen to and would complain about whatever was bothering her. James would listen intently and offer his advice, he knew Dany liked it when he listened. Each afternoon they'd go to the gardens and walked around while now it was James's turn to talk. He'd tell her about what he liked about her and what was bothering him, whether it be him missing his family or about his regrets. Dany held his hand the whole time they walked, sometimes even hugged him close, it was as if they were already married. After the walk they'd have lunch in the gardens while they pointed out animals and whatever caught their fancy. It was at night where the real intimacy happened. James and Dany never kissed, never had sex, or pleasured each other. He wanted the courting to be pure and just wanted to fall in love with the woman, not her sex. At night they'd go to the Godswood and would talk about their lives before she was queen. Daenerys told him about life across the Narrow Sea and her regrets in life. James would tell her about his father, Robb, and all the people he lost. Then he'd go to bed in his chambers and couldn't wait for the next day, but he still didn't open his heart completely. He missed his family.

The second month arrived and went by even easier than the first. James felt like Dany was his betrothed, his wife, even though it was not official. They grew more intimate within the second month, they often held hands, embraced each other and were in the phase of not caring who saw. In the gardens he'd hold her while they laid on the ground and watched the clouds, she'd not care about getting mud on her dress. James nuzzled her hair the first time in the gardens, after Dany had jested that the dragon was strong. James nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "But this wolf has fangs." He took in her scent and lost himself in there, and that was when he began to fall in love with her, if he wasn't already. Daenerys only laughed, maybe even giggled when he did that, she struggled to push him away from her neck but he knew she liked it more than anything. The first time they kissed was in the Godswood at night, under the stars. James told her he had a surprise for her and wanted tonight to be special. Daenerys finally arrived wearing only nightclothes, but she was very modest in her clothing, showing nothing to him. James bid her to sit on the floor and she sat across from him, taking his hands in hers and she pressed kisses to them. He pulled out the fruit he brought for her and she squealed in excitement, he fed pieces to her and she smiled. They laid down on the floor and stared at the stars, talking to each other and pointing out the constellations. It was then he called her, "Dany Stormborn." It was then that they kissed for the first time, sealing their love in front of the gods.

And the third month was the easiest of them all. James knew he was enamored with the Dragon Queen at this point and she with him. They spent all their time together, not really ever apart, except they slept in separate chambers. James couldn't get enough of her and her of him, he fell hard for her. She'd have him sit it on pleas and small council meetings with her, just so they couldn't be apart. They broke their fast, ate lunch, and supped together. They'd walk in the gardens still, holding hands, embracing, and he'd nuzzle her hair over and over until she died of laughter. Dany would kiss him all the time, often pulling him aside when the handmaidens would leave them alone for a second and push him against a wall just so she could kiss him for a second. Dany would shove him against the wall with force, grabbing him by his forearms and standing on her tiptoes to plant a long kiss to his mouth, she tasted sweet and of flowers. Her kisses made him feel like he was floating off the ground, and the smile she would flash him afterwards was the greatest part of all. It grew to the phase where she would show her affection openly, kissing him in front of her Queensguard or Tyrion, not really caring who would see them, and they would kiss for hours especially in the godswood at night, and run her hands through his long hair. That was Daenerys's favorite thing to do, where as James's favorite thing was to nuzzle, Dany would run her hands through. Massaging his scalp and shoulders until he almost fell asleep. She'd even wanted to take him to her bed, but he refused until they were married. At one point they took a trip to Riverrun to see his uncle Edmure and they welcomed them with open arms. Edmure and his wife Roslin were happy to see him and were nervous to meet, Dany. James met his newborn cousin for the first time and really got to know his uncle and aunt. He confided to Roslin, who was no older than Jon, that he loved Dany and planned on marrying her, she was happy for him. Ad by the end of the third month, James Stark, was in love with Daenerys Targaryen and wanted nothing more to be her husband and the man she loved. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and give her children. He'd die for her.

And so when he finally went back to Winterfell after a three month absence, James Stark was happily in love and excited to show his family just how far he'd come. James didn't hold back and openly showed affection to Daenerys in front of the Starks, holding her hand, embracing her, whispering into her ear at the wedding to make her laugh, even kissing her when supper was being served. He even went as far as to feed her pieces of her food when he knew his mother was looking, Catelyn had caught his gaze once and smiled, knowing that James may grant her grandchildren one day. James Stark imagined bearing children with Dany everyday of his life, thinking about clutching her hand while she lay on the birthing bed, and watching as the mid-wife would pull out his child and hand him or her to him. He saw a child with silver Targaryen hair, his silver eyes, and the beautiful features of his wife. Then she told him she was barren. James was crushed, crushed because he wanted children, but also crushed because he let himself fall in love. Daenerys was his everything, his wife in all but name and legality, but she crushed his heart with this. James couldn't imagine how she would lay in the Godswood floor and listen to him while he spewed about their children's names, and not think about tell him the truth. He felt betrayed, felt cheated, but in the end he still loved her. James cursed her to the everything he can name, when she whispered into his ear during the feast and told him, "I'm barren, James. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but..." And that was all he needed to hear. James stood up and screamed at her, yelling at her and pleading why she didn't say anything, but he was grieving more than anything. Daenerys tried to calm him, tried everything in her power, she grabbed his hand called him "my sweet" and begged him to listen, but James wouldn't hear her. He stormed out of the Great Hall and hit the blasted dummy to the deepest of seven hells. It took Sansa to bring him back. And then Daenerys was gone.

Finally they entered King's Landing as the wheelhouse made it's way across the streets. All of his family was looking out the window's as James noticed they'd done a decent job at cleaning up the capital; three month's back it looked like a pile of twigs. As James surveyed the city he looked back into the carriage, and looked at Sansa; who gave him a slight smile. His mother did too. Both were dressed in bright blue dresses, and they looked so much alike. Arya and Gendry were laughing together as they pointed out thing's in the capital with Jon and Bran. James kept to himself.

"How are you feeling?" Sansa asked him, she could tell when he was distraught.

"I'm feeling fine."

"No you aren't," Catelyn said, "You're never good at lying."

"You're nervous," Sansa stated, "You're nervous she may reject you."

"And rightly so," said Bran, taking his time to offer his two cent's, "Now it's you who fear's rejection, when before it was Daenerys."

Sansa gave him a scolding look, as James looked down onto the floor. The wheelhouse moved slowly. It was like torture. However, Bran was right; he was nervous to see Dany again after almost a month. He felt ashamed for what he did at Arya's wedding feast, and was not mad at her anymore. It wasn't her fault she was barren. He didn't know that she'd taken it so bad until Jon told him what happened. Jon sat them all down, and told all of them in the wheelhouse about what happened between him and Dany. All were shocked and James at first was angry, but he forgave her just like that. She was drunk and angry, and alone. Jon was the only comforting thing around, and when he told James she pretended he was him, it made him happy. She truly did love him.

"I just hope she is alright," Arya said, "I'd take it pretty hard, being barren."

"Something you can't prevent, James." Gendry answered.

"Do you feel any shame?" Jon asked, as James sighed,

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't be human if I didn't."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Cat asked, "When you first see her, I mean."

"If she see's him," Bran said, as James looked out the window.

"Shut up!" Sansa yelled, scolding him as Bran rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," James replied, "Just say sorry, tell her I love her, and beg her forgiveness, I guess."

"It's all you can do," Arya said.

"It's what I would do." Jon replied, "Just tell her everything you feel, and she'll come around."

"Tell her everything you told me." Sansa finished as the wheelhouse came to a stop.

They all looked out the window as one of the guard's opened the door, and they'd arrived within the courtyard of the Red Keep. They all got out and looked up at the castle. It's majestic red tower's looking down upon them, and it made James feel insignificant in this world. James stood there as the guard's began to unload there stuff, anxious and nervous. His stomach was in a knot and he just wanted to run to her.

Suddenly Tyrion Lannister approached them, followed by some royal men-at-arm's and everyone gave their hello's. Tyrion was happy to see all of them, even James. Surely, he knew about what happened at Winterfell. They all stood there and talked as James began to sweat out of nerves, he'd thought Dany would come and see him by now, or she'd come and greet them, but she was nowhere to be found.

"James, you're sweating," Sansa said, wiping his forehead with her sleeve.

"I'm so nervous," he replied, "I'm just afraid she'll reject me."

"Don't be, she'll see you. However, she may be mad at first."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Suddenly Tyrion turned to him and just stared, as if he wanted to say something. James walked over to him,

"Well Stark, are you ready?" he asked, "Let's go James, we don't have all day."

"Where are we going?"

"Why to Maegor's Holdfast, of course. It's why you are here, isn't it, to say yes?"

James nodded and he smiled. "Good," he said sternly, "I'll take you there now."

James looked back at his family once more, and they nodded at him with smiles, offering word's of encouragement and luck. Bran didn't say a word. He was still mad at James for making his family look like fool's at the feast, and rightfully so.

As they walked to Maegor's Holdfast, he felt as if he was about to vomit. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, his stomach in a big knot, and James figured this couldn't get any worse. _The thing's I do for love…_

"How is she?" James asked, walking side by side with Tyrion.

"Not good," he replied, just as James feared.

"How bad?"

"Bad," he said sternly, "Would you like to know?"

James nodded,

"Very well then. Dany hasn't left her room since she got back from Winterfell. The ruling of the realm has fallen to me," he said lifting up his hand's to show James his scabs.

"She doesn't eat or sleep. All she does is lay in bed all day, crying in the darkness. I've tried to talk to her, but she never listen's or want's to see anyone. What did you do to her, Stark?"

"I didn't think it'd be this bad."

Tyrion laughed, "You didn't think? Are you stupid, James? The girl like's you, you blind bloody fool! Could she make it anymore obvious?"

"I deserve that."

"Yes you do!" Tyrion said, firmly, "Because of you I'll have scar's all over my ass; from sitting on that blasted chair. Damn you, Stark and damn you, Aegon the Conquerer."

"I wish she would've told me earlier."

Tyrion sighed, "I told her to. But she was afraid you'd reject her, and rightfully so."

Finally they arrived inside the royal apartment's and they walked down the hall where her room was located. Outside her door stood Jorah Mormont and another member of her Queensguard, as James ran over to the door. He was about to barge through when Jorah blocked his way, giving him a look of anger and defiance. James tried to move past him but he wouldn't move.

"Move!" James yelled in a hushed tone, "I'm here to see Daenerys."

Jorah wouldn't move and James stared at him, he could tell the man hated him.

"Move, Mormont!" he yelled again, as Jorah still said nothing.

Finally Tyrion caught up with him as James stood there, his fist's coiling and the wolfsblood boiling. He wanted to punch Jorah right in the face, but he wouldn't.

"Let him through, Mormont," Tyrion demanded, "Let him see her."

But he wouldn't budge and finally Tyrion got mad, "Let him pass!"

Finally Jorah grunted and stepped to his right, he got close to James and whispered, "If you hurt her like that again, Stark: I'll kill you myself."

James flashed him a look of anger as they locked eye's, Tyrion pounded on the door.

"Daenerys!" he yelled, "Daenerys open this door! Someone is here to see you!"

"I don't want to see anyone!" she responded, it felt so good to hear her voice, "Leave now Tyrion, I don't want to see you!"

"It's not me who want's to see you! You have a visitor!"

"Who?" she asked.

"You won't believe me, but it's James!"

A few second's of silence passed as they all pressed their ear's to the door, hoping to her the sound of her moving, but they heard nothing.

"I'll have your head for that jape, Tyrion!" she finally yelled, "I'll mount your head on a spike!"

This time James spoke, nervous as can be, "No, it's true, it's me! It's me Dany Stormborn!"

"Dany Stormborn?" Tyrion asked as James shrugged,

"It's a nickname I came up for her, it's so she know's it's me."

Dany kept quiet for awhile as they waited outside, so Tyrion decided to let him in anyway. He opened the door quietly and walked in. James knew Tyrion wasn't jesting when he told him it was bad, because it was. The room was dimly lit by candles that were burned down to the wick. Tray's of eaten and mostly uneaten food were in the corner, and empty flagon's in the other. James had never been in her room because they slept in different chamber's. It was huge, with a big bed and twin hearth's. The room smelled of lilac's. Finally he looked over to her bed and saw a bump underneath the covers: it was Dany.

She looked up from the bed and stared at him, almost in shock, but than it turned to rage. Her silver hair was a tangled mess, her face flushed, and her eye's swollen red, than she laid back down; facing away from him. It was at that moment James felt so bad for her that he would accept Jorah's offer.

"Dany," he whispered quietly walking toward her, step by step, "Dany it's me, James."

She remained facing away from him as he crept closer to the bed, and knelt down beside it, reaching out to her but he retracted. Dany looked so innocent lying there like a child, but this was his doing and he meant to see it right. He knelt there in silence before speaking.

"Dany, I'm sorry," he began, "I'm sorry for everything."

She still didn't move and he felt lost, "I know, I can't blame you for not telling me sooner. I know you didn't choose to be barren, but-"

Than she stood up and looked at him before slapping him hard across the face, a large crack resonated through the room. All she did was stare at him and breath heavily afterward's, as James sat there and took it.

"I deserve that." he said.

"I hate you!" she seethed back, the first word's she said to him. James sat there hurt, but he deserved all of the hatred.

"Get out!" she yelled this time but he wouldn't move, "Get out! I hate you!"

James just looked at her as she was about to slap him again, but he caught it with his hand. Angry, she began to kick when he let ago of her.

"No you don't," James said calmly, "You don't hate me, Dany. If you did you'd pretend like nothing was wrong, but Tyrion told me the truth and Jon too."

"Jon told you?" she asked as James nodded,

"He told me what happened and how you kissed him. I know, and I'm not mad because he told me you loved me."

"I do not!" she yelled back, "I do not love you! You idiot!"

James stayed put, "I know you love me, Dany Stormborn."

"No I don't," she said under her breath, "You hate me…I mean how can you not hate me? I'm like some broken-"

James put a finger gently under her chin, and lifted her face so she was looking at him. She did not retract or try to slap him, but she just stared at him with those violet eye's; those eye's he loved so much.

"I don't hate you, Dany. I never could, barren or no."

She just stared at him like some child as he continued talking to her.

"The past three month's that I had spent in King's Landing with you have been some of the happiest moment's of my life. I love spending time with you in the godswood, as we'd sit and talk, or walk in the gardens. I love that you're smart, funny, beautiful, and have a gentle heart. I love your smile. I love looking into your violet eyes. I love your silver hair, that smell's of lilac's. And finally, I love you Daenerys Targaryen, I do. That's why I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your King and you _my _Queen."

James smiled as Dany slipped away from his touch and sat up in the bed, her face stern and serious. James feared another slap, or even worse: her rejection. But than suddenly he saw a glint of hope as her eyes began to glissen, and than she jumped up and wrapped her arm's around his neck, taking him in for a hug. She began to cry. Her hair still smelled of lilac's as she hugged him, and he could lose himself in here forever.

"And I love you, James Stark," she whispered into his ear, "For I want you to be my King, and spend my life with you."

She retracted from the hug, and gently kissed him on the lips. Her soft lips pressed against his as they exchanged their second true kiss. Over the three month's there were many times she had tried to, but he'd rejected her each time; feeling the moment had to be right, and here it was playing out right before him. Dany broke it off and stared at him as James nuzzled his face against her silver hair, taking in the smell, she only giggled as he did. Suddenly she pulled him onto the bed as they were kissing again, passionately. He was on top of her as she pulled his tunic off, and began to fumble at his breeches, she sat up beggining to take off her nightclothes when James stopped her.

"Not yet," he said pulling it down back to her waist, "Not until we are husband and wife."

Dany pouted, but smiled.

"Everything seems in order," Tyrion said standing at the doorway as they both looked back at him, he was smiling.

"So tell me, when is the wedding?"

"Why are you interrupting, Tyrion?" Dany asked, she was clearly upset.

"Because…the whole Stark family is waiting outside the door, Dany."

James jumped off the bed and put on his tunic as Daenerys did as well, she was completely distraught. Frantically, she began to find some clothes.

"I can't see them!" she yelled, "I'm not dressed and can't find any clothes."

"It's ok," James said, calming her, "I'll talk to them, while you dress."

He walked out to the hall and there they all were, anxiously waiting for his answer. James stood there and stared at the floor, he shook his head. He looked up and saw all their faces in shock, as Sansa stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sansa said remorsefully as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

James than looked up at her and smiled, while she gave him a look of confusion. Dany stepped out of her room wearing a blue dress with her golden crown on as James took her in for a hug, and looked at his family.

"You better be ready to prepare another wedding, Sansa."


	6. Chapter 6 Catelyn and Daenerys II

**Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns this work and my soul. Damn him. Also this chapter is a little mature, but not to bad. Just a disclaimer.**

**Also I know I'm on a roll, but I like writing this story. Ad keep up the reviews.**

**Chapter 6 Catelyn I and Daenerys II**

**Catelyn**

Catelyn was standing in the sept as Daenerys was being led down by none other than, Jorah Mormont. She was standing with her family, as all of them were watching. She hadn't seen James or Dany earlier that day, and they didn't want to see them or each other. Arya was with Gendry and his lord's, but the rest of the Stark family was here. Bran and Sansa were all with Catelyn, watching their older brother become King. It's time's like these she missed Ned the most. _Oh Ned, our boy is about to become King…_Catelyn looked over as Sansa was smiling and clapping, she hoped that one day her eldest daughter would marry. Bran was next to her as he was serious, but calm. Much had changed about her little boy who had been laying in the sickbed in Winterfell, all those year's ago.

The Queen was beautiful in a dress of ivory silk and Myrish lace, her skirts were decorated with violet floral patterns picked out in pearl's. Her golden crown nestled majestically in that nest of silver hair. Catelyn was happy to see her new daughter by law smiling; as she was lead down the aisle. She looked over at James who was standing with Jon next to the towering gilded statues of the Father and the Mother. Her son was wearing a doublet of grey and a velvet of black, with the direwolf embroided on it, looking as splendid as the Queen. _My son is about to be crowned, King of Westeros, the gods are cruel. _Catelyn thought she'd never see the day her son was standing in a sept, or in front of a heart tree waiting for a bride. When he took the black, all chance of that fled in her mind, and Catleyn was heart broken because of it. Her son had been a laid-back boy throughout all his life, and joining the Night's Watch only made him sad. Ned had come to her about his concern's about James' whoring and drinking. Catelyn was abhorred at the idea of her son in a brothel, laying by some girl he wouldn't know in the morning. Now, however, he was a different man; all of his love for life had left him, just like Ned had left her, but Daenerys had breathed life back in him.

Catelyn shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, as she kept watching the procession. She had chosen a nice dress of grey, she'd never liked the politic's of the capital and had chosen to dress modestly. Finally, Daenerys got to the statues and stood side-by-side with James as they smiled and stared at each other. The seven vows were made, the seven blessings invoked, and the seven promises exchanged. If James were at Winterfell he would have done this in front of the Heart Tree, he'd alway's followed the Old God's; like all the Stark's before him. But Daenerys followed the Seven, as did most of the Kingdom, so they had to do it in the Sept. When the wedding song had been sung and the challenge had gone unanswered, it was time for the exchange of cloaks.

Catelyn watched as Jorah Mormont stepped forward and removed Daenerys' cloak from her shoulders, while James accepted the folded bride's cloak from Jon. _Jon Snow or Jon Targaryen…_Catelyn thought as Jon took it from James, she couldn't believed how bad she had treated the him all those years, but he was a constant reminder that Ned loved another. When she learned of his true parentage, Catelyn wanted to cry and scream. Cry that Ned had turned out to be faithful all along, and scream that he never told her before. However, Cat understood why he had to lie and that was to protect Jon. Later she asked his forgiveness for her treatment all those years, and he gladly accepted; with that stone face that reminded her of Ned and Brandon, he may be a Targaryen but he looked like such a Stark. James than stepped forward and draped her shoulders with a grey cloak of the Stark's, a black direwolf running across it.

"With this kiss I pledge my love!" James yelled that echoed across the Sept. Daenerys spoke the same words and stepped forward, giggling, as James took her in for a long and deep kiss. The High Septon stepped forward, his crown reflecting the blinding light that permeated everywhere, as he solemnly declared that James of the House Stark and Daenerys of the House Targaryen to be one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Than the High Septon took the crown and placed it on James's head, as it nestled gently in his black hair. The crown he decided on stirred emotion's inside Catelyn that she hadn't felt since Robb, as it rested on his head: the crown of the King in the North.

Daenerys had tried to have him wear the same crown her father had worn, but James dutifully denied it and said if he was to be King he'd wear the same crown his brother. The crown of the King in the North was shaped as open circlet of hammered bronze incised with runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords. It seemed like James was meant to wear it, as was Robb, and he looked splendid with it. Catelyn grieved for her second youngest son everyday.

The ceremony was over as the Queensguard led the procession back to the Throne Room. James and Dany stood arm-in-arm as they walked toward's the Red Keep with everyone walking behind them. Catelyn locked arm's with Jon as he walked her down, and they made it back to their chamber's. Seeing as the feast wasn't for another hour. There she waited as Sansa got ready, and the whole time she couldn't stopped talking about the ceremony and the feast to come.

"There are to be fifty courses, mother!" she exclaimed, tying bow's to her hair, "I mean, that is quite a bit."

"Too much," Cat agreed, "I never thought James to be so extravagant."

Sansa scoffed with her hand, "It was not James's doing. Dany wanted it and he relented. If it were up to James we'd be having this ceremony before that fake Heart Tree in that forest they call a godswood, outside the Red Keep. And there'd only be like three courses."

"I think you may be right on that one, Sansa," Catelyn agreed, "Your brother is never the one to be over-indulgent on these kinds of things."

"Or atleast not as much as he used to," Sansa corrected, "I'm glad he stopped doing that."

Cat nodded when a knock came on the door as Jon was standing there, alone.

"Where is Bran?" Cat asked, as Jon shook his head.

"Bran doesn't wish to go, My lady. He is not feeling well."

"He is the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North!" Cat exclaimed, "It is expected of him to go, and not to mention it's his brother's wedding."

Jon shrugged, "You tell him that. It seem's he has caught some ailment, and I'm here to escort you two down to the Great Hall."

"How long will he stay mad at James?"

Cat scoffed and took Jon's arm as he and Sansa made their way to the feast. When they arrived inside the Throne Room the feast had began, and it was loud. Jester's and musician's were entertaining the people, as the smell of food and smoke filled the air. As Catelyn took her seat she couldn't help, but look around and eye all the tapestries that they'd put up. The three-headed dragon was on one side, while the direwolf grazed the other; and the dragon skulls still hung from the walls. Cat looked up at the Iron Throne in all it's glory, thinking to herself that her son would be sitting on there tomorrow. It still defied belief. She looked over at the royal table as James was kissing his new wife, and feeding her pieces of fruit; they even drank out of the same cup.

As more food was brought out and more time passed, Catelyn found herself becoming increasingly nervous. She did not like wedding's and would never again. The feast was growing increasingly loud and festive, as people took to dancing and jesting. Three jester's were standing on their hand's and walking, as two more were throwing ball's in the air, juggling. Musician's were against the wall's of the keep, playing their harp's and violins. It made her nervous when music began to play, and she felt her heart leaping out of her chest, beat-by-beat.

Catelyn looked around to find her children, and she noticed Sansa talking to Willas Tyrell. Smiling and laughing. Arya and Gendry were dancing, and Cat laughed as the Lord of Storm's End couldn't keep his balance. Than she saw James dancing with Daenerys as he tried his best to keep up with the fast northern tempo. Jon was sitting next to Catelyn as he kept to his cup's and to himself. It seemed he'd never be happy, unless he was at the Wall. The same Wall that had made him cold…or colder than he was before. It had the same effect on all people who found themselves along it's wall, it certainly had the same affect on Ned's younger brother Benjen and James.

Cat looked over and smiled as James stumbled back dancing, and he was laughing as was Daenerys and all the people around him because Gendry had fallen again. Than he looked over at his mom and smiled, as he began to walk over to her. _What could he want…_Catelyn thought as he stood before her, his face red from wine and dance.

"Mother!" he screamed, James was drunk.

"Your grace," Catelyn said smiling as he scoffed.

"Please, you of all people should never call me that."

His gaze lingered over to Jon as he got serious, "Jon, I would have word's with you. If you don't mind."

_He already sound's like a king, _Cat thought as James pulled up a chair to sit next to Jon, the two were staring at each other. Catelyn began to stand when he pulled her back down,

"Mother, I'd ask you to stay," he demanded, "You have a keen ear for politics, and I want your opinion."

"Alright," Cat said meekly, wondering what he could want.

"What is it, your grace?" Jon asked as James rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to call me that, Jon. Atleast when nobody is around."

"It's not so bad. One gets used to it."

James scoffed, "Nonetheless, I need to talk to you about something. It's been on my mind for awhile."

Catelyn for some reason got nervous, she didn't know why. She felt this wasn't going to end well, but she was curious to hear what he had to say.

"Jon," he began, placing a hand on his brother's…cousin's…shoulder, "I don't know how to say this, but here it goes. I know you breath the Watch, and your blood runs black…"

He paused as Cat noticed Jon's eyes grow wide, his face flush of all color. She began to understood what he was about to ask,

"I know that your Lord Commander, but I need you down here, Jon. I need you to be my Hand. I need you as Hand of the King."

Catelyn's jaw dropped, Jon Snow as Hand of the King. She didn't know what to say or think. Surely, there were other more "qualified," men who had a more keen eye on what make's the realm work, but James was like his father and wanted a man he could trust. That man was Jon Snow.

"Your grace, I'm honored," Jon said bowing his head, even now he'd still be courteous, "But I can't…I can't accept."

"You can," James said, "I need you Jon. I do."

Jon shook his head, "But why me? Surely there are other men, more qualified-"

"-More qualified?" James interrupted, "Jon, I don't want some flowery southern lord who wishes to kiss my ass. I want someone who will be honorable, truthful, and one who can give me fast and prudent advice. That man is you."

"No!"he yelled, "I don't want to be Hand of the King. I want to stay at the Wall and lead my men."

"I know, I know, this is a lot to consider but-"

"-But nothing!" Jon yelled back, "I won't consider this for a moment, James. Never will I leave my post as Lord Commander!"

"You will!" James yelled standing from his chair, Catelyn immediately rushed over to calm him.

"James, not here. Don't do this."

He shot her a look and calmed down. He sat back down in his chair,

"Jon," he said cooly, "You don't understand…I want to be a good King. I don't want to be another Robert Baratheon or Joffrey or a Mad King. I want to be a good, honest King who serves the realm. All the great King's had great Hand's. Look at how the realm flourished when Aerys had Tywin, or when Jon Arryn was hand. I need you, Jon. Together we can rule and bring prosperity to the Seven Kingdoms. What good would you do being at the Watch? The Others are gone, Mance would never think of attacking as long as Dany has her dragons. What good is the order, anymore? You'll just freeze your ass off up there, and be of no damn use. A mind like your's belong's here. You're good at leading, Jon, I know you are. Please, just listen."

Catelyn felt she had to say something. James in his way was right. Jon would make a good Hand of the King. He would alway's tell James what he felt was right or when he was wrong, and wouldn't just agree with him for the sake of agreeing. He'd be like Ned, in some way or Jon Arryn. She had to try and convince him, somehow.

"Jon," Cat said softly as the boy looked up at her, "I know this comes as a big shock to you. I know you never liked attention, even as a boy. But listen to him, listen to James. He makes sense. You two made the Night's Watch a more respectable order again. Just imagine what you can do with Seven Kingdoms!"

Jon gave her a plain stare and sat back in his chair, thinking.

"But isn't Tyrion Hand?"

James sighed, "He's acting Hand, I guess."

"He'd make a better hand than me, James. Tyrion is smart, cunning, and understand's the way the game is played."

"I know," James replied, "But who do I trust more than you?"'

Catelyn noticed Jon was taken aback, but perhaps that comment cemented the deal. However, she remembered this was Jon Snow and he never took anything lightly.

"I need time to think," he finally replied, "I can't…I'm sorry I need time."

"Ok," James said, "But I need a reply, soon. You can go back to the Wall and take time to think about it. Even ask Sam for counsel, but I need your reply soon."

Jon nodded and stood up from his chair, storming out of the Throne Room. Catelyn looked over and saw James rake his hand's through his hair, releasing a deep breath.

"He'll say yes, James. Give him time."

He looked to her, "Time is something I don't have."

Catelyn sighed and looked to the dancing as she noticed Dany walking over to them. She smiled as the Queen smiled back. She looked to her right and saw her embrace James, asking him what was wrong as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "I'll tell you later, Dany."

The music died down and Catelyn got nervous. Than she heard the clanking of a fork on chalice as she looked up and saw Gendry Baratheon standing up on a chair.

"BEDDING!" he yelled as she looked over and saw James smiling.

Soon it began like a chorus as everyone began to yell for the bedding. Cat looked over and saw Dany embracing her husband; smiling and blushing at him out of embarrassment. It brought thoughts of her bedding at Riverrun. It was still awkward for her because she hardly knew, Ned. When he took her maidenhead it still felt like duty more than love.

All the Lord's swarmed over them as the women took James and the men, Daenerys. Catelyn stood up and followed the women as she saw Margaery Tyrell rip off James's doublet, that woman was danger. She looked over and already saw that they'd began to unlace Daenerys's bodice, like some rabid pack of dog's hovering over a meal. Arya and Sansa were at the head of the column, already yelling rude jokes at James.

"Tonight the Wolf fucks the Dragon!" she heard a drunk Gendry yell, as Arya gave him a harsh look. Daenerys was out of view as Cat ran ahead of all the women, following James.

By the time she got there, she saw some skinny girl with brown hair tearing off his tunic as he stood there shirtless only in his breeches. Finally, another girl came forward, some fat woman, and rip those off too as he stood there in only his small clothes. They came upon the door to the room, as all the men were standing outside the door.

"Good look, Stark!" Gendry yelled once more, as James smiled and was making his way towards the door.

"Show her how we do things in the North!" another yelled.

"Do her good, James!" Gendry japed once more as he pushed James into the room and closed the door behind him.

Arya walked over to him and punched him in the arm, scolding, as he laughed. Everyone began to press their ear's to the door, listening.

-x-

**Daenerys**

Jorah and Tyrion had prevented the bedding from going to far, as Dany stood in their royal room, only wearing a linen shift and her smallclothes. She wandered over to the entrance of the door, as the japes and cheer's began to grow louder. The wedding was as beautiful as she imagined, just like her new husband. She'd hoped the feast was just as splendid, but thing's had happened. James had gotten into some sort of fight with Jon, and her nephew left after that. Her new brother by law, Bran, the Lord of Winterfell didn't even attend the feast; Dany figured he was still mad at James and did it out of spite.

Dany was nervous as she could hear the men's and women's voices outside the room. The loud laugh of Gendry Baratheon was booming across the hall. She didn't know why she was nervous because she'd been married twice before, but she considered this her second real wedding, behind Drogo's. For some reason she found the Dothraki wedding more exciting: no men were killed in westerosi wedding's. However, she was only a girl when it happened and now she was a woman…a Queen.

She slipped out of her shift and nightclothes as she heard James laughter outside the room, that sweet laugh she'd come to love. Daenerys turned around, so he couldn't see her naked, and she took out the ribbon's in her hair and shook it out. The doors opened and the laughter and jests were loud. James stumbled through the door, and was laughing as the door was slammed shut.

"Get at it!" she heard Gendry yell once more.

James sighed and went over to pour a cup of wine. She could hear him chugging as she heard him slip out of his smallclothes. He continued to laugh as he walked over,

"Gendry is quite the funny man when he is drunk," he jested as he placed a cup of wine in front of her. She took it and drank, handing it back to him.

She could feel the heat radiating out of him as she felt his hand's on her hips. He placed his head on her shoulder, as she felt his chest press against her back. Dany's breathing began to become interspersed.

"Is Dany Stormborn, nervous?" he whispered in her ear as Dany scoffed.

"I have the blood of the dragon, it's you who should be nervous."

"I'am nervous, Dany. Can't we just be so together?"

Dany laughed as she turned around to face him; naked in front of him for the second time, and he was naked in front of her. She noticed his gaze linger down her body, lingering on her breasts and thighs. Dany looked him up and down, she noticed his body was hard from years on the Wall. It was like his body told a tale, as she noticed the scar across his chest and the one on his arm. Dany began to wonder how he got those, as suddenly he cradled her close to him and took a deep breath before kissing her. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his skin and the rigidness of his the scar. Dany moaned as she opened his mouth and his tongue darted in. Both of them fighting for dominance, as their tongues touched, and their hands began to wander. Daenerys first gripped his bare back, then shoulders, neck, and finally ran her fingers through his long hair, as she had done one-thousand times before. Both began to make noises into their mouthes, as his hands found Dany's hips, cradling them. His fingers were kneading at the skin and his fingers eventually groped her bottom. Startled, Dany broke off and gasped. James was laughing like a child who had just been caught doing something bad, but Dany couldn't stay mad. Their kiss had tasted so sweet and ignited something in her she hadn't felt since Drogo or maybe Daario. But it was Drogo she felt these feelings for before, Daario meant nothing.

"It's been a long time since I've loved a woman," he whispered to her, his breath ragged as he pressed his forehead to hers. Both of his hand's on her hips, and one made their way to the underline of her breast.

"So in some way, I'm your first?" Dany asked, as he cupped her breast more fully. His thumb tracing a circle around her already pert nipple.

James laughed, "If that's ok with you? Sometimes I think I've forgotten how-"

Dany pressed a finger on his lip, "Here let me show you."

Dany pressed his head down, and upon further encouragement; he took a breast in his mouth. James moaned as he did, and then stood up. They kissed, passionately, as Dany gently stroked his hard manhood.

James groaned. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"Really?" Dany chuckled. "Tell me more."

"I've been wanting to rip your clothes off and fuck you since I first saw you, but honor kept me in check."

Dany smiled at him, as she stroked his length. "I could say the same," she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "and I've been waiting for you to fuck me, too. At night, when we courted, I'd think of you and touch myself. Did you do the same, James? Did you think of me as you..."

"Gods, yes." He replied, his breath becoming more ragged.

"Now it can be me touching you...like I'am right now."

"And I would advise you stop...unless you want it to end right here." James urged.

"Stick her with the pointy end!" Gendry yelled from the other side of the door as she heard Arya laugh. Snapping them both out of their trance.

James laughed as Dany grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed, but than she felt his hand's scoop her up from the floor as she gasped. Now he lifted her up in his arms, as they kissed and she played with his hair, as he nuzzled his head into hers. Than he gently laid her onto the bed as he crawled on top of her, kissing her with fury. Dany gasped, as his fingers found their way to her wet sex.

"Gods, you're wet." James said.

"Gently," she urged as he stopped, "I want tonight to be gentle, James. I don't want you to be rough."

He smiled like a child, as Dany nodded at him in approval. Daenerys took his cock in her hands, stroking him a few times before guiding him inside her. She looked up at him and saw him close his eyes as she felt him inside her. Dany had awaited this moment since James came to King's Landing to court her, waited for the moment to let him enter her and feel whole for once in a long while. Like James, Daenerys, hadn't made love in awhile, not since Daario. Now he was completely inside her, and he let the moment linger for a few moments, drawing his breath and looking in her eyes.

"Daenerys." James muttered under his breath, as stilled inside her. His eyes locked with hers, making her feel like the only women in the world.

She felt whole when he was inside her, and liked the feeling of him. Slowly he began to thrust as Dany moaned lightly with each one: her hips meeting his rhythm. He made no sound as he made love to her, and she reached up to clench his back. No jests were being made and she was grateful, nothing could ruin this moment. It felt like the bedding she should've had. James was making love to her gently, as if Daenerys was losing her maidenhead for the first time, and this moment was so sweet it made her heart skip. In this moment she realized he was the third-head on the dragon, her third husband. Never did she think that James Stark would be her king. James moved in and out of her for so long, prolonging their pleasure by stopping and continuing, she figured he was making up for every time he wanted to love her, but he couldn't, the honorable man he was or strived to be. Dany could tell he didn't want this moment to end, and neither did she. James was getting close to finishing now, she could tell. His thrusts were becoming uneven, and quick. He was panting now and kissing Dany on the lips, whispering her name and endearments that were making Dany flush. Now he was almost on the point of breaking, and began to place open ended kisses on her shoulder.

Dany felt her hands slip down to the small of his back, knowing he was close. They snaked down to where he is narrowest, and pressed, holding him against her as he nearly stops moving altogether.

"That's it," she whispers against his temple, now damp with sweat. "Feel the pleasure, embrace it."

And with that he met his end. She could feel the muscles in his stomach and back spasm and constrict against her, his hips snapping in quick succession as he groaned in his release. Dany feels it somewehere else too, she knew he was feeling the same pleasure she felt and was filling her up with something that could have been a child...their child. She wanted nothing but to take him in her arms. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled his face into her hair, as she stroked the back of his head.

They laid like that for awhile when someone yelled,

"Done already?"

James and Dany laughed as he rolled off her and they laid next to each other, intertwined, staring into each other's eyes. His grey eyes searched her violent ones, as they smiled. Dany felt that his eyes portrayed his mood, and always betrayed his true feelings. But tonight they weren't cold, and Dany saw warmth in them. James flipped over onto his back, as Dany placed her head on his chest, her fingers tracing his chest and scar. The scar was across his whole chest, and he never told her about it, nor the one on his arm. She didn't even know they existed, but it peaked her curiosity.

"Where did you get them?" she asked as she traced them with her finger, he looked over to her, confused, "The scars, I mean."

James sighed, "I got the one on my chest along the Kingsroad. And the other is curtesy of Jaime Lannister."

"Jaime Lannister?" Dany asked, surprised. _When could he have fought Jaime…_

"Yes, it's a constant reminder of him. That and my nickname across the North, that blasted name Robert Baratheon gave me."

"The Black Wolf…" Dany finished as he nodded,

"Aye, the black wolf. A stupid nickname if you ask me. It's a little clever, I guess. I don't know, I've never liked it."

"I like it," Dany said smiling, as she kissed him.

"You must be the only one," he replied, "However, you have more nicknames than I can count."

Dany laughed, "I know, I do. There is the Unburnt, Stormborn, The Silver Lady, the Slayer of Lies-"

"-The Mother of Dragons…" he finished,

"Yes, the mother of dragons." she said, sadly.

He kissed her on the brow, he could tell why she had gotten sad. Being barren was a tough truth to bear.

"My favorite is Stormborn. I don't know why, but it's just invokes images of a raging storm among other things. Also I like calling you by it, Dany Stormborn."

Dany smiled, he'd given her that nickname when they walked the gardens. He'd asked about all her trips in Essos and she'd told him about it, one by one. It's where they'd tell each other stories about their lives, everyday. Daenerys's favorite stories to ask were about growing up in Winterfell, and he had many stories to tell. Often he'd speak of his brother Robb and Jon, as they'd get into trouble. It warmed Dany's heart.

"You never told me about your scars," reminded him, when he grunted.

"I fought Jaime on the streets of King's Landing when he attacked my father," he began as Dany listened, "We had visited Littlefinger's brothel in flea bottom, and found one of Robert's bastard's. It was an infant. When we exited he surrounded us with thirty men, and we had a meager five, including me and Ned. Jaime was angry because my mother had kidnapped Tyrion, for a crime he did not commit. Finally, when the swords clashed I killed three of his men and decided to take on Jaime, myself. I was so foolish to do so, I had bested him in Winterfell, so I thought I could now. It was when he left me on the floor of that road with a bleeding arm, and a broken nose that I realized he had gone easy on me."

Dany laid there in silence, "What about the one on your chest?"

James smiled. "That one nearly cost me my life, but that is another story for another time."

Dany pouted, she'd wanted to hear about it.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes," he said smiling, "I was so nervous to talk to you. I thought you were so beautiful, and all we talked about was Dothraki and dragons."

Dany laughed, "You were so nervous. But, I was too when I told you my offer. To be honest, I'm glad you courted me."

"I know," he replied, nuzzling her hair again. She giggled loudly, as he did. The first time that happened was in the godswood, after two months of courting. It was than that she knew.

"I saw Sansa talking to Willas Tyrell, tonight," Dany said smiling, looking for James's reaction. He only laughed.

"I saw her talk to many men, what of it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought they looked cute together…"

"Sansa and Willas?" he said in shock, but he laughed, "I'm not sure if that would happen. I just hope one day she find's someone. Sansa deserves it…"

Dany cupped his face, "Let me make a match for her."

James laughed and shook his head, "No, Sansa will marry for love. Let her be."

"Alright," Dany replied.

James turned over to face her and held her tight. Soon they both drifted off to sleep as man and wife. They had done it again, twice that night. Dany had woken up in the middle of the night and took him in her mouth, as Doreah had taught her how to do all those years ago. James awoke and looked down at her with loving eyes while she pleasured him, he even pushed strands of hair out of her face. She continued to suck his length, moving her lips up and down his member, getting a feel for him. Dany liked seeing what she was doing to him, his eyes would roll back and he'd gasp in pleasure, especially when she would swirl her tongue. She enjoyed seeing the face he made when he climaxed into her mouth and muttered her name, his cheeks flushing and he was gasping for air. Dany just smiled devilishly and fell back asleep on his chest. Then in the morning she awoke to find him hard, his manhood sticking up like a standard. Dany pushed back the sheets and studied the male form, cupping it in her hand to watch it harden again. She then stroked him until he awoke, and watched the faces he would make as she pleasured him once more. It did not take long for his seed to spill into her hand. Then afterwards, James, returned the favor and rubbed the nub that made her scream in pleasure, he even put his face between her legs and pleasure her with his tongue, until she felt her body shiver in release. It made her sad to think that each time they did, it could never create a child. _An heir…_Dany thought as James began to gently scratch her back up and down.

"Keep doing that," Dany muttered while she lay on her stomach.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much so."

"My mother used to do this to me when I was a kid," James told her as he continued to caress. "Before I would go to bed I'd ask her for a story, and she'd tell me one as she did this. I fell asleep quicker than a newborn babe."

Dany grew sad at the story. For she would never be able to do this to her child and make him or her fall asleep. Catelyn Stark was a great woman in her eyes, strong, smart, and a great mother to her children. James loved her with all his heart, as did all her children by the looks of it, and even Jon felt some sort of admiration for her even though she treated him so poorly in his youth. Daenerys wanted to be a great mother like Catelyn Stark. Daenerys also grew sad because she had also never known her mother, for she had died giving birth to her. Viserys never let her forget it. "You killed our mother!" He'd yell when Dany awoke the dragon. "You killed our mother, you little bitch!" Queen Rhaella was a sweet woman, according to Viserys and those around her who knew her.

"James," Dany said turning to him.

"Good morning, wife." he replied, he was happy.

"Husband," she said with a smile, mirroring his position and tracing his face and chest again. James slid his hand down her thigh and nestled it between her legs. He began to caress her sex and Dany felt her legs spreading for him so he could do so. Dany began to close her eyes and lightly moan when she felt a finger dip inside her.

"You want to do it again?" Dany asked him. She took his cock in her hands and stroked him a few times.

He nodded. "Well seeing as you're already wet..."

She smiled and climbed onto him, placing his cock inside her. She began to ride him wildly, as he sat up and leaned against the head rest. Dany figured they looked beautiful in this moment. He would sometimes reach up to fondle a breast or place on in his mourh, suckling of her as she rode him. For one moment she did not know whether James was inside her or she inside him and it was sweet as could be. When it came time for his pleasure he called out her name with a moan and that was the greatest part of it all.

"Today I'm King James Stark, the First of his Name. My father and brother are laughing, with Theon in the other world. Jeyne Poole is smiling and blushing." James said after they'd finished.

Dany felt him shiver as he mentioned the last name, Jeyne Poole. Dany rubbed her hands along his side, trying to warm him up, thinking he was cold.

"Who is Jeyne Poole? This is the first time I've heard you speak of her."

"She was Sansa's best friend, a long time ago. I had a chance to…I don't want to talk about it."

James was very sad, and she decided not to press it anymore.

"We need to talk, James."

"About what?"

"The small council," she said when he sighed.

"Speaking of the small council," he began, "I asked Jon to be Hand of the King."

"Hand of the King…" Dany said under her breath, "But Tyrion is Hand."

James scoffed. "A position the man does not want, Dany."

"But Tyrion is smart, and knows the game."

"I trust Jon more. He and I have been through enough together."

"And will he except?"

"I'm not sure," James said. "Jon is never one to rush into things. However, I have a feeling he will say yes, in time. He will probably go back to the Wall, to think."

"Let him," Dany answered, "He can take Viserion and go. But we need his answer."

James nodded, "Alright."

"What I'm I supposed to tell Tyrion?" Dany asked, leaping out of bed and begging to put on a dress.

"Tell him that I command it."

"If you say so," Dany said reluctantly, she didn't know how Tyrion would handle it.

"And Dany, I've given thought to other position's."

"Such as?"

"Such as, Tyrion can be Master of Coin."

"Master of Coin?" Dany asked, as James helped her lace up her bodice, "But he isn't-"

"-Tyrion is Lord of Casterly Rock." he finished, tying up the laces, "He has the gold of the Rock behind him, and he can practically fund the realm."

Dany gave it some thought, "I quite like that. Who else have you thought of?"

"Well, the Citadel appoint's a Grand Maester, but last night Tyrion told me that he thought about giving Gendry the title of Master of Laws. His uncle Renly held the position was, so why can't he?"

"Gendry…" Dany muttered, "Will he accept?"

"Already did," James said, tying the last lace too tight, "I asked him at the feast before he got drunk, and he and Arya gladly accepted. I know she will enjoy the capital, and I've asked that she become an advisor on my small council. Arya know's people and gives good advice."

Dany was taken back, already James sounded like a King, "What about ships?"

"Tyrion also suggested Mace Tyrell. Fortunately, he asked him last night at the feast and the man accepted, gladly. It will hopefully please, the roses. Apparently it was Varys's suggestion. Now all we are missing is a Hand and a Grand Maester. Other than that, we have a complete small council."

"Good!" Dany yelled, turning around to help him fasten his doublet.

She turned to a mirror and studied her reflection. Dany had the crown on and wore a dress of crimson, ready for their first small council meeting. Suddenly, she felt James's hand's grab her hips as they moved up to her breast's, when Dany pushed them down.

"Not now!" she scolded, "We have a small council meeting to go to!"

James sighed, throwing himself on the bed. His crown rolled off to the side, the crown of the King in the North.

"You're king now," she reminded him, "It's expected of you."

"I know," he replied, his voice muffled by the blankets, "Day one and I'm already hating this."

Dany laughed, "Well let's get this over with, my King. We have Seven Kingdoms to run."


	7. Chapter 7 Daenerys III and Arya

**AN: GRRM's beard haunts this story. And let's keep the ball rolling.**

**Chapter 7 Daenerys III and Arya I**

**Daenerys **

Dany's hands were splayed on her husband's chest as she rode him. James could touch her, but he really never did, and he kept quiet. Maybe a few times a hand would reach up and grab her breast, or find their way to her hips. He claimed he was just content at watching her, feeling the heat radiating from her body. Dany remembered how James always thought she was sick, when he'd feel how warm she was, and it made her laugh. Dany would smile as his face did the talking, and he'd always cry out her name. It reminded her when she laid with Drogo in front of the Khalasar, underneath the stars. James never asked about the Khal, but he knew about him; Dany figured it stemmed from jealousy or something.

Most men would be raking their fingers up and down her body right now, but James wasn't like most men. It had been about three month's since she was married, and the ruling of the realm had finally began to go smoothly. The small council was all but complete, and King's Landing was all but restored to it's former glory. The thieving and looting was down, and Gold Cloaks were beginning to roam the streets again. Targaryen loyalists were still somewhat happy, but it was only really the Tyrells.

Dany laid down in bed when they'd finished, and she turned to her right as James jumped out of the bed and threw open the window. The sound of seagulls cawing and men at work filled the air; as the crisp breeze of the bay making the room cold. Dany pulled the sheets up as she watched James standing in front of the open window, the sun lighted up the room, the curtains flapped with the wind. In the morning she would always find him staring out the window, after they'd make love; jus thinking. Dany wanted him to stay in bed and cuddle, but he never did, he was a man of rituals. What her husband was thinking about, she didn't know, and she didn't ask him. Dany figured it was just the Wall that had made him that way, or it was just an extension of Ned. It was the blood of the First Men that flowed through his veins, and Dany accepted his stoic nature. Every morning was followed by a meeting of the small council, and Dany hated it. James was always reluctant to go, but he did his duty. Just like Tyrion said he would.

"James, why do you always stand in front of the window?" Dany asked, as he turned to face her.

"Never once you've asked, Dany, why now?"

"I don't know," Dany replied, yawning, "You do it every morning, and I'm curious."

James turned away from her and faced the window. Dany figured he'd never answer,

"It stems from my father," he finally said, his voice full of sadness as if often was when talking about Ned or Robb,

"I once saw him doing this in his room one morning, when I was no more than ten. I asked him what he was doing, and he turned to me and smiled, 'thinking,' he answered, and so I began to do the same. Every morning I'd stand in front of the window and think, or stand above the wall when I was at Castle Black. But I never knew exactly what to think about, and when my father told me, I was confused. It was enigma, 'thinking.' What does a man do when he just stands and thinks, but as the years passed I've figured it out."

"And what do you think about?" Dany asked, hoping he'd answer.

"You," he replied, his back to her, "Mostly about you and the realm; sometimes about my brother and father. It helps me get enough courage to face the day, and the small council."

"Doesn't that make you sad?"

"Sometimes," he replied turning to face her, but immediately he turned to the window again. Dany could tell he was trying to cover his sadness from her.

"Most of the times it does," he finally said solemnly, "But I have to be brave to face the day, and the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid."

Dany smiled and laid back in bed, she stared at the ceiling and did some thinking of her own. A few moments passed before she decided to call out to him again,

"James," Dany called out to him.

He turned around to her and smiled, a calloused hand rested against his chin.

"Come back into bed, my sweet. I want to talk about thing's."

"What things?" he asked, laying down next to her as she rested her head against his chest. He kissed her. The warmth in her body, making them both warm.

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me how things are within the realm."

James sighed, "Where do I begin? We still have no Hand or Grand Maester. I've written to the Citadel, but they don't respond. All the other positions are filled and are doing their job's well. Gendry is fine as Master of Laws and Tyrion as Master of Coin."

"Jon will come around, in time."

"It's been three month's," James responded, "How much time does he need?"

"I know, I know. Just don't worry."

"The Night's Watch is not as important as it used to be," James said with disdain, it stemmed from Jon, "It's not like when I joined and wildling's were still a threat."

"They still can be," Dany replied, "We don't know when they can attack."

"Oh, the rangers will know. Wildling's are easy to track, especially in large numbers."

"Do you miss the Watch?"

James scoffed, "Some days I do, and some days I don't. It was simple and all I did was wake up every morning and track wildlings. But than I grow sad thinking, if I'd stayed I wouldn't have met you."

Dany kissed him, "Arya tells me that Myrcella has taken a liking to Winterfell," she smiled, "Sansa wrote that Bran seems to like her, although he doesn't show it."

James laughed, "Bran, in love? The boy is too bitter to consider it."

"Sounds a lot like how his brother used to be."

"Not anymore," James replied, kissing her, "Not since I met you, Dany Stormborn."

"Consider it though, Bran and Myrcella. I think that boy is due for some love, in time."

"In time," James echoed, "Bran will not show it, and if he does it'll take awhile. Sansa just likes to gossip that's all. They may not even be talking, Bran and Myrcella."

"Arya, claims it's more than gossip."

"Arya is pregnant!" James exclaimed, "It's done something with her brain."

Daenerys gave a slight chuckle and turned to her side. James knew why she'd done it, he immediately placed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her hair. It's the only way he could make her happy without saying words. When Dany found out Arya was with child, she was happy for her sister by law. Arya was a great adviser and a good friend, but Dany couldn't help but feel jealousy: for she would never bear children. The notion of an heir was to the upmost importance to the survival of her line, and James didn't give it any thought or ever want to talk about it. The realm didn't know about her being barren, and the only people who knew were Tyrion, Jorah, and the Stark family. She knew they wouldn't say a word.

"I know," he said, kindly, "I know it must be hard to see Arya and Gendry. I'm sorry I don't ever want to talk about it, but it hurts to much."

"What are we going to do, James?" Dany asked, flipping over to face him, "We need heirs and we can't rule without them."

"What can we do?" he replied, "Steal children and pass them as our own?"

"Maybe," Dany considered, "We might just have to."

James scoffed, "I'd rather die, than steal someones child."

Dany kissed him, "Alway's the honorable man, James Stark."

"I try my best."

Dany threw herself out of bed and began to dress, "Let's go, my King. Time for the small council meeting."

James threw his face into the pillow, and screamed. The muffled screams and moans echoed throughout the room. Dany sighed,

"I hate this!" he yelled, "If I have to sit through another one of these small council meeting's I will…"

"It's expected of you," Dany said in a sing-song voice as James got out of bed.

"And what is the agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure, probably about the realm."

"Everyday is about the realm, Dany. I want specifics."

"I don't know!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "Varys will have heard something and he'll talk about it, and you know how it goes."

"Yes, I alway's love waking up to the smell of lavender oil!" James complained, walking over to Dany, helping to fasten her bodice like he did every morning.

"Hopefully, he'll have news of Stannis or Littlefinger," James said, "It's been too long."

Dany began to sweat as he tugged on the laces, and she felt herself getting nauseous. Soon his words began to become inaudible as the nausea got worse, she felt as her stomach was going to explode. Suddenly, she ran over to the chamber pot and bent down as the vomit exploded out of her mouth.

"Dany, is everything alright?" James asked, bending down next to her, pulling back her hair.

"I must've been something I ate!" she exclaimed, "I'll have the cooks flogged in the-"

Dany vomited again as James stood up and fastened his doublet. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and James opened it, it was his squire Edrick. The boy was comely with dusty brown hair and came from House Baratheon.

"Your grace," Dany heard him say, "I have someone out here waiting to speak with you, say's it's urgent."

"Who is it?" James urged, "Tell me, Edrick."

"It's your brother…I mean cousin, Jon Targaryen. Your grace."

"Jon is here? When did he-"

"This morning, your grace. And the new Grand Maester is with him, a man by the name of Samwell Tarly. I robust fellow I must admit, but-"

"Sam!" James exclaimed with joy, "Why yes send them to my solar! Me and the Queen will go meet with them right away."

"As you command, your grace."

James shut the door as he began to jump and down. Dany looked up and smiled at him, before vomiting again.

"Good news?" she asked, as he bent down beside her and pulled her hair back again.

"Extremely! Jon is here!"

"That's great," Dany replied, "And I heard the Citadel appointed a new Grand Maester, Samwell Tarly?"

"Yes," James said, "He was the Maester at Castle Black, and has been for some years. He is a smart lad and has earned many links in his chain, Dany. I know he will serve us well."

"Good," Dany said eagerly, she wiped her mouth with a cloth as she stood up and James sat her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you can attend?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her, "I can tell them you don't feel well."

"No," Dany said, waiving a dismissive hand in the air, "I will attend both the small council meeting and see Jon with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as Dany flung herself from the bed.

"Yes!" she yelled, "Now let's go!"

Dany nodded as she finished dressing, and walked out of the door with James. They walked arm-in-arm to the solar, and a servant opened the door. Jon was sitting there with this fat man, who Dany remembered now as Sam, and both were dressed in black. Jon stood up and hugged James, as he shook Sam's hand. Both of them bowed to Dany as they all took a seat, and servant's came out to serve food.

"I'll have bread, if you have it. With bacon and eggs." Sam told the servant.

"Ale and porridge is fine," Jon said.

"I want porridge today, as well. With honey." James said, "Dany, how about you?"

Dany waived a hand, "No, No, I don't think I can eat today."

James nodded and talked to Jon about how ruling was like, and such. Dany smiled to see her husband so happy, right now. Over the past two month's, he had grown frustrated and stressed from sitting on the chair all day, listening to pleas. At night he'd talk to Dany and they'd make love, but than he'd fall right asleep. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and offered to hear some pleas, but he insisted he could handle it. The sound of laughter threw Dany out of her thought's as he heard James recounting a story about Winterfell,

"And I remember father getting so mad," he finished, "I believe mother had those servant girls expelled from Winterfell."

"I remember," Jon said laughing, "Father, made sure of it. He said it was for their protection."

They laughed some more before James got serious, it was time to ask. Dany feared this part, both of them were stubborn.

"So Jon," James began, "Have you come here with my answer?"

Jon remained silent as he ate a spoonful of porridge, Dany felt the anxiousness in the room.

"I have," he finally said, drinking ale, "And I've come to realize that, you're right. I accept the position of Hand of the King."

"Great!" James yelled, "Now we have a complete small council. I'm assuming you have all your belonging's here, with you?"

They both nodded,

"And who is on the small council?" the new Grand Maester asked.

Dany decided to answer, "There is myself, James, Jorah Mormont, Tyrion, Mace Tyrell, Gendry, Varys, Arya is an adviser, and now you two."

"Arya as an adviser?" Jon asked, he seemed surprised, "Why?"

"She gives prudent advice and doesn't coat anything."

"Good," Jon said, "And that's it?"

"That's it," James replied, "They do good work, Jon. Hopefully you'll get to know them, we have our daily meeting in an hour."

"An hour!" Jon yelled, "That hardly gives us-"

"-We're here to serve the realm, Jon," Sam reminded, "We have to attend the small council meetings."

Jon scoffed, "Very well than, let's go."

Dany felt nauseous again as she ran over to the nearest chamber pot, and vomited even more. James ran over to her and pulled her hair back.

"She's been vomiting all morning, Sam." he said, "I don't know what is wrong."

"Must've been some food, or it could be an ailment of some kind."

"Dany," James whispered, "You can't attend, you must rest…"

"No, no, no!" Dany yelled, "I'm going to attend, ok. I must be seen as strong!"

She vomited some more, as James just rubbed her back.

"She is the Queen, Sam. And does what she wants."

"I'll give her something, when I get into the Maester's storage. I'll see what Pycelle had in there."

"Good," James replied, as Dany stood up and he wiped her mouth with his sleeve, "Well let's go to the small council meeting, Grand Maester and Hand. Let's see if I don't decide to throw myself off the balcony, today."

-x-

**Arya**

Arya sat in the small council room next to her husband, Gendry, as both awaited the arrival of the King and Queen. Varys had told all of them that James finally appointed a new Hand of the King, and that the Citadel finally chose a new Grand Maester. Gendry smiled at her as he placed a hand on her newly swollen belly, and Arya smiled back. She was four month's pregnant and happy. Her marriage to Gendry was full of love, and she was happy he was legitimized. True Baratheon or not, to her it did not matter. For she would've married him anyhow,

"I've been thinking of names," Gendry said, smiling.

"Which ones?"

"If it's a boy, I want to call it Robert. And if it's a girl, you can name it."

Arya thought, "If it's a girl we can name it, Daenerys. That's a pretty name."

"You'd name our child after the Queen!" Gendry said with a laugh. Arya hated when he did that,

"It's a beautiful name and could be a good gesture. As if you could think anything better…Robert!" Arya yelled, "As if nobody has ever named their child after one of their parent's before!"

Gendry scoffed, "My father was the King and a conquerer. It will do good to call the boy after him, perhaps it'll make him strong."

"If it's a boy," Arya corrected, "If it's a girl, I choose."

"Well let's hope it's a boy," Gendry said, "I don't want my child named after the Queen."

"Nor, I the King!"

Everything quieted down as, Arya looked down at her stomach, she began to gently stroke it and think about her family. Since she'd been in King's Landing, due to Gendry accepting the position as Master of Laws, she missed her family and Winterfell. It was all she'd ever known. Arya wrote Sansa and her mother all the time, and were excited she was with child. Bran would often write and ask about James: seeing if he liked being King. James as King still made Arya laugh at night, and even though it had been three month's since his coronation it still defied belief. Gendry had not changed since accepting the position, and Arya was grateful. She also enjoyed being made an adviser on the small council, and when Daenerys came to her with the offer, Arya was happy; and it was apprantely James who suggested it.

Daenerys was a fine sister by law, and a great Queen in Arya's eyes. She was a strong woman who went through a lot in life, much like Arya. It was made her admire the Targaryen Queen. By now, both were good friends and spent much of the day talking together, but Arya grew tired with each passing day. Pregnancy took it's toll.

Suddenly the whole small council began to stand, as Gendry helped Arya to her feet. The scuffles of shoes could be out in the hall, and Arya heard a familiar voice: it was Jon. As the King and Queen walked through the door arm-in-arm, Jon and his friend Sam came in behind them. Arya smiled and Jon noticed her, smiling back. She had always loved her brother Jon, her brother and not her cousin. Their relationship did not change with the true knowledge of his parentage, and Arya didn't let it. She still called him brother. All bowed as James took his seat in the small council, and Daenerys took her seat next to him. She waived at Arya, who smiled in kind. Jon came over and gave Arya a hug before taking his seat next to James.

The King, her brother, was in a doublet of grey and never refused to wear anything but Stark colors. Everyone sat down as he ordered wine poured out for all. Servants came out and poured wine, as all the men sat there, waiting. There was Tyrion sitting next to Daenerys, the Master of Coin. Arya thought he'd be Hand of the King, but James had other ideas; and told her that he needed someone he completely trusted. Tyrion accepted the position with ease, because he hated being Hand. There was Mace Tyrell, the Master of Ships, he was a fat powerful looking man with curly brown hair and a brown beard with white spots in it. Varys sat across from Arya, ever smiling in his lavish robes. Jorah Mormont sat next to Tyrion, and he was on the small council because he was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Jorah was not a handsome man and had a hard face, Arya could tell he hated James. Sam took his seat next to Varys as the small council meeting began. James began to speak in what Arya called his 'King voice,' drinking wine.

"Lord Varys," he began motioning to the eunuch, "What news do you bring us this morning?"

Varys cleared his throat, "My little birds have sung me a song this morning, that the smallfolk grow unsettled about the lack of food."

James shrugged, "No songs about Stannis or Baelish?"

"None, your grace," Varys replied, "I have heard nothing about either, your grace."

"And what news of Aegon?" Dany asked, "Is my beloved nephew still rotting in Dragonstone?"

"As far as I know, yes. However, it's been awhile since I've heard from Stannis."

"But you are the Master of Whisperers!" Dany scoffed, "You are to have knowledge of these things."

"No man can be everywhere at once, my Queen," Varys responded calmly, "If I get word about either, I will let you know."

"Do you not have spys in the Vale or Dragonstone, Lord Varys?" Mace Tyrell asked, tugging on his triangular beard.

"I do. However, they have sung me no songs just yet."

James cleared his throat, "Stannis and Littlefinger both make me restless. I want to know what they are up to. Neither have responded to our ravens, and I do not like it."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Jon.

James smiled,

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do, Jon."

"I suggest sending an envoy to both the Eyrie and Dragonstone," Jon replied, "Surely they can not ignore a person."

"I like that, Jon. Sam, see that it is done," James said, he poured himself another cup,

"Gendry!" he yelled as Arya heard her husband clear his throat.

"Yes, your grace?"

"How are the Gold Cloaks?"

"Their numbers have swelled, your grace. The promise of coin and bread have intrigued many, but that leaves the small folk without food."

"That is a problem," Dany said out loud, "I won't have them ignored again. The small folk have been nothing but loyal."

"But we have no food, your grace," Tyrion replied, "The harvest has not come yet, this year. It hasn't rained in awhile-"

"-Well see that you get some, Tyrion," James responded, "Demand grain from the high lords in the south, and pay them what they need."

The small council gasped, "But, your grace we can not ask these things of the high lords. Surely they will not-"

James dismissed a hand in the air, "I can and I will. We must keep the small folk happy, Jorah. They are the backbone of this Kingdom."

"And how do you expect to pay for all of this?"

Arya cleared her throat, "If I may, your grace?"

James nodded, as she continued, "Why not just pay the lords with gold? Surely, it will entice them to hand over some grain. We can promise to pay them back, in time."

Tyrion scoffed, "And am I supposed to find this gold out of air, Lady Stark? The realm has had to pay the debts to the Iron Bank of Braavos for the past three kings! Three Kings! Do you know how much money that is?"

"Yes Lord Tyrion, I do. And I do not appreciate being spoken to like a child," Arya said angrily, "But who said we had to pay them back in a month? or a year? Or three years? James is King and can demand it of them, if he wished."

Tyrion was taken aback, "So we are to basically steal from them, is that what you are suggesting?"

"No, Lord Tyrion I do not but-"

"-Enough!" James yelled, in his King voice, "This does not solve the problem, you two bickering!"

Silence fell the council as Arya looked over and Daenerys was sweating. Her hand was on her head, as James leaned over to her and asked her if she was alright. Dany nodded,

"Just a headache and some backpain ," she said, "I'll need some wine."

James poured her a cup and gave it to her, as she began to drink.

"Where were we?" James asked, rubbing Dany's back.

"The small folk, your grace. Lady Arya here believes that we should steal from the highborns and give to the small folk," Tyrion said, seething.

"We should!" Arya yelled, "It's about time someone gave a damn about them!"

James laughed, "The Lion and the Wolf again at each others throats! I'm sorry, Arya but we can't allow them that many privileges. The smallfolk toil and provide, while the highborn protect them."

"And if we can't protect them, why should they provide for us?" Arya asked, as the small council went quite and gave looks of concern to one another.

"Listen to me, my lords. We can change the landscape of Westeros forever, but only if we try to. Let us feed the small folk, and have the high lords give their share."

Mace Tyrell grunted, "If we give them enough, they will start to believe they are equal to us. Surely, you can see that Lady St-"

Suddenly a crash came about as Arya looked over to the head of the table. James was scrambling over to Dany, who had just fallen out of her chair. Jorah and Tyrion were hovering over her, as James was frantic.

"Dany!" he yelled, as Gendry helped Arya out of her chair and they walked over to them. Dany had fainted onto the ground.

"Sam!" James yelled, as the fat maester waddled over there. He bent down to examine her as Arya watched over. Daenerys was incoherent as she spoke, and sweating so much. Arya bent down and tried to cradle her head, as James looked at her; in despair.

"Take her to the royal chambers. I'll need to examine her," Sam said, as everyone got up to give the queen air.

James nodded and scooped Dany off the ground, as everyone stayed behind.

"Arya, you come with us!" James pleaded, "Tyrion and Jorah, follow."

"Certainly, your grace."

Arya and Gendry followed them out, as they went over to the chamber in Maegor's Holdfast. When they arrive James waited outside the door with Arya and Gendry, wanting to be alone. Arya couldn't help but laugh at how nervous the King was, pacing back and forth in from of the door; you would've thought Dany was on the brink of death,

"She'll be fine," Arya said, trying to calm him down.

"Daenerys wouldn't stopped vomiting this morning," James responded, "She is really sick."

"Could be some sort of sickness, yes." Gendry said, as Arya shot him a look of disbelief.

"Well aren't you smart?" Arya replied, sarcastically.

Gendry shrugged, "I try."

"What do you suppose is taking so long?" James asked, still pacing.

"If you'd stop pacing, maybe it'll make it go by faster!" Arya yelled, "You're making me nauseous, it's as if I'm still early in pregnancy."

"Well that can't be the case!" James yelled, "Dany is barren, last I checked."

"Yes, you like reminding us."

Finally the door opened as Sam stepped out of the room, sweating. His face showed a mixed look of shock and happiness. He closed the door as James ran over to him, placing both of his hands on the man's shoulders. Arya and Gendry huddled closer to listen, both placing a hand on her stomach.

"What is it, Sam?" James asked, frantically, "Is she ok, please tell me everything is alright?"

Sam gave him a puzzled look, calming him with his hands, "Yes, yes, everything is fine. In fact, James I believe congratulations are in order…"


	8. Chapter 8 Bran I and Sansa II

**AN: Ok, I want to clear something up. People have been asking why Aegon was imprisoned and the answer is simple: because Dany didn't want him in the way, so she can take the Iron Throne. Basically, she turned around and had him arrested because he had the better claim. It's the main reason she isn't popular amongst the Targaryen loyalist's, except the Tyrells. The only reason the rest remain loyal is because of her dragons. **

**Also this chapter is almost two years later in the future. And the next chapter will be better, more drama to come, I promise...**

**I still don't own squat, so let's keep the train on rolling.**

**Chapter 8 Bran I and Sansa II**

**Bran**

Bran sat in his chair in the Lord's Chambers within Winterfell. He gazed at the horizon as he sat there thinking; staring at a blood red sun, rising over the wolfswood. It was a very special day today for the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North: he was getting married to Myrcella Lannister. Bran at first was reluctant to talk to the blonde haired beauty, as she was a Lannister and the child of Jaime and Cersei, the man who threw him out of the window. But over time he grew to love her, and even though she was his ward he couldn't help himself.

Myrcella saw past his problem and excepted him for who he was: a cripple. The love between them grew over time, like one of those winter roses that grew in the godswood. Sansa had told him so and he scoffed at the idea; Bran never thought himself capable of love. _What women would want to marry a cripple? _he thought to himself everyday, but Myrcella was different. She loved his personality, his intelligence, and in some ways they were the same. Myrcella herself was in some ways a cripple, she was missing an ear, and had a scar on her face; but that didn't matter. He loved her all the same.

The only people attending the wedding were Bran's family. Sansa was preparing the wedding, and was happy to do so. Myrcella's brother, Tommen, was invited but Stannis did not reply. It made her sad, because he was the only family she had. Her Uncle Tyrion was the only one coming, and the rest of the Lannister's at Casterly Rock she didn't consider her family. Her mother and father were dead. It made Bran sad. But Bran was happy it was to be a small affair, and he didn't care to invite the Northern Lord's because they harbored animosity towards House Lannister and Bran wouldn't have it. He was still to marry Myrcella no matter what.

Bran looked down at the courtyard and saw his family standing there, Gendry and Arya were watching Sansa play with their kids; Robert and Lyanna. Robert was a boy of two and looked identical to his father, while Lyanna was a girl of one who looked like Arya. Bran often laughed at their choice of names; the irony of it all. Sansa was still the same sister he'd grown up with, but was a strong women. She still remained the last Stark, besides Rickon, to get married, but Bran knew she'd been talking to Willas Tyrell for awhile now.

Sansa had tried to keep it a secret, but Bran always saw the letters going and coming from Highgarden. It seemed they might someday get married, and hopefully soon. Rickon was still a boy and master-at-arms at Winterfell, he was not serious about getting married. Although he did sleep around with many muller's girls and the like. It reminded Bran of James at that age and he had to laugh. He looked down to the courtyard again and saw this time his mother holding young Lyanna in her arms, while Robert tugged at her skirts wanting to be held. Catelyn had aged with grace and still kept the same color auburn hair, it seemed age refused to catch up with her.

As Bran kept watching the sun rise he felt two arms come from behind and wrap around his neck, it was Myrcella. She kissed his cheek and smiled as he reached up for her hand and kissed it,

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the horizon.

"Thinking," Bran replied, keeping his gaze forward.

"Why do you do this every morning, Bran?"

Bran gave it some thought, but he knew why. It was because of Ned.

"Ned," he answered, sadly, "My father did this and all the Stark men afterwards have too. Robb did as well."

"And what is the Lord of Winterfell, thinking about?"

"You," Bran said, looking back at her, she was smiling "You and our wedding later. I hope Sansa didn't make it too extravagant."

"Oh, let her be extravagant," Myrcella said, "It may be the last wedding she prepares before her children's and she is quite good at it. Look at how many she has prepared, there is Arya's and James…"

"James…" Bran said under his breath, Myrcella kissed his cheek again. It had been awhile since he'd seen James, his brother was too busy ruling. However, he kept in contact with all of them via raven. He wrote to Bran all the time, letting him know how the realm was going. Bran stayed mad at him quite a while, for embarrassing the family at the feast for Arya's wedding, and in spite chose not to attend his. And over time he remained mad for a while, until Sansa spoke him out of it.

"Are we nervous to see him?" she asked, hugging his neck tighter.

"It's been almost two years since I've seen my older brother, the King. I hope royalty hasn't gone to his head."

"Arya and Sansa said it hasn't. She lives down there, Bran. And Sansa just saw him two month's back. Arya see's him everyday, being on the small council and all. Gendry says the same."

"I hope they're right," Bran said, a hint of remorse in his voice, "I hope he is still the same man I knew when I was a boy. Or that man who became First Ranger."

"Well you can't expect him to be the same man, after being King for two years now," Myrcella said, the voice of reason, "Robert Baratheon changed much when he became King-"

"-And not for the better," Bran corrected, "I hope the same can't be same of James."

"It won't, you'll see." Myrcella replied, stroking his hair, "Are you excited to see Jon and Dany?"

"I almost forgot about Jon," Bran said, "I'm glad he is coming with them, and your uncle too."

"Uncle Tyrion!" Myrcella exclaimed happily, it made Bran smile, "Yes, he is the only Lannister family member who is coming. I don't know why Tommen didn't-"

"-It's ok, Cella," Bran said, kissing her, "It was probably Stannis who wouldn't let him, just out of spite."

"I know," she said, her voice filled with sadness, "Anyway, when should we expecting James's arrival?"

"Anytime now," Bran answered, "He told me he'd come the morning of the wedding. He specifically said to watch the horizon for the dragons."

"Ooo Dragons!" Myrcella said, her voice with wonder, "I'm excited to see them. Sansa said they're beautiful."

"They are. The first time I saw them, I nearly forgot how to speak."

Myrcella laughed, "Hopefully, the same won't happen to me."

Both were startled as he heard bells beginning to toll. Bran looked down to the courtyard and saw his family began to scramble. Catelyn gave the kids over to Arya and Gendry, who were talking to the kids. Sansa and Rickon readied themselves next to Arya, as Bran and Myrcella saw three large dragons looming over the horizon.

"Hodor!" Bran cried out, as the stable boy barged in the door,

"Hodor?" he asked,

"Help me into my wheel chair and escort me to the courtyard, quickly!"

"Hodor."

Hodor came back a few minutes with the chair, and helped Bran sit himself in it, as he pushed him to the courtyard. Myrcella was running behind him, trying not to stumble on her dress. Bran chose to wear a doublet of grey, and Myrcella a dress of crimson. Finally, they arrived in the courtyard and Bran waited in his chair with his family, as he looked up and saw the dragons were close. Rhaegal and Viserion landed outside of the gates, but Drogon loomed over the courtyard. His flapping wings causing a gust of wind, that made everyone yell. The kids were screaming in amazement at the dragons.

"Does he mean to land it in the courtyard?" Sansa asked, in shock.

"I believe so!" Gendry yelled, as Bran watched Drogon land in the entrance of the gate. His mighty wings flapping in the air and he let out a might roar. The kids screamed as Bran watched the black dragon in amazement, it's scales reflected the sun.

"Calm down, Drogon," he heard James say, as he looked up and saw his brother petting the dragons neck.

"We don't want to frighten the children, do we?"

Bran watched as his older brother jumped off the dragon, and stood a long way in front of them. He stared at Bran and smiled. Bran returned the smile in kind. Even at thirty, James did not look like he aged a day; as he stood there in a doublet of grey and black breeches. He sported a trimmed black beard, and the crown of the King in the North nestled on his long black hair. He didn't say a word as he turned around and helped Dany off the dragon, she was still as beautiful as Bran remembered, and was wearing a violet dress with her golden crown.

"She's beautiful," Bran heard Myrcella whisper in his ear, as he watched James kissing Dany. And than he helped Tyrion Lannister off the dragon and Jon; than suddenly he heard a child crying his name, and Bran saw his niece and nephew for the first time.

James helped his children down the dragon, two fraternal twins. A boy who he decided to name Eddard, who had Stark features and a girl named Rhaella who had the classic Targaryen features of silver hair and violet eyes. Bran knew had always known Dany wasn't barren, because he had a dream, the same kind he used to have as a child. It was just a matter of time. Both were almost two years old as he handed them off to Dany, and stared at his family with a smile.

"Daddy!" Eddard and Rhaella yelled, when Dany held him back.

"Let Daddy and uncle Jon, say hi to your aunts and uncles." Dany whispered to the children as James and Jon stood there side by side.

Suddenly, they began to run at them in full sprint, and Bran began to push his chair forward. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind as Bran saw Sansa and Catelyn run towards them, with Arya and Rickon at their heels. Bran turned around to see Myrcella standing there, idly, as Bran motioned her over and she nervously stepped forward. He held her hand as they made their way towards the Stark reunion.

James was twirling Sansa in the air, as she demanded he put her down. Jon was hugging Arya and saying hi to Gendry, and the children. Catelyn turned to James and hugged him, as he turned and beckoned Dany forward. The Queen walked forward, all smiles, as she let her kids go play with Robert and Lyanna. Arya said they had grown close as cousins. Dany hugged every Stark and walked with James towards Bran. He and Jon stood before them, wordless, and smiling. The rest of the family standing behind them.

"The Lord of Winterfell," James said, smiling.

"And Warden of the North," Jon corrected.

"Your grace," Bran said with a nod, trying to hold in a laugh, "My Lord Hand."

After a few moment's everyone bursted into laughter, as James kneeled down and embraced Bran. Jon did the same and Dany said hello to Bran. Myrcella squeezed Bran's hand, as he noticed James's gaze linger on her.

"Myrcella!" he yelled, his voice full of joy.

"Your grace," she said meekly, curtsying.

James waived a hand in the air, "No, no, call me, James. Please."

"James…" she said, nervous.

"That's it. I remember when I first saw you, at the feast in Winterfell. All those years ago. Now you're a beautiful women, Bran is not good enough."

Everyone laughed, "Don't tease him." he heard Dany say, as James wrapped an arm around her.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, "I want them to meet Bran."

"Over there," Dany replied pointing to the kids. The four children were playing with each other, the two boys were pretending to play with swords. While the girls were sitting on the ground.

"Kids!" James yelled, as his two children stared at him, "Come meet your uncle Bran and your aunt Myrcella."

All four kids scrambled over, as Robert and Lyanna ran over to Gendry, and the royal children ran over to James, standing before his feet facing Bran. James knelt down in between them,

"Eddard, this is your uncle Brandon and that is your new aunt Myrcella. We call him Bran, can you say Bran?"

"Bran!" he repeated, as everyone laughed.

"Now go forward, and say hi."

James nudged the boy forward, as he began to timidly walk to Bran. The boy was wearing a doublet of black, with a three-headed dragon embroided in one side and a direwolf on the other. The boy shyly stood in front of him,

"Eddard, a nice name." Bran said, smiling. The boy nervously hugged him and Myrcella as he ran back to Dany.

"Now, this is Rhaella." James said, beckoning the girl forward. She looked exactly like Dany, and had all her beauty. She wasn't as shy as Eddard, as she ran forward and hugged Bran and Myrcella, before running back to James.

"As much as I enjoy this Stark reunion," Tyrion Lannister said, sarcastically, "I'm quite hungry and would like to break my fast."

"Of course, of course. Today is for you two and I don't want to hold you guys back, so please let's go to the Great Hall." James said, as he held Rhaella in his arms and Dany held Eddard.

Everyone began to walk to the Great Hall, all laughter and smiles. Bran looked up at Myrcella, who was laughing at the children.

"I told you," she said turning to him, "I told you, he didn't change."

Bran shook his head, "No, you were right. He hasn't changed at all. Except there is a spot of grey in his hair, from the stress. Don't tell him that, though."

Myrcella laughed, "I don't believe I will. Let's go break our fast with my new family, husband."

"Let's go, wife." Bran replied, smiling.

-x-

**Sansa**

Sansa sat in the long table of the Great Hall of Winterfell, as she sat next to the Queen and James. On her lap was the princess Rhaella, a girl Sansa had grown to love when she spent time in King's Landing. Sansa braided her hair in the style of the North, and fell in love with her silver Targaryen hair; she thought it looked better on girls. She was feeding her niece porridge as the family sat together in the table, breaking their fast. Shouts and laugh's filled the air, as the Stark boy's were remembering old times. Sansa smiled as Jon was recounting a story of him, and Robb trying to get the inn keep's girl to kiss them.

"When I tried to kiss her, I got nervous," Jon recounted, "Robb had already began to awkwardly kiss the inn keep daughter's friend, and claimed Theon was giving him pointers. But it looked like he was trying to suck her face off."

James and Bran were laughing hysterically, as Arya was scolding her daughter for not eating. Her nephew Eddard was asleep in Catelyn's arms, and Robert was sitting on Gendry's lap. Soon everything grew quiet, as everyone did when Robb was brought up. It took Bran to break the ice,

"James, tell the story of when you and Theon got caught by mother over here!" Bran pleaded, as Myrcella drew a smile.

Sansa was pleased that her younger brother was getting married, and she figured he'd never would've found love if it wasn't for Myrcella. She liked her new sister by law and knew she was a good girl, not plagued by the sins of her parents.

"So," James began setting down his spoon, Daenerys began to laugh as Catelyn scoffed. She hated this story.

"I was only, let's say, seventeen when Theon invited these two servant girls over to his chambers to practice kissing with us. I had kissed a girl before, and wasn't necessarily nervous, but my stomach was in a knot." He smiled to Dany and squeezed her hand, Sansa smiled.

"So we began kissing the servant girls, and she was ripping off my tunic and such…" Sansa noticed, he began to grow nervous because Catelyn was throwing him a look,

"So…Theon decided to go farther with the girl, and was pushing me out of the room, when mother opened the door. And let's say, that after that those girls were never seen in Winterfell again. Father said, mother sent them to Essos."

Everyone laughed, including Sansa when she noticed James grow quite. Dany squeezed his hand as rubbed his shoulder, as he smiled to her. It seemed they were still in love, and Sansa hoped to have the same one day. She'd been talking to Willas Tyrell and that was going well, but she didn't know if he was the one. Sansa had met him at James's wedding, and talked to him by raven when she was at Winterfell, and saw his father at King's Landing. Rhaella had fallen asleep in her arms, as everyone finished eating and they sat there talking about the realm.

"So, how is ruling going?" Rickon asked.

"Fine," Jon replied, "But there are always a few bumps along the road."

"Such as?" Catelyn asked, stroking Eddards hair.

"Such as, the loyalists," James said, "They will never be happy until Stannis is no longer on Dragonstone, and I don't sit on that barbed throne."

"How is Stannis?" Bran asked, as Cat echo him, "And Littlefinger?"

James scoffed, "Two years have passed with no reply, from either. I've sent numerous ravens and envoys. No response."

"That is troublesome," Cat said, "Baelish is a snake. He must be up to something."

"That is what worries me," Jon said, "But Varys insists that his little birds claim that Littlefinger is still in the Vale, ruling."

Cat scoffed, "Petyr was always too ambitious, even when we were children. When he challenged Brandon Stark, he'd gone to far. Your grandfather, Hoster, expelled him from Riverrun because of it. Since then, he has had ill feelings towards me and my House."

"I'll handle Littlefinger," James insisted, "And Stannis. That man is just upset that Gendry is Lord of Storm's End, but he has the better claim being Robert's son. I swear, if they don't respond soon. I'll go there myself."

"I've been telling you to do that for awhile now, James." Jon said, he sounded agitated.

"I know, I know. But I've got seven kingdoms to run, Jon!"

They kept bickering back and forth as Sansa noticed Dany's gaze was on her, she was smiling with her golden crown on. Her violet eyes peered through her, and Sansa knew why James liked them so much. It made you feel at ease,

"So Sansa," the Queen began, "Tell me how are thing's with Willas?"

Sansa felt herself blush, "They go well, Dany. He and I write each other often."

"That's good to hear," Dany said, patting Sansa's hand, "Hopefully, it'll become more than just writing someday."

Sansa felt herself smiling, "Maybe, your grace. I think it may."

"Do you like him?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Willas is a very charming man, and smart too."

"I hear he raises the best horses in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes," Sansa said, "He offers only the best horses, hawks, and hounds."

"You'll find love one day, Sansa. Don't worry."

"I hope so," Sansa said under her breath, before looking to Dany, "And I hope, it's like the love you and James seem to have. How do you do it?"

Dany laughed as she clutched his hand, "I don't know, Sansa. We just do. I say that my decision to court him was the smartest thing I've done, in a while. I grew to love him as you will love Willas, I know."

Suddenly Sansa felt princess Rhaella stir in her arms, and the child woke up, rubbing her eyes. Dany offered to take her, but the girl resisted; clutching Sansa's arms. Both the women laughed,

"She has taken quite a liking to you, Sansa," Dany said, smiling as her child played with Sansa's locket.

"I love children," Sansa replied, "And little Rhaella here is a beauty."

"I remember when I was told I was pregnant," Dany began, "I thought Sam was joking and I couldn't believe it. I was told that I would be barren for life, but apparently Mirri Maz Duur was wrong. James was so happy when he found out; he didn't leave my side for the whole nine months. The only time we were separate was when he listened to pleas, and went to the small council meetings."

"Do you wish for more?" Sansa asked, "More children?"

Dany laughed, "These two are such a handful, that I'm not sure. James insists that he does because he said that Starks always have more than two children, but I'm content with these two."

Sansa smiled, "He's right about that one. Stark's do have a lot of children, your grace. My grandfather Rickard, had four."

"Do you want children, Sansa?"

"Of course!" Sansa exclaimed, "I won't marry a man, who doesn't."

"Good," Dany said, "That's good to hear."

The day passed as finally the hour of the wedding was upon them, and Sansa was in the godswood with just her family and Tyrion Lannister. James stood with Jon and Gendry in front of the Heart Tree, as Bran was there in his chair: sweating his heart out, and nerves were settling in. Sansa was standing with Dany and her mother, on the other side as Arya was with Myrcella and Tyrion. Finally, everyone went quiet as Tyrion led Myrcella before the Heart Tree, and Bran stood up in leg braces he had made for himself. Myrcella was dressed in an ivory dress, the same one Arya used for her wedding, and she stood next to Bran, as James performed the ceremony. He smiled before them.

"The Starks have been married in front of a Heart Tree for thousands of years. From the times of King Theon, to King Torrhen. What we have here is sacred, these two, House Stark and House Lannister will become one." James said, his voice ringing through the godswood as both Bran and Myrcella faced each other, hand in hand.

"And who thought we would've seen the day!" Tyrion jested, as Myrcella chuckled.

"I believe you two know the words," James said when they looked at each other and said the words that Arya and Gendry said before them,

"Where you go, I will go. Where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be mine. When you die, I will die. And there I will be buried. Before the gods of our ancestors, I swear, neither death nor it's darkness will separate us."

Than Tyrion stepped forward and removed her Lannister cloak, as Bran placed a Stark cloak on her back, with some help from Jon. Than they finally kissed as Lord and Lady of Winterfell, and the Stark family clapped for them. Sansa was crying, as usual, but to her surprise Dany and Arya were too. She thought she'd never see the day. Than she looked at Bran again and saw her and Willas.

After the feast had died down, and the children fell asleep. Sansa went out to the courtyard to bid farewell to James, Tyrion, Jon and Arya and Gendry. They stood before the gate, in furs, as Jon and James cradled the sleeping children on their shoulders. Dany was with Tyrion as she stood with James, holding his hand.

"Can't you just leave tomorrow?" Sansa asked as she stood before them with her mother and Rickon, it had begun to snow lightly. Bran and Myrcella were alone, and Arya's kids had gone to sleep, and Gendry held them both.

"As much as I would love to, Sansa. I have to go and rule again, tomorrow. I can't leave the running of the realm to Jorah Mormont forever." James said, as Dany laughed. Rhaella stirred in James arms.

"What about you, Arya?" Catelyn asked, "Surely you can stay longer!"

"I can't, mother," she replied, "Me and Gendry belong on the small council."

"Ok," Sansa replied, pouting, "But please try and visit more often."

James smiled as he handed off Rhaella to Dany, and mounted Drogon. She was behind him with the kids, as Jon said farewell to Sansa and Catelyn and ran out the gates to mount Rhaegal with Tyrion and Arya with her kids.

"You have to visit King's Landing again, Sansa!" Dany yelled, as Drogon began to fly upward.

"I will!" Sansa yelled back as the dragons flew up in the air and left.

Sansa stood in the courtyard with her mother and they both watched as they flew away, and Sansa was once again, alone


	9. Chapter 9 Ros I and Daenerys IV

**AN: Ok so I was able to update before work.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9 Ros I and Dany IV**

**Ros**

"You are to seduce this Wolf King, do you understand?" the hooded figure said, as Ros sat in her brothel.

A mysterious messenger came to her the other night, demanding that she have a word with some man who needed her services. Ros used to be a whore but wasn't anymore, and she owned the brothel that used to belong to Petyr Baelish. However, that man is now ruling the Vale and didn't want it anymore. So Ros took it and made it her own, she now was the owner of Lord Baelish's previous establishment. She made money that she couldn't have imagined ever owning, and lived a good life of luxury that she had strived to obtain since leaving the cold, damp North. Now her life was better than it had ever been, and all the scheming she had to do to get there had finally paid off.

"And what's in it for me?" she asked, eating a peach.

"The good graces of Margaery Tyrell, of course."

Ros laughed. "And why should I do this?"

"Do you like gold?"

"What human doesn't?"

"Imagine gold beyond your dreams, girl. Margaery pays her friends well, you want to be her friend, don't you?"

Ros shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't know Margaery Tyrell."

"Oh, you and Margaery aren't so different...besides the whoring of course."

"And how is that?"

The man leaned forward, Ros could hardly see his face but she could tell he had stubble, and was fat. "Both of you want one thing: power. Margaery wants to be _the_ Queen, and you want to be more than an owner of a brothel. Consider this, Ros. She could make you a permanent member on her council, or perhaps even more. All you have to do is seduce the King, and his honor will take care of the rest."

"So I'm to create strife between the King and the Targaryen Queen, is that it?"

"That is all. Nothing more and nothing less."

Ros considered this. She hadn't seen James Stark in almost seven years and no doubt he would be reluctant to see her again. Ros was the one person he could never say no to, and hopefully for the sake of this "mission" he wouldn't have changed. She still remembered the boy of four and ten who came drunkenly stumbling into his chambers after his name day feast, while Ros was sitting on his bed in nothing but a shift, bought by Theon Greyjoy to take his virtue. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw her there on his bed. Like a new born kitten who didn't know his way, he reluctantly walked over to her and sat down. After a few kind words, Ros, removed her shift and watched as he became aroused before her eyes. Than after that it was history, he didn't last long, Ros could remember about ten thrusts before he spurted his seed inside her. James had grown enamored with her after she took his virtue, always coming to visit her at the brothel in Wintertown and paying a few coppers to have her for a night. In front of Ros he let down his shield and opened up to her, after they had sex she'd lay there in the bed with him for countless hours as he described his frustrations, his pain, whatever he was angry about; Ros listened and some. And than it grew into something more. Ros, had begun to meet with him inside the castle walls and would often meet him in the Godswood at night so they could talk and spend time with each other. James treated her kind and treated her well, he'd buy her trinkets and such, and it wasn't always about sex with him.

And then he took the black, the ultimate betrayal in her eyes. Ros, didn't know if she had ever loved James, but he certainly felt something for her. He often told her how many times he loved her, felt something for her, even wanted to marry her. James was a romantic, Ros knew, but he was also very young and didn't understand the world around him. When he joined the Night's Watch he grew up, and they grew apart. James never came to Winterfell as often as he did when he was a novice, and even then he didn't have time to see her. She could remember the day she saw him for the first time in almost a year, the Wall had made him hard and lean, and he sported a black stubble with his long hair; he looked like a soldier. James was in Winterfell for the feast for Robert Baratheon, and it was then that they re-kindled their relationship. He made love to her in the Godswood for the first time in such a while as he would to his lady wife, the way he stared into her eyes when he entered her made Ros feel important for once and not like a whore; afterwards he gave her a bracelet that she was more than happy to have. James promised her that he'd never leave her, that he loved her, that he'd give it all up for her, but than he came to her one day and told her it was over. Ros cursed him to the Others, but she didn't know why. Often than not she told herself she felt nothing for James Stark. He was a customer and nothing more, even though he showered her with love and affection. But at the end of the day she felt something when she was with him, a pang in her chest, a constant smile on her face, and loved the way he held her while they lay on the Godswood floor, asking questions of the stars. And now after such a long time, such a long history, she was being asked to see him. To see her, James.

But now he was King of Westeros and married to Daenerys Targaryen, the most beautiful woman in the world. Ros was there at his coronation in the crowd, he didn't look like he had aged a day and now his beard was neat and trimmed. She saw as the High Septon placed the crown on his head, and proclaimed him the King. All Ros could see was the boy who walked into her chambers at the brothel or told her she loved him. And then there she was...the Targaryen Queen. Queen Daenerys was standing there in a red dress that bared her shoulders, and Ros knew that she was as beautiful as in the songs they sung of her. When James kissed her for the crowd, Ros felt the pang of jealousy again. For she knew that it was once something they had. She could remember crying herself to sleep that night, for no reason at all. _He is nothing to me, _she had reassured herself to no avail. After all these years she still did feel something for him, but now she didn't anymore. James had moved on and so had she. Ros Stark...her name could have been, but now she was just Ros...the owner of a prestigious brothel.

However, she had heard that James had changed. That boy in Winterfell she slept with all those years ago, and afterwards was no more. James Stark was puddy in any women's hand's who said the words, "I love you," and they might've shared a child together. James had gotten her pregnant, and when she found out she killed it with moon tea. Ros wept for the child for a day, but no more. She was a whore, and it would ruin her 'business,' if she got with child, so she killed it. Ros just told James that Baelish made her do it, and he bought it. Although in the back of her mind she often thought about James and her starting a family together, but Daenerys Targaryen had beaten her to that. _The Targaryen bitch_, Ros thought, _James was mine, all mine! He never loved me._

The man chuckled. "I know that you are very well…acclimated, with the King. Am I right?"

Ros nodded. "I haven't seen him in almost seven years. I doubt he'll recognize me."

"Oh he will," the man assured. "James Stark always remembers a face. Especially, if it's someone he used to know quite well."

"Oh, trust me, I know him quite well. Except tell me one thing, how would Margaery become the Queen?"

The man began to pace. "Well, she would sweep in and seduce him, of course. How else? When James is in a state of depression over the Queen not talking to him, he'll turn to a woman. Old habits do die hard."

"Does he even love this Targaryen women?" Ros asked, she didn't know why.

"Oh yes, yes. He has two children with the women, and they are very much in love. But we both know he wouldn't say no…especially to you."

Ros laughed as she stood up, and flattened her dress. "Alright, I'll do this. However, I demand gold and to be made Margaery's personal handmaiden when she becomes queen. Except one thing."

"What is that?"

"How am I supposed to get in touch with the King? It's not like I can just walk up to him and grab his cock." Ros said, with a teasing sound in her voice. The man was unmoved.

"The King will be in the market in Eel Alley this morning with his sister, Arya Stark. They do this every weekend. He will be surrounded by his Kingsguard and an army of Gold Cloaks, but if you make your presence known he will talk to you."

Ros gave it some thought. Certainly this could be easy if it all goes well, but the wolf girl might present a problem. The Kingsguard wouldn't though.

"That should be easy enough, and where am I supposed to bring him to?"

The man scoffed as he made his way to the door. "Certainly you can figure that out, Ros. You own a brothel, perhaps he will like to see it. Nonetheless, I bid you farewell and good luck."

"I don't need luck, ser. I know how to play James Stark."

Ros prepared as she was about to make her way to the market in Eel Alley. She wore a floral dress that was made for more comfort than modesty, and put on a golden necklace. Ros shook out her red curls and let them fall to her shoulders, as she pinned them up in the back. She donned a black cloak and made her way to the marketplace.

It was loud and dusty when she arrived, and she noticed a huge gathering of people around a specific section of the market. They were being held back by an army of Gold Cloaks, and were shouting things at the King. Most said good things and some bad, but mostly they were hungry. Ros knew the city wasn't starving, but there were still problems, and there was no such thing as a perfect King. And King James Stark wasn't an exception.

She approached the crowd and made her way to the front, as she peered over a Gold Cloaks shoulder. That's when she got a good look at the King, for the first time in seven years. He was wearing a tunic of grey with black breeches, and the crown was on his head. James wore a trimmed black beard, and long black hair, but hadn't aged a day. Ros was taken aback by the women next to him: Arya Stark. She remembered that little girl in Winterfell all those years ago, but this wasn't the same little girl. Arya actually looked beautiful.

Both were picking out fruit from a vendor, as the Kingsguard formed a tight circle around him and Arya. James was laughing as he paid the merchant a few stags and patted him in the shouder. He and Arya began to make their way towards Ros, as the Gold Cloaks parted the crowd like water and the King began to walk through them. Ros pushed her way through the people and got to the front of the crowd as James was about to pass her, he was talking to Arya.

"Your Grace!" Ros called out, but her voice was minimized by the crowd yelling the same thing, "James!" she decided to call out again.

He was right next to her when she decided to yell out something only he would know, "Godswood! Forever and always, James Stark!"

Suddenly it grabbed his attention as he turned to his right, and looked passed Arya, who was looking the same way. Ros smiled and pulled down her hood as his grey eyes began to widen, his mouth was open but he was at a loss for words.

"James, what's wrong?" Arya asked, as Ros kept on smiling. She had him right where she wanted him.

"James?" she asked again, as James pushed her out of the way and stepped forward, staring at Ros like she was some animal.

"Ros?" he asked, his voice full of wonder.

"Your Grace," Ros said, curtsying.

"Is that really you?"

"Who else could it be?" Ros replied, as she noticed Arya give her a hard look, as well as the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard. Who wasn't a handsome man.

"It's like seeing a ghost…"

"Well, here I'am!"

"Please, come forward. I haven't seen you in years. I'd like to talk!" James said, as he pulled her from the crowd.

He ordered his Kingsguard and Arya to walk behind him as he talked to her, they walked slowly down the road. Ros could tell his sister hated her, but she couldn't remember her, or could she?

"So tell me, Ros," he began, his arms placed behind his back. "What have you been doing with yourself, all these years?"

Ros laughed. "Believe it or not, Your Grace. I actually now own a brothel of my own in Flea Bottom."

"Flea bottom," he said, with disdain, "I always knew you'd climb to the top, in some way."

"I'm glad you say that, Your Grace. Its good to command the whores, and not be one yourself."

He chuckled. "Good to see the years haven't changed your wit."

"It does me good to see the years have been kind to you, James."

James scoffed before changing the subject, "How did you come into it?"

"It used to be one of Petyr Baelish's establishments, all those years ago. Certainly, you remember the last time we saw each other?"

James grew quiet, as Ros studied his face. The beard hid his reaction, but he looked like some old lion under it.

"Yes," he said, "yes I do. It was such a long time ago, and not under the best circumstances."

"Not really. You were there with your father, and well I told you about the child that we could've had."

James scoffed. "A child of a crow and a whore. Not the life I'd want for a child, even if it would've been a bastard."

"I hear you now have two children of your own, Your Grace."

James lifted a dismissive hand in the air, "Call me, James. Please."

_I've got you now…_"Alright. If it pleases, Your Grace."

He smiled. "Yes, I do now. A boy of almost two named, Eddard and a girl named, Rhaella. The gods have truly blessed me."

"I'm sure they are lovely, James."

"I'd love for you to meet them one day."

Ros laughed. "And I'd love to! How do they look like?"

"Eddard looks so much like a Stark, it is beyond belief. He has brown hair, more a lighter brown than dark with steely grey eyes. Rhaella is her mother personified, she has silvery-blonde Targaryen hair, but her eyes are a deep lilac while Dany's are of a violet," James described. "And Ned, we call him Ned now, is so calm and poised. He never really gets angry unless somebody pushes him to it, like Rhaella does when she steals his toys, and he is so stoic. Rhaella is a little fiery girl, who gets angry when she doesn't get her way, or throws a tantrum when Ned pulls her braid. But she is also the sweetest little girl when she wants to be. She loves to give hugs and kisses, and is in love with her Uncle Jon. I'm so close with little Rhaella, and Ned is more of a mother's boy. He loves Dany so much."

Ros smiled, he looked so happy as he told her about his children, James had changed. "They sound like beautiful babies, as beautiful as your wife, Daenerys."

"Daenerys…" he muttered to himself. "Yes, I've come to love her like no other."

"Love!" Ros exclaimed, "There's a word I thought would never come out of the mouth of James Stark!"

James laughed. "Much has changed over the years, Ros. Including me. I'm not that same boy you laid with over ten years ago."

"I can see that," Ros replied sarcastically. "Ten years ago you were a man of the Night's Watch, and not….King."

"Yes," he said. "So tell me Ros, where is this establishment of yours?"

"Flea Bottom," Ros said, now she had him. "Would your grace like to see it? It's the best brothel we have there, and I'd be honored if you'd see it."

James thought. "Well, I wouldn't oppose to it. Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Ros exclaimed as James turned around and ran over to Arya.

Ros watched as the she-wolf began to yell inaudible words, and James calmed her down. He ordered four kingsguard members and half the Gold Cloaks to escort her back to the Red Keep. Ros and James made their way back to the brothel, as finally they arrived. His Kingsguard came inside, including the Commander or whoever he was, and James ordered them to wait at the base of the stairs. The whores came out and were gracious to the King, as Ros showed him around. James was ever humble in front of her, and wasn't the same boy she knew long ago, but she had to know if he truly changed. They went to her private chambers and sat down and talked about years past. Ros ordered wine out and poured them both cups, and nibbled on some meat and cheese she had set out for him. He then proceeded to tell her about how he met Dany and how she chose him for her husband. Ros thought it was weird that she chose him like one would a pet, but he seemed to love her. James and her traded stories about their past history together, some made her laugh and some made her cry inside. Stories of about when they first laid together, when he brought his younger brothers and Theon to the brothel for their first woman, and so many others. It did Ros good to speak of him about such things, and James was calm around her.

"And do you remember when Arya caught us in the Godswood?" Ros said with a laugh.

James laughed harder. "Yes, yes I do. We were in the Godswood and she stumbled upon us, and ran out in terror. Arya than asked me why me and you were fighting."

Ros laughed. "Fighting? Is that what she said? Gods that is too funny."

"That is too funny," said James. "I do miss our times that we used to have together, Ros. I never forgot about you, never did."

"And I never forgot you," she admitted. "I never have, and never will. I did love you, James."

"I loved you as well," James told her. "But times have changed and us as well. Dany has my heart now, but you'll always have a special place in it. You were my first love and that I cannot ever forget."

Ros smiled at him as he rose from his seat and went towards the door. "I really should get going."

Suddenly, they were alone in her private quarters as he tried to rush out, but Ros stopped him.

"Why leave now, your grace?" she said, her voice seductive.

James stood there, like some soldier, "I have to go back to the Red Keep, Ros. Or have you forgotten that I'm King?"

Ros scoffed, "Oh trust me, I've forgotten. You may act like one now, but I know that you are still that man who would have had his way with me in the godswood. Or, do you mean to tell me you've forgotten about that?"

"Yes, I have," he said sternly, "I love Dany now."

"You used to love me, remember?" Ros said, she got close to him and twirled the cloth of his tunic in her finger. She brushed her thigh against his groin as he retracted from her, in disgust.

"You mistake me, Ros." he said. She hated when he pretended to not like it, "I have two kids, and a loving wife. You'd think I'd throw it all away for this?"

Ros laughed. "Even now, you still try to play the man of honor? I don't recall you remembering about your honor as you fucked me in the broken tower, remember?"

Ros backed him into a corner, as he just stood there. But to her he looked like some frightened animal, trying to get away. Ros tugged at her dress and let it fall to the floor, as she stepped out of it and pressed her naked body against him.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, bringing her head to his ear, "Do you remember this body, Lord Stark?"

James tried to move out of the way, as Ros blocked him. "I'm afraid you aren't getting out of her, until you do one thing. And I think you know what that is…"

"I won't," he said defiantly. "You may not believe me, but I actually love, Daenerys. I never loved you."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Ros said laughing as she kissed him, and grabbed his manhood. He kissed her back, and that's when she knew he was hers.

-x-

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was sitting in her royal chambers in Maegor's Holdfast with Arya, as both of them watched their children playing together. Robert and Eddard were playing with cloth swords, both pretending to fight with gusto, as the girls were combing their dolls straw hair. Before Dany had told James she was barren, they had spoken of what they wanted to name their children. As if without hesitation, James, told her if they had a boy it would be Eddard and Dany let him have that much. If it was a girl she wanted to name it after someone she admired...it was her mother that came to mind. "I want to name a girl, Rhaella," she told James while they laid intertwined in the gardens. "I want to name her after my mother." James nodded and told her it was a beautiful name. Dany looked at Rhaella now and saw her hugging her cousin and best friend, Lyanna. The two girls were inseperable and so close with each other, playing together and napping together, it made Dany smile. Rhaella was such a sweet girl when she wanted to be, but the dragon blood coursed through her strongly, and mixed with wolfsblood...only made it worse. _And my little Ned. _Eddard, or Ned as everyone called him now, had all of his father's families traits. He was calm, stoic, and unnerving with his stare. Ned was only almost two, but his steely grey eyes could peer through you. He was a little handsome boy, and had brown hair that was kept somewhat long. Ned was close with Dany and loved her so much, Rhaella was closer to James and she was in love with her uncle Jon. When Jon was around she only wanted to be held by him, and it made Dany laugh, he treated her kindly. Arya and Dany sat in the bed as both talked about the small council, and the realms problems. Stannis and Baelish still were in the dark, and James had sent another envoy this morning with strict orders to bring them back. Daenerys found it curious that neither of them were replying to whatever envoy or raven her husband was sending, it made her curious. At night before they went to sleep and Dany would kneed his back after the day, James would tell her his thoughts on these two men. "Stannis is just sour," James admitted as he caressed her back how Dany liked it, "and Baelish is just a snake. One of them feels slighted at not being the Lord of Storm's End, and the other is just a weasel in the dark, waiting to strike at the right moment. We have to keep them close, Dany."

The loyalists were becoming increasingly agitated, especially the Martells, that James still sat the Iron Throne and Aegon was still rotting within Dragonstone. Most of them felt that Aegon should be King, and that Dany should be sitting on the ancient Targaryen chair, but Dany felt otherwise. Sunspear had written her ravens demanding Aegon's release, and James always threw those into the hearth in their room. Dany would be getting undressed for bed and James would be in his smallclothes while he smiled at her, and threw the messages in one at a time. "And here is what I think of you, Trystane," James would say when he tossed it in. She wanted to be Queen of Westeros and had worked so hard for it, going to the deepest of seven hells to get there, and she'd be damned if Aegon solely took it just because of Rhaegar being his father.

Dany would rather have Jon on the throne than Aegon, at least Jon was humble and honorable. Aegon was arrogant and cocky, he reminded her in some way of Viserys, with his sense of entitlement. However, Aegon wasn't crazy or an idiot, and Viserys was. So when she invaded all bent the knee, and having dragons helped. Daenerys remembered when her and Aegon rode to the Wall together to fight off the Others, she on Drogon, he on Viserion, and Jon on Rhaegal. The three-headed dragon drove them off, and afterward Aegon sat them down to tell them he was going to take King's Landing and become the King of Westeros. He even had the audacity to offer his hand in marriage to Dany, and told Jon that he could be his Hand of the King. "I need you two," he had said when they were sitting in Jon's chambers. Dany recalled that being the first time she had seen James Stark. He was clad in black on Jon's right hand side, his hair was longer than and his beard coarsely thick and unruly. He was nervous when Jon introduced her to him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her when they were sitting in Jon's chambers after the Others were defeated. Daenerys could recall catching his gaze for a few seconds before he looked away, she laughed at that. The second day she remembered walking up to him and asking how he was doing. James only stuttered. "I'm...I'm doing fine, Your Grace. How are you?" _He looked so cute when he was nervous. _Dany then remembered him asking her about her dragons, and she pointed them all out to him in great detail. James also told her how beautiful she was when they had finished talking, how brief it was. _Ever the charmer. _Dany accompanied Aegon to Dragonstone and listened to his plan to invade, when at the behest of Ser Jorah she had him imprisoned in the night, and threatened to burn Stannis's home to the ground if he didn't obey. But he did, they all did, and Aegon was bitter after that. He vowed to kill Dany and take what was his. "You'll have a hard time doing so behind a cell," Dany had retorted to him. She wouldn't lose her Throne to another rebellion, and her reign was cemented as long as Aegon remained a prisoner and her dragon's still drew breath.

"Dany, I have to tell you something," Arya said, as Dany watched Rhaella brush her dolls hair. "It's been troubling me."

"What is it, Arya?" Dany asked, turning to her. Arya was a good sister by law and a good aunt. Dany couldn't have asked for nothing more.

"It's about, James. Something happened when he was in the market this morning. It isn't good."

"What happened?" Dany demanded, her voice full of concern. "Is James alright?"

"Yes, yes, he is ok. James is not harmed," Arya replied, lowering her voice so the children couldn't hear. "This morning, a woman came to see him. A woman from his past. I remember seeing her with him at Winterfell, when we were children…"

Arya hesitated to speak and Dany knew this couldn't be good.

"Who is it, Arya? Tell me!"

Arya cleared her throat. "It was some whore, with red hair. I remember her being called Ros…yes that's it. Anyway, she is a real snake and had James under her thumb when we were young. Trust me, she is no good."

"Ros…" Dany said under her breath. "Yes, he did tell me about her. Why would she see him now?"

"I'm not sure," Arya said, "but she showed up at the market and he began to talk to her."

"Where is he now?" Dany demanded to know.

Arya shook her head. "I'm not sure. He told me he was going somewhere with her before he sent me back to the Red Keep. I hope he didn't do anything stupid…"

"Oh, he better not have. I will make sure he didn't, and if he did seven hells could not prevent what I'd do to that woman..."

Arya looked back to the children, as they heard scuffling outside the door and James barged through. His face was sweaty and he had a look of sadness about him, as Arya turned to Dany and flashed a look of concern.

Dany stood up and crossed her arms, her face stern as Arya took the hint.

"Kids!" she said beckoning them over. "Robert, Lyanna, let's go! We need to leave uncle James and aunt Dany, alone."

Both kids said goodbye to their cousins as Arya left the room with them. Dany ordered her hand maidens to take her children out of the room, and they did quickly. That famous Targaryen temper was about to come out in full force, and she didn't want the kids to see it. James Stark was a dead man…

"You care to tell me, where you have been?" Dany asked, angrily her arms crossed and her blood boiling. James shot her a look of sadness.

"I was out at market with Arya when I-" he began.

"-Save it!" she yelled, her temper flaring. "Arya told me about the whore you ran into at the market."

"Arya, told you? Why that little-"

"-Do not blame your sister for your fault, James. Now you will tell me what happened with you, and that red-headed whore!"

James looked at her like a child, and Dany knew he was guilty. He didn't need to say anything, but she already knew.

"It's not what you think, Dany Stormborn," he began, walking close to her. Dany couldn't help but stare at his hands, and think they touched another women besides her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, backing away from him.

"Dany!" he yelled, "It's not what you think we didn't do any-"

Dany backed up and turned her back to him, so he couldn't see her crying.

"I smell her on you, James!" she yelled, between tears. "I smell that whore on you, and how dare you lie to me! I will find this women, James and I will kill her! You know I will!"

"Dany…" he said, with sadness as he got closer but she pushed him away.

"I know you did something, you kissed her, didn't you? Did you do more? Did you fuck her, James?!"

"No! She tried to come on to me, but I pushed her off. All she managed to do was kiss me, but I prevented it from going any farther. You must believe me!"

Dany didn't believe him. He tried to hug her but she kicked and screamed in his arms,

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, her voice thick with anger and grief, "Let go of me! I hate you! Get out! Get OUT!"

James let go of her and she pointed a finger at the door. "You leave me now, James Stark. And don't presume we are sleeping in the same bed, tonight. I don't want to see your face for days, do you hear me? Days!"

James looked at her like some puppy, his face was full of sadness. "But Dany, we didn't do-"

"-Did you not hear a word I just said, James?" Dany yelled, "GET OUT!"

"Fine," James said, relenting, "but know that I didn't do anything, Dany. Know that I still love you and our children."

"Get out!" Dany yelled again before he flashed her a angry look and made for the door, Dany saw Jorah standing by the entrance and beckoned him in. James closed the door behind him.

"Is everything alright, Khaleesi?" Jorah asked, as Dany stood in front of the bed, whimpering.

"Yes, Ser Jorah. I want you to answer a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Anything," he said, bowing his head.

"You were with the King this morning, were you not?"

"Yes I was, Khaleesi. My place is at his side."

"So I want you to answer me this next part, truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Jorah replied without hesitation, "I'll always be honest with you."

Dany cleared her throat, "Was James with some red-haired woman this morning? And if so, where did he go with her?"

Jorah looked at her in shock, his devil brands staring back at her, "Yes he was, Khaleesi. James was talking to some red-haired women this morning, and they went back to a brothel she owned. All she did was show him around, and they were in private, but James ordered us to wait by the stairs."

Dany was taken aback and turned away from Jorah, so he couldn't see her cry, "Thank you, Ser Jorah." she said whimpering, "You may leave now."

"As you wish," he said bowing his head and leaving, but than Dany got another idea.

"Jorah!" she called out, the man turned around insantly.

"Yes, my queen?"

"I want you to do me a favor, if you will."

"Of course," he said, getting to one knee, "Whatever the Khaleesi commands."

Dany walked over to him and lifted his head up. She knew Jorah was in love with her, and had always been. Now she had to play that to her advantage,

"I want you to find this women for me, Jorah. If you do, some surprise will be in store for you," Dany said, her voice in a whisper in his ear. She felt his breath quicken and voice tighten, "Do I make myself clear? Find the women and bring her to my solar immediately."

Jorah took a step back, "Yes, Khaleesi. I understand. I will find this women for you, although it may take a couple of days."

"Take all the time you need, Ser Jorah. But you will find her for me, and you will bring her to me…unspoiled. In fact, rough her up a bit."

Dany flashed him a smile as he bowed his head and left the room. Now all she had to do was wait. A couple of days passed, as the animosity between her and James still remained. She did not sleep in the same bed as him, or did he sleep in the same bed as her. During the day Dany made sure not to see him, didn't even break her fast with him, and would only be with him during small council meetings. Just to show that nothing was amiss. The kids would see him when Dany was not there, and she spent most of the day with Arya.

Finally the time came as Jorah had found the women, it was at night but Dany didn't care. She waited in her solar for them, as finally Jorah brought the women forward, bringing her to her knees. Dany walked forward to her and crouched to meet her eye level, pushing back a strand of red hair from her face. Her face had fresh bruises and cuts. She was as beautiful as James described her, but age was finally catching up. Dany hated this women with all her might, as she felt the blood of the dragon stir up in her.

"The women, as promised," Jorah said, as Ros looked up at Dany.

"Thank you, Ser Jorah. That will be all, for now. Just leave two Queensguard here with us, that is all."

"For what?" Jorah asked.

"For whatever I command, Ser." Dany replied, her voice with filled with malice. Jorah swiftly nodded and closed the door behind him, as Dany once again crouched to eye-level with this women.

"So you're the woman, who took my husbands virtue?" Dany asked, brushing her hair back, "You are truly a beauty, aren't you?"

Ros remained silent as Dany still looked her in the eye, "Do you know who I'am? Do you?"

The whore still wouldn't speak,

"SPEAK!" Dany yelled, as the red-haired women spit up blood.

"You are the Targaryen Queen." she finally answered.

"And do you know who my husband is?"

"The King…" she said, sarcastically.

"The King…" Dany scoffed, "No I want his name!"

"James Stark…" Ros answered, she was laughing. "The man who I've fucked more than once!"

Dany slapped her across the face as the women fell back, she ordered her Queensguard to stand her up again.

Ros spit out blood. "Why have I been brought her? Do you want to trade some stories about, James? See which one of us made him scream our names better. I for one remember when I took his virtue in his chambers, and he moaned my name when he spilled inside me. Ros..he had said...'Ros.'"

Dany slapped her again and kneeled down to stare into he eyes. "And now it is my name he moans every night, my name he swore to love until the end, and mine he will always remember. You meant nothing to him, and were nothing but a whore. I share two children with him. What did you share?"

Ros was unmoved. "I shared love with him, Your Grace. I made James Stark who he was, and that is something you can't take away from me. He didn't moan your name when he climaxed on my stomach no more than two days ago..."

Taken aback, Dany kicked her in the stomach while she was down and that elicited a yelp from the whore. She felt like crying and felt like killing her husband, but she couldn't believe that he would...James couldn't cheat on her... could he?

"Now tell me, Ros. It's Ros, isn't it? What did you and James do in your brothel? Tell me now."

Ros laughed. "Well we fucked, of course. What else would we do? You see, James Stark is an easy man, once you know how to play him. I'm the puppet master holding the strings."

Dany felt the anger rise in her, she slapped her again,

"_YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY HUSBAND FROM ME! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE MAN I LOVE FROM ME!_" she yelled, her face an inch from the whores, "_YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILDREN'S FATHER FROM THEM!_"

Ros laughed, as Dany slapped her again. "You will die for this! By the old gods and the new, by the red god and the millions of gods beyond counting, you will die!"

Ros laughed even harder. "No you won't, Your Grace! James won't let that happen to me!"

"James does not tell me what to do! You will die, for treason. Tomorrow, you will. WHORE!" Dany spat once more, as she ordered the women out of the room.

Jorah walked in as Dany just stood there, in shock.

"What happened?" Jorah asked, coming closer, "I heard talk of treason and death?"

"Ser Jorah…" Dany said, cooly, "I want you to erect a stage in front of the Red Keep. I believe we have a women to execute for treason…"

"You can't be serious, Khaleesi?" Jorah said, "You will be seen as a tyrant and-"

"-Do not tell me what I can't and can't do, Ser!" Dany yelled, "You will obey my commands or I will tell the King you disobeyed me, is that understood?"

Jorah stood there, his face hard as it was when he got angry, "Understood, Khaleesi."

The next day passed as Dany was outside the Red Keep, standing on the dais she had constructed for the occasion. Already a crowd was forming, as word spread that a traitor was being executed. The small folk loved a good be-heading and Dany planned to make an example out of her. Dany stood on the dais, in a dress of blue with her Queensguard and Ser Jorah, as they brought the women forward.

A black hood covered her face, as Dany ordered her bent down on a stump. The crowd went wild as they removed it, and Ros was shown. Her face was swollen and bruised from the beatings, and Dany's slaps.

Dany hushed the crowd, "This whore has been charged with treason!" she began, "She conspired to lay with the King and ruin my marriage! However, I found this out. And as long as I'am your Queen, treason will not go unpunished!"

The crowd went wild as Dany ordered the women forward: ready to lose her head.

"Ser Jorah…" Dany said, "Bring me her head!"

Jorah drew his sword as he stood in front of the women. But before his sword fell, Dany raised a hand,

"Any last words?"

Ros laughed, "Only that I fucked your husband, and played him for a fool!"

"You just sealed your death with that. Ser Jorah, do what you-"

"-WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Dany heard James yell as the King stepped forward onto the dais, followed by some Gold Cloaks. His face was red with anger and Dany knew the wolfsblood was on him. He came towards Dany and Jorah.

"Jorah, what are you doing? Dany?"

"I'm executing the women you love!" Dany yelled, "She committed treason!"

"She did no such thing!" James yelled, his face in shock, "Dany I told you nothing happ-"

"SAVE IT!" Dany yelled, "She told me the truth!"

"And what did she tell you?"

"That you fucked her!" Dany said, her voice filled with malice.

James turned to her and turned back to Ros, "Why did you tell her that? You know that isn't true!"

Ros laughed some more, "Oh but it is, my KING! It is true…"

"No it isn't!" he yelled back, "You kissed me but I pushed you off me, Ros! Tell the Queen the truth, and your life will be spared. Confess, now!"

Ros scoffed, "Fine, I'll tell her the truth. The truth that I fucked you!"

The crowd began to roar as Dany ordered Jorah to execute her. Jorah raised his sword when James grabbed his arm,

"Don't!" he yelled, "I'll do it. I'll execute her."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Dany asked.

"No," James said shaking his head, "You seem to forget who I'am and where I came from, Dany. My father was Ned Stark, and the blood of the First Men runs through my veins. And the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword…"

Dany nodded, "Well go ahead, James. Swing the sword…"

James drew a large breath and nodded as he drew his sword, he flipped it so the tip dug into the wood and he held the pommel under his chin.

"Say the words!" Dany yelled, "Say them!"

The crowd grew silent as James drew in a breath, "I, James of the House Stark, the First of his Name. The King of the Andals, and the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Sentence you to die, for treason."

Dany watched as he raised his sword, and just as the sword had began to fall, Ros cried out, "Wait! I have final words!"

James dropped the sword to his waist, "Let us hear them!"

"Your grace," Ros began looking back to Dany, "The King speaks the truth, he never did lay with me. I tried to seduce him on orders of Margaery Tyrell," she confessed turning her green eyes at Dany once more before turning back to James, "May the Gods help you, James Stark. For after this: you are truly lost."

Dany was taken aback, _why would Margaery…_"Still…" Dany said, "You conspired to commit treason and kissed the King. I'm afraid you still must die."

"Dany!" James yelled, as she dismissed him.

"Do it!" she insisted as James raised his sword above his head.

He delayed a few seconds before the sword fell, and nodded at Ros before striking her neck. The first blow failed to cut clean, and it hacked her neck in half. It took two more swings before her head severed from her body, and James threw down his sword in disgust. Dany saw him feel some sort of remorse and sadness, and she felt bad for him. It was now she realized her mistake,

"James…" she called out, placing a hand on his shoulder. The cries of the crowds drowning out everything.

"Don't talk to me!" James said to her, seething. He walked away as Dany stood there on the dais, with Jorah.

The roar of the crowd filled her ears, and tears came down her face. She looked down and saw the red-haired women's head, staring back at her. And the man she loved, was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Jon IV and the Mockingbird

**AN: Mr. George R.R. Martin owns the content of this story. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 10 Jon IV and The Mockingbird**

**Jon**

"You have not been to a small council meeting in over a week, James." Jon said, as he sat with the King in his solar.

"I know," James responded.

The color from his face was gone and his trimmed beard was now unkept, along with his hair. Jon had not seen James like this in awhile, and the last time he was Lord Commander. Daenerys had made him love life again, and without her he did not seem to love. His face and eyes carried the weight of his guilt and anguish. Most of the days he spent in his robes, with the crown nestled on his head. He never left the solar, and only did to use the privy. Jon would bring him reports and the such, but other than that he never ruled; except the occasional order or two.

It had been almost two week's since the execution in front of the Red Keep. It wasn't all the time that, James, had to execute a criminal; in fact he never did, but this time it was different. Jon heard about what happened when Tyrion came to him in a rush, the dwarf was breathing heavily when he came to Jon with the news. And it stunned him. The cruelty Daenerys showed towards this women, for something that never happened, made him re-think about her gentle heart. Yet, she was known to harm those who brought harm to her and her family. What shocked Jon even further was upon this women's confession, Dany still had her killed. It was horrible, and would leave a taint on their reign for years to come.

James took it especially hard, and locked himself into seclusion. He spent most of his days in the solar, drinking and not ruling. The anger and guilt he felt over beheading the women was enough to strike grief into the strongest of men, and Jon could not blame him for that. Even Eddard Stark did not take killing lightly, and would spend days in the Godswood after an execution: to repent for his sins. Jon understood where this grief came from, it was the same he felt after he killed Qhorin Halfhand, or when Ygritte died. Although the arrow did not come from his bow, Jon couldn't help but feel responsible for her death. Perhaps she would've lived if he didn't run off on that horse, and maybe they could have children somewhere beyond the wall. There were days were Jon wished he stayed in the cave.

The royal couple did not see each other, or even talk to each other, according to Tyrion and Varys. James refuses to see Dany and will not talk to her, his anger with her was strong and he couldn't stand to see her. The Queen spent her days alone as well, her crying could be heard in Maegor's Holdfast, and sometimes Jon could hear it in his chambers in the Tower of the Hand. Daenerys attempted, numerous times, to see James, but he'd always refuse to see her: that's when the crying got worse. It began to get bad when he wouldn't see his children days at a time, and Jon knew that was unfair. Little Eddard and Rhaella did not understand what was happening between their parent's, and Arya was often left taking care of them. Most of the days Eddard would cling to Jon, and would cry for his mother and father, and it took Arya to get him away.

And so the King began to stop ruling all together, and did not go to small council meeting's or hear pleas, as well. The ruling of the realm was left to Jon, and it made him hate life all together. Most of his day's began visiting James in his solar, a cup of wine in his hand, and sadness in his eyes. He would tell Jon his commands, and than Jon would leave and go to the small council meetings. The small council became increasingly agitated that the King was not attending, and it took Jon to coax them out of their anger; for the better of the realm. The rest of Jon's day was spent listening to pleas; the small folk were still unhappy at the lack of food and supplies. The invasion of Westeros and the Long Night, left the land ravaged, and so the high lord's took from the small folk. James ordered a decree for the high lords to give their share, and so it made him increasingly unpopular with them. Daenerys did not rule either, and the loyalists were on their last thread of loyalty.

"People are beginning to grow suspicious, and they are not happy with you. The small council is growing increasingly agitated by you choosing not to attend, and not to mention your strife with Daenerys."

"You let me worry about Daenerys," James shot back, "Just tell me what's going on with the realm."

"Where do I begin?" Jon said, "The small folk are increasingly unhappy, James. They are starving as we speak, and most high lord's are equally as unhappy. It seem's your new decree was not well met. The loyalists are on their final string of loyalty, James. The Martell's call for Aegon and Dragonstone to be given over to Daenerys."

"I knew it wouldn't be. And let the Martell's whine; they will bend the knee and shut up about it," James replied, drinking wine, "Did you raise taxes on the high lords, like I asked? Those who won't give up their share, will have to pay higher taxes. So either way, they're giving to the small folk."

"Yes, I did." Jon said,

"And how did my, small council take it?"

"As was expected," Jon said, "They threw a fit over it, of course! I told you that it wouldn't be well received."

James scoffed, "Oh let them throw a fit. I really couldn't-"

"-It's not that!" Jon yelled in frustration, he grabbed the flagon and poured himself a cup. He found himself drinking more than he used to in order to cope with the stress of being Hand,

"They want you to rule again, James! They grow tired of these antics. Not coming to a meeting in almost two weeks, and you just sitting in here doing nothing!"

"Don't tell me how to rule, Jon. I'm doing just fine."

"Are you?" Jon retorted, his frustration growing, "You sit here all day in your drink. You've worn that same robe for a week. James, I'm sorry, but if you won't rule…I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

"What would you have me do, Jon?" James said, his anger rising before Jon, "My wife had me execute…no murder…some women in front of a whole crowd of people. And this just wasn't some women."

"It was that red-haired woman, what was her name? The one you were enamored with at Winterfell…"

"Her name was Ros," James said, his voice full of anguish. He turned away from Jon and drank another cup.

"Yes, Ros was her name. That women you loved-"

"-I never loved her," James corrected, "I was a fool, oh yes. Sure, I told her I loved her many times, but I was a boy. A foolish boy who would fall in love with any women that gave me the time of day, or let me stick my prick in them. Ros, had me around her finger, and I was her puppet: she was holding the strings. It's women like her and Cersei that make me distrust women with power. They don't have the power of the sword, so they use that one weapon, do you know which one I speak of Jon?"

Jon shook his head, drinking more wine.

"The one that's between their legs." James said, throwing his arms in contempt, "And sometimes that is the most powerful weapon of them all. Ros was proof of that, and so was Cersei. Sure, Ros was just some whore but she had power over me all the same that Cersei did. You don't have to be a Queen to hold power. Varys once told me that power resides where men believe it resides, Jon. And I'm staring to believe him."

It grew quite after that. Jon did not know how to reply, for he'd never been played for a fool by a women. Perhaps, one day he'll know the feeling.

"And the funny thing is that she was sent by Margaery Tyrell, to seduce me."

"Margaery?" Jon asked, he was in shock, "Why would she?"

"Why do you think," James said, "to cause strife between me and my wife; and she has succeeded. That women wants power and nothing more. All of those damn roses want the same."

More silence befell them before James spoke,

"Anyway," James said, pushing his chair in further, "How are thing's in the North, with our family?"

"Good," Jon replied, "Bran and Myrcella are happy. Sansa, Rickon, and your Lady Mother are doing fine. All is well in Winterfell, James."

"How about Stannis and Petyr?" James asked. His paranoia about those two men growing increasingly worse day by day, and it was getting to Jon. Still no word from them, after countless envoys and ravens. It was time for action.

"Nothing," Jon replied, "Varys knows nothing and has heard nothing. Both of them are in the dark, and our envoys have not returned."

James grunted, "To be expected. I'm about to go there myself, Jon. Just go and smoke them out of their holes."

"And that's what I've been telling you to do for months now! But you don't listen."

"Just give me time, Jon. I'll go."

"Good," Jon agreed.

James was pouring himself a cup of wine, when all of a sudden they heard cries echoing through the walls of the solar. The King stopped pouring his cup mid-way and just stayed in that position, as if he was frozen. Jon just sat there and listened, as the cries of Daenerys Targaryen could be heard through the Red Keep. He began to fiddle with his thumbs, when James resumed pouring.

"She cries for me, Jon." James said, starting the conversation again. Jon didn't want to say anything, because he didn't want to incur James's wrath, "She cries for me, and I can not bring myself to see her. What kind've man am I?"

"A good one," Jon replied, " A good husband and father. Why can't you just go and see her? She has been crying like that for two weeks."

A loud cry was heard as both men cringed at the same time,

"I just can't see her, Jon. My anger get's in the way every single time," James laughed, "Sometimes I'll dress and go to her door. I'll stand there for a few seconds, sometimes pace around, and finally when I'm about to knock on the door: I don't. All I can see is her pointing her finger at me, yelling for Ros's head. Screaming and crying, and yelling for her head. That isn't the women I love, Jon. That wasn't the Dany I fell in love with. It was like seeing some tyrant, it was like seeing….her father. I saw Mad King Aerys in those violet eyes, Jon. I can't see bring myself to see her."

"James," Jon said, when he waived a dismissive hand in the air. James cringed as Dany's whimpers could still be heard.

"Let me finish," he said as Jon nodded, "Ever since then I have the same dream every night. It begins the same, each time. I'm making love to Daenerys, as we used to do; I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth of it. Finally, when we finish and she lays in my arms, she turns to face me; but I don't see her face. I see Ros' decapitated head, staring back at me. The way her mouth contorted when I delivered the first blow, her green eyes crying, and the blood running down her neck. I can't sleep at night, Jon. I can't see, Dany."

Jon sat there quietly, it was worse than he feared. He'd never seen James this distraught, ever. Perhaps Jon would have been like this if he had heeded Qhorin Halfhand's orders, and killed Ygritte. Perhaps the man might still be alive.

"Do you still love her?" Jon finally asked, it wasn't the question he expected to ask.

James nodded, "I alway's will, Jon. She is the mother of my children."

"Speaking of your children, James. You must see them."

"I'd rather not," he replied, "Trust me I want to, Jon. I just don't want them to see me like this, or to see their mother that way."

"But you must!" Jon yelled, "They're your children!"

"I know," James said pouting, "And I will."

"You should see Dany as well," Jon said, putting his head in the wolf's mouth.

"I can't," James replied, "I can't bear to look at her."

"You have to, James! How long will you stay mad at her? You vowed to love her and protect her! She is your wife and the Queen, you can not talk to her forever. If not for yourself, do it for the realm! You need to show that you guy's are still united, and one! And if not for the realm, than do it for the children, James. They don't deserve this."

James stroked his chin, and drank more wine. Jon noticed he clenched his jaw, and coiled his hands. The frustration and hurt clearly present on his face. Jon didn't know what else he could do, he felt loss. Only father seemed to talk sense in to anybody, no matter how stubborn they were. Ned Stark alway's knew what to do, and he would've known now. It seemed the Stark family needed him now more than ever.

"Father would've known what to do," James said, in anguish, "He would've known."

"Well he isn't here anymore, James. And it's up to you," Jon said pointing to him, "It's up to you to figure it out, as father would have. Not up to me, or to Tyrion, or to Daenerys. Up to you. And if you can't figure this out, than we are lost."

"You make sense, my Hand."

"Thank you."

"There is one last thing," James said, he turned to face Jon, "When I go to Dragonstone and speak to Stannis, I'm forcing him to give up his seat. He'll go to Storm's End and live out his days there. I don't care if he is upset about Gendry being Lord, he will obey my command. Stannis may be pig-headed, but he is honorable and does his duty."

"And what will you do with Dragonstone, James?"

James smiled, which was weird to see, "Well, I'm giving it to you, Jon."

Jon was shocked, he slumped back in his chair, and thought. Dragonstone was the seat of the Targaryen dynasty, and always had been for years. The heir to the Throne always sat at Dragonstone, and it was always a Targaryen; but in recent years it's been left in Stannis' hand's. Now James was giving it to Jon, but he was reluctant.

"James…I don't know what to say-"

"-Don't," James said, "It's about time a Targaryen sat on that throne again. And I want that man to be you, Jon. Yes, you'll still be here as Hand of the King, but I want you to have Dragonstone. It's what Dany wanted."

"And what about Aegon?" Jon asked, "He should have it."

James laughed, "Aegon is a prisoner, the last I checked. No it is going to you, Jon."

"I will have to-" Jon said.

"-No you won't," James interjected, when a knock on the door came, "You will say yes and you'll take it, Jon. I know you don't like thinking of yourself as a Targaryen, but it's what you are. You will have Dragonstone."

The sounds of children laughing could be heard outside, and Jon looked over as a smile began to tug at the King's face: it was his children. Jon was happy to see him smile, but he hope he'd actually see the royal children. If not the Queen, than maybe he can mend thing's between a father and his kids.

"Who is it?" James asked, as a nervous voice responded. It was his squire Edric.

"It's Edric, your grace," the boy cleared his throat, "Your children want to see you."

"Well, Edric-" James began, when Jon shot him a look. He nodded at James who returned in kind, "Let me put on something other than this robe, and then they can come in."

"Yes, your grace." the squire replied, as Jon smiled.

James stood up and quickly put on grey tunic, while he kept on the black breeches he was wearing. He discarded the robe. Than he combed out his hair with his hands, and sat back down in his chair.

"Send them in, Edric." James said, but the door didn't open.

"I'm with them, James," a voice said through the door, and Jon knew it was Daenerys. James's face immediately contorted, and his face turned red. His jaw clenched and his fists coiled; breathing became ragged, he was nervous.

"Come in," James said, as the door slowly creaked open.

Jon turned his head around and saw the Queen meekly poke her head through the door, and the kids standing in front of her. If Daenerys had been crying twenty minutes ago, it did not show. She wore a dress of violet with her golden crown on, and her eyes were not red. Jon stared at her and wondered how a man can stay mad at a beauty like that; Daenerys was a women who could put most women to shame, and could melt any man's heart. Jon watched as she nervously stepped forward toward's James, step by step, as the kid's ran over to their father and threw themselves on him.

Dany moved as if she was a slug, and was waiting for James's approval. It was his approval she wanted more than anything, Jon could tell. She wanted her husband to throw himself from his chair, run over to her, and kiss her for the whole world to see: but he didn't. James sat there in his chair, playing with his two kids as Daenerys stood before him. She didn't say a word and just watched, with a smile, as she saw her kids happy. James did not meet her smile or her gaze, his gaze lingered on his children; and nobody else. The children's laughs filled the room, as Dany placed her hand on his, and he slowly retracted from her touch. Jon knew that action alone probably hurt more than a dozen cuts from a sword.

Both kids sat on James's lap, as he refused to meet Dany's eye's: those eye's Jon knew he loved. No word's needed to be exchanged between the two to get the feel of the room. Soon the kid's began to take notice, as little Rhaella began to cry and call for her mother, but James did not move. Eddard clung himself against his father, as James ordered the kid's removed: he didn't want them to see their parents fighting.

Rhaella ran over to Jon and he held her, as he clutched Eddard's hand and they made for the door. Jon turned around once more, and saw Dany on her knees, before James. She looked like a beggar. Jon noticed tears in her eyes, as James sat there and refused to look at her; a hand on his chin. Jon could swear he saw tears in those grey eyes too. Jon was not sure if James meant to be cruel, but perhaps it was his demeanor, or maybe he really was.

"Am I so horrible?" he heard Dany say in a whisper, as he gave the kids to Dany's handmaidens. The tone of her voice was one seeking approval, and love.

"James?" she asked again, her voice frail and broken and her hands clinging to his breeches, "My love, please say something."

He still wouldn't speak to her, "I'm sorry, James. I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you more than you'll ever know, if you could just please find it in your heart to forgive me."

The last thing Jon saw was Dany's finger's begin to cling to his thighs, and move to his hand's, but James looked at her now.

"Don't," was all he said. The anger in his voice permeated through the room, like the heat from a fire, or the smell from the sea. Jon in that moment felt bad for Daenerys, and felt anger toward's his older brother.

"Can you not even hug me?" She pleaded with him. Daenerys's voice was wavering and Jon could sense how hurt she was. Jon was closer to James in all his years they spent at the Wall together, and knew that he'd come around eventually. He atleast told Dany that much when he visited her in her chambers after the execution.

_"Give him time, Daenerys, he will come around."_

_"How much time does he need? The man won't even look at me."  
_

_"James is a very stubborn person, and does not like it when he is humiliated. What you did to him, Dany, the person you made him kill-"  
_

_"-I know who we killed. Some whore he bed in Winterfell, the one who took his virtue."  
_

_"But she meant more to him than that! You don't know, you don't know..."  
_

_"...Of course I know! James told me about her."  
_

_"You don't! He loved her, Dany, he loved her like you did your Dothraki Khal. They were to share a child together, if what James says is true."  
_

_"He told me about that, the night in the Godswood during my coronation."  
_

_Jon sighed. "And now you're surprised by the results? James loves you, Dany. Let him come around, go plead for his forgiveness, do something! Laying around here and moping all day won't solve anything."  
_

James sighed, looking at her in the face but his gaze was frozen. He didn't say a word, but none needed to be exchanged to get the feeling of animosity, contempt, anger, resentment, sadness, and love that was coming out of him. Jon locked eyes with him and communicated something with him that he thought only Sansa was capable of.

_"She's suffered enough, James. You can at least give her a hug."_

_"I won't."  
_

_"I'm not saying to forgive her, but at least show some emotion towards her. She is the mother of your children!"  
_

_He nodded.  
_

__James stepped forward towards her, and took her into a long-deep embrace. His hands were wrapped around her back, as she closed her eyes and placed her head onto his chest. Daenerys looked up at him and inched closer to his face, looking for the kiss that would seal his forgiveness, but James didn't give it. It was too soon, in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Daenerys." He said, releasing her from the embrace and motioning her to the door.

She took a step back, in shock. "Wha...What?"

"I can't kiss you yet, it is too soon."

This time she stood her ground, and did not move, her hands on her hips. "You cannot command me to leave as if I am some handmaiden or one of your servants. I am the Mother of Dragons, your wife, your queen, the mother of your-"

"And you're also the woman who is responsible for all of this. For the death of a woman who meant more to me than you think."

"She was just some whore!" Dany yelled. _Gods, this isn't good._

James gave her a hardened look and sat back onto his chair, refusing to meet her look. By now, Dany had realized her mistake and stepped forward towards him.

She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, James, I didn't mean to-"

He took her hand off his cheek. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, Dany. You've crossed the line, now leave."

Jon stood in front of the door and nodded at James, as he turned around and closed it. Dany's cries began to echo through the Red Keep.

-x-

**The Mockingbird**

"And are you sure of this?" Stannis asked, as the Mockinbird sat with him in his table at Dragonstone.

The Mockingbird faced the giant wooden carved table, the table had all of Westeros carved into the it, and was built by Aegon the Conquerer. He felt every hill and valley and city with his finger's, as he made his way closer to the former, "proclaimed," King of Westeros. Stannis still had those dark blue-eyes, and cropped black hair as he took his seat next to the man. He eyed the Mockingbird up and down with disdain, and he could tell Stannis did not like him. Stannis had not changed and still was the humorless, stubborn, unforgiving man with an inflexible sense of duty and justice. The man still did not forget a slight, and was the reason he hated the Mockingbird. His advisor and friend Davos Seaworth was not with them, but was with his family in Rainwood. Where he rained as the Lord of the Rainwood, located in the Stormland's.

"I'm absolutely sure, my lord. There is strife between the King and Queen."

Stannis grunted, "And how are you so sure of this? How do you get your information?"

The Mockinbird reclined in his chair, "I have many, shall we say, 'clients,' in King's Landing who let me know how thing's are going."

"Lord Varys, you mean."

"Yes, the Spider is one of them. He let's me know how thing's are going and one of his little birds, as he calls them, told me about the strife between the King and Queen."

"And what exactly happened?" Stannis asked, his teeth began to grind.

"Well, stories differ but, it is said that the Queen had a women executed before the people. However, the executioner was the King and this wasn't any sort of woman. Account's vary as to who she was, but I knew her; she used to be in my service."

"A whore," Stannis said, angrily. The mockingbird knew of his dislike for brothel's and whores.

"Yes, a whore. She was a whore named, Ros, who knew the King….well."

"And why should I trust you, Lord Baelish? I know you to be a man of no honor, and you only care for yourself. Tell me why I shouldn't just take your head?"

"Because than there would be no deal, you grace," Petyr said, sarcastically. Stannis ground his teeth even harder.

"Why should I trust this deal? How do I know you won't just stab me in the back, as you have done so many others?"

"Because the Young Griff remembers those who help him. This mutual friendship is one of benefits for both of us."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Baelish began, "Because when the Young Griff takes back what he is, he will remember who wronged them. First off, he will make me Master of Coin and let me keep the Vale. He has promised that you will be his Hand of the King, and he will also give you Storm's End."

Petyr noticed the look in Stannis's face resemble something of joy, "Yes, he will dispose of Robert's bastard, and make you the Lord of Storm's End. Not to mention you'd be his Hand. What more could you want?"

Stannis grunted, "Spare me, Lord Baelish. These are thing's of your doing, and not Aegon Targaryen's. How could you broker this deal with him, if he sit's in my jails here in Dragonstone?"

"Does he?" Baelish said, smiling, "Aegon may be a prisoner, during the day, but he is not during the night. He has played his role, for now, and has waited patiently. I've been communicating with him and Varys, for awhile now, and we both want the true King on the Throne."

"And why would you want that?" Stannis asked, "You would only want Petyr Baelish on the Iron Throne."

Baelish laughed, "Yes, I'am a man of ambition, but I also don't make enemies of the wrong people. I like my head on my shoulders. Consider this, Stannis. Right now is the time to strike!"

"Why?"

"Consider this," Petyr said, folding his hands, "The loyalist's will go to Aegon, once he has declared himself the rightful King. He is the son of Rhaegar and Elia, making him the true King. His aunt Daenerys is nothing but a mere pretender, and her pathetic King even more so. The Martell's grow disgruntled at Aegon's imprisonment, and James on the Iron Throne. They will pledge to us, along with all the other Targaryen loyalist's. The small folk have no love for James, and neither do the high lord's. He has raised taxes and demanded grain of them. Aegon has been raised for leadership, and knows that the people should come first. James Stark is not one of those King's."

Stannis ground his teeth some more, the sound drove Petyr mad, "I have no love for James Stark, or his family. The boy is King and did not seek to make me Lord of Storm's End, as is my right. All he did was give it to Gendry, a bastard." Stannis grunted, "He may be legitimized, but he is still a bastard, nonetheless. It's why I haven't responded to the King's raven's or these numerous envoys he's sent. I don't like him."

"Than we see eye-to-eye for once, my lord. Consider the Young Griff's proposal, and join us. Westeros need's a true King."

"Give me two day's to think this over, Baelish. I will give you your answer then. For now, you can stay here on Dragonstone. I will summon you when the time comes."

"Until then," Baelish said getting out of his seat.

He spent the next two day's in his chambers, and did not leave once. Servant's would come three times a day, and would see that he was fed, but other than he wasn't visited. Dragonstone smelled of volcanic ash, and it constantly filled the air. It was hard to breath so Petyr just stayed inside, and waited for Stannis's reply. Petyr stayed in the Sea Dragon Tower, and outside of his room was Aegon's Garden. It was where he found himself staring at most of the day: thinking. Their plan had to go smoothly and they had to strike now.

Westeros was not as united as people would believe, and Baelish had an ace up his sleeves: the Greyjoys. Aegon knew about it but Stannis didn't, and he planned to tell them about how Petyr brokered a deal with them to invade the North. Asha Greyjoy wanted to live up to her beloved father's reputation, and wanted to plunder the North. Stannis Baratheon was such a serious and dutiful man, that he would keep to his word. Sure, he would have like to go see Aegon and talk about he final preparations. Petyr had seen to the preparations himself, and sent many raven's to loyalists who would declare for Aegon.

Finally the knock came on the door, as a soldier escorted Petyr back to the Painted Table. The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long: roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. At the precise location of Dragonstone is a raised seat that allows the occupant to view the entire he arrived Stannis was there, drinking a cup of water; because Stannis never drank, and Petyr took a seat next to him. He looked down at his mockingbird brooch and fiddled with it, as Stannis sat there drinking his water.

"So I've given this some thought," Stannis finally said, drawing Petyr out of his thought's.

Petyr grew nervous because he could not tell what Stannis was thinking, and the man just stared at him.

"I will join you," he finally said, and Petyr sighed in relief, "I want my end of the bargain to be in writing. I need to speak to Aegon directly."

"And so you will," Baelish said, "Varys and I were never huge friends, but we have become so now for the realm. Release Aegon now and we can say he escaped. No more and no less. I would reply to an envoy if I were you, Stannis, just so they wouldn't grow suspicious."

Stannis ground his teeth, "Perhaps, I will. I can let them know about his escape now. We will say it was you, and you can go in the dark."

"As if I already haven't!" Baelish said, laughing, "Being in the dark is easy for me. Now, I recommend bringing Aegon in here."

"Good," Stannis said, "You over there!" he yelled at the soldier, "Bring me Aegon!"

"But, Ser-"

"-Do I need to repeat myself? Bring him now."

"Yes, my lord."

The soldier's returned twenty minutes later, as they threw Aegon into the room. The Young Griff, as he was called, sported an arrogant smile as he was brought in wearing chains. His silver Targaryen hair had been cut short, and he wore nothing but rags. The two guards threw him on his knees, as he eyed both Stannis and Petyr.

"Unlock his shackles," Stannis commanded with a waive of his hand, "And bring some water when you're done."

"Yes, my lord," the second soldier said, as he took out a pair of keys and released Aegon of his bonds. The boy stood up and streched, shaking off the feeling of his shackles. He walked over with an arrogant smile, and took a seat across from Petyr; smiling. He never said a word.

"It feels good to be free," Aegon finally said, as servants came with water, "So I take it Lord Stannis here has accepted my offer."

"Yes he has, your grace," Petyr said, "Stannis agrees to all."

"Good," Aegon replied, pouring himself water, he took a sip but slammed the cup down. "Water? Where is the wine?"

"There is no wine," Stannis said, "I don't drink so I don't have wine."

"A shame," Aegon said, eyeing the pitcher, "So, Lord Stannis. I'd expect for you to have more questions."

"I do," Stannis said, facing Aegon, "I want to know exactly what you're plan is."

"Ok," he began leaning back in his chair, "The plan is simple: we invade King's Landing and take what is mine, with fire and blood." He smiled. Stannis was not amused.

"It's good to know that you know your houses words, but that doesn't really tell me anything. I want to know how exactly you plan to re-take King's Landing."

"Simple," Aegon said, "That's very simple, my lord. When I escape, which I will, I plan on going back to the Vale with Lord Baelish. From there I will send envoy's to all the Targaryen loyalists, the Martells, and the like. Once they know it is me, they will swear fealty to me. I know you will ask how I know of this, and I do."

"And how do you?"

Aegon sighed, "Varys has told Littlefinger here about the growing disdain the loyalist's have not only for my sweet aunt, but her husband. They don't want him on the throne, or her for that matter: they want me. They want the son of Rhaegar and Elia, and they will. I've been talking to Margaery Tyrell, and she has agreed to cause strife between James and Daenerys. She has succeeded."

"How again, do you know?"

Littlefinger cleared his throat, "As I told you a couple days past, there is strife between the King and Queen. According to Varys, they haven't talked since the execution, and the King is not ruling. He hasn't attended small council meeting's. The realm is divided, my lord. The only major houses allied to the Throne are the Baratheon's, Tyrell's, Tully's, and Stark's. I won't send them forces from the Vale."

"And what does Margaery Tyrell get for this?"

"To be my wife," Aegon said, "I will make her my Queen. Daenerys and her children will die when I take my throne."

"So tell me the rest."

"Anyway," Aegon interjected, "With this strife the Queen and King are divided, and we simply invade. Than you will ask me about how we can keep the North at bay, and it's simple: the Greyjoys. Asha will attack the North, and hold Moat Cailin once I give my command. If she hold's the Neck, she hold's the North, and the Stark's will not be able to get soldiers in time. The Lannister's are too weak to fight back, and the Baratheon's will be divided between joining you or Gendry. Some view you as the rightful Lord of Storm's End. The Tully's and Tyrell's may present a problem, but the Martell's can take care of the roses; they have no love for one another. And I will declare you my Hand and dispose your nephew as the Lord of Storm's End."

Stannis ground his teeth, "This all sound's great, but you forgot one thing: dragons. Yes, your aunt still has those creatures, Aegon. The same one's Aegon the Conquerer used to take over Westeros in the first place."

"Yes, my aunt does have dragons. However, she forget's that I'am a Targaryen, and the dragons will bow to me. I know she keeps them in Dragonpit, in King's Landing. I have already spoken to Varys about sneaking me into the city, so that I may take one of those beast's that should be mine."

"I agree to this," Stannis said, "I will join your forces, but I want a written word."

"And so you shall have it," Aegon said, "I will write it out for you. I alway's remember my friends."

"And there is one more thing," Petyr said, smiling, "We need to seal the strife between the King and Queen. We need to divide the realm now more than ever."

"How is that?" Stannis asked, "What more could we do that they haven't already done to themselves?"

This time Aegon smiled,

"We need to assassinate the King."


	11. Chapter 11 Tyrion III and James III

**AN: Still don't own anything. **

**Chapter 11 Tyrion III and James III**

**Tyrion**

Tyrion sat in the small council with the rest of the member's, as day had just began to break. The rising sun peered through the jeweled window's that cast a large shadow over the table, as Tyrion idly drank his wine. Tyrion studied each individual of the small council, awaiting the arrival of the Hand, Jon Snow…or Jon Targaryen. Each day began the same: he'd get up in the morning, wash and cloth himself, and walk down to the small council meeting. Each day the men, especially Gendry and Mace, would hold daily bet's to see if the King would finally attend. Gendry would bet that he would and so did Mace, but Tyrion alway's bet against the King: and won. Today would be no different, in Tyrion's mind, and he knew the King would not attend. He'd just finished breaking his fast with these men, and was awaiting Jon Snow's arrival.

"So I have three stag's down that the King will join us today!" yelled Gendry, as all the men began to laugh: even Varys.

"I'll meet your wager, Gendry!" Mace replied, his stomach bobbing up and down with each laugh, "That the King will not join!"

"Very well then, any other takers?" Gendry said, as he met Tyrion's gaze, "Tyrion, how about you?"

Tyrion waived a hand, "Not today, Gendry. My finger's are too swore from handling all your money…"

Gendry laughed, "Alright then, no one else? Mormont?"

Tyrion looked over at the Lord Commander, and the man said or did nothing; he was probably worried about Daenerys. His affection for the Queen was growing with each day, and his hatred for the King even more so. The other member's of the Kingsguard claim that they could hear Mormont cursing the King's name from his chamber's in the White Tower, and they weren't flattering.

Mormont shook his head, and turned away. Arya Stark punched her husband in the arm, and scolded him with a look. She was alway's so protective of her older brother, and would always cover for him, but Tyrion knew the truth of it. In fact, the King talked to him personally about the situation. That execution will haunt this reign for a generation, and when Eddard Stark would come into his throne, it would even stain his. Just as much as his grandfather's execution had stained Joffrey's.

"When can we expect Jon?" Tyrion asked, but it fell on deaf ears, "When can we expect…our Lord Hand?"

"Soon," Samwell Tarly responded, "Jon is never late, and he won't start today."

"And I hope the King starts ruling today," Jorah mumbled.

"Oh, well Jon will at least. I know His Grace has been inflicted with some sort of ailment." Sam said.

Jorah laughed. "Save it, Tarly! His Grace is inflicted with no ailment, unless you call stubbornness an ailment."

"Do you not place trust in your King, Ser Jorah?" Arya Stark asked him, defending her brother no doubt. "Do you not trust the man who made you the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard?"

"I trust the woman who made me the Lord Commander of _her _Queensguard," Jorah bluntly replied.

Nobody responded, but Tyrion rolled his eyes. Since the execution, Jorah, had begun to hide his hatred for James Stark not as exceptionally well as he used to. It had gotten on his nerves, and Jorah always got on his nerves.

"Why doesn't James listen to Daenerys?" Sam asked, "I heard she was married to a Dothraki Khal, and she had great influence over him. Unheard of within the Dothraki for women to have such influnece."

"You obviously don't know, Her Grace, to well." Jorah answered.

Sam sighed. "Well not well enough, I suppose. But you'd think that her beauty would make James do anything, as it does most men."

Jorah grunted and sighed before speaking, raising a hand to scratch his face, "The thing you need to understand about Daenerys-Her Grace-is that while she is undoubtedly a great beauty, that is by far not her most attractive quality. She is tough, stubborn, a very quick learner-she learned Dothraki practically faster than I could teach her-and she is determined. And I believe Khal Dhrogo valued those qualities in her. But most importantly, she cares about people, hates injustice and is willing to stand up for the things she believes in." His voice dropped, as he added, more to himself than for the benefit of the maester, "She has a gentle heart."

Tyrion laughed. "As she so proved to us by having an innocent red-haired whore who the King had past affections for, _murdered _on our doorstep."

Jorah gave him a stern look, but than dropped his gaze elsewhere. Tyrion rolled his eyes at him, and saw Arya Stark lean forward in her chair.

"And the thing you need to understand about my brother," She began, "is that he is the most stubborn man in the Seven Kingdoms. He does not forgive slights easily and never liked admitting he was wrong. But he does have a gentle heart and is capable of love, and is not so easily swayed by the beauty of a woman as he was once used to. James will forgive her. Both he and Daenerys are so much alike in many ways. Fire and Ice, Jon says. Two sides of the spectrum always going at it."

"You out of all people here would know His Grace best, I suppose," said Jorah. "But that still does not excuse his actions."

Hearing enough of Ser Jorah's jealousy, Tyrion, laughed loudly before speaking, "I'm sorry, my council members, but Ser Jorah's a bit biased towards the Queen," he looked over to Jorah and gave a sardonic smile, "and one can only wonder...why."

"Careful, Tyrion."

Tyrion only stared at him further, both men locking eyes, before he heard Samwell clear his throat. "I hear the King is supposed to arrive today."

Tyrion laughed, turning his attention to him. "Well let's hope so, Grand Maester."

"Do not worry, Lord Lannister," Arya said. "My brother was always punctual, even as children, and he won't be late."

"Your cousin, you mean." Tyrion replied, flashing a smile and pointing at her with his cup. She shot him a look of anger and disdain, but that just made Tyrion smile even more.

"I also heard the King may arrive today," Varys said, his bald head staring back at Tyrion. "My little bird told me he saw the King up early."

"What of it?" asked Jorah, "He could have gotten up for a piss for all we know. No, no, our _King_ won't be attending today."

"I wouldn't say that Lord Commander, turn around." Arya insisted as she stood up from her seat.

Tyrion turned around and saw the man himself; it was like seeing a ghost. There James Stark was in his grey doublet, walking with Jon Snow, and for once he looked content. Not that solemn man, Tyrion got to know. Gendry began to cheer, as Mace Tyrell slapped some coins in the palm of his hand with disdain.

"Your grace," everyone said one-by-one with their head's bowed.

All had a smile on their face, as the King sat down in his sit with Jon to his right and the chair for the Queen to his left: empty. It came to no surprise. Everyone took their seat as the small council meeting began to commence.

"I hope you can excuse my noted absence," James began, humbly.

"We are here to serve at your liege, your grace. We all humbly serve you," Varys said, bowing and smiling with that shit-eating grin.

"Thank you, Lord Varys. I do say that I missed my daily small council meetings," James replied, laughing as everyone else joined in for one, even Tyrion. Arya was happy as can be with her husband, who was just five stags richer.

"But enough of this," he finished, "What has happened in my absence? Mace?"

Mace cleared his throat, "Where do I begin, your grace?"

"Begin with the smallfolk!" Jorah interjected, sarcastically.

"Yes, the smallfolk are still starving, your grace. Some high lord's have sent in their share of grain, but most haven't; including the Martell's."

"Ahh yes, the Martell's," James said, "I hear those Dornish are unhappy with me still wearing this crown, but I know the Dayne's have bent the knee. Tell the Martell's that as long as I draw breath: I will be the King. They will obey like everyone else, and they aren't exempt."

"It's not only the Martell's, your grace. Other high lords are angry, such as Stannis and Baelish. We still have heard no word from them."

"Do not worry, Mace. I will see to both of them, soon."

"What do you mean?" Jorah asked.

James turned to him, "I plan on personally going to see them, both. I will let Baelish keep the Vale, but Stannis will give up Dragonstone. I plan on giving it to Jon, over here."

The small council gasped, as Tyrion looked over to Jon, smiling. The Hand just gave him an icy stare, as Tyrion mused at the boy embracing his Targaryen heritage.

"Dragonstone?" Jorah said, in shock, "The Baratheon's, Stannis especially, held it for awhile until…" Jorah gave a look at Mace, "Until Ser Loras took it. Do you see how this slight will be unforgivable, your grace? Stannis never forget's a slight, and I'm sorry but giving Gendry Storm's End and legitimizing him was the first one. Stannis will not like this, not at all."

Arya was about to speak up, when Gendry held her back, James shot her a look, Tyrion laughed at the ferocity of the Stark women.

"And what does Stannis presume to do about this, Ser Jorah? Will he wage war with me? Will he refuse to send me volcanic ash? No, I think not. Stannis Baratheon may have been born with a stick up his ass, but he is a dutiful man; and will obey my command, as King. He is lucky that all I'am taking away is Dragonstone, and not anything else. Plus, having a Targaryen on the ancient seat might keep the Martell's and other loyalists at least somewhat happy."

Jorah grunted as James looked around, "Is there anything else?"

Gendry spoke up, "Your grace, the Gold Cloaks inform me that their has been an influx of peasant's in the capital."

"They speak of war, your grace," Varys said, "Say that they feel it, like they do the winter."

Sam scoffed, "Smallfolk are so superstitious. Where is this war they speak of?"

"I'm not sure," Tyrion replied, "But I feel it too. Certainly, we can't house all these peasant's, your grace."

The small folk had been coming into the city for the past few weeks. Tyrion hadn't seen King's Landing get this full since before the battle of Blackwater Bay. And that was bad.

"No we can't," Jon said, "I say we close off the city, for now. We can't let it get out of control."

"No, we can't." James agreed, "Yes, yes, seal all the gate's except the Mud Gate. We need to leave the rush open for trade, and trade only. No refugees."

"-But, your grace," Arya Stark spoke up, "We need to protect the peasant's. We can't simply, shut them out, as if they are cattle."

"We can and we will," Tyrion replied, "I was here when the city was near capacity because of the War of the Five King's, and half the city starved to death. No, Lady Arya, we can't let anymore in. We'd be doing more harm than good."

"Would we?" Arya retorted, the Stark girl alway's enjoyed butting head's with Tyrion, "The high lord's won't feed them, and the crown won't either. So either way we aren't protecting them and-"

"-And you would have them die in the city? Let disease fester due to the rotting corpses, that will only lead to more death-"

"Again, Lord Tyrion. Do not presume to talk to me like a child!"

"Enough!" James yelled, everyone jumped up in their seats, Tyrion nearly shat himself, "Do you two alway's bicker like this? Arya, I'm sorry, but Tyrion is right. We can't protect them all. Seal all except the Mud Gate and-"

Suddenly everyone looked to the entrance of the small council room, as the King's squire, Edric ran through the room and stumbled on to the floor. Tyrion laughed out loud as James ran over, and picked the boy up.

"Your grace," he began, huffing and puffing as the King handed him a cup of wine, the boy grabbed it and gulped it down.

"Edric, calm down," James said, hovering over the boy, "What's happened?"

"An envoy came…." Edric began, heavily breathing, "From Stannis…"

"Stannis?" everyone said at once, in shock, all began to talk as James hushed them with a waive of his hand.

"And what did the envoy say?"

"The messenger said….the messenger-"

"Out with it!" James yelled, as Edric regained his composure.

"The messenger said that Aegon Targaryen has escaped, your grace. He has gone in the dark and his cell was found empty in the morning. Stannis has no clue as to how he escaped, it was as if it was done by magic."

"Aegon? Escaped? How did this…"

The small council began to argue, as James dismissed Edric. Tyrion poured himself a cup of wine and passed the flagon along, as all the men began to drink. The men looked like chicken's with their head's cut off, as they argued about what course of action to take. None was so adamant as, Jorah Mormont.

"We must do something, your grace!" he yelled, the devils brands lifting up on his cheek, as if the faces were smiling, "We can't sit idly by as Aegon is given time to do, gods know what!"

"I concur!" Mace yelled in agreement, "We must do something, some course of action!"

"And what would you have his grace do, Mace?" Arya questioned, her voice stern, "Declare war on a ghost? Aegon Targaryen has no army, and no-"

"-He does, my lady!" Jorah replied, "The loyalist's will go to his side, quick as spit. The Martell's will be happy to embrace him as the King, and so would many other's who were loyal to his grandfather, the Mad King." Jorah turned to James, "We must do something, your grace! We can't just do nothing!"

"And what would you have me do?" James yelled, his fists in a coil, "Would you have me raise an army and scurry across the riverlands, as if I was looking for my lost dog? No, Ser Jorah there is nothing we can do! Aegon Targaryen could be half a world's away in Pentos for all we know. No, I can't do anything."

James motioned to Varys, "Lord Varys, I want you to find out what you can about the where a bouts of Aegon. Have every 'little bird,' in your service searching high and low for him."

"Do nothing!" Jorah spat, "That is your brilliant plan, to do nothing? To have children look for him? Are you as big a fool as you let on?"

"Do you forget who you are talking to?!" Arya yelled, as Tyrion laughed to himself, "This is the King you are speaking to!"

"And what a great _King_ he is, Lady Stark. A King who would sit idly by as his enemies gather before him, and a King who can't even speak to his wife!"

"-I have heard enough out of you, Mormont!" James yelled, in a booming voice, "I'am the King and you are the Lord Commander of _my_ Kingsguard. You will obey my every command! You will not question me again!"

Jorah stood out of his seat in defiance, as the small council watched on, "You are no King of mine!" he retorted, "You do not know how to lead or serve, or even love your wife! You cower behind your wine, and let other men do you work for you!"

James sat up from his seat, towering before Mormont, "I want you out of this small council immediately, Jorah!" he yelled at the top of his lung's, pointing a finger toward's the two golden sphinxes.

"I will not have your affections for my _wife_, yes Daenerys is my wife and not yours, get in the way of your judgment. What grievances you have against me, should be put aside, but you are the fool. I should have listened to Tyrion and had you dismissed from my service; he warned me that this day would come. If were it not for the high regards in which Daenerys holds you, you'd be at Bear Island right now, or perhaps the Wall. Maybe they could use another Mormont to serve; gods know how much I respected your father, but you are pale comparison of the man. But I have had enough...you defy me in front of my peers, and I want you gone! Do you understand? And do not think to go to Daenerys with this; for she will not side with you, or protect you. At the end of the day it's me she has two children with, me who she loves, and me who did not sell her out for a royal pardon, that was you! Now, GET OUT!"

Tyrion began to laugh out loud, as Jorah stood before the small council. Eyeing everyone for their reaction, Tyrion looked around as the shock was plain on their faces. Arya was clutching her husband's hand, as her face was red. Varys fiddled with his fingers, and Mace stroked his beard, as did Sam. Jon buried his face in a cup of wine, as Tyrion laughed. Jorah stood in front of the King and ripped off his white cloak, throwing it on the floor before walking out of the room, the scuffles of his boots disappearing with each angry step. Tyrion continued to laugh, as James shot him an angry look, his face red and mouth angry. It shut Tyrion up.

The King took a seat, and poured himself a cup as he waived his hand, "We are done for today, my small council. I hope you enjoyed today's festivities. There is nothing we can do about Aegon, for now. I will write to the Lord's and tell them to look for him. So please, leave. NOW!" he yelled, as everyone began to scurry out of their seats. As if they were rat's being chased away by an alley cat.

Tyrion jumped out of his chair and was about to leave with Jon, as James stopped them with his arm, "No you two, stay." he commanded as he looked to his sister and motioned her to sit down. She gave him a curt nod and took a seat as she kissed Gendry, before he took his leave.

"What is it, your grace?" Arya asked, as James scoffed at her.

"Even now you'd still call me that, Arya?"

"Fine…James."

He nodded at her as Jon leaned in closer, as did Tyrion, "We have to do something about Aegon, James. Even though Jorah made an ass of himself, he did have a point; we can't just sit idly by as he muster's the loyalists and causes another War of the Usurper."

"Jon is right." Tyrion agreed, "We can't just not do anything."

James continued drinking as he pointed to Arya, "You have nothing to say, sweet sister? You have a big mouth when it comes to arguing with Tyrion over here…"

Arya flashed him an angry look and cleared her throat, "Yes, I'am inclined to agree with both Jon and Tyrion. We must do something."

"And what shall I do, my lords and my lady?" James replied, his face red from wine and he seemed drunk, "I can't seem to rule properly, I can't hold my small council together, I can't even reconcile with my loving wife. And now Aegon has escaped. What am I to do?"

Everyone stayed silent as he grew annoyed, "You are my most trusted advisers, I'd trust you with the world, and now you are silent?" he rolled his eyes, "Speak!"

This time Jon spoke up, "I'd say you can send raven's to all those loyal to you. Send a raven to Bran, have Gendry send a raven to Storm's End, send one to our uncle Edmure, and finally have Mace send a raven to Highgarden. Only tell the one's we can trust, and tell them of the situation. Tell them to prepare their banner men for an eventual war; unless we find Aegon first."

"And how are we to find Aegon first?" James said, "We need to avoid an unnecessary war. Westeros has had enough of them, and that blasted chair. I should just have that thing melted down, and have Westeros become Seven Kingdom's again, but that'd be folly."

"Put a price on his head," Arya suggested, the notion mused Tyrion, but perhaps it was best to not let the word out just yet.

"I would advise against that, Lady Stark." Tyrion replied, an eventual fight with Arya loomed on the horizon, "We can not let word slip that Aegon has escaped, and it would not be wise. The word would spread to the loyalists and-"

"-That's if Aegon himself hasn't sent word already," Jon interjected, "Aegon is no fool. I know him and he has no doubt gone underground, but he won't be in Essos, and he has no doubt sent word to the loyalists by now, or will soon. No he is in Westeros, but where is the question. He must be with someone he knows and trusts, but who could that be?"

"I'm not sure, Jon. This is all confusing, but I must concur with you about our course of action. We must send a raven to the Lord's of the major houses we can trust; such as the Stark's and Tully's. We can not take Lady Arya's course of action."

"Yes, I agree," James said, drinking more wine, it seemed it did not cloud his judgement. "We can't let word out, just yet. Jon, go tell Sam to prepare the raven's, and i'll personally write out the letter's. But for now, we're done here."

"James…" Arya said in a calm voice, she leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his, as he retracted. Perhaps the action reminded him of Daenerys, "James, you must tell Dany this. She deserves to know."

The King met her gaze, and resumed drinking; he didn't say a word, Arya reached out to him again,

"I know that if I were Sansa, or mother you'd listen, but I speak the truth and you know it. I wish we had the same relationship you do with Sansa, but we don't. I'am your sister and Jon is your brother, he agrees with me, and we can't stand to see you like this. You're constantly angry and aggressive, and you drink too much. Reconcile with Dany, it's about time. Listen to me, James. Please, listen and reconcile with her. For your children and for the love I know you bear for her. Go to her and tell her. It's what father would have wanted…"

"Listen to Arya, James," Jon insisted, he placed a hand on the King's shoulder, "She is right, and speaks the truth. Go to her."

James turned to Jon, "I can't. Not yet. I can't forgive her just yet, I know it's been a while, but I can't do it. She does deserve to know about Aegon, and Tyrion will go tell her, won't you Tyrion?"

"If that is what his grace commands…"

"Good. Now we are done here, for now. Jon go tell Sam and Arya go to Gendry. Winter is Coming…"

Arya and Jon shared a look, as both got up from their chairs and left the small council. Tyrion jumped out of his chair and waddled out of the room, as he made his way to his chambers for some much needed rest. He plopped into his bed and shut his eyes as sleep took him, and he woke up a couple of hours later; his eyes groggy from sleep. As he rubbed them open, he threw on his clothes, and decided to make his way to Maegor's Holdfast. He knew that at this time the Queen would be in her solar with the royal children, and possibly with Arya Stark. Tyrion was not looking forward to this exchange, and the Queen had grown more maltempered with each passing the day. It stemmed from James. The King's northern sense of pride prevented him from ruling properly, and from reconciling with his wife; it perplexed Tyrion, for he would count his blessing's if he had a wife like Daenerys Targaryen. It was then that he would agree with Jorah Mormont on one thing: James took her for granted.

Tyrion arrived at the solar and paced in front of the door, as he mentally prepared himself to spill the news of Aegons escape. He knew this would happen and it was just a matter of time. _P__etyr Baelish has finally come out to play_, he thought as he knocked on the door. The sounds of playing and laughter echoing from the other side as he heard Daenerys coming towards the door. _Goodbye head, I've enjoyed your company all these year's. _

Finally the Queen opened the door, and her eyes grew wide as she noticed it was Tyrion, and not her husband.

"Tyrion," she said shocked, "I did not expect to see you here."

"I did not expect to be here, your grace. But I need to speak with you about certain matter's."

"Certainly," Dany said, opening the door as he walked in and noticed the children playing.

Arya sat in a chair and watched her kids play with their cousin's, as Tyrion took a seat next to her. Dany took a seat across from him, and watched her kid's with intent. Tyrion studied her and noticed how sad she was, and he had been able to read her face, just as good as he was able to read Cersei's.

She turned to him, "And what did you wish to speak to me about, Tyrion?"

Tyrion looked at the children, "Best said in private, your grace. I don't think the children should be here for this…"

Dany gave a curt nod and ordered the kid's removed, as Tyrion sat there with the two women; drinking his wine.

"Tell me," Dany insisted, "What news do you have? Is it about James?"

"No, no, not about your husband. James is alright, your grace. I'm afraid that it concern's your nephew, Aegon. He has escaped, Dany."

Her eye's grew wide, and her mouth slightly opened, as she flung herself from the chair. The famous Targaryen temper had come out, just like that Stark temper Tyrion had just seen earlier.

"How did this happen?!" she yelled, throwing her arms in contempt, "How did Aegon escape?"

"We don't know," Arya replied, "James ordered that no word of this be spread, and he ordered Varys to find out what he can. He also is going to send word to all the houses he can trust, and tell them about the scenario. Telling them to raise their banners in case Aegon chooses to attack." Arya paused, "And it only got worse from there."

"That is good." Dany agreed, "That is what we should do, for now. And what do you mean it got worse?" Dany asked, as Tyrion shared a nervous glance with Arya, where usually they'd be staring at each other angrily.

"Well…" Arya began, nervously, she folded her hand's, "I'm afraid the King got into a little bit of an argument with Ser Jorah about the how best to handle this, and..."

Dany sunk into her chair, and buried her face into her hand's, shaking her head. "Oh my sweet bear what have you done? I knew that man's affection for me would get in the way. How did James take it?"

"How do you think he took it?" Tyrion quipped, "James belittled the man in front of the whole small council, and threw him out. It was quite funny to be honest. He told Jorah thing's I've been wanting to say for years! For years!"

"What exactly did he say, Tyrion?"

Arya cleared her throat, "He mentioned Jorah's obvious affection's for you, and drove home the fact about how you will never love him; and how you love James. Than as if it couldn't get any worse; James mentioned how Jorah betrayed you for a royal pardon. That's when Jorah threw down his white cloak in contempt, and stormed off."

Dany sat there, as she began to laugh, "Oh James…" she said laughing, "Oh, my sweet…" than she buried her face into her hands as she began to cry. Arya ran over to her and embraced her, but it didn't help. The Queen only cried harder, and it was then Tyrion realized why Jorah hated him so much. He found he was hating James Stark a little bit too.

"I miss him so much, Arya. We don't sleep in the same bed, and he won't see the kids with me. I regret what I did that day; decapitating that women, and making him do it. I've told him that many times, but he still won't forgive me. I miss his warmth in bed with me, I miss his face in my hair, and I miss him inside me. I miss him, Arya."

Tyrion almost spit out his wine, as he pretended not to notice Daenerys's growing insanity, or hear that last comment about the King being inside her. He remembered when she flew into his room, when they were at the Wall, and complained about wanting to court him. She wanted a King and she got one, and Tyrion wondered if she regretted it.

"I hate him!" Dany yelled, her madness growing, "I can't stand him! To love a man who won't love me back! How long does he seek to punish me, Arya? How long?"

"Hush now, you don't hate him. You know that, and James will come around," Arya replied, trying her best to calm down the Queen, "He tells me he still loves you and the kids. Don't worry Dany, he can't punish you forever. If only Sansa were here….she'd coax him out of this."

"Sansa…" Dany said under her breath, whimpering, "I do miss that women. James always listens to her. If it weren't for her, we might not even be married."

"Maybe she can come visit," Arya suggested, "Jon can take Rhaegal and go get her, would you like that?"

"Yes," Dany said, "Yes, I would. If that's what it takes to get James out of this. Send a raven to her, and tell her Jon is coming. Sansa won't come if we catch her off guard."

Tyrion sat there, as Arya left the room to go get Jon. He didn't know what to do or say, as that girl he met so long ago appeared before him.

"Dany," he finally said as she looked at him, "James loves you."

She shook her head, and sighed as Tyrion clenched her hand, "He will remember it before the end."

Dany smiled. "Of course, he will."

She got up and looked around, grabbing her daughter in her arms from one of the handmaidens.

"Where are you going?" Tyrion asked her.

"I have to see my husband," she replied, stroking out her hair with her free hand.

Tyrion groaned. "I wouldn't advise that, Daenerys."

Dany turned back to him, her own image perched upon her right arm. "Do not tell me what to do, Tyrion."

"I'm not telling you what to do," said Tyrion. "Simply, _advising _you not to see him."

"I must break words with him."

"About what?"

"A few things."

"Such as?"

"Aegon, for starters, and what he did to Jorah."

Tyrion sighed. "Don't question his actions, Daenerys. That never ends well."

She looked him down. "James...does not control me. I may show weakness one-second, but I am the blood of the dragon. _He _should be afraid of me."

Daenerys turned upon heel and stormed out the solar. Tyrion looked over and saw Arya Stark sitting there with her two children and nephew, who was left behind.

"That should end well." She said, giving her daughter a toy.

"Oh, it shall be," said Tyrion, gulping wine. "...interesting."

-x-

**James**

****The footsteps grew closer and with each passing second the furiosity echoed off the council chamber. James was there alone, of course, and wanted to be. This mornings small council meeting had caused an insurmountable amount of stress upon him, and he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Ser Jorah's outburst had left a bad taste in his mouth, like ashes and smoke. He had said some things that James had told himself, in times of loneliness, and they stung like a bee sting or a nip from a dog. The footsteps were growing closer right now, so close that they were almost outside the small council room and James knew it had to be one person: Daenerys. _Only she can make the simple task of walking so dramatic._

__He heard the laughter of a child, and it was a sweet yelp that he knew came from his daughter. _She brought Rhaella with her, I see. That's smart, Dany. That way I can't deny your presence. _James felt a smile tug at his face, as he finally saw mother and daughter walk through the golden sphinxes. Daenerys, looked at him, dressed in a blue pentoshi dress with her silver hair shook out. _Damn her beauty, damn it! Damn, damn, damn, damn! She is beautiful, I don't know if I can resist her advances, when they come. _Her deep, serene, violet eyes peered into his and James felt himself growing weak, his arms felt like that had no bones and he felt a swell in his heart. James kept his gaze upon her, as he noticed his daughter run into his arms; he held her, and placed her head upon his shoulder, but his eyes were still locked with Daenerys. Finally, a smile began to tug at his face while staring at her. A smile that gave too much, but at the same time so little. Dany noticed the smile and gave one back to him, standing before him.

"Hello," she mouthed to him.

"Hello." James mouthed back.

Dany took her index finger and pointed it at her forehead, her chest, and then pointed it at him all while mouthing, "I love you."

"I love you too." James mouthed right back. _You're supposed to be mad at her, remember! This woman made you murder, Ros._

Daenerys smiled and took a seat next to him, taking his chalice in her hand and drinking out of it. She handed him the cup and he drank out of it as well, perching his daughter upon his knee._  
_

"We need to talk," she said.

James sighed. "About what?"

"Tyrion told me what happened earlier," said Dany, "between you and Ser Jorah. He also told me about Aegon's escape."

"Don't remind me about Aegon," James said, feeling his hair being tugged at by his daughter.

"How did that happen?"

James shrugged. "The Others took him, maybe."

"I don't think they're ever coming back," Dany answered, laughing. "How did he escape?"

"Grumpkins and snarks," said James. "A puff of smoke," he moved Rhaella onto his other knee, "or maybe somebody released him. Perhaps, one of his allies."

"Yes, but who?"

"Somebody in Westeros, no doubt. Stannis?"

"Not, Stannis." Dany said, dismissing the notion with her hand. "Perhaps, Baelish?"

James sat back in his chair, thinking. Perhaps Petyr Baelish did have a hand in helping him escape. The man not only had the man power to pull off such a trick, but he also had the coin and all the Vale behind him.

"But there is no proof, Daenerys."

She shrugged. "It's what makes the most sense. Who would support my nephew, but at the same time be able to pull that off? Petyr Baelish."

"Maybe," James admitted, "but we don't know for sure. I'll have our Master of Whispers look into it."

Daenerys nodded in agreement and took a drink out of his chalice, all while eyeing James with a hungry gaze and a what could be perceived as a lackadaisical but seductive smile.

James cocked his head at her. "Is there something wrong?"

She folded her hands in her lap, all while looking at him. Her gaze was cold, unnerving even and James felt uncomfortable in it. It was as if Daenerys was studying him, or trying to convey something without saying words. _Jorah,_ James realized.

"Just say it, Dany." James finally said.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Jorah that way," She urged with calm and poise.

"And why not?" James shot back.

"Because he is a good friend of mine and doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

James scoffed. "Are you mad? The man insulted me in front of my peers!"

"Are you mad?" Daenerys retorted. "What is wrong with you?"

"I want him gone!" James shouted. "I want him sent back to Bear Island! I want him sent to the Wall! Perhaps they could use another Mormont in their service."

Now Daenerys got angry. "NO! Ser Jorah is a good friend of mine and he will stay!"

"Can you see it?" James asked. "The man is in love with you! And that has gotten in the way of his service."

Dany kept quiet, keeping her gaze on her lap or pretending to be distracted by something else.

"You knew it, didn't you? You have always known about Jorah's obvious affections for you!"

"Of course I have always known," Dany spoke quietly. "And perhaps I have somewhat encouraged it over the years."

"Encouraged it?" James asked in dismay. "Daenerys you are my wife!"

"A fact that you have forgotten!" Dany bellowed, startling not only James but Rhaella. The little girl began to whimper as her mother yelled, James made sure to cover her ears as she did, "When was the last time you slept in our bed? The last time you have kissed me, hugged me, spoken to me, fucked me? When, James, when?"

"When you made me kill Ros!" James shouted.

Dany shook her head. "That isn't fair, James. That isn't fair."

"That's right! That wasn't fair!"

Daenerys stood from her seat, looming over him. "You will not send Ser Jorah away! Is that understood?"

"Why?" James asked. "Do you love him, Dany? Do you wish to take him as a paramour? To whore yourself out to him as I apparently did to Ros. Perhaps I should have him executed in front of the Red Keep."

Dany stared at him angrily before slapping him across the face so suddenly. "You will _never_ call me that again!"

James looked back at her, the sting of her slap still upon his face. Suddenly, crying could be heard as he looked down and saw his daughter crying. _She should not have seen that. Rhaella should not have seen that. _

__"You will never hit me again." James seethed. "And you will never do that in front of our daughter again."

"Or what? Will you hit me? Will you besmirch the name of Stark by hitting me across the face."

James shook his head. "I could never hurt you, you know that. If only the same could be said of you."

Daenerys moved her face an inch from his; James backed off thinking she was coming in for a kiss, but she wasn't. All Daenerys did was stare at him with her angry violet eyes.

"You see my eyes now, James?" She asked. "Do you see them?"

James nodded.

"I have no more tears left for you. I have nothing left to give anymore, nothing but anger and contempt. I hate you."

Daenerys looked at him once more in the eyes before turning heel and leaving. James watched as she left the small council room, the footsteps echoing behind her. James sighed, running his free hand through his hair before turning back to his daughter. The spitting of image of her mother, with the silver Targaryen hair and the deep lilac eyes that her uncle Rhaegar was famous for.

"I'm sorry," James told her, but she was too young to understand. "Me and your mother are going through a tough time right now, Rhaella. I promise that everything will be as it once was one day, and that I will make it up to you somehow."

She stared at him blankly, her eyes were red from the crying that she was doing before after seeing Dany slap him.

"It is all my fault," James admitted to his daughter, taking her into his embrace with her head resting on his shoulder. "I pushed her to this, and now this is all that is left."

A couple of hours past as James sat in the small council room, with Rhaella on his lap, and two of his Kingsguard behind him, as he wrote out letter's to all the houses about Aegon's escape. He had written a letter to the Baratheons, and Tully's, but now he was writing to Bran. James figured Bran had already known about this, and maybe already knew about his situation with Dany. There were many times he wanted to go, and forgive her; that beauty would strike his anger away for a second, but than he remembered his dream and it all come back to him. There were many times where she'd come see him, usually using the kid's as an excuse to be with him, but he'd always refuse her advances.

The last time before today that she tried was in his solar with Jon, and it got bad then. She cried and threw herself on him, lashing out and yelling at him. Cursing him and damning him in sight of all the Gods, and he felt bad for her. James didn't know if he meant to be as cruel as he came off, but that eluded him. He kissed his daughters head to stop thinking about Dany, as he wrote out the final letter to Bran. The little girl was sucking her thumb, and playing with his hair, as he put his seal on the letter.

"Crown!" she yelled, as she reached for his crown and he took it off and placed it on her head. The crown slumped over her head, and sank to her neck as she laughed, and he kissed her on the cheek. If Daenerys couldn't give him the happiness he was looking for, certainly his kids could, and he had neglected them for to long, and was making that right. He'd usually spend time with them in the afternoon, and Rhaella was here to be with him just before her nap. James began to make small braids with her silver hair, as he thought about how much his daughter reminded him of Sansa. Rhaella enjoyed playing with her dolls, and pretended that it was a Queen; much like Sansa did at that age. Eddard was a Stark through and through; he may be only two, but the boy already reminded him a lot of Jon and Robb. Suddenly, she fell asleep in his arms as he handed her off to one of Dany's handmaiden's and he slumped in his chair.

James sat in his chair, drinking wine, as he heard a knock on the small council door.

"Come in." he said, expecting perhaps Gendry for their afternoon talk.

Yes, James was close to his brother by law, and they'd spend time talking about the past over a cup of wine. But Gendry was too busy for James now a days, and Arya had him on a short leash.

However, instead of hearing the booming voice of Gendry Baratheon, it was female. A soothing female voice, that was different, and he'd never heard before. He expected it to be Daenerys, but it was Margaery Tyrell standing in the doorway.

"My King," she said, "I hope you don't mind this intrusion, but I wanted to have word's."

James looked at her up and down. Margaery was thrice married, twice a widow, and once divorced from Tommen. Or were they still technically married? James did not know. Margaery stood there smiling, as she wore a green dress that revealed too much, and her brown curls were down to her shoulders. James knew this was the women responsible for Ros's death, and it was she who sent her towards James.

"Why, Lady Tyrell. This is a surprise." James said, courteously, "Yes, we can have words. Here take a seat."

Margaery nodded and gracefully walked over to a chair, and turned it sideways to face him. She sat down and bent over, folding her hands together. James tried to guess her next move, but she was good at hiding her intentions.

"Wine?" James asked, offering her a cup, which she took and drank.

"Thank you, your grace. But I'am here to offer goodbyes and condolences."

"Where are you going, Lady Tyrell?"

"Call me, Margaery."

"Fine. Where are you going Margaery?"

"Back to Highgarden," she replied, "My father think's that it would be safer for me to go back. He say's that it is going to be unsafe to be here anymore; with Aegon escaping and all that."

"Yes, war may be coming. Aegon is smart and will rally swords around him. But we have dragons."

"Dragons did conquer Westeros, your grace."

"Indeed they did. You also said you came here to offer condolences, Margaery? What condolences do you speak of?"

Margaery cleared her throat, "More advice, than condolences, your grace. I have loved and lost, as you have, and I know how you must be feeling. The whole court knows about your strife with the Queen, and I know you must be hurting. I can't imagine what it is like taking another life…"

"And I hope you never do," James responded, thinking about what she was up to.

"I'm sure it has been stressful upon you."

"It has been most…stressful."

James released a sigh as he poured himself and Margaery more wine. He did miss Daenerys with all his heart, and his family too. Maybe it was time for another trip to Winterfell.

"That is why I'm here, your grace. To offer my condolences and help you release some…let's say…stress."

And with that James found her hand's slowly creeping up his thigh, as she bent forward on purpose to expose her cleavage. He felt his manhood stirring, as Margaery's hands were getting to close for comfort. James had not slept with a women since Daenerys, before the execution, and was getting aroused to easily. It was in this moment that he missed Dany the most, missed her touch, and her smile. He missed those eyes and her silver hair. Margaery began to fumble at his breeches, as he gently swept her hand away from him.

"Stop." he said, grabbing her wrist, "I do not want this."

Margaery laughed and leaned in to kiss him, but he blocked her with his hand. "I said stop. I love Daenerys. I may be having problems with her, but I still love her, nonetheless. I share two kid's with her. I've been too long without her touch, and I need to see her now. So please, Lady Tyrell, leave."

Margaery scoffed as she stood up from her seat, and made her way towards the door. She stood in-between the two sphinxes, and turned around to face him before she looked to her left and nodded before smiling and leaving. James looked at her confused, before cleaning up the ink and parchment. It was now that he had to go see Daenerys, and now he had to be the one to beg for her forgiveness….again.

James got up from his chair and turned around, as he found his two Kingsguard before him; standing there idly.

"I would have leave," James insisted as they stood there, as if they were Wights.

Both men stood there, and drew their daggers. One lunged at him and tried to slash his throat, as he barely dodged it. James could not comprehend what was happening. These men swore to protect them and now they were trying to kill him. The second one lunged at him too, as he grabbed the dagger by the blade and it cut his palm open.

"For the Realm!" the assassin screamed as the second man attempted to cut open his throat again, but he caught his arm and thrust his dagger back into the man's throat.

The man fell to the ground as James felt a piercing sharp pain in his lower back, and he turned around to find the man standing there with blood on his dagger: his blood. The Kingsguard stabbed him once more in the stomach before James fell down to the ground, clutching his wounds. A third stab came, but all he felt was the coldness of the blade. He laid on the floor, in a pool of his blood, as the Kingsguard stood over him: dagger in hand.

He crouched over James and pulled his dagger back, as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Time seemed to move slow, as James laid on the floor; dying. Thought's of his children and family filled his head, thought's of saving Sansa from Cersei, his whole life flashed before his eyes. Then he closed his eyes, and thought of Daenerys, as he waited for the darkness. But it never came. He felt blood spray on his face, as he opened his eyes to find the man dead to his side, with a hole in his chest. James looked up and saw Jorah standing there with blood on his sword, as he began to yell inaudible orders to men.

"GET SAM!" he heard Jorah yell, as he heard the sound of Jon's voice,

"Protect the King, and inform the Grand Maester!"

"James…stay with me!" he yelled, as James felt his touch on his face. Everything around him was so cold and he felt so tired.

"Get Dany!" James whispered to Jon, as he saw Jorah run off.

James felt himself being lifted off the ground, as he went in and out of consciousness. All he could do was mutter the name of the women he loved.


	12. Chapter 12 Daenerys V and Arya II

**AN: If I owned any of these characters, than the Winds of Winter will be published by the end of this year.**

**So yeah, I don't own any of them. Except James.**

**Chapter 12 Daenerys V and Arya II**

**Daenerys**

"One…two…three," Daenerys counted with Arya, as they played with their kids in the chambers.

The day had started well, and she had seen James earlier that day; he was writing raven's to all the major houses. She'd brought Rhaella with her, so he couldn't deny her presence. And for once, he did not shoo her away, but he actually talked to her like a husband should. It was only when she pressed up against him that he swatted her away: like some fly.

Daenerys did not know how long her husband had intended to punish her, for the death of the red-headed women. Dany came to realize she had no more tears to spend on James, and she'd have to wait for him to come around. Anguish had began to turn to anger, and she didn't know if she could forgive him. Even in death that women haunted James' dreams, and also haunted Dany's too. She lived with that regret everyday.

"Four…Five…Six," Arya continued to count, as all Daenerys could see was the darkness in the palm of her hands. The kids laughing with each count.

Dany laughed to herself, for the first time in awhile, as the light from the afternoon permeated throughout the room. The sun had risen blood-red this morning, and in Essos that was a sign of blood being shed the night before. Dany hoped blood wouldn't be shed today. Aegon was looming on the horizon and he could strike at any moment. Her nephew was an intelligent, cocky, arrogant, and ambitious individual; however, he was no fool and would know when to strike. James was right and the loyalist's will flee to his side because Aegon was the son of Rhaegar and Elia.

Dany was just the daughter of the Mad King and Rhaella, and Aegon had the better claim. Even Jon Snow had a better claim, but Dany took what was her's with fire and blood. The same fire and blood she would spill to retain it. However, the crown wasn't as strong as people were being led to believe. Aegon could easily take the throne, but he had no army and Dany had dragon's. She slept more soundly at night knowing that her dragon's still drew breath; the same breath that conquered Westeros over three-hundred year's ago.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…TEN! We're coming!" Dany yelled, as the sounds of the kid's laughter began to fill the chambers.

The apprehension of the two moms searching for them, that caused Dany to smile at their excitement. She took her hands off her face, as Arya smiled to Dany and they began to look for them. Suddenly, both women were startled, as the door flew open; violently. Dany cocked her head to see Jorah standing there.

"Ser Jorah?" Dany asked, startled, as he stared at her. He was breathing heavily and sweating, that's when Daenerys noticed the long streak of blood on his tunic.

Dany's eyes grew wide, as she saw the blood, and wondered who's it could be. Arya looked back at Dany, and that's when she ordered the kids out of the room. They protested as the handmaiden's led them out, but it was for the best. A knot began to form in Daenerys' stomach.

"Whose blood is that, Jorah?" Arya asked, her voice frail.

The man wouldn't respond and just shook his head; his head lowered and his face sad, he couldn't look Dany in the eyes.

"Whose blood is that….Ser Jorah?" Daenerys insisted, she found herself walking toward's the knight, as if her feet were being controlled by someone else. Arya began walking with her too.

"Something went horribly wrong, Dany." he finally responded when she felt her heart sink to her stomach, a pain in her chest.

"What went wrong?"

Jorah cleared his throat, "It's the King, Khaleesi. There was attempt on his life, and he was stabbed four times."

Arya screamed as Dany sank to her knees, her legs swept from under her. Arya bent down and lifted her up, as Jorah's words finally sunk in. Dany pressed her head into Arya's shoulder, and began to cry.

"Sam is with him in his chambers, Khaleesi," Jorah said, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, "James may yet live."

Dany got to her feet, "Take me to him!"

"I don't think it's wise-"

"-Take us to him!" Arya insisted, as Jorah nodded. Both women followed Jorah out of the room, as Dany felt herself begin to run.

She picked up the hems of her dress, and ran past Jorah and made for James'…their…chambers. Dany heard the trailing of footsteps behind her, as she finally arrived. The door was closed and Jon stood there with Tyrion, and Gendry; all three men pacing back and forth. When Jon saw Dany he turned to her, she could tell he had been crying. Daenerys had never seen Jon cry.

"JON!" she yelled, and Jon turned to see her. His hair was a mess and his eyes swollen red.

Dany ran into his embrace, as she began to cry into his chest. She was never close to her nephew, but today was different. Both stood chance to lose someone they loved, and that made them closer than ever before. Dany could lose her husband and best fried; while Jon could lose his best friend and brother.

"What happened?" Arya asked, she was wrapped in Gendry's arms, her face tear-stained, "How did this happen?"

Jon cleared his throat, "I found James in the small council room; on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was incoherent when I found him, and was going in and out of consciousness. By that point he'd lost a lot of blood, as I did when my black brother's had attempted to kill me. I managed to heal fast because of Melisandre, but James isn't so lucky. Sam is with him right now and-"

Then everyone cringed, as they heard a loud cry of pain come from the other side of the door. It was James. He was crying out for pain, and for Dany. She wanted to be with him now more than ever.

"Sam must be cauterizing the wounds…" Jon said to them, "It was the only way to stop the bleeding," he looked to Jorah, "If it weren't for Jorah here, James would be dead right now. It was him who killed the last attacker, and it was James who killed the other one."

"Is this true, Ser Jorah?" Dany asked, turning to him.

Jorah nodded, "Yes, it's true. The two assassins were men of his own Kingsguard. They were bought off by Aegon…"

"Aegon!" Arya yelled, "That bastard has made his move…"

"He sought to cause a permanent strife between the King and Queen," Tyrion said, "But he failed."

"And he won't have another chance, because the strife is over." Dany insisted, her temper flaring, "One last thing though…how did you know it was Aegon, Ser Jorah?"

Jorah gulped, "I was given the same offer-but I refused! A man visited me in the night, he was a black hooded figure, with stubble. I couldn't make him out, but he told me that if I assassinated the King I'd be given more riches than I could imagine. That I'd be made the Lord Commander of Aegon Targaryen's Kingsguard, and Lord of Bear Island. He knew that I had a certain…dislike…for the King, but I couldn't say yes. Than when I got back to the White Tower, after having my argument with James, did I notice the two men gone. They weren't supposed to be with the King: that's when I knew. So I ran over to the small council, and found a man standing over the King; dagger in hand. That's when I shoved my sword in his back."

Everyone was quiet and the shock was all over their faces. Aegon had tried to assassinate James, and he almost succeeded. Daenerys vowed then to kill him. Almost as if it was a prayer. Like the same prayers she'd say when Viserys would awake the dragon, or when Drogo had died.

"Where is Mace?" Tyrion asked, breaking the silence like a thin sheet of ice, "I'm only asking because he isn't here…and neither is Varys."

"Yes," Dany said, "Where is the Master of Ships and our eunuch?"

"Varys is out meeting with his little birds, Khaleesi. Mace has fled the city with his daughter, Margaery."

"He's what!" Jon yelled, "I knew they were behind this! I swear those Tyrells are treacherous people!"

"They're power hungry cunts is what they are!" Tyrion said, "I knew we shouldn't have pardoned the Tyrells after we took King's Landing."

Suddenly, James screamed again as Dany clenched her nails into Jon's forearm. She couldn't stand the blood-curling scream her husband was letting out; he sounded like some animal being gored.

"Make him stop!" Arya yelled, she began to whimper.

The screams continued, as Dany buried her face into Jon's chest again; hoping his tunic would drown out the screams, but it failed. The tears streamed down her face like hot vinegar, as she attempted to move towards the door, but Jon held her back.

"Let me in!" she yelled, struggling to move from his tight-grip.

Dany fought with all her strength to push past Jon, and open that door, but she couldn't. She found all her strength had left her. Dany hadn't felt this helpless since she found a catatonic Drogo: looking at the sea with his emotionless expression. _If I look back I'am lost._

A few hours past, as everyone sat against the wall outside the door; waiting for Sam to come out with his diagnosis. Dany sat in-between Jon and Tyrion and hoped for the best. Arya was slumped against Gendry's shoulder, and had fallen asleep. That women took it harder than Dany thought she would. Arya would never admit it, but she loved her older brother more than she let on. Dany knew she was jealous of what James and Sansa had; because she'd wished the same for her and James. It was Jon and Gendry who she was close with, and had drifted apart from James and her other family members since moving to King's Landing, but everyone had drifted from James since he became King. Even Daenerys.

"I've been thinking…" Jon said out loud, as everyone cocked their heads up to listen.

"About what, Jon?" Arya asked.

"What if there was a way I could get the Martell's on our side."

"And how would you do that?"

"The Targaryen's and the Martell's have been wedding each other off, for years, correct?"

Everyone nodded their head, as Jon took in a breath.

"What if I were to marry Arianne Martell?"

Dany looked around as the shock was plain on their faces. Nobody thought Jon was to ever marry, but now he was willing to sell himself off like a sheep. The same way Daenerys was wed off to Drogo.

"Jon…" Arya began, "You can't be serious."

"I'am." Jon said, stern, "I know that if we honor the ages old tradition between both these houses; that they'd honor it with their support. We can steal them from Aegon! Think about it. I'm the _legitimized _son of Rhaegar, and they would be glad to marry her off to one of his sons. To honor Elia's memory."

"That's if Aegon hasn't pledged himself to her already." Dany pointed out, "For all we know he has already promised himself to her, and he is actually a son of Elia and Rhaegar."

Dany watched, as Jon bent down his head; accepting defeat.

"Except…" Tyrion interjected.

"Except what?"

"Here me out," he began, "It's obvious that Aegon bought the Tyrell's. I mean, Mace has fled the city; sounds like a guilty man to me. And it's said that Margaery had sent that red-haired whore to seduce James, correct?"

Jon nodded.

"Well then, don't you see?"

Nobody responded as Tyrion tsked, "Aegon has promised himself to Margaery! It's the only way she'd do his bidding for him."

"I knew you were good for something, Lord Tyrion." Arya jested, as Tyrion laughed.

"I'm glad that you finally see it, Lady Baratheon."

Gendry laughed out loud at that jest; it was the first time anyone had really called Arya, "Lady Baratheon." Everyone was used to calling her a Stark.

"So, I could entice them with this offer?"

"You could," Tyrion said, "and I'd suggest writing a raven to Sunspear, right away."

There was no more talking after that, as time passed slowly. The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes like hours, and the hours like days. It was during this time that Daenerys found herself thinking about memories past. She recalled her time in Essos more often than not, but today she wasn't thinking about Drogo, or Hizdahr, or even Viserys. Her deceased brother's angry face appearing before her, like a ghost from the past. No, her thought's were on her children and her husband. She wondered if Drogo felt betrayed in the Night Land's; Dany could still remember her promise to him, but now she loved another. _The dragon must have three heads, _she thought as she stared at her hair. Her silver hair was unkept, and just rested heavily on her shoulder's. She picked up a strand with her hand and examined it: the odd color, and how fine it felt. The smell of it permeated through her fingers: the smell James still loved.

His rejection of her had hurt her more than he knew. Dany found herself growing angry with each passing day James refused to bed her, or sleep in the same bed with her. At first Dany began to cry herself to sleep everyday, and she refused to see anyone, but sadness turned to anger. She found herself growing angry easier than she was used to, and she began to take it out on her handmaiden's. One poor women was slapped across the face just because she'd thought she saw her eyeing James. The children were there to see it.

There were many times she'd gone to try and plead with him, but he'd just shoo her away like a fly. Daenerys would spill her feelings and her sadness to him; she came across as a beggar. She'd question his affections for her, and he'd only shake his head: telling her she'd never understand.

"Have you ever taken a life?" he'd ask, the anger stirring in his grey eyes, "Have you ever looked a person in the eye, as they lay there…dying? Have you ever thrust you sword into a man's belly or swung it across their neck; knowing that you were taking their last breath?"

"No." Dany would answer, always. He'd scoff at her, "Well that's what you made me do that day. You made me take the life of some red-haired whore, but she was just exactly that in your eyes, 'a whore.' No, no, she meant more to me than that. I've told her about her, do you remember that night in the godswood, it was your coronation?"

Dany nodded at his comment, she couldn't say anything: he was right. And Daenerys hated admitting she was wrong.

"That was when I began to fall in love with you, and that's when I decided to tell you about her. I hardly knew you, but I told you about her. I've never even told Arya about her, or my mother. The only people who knew were Jon, Sansa, and my father. You knew what she meant to me, and you still made me kill her."

James held back sadness than, "And what hurts the most is I didn't see Dany Stormborn there that day.." he paused before looking at her. "I saw Aerys Targaryen, the second of his name. Not Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Queen of Westeros, and mother of two beautiful children."

That cut deeper than swords.

She wondered what her children must be feeling right now; they have suffered too much over these past few weeks, and James had seen to it. His stubbornness got in the way, and he refused to see the kids with Dany. The babes were still too young to understand, and didn't get it. That Daenerys couldn't forgive.

_However, did he still love me?_ Over this time, Dany found herself asking this question more times than not, but she couldn't come up with an answer. She'd regret demanding for that women's head until she passed, but she thought he'd slept with her, and Dany was overly protective of what was hers. The dragon blood that ran through her veins sometimes got the best of her, as did the wolfsblood that flowed through James's. _Fire and Ice. _One time Dany found herself looming over a balcony that was in Maegor's Holdfast, and she considered jumping: just to get his attention. It was James who got her to that point, but now it was him who was bringing her back. Daenerys figured his close call with death would change him; and for the better.

Finally, after what felt like a few years, the door creaked open slightly, as Sam stood out from the room. His face was riddled with sweat, but he sported a look of worry. Everyone shot up from the floor and huddled around Sam, as he backed off.

"How is he?!" Dany demanded, as the Maester had a timid look on his face, yet it was mixed with sadness.

Sam began to talk, "The King has managed to live, but he lost a lot of blood. I had to cauterize the wound or he would've died. The King passed out from the pain, but just awoke from it now. He is groggy from the sleep, but coherent none the less."

"That's it, Sam?" Jon asked, a look of worry on his face.

Sam cleared his throat, "The worst part is not over yet, Jon. Their was so much blood loss, and damage he is weak, but when I have to give him milk of the poppy tonight, for the pain, he should be ok. James is going in and out."

"Can we see him?" asked Arya, as Sam shook his head in yes.

"Yes, you can. His grace did request he see you all at once, to speak of what happened."

Daenerys nodded her head, and walked over to the door with everyone else. Jon opened the door, and there he was lying on the bed: shirtless with bloodied bandages around his torso and back. The room smelled of burnt flesh, and sweat, and blood as Dany studied her husband. The color gone from his face, and he was sweating so much. His crown fallen onto the floor. His doublet was sprawled on the floor, the blood stained all over that and his tunic. The scar across his chest, and arm staring back at her. _Now he has four more…_ Seeing him all sprawled out reminded her of Drogo. As all things reminded her of Drogo, and she compared every man to him. As they all entered the room, James gave a small smile, and beckoned them all over. Still not saying a word, he sat himself up in the bed. His long black hair had been cut, and his hair was just a little over the ear. Everyone surrounded his bed, as James sat himself up. Wincing at the pain, as he did.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked, he was sitting right next to James.

"Weak…" he answered, his voice frail, "Weak and tired. Sam had to cauterize the wounds with a hot knife, and I passed out from the pain," he coughed, doubling over in pain, "It even hurts to cough and talk. My torso and back are constantly throbbing in pain."

James rest his head back on the headboard, his eyes closed for a second before he snapped them open.

"You know it was Aegon who tried to kill you." Arya said, she sat at the foot of his bed.

"I know," James coughed back, and a hint of a smile spread across his face, "But it seems he failed."

"You Stark's are hard to kill!" Tyrion said, half joking. "We have to do something about this." he insisted, "We have to strike back!"

"And strike back at what?" Gendry spoke up, "Aegon is in the dark, and is nowhere to be found!"

"I've got an idea, James." Jon said, he cleared his throat, "What if I were to wed myself to Arianne Martell? We could buy their loyalty that way, and sneak them away from Aegon. Tyrion over here has deduced that he has promised himself to Margaery."

"Margaery…" James muttered, his frail voice had a tint of disdain, "That bitch tried to seduce me before I was attacked." he winced in pain. "When I refused her she nodded at the guards and…well you know the rest."

"And she sent Ros after you." Jon pointed out, as Dany felt her self become nervous at the mention of her name. James looked at her, and smiled before turning to Jon. _Did he smile at me? Or was that some cruel figment of my imagination..._

"It get's worse," Jon said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tyrion spoke up, "Mace Tyrell has fled the city."

James managed something of a laugh before he spoke, "That comes as no surprise…those treacherous fucks."

"What about my proposition?"

"Oh yes, the Martells. Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but are you sure you want to do this, Jon?"

"Yes." he replied, quickly, "If that is what I have to do to get the Martell's; than so be it. I'm the son of Rhaegar."

"But not the son of Elia." James corrected, he raised a hand, his voice weaker with every passing word, "They'll probably want someone who has a legitimate claim to the throne. That would be the only reason they'd go over to Aegon. However, it doesn't help to try. It's up to you Jon."

"A legitimate claim…like Eddard." Arya said.

"Ned!" Gendry yelled, "That boy isn't yet three and already we're talking about a betrothed for him!"

"If that's what it would take!" Arya replied, "He wouldn't marry until he was at least of an age."

James laughed and it turned into a groan, "Let's try and see if they accept Jon first. Other than that I won't marry off my son, yet."

"Send a raven to your castles. Gendry send one to Storm's End and Tyrion send one to the Tully's and the Stark's." Jon suggested, but James placed a hand on his shoulder, he used it to prop himself up.

"No." he said, his face scrunched together from the pain, "I want you to personally go to Bran…today. Tell him everything we're talking about, and tell him to call his banners and begin marching south." Then he looked to everyone, "Tell the same to your houses. We must prepare for an inevitable war."

"Are you sure, James? I should be here with you…"

"No." he replied, firmly, "I want you to go and tell him. And bring mother and Sansa with you, please. I want to see them."

"You're not going to die, James!" Arya yelled, as Dany kept quiet. She didn't know if he'd still forgive her now.

"Sam said so himself, that you need rest. The worst part is yet to come."

"I know," James responded, with a sharp look, "But I still want you to go…NOW!" he yelled, as he fell to the bed. He began to sweat profusely.

"Ok," Jon said meekly, "I'll take Rhaegal with me and go now."

"I want to go with him!" Arya demanded, "I want to be there."

"Than go." James said. But before she left the room he called back to her again, "Arya, wait!"

She turned around, "What?"

James extended a hand, which she eyed up and down, before reluctantly taking. She pressed her hand firmly in his, and James took his other hand and placed it over hers. He looked up at her, with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." was all he said, as Arya looked down on him. Her face serious.

"I know," she responded, as she bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Jon left the room quickly, as Arya and Gendry followed at his heels. Then it was just Tyrion and Dany, as they stood there in silence. Dany looked at Tyrion who got the hint, and he left the room. It was just Daenerys and James,

"You look beautiful." he finally said, his gaze looking at her up and down. Just like he did on their wedding night.

"I do?"

Dany thought she didn't look her best. Her silver hair was all tangled and messy, and she wore a simple blue dress. Her eyes must be red, and her faced tear-stained; but to James she was always beautiful.

"Yes." he replied, "Like our wed-"

He sighed in pain as silence reigned for a few moments.

"Do you still hate me?" Dany asked timidly, he only smiled at her and shook his head no.

"I never could." he said, "I don't think I ever will."

"Oh James…" Dany said as she began to cry at the side of his bed, and threw her head on his chest; just like she used too. He winced in pain, and screamed.

"Careful." he said, as Dany said sorry.

There she was in his arms again, her hair splayed across his torso, and her tears forming a pool on his bandages. They laid like that for awhile, quietly, as she listened to his heart beat in his chest. James didn't say a word, and just stroked her hair and face with his calloused hand. Could she forgive him this easily? James had put her through a personal hell he could never really understand, but both were at wrong. The thought of losing him all together washed away most of the anger Dany had left because: she didn't have any left. All her tears, and anger, and anguish was drained from her. She didn't want this anymore, and it didn't seem like James wanted it either.

"I'm sorry." he finally whispered. Dany looked up at him, his grey eyes were filled with sadness and were clouded like a fog, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, in more ways than one." he groaned. "When I was lying there in the small council, dying, all I could think of was you. When Margaery was trying to seduce me, I thought of you and the kids."

"James…" she called to him. He shook his head and cupped her cheek.

"You shouldn't forgive me." he said violently wincing in pain, as he struggled to speak. Dany could tell he was really weak, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." she nodded, "And I love you too, James. I'm sorry I hurt you, as I did. I shouldn't have had you…I thought you had loved her."

"No…" James muttered, "I don't think I've ever loved someone like I have you, Dany Stormborn. Let us not speak of it again. I'm done being angry." he began to fade a bit, "Margaery sought to break us, but she failed. And so did Aegon."

Dany bent up and gently kissed his lips, as James began to scream in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked, her hands and eyes searching up and down for the source of the pain, "James?"

All he did was scream again, as tears flowed again; James looked like some poor child, that she couldn't help. The cries continued until he stopped, and Dany saw he was going into a sleep. Sam ran into the room, and Dany turned around to notice he was holding a cup.

"Milk of the Poppy." Sam said lifting the cup to James's lips as he gently drank it. Making sure he didn't miss a drop.

Sam stepped back, as Dany watched James drifting into a sleep.

"Now is where the hard part begins." Sam said in a whisper, "James will be in a great deal of pain tonight, and hopefully this will help. He's lost a lot of blood and need's a great deal of rest. Perhaps I should stay here with him…"

"No." Dany said, "I'll be here with him."

She placed her hand on his chest, as she laid down next to him and closed her eyes. Both fell asleep in each others arms, and Dany would be there for him tonight and all the other ones to come.

"I'll be here when you wake up." she told James, as he smiled and closed his eyes.

Dany sighed and did the same. Letting the sleep take her as well. And for the first time in awhile, she felt asleep with James by her side, and for once she was happy.

-x-

**Arya**

Arya wrapped her arms around Jon's waist, as she rode on Rhaegal with him; both headed for Winterfell. The wind made her hair fly around and the sky was damp. Jon had ridden the dragon with all haste, as both soared through the sky. The scales left marks on her legs, and sometimes tore her dress; but Arya didn't care. She just wanted to get to Winterfell, and bring her family back with her. Jon told her he'd be the one to tell them, but Arya figured it was her responsibility. Catelyn would definently take it the hardest. She'd already lost her husband and had seen her son murdered at the hand's of the Frey's. She might do something rash. Sansa would take it equally as hard, but where as Catelyn would become angry; she'd be sad, and would cry her eyes out. Rickon and Bran would be stoic about it.

Arya had tried to sleep on the way there, but her thought's were with her husband, her children, and finally…her brother. She knew he'd be alright and would heal eventually, but the scare it gave her was more than she could bear. It made her somewhat regret the curses she muttered about him under her breath, or the hatred she'd spew when she was alone with Gendry. But seeing James lying in that bed; like some wounded animal made Arya forget those curses, like moth's to a flame. Becoming King had changed him. He'd become increasingly stressed, short-tempered, aggressive, and drank way too much. Arya felt increasingly sorry for, Daenerys. His treatment of her is what sparked the hatred Arya seemed to feel towards him, as of late. It had grown Dany into this paranoid and depressed person. Arya hoped this ill-timed dance with death would change him.

After a few more hours Arya peered over Jon's shoulder, as she saw the grey wall's of Winterfell appear from the ground. The smoke rising from the castle, like it did everyday. Jon brought Rhaegal over the courtyard, in a hover, and landed the beast outside the gates. Because Jon was a Targaryen, the beast bent to his will, and he didn't need for the dragon to know him. Jon helped her down the dragon, as she plopped onto the ground and smelled the northern air. That crisp taste she got in her mouth reminded her of childhood, and playing with Bran. Reminded her of watching Jon, and Robb, and Theon, and James sparing with Ser Rodrik. Reminded her of her father.

The noises of the courtyard drown out all her thought's, and she heard the barking of dogs, and the screams of men. It was then that she heard Rickon laughing over at the stables, talking to a couple of men. Rickon had become more matured with age, but still kept those qualities he had as a child. He was still aggressive and prone to fit's of anger, but looked more like Robb with each passing day. His unruly auburn hair was kept long, and it was accompanied with a reddish beard. The Castellan of Winterfell ran over to them, with a look of shock, as he hugged them both.

Jon took him aside and began to talk to him. Arya watched as the change in Rickon's expression grew from anger, to rage, and finally to sadness. His stoic nature prevented him from showing any true emotion in those blue eyes. Jon clenched his shoulders with both of his hand's, as Rickon coiled his fists and kicked the dirt.

"Will he live?" he asked.

"The Grand Maester says so, Rickon." Jon said, slapping him on the back, "Don't worry. We Stark's are hard to kill."

"We have to tell mother, and Sansa." Arya urged, "And Bran too."

"Yes, where are they?"

Rickon shook his head, "Bran is probably sleeping with Myrcella. The women is with child…"

"Child?" Arya said. She was happy.

Rickon nodded, "The Maester said so himself."

"Finally, some good news on this day."

"I'm not sure where Sansa or Mother are, Jon. They should be in their chamber's or-"

"-Or coming this way…" Arya pointed out as Jon and Rickon cocked their heads to the left.

Arya watched as Sansa and Catelyn were running out towards them; with smiles on their faces. Both excited by this surprise. _Do they know that James almost died…_Arya thought as she embraced Sansa. Her sister was beautiful, as she always had been, and her long auburn hair and blue eyes made most men look at her. Arya had caught them looking.

"This is a nice surprise." Catelyn said, as Rickon and Jon held back the smiles they should have shown. Arya found herself doing the same.

"Why are you here?" Sansa asked. The smile plain on her face and Catelyn's. Little did they know what Jon was about to say.

"Jon? Rickon? Arya? What's wrong?" Catelyn asked, as Sansa looked at Arya who gave a feign smile. Hoping to calm their nerves.

"I think it's best we speak in private." Jon finally said, "And I think Bran has a right to know. I'll tell you on the way there."

As they walked to Bran's chambers Jon broke the news to both of them. Catelyn became angry, as Sansa just cried the whole time. Her whimpers echoed across the walls, as they walked. Arya had told her many times that James would live, but she still cried; Arya didn't know why. When finally they arrived at Bran's chambers; Jon knocked on the door, and he heard scuffling. Bran opened the door, and was sitting in his chair; wearing a brown undershirt and black breeches. Myrcella was already dressed in a crimson dress, and had her golden hair down. Bran was shocked to see them, and he was happy too.

"I know why you are here." Bran said, stoically, "It's about James…isn't it."

Jon looked at him surprised, "How did you…"

"I dreamt it." he answered curtly, "I have been for some time now. Here come to the Great Hall and I'll explain."

Arya sat in the Great Hall with her family, as they all ate in quiet. Bran was breaking his fast, holding his wife's hand, eating his eggs. Jon was quietly stirring his porridge, strands of black hair falling over his face. Catelyn and Sansa sat together: both quiet as mouses. Even Rickon was somewhat affected. The Stark's had been through enough these past ten years, and it seemed the Gods have not blessed them in any way.

"You told me you dream it, Bran." Jon asked, breaking the ice.

"I did." Bran answered, tearing a piece of toast in half, "I have for some while now. However, I didn't know the meaning of it. All I dreamt was some red-haired women, dead in King's Landing. James stood over her dead body, with a bloodied sword; his eyes sad…" he paused, "I dreamt that for awhile, but then it turned into another dream. This one showed a black wolf being savagely attacked by his own pack…"

Jon looked to Arya, who shot him a look of shock.

"And why didn't you tell us about these dreams!" Arya demanded, "You could have saved him from this attack!"

Bran laughed, "You really think James would have believed me? He is exactly like father and doesn't believe in signs."

"Still." Arya corrected, "You should have told him!"

"And it would have fallen on deaf ears. The only people he listens to is Sansa and at times, mother."

"That's not true!" Arya yelled, "He listens to Dany too!"

"Does he?" Bran asked, sarcastically. The smile that tugged at his face, gave off the vibe that he knew about the strife between Dany and James, "I know, Arya. James told me about what happened in a raven, and told me about the execution. Dany should be ashamed of herself…"

"You don't know the half of it!" Arya screamed, she felt her anger rising, "James has hurt her too!"

Jon shot her a look, but it was too late. The comment already sparked Sansa's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"Well…" Arya began, she was stuttering. "James has kind've been an ass lately. He doesn't talk to her, or sleep in the same bed as her. He practically ignores her. He won't even see the kids with her…"

"He punished the kid's for this?" Catelyn said, Arya could tell he was angry.

"Well at first he did, but-"

"Enough, Arya!" Jon yelled, he banged his fists into the table.

"No!" Sansa scoffed, "I want to hear about this."

Arya cleared her throat, "After the execution he slipped into a depression, and didn't want the kids to see him like that so he…"

"I'll kill him!" Sansa yelled, "I swear, I will."

"Well it looks like someone almost beat you to it." Bran jested.

"My question is how can James stay mad at a beauty like Daenerys." Rickon said, the romantic he was, "I'd consider myself quite lucky to be her husband."

There was a few more moments of silence. Arya didn't know what to do or say.

"What is the plan, Jon?" Bran finally asked, "Do you know who was responsible for this?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, we do. It was Aegon Targaryen who bought out two men of his Kingsguard, and they almost had him killed."

"I'll kill him!" Cat yelled, "I'll kill that man. I've already lost Ned and Robb. I've lost one son, and I won't lose another. I'll kill Aegon…"

"James isn't going to die, mother." Sansa corrected.

"I thought he was a captive at Dragonstone?" Bran asked.

"Well he escaped."

"How?"

"We don't know," Arya replied, "It's like he escaped in a puff of smoke."

"And is James going to retaliate?"

"Yes, he says to call the banners. It's partially why we are here, mother. James wants Bran to move south, and come to King's Landing."

"It's just a matter of time until Aegon muster's his forces." Jon said, "We need to be prepared for that."

"I'll call the banners." Bran said, clutching Myrcella's hand, "Then we will move south. Like Robb."

Jon nodded to him as Arya sighed, "It get's even worse,"

"Worse?" Sansa asked, shocked, "How can it get any worse?"

"It was the Tyrell's who were the first traitors. Margaery was the one who caused the strife between them. Tyrion deduced that Aegon promised himself to her. With the roses declaring for Aegon…we are lost."

"But I have a plan," Jon interjected, "I have a plan to get the Martell's on our side."

"How?" Bran and Cat asked at the same time. Arya laughed.

Jon cleared his throat, "I'm planning on…on…on wedding myself to Arianne Martell. Hopefully, we can cement a truce between the crown and Dorne. I'm a Targaryen, and the son of Rhaegar. They might fancy the proposition."

"They might," Bran added, "If Aegon hasn't already. He is the son of Rhaegar and Elia!"

"I know." Jon said, sadly, "But there is no harm in trying, and I already sent the raven to Sunspear."

"Let's hope they accept, Jon."

"It's all we can do," he replied, "Anyway, as much as I have enjoyed this vist. Arya and I must really get back to the capital with Lady Stark and Sansa."

"What?" Sansa and Catelyn said, the shock plain on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You really think that we wouldn't take you with us?" Arya said, smiling, "Well than let's go. James might be awake by now. He will be weak and in a lot of pain, but he should be coherent."

"I can't go!" Cat yelled, "I have to stay here and go south with Bran and-"

"I'll be fine, mother." Bran insisted, "I'll have my lord's to protect me. Rickon will stay in Winterfell, and that's all."

"No." Catelyn insisted, "I rode out with Robb, and should be there for you."

"I won't let you." Bran said, "James needs you now, and his kids need you now."

"They'll have Sansa!"

"Lady Stark is right, Bran." Jon said, "You will need her."

Bran finally relinquished and nodded.

"Good." Jon said, and now he turned to Sansa, "Well than go get ready."

"Alright." Sansa said, "Just let me get my things."

Arya waited with her family in the courtyard, as she waited for Sansa to prepare her thing's. During that time Arya went to the godswood, and prayed in front of the Heart Tree with Jon. She prayed for everyone she loved to be protected, especially her husband and kids. War was upon them, and it looked like it'd be called, "Aegon's Rebellion."

When finally they were done packing, and Sansa clutched Arya's hips as Rhaegal took off. She let out a sigh of relief. They were going home.

**AN: So yeah, there you go. I haven't forgotten about Aegon, and we will see more of him in the next chapter. Also, I start the school year on monday and I won't be able to update as frequently as I used to. **


	13. Chapter 13 James IV and the Young Griff

**AN: I don't own any of this story. All proceeds go to George R.R. Martin.**

**Chapter 14**

**James IV and the Young Griff**

**James**

James laid in his bed in pain, as the morning sun began to shine through the room. His stomach and back constantly throbbed in pain, and the bandages he had to wear made it uncomfortable to sleep. James was constantly shifting from one side to the other in his sleep, and sometimes on his back, but nothing seemed to help. It had been a few good days since he got some proper rest; because he refused to drink dream wine or milk of the poppy. Sam had insisted on doing so but James refused. He had grown to accustomed to drinking that in order to fall asleep, and he felt he was becoming dependent on it. He'd also have terrible dreams about the assassination attempt, and most of them ended in him actually being killed. The dream always showed Margaery Tyrell's face, smiling, and nodding at the men. It made James enjoy sleep less and less. However, the sleepless nights were raking up its toll, and he needed some proper rest to rule the realm.

It became increasingly harder to go to the small council meetings in the morning; his aching body made it hard for him to walk, and he always walked with a limp when he did so. The ache he felt from his scars would make him retch over in pain as he walked, and he became embarrassed by it. Ser Jorah had seen to upping the amount of men-at-arms around the Red Keep, and always had a few men posted outside of the royal chambers. When Dany was making love to him, he couldn't help but think that Jorah was listening; his face red from jealousy. And so James became increasingly somewhat paranoid about when Aegon would strike next, as did Dany.

She always had men and women she could trust around her and the kids. Most small council meetings began to run into the afternoon, and sometimes late evenings. Varys was becoming increasingly worthless, as he never had any news to tell. Jon said not to trust him. It made James tired and restless. Not to mention he was just in pain the whole time. There was nothing he could do for that, and he just accepted it. Jon would listen to the pleas in the afternoon, as James would just rest. He was grateful for that, and he owed Jon a lot. Aegon was still nowhere to be found, and nobody could guess his next move. There was nobody in Westeros he could be with.

Stannis had written that he sent over one-hundred men to go looking for him, and they still hadn't returned. The only thing going for them now was Bran moving South with a northern host, and Jon hopefully marrying Arianne Martell. Their had been a response yet, and all were hoping she'd say yes. Taking the Martell's right from Aegon would put an advantage on the Crown, and would be a huge blow to Aegon. Jon was a handsome man, and James knew Arianne would like him. He just hoped that Aegon didn't get to her first. Arianne was older than Jon, and the princess to Dorne, but he didn't care. He realized he had to play his part too, and knew that Arianne wasn't exactly hard to look at.

Playing with the kids was nearly impossible, as Eddard would accidentally hit him in the stomach, or Rhaella would throw a fit if he didn't pay enough to attention to her. She was increasingly becoming like a little lady and she couldn't even form a sentence yet. Yet, James was making up for the time he lost with them and couldn't say no to them.

The sounds of chirping birds struck James from his thought's, as he felt the feeling of breath against his chest. He turned his gaze down and saw Dany sleeping; looking as if she was in eternal bliss. Her silver hair was splayed across his arm and chest, and her face pressed against his chest, James just watched her sleep. It had been a few weeks since his attack, and since he'd reconciled with Dany. She was the most important thing in his life, besides his kids, and he felt sorry for how he treated her. In some ways James couldn't forgive himself, and accepted his pain as penance for his treatment of her.

Daenerys had been with him day and night when he was still reeling from his attack, and never left his side. She said that whilst he slept, she laid awake and held him, telling him stories of how she loved him and the past. Recounting old tales of the courting and when they had made their children. In his sleep, she recounted tales of her life and of the future she envisioned for the both of them. Daenerys envisioned them living in a small cabin on a beach, with a red door on the front, and they were both old and in love while Eddard ruled the realm. Arya recounted to James that by the time they had gotten back to King's Landing they had found the door closed, and listened in on Daenerys talking to him while he slept. She was telling him a story about when they courted.

_"Do you remember, James?" Dany said, stroking his head, while it laid on her lap. "Do you remember when we shared our first kiss, that day in the gardens. We were sitting down on the ground, the stars shone down upon us, and you had surprised me with fruit. You fed me strawberries, just how I liked, and we laid down on the ground. We stared at the stars, and you pointed out each constellation to me; naming all the different stars. 'There is ice dragon,' you said with a point of your finger, and then you pointed to another star next to it and looked at me. Your grey eyes locked with my violet ones, and we just stared at each other. To think that was almost three years ago, but it feels like a lifetime. I was only twenty and four at the time, and you twenty and eight. I thought you asking me to court you was some stupid northern superstition, but I'm glad we did. I'd say it was the best decision I made in a while."_

_Dany chuckled to herself, "And remember what you said to that one, James. You told me that we could name that star, and so we did. Do you remember the name we came up for it...it was named, 'Dany Stormborn.' That is was the second time you called me that, and I don't think I ever fell as hard as I did for you in that moment. Then I looked up at you, and you looked down at me: both of us locking eyes without so much as a word. That's when you bent down and kissed me, lightly at first, and then we kissed harder than ever before. It was the first time I kissed a man without thinking of Drogo. I loved Drogo and I think I always will, but I love you too, James. That is why you must come back to me, and to the babies. They need us, James."_

_"And do you remember the night we made our children, James. I liked to believe we conceived them on our wedding night, but I'm not sure when we did; let's just say it was then. You and I were so nervous, James. Neither of us were maids but we acted as if we were. Then we made love as if you were taking my maidenhead for the first time, and it was so sweet. I know you will never believe me, but in the back of my mind I knew that was special. I had a feeling that the seed would quicken, even though I thought I was barren."_

_That is when James woke up, the next morning, he found his head cradled in her arms and Dany awake, smiling down upon him. She kissed him on the forehead, and they laid like that for the rest of the day. When Arya told him that story, he felt so bad for how he treated her. However, he could not help but think about Drogo. The Dothraki Khal had never been on his mind, and he never asked Dany about him, just like how she never asked about Cersei. It was when James had finished making love to her for the first time since he killed Ros, that he decided to ask her about Drogo._

_"Dany.." he said, as she looked up at him and smiled. Her small breasts pressed up against his chest, and the warmth of her skin made them both hot. _

_"Yes, my sweet?" she asked, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek._

_James took her hand and kissed it, "Arya, told me about what you did when I was sleeping."_

_"She did?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And what did Arya tell you?"_

_"That you held me and told me stories. The only one Arya heard was about the first time we kissed."_

_Dany laughed, as she held his hand, "She is right about that one, I did tell you that."_

_"Tell me about, Khal Drogo." James said, the name of the man who would always be on Dany's mind felt queer upon his lips. He didn't know if it was jealousy or something..._

_Dany looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness, "What do you want to know?"_

_"Everything, Dany. You told me about Rhaego, but never once have you told me about, Drogo. I know that you love him, perhaps more than me, and I've always wondered..."_

_Dany sighed, and sat up from the bed. James was sitting against the headrest, as she straddled him, and took his face in her hands; making sure he was looking at her in the eyes...those violet eyes. Her face was an inch away from his, and their breath became one. Her naked body before him, and the smell of her hair in his face. He buried his face into her shoulder, letting the smell of her silver hair fill his nostrils, and he hugged her: naked bodies pressed against each other . She stroked the back of his head with her hand, and showered kisses upon his short hair._

_"I don't love him more than you," she whispered into his hair. "Drogo was my first love, and I can never forget him. I was a young timid girl when I met him, and Viserys had made me that way. Because of Khal Drogo I grew into the women I'am today, and I will always remember him."_

_She pulled his face from her shoulder, and forced him to look at her. Dany smiled, "But I didn't share a child with, Drogo. I have two beautiful twins with you, and for that I'am so __grateful. Drogo may have been my first love, but you are my last love, James Stark. Nothing in this world could tear us apart, and I will die old by your side. When I saw you lying there, near death and in pain, I shared it with you. That night when you were sleeping, and constantly screamed out, I held you. When finally, the cries and the pain stopped, I just told you stories. I showered you with kisses and bathed you in my tears; for I couldn't stand to lose you like I did, Drogo."_

_She sighed, "I lost the Khal to a Maegi called, Mirri Maz Duur. Drogo had been close to death from a wound he received in battle, and was near death. I was young, stupid, in love, and desperate to save him. So I turned to the witch, and begged her to save him. Little did I know that the price for life was death, and that price was my unborn son, Rhaego. When I found Drogo, he was a shell of his formal self, and was a catatonic human. So I spent one last night with him, and spent it telling him stories, like I did with you, and showering him with kisses and tears. When I realized he would never come back to me I took a pillow, and ended his life. So you see I will always love, Drogo, but I love you more than you'll ever know."_

_James stared at her for a while, and was speechless. The story had been so sad. She smiled again, and kissed him, stroking his cheek. James felt moisture in his eyes, and quickly buried his face in her shoulder again. All the pent up anger, frustration, sadness, and regret poured out of him with each tear. _

_"I'm sorry." James said over and over, as if it was a prayer, "I'm so sorry, Dany. I didn't mean to treat you like I did. I'm such a stubborn fool, and I don't deserve you. How can you forgive me?"_

_He wanted to stay in her shoulder forever, and never pull away. _

_James felt Dany pull his head from her shoulder, and she stared at his tear-stained face. She smiled and wiped away whatever tears remained, and kissed him again. _

_"But don't you see?" she said, "I already have."_

_Than she kissed him again, with the fervor of a thousand suns, and they made love that night. James was too weak to love her, but she rode him and took care of the rest. Dany did all the things that she claimed a Lyseni women named, Doreah, taught her. And that night James had her in every way a man could. The only thing that stopped them was the rising sun. When the sun broke the horizon, Dany made him hard again with her mouth and rode him so wildly he needed new bandages. It almost made his wounds tear open again._

The Old Gods had no power in the South, but James bet it was the Seven who were punishing him. James basked in his shame, but at the same time didn't let it control him. Dany had been there for him through all of it, and he didn't deserve her. Everyday he'd wake up and she would help him dress. She'd also attend small council meetings with him, and sleep with him too. James was still to weak to make love to her, but Dany would take care of it. The night they reconciled she mounted him and made up for every time she wanted to and couldn't. At the end James was calling out her name. He'd hope they could have another child together.

James looked down at her again, and saw she was stirring; her eyes opened gradually, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning," James said, kissing her brow.

She snuggled closer to him, "It is a good morning, is it not?"

"Besides the constant pain I'm in, and the restless sleep I have. I couldn't feel better." he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Dany said, "I know it can't feel to well. And your hair has begun to grow back."

"I know and It's ok. Atleast I have you with me."

She kissed him.

"Plus I deserve this, Dany. It's the Gods way of making me suffer for how I treated you and the kids."

"No it isn't," she replied, "And I deserve to suffer too."

"You've suffered enough," James said, sighing, "It's my turn to share the pain." his scars began to throb.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked, she noticed his face wincing.

"The scars," James replied, to hurt to speak, "They always throb in the morning."

"Are you sure you can go to the small council meeting? I'll tell them you are feeling to weak. You can just rest all day."

"No," James said, stern, "I will show them that I'am strong, and I've had enough rest. I want to see the kids today."

"The kids will be fine," Dany said, she snuggled even closer, "Plus, they are both so in love with Sansa. I think Eddard likes her."

"What do you mean?"

Dany smiled, "Sansa claims that he always clings to her, and likes to kiss her. She says he is the real charmer."

"He sounds like a Stark already."

"More Stark than Targaryen," Dany admitted. "It seems Rhaella will be the Targaryen."

"She looks so much like one!" James said, "But I think she is a mixture of both. Rhaella reminds me a lot of Sansa at her age. With pretending to be a princess an all."

"Yeah but that little girl has a temper, James. The dragon blood runs through her…"

James gave a feign laugh at that. Sansa had been here for about a month now, and had been a huge help. His mother couldn't come because she wanted to be there for Bran, as she was there for Robb; and that James could understand. During the day Sansa would take care of the kids while James and Dany were at the meetings. James was happy when she came back with Arya and Jon, and she spent the whole day with him. Always willing to do things for him and take care of the kids: James had taken her for granted, as he did so many things in life.

It was there that she talked to him about everything; from Myrcella's pregnancy to her relationship with Willas Tyrell. Sansa was happy to say that it had been going well with him, but with Mace's and Margaery's treachery she couldn't trust Willas anymore. It seemed Sansa never caught a break. James didn't either with his sister: because Sansa had scolded him into seven hells. Arya had told her how James had been acting, and she let him have it.

"You ignored the kids!" she yelled, her copper hair tossing as she scolded, "Father would be ashamed."

James sat there quietly and took it. It seemed Sansa had more wolf than fish in her; even though she looked so much like a Tully.

"And how dare you treat Arya the way you did too!" Sansa continued to scold, she pointed a finger at him, "She told me how you would belittle her and insulted her at times. Why?"

"I'm not sure…" James said, quietly.

"Stop blaming the past for everything, James. It's time to start living for now."

James stayed quiet. Sansa sat next to him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Our family has been through enough, James. Me, You, and Arya have been through enough together. You'd think Arya would hold a special place in your heart for all we went through in King's Landing and the Kingsroad."

"She does." James said, "It's just I don't know how to show it with her."

Sansa scoffed, "Nonetheless, you should give Arya an apology. She suffered enough at your hands. She does love you, James. She wishes to have the same relationship with you that we have."

James sighed, "I wish she would have told me that."

"Arya would never admit it. You know that."

"I know." James replied, "I know."

Dany kissed him on the lips again, as she drew him out of his thoughts. He found himself in those to much these days. James looked down at her, and she yawns; while she is cuddling even closer to him. Her skin warming them both. And even now James never got used to it.

"What would you have done if I had died, Daenerys?" James asked out of the blue. He didn't know why, and the question just spewed out of him as if he was controlled by another. Dany became startled at this.

"Why would you ask that?"she asked, her anger rising.

"I'm not sure. Just curious, I guess."

"Well," she began, "I'd probably want to die with you."

"Don't say that. You need to stay alive as Queen and for the kids." James said, stroking her hair in-between his fingers.

"You know I'd never do that, James. I couldn't leave our babies."

James sighed, "Sometimes I think I deserved to die for how I treated them. I know they deserved a better father."

"Don't say that." Dany said, nuzzling her face on his chest, "I want us to see our kids grow and for us to become old together."

"I want that too." James replied, "I just don't understand how you've forgiven me so easily…"

"Because," Dany began, sitting herself up to look directly at him. The covers dropping down to her waist, exposing her breasts, James grew hard. Hopefully, Dany didn't notice. "I have no anger left in me, James. I have nothing left to give, but the love I couldn't give you. At first I hated you and cursed your name. Then I grew sad and cried for you, but I ran out of tears. I'm done being angry, James. I'm done being sad."

"I'm done being sad and angry too." He replied as Dany flipped over, and her knee brushed against his manhood. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I need you, James." she said, her hand going lower, "I want you in me. I want it like our wedding night."

He groaned, "I'm too weak for that."

"You can try…" She said, pouting. Dany batted her eyes, and fondled him as he groaned even harder. Those eyes made him do anything she wanted.

"Damn you." James muttered, as he mounted her. He was in too much pain, and couldn't pull himself up. Dany helped him and then he slowly pushed inside her. He began to slowly thrust, and found his rhythm. James grabbed her breast, as he looked at her in the eyes. Dany was breathing heavily and whimpering with each thrust, as she held on to his arms. Both smiled at eachother as she placed both hands on his head and played with his hair. He moved in and out of her for so long; that he was making up for each time he wanted to make love to her but couldn't.

Finally he spilled inside her and fell on top of her: his scars throbbing in pain. His arms felt like they'd turned to porridge. He kissed Dany as she stroked his hair, and he nuzzled his face in hers. They laid like that for awhile, until from the other side of the door came the sounds of laughter and…Sansa. James heard the knocking on the door, as he and Dany jumped out bed and threw robes on.

"Come in." Dany yelled, as Arya and Sansa poked their heads in and all four kids were in front of them.

"Good morning." James said weakly, as he propped himself down onto the bed.

Dany sat next to him and held his hand, as the kids ran through and began jumping on the bed, and playing. Arya and Sansa slowly walked into the room, and sat in-between Dany and James. The four of them watched the kids play in front of the twin hearths, as James kept to himself. He didn't do his daily thinking ritual, for he was to weak to get up, and decided to do it now. Arya sat next to him and kept quiet, as James noticed Sansa's gaze on him. She nodded to him and with a raise of her eyebrow, told James to talk to Arya, just with that look. It's like they were having a silent conversation between each other:

_"Say sorry to her."_

_"But I don't want to, Sansa."_

_"Do it now, James. You know it's the right thing to do."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"You will know."_

_"Come on, Sansa."_

_"Do it."_

_"Alright, Alright. I'll put my head in the wolfs mouth."_

_"Good."_

James shot her a lingering look of frustration, as she raised her shoulder in contempt, and turned back to Eddard: who was now begging to sit on her lap. Than he noticed Arya was looking forward, as he decided to breach the topic.

"Arya…" he said, under his breath as she turned to him. Her long brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her grey eyes looked at him. The same eyes he had. It was like looking at the female version of himself and Jon.

"Yes, James?"

"We need to talk."

She gave him a confusing look, "About what?"

"You know," he drew a breath, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He sighed, burying his face in his hands, "For treating you less like family than you deserve. I was just stressed and frustrated and angry. I'm sorry, Arya."

"You acted like a real ass, James. Not just to me but to Dany and your kids too."

"I know. And I'am regretting that everyday."

"Good and it is about time." she smiled.

James smiled back, "About time for what?"

"That you came back to us."

"I never went anywhere."

"Oh but you did, James. You did."

James gave her slight nod, acknowledging that she was right, and he didn't attempt to respond further. There had been a lot of animosity between them two, and mostly it was James' fault. He never listened to Arya on the small council, and mostly took Tyrion's side. She had come to resent him for it, and for how he treated Daenerys, and her. He was too stubborn to listen.

"Sansa told me about how you feel." he finally said.

"About how I feel about what?"

"That you wish we did have the same relationship you have with Jon, or that I do with Sansa. I promise to make that happen."

Arya punched him in the shoulder, "I did not say such a thing."

"I know you did," James smiled. Another few moments of silence passed.

"I never actually have thanked you, James."

"Thanked me for what?"

"For King's Landing and the Kingsroad."

James sighed, "Me, You, Sansa, and Gendry went threw a lot, didn't we?"

Arya nodded, "I think about it everyday. When I saw you lying there on your bed, it reminded me of when you almost died on the Kingsroad. The image of you bleeding out on the floor, as there was a huge slash on your chest."

"If it wasn't for Gendry…"

"I know." Arya said, "And that's why I had already forgiven you when I saw you lying there. Because if it wasn't for you, I might not be sitting here now."

The four of them sat there for awhile, watching the kids play, as it was time to prepare for the small council and break their fast. James sat with his family in his solar in Maegor's Holdfast. Daenerys came up with the idea of the family eating together for all meals; just so they knew everyone was safe. James was drinking some ale and eating eggs, as Jon came through the door. Instead of being groggy as he usually was, Jon, ran through the door with a raven scroll clutched in his hands.

Wordless, he handed the scroll over to James who picked it up and began to read. James frantically read, as he looked up at Jon with shock, as the boy laughed.

James looked up at Jon again, as everyone began to ask what was wrong.

"What did it say?" Dany asked, as James looked to her and smiled.

"The Martell's are coming."

-x-

**The Young Griff**

The Young Griff sat in his chambers in the Eyrie, as he looked out of his window and took in the the fresh Vale air. His hair began to flow over his eyes, and he watched the clouds move across the sky. Things had started to go for him in life, and he was so close to his goal. He'd been under the protection of Lord Petyr Baelish for awhile now, and was grateful for that. When the Young Griff takes back what is his he will remember those who helped him: and those who wronged him. His aunt Daenerys and her husband were in a strife right now, curtesy of Margaery Tyrell, and Aegon. They hadn't gotten word from Varys in weeks, and he hoped the first step of the plan was successful. Most, if not all, of this plan depended on the assassination of James Stark, but there were still other plans.

The Eyrie is the smallest of the great castles, consisting only of a cluster of seven slim, white towers bunched tightly together. They can hold up to five hundred men. The castle is made of fine white stone. The towers encircle a garden, which had been meant as a godswood, but no weir wood tree would take root in the stony soil. The barracks and stables are carved directly into the mountain. Though it is a small castle, the granary is as large as those found in much larger castles, like Winterfell.

Each day the Young Griff would just stay in his chambers, and never left his chambers. His blue hair always caused people to stare at him, and he remembered he wasn't in Essos anymore. There were times where he missed Jon Connington, and his guidance, but atleast he still had Rolly Duckfield with him. A servant came by each day to slip meals under his door, and that's all. All the Young Griff would do was sit in his room and eat, and sleep, and think about his plan. Everything had to go perfect.

The Young Griff sat back down in his desk, and continued to write out the ravens to all the Targaryen loyalists in the South. He'd gotten the Tyrell's to vouch their loyalty, and most of the other minor houses that sided with Rhaegar. The Dornish should declare by now, and he had stolen the majority of House Baratheon's bannermen from Gendry Waters. The Vale's men were his also, and it left the crown in a dire situation. If Asha can hold the Neck, than the Stark's will be held at bay until they can take Moat Cailin. All hinged on the death of Stark.

He poured himself a horn of ale, and sipped on it, as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." the Young Griff said, as Lord Baelish slipped through.

He was a short man of slender build, with handsome features, Petyr has gray-green eyes, a small pointed beard on his chin, and threads of grey running throughout his dark hair. He wore a doublet of black and grey, with his mocking bird brooch.

"Your grace," he said bowing.

"Do we have news, Lord Baelish?"

"We do." he replied, taking a seat across from the Young Griff.

He handed Petyr a pint of ale, as the man began to drink with him. Aegon studied his face, and could tell the news was not one he was reluctant to tell.

"Out with it, Baelish." Aegon demanded.

"We have news from Varys, your grace."

Aegon leaned himself closer to him; it was the news he was waiting for…

"The fools botched it, Aegon. The two Kingsguard did not take him by surprise, and he killed one of them. However, the other managed to stab him a few times and he fell to the ground. His Lord Commander, Jorah Mormont, saved him from the final blow. He is weak but James survived…"

Aegon coiled his fists, as he slapped the horn of ale on his desk: the ale spilled onto the floor and the horn shattered. Baelish stayed there seated, as Aegon jumped from his seat and began to pace.

"How did this happen!" he yelled, shaking his fists in the air. "We told them to specifically just slit his throat. It was simple, why didn't they….damn this Jorah Mormont."

"We need to re-create the strife we had between them."

Aegon scoffed, "Send Margaery back after him."

"He refused Margaery, and she fled the city with Mace. They're both in Highgarden."

"Damn!"

"There is other news, Aegon."

Argon turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"My spies in the south told me that Arianne Martell left Sunspear. Somehow they managed to find out about your betrothal to Margaery, and felt betrayed. They are headed to King's Landing, and will get there soon."

"King's Landing?!" Aegon asked, "Why would they go to King's Landing-"

"I heard other news from our Spider."

"Good or Bad?"

"Bad…"

Aegon threw himself onto his bed, "Tell me."

"It seems your brother, Jon Snow…or Targaryen, sent a raven to Sunspear. He has offered his hand to Arianne."

Aegon threw his face in his hands, as he began to groan. "The traitor! Jon is a traitor! If it wasn't for me and Dany they'd all be dead. If we didn't come with dragons, their wouldn't be a Westeros! Now Jon betrays me like my sweet aunt did…"

"It seems he is still a Stark, your grace."

"Yes," Aegon said, "Yes he is. I want you to send an envoy to the Martell's. Tell them I will wed Arianne, if they'd like. I'm the actual son of Elia, not Jon."

"But what about-"

Aegon waived a hand in the air, "The Targaryen King's have wedded more than one wife before, and I mean to continue the tradition. Just send the envoy."

"Certainly." Baelish replied, dipping his head. He was now playing at the servant, but Aegon knew about his ambitions, Varys had warned him. Aegon knew he had to keep a good eye on, Baelish.

After a few moments of thinking, a thought came to Aegon's mind.

"I've been thinking about how we can cause strife," he said, walking over to the desk and sitting down for a new horn of ale.

"Yes?"

"If we need James Stark to hear us…we need to be a little louder."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Aegon."

Aegon sighed, "We need to hit him where it hurts, Petyr. If we can't kill him then we can kill someone he loves."

"Like who? Daenerys…"

"No," Aegon said, "She is one of the last true Targaryen's. I can't let her die, yet. Once I take my throne she will become my third wife. No, I'm afraid we have to hit him…them…harder."

"Jon? His sisters? Who?"

"His kids…" Aegon mouthed to him in a whisper. Baelish sat back in his seat and began to think.

"His kids? Your grace they are but innocents. Both aren't even three yet."

"I wasn't even one when the Mountain claimed to kill me. Was my mother spared by the Usurper? Was my sister Rhaenys? No, they weren't. Neither were innocent in the eyes of Tywin Lannister. It is war, Lord Baelish: there are no innocents."

He waited a few seconds before talking, "And how would we do this?"

"You let me take care of that."

Petyr got out of his chair and studied the map of Westeros that Aegon had on his desk. It was an old map, and was stained with the corners curling back. Aegon had to put books at each corner to keep it flat.

"So what is the plan now?"

"Well," Aegon said, raking his hands through his hair, "With the botch assassination we need to have Asha attack the Neck…now. No doubt, Jon has sent word to the Lord of Winterfell and has called the Northern banners. It'd be a matter of time before they came South, and we'd have no time to react. No, send a raven to Pyke and tell her to attack."

"And once that happens…what do we do?"

"We'll have Stannis lay siege to Storm's End." Aegon said, pointing to the Storm Lands. "And the Tyrell's will lay siege to Riverrun. From there we will take the Knights of the Vale, and hook up with the rest of the loyalists. Hopefully, the Martell's will join us, and then we go to lay a siege on King's Landing. We will attack from land, and Stannis will take a fleet to the Blackwater Bay."

"I'm sure he'll love the irony in that." Baelish said, laughing.

Aegon snickered, "I didn't think about that. Anyway, that is the plan."

"What about the dragons, your grace?"

"Taken care of. It would be easier if we had the Dragon horn, but it is lost." Aegon said, with a waive of his hand.

"What do you mean?"

Aegon laughed, "I'm heading to King's Landing tomorrow, Lord Baelish. From there I will meet up with our Spider, and he'll sneak me inside the city."

"To do what?" Baelish asked, drinking his mead.

"To release the dragons, of course. It's about time they got some fresh air."

**AN: So I decided to update once more before school starts tomorrow. I will be able to still update, and I'll try to balance both.**


	14. Chapter 14 Sansa III

**AN: Martin, George R.R. owns all of these characters except, James. **

**Not that he'd want him anyway.**

**Chapter 14 Sansa III**

**Sansa**

Sansa awoke in her bed in Maegor's Holdfast early in the morning to the sound of chirping birds, and the light of the morning sun. The room was warm from a hearth that she had going, and she was happy. It had been almost two months since she left Winterfell, and Rickon, and her mother for King's Landing. Sansa missed her family and at first was reluctant to go, but she knew that Arya and James would need her down there. She threw open the covers and walked over to the hearth, and threw a fresh log in. Sansa grabbed the poker and gave it a few jabs, as she walked over to the window and threw it open. Immediately the smell of the Bay, and the shouting of people resonated through the room.

She looked down and noticed the Gold Cloaks walking around the streets, along with the amount of men-at-arms that walked the courtyard of the Red Keep. Daenerys had ordered the amount of men doubled, and always required someone to be with a guard if they were unattended. She had grown increasingly paranoid since James's assassination attempt, and with good reason. The whole royal court grew anxious and none were privy to the whereabouts of Aegon Targaryen or what his plans were; the whole thing made Sansa anxious and stressed. As she surveyed the city, Sansa began to think about all that happened to her here; all those years ago. It was queer for her to be in King's Landing without as much as a second thought to all that happened to the Stark family here. James slept in the same bed that Robert and Cersei had, and Jon slept in the same bed that Ned had. Sansa thought life was weird that way.

The wood began to crackle and so Sansa turned around and began to dress. She decided on a blue dress with a white pearl necklace; she knew that Rhaella would endlessly tug at it. The thought of the little princess made her laugh, as Sansa stared into her mirror and brushed her auburn hair. It was the same hair she had shared with her mother, Rickon, and Robb. Thoughts of her older brother filled her with sadness, as much as thinking about her father did. She regretted the time lost with Robb, and grieved for him everyday. They had looked so much alike.

Tears began to pool around her eyes, as she heard a knock on the door, and the sound of children's laughter. Sansa stood up from the chair and wiped away the lingering tears, and opened the door. Her niece and nephew burst through, and hugged her legs; tugging at her dress. James saw her and smiled. He was looking better with each passing day, his beard and hair was almost at its original length, and the color had returned to his skin. He was wearing his usual doublet of grey with Robb's crown on his head. Although he still was in much pain, and walked with a limp.

"Sansa!" the kids yelled, as both Ned and Rhaella tugged at the hems of her dress.

Sansa bent down and embraced them both. Robb's face appeared before her, as she looked up and stared at the crown. She felt the moisture pool up again, and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. The kids were still hugging her, as she clung to both of them: the only reason she had for living. Sansa had formed a connection with her niece and nephew. Especially Eddard and Rhaella. The boy named after her father and the girl named after Dany's mother; who had died giving birth to her. Sansa loved Arya's kid's, Robert and Lyanna, just the same; but with Ned and Rhaella it was different. She looked up at James who she noticed was sad. _He must have seen my tears, _Sansa thought as both the kids pulled back from her. Eddard must have noticed she was crying too because he looked at her, and kissed her right on the mouth; laughing as he did. Sansa giggled right along with him. He did it all the time.

They both ran back to James, as he looked Sansa in the eyes.

"Kids," James said, wincing in pain as he bent down to their eye-level. "Run to mommy and break your fast."

They both nodded and ran off, as James ordered the guards to escort them to his solar. He turned back to Sansa, who was still wiping away whatever tears had managed to wander down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to her.

"Nothing." Sansa replied, wiping her nose with a cloth.

"No, something is wrong. Tell me, Sansa."

"I was just thinking of Robb is all…"

James gave her a solemn look, "I think about him all the time." He paused, "The good times and the bad."

She nodded silently, as she walked with him to his solar. Arya, Gendry, their kids and Daenerys were already waiting for them. It was one of the first times, besides the day he almost died, that they were alone and talking. Both began to laugh and cry, as they recounted stories from their childhood. Each of them painted images of growing up with their parents and siblings in Winterfell. By the time they both got to the solar, both were laughing as Sansa slowly opened the door and saw them all eating and talking. Arya and Gendry were talking with Dany, as they all stopped at once and smiled at them.

Sansa walked over and sat next to Arya, as James sat across from her and kissed his wife. It made Sansa smile to see them love each other again, and it made her sad to think it might be something she would never have. Sansa kept her thoughts to herself and broke her fast in silence. The sounds of laughter and talking were in the air, and the only ones she had were of her mother, Bran, Rickon, and Willas. Her brother was leading a northern host to war, as Robb did before him, and Rickon was alone in Winterfell. Sansa stirred her porridge and thought about what she could've had with Willas.

Even though she hadn't seen him since she was last in King's Landing, Sansa couldn't help but feel they had something. She was no longer the same naive girl who had grand delusions of her perfect prince, but she still wanted to experience love. Willas was a nice man, who loved reading and horses, and the like. He was charming and smart, and funny; everything Sansa wanted in a man. But now with the Tyrell's betraying James, and his sister Margaery being the one responsible for the strife that had existed between Dany and James; Sansa could no longer talk to him. For family was more important.

A few hours past as she sat in the royal chambers, watching Rhaella play with Lyanna; both girls were playing with their dolls. Eddard was with Robert, and both were playing with their toy swords. She sat there with James and Dany, as Arya and Gendry were getting ready for the small council meeting. Sansa looked over and saw James kiss Dany again, as it invoked thoughts of her and Willas again. This time, however, their were more tears pooling up in her eyes, as James happened to look over and he shook his head. He got up and walked over to Sansa and sat next to her.

"Whats the matter this time?" he asked, slowly sitting down and groaning in pain.

"Nothing." Sansa replied, wiping away the moisture that had pooled.

James sighed, "I know when you are sad, Sansa. You can't keep that hidden from me."

Sansa kept silent as he sighed again, "Sansa, I've been wiping away your tears since your first fight with Arya. I can tell when you are sad."

"I was thinking of, Willas." She finally said, his name felt queer upon her lips.

"Willas…" James muttered, he cupped her hands in his. "I'm sorry about that," he said, looking at her now, "I know you two had…something. But now that Highgarden has betrayed us, and Margaery tried to kill me, I don't know-"

"-I know." Sansa replied, patting the top of his hand with hers.

"You'll meet somebody, Sansa. I know you will."

"If you found something than anyone can. Even Rickon."

James laughed, "I believe you may have found some truth there. I thought I would die alone at the Wall, miserable and angry. Now look at me…I'm King and have a loving wife and two beautiful children. Life is mysterious."

"Indeed."

James smiled as she looked on and noticed Dany smiling, as the girls described the names of their dolls. Rhaella's was named, "Mommy," and so was Lyanna's. Both were about the same age. Robert was the oldest out of all of them, and he was standing next to Jon as he showed him his cloth sword. The boy was tall for his age, and slender too; his long black hair went to his shoulders. Sansa noticed that Eddard was feeling left out, as he was pouting to himself; his arms crossed in contempt, and his lower lip petruding. His light brown hair above the neck.

"Ned!" Sansa called out to the little boy, as he turned around to meet her.

His long brown hair twirled as he turned around and noticed Sansa. He smiled to her as she called him over with a motion of her hand. Eddard, or Ned as some have begun to call him, ran over to her with the excitement and fervor only a two year old could muster. Sansa opened her arms as he ran into them, and jumped onto her lap. Ned laughed as he placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her auburn hair. He retracted and stared at Sansa with his grey eyes, without saying much as a word. _He looks so much like Father…_Sansa thought as a strand of his light brown hair fell over his face, and she pushed it away, at a loss for words. Without warning he planted a kiss on her mouth, as he laughed. It was his favorite thing in the world, and Sansa allowed it.

"He loves you!" James yelled, laughing.

"I know," Sansa replied, as she cradled him in her arms, "The boy is a true romantic."

"He has more wolf blood than dragon blood."

"I can see that." Sansa said, as she stroked Ned's back up and down.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, Sansa."

"You don't need to. It's family."

James smiled as they sat there in silence. Eddard had fallen asleep in her arms, by the time Arya and Gendry returned. Jon sat next to her and James.

"How are you doing, Sansa?" Jon asked, his long black hair was down to his shoulders, and he sported a black beard. He still reminded her of the boy he used to be.

"I'm good, Jon," Sansa replied, in a whisper, not wanting to wake Ned. She cleared her throat, "I've been meaning to ask you how you are feeling about meeting, Arianne. I hear she is beautiful."

"I hear the same," James said, interjecting, "it is said she is quite like her deceased uncle, Oberyn Martell."

"That is good news." Jon said sarcastically. "I've at least heard quite the same about her beauty."

"Quite,' would be an understatement, Jon," James replied. "Varys told me that Arianne has large dark eyes a man could die for, and is said to be," he cleared his throat, eyeing Sansa, "quite…buxom."

Sansa noticed Jon had began to blush. She laughed at that.

"When are they to be getting here?" Sansa asked, she was excited to meet the Martell's.

"In a few days. She is coming with a host of Dornish men-at-arms, and her cousins, the Sand Snakes. I believe that in Sunspear they are rallying an army, and it is said to be led by her brother, Trystane." Jon said, he fiddled with his fingers. Sansa could tell he was a nervous.

"It's ok to be nervous, Jon. I know I would be."

"You look as bad as I did, when I first met Dany!" James yelled.

Jon laughed, "So, Sansa, what are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure," Sansa said, shrugging, "probably just staying with the kids and the like, why?"

"You should come to a small council meeting," Jon suggested. "I definently think you would like it."

Sansa gave it some thought. Perhaps this change of pace would do her some good, and it'd be nice to do something new.

"The kids will be with their handmaidens." James said, "You don't have to worry about them."

"Ok," Sansa replied, "I'll go."

They smiled as both left the room. Another hour passed, and Sansa found herself sitting in Mace Tyrell's old chair in the small council room, as all the lords were talking amongst themselves. She studied the room, and its features. Targaryen and Stark tapestries hung the walls, and the two beams wrapped with painted vines stared back at her, along with the two golden sphinxes at the entrance. Sansa took this time to study each member of the small council. There was the Grand Maester, Sam Tarly, a robust man who had saved James's life. He would often stutter when talking to Sansa, and she could tell he liked her. Varys was still there, with his robes and smiles, talking to Sansa as if nothing was wrong. There was something about him that just threw her around for a loop; she didn't trust him.

Gendry was sitting next to Arya and they were talking, as Sansa noticed Jorah Mormont was talking to Tyrion. The dwarf and man were speaking of something Sansa couldn't hear, but it looked cordial. Sansa remembered being disgusted of Tyrion when she saw him at Winterfell, but now she had grown to respect him as a good man. He was loyal to James and Dany, just like Jorah was to…well just really, Daenerys. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was sitting there in his golden armor, as he poured himself a cup of wine. James had raised him to Lord of Bear Island for saving his life, and both had found a mutual respect for one another. Of course they weren't best friends, but they were at least somewhat cordial to each other. However, the jealousy still lingered.

Finally the King and Queen arrived with Jon, as the three took their seats. James wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Varys!" he yelled, the eunuch leaned forward to listen, "Tell me some news today about, Aegon."

Varys nodded, "I did receive word from my little birds that Aegon has last been seen in the Vale, your grace. It seems Petyr Baelish has declared for him."

Sansa was startled as the small council began to grumble to themselves, James silenced them with a motion of his hand.

"I'm not surprised by this." Tyrion said, "I knew Baelish had betrayed us a long time ago. Aegon did not escape in a puff of smoke…"

Sansa watched as James brewed in his thoughts. The small council was exciting and it seemed she was interested in these Westerosi politics, and it came as a surprise.

"Any other news?" Dany asked.

"None, your grace."

"What about the banners, your grace. Have we heard any word?" Jorah asked, he was leaning back in his chair.

Jon leaned forward, "I have heard that the Lord of Winterfell has begun to move South with a host of about eighteen-thousand northmen, Ser Jorah. No word has reached us about the Tully's or Baratheon's."

"None at all, Gendry?" Jorah asked, as Gendry cleared his throat. "I've gotten a few replies from my banner men, who have declared for me, but none more. They are marshaling some forces in the Storm Lands as we speak."

Sansa listened, as she poured herself a cup of wine and sat back in her chair. It was exciting to be apart of this, apart of the realms problems, and to solve them. She felt important in this world, for once.

"The Gold Cloaks tell me that there have been a significant increase in smallfolk trying to get in via the Mud Gate, your grace." Gendry said, his voice booming.

James rubbed his beard, before leaning forward, "Well make sure it is guarded, and closed off. We can't afford anymore of them."

"Your grace," Arya said, she slightly dipped her head.

Sansa laughed inside at the image of her younger sister playing the role of advisor. She spoke with such fervor that you'd think she had been doing this all her life, and she sounded like quite the politician.

"Yes, Lady Baratheon?" James said with a smile, as Arya tried to surpress one. This made Sansa pull at one too.

Arya cleared her throat again, "What if we were to leave the city open?"

"Hold on." Tyrion said, as he cupped his ear with his hand. Sansa could tell he was mocking her, "Hold on, I want you to repeat that again, Lady Baratheon."

Arya sighed in anger, "What if…" She looked at Tyrion, "What if we were to leave the city open?"

Tyrion removed his hand and laughed, "Yes, I thought I heard that…that madness."

"It's not madness!" Arya replied, "We can only let a certain amount in a day, and have each gate heavily monitored and guarded. In fact, we could charge people a fee to enter and that ought to help pay for the feast we are holding for the Martell's. Who should be getting here any day now."

Sansa looked over at Jon who was fiddling with his fingers again, and that made Sansa laugh even harder to herself. Than she looked over at James, who was still thinking about her proposal. His gaze locked to Sansa, who with a look, urged him to agree. It sounded like a good idea, and Sansa approved, they were having another one of those silent conversations again:

_"Say yes to that idea, James."_

_"I'm not sure if I can."_

_"Do it."_

_"It might backfire on us."_

_"Do it. It's about time you agreed with one of Arya's ideas."_

_"It would help us pay for the feast..."_

_"See, there you go. Say yes."_

James nodded as he turned to Arya and motioned to her, "That is a good idea, Arya. I say yes to that."

Arya smiled and sat back in her chair, as Tyrion gazed between Arya and James, in shock.

"You can't be serious? That would make us over-populous with smallfolk."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lord Tyrion. And these are desperate times." James replied.

Tyrion sat back in his chair, and accepted defeat as the small council stayed silent. It seemed there was nothing more they could do.

"You do realize that we do have to supply twenty-thousand gold dragons to anyone who captures Aegon, your grace." Sam said, the first time he talked.

James looked to him and batted his eyes, but Dany interjected this time, she clutched his hand. Sansa could tell he was in pain, and his scars were probably throbbing.

"Yes I know, Sam, and Tyrion over here has seen to that. Do not worry."

Sam nodded, as all of a sudden running foot-steps could be heard out from the hall; getting gradually louder, and closer to the small council room. Everyone turned their heads and saw the King's squire, Edric, run threw. The boy was just ten and seven, and had brown hair. He was a slender youth and constantly wore the colors of his House, which was Baratheon. Sansa had seen him averting his gaze, whenever she caught him looking; it seemed more men were doing that to her these days.

The boy bowed, "Your grace."

James bid he stood with a motion of his hand, "Edric, do we have some news?"

"Yes." Edric said, a smile tugged at his face. "It seems that a host of about one-hundred men has been seen outside the Kingsroad, your grace."

"What is their standard, Edric?"

Sansa noticed his smile grow wider, "A gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field."

"The Martell's…" Sansa whispered to herself, as the small council began to brew with commotion.

Both Jorah and Gendry shot out of their seats, as Tyrion slapped Jon in the back. Sansa noticed that her brother began to sweat, and he gave Tyrion a feign smile. _He is so nervous, _Sansa thought as James bid them to calm down. His face again winced in pain, as he lifted his hand to silence them. The small council grew silent, and Sansa could swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Well let's go out and greet them. Me, and Dany will ride out with a hundred men-at-arms, the Kingsguard, Tyrion, and a few Gold Cloaks. Jon will wait here in the courtyard of the Red Keep with the rest of the court. And Edric-"

"Yes, your grace?"

"I want you to run to the kitchens and tell the cooks to quickly prepare the Great Hall for a feast. I believe my brother here has a betrothal to celebrate, and the Dornish will expect some form of hospitality."

"At once, my King." Edric said, as he bowed and ran out of the room.

The small council jumped out their seats, and cleared the room, as James bid Sansa over. Dany helped him out of his seat, and James muttered a few words to Jon who walked out of the room. Sansa walked over to him, and he looked at her while Dany helped him stand.

"Sansa," He said, as he winced in pain.

"Yes, James?"

"I would ask a favor of you."

"Certainly."

"Would you mind going and preparing the kids for the Martell's? I would want them to look their best, and I know Arianne and her cousins would like to see them."

"Of course, James. I would love to."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her on the cheek, as him and Dany walked out of the small council room.

Sansa stood in the courtyard of the Red Keep with her family and Jon, along with the other nobles of court. The wind was blowing and her auburn hair was flying in her face, as she held Rhaella in her arms, and Eddard stood next to her; clutching her hand, while holding the other handmaidens. They both had put up some sort of fit when they were being dressed, and one of the handmaidens had proof to show it. Rhaella had scratched her arm, as she put up a struggle to wear a violet dress; kicking and screaming in the process. Daenerys was right about her dragon blood. Sansa then braided her silver hair into a single braid that went down her back, in the style of the North. Eddard was easier to dress, and really put up no fight at all. The boy laid there quietly, while they dressed him in a black doublet with the three-headed dragon on one side, and the direwolf on the other. Sansa combed his brown hair out, and let it fall down to his shoulders.

Rhaella played with her necklace, that Sansa had placed around her neck, as she looked over to Jon who looked quite handsome standing next to her in his black doublet. His long black hair was given a trim, but it was still quite long, and his beard was trimmed down a little. By now he had both of his hands stuck in his pockets, and he was looking down at the ground.

"You have to hide your nerves better, Jon." Sansa cautioned, as he turned to face her, his sweat beaming down now like tears.

"I'm nervous that she'll reject me or that I will mess it up."

"You won't!" Sansa affirmed, as she switched Rhaella to her other arm.

The girl was growing with each passing day, and even at two she was becoming increasingly harder to carry for such a long time. Jon offered to take her, as the girl reached out to him with her two hands and he held her. Sansa looked over and saw Arya scolding her two children, as Gendry stood there in his Baratheon colors; being the Lord of Storm's End and all.

"But what if I do!" Jon yelled, as Rhaella laughed and twirled large amounts of black hair in her fingers. Jon kissed her on the cheek.

"You won't."

"I might, Sansa."

"She came here for a reason, Jon. Sunspear is quite far from here, and she didn't come just to say hello. I believe she has said yes to your offer."

"I hope so," Jon said. "For the sake of the realm I hope you're right."

Finally, the grumbles from the nobles could be heard, and Sansa saw some of them pointing to the gate. There she saw all the nobles from the Martell's, and James trotting through the gates on their horses. Sansa began to look around for Arianne, and that is when she finally saw her talking to Dany; who was on the horse next to her. James was right about Arianne: she was very beautiful. Arianne was short with long black hair, and had olive skin with large dark eyes. Also James was right about another thing…her breasts were quite full, so to speak. Sansa watched as she got down from her horse, and was lead forward by her pack of cousins known as, the Sand Snakes.

Each one of them were the bastard daughters of her uncle, Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper. She had heard stories about their ambitiousness, and their desire to see Elia revenged. _Well they got their revenge, as House Lannister is practically dead, and all the people responsible for Elia's death are too. _Sansa thought as they came forward, each of them wore a different color Dornish dress. Arianne, however, sported an orange sun dress and her black hair flowed down to her back; she even wore a jeweled snake on her right arm.

James and Dany, along with the Kingsguard, stood behind Arianne and her Dornish as all watched her greet Jon for the first time. Jon introduced Rhaella to her, and Sansa hoped the little girl would be nice to her. Fortunately she was as she said hello to Arianne. Jon handed her over to Sansa who still held Eddard's hand. Finally, both Jon and Arianne stood in front of each other, as Jon bowed and she curtsied.

It felt like it lasted forever, as each of the Dornish women said hello to all the nobles and the royal family. Sansa curtsied with grace, as she said hello to each of the Sand Snakes and Arianne. Eddard timidly said hello, as was his personality. With each passing day he reminded her of a Stark, not a Tully like herself and Rickon, but a Stark like her father or Jon. Sansa followed the procession inside Maegor's Holdfast, and went to her chambers for some much needed rest before the sleep.

After she awoke from her nap, she got ready for the feast that James was holding for the Martell's. Although originally it was supposed to be held for the nobles and Martell's, James instructed that it was just for the Martell's and Stark's. A fifty course feast was cut down to twenty, and the one-hundred guests were dramatically reduced to just a meager thirty. Those attending were the Stark family, the small council, and the Martell's. Sansa just hoped they wouldn't be offended by such a gesture, but Arianne had told them it was quite alright; and the small feast was needed after a long day of travel.

Soon night came, as Sansa was sitting with everyone during the feast. The Great Hall had been ordained with more tapestries, and a huge roundtable had been erected in the middle in front of the Iron Throne. The barbed chair cast a large shadow over everyone. Candles were placed all over the table, and the Throne Room was lighted perfectly. Servants moved in and out, removing plates and serving drinks. A few musicians were playing harps, and a couple of jester's were entertaining the children. Sansa sat in-between Tyrion Lannister and Dany, as she sat there watching everyone eating their meals. Next to Dany was James, and next to him were his children: Rhaella to his right and next to her was Eddard, who sat next to Jon. Ser Jorah Mormont stood behind them, standing like a sentry. Arianne sat next to Jon, as the whole time the two just talked with each other. It seemed Jon had become enamored by her beauty, and he had begun to take a liking to her.

Sansa thought if Arianne had actually liked Jon, or if her intentions were somewhat different. She knew that the women was in her early thirties and still hadn't married. Sansa hoped that this women wasn't saying yes, just for the sake of getting married, but that she would actually come to love Jon, for who he was. Sansa saw her laugh, as Jon was smiling at her, in kind. It did her good to see him happy. Next to Arianne were a few of her cousins, as some were to tired to attend the feast. And right by them were Arya and Gendry, along with their two kids, and then the rest of the small council finished off the table. Sansa's thoughts began to wonder, as she ate her soup and bread. But suddenly James snapped her out of it by asking Arianne a very important question.

"So, Arianne," he began, leaning forward, the crown bouncing up and down on his head. Arianne turned her attention to him and made an effort to listen.

"Yes, your grace?"

"I was just telling my wife, Daenerys, over here about how glad I'am that you accepted Jon's offer. I hope we can have an honest and great alliance."

Arianne smiled, her large brown eyes brooding, "I was quite pleased when that raven reached Sunspear. I've heard about Rhaegar's lost son, and heard he was quite the handsome man. I did not hear wrong…"

Sansa noticed Jon blush, as James continued. "That is great to hear, but I've been wondering why you supported Jon and not, Aegon?"

Arianne cleared her throat, "That is very easy to answer, your grace. I thought Aegon would ask my hand in marriage, seeing as he was the son of Rhaegar and I'am the niece of Elia, but he didn't. Instead he offered his hand to Margaery Tyrell, and I took that as a slight. I must be honest with you and say that Aegon did send an envoy to our party. It was a man from the Vale…"

"Baelish!" Sansa heard Tyrion mutter, as she continued to listen to Arianne.

"And what did this envoy say?" James asked.

"It was from Aegon and it said he would be glad to take me as a wife. But I knew that he could not just reject Margaery for me, because he needed her father's swords. I'am not some whore, your grace, who can just be used whenever he wanted. I know that the Targaryen kings kept more than one wife, but I do not agree with that sort of behavior. So, I was happy when Jon offered; because I hope to honor the memory of Rhaegar and Elia. I hope that we can cement House Targaryen and House Martell again, and with this marriage we pledge our swords to you."

"Here! Here!" Tyrion yelled, as he raised his cup of wine, and soon everyone followed suit. Offering their congratulations to Jon and Arriane. Sansa did not feel the same jealousy that she normally did, but it was still there.

Suddenly servants came out with glasses of desert wine, and began to give them to each of the guests. Everyone raised a glass in toast and began to drink, as she noticed Rhaella and Eddard began to demand glasses of their own. Sansa giggled to herself and watched James order them, "wine," but instead what he meant was to bring them out a glass of juice for each. He beckoned a servant girl with blonde hair over, and ordered the juice.

Finally, a new servant girl who Sansa had never seen before came out and placed a two tiny chalices of juice for each of the kids. Both of them excitedly reached out for them, as James held them back.

"Ser Jorah," James said, as the knight stepped forward.

"Yes, your grace?"

"Will you taste the kids chalices and make sure it is actually juice and not wine. I'd do it myself, but I'm afraid the moment I let them go they will try to reach for it and spill it."

"Certainly." Jorah replied, as he picked up Eddard's chalice and took a drink.

He sloshed the juice in his mouth and smiled in approval, as James let Rhaella go and she picked up her chalice. Sansa looked over to the servant girl who was standing there, watching, but she was all nervous. In her time at King's Landing she had gotten to know every servant, and every handmaiden. Sansa had never seen this women before. _Who is that women?_ Sansa thought, as all of a sudden she heard the sound of screams and a breaking plate. Everyone, including Sansa, shot out of her chair as she noticed that Ser Jorah had fell to the floor. His face had turned purple and his arms were raking his neck, fighting for his every breath. Dany ran over to him and knelt down next to the dying knight, as Jon grabbed the chalice and stared at it. He spilled it's contents onto the floor. Arianne and the rest of the people were in shock, and Eddard was crying in his chair.

Sansa looked over at Jorah once more, and saw Dany cradling his head in her arms. Jorah had died. It was then that she noticed Rhaella holding her chalice, struggling to take it to her lips. Sansa began to run over to the little girl as she yelled to her brother. The chaos looming all around her.

"JAMES!" she yelled pointing to the girl, as James did a double take to her and Rhaella. The sudden shriek of horror she gave, and all she could do was watch; as the cup moved slowly to her mouth. By this point the girl had taken the cup to her lips, and Sansa couldn't tell if she had taken a sip.

"Seize the girl!" Jon yelled, pointing at the servant girl who was trying to get away. Sansa watched three Kingsguard run after her.

She watched as James slapped the cup out of her hand, and Rhaella began to cry and cough. James scooped her from out of the chair, and cradled her in his arms. By now the music had stopped, and the screaming began as everyone crowded around her. Sansa ran over and loomed over James; who was on his knees cradling his daughter, who by now was sweating profusely and coughing. Dany stood next to him and was crying, as was everyone else. Arya was holding her own child, crying, and Gendry held the other; his face in shock. Arianne was with her Sand Snakes, who were trying to calm her down, and Sansa could tell the women was crying also; at least she cared for Jon and his family. Jon was holding Eddard, and Sansa walked over and took him; embracing the child so hard, she thought he couldn't breath.

James was crying, as he held his daughter, yelling for Sam to help him. The Grand Maester ran over and James stood up; by now Rhaella had closed her tiny eyes and was breathing heavily. Sam placed a hand over her head.

"She is burning up, James. The little girl is developing a fever from the poison. We need to get her over to her chambers immediately, and hope she…"

Sam didn't say another word and James got the message.

"She will not!" Is all Dany said, in-between tears.

James wiped his away, as he ran off with Sam and Dany behind him: with Rhaella in his arms. Sansa held Eddard, tightly, as she watched the aftermath of the scene before her: the Kingsguard had taken hold of the servant girl, and Jon was with Arianne and his family. Sansa felt so drained, and walked over to them. Ned had finally stopped crying. All the energy she had left was drained out of her, and the only thing on her mind was Rhaella. Sansa hoped for the best. Her family had formed a tight circle, with just Arya, Gendry, and Jon who was holding Arianne. Tyrion and had gone with Varys and the Kingsguard, as they escorted the servant women to the dungeons. Sansa nudged her way into the circle, holding a whimpering Ned, as everyone was quiet.

"What just happened?" Arya asked, Lyanna sleeping on her shoulder.

"Aegon has just struck again…" Jon answered, solemnly. Tear stains on his face, and his hair was a mess. Arianne clung to his arm like a spider on the wall, and placed her head on his shoulder. They had just met earlier that day.

"Now he goes after the kids!" Sansa exclaimed in a hushed voice, trying not to wake Ned, whose tears had made him tired. She stroked the back of his head with her hand, like a protective aunt would.

"Does the man have no honor?"

"He'll do anything for the throne, Sansa." Jon replied, "Even if it means going after the kids. Aegon sees them as contenders, should he win, and wouldn't keep them alive. I remember when I first met him, and he embraced me as a long lost brother. But now, he is just angry that Dany betrayed him, and is dangerous; like an animal backed into a corner."

"He is trying to create more strife between Dany and James," Arya pointed out, she moved back and forth with Lyanna in her arms.

"If that was his intention it won't work," Gendry said. "If anything it will bring them closer together, but Aegon has brought them to their knees with this."

"Rhaella will live!" Sansa yelled, "The girl hasn't died! She is strong, like her mother."

"I hope you're right, Sansa." Jon said, "I pray to the gods that you are right. I'm not sure if James or Dany would be able to handle this…"

"And that is why we have to help them," Sansa replied, "We have to stay together."

Everyone nodded as Sansa looked around. She tried to calm down, but all Sansa could do was stare down at Jorah Mormont's dead body; his body draped with his white cloak, and all she could think about was how he died in the arms of the women he loved.

**AN: Reviews are appreciated...**


	15. Chapter 15 Jon V

**AN: I've been asked why I haven't paired Sansa with Sandor, and it's simple…I'm not a really huge fan of "SanSan." I honestly think that Sandor has a more "protector" relationship with Sansa rather than a romantic one. I think that Sandor is drawn to her innocence, he wants to protect her, and it's not sexual attraction. Hence the reason he hated seeing her beaten by Joffrey, etc.**

**Also I'm just going to give a shout out to abbymaie. But thanks to anyone who reviewed this story and followed, etc. I appreciate the support. Anyway, let's get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: All of this world came from one mans mind…his name is George. George R.R. Martin. **

**Chapter 15 Jon V**

**Jon**

Jon sat in the small council chamber, and with his family and Tyrion after standing vigil to, Jorah. Varys was off to meet the goaler and was not with them. Everyone was dressed in black, including Arya's kids, who were now asleep on her and Gendry's shoulders. It felt weird to be all clad in black again, because he hadn't since he was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, so long ago. Sansa was sitting next to Jon in a black dress; Eddard was also fast asleep on her shoulder. It seemed Sansa had become like a second mother to him as of late, and Jon couldn't blame him: the boy had been through enough. Jon sat there, with a hand on his chin, as he sat there in silence with everyone else. The only sound that could be heard was the snoring of the children, and the silent breathing coming out of Jon's nose. The funeral had drained the life out of them, and everyone was tired. Enough had happened to set everyone on edge, and paranoia began to set in. Aegon's ghost was being seen in every shadow, and already there were people coming to Jon and claiming they captured him, but all were fakes.

The procession was held at the Great Sept of Baelor, since he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. It was a grey and gloomy day. The Silent Sisters had prepared his body and anointed it with the oils and scents. The Sept still smelled of death, but the oils and scents had seen to it not being so pungent. Jon stood there with the rest of his family, as everyone paid there last respects. His body was clad in his golden Kingsguard armor, his sword laid on his chest and his hands were grasping the hit, and his body was well washed. Jon vividly remembered standing there looking at Jorah's body, as Sansa knelt before his body, clutching Eddard's hand; Jorah's face had a serene look to it, and for once his devil brands did not scare him.

_He looks at peace, _Jon thought as he stood there watching as each person knelt before him, one-by-one. It was like a dream he couldn't shake himself out of, and he felt as if he couldn't move. In front of him stood Edric, standing vigil for a whole day; holding a large great sword. Everyone went up, one by one, which included the Stark family, the Martell's, and the small council; paying respect's to him. The High Septon and the Seven of the Most Devout had asked the Father to judge him justly, and blessed his body. Jon had ordered Jorah's vigil to be held immediately, and the Stark family went out of respect for him. Jorah had given his final breath to protect Daenerys' children, and James had ordered a statue erected for the man in front of the White Tower. Jon did not know if Jorah had any family left, because the only person he knew was his father, Jeor, and the Old Bear was dead. Nonetheless, he had the bones sent back to Bear Island, so that he may rest beside his family.

Suddenly, Jon felt a hand move from his thigh all the way to his hand, and giving it a squeeze. His heart began to fluter as Jon removed his other hand from his chin, and looked to his right and saw Arianne looking up at him, smiling. Jon returned the smile in kind and they locked eyes. Her large brown eyes stared at him, and he felt at ease, waves of happiness crashed upon him. _So this is what James means. _She was wearing a black dress that Daenerys had landed her, and her brown hair fell down to her back. He found himself growing closer to the Dornish women with each passing day, and they had been spending a lot of time together.

Every morning they'd break their fast together, often with a different one of her cousins to watch over them, and they talked. Jon didn't think he'd ever like another women besides Ygritte, but that had been years ago. Arianne believed in the idea of courting, and Jon was happy she agreed. The wedding was to happen soon, and he was excited. Jon just hoped they would be in love by then. Jon clutched her hand even harder, and returned to thinking; they exchanged words without muttering one, all was spoken through the eyes.

Jon heard the sound of a faint cry, as he looked over and saw Eddard waking up in Sansa's arms for a second before his head fell down upon her shoulder and he went back to sleep. Sansa kissed his head and stroked his back, as she looked to Jon and smiled, which he returned. _I hope that women find's someone, _he thought, _she'd make a great mother. _Jon looked around the small council room and noticed everyone was thinking, even Tyrion who was drinking out a cup of wine.

"It's a shame they didn't attend," Sansa finally said, breaking the silence like a sheet of ice, "they owed it to him."

Tyrion sat up in his chair. "Their daughter is close to…" he cleared his throat, daring not to say the word. The same word that had been upon Jon's mind, but he pushed it out: like some evil entity.

"All I'm saying is that you'd never leave your daughters side too."

Sansa nodded, and returned back to her thoughts. James and Dany did not attend Jorah's funeral, and hadn't left their chambers since Rhaella was poisoned. The little girl was battling a horrible fever, and they never left her side. They'd have their meals brought to them, and James had Jon listen to pleas or represent him in the small council. Both slept in the room with her. Daenerys never attended either; both their insanities growing with each day Rhaella laid unconscious. Sam was also on high alert all day, and was always attending to her needs.

Eddard was confused and was too young to understand what was going on; he thought his parents had left him, along with Rhaella. So he grew attached to Sansa, and never left her side. Ned would cling to her dress, and slept in her room in a small cot they had made for him. He was also highly protective of her, and would lash out at anyone who came to close to her; it reminded Jon of Rickon at that age. Ned missed Rhaella, as he'd spend a tremendous amount of time with her when he wasn't playing with Robert, and Lyanna missed her too, and so she grew restless with each day. Arya didn't let her visit Rhaella, for she and Gendry thought they wouldn't understand. Jon had visited her everyday, and prayed for her in the Sept or the Godswood. Her poisoning had brought James and Dany closer than ever before, but if she were to…Jon didn't want to think about it.

"She is not going to die!" Sansa finally said, "Rhaella will live."

"All we can do is hope and pray, Lady Stark." Tyrion replied, he had grown solemn.

"They haven't left her side since then." Jon said.

"Would you leave your child's side if they had been poisoned, Jon?" Arya asked, her tone hinted at sarcasm more than a serious question.

Jon shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

"I understand their grievances, as a parent I really do," Gendry said, "but they must be seen to rule, together. If they don't then, Aegon will have won."

"He hasn't won, yet." Jon corrected.

"Was the women sent by, Aegon?" Arianne asked. She was always intrigued by the politics.

Tyrion nodded. "The goaler says so. The women was some peasant that Aegon had found in King's Landing. She was starving and desperate."

"And who hired her?" Jon asked, but he had his curiosities.

"While under torture, she admitted that some mysterious man in a black hood came to visit her in Flea Bottom. He said he was an envoy of Aegon Targaryen, and that if she did him a favor she would be granted more gold than she could've ever imagined."

"Did she get a good look at the man?"

Tyrion shrugged. "She couldn't see his face, but she assured that the man was a large fellow. Big around the gut and smelled of fish. She also said that he had stubble, and was dressed like a common fishermen."

Arya laughed. "And how many fishermen do you know that are fat? If so, please tell me, because they usually do not have enough money to buy that much food."

"Good point, Lady Baratheon," Tyrion jested, but Arya did make a good point. Jon had never met any fat smallfolk, or many smallfolk at all.

"So what are we to do?" Sansa asked, Jon noticed she'd become interested in politics as well.

"What can we do," Tyrion replied, pouring wine, "but hope that Aegon dies of a bad accident, or that somebody finds him. We are not privy to his plans, or his whereabouts. It's what makes him so dangerous like a-"

"-An injured animal," Jon finished. "Like an injured animal backed into a corner."

Tyrion nodded and drank more wine.

"Has anyone declared for him?"

"Not that we know of besides the Tyrell's and some minor houses. Bran should be crossing the Neck any day now, and hopefully the Bartheon's will make their way from the Storm Land's. Uncle Edmure has written that his banner-men have begun to pour in from the Riverlands. They should begin their march here, shortly."

"And what will be Aegon's plan?" Arianne asked.

Jon shrugged. "He will probably lay a siege to King's Landing. Aegon is no fool and won't risk meeting us in an open field, while Dany still has her dragons. No, he will try and lay siege so she really can't use them. Aegon knows that Dany will not risk burning the city to the ground, or killing innocents."

"That makes sense," Arianne replied. "So the only hope we have is to catch him in the open field, or cut off his allies."

"That is the plan."

"Do James or Dany know about this?" Sansa asked.

Jon shook his head. "I've tried to talk to them, but they won't hear me."

"And they won't hear Ned's cries, either." Sansa said, motioning to the sleeping child on her shoulder. "They miss Jorah's vigil and neglect their other child, Jon. We must go talk sense into them."

"As both of you should," Tyrion added. "I think they will listen to two voices instead of one."

"Well than," Jon said, rising out of his chair and motioning to Sansa, "let's go!"

Sansa nodded and slowly rose out of her chair: making sure not to wake Ned. Jon offered to take him, but she declined; saying that he will wake up in an instant. Jon then squeezed Arianne's hand, and made his way towards the door. He walked side-by-side with Sansa, and along the way studied his sleeping nephew on her shoulder. He looked like some sort of angel, and he was in his own world: never wanting to awake. _He could lose himself in there forever, _Jon thought. He, perhaps, could share the same feeling with Arianne, or at least hoped to one day.

"He must weigh so much," Jon said, as Sansa looked at him.

"One gets used to it," she replied, shrugging her shoulder up slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

Sansa shook her head. "Little Ned over here is a light sleeper, and would wake in a second. Trust me, Jon, you don't want to see him angry."

"Just like father…" Jon muttered. He had never seen Eddard Stark angry as a child, but he did once and it wasn't pleasant. It seemed his nephew was the same way.

Sansa smiled, "Yes just like, father."

"But he is such a calm child."

"When he wants to be," Sansa corrected, "but he can turn into the wolf he is on a dime, Jon. Not to mention he is also part dragon…"

"Like me." Jon jested.

Sansa nodded and they kept walking. Each step felt like a mile, and he could only begin to fathom how she must be feeling with the extra weight on her arms.

"How are things with, Arianne?" she asked, breaking the silence between the two. Although, Sansa did not treat him with the same disdain she did when they were children; Jon still didn't know how to talk to her. _Old habits really do die hard, _he guessed.

"Things are good, Sansa. Me and Arianne are getting along well."

Sansa smiled. "That is good to hear. I'm happy that you've found someone."

She then turned fast to the right, as soon as she said the last comment. Jon could tell she was sad. He figured that it stemmed from her broken relationship with, Willas Tyrell. James and Arya had told him about Sansa and Willas, and Jon wasn't surprised by it. However, he knew that once that dagger found its way into James: the relationship was over. Jon felt bad for her. Sansa was truly a nice person and had a gentle heart, much like Daenerys. And there was a beauty about Sansa that Jon could not understand. Her wide blue eyes and auburn hair could melt any man's heart. She wasn't as beautiful as Daenerys, but their was just something about her. A more graceful beauty, so to speak, and not like the wild beauty that Arya had. Jon felt weird just thinking about it. He had seen men staring at her, when they thought nobody was looking, and Jon felt a strange feeling of jealousy...or the need to protect her. It was all confusing. _I'd marry her if I wasn't her brother, _Jon thought, _or her cousin..._

Even though she treated him sourly in their youth, Sansa, had moments where she treated him not like a bastard, but a brother. When they finally met again, years later, she cried and told him she was sorry for everything: and that was before he knew he was the son of Rhaegar. Jon didn't know if she was crying or was just sad, but he felt that he had to comfort her someway; like a good brother would.

"I'm sorry about you and Willas." he finally said, and he noticed Sansa quickly wiped away tears with her free hand. Sometimes she reminded him of that little girl.

"Thank you," she replied, as she turned to him and smiled. Her eyes were by now the same color as her hair.

"I know you'll find someone, Sansa," Jon said, timidly. "I can already tell by the way you act around, Ned; that you'll be a great mother."

Sansa smiled once more and kissed him on the cheek, without warning. Jon felt himself awkwardly blush, and kept walking forward. Hoping that she didn't notice the color flush onto his cheeks. Finally they both arrived at the royal chambers, and Jon could feel the sense of sadness radiating from the room. It was the same feeling in the pit of his stomach that arose each time he entered the room. Jon gave Sansa a stare and a curt nod: his hand began to reach for the handle, knowing what was on the other side.

Suddenly, both of them heard screaming from the other side of the door, and Jon felt himself jump. It was a sudden shriek of terror that made his heart beat wildly, and sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck. Jon feared the worst had happened. From the yell he could tell it was, Daenerys. He looked over to Sansa who must've been experiencing the same feelings, because he noticed the color gone from her face. She had another hand on Ned's head, hoping it would drown out the screams and not wake him up.

Without hesitation he forcibly opened the door, and discovered the scene. The room was dark and the only visible light were radiating from candles. The trays of eaten food were in the corner; making a giant mountain of them. Jon looked over to the bed and saw James cradling Dany in his arms. His wife was clung to his tunic like a spider, both of her hands holding a fistful of fabric, and her face buried into his chest. James was stroking the back of her head and whispering into it; Jon couldn't hear what they were saying. James was wearing night clothes and Dany was wearing the same. Jon knew they hadn't changed since Rhaella was poisoned. Then Jon noticed the little girl sleeping on her back, beside her parents. Jon felt his heart sink into his stomach and sadness crashed over him. He locked eyes with his brother, who with a nod of his head, called him and Sansa both over.

Jon and Sansa walked over, as James returned to whispering into her hair.

"It was just a dream, Dany," Jon heard him say. "It was just a nightmare and nothing more…"

Dany continued crying, as James looked up to both of them: his eyes in despair. Jon's gaze moved over to Rhaella and he watched her tiny chest rise and fall with each breath. It was the only sign of life within her body. She was in nightclothes, and her hair was still kept in a braid. Jon walked over to her side and kissed her lightly on her forehead. His niece smelled of flowers. Her skin was so warm when his lips met her forehead, and it was a cause for alarm but he kept quiet. Sansa laid Ned down on the bed next to her, and stood there for a few seconds, hoping he didn't wake up. When the boy seemed ok, she and Jon, walked over to James again. Who was still comforting his wife.

"Dany, had a bad dream is all. Sorry for the alarm."

"What was the dream about?" Sansa asked. Jon felt it wasn't a good idea to ask that question.

Dany cried harder, as James held her tighter. "She had a dream that Rhaella…" he couldn't finished, but Jon got the message.

"I've had this dream before," Dany finally said, her red eyes retracting from James' chest, "it's where Rhaella is ok, but she than bursts into…" Dany buried her face into his chest and continued crying, all James could do was coddle her.

Jon pulled up a chair next to him and sat down, as Sansa remained on the bed. By now, Dany had spent all her tears and her head was placed on James' lap. He was brushing her hair with his hand; coarse silver hair ran through his fingers. Jon hoped to do the same with, Arianne.

"I'm sorry," Sansa said. She sat down on the bed and place a hand on Dany's shoulder.

"Thank you."

There was nothing but silence after that.

"How goes things with, Arianne?" Dany asked.

"Good," Jon replied, quickly, "I hope to end up liking her."

"You already have," Sansa interjected. "I see the way you two act around each other and it reminds me of James and Dany, over here."

Jon noticed a smile tugging at his brothers face.

"Is that so?" he asked, giving a slight chuckle. "Has Jon Snow fallen in love…"

"He might have." Jon said, with dignity. He was not ashamed to admit his feelings for, Arianne.

"I'm happy for you, Jon," Dany said, "I truly am."

"Thank you."

"So who is planning the wedding?" Dany asked, a smile tugging at her face. Jon knew it would get Sansa curious.

"I'm not sure…" Jon answered, he kept his stare away from Sansa. "Perhaps one of Arianne's cousins or-"

"-Or Sansa." James finished. Jon knew what he was doing. "Sansa, could prepare it."

"Could I?" Jon heard Sansa say. "I'm not sure I'd have the time with, Ned clinging to me over here."

Jon saw Dany reach out and place a hand on Sansa's.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for that, Sansa. You've been a great aunt to my little Ned. I don't know how he is going to survive when you have to return to Winterfell."

"I don't know how I'am going to survive without him."

Sansa turned to Jon. "As much as I'd love to, Jon. I think that one of her cousins might have to…"

Jon nodded and silence reigned for a few moments after that.

"So why are you two here?" James asked.

"To see how you and Rhaella were doing." Jon replied, he noticed Sansa was stroking the sleeping little girls forehead back and forth.

"Rhaella is going to get better." James insisted, Jon hoped so.

"I know she is, James. But that is not the only reason why we are here…" Jon said, his voice trailing at the end. He hoped that this would not spiral into an inferno.

"Than voice your reason, brother," James said, his gaze lingering on his daughter. "I would not have you speaking in riddles."

Jon cleared his throat and he looked at Sansa, who shot him a look of worry. "You know that you missed Jorah's vigil."

Dany's eyes shot open and she sat up; propping herself on James' lap. "My sweet bear," she said, stroking James' hair. "My sweet bear who gave his life, so that my children can live."

"Be that as it may," Sansa said, "you both should have been there."

Jon gulped the lump in his throat; this conversation may go down hill from here.

James turned to her. "And what would you have us do, Sansa? Abandon our daughter while she lays on her…" He paused, "I will not have it."

"I would have you show that nothing is wrong, and that both of you are united," Sansa looked to both of them, "as one." She paused. "Do you not think it weird that the King and Queen would not attend the vigil of the Lord Commander of their Kingsguard."

"We couldn't bring ourselves to." Daenerys said. "Looking upon Jorah's face would have given me too much grief, and it would've reminded me of that night."

Jon noticed Sansa close her eyes and take a deep breath: her word's were falling on deaf ears. Sansa was wise and she often gave good counsel. If born a man she could've made a good Hand or Maester.

"You owed it to him," Jon said. "You owed it to Jorah."

James sighed. "I know we did, Jon. And his memory will forever be remembered when the statue is finished; however, Dany is right. It would have given us too much grief. I would not have myself weeping like a babe in front of everyone…"

Jon scoffed. "Do you really care what everyone thinks of you, James?"

"Of course I do, Jon!" he yelled. "I'am the King; I have to care what people think of me!"

Jon could tell he was getting angry, and decided not to breech the subject any further. As if like clock-work both Dany and Sansa reached over to him, and bid him to calm down, so he wouldn't wake up the kids. James shook his head and turned his attention back to Rhaella.

"That's not the only thing you have missed, James." Sansa said, after a few moments of silence. Jon knew that he'd never get mad at her.

"What have else have we missed?" Dany asked.

Jon cleared his throat. "Well, since you haven't been to the small council meetings we have to let you know what is going on."

"What is going on?"

"We need to have a plan of attack in case Aegon makes his move. Dany, we need to prepare in case of a siege…"

"Aegon will not lay siege to the city." James insisted. "He wouldn't dare think of it."

"Oh, would he?" Jon replied, "Aegon will not dare to meet us in open field, James. He won't risk the dragons destroying his army. However, he will try and lay siege to the city, possibly at night, and by surprise. He knows that we won't unleash the dragons if it risks burning the city down, and killing innocents in the process."

"We have scouts everywhere, Jon," Dany swiftly countered. "I think we will know if Aegon has an army coming towards our city."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, Dany. By the time the scouts get to us, we wouldn't have enough time to respond. It would take us awhile to release the dragons, and we don't have enough men-at-arms. The Martell's are sending their army towards us, but that could take a while. Aegon could be here by tomorrow for all we know."

"Than prepare the city for a siege, Jon. Ration out the food and begin closing off the gates."

"Tyrion, also suggested that the Gold Cloaks arrest every notorious thief. In case they decided to go and steal food."

"See to it that it is done. However, I will not have anymore talk of this. Me and Dany are tired." James said.

Jon scoffed out loud, he didn't know if he meant to. "You can not sit idly by while Aegon's strength grows everyday! Attend the small council meetings! Show that you guys are still united and strong! You must prepare!"

James and Dany igorned him; Jon found himself growing increasingly frustrated. He looked over to Sansa for help, but it seemed she had given up on them.

Jon decided to continue with his tirade, "You two must rule! I beg of you! We need a new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard! Sitting by her side will not make Rhaella get better over night and-"

"Enough, Jon!" James yelled, at the top of his lungs. Dany tried to calm him down but it did not help, "My daughter is close to death and you ask me to leave her side. Are you stupid? I'd gladly take this stupid crown off my head, and hand it over to Aegon if it meant bringing my daughter back to me. So please, just leave us be."

The sudden outburst caused Jon to cringe and Sansa to jump up from the bed. Jon felt a sudden pain in his chest, and he could tell that he felt hurt by what James said. Then all of a sudden he heard the crying of children, as he noticed Ned had woken up. The boy began to cry and call for Sansa, as she ran over and scooped him from the bed. Coddling him in her arms, and rocking him to sleep.

"I'm here sweet child, do not worry," Sansa whispered into his hair.

Jon stood up from the chair and with Sansa, made his way towards the door. James and Dany both turned their attention back to Rhaella, as Jon heard Sansa clear her throat.

"You're a real ass, James," was all she said, as both her and Jon walked towards the door. James did not reply.

Jon was about to open the door when, Sam came running through. He was holding a tiny cup, and said hello to Jon and Sansa before he made his way over to the bed.

Dany lifted Rhaella's tiny head, and Sam brought the cup to her mouth.

"It is only honey and water." Sam assured, "It is so she is fed properly. The Milk of the Poppy will keep her sleeping for a while, and hopefully the fever will break." He paused, "Tonight will be especially difficult, James. Rhaella needs to sweat the fever out, or she may not make it."

James nodded as Sam bid them farewell, and walked past Jon and Sansa. Jon had never seen him so drained of life and nervous. And Sam was always nervous. Jon closed the door, as he saw Dany crying into James' chest once again.

He and Sansa began to walk back to the small council, Ned perched on her shoulder, so that they could deliver the news of their failure. Jon felt that his hands were in a coil, and his face felt flushed. James was probably the most stubborn person he ever met, and not even Sansa could coax him out of this. It was times like these he wished he'd have just stayed at Castle Black, and just ignored the offer to be Hand of the King. _If it wasn't for Sam being so persuasive..._ At times Jon thought about how his life would've been if he had just stayed at the Wall. Perhaps, he would be happier at the moment. But, then he realizes there would have been so many things he would've missed; like the birth of his nieces and nephews, or meeting Arianne. Then he realized that his niece might not live through the night and…he blocked the thought out again.

"Getting through to him is like breaking through a wall with just your hands, Jon." Sansa fumed, she was clearly frustrated. "He is so stubborn."

"I know, Sansa. Trust me I know."

"Is this what you've been living with for almost three years now?" Sansa exclaimed, "I don't know how you live!"

Jon laughed. "I take it a day at a time, Sansa. But having Arianne by my side has seemed to help."

"Sorry that I can't arrange your wedding, Jon. I'd love to but until Rhaella gets better I fear that I won't have the time. With practically being Ned's mother and all…"

"I understand." Jon reassured.

"Now we have to tell them that we failed." Sansa said.

"I fear that they won't take this all seriously until Rhaella is better. All we can do is hope and pray."

"The little girl might not live through the night."

Jon waived a hand in the air. "Please, I don't want to think about that."

She nodded and they both kept walking forward. The walk back did not seem to last as long as the walk over to their chamber seemed, and Jon was reluctant of that. Both the golden sphinxes at the entrance appeared before them, and Jon released a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, he saw a tiny figure run out of the entrance to the small council. Both him and Sansa stopped, as they watched the figure getting closer. Jon could tell it was Tyrion. His little legs carried him as fast as they could and he looked alarmed. By the time he reached Sansa and Jon he could hardly breath: his arms were perched onto his thighs, and he was out of breath. Jon walked over to him and crouched to his eye level. That is when he noticed the raven scroll clutched in his hand.

"Tyrion, what is wrong?" Jon asked, placing hand on his shoulder.

Tyrion looked up at him, and his eyes sported a look of worry. Jon feared the worst.

"Tell me, Tyrion! What does the raven scroll say?"

Tyrion stood up straight and handed him the raven scroll. Jon slowly opened it up and began to read, as Tyrion described the situation.

"It is from your brother, Bran." he said, as Jon read. "It seems that Aegon has gotten a head start on us, Jon."

He continued catching his breath. "I had to run and tell you as fast as possible. I was hoping you were still with the King and Queen. The small council already knows, Jon. And the whole city will know by tomorrow."

Jon finished reading and felt his hand crumple the raven scroll. He and Tyrion locked eyes, and both shook their heads.

"What is wrong?" Sansa asked, Jon forgot she was there. Neither Tyrion or Jon had the heart to tell her.

"What is wrong, Jon?" she asked again. Jon could tell she was worried.

He stood up and turned to face her. "Asha Greyjoy has attacked the North, under Aegon's name, Sansa. She has taken the Neck, and Bran's army is trapped. The war has begun."

**AN: reviews appreciated. And can i please get a 30th? :) I'll still update anyway but it irks me to be one away.**


	16. Chapter 16 James V and Jon VI

**A/N: I'd like to clear something up. Keep in mind when you are reading each chapter is that the amount of time that lapses between POVs is not known. A month could last between each chapter or a week. It isn't like each chapter represents the next day. The narrative is not strictly sequential and when we flip from an Aegon POV to a James POV it could be happening at the same time or months apart. So keep that in mind. Also this chapter is kind of mature, I guess. It is ASOIAF but I've seen worse. Just a fair warning for people who really care about that sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: All of this is owned by the grand wizard, George Martin. The man owns my soul.**

**Chapter 16 James V and Jon VI**

**James**

James walked his horse through the gates of the Red Keep, as the party of Gold Cloaks and the three members of the Kingsguard that went along with him closed the gate behind him. Gendry had decided to ride ahead, to see Arya. He got off his horse and began to remove his riding gloves. He had just gotten back from a month long trip to the Stormland's with Gendry, and both had met with the Storm Lords. James had led a royal escort with Gendry, as both of them tried to talk them into bringing their armies to King's Landing as soon as possible. Most of them assured their loyalty to the Lord of Storm's End, but some felt that Aegon had the upper hand. When Asha Greyjoy took the Neck, James knew the war had begun, and there was nothing he could really do about it. Asha had taken Moat Cailin, Barrowton, and Torrhen's Square. With the taking of Moat Cailin she sealed the fate of Bran's army, who were now trapped in a vice.

Moat Cailin is ancient fortress on the northern edge of the great swamp known as the Neck, in the North. It is one of the North's most important strongholds, even though much of it now stands in ruins. Its importance stems from the fact that it commands the causeway, which is the safe route for armies to travel through the swamps of the Neck. It is a very effective natural choke point which has protected the North from southern invasion for thousands of years. The only way for an invader to effective bypass Moat Cailin is to win the allegiance of the Reeds who know of other routes through the swamps.

Those are not on any map, known only to the Crannogmen, such as narrow trails between the bogs and wet roads through the reeds that only boats can follow and given the Reeds' strong ancestral ties to the Starks, this is unlikely to happen. James hoped that Bran had gotten in touch with Howland Reed's son, Jojen, and that he'd help him out. The army was too big to make it through without a fight, and if the Ironborn held the towers than the northerners could not take it without sustaining massive amounts of casualties. It was too risky. Jon and James knew that Bran had to come up with an effective way to take the strong hold without losing many of his men, and hopefully he would soon.

While in Storm's End, they had met with Stannis Baratheon who was there also, and he assured that he was bringing a fleet of his ships from Dragonstone. James was anxious to meet the man, he knew that Stannis did not take kindly to giving up Dragonstone, but he did not need to give it up until Jon was ready for it. Stannis only grunted and answered when he needed to, acting like the dutiful soldier he was. Gendry and him had some animosity between them, because Stannis was still sour about Storm's End. However, in James' eyes Gendry was the son of Robert and Storm's End was his, not Stannis'. Some of the Storm Lords disagreed. With Stannis' fleet they could rest easy, and they had some protection if Aegon decided to attack from the sea. King's Landing did not have enough men-at-arms or Gold Cloaks to hold off an attack or a significant siege. All the city could hope was for the Baratheon, Martell, and Tully armies to arrive in time. For if they were attacked by both land and sea…the city would be lost in a matter of time. Tyrion had suggested preparing the city exactly like he did before the Battle of Blackwater Bay, and James agreed to it. So, the alchemists were now at work making wildfire. The Gold Cloaks began to round up the notorious thieves, and all the gates but the Mud Gate were open. Tyrion also imposed a new tax on the city and all who entered had to still pay a fee. Just like Arya suggested. _Tyrion better not fail me…_

James stood in the middle of the courtyard as he slowly removed the second glove. He stared up at the seven majestic Red Towers and found himself dazed by them. In his three years since he'd live here, James, had never fully appreciated what Aegon had begun and Maegor had finished. The seven massive pale red stone drum-towers that were crowned with iron ramparts. Massive curtain walls surround the keep as well, with nests and crenelations for archers. James watched the ant-sized men walking back and forth, suited in their black Targaryen leather.

The wind began to pick up and James turned around, handing his horse off to a Gold Cloak, and shoved his other glove in his pocket. Black strands of hair fell across his face and his beard felt itchy. His legs ached from the days ride and his ass was sore from the saddle. His breeches and boots were splattered with mud, along with his doublet, and the crown felt heavy upon his head. It made his temples throb in pain, along with his scars. It seemed those constant reminders of Aegon would never stop throbbing…ever. The thing he urned for right now was a hot bath and Dany's touch. He ordered the gate closed with a waive of his hand, when he heard her voice behind him, as if it was like clock work. The smell of her hair permeated through the air, and her sweet voice rang in his ears. The same voice he had longed to hear for the past month. James knew when he turned around, she'd be there, and the excitement was too much. He felt like some giddy love struck boy. It was a good feeling.

"You're back!" was all she said, the happiness clear in her tone.

James smiled with his back turned to her, and paused: slowly finishing stuffing his glove into his pocket. James couldn't wait to see her. He slowly turned around and there she was: standing there in his favorite violet dress, with her golden crown. Her silver hair was braided down her back, in the Dothraki fashion, and a smile from ear to ear was on her face. The dress clung against her body in a way that quickened James's pulse. It was a low in a V and pushed up her breasts. _She is so beautiful. _He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. The girlish look on her face said it all; she looked like some puppy.

"Have you grown more beautiful since I have left? How is that possible."

Without warning, she picked up her dress and threw herself into his embrace. He snaked his arms under her bottom, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his torso, while burying her face into his shoulder, giggling. It was for all the world to see.

"And you said you wouldn't miss me so much." James said, with a smirk on his face.

The only response Dany had for him was to grab his face forcefully with both hands, and draw him in for a long kiss. James knew that the Queen and King must have looked ridiculous to the countless on lookers right now, but neither of them cared. He had been a month away from her touch, her smell, and everything else. It was as if they were still newly married.

"I lied." She finally responded, both were out of breath after the kiss. Dany ran her fingers through his long hair, and massaged his scalp, her eyes were studying his face.

"I can see that," James responded, the smirk still on his face.

"I should have gone with you. Or at least stopped you from going."

"You could have tried…" James replied, both were obviously flirting. He could hear snickers and laughs from a few Gold Cloaks, but he blocked it out.

"And how would I have done that?" Dany teased.

"Oh, you could have figured something out…"

Never had he seen somebody so exicted and eager to see him. He forgot the feeling of being wanted and loved. The month he spent in the Storm Lands felt like a year, and Dany's absence had left a hole in him. The same hole that he once felt sitting on top of the Wall; missing a woman's touch or a woman's smile. The same hole he felt when he executed Ros. Daenerys Targaryen easily filled the void. Her careless expression of excitement and love, was…intoxicating, like being drunk.

Suddenly, she kissed him again with same fervor that she had before and then she just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Both held each other in silence and in front of all the Red Keep. The only sound James heard was the wind whipping by them, and Dany's breath upon his shoulder.

"Imagine how ridiculous we look right now," James whispered into her ear. "The King and Queen kissing and hugging for the whole Red Keep to see."

"Let them look," Dany whispered back. She pulled her face from his shoulder, and stared at him, pushing a strand of hair from his face. "I don't care what they think."

James smiled and kissed her again, before setting her back on the ground. Dany flattened out her dress and stared back up at him, her eyes glowing. He had never seen her like this before. A love sick girl. It was as if they were still courting.

Suddenly, James felt her skinny arm snake around his lower back and tug him in closer to her. By now, Dany's face was flushed and he could see a tint of red in her cheeks. It was when he saw her biting her lower lip, and eyeing him with hungry eyes that he got the message. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered things in his ear that would make most men blush.

"Come," she said grabbing his hand. "I grow tired of waiting. A month is quite a long with time."

James stopped in his tracks. His mind was screaming at him, angrily.

"Not yet." he urged, Dany looked back at him and pouted.

"And why not?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I would have a hot bath first. I'm quite dirty and then I have to speak with, Jon." James said, motioning to the mud on his clothing.

Dany titled her head to the side, and sighed. "If that is what you wish, James…"

She began to walk away when he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again; she whipped around to face him.

"You mistake my meaning. I would have you…you know…join me?"

"What about, Jon?"

James shrugged. "He can wait…I'd rather go with the bath."

Dany gave him a devilish smile and yanked his hand forward. Both ran towards Maegor's Holdfast and the baths. On the way over there he told her about how everything went in the Stormlands, and how Stannis promised his fleet to him. Dany was happy and then he told her about the lands themselves. It was quite windy and cold, much to their name. There was not a day James did not see rain.

When they arrived, Dany, ordered all the servants to pour hot water in with a shout and then ordered them to leave. The startled look on their faces was enough for anyone to die of laughter, and they had just seen her Targaryen temper. She wasted no time in ripping off his clothes and hers too, before getting into the bath. Dany untied her braid before slipping into the water, quickly and then extended her hand out to him. James watched the hot fumes rising from the water and he noticed it was too hot. Sometimes he forgot Dany's immunity to anything hot; the blood of the dragon within her. Reluctantly, he grabbed her hand and stuck his foot in. Before he knew it, he was in and the water felt relaxing. It was hot but not scolding and it smelled of flowers.

James felt his whole body relax as he stuck his head under the water; letting the water fill his mouth. When he broke the surface he saw Dany sitting on one side of the tub, her arms crossed under her breast's, and her wet silver hair pulled back. James slicked back his wet hair with his hands and spit the water at her face. Startled, Dany screamed and tried to hit him, but he laughed and stuck his head underneath again. When he opened his eyes underneath the water he saw two hands reaching for him, so he pushed himself back and moved away from them. He broke the surface again and took a moment to relax against the wall of the tub. James blinked the water out of his eyes and slicked his hair back again; then he looked at Daenerys to see if she had moved at all. She was now sitting opposite him on the other side of the tub. Staring at him with glaring, yet angry eyes but it was mixed in with affection and wanting. Her hands still crossed under her chest.

Both stared at each other for a few minutes, when he began to hear a humming coming out from Dany, it was more of a pout than anything else. James knew what she wanted, but he felt like making her wait a few more minutes. Being the impatient person she was, Dany slowly moved her way through the water and straddled him without saying a word. James stretched his arms out and placed them on the brim of the bath, as Dany reached over for the bar of ivory soap and began to scrub at his hair, chest, and shoulders with remarkable fervor. James closed his eyes and let his head fall back, wantonly, as she continued to scrub.

"We need to talk." She finally said, the bar of soap moved across his chest.

"About what?" James mused, he wondered what he had done.

"It's about, Jon."

"What about him?"

Dany stopped scrubbing and looked at him, her violet eyes revealing that the topic of conversation was not good. James found himself beginning to worry.

"He has began to grow close to a certain…" She paused, placing a hand on her chin. James could tell she didn't know how to continue with this. "To a certain someone, James."

"Arianne, I hope. We need those spears, Dany."

James noticed her swallow a lump in his throat.

"It's not, Arianne."

James felt himself shoot his eyes open and stare at her in confusion. He knew that Jon and Arianne had formed something of a relationship, since last he left them, and they looked somewhat in love. But this was news to him. How much, exactly, had changed since he was gone. He felt like he had been gone for years and not a meer month.

"Who is it?" he asked, as Dany returned to scrubbing. Her hands now splashing water upon his chest, and he watched the suds moving down into the water.

"Sansa…"

"Sansa?" James asked, in shock.

Dany nodded. "Yes, those two have grown close these past few weeks. Arya has tried to coax them both out of this, but Jon has been quite stubborn about it. Sansa seems to be quite enamored with him. Some would call it love, James."

James said nothing. The shock must have been plain on his face because Dany just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him to bring him out of his thoughts.

"The fool!" he finally yelled. The word echoed across the walls of the bath. Dany just stared at him with her arms still around his neck.

"Does he know that puts his betrothal with, Arianne in jeopardy? We need the Dornish, Dany. We need the-"

"-I know." She finished for him, she cupped his face. "Trust me, we all know. However, they both refuse to see the light of day. Arianne is either blind to see how close they have become, or just simply ignores it."

"This is wrong," James said, the disgust clear in his voice, "they are practically brother and sister. It would be like Cersei and Jaime."

"But they aren't, James." Dany corrected. "Jon and Sansa are only cousins, in truth. And neither of them were close as children. It seems adulthood has changed them. I mean, Tyrion told me that his father Tywin and Joanna were cousins."

James scoffed. "Are you suggesting that you are ok with this?"

Dany shrugged. "I'm not suggesting anything but I do admit they look cute together. It wouldn't be so bad to see them both happy."

"What you are suggesting is incest, Dany. An abomi-"

Before he could finish he found her eyes locked with him, her lips formed a thin line. James could tell she was angry, but didn't know why. That is when it dawned on him.

"Right," was all he said. "Your parents…I'm sorry, Dany."

She stared at him angrily for a moment, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Jon needs to marry, Arianne." James said in a whisper. "We need this marriage to go through."

"Speak to him then," Dany suggested. "Mayhaps he will listen to you."

"A man in love often doesn't listen…"

"A fact well known."

James sighed. "And who will Sansa listen to?"

"I'll try and talk to her and hopefully she will listen." She replied, kissing him between each word.

"Enough of this talk," James urged. "Thinking about this has made me sick, and I just want to relax."

"Well let me help you…" Dany said. Her voice in a seductive tone.

She placed a small kiss on his ear and one on his cheek. James closed his eyes and smiled before pushing her away, he wanted to make her suffer.

Dany pouted. "What are you doing?"

"Making you suffer," he said, raising an eye brow.

She leaned in again and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away. James felt a laugh begin to tumble out of his lips. He noticed the anger rising in her, and it made him laugh more. Dany pouted and leaned in again, but this time her hand went down below and roamed underneath the water. James felt his breath hitch and his head fall back, he couldn't form a defense this time. He grunted and gathered her in his arms, placing her on top of him, and she moaned when he entered her. Slowly, she began to move her hips in a rotating motion as both said nothing to each other. James cupped her breast's and took one in his mouth before he placed them on her hips, as she continued to ride him; his thrusts meeting her hips. James had never wanted her or loved her so much than in this moment. And as soon as it began, it ended, and he found himself releasing his seed inside her, his head falling forward and then falling back. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, and he felt Dany clutch his shoulders, digging her nails into them. With a thud she fell against him and placed her head on his shoulder. The smell of her wet slicked back Targaryen hair permeated through his nostrils, both spent a few minutes recuperating. James sat her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, as they sat there in the now warmer water.

"I love you." James whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I really did miss you, Dany."

"You told me you weren't going to…"

"I lied."

Dany chuckled. "I can see that."

"We need the Dornish, Dany." James finally said, it worried him now more than ever.

"I know we do."

"You must convince, Sansa."

Daenerys slipped her hand in his. "I can only try."

Before remained in silence for a little bit, taking in the ambience.

"I've been thinking…" Dany said, her voice thick with curiosity.

"About what?"

"Jon and Sansa."

James rolled his eyes. "What about them?"

"Don't you think, Sansa deserves some love?"

James snorted. "Yes, of course I do. Her of all people. Just not with, Jon."

"But why?" Dany asked.

"Because it just isn't…right. Both of them grew up together in Winterfell, and I saw them grow before my eyes. It would be weird for me to see Jon drape a Targaryen cloak on her back."

"Just give it some thought, James. After you see them together and how close they've become."

James mused the idea. "Tonight, at dinner…I will. We shall see, Dany."

"Arianne is supping with a friend of her fathers tonight, so they will be less reserved around each other."

"One more thing though."

"What?"

"How did this exactly happen?" James asked, "Did Jon and Arianne grow apart or?"

Dany sighed. "I'm not sure what happened. I think they both just grew closer, Jon and Sansa. I know that Jon has been busy with pleas and Sansa with Ned. Arya with the kids. It seems that Jon and Sansa found company with each other."

"That still doesn't answer my question…what about Arianne?"

"According to Arya, who has spoken to Jon, she claims that Jon has felt that Arianne has become distant, so to speak. He says that Arianne has changed in some way, and he can't fully trust her." Dany leaned her head back. "I don't know."

"That is troubling. But still, we need to talk to them."

"And we will," Dany finished.

The laid there in silence for a few moments before they jumped out of the bath and washed off, as both put their clothes back on. The respite was much needed as was Dany's touch. Having sex with her cleared his mind and gave him the second wind he needed. It was relaxing on both ends. Both dried off their hair and walked out of the door. James felt her pull him in quickly for a last long kiss, before both parted ways. He had to go speak with Jon in his solar and write ravens to all the Lords of the Stormlands. Jon would want to know how everything went, and James hoped to catch up with him about life and...Arianne. This business with Sansa had to end and James knew it wouldn't go well. Both of them could end up hating him by the end of this.

Both beyond the state of caring who sees them, they remained kissing in their water drenched hair. Hands raking up and down each other. James would never had been this open with affection in the past, but he didn't care now. _Let them look, let them scoff, _James thought as he felt her fingers dip inside his breeches.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a clearing throat, which broke them apart from their embrace. It was Jon and Sansa, both standing there in the middle of the corridor. Both of them were staring at either the ground or the ceiling, trying to forget what they had just seen. James noticed Jon's hand brush against hers. He and Dany stepped apart in embarrassment.

"Hello," James finally said, after a few moments of awkward silence. He heard Sansa giggle.

Dany was apprehensive and he could tell she just wanted to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner." James said, as she nodded and walked away.

"Well that was awkward to see." Jon said after Dany was out of ear shot. James wondered how he felt about seeing him with his aunt…never had he thought about that once.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry, James." Jon replied, as Sansa ran over to James and hugged him. It brought him back to being an older brother again. Thoughts of her and Jon together ran through his mind, as he looked down and stared at the top of her head. He shook them off.

"It does me good to see you again." She said, stepping apart from his embrace.

"As it does me too, Sansa. I see that you are permanently living here now."

She chuckled. "Well with mother and Bran trapped at Moat Cailin and Rickon with Myrcella in Winterfell. I have no where to go."

"You can stay here as long as you like."

"I know," she said, "Plus, I can't bring myself to leave Ned."

_Or leave Jon, you mean._

James laughed to himself. He knew that his son had grown close to Sansa, as he knew he would. His sister had a protective maternal sense to her that he knew she'd be a great mother. James just feared of what would happen after she left. Ned was probably attracted to that and her beauty.

"As I don't think he could leave you."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

James cleared his throat. The straggling strands of water trickled down his face, and his hair had soaked the collar of his doublet.

"I would retreat to my solar and write ravens to the Storm Lords. In fact, Jon, why don't you join me in about twenty minutes…I would catch up on what is going on."

_And why you were holding our sisters hand._

Startled, he looked to James and nodded. "Sure, I have listened to all of todays pleas already."

James made his way to the solar and opened the door. The solar looked like it had not been touched since he had been gone, and he walked over to the drapes and opened them to let some light in. He then moved over to the table and sat down, beginning to flatten out the parchment, while dipping the quill in ink. James began to write out a letter to each of the Storm Lords, one-by-one. He had to thank them for their hospitality and their loyalty. Hopefully they would stay true to their word and send their men-at-arms to the capital. James knew that they had only two-thousand Targaryen and Stark soldiers in the capital, along with the now four-thousand Gold Cloaks. However, Tyrion had warned that the Gold Cloaks could not be trusted and would run at any sign of losing. James hoped it would not come to that.

At times, he would think about what would happen if Aegon were to successfully take the city. Certainly he knew he'd be killed and so would the rest of the court, except the women. James did not know what he would do with Dany and the kids…he didn't want to think about it. James rolled out a new parchment and began to write his raven to Stannis Baratheon. A man that he was apprehensive about trusting. He didn't know if Stannis could be trusted, when he talked to James there was something about his demeanor that he could not trust. He knew that Stannis had always been a serious man, but he seemed somewhat nervous to talk to him, as if he had some secrets to tell. James hoped that for the good of there realm, Stannis did not betray them. While he was there he also saw his ward, Tommen. The boy had grown into a lean tall man, with the Lannister looks. He looked so much like, Jaime. James needed his ships and needed his men. If Bran could not move past Moat Cailin and come down south than the city would probably be lost. Even with the Dornish swords, who might not arrive in time. All depended on Stannis and Bran. If Aegon were to lay siege than the dragons would be useless, and would do more harm than good._ If only there was a way to get hem in an open field, than we can duplicate the Field of Fire…_

Finally, after what felt like three years, James heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

James looked up from his letter to Stannis and saw Jon open the door. James smiled and motioned him to take a sit, as Jon sat down next to him. He poured himself a glass of water and looked down at his cup, James could tell he was nervous. Jon could not meet his gaze and whenever he tried to he came off as a child who knew he was in trouble. _He probably thinks that I'am going to talk to him about Sansa. _James decided to work his way from the bottom-up.

"So tell me," Jon began, "how your trip went."

"Good," James replied, meeting his gaze. "Stannis has pledged his ships to us and the rest of the Storm Lord's have rallied around, Gendry. With them and the Martell's." James paused to read his reaction, but Jon seemed ok. "With the Martell's we should be ok, everything just depends on Bran."

"Bran…" Jon muttered. "The boy is only twenty and leading a host to war. That is what gives me restless sleep at night."

"Robb was only seven and ten when he became King in the North."

Jon nodded. "What the small council has tried to figure out is why Asha would attack the north under Aegon's name. It's what has perplexed us."

James sat back and began to think. Over the past month he and Gendry spoke about this matter, with neither of them coming to a solid conclusion. Asha was an ironborn and they don't bend to anyone. Their words were "we do not sow," so why did Asha attack the north? Was it for plunder or glory? Was she trying to live up to Balon's name? However, the missing piece was why she did it for, Aegon. _What does the Greyjoy women have to gain from this._

"What did Theon gain from attacking Winterfell, Jon? Why did he do it?"

Jon sat up in his chair. "Well it was for Balon's approval, of course. Theon wanted the love he had missed out on for ten years, surely you know that."

"Robb offered Balon something if he attacked Lannisport for him, if I recall. Perhaps-"

"-Perhaps, Aegon made Asha the same offer."

"Yes, but what offer? What does this squid bitch have to gain?"

"Independence…" Jon answered, the smart lad he was. "Asha stands to become Queen of the Iron Islands. To re-establish the old ways that were lost hundreds of years ago, when there were still Seven Kingdoms. It is what Balon would have wanted."

James smiled. "You smart fuck, you! That is exactly what she stands to gain. No matter how much she wants to grow a cock, Asha is still a women. I know that she would do anything to live up to her 'beloved,' fathers memory."

"But we can't let that happen," Jon pointed out. His comment bringing them back to reality, "Bran has to re-take Moat Cailin, at least."

"What he needs is to get in touch with Jojen, or Howland. The Reeds would help him out."

"Indeed. The Crannogmen would certainly help them out and could perhaps harass the Ironmen."

"Or…" Jon began. James could tell that he was thinking of a plan, the smile that tugged at his face affirmed it.

"James, pray tell me what the Targaryen words are?"

"Fire and Blood, Maester."

Jon laughed. "So why don't we reign both down upon them? We can take Viserion or Rhaegal and burn the squids out."

James slapped Jon in the back. That was perhaps the best idea he has ever come up with. How nobody thought of that in this past month is ridiculous. James felt ashamed of himself. He felt as dumb as Hodor.

"That is a brilliant idea, Jon. You could go to Moat Cailin and rain fire on them, while Bran could rush the towers while they're distracted."

Jon nodded and continued smiling. James couldn't hold his excitement in, this was the best plan he's heard in awhile. _How useless this small council is. Perhaps, I should just have Jon absorb all the positions._

"Jon you should be the King!" James yelled, cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. He took the crown off and tried to place it on his head. Jon just pushed him away, both were laughing.

"I think that is an honor I could do without."

"You and Arianne should rule together!" James suggested in jest, but it really wasn't.

He wanted to see how Jon reacted to the mention of her name. James knew how to read him like a book. Immediately his smile turned into a thin line and his gaze dropped to his lap. _Guilty…_

"Perhaps we could!" Jon tried to jest, but it failed. He was too serious.

"I've been meaning to ask how things are going with her, by the way. I hear you two are quite enamored with each other."

Jon gave him a startled look, before nodding in approval. He was nervous. "Yes, yes, we are quite enamored with each other. I do love Ari-"

"-Sansa," James corrected, "It's Sansa you love."

James noticed as Jon's face went from a look of shock, to anger, to frustration, and then finally…to sadness. He could tell that Jon actually felt something for, Sansa; however, queer it may be. Silence was thick through the air for a few minutes, as James let him collect his thoughts and to form some sort of explanation.

"Who told you?" he finally asked. James thought it was a stupid question. "Was it, Arya?"

"I haven't even seen Arya, yet. It was Dany, who do you think?"

"Why would Dany-"

"-Because she is my wife, why else. She wouldn't keep that hidden from me, Jon. And you think I didn't see you two brushing hands in the hall. I was just hoping you'd tell me first."

Jon laughed, but it was one of mockery. "Tell you first? Why? So you can mock me and yell at me. No, I don't think I would."

James placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, Jon. You've been an invaluable friend, advisor, and brother…"

The last word rang throughout the air and he could tell it cut through Jon like a sword.

"Sansa is your sister, Jon. You know this isn't right."

"She isn't my sister." He corrected, his anger flashing. "Sansa is nothing but my cousin. Tywin and Joanna Lannister were only cousins."

"We aren't the Lannisters!" James reminded him, "Or have you forgotten who sired Bran's wife?"

Jon looked down at his lap; James didn't know if he felt guilty.

"You're a Stark, Jon. Me, you, and Sansa grew up in Winterfell together as brothers and sister. You know that."

"But I'am not just a Stark!" Jon yelled, "I'am also a Targaryen. They married off brother and sister for centuries! Or did you forget how Dany was sired?"

The last comment was a slap in the face, James knew, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. James sighed and drew in a breath. "Do you love her?"

Jon looked up at him, in confusion.

"Sansa, I mean."

"Yes, I do. More so than I would, Arianne."

"Gods…" James said, "I wonder how father would react to this."

"Maybe he'd be happy for both of us. Sansa and I have finally found someone."

"Perhaps," James replied, "I also wonder how my Lady Mother, Rickon, and Bran would take this."

"I think they'd be happy too, James."

James sighed. "What went wrong with, Arianne?"

"I just fell in love with Sansa instead. While you were gone, both of us were quite lonely and Arianne was always busy with her Sand Snakes; always meeting with different people in the city. Yes, we both still talked and supped, but not as much as we used to. So, me and Sansa grew close together. Plus, Arianne isn't even a maid."

"How would you know that?"

James noticed Jon blush, somewhat.

"Did you and Arianne have sex?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, we have before. It was…nice and she is quite good at it."

James laughed before pouring himself another cup of water, and drinking it in three quick gulps. It was times like these he wished for wine, but he promised Dany to cut back on that. He placed the cup on the table and stared at Jon, who was fiddling with his fingers.

"You know that we need the Dornish, Jon. We need the spears."

Jon nodded. "I know we do. I just don't want to break Sansa's heart; it has been broken so much with Willas."

"I know, Jon. But you know it is the right thing to do; before Sansa gets herself hurt and possibly you too. If we lose the Martell's, we might lose this rebellion. And if that happens than worse things might happen to my sister then a broken heart."

"I know, I know. I'll try and break it off with her before the wedding, I promise."

"Good. And once again I'm sorry, Jon. But this is for the best."

"But what about what is best for your family, James? What about them…"

James sighed and retreated into his thoughts. Both him and Jon said nothing to each other. He could tell that Jon really, truly, did love Sansa. James never figured in all his thirty years that the girl who had treated Jon with such disdain, because of him being a bastard, was the girl he had fallen in love with. _Life is mysterious that way. _At the end of the day he wanted to see them happy, but not at the cost of losing King's Landing…and possibly his life.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and both were startled by it.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, slightly and James saw Dany peek her head through. The smile from earlier was still on her face, and she was glowing. James had never seen her so happy in such a long time. He didn't know she had felt this way about him, or as much as she did.

"Happy to see me again?" James asked.

Daenerys only smiled. "It is not always about you, James," she replied, jesting "I'm here to bring you all to supper, but before that you have a visitor…"

James then heard the laughter of a child, and that is when the door burst open. Rhaella ran through and threw herself on him, laughing the whole time. It warmed his heart to see her so happy and healthy again. The little girl hardly beat the fever that almost took her life, and it got her a nickname around the Red Keep. Rhaella Feverborn. Tyrion had given her that name in jest, even though Dany wasn't sick when she birthed her, but the name stuck. James had to hear it everyday and he guessed he liked it, just as much as he did Daenerys Stormborn.

Rhaella kissed him on the mouth and laughed, when he wondered where his son was. "Where is Ned?" he asked to someone. "I'd like to see my son."

"With Sansa." Dany replied, she seemed somewhat sad.

James knew that Ned used to cling to her like a spider on the wall, but with Rhaella's poisoning and James's assassination…they'd grown apart.

"Ned still loves you, Dany. He knows you're his mother."

Dany nodded. "I know but he won't leave her side, James. He has become her protector of some sort."

"And how has Jon here managed to slip by her protector?"

Dany grew stiff as Jon turned around and shot them both looks of anger. He didn't like that jest at all, or the fact that Dany had told James.

"Well can you go get him for me, Jon? I want to see him."

Jon nodded and began to get out of his seat, when James heard the scuffling of feet in the hall. Then he saw Ned run through the door and he ran over to him. James played with his kids on his lap, when he looked up and saw Sansa in the doorway. She was smiling but her gaze wasn't on Ned, it was on Jon. Who James saw returning it in kind.

"To dinner than?" James said, standing up from his chair.

Ned ran over to Sansa, who was now talking to Jon, and James saw they were flirting. Neither of them could stop smiling at each other. Dany locked arms with James and held Rhaella's hand, as they walked to dinner.

-x-

**Jon**

With the Stark family dining together, Jon couldn't help but look down on his plate and not at his family. He and Sansa sat next to each other and kept to their meals, both trying not to face the obvious gazes. Jon felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was the shame. He wasn't too embarrassed to express his feelings for Sansa, when they were in private, but when everyone was eyeing them he couldn't help it. Jon never liked showing affection publicly, and nonetheless when your whole family did not approve of said relationship only made it harder. Jon had grown close to Sansa since Jorah's vigil and when James left with Gendry for the Storm Land's it only heightened their relationship. They were free to get to know each other for the first time in their lives, and without the hinderance of all the eyes on them.

And then there was, Arianne to think about. Jon had to try and keep his relationship with Sansa secret from her too. When they first began to court he actually grew to somewhat like, maybe even love, the Dornish women. Jon loved the earthy smell of her hair and her touch. Arianne, was certainly a beautiful women and good in bed. She was a smart, savvy, and funny girl; however, Jon couldn't help but not feel the same feelings she had for him. He knew he was betrothed and his relationship with Sansa certainly dishonored himself, Sansa, and Arianne. Atleast that is what Ned Stark would have had to say. Jon was being unfaithful to his betrothed, and by Ned's words he would have been dishonorable. But he wasn't at least half respectable as Ned Stark was, and perhaps he was more Targaryen than Stark.

Then there was his Stark family to think about, and they were constantly on Sansa's thoughts too. Arya and Daenerys knew about, but that was about it. Jon wanted to keep it that way. Arya did not like it and also looked at the political side, as did Daenerys. James disproved of the relationship, not to Jon's surprise, and looked at the political side of his betrothal to Arianne instead of how Jon felt. His conversation with him in the solar went differently then he expected, but Jon realized that in some crazy way he was..right. Jon didn't want to believe it or listen but in the back of his mind he thought the same thing. They needed the Dornish, as much as Aegon needed the Tyrell's, and without their army: King's Landing wouldn't last. He just didn't want to break Sansa's heart…it had been broken too much.

Jon looked over to Sansa, who was feeding Ned his food, when he felt another gaze on him now. He looked forward and saw James stare at him for a second before returning to his meal and Dany. Jon knew he was staring at him and Sansa, possibly gauging how they would act around them. He also realized that him and Arya had been sharing glances throughout the whole meal. A few minutes passed and he looked up again, watching as James leaned in and whispered something into Dany's ear, making her laugh. Jon wondered what they were talking about. _Are they talking about me?_ he thought, _Making fun of me and Sansa, or Arianne._ Then he saw him slip a hand under the table, reaching for hers and Jon forced himself not to react. For he wanted to do the same with, Sansa. _What does he know. _Jon couldn't stand so sit there and stare at them showing obvious affection that he wanted to duplicate with her.

That is when he suddenly felt a hand reach across his thigh, and grasp his hand, clutching it ever so tight. Jon looked down and saw Sansa's hand in his, fingers intertwined with one another. He looked over and saw her take a bite of her meal, as if nothing was wrong; Jon couldn't help but smile. _Don't I deserve this? Don't I deserve to feel love as well? I've been a bastard for far too long._ _I deserve, a home, a wife, and a child who I can call my own. Why do only James and Arya get to have these things. Even Bran gets it too._ Jon looked over and saw James staring at the both of them, but his gaze wasn't on Jon: it was on, Sansa. The same stare he inherited from Ned Stark was now on Sansa, like a bee was to honey. Jon could feel her nails dig into the palm of his hand, and she was uncomfortable. He realized that they must have been having one of those conversations through a stare, and that was all it took.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked, leaning into her ear with only a whisper.

"James knows…" she replied, quickly. Her gaze did not leave James's.

"I know he does, Sansa. We spoke of it earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes and he took it like we thought he would. He feels the same way Arya does."

Sansa sighed and returned to her meal. She of all people thought that James would understand, but he didn't. Perhaps if they stood to lose nothing, he'd agree to it, but this was different. They actually did have something to lose: their lives.

"It is good to have you home, James." Jon heard himself say, but he didn't know why. Perhaps it was just to lift the awkward tension in the air.

Sansa's fingers wrapped around his even harder. "It is good to be home, Jon. But I see much has changed. You'd think I was gone for a year…"

The nails began to dig again, and Jon felt the shame crash over him. He looked up and saw Arya stare at him with the same look. Daenerys was now silently scolding her husband for the remark, but James remained unmoved. Then Jon watched as if he were seeing it from someone else's eyes and saw his hand wrap around the back of Sansa's head. He took her in for a kiss. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it felt good. This act of rebellion was much needed and he wanted to see his brother squirm in anger; it was if he was a boy who was going against the word of his father. Sansa did not retreat from his kiss, or offer any sort of defense. It was if they could read each others minds. Her mouth tasted of spice and wine. It was a sweet taste.

Jon let go of her lips, and wiped his mouth as he saw the look of shock on her face, which eventually gave way to a smile. He looked down at his plate again before looking up; it took all his courage to do so. Everyone was speechless, and Jon could tell the anger fuming from his older cousin. He looked to Arya, whose gaze was to her plate, well knowing what was about to happen. He looked over to James who held his fork with coiled fingers; his brow was buried and face was red. Dany placed her fingers on his arm and turned him to her, kissing him to take him out of his thoughts. The kids were done already and were playing, so they didn't see the kiss. Jon saw James now stand from his seat, pushing his plate forward with disgust.

"It seems that I'am full." He said, standing up.

He threw his fork down on the table, and picked up his daughter in his arms before walking out of the room. Daenerys stood out from her chair also, and took Ned from the room, who complained about leaving Sansa. Feeling the awkward tension left in the room, Arya left with her kids as well. It was just Jon and Sansa.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sansa finally said after moments of silence.

Jon looked at her up and down. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful auburn hair and big blue eyes; he just wanted to kiss her again.

"I should not have waited so long," he finished for her. "I should have just kissed you in the hallway for them to see. I should have told James to fuck himself when he disproved of us together."

Sansa sighed. "James will come around, you will see."

"No he won't," Jon replied. "He won't and Arya too. Dany will not as well, and your mother and Bran and-"

Sansa placed a finger over his mouth, "I do not care about what they think. You are the first man that I have truly loved, Jon. We aren't brother and sister, but only cousins."

"I know, Sansa. But there is also Arianne to think about. I'am betrothed to her…"

"Than just break it off!" Sansa yelled. "Tell her how you truly feel!"

"It is not that easy," Jon insisted. "You don't think I want to! Trust me, nothing would please me more. It is just we need her brothers army, Sansa."

"I don't care!" she yelled back. Sansa did not like talking about her.

"But it is something we must face, if we are to be together."

"Then go and face it, Jon." She spat. "Go and face her. Tell her how you truly feel."

"Sansa…"

"Don't." She finished for him. Her arms were crossed under her breasts and the look of anger on her face said it all.

"Fine." Jon relented. "Tonight, I will tell her how I truly feel."

Sansa nodded and he tried to lean in for another kiss, but she pushed herself out of her chair, walking away.

Jon walked out from his chair and made for his chambers in the Tower of the Hand. Hoping to see, Arianne tonight to tell her about his feelings. The Dornish were hot-blooded women, and he knew she wouldn't take it well. Each step felt like a mile and it only made the knot in his stomach grow tighter. On the way he played out the scenario in his head a thousand times, from her crying, to her hitting him, or lashing out. Jon didn't know how she would handle it.

He finally arrived to the doors of his chambers, and slowly pushed it open. Here he hoped to collect himself some more before going over to Arianne's chambers in the solar down the hall. Jon found himself in a large, dim room with a low ceiling, lit by a pair of scented candles that flickered in holders that were cut into the wall. It was then he realized that the door had been left open, and he also never used scented candles. _Arianne is already here._

"Arianne?" he called out. "I know you are here, where are you?"

"Here." She stepped out from the darkness and walked towards him. The jeweled snake coiling around her forearm, its copper and gold scales shimmering in the light.

When his gaze lingered down he found himself lose is breath, for she was completely naked in front of him. Jon stood there in silence as he studied the body he'd seen over half-a hundred times now. Her large breasts and curves made him hard.

Suddenly, she was in his arms and was taking off his clothing. Pulling his tunic over his mattered black hair, and removing his breeches. Jon held her by the hips and felt the soft skin in his fingers.

"I would have you inside me tonight, Jon." She whispered into his ear, as both stood naked in front of one another.

The Dornishmen were known for their sexual licentiousness, and their women were no different. They did not care for maidenheads and such things.

Jon took her breasts in his hands and moved over to the bed with her. Arianne whimpered and threw him down on the bed, as she climbed underneath him. Jon hovered over her and placed himself inside her. She placed her hands around his back and pulled him in closer.

"Yes, yes, my sweet. It is you I want, Jon Targaryen."

Jon dutifully pumped away, as Arianne's legs coiled around him like a snake. Her nails raked his back as he drove into her, like some animal, again and again and again, until she screamed and arched her back. Jon then felt himself spilling his seed inside her, and his head bent forward. He rolled off to the side, and both laid there recuperating.

And as soon as the waves of pleasure finished washing over him, Jon found himself in a familiar spot. The waves of pleasure he had just felt soon turned into waves of guilt and shame. For each time he made love to Arianne he always thought of Sansa afterward. The guilt was as sharp as a sword, and it never got easier. Sometimes he could see her face as he laid there in the darkness; staring at the ceiling, with only his thoughts._ Does she know? _Jon asked himself as he turned to the side and faced her. _Does she know that at this very moment…I love another._

"What is wrong?" Arianne asked, pushing a strand of hair from his face.

Jon figured that there was no other time, than now, to tell her.

"Nothing," he replied, stroking her hair as well. Even though he still loved Sansa he had to play his part as well, so she wouldn't grow suspicious. But each stroke of her black hair only made the guilt worse, and only made him wish the hair turned auburn in his hands.

"Nothing…" She echoed him, Jon could tell she said it with disdain. "Of course that is easy to say when the one you love is with you."

"The one I love is with me," Jon replied, he felt himself grow nervous beneath her touch. _She knows…_

"Is she?" Arianne asked, sarcastically. "I don't see Sansa Stark here, do you?"

And there it was. Jon felt as if a man twice his size had just punched him straight in the stomach. The darkness must have covered the redness that swept across his face.

Arianne scoffed. "Did you think I was stupid, Jon?"

"No, I just didn't know that you knew."

"I have always known." She quickly replied, "My Sand Snakes have eyes too. You don't think that Nymeria hasn't seen you two hawking over each other, like wolves over a meal."

Jon stayed silent. He didn't know what else to say, or if there was anything to say. He didn't know if Arianne was about to break off the betrothal, or worse…go to Aegon.

"I'm sorry," Jon said, sounding like some child.

"Don't be," Arianne replied to his surprise. "For you are mine, Jon Snow. I will marry you as long as you push Sansa aside."

"But I don't want to…" Jon heard himself say, under his breath.

Arianne scoffed, as she sat up in the bed. "You will marry me, Jon. I'am a women grown and you will not dishonor me as you have with the Stark girl."

"I will not marry you!" he yelled back, it took Arianne by surprise.

"You will!" she replied with the same fervor, "You will marry me, Jon Snow, and you will play your part. You will break things off with Sansa or I will…"

"Or you will what?" he spat.

Arianne stayed silent, and flashed him a warm smile before placing her head on his lap. The kind of smile that is not brought out by happiness. Jon found himself stroking her hair in response, as if he was being controlled by someone else. He just wished it was Sansa on his lap, and not Arianne. _Does she not deserve love too? _Jon thought to himself. Arianne was older than James and had never been married, or expirenced having a child. Perhaps, she deserved to be loved as much as Jon did. He didn't know.

"Or I will leave King's Landing in ruin." She finally replied; it was then that Jon felt himself stop stroking her hair.

"I will write to my brother, Trystane, and tell him that you dishonored me. Not only will you lose his spears, but Aegon will gain them. Is that what you want, to see everyone you love die? Aegon will take this city, quick as a viper, with my brothers army included."

Jon stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Arianne, had just blackmailed him into marrying her and James' fears were being realized before his own eyes. _Sansa..._

"I will take that silence as a yes, Jon." Arianne replied, getting out of the bed and wrapping a robe around her.

"Good night."

Was the last thing she said before closing the door behind her. Jon flung himself downward on the bed, and brought the sheets up to cover his chest. His thoughts loomed over him, like vultures to a kill, and he knew he wouldn't rest this night. Jon knew in his heart that he loved Sansa, but in his mind he knew that he had to marry, Arianne. Or else all of King's Landing would fall. Jon Snow realized in that moment that he could never win.

**AN: Wow that was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Ok, so I hope you guys like the new Jon/Sansa arc. I'm sure you didn't expect it and neither did I. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Daenerys VI and Arya III

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this. Mr. Martin does. **

**Chapter 17 Daenerys VI and Arya III **

**Daenerys**

The candles was almost gone. Less than an inch remained on all ten that surrounded her room throughout the night. Daenerys had so many to cast a light over the bed and it kept her feeling safe at night; a habit she had formed years ago when she was Queen in Meereen. _I thought it would keep the night at bay, _she thought, _I thought it could prevent the sun from rising, but I was wrong. As I was about so many things. _However, the dawn always came.

Dany could not sleep that night, she could not and would not, but she didn't know what vexed her during the night. Tonight seemed no different, and there were many times she laid awake, thinking. In Meereen she could not sleep because when she opened them, dawn would come again, and the Sons of Harpy would kill an Unsullied. It was there that she wished for night to always reign. But this was not Meeren and now was not then. _The night is dark and full of terrors_. She could the Asshai priests and priestesses say, as they burned fires to their Red God. But what terrors filled her this night. Was it the fact that her nephew loomed over the horizon? Or was it all that she had gone through in the past? Was it seeing her husband and daughter almost die before her eyes? Daenerys did not know. Nightmares plagued her night, and in the end those red priests were right, the night was dark and full of terror.

A breeze came through the room, as Dany felt herself shiver; she drew the blankets up to her chest and placed her head on the pillow, attempting to try and sleep again. The sun was half awake and its light did not fill the room completely, but only half. "The half-light." Daario Naharis had called it, back when Daenerys had taken him to bed. _I was such a fool, _she thought, _I was such a fool to trust him and let him love me. As I was a fool to trust so many others. _After minutes of tossing and turning, Daenerys gave up; she could not sleep and would not. She sat up in the bed and let her head rest on the headboard, just watching as the sun's light filled the room, minute-by-minute. _Dawn is coming._

Beside her, James was sleeping as peacefully as a newborn kitten. He had some weird gift for sleeping, he could fall asleep as quick as a babe, but had a hard time waking up. James claimed that he learned the trick of being able to fall asleep so quick from being on the Wall. "I had to learn to fall asleep with the cold, the snow, and the wind whipping all around me." he had told her when they'd shared their first bed together. However, unlike Daario, her husband was vexed by nightmares of days past. Sometimes he'd cry out during the night, out of pain or sadness, she didn't know. All Dany could do was coddle him and tell him everything was alright. He sometimes would tell her what he dreamt of, often then not it was about his assassination attempt, or Rhaella. However, their were other dreams he would refuse to tell her about, and Daenerys never pushed further. She remembered a time when she'd wake up in the same room, alone and crying. It wasn't too long ago that her husband had left her to her tears and regrets. That was constantly on her mind, but she figured her love for the man out-weighed whatever resentment she had towards him.

James was a good father and a good husband, minus his stoic demeanor and wolfs blood. _And being the most stubborn man in the Seven Kingdoms. _Daenerys thought she could never truly love again, when her sun-and-stars died, but he had been dead so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be loved. James had helped her to remember, when they courted. _I was dead and he brought me back. I was asleep and he woke me. My wolf._

James lay upon his stomach, the tangled sheets covered his legs, and half of his face was buried in his pillow. His shortly-kept beard was staring back at her. _Maybe I shall ask him to shave it. I remember when he used to be clean shaven, when we were courting. _

Daenerys laid down next to him and began to run her fingers down his back, tracing the lines in his spine. James' whitish-tan skin was smooth beneath her touch, and almost felt hairless. When she'd first met him his skin was milky white, but years of being in the Southern sun gave it a slight tan complexion. Dany would wake him up like this everyday and loved doing so. She loved running her hands through his long hair, to knead his aching back after he'd be so tired from the day that all he wanted to do was sleep, whereas Daenerys had wanted to talk, and finally she enjoyed making love to him till he screamed. Dany loved it all.

Then her fingers met the two scars that formed on his lower back, and she thought about the constant pain he lived in. The scars that Aegon gave him throbbed each morning and each night. It caused him a lot of pain, and their was nothing he could do about it. Sam would give him herbs to drink in his tea and sometimes it would help, but sometimes it wouldn't. James had six altogether and Dany only knew about five of them, the one on his chest he refused to talk about. She didn't ask him any further.

The final candles finally drowned out and died, dawn had almost arrived. Darkness encompassed the bed now, and Dany felt herself become scared. So, she wrapped her arms around her husband and pressed herself against his back. She drank in the earthy scent of his skin, savoring his flesh beneath her, the feel of having another skin to press against her own. Daenerys remembered doing this with Daario in Meereen, when she was in despair and alone. _A mistake…_Dany thought, she shook her head to rid herself of his face. The blue hair and golden teeth. Dany focused her eyes on her still sleeping husband, and began to place kisses on his cheek and temple, her hand stroking the loose hairs that fell over his face.

"James." She whispered into his ear, over and over. Trying to wake him from his slumber, so she didn't have to be scared alone. "James, wake up."

The man continued to sleep. James was a heavy sleeper and it took awhile for him to finally awake, whereas Daario would wake all at once, like a cat.

"James." She continued to whisper. The kisses continued until she felt him begin to stir in his sleep, his eyes began to open slowly.

"Daenerys." He finally said, through a groggy voice. He reached a hand over to his eye and began to rub the sleep out of it. "Is it time to wake yet?"

"Not yet. We have a while still."

James scoffed. "Liar. I know that it is dawn, you always do this when it is. I told you that there is nothing to be scared of. Day will be here soon and the kids will wake."

"But I don't want this night to end."

"And neither would I, so that I may sleep longer."

"Will you be able to sleep with me on your back?"

"I don't think I will be able to breath, but I will try. You keep me warm and I like it when you trace my back."

James began to close his eyes again and she traced his back.

"James." She muttered again.

He groaned with his eyes closed. "Yes, Dany?"

"I'm scared. Won't you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"I'm not…"

She kissed his temple. "Please. I like it when you do."

James groaned. "Fine, but I do want some sleep."

Daenerys rolled off him, as he turned to face her, his eyes closed the whole time. She moved herself into his embrace, and nestled her head under his chin, closing her eyes to listen to his heart beating. His arms wrapped around her back, like a child holding on to a toy. Dany felt the sleep begin take her, and she could hear his breathing lulling her into it. _I could die right now, happy. _It was then that she heard a name tumble out of her lips, one she hadn't heard in years.

"Daario…"

It was then that she saw his eye shoot open, and he began to lift himself up from the bed. Dany rolled off him and felt herself become embarrassed. She had never told James about Daario and didn't out of shame. Daenerys feared he'd get mad at her, or judge her for it. James sat up in the bed and faced her, she saw his eyes were clouded. _He knows._

"Who is, Daario?"

"Nobody." Dany quickly replied, she drew up the sheets over her breasts.

James scoffed and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting down with his hands in his face. He looked like some wise-thinking man, sitting there brooding in his thoughts.

"I smell of you," he surprisingly said, sniffing his fingers.

Dany moved over to embrace his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I would have you smelling of me all day," she whispered into his ear.

James looked back to her. "And three times in one night isn't enough for you? Sometimes, I think you are a man trapped in a women's body. You certainly like to fuck as much as one."

Dany laughed. "I can't deny that, but how about we make it four. You can use your tongue, like I prefer."

She slipped her hand under his arm and moved it towards his manhood, as she felt him brush her hand aside. _He knows, I know he does._

"You know, don't you?"

James nodded. "Tyrion told me about this, Daario Naharis."

"Tyrion?"

"Yes, Tyrion," he answered. James looked back to her and grabbed her hand. "But that doesn't matter right now. Here, come with me upon the balcony."

_He seems so sad, _Dany thought, _could I really have hurt him that much by keeping Daario in the dark_. She followed him outside the balcony wrapped in her sheets, as James had only small clothes on. He opened the glass door that lead outside, and walked through with Dany's hand in his. He leaned against the balcony, in nothing but his smallclothes and looked upon the city. Dany sat behind him in a chair, otherwise her cover would fly right off.

"This is my city, Dany." James said, his hands upon the railing and his head bent down in contempt. "Aegon looms over the horizon and I can't do anything to stop him."

Dany sighed at her husband. The surmounting frustration was lingering in his voice as he spoke, it were times like these that James let himself be vulnerable to Daenerys, how little few they were. James was a northmen, as Jon was, as Bran was, and all the First Men before them. They were stoic in nature and closed themselves up like a turtle going into its shell. Daenerys remembered talking with Catelyn Stark before her wedding ceremony in King's Landing. She was sitting in her solar while her new mother by law was doing her hair. Catelyn had told her about how to deal with James for the rest of her life, and how to deal with her son's stoicism. "Be there for him," she had told Dany. "When the sun comes up...when the sun goes down. Be there for him and listen to him. Offer him advice and offer him criticism, but above all else love the man. Just love him for who he is, as I loved my Ned. He won't tell you everything, he won't open his heart to you all the time, but when he does...cherish it."

"It is our city, James." Dany replied. "And you are a great king."

He sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Daenerys," he ran his hands through his hair, "I feel so helpless at times."

Daenerys rised from her chair and tucked the sheet under her arms. Walking over to him she stood next to him, standing as king and queen. Dany was the blood of the dragon and had always been strong, but she wished to somehow share his pain. James tried his best, she had realized long ago, but some men weren't meant to be kings. Her father, the Usurper, the boy Joffrey, and his younger brother too. James was not meant to be a king, he was meant to be a lord somewhere or just a Night's Watchmen at the Wall. At times Dany thought about how her life would have been if she didn't ask James to be her king, but she found that she wouldn't have been happy. James was her world right now, her children with him, and all she wanted to do was help him through.

She took his hand in hers, as the both stood there. "You are a great king, James. A great father and husband."

He scoffed, turning around to take a seat. Daenerys frowned and sat down on his lap, resting against him: both watching the sun rise. James locked his head into her shoulders.

"I am no great king," James told her. "My father would have been a great king; Stannis Baratheon would've been a great King; Rhaegar Targaryen would have been a great king, but me...no I'm not a great king. The history books won't remember my reign as they would your valiant brothers."

James locked his head in her shoulder again before speaking, "Sometimes on the Wall I would think about how my life would've been as the Lord of Winterfell. I'd always imagine myself in my Lord Father's seat in the Great Hall, with some high-born lady as my wife and us having eight kids. The memory used to be clear as a painting, but now I can't even remember it."

Daenerys remained silent, and continued to listen to him. "I remember when Jon called me to his chambers the day we received news about you taking King's Landing from the Lannisters. I was happy, miserable...but content with how my life was going. When he told me the news about you wanting to speak with me privately, I...I was so surprised that I couldn't think straight. Why did you pick me, Dany? I never wanted all of this." He spread his hands, showing her the city.

She watched the sun beginning to loom over the horizon, as she turned around to look at him. "At first I wanted, Jon. A man of Targaryen blood so I could keep the bloodlines pure, but Tyrion spoke against it. Telling me that Jon would never agree to it, because I was his aunt and he wasn't too keen on incest. I agreed and settled for you. At first, I was reluctant to ask you...thinking about how Jon was the man I wanted, but as I got to know you...I grew to love you. You are too hard on yourself, James."

He laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Daenerys. Your beauty makes me rise in the morning with a smile, and the fact that you're all mine makes me fall asleep at night. At times, I used to think about you and I just taking the kids and leaving this all behind. Going over across the Narrow Sea and living in a small house with a red door...like the one you talked about when you were a child."

She kissed him. "And I would go with you, James. I'm glad you're opening your heart to me right now. I cherish moments like these, and we should go...let us go across the Narrow Sea and live our lives out together raising our twins."

He laughed and scoffed. "I would if I could but I can't leave my family. I love them all too much, and I can't let this city fall down to ruin. I may not be a great king, but the least I could do is defend my people."

The sun had finally rised, as both of them began to kiss again and spent a second recuperating before they both went inside. Daenerys's curiosity was sparked again about how he had found out about Daario, and why Tyrion had told him. She was sitting ontop of the bed, watching him dress.

"Tyrion, told you about Daario?"

James looked at her and nodded. "Tyrion loves to talk when he is in his cups. Me, him, and Gendry were playing _cyvasse _in my solar and we began to tell tales. Tyrion then told me about this Daario Naharis, a sellsword, and then he slipped that you bedded him. Why, Dany?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because I thought it wasn't important."

"Not important?" he scoffed, "of course it is important."

"Why?"

"Because we were to not have secrets with each other."

"Daario meant nothing," she whispered back. "You must believe that."

He climbed from the bed. "I don't know what to believe."

"I never loved, Daario. How can you not believe that?"

James shrugged. "I do believe that. I'm just mad you kept him from me, why?"

Dany kept quite, trying to formulate an answer, as she watched him dress. He slipped on his black breeches and walked around the room, looking for a tunic.

"You have nothing to say?" he asked again.

Dany cleared her throat, as she sat at the edge of the bed, naked as her name day. "I took Daario into my bed because I was lonely and in despair. My Unsullied and freedmen were being slain every night, by the Sons of Harpy, and I had nobody to turn to. Drogo was dead. So I turned to the nearest man who was there, Daario."

James looked at her and grunted, as he threw on a white-silk tunic. He ran his fingers through his black hair and shook it out, before placing the crown on his head. Dany loved his hair more than anything, it was exactly like Jon's, long and messy. Daenerys felt the shame crash over her, for no reason. Certainly, James had taken many women to bed over his years, Jon had told her so. He'd fuck many whores and even committed high treason with Queen Cersei. Why is it that Dany was being condemned for bedding Daario.

"Because at least I told you about, Cersei and Ros." She heard him say. _Did I say that out loud?_

"What?" Dany asked.

"Cersei and Ros. Atleast I told you about them; you kept Daario as a secret, one you thought to sweep under the rug."

"Under the rug? James that was years ago."

"Still. You should have told me."

Dany scoffed. "And why am I the one being condemned for this? How many whores have you taken, or women you've fucked? Seven hells, you committed high treason with Cersei."

"Because at least I didn't keep her as a secret. I live with that regret everyday, Dany. As I live with the regret of believing that Ros loved me, or any other women did. You kept Daario from me out of shame!"

"James that was years ago; I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He nodded again and slipped on his boots, lacing them up. Some days he'd let her do that, and she enjoyed doing so, but not today.

"Where are you going?"

"The kids will be up soon," he replied, finishing up his laces. "I will be there when they wake and then I will break my fast with them. Might be afterwards I will seek out this Daario Naharis and kill him."

Dany scoffed and threw a pillow at him, she knew it was a jest. "You will leave him be!"

"As my queen commands. Will you not come to the small council today?"

"No. I'm too tired for this."

"Oh, so today you're, 'tired.' Do you plan on seeing Daario while I'am gone?"

Dany threw another pillow at him. "No! And stop saying his name, I don't like it."

"Again, as my queen commands."

James made for the door. "I will send in the handmaidens to help you dress."

"James!" Dany called out, he turned around to meet her. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I know."

He turned around for the door again, but Daenerys called his name out again.

"James!"

"Yes?"

Dany tapped on the bed with her hand. "It is only dawn, my sweet. The day is long and the kids won't be up for a little while. I know you are angry with me for not telling you, but let me make it up to you. Come back into bed with me."

"No. The dawn is upon us and winter is coming."

Dany wanted him to stay and hold her. Kiss her, coddle her, and tell her everything was alright. She didn't want him to stay mad at her, but perhaps he wasn't. James seemed to be acting more like a pouting child, than a man with a grudge.

"Are you jealous?" Dany heard herself ask. "Is this why you are so mad?"

"I'm not…jealous."

"Yes you are!" Dany yelled, in jest. She noticed the red creeping up on his face.

"How can I be jealous of a man who isn't here? Did he win your heart, did he bear you children? Does he sleep with you every night? No, I think not. So, pray tell me, Dany, why am I jealous?"

"Because you are…" Dany teased in a sing-song voice. "Because you are blushing. Because you're jealous that I have had another man."

"I'am not! It was me you had three times last night."

"Come back and kiss me then. We can make it a fourth time." Dany wanted to be kissed by him now. "I'am your queen, and I command you to fuck me."

She meant it playfully, but James's eyes hardened at her words.

"Oh how I would love to, but I'am just a jealous man. I think I'll go wake the kids."

"Are you truly mad at me?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not."

He walked over to her and bent down to look at her, eye-to-eye. Daenerys grabbed him by the back of the head, and kissed him. After the kiss he just stared at her.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

James nodded.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad," he corrected. "Just disappointed."

He got up and strode from the bedchamber. Dany sat back amongst the bed and covered herself with the sheets, and decided to fall asleep. She laid her head down on the pillow and let it take her. Dany woke up to the sound of handmaidens rushing in every morning, and they did this when it was time for the small council meeting. She did not even hear when Irri walked into her room with a plate of figs and bread. "Is the Khaleesi unwell? Is the King? In black of night I hear screaming."

Dany took a fig. The juice bursted into her mouth when she bit down on it. "His Grace is often conflicted with pain from his scars, Irri. Nothing more."

"Of course, Khaleesi." Irri replied, Dany saw a wink in her eye.

Dany bit into another fig as the rest of the handmaidens fit her into her dress. When she was dressed, Dany went over to the window and looked down at the city, with all the peasants around her. _I know you are out there, dear nephew. Show yourself. _However, she just hoped that he'd never actually come. Nobody knew what Aegon was planning, and never would.

Daenerys finished eating and walked over to the small council chamber, the figs and bread were much needed. She strode down the halls of Maegor's Holdfast, and continued to walk with a quick pace, three guards tried to follow. Dany chose a dress of blood orange today that clung to her body, her bodice was loosely laced, with her golden crown on top. She thought it would contrast with her silver hair, and hoped it attracted attention from the other men. Seeing James being the jealous type ignited a fire in her, she didn't know why. Dany wanted to make it up to him for not telling him about Daario, and this was the dress to do it in. Daenerys also decided to wear a necklace that Daario had given her. It was a golden necklace with a blue ruby at the end of it; James had never seen it. _He won't be able to stop staring at me. _Today in the small council meeting they were to be talking about a new course of action. Jon had something to say to the council; a plan that he and James came up with to relieve, Moat Cailin.

_I wonder how Sansa is doing. _The auburn-haired beauty had been in King's Landing for months, and grew more enamored with Jon each day. _I'd let them marry if it wasn't for the Dornish. We do need those spears. _Daenerys had noticed that Jon and Sansa were not as close as they used to be. Dany figured that Arianne had something to do with it. _She probably found out._

Finally, she stepped through the two golden sphinxes and into the small council room. Already the members were yelling and shouting, usually they were calm, but it was mostly the men who made the ruckus. Dany surveyed the scene before her. Tyrion and Gendry arguing about Gods know what, and Arya joined in with them. Varys, a distrustful man in Dany's eyes, was making conversation with Arianne, who had Jon sitting right next to her. _He looks so miserable. _Jon sat in silence with a hand under his chin, listening to the conversation between Arianne and Varys. Sam had just walked through the room with a cup of what looked like tea and he handed it over to James. Who was sitting there idly drinking, in his thoughts. Then Daenerys spotted the two empty chairs for the Master of Ships and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

_My sweet bear. _Daenerys grieved for the death of Ser Jorah everyday, and not a day passed that she never thought of him. He was ever her protector, advisor, and friend; the man gave his life for her children. _He had been there for me since I was that little girl sold off to Drogo, like cattle. _Even though he had betrayed her at one point, the man still came back for her. _I didn't deserve him,_ she thought_, the least I could have done was go to his vigil. _The guilt of not going felt like the weight of one-thousand stone on her shoulders, and Daenerys couldn't shake it off. James felt the same amount of guilt, even though the men were less than cordial with each other.

Shaking off the sadness that crashed over, Dany walked over behind her husband and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Startled, James looked up to her, soaking up her image with his eyes before he continued to drink his tea. Dany could tell he was still somewhat disappointed, but she hoped the choice of dress would help. She took her seat between James and Tyrion, eyeing the dwarf with disdain. He noticed and gave her a glance of confusion.

"You look very beautiful today, Daenerys," Tyrion complimented.

Dany smiled and leaned in to him. "I ought to have half the mind to take that pretty head off your shoulders, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion gave out a laugh. "Ah, the famous Targaryen temper. It has been quite a while since I've seen it. Pray tell, my queen, why should you decide to make me the quarter man?"

Dany resisted the urge to laugh, she had to be taken seriously. "Because, my Master of Coin, you told the King about a certain someone from my past that got me in trouble this morning."

Tyrion sat back in his chair. "I'm not quite sure who you are talking about, my Queen. I don't recall ever telling the-"

"-Save it," Dany spat. "He told me you told him about…Daario."

The small council continued to talk amongst themselves when Tyrion let out a loud laugh that promptly made the room silent.

"DAARIO!" he yelled, the laughter tumbling out of his lips.

Daenerys felt herself cringe as she felt all eyes upon her. She looked over as Tyrion was laughing to himself, his face becoming a shade of crimson. The familiar feeling of embarrassment crashed over Daenerys, and she couldn't bring herself to look at James. Finally, she mustered up the courage and looked over to him: his brow burried and his face buried in his hands, if he wasn't mad before he surely was now.

Tyrion's laughter continued to fill her ears, as Dany shot him a look of anger. His laughter immediately turned to a frown, and he stopped laughing, his gaze faced down into his lap.

"Well," James began. "I do hope you enjoyed todays entertainment, but I believe it is time to begin todays small council meeting. Lord Varys-"

The eunuch cleared his throat. "There is still no word on the whereabouts of Aegon, Your Grace. He was last seen in the Vale, under the alias of Griff, and has not been seen since. One of my little birds told me he left one day and never returned."

"I can't say I'am surprised, my lord. However, where do you think he'd go? I know that you knew Aegon Targaryen, so tell me what you think he'd do next?" James asked, Dany thought it was a good question.

She knew that Varys and Illyrio Mopatis had raised Aegon in secret, and tutored him on becoming a leader. Daenerys figured there would be some loyalty towards her nephew from Varys and was distrustful of him. Nobody knew what eunuchs ever wanted, since they lacked the organ to desire what most men want. Varys was no different. You could never guess where his allegiances were, and it made most everyone suspicious. However, the man had played his part since Dany took King's Landing, so she had no reason to distrust him.

"Well, as you know I did help Aegon Targaryen become what he is today, with Illyrio, so I can tell you that he would most likely go somewhere he can trust. Obviously, he knew it was just a matter of time before you discovered he was in the Vale, and so he fled. I don't have a thousand eyes at once, your grace, so I can not tell you where he has gone. But most likely into the hands of allies, perhaps Highgarden?"

James stroked the side of his cheek, before speaking. "Perhaps, he has gone to Highgarden but we can't know. Make sure to send some of your little birds over there and have them find out what they can. Other than that the man is again in the dark."

He reached over and poured himself a cup of wine before drinking it in three gulps. It was the first time he drank it in a while, but it seemed the growing frustration upon him was taking its toll. James poured himself another cup and passed the pitcher around, as all the members began to drink some wine. Aegon has caused them insurmountable amounts of stress.

"Gendry, tell me about the city."

Gendry cleared his throat. "The Gold Cloaks have rounded up all the notorious thieves, and rationed out the food."

"Peasants?"

"Some have been pushed out, but we have collected a few coin from the new imposed tax upon the city. Smart plan by Arya."

"Have all the gates been closed?"

"Majority of them but the Mud Gate and King Gate, your grace."

"Make sure that the King Gate is closed, Gendry. Other than that…fine job."

Gendry smiled and sat back in his chair.

"One more thing," James said. "Are the alchemists still making wildfire?"

"Wildfire…" Dany heard Arya mutter under her breath. She didn't approve of the making of wildfire, the old Targaryen weapon, but it was Tyrion's idea. The day he suggested it him and Arya had an argument that usurped all others.

"It is a good idea, Lady Baratheon. Do not worry." Tyrion replied to her scoff.

"How can I not worry when there is enough wildfire to bury the city underneath itself?"

"Because we have the best alchemists in all of Westeros!"

"We have _dragons _Tyrion!" Arya yelled, "we have no need for wildfire. The Targaryens only began to use it once the last dragons died."

"Yes," Tyrion began, "very true, but if Aegon were to lay siege to the city we could not use the dragons. One puff of fire the wrong way and next thing you know, Flea Bottom is a pile of ashes. Surely you understand that?"

Arya scoffed. "Oh, yes sure blame the dragons. One misdirected pot and then all of King's Landing becomes a pile of ashes."

"Arya…" Dany heard Jon, of all people say.

"Yes, Jon?"

"Enough, already. The wildfire is still being made and it helped defeat Stannis out at Blackwater, just let Tyrion do his job."

Arya sat back in her seat, quietly. She always listened to Jon.

"What are we to do about the missing positions, your grace?" Sam asked, after a moment of silence passed.

James gave it some thought. "I have yet to appoint another Lord Commander of my Kingsguard, since I can't think of anybody. The position is vacant for now."

"Master of Ships?' Tyrion threw in.

Jon turned to him. The first time Dany saw him not look solemn. "I believe we don't necessarily need a new Master of Ships, for now. We don't really have a fleet and Stannis pledged his to ours, so in a sense he is the Master of Ships. But for now I believe that we can afford for Gendry to absorb the position."

"Absorb the position?" Tyrion said, astonished. "Gendry is already Master of Laws and has enough work with the Gold Cloaks alone. How can he be expected to absorb the extra responsibility?"

Dany noticed Gendry was about to speak, when Arya blocked him with her arm. Her brow was buried. _Oh here we go. _

"Are you suggesting that the Lord of Storm's End is not capable of such a task, Lord Tyrion?" Arya asked.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair. Like a lion preparing to do battle. "That is not quite what I'm suggesting, Lady Baratheon. I'm just simply saying that absorbing both positions is a huge task to take on."

"No, no, it sounds like you're suggesting he can not do it."

Tyrion scoffed. "That is not quite what I'm saying. You see the Master of Ships commands the navy, orders the building of warships, and finds-"

"-Yes I know what the position entails!" Arya yelled, her fists coiled, "and how many times must I tell you not to talk to me like a child! It has been three years already."

Daenerys suppressed a laugh and looked over at James, who was rolling his eyes: clearly annoyed by these antics. Dany knew he'd put an end to it soon enough, he may show that he is annoyed but he enjoys it. Then she noticed Jon, distant as can be. _You'd think he was still on the Wall._

"I don't mean to speak to you as if you were a child but-"

"-Ok that is enough!" James yelled, "Seven hells, what am I to do with you two?" He took in a deep breath.

"Anyway, I think now is the best time for, Jon, here to tell you of our plan concerning Moat Cailin. Jon-"

Jon did not respond for a few seconds, being deep in thought before he finally responded.

"Yes, yes. As you all know Asha Greyjoy has attacked the North under Aegon's name, for the price of Independence. To become Queen of the Iron Islands; surely you all know this by now. However, it is of an upmost importance that Bran gets past Moat Cailin. Taking the towers head on would be too costly, and could do more harm than good. Even with the help of the Reeds it would still prove to dear to take on its own. But James and I have come up with an idea on how to re-take it."

"What's the plan?" Arya asked. Jon flashed her a look before continuing.

"The plan is for me to take Rhaegal over there and burn them out. While I distracted them with the dragon, Bran will attack the Moat. It is the only way."

The small council was silent for a few moments. Daenerys noticed all of them begin to think, as she looked next to her and saw James surveying the scene. In bed, he had told her of the plan and she thought it was a good one. It would minimize casualties and be of no cost to anyone, except Asha. James hoped the small council would agree to it. Seeing the stress he was in, Dany, slid her hand under the table and squeezed his. He did not retract from her touch, but gladly accepted it. _I knew he wasn't mad._

She looked over to him and flashed a smile, to which he returned in kind. Then he mouthed a word to her that she couldn't understand, but after a few more tries she read his lips. Angry, she dug her nails into his hand and he gave out a small whelp, like a puppy. He had said, "Daario."

"Can we afford to have the Moat itself burnt down?" Sam finally asked, "It is a very important stronghold in the North."

"No we can't," Jon quickly replied, "it is a very important stronghold within the North, and we can't really afford to have it burnt down. We're hoping that the dragon itself will strike enough terror within the Ironborn that they will surrender, or be distracted enough not to formulate a defense if Bran were to attack. We could even take out some of their ships."

"Then can we risk it?"

"It is a risk we are going to have to take, Sam." James urged. "We can't just let Asha keep it, we have to act. Hopefully they will be scared shitless of one."

"And who will fly the dragon?"

"Jon. He is a Targaryen and the only one who can, it probably won't lead to fighting."

Daenerys looked over at Arianne and noticed she was worried. Jon's thoughts were somewhere else, probably with Sansa, as he was pretending to listen.

"My nephew will see that it is done. Do not worry he will succeed." Dany heard herself blurt out.

Everyone nodded.

"And when will he be leaving?"

"Soon. Sam, send an envoy to Bran's army and let him know about Jon. We can't afford a raven. It is time to take these squids by surprise." James said.

The council was adjourned a few more minutes later, as the members left the room. It had been quite successful and Daenerys thought it went well. Most were on board for the idea of having Jon re-take Moat Cailin, but yet again there was too much that could go wrong. Rhaegal could die, although doubtful, or something could happen to Jon. Everyone had to tread carefully.

An hour past and Dany made her way to her solar. By now it would be empty, and the only person in there was James, reading the daily raven scrolls. She slowly opened the door and found him there; her footsteps sounded as loud as waves crashing upon the shore. James continued on reading as she walked up behind him, placing a cup of his medical tea in front of him.

"Thought I'd bring you this," Dany said.

He picked up the cup in front of him and sniffed it, before taking a few sips: looking up at Dany in the process and nodding. She smiled at him.

"Still jealous?"

He laughed. "How can I still be jealous, if I wasn't in the first place."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and pointed to the parchment. She saw that it was a message intended for Bran, but it was written in some weird language.

"What language is that?" Dany asked, her finger smudging a bit of the ink.

"Oh this," James replied, turning his attention back to it, "is a secret language that Bran came up with when he was a child. Jon taught it to me. It tells him about our plan."

"That is smart."

She sat down on his lap and examined it more carefully, reclining on him and raising it to the light. Dany pressed the back of her head against his face, and she felt him nuzzle her hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her tightly, she smiled. _I knew this dress would work. _After so many he years he still enjoyed doing that, it brought thoughts of their walks in the gardens. _Perhaps, we should start doing that again._

"There are no hidden messages, I see. Has Sam ran out of the special ink?"

"How do you know about the special ink?" James asked, but he spoke up before she did. "So is that how you've been speaking to, Daario?"

Disgusted, Dany turned around and slapped him across the chest. It was supposed to be playful.

"You are still jealous!"

James sighed. "Yes, I'am jealous, are you happy?"

"Yes, now that you've admitted it."

"I didn't admit to anything!"

Dany stayed silent, to punish him, as she heard him sigh.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Speak to Sansa."

"Speak to Sansa? About what?"

"Jon."

"You still haven't done that yet."

"No. Each time I try to it gets harder and harder. I fear she will hate me, James."

James laughed. "Sansa won't ever hate anyone, I fear. She will listen to you but whether or not she heeds your advice is another matter. Go talk to her, Dany."

Daenerys nodded and kissed him before making her leave, but he grabbed her hand by the wrist.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress, Dany..." He said, his gaze soaking up her beauty. James couldn't stop doing so since the small council meeting.

Dany smiled. "No, you haven't, but I'm glad you like it. I chose it especially for you."

"Well, you did good." James replied.

He was biting down on his lower lip, and Daenerys knew what he wanted. So, she walked up to him slowly, and took him by the face for a kiss. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. When she retracted she bit on his lower lip and tugged, before smiling and making towards the door. But before she could gain any traction she felt James grab her by the hand and whip her around to face him.

"I've never seen you wear this necklace before," James said, holding it in the palm of this hand. "Who gave it to you?"

Dany smiled. "Why, Daario, of course."

James looked at the necklace once more, back up at Dany, and back to the necklace as he ripped it off. He threw it onto the ground and stomped on it a couple of times, before kicking the scraps aside. James was angry, and his fists were in a coil. Daenerys felt herself grow furious that he'd be so jealous as to destroy a necklace.

"What are you doing?" Dany screamed.

"Destroying this fucking necklace. What does it look like?"

"Have you gone mad!" Dany yelled at him, getting her face an inch away from his. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't want to hear about him again!" James shouted. "I have to hear it from you in the morning, and from our Imp in the small council meeting; laughing and laughing as he is mocking me openly!"

"Why are you so jealous, James Stark!" Dany bellowed at him. "Don't you understand that he meant nothing to me."

"Why do you keep throwing it in my face?" James asked in dismay. "Why do you keep insisting on bringing him up? Is today just a day to make me feel jealous."

"So you are jealous!" Dany said, pointing a finger at him. "I knew it!"

James cowered back, his gaze facing the ground. "Maybe a little...but that doesn't mean you can act like you are."

"I took Daario as a paramour because I was lonely, I explained this all before." Dany admitted. "Many kings have in the past. Why can't queens?"

"Wha...What?"James asked in shock. His face was cringed and he just gave her a blank stare. "Do you hear yourself?"

Dany stood her ground. "I hear myself fine, thank you very much."

"So do you want Daario as a lover again, is that it?" James spat. "Would you like me to write him a raven and summon him to court to fuck you? I'll say, 'Daario Naharis. I, King James of the House Stark, First of His Name, summon you to court to have sex with my wife, Daenerys Targaryen. She can be your little whore.'"

In shock, Dany walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "I told you to _never _call me that again!"

James would not have that go unchecked and grabbed her by her forearms, grasping them as if they were twigs and he threw her on top of the table. Daenerys looked at him in shock, feeling her eyes widen, fearing that he would hit her. But of course this was James and he would never hit her, no matter how many times she slapped him. Dany looked into his eyes and saw anger, love, lust, and jealousy as he began to kiss her with fervor. Daenerys responded by kissing him just as hard, beginning to unbutton his doublet as she did, and untying his laces. James ripped off her already loose bodice, and removed the remaining clothes that stood between them. Both naked, James began to nibble on her neck, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Daenerys.

"You will not take another man to bed again, except me," James whispered into her ear as he nibbled upon it.

"I won't," Dany responded to him with heavy breathing. "I love you, James Stark."

"As I love you," he said, "and if you do. I vow to kill the man."

James kissed her in the mouth again, and trailed them down her neck to her breasts and then down between her legs. He continues kissing his way down to in-between her legs. When he left Dany trembling he stood between her. "Do you swear not to?" he asked.

"I swear not to," Dany moaned in pleasure as she felt him enter her. He began to thrust wildly.

"Promise me," James demanded, as he moved inside her. "I want you to promise me that you won't."

Dany tried to get the words out, but couldn't. She bit her bottom lip and continued to moan as he had his way with her. James had never acted this way in bed and seeing him take her on the table of their solar only made it all the better. Dany wrapped her arms under him and grabbed his back for support, digging into it as if it was her anchor. She began to meet his thrusts.

"I want that promise, Daenerys," he whispered hotly into her ear, pressing a thumb to her nub and making circles there, this elicited a yelp from Dany.

"I swear to never take another man besides you, James," She promised. He nodded and resumed his attention to taking her like he would a whore, his jealousy was like some sort of potent energy he used to make him to ferocious. Dany needed to make him jealous again.

She sighed in exhaustion as she leaned her head against his shoulder, both meeting their climax. He'd spilled inside her violently, and Dany had met a wet and violent end, he'd never circled her nub like that before.

"I need you to press against that nub again next time," She told him.

He sighed and didn't say a word, both now bathed in sweat. "Promise me you won't do that to me, Dany. I don't know if I could take it."

"I won't, James," She assured him, lifting his head from her shoulder. "And I also promise not to mention his name again."

"Good," He said with a smile, as he lifted her off the table.

Daenerys clothed herself again and helped James back into his as he left her solar, making her way to Sansa's chambers. She arrived at the chamber and did not hear the laughter of children on the inside. Instead she heard a couple of argued words and whimpering. Dany pressed her ear against the door, and made out one of the voices to be Sansa. She could hear her whimpers. Suddenly, she felt the door open and it made her back off. Then Jon came out of the room, all solemn and sad, before giving her a nod and taking off.

Dany walked through the door and discovered the scene before her. A crying Sansa sitting on the bed wearing a dark blue dress, her face buried into her hands, and her auburn hair began to become disheveled.

"Sansa…" Daenerys said, barely in a whisper.

Seeing Sansa like this reminded her of…well herself. It was like looking in a mirror, not too long ago. Crying all your tears into the palm of your hand, hoping that the Gods would make everything alright. _If only men weren't so stubborn._

The girl looked up at her, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Hello, Dany."

"What is wrong?" Dany asked, taking a seat next to her.

"It's Jon…" she began, the words barely audible from the crying.

"What did Jon do?"

"I don't know, Dany. He is just angry all the time, and tells me we can't spend too much time together. Claims that Arianne is growing curious."

"Did he yell at you?"

"Only a little bit…he also told me that this could never be. That we are too much like brother and…" she continued to cry. All Dany could do was rub her back with her hand.

"It will be alright, Sansa. Jon will come around."

Sansa wiped away her tears and blinked the rest out, as she stared at Dany with swollen eyes.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Because of Arianne." Dany began. "Jon knows that we need the Dornish. He is trying to push you away before the wedding. He doesn't want to see you hurt."

"But doesn't he realize that he is hurting me already?"

"Of course, but he knows it is for the best. He is going to marry her Sansa, I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Sansa continued to cry, as Dany took her in her arms. Padding her back and kissing her head, like a mother would. Her maternal instinct took over.

"You're ok, with us? With the relationship?" Sansa asked, looking up at her like as a child would an adult.

Dany nodded. "Don't tell James this, but yes I'am. I see the way you two care for each other, Sansa. I know that what you have is genuine."

"Thank you," was all she said, "for being the only one who can see that."

"I pray to the Seven everyday that you two will be together. I really do."

Sansa nodded again. Dany reached over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a cloth, handing it over to Sansa. The women daintily blew her nose and folded the cloth into tiny pieces.

"Is this how you felt everyday, when James wouldn't talk to you, or see the kids with you. Not even kiss you, or say I love you. Is this how you felt? So alone…and hurt. So hurt. Almost as if you were in pain."

Dany looked at her and nodded, biting her lower lip trying to hold back tears. She felt a couple escape through and she quickly wiped them away. The memories of waking up alone and scared still too fresh in her mind. _He wouldn't even talk to me or see me…it was as if I was less than human._

"How did you forgive him?" Sansa asked. "How could you?"

"For love…" Dany quickly replied. The word felt queer on her lips. She said it to him all the time, but this felt bizarre.

"Because at the end of the day I still loved your brother. I share two kids with him and he almost died in my arms. I had no more anger at the end, no more tears. It was all for love. You will find it in your heart to forgive him, I know you will."

Sansa nodded once more and smiled before hugging her. She stood up from the bed.

"Thank you, Dany. Thanks for making me understand."

Daenerys smiled at her and watched as she left the room. It was in that moment she realized that Daario had meant nothing, and that James meant something. She wanted to be with him and her children.

-x-

**Arya**

Arya slowly opened her eyes after a long night of sleep. The room within Maegor's Holdfast was dimly lit, and she awoke in the bed alone. Gendry's fresh imprint on the side of her bed. Her husband had grown restless, as of late, and enjoyed awaking early in the morning with the kids. The stress of the small council meetings and absorbing the extra responsibilities made him angst all the time. He always wanted to be alone, somewhat, but never ignored Arya or their kids. It seems men always took it the hardest.

Arya flung open the sheets and wrapped herself in a robe before walking over to the window, throwing the drapes open. Immediately the morning sun blinded her eyes and Arya covered them with her hand. The sun was intense today and she realized that it would be blistering hot. Arya then turned around and walked over to her mirror. She sat down and began to comb her long brown hair. This was the moment where she would spend thinking about the day, or the past, she didn't know. She sat there and studied her features. Her dark brown hair, grey eyes, and long slender face that made her look so much like a Stark. She remembered being taunted as a little girl, being called Arya Horseface, and Lumpyhead, but that was no more. Arya was a beautiful women now and a mother of two children, so much had changed.

Arya quickly put-on a grey dress, so that she could go break her fast with the Stark family. Her days began like this every morning, and it gave them time to catch up and talk about things besides the realm. _That is what what small council meetings are for. _It were moments like these that Arya enjoyed; the time where her family could just be her family, and not the royals they pretended to be. James would act like himself and didn't pretend to be, "James, the King," as Arya would call him. _He has made a changed since his assassination attempt. _Arya had forgiven him a long time ago.

_I wonder if Jon and Sansa will join today, _Arya thought as she finished dressing. Her grey eyes were a constant reminder of her older beloved brother, Jon, and she constantly thought about him. Her and Jon were always close since they had been babes, and Arya remembered running to his bed in the night during a bad storm. She was only three, and Jon had spent the whole night telling her stories until she fell back asleep. However, now they had grown apart since she told him to break things off with, Sansa. Arya shook her head, as the thought of him kissing her at the dinner table flashed in her head. _What a fool! _Arya thought, she began to laugh out loud to herself.

Arya, of all people, knew the rush one would get from rebelling against authority and could sympathize with, Jon. However, he was a fool for doing so and it caused a strain between the Stark family. Sansa and Jon spent all their time together, and chose to separate themselves from the rest. Atleast that it how it was at first, when James and Gendry were in the Stormland's, but as of late he didn't spend that much time with her. Jon was always sad now and frustrated too. Arya didn't know why but hoped he opened his eyes. Jon was betrothed to Arianne and they need her brothers army. Hopefully, Jon would see that.

Finally, Arya finished dressing and began to walk down the hall towards James's solar. It was where they broke their fast every morning. Arya, arrived and opened the door slowly as everyone was eating in silence. _Well except the kids. _The kids always yelled and laughed when they ate, it warmed Arya's heart. She took her seat next to her husband and kissed him, as she ordered her food out. Arya looked over and saw James not eating, he was slumped over in his chair, pouting. _Oh seven hells what is wrong now. _Dany kept to herself too, and was wearing a blue Pentoshi dress with her hair in two braids that slumped over her shoulders. Arya figured they had an argument or something, but she didn't know.

"Good morning, James." Arya said, as she noticed her brother lock eyes with her and give a solemn smile.

"Hello, Arya." he replied, his voice thick with more sadness than with anger. Arya knew it was sadness; James never knew how to hide his emotions well. A problem she could sympathize with.

Arya smiled at Dany who returned it in kind. _Well at least she isn't neither, perhaps this is all James._

A few moments of silence passes, as Arya kept silent smalltalk with Gendry. The awkward silence between the King and Queen made it to uncomfortable to bear, and she decided to do something about it.

"What is wrong, James?" Arya asked, she rolled her eyes at him.

James sat up in his chair, and gave a pouting glance to Dany before looking to, Arya. She laughed inside at how much of a child he looked like. _A baby with a beard._

"Nothing," he replied. "Why don't you ask, Daenerys."

Arya glanced over to her sister by law. "Care to tell me what is wrong, Dany?"

"Nothing," she replied, crossing her arms. "James over here is just being a child."

"James, why are you being a child?"

"I'm not!" he yelled, Arya could tell he wasn't actually mad. "I'm just disappointed that I had to hear about it from, Tyrion! And again last morning…"

"What is he talking about?" Arya asked, she turned to Gendry this time. Her husband shut down like a turtle going into its shell, and looked embarrassed. Arya punched him in the arm. "Will nobody tell me?"

Dany sighed. "Do you really want to hear?"

Arya nodded and braced herself. She noticed James bury his head into his arms on the table.

"It seems that our beloved dwarf has told our King, over here, about a certain someone from my past…"

"And who might this person be?"

Arya noticed James give Dany a glance before sitting up in his chair.

"Don't you say his name!" Dany warned him.

"Daario-" he began, Arya noticed a smile tugging at his face. He tried to surpress it.

"-Naaharis." She heard, Gendry finish.

"You know about this?" Arya asked, turning to Gendry.

He just nodded. "Tyrion likes to talk in his cups."

She faced James. "And why are you so upset about this?"

"Because she kept this from me! I've told her about all the women I've been with, whether it be…well you know."

Arya nodded. She knew about the red-haired whore of Winterfell, the one he executed, but it was Jon who told her about Cersei. _Damn that women._

"I was going to tell you about him!" Dany yelled.

"Really? When?" James asked, sarcastically.

"Soon…"

"When was soon? When the sun rose in the west and set in the east?"

"Are you chiding me?"

"Of course not, Khaleesi. I also believe that was going to happen tomorrow."

Dany narrowed her eyes. "You are. You are_ chiding _me."

"Me? Chide? Never."

"Oh, please stop!" Arya yelled.

"James." Dany said, calmly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "My sun-and-stars."

James scoffed. "Don't you dare call me that! I'am not Drogo."

"Was that Dothraki?"

Dany nodded.

"But you mean more to me than he did. Please, understand that Daario meant nothing and I'm sorry for not telling you."

Arya gave him a glance, the same one Sansa would have if she'd been here. She wished she was right now, and Jon too. _They should be with their family._

"Yeah stop being jealous!" Arya yelled, she meant it in jest but she saw his face harden. He took offense to it.

"I'm not…jealous!" he barked back, like some wolf.

"I'd beg to differ!" Arya retorted. She could bark back too.

"Arya-"

"-If you weren't jealous you wouldn't care so much. So just forgive her."

"I'm not really mad at her," James relented, "as much as I'am just disappointed."

"He is just jealous!" Dany said, "that is all he is."

"I'm not jealous!" James yelled, "why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Because it happened years ago and he meant nothing. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because…" James began. "Because I've had to hear about him for awhile now. First from Tyrion over a game of cyvasse, with you in the room, and then Irri told me about him."

"Irri?" Arya asked, she didn't know why. The Dothraki handmaiden was one of Daenerys's most trusted friends and they were the same age.

James nodded. "She said she heard me screaming and asked me what was wrong. I knew to what she was…referring too, but I just told her I was in pain. Then she said she hadn't heard, 'Khaleesi scream like that since Daario."

Arya tried to hold back a laugh, as James dipped his face into his hands and shook his head.

"So jealous…" Arya muttered under her cup.

James face shot up from his hands, he narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"I'm not….nevermind."

"Glad you could admit it."

Daenerys smiled and grabbed his face with her hands.

"I like it when you're jealous. Perhaps I could make it up to you later."

"Oh enough!" Gendry yelled, he threw his fork into his food and laughed. It was meant as a jest. "I don't want to throw up!"

Everyone laughed and went back to eating their food. Arya was enjoying a nice plate of eggs with burnt toast, along with everyone else. It did her good to see that, "James, the King," did not break his fast with them today. She noticed Dany stirring her porridge, that she ate all the time, and was looking stressed.

"What is wrong, Dany?" Arya asked, the woman looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing…" she began, James looked at her.

"You're not fooling anyone, Dany. I can tell when something is bothering you."

Dany remained silent.

"Oh out with it…"

"Fine!" Dany yelled, before eating a spoonful of porridge. "I had a talk with Sansa is all..."

"What about?" Arya asked.

"Jon…"

Gendry scoffed. "Oh, this can't be good."

"It isn't." Dany replied. "I went over to talk to her about…her predicament and when I got there I heard crying and arguing. I heard Sansa on the other side but couldn't tell who was there with them; that is when Jon opened the door."

"Jon and Sansa were arguing, about what?" James asked.

Dany sighed. "Well it was more like Jon yelling and Sansa crying. When I walked into the room she was bawling, and I consoled her. It was then she told me about Jon becoming distant and pushing her away. He told her it had to end and that he couldn't love her; that he was marrying Arriane."

"He is trying to push her away before the wedding. Doesn't want to lead her on and hurt her. Jon's realized we need the Dornish." Arya pointed out.

She realized this had been happening for a while, ever since the day Jon kissed Sansa at dinner. You could hear James cursing in his room from Maegor's Holdfast to the Dragonpit.

"I don't want to sound cruel…" James began, he was hesitant to finish. "I realize that they love each other, even I'am not so blind. If it wasn't for the desperation of having the spears then….then I would let them marry. But perhaps this is for the best."

"I feel bad for her." Dany said, "The woman always gets so close to finding someone and it always falls through. Willas and now…Jon."

"Is Jon verbally abusing her?" Arya asked, she didn't know why. She couldn't imagine Jon being that way.

"Not according to Sansa. She claims Jon is just more prone to anger now than ever."

"I'll talk to him." Arya quickly replied, "I'll talk to Jon myself, and see what is wrong. After the small council meeting that is."

"Don't go to the small council meeting." James suggested. Arya was taken aback.

"What do you mean don't go-"

"-Take a break today, Arya. You've done good. Go talk to Jon, before the small council meeting. Perhaps, you could lift his spirits."

Arya nodded. "It would give me a break from arguing with Tyrion so much."

"Thank the gods for that." Gendry muttered to himself, Arya heard him and punched him in the arm again.

It reminded her of being that same child along the Kingsroad again, calling him "The Bull." It was funny to realize what he'd become to her.

"I'll go talk to him, James. I'll go now."

"Good."

Arya pushed her plate forward and sat up from her chair, walking out the room. She made her way down the halls of Maegor's Holdfast and towards the small council chamber. Arya knew in the mornings that was where Jon would break his fast, by himself. He did this every morning, the creature of habit that he was, and usually liked being alone. But he would always welcome, Arya. Their relationship growing ever stronger since they reunited, all those years ago.

She finally arrived, after what felt like forever, and found him in his usual spot: eating his food and reading raven scrolls. He was sitting back in his chair and drinking a mug of ale when he spotted Arya, smiling and motioning her to sit down.

Arya sat down on the chair he set out for her, and poured herself a mug of his ale. Jon kept quiet to himself for a few more moments until Arya began to annoyingly clear her throat, to get his attention.

"Yes?" Jon asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing, Jon. Just seeing how you are doing today."

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you, Arya?"

"Good." She quickly replied. "Gendry and the kids are ok. How is Arianne?"

Arya noticed Jon cringe at the sound of her name, and she could tell that Arianne was the core of the problem. Just as everyone suspected.

"What happened, Jon? Why are you doing this to, Sansa."

"Doing what to her? Telling her the truth of it."

"What did you tell her that made her cry?"

Jon sat back in his chair, he put a fist under his chin and sat there in silence. Arya could tell he was sad. She'd seen that look one-hundred times before.

"I told her that we couldn't be together, ever. That this was wrong and that we had to end it. That we needed the Dornish, and that I loved her. I told her that most of all."

"But what did you say that caused her to cry?"

"Was she crying that bad?"

"According to Dany, she was."

Jon sighed. "I told her that this was an…abomination. That it wasn't right and that father would be ashamed."

"Oh, Jon…" Arya tsked. "Why would you say something that harsh? Are you so desperate to push her away that you'll not only lose her love, but her too? You fool."

"I was being cordial and trying to break it to her easy, but she kept yelling at me. Sansa, has been through so much regarding love. Then she told me she hated me and I reacted harshly."

"Gods, you are such a fool."

"I know," Jon said. "Trust me, I know. I do love Sansa a lot and want to be with her, but Arianne knows."

"Arianne knows?"

Jon looked around before nodding.

"How?"

He cleared his throat, speaking to her in a whisper. "The night I kissed Sansa in front of everyone at dinner, I went back to my chambers after Sansa dismissed herself from the room. However, when I returned I found Arianne already in my chambers and…"

Jon hesitated to speak when Arya noticed a tint of red rising in his cheeks. _Why that little… _

"Jon!" She yelled, punching him over-and-over. "You are dishonoring yourself and Arianne by doing that!"

"I know, I know. But it gets worse from there."

"Ok, continue."

Jon cleared his throat. "She told me that she'd known the whole time, that Nym and Tyene have seen us together. Then, Arianne told me that I was to marry her and break things off with, Sansa. If I didn't…then she would declare for Aegon and they would gain the Martell men-at-arms."

Arya sat back in her chair. "Can't say I'm surprised by this, Jon. Arianne is desperate to marry. That means-"

"-That means I have to do my duty. I have to marry, Arianne."

"I know." Was all Arya could say, the other words trapped in her throat.

She felt bad for both of them, Jon and Sansa. At first she was disgusted with the relationship, much like everyone else, but over time she grew to love what they had. She figured if they were made for each other, or the Gods had some higher purpose for both of them. Arya wanted them to be together.

"I just feel like an ass for yelling at her. I feel so bad…"

"It is ok, Jon. Sansa will forgive you."

"I hope."

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, as the sun's light began to fully encompass the room. Arya knew that at anytime the small council would be here for their meeting. _The last thing I want to do is be here for that._

Arya got up from her chair and walked over to the entrance when she spotted Sansa walking down the hall towards them. Startled, Arya went back to the chair and sat next to Jon. Sansa arrived and eyed Jon with disdain before turning to Arya.

"Arya, something has happened!" She yelled, clutching the sphinx head with both hands.

"What is it?" Both Arya and Jon asked, standing from there chairs.

"Garlan Tyrell has led siege to Riverrun!"

**A/N: Ok, that was another long chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Tyrion IV and Varys I

**A/N: You know the drill…I don't own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 18 Tyrion VI and Varys**

**Tyrion**

Tyrion sat in the royal solar, breaking his fast with the Stark family before going to the small council meeting. Since the news came with the siege of Riverrun, Tyrion had been with the royals a lot more. James, would ask him to break his fast with them early, so they could formulate a plan. So far it had gone without one; hopefully today would change that. Jon, would've been the one to help formulate this plan, but Tyrion noticed the man had changed. The Hand of the King was more seclusive then he was used to, and always seemed of a mood. He grew somewhat distant from his betrothed, Arianne, and is always frustrated. Tyrion didn't know what vexed him.

Jon seemed all but fine awhile back, when James was in the Stormland's with Gendry. Tyrion noticed he was spending a huge amount of his time with, Sansa Stark. At first he thought they were making up for lost time, Tyrion knowing full well her treatment of Jon during their childhood, but that was not to be the case. It was when one day he saw them holding hands in the hall, when they thought no one was looking, was when he knew: they had fallen in love.

At first he was in shock. They both had grown up in Winterfell and were raised as brother and sister. Surely, they must have been disgusted with the notion of them having a mutual attraction for each other but apparently not. Tyrion seemed to forget that they were only cousins, in truth. It wasn't like Jaime and Cersei. Tyrion was accustomed to incest, it seemed, but Jon and Sansa were parallels away from his siblings. Tywin and Joanna were cousins. _And look how that turned out, they whelped a dwarf._

He had seen, Arianne, grow somewhat distant with Jon too. Once they had been inseperable, like two young people in love, but something changed. Arianne, was constantly busy and never spent too much time with, Jon. Most of the time she spent in the city, away from the Red Keep, and met with different dignitaries that were friends of her fathers. Tyrion grew suspicious, it was not proper behavior for a lady betrothed. Not to mention that her wedding was in a few weeks. Everyone grew anxious, as the date crept closer.

"When should my brother be arriving?" an impatient Sansa Stark asked, her nephew perched on her lap.

"As much as I like to wait, my queen, I'am growing quite hungry." Tyrion said.

"Any moment now." Dany replied.

"I grow tired of waiting for James and my husband." added another impatient Stark sibling, Arya.

James had started practicing with a sword again since the news of Riverrun. He and Jon would spend the early hours in the morning practicing with the master-at-arms and Gendry. Each morning they'd come into the solar, sweating and panting, eating the food like ravenous dogs. One of them having a new story to tell or a new bruise to show off. It reminded Tyrion of Jaime at their age.

But Jon never joined them when breaking their fast; it was probably because of, Sansa.

Tyrion fiddled with his thumbs for a moment, hoping it would make time go by faster, but it didn't. Impatiently, he reached for the pitcher of ale, which Daenerys quickly grabbed out of his reach.

"Patience, Lord Tyrion. They will be here soon."

"Curse these stunted arms," he jested, "for they have failed me once again. And I would rather be waiting…drunk. If you get my meaning."

All three women scoffed at him and Tyrion flashed them each a smile. Suddenly, booming laughter could be heard from the hallway, as everyone turned their heads towards the door. The first laugh was Gendry's, of course. The man had a laugh that shook the foundation of the Red Keep, it reminded Tyrion of Robert Baratheon's. The second one was, James. He didn't hear, Jon Snow, among them. They were talking so loud everyone could hear.

"So you're telling me that you could have married, Arianne?" Tyrion heard Gendry yell, as James laughed.

"Well if her story is to be believed well then, yes...I could have."

The heavy footsteps from each man got closer and closer and their voices louder and louder. Each footstep felt like a mile, because Tyrion knew once they walked through the door it would be time to eat. He noticed all around him the women were listening in on the story. Neither of them caring about finally being able to eat. Taking this opportunity, Tyrion snatched a piece of toast from a plate and bite down on it. Savoring the crunchy texture in his mouth. A sudden laugh brought him out of paradise.

"Don't they know everyone can hear them!" Tyrion heard Arya snicker in a whisper.

"Apparently not." Dany quickly replied.

"What is the story?" Sansa asked, Tyrion could tell she was intrigued.

Both women shrugged and they turned their attention back to the conversation in the hall.

"According to Arianne, her father, Doran Martell, was talking to my father about a possible betrothal between us. Cementing House Stark and Martell."

Gendry laughed. "And what went wrong?"

James laughed before responding. "Well, I took the black!"

Gendry laughed even harder. "So you're telling me that it could be you fucking, Arianne right now instead of, Jon?"

James laughed right back, Tyrion heard his hand smack flesh. He also heard the sucking of air and turned his attention back to the women. Daenerys and Arya's gazes were both downcast, as Tyrion saw the reason why before him: Sansa was struggling to hold back tears, and was looking away from them. _No doubt she heard that last comment. Didn't know Jon was fucking the Martell girl before their marriage._

"That is exactly what I'am telling you! I could be the one with her right now and not, Jon."

"At least Jon gets something!" Gendry stated. "Now I hardly ever get anything."

"I'm going to kill him!" Arya yelled, her fingers coiled around a knife.

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last comment, crumbs were flying off his hands as he laughed. Arya shot him a look of anger that made him laugh even more.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled between laughs, waiving a hand in apology. "I'm sorry, but that is just too funny!"

"Shut up, Tyrion." Daenerys seethed.

Tyrion stopped laughing.

He heard Gendry laughed some more. "What about you, James? Does Daenerys ever…" his voice trailed off at the end.

"Oh, let's just say she is currently making up for the lost month." James paused, before they laughed. "You see, I still have the scent of her lavender oil upon my skin!"

Tyrion heard Dany gasp, and slam something onto the table.

_They're fucked, _Tyrion thought. The now last piece of toast nestling in his hand. He plopped it in his mouth with finesse when the two men came into the room, James's hands upon Gendry's shoulder, Gendry laughing and jesting.

"How great of you to join us!" Tyrion jested.

Both men took their seats next to their wives, as James began to tear into the food with, Gendry. They began to eat wildly like dogs who had never been fed. Tyrion noticed their wives being reserved, whereas Daenerys would have been kissing him by now…she wasn't. James already attempted to, but she refused him. _They're mad._

"Is everything alright?" James asked cautiously. Setting his fork down on the table, he had bread crumbs all over his hands.

The silence in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But before they could speak all of them heard a crash at the other end of the table. Tyrion watched as Sansa flew from her chair, running like a woman possessed, and crying tears that ran down her face like a river. She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Tyrion looked over and saw James in shock, his brow buried in confusion. Daenerys slammed her napkin onto her chair and picked up her dress before running out the door.

"Sansa, come back!" she yelled, running out the door.

Ned and Rhaella were running after her, but James caught them in time and swooped them onto his lap. He continued to eat in silence with the kids playing on his lap.

"Well that was weird." Gendry finally said.

Arya beckoned a servant girl over. "Would you mind taking the kids? I have to talk to my brother and my husband, in private."

The girl nodded and took the kids out of the room. Tyrion braced himself for what was to come next. He had seen Arya Stark or Baratheon angry only once or twice, in the small council, but never like this. The women was fuming.

"What's wrong with, Sansa?" James asked.

_Fool!_

Arya was now seething with anger. "You fools!" she yelled. Punching Gendry in the arm repeatedly and throwing a napkin at her brother.

"Did you think nobody could hear you out in the hall? Gods, we heard everything."

Both men remained quite. "So does that mean you heard about, Arianne? Is that why, Dany, is mad at me?"

"Yes!" Arya yelled back, "And that means Sansa had to hear about them…coupling."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. Jon told me they did. I talked to him about it again, yesterday. He and I had a long conversation about how he is feeling, and his guilt. The man actually cried, James. Jon cried!"

"I didn't know it was that bad." James admitted.

"Sansa is not the only one capable of feelings, James."

Gendry let out a snicker.

Arya looked at him, her face twisted in anger. "It is not funny, Gendry! Sansa, is really hurt. As is, Jon."

"What else did you and Jon talk about?" Was all James could say.

Tyrion sat in his seat quietly listening to the conversation. It seemed the Stark family had forgotten he was here, or they just didn't care. Whatever conversations they'd have in secret were being told right now, and Tyrion was here to listen. _I could use some entertainment before the small council meeting. _

"He told me that Arianne knew about him and, Sansa. That he is trying to push her away before the wedding, which the Sand Snakes are organizing."

"What else?"

Arya gulped. "She warned Jon that if they don't marry…that she will go to, Aegon. He will gain her spears."

_NO! We can't let that happen!_

James waived his hand. "I thought it would come down to that. What is Jon going to do?"

"Marry her," Arya replied, "and be done with it."

"Does he even love her?"

Arya shook her head. "No. He loves, Sansa."

"Has he been yelling at her?"

"No. Jon has just been stressed out and getting angrier, is all. He isn't a fool."

"Love is a jealous bitch." Tyrion said out-loud, and to no one.

"Can't say I share your sentiment, Tyrion, but at times it can be." Arya replied.

Tyrion raised his glass to her and drank. Few moments passed and Tyrion decided to finish his meal, with the men. The three of them ate like men who had not eaten for weeks, and looked quite clumsy doing it. By the end, Tyrion, had eaten his fill and was satisfied. _It looks they are too, _Tyrion thought, watching James and Gendry reclining in their seats. He noticed the Stark woman get mad.

"And you!" Arya yelled, looking at Gendry. "How dare you tell my brother about…you know!"

"I'm sorry, Lumpyhead." He replied, sporting a smile.

She punched him in the arm again. "Don't call me that! I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day, Gendry."

Arya then turned her attention to, James. "And how dare you tell my husband about what you and Daenerys…do in your private time. I'm sure she didn't appreciate that either!"

"I'm sorry, Arry." James replied, remorsefully. _Why did he call her, Arry?_

Arya narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not call me that either! Brandon Snow."

Gendry laughed out loud, as Tyrion noticed James grow hard at that comment. _Who is Brandon Snow?_

"Don't call me that either, Arya Underfoot."

"Glad we could come to an agreement."

James sighed. "We need to speak of Riverrun today, in the council meeting. It is about time we did."

"Indeed we do." Tyrion agreed. "In fact, why not speak of it now? The kids are not here and we have plenty of time to do so."

"I agree we-"

"-Oh not now, please!" Arya scoffed, "Don't talk about this at the table. Leave it for the small council meeting; I don't want to see, 'James, the King,' right now."

James flashed her a scolding look, before continuing. "Fine, not now. Gods forbid, 'James, the King,' makes an appearance. However, we will figure out the Riverrun problem…today."

Both nodded at him as he went back to reclining in his chair.

"I say that we have the Martell's attack them from behind." Tyrion suggested. "Once the wedding is over, we can have them attack the roses. Both have animosity towards each other and the Martell's would be glad to do it."

James stirred from his chair. "Wouldn't it be better for them to lay siege to Highgarden, itself?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No. They will be expecting that, we need to find another way…"

"If Bran were to break through, Moat Cailin, then he will have to relieve, Riverrun. The Martell's can leave some men-at-arms here and then make their way to Riverrun too." Gendry said.

"Oh enough, please!" Arya yelled again.

James nodded in agreement with Tyrion, and both went back into their thoughts. When both of them put their minds together, they came up with good ideas. Usually, it was always James, Tyrion, Jon, and sometimes Gendry who would deliberate and figure out the solution, but Jon was never around.

"James, tell me true." Gendry said.

"Tell you what?"

"Have you ever thought about what life would have been like if you had married, Arianne?"

James laughed. "No. I can't say that I have, Gendry. Mayhaps, I'd be Lord of Winterfell right now, who knows? What I do know is that I wouldn't have met Daenerys or had my children."

"Perhaps, you could have had olive-skinned, black-haired children."

"Maybe, but I can't see myself living without, Dany. I love her too much."

Arya snickered. "I remember a time where you did live without, Dany. Wasn't too long ago if I recall."

Tyrion noticed the King's gaze fall to his lap. "And I'am forever ashamed by that, Arya. I don't know how, Daenerys, ever forgave me."

"The women truly loves you, James. That is all I could say."

"As you love this bastard bull, over here!" James motioned to Gendry.

"Him?" Arya said, with a nod of her head. "I don't love, Gendry."

Gendry laughed. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me for the rest of the day."

"Shut up." Arya spat and looked at him, with a smile.

He smiled at her and she returned it in kind, before both returned to their thoughts.

A few minutes passed, and silence was the only thing in the air during those moments. The door creaked open, slowly, as it brought everyone out of their thoughts. Everyone looked back to the door and saw Daenerys walk in with, Sansa on her heels. Her eyes were not as swollen, but her nose was red. She clutched her arm as a crying child would, and kept whimpering with each breath.

Daenerys grabbed her hand and walked her towards the table. James got up and attempted to kiss her, but she walked past him with her head held up high. Instead he stopped Sansa in her tracts, and took her in for a hug. She reluctantly accepted it and placed her head on his shoulder, like a child would to their parent.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling from the hug and bracing her shoulders,"for saying that out loud. I didn't know you could hear, and I'm a fool for doing so. Please, forgive me."

"It is ok," Sansa replied, "I forgive you and, Gendry."

She walked over and took a seat back in her chair. "Plus, you aren't to blame; it is Jon's fault."

Tyrion glanced over as James was begging his wife's forgiveness, by repeatedly whispering in her ear, and kissing her on the cheek, but she wouldn't have it. Her face stern and stubborn.

"You shouldn't blame, Jon." Arya added. "He is in a bad place right now, Sansa. Jon is not the same man. He feels just as guilty, sad, and shameful as you do."

"But why is he acting like this? Why is he pushing me away so hard?"

"Because she knows, Sansa. Arianne knows."

Tyrion noticed Sansa's eyes widen. "She what? She knows about me and Jon?"

Tyrion turned his attention to James who was nodding. "Arianne…" he gulped, "threatened, Jon, so to speak. She said if he didn't push you away that-"

"-We'd lose the Dornish." Sansa finished. "That we would lose her army."

Everyone nodded.

"So he has to marry her." Sansa came to realize.

Tyrion watched as she began to go moved into her shell. She coiled up like a turtle would and he could tell she was sad. _Here come the tears._

Daenerys reached over and placed her hand on, Sansa's.

"I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry."

"It's ok," Sansa said, waiving her hand, "I'm at fault for having fallen in love with him."

Nobody said anything. The tension was clear in the air and this couldn't get any worse. Even though the Stark's had came back from the ashes to gain the Iron Throne, it seemed they could never win or be happy. The gods never really smiled upon them. The eldest and his daughter almost being killed, a crippled boy, another dead, and Jon almost being killed too. Sansa never being able to find love. Rickon, an angry green boy who liked to womanize. _It seems all the Houses have suffered enough. House Lannister is dead. _Jaime's golden smile appeared in his mind, as Tyrion closed his eyes and coiled his hands. Striking the thought of his brother from his mind. For even when he found him on the floor, dead with Cersei in his clutches, Tyrion knew he still loved Jaime and always will, even in death. He decided to pay attention to the conversation in front of him.

"So tell me, James," said Sansa, "how would you have come to marry, Arianne?"

James wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, according to Arianne herself, her father and our father were talking about a betrothal for both of us. Between the Lord of Winterfell and the heiress to Dorne."

"Was it going to happen?"

James shrugged, as Tyrion noticed Dany becoming angry. "Apparently so, Arianne said it was near completion, but-"

"-You took the black, we know!" Daenerys spat.

"Is something wrong, Dany?" James asked, he was smirking.

"No. I just don't want to hear about it."

"About what? Me and Arianne…"

"Just shut up about it!"

James laughed. "Is Dany Stormborn jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" She yelled back.

"Oh yes you are! How the tables have turned."

"Shut up, or you won't smell like lavender oil anymore." Dany threatened.

"Could you have married her?" Sansa asked, she was cutting her eggs into tiny pieces. Bringing everyone out the conversation that just took place.

James cleared his throat. "Arianne? No, I don't think I could. The women is too cunning and headstrong; going to whatever lengths to get what she wants. Reminds me too much of, Cersei."

_Cersei? _Tyrion thought, _Arianne, is no, Cersei_. He knew that his sweet deceased sister had an encounter with James Stark, in his youth, but he never heard the story. His whole family knew, that was sure but he never told, Tyrion. He was too afraid to ask the King, thinking that it would earn him a scolding. But his curiosity was too peaked to not ask anything, it was about time he knew. Even though he hated Cersei, she was still his sister and deserved to know.

"Well she can't have you!" Dany yelled, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

James smiled. "Glad to see you've forgiven me."

"Shut up, James." Dany smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you somehow." He said with a wink.

Tyrion decided to ask now. "If you don't mind me asking, James.."

"Well you have already begun, Tyrion, so go right ahead."

"I've been wondering," Tyrion said, folding his hands, "what happened between you and my sweet sister before you know you two got..." Before Tyrion could finish the sentence James shot him a cold glare. A glare that told him not to continue lest he liked his head on his shoulders. He wondered if James ever told Daenerys the truth about him and Cersei.

Tyrion watched as everyone in the room suddenly tensed. He realized he had asked an awkward question, and immediately felt embarrassed by it. Tyrion, knew it was a sensitive subject, but he was too curious to ask. He knew that his mouth got the best of him sometimes. Nobody was speaking, but he noticed James smirking, somewhat.

Tyrion sighed. "I'm sorry, James, I didn't mean to-"

"-No. It is quite alright, Tyrion. I suppose out of everyone here, you have a right to know."

Tyrion nodded and braced himself.

James set his fork down, daintily, and cleared his throat. "Cersei, first took me to her bed in Winterfell. Surely, you remember the feast my father held for Robert Baratheon."

_She took you into her bed? Why what a whore my sister was. Jaime, Lancel, the Kettleblack's, James Stark, who else, Cersei? Who else? _Tyrion nodded again, in silence.

"Wait you mean to tell me you and Cersei had…"

James nodded before, Tyrion could finish the sentence.

"The first time was at Winterfell, after the feast. You see, I was drunk on wine and emotion. That was the day, Jon told me he wanted to join the Night's Watch, and the day Jeyne Poole had kissed me in front of the Heart Tree."

Sansa laughed as did everyone else. "I remember when Jeyne told me about that. She was so happy that you let her kiss you, it was her first true kiss. She loved you dearly, James. I miss her so much."

"As, do I." James replied, Tyrion noticed Dany clutching his hand. He brought it up to his face and pressed, chaste kisses upon it. Tyrion knew about the daughter of Vayon Poole, but never asked about her. Everyone grew sad when they spoke of her, especially Sansa and James.

"Anyway," James continued, "Cersei came into my room and practically, almost, took me against my will, so to speak. However, I'am a man and can not deny that a part of me was willing to perform the deed."

"So you're telling me this happened more than once?"

James nodded. "The second time happened when I came to King's Landing, and she invited me to sup with her. Being the foolish green boy I was, I couldn't help but figured she felt something for me. Little did I know that-"

"-That, Cersei, only cared for one person: herself." Tyrion interrupted.

James nodded again. "So that night after we supped, she took me into her bed again, and the next night after the tourney for my father. It was during that night she threw my feelings into my face and told me the truth of it: that she seduced me to get me to betray my father, and become her informant. For her to think that I'd stoop so low…I know I didn't have much honor, but whatever I had left was with my family."

Tyrion scoffed. "This comes to no surprise, James. My sister was always toying with other peoples emotions since we were children, and had no remorse in doing so. However, having known her all my life I would say that, Arianne is nothing like her."

"How so?" Sansa asked.

Tyrion sat up in his chair, looking at the Stark girl. "Arianne, may be cunning and headstrong, not stopping to get what she wants, that much she is like, Cersei. However, Arianne is atleast compassionate, loving, and has a somewhat gentle heart. Cersei, on the other hand, was as gentle as King Maegor, as selfless as Aegon the Unworthy, as wise as Mad Aerys. She never forgot a slight, real or imagined. She took caution for cowardice and dissent for defiance. And she was greedy. Greedy for power, for honour, for love."

A knock came on the door, as Tyrion was about to respond, and everyone was startled.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Your Grace, it is me, Edric. I'm here to tell you that it is time for the small council meeting. Everyone is waiting."

"Already?"

"Yes, My King."

"Very well then, let's go."

Tyrion groaned out loud, along with everyone else, as they cleared the table and sat up. Sansa, stayed behind and departed from the rest of them. Tyrion, knew that she would be spending time with the children, and looking out for them. Sansa, had taken up the role of mother and caretaker since being here, her nephew growing attached to her with each day. It seemed her permanent living residence was in King's Landing now and not Winterfell. Her mother and brother were trapped at Moat Cailin, and her younger brother, Rickon, was alone in Winterfell with his niece, Myrcella. _I wonder if she has given birth yet._

The walk down to the small council room felt like it took years to complete. Along the way, Tyrion, was entertained by stories about the new bruises James had received from Gendry's hammer this morning. Claiming, that he must be his father re-born. Arya and Daenerys spent their time talking about the children, as mothers would.

When finally they arrived and everyone sat down, Tyrion sat back and enjoyed his wine. He spotted everyone in the room. Sam, looking like the same boy he had met along the Wall. He still had a round face, but his stomach wasn't as round as it used to be. Along side him was, Varys; a eunuch that was not to be trusted. Tyrion, knew that he must have been in league with Aegon, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had no evidence. Jon Snow was there too, looking as solemn as ever. Arianne was to his right. Tyrion, smiled to himself at the thought of the brown-haired beauty being married to, James. _Who knew how that could have changed the course of history_.

"Ok, lets get the usual stuff over with. Varys-" James said, groaning. He motioned to the eunuch.

"Still no news of Aegon, Your Grace. Some of my little birds could swear they have spotted him in Highgarden, but there is no evidence to support it. However, Margaery Tyrell has not been spotted around her home in weeks. I find that quite interesting." Varys gave a slight giggle at the last comment, as he was prone to do.

"That is interesting, Lord Varys." Arya said. "Why would, Margaery, leave Highgarden?"

"Because she is Aegon's betrothed, or wife. Why else?" Jon replied.

"Makes sense," Sam added, "that she would want to be by her husband. It is ever more the reason why we have to relieve Riverrun. It is just a matter of time before he is on our doorstep."

"A sentiment that I also share, Sam." Tyrion said, sitting up in his chair. "But if he wishes to come knocking, we will push him back with wildfire."

"Oh yes, wildfire!" Arya yelled, sarcastically.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and sighed. He remembered the argument they had when he had suggested the making of it, right before James and Gendry left for Storm's End.

"It is a good plan, Lady Baratheon, and will work in our favor."

"Oh yes, of course it will! When you and I are standing over King's Landing's ashes we will remember those words."

"We won't need to remember them because that isn't happening!"

"How many pots do we have?" Dany asked, ending the argument for the first time without, James, yelling.

"Enough to blow, Aegon, back to the deepest of seven hells!"

"-More like enough to blow King's Landing back to the deepest of seven hells." Tyrion heard, Arya mutter under her breath.

James shot her a look. "Ok, that is good to hear. Gendry, give me an update about how the Navy and Peasants are doing."

Gendry put on his most lordly-demeanor and sat up in his chair. "We are awaiting on Stannis and his fleet. We have a few ships, but not too many. Aegon's fleet would easy out-size us with the Greyjoy's on his side."

"It is why we need, Stannis, to get here with all haste!" Jon added.

"And he will, Jon." James answered. He motioned for, Gendry, to continue.

"The peasants have been rationed food, as have the Gold Cloaks. In preparation for the siege I have bolstered their numbers with the promise of more food and coin. We have about two-thousand at the moment and a few hundred men-at-arms. It should be a nice recreation of the Battle of Blackwater Bay."

Tyrion snickered. "Which is why we need the wildfire."

Arya scoffed out loud, as Gendry held her back.

James waived his hand. "Alright, enough of this. We have to speak of Riverrun, today."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"We have been putting this off for too long and have to get to it. So, do we have any ideas of how to relieve Riverrun?"

"Once, Jon and Arianne, are married we could have her spears lay siege to Highgarden." Sam suggested.

Jon shook his head. "The roses will be expecting that, Sam. That wouldn't be too good."

"The Martell's could relieve Riverrun with a splinter force. After they have left some spears in the capital, of course."

"Can't we have the Baratheon's send any men to relieve Riverrun?" Arianne suggested, Tyrion laughed. She wasn't really an adviser but liked giving her thoughts. Nobody seemed to care.

James squeezed, Daenerys's hand and smirked. "The Stormland's are too far from Riverrun, and the roses would get warning beforehand. We need to take them by surprise."

"What is another option?" Gendry asked.

Jon sat up in his chair. "Well the last and final option could be, Bran, relieving Riverrun if we were to break through the Ironborn for them."

"We can't wait that long," James urged, "we need another option."

Tyrion thought long and hard about this, but he believed he had the best course of action: dragons. Surely, Jon could go from Moat Cailin to Riverrun, to maybe Higharden, if he pleased.

"Dragons." Tyrion blurted out.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Dragons?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, dragons." Tyrion replied. "Certainly if Jon were to break the Ironborn from Moat Cailin, why couldn't he do the same at Riverrun?"

"Tyrion!" Gendry yelled, "Tyrion! You smart fuck!"

The whole council began to laugh, even Varys was giggling.

James silenced them with his hand. "That is a great idea, Tyrion. We could take the roses by surprise, and recreate the field of fire. If, Jon, is willing."

Jon nodded. "Sure, I'd be willing to do that. With the Northern army behind me, and myself on Viserion, should be fine."

"Good," James said, "Council adjourned."

Tyrion groaned and squirmed his way out of the chair. He did not care to stay behind and make smalltalk with everyone else, he needed a good nap. Slipping out of the council room, he made his way to his chambers in Maegor's Holdfast and opened the door. His dimly lit room had a nice breeze going through, as he laid down on the bed and let the sleep take him.

-x-

**Varys**

James sat up in his chair, as he stared at, Varys. "You know the man, Varys, tell me where he would go."

"I'm not sure, Your Grace. I can't answer for, Aegon Targaryen."

"But you practically raised the man!" Tyrion yelled.

"Jon Connington raised the man, Tyrion." Varys corrected, his voice very soft. "I helped in rescuing, Aegon, and sending him across the Narrow Sea, but no more. I fabricated the story of Connington drinking himself to death, and conspired with Illyrio, but that is all. I did not teach him all he knows today, My Lord."

Both men grew quite and sat back in their chairs, thinking. Varys sighed and waited for them to come up with another question. _I grow tired of this, _he thought, scratching his bald head. Varys was summoned to the King's solar this day because they needed to speak of urgent business. He knew that it would be regarding, Aegon, and both men needed his counsel. Yes, Varys had played his part well and was loyal where he needed to be. He did not need for anyone to be aroused with suspicion. His loyalties laid with the Targaryen's, the true Targaryen heir: Aegon VI Targaryen.

Varys striked himself from his thoughts, as he saw James sit up in his chair. "Where would he go, Varys? Where!"

Varys chuckled. "I can not answer for Aegon, Your Grace. Perhaps, he has gone back across the Narrow Sea."

"No he didn't," said Tyrion. "Aegon would not travel half-a-worlds away, right now. Not when he almost has what he wants within his grasp. No, the man is still in Westeros."

"Yes. But where, Tyrion!" James yelled.

"That is what eludes me." Tyrion replied, swirling his wine cup.

Varys knew he had to suggest something, to play his part. "Maybe he went up North, Your Grace?"

Varys knew that the son of Rhaegar and Elia was not where they thought he was. Surely, the man was not in the Vale, Varys knew that much, but he also knew that he was supposed to be in King's Landing by now. Aegon, had planned on coming a long time ago, it was the reason he left the Vale, but the man had a change of heart. He said it was too risky for him to be seen in the city, even if for a second, and he needed Varys to stay on the inside. Aegon, ordered Varys to play his part as the ever loyal Master of Whispers.

"Why would he go up North, Varys? Makes no sense."

Varys shrugged. "Who knows, Your Grace. Aegon, may have allies anywhere in Westeros."

Tyrion laughed. "Who would support his claim in the North? The Starks? No, all the Targaryen loyalists are here in the South."

Varys sighed. "I'm not sure where he is, Tyrion. I've grown tired of trying to figure this out. My little birds have seen no signs of him in Highgarden, as you know, and still haven't. Margaery Tyrell is also not there and that is another cause for concern."

"Because she is with him," James said. "Margaery is with, Aegon. To keep them both safe, or to see their betrothal through."

Varys grew tired of this conversation. He had already spoken of this topic with them over one-hundred times, and each time his answer never changed. They would never find out where, Aegon, truly was. Varys, had been speaking to Petyr Baelish for awhile now, and the Lord of the Vale kept him in touch. Varys knew not to trust, Petyr, and played a certain game around them, as he did so many years ago. He was never friends with him, but certain things had changed.

"Yes, she is with him, Your Grace," said Varys. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Well then we are at a loss here, My Lords." James said, extending his arms out. "It seems, Aegon, will forever elude us."

"Can we reconvene later, James?" Tyrion asked, he was quite formal when nobody was around.

The King nodded. "Yes, yes, we can. I grow tired of this, and would talk of this later. Now, I will have a walk with my wife in the gardens."

"Have fun with that." Tyrion jested.

"Oh I will, Tyrion. You can trust me on that one."

The King and the dwarf both laughed and got out their seats, as Varys gave them both a polite farewell. He had much to do. First he had to go back to his chambers, and listen to the whispers his little birds had to tell him. Hopefully, some of them had stories to tell about what the King was up to, or the Dornish.

Yes, the Sand Snakes were giving him restless nights. Varys, in his bones knew that the Dornish were up to no good, including Arianne. Often then not the Dornish woman and her Sand Snakes were being spotted in the city meeting with different men. Nobody knew who they were and, Varys found that suspicious. _What are they planning? _Varys thought, he knew he had to find out before it was too late. The women had grow apart from her betrothed since she found out about Jon and Sansa. Yes, that was a great day when, Varys, heard that song about from his little bird.

The little spy had seen them kissing in the hallway one afternoon in Maegor's Holdfast. _So interesting that they would become what they hated about the Lannisters, _Varys thought. But he understood in truth that they were only cousins, and cousins had married before, like Tywin and Joanna. Then after that it was a trip to the Mud Gate, to meet up with a friend.

Once more in his room, Varys lit some candles and let the light permeate through the room. He took a seat down at his desk and began to read messages that came to him throughout the day. Varys, poured himself a cup of watered wine and prepared a second cup for his little bird. The spy that was coming to him today was a girl of no more then ten, who served as a hand maid to Arianne Martell in the Red Keep, offered to her by Daenerys. She was a comely girl, with brown hair and green eyes, Varys liked her especially for her attention to detail.

A soft knock came on the door, as Varys bid the person to enter. It was the girl, dressed in a blue dress that was for comfort more then anything. She nervously approached, Varys as he flashed her a smile, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Come my child," Varys said, as she nervously sat at his table and he offered her some watered wine to drink. "What news do you bring me about, Arianne?"

"She met with someone today, in the Red Keep. A tall man who was wearing armor, my Lord."

"Do you know who he was? Did they say his name?"

"No, My Lord. Arianne, was quite secretive about it and bid me not to listen."

Varys sighed. "Did the man at least carry a sigil on his armor? Perhaps a Stag or a Direwolf?"

Varys noticed the girls eyes grow wide and she began to smile. "Yes, the man was wearing a sun being stabbed by a spear on his breast plate. It was orange."

_The Martells? _Varys thought, _this is getting interesting indeed. Why would, Arianne meet with a single man-at-arms?_

"A Martell men-at-arms is what you saw, sweet child."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"It is ok. Tell me more of what you saw; what did they speak of?"

The girl sipped on her wine. "Well I couldn't hear them too well, but I know they spoke of some plan. Arianne, kept repeating 'the plan,' over and over. Asking him if everything was prepared."

"Were they referring to the wedding? Arianne, is getting married in a couple of weeks."

"No, My Lord. It wasn't about arrangements, just a plan."

Varys smiled and handed her two silver stags, double her usual rate, and pressed it into the palm of her hand. "You've done well, sweet child. Go back to, Arianne now. She must be growing suspicious."

The girls eyes lit up as she saw the two silver coins. Varys dismissed her and watched her play with them in her hand while she walked out of the door. After he dismissed her, Varys sat thinking for a long time. He had to figure out what the Dornish were up to, and something in his stomach told him it wasn't good. Surely, Arianne did not speak to this man-at-arms to discuss what courses to have at her wedding feast, it stemmed beyond that. Varys made his decision and realized he had to double the amount of little birds within the Red Keep, and around Arianne. He had to find out what they were up to, before it was too late. For this could impede Aegon's plans.

As the hour approached to meet his friend, Varys took a lantern and left his rooms through a secret passageway and made his way deep into the black tunnels beneath the castle. After many twists and turns he came to a small room where he changed into his disguise. He dressed all in black, a cowl covering his face, along with some pretend stubble, and again made his way through the secret tunnels that the royal family knew about. He recalled giving a young, James Stark the map to these tunnels a long time ago. He completed what, Varys, knew he would.

In about some thirty odd minutes, Varys was finally outside the Red Keep, and walked the streets of King's Landing. The sun was blistering hot that day and the normal dust in the air left him coughing. King's Landings streets were filled with an exuberant amount of Gold Cloaks, and peasants begging for food. A few kids would run up to him and he'd toss them a copper or two to make them leave. Varys, knew the conditions of the city reminded him somewhat of the War of the Five Kings. It wasn't as bad under Cersei, nothing could compare to that women, but everything wasn't perfect. Atleast the peasants were being somewhat fed and the city was being close off, as it should. However, no city was without its problems and at the end of the day, Varys still realized that the smallfolk were the one who paid for the high lords and their game of thrones.

Finally, he arrived at the Mud Gate and waited patiently for his friend. It was the only gate that was left open in the city, and James imposed a fee to enter the city, at the behest of his sister, Arya. The smallfolk were out by the Blackwater Rush, rinsing their clothing and bathing. Varys, stood next to the gate and leaned back on the wall, as he watched for his friend. A few men-at-arms and about thirty Gold Cloaks constantly patrolled the entrance, and searched everyone who came in.

Suddenly, Varys saw the man he had been waiting for this whole time: Petyr Baelish. Varys, roused from his spot and walked over towards the gate, as he saw Baelish pay the entrance fee with a smile. The man was dressed in a tunic and breeches, his short hair was grown out long, with more streaks of grey appearing in his hair. He had grown out his facial hair too, and now sported a beard. Petyr walked forward and shook Varys's hand, as they both began to walk to their destination, talking as if they were old friends. Varys hoped he brought news of Aegon's whereabouts.

"Do we have news of the Young Griff's whereabouts?" Varys asked, as he strode side-by-side with Baelish at a slow pace.

"I fear I'am in the dark as you are, my friend."

Varys sighed, as both men stopped walking because a child ran before them. "Aegon did not tell you anything?"

"He told me he was meeting you here in King's Landing, but before he was about to leave he changed his mind. Said that it was too risky."

"I know that much, old friend. But he mentioned nothing else?"

Petyr shook his head. "Nothing. Aegon, told me he was going somewhere with Margaery."

"Highgarden, maybe?"

Littlefinger shrugged. "I'm not sure. That is a possible destination, I suppose."

"Yet, my little birds have had no sightings of the Young Griff in, Highgarden. And of Margaery, neither."

"That is quite interesting," said Baelish. "And you haven't found anything beyond that?"

"Not so much as the tiniest inkling of information, My Lord. Aegon is quite good at going in the dark."

Petyr laughed. "I suppose it is safe to say that Griff has taught him quite well."

"Indeed he did."

"Did he mention returning to the Vale?" Varys asked, he suspected this.

Baelish shook his head. "I don't think he made any word of it. If he needs to return, he can. I know he had to leave because, James would have found out sooner or later he was there. You also have to play your part, my friend."

"And indeed I have," Varys replied. "None of them suspect me of any sort of treachery. Expect maybe, the Imp. Tyrion, is the only one that worries me."

Littlefinger laughed. "That comes as no surprise to me. Tyrion was always an intelligent man. Do his suspicions grow?"

"With every passing day, I fear. It is just a matter of time."

"Then it is good that we do this deed today, before it is too late."

The walk towards their destination felt like forever, and each step felt like 40 leagues. The heat made, Varys thirsty and the dust made his throat itch. He tried to make his thoughts go somewhere else, so that he could take his mind of his thirst but it didn't help. It seemed that Littlefinger was having the same problem, as Varys noticed his face was growing dry.

"How much longer until we reach this destination, Lord Baelish? Aegon, never told me what he wanted us to do."

Baelish smiled. "Oh, this is a marvelous day, is it not? I know something that you don't."

Varys released a small sigh. "Yes, you do. Now tell me where we are headed."

"Why we are going to Rhaenys's hill, of course."

Varys gave him a confusing look. "But why would be heading to Rhaenys's hill?"

Littlefinger only smiled and titled his head forward, as they both saw it looming before them: the Dragonpit. The Dragonpit is a huge, cavernous building that sits atop Rhaenys's hill in King's Landing. The Targaryens would keep their dragons within the building. Its huge dome has collapsed within and its bronze doors have been sealed for more than a century. It is a ruin, blackened by fire. Thirty knights could ride abreast into its entrance. James had ordered it re-built for the dragons. Daenerys, would release them at times, so they wouldn't become stunted, but kept them in there the majority of the time. That is when it dawned on Varys. Aegon meant for them to release the dragons, like he intended. This made him very nervous. So many things could go wrong, the dragons could burn them alive or destroy all of King's Landing. He didn't like being kept in the dark about this.

"He means for us to release the dragons?"

Littlefinger nodded. "Ahh yes there we are, Lord Varys. Yes that is what his grace wants us to do."

Vary sighed. "And how does he expect us to do this? There will be so many servants there, who tend to them, and they won't let us do it willingly."

"Oh, but they will. All of this depends on nobody being around when we do it."

"And how do you expect to achieve that?"

Baelish shrugged. "We will find out when we get there. Have you ever been inside?"

"Only once," Varys replied. "And I didn't want to return. It was when Daenerys had first put them in chains, because one of them had burned some farmers sheep. They bent to her willingly and are kept down by an individual stake in the ground. It is dimly lit inside."

"Good," said Littlefinger. "Hopefully, this will all go as planned. Without the dragons this will put a big dent in their plan. They are hopeless without them."

"Why doesn't he want us to kill them?"

Baelish laughed. "They are dragons, Varys! It wouldn't be easy to do, and Aegon wants to keep them once he comes into his throne. He is a Targaryen after all."

"Well you are right about that, Littlefinger. Here we are, let us get this over with."

Both men arrived at the Dragonpit, and entered it through the bronze doors. Once inside they could see that it was dimly lit, evading the three guards around it. No servants were there, and both were thankful for that. The dome had a torch in holders surrounding the dome, and the dragons were kept in the middle. Varys grabbed a torch and both men began to walk towards the dragons, who were sleeping. Smoke puffed out of their nostrils with each breath, as Varys lifted a torch to see them. He stood in front of Rhaegal, the green dragon, and looked as its scales reflected the light.

Next to Varys, Baelish was eyeing Viserion and petting his scales.

"Don't touch it!" Varys yelled in a whisper. "You could wake it up!"

Baelish laughed, quietly. "Do you think a small creature such as myself would wake this beast up? My hand must feel like nothing."

"Well let us get this over with before they wake!"

Baelish nodded at Varys, as both men moved around each dragon and removed the stakes that held the chains. Each stake felt like it weighed one-hundred stone and it took both men to remove each one. After what felt like five years, Varys stood with Littefinger, both covered in sweat as they watched the dragons begin to stir in their sleep. They shot each other a look of worry as they began to walk towards the door in a fast pace. Varys looked back one last time before leaving the door, and saw Drogon shoot his eye open; the red-eyed dragon stared back at him.

He and Baelish stood outside the Dragonpit and watched with the other on-lookers, as the dragons cries could be heard inside. Gold Cloaks were running towards the pit, and were about to enter when the three dragons screamed. It stopped them dead in their tracks, and Varys saw them watching too. Children and peasants were screaming in delight, and calling this a sign from the Gods. Suddenly, the dome of the pit burst open, and people began to scream as the dragons flew through the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed upon itself, but the rest of the dome was kept intact. Gold Cloaks held the crowd back, along with a few men-at-arms, and all they could do was watch. The sudden flap of the dragons wings sent gusts of wind across the street, and dust clouds formed in the air. Drogon let out a might roar, which his siblings picked up on, before they made their way up.

Varys and Littlefinger smiled, as the dragons soared through the air and made their way away from King's Landing. Filling the air with the sound of their screams, as they soared deeper into the sky, the screams becoming distant with each flap of their wings.

**AN: reviews and the like are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19 Gendry and Catelyn II

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or universe. Martin, George R.R owns all. I'm just humbly trying to walk in his massive footsteps.**

**Chapter 19 Gendry and Catelyn II**

**Gendry**

"What are we to do now!" James yelled throughout the small council. "You're my small council! Now counsel!"

Everyone remained silent, as Gendry noticed him grow angry. _Wolfsblood, _he mused to himself. Gendry had a bit of Stag's blood in him too, and was prone to have a high temper, like Arya. It is why they are so much alike. He often then not remembers when they met down at the same rush of water, James was eager to protect. Gendry remembered when James had bid him to protect Arya on the Kingsroad, all that time ago. She looked like some little boy with her greased up hair, but over time she grew into a beautiful women. They had been through so much together it just made sense to marry.

James ran his hands through his hair, and released a breath of frustration. Daenerys whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand to calm him down, Gendry had seen her do that one-thousand times before. Next to Gendry, Arya, was holding his hand, both equally stressed by the news of the dragons escaping. The news had come over two days ago, as Edric burst into the solar panting and sweating.

James bid him to calm down, and the boy had been known to be the bearer of bad news. He told them that something went horribly wrong, and that the dragons had escaped from their pit. The shock rocked through Gendry like a sword wound, and he forgot how to breath. The dragons were of the upmost importance to the warfront, and without them the crown was but lost. Moat Cailin, would have to be taken by the Northmen and Riverrun, along with all the Tully men, could be lost. Aegon could now be more free to lay siege to King's Landing with ease, and there was no grave threat to stop him. _Just a couple hundred Stark, Baratheon, and Targaryen men-at-arms along with thousands of Gold Cloaks. They aren't anything but peasants, not soldiers. We need disciplined men._

Daenerys had tried to call out to her "children," as she liked to call them, although she had two human children of her own, but they did not answer. Nobody knew where they could have gone, or if they were even alive. Tyrion, thought they moved back to the Dragonstone or the ruins of Old Valyria, but nobody knew for sure. James called an immediate small council meeting on the morning that they all were supposed to rest. They had urgent business to discuss regarding the siege, Moat Cailin, Riverrun, the Martells, and too many other things to count. Gendry and the men had already tried to come up with plans before the meeting was set to convene, and some had came up with good ideas. Tyrion, suggested having the Martells relieve Riverrun and lay siege on Highgarden. Gendry's own bannermen would come to the capital and boost up the number of men. With hope, a splinter force of Martell and Gendry's banner men could relieve Riverrun and move on to Moat Cailin. Giving enough time for the Tully's to arrive. All had liked the idea.

Gendry, sat uncomfortably in his chair and shifted his weight from once side to the other, his muscles aching with every move of his arms. James had whacked him hard in the arm with a sword, and Gendry felt a bruise forming. He did not let that go unchecked and gave the King a good hit in the chest with his hammer. The same one he used along the Kingsroad, all those years ago. All the men wanted to be prepared for whatever battle loomed over the horizon, and it was at Jon's suggestion to begin practicing with weapons again. Gendry, hadn't truly fought or killed a man in a long time, and he hoped it stayed that way. But, Aegon had other plans. Then there was the mounted frustration coming from absorbing the position of Master of Ships.

Gendry would not only look to the Gold Cloaks, but as well whatever men-at-arms and seamen were in the city. It caused him a lot of stress, but he couldn't just say no. Arya was angry that he took on the responsibility and blamed it on her brother, but Gendry insisted that he knew what he was taking on. Arya, thought otherwise.

Gendry heard someone clear his throat, and it brought him out of his thoughts. It was Jon Snow, who spoke up and Gendry was surprised. He had noticed that Jon was in a happier mood as of late, and his relationship with Sansa was not as strained. Gendry, figured that someone had talked some sense into him about forgiving the women and relishing the few moments he had left with her. That person was obviously, Arya. She could make him do anything.

"Have you sent envoys to all our allies, Your Grace?"

James nodded. "Already taken care of. I've sent one to Dragonstone, urging Stannis to come with all haste. I've sent one to the Lord of Winterfell about what happened to the dragons, and telling to relieve Riverrun if he were to push through, Moat Cailin. Arianne, sent one to her brother."

"Is that true?" Jon asked, turning to the women he pretended to love.

"Yes, my sweet. I've sent one to, Trystane."

Gendry noticed, Jon cringe at the words that poured out of her mouth. _Being called that by her must feel like salt over an open wound. _Gendry, had sat down and talked with Jon, with James there as well. Both figured it was about time they settled the differences between them, too much animosity existed in such shit times. Jon, had told them true that he only loved Sansa, and that he would give it all up for her. Then he told them of his intention to marry the Dornish woman for her army, and nothing more. He told them that once, Aegon was defeated he planned on annulling the marriage somehow.

_"I don't want to marry the Dornish woman," Jon had told them, seething in anger. "Once we defeat, Aegon I plan on annulling the marriage somehow. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will; with your blessing or not."_

Gendry gave that plan his blessing, as did James. He had finally came to grips with their relationship, and actually came to hope that it would work out between them.

"We need to figure out a course of action to relieve Riverrun, and at the same time Moat Cailin. The Northmen have been stuck there too long, and I'm not sure how they have been able to hold out. Their supplies must be dwindling by now." Jon said, bringing Gendry out of his daydreaming.

James looked over to him. "We will get there, Jon. However, we first need to discuss the siege tactics. What are we to do?"

"What else can we do?" Tyrion said. "We have made the wildfire necessary to defend the city, raised the number of Gold Cloaks, and have rationed out the food. The Mud Gate stands open."

"Yes I know and that is what the plan is. I'm speaking of what you would think Aegon's plan of attack would be."

"Aegon will plan on attacking the weakest gate in King's Landing, as Stannis did. He will try to break down the Mud Gate. Aegon, will land on the rush."

"And we will stop him with men and wildfire." Gendry replied. "I assure you, he won't take the city."

"Don't be so sure of things," Sam said. "I don't want to see him take the city either, but you never know what the Gods could have in store."

James scoffed. "Regardless, will Aegon only attack the Mud Gate or will he go after others?"

"No. King's Landing has never been taken by siege, nor have its walls have ever been breached until Daenerys used dragons, but that was different. Aegon knows it would be folly to attempt anywhere but the Mud Gate." Tyrion said.

"That is why we must have the catapults ready by the river," said Jon.

"Already seen to," replied Tyrion. "I've seen the builders to take care of it."

"Good," James said. "Now how can we relieve Riverrun?"

"What about Moat Cailin?" Arianne asked.

Gendry rolled his eyes, the woman constantly added her thoughts into the small council, as if she was part of it. James, had never made her an adviser or anything, but she always attended. _Although she does at times give good advice. Arianne is not an idiot. _Gendry thought that was bizarre, as did Arya. She thought the woman had been acting weird for far too long.

James twirled his cup of water, Gendry smirked at how he stopped drinking wine for Daenerys. She thought he had grown too attached to it. Now the man only drinks water, sometimes ale, and his precious tea. "I'm sorry but the Northmen will have to take it on its own. Bran will take care of it; I know he will."

"Which is exactly what I was going to say," Tyrion added.

"What about Riverrun?" Daenerys asked.

The queen was dressed in a red dress with black outlines. _Targaryen colors, _Gendry figured.

James turned to her. "Well that is what we need to figure out."

"Have the Stormlord's take it." Varys suggested.

Gendry did not trust that man. The small council went back and forth concerning the subject. Tyrion suggested the Martell's relieving Riverrun, and Arya said the Baratheon's should do so. Both of them went back and forth in their usual fervor, before James had to break it up. Gendry always got a good laugh out of their banter, but none of them ever crossed a line. Finally they came up with a solution.

"When will the rest of the Stormlord's come, Gendry?" Varys asked.

"Not sure," Gendry replied. "A couple more months, to be sure. Stannis claims he is already massing fleets upon Dragonstone, and he will be here soon."

"That is good to hear," said Sam. "We will need those more then anything."

"How many men-at-arms will we have in the city with the Baratheons and Martells?"

"Close to about twenty-four thousand," Tyrion answered.

"Twenty-four thousand!" Jon exclaimed. "Where will all those men stay? How will we feed them?"

"They will stay outside the city, as is befitting an army. And they will feed themselves."

"Well that is a relief," Jon said, he swiped his brow with his sleeve. "How will they help to defend the city?"

"If Aegon were to land men ashore they will flank his forces, as Tywin Lannister did to Stannis."

"Makes sense."

"Will some of them stay in the city incase Aegon's men come over the walls?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes," Tyrion replied. "And we will send Martell splinter forces to lay siege to Highgarden, and relieve Riverrun if the Lord of Winterfell has not broken through the Moat in a certain time."

"The Martells cannot send their army to relieve Riverun, Tyrion. We need their men!" Arya yelled.

Tyrion smirked. "Not if we have your lord husbands men."

"We need all the men we can get! Not just the Baratheons."

"Ha! Of course we do but that is not the point. We need someone to lay siege to Highgarden too."

James sighed. "The Baratheons will bring their men to the capital, and then send a splinter force to Riverrun. The only downside is the Tyrells will more then likely get word before hand. Arianne's brother will lay siege to Highgarden, and send another splinter force to King's Landing. All of this rests upon Bran taking the Neck. The Northmen will be the one to relieve Riverrun, and the Martells will help."

The council remained silent.

"I will take a silence for a yes?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then. I will send an envoy to my brother, and Arianne to hers. Informing them of the plan; keep building the catapults and wildfire. Council adjourned."

All the council members grumbled and moved out of their seats. Gendry helped his wife out and both made their way over to Daenerys and James. Jon was walking over to them too after giving his betrothed an awkward kiss on the lips, Gendry wondered if the lad still had sex with her. _Lucky bastard, _Gendry thought, _It is not like Arianne is hard on the eyes. _James bid them all to stay behind, including Tyrion.

"I would have us go to the Dragonpit and investigate," James said.

Everyone grumbled but he bid them to listen even further.

"I have a feeling that they did not escape, but were released. It was Tyrion's suggestion."

Everyone turned to the dwarf, as he shrugged. "I figured they wouldn't get out so easily without help."

"And when do you want us to go, James?" Arya asked.

"Now. I would go before the kids have to be fed and put to sleep."

They made their way out of the small council room and towards the entrance of the Red Keep. Gendry, had ordered a party of Gold Cloaks and his own fifty Baratheon men-at-arms to escort them. James bid the Stark men he had in the capital to guard the Red Keep while they were gone. The party of men formed a circle around the royals, as they walked to Rhaenys's hill. Gendry walked side-by-side with his wife, while James and Daenerys were to his left, with Tyrion beside them. As they passed through the gates, Gendry looked over the sea of Gold Cloaks and Stags to notice the spot where Dany had erected the dais. James ordered its destruction immediately the next day, and then he slipped into his depression. _And may that forever be behind us._

"That is where James executed that woman," Gendry said, turning to his wife.

He spoke in a whisper so James wouldn't hear him. Daenerys always grew uncomfortable when they passed this spot. Gendry looked over to Daenerys and saw her looking down at the floor, the guilt plain on her face. James kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want to remember, Gendry." Arya replied.

"Who was that woman, anyway? Was James fond of her in his youth?"

Arya nodded before speaking in a whisper. "She was a whore in Wintertown, outside of Winterfell. According to Robb, Theon had given her to James as a present on his fourteenth name day. And after that it was history."

"So he cared for this whore?" Gendry asked. He looked over to his brother by law who was talking with his wife, they seemed happy.

"Oh very much so, Gendry. I can recall them meeting in secret, and kissing when they thought nobody was around. James was never good at hiding it, I think he may have loved her in some way. When my Lord Father caught wind of what they were doing, he told James to end it. I remember one day in the courtyard of Winterfell when James had to break it to her. He did it in front of the whole family, and the woman cursed him to the Others. James almost cried."

"I can understand why he got so upset then."

Arya shook her head. "Yes, he had a right to be upset, but the way he handled it was wrong. You know that."

Gendry nodded. "Yes, I know. He took it out on everyone, even you."

"I know he did, but that is all in the past now. I forgave him a long time ago, as did Daenerys by the looks of it."

Gendry heard some peasants jeering, as he looked over at the king and queen kissing for the public. They had to show that everything was alright and in order, so James did this all the time. Gendry was not too comfortable with public displays of affection, and neither was Arya. Sometimes they'd let the occasional kiss linger in front of everyone, but they weren't so open with affection as James and Dany.

They walked through the streets of King's Landing, and Gendry felt the sun upon his head. His dark brown hair made his head feel hotter then normal, he could only imagine how Arya was feeling. The dust was in the air and it lead to a lot of coughing, and complaining from Tyrion. He kept going on and on about his feet being sore, but he kept walking. During the walk a crowd of smallfolk began to trail the royal party, yelling out curses and praise. Most of them curses. They were upset of the new tax upon the city, the food rationing, and the gates being closed. Gold Cloak numbers were heightened as well since the dragons escaped.

Finally the Dragonpit loomed before them, and Gendry took some time to notice it. The structure still stood sound, but the dome had caved in. James ordered some men to clear out the debris, but told them not to touch any of the evidence. And so now all it was just a pit, with sand in the middle.

James ordered the Gold Cloaks to stand outside and keep guard, as Gendry's own men came inside the dome with them. The pushed open the two bronze doors and walked in, following James. The pit was round with torches lining the walls, none of them lit. The sun glared through the huge hole where the dome used to be, and it shown upon the sand.

Tyrion immediately stepped forward onto the sand, and walked towards the giant chains that were laid out there. James followed him, as did Gendry and the rest. He kneeled down onto the sand and Gendry noticed that none of the links were broken. _If the dragons escaped on their own, then why are no links broken? Even the spikes in the ground that held them are still intact. I'm sure a beast as big as Drogon could break some chain if they escaped._

"Why are none of the links broken?" Arya asked. It seems everyone had figured that part out.

"Because the dragons were let loose, Lady Baratheon. They did not escape." Tyrion answered.

"Just as I have feared," said James.

"Is Aegon in the city?" Daenerys asked. "Could that be possible? Could he be responsible for this?"

"That much is clear," Gendry said. "It is clear that Aegon ordered somebody to do it, but I don't think it was him personally."

"Yes, but who could be communicating with him and know where to go?"

Tyrion shrugged. "I'm not sure but this is not good. I believe we have a traitor in our mists."

"But who is the traitor?" Arya asked.

"Only the gods know, I fear. And may they help us all for the war has truly begun now." Dany said.

"And without the dragons it will only make it harder. It seems wildfire is our only choice." said James, ruefully.

"All rests on Bran," Arya said. "He must take Moat Cailin and relieve Riverrun before it is too late."

-x-

**Catelyn**

A breeze came through her tent and Catelyn snugged her arms closer to body, to keep warm. She had decided upon a grey dress today, Stark colors, with her hair braided down her back. The mid day sun was bursting over the horizon, leaving a clear blue sky with a lot of clouds. Birds were chirping and the morning dew wet the grass. Her tent was modestly sized, as befitting the Lady of Winterfell, and had the right accommodations. Their was a desk that laid in the middle of the tent that were adorned with half-burned candles, parchments, and ink. A small cot was kept in the corner where she would sleep at night, most of them restless. Her thoughts were constantly on what the next day would bring, whether it be fighting or just peace.

Catelyn, looked down at the surface of her desk that she was sitting at, and picked up the parchment in her hands. The texture of the paper felt rough in her long fingers, and she read the scroll as she had done about half-a-hundred times now. It was a raven from her son, James, and it told her about how her family was doing. He wished her the very best and assured her that they were doing their very best to help hasten the taking of Moat Cailin. Catelyn missed her children and grandchildren dearly, and thought of them with each passing minute. She wished to see them grow before her eyes, but the Gods had other plans. She was meant to be here with her son, as she was for Robb. Catelyn, felt tears tug at her eyes as she read the last sentence, "_and I look forward to the moment where we are all together again. All of us in Winterfell, as it should be. Love your son, James."_

An envoy had come a weeks past, slipping past the Ironmen, but not without receiving an arrow wound in the back. By the time he arrived at the Northern camp he fell off his horse and had died. One of the men found him carrying a message, intended for Bran, with James's seal on it. The message was written in a language only Bran was privy to, and he quickly deciphered its meaning: James intended to relieve the Moat with Viserion, the white dragon. He told them to watch for Jon on the horizon, and prepare the men for battle. All the Northern Lords cheered for this idea, for it would minimalize casualties and take them out of this Bog.

The Northern army had been at this Bog for months on end now, and everyone was anxious to break through and move South. From there they would move their way down south and towards King's Landing, to help out the crown. No one was looking forward to the march, or staying in this swamp any longer. The Neck's reputation as a fearsome place had not let anyone down, but they couldn't let this stop them. James needed their calvary and men-at-arms, for Aegon was known to strike at any moment. _If only Asha Greyjoy had not tried to live up to her father's name. _Most of the men feared the Neck and rightfully so.

Swamps, quicksand, strange plants and flowers, poisonous snakes, and lion lizards made the Neck not only formidable but somewhat impossible to cross. The Kingsroad had been built up through the land over the years and it ran straight and true for the most of the way, a raised ribbon of rock and densely packed earth that was an island in the swamplands. The problem was the road was too narrow to cross the army of eighteen-thousand men, and the Ironborn held the towers with men and archers. To take the three towers head on was folly, Catelyn knew, and it would cost them many lives. But if Jon did not come soon, then they would have no choice.

Catelyn's days at the Neck had been the same since, Asha had taken it. First she would rise in the morning and break her fast with, Bran. The Lord of Winterfell and her second son had grown angry, frustrated, and stressed. Catelyn knew it stemmed from him missing his wife and family. Myrcella was pregnant when he left and by this point was ready to deliver at any moment. Bran would miss the birth of his first child and miss the early moments after that; the thought made him angry. After her fast she would take a walk with the army Maester, a short man with black hair, and they would go over the provisions.

Supplies were dwindling and some men were wounded from snakes and lion lizards, they're bites were fierce and some were poisonous. Not only were medical supplies needed, but food as well. Bran had gotten in touch with the Reed's and they had helped them all they could, but they couldn't anymore. Howland, Ned's friend from Robert's Rebellion, showed them different paths along the swamp that lead behind the towers and Bran was grateful. He said they would need them when the time came, to take the Ironborn by surprise. It would maybe minimalize casualties, but not entirely; having Viserion on their side would make things terribly easier. Then after that she would usually go and listen in on whatever the Northern Lords spoke of. Most of them grew anxious and frustrated, urging Bran to take the Moat without the Dragon. However, Bran kept his feet firm and refused, telling them waiting was the best option. After that Catelyn would retire to her tent and stay there the rest of the day.

Catelyn clutched the parchment once more and smiled, as she heard someone open the flap to her tent. She looked over and saw a guard staring at her, the typical Stark men-at-arms with his bowl helmet and boiled brown leather over chain mail.

"My Lady," the guard said. "Lord Stark has bidden me to escort you to his tent."

"For what?" Cat asked him.

"He wishes for you to sit on todays meeting, My Lady. My Lord has called a meeting of his commanders, says you should be there."

Catelyn gave him a nod, as she rose from her desk. "Very well then escort me, if you will."

The guard nodded and opened the flap of her tent, as Catelyn walked through. The sun immediately glared over her eyes, and she rose a hand to block the light. She began to walk with the guard, side-by-side, towards Bran's tent which was not far from hers. The camp was organized with the Lord's in the center, with their retainers and such, and along the outskirts were the calvary and normal men-at-arms. The wind began to pick up, as Catelyn stood outside the Lord's tent. All the men were yelling and cursing; Cat took a deep breath before the guard opened the flap for her and she walked in.

All the men were arguing and such, as they all stopped in their tracks: all of them looking at Catelyn. She took the time to notice the tent before her: there was a large desk in the middle with a map of Westeros, small wooden pieces were placed on the map to signify enemy positions. All around the map the Northern Lords stood, wearing their swords and boiled leather. There was the Greatjon Umber, a man who stood at nearly seven feet tall and was clad in muscle. Next to him was his son, the Smalljon. Then there were the Glovers, the Manderly's, Harrion Karstark, and a few others.

"My Lady," The Greatjon said with his booming voice, bowing to Cat.

Catelyn returned the bow in kind and walked over to her seat by, Bran. Her son gave her a nod and returned to the meeting. Catelyn, took the time to study her son, sitting in his chair with wheels that the Maester in Winterfell had made for him. Bran had grown into a handsome man, his face grew slender, his shoulders broad from rolling his chair, his brownish-auburn hair had grown long like a Northmen, and he grew a beard to match it. Catelyn thought about how much he looked like Robb, but Robb's hair was purely auburn. It seemed all of her sons had grown a beard, the thought made her laugh to herself. Catelyn wondered why men felt obligated to grow shortly trimmed beards, especially men in power. James, Rickon, Bran, Robb, even her nephew, Jon had a beard.

Bran motioned to his Lord's. "Now that my Lady Mother is here, we can get down to resuming. Where were we?"

"We were talking about how to take the Moat, My Lord." The Smalljon replied.

"It would be easier to take it if we had a hard frost, My Lord." Said the Greatjon.

"Aye," Bran replied, using the Northern way of saying the word, yes. "This bog wouldn't smell half as bad as it did, and the swamp would freeze. Getting here was easy, but now we have to take the Moat. Now…what do we do, My Lords?"

_We wait for, Viserion, of course. What else would we do, Bran?_

"If the Moat were to fall quickly, we would get way to stacked up, along with all the donkeys, horses, and oxen we have. It would take us days to move past the Moat, but we will eventually pass. Our supplies have dwindled, and morale grows low. We need to take the Moat, as soon as possible." Harrion Karstark answered.

Bran grunted. "Yes, but we need to do it in an efficient way. Taking the Moat head on will result in a lot of casualties, and it would be foolish for us to do so. The squids have taken permanent residence in each tower, stacking them with archers. At least that is what the scouts report."

"I suggest sending some men down the path that the Crannogmen have shown us." Lord Manderly said. He pushed a wooden piece around on the map.

"We can take them by surprise, go from behind and fuck them in their asses!" Jon Umber bellowed, his laugh made the tent shake.

All the Lords joined in on the laugh, and even Bran let out a snicker before restoring order. What made Catelyn nervous is that nobody mentioned the dragon, surely they knew about Jon's plan.

Bran sat up in his chair. "It seems the element of surprise is all we have. We can attack just at dawn, when the squids will be asleep, and take them by surprise. Lord Karstark can take some men-at-arms and go down the middle, a distraction force is all it is. The Greatjon and his northern calvary can take the left and then the Crannogmen and Howland can lead the rest of the men through the secret roads and take the third tower from behind. We will have Howland harass the Ironborn for a few days before the attack. And I will be on-top of the hill and surveying the scene."

Harrion Karstark grumbled. "My Lord, that sounds like a good plan, but hundreds of my men will die in that attempt."

"Not hundreds," Bran replied. "Try maybe a thousand."

All the men began to grunt to themselves, and this time Galbart Glover spoke up. "If that is what it takes to take the Moat, then so be it. However, I think their can be a way to at least try and minimize the casualties."

"I agree, My Lord." Karstark added, motioning to the map. "The quicksand will make my men slow, and we will be susceptible to the arrows."

"Then have some of our archers fire back at them." Bran suggested. "Our force needs to give the surprise force time to get around the Moat. But I do think we need to come up with a way to minimize the casualties."

_He sounds so much like, Ned, _Catelyn thought. _I remember, Robb, sounding like this too when he became King in the North. Why isn't he mentioning the dragons though?_

"Perhaps, we can construct some sort of device to cover the men while they make their decent down the middle." Said Wyman Manderly. "Something that they can hide under that will take some of the arrows."

"Good idea," Bran replied, "see that it is done. We can make it out of wood, or something. Then once we take this damn Moat we can move on to, Riverrun."

_Riverrun? We need to go to King's Landing! James needs us._

"Good!" bellowed Jon Umber. He was holding his sword belt and his chest moved up and down with each yell. "Then we can fuck the roses from behind, go to King's Landing, and then send Aegon Targaryen back to the deepest of Seven Hells!"

The rest of the Lord's laughed and agreed with him. Bran gave a solemn laugh, and Catelyn could tell he wanted them to all leave.

"Is that all for now, My Lord?" Harrion Karstark asked.

Bran nodded. "Yes, that is all for today. You are free to take your leave."

The northern lords grumbled and made their way out of the tent. Catelyn, got up and was about to leave when her son bid her to stay. He treated her as his most valued consultant, as Robb did when he moved South. She sat down back in her seat and watched as Bran sat there quietly, stoically thinking, and poured himself a cup of wine. He sighed in frustration and poured a second one for Cat, which she accepted.

"What are we to do, mother." Bran said, he rubbed his temples.

Catelyn put a hand on his shoulder. "You've done a good job leading these men, Bran. Your father and Robb would be proud."

Bran smiled. "I certainly hope so. I'm just worried about losing so many men, and our family. I wonder if Cella has given birth."

"We will get word when she does. Your father missed Robb's birth fighting Robert's war, and Balon Greyjoy almost made him miss Arya's."

Bran snickered. "And now his daughter will make me miss my own. Damn this!"

He took a big gulp of wine and set the cup down, he poured himself another cup.

Catelyn put on her motherly demeanor. "James needs our help. Our whole family is practically down at King's Landing, surrounded by an enemy that is almost on their doorstep."

"I know they do, and I don't blame him for any of this. It isn't his fault," Bran laughed. "I just blame him for saying yes to Daenerys."

Catelyn smiled. "Would you have been able to say no to a woman like that? The beauty that she is."

"I think not," Bran said. "If there is a man out there who would, then I would show you a true idiot."

Catelyn laughed. "It swells my heart to see you in such a mood."

She hadn't seen her son this happy in such a time. He was mostly such a stoic and solemn boy, the opposite of what he was as a child. Catelyn figured being crippled was the reason. Myrcella, had brought him out of his mood, but being away from her made him regress.

"It is just the wine talking," Bran replied, pointing to the wine.

Catelyn scoffed. "It really shouldn't be though, Bran. You are a good man and leader."

Bran shrugged. "Nonetheless, mother, I believe we have to talk about something."

"About Viserion," Cat heard herself blurt. "I know something has happened because you haven't mentioned anything about the dragon."

Bran nodded. "Yes, that is what I will be talking to you about. An envoy came last night, from my brother."

Catelyn was shocked. _More envoys in the night, _she thought. It seemed that whenever an envoy came that it would be the bearer of bad news. Cat was surprised that any of them would make it past the Ironborn, but they used the secret paths the Reeds showed them.

"What did the envoy say?" Catelyn asked. In the back of her mind she felt that she already knew the answer.

Bran sighed and pulled a message from his pocket, he handed it over to Catelyn. "Read it. I had to use fire to be able to read it. James used special ink."

Catelyn took the message in her hands and frantically read. It was written by James and it seemed hastily written.

_"Brother. I have most grievous news regarding the taking of Moat Cailin. I fear that Jon's plan will not come into fruition, because the dragons have escaped from the pit. We do not know how they did, but they have, and we are attempting to figure how. Dany has tried to call out to them but they do not answer; most feel that they harbor animosity towards her for being chained. Dragons are intelligent creatures. I fear that you must take the Neck on your own, and in due haste. Riverrun is still under siege by the Tyrells and we need you to lift it once you take the Moat. The Martells army will come to the city once Jon has been wed, so I would ask you to stay in the Riverrun to make sure the Roses do not attempt to take it again, especially Randyll Tarly. I will update you if something happens here in King's Landing. We all miss you down here and wish you the best. Daenerys and the kids are doing well, as are Arya's. We can not wait for Cella to give birth to your child, Bran; I'm sorry for all of this. Give mother my love. James."_

"The dragons escaped?!" was all Cat could say. The shock must've been plain on her face because Bran was smirking at her.

"Yes," Bran replied, solemnly. "Which means we are on our own."

"So that is why you never spoke of the dragon during the meeting."

Bran nodded. "I told the Lords and they did not take it well. Nonetheless, pouting about it will not take the Neck. We cannot turn back the sun, mother."

"No we can not," Cat replied. "James spoke of relieving Riverrun. Shouldn't we be moving to King's Landing with all haste?"

"James bids me to relieve your ancestral home, so I will. We have to relieve it eventually, and uncle Edmure needs our help."

Catelyn smiled at the prospect of her younger brother. Last she had seen him he was Lord of Riverrun, his auburn hair made him look like their father, Hoster. His wife Roslin had given birth to a girl, and Catelyn was excited to meet her niece.

"Indeed he does," said Catelyn.

Bran sipped on his wine. "Once we take Riverrun, we will stay there for a little. Let the army recuperate and make sure that Highgarden does not return. I can maybe send a splinter force to King's Landing with the Tully men that will go too."

Catelyn found herself doing the same, the chalice felt cold in her grip. "That is all I could ask for. I can not wait for us to all be together again, Bran. I miss our family dearly."

Bran sat forward and placed his hand in hers. "This will all be over before you know it, mother. We will all be in Winterfell again, laughing and happy."

He gave her hand a soft pat before releasing it from his grip. "Thank you, Bran."

"No problem, mother. I know you must be tired after all this."

Catelyn let out a small laugh. "I truly am. It seems the day has escaped us already, I'd go back to my tent and sleep if you don't mind."

"Of course. You've done more than enough."

She smiled and stood up from her seat, hugging her son before leaving the tent. A guard opened the flap for her and the smell of the bog hit her nose like a blow to the head. The smell was so foul that it made her wince, as she made her way back to her own tent. The sun had began to set and the day was all but over. She finally arrived at her tent and ordered her supper brought to her.

Catelyn enjoyed a nice meal of roasted chicken with potatoes, in a nice sauce. She idly sat in her chair and drank wine after she had finished, resuming reading the raven scrolls that she had received from her family. One of them was from Rickon, informing her that everything in Winterfell was in order, that he was taking good care of Myrcella who was heavy with child. That is when she heard the flap of her tent open, and Bran roll through in his chair. Catelyn turned to meet him with a smile. He was dressed in a light tunic and breeches.

"Mother, do you have a moment?" He asked.

Catelyn turned her chair to face him. "Of course, Bran. What is it?"

"I had a weird dream. Like the one I used to when I was a child."

"What about?"

He hesitated to answer. It made Catelyn nervous because usually his dreams came true, whenever he had them. Bran, dreamed of James's failed assassination and many others.

"It was with Jon and Sansa."

"Jon and Sansa?" Cat asked, perplexed.

He nodded. "It was a very weird dream, mother."

"What happened in it?"

He hesitated to speak. "They were kissing. Then they…"

Bran's voice trailed at the end, and he hinted at what happened next. The tone of his voice suggested that they were coupling, in his dream. Catelyn gave him a worried look. Bran's face was in his lap, acting as if he was still a child.

Catelyn cleared her throat. "Have you had this dream before, Bran?"

"This is the third time."

"Are you suggesting that Jon and Sansa might be in love?"

Bran shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure of what the dream is suggesting. How would you feel about this?"

"About what? Jon and Sansa."

"Yes," he quickly replied. "I for one would not mind so much. They are but cousins in truth."

"Cousins who were raised as siblings! I'm not sure how I'd feel about it."

"Jon is no longer a bastard, mother. I'm glad you begged his forgiveness for how you treated him in his youth, but I think they'd be fine together. It has taken me some time, but you will come around. You will."

Catelyn sighed. "But Jon is going to marry Arianne. They can never be."

"One never knows what the future can bring, mother," said Bran, sounding poetic.

He rolled his chair towards the opening."Anyway I came here to bid you a good night."

Catelyn smiled him and watched him leave, as she undressed and put on her nightclothes. The sound of crickets filled the night, and she needed the rest. Catelyn, unbraided her hair and moved over to her small cot. She opened the sheets when she heard someone call her name.

"Lady Stark." the man said.

Catelyn was about to turn and face him, but before she could she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, falling to the floor. A mysterious man pulled her up and slumped her over his shoulder, as Catelyn drifted in and out of consciousness. The flap to her tent was opened and she smelled the bog. He had big hands and smelled of the sea.

Catelyn heard him mutter a name before everything went black


	20. Chapter 20 Sansa IV

**Disclaimer: Again all of this belongs to the one man who owns my soul. GRRM.**

**Chapter 20 Sansa IV**

**Sansa**

_I don't want him to get married to Arianne, _Sansa thought to herself. The women that Jon Snow loved sat in her chambers by herself, the day of her loves wedding. Sansa was alone and in her robe, her hair was disheveled, and she simply wore her nightdress under, which was a bit too revealing. Sansa was afraid to open the door that she kept closed, for when she opened it the day would be all too real.

The nightmare that had been playing in her head, for gods know how long, was finally playing out in real life. Sansa could not sleep last night, would not, and in her mind she refused to. The only thing she could see when she closed her eyes were Jon's grey eyes, his long black hair, his short black beard. His eyes were her favorite part of him, she remembered staring into them and running her fingers through his hair, just as she had seen Daenerys do to James.

Sansa laughed at her self, a coy laugh, as she was thinking about how her relationship with Jon had blossomed. He himself said it began the day she kissed him on the cheek in the hall, while they walked to see Rhaella. Sansa remembered that day clearly, as clear as she remembered memories of growing up in Winterfell. Her lips felt like they were on fire as she connected with Jon's cheek, and it ignited something inside her.

A feeling that she had not felt in a long time, a queer feeling that she had felt only a few times before. It was the same butterflies that used to come when Joffrey would be charming, or when Loras Tyrell had placed the red rose on her lap, or when Septa Mordane would tell her stories of valiant knights and their princesses. _Jon is my knight. He awoke me, and is the one I dreamt of kissing me on the hill for the whole world to see. And he is mine._

Her body shook at the breeze that licked at her back. Sansa wrapped the robe around her body closer and tied it tightly around her. The breeze from the Blackwater Bay often made her room cold, and she did not bother to make a fire. Her chambers were of adequate sized, and always had been, but today she did not feel warmth for there was none left in her body. Outside she could the barking of dogs, the yelling of men and women alike, along with the sound of the Great Hall below her. The Sand Snakes were setting up the wedding they had been preparing for what seemed like the length of the Long Night.

Sansa refused to have anything to do with it. _I hope her dress hits a snag, or something tears, _Sansa mused to herself, thoughts of Arianne tripping down the aisle filled her mind, as she stared at the dress she was supposed to wear for the wedding. It was a blue dress with red outlining the bodice, Tully colors. _I'm a fish as well as a wolf, _Sansa thought,_ although today I'm going to be more wolf than fish. _Her family had begged her to come to the wedding days before the date, but she refused. For once in her life, Sansa was not going to say yes to what her family bid her to do. _Not this time._

The early morning hours passed and Sansa could not tell that the time had flown by. She was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, her mind blank without anymore thoughts. Sansa had made sure to cry out all her tears the night before, for she could not be seen or heard shedding tears. _I must be strong. I'am a Stark and Starks are strong._

A knock came on the door, but she ignored it: not bothering to give an answer. This time the knock came again, but more force was used: Sansa ignored it again. Then a third knock came, however this time it was gentle. Sansa got up from the bed irritated, and sat up at the edge of it.

"Who is it?" Sansa asked, rolling her eyes.

"James," the voice answered, she knew it had to be him. "And Arya is here with me too. We want to just talk to you, Sansa."

"I don't want to see anyone!" She yelled.

"Please, Sansa," Arya begged. "We just want to see how you are doing."

"I don't care!" Sansa seethed. She didn't know if she meant to sound as cruel as she did.

"Please, Sansa!" This time James begged. "We have news that you will want to hear."

Sansa cleared her throat, her hands clutched the bed. "Unless it is news that the marriage has been cancelled, then I care not to hear it!"

She heard mumbling on the other side. "We just want to tell you the news, and see how you are doing; once that is over, we will leave you alone. We promise."

Sansa relented. "Fine. As long as you promise to leave me alone after you tell me the news."

_Maybe they can tell me how Jon is doing. Hopefully, he is as miserable as me right now._

The door creaked open slowly, as James poked his head in with a smile. He was dressed in his finest black doublet with grey breeches, and a direwolf embroidered on his chest; the crown was on his head, as was a direwolf brooch on his chest. James walked through the door, and Arya followed. Her little sister was dressed in a modest dark green dress, and her dark brown hair rested on her shoulders. Sansa thought that she should be a lot more extravagant for the wedding, but Arya was Arya and insisted on dressing simply, like mother. Both of them sat beside Sansa on her bed, James on her right and Arya on her left. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"What is this news you have?" Sansa impatiently asked.

James pulled out a crinkled parchment, and placed it in her hands.

"Read it."

Sansa opened up the parchment and began to read, it was from Rickon. His auburn hair and blue eyes appeared before her, and the thought made her smile.

_"James. I have great news from Winterfell in these shit times. Myrcella, has given birth to a baby boy with brown hair and green eyes. They have decided to name the child, Jaime. I know that you must be laughing right now, but apparently our Bran was ok with the name. I hope you all are doing well, and I'am too. Give Sansa, Jon, Daenerys, and Arya my love. Punch Gendry in the arm for me. Muss Ned and Robert's hair for me, and give Rhaella a kiss on the cheek. Give Lyanna a big hug. Myrcella says hello to all and wishes you bid the same to Tyrion for her. Also give Jon my congratulations on his marriage. I wish us to all be together soon. Love your brother, Rickon."_

Sansa looked to Arya and smiled. "Jaime! I'm so happy for them."

Arya returned it. "Yes. As are we all."

"I feel bad for him," said James. "Because of me, Bran, missed the birth of his first child."

"It is not your fault," Sansa insisted. "It is, Aegon's."

"And that squid bitch," Arya threw in.

"Enough of this talk," James said. "I don't want to speak of the realms problems today."

Arya laughed. "Did I just hear what I think I heard? Does James not want to speak of the realms problems?"

"Quiet, Arry!" He snapped.

Arya hardened at being called that nickname, Sansa knew. She narrowed her eyes at him, and lunged over at him, managing to throw in a couple of punches to his arm before retracting. James braced his arm like a wounded animal, and rubbed his arm with his hand. Sansa of all people knew how hard Arya could hit.

"You hit hard for a lady," James replied.

Sansa gave out a slight chuckle because now he had called her a lady. Arya hated that most of all. She punched him again.

"Well at least you've managed to make Sansa laugh," he jested.

Sansa felt an arm snake around her shoulder, and she knew it was Arya's. She also knew what questions were about to come next.

"How are you feeling?" Arya asked, her voice in a slight whisper.

Although, Sansa did not want to talk about her feelings for Jon right now or even of his wedding, she was glad they cared. Even James had given their union his blessing, which came as a surprise to all. The whole Stark family was ok with it. _Well all but mother and Bran, I wonder what they think._

"Not too well. I don't want to go," Sansa answered.

"Would you really do that to Jon?"

"If Gendry were getting married to another woman against his will, would you?"

Arya shook her head before she faced, James.

"Would you do the same if Dany were to marry some other man against her will, would you?"

James shook his head.

"I didn't think so," Sansa said.

"But you are expected to go, Sansa." James reminded.

"It would be out of place if you didn't," Arya told her.

Sansa shrugged. "I don't care if I'am expected or that it'd be, 'out of place.' I won't stand idly by and watch the man I love marry into a loveless marriage."

"Jon would want you to be there," James told her.

_I wonder how Jon is doing? I wonder if he is suffering as much as me._

"I don't care," Sansa spat. "I refuse to go."

James sighed. Sansa looked over and watched him scruff his beard, he was prone to do that when he was thinking. He gave a glancing look to Arya and nodded. Sansa figured what they were about to say.

"I shouldn't mention this," he began, looking to Sansa now, "but I think you may deserve to know. I don't want to get your hopes up."

He nodded over to Arya, who cleared her throat. "Jon gave word of annulling his marriage once, Aegon is defeated. He said that he would give anything for you."

Sansa heard herself give a slight giggle of delight, one which she quickly covered with her hand. She had prayed for this, and the Gods seem to be answering her prayers. Surely, there could be a way for Jon to annul the marriage once Aegon Targaryen was defeated. The only reason he was doing so was for Arianne's army.

She looked to Arya. "How did you come by this? Did Jon tell you?"

Arya nodded. "Yes. He spoke of this to me, Gendry, and James. Jon also wants you to be there at the wedding. It is only to lift his spirits."

"Mayhaps I will go," Sansa said, "seeing that he plans on annulling the marriage once this is all over!"

She giggled even louder then she intended, but she didn't care. This was the best news she had received in a while. In times of such misfortune.

"Lower your voice!" James urged. His eyes searched for the room, as if there was some spy in here. "You don't know who could be hearing! The Sand Snakes have their own spies, as does Varys. If he were to know of what you just said…"

"James is right," Arya said. "You don't know who could be hearing, and it is like we said: don't get your hopes up. We don't know what the future could bring."

Sansa nodded, realizing her mistake but she had to know something.

"How is Jon doing?"

James sighed. "I saw him earlier today, and he refuses to see anyone. Not even me or Arianne."

"Is he alone?"

He nodded again. "Yes. The Sand Snakes are running around finalizing the wedding plans, concerning security and the like. Arianne is off getting ready with Tyene."

"I would see him. One last time."

"Sansa," Arya began, "I don't think it is wise. You don't know who could be watching."

"I don't care!" Sansa snapped. "I will see him one last time, before his wedding."

"Fine. But see that you don't linger there too long, Sansa." James said.

Both of them got up and gave her a smile with a hug before slowly closing the door behind them. Sansa got up and wrapped the robe around her ever tightly, brushing her hair once more before leaving the room. She always had to look beautiful in front of Jon, and he loved the color of her hair more then anything. She opened the door and poked her head outside, looking around to make sure nobody was there. A handmaiden passed by her and nodded her head in hello, as Sansa returned it in kind. She gave one last glance around and slipped her way out of the chambers, her feet moving fast. Jon's chambers were usually in the Tower of the Hand, as befitting the Hand of the King, but on his wedding day he stayed inside Maegor's Holdfast.

Sansa walked down the hall with care, making sure that nobody were to see her. She spotted a few kids along the way, scrubbing the floors and attending to the preparations. _Varys little birds, _she thought as she saw one of their gazes linger upon her. Sansa made sure to tight the belt around her robe even tighter, as she finally was outside Jon's chambers. _May the gods grant me this final moment._

Sansa took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. She pressed her ear against it to try and hear a voice from the other side.

"Who is it?" Jon asked. Sansa smiled at the sound of his voice, and wanted to call out to him but she had to be quiet. Anyone could be watching.

She looked around the halls once more and found nobody there, so she decided to answer.

"Jon, it is me," she said, in a whisper. "It is me, Sansa."

She pressed her ear against the door again, hoping to hear his footsteps coming towards the door, but she heard nothing. Sansa sighed and closed her eyes, seeing if she should knock again, but Jon answered her before she did.

"Come in," he yelled in a solemn voice.

Sansa put on a serious demeanor, knowing that Jon would not be in such a happy mood. They had spoken a lot more since James and Gendry had talked to him. Jon had met with her every night in the godswood, where they would speak in secret without the fear of being caught. He had just told Arianne that he would go there to pray, considering that he followed the Old Gods, she did not raise any concern. It was there that they spent their final moments together as the wedding drew closer, it was there that they could be themselves and in love, kiss without nobody seeing them.

Sansa slowly opened the door and stepped in to find him sitting there at the edge of his bed, staring out the window. _He looks so handsome, _Sansa thought as she saw what he was wearing. Jon was clad head to toe in Targaryen black, and reminded her of the Night's Watchmen he used to be. His long-tangled black hair was actually combed out, and his face was freshly shaven. She just wanted to run her hair through it and re-tangle it, just how she liked. _No doubt, Arianne put him up to that. _However, his eyes betrayed his true mood: one of sadness. Like her father, Jon's emotions were always conveyed through his eyes.

He turned his head around to face her and he gave her a faint smile. A smile that was born out of sadness and pain. Sansa returned the smile in kind and walked over to him, taking her rightful place at his side. She flatted out her robe before sitting down, and began to stare out the window with him. The sun was beginning to set and soon the wedding would be upon them; Sansa, knew that once the sun went down: Jon would belong to another. The thought churned her stomach, but she turned her attention to the man next to her. Sansa stared at him with such intensity as she took in the sight of Jon Snow. His slender face, black hair, grey eyes, it was everything she loved in him. Sansa smiled as Jon caught her gaze and smiled back, taking her hand in his as he was prone to; he began to stare out the window.

"What are you staring at, Jon?" Sansa asked.

He kept his gaze forward. "I'm not staring. I'm thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"You," he answered, turning to her with a smile. "As I've only been doing these past few days. It plagues my thoughts and dreams."

Sansa smiled back at him and turned forward with him. She needed to do some thinking of her own.

"And why do you think?"

"Because of your father," he answered. Both of their gazes kept forward towards the setting sun with their hands intertwined.

"Because of Ned?"

He nodded. "All the Stark men do this, don't you see? Bran, Rickon, James, Robb, Father, even me."

"I've never really noticed. I guess we didn't spend that much time together in Winterfell."

"No we didn't," Jon said. "All the men practiced with sword, while the women kept to their needles. We lost a lot of time growing up."

Sansa nodded in agreement and kept staring forward. This thinking she was doing was something foreign to her. She didn't know what to think about or even how to do it. _How does one just, "think."_

"Jon."

"Yes, my love?"

"How does one, 'think?"

He laughed and pressed his head against hers, as he took his free hand and pointed at the sun. "Stare at the sun and let your thoughts just run."

Sansa smiled at the notion of letting her thoughts run. Her thoughts ran over the idea of Jon running away from the High Septon, and running towards her for a kiss during the ceremony; of Arianne tripping on her dress as she walked down the aisle. Those thoughts were struck from her as she saw the sun begin to creep down over the hills and far way. She clutched Jon's hand even tighter.

"I don't want this moment to end," she heard herself whisper out loud. "For when that sun finally sets, this will be all too real."

Jon turned to her and pressed his forehead to hers."I don't want to marry her, Sansa," he whispered back. "I don't want to marry, Arianne."

"I don't want you to marry her either, but you must. We need the Dornish."

"Why is it that you, nor I can ever be happy? Why do the gods hate us so?"

"I'm not sure, Jon, but we will be together one day. James and Arya told me of your plan."

He laughed, as he pulled back and looked at her. "I swear to it."

"You do?"

"Of course," he replied. The happiness in his voice made him sound like a child. "I'll make you a promise."

"A promise?" Sansa asked, sounding like a giddy girl. It brought her back to when she was a little girl.

Jon laughed. "Yes, a promise. I need some sort of cloth; I want to make you a promise as if we were getting married in front of a Heart Tree."

"Is this our wedding?"

Jon smiled. "Consider it our, pre-wedding. We will have our real one someday, you will see."

"And how do we do this?"

"I need some piece of cloth to intertwine our hands with. Do you have anything?"

Both of them looked around for a piece of cloth, but couldn't find anything. Jon got up from the bed and searched high and low in his room, yet he came back empty handed. It was then that Sansa felt the belt of her robe, and slid it out of her loops. Her robe fell open and her night shift was exposed, Sansa knew that the shift was thin, and Jon would see her naked body underneath.

"We can use this!" Sansa exclaimed, waving the belt in the air.

Jon ran his hands through his hair and laughed. "Is that the belt to your robe?"

Sansa nodded. "It is better than nothing!"

Jon smiled, the smile she loved, and sat back down next to her. He placed his hands in hers, and stared at them as he spoke.

"Damn!" he yelled, "I don't even have a cloak to throw on your shoulders."

"It is ok, the belt will suffice." Sansa insisted.

Jon scoffed. "It is just some belt. We need something more formal."

Sansa lifted his face so he could stare at her. "I would marry you if we were standing on a volcano, or on the moon. It does not matter if you threw a Targaryen, Stark, or Lannister cloak on me. All that matters is you and I. And you are mine, Jon. Mine."

"And I feel the same for I'd marry you on a hilltop for the whole world to see" he said, "but I want to drape something on you. How about your robe?"

Sansa nodded as she removed the robe and draped it across his lap. Jon could now see the all too revealing nightshift. If he was embarrassed to see her, practically naked underneath, he didn't show it. His gaze just kept up at her face, but she noticed it had lingered down below for a second. Jon never hid his blush well.

"Up here, Jon." Sansa jested.

Jon gave a small laugh and took her hands in his again, staring at her blue eyes. "Don't we need some sort of witness?"

Sansa shrugged. "Let whatever Gods are watching be our witnesses. Let father be our witness, or Robb. They would consent to this, as does our whole family. Robb married for love, as did James and Arya. They want us to be happy, Jon."

Jon nodded and wrapped the "twine" around their hands. Sansa pushed a strand of his hair away from his face with her free hand, and gave a him a look of affection. She never thought in one-thousand years that she would fall in love with Jon.

"I want to make a promise to you, Sansa Stark. Let any God that is listening bear witness to my words: I am yours, as you are mine. I will love you forever and always, Sansa. In this life or the next, we will always be together."

Sansa felt moisture pool at her eyes, as she laughed and quickly wiped them away. "And I want to make a promise to you, Jon Snow or Targaryen, or Stark. It does not matter. Let any God that is listening bear witness to my words: I am yours, as you are mine. I will love you forever and always, Jon. In this life or the next, we will always be together."

Removing the robe from their lap, Jon placed it around her shoulders as if it had a three-headed dragon embroidered on the back. Sansa tugged tightly around her neck and shoulders, as they stared at each other without words.

"Well, are you going to kiss me?" She asked.

"It was about time you asked," he jested.

Jon took her face with his hands, and took her in for a deep-long kiss. Sealing their promise and eternity for any God that was bearing witness. Sansa let her hands run through his hair, as the kiss continued. Jon slightly parted his mouth and took the opportunity to dart her tongue in. _His mouth tastes sweeter than usual, _she thought as she broke the kiss off. Both of them stared at each other and laughed.

"Now we are man and wife," Jon said.

"Forever and always," Sansa replied.

"Forever and always," he repeated.

Jon and Sansa looked out the window again, and noticed that the sun was all but down.

"It is time," Jon said reluctantly as he got up from the bed. "Tyene will be here at any moment to see me off to the Great Hall. I don't want her to see you, Sansa. You must go."

"I will be there, Jon. I'll be there for you."

"Good," Jon said.

Sansa nodded and stood up from the bed, as she snugged on the robe and tightly wrapped it around her. She made for the door and kissed him one last time before walking back to the room. As she had done before, Sansa, looked around for anybody lurking around. The halls were empty and she figured that everyone was taking their place down at the Sept of Baelor. She knew that James, Dany, and Arya were going to come to her room to see her to the wedding.

She finally arrived at her room and through off the robe, as she placed on the dress herself and brushed out her hair again. Sansa braided it down the back, and let it fall down as she stood there in her Tully colored dress. She then moved over to the bed and waited for their arrival. The whole time she thought of the promise her and Jon had made to each other, and took comfort in knowing they'd be together, always.

The knock on the door finally came, as night had almost taken the day. Sansa, walked over to the door and opened it. James was standing there with Gendry, Arya and his wife, who was wearing a dress of violet with Myrish lace with her golden crown. Gendry was holding Robert and dressed in black with a golden stag prancing on his doublet. James was holding little Ned, as the boy reached over for her with his hands. Sansa took him out of her hands and held him, as she bid the rest hello. Rhaella was in her mothers arms, and Lyanna in Arya's.

They walked down to the Sept, in silence, knowing that she would not want to say a word. The moment was finally becoming all too real to her, and she could stand it. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but with each step it became harder and harder not to. _I must be strong. I'am a Stark and Stark's are strong._

_This must be a dream, _Sansa thought_, some horrible nightmare that I can't shake off, but I must be strong. _Sansa was standing there in the Sept of Baelor with her family, as she watched Jon being married. She was carrying her nephew, hoping the boy would offer some sort of distraction, but he kept busy watching and playing with her hair. James had personally lead Arianne down the hall, and Sansa had to watch. Arianne was now standing next to Jon between the statues of the Mother and the Father, as she watched the High Septon perform the ceremony. Arianne, was dressed in a dress of ivory silk, with her skirts decorated in different patterns. Her black hair ran down in ringlets and her arm was still ordained with that jeweled snake. _What an ugly snake. _

Jon was still clad in the same Targaryen doublet he was in earlier, and was putting on a fake smile for everyone. _Please let this be over with. _Sansa shifted Eddard in her arms, and pretended to watch the rest. Arya clutched her free hand throughout the whole ceremony, and was there for her. Sansa was lucky to have support at this moment, for if not she might have cried. Finally, the most dreaded part of the whole ceremony began as both recited the seven vows, seven blessing, and the seven promises. Each step furthering them both to becoming husband and wife. _I can't watch._

James stepped forward and removed Arianne's cloak, while Jon stepped forward and accepted the folded brides cloak from him. Jon then stepped forward and placed a black Targaryen cloak with the three-headed dragon upon her shoulders.

"With this kiss I pledge my love!" She heard Jon resonate through out the Sept of Baelor. The same sept James had married Daenerys, and where so many countless kings and queens had wed. The same sept that saw the execution of he father. Sansa held back tears by biting her bottom lip, and held them back with all her might. _I'am a Stark, _she kept repeating in her mind and with each repetition it became her armor. _I'm a Stark and Starks are strong. _As if being held against her own will she watched, as Jon meekly stepped forward and drew her in for a long kiss. _He must be in so much pain. _

The worst part finally came, as the High Septon stepped forward and solemnly declared that Jon of House Targaryen and Arianne of House Martell become one flesh, one heart, and one soul. Sansa laughed to herself, a slight low giggle, as she realized that none of this meant anything to Jon, that he was already a man wed. _I'am his one flesh, one heart, and one soul. _

The Sept began to resonate with the sound of clapping, as Sansa kept her gaze on the new couple. She watched Jon's nervous eyes dart around the room. _He is looking for me, _she thought, _Jon is looking for me. _Sansa stared at him when finally he met her gaze and smiled. Arianne, thought he was happy so she kissed him again. This invoked another laugh from Sansa.

The ceremony was over and the Kingsguard led the procession back to the Great Hall. Sansa was walking in the front of the column with Arya and Gendry, as she stood behind Dany and James with Arianne and Jon in front of them. Sansa just held her nephew tight, as if he was her anchor, and made the arduous walk back under the night sky. The stars shone above and made her think about her meetings in the godswood with Jon. It was there that they would talk about Winterfell, and their lives before James had became king. Jon told her everything about the Night's Watch, and his adventures beyond the wall. From meeting Sam for the first time, to his first love, a wildling woman name Ygritte, to his assassination attempt and Howland Reed. Jon spilled everything to her and held nothing back.

Finally they arrived at the Great Hall, and the Stark family took their seats at their table which was next to the royal table in front of the Iron Throne. Jon and Arianne sat in the middle of the table with the Sand Snakes next to them. James and Dany sat the table next to the Starks with Tyrion and the small council, feeling that they shouldn't eclipse Jon and Arianne. The courses were brought out and Sansa sat there eating with her family.

The Great Hall is the throne room of the king. The Iron Throne sits on a raised iron dais with high and narrow steps. A long carpet stretches from the throne to the Hall's great oak-and-bronze doors. The Hall itself is cavernous, and can sit 1,000 people. It is oriented north to south, with high, narrow windows on the eastern and western walls. The usual Stark and Targaryen tapestries were taken down to be ordained with Martell ones, and the skulls were removed too.

She made smalltalk with Arya and Gendry the whole time, with Ned perched on her lap. There were to be twenty courses, half of them Westerosi cuisine and the other half Dornish. The first courses were of course soups and salads with bread, while the second half built up to a pink lamb, which did not taste to great but it was ok. The second half were Dornish cuisine which included an array of chicken and meats in spices, which sometimes were too spicy. The Dornish food was a bit too spicy for her taste, but coupled with the wine it tasted a bit better. That is when the music began.

The musicians took their places along the dais of the Iron Throne and around the Martell men-at-arms that stood guard, and began playing songs. The first one Iron Lances, a rousing song. Sansa continued to eat and hear the music around her, she had completely forgot by now that Jon had wed today. However, she needed something to take her mind off things. She looked around for James at the other table, and noticed he had taken to the dancing with his wife, and the other couples.

Now the song playing was some slow tempo that Sansa did not know. Jon and Arianne were dancing together, with all the Sand Snakes around her and an assortment of other men of court. Sansa turned back to the royal table, and saw Tyrion sitting there with Varys. The eunuch was in his extravagant robes and lavender oil. _I don't trust him._

She suddenly saw some servant boy walk up to Varys with a cup of wine and give it to him. For some reason the knot tied in Sansa's stomach, but it was quelled when he took a sip and nothing happen. This time she did notice that the boy had slipped him some sort of note, and the eunuch opened it, discreetly reading.

Sansa noticed the demeanor in his face change, a look that went from joy to worry. He glanced around the rambunctious Great Hall, and bid Tyrion farewell, as Sansa began to grow nervous. _What is the eunuch up to now?_ Sansa got up from her chair and walked over to Tyrion, who was dressed in a crimson doublet with the Lannister Lion on it.

"Hello there, Lady Stark," he said, drinking wine. Tyrion looked miserable as he sat slouched in his chair.

"Hello, Tyrion," Sansa replied. "How fare you this evening?"

He laughed. "Why don't you see? I'm having the time of my life."

Sansa smiled at his sarcasm. "That is great to hear, Lord Tyrion, but I need to ask you a question."

He raised a brow in curiosity. "Of course. What about?"

She gave a glance to Varys, who was now whispering something in Jon's ear.

"Did you notice that servant boy slip Varys a note?"

Tyrion cocked his head sideways. "What note?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, "it was a some note. He then became increasingly nervous and rushed over to Jon."

Sansa looked back at Varys and saw him finishing whispering to Jon. The look on her loves face was not of joy, sadness, or sternness, but he was angry and nervous. _What is happening? _

Sansa noticed Tyrion looking over to Varys too. "I can tell that something isn't right. Where is the king?"

"James? I don't know."

She looked around once more and saw James back at his table with Dany, both were talking to each other.

"Over there at their table." She motioned over to him with the point of her finger and Tyrion nodded as he waddle over to him.

"What is wrong?" she yelled over the sound of the music.

"I'm about to find out," he yelled back.

Sansa looked around for Jon and Varys again, as she spotted Jon whispering something to Arianne before walking over to James' table. Then she searched for the eunuch and found him idly standing as he waited for Jon. Sansa decided that she had to find out what was happening. She looked around for her family and saw Arya still dancing with Gendry, as she knew the kids had been taken to bed. _I must find out what is happening._

Sansa power strode over to Jon, the hems of her dress flapping behind her as she did, and eventually reached him while he was walking over to James, Varys behind him. Both gave her looks of worry and tried to move past her, but she blocked Jon with the palm of her hand on his chest. She looked him in the eyes, and his grey ones did not betray: something was wrong.

Varys was growing increasingly nervous with each passing second they were not moving, so he bid him to walk forward with the nod of his head, and turned his attention back to Sansa.

"You must let me through!" He urged, his voice in a whisper but it was very blunt.

"What is wrong?" Sansa asked.

He looked around the Great Hall, and turned around. It was there that Sansa saw Arianne out of the corner of his shoulder, she knew it was about her. Arianne was still talking to more of her Sand Snakes, and some Martell men. Jon then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"The Dornish seek to betray us," was all he said. The words hit her like a sword to her stomach.

He reclined from her and Sansa felt her eyes grow wide.

"What?"

He nodded.

"How? What do you mean?"

He leaned in again. "Varys got word from one of his little birds that the Dornish mean to assassinate us at this wedding, like the Freys did to Robb. Once the bedding was to come around they were going to kill all of you, and take me as a captive."

Sansa felt her breath hitch in her throat as she heard those words. It was now that she wanted to ring Arianne's neck.

"Does Arianne know of this?"

He nodded again.

"She is the one who was going to perpetrate it. That explains her bizarre behavior this past month."

"But how was she going to pull this off?"

Jon looked back at her again, and noticed she smiled at him, as he gave a smile back and nodded at her. He turned his attention back to Sansa.

"Tell me what you notice around here."

She looked around and saw feasting, drinking, musician, and Martell men with some Targaryen ones. _Why are there so many Martells?_

"I see Martell men."

He nodded. "That is exactly what you see, and the musicians around us I have never seen before, Sansa. None of them were at James' wedding. The note says they have been paid off by the Sand Snakes to shoot the Targaryen men here with crossbows under their cloaks."

"But why would Arianne do such a thing? For Aegon?"

"I'm not sure, Sansa, but we have to stop this. It is why I must tell James before it is too late. Hopefully, Varys has already told him."

"And what will James do?"

"I'm not sure, but he will act. I know he will, but I must get to him now."

Sansa nodded as Jon and her made their way towards James. She noticed that Varys was already there, whispering into his ear. James was reclined on his chair with a hand to his chin, as he was listening to Varys. Daenerys was next to him and had her head inclined to listen, as Tyrion was next to Varys. His face was that of worry and Sansa knew that Tyrion was already privy to the Dornish betrayal. Gendry was there too, and was standing behind James, with Arya hugging his waist tightly. _They know too. _Sansa knew that the night was still young, and the bedding wouldn't be for some time. _The time to act is now._

Finally, both of them arrived at the table as Varys finished whispering. The eunuch reclined from James' ear and stared at him, as James looked up at him in clear anger.

"Are you sure?" was all her brother asked. "Are you absolutely sure? You must be absolutely sure, Varys."

"Positive, Your Grace," Varys replied, sternly. "The Dornish seek to betray us."

"We must act!" Tyrion yelled.

James urged him to calm down. "And we will, Tyrion. Gendry-"

Gendry stepped forward and slumped down, so James could whisper in his ear. Sansa could not make out the words, but noticed that Gendry's mood was changing, he became nervous. He reclined from James' whispers.

"And do it now." James urged.

Gendry nodded and kissed Arya before storming out of the Red Keep. The Stark family and Tyrion took their seats around James and Dany. James took a sip of his water and passed the wine around for the rest.

"What is the plan?" Jon asked. He wasted no time getting down to it.

James did not answer.

"Quick," he urged, "before Arianne grows curious. I must go back to her."

James leaned in to all of them, and Sansa found herself doing the same.

"I've ordered Gendry to bring in the Gold Cloaks into the Great Hall. From there they will kill the Martell men-at-arms in this Great Hall with the Targaryen men, and are going to arrest Arianne and her fucking snakes. I've also bid him to tell the Stark and Baratheon men we have here to go now, and kill the rest of the Martell men in the city. They should over power them easily."

"That is the best plan of action," Jon said. Tyrion and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Jon, go back to Arianne. Now!" James urged.

Jon nodded and got up from his seat. Sansa turned around and watched as he ran over to Arianne, and kissed her as a form of distraction. Sansa laughed at that.

"Those fucking treachous cunts!" Tyrion yelled under his breath. "First the Tyrells and now the Martells. They meaned to kill us like they did your brother. Is there no end in sight?"

"No," James replied. "Not until that blasted chair is melted down and made to scrap."

All of them looked back at the Iron Throne in all its glory. Sansa could hear Maester Luwin's voice in her head, as she remembered her lessons with him everyday as a child. _Aegon the Conquerer had the Iron Throne made out of the swords of his conquered enemies, _the Maester had said,_ he used dragon fire to make it. From his own dragon, Balerion the Black Dread._

"Do the Martells do this for Aegon?" Daenerys asked, "Have they been in league with him the whole time?"

"I don't know, my love," James replied, "but I know it is for that _thing_. Either for Aegon or themselves, I don't know."

"I agree with, James." Arya said.

Tyrion nodded in agreement with her, as did Sansa. It seemed that vassal they called a throne had caused enough strife in Westeros; enough corruption, death, murder, and all of the like. That is when _the Queen Took Off Her Sandal, the King Took Off His Crown_ began to play. _The bedding!_

Finally, they heard the grand doors of the Throne Room open, as Sansa watched Gendry walk through with an army of Gold Cloaks behind him. It was then that she heard the cries of men outside, and the clash of swords. The doors closed and the fighting was drowned out.

The music stopped as the Gold Cloaks formed a tight circle around the guests of the wedding, and Gendry walked over to the Stark family. Suddenly she saw James grab his chalice and bang it with a fork, as the whole Great Hall silenced. Sansa looked over and saw Jon clutching Arianne in his arms, as he let go of her and walked over to Sansa. Arianne stood there in shock, while her Sand Snakes enveloped her like flies onto food.

"I don't believe there is going to be a bedding tonight!" Sansa heard her brother bellow. His voice carried across the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arianne yelled back. "What are you doing?"

Nothing happened as Sansa looked around the Great Hall. By now the Gold Cloaks had surrounded them, and the Martell men were facing them with their hands on their sword hilts. The Targaryen men-at-arms were doing the same, but they were facing the Martells too. She looked over at the Kingsguard standing at the dais and saw them doing the same.

James was about to answer when the doors to the Throne Room opened again, and she saw the men with the grey cloaks of House Stark walk through with drawn-bloodied swords. They walked through all of them with the Baratheon men and stood with the Gold Cloaks.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sansa heard James ask. "Arrest them!"

Sansa turned around and saw him pointing at Arianne and her Sand Snakes as all of them had a look of worry. Daenerys was clutching to her husband, a hand around his waist, as Arya was doing the same to Gendry. Sansa felt her arm slide around Jon's waist, and pull him tight as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Forever and always," he whispered to her.

_AHHHHHHH!_ Sansa heard, as she looked around at the chaos around her. The Gold Cloaks had begun to plunge their spears into the Martell men, as the Starks, Baratheons, and Targaryens took care of the rest. She saw some muscians begin to fumble for their cloaks, but the Kingsguard swarmed upon them like bees to honey and slaughtered them. By now the Great Hall was filled with screams and chaos, as the royals were confused as to what was happening.

"Do not panic!" James yelled. "For none of you will be harmed!"

The rest of the royals there stopped in their tracks, and stared at James as the last cries of the Martell men could be heard.

The Kingsguard stepped forward, bloodied swords drawn, and rounded up the Dornish women. Arianne was fuming red as she was clenched by her forearm by a Kingsguard, some of the Sand Snakes tried to fight back but the Stark men had been there to offer assistance, and rounded them up too.

James banged on the chalice again.

"It seems you have failed in your attempt to kill me and my family!" He yelled to Arianne.

The Dornish women were fuming with anger and stared at them with narrow eyes.

"You will die for this!" Nymeria barked.

James scoffed. "I want them sent to the dungeons!"

The Kingsguard nodded and began to round them walk, as they walked past the Stark family. The royals watched on as the men-at-arms were escorting them. Sansa watched as Arianne walked by her and gave her a cold stare. _Was that for me or Jon?_

"Take them there to await my justice!"


	21. Chapter 21 Gendry II

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. You know the drill…..blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 21 Gendry**

**Gendry II**

"Bleh." He heard in his sleep again and again. It was the same dream he had all the time about days gone past when he and Arya were on the Kingsroad with James and Sansa. The dream always began the same, it was the night that Amory Loch attacked their party along the Kingsroad. Gendry remembers defending the other men with Arya, while Sansa was being protected by James. He remembers Arya killing many men, as Gendry was wearing his Bulls head helm running around and doing the same.

The dream rocked a sensation through his body, as he remembered connecting his small hammer into a Lannister man's skull. The blood, the smoke, the screams all permeated through the air as if he was actually re-living the moment. He remembered seeing Lommy on the floor with the spear through his leg, and Hot Pie running after him and Arya. The crying girl on the floor that Arya had to drag through the dirt, as they made their way back to a screaming Sansa and fighting James. The man was protecting his younger sister as a wolf would protect her pups, he remembered seeing that weird foreign man with the red and white hair with him, and that is when he remembers James screaming and turning his head to face, Arya.

She stood there with Needle in had, blood staining its blade, and the soot on her face from the smoke. The dirt was clumped into her short hair, and more blood stained her riding tunic. Gendry stared at her through his bulls head helm, and tried to speak to her but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Arya, just stood there staring at him.

"Bleh," was all she said.

"What?" Gendry heard himself ask. Finally the words formed, and then he heard Sansa scream her brothers name.

"James!"

Gendry still faced, Arya.

"Bleh," she repeated.

"Arya, why are you?"

"Bleh."

Suddenly everything turned black, as he began to awake from his dream. The sounds of birds chirping began to resonate through the air, the crisp air from the Blackwater stung his skin, but the sound of Arya saying, "bleh," still rang in his ears. His eyes slowly began to open, as he found himself staring at the ceiling. The room was dimly lit from the sun being dimmed from the drapes that covered the door to their balcony. Gendry took a hand and rubbed the sleep out of them, as he sat up in his bed.

"BLEH!" he heard again.

This time his eyes focused on the image of his wife in a robe, heaving into her chamber pot. Her brown hair was slumped down her back, and she was trying to keep it away from her face as she vomited. Gendry drew back the covers and put his smallclothes on, as he walked over to her side and held her hair.

"Is everything alright, Arya?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a blank stare, and resumed to vomiting. They both knelt there without exchanging words, as they waited for the sickness to pass.

"Was it something you ate?"

Arya sat up from the chamber pot and wiped her mouth, as Gendry handed her a cloth he found on the floor. She was wrapped in her robe, and just sat there on the floor.

She stared at him through tangled hair. "No, stupid. I think I'm pregnant."

Gendry's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, smiles creeping on both of their faces.

"Are you sure?"

She scoffed. "I think I'd be able to tell when I'm pregnant. I have been through it twice before."

Gendry laughed, as he braced her shoulders and shook her. "This is wonderful news!"

He took her in for a quick embrace and let her go, as he ran over and found a pair of breeches to throw on. Gendry watched Arya climb from the floor and go comb her hair, as she did every morning.

"Why are you in such a rush to dress?" She asked, the comb going through her tangled hair.

Gendry threw on a tunic. "James and Jon will be here any moment, so we can go and practice with the swords."

Arya rolled her eyes through the mirror. "Oh, I can't wait to hear about the new bruises today."

"Why must you be so chiding?"

Arya shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why must you be so stupid?"

Gendry sighed, sometimes Arya was too much to handle. "You know that it was a good idea by Jon to recommend for us to start training again. Gods it had been years since I picked up my hammer again."

"Oh, here we go again about the hammer."

"It has saved your life more than once if I recall."

Arya turned to face him. "And Needle saved your life if I recall. I could probably beat all of you at swords."

Gendry laughed. "That I would like to see! A pregnant woman playing at swords."

Arya scoffed. "I could beat any of you idiots!"

Gendry laughed even harder, although she had changed much since that little girl on the Kingsroad, sometimes she'd revert back to that some girl who wished she had been born a man. He laughed some more as he sat down on the bed, and tied up his boots.

"I could!" Arya yelled. "You can ask James and Jon I was good with a sword as a child."

"And I believe you, considering I have seen it at first hand," Gendry assured. "I still think I'd be a funny sight to see you fighting your brothers with wooden swords."

Gendry finished lacing his last boot, and went over to the mirror to shake out his long hair. By now, Arya was choosing a plain dress to wear today and she never liked to be extravagant like Sansa. Gendry smirked at the thought of how her and Jon had been so unreserved since Arianne's arrest. Both of them not caring who could be watching. _And why shouldn't they?_ Gendry thought, _All of the court must know about those two by now. _By this point none of the Starks really cared about their relationship, it disgusted none of them any longer. _I'd rather have those two be happy then to have lost my head to the Dornish. _

Nobody in the small council knew what the Martells answer would be to Arianne's arrest. Most knew that her younger brother Trystane was leading the army that was coming to King's Landing, but now they didn't know what he'd do. It was just a matter of time before the news reached Sunspear, and most were apprehensive about their reply. Tyrion, felt that this would lead the Martell army to go over to Aegon, but James assured him that wouldn't happen. Jon, felt that the Dornish might even be so heated as to lay siege to the capital itself, but James reassured that wouldn't happen either.

The knock came on the door, as Gendry headed over to open it. Standing there was James, Jon, and Sansa as he could tell they had just awoken. Both the men were standing there in just tunics and breeches, while Sansa was in a dress of crimson. Gendry said hello to them, as Arya bid Sansa to come inside. He hoped she told her the news of the pregnancy, as Gendry would tell the men later. From there he knew the women would possibly gossip, and then wake the kids up. Gendry had wondered where Dany was because she usually awoke with them, but James told him that she hardly got any sleep last night.

Gendry's arm ached as if it was on fire, as he reeled back from Jon's attack. Both men were squaring each other in the practice yard behind the Red Keep, as they were practicing. The sweat trickled down Gendry's face, as his fingers clutched his war hammer, and having the morning sun beating down upon you didn't help either. Jon was on the opposite side of him as both men were in a stand off; Jon had his practice sword in hand and was reeling around, Gendry. James was watching from the sideline with his sword in hand, as he was spitting up blood and taking swigs from a jug of water. Gendry, had given him a hard counter that connected with his mouth, and the man had stumbled back. He was now back on the sidelines, licking his wounds. Fighting in the morning cleared Gendry's mind, and prepared him for the day. Each day was new and he didn't know what it would bring. He did not care for drink too much, as he used to, or whores as his father was prone to but fighting was his vice. Fighting were his whores.

Jon lunged forward with his attack from the right, which Gendry quickly dodged by swiftly moving to his left swinging his hammer to connect with Jon's back. Jon winced in pain and arched his back, as he moved forward. Gendry laughed because he was better then both of them, and they often dropped their guard at times before each attack making it easy to counter. Angry, Jon rushed forward again and slashed at Gendry, who was caught off guard and took a slap to his chest. He gave a yell and stumbled back a bit, a chuckle leaving his lips at the audacity of Jon's attack. Both men stared at each other without saying so much as a word, panting. Jon was bent over and had both hands on his knees as he panted, and James was still on the side pouring water over his face. A cut was visible on the top part of his lip, and blood stains were still under his nose; his black hair drenched from the sweat. The king was a good fighter being that he was First Ranger of the Night's Watch, but he had grown rusty over the years of not keeping up his training. Slowly but surely it was coming back to him, as it was with Jon.

"How goes things with Sansa?" Gendry asked.

Both men decided to take a break for now, and were enjoying some water with the wounded King. Gendry placed his hammer against a rack of swords, as he sat down in-between Jon and James.

"They go well," He answered. "She already has talks about her and I having an actual marriage. You know the romantic that she is."

"Will the High Septon annul your marriage to Arianne?"

He shrugged. "I sure do hope so. God's know I want that to happen."

Gendry laughed and slammed a hand on his thigh. "I can't wait to see the day, my friend."

"I can't wait until you have to tell my lady mother," Gendry heard James say.

Jon let out a small chuckle that sounded like a sigh. "That is something I am _not _looking forward to, James."

"As you shouldn't. My mother is a tough woman."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You do. Which is why it'll be all the more interesting to see."

Jon turned back to him. "You have a cut forming on your upper lip. Do you want another?"

James laughed. "Remember who taught you how to fight?"

"Ser Rodrik."

"Aye, and who else?"

Jon remained silent.

"Thought so," James replied. "Now get back to fighting, Gendry, while I tend to this fucking wound. Can't wait to see Dany's reaction to this. I fear that Gendry over here will be dead by the end of this morning."

"And who is the one with the wound?" Jon jested.

Gendry laughed as James grew stern, his stoic Northern pride obviously beaten. Jon stood up from the bench and grabbed his practice sword, as Gendry went over and picked up his hammer. His stomach was growling in hunger and he wanted to do nothing but go to James' solar and eat. The thought of breaking his fast made him want to defeat Jon all the sooner, and filled him with the second wind he needed. Jon, tossed the sword from hand to hand as he waited for Gendry. The man stood in the middle of the practice yard, and faced Jon as the man lunged at him. He tried to cut down at the side, but Gendry blocked the blow with his hammer and moved right. Jon countered and moved with him, as he took a swing and connected with Gendry's forearm. Wincing in the sudden dull pain that shot through his arm, Gendry stumbled back a bit but re-gained his footing. Rushing forward at Jon he put all his force through a swing that connected with his sword, Jon gave him a punch in the stomach and Gendry fell back.

"Finish it already!" James yelled, "I'd like to go break my fast."

Gendry snickered and rushed forward like the Bull he was, and gave a startled Jon a blow under his chin with the staff of his hammer. The Hand of the King stumbled back and fell on his back, as Gendry lightly placed the tip of his hammer on the top of his face.

"Dead." He said with a smirk.

Jon gave him a hardened look and swiped the hammer from his face, as Gendry extended a hand out to help him up. Jon sighed and reluctantly took it, getting up to his feet and wiping the dust off his breeches. James laughed and walked over to them, taking the sword out of Jon's hand and placing it on the rack. Gendry laughed right along with him, and placed his hammer with the rest of the weapons.

Both men walked from the courtyard, and began to walk to the solar. Each day began like this, and the rush he felt from besting these two men could only be achieved through a few mediums in his life. This was really the only time through out the day that the three of these men could just be themselves, not having to succumb to the preserved nature they were used to. It were times like these that Gendry yearned for, besides being with Arya or spending time with his two children. Growing up he did not have many friends in his life, and had always wanted some. He figured that these two men were the closest things he had to brothers, and he told them mostly everything.

"I have good news," Gendry said as they walked down the hall where the solar was located. He figured it was now that he should tell them.

"Well tell us," Jon urged.

Gendry laughed. "Arya is expecting."

Gendry felt a smack against his back, and the sound of laughter of both men. "Congratulations you mad fuck!" James yelled.

Jon shook his hand. "I am happy for you, Gendry."

"Thank you," he replied.

"How far along is she?" Jon asked.

Gendry shrugged. "Probably two months, I'm not sure. I found her heaving into her chamber pot this morning, and that is when she told me."

"Well, I'm glad for you."

Gendry nodded again, he appreciated the good words. The smell of the food permeated through the air, as the men reached the solar drenched in their sweat. Nobody bothered to change before the small council meeting, as they did not have the time to do so.

"Are you interested in children, Jon?" Gendry asked.

He had figured that Sansa would be the type of woman to want to be a mother more than anything in this world. Gendry, had seen the way she acted like a second mother to James' son, Ned. The boy had grown attached to her since her arrival, as did Jon by the looks of it.

He nodded. "I believe that Sansa would want children."

"You're believing correctly," James replied.

"What about you, James?" Gendry asked. "You and Daenerys ever want more children?"

James nodded. "Of course I do, but Daenerys insists on waiting a while longer before…"

Gendry laughed as they finally arrived at the solar. On the other side they could hear the talking of woman, and the sarcasm of Tyrion Lannister. Gendry enjoyed the Imp more than probably anyone else on the small council, who found his wit to be a bit much. Each day, Tyrion broke his fast with them because he appreciated their company. Jon opened the door for them, as all the men stepped through the door bathed in their sweat. _Morning glory, _Gendry called it. All the men were greeted with smiles, as they took their seats by their women. Gendry sat next to Arya who was in a dark green dress, and James sat next to his wife who was in a light blue dress with her hair in two braids. Sansa was next to Jon who was next to Tyrion, who was at the head of the table by James.

"Did you hear the news?" Sansa asked. The giddiness in the woman's voice gave away the fact that Arya had already told them.

"That Arya is with child?" Jon asked.

Sansa pouted. "Jon, must you always do that?"

"What? Was that not the news you were going to tell?"

Sansa stared down at him with narrow eyes, and returned to her meal as Jon laughed. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "Yes. That was the news I was going to tell, I'm quite excited by it."

"As am I," Dany added.

"As are we all," James corrected.

Daenerys smiled at him and looked at his face, but she her eyes grew wide at the cut above his lip. "James!" she yelled, "How did you come by that cut?"

James scoffed, as he motioned to Gendry.

"Gendry!" Daenerys admonished. "Why must you always hit so hard?"

Gendry laughed. "James was asking for it!"

"You shouldn't hit so hard!" She urged again.

"Daenerys it is nothing but a scratch. Don't be so hard on poor, Gendry." James said.

Gendry felt a touch on his shoulder. "Good job." Arya whispered into his ear.

"I heard that!" James replied.

Arya smiled at him. "I think it is an improvement."

"Quiet, Lumpyhead!"

"Oh shut up, Brandon!"

James narrowed his eyes at him, and continued eating his meal.

Gendry turned to her and smiled, as he continued eating his meal like a ravenous dog. _Today couldn't get any better. _Everyone was at the table and getting along, Tyrion was talking with Jon and Sansa. While James and Dany were exchanging stories about times past. James at first was telling stories about his early years on the Wall, as Daenerys was talking about the Dothraki, a subject that Gendry was always fascinated about. His fascination with them were more inclined to their prowess in combat more than anything else. Daenerys told stories about how whole cities would offer tributes then fighting a Khalasar, and how Dothraki boys learned to shoot on horseback at four years old. She described Vaes Dothrak and the Womb of the World: a large lake that lies near Vaes Dothrak.

"And the Dothraki believed that the first man emerged from its depth, riding on a back of a horse, over a thousand years ago."

"And do you believe that?" Sansa asked.

Daenerys scoffed. "Of course not, but it is an interesting story. I mean, they also said that the lake had no bottom, but I felt mud in between my toes."

Gendry laughed. "How could they believe it had no bottom?"

"Must have been one deep lake," Tyrion jested.

Everyone laughed as they continued to talk and eat. It seemed they hadn't had moments like these in awhile, and it warmed Gendry's heart to see everyone act like the family they should have been.

"We need to talk," James announced out loud.

Gendry sighed, because he knew James always said this before they would talk about realm business. Sometimes it was the last thing he wanted to talk about during his breakfast, but at times it couldn't be helped.

"About what?" Arya asked.

"The Martells," He reluctantly answered.

Everyone sighed and scoffed at once, as he waived his hands in front of them in a plea to have them listen.

"We need to speak about it before the small council meeting. We have to figure out what their course of action will be."

"They can rot for all I care," Arya spat. "Arianne and her snakes can stay in those dungeons until the next Long Night for all I care."

"Arya, that is not what I am talking about. We need to figure out _why _they would seek to betray us in the manner they did."

Tyrion cleared his throat, "I for one have been trying to figure this out for quite awhile, and it is down to two choices: either they did this for Aegon, and have been in league with him this whole time, or it was for themselves."

"Themselves?" Sansa asked. "Why would it be for themselves?"

"Think about it," Tyrion began. "The Dornish have us here, by ourselves. They know we don't have the arms to push them back, and that Aegon wouldn't be able to retaliate in time if they did. By killing us at Jon's wedding their would be nobody left to stop them in taking the Throne. Arianne could easily have her brother bring an army into the city in time before Aegon would come down upon them."

"And if it was for Aegon?" Daenerys asked.

Tyrion threw up his hands in contempt. "All the even more disgusting. The Dornish would have been playing us for fools the whole time, and are even more treacherous. My money is on themselves."

"Arianne said herself that she said yes to Jon because she found out that Margaery was already promised to Aegon," Arya reminded them.

"I know, Arianne," Jon said out-loud. "Even though she tried to 'betray' us at our own wedding, I feel that this just isn't like her. I can't see her doing this."

"What are you getting at Jon?" Daenerys asked.

"That she has a gentle heart, Dany. Above all things she is a good person; I just can't see her doing this. It isn't like her."

"Are you suggesting that someone put her up to this?" Tyrion said.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Tyrion," Jon replied, eyeing everyone in the room. "Whether it be the Sand Snakes, Trystane, Aegon, or whoever else. Someone put her up to this."

"And I am determined to find out how," James finished, "after the small council meeting. I'm going to visit her afterwards."

"And I am coming with you," Tyrion said.

James nodded.

"Me too," Gendry blurted.

He was interested in the Dornish reasonings since the night that he witnessed the Gold Cloaks bury their spears into their fucking backs. The Great Hall was incased in blood after that incident, it would stain their reign for awhile.

"I want to join you," said Arya.

"I'm going too!" Dany yelled.

"No," James firmly replied.

"Excuse me?" Dany said, her voice firm as she crossed her arms.

He sighed. "We need to get information out of her, Dany. You and Arya are as likely to claw her eyes out as to giving her a hug. We're only there for information and nothing more. Please don't do anything."

"We should be able to go too!" Arya yelled.

"James is right," Gendry said. "Your presence there would do more harm than good. If the three of us are to get information we need her to be at ease. You know that I am right."

Both the woman pouted but Gendry could tell that they saw the reasoning behind it. Arianne, could certainly hold her own but Daenerys, and Arya were too hot-blooded to be trusted to keep calm. It was best if they stayed.

"So are we at an understanding?" said James.

Both the women nodded.

"Good."

"What about you, Jon?" Tyrion asked. "You want to join us on this Dornish adventure?"

Jon shook his head, and clutched Sansa's hand. "I fear that would also do more harm than good. Arianne would probably try and kill me if I showed up. I think it is best if you three just go, and go alone. She'll be more comfortable around you three."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their meals, as the afternoon sun was coming up. The small council meeting went smooth at first, everyone was ready to finally figure out the realms problems. Varys, had different rconflicting reports of seeing Aegon in Highgarden walking around with his betrothed in the gardens, and other ones of seeing him in the Vale. Gendry didn't know, and nobody exactly knew. Varys reported also that a fleet of ships had been seen making a trip past Sunspear, but they flew no standard. Tyrion, figured it was merchants or pirates making their way to trade with the Dornish, but nobody knew for sure. The fleet was spread, but the scouts could get an exact number.

Then he informed them that an army of Dornish troops had left Sunspear with Trystane Martell leading the host. Reports of their size differed from twelve-thousand to eighteen-thousand, and most were worried they would march on King's Landing. James, assured them that with his cousins and sister hostage, Trystane, wouldn't dare march on the capital. It would be too risky for him to take the chance. Sam was of the impression that they were in league with Aegon, but nobody knew for certain. Even if he was in league with the man, it was impossible for anybody to prove it so. All James could do was threaten the man to not march his men on the capital, or he may never see his cousins or Arianne again. Gendry, didn't know if the time came that James would come through with his threat because he couldn't see him being heartless in that fashion. He just hoped that it didn't come to that. Sam sent an envoy to the Dornish to relay James' message about not attacking the city. He figured a green boy like Trystane would honor it.

"What is stopping the man from just marching on the city?" Arya asked.

"The fact that we have his family in custody!" Tyrion replied. "Trystane wouldn't dare risk his cousins and sister. All of Dorne would rise against him if he did that."

"We don't know that for sure, Tyrion. He is just a boy! He could risk anything at anytime."

"That is a risk we are just going to have to take, Arya." Said Jon.

"Look," James began, "Trystane would not dare put his family in danger, alright. If he is in league with Aegon there is nothing we can do about it, and in no way can we prove it. I'm thinking he is just angry and is just puffing out his chest. Nothing more."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as he adjourned the council from then. Gendry sighed in relief and got out of his chair, his muscles were still sore from this morning. These small council meetings drained him more than anything else, and when they were over he prayed to whatever God was listening for thanks. _Now we have to go see the Dornish woman, _he thought as he bid Arya goodbye. She walked out with the queen and Sansa, who took Arianne's "place" on the council, and went their separate ways with Jon. James, Tyrion, and Gendry stayed behind in the small council drinking wine before going. A couple of Kingsguard stayed with them.

"I don't drink that often," said James, "but this is a special occasion."

He took a long swig of wine, and set the cup down before filling it up again.

"We are simply preparing for a meeting with the Dornish woman. Surely your wife will understand." Tyrion jested.

James laughed and raised his cup to him, as he downed it in one final gulp.

"Are we ready?" Gendry asked.

The two men nodded, as all three of them got up from their seats at the same time. James, had Arianne and the Sand Snakes separated in the dungeons, all of them staying on the second level as befitting the women of their class. The dungeon of the Red Keep has four levels. On the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives. Torches in the halls casting light through the bars. The third level cells, the "black cells", are smaller still, and have doors of wood so that no light enters them. These are reserved for the most vile and dangerous prisoners. The lowest level is used for torture. It is supposedly safer to go through the fourth level of the dungeons in darkness, because there are things one would not wish to see.

Although the Sand Snakes were just bastards, James, felt that they deserved their own chambers and shouldn't stay in the upper level with the common criminals. Gendry, felt that all but Arianne deserved to stay in the upper levels, figuring that they'd still kill them quick as shit if given the chance. The Sand Snakes, including Arianne to some extent, were hot-blooded and somewhat treacherous. All of them being the product of the Red Viper of Dorne. Gendry, heard stories of Oberyn Martell from not only his own daughters, but Tyrion too. The man died championing the Imps cause against his own family.

They walked the corridors that lead to the entrance to the dungeons, as James stood in front of them talking to the goaler who was leading them there. Two Kingsguard were behind them following their every move.

"How are they being treated?" James asked the goaler.

He was a stout man who was shaped like the keg, and had a square jaw with black stubble covering his face. He had a beak of a nose and short brown hair.

"As befitting high-born ladies," the goaler replied. "They're being fed three times a day, aloud to use the privy with an escort, and are cleaned as well."

"Have the handmaidens stayed silent like I asked?"

The man nodded. "None have spoken to them, Your Grace. Arianne has tried to break some of them, but they've kept to being silent."

"What does she ask them?"

The goaler grunted before speaking, "She mostly asks about how the realm is doing, and whether her brother was coming to free her. Sometimes, maybe twice or a few times, she asks about how the Hand of the King is doing. Unlucky fellow."

James gave a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't call him so unlucky. How about her cousins?"

"Most of the Sand Snakes call out during the night," he replied. "Those Dornish bitches get on my nerves. It takes the threat of a day without water or food to keep them shut."

"They are their father's daughters, I suppose."

The man grunted, as he opened the door that lead to a winding staircase. Gendry looked up at the staircase, and noticed that they were dimly lit. You needed a torch to properly navigate upwards or else you'd be likely to fall and break your neck. The goaler took a torch from off the wall, and lead them up the winding stairs.

"I'll be dead by the end of this," Gendry heard Tyrion mutter.

"Do these lead to the upper levels?" Gendry asked the goaler.

The man looked over his shoulder at him, as he held the torch up higher. "Yes they do. There are other ways to access them, but those are best kept secret."

"Oh I know about the Red Keep's secrets." Tyrion replied.

Gendry had no idea what he was talking about, but he figured it stemmed from his past experiences in King's Landing. The floor was dirty and musty with cobwebs, as they moved closer and closer to the top. Tyrion, was beginning to struggle with each step and looked like he was on the verge of passing out. The clanking of the Kingsguard armor was driving Gendry mad, and he couldn't be able to stand it anymore. _Clank, clank, clank, _he kept hearing in his head. Finally, the goaler reached the second level of the dungeons and opened the door, as sunlight hit Gendry in the face.

The goaler placed the torch in a nearby wall bracket, and walked them down the hall to Arianne's cell. The hallway had a stone wall on one side, and wooden doors that lead inside each individual cell on the other. A few men-at-arms stood guard outside the doors, as they stood at command for the King. The private chambers on the second level were kept for highborn captives, but provided no comfort in that they were windowless. Each room had to be kept dimly lit only by burning candles. It was oddly quiet besides the sounds that came from the outside, and the sometimes occasional laugh that would come from a guard.

"This is her room," the goaler said, as he took a large set of keys from his pocket. Some of them were large, some small, some rusty, and some tall. He found a small key on his chain, and stuck it into the lock as Gendry heard the mechanism open.

"Good luck," the goaler said.

"Thank you," James replied, handing the man a couple of Stags.

"Pleasure doing with business with his Grace," the man replied. Smiling at the silver coins in his hand.

"Wait out here," James told the two Kingsguard member's.

James stepped into the room first, as Tyrion and Gendry followed behind him. The room smelled of scented candles, and the air was thick as Gendry studied the room. It was a small room with stone walls on each side, the room was dimly lit only by dozens of candles that hung up on the walls. No windows were in the room. A chamber pot sat in the middle of the room, as did a small desk with a chair and a tiny mirror on it. On the desk was another large candle that was practically burnt down to the core, and a horsehair brush next to it. An empty flagon of water with a cup, and trays of eaten food were collected in on a table next to the bed.

Against the wall in a corner of the room was a small cot, where Gendry saw a figure laying on top of it, asleep. It was, Arianne. Gendry could tell that she was wearing nothing, but nightclothes and a shift over it. All three men stood in front of the bed, as they watched her stir in her sleep, awaking. She finally awoke and sat up, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her black hair was messy and tangled. It reminded Gendry of Arya when she awoke. It took her no time in recognizing them.

"Your Grace?" She asked, sitting up in the bed and staring at the three men.

James grunted and walked around the room illuminating the burnt out candles. Gendry noticed the light begin to permeate through the room, as the king ordered more candles brought in, and two more chairs as he pulled the one from her desk and set it in front of her, taking a seat. Gendry and Tyrion waited for the chairs to be brought, as Arianne began the conversation.

"Can I at least have some water before we start? Even wine maybe?"

James nodded, and called over a Kingsguard as he whispered into the mans ear. The man nodded and walked out of the room, as the men waited there in silence. Finally, another guard came in with two chairs as they set them down for Gendry and Tyrion. Both men sat down in their chairs, and waited for the drinks before they began to talk. The awkward- anxious tension was so thick in the air that it made Gendry begin to feel uncomfortable. He studied his hands to pass the time, pretending to clean his nails while waiting for the guard to return.

Finally, the man returned with a flagon of water or wine, and sat it down on the desk next to them. He then set down three cups on the table next to the bed, as James ordered the empty flagon and trays taken away. In silence, the king poured three cups of water, Gendry could now tell, and handed them out.

Arianne smiled at them and hastily brought the cup to her lips, Gendry could tell she was displeased, "Water! I thought we were having some wine, not this shit."

James was not moved by her words, and his face hardened by them. Tyrion was not amused as well.

Arianne scoffed. "Ever playing your parts…"

"Why?" was all James said. "Why, Arianne?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you seek to betray us. We took you under our roof, shared our food with you, and this is how you repay it? Seeking to stab us in the backs, as my brother was at the Twins!"

James yelled the last part, as Gendry noticed the Dornish woman cringe.

"We aren't leaving today without a reason, my lady," Tyrion said. "You might as well just tell us."

She smiled, swirling her cup. "Not without some wine…"

"We aren't playing that game," said James.

"I'm not saying anything then," she insisted.

Gendry stared at her, he never really talked to Arianne while she was still Jon's betrothed, but he felt bad for her somehow.

"Just tell us, Arianne." Gendry said.

She looked at him, "And why should I? It is you three who should be hoping that all of Dorne doesn't come down upon the capital."

Tyrion began to laugh, "You truly think your brother would come down on the capital, Lady Martell? I think not."

"He wouldn't risk doing so," James cut in. "You have lost, Arianne. You have no other way out. So I want you tell me why."

She stared at him even harder, "No."

"Just tell us!" Tyrion yelled.

"Why should I?"

Gendry looked at her again. "Are you going to sit there, look me in the eye, and tell me that you were going to murder me, my wife, my family, and my children? That you were going to murder James, Dany, and his children? That you were going to murder your husbands family and hold him hostage. Murder, Tyrion, as well. Are you, Arianne?"

"You have a gentle heart," James cut in, "I could not believe you capable of such cruelty."

"You aren't what you're pretending to be," Gendry said.

Arianne stared at the three of them with a blank-hard stare, as Gendry could tell she was beginning to break down. Finally she caved in and began to cry into the palm of her hand, as the three men bent their heads down and listened to her wailing. Her tears flowed like a river, and would not cease. Gendry kept his gaze down to his lap.

"Do you know what it is like to be in your thirties and not married? To watch as every suitor you have slip through your fingers. Do you?"

James looked up at her; Gendry saw his face soften. _He feels bad for her._

"I can't say I have," James replied.

"Look at all of you!" She yelled, "Two of you have pretty wives. Seven hells you're married to what most people consider the most beautiful woman in the world!" She paused, looking at Gendry, "And it is not like Arya is hard to look at!"

"What about me?" Tyrion jested, as she continued to sob.

Gendry punched him in the arm, as he winced.

"I'm thirty and three, James, and I'm not yet wed. A woman grown and I am not wed at all! Not even once!" She continued to sob. "And what is worse is that every single one of my potential husbands have always slipped through. Do you want to know?"

Nobody answered.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Viserys Targaryen was crowned with molten gold; Edmure Tully was offered my hand, but my lord father thought against it; Arys Oakheart, the valiant knight he was, was slaughtered by my father's men as I tried to whisk away Myrcella Lannister from Dorne."

She looked to James, who refused to meet her gaze. "And you took the black, James. My father told me that he almost had a match for me with the future Lord of Winterfell. I remember lighting a candle to the mother for thanks; than I got word from him that the possible betrothal was off. I remembered crying for a week. Man after man slipped through my fingers. So, when I finally got word from Jon about a betrothal between us, I was so happy. So happy. We in Dorne had heard about the lost son of Rhaegar, and I though it an _honor _that he would ask me. I lighted three candles to the mother in thanks."

She sighed. "And the Gods were not done with me yet, oh no they mocked me even further. I watched as Jon fell in love with me, only to have him turn around and fall in love with your sister. I watched as the man I love, the man I was to marry, the man who I shared a bed with…fall in love with another. _That, _was the worst of them all."

Arianne whimpered a few more times, before she stopped crying all together. Tyrion, took a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her, as she blew her nose into it. She folded it up into tiny folds, and handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry, Arianne," James said, he placed a hand in hers and patted the top of it. "I'm sorry for what Jon did, but I can't control his heart."

She pulled back from his grip, "I don't want your pity, and I know you didn't come here for it. Why did I seek to betray you, you ask? Why?"

All three men nodded.

She took in a deep breath, "I never wanted this. I only wanted to come here and marry Jon. Tyene, Trystane, and some of my other cousins put me up to it. The plan was to take the throne form you."

"Are you in league with Aegon?" Tyrion firmly asked.

She shook her head. "No, we aren't. They hatched this plan since before we left, Sunspear. I did not wish for this, James, you must believe me."

"I don't know what to believe," he replied.

"What is to become of us?"

James sighed, as he bid the other men stand from their seats. "You are to stay here in these chambers. Part of me wants to believe you had no part in it, Arianne. I know you are a good person at heart, but I don't know what to believe. Look, I can maybe allow you to leave your chambers for at least an hour a day. Mayhaps, I can allow you to walk the gardens with some guards. I'll speak with Dany about it, and I'll decide."

"Thank you. And you must believe me when I say that I had no part in it."

He nodded and stood up and looked at Gendry, "Let's go."

Gendry stood from his seat, as did Tyrion and the three of them made for the door.

"Wait!" Arianne called out. "I have one last question."

They turned to her, "Yes?"

"How did you find out?"

James looked at her, "Varys, told us. As is his job to do so."

Arianne began to laugh.

"Is something funny, my lady?" Tyrion asked.

She gradually stopped laughing. "Don't you find it a bit funny that he happens to find out the night of the wedding, and not a week before?"

James looked at her in confusion, and gave glances to Gendry and Tyrion.

Arianne laughed some more. "Don't you see? Varys, has been the traitor this whole time. He is the one who released the dragons, and he is the one who tried to have you killed, James. Who do you think would do Aegon's bidding, besides the man who practically raised him. I noticed something when I sat on your small councils, and that one thing is that whenever someone was visited by a messenger, whether it be the servant girl who tried to have Rhaella killed or when Ser Jorah told you about who visited him with the proposition, one thing I noticed is that the description was always the same. A fat man who was dressed in a boiled leather and stubble. We all know that Varys is a master of whispers and disguise, being raised around actors. Varys, is the traitor, James. It has been him this whole time."

Gendry's eyes widened. _Varys? The traitor? That is disturbing indeed._

"Then why would he stop you? Why not just let you take care of Aegon's problem for him?" Tyrion asked.

"Because," Arianne began, "we weren't going to take the Throne from Aegon! Trystane, never planned on giving it over to him."

All the men remained silent as the information sunk in.

"Thank you," James said.

Arianne smiled at them three, as James walked out the door with Gendry and Tyrion. All three of them stood in the hallway with the Kingsguard, as James shut the door behind them.

"It is just as I feared," Tyrion began. "Varys, ever playing the part as dutiful servant, only to stab you in the back when you aren't looking."

"We must not tell anyone of this," James said. "Let, Varys, continue to play his game and we will confront him when the time is right."

"I agree," Gendry replied.

If Varys was the traitor, and has been the whole time then this was worse then Gendry thought. Now, Aegon would be privy to their plans on the wildfire and defending the city. The only hope they had was not to let the eunuch leave the city, and tell Aegon of their plans. Unless, he hasn't done so already.

"We can not let him leave the city!" Tyrion insisted. "We must confront him."

"Yes," James said, "I believe it is time to pay a visit to our Master of Whispers."


	22. Chapter 22 James VI

**A/N: Nothing is owned by me. All of these characters (except James) are owned by George R.R. Martin. **

**Chapter 22 James VI**

**James**

"_Martells have laid siege to Storm's End. Send troops if you can. Stannis is departing with his fleet from Dragonstone."_

The raven message read that came from Storm's End. James crumpled it in his hands and tossed it aside, as he shifted his weight in his chair. The small council room was very quiet, minus the blowing wind outside, and the occasional chatter or two that would echo from out of the halls. King's Landing was a lot more quiet, nowadays. The city was apprehensive about the final showdown that was seemingly looming over the horizon. The Martells were angry with them, Aegon was on their doorstep, the dragons were still missing, no word from Bran about Moat Cailin or his mother, it set everyone on edge. The only positive that came from this was that a Baratheon splinter force arrived in the city. The force was not big enough to help repel, Aegon, but it was still better than nothing. Trystane, had just finally made his move, laying siege to Storm's End in response to Arianne's arrest. _I don't know if I could kill her…if it came down to it. Ros, is still too fresh in my mind._

James scoffed at the audacity of the young Martell boy. _He is strutting like a rooster making empty threats he couldn't possibly come through on. _James had sent an envoy to the Martell army, informing them of how he would be putting Arianne's life in danger if he attacked King's Landing. Arianne told him that Trystane may be bold on paper, but would not dare attack the city. James remembered the conversation they had that day:

_"She is in there," the Chief Goaler told him, __unlocking the door with the huge set of keys._

_The mechanism unlocked and he opened the door, James stepped through to find the room still only lit by candles. Arianne was actually dressed in a Dornish sun dress this time, it was orange in color and it clung to her body. She also wore an inordinate amount of jewelry with that damned snake wrapped around her arm. Arianne greeted him with a smile and James ordered her chains to be locked to wrists. James brought a flagon of wine with him and poured himself a cup before handing her one._

_"Still don't trust me, I see," she told him as they locked the last one._

_"Just a precaution," James said. "You did try and murder my family not too long ago."_

_She sighed. "That was not my doing."_

_James waived his hand. "It doesn't matter now. How have you been since we last spoke?"_

_"Good," she admitted. "I've been treated well and the such."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"How are you, Your Grace?"_

_"James. Call me, James, when nobody is around."_

_She nodded. "James. How have you been?"_

_"Stressed," he answered. "I've had a lot to deal with."_

_Arianne laughed. "Well, that is the price of being the king, is it not?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"How did you come into your crown?"_

_"Surely you have heard that story. The whole realm does."_

_"Daenerys chose you, I heard. She wanted an honorable man."_

_"And so she has one."_

_"Don't you find it odd that she chose you? Like some sort of animal."_

_James laughed. "More than you think."_

_"Life is odd, is it not? You never know what is going to happen next."_

_James nodded. "I often tell myself that."_

_Arianne remained silent, but she spoke up eventually, "Have you asked Her Grace whether or not I can walk the gardens?"_

_James nodded. "Yes. And I'm afraid she did...did not take too kindly to that request."_

_"She said no."_

_He nodded again._

_Arianne sighed. "That does not surprise me. I'm afraid that Daenerys does not like me too much."_

_"Well you did try and kill us, Arianne. Are you surprised by this revelation?"_

_"My cousins tried to have you killed!" She yelled. "I had naught to do with it."_

_James pulled out a parchment from his pockets and handed it to her. Arianne gave him a confused look, but readily took it and opened it up, she began to read. As she read, James studied her. Arianne Martell was a great beauty indeed, he realized. James wasn't as attracted to her as he was to Dany, but he saw a beauty in there. I don't see why Jon did not like her so much, he thought as she finished reading. James could tell by the laughing._

_"The cock on that boy!" She yelled. "Trystane is too bold."_

_"My thoughts exactly," said James, taking the message back to put it in his pocket. _

_"He'll never attack King's Landing," Arianne said. "Trystane may be bold on paper, but he won't actually do it."_

_"That's good to know," James replied. "How do we get him from not even considering it?"_

_Arianne thought on it before speaking, "Tell him that if he attacks you will harm me and my cousins. That'll shut him right up."_

_"Will he buy it?"_

_She nodded. "If I personally write him a letter, he will. Send an envoy to his army in Storm's End."_

_"That is what we will do."_

_"What is to become of us?" She asked after a few more minutes._

_"If the city is to be attacked by Aegon than I will leave you where you are. He won't harm you."_

_"And if you are to defeat him?"_

_"Than I'll release you. Provided that I'm given a ward, of course."_

_"A ward?"_

_He nodded. "I want to make sure that Dorne won't rise against me."_

_"Dorne belongs to me, James. I'll make sure that we won't rise against you."_

_James nodded and rose from his seat. "We will see, Arianne. We shall see soon enough; Aegon is just lying in wait."_

_"How is Jon?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_She shook her head. "Probably not."_

_Before he could leave, Arianne grabbed his hand suddenly. The shackles shook as she did, and James turned to face her, standing. She was looking at him with moist eyes._

_"Don't go, please. Just stay a little longer, James."_

_"I have to go," he told her. "Daenerys doesn't like that I come to speak with you. She is the jealous type, if you haven't noticed."_

_Arianne laughed. "I have noticed. She does love you dearly, and I see why."_

_Is she crazy? James thought. "Arianne..."_

_"Have you ever thought about how our lives would have been if we had gotten married?"_

_"Once or twice. I'd think we'd have dark skinned children with grey eyes."_

_"I think we would have," Arianne said with a laugh. "I thought about it all the time, after you became, king. You are a handsome man, James. Daenerys is lucky to have you."_

_"As I am lucky to have her," James said, "And I love her with all my heart, but I really must get going."_

_Arianne squeezed his hand one more time before letting go, as James walked out of her room, leaving her alone._

"You have been spending too much time with, Arianne," Jon said, stirring James out of his thoughts. "Dany is beginning to notice."

"Huh?" James asked, staring at his younger brother…or cousin. He still didn't know what to refer to Jon as. Just calling him cousin made what he had with Sansa just a little easier. Although, he was glad to see them both happy.

"Arianne," he replied. "You're spending too much time with her, James. It is not befitting and your wife is beginning to notice."

After the conversation they had with Arianne in her chambers, James, took pity upon the woman. She was in a situation that she did not want to be in, and had only come to marry his cousin.

"And what is Daenerys saying about it?"

Jon sighed, his most trusted friend. "She doesn't seem to happy about it," he gave a slight chuckle, "and may be getting jealous. If what Arya and Sansa say is to be believed."

_Not again, _James sighed to himself. The last time, Dany got jealous about the prospect of him being with another woman it caused enough strife between them to end whatever love they had left. _Too fresh on my mind._

"And what would my Hand recommend?"

"End it." Jon firmly replied. "End it now before Daenerys does something rash. We all know what happened the last time she became jealous…"

James waived a hand before speaking, "I don't want to be reminded about that," he sighed, "I don't know what to do, Jon."

"Why do you go see her in the first place?"

"Sympathy."

"What are you so sympathetic about?"

James reached over and poured himself some water. "That every chance of happiness she could have had, has slipped through her fingers. That I could have ended up like her, in some way. All lonely and full of regret."

Jon ran his hands through his hair. "Well, that isn't the case is it?"

The water felt good against his lips as he drank, "I'm just feeling charitable, I guess."

Jon sighed, a small frown spreading across his face. "I do feel guilty for what I put her through, I do. But that is all in the past now, and I am happier than I have ever been."

"And I am happy for both of you, but it does me good to talk to Arianne."

Sansa had already been speaking of a wedding for her and Jon. In Winterfell, of course, with the whole Stark family present. _First, we must defeat Aegon though. _

Jon gave him a puzzling look, "In what way?"

James shrugged. "Look. I feel bad that she hasn't found someone, and that she was put up to the betrayal. She is confined to nothing but those chambers all day, and it does her good for some human contact an hour or two throughout the day. Dany, already denied my appeal to let her atleast walk the gardens with guards, so I might as well give her someone too talk to. Lest she go insane."

"I guess I can somewhat understand," Jon replied, "but you must end it, James. You know what will happen if you don't, and that will be unneeded in these times. The Stark family must be as one."

James nodded. "I understand, Jon. I'll end it."

"Good," he said, "now are we all ready for later?"

"Yes," responded James, "meet me at my solar in the afternoon. That is when we shall pay a visit to our Master of Whispers."

_And confront that fucking traitorous shit. I should have known better than to trust that eunuch._

"Good," Jon replied. "Now I would take my leave."

"Where to?"

"The gardens," he answered, "to walk with Sansa."

James laughed. "Have fun with that."

Jon sat up from his chair and gave him a smile, walking towards the door. "Oh I will!" he yelled.

James laughed to himself, and silently reached over for another raven message that had come too. Except this one was from Trystane himself:

_"Release my sisters and cousins, and I will not do you harm. If you release them now, I will not go over to Aegon, but if you don't….I will see King's Landing burn."_

_What a boy, _James thought to himself, as he stood from his chair. He saw a map of King's Landing rolled up in a neat little scroll next to his pitcher of water and stack of parchments. James, took the map in his hand and untied it, flattening it out against the table. It was times like these that he thought to himself about how Aegon would approach attacking the city. He would be alone for at least a little while.

_Aegon will attack the Mud Gate in full force, _James thought to himself, a finger pointing to the gate itself on the map. _He will try and break down the gate with a ram, troops swirling in as he goes, and he might try to come up on the walls with ladders. Perhaps, if we can stop the majority of his fleet with wildfire and if Stannis could help us out in time, we might have a chance. Our numbers are just too low for now. We must have archers lining up against the walls of the Mud Gate, and have men-at-arms there too. Than we can send out squads of men to meet Aegon upon the shore, and hopefully push him back. I will stand on top of the battlements and direct troops from there. _

_That is if Varys hasn't already informed him of this. _Tyrion had his suspicions of Varys being the traitor since he was described the messengers who came to the different assassins. Jorah, the valiant man, described him the same: a fat man with boiled leather and a hood, stubble on the face. It was Varys, James knew. The man wore the same disguise when he came to visit him that one night in the Tower of the Hand, when his father was still alive and James was still a green boy of the Night's Watch. _I was on a recruiting mission, _James remembered. Then that is when everything all went wrong. _I should have seen this before, perhaps we would still have the dragons. _Daenerys, had tried to call out to her children again and again, but they never responded. Tyrion being the dragon expert he was, figured they'd go to the ruins of Valyria or Dragonstone. "Dragons aren't meant to be chained," he had said, "they grow stunted and cruel."

James sighed and sat back in his chair, grabbing another message that came from a scout he had in the Stormlands.

_"A fleet has been seen moving past Storm's End, two weeks past. They fly no standard or sigil, but they move in force. We can't tell an exact number, but the fleet is big." _

_Stannis must come here with all haste, _James thought. He sat back in his chair once more, and looked around the small council room. That is when everything went black.

He was having one of those dreams again, the same ones he'd have of growing up in Winterfell:

_"We must do this quietly," James urged his brothers._

_Robb and Jon had been snickering the whole way there, and could not keep quiet. The dead rabbit felt cold in his hands, and it began to smell. They had found it outside the stables that past morning, as they walked back from the practice yard. Robb, had the idea that they should take it and place it in Sansa's bed, thinking that it would be funny. James agreed. Now, they were walking to Sansa's room in the Great Keep._

_"Will you two shut up!" James whispered back to them. They stopped snickering, "Do you know what will happen if mother catches us?"_

_Robb laughed, his auburn hair was bright in this dream, brighter than it had been in real life. "Father won't allow it! He loves us too much."_

_Jon snickered. "Speak for yourself! Your mother would have me killed."_

_"What is the plan?" Robb asked._

_James gave a devilish smile. "We sneak into Sansa's room and place the rabbit under her sheets."_

_Robb frowned before speaking, "But how will we know when she sees it!"_

_James urged him to be quiet. "We will know."_

_"But I want to see her reaction," Jon added._

_They stopped at the edge of one of the halls and looked around, no servants were around so they kept going._

_"We can hide under her bed!" Robb suggested, "It is big enough for the three of us."_

_James smiled back at him. "Good idea. Let's do this."_

_The three boys sprinted down towards the end of the hall, and found the entrance to Sansa's room. James, knew that she would be at her needlework lessons with Jeyne, Arya, and Septa Mordane. This was the perfect time to do this. They stood about her door and looked around, before slowly opening the door. It creaked open and they stepped in, the room smelled oddly of flowers. It never had before._

_Robb took the rabbit out of James' hands and threw it under the pillow of her bed. Jon tried to suppress a laugh but it tumbled out of his lips. James and Robb shot him both looks and he kept quiet. Than they got down on the floor and crawled under bed, waiting for her to arrive. James laid in-between both of them as they waited._

_"I can't wait to see her reaction," Jon said. _

_"Neither can I," Robb added._

_"Make that three," James said. _

_"How long until she gets here?" Robb asked._

_James shrugged. "Not sure. Should be soon though."_

_Time passed as they all grew restless. What after felt like an eternity they finally heard voices outside her door. One of them was Jeyne Poole, James knew, Sansa's best friend. The other one was Sansa herself._

_"Arya Horseface is probably the worst at needlework!" Jeyne exclaimed, as Sansa opened the door._

_Robb looked at James with excitement that only a young boy could muster for things like this. James placed a finger over his mouth to be quiet, but found he couldn't suppress the laugh either. Jon, was trying to do the same._

_"Arya will never learn!" Sansa pouted. James could see the hems of both of their dresses dragging along the floor from under the bed._

_The three boys began to giggle, as the girls stopped talking. They suppressed their laughter._

_"Did you hear something?" Sansa asked._

_"No, did you?"_

_"I thought I heard laughing."_

_Jeyne sighed. "Could have been anything, Sansa."_

_James heard the in-take of breath, "Do you smell something?" Jeyne asked._

_"Yes!" Sansa exclaimed, "I smell it too. It has some weird rotten smell to it."_

_James saw the weight of both girls press down against the bed, as they searched for the source of the smell. That was when he heard the scream._

_"AHHHH!" Sansa and Jeyne yelled. "Who put a dead rabbit in my bed!"_

_The three boys looked at each other, struggling to not let the laughter tumble out of their lips, but it was too late. They began to laugh wildly as Sansa continued to scream. Suddenly, they saw both of the girls faces peering at them from underneath the bed._

_"YOU!" Sansa yelled, grabbing for them. The three boys pushed themselves back and stood up from under the bed, laughing the whole way. They stood in front of the two girls with the laughter still resonating throughout the chamber._

_"I hate you!" Sansa exclaimed. Jeyne kept quiet and was eyeing the rabbit carcass on her bed. James waived at her and she waived back. _

_"Oh have a sense of humor, Sansa." Robb said._

_"You placed a dead rabbit on my bed, you idiots!"_

_They continued to laugh as she stared at them with narrow eyes, Jeyne began to suddenly laugh too. _

_"Jeyne finds it funny!" James exclaimed. Sansa, looked back at her friend and gave her a look, but Jeyne continued to laugh. "It is a little funny, Sansa."_

_"No it isn't!" she yelled. She faced them but her frown turned to a devilish smile, "I'm. telling. mother!" _

_"NO!" Robb yelled. Sansa turned heel and ran out the room with Robb and Jon at her heels. James stood there and still laughed to himself with Jeyne in the room with him._

_"It was pretty funny," she told him. "Sansa is just overly dramatic."_

_"James!" the voice came from nowhere, but it wasn't Jeyne's voice. "JAMES!" it came again, this time it was Daenerys. "JAMES!"_

_Jeyne smiled at him once more, like she used to, as everything went back again. No I don't want this to end, James thought to himself as he woke up._

"James!" he heard again, his eyes gradually opened.

Dany's face appeared before him, and he felt her hand on his shoulder. She was dressed in a dress of blood red, cut across the neck to bare her shoulders her crown heavy on her brow. James looked at her and rubbed the sleep out of his eye, he could tell the afternoon sun was coming up on the sky.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, sitting up in his seat to look at her.

"Not sure," she answered, "I just found you sleeping now."

James sat up in his seat, and saw that a cup was placed on the table in front of him; tea, he figured. He took it with both hands and raised it to his lips, it was his tea. The same medicinal tea that Sam made for him everyday. It tasted like shit if you didn't add any honey to it.

"Thanks for the tea," he told his wife.

"No problem," she assured, taking a seat next to him. Daenerys had this coldly demeanor on today, and James could tell she was upset. _Arianne, _he deduced.

"Water?" James offered, sliding the pitcher to her. She shook her head, the silver hair bouncing as she did.

He sighed. "What is wrong, Daenerys?"

She crossed her arms petulantly before speaking, "I don't want you talking to her anymore, James. I forbid it!"

She looked like some child, ordering him around as if he wasn't the king or anything. Sometimes he wondered whether she forgot that she had chosen him for the job, something he never truly wanted.

"Nothing is happening between us, Dany. I just talk to her is all."

"You talk to her more than you do me!"

James sipped on his tea, and remained silent. He couldn't blame her for her profound jealousy, it was Daenerys. She was often this way and would always be so. He had grown used to it by now, and made sure not to flash any smiles to other handmaidens.

"I do not talk to her more than you," James assured.

She crossed her arms again. "When was the last time we took a walk?"

James thought on it. "Not sure, why?"

"Because that is when you started talking to Arianne. What happened when you first talked to her?"

James hadn't told her because she never asked. Daenerys was harboring feelings of malcontent towards the Dornish, especially Arianne. Arya was of the same nature and wanted to rip the woman's eyes out. It would have come down to that if James had let them see her that day.

"She broke down and began to cry, Dany. Arianne began to cry about all the men that have slipped through her fingers." He paused before listing off the names. "Edmure Tully, Arys Oakheart, Jon, Viserys, Me-"

"-Well you're mine so that won't happen."

He sighed again, "It does not matter, Dany. I just felt sorry for her is all; don't do something rash."

She narrowed eyes at him. "I won't be doing anything rash, don't you worry," now she smiled, "but if I find out that something happened between you two…"

James laughed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

She laughed some more, and he right along with her. He wouldn't dare bring up what happened with Ros. James forgave her for that a long time ago, but he couldn't forgive himself for how he treated her. _Even until this day I will never feel like I deserve her. _James waived a hand to her and she walked over to him, hugging him.

"I would never cheat on you," he whispered.

"You better not," she whispered back.

She kissed him on the lips, and stepped back as she took her seat again.

"Was that a threat?" James asked.

She shrugged, jokingly. "It could be…"

He laughed. "I promise not to see her anymore, Dany."

"Good. I have another question, by the way…"

"What?" James asked, he didn't know what could happen now.

"Would you want to take a walk this afternoon, with Jon and Sansa? The woman has been dying to."

"I'd love to, but I can't." James said, but than he reminded himself about Varys.

Dany crossed her arms again. "And why not?"

He beckoned her over with his hand, looking around to make sure that nobody was listening. Varys, could never know that they were coming to speak with him in the afternoon. They were planning to sneak into his room when he was out in the city meeting with his little birds. Tyrion, Gendry, and Jon, if he remembers, should be waiting for him in his solar at any moment now. All three of them planning to confront the eunuch before it was too late. James had told her about Varys being the traitor, and she felt the same amount of stupidity course through her as James did. How nobody figured it out it was the most obvious man the whole time. Daenerys walked over to him and lowered her head down to listen, her cleavage was in his face.

"We're confronting him today, Dany." James whispered quietly.

She backed off and looked up at him, nodding. "I understand."

"I'll make it up to you somehow, but we have to get it done."

"What will you do with him?"

James shrugged. "Lock him up, kill him, who knows? All I know is that we can't let him leave the city today, Dany."

She bent down again. "Varys, knows the city, James. He knows all of the Red Keep's secrets; whether it be the secret passages that run through these walls or how to sneak into the city without being seen. Your going to have to do more than just lock him up."

She back off again and looked him in the eyes, James knew what she meant. Daenerys wanted him to kill the eunuch. "Dany, I don't know…"

"What if he were to escape?" She shot back. "The man knows all. of. our. secrets, James. He knows everything! He has sat through our small council meetings and knows of our plans. You need to end that lying cockless man once and for all."

He gave her a puzzling look, yet Dany had some reasoning behind this. Varys was too risky to just be kept alive in some cell within the Red Keep, because James knew that the eunuch was privy to its secrets. The tunnels that Maegor built, or the entrances than ran under the gates, Varys knew. _He has to die, _James realized, _Varys has to die._

"That is if he hasn't told him already, Dany."

"He hasn't," she assured, "and if he has than we are already doomed. It is a risk we are going to have to take."

"You're right," James muttered. "Varys, is to risky to be kept alive. I'll see that it is done by my hand. I won't have his blood on anybody else's hands."

She smiled and kissed him once more. "The man who passes the sentence, should swing the sword."

"So my father has told me on numerous occasions."

Daenerys nodded and put a hand on his shoulder before striding out of the room. James sighed and drank his tea, which had grown cold, in a couple of big gulps. He wiped his mouth the sleeve of his doublet, and looked at the noonday sun that was now growing dimmer and dimmer. _It is time. _James, stood up from his chair and tucked it in before walking out of the small council chamber towards his solar.

Cold sweat began to form on his brow, as he played the scenario of Varys' encounter in his head, over and over. Gendry planned on taking the eunuch by surprise when he was to enter the room after meeting with his little birds. From there they would interrogate him by whatever means possible. Varys, was a feeble and weak man when it came to violence and torture. James knew that he would break after a couple of punches to the stomach, or a kick to the groin. _Although I doubt it'd hurt him if I kicked him there. _Than the idea of killing him played in his head. _I'll have to kill him with my dagger or something, maybe slice his throat and get it over with. _Even though the eunuch more than deserved his death, in James' eyes at least, he still didn't like the idea of killing anyone. It was bizarre because he remembered when he killed his first wildling, the fool tried to cut him with an axe but was clumsily about it. James quickly slashed him across the face with his sword, and he remembered retching after that. His uncle Benjen was there to witness it.

But that was different in his eyes. Killing wildlings was a duty to a man of the Night's Watch; they were the sworn enemy of the black brothers, and it was ones duty to defend the realm by whatever means necessary. However, executing a man, looking him in the eyes and listening to his final words was different. You actually were given time to compute ones actions, instead of the quick death you gave a men-at-arms in the heat of battle. When you executed someone you knew them on a personal level, you knew their name. _As I knew Ros's name, _James thought. The woman who took his virtue at such a young age appeared before him, her green eyes and fiery red hair that contrasted with the snow when flakes landed in her hair. James loved Daenerys with all his heart and would do so until he died, but he still harbored something for Ros. _I can't believe I killed her, I believed it to be a mercy. I wonder if this is how father felt. I wonder what he'd think about me now._

He arrived at the solar and gave a silent knock, looking around to make sure there were no little birds watching him. James opened the door slowly and saw the men sitting down enjoying some wine before the deed. They shot up immediately and greeted them, as Gendry handed him a cup of wine. James reluctantly took it and drank a cup before he knew what was to happen.

"What is the plan?" Jon asked in a hushed voice.

"We are to confront him when he comes back into his room," James answered.

"How do we know he will be there?" Tyrion asked, pouring himself another cup. His mismatched eyes staring down the goblet.

"Varys is with his little birds right now," Jon replied. "He will be there."

"How are we to go about this?" Gendry asked.

James pointed at him before speaking, "You will be waiting by the entrance of the door, while the rest of us will be standing there. Once he comes through the door, Gendry will tackle him to the ground and keep him pinned. We will interrogate him and then…" James paused, "…and then I will have to kill him."

The shock was plain on their faces. "Kill him?" Tyrion said. "Kill, Varys?"

"We have no choice," James replied. "Varys knows too many of our secrets, Tyrion. Sure we could have him placed in some cell, but no doubt he would escape somehow. A little bird might slip him a key, or he might kill the goaler and escape. It is for the best to just silence him."

"I agree," said Jon, "it is the best option at this point. Best not leave these things to chance."

Gendry and Tyrion nodded along with them.

"Are we ready?" James asked.

They nodded again.

"Watch out for his fucking birds," Tyrion exclaimed.

James nodded and stepped out of his solar with the three men behind him, as they walked out to the halls. The women by this point were either with the kids, or walking in the gardens by themselves as the men attended to this business. The eunuchs chambers were on the other side of Maegor's Holdfast, and no doubt he had his damned birds posted around them. James just hoped none of them would be around at this point, and that the man wouldn't be privy to this plans. The men had come up with this plot in secret, the moment they left Arianne in her cell. At night they met in the godswood, knowing that it was a quaint place that nobody would really bother. Varys had been distant since the wedding, and everyone had noticed. He was more distant, going into the city more often than he had to, and never lingered around longer than needed. James figured he was growing onto their suspicions.

The butterflies flew around in his stomach, and some more sweat began to form on his brow, knowing that the task was at hand. Again, the scenario played out in his head of how he was going to end the eunuchs life. James clutched the hilt of his dagger, as he walked, full knowing that just slitting the mans throat was how he planned on ending him. He'd bleed out in a matter of seconds and it would be a clean death. James, would have preferred to end the man in a less gruesome matter, but what choice did he have? Poison? _A weapon for women….and eunuchs. _No, the choice was clear.

Finally, they arrived outside Varys' chambers. The door was closed and Tyrion looked around for any children, but did not find any. They opened the door and barged in, hoping to take him off guard but he was not there. Gendry walked up to the door and slowly closed it as the men looked around for any clues. The room smelled of lavender oil. _Of course it smells like that damned oil._

"Don't make a mess," James urged.

They nodded and looked up and down for anything.

"Gendry!" Tyrion yelled, getting his attention, "Stand next to the door and take him by surprise. When he walks in slam him onto the ground, and we'll take care of the rest."

Gendry nodded and stood against the wall by the door, waiting for Varys. His chamber was modest with a cot, chamber pot, small table, and a chase that had books in it. James, grabbed one of the books and saw they were history novels. _An History of the Great Sieges of Westeros by Maester Ch'Vyalthan, _James read to himself. A big and old book that had dust on it. He wiped it off and set down onto the bed, opening its old pages.

"Having fun reading?" Tyrion sarcastically asked.

James raised a hand behind him as he read. The book was interesting to him and he wished Varys had told him about it. It could have helped cement the siege even further, but they're plan was good enough to defeat Stannis before and should be good enough to defeat Aegon as well.

"James!" Jon yelled in a whisper, "I hear footsteps!"

James shot into position as he slammed the book, and grabbed the chairs that were by Varys' desk. He pulled the two up and sat down on one and Tyrion on the other, as both faced the door. Gendry, was standing against the wall, quiet as a mouse, and was waiting for the eunuch. Slowly, the door creeped open and the lavender oil scented Spider walked through. His head was bent down so he didn't see them at first, but than he looked up and locked eyes with James. His eyes grew wide as he saw him, and he turned on heel to find Gendry slam him onto the ground. Both him and Varys went tumbling onto the ground, and Gendry slammed his foot onto the eunuchs neck.

The frail plump spymaster was for once taken off guard, and he emitted a piercing squeal, one that echoed through his chambers. His voice was muffled and he was attempting to fight his way out of Gendry's grip. Varys even tried to lift the mans foot from his neck, but the eunuch did not have the strength. Finally, he shot his eyes open and he looked up at eight eyes that were staring down upon him.

"My lords…and his grace," he spluttered. "I….I didn't expect to receive you."

"That was the point," Tyrion spat. Gendry planted his foot even harder to expel any notion the spider had of escaping.

"If…if I had any time I would have-"

"-Save it," Jon yelled, "we know everything, Varys. Why are you still here?"

"I'd….I'd love to explain, but it…it is." Varys tried to get out.

James looked at Gendry and the man pulled his foot of the eunuchs throat. Varys immediately shot up to it and clenched his throat, releasing coughs that only grew in intensity with each passing second. Gendry and Jon sighed, as they pulled Varys on his feet, holding him by his fatty arms. He struggled to release from the grip, but Gendry delivered a blow to his stomach, making him wretch over in pain. James shot up from his chair and lifted his bald head up to look at him, staring into his eyes.

"Why are you still here?" James asked him.

He gave a slight giggle. "I have no idea what you're talking about, James."

James sighed and pulled out his dagger, pressing against the eunuchs throat. Varys' eyes immediately went wide at the sight of the dagger against his throat. "Now that I have your full attention," James began. "I want you to tell me everything!"

"Just tell us," Tyrion urged, "and we won't hurt you any farther."

Varys laughed. "I highly doubt that my-"

James pressed the blade deeper, "Enough! Speak now, Varys!"

He gave another of his titters. "Why serving the rightful king, of course."

"Which king?" James increased the pressure on his neck, it drew a little blood that made Varys whimper. "Which king, you piece of shit?"

"Gently…Your Grace…gently now….why the _true _king, of course." Varys' eyes were growing wider by the second. "As I have for all these years before your reign, when the Lannisters still held King's Landing….Your Grace you must be careful."

"I am being _very_ careful, Varys. Give me one good reason why-"

"-I have raised the boy since he was but a child, Your Grace."

"Say his name!" Jon yelled. "We know it is my damned brother you've been working for! Aegon!"

"His Lord Hand would be correct on that one," Varys said.

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Like I said before…I've raised the boy since he was a babe. It was _me _who switched him out at birth with that of a peasant baby. I sent him across the Narrow Sea to be trained by Jon Connington…please release some pressure."

"Oh I think I'll be the judge of that," James replied.

Varys let out a cough. "I couldn't idly stand and watch as your wife took what was rightfully his…I couldn't let Daenerys take what I've been working for this whole time."

James pressed the dagger even further, more blood stained his blade. "You're the one who sent Ros after me. You're the one who sent the assassins after me, trying to get Jorah Mormont to kill me. You're the one who almost had not only me almost killed, but my daughter too and you're responsible for the death of Ser Jorah."

"Ser Jorah's death was not planned," Varys tried to reply. As if one good deed cancelled out the other.

"I don't care if it was not planned," James spat. "I want you to admit you're the one responsible."

He kept quiet.

"Admit it!" Gendry yelled, twisting his arm. Varys released a slight yelp at the pain.

"It was me who bought off the two Kingsguard members under Aegon's orders. It was me who bought off the servant girl to try and poison your kids, under Aegon's orders. And it was me who released the dragons too, but it was Margaery Tyrell who sent me to negotiate with the whore…"

"Don't call her that…" James fumed, the blade was still pressed against his neck.

Varys laughed. "After all these years you still feel something for her…"

"I always will," James replied, "until the day I die."

"Oh how romantic, Lord Stark."

James looked to Gendry who twisted his arm again, gaining another cry from the eunuch. Varys's eyes were beginning to drop and roll to the back of his head.

"Your Grace, I know you want to kill me and are going to; but I'd advise against that." Varys said, trying to twist free. "Unless you want all of King's Landing to fall."

James laughed out loud. "Another empty threat, I'd imagine? I don't see Aegon here, do you?"

"No. A warning." The spymaster stared him down. "I am hidden here waiting for Aegon's attack to come, just like the rest of the city. When it does, I intend to open the gates and let his army in. That way no one needs sacrifice themselves heroically, not even you."

"You just told me that you plan on letting my enemy into-"

"Why, pray tell, is that more of a crime than letting thousands upon thousands suffer and die in an attempt to forestall the inevitable? Aegon will take the city, Your Grace. You have naught the men to repel him, or your precious dragons to do so either. Aegon will take the city, and seven hells couldn't prevent what he will do to you all..."

Jon cracked him across the face, as the eunuch fell to his knees. Jon, went behind him again and pulled him up with Gendry.

"What is he planning to do?" James asked, pressing the dagger against him again.

He chuckled. "Aegon will kill you, of course. Even you know that, James. He might let Jon live, and possibly the rest of your family but you and your children will be killed. He will leave no contenders. From there he will call out to the dragons again, and with them crush your brothers army…killing him in the process."

"What about Daenerys?"

Varys grinned. "Well…the dragon has three-heads, does it not?"

James felt the anger rise in him, as he punched the eunuch in his stomach, making him fall over. Jon rose him up again.

"But there is hope for you," Varys said. "One of my little birds told me that your brother has taken Moat Cailin, a couple of weeks past. He is on his way to Riverrun and may come to the capital, but I fear it may be too late."

"Bran has taken the Moat?" James asked.

Varys nodded again. "So they say, James. But like I said, I fear it may be too late for such delusions of grander. You have lost, and Aegon will be here before your brother will be."

"Aegon is nowhere near the capital," Tyrion corrected.

"Is he?" Varys said, cocking his head. "The fleet of ships you have seen off the shore fly no standard for a reason…"

The shock must have been on James's face because Varys began to laugh. "Aegon is on his way here as we speak, and may even be in the Blackwater Bay by now."

"You lie," Jon spat.

"Do I?" replied Varys. "Knowledge has always been my trade, Jon Snow. I fear that I will always know what you don't."

"Where will he attack?" Tyrion asked.

James increased pressure as Varys spoke, "By the Mud Gate. His men will land on the rush and try to take the city that way."

"Does he know about the wildfire?" Gendry threw in.

Varys shook his head. "Not that I know of. Aegon has been in the dark this whole time, and not even I knew where he was hiding. But he is done hiding now."

James remained silent as everything sunk in, he stood there completely irresolute. The eunuch before him was nothing but a devil, and had been planning the downfall of not only his house, but his family and everything he'd ever loved.

"Look," Varys began, "you can still get your family out and leave now. Let Aegon have the city, Your Grace. Get out while you still can."

"Do you take me for a fool?" James asked. "Aegon will go and find me where ever I run. He will seek for his vengeance against those who wronged him, and after Daenerys especially. I can't go anywhere."

"How did you find out?" Varys said.

"Arianne Martell came to the conclusion," Jon answered.

Varys scoffed. "The same woman who would have you all dead."

"She is a better person than you, spider." Jon replied.

"Says the man who betrayed her," Varys spat, it earned him another punch from James.

Everyone remained silent as the eunuch whimpered some more.

"What is to become of me, Your Grace?" Varys asked.

James looked at Gendry and the man nodded, he slammed Varys against the wall as the three men looked into his eyes.

"You will have to die, of course." James said, pulling the dagger back to have the blade facing, Varys.

The eunuch whimpered and threw his hands up, waiving them as if he was begging for a last ounce of mercy. James was hesitant and didn't know if he could do it, but he knew it must be done.

"I, James of the House Stark, the first of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, sentence you…to die." He said in a whisper.

Varys laughed. "Send me on my way then, Your Grace."

James pulled back the dagger once more. That is when in the distance, the bells of the Great Sept of Baelor began to boom, deep and dolorous in the late summer evening. All the men began to jerk their heads around as they heard the bells resonate through out the capital. _Aegon…he is here…_

"You had best decide, Your Grace." Varys' voice was now so soft that James could barely hear him over the rising thunder. "They are coming. Aegon is here."


	23. Chapter 23 Catelyn III and Daenerys VII

**AN: I do not own any of these characters. George Double R Martin does. Yeah…**

**Chapter 23 Catelyn III Daenerys VII**

**Catelyn**

Hers was a somewhat gentle prison. Catelyn took comfort in at least that much. The ironborn in Moat Cailin she thought to be at least a bit more cruel, but she had modest chambers and she could smell the bog outside. She was in a tall tower, Catelyn knew, a tall tower that overlooked the Northern camp. Catelyn could hear them stirring every morning, with the neighing of horses and clanking of metal. There was a window in her chambers, a small window but it would do. If she stood on her cot she could see the whole northern camp ahead of them with their pitched tents and rising smoke coming from behind. _Where are you Bran?_ _Why are you taking so long. _

Catelyn thought that the Ironborn were going to kill her upon arrival, since they were such a hard-treacherous people, but they stayed their hand. She could remember the night they took her straight from her tent, that cold damp night that felt like such a long time ago. Catleyn remembered waking up in a strange mans arms, slumped over his shoulder like a sack of flour, and she began to kick and scream. He threw her onto the ground and threatened to kill her before slapping her around once or twice. It shut her up. As she laid there on his shoulder, she could smell the salt and sweat in his hair and knew he was Ironborn.

"Who are you?" Catelyn pleaded as they made their decent from the Northern camp back to wherever he was taking her. "I am Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell and I demand to know who. you. are."

He made no reply, except to grunt. Catelyn could feel his anger rising in him, and he didn't like when she talked. So she decided to stay quiet for her sake, and did not ask anymore questions. The ironborn man was so serious.

"You're ironborn, I can see," Catelyn had told him, as they made their way further to the tower. "I can smell the salt in your hair and the sea in your breath. You reek of mud and you do not care to strike a lady. If you take me back now I won't seek retribution but-"

"You're words and promises are empty," he had finally replied. The man had a very strong-firm voice, "I am the one in control here and not you. You're lucky that Queen Asha has permitted me from killing you and taking you as a prize. We can do that now since the old ways were reinstated, but I have to obey or be killed. I wish I didn't have to obey."

That shut Catelyn right up. She knew what he had meant by the "old ways." The Ironborn were raiders and plunderers, taking what they willed by raiding the coasts. Their words were, "We do not sow," and the meaning was plain enough. They were savages in Catelyn's eyes. She remembered overhearing Theon Greyjoy speaking of his people, and their old ways that were lost to Aegon the Conquerer when he took the Seven Kingdoms. Before the War of Conquest, the Ironmen would use lightning raids from the sea to carry away women and plunder and burn what they left behind. Using this method they carved a great kindgom out of the riverlands, though their ships were known from the Free Cities to the southern coasts of Westeros near Oldtown. During the War of Conquest, Aegon I pacified the ironborn and outlawed the custom, at least within the kingdom, as the ironmen were allowed to prey on the shipping and settlements of the Free Cities and far away places. Those that continue to act in such a manner are said to be keeping to the 'old way.'

Catelyn half-expected to just be killed right then and there in her tent, but the ironborn had different plans. Instead, Catelyn was to be delivered to Asha Greyjoy, wherever the woman was to be. She found herself being lead inside one of the towers of Moat Cailin and under the custody of one of the ironborn men. He was a burly man with a bald head and round gut, Catelyn didn't know he his name and he never told her. She was lead up a huge flight of stairs and the tower smelled of the bog outside. Musky and rotten.

"What is to become of me?" She asked the man, being lead upstairs. He made sure to walk behind her at a slow pace.

"That is for queen Asha to decide," the man told him in his hoarse voice.

Catelyn scoffed. "And am I to get a private meeting with the _Queen _of the Iron Islands?"

He remained silent.

"How long do you deem to keep me?"

"Do I look like I have all the fucking answers?" He spat back, nudging her up the steps with the back of his hand.

"The least you could do is tell me where I am, or why you've taken me."

He sighed loudly, more of a growl. "You're obviously in Moat Cailin."

"I know I'm in the Moat, but which tower-"

"Do I appear as a fucking guide to answer all your questions about the land of Westeros? No, I don't. So keep walking and shut up!"

Catelyn rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way up in silence. Along the way she thought about what tower she could possibly be in. She knew that Moat Cailin had three towers: the Drunkard's Tower, the Gatehouse Tower, and the Children's Tower. By the appearance of this tower, with its walls still intact and a ceiling over their heads, Catelyn knew it had to be the Gatehouse Tower. The Drunkard's Tower was too lean to be this one, and the Children's Tower was almost in ruins.

"Will you tell the queen that I wish to speak with her," Catelyn proposed to the man. "That, as the Lady of Winterfell I wish to speak with her."

"She thought you might." The ironborn took her by the arm and marched her the rest of the steps, one by one until she was out of breath. Catelyn could tell that her cell was all the way at the top, she eyed each window that she passed by and wondered when Bran would attack. _Surely he has gotten word of my disappearance by now._

When the man barred and closed the door behind her, Catelyn took some time to explore her cell, if you could call it that. It was a small room with stone walls all around it, a small cot in the corner of the bed, and a table next to it that had some sort of game board on it. It was a board with pieces on it of wood, she figured, they were shaped into animals such as elephants, dragons, soldiers, calvary, a king, catapults and trebuchets. She recognized the game but couldn't put her finger on it. A chair sat in the corner of her room, small and made out of wood with a grey woolen dress on it. _Am I to play dress up while I am here? _All Catelyn was wearing was her nightclothes, and her furs that she was wearing from that night. There was also a chamber pot next to the bed, and surprisingly a small flagon of water on the table too. She noticed a small window above her cot that was centered on the wall. _I could look outside it if I stood upon it, _Catelyn realized.

After washing off her face with some water she went over and stood upon the cot to look out the window. Outside she saw the bog clear as day with its quicksand and mud. Even further back was the Northern camp with the steam coming out of it like smoke out of an oven. _Where are you Bran? _The day was sunny and she could tell that she was really high up. It gave her a nice view of the lands that lead to the Moat, and if Bran were to attack she could see the battle.

That night, Catelyn could not fall asleep. The cot was too tough and her whole body ached from hours of being slumped over the mans shoulder. Even when she finally fell asleep she found no peace in her dreams. That night she dream of her family, of Ned, James, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and even to an extent, Jon. She dreamed of standing upon the balcony of the Great Hall that overlooked the practice yard with Ned by her side. It was a cold summer afternoon and she was watching her sons practice at swords with Ser Rodrik and Theon Greyjoy. Part of Catelyn knew that this was a dream, even as she dream it. _Don't grow too attached, _Catelyn told herself, but when morning came, she was still in that damn cell, Ned and Robb were still gone and she was still alone.

Catelyn threw herself out of bed and stood upon it to look outside. The Northern camp was still there with its tents, direwolf banners, and steam pouring out of it. _Where are you Bran? _She jumped off and found a chest at the foot of her bed, the wood was worn down and had knife cuts in it. Inside it were more clothing, simple woolen dresses of different plain colors; one was green, the other black, and the last was a dark blue. Including the grey one on her chair, Catelyn had only these four dresses to wear. She stripped out of the nightclothes she'd traveled in and donned the dark blue dress, trying to imagine them as Tully colors. That way she could irk Asha Greyjoy with the choice of dress. Catelyn knew her as a tom-boy, and it often reminded her of Arya. She expected to see the woman that day, but when the door opened it was only the burly ironborn man coming with her mid-day meal.

"When will I see the queen?" Catelyn asked him, but he would never answer. She knew he hated being forced into playing the part of a servant, and the man always voiced his displeasure. He slammed a tray of food onto her table, which was a simple meal of just porridge that they had in high supply.

"Porridge again?!" Cat exclaimed, but the man kept quiet which was odd. "I can tell you that I am not nearly hungry enough to eat this again. Take this away and bring me real food."

"Fine," he hoarsely replied, taking away the porridge. "You can starve for all I care."

"No!" she blurted, "I'll eat the porridge."

He grunted and slammed the bowl back onto the table, it gave a little jump as some of it splattered. Once the food was eaten, there was nothing else for Catelyn to do. She paced around her small cell, thinking of whatever her mind wondered to. She sat beside the game board and idly moved one of the crossbowmen. She stood upon her bed and looked outside, finding solace in the strange bog. Catelyn would stare at the Northern camp for hours on end, and just stare at the ant-sized men that would move across from tent to tent. _Bran, my boy, won't you come and rescue me? We must take this Moat and move onto to Riverrun like James asked. From there we need to go to King's Landing and rescue your brothers and sisters. _

Finally, she crawled from the window and just laid down on the small bed. The room began to grow cold and dark around her, and there was little she could do but sleep and think. _Why would Asha take me? _she thought. _Their must be some reasoning behind this._ But she could never come up with some answer. Catelyn wasn't a general in her son's army, wasn't a brilliant tactician, she wasn't a lord or a queen, she was just Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell. Why would Asha Greyjoy need to take her? _If they wanted me dead, they would have killed me already. They would have killed me in my tent on that night. That can't be it._

When Asha would come to see her, she would learn why. Asha Greyjoy did not come the next day, though. Nor the day after. The widow of Eddard Stark was left to pace, think, and nurse her wounded pride. During the daylight hours she would try to learn the game board on her table, coming up with different rules that she perceived from the game; the dragons would be the most powerful piece on the board, the elephant following, and then it went from there. From there she would go stand on the cot, and continued watching the Northern camp to see if the men were preparing for battle, but it was just business as usual. The men were walking around, carrying supplies, bathing, some were practicing with swords and the like. _Bran will rescue me soon, _she told herself.

Each day passed like this. She saw nobody besides the burly ironborn man who was dressed in his grey woolen armor with the kraken on it. Seaweed dangled from his breastplate, and his hair never grew back. Catelyn never bothered to ask his name, and didn't want to speak with him but she was desperate for human contact. The man would bring her meals, empty her chamber pot beneath her privy, but not without leaving her with some kind words. "I'm no fucking servant," he'd growl. "I'm Ironborn and I shouldn't bow and scrape to some wolf-bitch." She'd only be fed three times a day, sometimes two, and most of the time it was either porridge or chicken. Just plain chicken with some water. Most days she preferred the porridge.

"When will I see the queen?" Catelyn would always ask him each day, but that was the only question he ignored. If Catelyn asked him how he was doing, he'd usually reply with a sarcastic comment and leave then.

"I grow tired of these antics and wish to speak with her. I know you won't kill me, because you would have done so already. Tell the queen I want to speak with her." But he wouldn't answer.

"Today?" Catelyn asked, a few days later, "If you don't want me to throw myself out of that window I demand to see her today."

He'd only grunted and walked out the door. _Does she wish to suck the life out of me? _Cat thought, _Does she wish to see me suffer before I can speak with her? What is the point in all of this?_ Catelyn grew to love the quiet, and enjoyed the time alone to heal and fortify herself for whatever was to come. She found herself reminicising about times past, when she was together with her family as one. She looked back on her regrets. Encouraging Ned to take Robert's offer was one of them, she looked back on them all. Taking the Imp was another. Leaving Bran's side to go to King's Landing, believing Littlefinger about the dagger, treating Jon so poorly, letting James take the black. All of those regrets poured out of her and she licked her wounds.

Finally enough time had passed that Catelyn's patience had worn paper thin. "I will speak with the queen now," she told the burly man in a commanding voice, the same voice she used to discipline her children. "Take me to her." The man did not take her to Asha. "I will see queen Asha today!" She yelled at him the next day, but he just grunted and called her an annoying wolf-bitch before leaving the room. The next day Catelyn decided the she had to do something about her predicament, and she stood by the door the next morning, waiting. When the man opened the door she bursted past him and ran down the stairs, but he caught her by the collar of her dress and slammed her onto the ground. She hit the stone floor with a solid thud and saw stars around her. He dragged her back into the room, kicking and screaming before throwing her onto the cot and walking out the door.

That night she spent it in bed with a throbbing headache, and a bump forming on the back of her head. It was then that she thought of her children most of all. Catelyn had stopped looking out the window a long time ago, thinking that the torment of watching her son do nothing was too much to bear. So, she left her mind to her thoughts, and those thoughts were always of Ned and the kids. There was, James, her first-born son and now king. _What a cruel jest, _Catelyn told herself, _James was never meant to be a king. _Robb was the king, Catelyn concluded, he was the one who was born to lead while James was meant to follow. Her son tried his best, she knew, but he didn't want it and didn't own it like Robb. Bran was a natural leader, as Catelyn had seen in these past few months. His banner men respected him and loved him, as they had loved his father and brother. Rickon was still a green boy who had a lot of growing up to do, but Catelyn just let him be. Already he reminded her so much of James at his age. A careless womanizer, Catelyn put it. Whereas James stayed with that one whore of Winterfell, the red head that he bedded.

Yes, Catelyn knew about his liaisons with her in the godswood, but she never said anything. What could she do? James would have found another way. She did not know about them until Robb's fifteenth name day, when the family was in the Great Hall feasting as one. James had come down from the Wall at the time, as he was still a novice and had freedom to come and go as he pleased. Catelyn remembered sitting in her chair, with Ned beside her and her children were below them laughing and talking. She then remembered hearing Theon Greyjoy boast about some whore he had bedded the night before, "I made Ros scream until she yelled my name. I did her good for you, James!" No sooner then he had said it did James lunge at him from across the table. The two boys went tumbling down, sending plates and cups flying off the table. James and Theon threw punches at each other, James was standing on top of him throwing punches . Robb and Jon tried to pull him off but he was a man possessed, while Bran and Rickon were off to the side in shock, and Sansa was screaming with Jeyne Poole, Arya was just laughing. Theon managed to elbow him in the face, and he flew off him. It took Ned to make them stop. By the end both boys had bloodied faces and soiled prides.

Arya was happily married with her children and Gendry, while Sansa was with them too, in love with Jon so they say, or so Bran said. Catelyn didn't know what to make of that just yet.

Days came and went, one after the other, so many that Catelyn lost count of how long she had been imprisoned. She found herself spending more and more time abed with her thoughts, until she reached the point where she did not rise at all except to use the privy. The porridge the burly man brought grew cold, untouched. Catelyn slept and woke and slept again, and still felt to weary to rise. She prayed to the Seven that she clung to so fiercely in her life. She prayed to the Mother for mercy and the Warrior for courage, then slept some more. Fresh chicken and porridge replaced the cold ones, but she did not bother to touch them either. One day, she decided to look out the window again and found that the Northmen were practicing some sort of drill that she did not recognize. About a dozen of them were lifting a giant wooden covering.

Then a day came when a rough hand woke her, shaking her by the shoulder. "Up Wolf-bitch," the burly man yelled. The burly man stood over her in that same damned armor he had worn since day one. Catelyn looked up at him, sleepingly. Even though she did not like this man, he had been the only companion she had this whole time. Catelyn looked beside him and saw a figure sitting at table playing with the game board. It was a woman with short-black cropped hair and a sharp nose in a thin face. She was wearing a riding tunic with breeches, a kraken on her tunic. _Asha Greyjoy…_

"Asha?" Catelyn called out to the woman. She looked up at her and then went back down to the game board.

"That is 'Her Grace' to you, Wolf-Bitch." The burly man spat at her.

Asha stared at him and looked back to Catelyn. "Lady Stark," she said, "come sit with me here."

Catelyn stood from the bed and took a seat across from the Greyjoy woman, who was now idly toying with one of the elephants. She smiled at Cat and handed her a cup of water which she took and drank.

"Leave us." She commanded to the burly man. He grunted before bowing his head and closing the door behind him.

Asha knocked down a crossbow men with her elephant before speaking to Catelyn, "Cyvasse is an interesting game, is it not?"

_Cyvasse! That is what it is called. _"So it would seem, Your Grace."

She gave her a small smile. "My father taught it to me as a kid and I couldn't stop playing," she took the dragon in her hand, "and honing my skills. I felt that those transferred onto the battlefield. It somewhat taught me how to lead in a world dominated by men."

Cat kept quiet.

"Did you play at all, Lady Stark?"

Catelyn shook her head. "I did not know of the game, Your Grace, but I did figure out how it was played."

"It is easy," she replied. "I learned when I was five, so why can't you now? I believe life is like a game of cyvasse. Each move can alter your fate, and if you make the wrong move," she took her dragon and knocked down Catelyn's king, "you lose."

Catelyn gave a small smile. "That is certainly some interesting insight, Your Grace. But as much as I am interested in this game I-"

"-You were hoping I'd tell you why I took you?"

Cat nodded.

Asha looked up at her, setting down the trebuchet she had. "We had hoped that by taking you it would make your son desperate to attack us. I sent an envoy to him the next day, telling him that I took you and that you were in Moat Cailin. But I never told him what tower you were in. I had hoped that he would react rashly and attack all out, but I was wrong."

"Bran knows that I am here?"

She sighed. "Did I not just say that, Catelyn? Yes, your son knows you are here."

_Where are you Bran? _"What is to become of me?"

Asha shrugged. "Mayhaps I can ransom you, make you a servant of mine, kill you, give you to one of my men, who knows what I could do. I am Queen of the Iron Islands now."

"You wouldn't dare do that."

She cocked her head to look at Cat. "I could if I wanted to, Lady Stark, and there is nothing you could do to stop me."

"The only reason you're Queen of the Iron Islands is because of Aegon Targaryen."

Asha looked at her with a stern face, but it did not scare Catelyn. "Yes, you may be right there, Lady Stark. Aegon Targaryen did make me Queen of the Iron Islands, and will let us have the old ways once he takes his throne. We will take what was ours."

"Aegon won't give you part of his kingdom!" Cat yelled. "You are nothing but his puppet."

"I bow to no man!" She spat at Cat. "I am a warrior woman and I lead men into battle. The same can't be said for the likes of you."

"You're a fool to believe him. Aegon will never let you be Queen of the Iron Islands, and the fact that you're so blind just makes you even more foolish."

Asha tsked. "Careful, Lady Stark. My mercy does have limits…"

Catelyn studied her face before she asked, "Why? Why go in league with Aegon Targaryen? Why trust him?"

Asha sat forward in her chair and took a cup of water as well before answering, "I believe you partially know the answer to that question. Aegon has promised me not only the seastone chair, but Independence. He says he will keep to his word. I could've gone over to your son, but he did not show me such kindness."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Aegon."

Asha smiled at her. "Why he was at the Vale for a time, and was going to go to King's Landing to release the dragons but he thought against it. He realized it would be too dangerous, so he sent Baelish and Varys instead."

"Varys? Littlefinger?"

She laughed. "Why most certainly! They've been supporters of Aegon this whole time, don't you see? Varys had always been Aegon's man."

_Damn that eunuch. _"Where is he now?"

Asha smiled again. "Well, Aegon did come here for a time. I kept him well hidden in this very cell, in fact. He did not complain at all and I did his bidding for him."

"And now?"

Asha shrugged. "He then went to Highgarden for some time….to spend time with his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell. Cunning bitch, that one. She sent that red-haired whore after your son and caused the strife between the king and Targaryen queen. She also planned the assassination attempt on your son, even though they botched it."

_I'm going to kill her. _"Is he still in Highgarden?"

Now Asha flashed her a devilish smile. "No, he is not. Aegon," she paused looking at Catelyn in the eyes, "is on his way to King's Landing with an army of men. He took some of my ships."

The shock must've been on Cat's face, because Asha began to laugh. "Yes, the hour is finally upon us. He left quiet a bit ago and by my guess he should be there by now. King's Landing could be his as we speak."

_Gods, _Catelyn cursed, she said a silent prayer to the Father to watch over her family in King's Landing. Asha did not linger much longer, as she quickly rose from her chair and left Catelyn in her room. The day passed as the rest had before, and she spent it sleeping in her bed thinking about her family in King's Landing. Paranoia and worry filled Catelyn's thoughts, and she just wanted to know if everything was all right. The burly man came in with her food again, and she finally ate today. Sleep did not come for her this night, but finally it took her.

_AAAHHHOOOOOO, _she heard early in the morning. Catelyn jumped out of the bed and looked around. By now the burly man would have come in and placed the porridge on her table, but she did not find it there. Outside she heard cursing and rustling. _AAAAHHHOOOOO, _she heard again it blasted across the bog and she finally realized what it was: the Northern war horn. Catelyn, quickly ran over to her chest and flung on her dark blue dress, as the horn continued to blow, sounding the men to the battle. Outside her cell she could hear ironborn rumbling and yelling, most of them were archers, she knew. _Bran must know that I am here. _Catelyn looked around for anything she could use to symbol to Bran where her chambers were, but couldn't find anything. _AAAHHOOOOO, _the war horn blew again.

Catelyn stood on top of her cot and looked down upon the scene. She saw northmen coming down upon the Moat, a huge wooden shield was coming down on the Kingsroad. It was made of wood, Catelyn could tell, and it was painted black with a white sun on it. _The Karstarks, _she realized. It was the diversion force that Bran had spoken about. The main force were making their way around the swamp and were coming from behind, being led by the Greatjon. The arrows began to fly down upon the Karstark men, as the shield was being riddled with arrows. Catelyn felt her stomach in a knot, and soon the air was filled with sound of men screaming and hissing arrows. She couldn't see everything perfectly, but Catelyn saw some of the battle looming below her. The men were getting bigger as they made their way slowly down the Kingsroad. Some arrows were beginning to make their mark, and the Karstark men were falling by the dozens. Catelyn saw a few of them take it in the face, neck, and torso. The quicksand was making it hard to move, and for those who couldn't make it behind the shield were the first dead.

_Bran must know I'm up here, _Catelyn thought again. She turned around and looked to see what she could use to hang outside the window. _First I have to break this window._ Catelyn jumped off the bed and found the game board that was actually made out of solid wood. She threw the pieces off it and began to pound on the window with it. It took a few solid strikes, but suddenly the window shattered and shards of glass went flying everywhere. A few pieces cut her dress and she felt blood trickling down her forehead. _Now what do I hang? _Catelyn looked around once again, and couldn't think of anything to dangle. _They'll need to know it was me. _

"Forward!" Catelyn heard a northmen shout. "Winterfell!" Another shouted.

Catelyn finally found something she could use: her grey woolen dress. It was not only Stark colors, but it would help the men see where she was. Cat grabbed the dress off the chair and climbed back up the cot again. She took the dress and stabbed it onto a shard of glass that was sticking up from the window sill. The dress flew threw the window and hugged tightly against the wall. Catelyn looked at the battle now. Some Karstark men were retreating back, and she saw the wooden shield had now reached the tower. Under the shield she saw the men were holding a battering ram, and the tower began to shake with each strike. The retreating Karstark men were being hit in the back with arrow fire, and Catelyn saw hundreds of them littered about the Kingsroad and swamp.

_AAAAHOOOOOO, _she heard again but this time the war horn came from behind her cell. _The Greatjon! _

"They've brought up a ram from behind!" She heard an ironborn yell from outside.

"The men in the Children's Tower surrendered and the Manderly's have overran the Drunkard's Tower! The Greatjon is coming from behind!" She heard another man yell.

Catelyn hopped down from her cot and sat in her seat, as she knew it was just a matter of time before they took the last one. She could feel the battering ram hit against the door a few more times, and then finally she heard the splintering of wood. "The door is opened!" She heard somebody yell from outside. The broken window let the smell of the bog reek throughout the room, and a cold draft began to creep through. Catelyn heard screams and clashing swords outside her chamber, as the sound grew closer and closer. She braced herself for the worst, but finally she heard a familiar voice.

"Take that you fucking squids!" She heard the Greatjon growl in his booming voice.

Suddenly Catelyn saw her door begin to splinter, as it finally caved in. Standing at the doorway was Jon Umber, his great sword was bloodied and his face was splashed with a mix of blood and sweat.

"We've found her!" He yelled out into the halls.

"Lord Umber," Catelyn said in her lady demeanor.

He bowed. "Lady Stark."

The Greatjon strode the room in a few strides and yelled out the door, "ALL THE SQUIDS ARE DEAD! MOAT CAILIN IS OURS!"

A great cheer came from the remaining men outside, and he lead Catelyn out of the room. She took one last look at the cell, and went out with the Greatjon. He had sent an envoy to Bran to tell him that they'd taken the Moat, and the road north was open. Thirty minutes later she was outside for the first time in only gods knew how long, and was on a horse making her way towards the Northern camp. On the way down the tower she had remembered seeing the scores of Ironborn that were slaughtered by the Greatjon's men. It was when she got to the bottom of the steps that she saw the burly men slumped against the wall with a hole in his stomach. Catelyn sent a prayer to the father to judge him justly. As she made her way across the Kingsroad and field, she couldn't help but notice the amount of Northmen they had lost in the attempt. Scores of Karstark men were being dragged from the road, and the Silent Sisters were already out there collecting the dead.

She had finally finished taking her hot bath for the first time in months, and was preparing to meet with the Lord of Winterfell. Catelyn still decided to wear the dark blue dress, and was escorted to her son's personal tent in the middle of the camp. The guard opened the flap for her, and she stepped inside. Bran was at his desk in his chair, listening to the army maester giving him the number of dead and wounded.

"I'll need more bandages for the wounded, my lord." He told him.

Bran nodded and bid him leave, as he noticed his mother. Bran had grown a wilder beard since last she saw him, and his shoulders had grown broader. Catelyn ran over to him and took him in her arms, as he kissed her brow and whispered how sorry he was for making her wait so long, telling her that he couldn't attack the Moat so rashly. Catelyn forgave him and told him she understood. They supped together that night, and she told him about her captivity. About how Aegon was here at the Moat, then at Highgarden, and now was on his way to King's Landing.

"We have to move to King's Landing with all haste," Catelyn advised her son.

He sat there in his chair and raised a hand to his chin. "My army has taken a beating today, mother. We have many men, and I cannot move my army just yet."

"But we must go with all haste!"

"At the expense of my men? If we move now then more will die, and I can not do that to them."

"Bran, James needs-"

"I know what he needs! And I'm sorry that I can't be there for him, but if what Asha said is true and Aegon could be there now, and then it might be too late. No matter what happens I won't arrive in time. I'm sorry, mother."

Catelyn saw where he was coming from. The wounded needed to be treated first, and the men needed to rest before moving through the Moat. It would take them quite awhile to mount up and move through regardless, so Bran was right in some way. It was too late to help James. He was in the hands of the gods.

Catelyn took a breath before speaking, "So where do we go now? Back home to Winterfell?"

Bran shook his head. "No. We can not turn back around now."

"So where do we go?"

"We go to where James bid me to go, mother."

"Where?"

"We're going to Riverrun and saving uncle Edmure. We will relieve the siege and from there move to King's Landing…let's just hope the gods are watching over our family."

-x-

**Daenerys **

The torches shimmered brightly against the hammered metal of the wall sconces, filling the Queen's Ballroom with silvery light. Yet there was still darkness in that hall. Daenerys could see it in the pale eyes of the ladies of court that sat around her, in the men-at-arms and two Kingsguard that stood at attention at the door, both of them still as stone. _They're scared, _Dany realized looking around the room_, they're scared for what will happen, but I am not. The blood of the dragon is never scared and I must be strong. The queen must always be strong. _She could see it plainly on the women's faces, they clung together in small groups as they prayed and sang hymns. Dany was never one for prayer or worship but today was different, she stood to lose everything. She found herself saying silent prayers too.

Dany had finished eating her simple broth, when the first men-at-arms came into her ballroom, it was some man she had never known with the Targaryen dragon on his breast plate. He had climbed the dais and knelt by the high seat beside Dany, smelling of sweat and blood, with his hair falling down past his collar into his eyes.

"The fleet has been seen entering the bay, Y'Grace. The archers have lined up on the ramparts with the men-at-arms collecting at the Mud Gate. They will be upon the shore soon. Some looting has begun down at Flea Bottom, but the Gold Cloaks have seen to it, and the Sept of Baelor is filled with praying."

"And my husband?" Dany asked him, smiling to make him at ease. She knew the profound effect her beauty had on men. Daenerys had chosen her favorite violet dress that clung to her, with her crown heavy on the brow.

"His Grace is on the ramparts with the Lord of Storm's End, the Lord Hand, and the Imp, speaking of battle plans. He is telling the men to be brave, and has been lifting the morale."

_Don't be the hero, James. I see the Night's Watchmen hasn't died in him yet. _"Thank you, kind ser. Go back to the king."

He gave a swift bow and walked out, as Dany beckoned her page for more wine, a vintage of Arbor Gold that she had ordered up from the cellar, it was fruity and rich. Daenerys did not normally drink so heavily, but tonight was a special occasion and it calmed her nerves. She had to be calm. The wine had begun to flush her cheeks and her head had started to spin. _We wouldn't be in this mess if we had my other children. Where are you my children? _Daenerys had called out to her dragons on numerous occasions since their escape, but they would not answer. Dany figured they harbored feelings of malcontent towards her for being chained, and her children were such intelligent creatures. Tyrion had told her that they were in a warmer climate, perhaps Dragonstone or the ruins of Valyria but Dany didn't know. She just regretted agreeing to having them chained.

The musicians were playing. The jesters jesting. Jugglers were juggling. The children in the room were being entertained and were laughing, it warmed Dany's heart. Her children and her niece and nephew were all asleep in the corner of the room, with Irri and the handmaidens watching over them. The guests were laughing right along with the children who were still awake, but Daenerys knew the laughter could turn into crying in about a quick second. _Their bodies are here but their thoughts are on the city walls, and their hearts as well. As my heart is there too. _

After her broth, Dany, decided to have a nice salad with apples that she quite enjoyed. Usually it would have been figs with olives and bread, but she wanted to eat light. The food would have tasted better on any given day, but her appetite was just lost, as were everyone else's by the look of it. Most of the women couldn't eat, particularly Sansa. The auburn haired woman was over in the corner of the room watching the children sleep with her sister Arya.

They were both talking to themselves in hushed voices, and were trying to calm down the rest of the women. Most of them had begun to cry, and some whimpers could be heard here and there. Arya had made sure to walk around and offer words of comfort, putting on her strong sense of stoicism, but Daenerys knew her thoughts were on Gendry and her brothers. Sansa, was of a different nature. Try as she might she couldn't keep back her tears, and had let a few roll down her cheek, staring out the window. No doubt she was thinking about Jon and her brother.

Earlier that day when the bells began to toll, she was in the gardens with the children and her sisters by law. All three women were picking blue flowers as the kids were chasing each other. When the bells began to boom throughout the city, Dany had dropped her flowers. The women all gave each other looks of concern, rushing over to grab the kids. Daenerys immediately ran over to the Great Hall with Rhaella in her arms, and the women running behind them. She already found the men there with the Kingsguard, dawning their armor.

The throne room was dimly lit, as night was falling around them. James had his breastplate with the direwolf of Stark running across it, and his sword belt on. Each woman ran over to their respective man, as Daenerys ran up to James and threw herself around him, kissing him long before pulling away. He had told her how they confronted Varys when they heard the bells begin to toll, confessing his treachery before them. Dany was about to ask him whether he performed the deed, but men-at-arms began to fill the room pulling him away. She did not shed a tear when he gave her the one last final hug and kiss, walking out the Throne Room with Gendry, Jon, and Tyrion by his side. Then the woman took the kids and went to the ballroom, where they are now.

Dany ordered her page to fill up her cup again, the Arbor Gold was very refreshing this time around. She'd hardly touched her salad by this point, and had mostly kept to herself. The women were still praying and singing, the kids laughing and crying. Daenerys saw Sansa and Arya walking towards her with smiles, which she returned in kind. Both of them sat upon cushioned seats before her on the stairs of the high dais.

"Wine?" Dany offered, handing them both empty cups. She ordered the page over with the flagon and saw them filled. They slowly brought the cups to their lips, taking small sips as they ate their salads. Dany tried to eat a little too.

"How are you doing?" She asked them, realizing it was a stupid question.

"I'm managing," Arya answered first.

The Stark woman was in her typical dress of grey and had a dagger by her side. Daenerys laughed when she saw it, but realized it would come into play if they were to loose the city. Although, Dany knew she wouldn't be harmed, it was her family she worried about. Her children.

"I'm scared," Sansa admitted. "I am trying to be strong for the women here, but my heart is with Jon. I can't stop thinking about him."

Dany reached out and touched her hand. "Jon will be ok, Sansa. Gendry will be ok, as will James," she laughed, "even my dwarf will be ok. One must have hope."

"Men must be brave though," said Sansa. "To ride out there and face swords and axes, all the men trying to kill you…"

"Gendry once told me that he only felt alive when he fought in battle and when he was in bed." Arya said, raising her cup to take a long swallow after speaking.

Dany laughed. "James told me the same thing. Telling me that when he was a boy he only felt truly alive when he fought and fucked."

Sansa scoffed at her foul language, but Arya laughed; Dany knew it was the wine talking, she normally wasn't like that.

"Let me tell you something," Arya began. "I'd rather be fighting out there with men and face their swords, with Needle in hand. I hate being cooped up in here like some frightened woman just because of my sex."

Daenerys agreed with Arya on that point. She'd rather be out there by James, riding Drogon as she did when she first took King's Landing. But she knew that she had to be here for not only the women, but her children. She was a queen and had to show them that she was strong. Also James would've never allowed it. The man he was.

"You mustn't say things like that, Arya," Sansa scolded.

"It's true," she replied. "I know that I can fight better than half of those men out there. The Gold Cloaks aren't soldiers, and half of those men-at-arms are green boys who'd run at the first sight of blood. The archers are of no use once they come into contact with swords, and the wildfire is as likely to destroy the city as it is protecting it."

"Must you always be so gloomy," Sansa chided.

Arya shrugged, as she studied the wives, mothers, and daughters who filled the ballroom with them. "Look around you, Sansa. All these women are just frightened hens who cannot stop crying. All of their husbands are by the Mud Gate right now, fighting their battle for them. Sure, some of them may live out the night but most won't. Aegon has too many men and most of them are actual soldiers. I doubt we will see morning."

Sansa scoffed. "Stop being so pessimistic, Arya. You know better than that."

Arya rolled her eyes before drinking her wine again. Daenerys found her cup being filled again, finally finishing the last bite of her salad. She could not help but think about her husband again too. Arya was just being Arya, and was always stern when her courage was called into question. Dany knew she was probably as scared as the rest of them.

"What will happen if the castle should fall?" Sansa asked.

"Well I'd hope you could answer that question yourself, Sansa" Arya did not wait for her to answer. "We'd probably be stuck in here if King's Landing itself should fall, and we should be able to hold here for a time. If the men were to be killed, Daenerys, would have to go yield to Aegon in person. Hopefully Aegon will be there by the time she has to. If Maegor's Holdfast were to fall before Aegon lands onshore…than I don't know what will happen. We will be stuck in here like sitting ducks, and us women will look like cake to the soldiers after the heat of battle."

Sansa was horrified, she looked at Daenerys. "You don't think Aegon would let his men…rape us…would he?"

"I'm not sure," Dany answered, "but Aegon was never one to be cruel. Since I had him imprisoned he might have changed a bit, though. Surely, he'd ransom some of these high-born women to the houses they belong to. The women of King's Landing and the servant women won't be so lucky though, and their is naught I can do for them. I will try to defend them with all that I can, but I fear we will be lost."

"Will they try to…"

Dany cut her off before she could finish. "I'm not sure, Sansa. I don't want to fill your head with worry but I won't lie to you either. I'm sure nobody is safe if the men arrive before Aegon. Let us hope that they don't."

"What about the children?"

Dany took another sip of wine. "Hopefully, the men will be merciful towards them but who knows…a man does not think when he is in battle. Certainly Aegon would spare your children, and hopefully mine too. But…but."

Daenerys could not finish before two men-at-arms came through the door again, causing all the women to turn their heads at once. One of them was a tall man with a wild beard of black, his armor was grey with the direwolf on it. _A Stark man, _Dany realized. The man next to him was wearing the gold of Baratheon with the Stag upon his breastplate. He had come with the splinter force of men that came from the Stormlands. Daenerys could see the worry on their faces, as the took a knee by the her. Making sure to speak in a whisper.

"Aegon's ships have entered the rush, Your Grace," the northmen said in his husky northern voice. He was part of the retainer force that came with James when he came down to King's Landing to apologize to Daenerys for his outburst at Arya's wedding when she told him she was barren…only for it to be a lie. Dany remembered him walking into her messy room and giving her a heart-felt apology, professing his love. She tried to hold back a laugh. "Lord Lannister has began to load the wildfire pots onto the catapults, and the archers have began to knock their bows. The men-at-arms are forming a greeting party at the Mud Gate for any men who land ashore."

"And the king?"

"He is by himself on the ramparts, with the archers. His Grace insisted on watching the battle from atop so he can give direct orders, surveying the scene. The Lord Hand is with him too, as is Lord Tyrion, but Lord Gendry is down with the men-at-arms preparing to lead the men."

"Good," was all she said, "but make sure that James does not do anything foolish. I understand he must be out there for morale, but don't let him play the part of hero. He cannot die."

"Of course, Your Grace," the Baratheon man answered. "We will defend the king with our lives and make sure he does nothing stupid. You can rest assure on that."

Dany smiled at both of them, as they bowed and left the room. Servants came into the room with some crabclaw pies that had come after the salad. Then after the pies came some honeyed chicken with leeks and carrots, and some fresh bread. Daenerys and her sisters by law ate their fill and she noticed that some of the women around her had too. Most of them appeared calm by now, but some of their eyes betrayed their feelings. A Kingsguard member came into the room now and kneeled by Dany again.

"We have captured some men who were caught attempting to rape some women in Flea Bottom, Your Grace. What should we do with them?"

Dany felt her anger rising. "Have their heads cut off and mounted on the spikes as a warning. I won't have rape happening under my watch."

"As her Grace commands." He said, walking briskly out of the room.

"Bastards," Arya whispered. "I'd go do the deed myself."

Dany pretended not to her that and turned to Sansa, who was just sitting in her thoughts staring into nowhere. Daenerys felt that she needed to hear a story with a happy ending.

"Tell me a story, Sansa." Dany asked.

Startled, she turned to her. "What would you like to hear?"

Dany thought on it. "Tell me a story of Winterfell. Tell me about how James was as a boy. He has told me a little but well…you know how he is."

Sansa nodded, raising a hand to her chin. "James was six years old when I was born. As a child I remember him being a happy boy, constantly playing with Jon and Robb." She laughed, "I remember him enjoying playing the part of older brother. I can remember being only three when there was a thunderstorm outside Winterfell, and I was crying in the night. Thunder scared me…you see. I vividly recall crawling out of bed, clutching my sheets as I walked, and going into James' bed at night. He immediately stirred awake and let me crawl in, telling me stories about knights and princesses. James told me stories until I felt safe, he hugged me until I fell asleep. He was my favorite brother and I was not ashamed to admit it. Sure, I loved Bran and Rickon, Robb too but I was close to James as Arya was to Jon. James understood me and always protected me from harm. He would always take my side when I would fight with Arya, when nobody else would. I loved him and still do."

Sansa turned away from her, as she continued telling the story, "Then one day something happened," her voice wavered, "he changed. James turned from this happy boy to this angry-stoic man. He loved his family, loved all of us that was for sure, but he changed."

"In what way?"

She cleared her throat. "He became angry and distant. It happened after his fourteenth name day, I reckon. James used to tell me everything but he'd stop being the older brother. He began to push me away, spent his time in the godswood a lot, and wanted to be alone."

"What changed him?" Dany asked.

"Ros, changed him." Arya answered before she could reply. "That woman changed who he was."

The name made Daenerys cringe, the sight of that women's last cursing words constantly rang in her ear when she saw James unhappy. _Gods bless you, James Stark. For after this you are truly lost._

Arya now looked at her. "Have you heard how they first met, those two?"

Dany shook her head and didn't want to know, but in the back of her mind she had always wondered. James must have told her at some point, but she didn't remember listening. It would be good to hear it from an outside perspective other than his.

"Theon Greyjoy," said Arya, "gave her to him as a 'present' on his fourteenth name day; at least that is what Jon told me. Ros was a whore in Wintertown, a small town outside of Winterfell that was primarily used for winter, and Theon was one of her customers. James was only a boy when he lost his virtue to her, the happy boy Sansa described, but he changed after meeting her. Some say it was love, but I wasn't so foolish to believe it. It was lust and nothing more. James changed for her."

"And when he was seven and ten he took the black," Sansa added. "He took the black and left Winterfell. It was on his name day that he told us, we were gathered in the Great Hall for the family feast giving him presents and such. And then he told us all as if it was not a huge deal. The man was giving up becoming the Lord of Winterfell, giving up marrying Arianne Martell, giving up having children, a family." She sighed, "And then he left us for the Wall, never looking back. Sure, he came back once a year, maybe twice if we were lucky but he kept his distance."

"It was then that I noticed he had changed for the worst," Arya continued for her. "James became very cynical and depressed. Jon was the same way from being a bastard, and my lady mother didn't make it easy on him, but he had some honor about him where James didn't. So…he began to drink heavily and womanize, I'm sure you've heard about it."

"What made him that way?" Daenerys asked, she felt bad for the man she married.

"My father, partially." Sansa told her, staring at her. "My father resented him for taking the black, for throwing his life away as he used to say. The Wall was a place for bastards, thieves, low-lives, and scum. Sure, sometimes honorable men join like my uncle Benjen, but that is very rare. Jon joined because he was a bastard, my uncle Benjen was the youngest of my father's siblings and wasn't going to inherit. But James was the eldest son, future Lord of Winterfell, and my father was furious. He still harbored the resentment until he passed, I fear."

"And then coupled with witnessing our father's death and the events that followed made him go deeper into the depression, and his anger continued to rise. Then the cynicism grew into a form of not caring when it was all said and done, and James found a new sense of honor to himself. Surely you saw that when you first met him?"

Dany nodded. "Yes, I did. James was very serious, stoic, and stern. I didn't see love in those grey eyes, they looked cold."

"But he was capable of love, as you know. He is so much like my father now." Arya said.

"And you brought him back," Sansa admitted. "He was dead and you brought him back. That is why I will always be in your debt, Dany. James learned to love again because of you, and I hope me and Jon can be the same."

After the final course of baked apples with cinnamon had been eaten and the plates removed, some of the women asked Daenerys to go to the sept to pray and she obliged them with courtesies and a a smile. The Targaryen queen had a gentle heart, she'd remembered people telling her since she was a child. That she was kind, beautiful, sweet, but hard when she needed to be and unforgiving against anyone who slighted her. Sansa wanted to go with them but Arya and Dany bid her to stay behind, telling her that her company was needed. For those that remained, a singer was brought forth to calm their nerves.

He sang beautiful stories with his harp about Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and his love for his brother's queen, of Nymeria's ten thousand ships. His voice was beautiful and reduced some of the women to tears, not Dany though. _The blood of the dragon does not cry so easy. _Suddenly, she imagined her older brother Rhaegar behind the harp, his silver hair flying in the wind as he played his harp in the ruins of Summerhall, sleeping under the stars. Daenerys had never known him and wished she would have, but she'd heard enough stories about him from everyone around her, Ser Barristan especially. "Able. That above all. Determined, deliberate, dutiful, single-minded," he had told her.

Daenerys saw moisture pooling in front of Sansa's eyes, as she heard Arya scoff at her for doing so.

"Save your tears for Aegon, Sansa," she said, "you're going to need them."

She wiped them away and faced her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"We will need to be feeble-weak women if he is to be merciful with us, if the city should fall." Arya answered.

"That won't be necessary," Dany blurted. "Save your tears and your strength, Sansa. You're going to need them on the road ahead."

Dany saw her shift nervously on her cushion. "Your Grace?"

"You think I'd let you stay here if Aegon were to take the city? To be held at his mercy for gods know how long? No, that won't happen. You've suffered enough."

"What?" Sansa asked, in shock. "Dany, what are you talking about?"

Daenerys remained silent and kept her gaze to her lap, thinking of her children and husband.

"Daenerys," said Arya, firmly. Causing Dany to look at her, "what is your meaning? What do you mean?"

Dany cleared her throat, speaking in a whisper, "If the city falls half the women here will be ransomed or raped by the end of it. I can not let you two be one of them, I just can't. That is why James and I have come up with a plan for you to sneak out of the city."

The shock was on their faces. "What are you saying?"

She beckoned them closer, as they lowered their heads towards her. "There are a couple of horses and Stark men-at-arms by the Old Gate waiting for you should the city fall. You will sneak out of Maegor's Holdfast through the tunnels and make your way out there. Arya will protect you, Sansa. If they breach the Red Keep I want you to take the kids and run. Take my kids with you and go to Riverrun. Bran, has taken the Moat and is on his way there. I'll give you whatever money you need and go."

Sansa grabbed her arm. "We won't leave without you, Dany. We can't abandon the men."

"I won't allow it," Arya urged.

Daenerys pushed a strand of hair from Sansa's face. "If Aegon were to take the city, he will kill James, Jon, Gendry, and my children. He will not leave any contenders for the Iron Throne. That is why you must get out before it is too late, and run to Riverrun while Bran is still there. Raise them as if they were your own."

"But what about you?"

Dany grew stern. "I know that Aegon won't kill me. I am one of the last true Targaryens and he won't harm me. He will keep me for a wife or paramour, so we can keep the bloodlines pure."

They looked horrified, but Arya spoke first. "I won't let it happen! I will have Aegon's head before he takes you like cattle."

Daenerys grew serious. "He will kill you first, Arya. He will kill your husband, won't harm your kids, but he will kill your family. Aegon will exact revenge on anyone who has harmed him. The Starks of Winterfell have been through enough and I won't have it happen again. James will be killed, maybe Jon too, but I'm not sure what Aegon will do with him. I won't live for long, I assure you. I wouldn't be able to live without my children and James."

"Then we will get Bran to come and take it back. He will re-take King's Landing with the Tullys."

Dany laughed. "And to what end, Arya? Aegon will surely force me to call the dragons and he will use them against you if you do that, and his mercy has limits. Your brother would be slaughtered."

"I still won't leave you!" Arya insisted, her stubbornness reminded her of James. Those two were so alike and it was why they often argued.

Before Daenerys could speak again, the doors to her ballroom flew open as all the women turned their heads at once. She heard a scream or two, a figure had walked through the doors clad in armor that was clanking with each step. When he stepped into the light, Daenerys saw that it was her nephew, Jon. He was clad in black armor, head-to-toe, that reminded her of what Rhaegar would've looked like on the Trident, but his armor was unscathed. His hair was sweaty and he had a few scratches upon his face, along with his long unkempt hair and black beard.

"Jon!" Sansa squealed, running from her cushion to throw herself into his arms. She didn't seem to care that her dress would be ruined with mud, sweat, and blood. Arya and Daenerys glanced at each other before getting up from their seats to walk over to Jon. The women were watching them, but Jon assured them that everything was alright. That their men were fighting bravely.

"Why are you here?" Dany asked him. "Shouldn't you be out there with James and his men?"

He looked at her. "James sent me here personally to look after you. To make sure that you guys went through with the plan of escape."

"We aren't going!" Arya yelled. "We won't leave Dany to her fate, and our men too."

Jon sighed. "James told me to come here and force you to leave, Dany with you. And the kids too."

"No!" Dany yelled, "That was not the plan. I won't leave him!"

Jon spoke to her in a whisper. "What would you living in torment do? What else do you have to live for besides your children if James were to be killed? He no doubt will be if Aegon takes the city, Gendry too, and myself if I didn't choose to come back here. He wants you to run away and raise the children in Winterfell with his family. So I am here to make sure you do that."

Arya pouted. "We aren't-"

"-Oh let it be done, Arya!" Jon yelled, his anger rising. Dany could tell he was frustrated because his thoughts must've been out there too. "You are coming with me, Sansa, the kids, and Dany! We will make for Riverrun if the city falls."

Everything was silent, as Dany spoke first, "How is the battle going?"

Jon sighed. "Tyrion has ignited the Rush with the wildfire. Some of Aegon's ships are now burning in the river. However, Aegon has managed to land some men upon the tourney grounds, and there's more coming across. The Mud Gate's under attack, and they've brought a ram to that and the King's Gate. Gendry and Tyrion have gone out to drive them off."

"And James?"

"He is still on the ramparts with the men," Jon answered. "Last I saw of him he was preparing the men-at-arms and archers for siege ladders coming up the middle. James also sent some Gold Cloaks with Targaryen men-at-arms towards the Kings Gate."

"Then it has already began," said Arya, "let us hope that they can win. And that we hope to see the next morning."

Daenerys sighed and took her seat back on the high chair, with Sansa and Arya sitting beside them. Jon took off his breastplate and threw it on the floor with a clang, revealing a black tunic underneath. He kept his sword belt on, but took a seat by Sansa. Both were talking to each other and consoling, as Dany kept to herself and thought of James. Images of her husband fighting on the ramparts filled her mind, and sometimes the image of him being hit by an arrow or stabbed would come up at the end. Her strength wavered at last and she felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Arya took her hand. "James will be ok, Dany. Gendry will be too, and Tyrion as well. We will win this."

"I certainly hope so," Dany replied, "for if they don't. We are lost."

Daenerys Targaryen then thought of the house with the red door that she lost so long ago.


	24. Chapter 24 Tyrion V

**A/N: None of these characters are mine, except one, and they're all owned by Mr. George R.R. Martin. **

**Chapter 24 Tyrion V**

**Tyrion**

Tyrion Lannister was as motionless as a gargoyle, hunched upon one knee on the ramparts with Gendry and the King. They were all watching the River that only the day before had been alive with fishermen, merchants, and wharves but was now ablaze with wildfire. Most of Aegon's fleet was on fire, as were whatever ships Gendry had made in the small amount of time he had to build. "I'm sorry," Tyrion had told him, when the first lit pot was sent flying out of the catapult. He had only laughed and watched the pot fly through the air, connecting with one of Aegon's ships. Just like they had done to Stannis's ships before, the wildfire had turned Aegon's into a huge funeral pyre with the screams of his burning men. Now the air was full of smoke and arrows and the screams of charring men, both Aegon's and James's alike.

_I see that wildfire hasn't changed, _Tyrion thought as he watched the hot green death swirling toward their rafts and carracks and ferries, borne on the current of the Blackwater. "It's beautiful," James had said when the green fire had finally destroyed some of Aegon's ships. Now the Myrish galleys were flashing the green light, and Tyrion realized that everybody within King's Landing was seeing this again. Many commoners, smallfolk, highborn captains, and the like who were here for the first Battle of King's Landing were now seeing the wildfire for the second time. For what people were already deeming the second Battle of King's Landing.

"Be careful with those fucking pots!" Tyrion barked at two men-at-arms who were re-loading the catapult. "One of them knocks into another, and we are all blown to seven hells! Do you hear me?"

They both nodded, as they struggled to place it into a catapult. _That was my idea, _Tyrion said to himself. The reason why they could not build so many ships were not only because they cost money, but it was because most of the funds were going towards the building of the catapults. It took a lot of convincing on Tyrion's part to assuage the King towards seeing this, and he knew he wouldn't regret it. By now a dozen fires had begun to rage under the city walls, where casks of burning pitch had exploded, but the wildfire reduced them to no more than a flickering lighted candle that was slowly smoldering. The clouds caught the color of the burning river and the sky had reflected it in shades of green, that was remarkably as beautiful as the first time around. _So eery, yet so beautiful. I wouldn't have to be using this blasted wildfire if Daenerys could call out to her dragons, or if Varys didn't release them with Baelish. _

"Our ships wouldn't be turned into kindling right now if we had those damn dragons," Tyrion heard James mutter.

"Should we fire more pots?" Gendry asked Tyrion, motioning over to the big pile that were collecting by the catapults.

"This," Tyrion stuttered, still captivated by the green flames, "should be suffice. Let them burn."

The men cringed as they heard another explosion out on the water, all of them turning their heads at the same time to notice another one of the hulks being engulfed by the hungry flames. The blast was so bright that they had to shield their eyes, and the same plumes that costumed Stannis before were now continuing to feast upon Aegon's army. For a moment they were washing out the ear-piercing screams, and the fire looked as if it was dancing. Now a lot of men were drowning in the water, weighed down by the heavy armor.

_Where are you, Aegon? Show yourself. _Tyrion knew that somewhere in the mass of men and ships that were out there, Aegon Targaryen was watching too, and was probably surprised by this show of force. _I won't let him take my head so easily. _Tyrion figured that Aegon would never come ashore, that he'd prefer to watch his men from the rear and command from there, at least that is what Varys had told them and Daenerys too. Jon figured the same. "He'll never come upon the shore," he had told them, as they ran over to the Great Hall after the bells began to toll. "Aegon will stay upon his war galley and watch his men take the shore, and if it looks like he is winning he will come upon shore for morale, but we won't let that happen."

_Well his morale is sapped now. _"Well that was a waste of wood," James said out-loud, standing next to Tyrion and Gendry with the remaining four Kingsguard next to them. The other two were with Daenerys, as was Jon, and Jorah Mormont was dead. The archers were beginning to take their positions on the ramparts next to the trebuchets, and Tyrion heard the sounds of arrows being knocked; barrels of arrows lined up in an even row. Tyrion had explained to them that their tiny fleet had to be sacrificed in order to entice Aegon into the Rush fully, if they had pulled them back he would have sensed something was wrong. And on top of that their fleet were outnumbered by Aegon's numerically, and would have been crushed regardless. The wildfire had its own mind and did what it wanted, once they lit the lid of the pot and sent it out in the catapults, it was gone from their control.

By now the flames and the smoke and the chaos of battle made it impossible for Tyrion to see what was happening downriver, and he hoped he'd be able too soon. The wildfire had only impeded Aegon's advance for a short little while, creating an obstacle for his ships to navigate around, but it was just a matter of time before he landed men ashore. Before the true battle began. "If Aegon is to land men ashore, I want you to lead the attack with Gendry," James had told him when they were walking towards the Mud Gate, clad in fresh armor. "I will be on the ramparts with the archers and men, surveying the scene."

The wildfire was beginning to get away from the ships, and wasn't spreading as evenly as Tyrion would have liked. Most of the channel was still aflame, but there were still openings for Aegon's men to come through. Even though they had been able to destroy most of his galleys, he still had enough to bring men through; more than enough to bring his whole host across , once they had regained their morale and strength. It was just a matter of time. But, Tyrion knew that their morale would be shit after seeing thousands of their comrades burning in the water.

And then their was his own men to be concerned about. They had little soldiers to defend the capital itself, with only a thousand men-at-arms that compromised of Baratheon recruits that had come with the splinter force. The veterans were men of House Stark and Targaryen. _The recruits may grow weak at the first sign of blood, but the Gold Cloaks…_It was the men of the City Watch that worried Tyrion the most. They weren't soldiers, but just paid civilians who were enticed by promises of bread and coin. Just like in the first battle, they would lose heart during the second at the second they began to lose. However, Cersei, wasn't here to drag the King back into Maegor's Holdfast this time, like a boy hiding behind his mother's skirts.

Tyrion peered over the ramparts once more and saw boats moving towards the shoreline, and dark shapes were amassed onto them. _And so it begins, _Tyrion thought, _but we must meet them when they first land ashore. _Men were always vulnerable when they first staggered upon the shore, and today was no different. They must give them no time to re-group.

"Look, boats!" Tyrion heard an archer announce to his left. He sighed to himself and looked to his right, noticing the King and Gendry watching as well. Both of them were in armor and wore the different colors of their respective house. Gendry clutched his hammer in hand, while James kept a firm grip on the hilt of his sword.

"What is the plan?" Gendry asked James in a whisper, leaning over to him.

"You and Tyrion will form a meeting party for them along the Mud Gate," James swiftly answered, "and you will hold them off as long as you can. I'll have the archers try and pick some off before they get too close with the ram."

"Sounds easy enough," Tyrion said.

Gendry nodded in response, yet cleared his throat before talking, "And what are you to do, James?"

"Be up here with the archers, surveying the scene."

"And that's all?"

He grunted. "I'll give commands as I deem fit, and if they happen to make it onto the ramparts than I'll throw them back. I won't run as Joffrey did."

"Do we have men at the King's Gate?"

"Yes. I've sent the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks there with some men-at-arms. I believe that Edric is there too."

"Good," Gendry replied, "if they attack there we need to reinforce."

"Of course."

James turned to Gendry, bracing his shoulders. "And don't be the hero, Gendry. If you find that you're losing ground, retreat back inside. I don't want to have to tell Arya that she is a widow, especially after we just found out she is carrying your third child, do you hear me?"

Gendry nodded. "I'll make sure not to do anything foolish."

"Good man."

Gendry looked over at Tyrion and nodded, both knowing that they were about to lead men at the Mud Gate. Suddenly they heard someone yell, it sounded like Edric, the King's squire.

"My lords!" He yelled.

The three of them turned around to see him running at them in his armor, the boy was still young and no doubt the battle was exciting for him. He'd grown into somewhat of a confidant for James, and he trusted the boy with a lot of tasks. He was close to knighthood, Tyrion knew. He'd stood vigil for Ser Jorah.

"My lord, Your Grace!" He threw himself onto one knee. "Aegon has landed men on the tourney grounds, hundreds! They've brought a battering ram up the middle, hurry!"

"THEY'VE LANDED MEN ASHORE!" Tyrion heard an archer yell.

Tyrion got upon the ramparts again and peered down onto the shore. He saw some boats against the rough, and men were beginning to jump off them.

"Right," James muttered out-loud. He turned to Tyrion and Gendry. "You and Gendry will head over to the King's Gate and throw them back. I'll stay here and push the men back," he turned over to his squire, "Edric."

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"I want you to stay up here and stay with the archers. Command them to fire when necessary. Also send some men-at-arms to Dany in Maegor's; let her know what is going on."

The boy nodded, turning around to a couple of men-at-arms and whispering to them. The men nodded and ran down the stairs over to the Red Keep.

"What about you?" Tyrion asked him.

"I'll lead a party of men onto the shore, and my Kingsguard will join me. I need to be out there for morale. I'll send word to you if all seems lost on this front, and if I need help. Good luck to both of you."

Gendry and Tyrion gave them both a curt nod and cursed to themselves. Tyrion watched as James ran down the steps towards the entrance to the Mud Gate with the Kingsguard behind him. _May the Gods protect you, James Stark, _Tyrion thought to himself, almost as if it sounded like a prayer. _For if you die, we are all lost, and I don't want to be the one to tell Daenerys. _ "Arrows!" they heard Edric command. Tyrion heard the order being passed along to the archers and they began to pull back on the strings. In seconds a flight of hundreds of arrows went into the air and landed among the enemy. Tyrion and Gendry went onto the ramparts again and saw scores of men begin to drop upon the sands, the screams were echoing along the shore. "Fire at will!" He heard Edric command once more, now scores of arrows were being filled in the air with every passing second.

"We have to go, Tyrion," Gendry urged with a hand upon his shoulder, his war hammer was strapped on his back. He hopped off the ramparts and nodded at the husband of Arya Stark. _He looks scared, _Tyrion realized, _Gendry Baratheon looks scared. _

Tyrion followed behind him, as both men made for the stairs in a hurry. Below a few Gold Cloaks were waiting with some horses that Tyrion had set up just in case they had to make for the King's Gate. He figured that Aegon would use the same plan that Stannis used in attacking the capital, and he needed the horses to be there for them to make for it with speed. They mounted the horses and galloped down the road, the Gold Cloaks were behind them going at full haste. The abandoned houses were reflecting the green shadow of the wildfire, but at least there were no people in their way; Jon had commanded that the people keep the streets clear, so the men could get between each gate with ease. They finally arrived at the King's Gate when they heard the booming crash of wood on wood that told him the battering ram had reached the gate. Tyrion looked at Gendry and the man at him, both eyes were wide like saucers. It was worse than they feared.

The sound the hinges made when they were struck could be compared to that of a moaning man. When Tyrion and Gendry dismounted and ran over to the gatehouse square and saw the dead and wounded were laying there, but not all of them were hurt, and there were enough men-at-arms and Gold Cloaks to form a fresh meeting party upon the grounds. Archers were on the ramparts sending missiles down at the men at will, and some of them were making their mark. Tyrion heard that they had missed with the boiling oil, and he knew they had to get out of there right away using the sally port that lead outside. He also noticed that the majority of men-at-arms here were Baratheon, and some were Targaryen too. The Starks were at the Mud Gate with James, all fifty of them with the rest of the Baratheons and Targaryens. _What a diverse mix of men._

"Form up!" Gendry yelled in a commanding voice. The gate was pushed back from the impact of another blow. The men were grumbling when he commanded them, but some of them began to form up at his order.

"Who commands here?" Tyrion asked. "We need to get back out there now!"

"No!" Someone yelled from the shadows of the gatehouse square. It was a tall lean man in black armor, and Tyrion knew him as the master-at-arms of the Red Keep. The same man who had re-trained them at fighting with weapons again…well all the men, but Tyrion. His helm was down on the floor and Tyrion noticed his breastplate was dented with scores of blows, but the man appeared unscathed. Tyrion also saw blood splayed against his face, and there was a cut across his left eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Gendry asked him.

"We cannot go back out there again," He told them both.

A Gold Cloak walked up beside him. "We have been out, my lords. Plenty of times. Three times to be exact. We've lost a lot of men and even the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks has perished. We can't go back out there with the river on fire."

"Do you think we've brought you here to fight in a joust with wenches, ale, and merriment all around? Look around," Gendry said, motioning to their surroundings, "do you see any of those things I've mentioned? No? Than get the fuck back out there now!"

The master-at-arms remained unmoved by the revelation. "We lost one of the commanders, the morale is low as a result, and most of them are wounded. They have taken a ram to the gate, if you haven't noticed, and by the sound of it they're about to break through-"

"Which is why we need to disperse them by opening the gates and surrounding them." Tyrion urged the man.

Again he was unmoved. "I've lost too many men and they won't follow without a leader. The Gold Cloaks are now sapped by the loss of their commander. I won't follow you back into madness. Aegon Targaryen can keep the throne; I'm not dying for him, or you!" he pointed his sword at Gendry.

_This is pointless, _Tyrion told himself. He looked around and saw that the master-at-arms was right, the men were sapped of all hope. They needed a leader, Tyrion knew, a leader who they could rally behind as the men before them had rallied behind him. And that man had to be Gendry Baratheon, the son of the Robert Baratheon. He waddled over to Gendry and grabbed his arm. "We need to get the men back out there, Gendry! And we have to lead them, you especially."

"Me?" He said. "I don't know how to give speeches, Tyrion."

"You just need to be simple," Tyrion told him.

Gendry nodded and unsheathed his war hammer from his back. He walked over to a pile of barrels and stood upon them, shouting at the men to hear his word. The Baratheon men and Targaryens immediately huddled around him, as did the remaining Gold Cloaks who could fight.

"We need to get back out there!" Gendry bellowed.

"But they're at the gates!" A man yelled out.

"I know," Gendry told them. "I may be your liege lord, but I am just a man. Cut me and a bleed."

"How are we to stop them?" Another asked.

"Get behind me and I'll show you!" Gendry bellowed while the gate boomed back from the ram. "I'm not asking you to fight for me, because that would be folly. I'm not asking you to fight for my brother by law, James, who is out by the Mud Gate fighting Aegon's men as we speak. I'm here to ask you to fight for yourselves and all you hold dear. Aegon's men will kill you just the same whether you lay down your weapons or not. Why don't we just go kill them and be done with it!"

_Not great, but it'll do. _The men began to cheer for him, as Gendry lopped off the barrels with his war hammer in hand. He and Tyrion pushed through the crowd of men who were cheering their name. The sounds of clanging swords and spears were ringing through the air, and all Gendry and Tyrion stood ahead of the column of men. Tyrion unsheathed his axe and looked over at Gendry who was breathing heavily with his mighty hammer. Tyrion looked behind him and saw the remaining men that had joined them, or what little they had left. Many men-at-arms and Gold Cloaks had died, so they had only a handful left, maybe a couple of hundred but Aegon had a lot more behind the gate. _It'll be enough, _Tyrion told himself.

Tyrion decided not to bother with a helm this time, and now his vision was as clear as it should have been the first time. Gendry did not bother with one either, and they both anxiously waited with the men as they prepared to open the sally port. The archers were still firing at will overhead over at the King's Gate and the screams were permeating from the other side of the gate. But they stopped when the sally port opened.

"With me!" Gendry yelled as he walked through the sally port with Tyrion and the men behind them. They formed up in a mass with them at point, and began to jog towards the actual King's Gate. The banner of House Baratheon was being held behind them, as was the Targaryen banner and Stark as well. _No Lannister banner. _Arrows continued to be fired from the city walls while some stones were being thrown as well, they crashed down onto the earth and a few connected with some soldiers. Ahead loomed the King's Gate and a huge mob of Aegon's men that were struggling with the giant battering ram whose head was carved into a dragon. Archers that were still inside the beached galleys were firing arrows up at the archers, and other men who peered up from the ramparts. The men now sped up to a sprint, with Tyrion and Gendry still ahead of the column.

The ground was slippery below his feet, with it being a potent mix of mud and blood. Tyrion turned and saw Gendry almost stumble over a corpse of a dead soldier, while Tyrion was trying to dodge them. For a second he feared that this charge would be ended by the Lord of Storm's End falling over a corpse, and getting a face full of mud but somehow he'd managed to keep his balance. By now they were getting close to the gate and Aegon's men were turning their heads and realizing the situation before them. Tyrion raised his axe over his head and yelled, "_For the realm!_" Gendry and the other men took up the call as the wall of Aegon's and Gendry's men clashed together like waves against a shore. Screams and clanging steel began to fill the air. Swords were hacking and slashing at each other, and the screams could be heard from those that cut flesh. Over his head Tyrion heard the flights of arrows that were coming from the city walls. One hit him on the back of his armor, but it bounced off and Tyrion vowed to kill the man who had such clumsy aim.

Tyrion looked over and noticed Gendry connect his hammer into the skull of a Tyrell knight, with the rose clear on his chest. The blow flew the man completely off his feet and he landed on the mud with a thud. Ahead of Tyrion was a men-at-arms whose boiled leather displayed a sun with a spear stabbing through it. _Martells? _The man barely had time to notice him as he stabbed his axe through the mans knee and severed his leg. The man fell over, screaming in pain, as Tyrion drove his axe through his face to ease his pain. The shock ran through his arm.

A sword came down upon his shield and bounced off, as Tyrion jumped to the side. The man stared at him blankly, he was a man from the Vale, Tyrion could tell. His shield had the falcon of Arryn upon it, and his sleeves were blue. The men were pushing towards the ram with each passing second, and next to him Gendry was a killing machine. His hammer smashed shields, cracked skulls, broke limbs and caved in chests. With his freakish strength no knight or soldier was immune to him, and he seemed unstoppable. Gendry had and a squad of Gold Cloaks were already upon the ram, driving off the men who were still surrounding it.

The sword bounced off his shield again, and Tyrion decided to throw it aside. The man grunted and attacked again, but Tyrion jumped to the side. "Die, half man!" he yelled. "Die!" He took a swing again but this time it was too slow and Tyrion cut his arm off at the elbow. The man screamed loudly and Tyrion drove his axe at the nape of his neck, the blood splayed onto his face. "You first!" he yelled at the dying Arryn man. Tyrion moved passed the dying man, and ran towards the ram where Gendry was driving off the last of Aegon's men with some of his own. Tyrion, stumbled over a dead Gold Cloak and finally arrived at the ram.

By now all the men who had been trying to bash down the King's Gate were dead, and the men were cheering for Gendry and Tyrion. Gendry ordered that they turn it over and destroy it, as the men sought to it. Tyrion watched as they turned over the huge ram and set it afire with a torch that they threw down from the ramparts. The men cheered as they watched it burn, and Tyrion looked at Gendry who just nodded at him. Tyrion looked around again and saw the dead that were splayed across the rush. Gold Cloaks, Baratheons, Targaryens, Arryns, Tyrells, Martells, even a few Ironmen were all but corpses upon the sand.

Downriver, the Bay was jammed with Aegon's galleys that were still on fire. Patches of wildfire were burning atop the water, sending more plumes into the air. All the men who were on the ram had either been killed or dispersed, but their was still fighting all over the riverfront. Gold Cloaks and their men-at-arms were still fighting Aegon's men and knights along the shoreline of the King's Gate. Tyrion saw a knight shove his sword through a Gold Cloaks stomach, before yanking it out.

"Right," Tyrion told himself, he turned around to find Gendry sitting upon the charred remains of the ram, brooding in his thoughts with the men that remained. "We need to get rid of all the men upon the shore of the King's Gate, Gendry. We need to push them back into the river."

He stood from the remains, grasping his hammer. "Of course, let's go."

Gendry and Tyrion took the men and ran over towards the shore line to reinforce the remainder of their men. They ran into the men in front of them and fell upon them violently. Arrows came whizzing by but none touched Tyrion and then there was screaming around him. The survivors of their charge joined them and they began to drive the remainder of Aegon's men back into the rush.

The axe did not feel so heavy this time in his fist, as it did the first time around. By now there were a handful of their party left, the rest were dead or wounded upon the ground.

Men were crawling up from the river, men that were either burned from the wildfire, bleeding from wounds, some staggering and dying. Tyrion led his troop among them and helped deliver quicker deaths to them. Knights that were twice his size were now cowering before him, and especially from Gendry. Most were either killed or taken captive, as some of them had decided to yield in time. Tyrion drove his axe through the slit of a knights helm, the man was taken to the ground by a couple of Gold Cloaks. He then moved past a Baratheon men-at-arms who had half of his head cleaved off. Tyrion felt a swell in his chest, as if he was drunk.

_The battle fever is upon me again. _He had never thought to experience it since the first battle of King's Landing, and before that he had only heard it from his brother Jaime. How time seemed to slow and blur in front of him and even at times stop, how the past and the future vanished before him, until their was nothing but the instant, how your whole body did not seem of this earth, and everything else was numb. Gendry was drunk on battle fever too, as he saw him drive his hammer down upon a knight. _It's as if there are no problems in the world. _Nothing about Aegon Targaryen trying to currently take the Iron Throne, or his beloved brother being killed over three years ago. Tyrion never really mourned Jaime's death, but now he was more than ever. He had no family left in this world besides his nephew Tommen who was currently on a galley with Stannis Baratheon, and his niece Myrcella who was in Winterfell raising her son. But he knew the Stark family here in King's Landing had become his family, and without them he was nothing. _I'm too drunk on slaughter. _

Tyrion finally remembered the slaughter before him, and saw a spear trying to be jabbed at him from a Martell man. He side-stepped and slashed off the head of his spear, than split it in half with his axe, and finally took off the mans hand. He took the axe again and drove it into the mans head, watching him fall down to the ground. Tyrion was standing next to a Gold Cloak as he heard a whizzing arrow connect into the mans face, he was dead before he hit the ground. Back in the ruined galleys he saw the archers shooting at them, desperate to live. Tyrion looked over at Gendry and nodded, as he lead the handful of men into the ruins of the galleys and slaughtered the archers. Tyrion joined in on the action and waddled over to the them. One of them had the audacity to try and stab at him with an arrow, pretending it was a dagger. Tyrion laughed as he hacked the mans calf and brought him to his knees, then he delivered the final blow to the back of his head. He looked over and saw Gendry throw a standard into the water, it was a Targaryen standard but the dragons had golden crowns upon them. _For the TRUE king, I suppose._

Tyrion jumped off the ruins with Gendry and the survivors, looking upon the carnage that they had caused. Scores of the men were dead in the water, face down and bleeding. Most of them were missing limbs and those limbs were floating right next to them. Out of all the men that remained, the majority of them were Baratheon men and a lot of Gold Cloaks had been killed. Suddenly, a knight rose up from nowhere with the falcon upon his breastplate and tried to hack at him with his sword. Taken off guard, Tyrion, yelped and blocked the first blow with his axe. The knight came from the side again and knocked the axe out of his hand violently. Sending it flying into the water. Tyrion stumbled back and fell over a corpse, looking up at the knight. "I yield!" Tyrion yelled, as the knight stood over him with a dagger.

"You are no knight, dwarf!" He spat, taking his arm back with the dagger ready to deliver a final blow. But before he could he saw a hammer connect into the back of his helm, and blood began to flow out of it as the dead knight fell over to the side. Gendry stood over him now and picked him up as if he was a child, putting him back on his feet. He handed Tyrion back his axe, and gave him a cocky smirk.

"You owe me one, Tyrion," Gendry jested.

Tyrion laughed. "It looks like we pushed them back."

Gendry nodded, wiping the blood off his hammer. "We need to get back inside the King's Gate. Treat the wounded and see how James is doing."

_James! _"We need to get inside now! And go through the actual gate and not the sally port."

Gendry curly nodded again and led the survivors through the King's Gate. They walked through the gate caked in sweat and blood, as the wounded were cheering their name. The archers atop the ramparts were cheering too, and Tyrion felt like he was the King of Westeros and not James Stark. A Gold Cloak handed him a skin of water, as he took it and greedily drank. He handed it back to him and followed Gendry upon the ramparts to survey the scene before the King's Gate.

Tyrion looked across the field where Aegon's men were once gathered, but this time they were dead and the glow of the wildfire was serene. The wildfire was still falling down among the dead soldiers and Tyrion's thoughts were now with the King and the women. He knew that they were in the Queen's Ballroom with Jon and the other women of court. Jon had been upset when James told him to go and protect his family, but the man relented.

All of a sudden they heard a yell, it was Edric. "My lords!"

They both turned to find him standing there, but his armor was unscathed and Tyrion could tell that he had seen no fighting.

"Edric, what is it?" Gendry asked him.

He was breathing heavily. "James has retreated back into the Mud Gates gatehouse square, but has not managed to throw back Aegon's men. They destroyed the ram that they had tried to bring upon the shore, but Aegon had too many and pushed them back. However…"

"What, Edric? What is it?"

"However," he continued, "they have brought siege ladders upon the shore and James has taken the rest of the men-at-arms upon the ramparts. Aegon's men have taken most of the ground and are against the walls. We can't open the gates again."

"Ok," Gendry told him. "We will bring the remainder of the men-at-arms who can still fight, and the surviving Gold Cloaks."

Edric nodded and ran back towards the Mud Gate. Gendry jumped off the ramparts and ran down the stairs with Tyrion following behind. He commanded the surviving men to come with him to the Mud Gate to support the King, and all were willing to follow him back into battle. Tyrion advised that he leave a few behind in case Aegon decided to try and attack again, Gendry agreed. They brought a handful of archers with them too, and walked down the stairs onto the streets.

Tyrion and Gendry lead the sortie down the empty streets of King's Landing towards the Mud Gate. He was amid the chaos of the second Battle of King's Landing and was in the middle of war. Tyrion did realize that this battle would determine their fates by dawn and it would not be so easily won.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short, I know. **


	25. Chapter 25 Gendry III

**A/N: Once again I want to thank anyone who has reviewed since the first chapter, your support means a lot. I hope you like this chapter, and here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or universe. All the credit goes to George R.R. Martin.**

**Chapter 25 Gendry III**

**Gendry**

The men cheered his name as he and Tyrion walked the empty streets of King's Landing with the remainder of his force that brutally took the King's Gate from Aegon Targaryen. The empty houses that they walked by before were still reflecting the green light of the wildfire, and Gendry felt an ominous vibe coming from them as if something bad was about to happen. Up ahead on the ramparts he noticed the archers that tagged along with them running in a sprint towards the Mud Gate. James needed their help, now more than ever, and Gendry just hoped he wasn't too late. He didn't know how he'd be able to tell Daenerys if her beloved husband died….he shook that image out of his mind.

More explosions could be heard from the Blackwater. _Maybe more of Aegon's galleys are being destroyed. _Suddenly before him he saw a woman with brown hair, she was a short and gave him a dead pan stare before scurrying off into the darkness. It reminded Gendry of Arya.

When the bells had tolled and they'd left Varys's chambers, Gendry immediately went towards the Great Hall with his companions. They did not know where the women were at the time, but they did not have enough to spare to go and search for them. The courtyard of the Red Keep was filled with people running around like chickens without a head, and the tolling bells only proceeded to get louder with each passing second. Upon arrival at the Great Hall they found men-at-arms already preparing for battle, and Edric was there with the King's armor as were other numerous squires with Gendry's, Tyrion's, and Jon's.

A boy that Gendry had never met helped him with his armor, and handed him his war hammer. For once it felt heavy in his hand because he knew that by the end of the day he'd have to take a life with it. Finally as his breastplate was strapped on and his hammer was slung onto his back, Gendry saw the women run inside the Great Hall out from the gardens with the children in hand. Arya had finally kissed him in front of her family, showing the affection that he'd always wanted and told him not to be stupid. Gendry only laughed and held her, as all the men did to their respective woman. He could have sworn he saw a tear roll down the cheek of Arya Stark as he gave her one final goodbye, but surely he had to be dreaming: Arya never cried.

Everywhere there was movement in the streets, Gold Cloaks coming out of barracks, manning the city walls and gates, people running around, panicking, and his move to the Mud Gate was not swift. When he got there the trebuchets that Tyrion loved so much were already in position inside the walls, loaded with wildfire pots to fling at the enemy ships when they sailed up the Blackwater. They raced out of the city by a postern door near the gates and climbed the stairs onto the ramparts overlooking the shore of the Mud Gate. He could already see the naval galleys moving out into the Blackwater, lining up, getting ready to meet the enemy navy, to draw them upriver to the trap. It was then that James ordered the wildfire thrown and the battle began.

"Who was that?" Tyrion asked him. The dwarf's hair was wet with a mixture of sweat and blood, and his armor had dents in it. Tyrion had proved himself upon the sands of the King's Gate and was a warrior in Gendry's eyes. He remembered him yelling out the war cry before they collided with Aegon's men, and it made Gendry laugh inside.

"I'm not sure," Gendry said in a whisper. "It reminded me of Arya."

Tyrion sighed as they turned a corner. Gendry turned back to his men and bid them to begin to jog to the Mud Gate. Something in Gendry's mind told him that James needed his help, and that they had to arrive right away. Siege ladders on top of the walls could overwhelm them immediately, and the archers could only keep them at bay for so long. If the ramparts were overrun than all would be lost, they didn't have the man power to repel them. It would be a massacre.

"We need to make haste, Tyrion." Gendry told him.

He nodded and the men began to run at a swift jog, and the sounds of battle began to ring in Gendry's ears again. The sweat and blood made his hair matted, and it weighed heavy upon his head. Although the hammer did feel light as a feather, that gave him the second wind he needed. The night sky was green again, but in the distance Gendry could see the flickering of lights and screams from the Mud Gate. They arrived at the stairs as he and Tyrion sprinted up them with the King's Gate party behind them.

"KEEP FIRING!" Gendry heard Edric yell at the archers when he arrived at the top of the walls. The squire looked back at him and nodded, his eyes wide as saucers as he spotted the blood on Gendry's breastplate. The dents that he'd received too.

They walked along the rows of archers that were wearing Targaryen black, it looked like a long black worm. Finally when they arrived near the gatehouse, Gendry saw a figure sitting down on top of an empty arrow barrel, his back against the wall. He had his Kingsguard around him and Gendry knew it was James. His sword was drawn with the tip against the floor and James held the hilt in his hands. Gendry sprinted over to James with Tyrion to his right, after he ordered his men to take positions along the wall.

"James!" Tyrion yelled.

Gendry saw his brother by law quickly whip his head to the left, noticing Tyrion and Gendry running at him. He got up from the barrel and looked at them, he gave Gendry a quick embrace before pulling off, their fists bouncing off the back of each others breastplates. James had a cut over his right eye and a tiny nick on his left cheek, the blood had dried upon his beard. His hair was sweaty and his sword had blood upon it.

"How did you manage?" James asked.

"We managed to drive Aegon's men off the King's Gate," Tyrion answered in-between pants, "and they've retreated from there. We also managed to destroy their battering ram too."

"That is good news," said James. "How many men did we lose in the attempt?"

"Many," Gendry told him. "A lot of Gold Cloaks were slaughtered in the attempt, and we also lost their Lord Commander."

James sighed. "How many of the men-at-arms?"

"Not nearly as much," Tyrion answered this time. "But we still took quite a bit of casualties. We brought those still able to fight with us upon the ramparts, but some still remain at the King's Gate with the wounded."

"Ok," James muttered. "Ok, ok. Aegon's men are co-"

"Your Grace!" A Kingsguard interrupted, "Aegon's galley has been seen upon the Rush!"

The three men immediately scurried to the edge of the walls and saw the large ship in the middle of the river. It's standard was flying Targaryen black with a red dragon upon the sail, but the dragons had giant golden crowns on each head. _I guess if we used the same banner the battle would have been terribly confusing. _

"How do we know it's his?" Gendry asked.

"It is the biggest we've seen Y'Grace," the archer replied, "that has to be the galley of Aegon Targaryen."

James nodded. "What is the plan?"

"They're about to land the second wave of reinforcements upon the shore," Tyrion pointed out with his finger the giant mass of boats coming back to the shore line.

There were still some men against the walls that were hiding out of the archers fire, waiting for he siege ladders to come upon the shore. Back in the water, Gendry could see surviving archers shooting from the rubble of the galleys, some arrows making their target. He had to duck to keep from getting hit at times, and all kept their heads low.

"We need to bring whatever men we have up on the walls," Gendry yelled over the sound of hissing arrows and yells.

James nodded in agreement. "That I agree with."

"We also need to form some flanking party, tiny it'll have to be," Tyrion suggested to them.

"Have, Edric, lead a sortie from the sally port of the King's Gate, and flank them," Gendry said. "He won't utterly defeat them, but it'll help to drive them off a bit."

"And we will stay upon the ramparts to lead," James told them. "Edric!"

Gendry nodded at him, and the squire ran over to him. James clenched him by the shoulders and explained what he was to do. He was to take the remaining men at the King's Gate and take whatever horses they had left to lead a calvary charge to their flank. James also instructed to leave two horses along the end of the stairs for them, in case they need to retreat. While James was explaining to Edric his plan, the boys eyes were wide in shock.

"You'll be a knight by morning if you live the night," James said after finishing explaining. "Good luck to you, Edric."

The squire nodded at him and bowed out, running down the steps with nobody following him. James walked down the ramparts to make sure that all the men were in order and prepared. Gendry and Tyrion walked over to the walls again and peered out to the shore line, Aegon's men had freshly landed upon the shore line and had begun to run up the length of the beach. The command to fire was being passed down the rows of archers and Gendry heard them knock their bows back. The volley was like a dark mass that blotted out the stars, and hit the sand like a thud, some of them hitting flesh. Aegon's men fell to the ground with a scream but some of them survived the volley and kept on sprinting towards the wall.

Now they were firing at will, and Gendry saw the ladders being unloaded from the ships. Five men carried each ladder and they ran across spread evenly, and whenever a man was hit by an arrow another would come up and take the dead mans spot. The arrows gave out a deadly hiss as they whizzed down at the shore, and some yielded either a thud or shriek in response. A call for ladders was yelled by one of Aegon's captains and Gendry peered down for a second to see them being raised by the men. At the last second an arrow hissed by his head and hit an archer that was standing behind him. He fell to the ground without so much as a scream, he was dead before he hit it with a thud. His armor clanking as well.

Startled, Gendry looked around and felt his head with his hands, he sighed in relief when he felt no scratches. "Fire at the ladders!" Tyrion yelled, standing upon a barrel to point down at the ladder men who were desperately trying to raise them. A concentrated volley was aimed at one of them, and most made their mark; instantly killing two of the five and injuring the other three. The three survivors fell to the ground, one of them hit in the leg, a second in the shoulder and chest, a third under the armpit. "Finish them off!" Tyrion ordered again. Another volley was fired and the three survivors were riddled with arrows that killed them instantly, their screams silenced.

"There we are," Tyrion told them. But as soon as the men died, more took their place and they picked up the ladder again. Soon, Gendry, heard the clash of swords and yelling, he noticed that down at James's direction he saw some ladders had made it against the wall, Aegon's men flowing over the ramparts. Ahead of Gendry one ladder had made it up, but the concentrated arrow fire were keeping them pinned. The arrow barrage could have lasted so long, and finally the remaining ladders made it up on the wall, and the men began to flow over. "Swords!" Gendry yelled, "Swords!"

The men-at-arms all unsheathed their swords, and prepared for battle with the archers unsheathing small daggers and the Gold Cloaks had their swords too. Their spears were too long and most were casted aside. Gendry's war hammer felt like a feather in his hand, as the first of Aegon's men climbed up the ladders and came up on the wall. A Martell man wielding a morningstar came running at him and Gendry blocked the blow with his hammer, reeling it around to hit him against the head, his body fell to the ground and his head ricochet off the wall with a thud.

By now the battle upon the wall was in full swing, and Gendry began to tire from all the killing. Archers and men-at-arms were being killed left and right, but it was at a stalemate. Whenever the royal army would gain the upper hand, more reinforcements would land upon the shore and whatever remaining archers could fire shots off, but it was not enough to completely hold them back. Aegon's galley was still upon the river, swaying in the current, and Gendry could swear he could see the man himself standing at the front of the galley, surveying the scene before him. Tyrion said he could see his silver hair reflecting in the night and Gendry thought he saw Rhaegar Targaryen reborn. He'd never met him before Daenerys had him imprisoned. Gendry never understood why she did in the first place, but she must've had her reasons. The rush was still ablaze with patches of wildfire and the remains of the exploded galleys were flowing down the current.

"Tyrion!" Gendry yelled, as he watched the dwarf drive his axe into the head of a knight who was pinned down on the floor. He looked up at Gendry with fresh blood across his face. "I must go and check how James is doing, hold the line!"

Tyrion nodded running the opposite way of Gendry and fighting again. Gendry turned around and ordered a few Baratheon men and Gold Cloaks follow him towards the King. The men nodded and followed Gendry towards the end of the Mud Gate, along the way another ladder went up and more men poured upon the ramparts, blocking their path. An Arryn man came upon Gendry wildly slashing at him. He struck at Gendry and missed, Gendry took his hammer and swung down upon his arm, breaking the bones within it in a crunch. He then finished him off to a blow in the chest, he fell over.

Pushing past the remaining men he finally saw James come into view. The King had just finished shoving his sword into a Tyrell boys belly, and pulled it out brutally. James noticed Gendry and gave him a nod as he ran over to him with fresh blood on his sword.

"How fares things on your end?" James asked.

"We have lost a few men," Gendry replied, "but we are still holding. It has become a stalemate," he paused when as he dodged a Martell man who lunged at him, James cut the soldiers throat. "We can't hold them forever, James!"

"We must hold them as long as we can."

"At what cost?"

"We have no choice!"

"If we can't hold them any longer we must fall back!"

"We won't lose."

"Look around you," Gendry told him. He watched as James took his advice and actually looked around at the sight of blood, sweat, and death. "We don't have the men to hold him and it is just a matter of time."

"What would you have me do? Retreat and create utter chaos," James replied with a blunt whisper. "I can't. have. that. happen."

Gendry grabbed him by the arm. "I'd have us stay alive, James. If the battle is lost we must retreat to Maegor's and go back to the women, we must-"

"-If we lose than we are dead, Gendry," James ruefully said. He turned his attention back to the battle, and Gendry did the same.

The fighting grew intense with each passing minute, and the screams were only growing more frequent. Gendry had received a slash to his arm and he had killed three men in the process. Most of the knights tried to bash their way past, Gendry. Hoping to use brute strength against him, but Gendry always pushed them back, using his agility to use their armor as a disadvantage. Usually he'd hit them hard in the back or cave in their breastplate to break their ribs. Back and forth he moved between James and Tyrion, making sure the lines wouldn't break. Aegon's men were as vast as the sea, and would always receded and crash like waves. Tyrion was holding his part of the rampart as well as he could, and was having an easier time than, James.

"Where is Edric?" Gendry asked James, throwing a Tyrell knight over the ramparts down to his death. James told him that the boy should be arriving at any moment now, and continued fighting on.

Gendry couldn't hear anything by the time Aegon Targaryen himself landed upon the shore, a ghost of his father at the Trident. The flame, smoke, and shadows made him dance, and created a mist about him. His black armor contrasted against the night, and the red-rubied dragon upon the breastplate. His sword was drawn and he lead another wave of reinforcements upon the shore. "It's, Aegon!" James had yelled pointing to him with his sword. The morale of Aegon's men were bolstered and his men upon the ramparts were getting a second wind. That was when they had begun to be pushed back, until Edric arrived.

"James we are losing this fight!" Gendry yelled at him after running back from reinforcing, Tyrion. _I wonder what Arya is doing right now?_

There was a pause in the battle, "a battle pulse," James called it. The fighting would die down for about five minutes and resume again after all had caught their breath. In-between reinforcements the soldiers would have time to rest before the men made their way back up the ladders, and at times they could manage to push some of them down but they'd just come up again. Most of the archers had been killed in the battle, reeling from improper weapons for hand to hand combat. Gendry had seen some archers defending themselves by using daggers, swords from slain men, and at once time Gendry saw one use an arrow as a dagger to pierce a man through the neck.

"I wonder how Daenerys is at the moment," said James when the fighting died down, "or Jon."

"I wonder how Arya is doing," Gendry ruefully replied to him.

James braced his shoulder. "We will see them again, Gendry. We will."

"Will they go through with the plan?"

James sighed. "Jon will see that they do. I know that they may be stubborn at first, but they'll go through with it."

"Arya is the most stubborn person I've met," said Gendry. "Besides you, of course."

"Arya and I are so much alike," James admitted. "Not just in appearance, but in personality as well. It is why we give each other a hard time and always yell at each other, but I know that Arya would kill for me…if it came down to it. I know that she shows her love through her giving me a hard time."

"That she does," Gendry said. "You Northerners and you're stoicism. I don't get it."

"It stems from just being a Stark, I suppose."

"I can see that."

That was when the shouts came back and the men were coming up the ladders again. James stood up and pulled Gendry up with a help of his hand, and unsheathed his sword. The clangs and screams resonated through the air as the night sky was black with the green tint of wildfire. By this point in the battle, Gendry had killed about ten men, some of them were no more than ten and eight. He remembered one of them had tried to come upon him from the side, but he knocked him on the ground and caved him in before he could yelp. The boy couldn't have been older than, Edric.

And as if the Gods were being coincidental, Gendry heard the hooves of galloping horses upon the sands and the screams with clashing swords and broken lances. Gendry pushed past a Stark man-at-arms and put his hand against the rampart as he watched Edric and basically an army of Gold Cloaks clash into Aegon's flank. The man himself was along the shoreline in his black armor and was pointing over at Edric. Now the army upon the shore was distracted with Edric's men and soon they had stopped climbing the walls. Taking this opportunity, Gendry, pushed most of the ladders down and the order was passed along the ranks as the fighting continued.

The fighting continued some more and Tyrion had waddled over to their side of the wall after he'd cleared his. James had ordered him to lead a sortie out and envelop Aegon in a vice now that he was distracted by Edric's men. The amount of Aegon's soldiers on the wall was deduced, but now James had only a handful of true soldiers left. Most of them had been killed in action and others were wounded. Only a few hundred Gold Cloaks remained on the wall, and they had lost a lot of those as well.

Gendry watched on the ramparts as Tyrion's men came bolstering out of the Mud Gate. He saw Aegon now come into the battle and charge his men at Tyrion's, both clashing against each other. He watched as Aegon killed one Stark man, as Tyrion along with two members of the Kingsguard killed one of Aegon's men. Gendry turned his attention back to the ramparts and saw James slash a Martell man across the face. A scream pierced Gendry in his ear, as he saw another Vale man coming at him. He dodged the mans strike and reeled back, snarling at him. Gendry then lunged at him and missed with the swing, but managed to reel back to block the mans sword thrust. Than he smashed him across the face with the hammer finally and the man went crashing down onto the floor with a thud.

Gendry took to the ramparts and walked along the wall, as he surveyed the shore line. Tyrion and Edric still held Aegon in a vice, but they had too little men to surmount any sort of defense to drive them back into the rush. Aegon had now fought his way to Tyrion, and Gendry felt his heart dip into his stomach. It took no time for him to make his way to Tyrion, and both began to fight each other. It did not last long, but Tyrion was quickly overwhelmed and was knocked down on his back. Aegon was about to deliver the final blow when an explosion could be heard out in the Bay, and Gendry turned his attention to it. It wasn't wildfire, as he presumed.

Gendry watched as did everyone else, as they saw a galley of ships enter Blackwater Bay. They were many galleys in number and Gendry did not see a Targaryen standard upon his sails. This time, however, it was a Stag encompassed by a fiery heart. _Stannis! _"It's, Stannis!" The remaining men had began to yell. On the shore line the men began to panic and they watched as Stannis's galleys had begun to attack Aegon's remaining ships. Gendry saw as Aegon turned heel upon the shores and retreated back to his boats with his remaining men. All of the city's defenders began to cheer, but there were still men upon the walls to deal with. By now Aegon was in his own boat, heading back to his galley in the rush to deal with Stannis. Now whatever was left of Aegon's fleet were quickly begin outnumbered and Stannis began to have the upper hand.

That was when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and Gendry fell over onto the ground in pain. His hammer flew from his hand and he grasped for the wall, but he didn't find anything. The breastplate made a loud clang when he hit the ground, and he saw a Tyrell knight standing over him, demanding that he yield. Gendry could not feel anything as everything began to fade away. The last thing he heard was the explosion of Stannis' ships destroying Aegon's, screams of dying men, jovial shouts, and finally a voice that sounded like James. "Stay with me, Gendry!" Gendry looked up at him and looked to his right to see the dead knight staring back at him with his dead-plain gaze, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Stay with me!" James yelled once more. "Aegon is retreating, Your Grace." Was the last thing he heard before everything went silent and he remembered no more.

Gendry heard the sound of chirping birds when he finally awoke, the sun was breaking over the horizon and dawn had arrived. The blood had dried up on his face, and he felt the wind breezing over him. The sky was an orange when he opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Gendry cringed and gradually sat himself up, looking around him. Empty arrow barrels still lined up the ramparts, some being knocked over with arrows spilling out onto the ground. Wounded men clutching their wounds were sitting up against the ramparts, Gold Cloak and men-at-arms alike. Gendry stood up now, slowly but surely and saw his hammer leaning against the wall. He picked it up with his hands and strapped on his back, as he stood up and looked over the ramparts. Aegon's dead men littered the shore line by the hundreds, with horses and men from Edric's charge. Parts of the sand were stained blood red with rivers of blood flowing down onto the shore, even the Rush was blood stained, with the wood of galleys and bodies floating with them.

Now he looked further in and saw Stannis's galley at anchor in the Blackwater Bay, his men were coming down the river in boats heading towards the shore. Gendry saw Edric out there by the shore with the remainder of his men, looking like he was meeting Stannis himself. Already some of Stannis's men were on the shore, waiting for the Baratheon man. The former proclaimed, King of Westeros, was not on the shore yet, but Gendry knew he'd be here soon. He cupped the pain in the back of his head again and looked around for Tyrion and James. Gendry saw the Imp himself standing over by a few Gold Cloaks, his hair was damp from sweat, and he was overseeing them stacking the remaining wildfire pots into a big cluster by the wall. He turned around and saw Gendry, giving him a nod with a frown and turned back to the wildfire. _Now where is James? Where is the King? _

And there he was, standing against the ramparts, his arms spread out holding on against the wall and looking down at the sortie upon the shore. His breast plate armor was off and against the ground, as were his arm guards and gloves. The only thing he stood in was were his leg armor, his sweat stained grey tunic, and his sword belt. His black hair was slick with sweat and stuck against his neck, and he looked exhausted. He looked around and noticed Gendry standing, he nodded and walked over to him with the remaining soldiers carrying the dead off the ramparts. James's nick had dried up and the cut above his right eye had a bandage on it.

"How are you feeling?" James asked him, as he came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I died and came back," Gendry answered. "As if someone kicked the shit out of me."

James laughed. "I feel the same way. But now the battle is over and Aegon has lost."

"Is he dead?"

"Not sure. Last we saw of him he was headed back to his galley, but his galley is still upon the rush and most of his fleet either retreated or was destroyed."

"Where is Stannis?"

"Last I heard he was headed to shore. Edric is out there to greet him."

"Did you send a man to Dany?"

James shook his head. "Damn. No, I didn't."

He called over a Stark men-at-arms and told him to let Daenerys know that Stannis has come to save them, and told him to tell Sam to go to the Queens Ballroom and wait for his command. The man's knowledge was needed this day and for the days to come. He also mentioned for them to stay in the Queens Ballroom until James arrives there.

"STANNIS IS COMING ASHORE!" A knight upon the shore yelled, waiving over to James upon the ramparts. Gendry looked over and saw the king nod, and looked up at the shore line.

Stannis Baratheon himself was walking up from the rush, he was wearing a grey suit of armor with his fiery heart imprinted on his chest. Next to him were his royal guard and a man that Gendry knew as Davos Seaworth and next to him was Tommen Lannister. The product of Jaime and Cersei was tall and lean like his father, and he wore crimson armor of Lannister. That was when Gendry saw the man himself: Aegon Targaryen. The boy was being dragged upon the shore in his black armor with his helm right off. He was bleeding from the mouth and had cuts and bruises upon his face. Stannis dragged him onto the sand and made him kneel down before him, as Edric came forward with his sortie and began to converse with Stannis.

Gendry and James watched with anticipation while Edric was meeting with Stannis. The boy was standing with the man and both were conversing at a calm demeanor and Gendry looked over at Tyrion and James once more. The dwarf was standing on the ramparts again, next to the Gold Cloaks who had clustered the wildfire pots into a giant mountain by one of the catapults. James was still standing next to Gendry and was watching the exchange with such fervor. Than he noticed his face change to shock, and Gendry knew something was wrong.

"Edric!" James yelled, almost jumping off the wall himself.

Startled, Gendry, looked back at the sortie and noticed a body on the ground: it was Edric. He had an arrow sticking out of his chest, and his head was looking up at the sky. Gendry was in shock and saw archers shooting at the rest of Edric's sortie from the boats along the shore, the men were falling down with screams.

That was when Stannis's men charged the Mud Gate.

"Stannis has betrayed us!" Tyrion yelled, he was standing by the pots with his axe drawn. "CLOSE THE FUCKING GATE!"

"CLOSE THE GATE!" James ordered waiving over at the men guarding it, but it was too late, Stannis's men had already stormed the length of the shore, hundreds in number with more coming, and they had already made it through the Mud Gate. Gendry looked down at the shore and noticed that Aegon Targaryen had been knocked down onto the sand, but he looked alive. Stannis was on the shore line ordering his men forward, and Gendry pulled out his hammer preparing for battle. Already the clashing of swords could be heard and the massacring of the cities defenders. _Stannis has betrayed us…Stannis has…_

"TYRION!" Gendry heard James yell. "GET DO-"

That was when he heard the explosion.

A great booming sound came from Gendry's left side, a sound that shook him to his core and rocked his chest and guts. Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked Gendry and James onto the ground with a violent force and he heard the sounds and shrieking of men. His ears were ringing when he finally regained his composure and stood up in a daze. A few Gold Cloaks were screaming and running around, both ablaze with wildfire. The wounded that were leaning against the ramparts were slumped over and dead. He also saw a Baratheon man clutching his arm, and Gendry noticed that he was missing one of them. Behind him, James was on one knee, shaking his head with fervor and regaining his senses. Gendry could still hear the shrieks when he turned and saw what had caused the blast.

The wildfire pots had ignited and sent plumes into the sky, all the men that surrounded it were instantly killed and already it had caught fire to the houses down at Fishmonger's Square. Down on the streets he already saw peasants and running from their lives away from the fires, and from Stannis' men. _Tyrion..where is he?_

Gendry felt two arms on his shoulders and whip him around, it was James. His eyes were sunken and his face in shock, his Kingsguard were holding him up and he did not appear wounded.

"We must go, Your Grace," one of the Kingsguard urged. "Stannis, has betrayed us, and we must go."

James nodded. "The city is lost. Stannis has betrayed us…Stannis."

"No, we can't leave him!"

"Leave who?"

"Tyrion!"

James shook his head. "Tyrion is…Tyrion is dead, Gendry. The blast knocked him off the walls. I..I..I saw him fly off the walls."

Gendry was in shock. _Tyrion couldn't be…he couldn't be._

"I refuse to believe it…I refuse, James."

James shook him. "Believe it, Gendry. Tyrion is dead, the whole city is lost, and Stannis will be the King of Westeros."

"What are you saying?"

Before James could answer the Kingsguard kept tugging at him, urging him to go.

"We must head over to Maegor's. We have to get our family out of the city by the Old Gate."

"But we can't leave, Tyrion! He still might be-"

Another explosion blasted through the air and it shook the ramparts, causing the men to stumble. Gendry looked around and saw the carnage before him. The fires were now spreading evenly across the city and Stannis' men were beginning to pour in. James was right. Tyrion was dead and the city was lost. The wildfire couldn't be controlled and half the city would be destroyed by the end of this. Stannis Baratheon has just taken the Iron Throne and had betrayed them. His men would rape and kill those who resisted, even though Gendry knew Stannis would not allow rape on his watch. They needed to get to Arya..to their family. It was the only reason left for living.

"Right." Gendry said, looking at James who was grabbing him by the arm.

"Let Stannis be the King of Ashes." James finally told him.

Both men nodded and ran down the stairs of the Mud Gate with the chaos looming around them. Below they saw the horses that James had left for them, both were rearing and neighing at the sounds of the screams and death. Gendry and James mounted their horses with the Kingsguard straight behind them. The road ahead was littered with smallfolk coming from every direction, some trying to leave out of the Mud Gate. Some of Stannis's men had entered the city and were pillaging and killing the rest of the defenders.

Gendry and James spurred their horses forward and galloped towards the Red Keep. To escape the city they had sworn to protect, they had aimed to keep from Aegon's control, only to lose it to Stannis Baratheon. Gendry's thoughts were on Arya and his children as he galloped, but at last he thought of Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. The man who had been their most trusted companion since the first day. The man the Stark family sought for council and wisdom. The man who had become one of Gendry's best friends. He was like the uncle he never had. The roads were crowded with smallfolk and the wildfire left a distinct smell in the air. The wind made Gendry's hair fall into his eyes and he had no time to react to whatever was in front of him. They had to make it to the Red Keep with all haste, they had to get out of here. _I'm coming, Arya. I'm coming._

Gendry Baratheon spurred his horse further down the stone road, passing the burning and death alike. With James by his side and the three remaining Kingsguard behind him. The former King of Westeros and Gendry spurred their horses through the gate, as the Red Keep appeared before them. _Let Stannis be the King of Ashes..._


	26. Chapter 26 Arya IV

**A/N: All proceeds go to George R.R. Martin.**

**And yeah this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Chapter 26 Arya IV**

**Arya**

"Aegon has retreated, Y'Grace." Arya heard the Stark men-at-arms tell Daenerys as she sat upon her seat on the elevated dais in her ballroom. Sam had come with the soldier, dressed in his maester's robes, and he had brought a knapsack of belongings with him. _Medical supplies, _Arya thought. When Dany asked him why he was here he told her that the king commanded it, and he was just awaiting his orders. Dawn had just broke over the horizon and with it a new day. All the women in the ballroom had either fallen asleep, or could not do so during the night. Arya, for one, could not sleep at all this night. The fighting was too loud and her thoughts were constantly on Gendry.

Daenerys smiled at him. "That is good to hear. How did we manage to defeat him?"

"Stannis Baratheon came in the night with his ships. Aegon began to retreat once he saw his remaining fleet being destroyed."

"Stannis?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Y'Grace," he replied. "It is because of Stannis that we are speaking right now."

"And how is the King fairing? Tyrion? Gendry?"

The man cleared his throat. "The King has suffered some minor injuries."

"And how about James and Tyrion?"

"His Grace suffered a cut above his right eye and a nick on his cheek, but nothing more. Tyrion," the man laughed, "is doing alright as well. The half-man has proved himself in battle, Y'Grace. More than I can say for any whole man who fought tonight."

Daenerys laughed. "A nick and a cut. Two new scars to compliment the already six he has," she looked him in the eye now, "and I'm glad to hear Tyrion proved himself in combat."

"Aye, Y'Grace," he said, "the Lord Lannister has proved himself more than any southerner I've seen in combat. All should be well for now. His Grace is overseeing the wounded and dead, and his squire is waiting on the shore for Stannis himself."

"Good," Dany told him. "How is the Lord of Storm's End?"

The man grunted. "The Lord has just awoken from a-"

"Awoken?" Arya blurted, "What do you mean he has, 'awoken?'"

The Stark man turned to her. "The Lord Baratheon suffered a blow to the head, but nothing more. He has just awoken now. All is well, Lady Stark, do not fear."

Arya nodded and her nerves receded. She took a look around the room and noticed the women of court and their children were still asleep, and her children were too, including her niece and nephew. They'd fortunately slept through the night, and the handmaidens had taken care of them. She looked around once more and noticed Jon in the corner of the ballroom with a sleeping Sansa. He was looking out the window while he stroked Sansa's head on his lap. Arya saw him meet her gaze and he gave her a rueful smile before looking back out the window. She sat up from her seat, slowly, a small bump had already began to form on her lower stomach and she cradled it with care.

Arya walked over to Jon and took a seat, flattening down her woolen dress so she could sit across from him. She would have preferred to wear a ridic tunic and breeches, but she didn't have time to get a spare of clothes. The bells had tolled without caution. Jon was still staring out the window as Arya sat there and stared at him. His long black hair was spilling over the side of his face, and it was reflecting the sun light. Jon was only wearing a white tunic and black breeches with his sword belt. He'd discarded his armor a long time ago. He was brooding in his thoughts and his northern stoicism, his hand gently caressing the top of Sansa's head. Arya looked down at her sister and noticed she looked almost angelic as she slept, breathing lightly with each second. _Only Sansa could make sleeping look so perfect._

"I wish I could sleep as sound as her," Arya said.

Jon looked at Arya once and back down at Sansa with a smile on his face before looking back out the window. Jon would still not talk, and Arya knew that was just the way he was. Growing up in Winterfell she was closer to Jon than anyone, and knew that he sometimes grew melancholic. She knew that he'd talk eventually, and just gave him the space he needed.

And finally he spoke, "Am I a coward, Arya? Am I craven?"

Arya couldn't believe what he just said, Jon a coward? He was far from it. Being a bastard in his youth made him grow up faster than anyone at Winterfell. What he went through at the Wall would make any man weak, but not Jon. The man had spent time with wildlings. He had fought the Others. Arya couldn't believe his words.

"No," she said firmly, "you're a good man, Jon."

He shook his head. "I'm a coward, Arya. James, Tyrion, and Gendry fought out there for their lives while I just stayed in here like some helpless child."

Arya was about to speak but he continued, "Tyrion is half a man," he said with a laugh, "and fought like twenty, according to that soldier. While…I just stayed here and risked nothing."

"You're not a craven, Jon," Arya told him. "Don't be stupid. We've gone through enough things in our life to not be cravens, you especially. Just because you didn't fight doesn't make you half a man or a whole man. You did as James commanded in case everything went bad, in case James died or Gendry too. You did as you were told and _that_ doesn't make you craven."

Jon sighed and turned his attention back out the window. Arya decided to look too and all she could see was the city before them. On the left hand side, down and down the wall you could barely see where the Mud Gate would be. Right now at this very moment, Arya Stark…Arya Baratheon knew that her husband, brother, and friend were victorious on the battlefield. _My friend, _Arya mused, _never in a lifetime did I think to call Tyrion Lannister my friend. _But her friend he was and he gave her great sport in the small council meetings, and she hoped their would be more to come.

"I wish I could also sleep as Sansa does," said Jon as he brought Arya out of her thoughts. "It has been a long time since I could sleep through the night."

Arya laughed. "I haven't been able to either. I don't know how she has slept through all of this."

"I don't know how she has either."

"Maybe it is because you're her with her."

Jon smirked. "I don't think I had anything to do with it."

"Oh, you don't know that," Arya replied. "The funny thing is now that we defeated Aegon you two can now get married."

Jon smiled now. "Indeed we can, at Winterfell, of course. With the whole Stark family present."

"I would like that."

She looked around the room and saw that the women had began to awake now, all of them rubbing sleep from their eyes. Daenerys was still seated upon the dais and was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Dany had played her part as a queen, being strong and firm as an example to behold. Arya knew she was a strong woman, and had shown her worth tonight. James was lucky to have her, always had been, and Arya understood that he knew that._ As she is lucky to have him._ He knew that he was blessed to have her, so much so that he felt he didn't even deserve her. James had told her that much one night when she found him in his solar, drunk on wine. It was the night he had executed Ros, and he kept to himself the whole day, locked in his solar. Arya found him there when she was walking to her chambers, she could hear him cursing.

James had finished a flagon of wine and he was so drunk he was slurring his words. Arya had seen him drunk as a child, when their was a feast in Winterfell or when he'd drink with Theon, but he was always happy then. Now he was drunk and grieving; the worst combination. Arya walked into the solar with apprehension, and saw him on the floor. He laughed when he saw her and got up. "ARYA!" he had yelled. "My sister!" She gave him a slight smile and helped him into his chair, as she sat across from him. James only kept to himself and drank some more, and Arya couldn't stand to see him this way. She attempted to snatch the flagon from him and succeeded at doing so, smashing it against the floor. "Are you crazy?!" he screamed at her. "Why did you do that? Tell Dany I went to the brothel. I hate you, you bitch."

Arya punched him across the face as hard as she could, and he sat back in his chair in shock that she'd do that. She walked towards the door with her anger fuming, but he begged her to come back, telling her he was drunk and angry and didn't mean it. Arya relented and sat back down next to him and he began to cry in front of her. James began to cry and she didn't know what to do, so all she did was hold him as he cried and he explained to her what happened that day. "I had to kill my first love," he admitted with whimpers. "I had to kill the woman who took my virtue…who made me what I was. Who taught me how to love, Arya. She cursed me to the gods before I took her head. She looked at me and said, 'Gods help you, James Stark. For after this you are truly lost.' And now I can't even talk to my wife. I don't deserve, Daenerys; I don't deserve her.."

_And she doesn't deserve you. It was Dany's jealousy that killed, Ros, not you. _"Hush now," she told him, "you mustn't blame yourself." James shook his head at that and told her it was his fault, that it was _all_ his fault. If he hadn't left her in the market place to go see Ros's brothel than maybe she could still be alive. He then proceeded to apologize for his treatment of Arya for these past thirty years of his life. "I forgive you because you're my brother," she had said. "And it is like father always said, 'the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,' and the pack must look out for one another, James." Her and James were so much alike, they had the same grey eyes, dark hair, and slender face that came from their father, they even had the same personality somewhat, but they weren't to close as children. James always took Sansa's side and Arya resented him for it. But at that moment he was as vulnerable as he had ever been in front of her, and that she could forgive. Arya sometimes wondered if he remembered that moment to this day, but she figured he was too drunk to.

"She has done good tonight," Jon said, bringing Arya out of her memory of the only true moment she shared with her brother.

"Who has?"

"Dany," he answered. "She has been the anchor tonight, and deserves a reward of some kind."

_Seeing her husband returned safely to her arms should be reward enough. _Arya looked over at Daenerys once more and saw that she was now walking around the ballroom, making sure the women were alright. All the noble ladies were blessing her with kind words and prayers, saying that she was the best thing to happen to Westeros. Daenerys was all smiles and courtesy as she accepted the kind words. But before she could come over and say hello to Jon and Arya, she ran over to an empty flagon of wine and vomited inside it, there was no chamber pot around. All of her handmaidens began to swarm her, but she insisted she was alright. _Weird, _Arya thought, _Dany didn't drink enough wine to make herself throw up. Maybe it was something she ate or…_

That was when she heard and felt an explosion that rocked the Red Keep to its core. It was loud and booming and shocked all the women. Everyone was frightened by now, and everyone who was still asleep immediately awoke. Sansa shot up from Jon's lap, frightened as can be. Jon stood up from his spot and looked out the window. Arya heard all the children in the room begin to cry from the explosion, and the Red Keep shook once more when the second explosion came. The women began to scream now, but Dany was quick to calm them down.

"It's the wildfire!" Jon yelled. "The wildfire has exploded!"

"What!?" Arya and Dany exclaimed at him.

Now they looked out the window with Jon and noticed huge plumes of green fire were shooting out from where the Mud Gate would be. The fire had begun to spread to the Fishmonger's Square and was setting the houses afire. On the streets Arya could see smallfolk running around, and running away from the fires. Even Gold Cloaks were running for their lives. _What is going on? _Arya tried to squint to see any sign of Gendry, Tyrion, or James along the walls, but she saw nothing. All the noble women were looking out the window too and some were crying for their husbands, and cursing, and praying. Arya and Dany's children were awoken from the blast and their crying could be heard also. The handmaidens were tending to them so she knew they'd be alright.

"I told you, Tyrion!" Arya bellowed to nobody. "I told you that the wildfire was a bad idea you, you idiot!"

Arya felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Jon there, she saw pain in his eyes. Something in Arya's gut told her that this wasn't good, that it stemmed beyond wildfire burning down the Mud Gate. Something must have gone horribly wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right," Jon whispered into her ear. "Why are the Gold Cloaks retreating?"

"I know," Arya whispered back. "If Aegon has lost than why would they not be at the Mud Gate trying to quench the flames…I just fear for…for."

"They'll be alright," Jon assured. "They're doing fine, Arya."

"The city is on fire!" One woman yelled.

"We must run for our lives!"

"Everything is alright," Dany assured. "The King and his men have won the day and our working on quenching the flames. All will be well."

"His Grace has ordered the drawbridge to the Red Keep raised and this is the safest place we could be," Sansa said. "The Gold Cloaks are making sure that the wildfire does not spread any further."

The frightened hens, as Arya called them, grumbled and took their seats again in the ballroom. Now hymns and prayers were being sung again, but Arya knew something was wrong. It was a feeling she had in her bones, her stomach, in her chest, she just knew that something was not right. She stood with Jon and both watched out the window at the capital below. More smallfolk were running around the streets and the wildfire was spreading to Flea Bottom, even the Gold Cloaks were running. That is when Jon pointed out to her some men-at-arms that were running at the streets, and Arya noticed them kill a Gold Cloak. _Those aren't are men…_

Arya felt Jon clench her arm, and she looked at his eyes, wide as saucers, he had seen it too. Suddenly, Arya felt a hand on her lower back and turned around to find Daenerys standing there with a smile. She seemed like she was glowing and looked happy, little did she know what was looming outside. Quietly, Arya, nudged Jon in the side and dipped her head to point at Sansa, who was now with the kids. Jon nodded and went over to her, he whispered into Sansa's ear and her sister nodded as she walked over to Arya and Dany. It was then that they took a seat with all the children around them, the women were still singing their hymns.

"Something has gone horribly wrong," Jon began.

Arya noticed an exchanged look of shock between Dany and Sansa. "What ever do you mean?" Dany asked.

"Aegon may have retreated, but something doesn't feel right."

"We saw Gold Cloaks mindlessly retreating from the Mud Gate," Arya cut-in, "and we saw a few men-at-arms kill a Gold Cloak. Why would our own men kill a Gold Cloak?"

"Maybe the Gold Cloak was being insubordinate," Sansa proposed.

Arya shook her head as she bounced her daughter off her knee. "No, no. This soldier was wearing Baratheon colors, I could tell, but his stag was encompassed by a different sigil."

"By a fiery heart," Jon added, he was holding Rhaella on his lap. Arya could remember a time when the princess was in love with her uncle Jon. She'd always fight for his affection and he'd give it willingly, never liking to let her down. "It was one of Stannis's men."

Sansa gasped, as she began to comprehend what Arya was telling her with Ned balancing upon her knee. Dany grew stern and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. She turned back to them.

"This does not leave our circle, understand? I don't want to cause panic."

Everyone nodded.

"We must keep control," Arya said, "and we can't let them start to say things. James, Tyrion, and Gendry will be here soon."

All nodded in agreement again and Arya resumed staring out the window. She noticed that more and more of the men with the fiery hearts were within the city, and saw Gold Cloaks surrendering to them. Now she knew that something wasn't right, and it was confirmed when the drawbridge to the Red Keep and Maegor's Holdfast were drawn. Some women began to see it too, and now the high born ladies were becoming uncivil. Many of them began to ask to go to the Sept of Baelor, but Dany wouldn't have it, saying that the wildfire needed to be controlled first. Others demanded to go back to their chambers, and Dany couldn't deny their wishes than. Most of the highborn ladies left with their children to go to their houses or chambers, or the Sept in the Red Keep to pray. By the end the only who saw reason decided to stay behind and Dany was at her wits end with it.

That was when the door burst open.

The women screamed when the doors to the Queens Ballroom flew violently open with the sounds of footsteps and clanking armor. Arya shot up from her seat at once walking over to the door to see who had entered. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was: Gendry and James. Both of them were in states of shock, sweating and pale and had the three remaining Kingsguard behind them. At once they were bent over, heaving and out of breath, only wearing their leg armor. Gendry's hammer was strapped on his back and James still had his sword belt. Arya and her family ran over at them with haste. Arya hugged her husband and gave him a kiss, looking down at his breastplate to notice the blood, sweat, and dents that covered it. Daenerys was in James's arms and kissing him as well, whispering to each other. She did not seem to care that her favorite dress now had a smear of blood across it. Sansa and Jon also embraced their brother, and Gendry as well. Arya than approached James and he gave her a smile, before pulling her into an embrace and breaking off. She noticed he had cast the breastplate aside and had bandages above his right eye and a nick on his cheek. James told the women that everything was alright, the wildfire was being kept under control. Gendry and James quickly pulled off their remaining armor, but Gendry kept the strap that kept his hammer on his back, and James his sword belt. Now they just stood in tunics, breeches, and boots. Dany handed James his crown, but he put it in a knapsack she saw them holding. They had a lot of them actually, Arya didn't know what they contained. But nobody seemed to notice that Tyrion was missing.

They quickly sat down with Gendry and James while the kids were with them, they wasted no time in asking what happened. "What is going on out there?" Jon asked, "Was Aegon defeated?"

James wasted no time either. "Yes. Aegon was defeated by the help of Stannis."

"Is he alive?" Dany asked. "Or was he killed? What happened?"

"We don't know," James answered. "He could be alive or he could be died. We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He is either dead or-"

"We have no time for this!" said James. "Aegon was defeated but...but."

"…Stannis betrayed us," Gendry finished for him in a whisper, "he is sacking the city and is now king. We must leave at once!"

"How?" Jon asked in despair. "How did he betray us?"

James cleared his throat. "He attacked the Mud Gate when we were off guard. Aegon was knocked onto the sand, Stannis had captured him, but we don't know if he is dead or alive. Stannis is the king now and we must go."

Everyone was in shock. Arya, noticed them pull out the knapsacks and throw it over at Jon, who rummaged through it and found riding clothes. "What are we to do with this?"

"Change," James answered. "Go in the corner over there and change. We brought riding clothes for all and even the kids, before we came here."

"Not without finding out what happened to Aegon," Dany urged.

James sighed. "There is no time, Daenerys! We must leave the city…now! The Stark men are waiting for us at the Old Gate, and the Kingsguard will escort us there."

"How are we to get there?" Sansa asked.

"We have a friend who will lead us to the Old Gate using the tunnels within the Red Keep," said Gendry. "We have to go, now!"

"What friend?" Arya threw out.

"Will you just listen!" James yelled, but he calmed down. "We must leave now, there is no time for this. I will explain on my way there…"

"Alright," Sansa said, "Let's get out of here."

"One at a time," Gendry urged. "We don't want to cause panic."

"What about the Martells?" asked Jon, "What about Arianne and her snakes? We can't leave them to Stannis."

"We can," said James. "Stannis won't hurt them, they have done him no wrong. I'll send a guard to the dungeons to escort them to the Great Hall to await Stannis."

And with that, James, called over a men-at-arms and ordered him to go and release Arianne Martell and her snakes. He said to give her a message that he'll write her at Sunspear once he can, and that she has been a good friend to him, even as far as to say he forgives her for her transgressions. Arya, didn't not forgive, nor forget. The North remembers, her father had always said and so it was true. She would remember what the Martells had planned to do to her family at Jon's own wedding. _The North remembers._

Jon nodded. "But, what about Sam?"

Everyone looked at Sam who grew nervous at all the attention being brought to him, but even Arya knew the answer to that question. Sam had to stay behind, he is the Grand Maester and is tied to the king. He had to stay for Stannis.

"I must stay," Sam answered. "My order and vows say I am loyal to the king and realm. And that king is now, Stannis Baratheon."

Everyone grew sad, but James spoke, "We must leave. We must go."

Everyone nodded and slowly began to rise from their chairs before Sam threw out the question that was on Arya's mind. "Where is Tyrion?"

Arya noticed James and Gendry grow silent.

"Tyrion…" James began, "the explosion…he was leaning over the battlements…the force…"

"He fell," Gendry finally said. "Tyrion is dead."

Arya felt the pang in her chest and the sadness at the words she had feared…Tyrion was dead. It hit her like a punch to the gut, and now she looked around to see the look of shock on everyones faces. It was much worse than when James was almost killed, or when Rhaella almost died. Now someone they were all close to had died, Tyrion Lannister. Arya's friend.

"He fell?" Jon repeated. "Are you sure? Are you..."

"I saw him fall over, Jon," James told him. "I saw him fall over the walls at the force of the blast…it's a hundred foot drop and with the armor and all…their is no way he could have survived."

"We must maintain our composure," Gendry whispered. "The city is in a panic. The people are fleeing. The gates will soon be opened by them and Stannis' army will pour through. The city will fall. We must protect the children and get out of here."

"But are you sure he is dead?" Dany asked with teared eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nobody was crying but Daenerys, and Arya noticed she had been more emotional as of late. But, maybe she actually cared for Tyrion more than the others.

James held her hands as he looked her in the eyes. "Yes. Their was no way he could have survived that fall, Dany. I'm sorry…I've failed him and all of you."

_It's not your fault, James, _Arya thought, _please don't blame yourself. Please…don't._

"You all must go," Sam urged. "I will stay here with the women and keep it under control, giving you the time to get out without panic. Stannis won't spare you if you stay, but he might if you bend the knee later. Go, Sansa first."

All stood from the seat and Arya saw Jon hand the knapsacks to each person, before they all said an emotional goodbye to Sam. Jon's best friend, Arya knew, and both the boys had a hard time saying farewell. Daenerys had kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for birthing her children, and saving James and Rhaella from their deaths. Arya thanked him for delivering her children also, and for being a great friend to their family. James gave him an embrace and told him he would never forget him, that he would tell his children about him, and finally thanked him for his life. Gendry and Sansa gave him an emotional goodbye also, and finally it was time for them to leave. Sam handed them a sack filled with medical provisions, should they need it. Bandages, milk of the poppy, wine for boiling, needles, stitches, and the like. He also handed them another sack filled with food: cheese, sausage, bread, and a skin of water. Arya saw him standing there one last time when they closed the door.

Sansa left, and then the kids with Dany, Jon, the Kingsguard, and Irri soon after. Daenerys had managed to convince James that Irri was needed to take care of the children, but Arya knew that Dany couldn't leave her friend, James agreed. After a moment James decided it was time for the rest to go. As James, Gendry, and Arya were about to leave some ladies came over to ask for news and Sam told them all was well. The King wanted to thank Stannis Baratheon in person, and to go help with the quenching of the wildfire. A lie, of course, but they did not need a mass of panicky women following them through the tunnels. They had a better chance of surviving in here anyway. The Red Keep was surrounded by a moat as was the holdfast. It was solid stone. They might be raped later, but at least they wouldn't burn.

Once outside, James, ordered the guards outside the ballroom to stay and defend the women with their lives. _But will they do so if it comes down to it? Will they? _They wouldn't, Arya figured, they were only paid guards and if it came to saving their lives or defending these helpless women…Arya didn't want to think about it.

James marched ahead of them with one of the Kingsguard, while the remaining two were at the back of the column. All the kids were in their arms, so they couldn't run away. _The drawbridges have been raised, _Arya remembered, _They at least did that much. _Still the sounds of battle could be heard outside, and Gendry had told Arya a little bit about fighting. He was visibly shaken by Tyrion's death and described little of what he could. Arya listened with intent, listening to him describe the wildfire as it exploded, green and beautiful were the words he used. He explained how he and Tyrion took the King's Gate and they cheered their names, he told her how Tyrion fought with the strength of twenty men. He couldn't tell her about the men he killed. "Some were no older than, Edric," he had said. That was when she heard James sigh out of sadness, he then told them that Edric was dead. Stannis had shot him with an arrow on the beach, the boy lead a calvary charge himself. _Another death James will blame himself for. _"No!" Jon had yelled. "He did not deserve to die." Arya agreed. Edric was such an innocent boy, so young and full of life. He was to be a knight, she knew, he was James's squire and a good boy, he would look after her children at times. Ned and Robert had taken a liking to him, and even Lyanna did too...so might've called it infatuation. That was the death that seemed to hurt the most, Edric's. He didn't deserve to die, neither did Tyrion.

They walked the halls of the Red Keep for twenty long minutes until they were standing outside Varys's chambers. James ordered the Kingsguard to stand at the door, and he stepped inside the chambers with his family. Arya stepped in and saw the eunuch strapped to his chair with a cloth over his mouth. He began to struggle when he saw them enter, and probably feared for his life. Arya felt he deserved to die, but saw why he was kept alive. Varys knew the tunnels of the Red Keep better than anyone, and Arya understood that he was going to escort them out of here. "It was Tyrion's idea," James said when he knelt down next to the eunuch and removed the cloth out of his mouth. Arya went to the corner of his chambers and stripped out of her dress with the rest of the women and children, putting on their riding clothes. The men and Varys faced the other way out of respect and waited until they were done. It felt good to be wearing just a riding tunic and breeches again, with a sword on her side. Arya put her hair into a ponytail and helped the children into their riding clothes. Sansa and Dany looked ridiculous in their riding clothes, and Arya couldn't help but laugh. _Those two __ladies__ should just keep to dresses._

Arya was helping Lyanna's hair into a ponytail when James began to explain to Varys the plan, "You are to escort my family out of the Red Keep, through the tunnels, and will lead us to the Old Gate. Understood?"

Varys nodded. "I understand, Lord Stark. And I give you my sincerest condolences about Lord Tyrion, he was a good man."

"Certainly better then you," Gendry spat.

Varys ignored him. "What is to become of me if I succeed in getting you out?"

"You will keep your life," James answered, "and that will be your reward."

James cut the ropes with his dagger and Varys stood up and stretched his fat arms and legs out. Arya stared him down with all her pent up anger, and he only gave her the sly smile he was known for. _I'll have your head by the end of this, Varys. I'd cut your manhood off, but someone already beat me to it. _By now everybody was ready to escape and James made sure Dany put her crown in the knapsack with James's. "I won't have Stannis keep Robb's crown," James had said when he shoved Dany's into the knapsack too, "nor will I have his wife Selyse wear yours."

They followed Varys outside of his chambers and towards the lower levels of the Red Keep. The kids continued to ask where they were going, in what little broken sentences they could form for almost being three and Arya told them it was a trip to see grandmother, uncle Rickon and Bran, and aunt Myrcella. They were content about that much. Arya was hoping to see her mother again, and it was the fuel that kept her going. It had been too long she since had seen Catelyn, Bran, Rickon, and Myrcella. It was the day James was almost assassinated, she remembered. She could still smell the crisp northern air and the feeling of Rhaegal's scales against her legs. Arya vowed to punch those dragons if she ever saw them again, for they wouldn't be in this mess if they answered Dany's calls.

By now they arrived at the lower levels and Varys pressed on a stone by a torch bracket and a door swung in next to it. Varys took the torch in the bracket and went inside first. It was a narrow fit and Varys and the Kingsguards men barely squeeze through. Once inside, Varys closed the door behind them. He then handed torches to James and Jon and lit them.

"Jon, go behind Varys," James instructed. "The women and children will stay in the middle and Gendry will be in the back with the Kingsguard. I'll stay at front with Jon. Irri, guard the children."

The handmaiden nodded, and James bid Arya to come over. She walked over to him and he looked at her sword.

"Do you still remember how to use that thing?"

Arya smiled. "Better than you think."

"Good," he replied. "If any of us men are killed or wounded, I want you to lead the family out. You're the strongest out of all of us here, Arya. Dany is strong too, but she doesn't know how to use a sword like you," James clasped her shoulders. "I'm depending on you if things go wrong, Arya. I don't give you enough credit and that is my fault. I'm sorry for not listening to you on the small council, I'm sorry-"

"-Save your sorries for later, James. I'll make sure to do what you say, and fight off any men who try to bring us harm. I'll pretend that it's like needlework."

He smiled. "That is good to hear, little sister. I know you'll do good needlework," he laughed a little. "I believe we are having another one of those moments, like the time you found me drunk in my solar."

Arya was taken aback. "You…you remember that? I thought you were too drunk."

"Of course, I remember. How could I forget the only time we've ever shared a moment?"

Arya felt sad when he said that.

"Lord Stark!" Varys yelled. "We must really be going!"

James turned back to him. "Of course, let's go." He turned to Arya once more and nodded before they went to their family.

All of them stepped into the tunnel and formed up like James commanded. Arya was behind James and Jon who led the way with Varys in front of them, torches lighting the way. Lyanna clung to Arya's riding tunic and the women were behind them, each holding a child. Gendry was in the back with the two Kingsguard while another was in front with James and Jon.

"Come," Varys said. "It is far to walk but it is safe under here."

"The Iron Gate is not an option now," James reminded Varys as they walked. "We must go by the Old Gate, that is where the Stark men and horses are waiting."

"Then we shall go there," Varys answered.

"Where are we headed?" Arya asked her brother. "Where do we go from here?"

"To Riverrun."

"Riverrun?" Sansa said in indignation. "Why there?"

"Bran and mother must be there by now, and have hopefully relieved it."

"How are we so sure of that?" Arya threw out. "Have you had any word from them?"

"None," James admitted, "but it is our best chance. We can't take a boat to White Harbor and we can't go to Winterfell. Riverrun is our best chance."

"But, James, we don't even know if-"

"We are going to Riverrun!" Jon barked back. "Please, just let it be, Arya."

"Where are we?" Irri asked as they kept walking.

"Under the city," Dany replied. "We are going to find the Stark men and go home."

"Where is half-man?" She asked in her thick Dothraki accent.

"He's…he's still fighting," Dany lied to her.

No one spoke after that for a while, except for Varys to tell them to turn here or wait here. They went up stairs, and down stairs, through archways and old and rusted doors that squealed in protest when opened. Then Arya sniffed and smelled smoke.

"Fire is somewhere down here," she said in worry. Soon they all smelled it and they could see the smoke coming from a tunnel ahead.

"That leads toward the Iron Gate," Varys told James. "We must get by here quickly or we will suffocate."

They picked up the pace and were almost running. The smoke was getting thicker and was soon causing them to cough and set their eyes streaming with tears. At last they made it past the spot and the air began to get clearer. Arya began to feel they would escape when suddenly there was a shout behind them and he heard the clash of steel on steel.

"Run!" Gendry told the women and they needed no encouragement, as they ran forward. James turned back to Arya. "Stay with the children, protect them!"

Arya turned back and saw the two Kingsguard and Gendry fighting some men at the end of the tunnel. Two men lay dead at their feet in seconds. Jon ran back to them and looked at the dead men in his torch light. They both had the fiery heart on their armor.

"Stannis' men," Jon said.

"How did they get here?" Dany asked in worry.

"Never mind that," James told her. "Let us get away before more come."

They moved back to where Varys had waited for them. They were in a small circular room and five doors led off it. Varys pointed to them one by one. "Old Gate, Gate of the Gods, Lion Gate, Kings Gate, and Mud Gate. Each leads to a tunnel that comes to the walls. Then you walk inside the walls a bit and there is a hidden door to the outside."

"Old Gate," James said at once. Then they could hear footsteps running from where they had come. Varys opened the door and went in and was quickly followed by everyone.

Almost as soon as they were inside, six men burst into the circular room, all with the fiery heart on their armor. Arya stood back with the women, Varys, and the children in a corner as she watched the men draw their weapons and fight with the Kingsguard. Arya made sure to cover Lyanna's eyes. Gendry immediately hit one of them in the chest with his hammer and the man fell over. James had sliced open a man's throat with a swing of his sword, and the women watched in horror as the man clung to his throat with the blood spraying out like a fountain. Jon was in the corner of the room and had been knocked down by one of the men. Nobody seemed to notice him and were taking care of the other three men. Arya handed over Lyanna and drew her sword, running over to the soldier pinned atop Jon and she thrusted the sword into his neck. Arya saw blood splay onto Jon's face and he looked up at her in shock as the man fell over to the side. Now their was blood on Arya's tunic too. She helped Jon up after that.

As Arya looked up, Gendry finished his man with an upswing of his hammer which took the man under the chin and near crushed his face completely off. The rest were dead. Just as they were congratulating themselves four arrows came into the room from the tunnel and one found a Kingsguard right in the middle of his helm. He yelled in pain and collapsed and they dragged him to the side as more arrows came in. Then it was quiet for a moment, but down the tunnel they could here men whisper and planning. Arya looked down at the man and noticed he was dead before he hit the ground, and now their were only two of them left.

"Get your family out of here," one of them told James. "We will hold them here."

"Yes," James said at once, he thanked them for their service and he picked up his torch again. The Kingsguard drew their swords and went back into the tunnel as more arrows came and swords clashed. They heard someone shout. "They're the Kingsguard! The wolf king is down here! Get more men!"

Arya did not hear the rest. Arya and her family slipped into the Old Gate door with Varys, Jon and James at the helm and Gendry slammed it closed behind him. Arya had a strong feeling those two Kingsguard would die back there but that is what they asked for when they agreed to join the Kingsguard.

"Arya saved my life," Jon announced to everyone while they moved through the tunnels. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Needlework," James muttered out loud.

"It isn't the first time I've saved one of your lives," she replied. "Just ask the scar upon James's chest."

"And my knife that seared it shut," Gendry added.

"Is that how you got that scar?" Dany asked in the darkness.

"Now is not the time for trading stories," James urged. "I'll tell you when this is all said and done."

Arya felt proud of herself while they continued to walk through the narrow tunnels. The kids began to let out little coughs with each passing step and Arya made sure that Lyanna's mouth was covered with a piece of her tunic that wasn't covered in blood. She turned around and noticed that Ned's head was perched upon Sansa's shoulder, his face was buried into it. Robert was in Dany's arms and Rhaella was in Irri's. Both of them looked equally as scared. Arya really wished she could hear a joke coming from Tyrion right about now, he always made people laugh in such dark times. She could almost hear him say something clever in the darkness, as if it was teasing her or being cruel. "Lady Baratheon…" She could hear him saying, the only one who ever called her that.

"The tunnels ends up here," Varys said to everyone.

"And where does it lead?" James asked him.

"It leads to a certain one of Littlefinger's old establishments, it was the one that Ros used to own."

James grew quiet at the mentioning of her name, but didn't let it affect him. "And where is it located?"

"It is between the Lion Gate and the Gate of the Gods. We have to go the rest of the way through the streets."

"The streets!" Arya exclaimed. "James, we can't go on the streets. The children…"

"We have no choice," Jon answered for him.

"It is only for a short while," Varys assured. "The Old Gate is not too far from there."

In a few minutes they were climbing a short set of stairs and then came into a small room and then a larger one. The house was empty. Out on the streets they could see the flicking of the fires and smoke was in the air. Varys led them outside and Arya now saw the full extent of the damage. Fires raged everywhere and down the street people were fleeing. Smoke was in the air and they all starting having trouble breathing.

"This way," Varys said as he gasped for breathe. He led them towards the wall that Arya could now see ahead. They hurried directly to the wall and then they walked along it to the right. Varys was looking for something and then he found a spot on the wall and down at it's base he reached and he dug into the dirt. Jon held his torch close and Varys found a metal handle that was buried in the ground there.

"There is a small door here. We must dig around here," Varys said. James and Gendry got on their knees and dug with their swords. All the while the others waited anxiously, coughing from the smoke and looking back towards the city with worried eyes.

"I told, Tyrion," Arya muttered to Sansa who was right next to her, watching with the children as the men digged with furry . "I told him that the wildfire was a bad idea, I told him it would burn down the city. I remember what I told him in that small council meeting."

"And what did you tell him?"

Arya laughed. "I remember him telling me that the dragons were a bad idea, and I told him the wildfire was. 'We'll revisit those words when half of Flea Bottom is ablaze,' he told me. And I responded with, 'And we shall revisit these words when you and I are standing on top of the ashes of King's Landing,' now look at it."

"It looks like you were right," Sansa answered.

"He is not dead," Dany retorted. "He is still alive until we find a body."

"He is dead, Dany," Arya replied. "And we just have to accept it."

"How do you know?" Daenerys spat. "Did you see him fall off the wall? Did you? Were you there?"

Arya turned to her and noticed the tears in her eyes. "How far along are you?"

"Wha..What?" Dany asked. "What are you…"

"Pregnant women shouldn't be drinking wine," Arya scolded, she continued to watch as the fire loomed around them. The men were almost done digging by now.

"How…how did you."

"You're incredibly moody, you're glowing, and I saw you vomiting into an empty flagon of wine this morning. You also complained to me about headaches this past morning," now Arya turned to Dany again. "I can tell when a woman is pregnant, Daenerys. I'm going through it a third time, and I have twice before, where you had twins the first time."

Daenerys remained quiet.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"At Riverrun," Dany answered. "I'll tell James at Riverrun, but please don't say anything, Arya. And don't tell _Sansa_, of all people. Woman can't keep a secret."

"I won't," Arya promised, "as long as you promise not to drink anymore wine. I won't have my brothers child come out sickly."

"I promise."

"It's enough," Varys said suddenly. He jumped down into the narrow pit they had dug, pushed on the door handle, then pushed in and it opened. The way was small, but soon they were all inside the thick walls. Varys again led the way with a lit torch and soon they came to another door, and he pulled on its handle and it pulled in and fresh air came to them from outside. Varys squeezed through and then James, Jon, and Dany went, followed by the kids and then the men helped Arya and Sansa out. Gendry was last.

They staggered away from the walls, all of them tired from their ordeal. Now they saw the stables by the Old Gate before them, and James bid them forward one last time. He turned back to Varys and let him go, telling him to go across the Narrow Sea before Stannis has his head on a spike. "Go to Illyrio," Dany yelled at him. "Go to him before I change my mind about letting you live." And with that Varys was gone, running out of the Old Gate. At the stables, Arya, saw no Stark men but the horses were neighing and rearing from the fires. Only three horses remained, and they wasted no time in mounting up and getting ready, placing a knapsack on each horse. "Where are the men?" James asked in despair upon arrival. "They were supposed to be here and their were to be five horses! Now there are only three." Jon had told him that the men deserted, or were killed; James accepted it. Gendry lifted Arya onto her horse and she took it by the reigns, after her husband handed their daughter to her. Arya nestled Lyanna in front of her and held on tight. Dany mounted another horse and held Rhaella, while Sansa mounted the last one with Ned in front of her.

"But what about you?" Arya asked the men.

"We will follow you on foot," James told them. "And I'll make sure that Irri doesn't leave my sight."

Arya noticed the Dothraki girl leaning close to James, and Arya nodded at him. Gendry stepped forward and released the horses from their posts, while they walked through the Old Gate. It was open and seemed abandoned, as Stannis' men came from the sea and not on land. They walked through calm as can be on the Kingsroad and got far enough from the capital. They were close enough to just peer up at the archway that was above the Old Gate.

Arya reeled her horse around and looked back at what had been her home for almost three years now one last time. Everyone one was silent, and were probably saying silent goodbyes to what they had used to call home. Smoke was peering out of the city now and the Stark family stood in awe as plumes of wildfire shot into the air. _Stannis is king now, _Arya told herself, still in disbelief. Only two days ago her brother had been king, and now it was Stannis Baratheon. Everyone gasped when they saw another plume shoot up into the air, and another explosion had happened. Over at the Dragons Gate and the Gate of the Gods, Arya could see smallfolk coming out of the city, but fortunately enough the Old Gate was untouched.

Suddenly she saw a party of soldiers running out of the Old Gate with fiery hearts on their chest. It took an arrow that hit the ground in front of James to get their attention. Arya counted six men, including one archer, and the men drew their weapons.

"Run!" James yelled. "Run to the brush over there and we'll meet you when we're done here."

"NO!" Sansa admonished.

But before they could respond James slapped Arya's horse in the behind with his blade and the mare spurred forward. Arya held onto the reigns with one hand and her daughter with the other, as the women galloped forward. In the distant she heard James yelling for Irri to run, and finally the clanging of swords. The sound grew distant, but the smoke and wildfire did not when the women slowed their horses down to a walk at the brush James instructed them to go to. They dismounted their horses, tying them to a tree, and took the kids into a little clearing off the road, behind some trees.

Arya drew her sword and sat in the clearing with the women, all of them attending to the children. It had been twenty long minutes and the men hadn't returned yet, Arya feared something had happened. Fortunately the knapsacks were not harmed and Arya made sure to cling the medical supplies Sam gave them close. Dany and Sansa looked tired, strands of hair had begun to part from their ponytails. The kids were drowsy eyed and lulling themselves in and out of sleep. Ned had fallen asleep on Sansa's shoulder, but the rest remained awake.

Suddenly she heard rustling brush and the shouts of men, but one of them was Jon, she knew. The women began to whimper a bit, but Arya clutched her sword, waiting for whoever was about to walk into their clearing.

"Daenerys!" James called out in the brush. "Get the medical supplies!"

Arya scrambled into action and dumped all of the contents onto the ground. Bandages, stitching, needles, a wineskin, and milk of the poppy fell onto the floor. Dany had sorted it all out when they heard the men's footsteps grow closer. Fearing the worst, Arya and the women were forced to look who was injured.

"Oh, no…" Sansa had muttered.

Arya turned around to look at who was injured: it was Irri.

The handmaiden was pale and bleeding at the stomach when Arya noticed the arrow sticking out of it. James was holding her in his arms and Gendry and Jon stepped out beside him.

"Irri!" Dany screamed when James walked by them and placed the Dothraki girl onto the ground.

Dany held her by the head and lifted it onto her lap, while James ripped off the part of Irri's servant gown that exposed her stomach. Arya kneeled down next to the girl. The arrow had pierced through her abdomen and now it was seeping out blood. Irri was moaning and blood was pouring out of her mouth, she was close to death, Arya realized.

"What can I do to help?" She asked James.

James remained silent.

"What can I do to help?" Arya asked again.

Arya felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Jon shaking his head. _Irri is going to die_, Arya told herself. She knew that taking out the arrow would have made her bleed out faster, but Irri needed a maester to heal her wound. And Sam was in Maegor's Holdfast.

"Am I...to die, Khaleesi?" Irri asked her friend in despair.

Dany pushed back her tears and smiled at her. "No, no, my sweet. You will live."

"No," she answered in her Dothraki accent, "I'm going to die. I go to the night lands…it is…known."

Irri began to fade, but Dany would not let it happen.

James knelt down beside his wife and took Irri's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my children. I'm sorry for all of this…I'm..."

"Love your family," she muttered. "Take care of Khaleesi. Love her...love her."

He nodded. "Of course."

Irri looked back up at Dany and muttered some words in what sounded like Dothraki. Now Irri began to cough up a little bit of blood each time she spoke.

"I will make sure to," Dany told her. "And tell him I say hello. I have no words, Irri, not enough to thank you for all you've done for me."

"It has been honor to serve, Khaleesi." Irri said once more before she began to fade, but now she was crying out in pain.

"Give me the milk of the poppy," James asked of Arya.

Arya took the skin and handed it over to James, who unscrewed it and brought it up to Irri's mouth. The woman drank some of it in a few gulps and laid her head back down onto Dany's lap. Arya watched with everyone but Sansa who was with the children in the back, as Irri closed her eyes one last time and died. Dany cradled her head and clutched her hand the whole way. Everyone was silent for a few moments after her death, even Arya. Irri's eyes were closed by Dany and the Dothraki handmaiden looked almost angelic in her death. James poured some water he had from a skin and wiped the blood off her mouth and stomach. Dany had stopped crying by this point.

"We must burn the body," Dany said after James pulled her off Irri's body. "It is the Dothraki custom to burn the dead, James."

"Can we afford to do so?" Jon asked. "The smoke will alert any parties that Stannis has sent after us to our position."

James remained silent while he held his wife, and looked down at Irri's dead body. They had no cloth to lay over her, nothing at all. Nobody had a cape about them or anything. Sansa had made sure that the kids didn't see any of it, and Arya was grateful for at least that much.

"You know that Jon makes sense, James," Gendry pointed out. "We managed to kill four of them, but two got away. They knew who we were…they knew. Stannis will have gotten word by now, and he will send a massive party against us. We can't afford to let them know our trail."

James nodded. "You're right. The smoke would be too much, we can't-"

"James…" Dany began, "please burn the body. It is what Irri would have wanted."

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Daenerys, but we can't. Gendry and Jon are right…you know they are. I'm so sorry that she-"

"NO!" Daenerys screamed, startling everyone. "We will have her burned!"

"Dany!" James yelled in despair while he held her. "Will you not listen to reason? We cannot bur-"

"This is all your fault!" She bellowed, while ripping free of his grasp, "Irri would not be dead if you had just held the city!" she began to sob now, "Tyrion and Edric wouldn't be too, and we wouldn't be in this forest either!"

And with that she ran away into the forest behind her, leaving James behind in a state of shock and sadness. James sunk to the ground and ran his hands through his hair as he kneeled by Irri's body and stared at her. Arya was in shock at the cruel words that Daenerys had spoken to him, never had she sounded so cruel to James…she loved him. Arya looked around and noticed that Sansa was too busy to come to their brothers aide, now Arya realized it was up to her to play the role that Sansa would have. Jon began to step forward but Arya shot him a look, before she walked over to James and knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and then back to Irri again.

"It isn't your fault," she whispered to him. "Irri died because one of Stannis' men shot an arrow through her."

"Then why does it feel like the arrow came from my bow?"

Arya sighed. "You did all you could, James. War is cruel…and sometimes this happens. We cannot choose who lives and who dies. The innocents always die with the rest..."

"No," James told her, looking back at Arya now, "it is my fault, Arya. Daenerys is right…it is my fault. I _vowed_ to protect them…I…I vowed to never let the city fall, and now I have ran away from it all. Leaving them to their deaths…I'm no better than Joffrey."

"You're not him!" Arya bellowed. "I don't want you to ever compare yourself to him!"

"Yes, Mother," James jested with a solemn smile.

Arya sighed. "Look. You saved us, James. You're wife and children, my husband and children, our _family_ is alive because you got us out. You escaped to save your family and you cannot condemn yourself for that. Listen, what has father always told us?"

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives," Arya echoed, "and the pack has survived, James. We have all survived, because of you, because of Gendry, Edric too and because of Tyrion. Him most of all."

"Edric…" James muttered. "He didn't deserve to die. So young…only a boy…he deserved to live." Now he turned to Arya again. "I would trade my life for his…I'd take his place in the ground."

And with that Arya slapped him. "Don't ever say that again, James! Who will take care of your children if you pass? Who will tell them why their father is gone? Could you leave Dany all alone? Could you? Don't ever say that again."

James didn't say anything but to sigh. Arya could see the imprint of her hand on his cheek.

"She doesn't deserve you," Arya whispered. "After that, she doesn't."

James laughed. "You're the first person to tell me that."

"It is the truth, though. You always do everything to make her happy, whether it be walking in the gardens or when you stopped talking to Arianne because Dany was jealous. She doesn't deserve you, at least not right now."

James shook his head. "Why would she say that to me, though? I've never seen Dany so…so angry like that. As if it was me who killed Irri, and not the arrow."

_Because she is carrying your child, James. _Arya wanted to tell him, nothing would please her more. Every being in Arya's body itched to tell him the truth, itched to mutter, "because she is pregnant," just releasing it like a bad curse. But…she doesn't. Arya stays her hand and doesn't tell him…she made a promise to Dany, even though at the moment Arya felt like slapping her good sister instead of keeping a secret for her. James didn't deserve that cruelty, no matter how many transgressions he has committed.

"She is just in grief over Irri is all," Arya assured. "She has probably realized how much of an idiot she sounded like. I'll go speak to her."

James nodded. "Thank you."

Arya clenched his shoulder once more and rose up from ground, wiping the mud off her breeches.

"Let's begin digging her grave," Jon said to Gendry and James.

Arya could hear them digging with their swords and hammer, while she walked to the forest where Daenerys had gone. She looked over at Sansa who was sitting on the ground in her tunic and breeches with her now disheveled pony tail. Sansa nodded at her and Arya smiled back, as she walked through the brush. She could remember seeing Sansa in a tunic in breeches when her father had been murdered by Joffrey and James took them upon the Kingsroad with Yoren. It felt like a lifetime ago, but it had only been twelve years since then. Arya pushed a branch aside and found her sister by law sitting on the ground with her back against the tree, her silver hair was now in a big braid that rested against her shoulder. Dany had her knees up to her chest and she was whimpering to herself, Arya could tell, and she knew that Daenerys did not cry so easily. The only other time she could remember seeing Dany cry was when James did not speak to her, and even then it was a rare occurrence.

Daenerys shot up to look at her and then back down to her hands again, without so much as muttering a single word. Arya walked over to her in a few strides and sat down cross-legged across from her, staring at the ground. She began to rip strands of grass out from the ground and began to tear them into tiny pieces. Dany would speak in time, and Arya just had to wait for the moment. She did things on her own time.

"They're burying her, aren't they?" Dany asked. "I can hear the digging."

Arya nodded.

"They're right," she admitted. "The smoke would be too much and whatever parties Stannis sends after us would see it in a matter of time."

Arya remained quiet, not saying anything. She didn't know if it was because she had nothing to say, or because she was angry at Dany. Arya didn't mean to be cruel, but she never knew how to hide her emotions well. Daenerys picked up on that, however, and knew why Arya wasn't speaking.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" She finally said. "I know that you're mad at me."

Arya nodded again. _You take my brother for granted. _Daenerys was five years older than Arya, but at this moment she felt like the elder.

She sighed. "I know I hurt him, Arya. I…I didn't mean to, but I was just…I don't know…with Tyrion and Irri and Edric. I was just too consumed in grief…and with me being pregnant too…I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I know I was…I'm not stupid."

Arya remained silent still. Daenerys deserved this punishment, she deserved this much. She had this sense of entitlement about her, that she deserved all James had to give, and that for some reason irked Arya. She loved her sister by law just the same, but this bothered her. Arya admired Daenerys, admired the stories she had heard about the Mother of Dragons before they had met, she sounded like Visenya Targaryen reborn. Arya thought it bizarre that she would choose a husband, like a knight would a horse. James put her on a pedestal, he worshipped her. The only time he really stood his ground against her was when Ros died, and he always did as Dany asked. Arya knew that he was talking to Arianne Martell, after the men had spoken to her, and Dany grew jealous of that. "He should not be speaking to her!" She seethed when the women were in private. "The bitch had tried to kill us! James should not be giving her the light of day." Sometimes Arya wondered whether Dany realized her jealousy is what caused the strife between her and James in the first place. Her brother never cheated on her, she knew, yet Dany had the whore killed anyway. Arya only laughed when Dany expressed her anger about it. "Do you remember when James was jealous when he found out about Daario?" Arya asked her. "Now who is the jealous one?" Daenerys was quiet after that, but James stopped talking to her because he knew it upset his wife.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Arya scolded. "You know James takes those things to heart, Daenerys. You of all people should know that he is hard on himself, and…and he took it pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to wish it was he who was killed and not Edric."

Dany remained silent after that. Arya continued to rip the grass out of the ground, but she looked at Daenerys now to see her head down in what looked like shame.

"Is he angry?"

Arya shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't blame him if he is. You're words hurt, Dany. James seemed more melancholic than anything else, but he might be upset."

Daenerys sighed, changing the subject. "How are the kids?"

"Sansa is with them, they're fine. She made sure that none of them saw, Irri. Ned is asleep, I believe."

"Ned…" Dany muttered. "My own son loves Sansa more than he does me. I remember when he'd cling to me like he does to Sansa," now she laughed. "I recall one time when James tried to hug me while I held him, and the boy lashed out trying to defend me. Now he can't fall asleep unless Sansa is there with him. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing," Arya lied. Daenerys had grown apart with her son, little-by-little. It began with Ros, continued with James assassination attempt, and ended when Rhaella was poisoned. "Ned just grew close with his aunt, but he will always know who his mother is. Why don't you just try and spend time with him? Tell Sansa how you feel."

Dany scoffed. "Sansa herself is too attached to my child. The only time she leaves his side is when she is spending time with Jon."

Arya stood from the ground and wiped the mud off her breeches again, before extending a hand out to Daenerys. "Well now that James is no longer king you can spend more time with him. Now, let's go."

She looked up at her. "Go where?"

"To apologize."

"Apologize…to who?"

"James."

Dany sighed. "I should, shouldn't I? I feel so bad…I'll go now."

And with that Dany took her hand, sitting up from the ground. She moved her braid to the side and shook the grass clippings, mud and leaves off her riding clothes before walking side by side with Arya out into the clearing. When they finally got into the clearing she saw that the men had just finished the grave, and a mound of fresh dirt covered the ground where Irri's body had been. Jon put a stone at the head of the grave, and now all the men were kneeling in front of it with their sweat-stained tunics and mattered hair. Arya looked over at her children and noticed Sansa was laying down on the grass with them next to her, and the horses were tied to a tree in the corner. She suddenly felt nails digging into her arm, as she saw the reason why: James had noticed them, and his gaze was unnerving. _My eyes._

Arya walked over to Gendry, who was kneeling beside James at the side of the grave. She placed both of her hands upon his shoulders and he placed a hand on one of hers. Now Arya looked over at Dany, who was meekly standing behind her husband, not knowing how to broach the topic. She finally found the courage to step forward and place a small hand on his shoulder, but James shrugged it off. _He's angry, _Arya realized.

"I'm sorry," Dany said, now kneeling next to him. "I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry, James."

He remained quiet.

"I know I hurt you, but you could at least say something."

He did not still.

"Are you so cold?" asked Daenerys. "Are you so cold as to not even giving me a reply?"

"Says the crow to the raven," James finally said. Arya had to try and hold back a laugh.

"You think me cold?" She asked him in disbelief. "Do you think of me that way?"

"I think you spoiled and selfish," he answered, looking at her now. "I think you spoiled and selfish to place the blame upon me. I understand your grieving…but the things you said…I don't know, Daenerys."

Dany pouted. "I am not spoiled and selfish!"

"You are!" James barked back. "You take me for granted! I did not deserve any of that. You of all people should know how I take that to heart. How I am blaming myself for _all _of this."

"I know," Dany finally relented. "I know and for that I am sorry. It isn't your fault, and you tried your best, my love."

James sighed and stood up, taking a look at Irri's grave one more stare before extending a hand out to Dany.

"Come," he said, "we have a lot to talk about and I rather do it in private."

Arya heard Gendry clear his throat. "Do not take to long, James. We must get going and find a place to camp before the night comes upon us."

He nodded before walking with Daenerys towards the forrest that she was at earlier. Thirty long minutes past, as Arya took the rock that was Irri's headstone and graved her name into it with her sword. She then walked over to the children and saw them napping together in a big huddled group with Sansa asleep right next to them. She saw that she had also braided her own hair and her daughters and Rhaella's. That was when Arya braided her own hair and it slumped down her back.

She heard the rustling of leaves and turned around to find James and Dany walking out of the clearing. _All seems in order, _she thought when he looked somewhat happy. They were clenching each other's hands, and she knew they had talked it out, but James would still blame himself at the end of the day. He had always been so hard on himself, even as children. James blamed himself for Jon joining the Night's Watch, and for their father dying. Even though there was nothing he could have done.

A few hours passed and the kids woke up, James decided it was time to move. The men stood in front of the horses, holding them by the reigns, while they walked down a road that stemmed away from the Kingsroad. The men said it was too dangerous to stay alone on there without some men-at-arms, and Arya agreed. Their were other ways to get to Riverrun besides taking the Kingsroad, and it eventually lead to the River Road. That was where they needed to head. The road was narrow and they kept the horses at a walk. The kids would grow restless in the saddles and sometimes they'd have to stop to let them walk for a while. It was a repeating cycle and it grew tiresome. James and Dany did not speak for awhile and Arya figured that she still hadn't told him about her pregnancy. She had hoped that Daenerys would tell him when they spoke in private, but apparently she hadn't. For if she had, James would've told the whole world by now. Arya just hoped that they wouldn't stay mad for too long, the Starks needed to be one.

That night they made camp in another clearing they found on the side of the road. When they arrived at the clearing, the horses were tied up to a tree so they could idly eat grass, while the men set out to find some wood for a fire. The women stayed with the kids and let them play. They constantly asked where they were going and why they had to leave home, but all Arya could tell them was that they were going to see grandma for a little while. Lyanna was excited to see Catelyn again, and told Arya she had missed her. It made her smile to know she loved her mother. While the men were gone, Arya decided to count the provisions. The medical supplies were still used, but they did not have enough food to last the trip. James spoke of having to stop at inns along the road, proper rest and food would be needed. All had agreed and said it was best for the kids to find somewhere along this narrow road. About thirty minutes past when Arya noticed Daenerys playing with Ned, the woman was wrestling with her son on the ground and tickling him. He laughed until he couldn't breathe and Dany was smiling. _He'll have a new brother or sister in a few months. _Now Rhaella had begun to notice the attention Ned was receiving, and ran over to them both. Daenerys laughed and hugged her, tickling her and Eddard at the same time. Lyanna was over with Sansa, and the woman was braiding her hair, while Robert was chasing a squirrel. "Robert, stay close!" Arya had yelled at him earlier for straying to far. He'd only nodded and tried his best.

Earlier that day, Arya, overheard her talking to Sansa about how she felt. "I know you love my Ned, and I cannot even begin to fathom about how much he loves you back. But, I want to spend time with him and grow close with him again." Daenerys had admitted to her. "He loves you more than me, Sansa, and I'm not asking you to stop being the aunt he loves. I just ask to let me spend some time with him again...and make up for all the lost time when I was Queen of Westeros." Sansa agreed and told her that she could understood, even began to cry at the idea of being separated from her beloved nephew. At times Sansa even called him, "my child."

Finally the men arrived back carrying logs and twigs, with stones as well. They dumped them onto the ground and walked over to their family. Gendry took a seat beside Arya and wrapped an arm around her, while Jon sat next to Sansa and held her. Dany was laying on the floor with her children, and smiled when James ran over to lay down next to them. He scooped Rhaella up from the ground, nuzzling his face into her neck and began to toss her up into the air and catch her. The former princess laughed until she turned red and now all the children were at James' feet, begging to be tossed as well. One-by-one he tossed each up and they were all laughing, soon Arya found herself to be doing so as well, loving to see her children happy in such dark times. Now Jon scooped up Rhaella and Gendry his children, all tossing them until they were working up a sweat. That night they sat in a circle and traded stories about whatever took their fancy. Nobody asked about the battle, as it was too fresh in their minds. Instead they spoke of the one thing that always made them all happy: Winterfell. They told the kids about their old ancestral home, and about their grandfather and uncle. "You're named after your grandfather, you know." James had told his son. "I hope you grow up to be like him."

When the dusk began to fall, the men built a fire and the kids watched them with curious eyes. Rhaella tried to touch the fire, but Dany held her back. _Dragonsblood. _Afterwards they ate a little bit of food, whatever they could. Some sausage was cooked over the fire and they toasted some of the bread. The kids did not like anything but the cheese and bread, but Robert had eaten some of the sausage. When finally night fell, everyone slept in one big group around the fire. Dany and James slept next to each other with their kids between them, having fallen asleep holding hands. Sansa nestled in Jon's arms and Gendry had taken the first watch. Everyone knew somebody had to stay awake for a little to watch, and they decided to take turns.

When finally Gendry was finished, James was second, sitting up against a tree as Arya heard him whistle songs to himself. _The Bear and the Maiden Fair, _she figured out when she awoke to her him whistling. Arya slept for a few more hours with her children beside her and found that Jon was awake now for his shift, even he was singing.

_"Someone told me there is a girl out there, with love in her eyes and flowers…in her hair…" _He had sung to himself, out loud.

Arya had never heard that song before, but she thought the words were beautiful. Maybe he had learned it on the Wall? Or had heard it from somewhere…Now it was her turn for her shift and Arya walked over to the tree to relieve his position. Jon was half-asleep when she stirred him awake and took a seat against the tree.

"What song was that?" She asked him while he was getting up.

"Which song?"

"The one you were singing."

Jon laughed. "A song I learned while on the Wall. James would sing it all the time, as did all the black brothers. I believe it stemmed from...never mind."

"What?"

"Wildlings," Jon answered. "We learned it from when I let them live on the Wall. James told me that Val taught it to him."

"Val?"

Jon sighed. "They're just a bunch of words about a mysterious beautiful women to keep us celibate men warm at night, Arya. Nothing more."

"But you said a wildling taught it to you."

"Aye, I did."

Jon nodded and quickly walked back to where everyone was asleep. The time passed by quickly and her thoughts were led astray to whatever came to her mind, all Arya could do was have one hand on her sword and another on her bump. She felt herself drift in and out of sleep, pinching herself in the arm to keep awake. All the family were huddled into a big group, and most were sleeping soundly.

Morning came and the sun broke over the horizon. The kids stirred awake and the women managed to feed them whatever food they had taken with them before they left. Some cheese, sausage, and bread was all they could carry. Everyone was rationed out some food and nibbled on it with some water that James managed to swipe from Varys's chambers.

The sun broke over the horizon and they found themselves on the road again. The road was narrow before them and not many smallfolk were upon it. Maybe one or two would pass by them, without so much as a second look. With all the dirt upon his face and his sweat mattered hair, James did not look like himself and Daenerys covered her hair with a shall she managed to swipe. "They will recognize my hair," Dany said. "Not many houses in Westeros have silver haired people."

Arya Baratheon sat on her horse with Lyanna in front of her and Gendry walking her horse, holding a reign. They were finally on their way to Riverrun, to see Catelyn and Bran. _And then to Winterfell. _With King's Landing behind them, Arya Stark was finally headed home…however far it might be. _Home._


	27. Chapter 27 James VII

**A/N: Sorry I killed Tyrion, but I can't resurrect him. I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 27 James VII**

**James**

James Stark was sitting under a tree in the clearing that was off to the side of his camp. He wanted to be alone, cherished the quite that he wanted desperately. All he could hear was the rustling of leaves, the sound of animals in the distance, the chirping birds, and his thoughts. _Even Stannis can't take that away from me. _He had awoken at dawn, the morning dew fresh upon the grass, and walked around the camp to make sure everyone was doing well. James had fallen asleep on his watch again, he knew. The Stark family was asleep around a now smoldering fire, and he decided to take some time alone. Now he could hear them rustling up to cook their breakfast, or what little provisions they had left. James Stark decided to recline his head agains the tree now and close his eyes, to try and catch up with what little sleep he could manage to squeeze in before walking the road again.

But sleep would not come easy. Five minutes later he felt a hand shake him and he awoke to find his sister standing before him. She was still wearing the same riding tunic and breeches for the same week, as everyone was, and her hair was in a braid. Lyanna was creeping behind her leg and was clinging to her mother. She appeared scared and James flashed his niece a smile, and she returned it in kind. _I still can't believe Arya is a mother. _James blinked his eyes open again a few times and rubbed the sleep out of them. James had fallen asleep during his shift again, and Arya never liked it when that happened. Each time he did so, Arya, made sure to wake him up in the most obnoxious way possible. The last time it happened she woke him up by dumping water all over his head that she found by a nearby creek. He and Arya had grown closer since King's Landing fell, and it was a shame that it took _that _event to do so. Each day they'd go over provisions and made sure that everyone was doing well. Arya had become his Hand of the King, as of late. _Former king._

"Arya?" said James, still groggy from sleep. "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes, stupid!" she admonished. "Now, wake up!"

"Do I have to?"

She sighed. "Wake up, we need to get going!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Their cooking some breakfast over at the fire," Arya answered, she pointed over to a huddled group of people over at a fire in the middle of the clearing. "Now get up, and let's get going."

James sighed and stood up, wiping the mud and leaves off his breeches. He noticed the sweat stains on his tunic and felt his mattered hair. His beard had begun to become too long and it was unruly. He felt like some wildling. _I need to shave and cut my hair. I can't risk anyone on the road recognizing me. _He looked down at Arya and nodded, stretching himself fully awake before he scooped his niece up and slumped her on his shoulders. Lyanna let out a laugh and was holding on to his hair with tiny hands. Arya laughed and walked side by side with them, while they walked over to the fire. Over in the distance he saw some of his family laughing and pointing at them. James felt proud to be a good uncle, a good father, a good husband, a good brother, or so they told him. _But a bad king…Now the history books are writing, "Stannis Baratheon," under my name, and will no doubt taint my reign._

The Stark family were deep in conversation when they arrived. All were huddled in a circle around the tiny fire, but nobody was eating. Jon was sitting, Rhaella perched on his lap, with Sansa next to him, who did not have Ned with her, and Gendry was sitting with Robert next to him. Eddard was with his mother, and she was feeding him. James had noticed they were spending more time together, and that caused some animosity between Dany and Sansa. Ned was Sansa's "baby", as she called him, and had grown too attached to him. Dany had spoken to James about how she felt distant with her own son who used to cling to her, and she planned on fixing that.

So, each night when they'd go to bed, Ned would sleep with them instead of Sansa, and once James found his sister crying because of it. "Ned is like my son, James," she had admitted to him with tears. "I know that Dany wants to be close with him…but I feel like she is pushing me out of his life, and I don't want that. I may not have pushed him out but I've taken care of him all the same. When you and Dany were with Rhaella, I fed him, took care of him, bathed him, and rocked him to sleep. I loved him like he was my own." And James had told her that he understood, and that it must be hard for her. So that night he spoke to Daenerys about it, as they always spoke before bed, and she only shook her head, telling him that was not her intent. "I don't want to push her away, I just want to grow close with our Ned again. You remember how he clung to me like he did her. I just want that same feeling again."

And so life went on, and their was nothing James could do about the situation. He didn't want to push Sansa out, but at the same time Ned was his and Dany's son. Now it seemed Rhaella was filling the empty void in her life, as he watched her feeding his daughter a piece of bread while she sat on Jon's lap. _Practicing for the real thing, are they? _James walked over to his family and put Lyanna down before taking his seat in-between his wife and Sansa. Daenerys smiled at him and gave him a kiss, before returning to his son. She still looked beautiful to him, even though her silver hair was in an unkept braid and her riding tunic sported mud all over it. But the wilderness couldn't take Dany's beauty, Stannis couldn't take that either. James mused his boy's hair and sat cross-legged on the floor. He bid everyone else hello, and Sansa gave him a meek, "good morning," she was still sad about Ned. Arya sat down next to Gendry and Lyanna had ran over to sit in her mother's lap.

Over in the corner he saw the horses tied up to a tree and eating grass, while next to Daenerys he saw the knapsacks they had brought from King's Landing. The medical supplies had been hardly touched, but James knew another thing of value was in there: the crowns. _I never want to wear it again. _James still noticed that nobody was eating.

"Why isn't anyone eating?" He asked.

"Because their isn't any food left," Jon swiftly answered.

"What do you mean their isn't any food?"

"I mean that their isn't any food," he repeated. "The only thing left were a few pieces of bread and we fed those to the kids. We need to find food somehow."

"Or an inn," Arya threw out. "That could be the best case scenario."

"I don't want to risk an inn," Sansa admitted. "I mean, what if they recognize us?"

"Or recognize me," added Dany. "Or recognized my daughter's silver hair. I can't risk any of our lives anymore."

"Each day we are risking our lives," Gendry truthfully told. "We need to find an inn for the children. We need to sleep in actual beds and not the cold floor."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Daenerys was still apprehensive. She did make a good point, nobody in the realm was known for silver hair more than the Targaryens. And their were two of them within this very group. Rhaella and Daenerys were so Targaryen that it would give them away in a heartbeat. Jon looked too Northern, as did Ned, and nobody would recognize Gendry or Arya or Sansa. And then their was James. _Surely they'd recognize the former King of Westeros. _

"I'm going to shave and cut my hair," James blurted.

"What?" Dany asked. "Why would you…"

"They're right, Daenerys," replied James, "we need to find an inn to stay at. I don't want to risk them recognizing me, and I've always sported this beard with my long hair since my coronation."

"I agree," Jon said, "and I'll do it with you."

"As will I," Gendry added.

Dany pouted. "But I like your hair that long."

James couldn't help but laugh. "It is only hair, Dany. It will grow back along with the beard."

"If you say so."

"And who is the best at cutting hair?" Jon asked.

"I'll cut your hair," Arya answered. "I used to cut my own from time to time, before Gendry told me he liked it long."

"And what about me?" asked her husband. "As the Lord of Storm's End, I demand it!"

She sighed. "I'll cut yours too, stupid. Don't sound like such a child."

James cleared his throat. "I demand equal trea-"

"I'll cut your hair," Dany interrupted. "I used to trim Khal Drogo's mustachios and got quite good at it. Of course, I never cut his _actual _hair, seeing as he was never defeated in combat, but I can cut your beard and hair nonetheless."

_As I was defeated in combat. I'm no, Khal Drogo. _"Sure."

Arya smiled now and whipped out her dagger. "Now who is first?"

Jon raised his hand. "I'll go, but I need to say goodbye first."

Sansa laughed. "You need to say goodbye to your hair?"

He nodded. "Of course. It has been apart of me since I was born."

"It is not going anywhere," Arya pointed out. "It will grow back."

"Nevermind all this," James said. "We still need to feed ourselves."

This time Gendry smiled. "I suggest we men go on a hunt."

_A hunt? I could go for that. _James had gone boar hunting before in the North when he was a child. Lord Eddard would take him, Theon, Robb, and Jon with him, and the boys would spend days hunting them. You had to scare them out of their holes and then ambush them with spears. The only problem was they had no spears, or bows, or arrows. All they had were daggers and sword. However, they didn't have to hunt boar. A deer or rabbit would do just as fine.

"A hunt?" Dany said in disbelief. "Can you risk it?"

"Last I checked, hunting rabbit is not life risking," said Gendry.

Jon nodded. "We'll hunt a few rabbits and that's all. It'll give us some food for a couple of days. Now let's cut my hair."

Jon got up and walked over to Arya, who was still brandishing her dagger. Daenerys handed over Ned to Sansa, who looked at her in such disbelief that James thought she was going to cry right then and there. "He should spend some time with his aunt," Dany said when she handed him over. Sansa only tried to suppress a smile and nodded, before Ned jumped into her arms, and James figured she felt whole again. His sister held him so tight and showered him with kisses, causing him to laugh. Dany smiled too and stood over James, extending a hand. He took her small hand and pulled himself up. By this point the first locks of hair had been cut from Jon's head, and James just watched while Dany lead him away. She wanted to do this in private, he knew, because she probably just wanted to talk. They had little time to do that nowadays. It also left little time for love making, as they did not have the privacy to do that either. _Hopefully we will find an inn…_

Daenerys led him into a tiny clearing off to the side, and bid him to sit down. James did as commanded and handed pulled out his dagger, he then began to try and cut his own hair just to get a rise out of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, arms petulantly crossed. "I told you I'd cut it for you."

"Just trying to look civilized," James answered. "Don't want you to cut yourself."

"Oh, shut up and let me help you!"

And with that she snatched the dagger out of his hand and got down on both knees. She realized the tunic would get in the way, and took the hems of it to pull it over his head. Dany's eyes danced over his bare chest for a moment, no doubt inspecting the scar on his chest like she always did, before she hesitantly took the knife to his hair. _I'd tell her if she asked it of me. I'll tell her the story of how I got it._

But James spoke before she cut the first strand, "How can I trust you with my dagger? How do I know you aren't just in league with Stannis?"

Dany sighed. "Just stop making jests and let me do this. Tilt your head forward."

James tilted his head forward, and Dany scooted herself forward to get a better angle. Now he could completely look down her tunic and her breasts were inches from his face, his breath began to hitch. _A nice view while getting your hair cut. It's better than when Tommy would do it in Winterfell, hacking with his butcher's knife. _Daenerys, however, worked with a certain grace and minutes passed as strands of James' beloved hair fell to the floor. Even though her hair had not been washed in weeks, James could still smell the lilacs she was prone to use.

"We have been married for three years now," Daenerys began as she continued to cut, "and somehow everyone knows more about you, than I do."

"That isn't true," James pointed out, his eyes closed in the eternal bliss that was this. "I have kept nothing from you, Daenerys. I have been nothing but truthful. Every single dark deed in my past I have told you."

Dany ran her hands through his hair, and pulled more strands up to cut. "Not everything. I have yet to hear about how you received said scar on your chest, or why you joined the Night's Watch. Are your sisters more important that they get to know, but I don't?"

James sighed with his closed eyes. "Daenerys, they were there, as was Gendry. I will be glad to tell you how I've got this scar on my chest, if you so wish to hear."

"And it took three years to hear those words," she scolded with a hint of sarcasm. "While it must have taken Jon about five minutes, once you reunited with him again."

"Dany…" said James with a sigh, "my love, I will tell you _all _you wish to hear. Ask for the moon and I'd wrestle it from the heavens, if that is what you want."

Dany let out a small laugh, tilting his neck forward to cut his neck hairs. "Flattery. You of all people should know that doesn't get anywhere with me."

James snapped his eyes open to look at her. "And what can I do to make my wife happy? I live only to do so."

Dany remained unmoved. "Tell me. While I shorn your beard you will tell me how you received," she began to jab at his chest with her finger, "that. damned. scar."

James laughed. "As my lady wife commands."

And with that he began to tell her about how he received the scar. Dany shorned his beard and just sat there with him as he explained the story. How he received it while on the Kingsroad with Sansa and Arya. Gendry had saved his life with that of another man, the foreigner James couldn't recall. The one with the red and silver hair.

And so she gave him back the dagger. "You still look handsome despite the being beardless and the short hair."

James laughed again. "You're my wife, and are obligated to say that."

"I suppose you're right," she said with a slight chuckle. "The kids will barely recognize you."

James gave a feign smile, at the thought of his children. Now that he wasn't the King of Westeros, James Stark didn't know what to do with his life. Bran was the Lord of Winterfell, and would remain so, even though James was the elder. He didn't want it, and knew Bran was better at it, as demonstrated by leading his men as Robb did. Arya would eventually return to Storm's End, maybe, and Jon will stay at Winterfell and marry Sansa. James didn't know where that left him. Without the dragons or anything he couldn't re-take the Iron Throne. Half of him wanted to, but the other half told him to let Stannis keep it. James never wanted the crown in the beginning, never wanted any of it, but falling in love with Daenerys was not what he expected, and if he wanted to wed her…being king was a small price to pay. Often than not at night he dreamed of crossing the Narrow Sea with Dany and the children. To escape whatever wrath Stannis would send against them, and to prevent further harm from coming to his family.

Dany noticed that he was distressed, as she placed her hand on his chin and raised his face to look at her. "What is wrong, James? Tell me."

"I've been thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"Where are lives go from here."

"What do you mean?" Dany asked, she took her hand off his chin and crossed her arms. "James Stark…what do you mean?"

"I don't think we can stay in Westeros, Daenerys…"

And the words came out like a curse to his wife, a curse he should not have muttered. Dany's mouth formed into a thin line, she shook her head and crossed her arms even further. She couldn't look at him, couldn't do so. James wasn't sure if it was because she had spent all her life in Essos or because of how he said it. All was unclear to him, but Dany will tell him how she truly felt.

"I can't believe you just suggested that," she finally said. "To think I'd ever go back to Essos…"

"Do we have a choice?" James questioned. _Did I ever have a choice? _"I don't want to bring further harm upon my family. I can't risk that."

"Risk what?" She asked in despair. "Risk what? Aegon is not the king, Stannis is!"

"What will we do with our lives, Daenerys? What will we do?"

"What do you mean?" Dany shouted. "We live our lives out and raise our kids! We watch Eddard and Rhaella grow into adults! We take care of their grandchildren!"

"And will they marry?" said James. "Daenerys, who will they marry? We can't betroth them to any house we want, because we aren't _a _house anymore. The Targaryens are all but lost, we don't even know if Aegon is alive. The last living ones are twenty feet away."

"Then we take it back," she spat. "We take back what was ours with…with fire and blood. The blood of the dragon does not run away so easily."

"The blood of the dragon…" cursed James. "Are you always so desperate to live up to your families name? What if we weren't meant to hold the Iron Throne. Stannis will be a better king than I was."

"Than what do you suggest we do? Nothing?"

"I suggest we live, for now."

Daenerys was angry now. "I suggest we don't act like cowards."

"This doesn't make us cravens."

"Yes, it does."

James sighed. "You want to know what my father always said?"

She shook her head.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Tyrion…died, Irri died, Edric died, Rhaella almost died, _I _almost died, but you all lived on. We must take care of our own before we can think of plunging Westeros back into seven hells."

"Ok," Dany began. "Ok, what if you were to just go back to Winterfell? What would you even do there. Become the Lord?"

James shook his head. "Bran…will be the Lord of Winterfell, Dany. If you're thinking I was going to take that from him, than I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Daenerys immediately turned away at that. _You can't be serious? You can't…oh, Dany. _"You're the elder. I was just hoping that…"

"…That I'd take that from my brother? Bran has proven himself if you haven't noticed. He took the Moat on his own! On his own! I couldn't even hold King's Landing."

Dany remained quiet. She crossed her arms and refused to meet his stare, visibly disappointed. Daenerys liked power, he figured, liked the feeling of being in charge, she was meant to be in charge. Perhaps she envisioned herself as the Lady of Winterfell once Catelyn passed with James upon the high seat in the Great Hall.

"Look," James began. "Bran will be the Lord of Winterfell, Sansa will marry Jon at Winterfell… and Rickon will marry into a prominent family and become one of Bran's bannermen. And…Arya may have to go back to Storm's End with Gendry. Stannis will let him keep that much, he won't take that away from him. He has no sons to give it to, nor an heir." James sighed. "That leaves me….with nothing. I gave up the right to be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North at seven and ten."

She looked at him now. "But you're no longer a man of the…"

James shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Dany. It never really mattered to me. I never wanted to be the Lord of Winterfell or a king."

"Then why did you say yes to me?"

"Must I really answer that?"

"No. You don't."

"Consider it, Daenerys. Sleep on it. If Stannis doesn't let us bend the knee, which I think he will, than we have to flee to protect our family."

Dany nodded. "I'll consider it. We will see."

"Imagine the cabin on the beach with a red door when you sleep tonight. Do you remember what I told you on the balcony? That is what we could have."

"But you'd be giving up your family."

James laughed. "Winterfell isn't going anywhere. We will always be welcome there."

They both got up and walked out of the clearing. He took the time to run a hand through his hair and hated how short it felt now. His hair was just above the ear and it reminded him of when Aegon almost had him killed. James had kept his hair long all his life, never had he worn it short, and he'd sported a beard since he could grow one. Jon, Robb, Bran, even his father never sported short hair. James scruffed a hand on his face and it felt naked, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. Daenerys clutched his hand and led him out of the brush. His family was around the fire still, and he laughed out loud when he saw Gendry and Jon, freshly shorn like sheep. They turned around and pointed at him, laughing all the way. James and Dany walked over to them and watched his kids reaction to him. He got down on one knee to look at his son, who grew nervous when he saw him. "Ned, it's me. It's your father." From Sansa's lap he looked up at him apprehensively, but Rhaella had recognized him immediately, and asked where his hair went. "It ran away." He told her.

And after that James and the men went rabbit hunting, brandishing rocks and daggers to catch them. They went inside the forest and looked around, everyone laughing at how they looked like green boys with their shorn faces. Jon and James always had beards, but Gendry never did. A couple of hours past and Jon had set up some tracks using twigs and a rock that would land and crush the rabbits head. Gendry had managed to kill a squirrel with his dagger, but Jon's traps yielded only two rabbits. They were hoping for at least four or more, so they could feed the children and themselves at least something. During the hunt they told Jon about the battle, and the men that they killed. "They were all so young," Gendry admitted. "And they all died for nothing, which is the worst part. All for nothing…"

Jon felt that he was a craven for not fighting by his side. "I fought the Others," he said to James, "I should have fought." James could hear the resentment in his voice when he admitted his feelings on not fighting the second battle of King's Landing. Jon wanted to fight, should have fought, had a right to…James realized. But if James were have to died, if it all went horribly wrong, he wanted someone with them he could trust, and that man was Jon Snow, his brother. Their was nobody he trusted more to help raise his children. James had the decency to at least tell him the truth of why he made Jon go back to Maegor's Holdfast. Jon tried to hide a look of content when James told him, and he seemed happy to have taken up the role. "I trust no one more than you and Sansa," James told him. "And Dany feels the same way too."

When they returned to the camp, a few hours later, the afternoon sun was beginning to rise in the sky, and James knew they had lingered in one spot too long. The men took out their daggers and quickly gutted and skinned the squirrel and rabbits they caught. They divided the meat up and cooked over the fire so it wouldn't spoil. Qhorin Halfhand had taught James about smoking meats in order to preserve them. The family ate on the rabbit with mad hunger, and James couldn't help but do so as well. The grease from the rabbit's leg dripped from his fingers, and he wiped it off on his breeches. Rabbit meat had a gamey taste to it, but the fat and grease at least gave it some flavor. The children at least managed to try some of it, Lyanna, Ned, and Robert liked it but Rhaella didn't. She spit it out and cried for bread, but their was none left to give. So, Dany forced her to eat some of it, and their daughter cried for minutes because of it. "You have to eat!" Dany admonished, but the girl just tried to shake her head away from it, James had to help her eat.

Soon the fires were stamped out and everything was loaded, the horses mounted, and they were on the road again. James asked Jon to ride out a bit and see what was ahead of them. As the morning grew old James was leading his horse with Dany on it, their son in front of her, Ned just sat watching the countryside go by, keeping an eye on whatever struck his fancy; pointing at birds he'd see or animals that would scurry across the road in front of them. He was the most calm child there, and never really complained at all, while the others grew restless on the saddle. More than once they met people coming south and all said the same thing - turn around. "War is that way." One of them said to James, pointing back towards the Riverlands. Towards noon Jon came back with news saying that he saw some smallfolk coming up the road, armed with pitchforks and carrying wagons with food. James ordered that Dany lift up her shall that she carried in her pocket from King's Landing. Sansa had made sure to cover Rhaella's hair with her tunic, and the girl didn't understand what was happening.

When the group of smallfolk appeared on the hill, they began to discuss to each other and eyed them wearily. James felt his heart beating fast when they walked by, his hand on his sword hilt and his gaze unnerving. He hoped the mud on his face, his shorn face, and short hair might make him pass for a commoner, and his family also.

The group of men eyed them warily and moved off the road as they passed, keeping their distance, especially after they saw the weapons they had. They were a mixed bunch of boys and men, and they were mostly in rags and had poor weapons. No one said a word and soon they were far behind them.

"We should have taken them out," whispered Jon after they passed by. "They will cause trouble for many unarmed smallfolk down the road."

"Aye, maybe. I don't want to risk any of us getting hurt or killed."

Jon nodded. "No, you're right. It was a foolish notion; best not get into any fights that we cannot win."

A few hours passed on the road without anyone saying a word to each other. The dark experience they were going through at the moment, did not leave too much room for happiness. James could not feel the pang of guilt that felt like eight stone upon his shoulders. _This is all my fault, _he scolded to himself, _if I had only held the city…if Tyrion hadn't stood upon the ramparts…if Stannis hadn't betrayed us. _He had vowed to keep the city, vowed to keep his people safe, and failed at doing so. Sometimes he wished that him wearing the crown was just a horrible nightmare. _It was all just some big dream. _

But something always held him back: his family. Images of his family cursing him for doing so, cursing him for leaving them, also ruined the bliss he imagined for himself and Daenerys. James wanted to leave Westeros behind, and wanted to go, but it was the imagine of his family crying that stayed his hand. After this they would never want to be separated from each other again. James knew he had to tell someone, felt he owed it to them to at least say, "I'm considering what is best for my family."

"Arya." He heard himself blurt out. James felt like someone else had just taken control of him, but he realized it was his guilt doing the talking. He'd tell Sansa, usually, but she would tell everyone in her grief. Arya had become his adviser.

"Yes?" She called out from her horse. James turned around and saw her look at him with intrigued eyes, as if she was thinking why he called her name out so randomly.

"Can I speak to you, please?"

She nodded.

James looked back at Daenerys and handed her the reigns. She nodded and wrapped them around her hands, while holding Ned to herself. James walked back beside her horse, and Gendry stepped forward to give them a moment. He took the reigns and slowed down her horse, so that they might be given more privacy. James just walked her horse and whistled to himself, hoping her impatience would force her to breech words before he had to. Now it was just a waiting game.

"You said you wanted to talk," Arya finally said, her patience had worn thin by now.

"Yes. I did say that."

Arya sighed. "And what about?"

James drew in a small breath. "About what I've been thinking about the past few days before I go to sleep," he sighed. "About the future of my family…my children."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to her. "I mean what the future holds for me."

"I still don't understand."

"I don't think I'm going to stay at Winterfell, Arya."

Arya was taken back by that, it was the last thing she expected to hear. "And where else do you propose to go? King's Landing?"

James snickered. "No, I think not. I may think of going across the Narrow Sea."

Arya stammered. "You can't…can't be serious, James?"

He nodded. "I am. I spoke of it with Daenerys and she is considering it. I'm just thinking about what is best for me and mine."

Arya shook her head. "You sound _so _foolish right about now, I hope you know that. Why would you…"

"I don't want this anymore," James swiftly admitted, motioning to the road around him. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want to live my life in peace now, I don't want to worry about Stannis attacking my family until I'm dead, I want peace. I can't leave you in danger, anymore."

Arya laughed. "What danger? I don't understand…"

"This is just a warning, is all. I don't know what the future holds."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust with this right now, my Hand of the King. When we get to Riverrun, I'll tell the rest of them. Mother, Bran, and then I'll tell Rickon at Winterfell. I promise."

Arya nodded and sighed at the same time, she was visibly disappointed in his decision. James knew that they would take it hard, the Starks wanted nothing but to just be a family unit again after all they experienced, and he understood that. However, he knew that Arya wasn't going to stay in Winterfell forever too, Gendry was the Lord of Storm's End and would have to return once Stannis relieved the Martells siege. To James's knowledge, Trystane Martell still held Storm's End, and he knew that forcing him to lift it would be Stannis's first priority. He figured that Stannis would let Gendry keep his Lordship now that he was the king. It was just a matter of time, and James felt that Arya knew this, she was smart and probably just didn't want to bring up such a sensitive subject at the moment.

After a while they entered a forested area, and had to cross many streams and brooks, most with small wooden bridges across them. At mid-afternoon they halted and had a quiet lunch of rabbit and cheese, washed down with water. The rest of the day was cool under the forest and the road soon narrowed and more and more folks were heading south, none as dangerous looking as the group of cutthroats they had passed. Many hours later the road widened some and they came upon a large stream and a stone inn with a waterwheel attached and several low lying outbuildings.

"Look, an inn!" Sansa had exclaimed when it came within eyesight. Everyone shouted out in joy and wanted nothing but to stop there and sleep in a proper bed. James pulled out the coins he had brought with him, a mixture of coppers, stags, and a few dragons. _I hope this is enough to get a few rooms. _They spoke of how they'd like to split rooms between the three of them. The thought of Jon and Sansa sharing a bed made James feel nauseous inside, for some odd reason. He knew that Sansa would probably wait for their wedding night to…to…he didn't want to think about it. Everyone agreed and went to the inn, James told Dany to keep the shall up at all costs, and to guard Rhaella too. There would be a bathhouse and ale and real food, they also had enough money to possibly buy some more food the road ahead. James hoped this would all end soon.

They finally arrived at the inn and handed off the horses to a stable boy who was waiting just outside, James watched him tie them up. Arya took the provisions and handed them out to everyone. Daenerys held on to her daughter and tried to avert her gaze to anyone who looked upon her face. If anyone caught sight of who she actually was, it could spell disaster.

The inn had a large common room with many tables and benches and a large stone fireplace with a roaring fire over which a large pot of stew was cooking. The innkeeper was a red-faced portly fellow with a jolly manner and a wide grin. He invited them in and seemed to know they weren't just common smallfolk. Soon they were seated at tables and had mugs of strong ale and bowls of mutton stew with bits of carrot, potato, and onion in it. James found himself seated with Daenerys and the rest of his family. The kitchen servants offered the children some apple tarts, and James thanked them for their kindness. The innkeeper soon joined them. The innkeeper did not ask for his name as he filled them in on the news about what was happening around the realm.

"How old are the children?" The innkeep asked in a husky voice while his family ate the mutton like ravaged dogs. Daenerys had her shall up, and was feeding tiny bites of mutton to their daughter, while Sansa had a hold of Ned.

"Three of them are only three years old and one is four."

"Young babes," the innkeep replied. "We'll make sure to give you some sweets before you go on your way."

"You are too kind," Arya told him with Robert on her lap.

The inn keep smiled. "It is of no issue."

After a few moments of silence the inn keep spoke up again, "Did you hear their was a second battle in King's Landing?"

"It's what we're running away from," said Gendry, making his voice sound like that of a common folk. "The city was ablaze when we fled, the wildfire exploded and set mi'house on fire. Me and mi family had to flee."

"Aye. I have had a lot of refugees from King's Landing coming into my inn, as of late, and the lot of them speak that Stannis Baratheon has taken the Iron Throne. Apparently he has sent a raven to all the Lords and demanded they bend the knee."

"We've heard the same," James admitted. "Heard he took the city right from under the wolf king."

The inn keep laughed, his chin bobbing. "So they've been telling me, too. They say the wolf king and his dragon wife have not been found. Some say they fled the city with the Lord of Storm's End when it all went to shite."

James nodded while he cut a piece of potato in half, and stuck in into his mouth. He chewed like he had never done so before, and savored the taste of real food in his mouth, the ale wasn't too great but it would do.

"You lot look like ya haven't eaten in weeks."

Arya nodded this time. "Aye, we didn't have the chance to bring food with us from King's Landing. Our house caught ablaze before we had the chance to snag some." James tried to hold back a smile at her use of the word "Aye."

"A bloody shame," the inn keep admitted. "A bloody shame that war is upon us again. I haven't seen things this bad since the War of the Five Kings."

"Aye," James agreed. "I haven't seen it this bad since then."

"Have you other news?" Jon asked the inn keep. "Anything else?"

The inn keep nodded while he drank some ale. "Aye. They say that the Lord of Winterfell has taken Moat Cailin. Some smallfolk that have come from the Riverlands tell us that the Tyrells still lay siege to Riverrun, but that the Northern host is headed towards it."

"Bran…" Arya muttered to herself.

"Have the Northern army taken relief of Riverrun?"

Innkeep shrug while he refilled James's mug. "I haven't the slightest idea, good ser. Some say they have, other say they haven't. One thing we know is that the Northmen are marching south again, just like the days when Robb Stark was calling himself King in the North."

Everyone grew sad at Robb being mentioned, James felt the familiar feeling of sadness when somebody mentioned, Robb. He could still remember his younger brother he'd get in trouble with, or being the one to get him in trouble. James could remember when him and Theon first took Robb and Jon to the tavern in Winterstown, or the brothel, too. He missed Robb everyday.

The inn keep seemed to pick up on their sadness. "Pardons if I offended you somehow…I didn't mean."

"None taken," James swiftly countered, drinking his ale. He noticed that Dany had refused her ale, instead opting to drink water. James thought that to be weird, Daenerys always liked to drink when the time came up for it. He looked at the inn keep again. "So the Northern army is coming upon the Riverlands again?"

He nodded. "That much I am sure of, ser. Other than that…we have no news."

James looked over at Arya and nodded, both reaffirming to each other that Riverrun is where they needed to head. The family sat down in silence for a few moments and finished eating their much needed mutton and ale, after days of just having sausage, rabbit, squirrel, bread, and cheese, even water got dull. Soon after the innkeep offered them rooms, and after some begging from his family, James relented and paid the inn keep enough for three rooms. Jon and Sansa were to be in one room, with Arya and Gendry in another with their children, and James and Dany with their children in a third. Sansa, not thinking it to be proper for her to share a bedroom with Jon until they were married, offered to have the children sleep in their room on top of the bed, while Jon and Sansa slept in different cots that were within the room. "You and Dany should have some time alone together," she had said to them. "And, Arya and Gendry should as well. It is only proper for married couples to spend time with one another, we all know that you haven't had time for each other in the past couple of weeks." James was gracious for that much.

The innkeep told them that they were free to use the bathing facilities he had, and everyone was happy to clean themselves. The women went first and took the children with them too, while the men bathed after. James would have much preferred to bathe with his wife, but he was just happy to finally scrub the damn mud off his face, arms, and hands, even the dirt under his nails. The bathing was naught after they realized they would still have to wear the dirty clothes they'd been wearing since they left. James asked the innkeep if their was anywhere they could wash the clothing, but he said their wasn't, and that he was sorry for that.

After bathing, James, went to the common hall with his brother and good brother and they decided to get happily drunk for the first time in awhile. James knew his promise to Daenerys about not drinking anymore, but he figured after what they had to endure the past couple of weeks, getting drunk should be the least of his concerns. She had expressed to him her displeasure in seeing him drunk, when he told her that was what he was off to do with his brothers. "Dany," James had begun, "just let me have some fun." He then laughed. "I haven't drank in such a long time, and I just want to do this with my brothers one more time." She nodded and told him that she will be waiting for him in their room, and to not come back too late.

By the time the night was winding to a close, James, Jon, and Gendry were happily drunk. Not the kind of drunk where you grow angry or clumsy or melancholic, but the kind where everything was funny and you were happy. Their was a musician with a lute who would sing songs, and the men would drink and sing along with him. There were also a few other people in the inn, too. Smallfolk and men who just wanted to get drunk. Jon and James told Gendry stories of how they'd often go to the tavern in Wintertown, Robb would join them too. "I remember the first time I went with James and Theon," Jon recounted. "I recall getting so drunk that James had to walk me back to my chambers, and that was after we were done in the brothel." Gendry laughed at that and slammed his tankard on the table, exclaiming that if they would have asked him ten years back that he would've gone to one with them. James sometimes forgot that Gendry was at an age with Jon, and that he was just as much a man as they were. He was fortunate that Gendry treated Arya well, and he never dishonored her. Some lords aren't so honorable, James wasn't either. Than Jon brought up a story that he had never before, "Do you remember when Dany came on to me?" he told with a laugh. "When she was drunk at Winterfell and kissed me?" James grew hard at that, narrowing his eyes at him. Gendry was just laughing the whole way. "Remember when you used to call Sansa, 'sister.'" And with that Jon just grew serious.

The night died down and the men were too drunk for this, so they decided to call it a night and retreat to their chambers. James arrived into his chambers and opened the door with not so much grace. He bolstered through and stumbled a bit, before laughing to himself. Daenerys shot up from the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and her hair was disheveled. She was still in her riding clothing and sat up on the side of the bed to eye him inquisitively. James figured in this moment she looked angelic, or like some child, possibly even a rare treasure.

"I must have fallen asleep waiting up for you," Dany said when she awoke. "I was waiting for you."

James laughed, more a childish laugh than anything else, as he stared upon her sitting on the side of the bed._ Still beautiful._ "My queen!" He yelled, throwing his arms wide. "My lady! You are a great beauty, and I wish for the honor to…to I don't know, come into your castle."

Dany stared at him with narrow eyes. "Have the gods taken your wits? Did you hear what you just said?"

James nodded really hard, it made his neck hurt. "I did, I did. And I want your permission to unleash my direwolf upon you…to stick my sword in your sheath…to awake my dragon!"

"How drunk are you?" she asked him while she cocked her head. Dany's eyes remained narrow, but she looked annoyed. James knew he got that way when drunk. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Do you know how ridiculous _you _sound?"

Dany sighed. "Come to bed, James. You're too drunk to 'unleash your direwolf' right now, gods know what that means."

James laughed like a child as he walked over to her and stumbled upon the bed. Daenerys sighed again and got down on her knees to remove his boots, as she always did.

"You know what's funny?" James said while she removed the tunic over his head.

"And what is so funny?"

"That we now have to remove our clothes for bed, where we had servants to do that for us."

She chuckled. "I guess that is the new life we have to grow accustomed to."

"A life I never wanted," James admitted in his drunken stupor. "Yet falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan."

Dany kissed him for the kind words and began to take off the rest of his clothing. "Remember when we courted, Dany? Why can't life be that simple again."

Daenerys laughed while she untied his breeches. "Courting you was a lot of fun, I remember. The way we fawned over each other for three months, the romantic you were. Doesn't it feel like that was a lifetime ago?"

James sighed. "Yes, it does. What feels like even longer than that was when we had that conversation in the Godswood after your coronation. That was when I opened myself up to you."

"I'll remember that night until I die, James," Dany admitted as she stood up and removed her dirty clothing and climbed on to the bed.

She then crawled into the bed with him and kneaded his back like she used to, removing the ache that had been building up for weeks. James had jested that she need not do that anymore for he wasn't king, but she said it made her happy. Her small hands moving in circles in his back, kneading out the ache he had there since they fled King's Landing. She only kneaded his back once upon the Kingsroad, but the children wanted to help her, and they jumped on his back, only making it worse. James couldn't stay mad at them, not that he even was in the first place. In the world he had lost himself in, James, could not remember when he had fallen asleep, but he did. It was then that he found himself dreaming, dreaming of his guilt again:

_James found himself clad in the black of the Night's Watch again. His black hair was long again, and he had stubble upon his face. He felt the strength in his hands and wiggled his toes, but he couldn't not see. James felt younger in this dream, felt like he did in his youth, so full of energy and life but his mind was that of himself. Finally his eyes shot open and he realized where he was: the Godswood in Winterfell. James looked around and saw that it was snowing, and it looked almost errely beautiful as it always did when it was snowing within the Godswood. He looked around and saw nobody, only the wind, the trees, and the rustling of leaves was all he could hear._

_"Daenerys!" He called out. "Is there somebody there? Anybody? Daenerys!"_

_"Daenerys…." The Godswood echoed back to him. "Daenerys…" He could hear the leaves echo him. _

_"Daenerys…" James heard someone mutter, but the voice was not his own. It was a familiar voice, yet he knew who it was. _

_He turned around to find her standing there, all in black. The flakes contrasting in her red hair as they always did, and she looked as youthful as she did when he was only four and ten. And just as beautiful._

_"Daenerys," she said again. "Have you not thought it odd that she chose you…like a knight chooses his horse…"_

_"Ros?" James asked of the thing, he didn't know what it was. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I used to live here," she replied while she pointed to her surroundings. Her red hair was pinned up to the back, like she used to wear it around James, and she was dressed in a black mourning dress, but it covered her neck. "We used to come here all the time, if you recall. You used to love me, or did you forget?"_

_"I forget nothing," James said. Ros stood at a distance from him, but he found he couldn't move. "I remember when I first entered you, and the last. I remember when we used to meet here in secret to just talk and nothing more. I don't forget what we used to have."_

_"What we used to have…" Ros echoed. "But now you love another, and I am just a distant memory, like dust to the wind."_

_"I have never forgotten about you," James admitted. "I loved you."_

_"You loved me," she mocked. "You loved me so much that you did this!"_

_And with that she pulled down on the part of her dress that exposed her neck, and James felt his eyes widen as he saw the scar upon her neck. The scar he had given her when he took her head, when he took Ros's head. _

_"I didn't want that to happen," he told her. "Daenerys, she…she was jealous and I don't know why she sentenced you to…"_

_"Yet you killed me all the same," Ros scolded, her green eyes pierced through him. "You're the one who swung the sword, James Stark, not your wife. Not the woman you apparently claim to love. What will you tell your children when they grow? Will you tell them of me? Will you tell your son, when he has his first woman that you lost your virtue to a whore! Will you tell them how you killed me like they did your father!"_

_"I didn't mean to," said James, moving closer to Ros. "I thought it a kindness to have me kill you and not her. Dany…Dany would have burned you alive with dragon fire, she would have done so much worse. I didn't want that for you, you didn't deserve that, Ros."_

_"No you're right, I didn't deserve this, Your Grace," another voice said from behind the Godswood. James snapped around to see a figure step out from behind a tree, it was Edric. The boy still had his brown hair short and he was lean and tall for a boy of only five and ten. James noticed the arrow that was sticking out of his chest. _

_"Edric?" said James in shock and sadness. "Lad, what are you doing here?"_

_"I am dead," he flatly said. "I am dead because one of Stannis's men shot me while I was on the beach. I am dead because you failed as king."_

_James shook his head. "I'm sorry, boy. I never meant for any of that to happen, I wanted to have you knighted in the morning by one of the Kingsguard. You were a good squire and a good boy, I would have traded my life for yours."_

_"But you didn't," Edric quickly said. "You only sent me to my death upon the shore. I was to be a knight, a knight! I loved your family and considered them my own. I could remember when you let Lord Gendry choose a squire for you, and I was happy to have the honor. I considered you like an uncle, Daenerys like an aunt, and your children and niece and nephew like my cousins. But now I can ever be a knight, or a lord, or a husband, I can no longer bear children."_

_"Edric," James began, "I'm sorry for all of that. I considered you like a son to me, I'm sorry…"_

_"You're sorry?" Another voice said from the Godswood again. James whipped his head around to see a small figure jumping from the trees, he rolled when he hit the ground and stood up. It was Tyrion. His face still did not have a nose and the scar was still there, but now half of his face was burned off. He looked like the Hound._

_"No, no," James said in disbelief. "Are the gods so cruel…"_

_Tyrion laughed, that mocking laugh that James heard for three years. "That is why they're gods, James."_

_James kept quiet in disbelief, he did not say anything, could not, and now he knew what Illyn Payne felt like all these years. Not being able to even scream._

_"I shouldn't have been on the ramparts," Tyrion admitted. He then laughed out loud. "Arya told me that the wildfire was a stupid idea, and I should have listened. You should have listened to her."_

_"I know that," James told him. "I take Arya for granted. I took her for granted upon my small council."_

_"As you took us for granted," Tyrion threw out. "As I took you all for granted. You were my family, but I was too proud to admit that. I never thanked you for treating me as one of your own, for being my friends and family."_

_"Tyrion, I tried…I tried to warn you to jump off the battlements, but it was too late."_

_"You should have known that Stannis was going to betray us," Edric said, as he stood next to Tyrion, even Ros was standing next to them. "You should have known he was going to the moment he let Aegon free."_

_"He didn't let him free…"_

_"Did he?" Ros countered. "Do you really think Aegon just escaped? No, he didn't. Stannis let him go, and Stannis betrayed him also. He was supposed to be Aegon's Hand of the King, but he took the Throne for himself. You fool."_

_James threw himself on his knees, before them and looked up at them. he was actually at a height with Tyrion. "This is all my fault…I didn't save you all, I should be dead, I should be-"_

_"As you should," Edric spat._

_"It's all your fault, James," Ros said, "I loved you and it was your fault I died. I told you that I never loved you, but I lied. I cried myself to sleep at night when I saw you kiss her at your coronation."_

_"Ros…" James said, slipping his hand into hers, but hers was cold. Now she stepped away from him and walked away, walking back into the Godswood. "Don't forget me." _

_"Nor me." Edric added. _

_"Or me." Tyrion said. "And tell Myrcella I love her."_

_"I will."_

_"Goodbye now, James Stark."_

_Tyrion began to walk away, but James called out to him. "Tyrion! Tyrion! Don't go, we need you, all of us need you! I'm sorry…."_

_"It's not your fault." Tyrion said with a smile._

_"But it is…"_

Heart pounding, James jerked awake, and found himself in the chamber, the room dark, save the glow from the moonlight coming through the window. He could taste something in his mouth and he was naked and shivering with sweat, hold and cold at once. His head was pounding from the ale, and in the darkness he could see Ros's head floating with the scar upon her neck. He suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes, he raked his hands through his hair and whimpered. _She is dead, it was all just a dream, it wasn't my fault. Their was nothing I could have done… _Right now he wanted nothing but to be four again, back when he'd crawl into his mother's bed when he had a nightmare.

A small hand touched his back, and James felt himself shiver. He turned and met Dany's violet eyes, her silver hair reflecting in the moonlight. She gently rubbed his arms. "It was just a dream," she said in a small voice. James felt embarrassed, he knew he must've looked ridiculous.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Dany," he apologized quietly, his eyes diverting her gaze. James felt a weird feeling towards Daenerys at the moment, not anger, but resentment, resentment for what she did to Ros. He had suppressed those feelings for a while, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever, and when he was almost killed he couldn't stand the thought. But the dream had brought something out again, it had awoken those feelings again. _I can't do it though, don't do it…_

"No need to be sorry," Dany whispered back, moving her hand up and down his forearm and lightly threading her fingers into his hair to calm him down, she always knew how to do that well. "What were you dreaming of? Was it Rhaella again?"

James shook his head no, but didn't want to tell her the truth. He felt like this dream should belong to himself, like some secret. But some madness made him spew the words out.

"I dreamt of them," he said quietly, as he continued to avert her gaze. "I was…I was in the Godswood in Winterfell, the snow falling around me, clad in Night's Watch black. Tyrion appeared…half his face was melted, and Edric was there too, an arrow in his chest. They told me it was my fault, all but Tyrion…It was my fault.."

He felt the bed shift as Dany moved in front of him, and rested her hand on his cheek, raising his face to finally look at her. "This isn't your fault, James."

James shook his head in disagreement.

Dany sighed while she crawled closer to him and opened her arms, calling for him to take her embrace. "Come here," she said. James, in his grief, moved into her arms and let her hold him against her chest, her bare breasts were soft beneath his cheek, and all she did was kiss and stroke his hair. James wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her small body tightly against his, the desire for comfort overcoming his resentment. All of the resentment he felt before dissipated in her arms.

"Their deaths were _nothing_ you couldn't have prevented."

James sighed against her chest. "But if I didn't allow him to start building the wildfire, maybe…just…maybe."

Dany kissed his head. "You're too hard on yourself, James Stark. You cannot predict the future, none of us can. I did not think that Tyrion would have died the way he did, or Edric, or Irri too."

He remained quiet and accepted his guilt.

"Why were you screaming?" she asked gently as she stroked his hair.

James shook his head, not wanting to tell her the truth. "Nothing you need hear, Daenerys."

Daenerys sighed. James didn't want to tell her he dreamt of Ros, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to invoke those emotions from Daenerys about mentioning "her" name. She always grew uncomfortable when Ros is ever mentioned, and he didn't want to do that to her. Dany grew so melancholic that she would sometimes well up in tears from the guilt. When James had refused to speak with her after the execution, she came up to him and admitted her guilt. She cried and told him she dreamt of her head every night, that it wasn't fair. And Dany didn't cry for just anyone.

_Daenerys cares. She cares for my well being, cares that I am all right. Tells me what I want to her, but I can't accept it. It is all my fault. _As James held his wife in his arms, he couldn't help thinking about his nightmare, he wanted to share it with somebody. She sighed at his stoicism again, and just kept quiet. He knew that she wanted to know, she wanted him to open his heart to her, and James did not do that so often. He was a Northmen.

"Tell me…" Dany pleaded from him. "Please, James, tell me. I want to comfort you, help you get through it. Please…"

And with that he relented. "I dreamt of her," he admitted. "Ros came out of the clearing in black and had a scar upon her neck where my sword landed. She told me that she still loved me, and had always done so, no matter how many times she denied it." James looked at her now, her eyes welling with some moisture. "She told me she was at my coronation in the crowd, and cried herself to sleep that night when she saw us kiss. Ros than scolded me for forgetting about her, for forgetting the love we once shared, and blamed me for her death. I told her that I loved her too, nor did I forget her."

James felt her exhale on his head. "Have you ever loved me as much as you loved her?"

"Have you ever loved me as much as you did Drogo?" He asked her in kind. That thought always weighed heavy on James's mind.

"Yes," she whispered. "I didn't think it was possible, but I do."

"Yet he is forever on your mind," said James as if his mind was not of his own. "He is always on your thoughts. You look at our children and think to yourself what Rhaego could've looked like at their age. You kiss me and think of Drogo, and how he would kiss you. When I'm inside you, you probably see his face looking down back at you instead of mine...you will always love Drogo more than me."

Daenerys pulled his face to look at her. "That isn't true," she said. "I don't know why you just said those things, but it isn't true. I don't look at our babies and see Rhaego or Drogo. I see me and you, James and Daenerys. No more, no less."

James sighed, and pressed his head between her chest again, accepting her answer. _It's the resentment talking._

"You never answered my question," she pressed again.

"What question?"

"You know of what I speak, James. Don't play coy with me."

"I'll alway love her, Dany," said James against her chest. "She meant quite a bit to me, Ros did." James could not close is eyes, he peered away into the darkness just over Dany's shoulder. "I can still remember the day I first met her. Sitting on my bed, bought by Theon for a night to take my virtue from me, as if it was a prize. 'You need to have your first girl,' he told me one day in the practice yard. So when I saw her...I thought she was so beautiful, as if she was the only beautiful girl within the North. I fell for her, hard. Hard and fast."

James felt Dany's hands tighten in his hair, as if she was visibly distressed at him talking about this. But James needed to get it out, he needed to speak his mind. His arms tightened around his wife's waist, as if she was the anchor that held him while he continued to lose himself in thought, "And so when I first saw her again after seven years, seven years, Daenerys I didn't know what to think. It was like seeing a ghost come out and haunt me."

Dany remained silent as he continued to lose himself in thought, continuing, "I thought it a kindness, what I did. I thought it was a mercy to take her head. I didn't want to see her burn alive by dragons or...worse. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't. When I had the sword in the air, when I looked in her eyes, all I could think about was when I opened the door to my chambers and saw her sitting there on my bed. How that moment changed my life, forever."

Now James looked up at Daenerys, who was looking off in the distance in distress. "And I don't hold it against you anymore, I don't in truth. I swung the sword, and you didn't force me. I could have just dropped the sword and walked off, but I didn't. I killed her anyway, I killed the ghost of my past. But I forgot one thing: you can't kill ghosts. So now she haunts me, Ros haunts me." Now he scoffed. "This is just the ale talking."

Dany looked at him now. "My jealousy killed her, James. You didn't kill her...I did."

"We both did."

"Yet you never answered me question. Do you love her more than me?"

"Never."

Dany didn't press him for anymore details. She merely held him tighter. James closed his eyes and nuzzled in against her breasts. She rested her head on top of his and ran her fingers through his hair, and over his back. It was absurd, but the feel of her skin against his, of her fingers threading through his hair, made him feel safe.

She smoothed her hand over his hair and kissed the top of his head. He could hear her heart beating as he rested his head against her chest and allowed her to hold him. "You're a good man, James," she whispered quietly. He tilted his head up and was startled to see her violet eyes staring right at him. Before he could react, she lowered her head to his, kissing him softly. He returned her kiss, gently moving his mouth over hers. The longer he kissed her, the more he forgot his pain and began to feel desire. James was never one for taking a woman slowly and gently, but he found that Dany's soft touches made him feel so good, that he wanted it to last as long as possible.

James slowly moved to lay her on her back beneath him, never breaking contact with her mouth. He felt Dany's legs wrap around him and moaned against her mouth. He broke their kiss and began placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders. James nuzzled against her neck, inhaling her scent and began to feel at peace. They made love that night for the first time in a while and James hoped they could conceive a child. He would always whisper that to himself after he had sex with Daenerys, as if it was a prayer. This time, however, he heard himself say it aloud. "I hope that we made another child," he whispered into her ear, he had hoped for that much since his twins. Dany only smiled at him when he whispered those words while he shuttered in release.

He rolled onto his back, wrapping his arm around her as Dany stretched out next to him, gently peppering his chest with kisses. "Thank you," James said seriously, resting his head back into her chest. "I never say those words enough to you." He wanted to say more to her, but the words didn't come out.

"I don't like seeing you in pain," she said, her hand stroking his hair again. "And your pain is my pain." Dany sighed again. "You taught me how to love again, James. I thought whatever love I had left died with Drogo, but you woke me up again. I take you for granted and don't appreciate you as much as you do me, and for that I say sorry. I love you, James, don't ever forget that."

"As I love you," he whispered into her chest. "And I hope we can grow old and have more children together."

Daenerys remained quiet, but James could feel her arms tense around him, as if something was wrong. He kept his eyes closed and tried to lull himself to sleep.

"I'm pregnant…" Dany muttered into his hair. "I'm pregnant, James."

He felt his eyes shoot open and he backed out of her touch. He looked at her and found she wasn't lying, her gaze was unnerving and she was smiling. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Don't let this be a cruel jest."

She shook her head. "Arya was the first to notice," she said, "and I knew before the battle when I had missed my moonsblood, and Arya saw my morning sickness. I had to make sure before I told you."

James smiled and kissed her again, holding her so tight he never wanted to let go. This news was the best thing he'd heard, and all the guilt he felt over the deaths washed away. He and Dany were to share a child again, and he wanted to give her the world. "I can't wait to tell everyone in the morning."

"That is the thing," Dany began. "I don't want you to tell anyone, James. Arya already knows and I know she won't tell anyone, but Sansa will. I want to tell everyone at Riverrun with your mother and brother present."

James nodded at her again and continued to hold her, willing to do anything for her in this moment. He crawled into her arms again and they spent the next hour speaking about their new child, all while he kept a hand on her stomach. They spoke of names and what they thought the sex was going to be. "I hope it's another girl," James said. "I want to maybe name her, Catelyn." Dany laughed and said that would be ok, but she wanted a boy. "Can we name him Rhaegar?" James only sighed, thinking about how Jon would feel about that. He never gave thought to Dany's older brother, not truly. "Sure."

Sleep was very little for both of them for the rest of the night. They spoke of the battle as well, James giving her the details about the men he killed. Dany had been in battle before too, so death was nothing new to her. Flying on Drogon's back, she had killed men too and had them killed as well. Her of all people would understand, unlike Sansa. She listened as he described his charge on the Mud Gate towards Aegon's men, with his Kingsguard behind them. He could remember the look on a boys face as he slashed his sword across his chest, or when he stabbed one in the face with his dagger. "Some of them were so young, Dany. Some as young as Edric…and they all died for nothing. For nothing, truly." It was then that James wanted to ask her if she had made a decision, if she had said yes to going across the Narrow Sea. But he couldn't find the courage. Daenerys hated his persistence more than anything, and James just wanted to let her make her own decision.

When the morning came, the light peering through the windows, James found himself awaking slowly with Dany asleep on his chest. The air in the chamber seemed cold, although the hearth was still smoldering. Now he knew it was just a matter of time before Sansa knocked on the door with the children. They had to awake and get going as soon as possible, and they still had a long journey to Riverrun. Dany looked like a newborn babe when she slept, almost angelic like. Then he felt his head aching, and his stomach hurting as if he wanted to throw up, it was the ale. Daenerys stirred awake soon afterwards, batting her eyes open until she sat up and looked at him. The coverlet fell to expose her breasts, James couldn't stop staring but he averted his attention elsewhere.

"I feel like shite," he told her. "As if someone punched me in the head."

Daenerys laughed. "That is what happens when you drink too much ale."

He nodded in agreement and then placed a hand on her stomach, as if he was trying to feel the life that was radiating inside her. Knowing that it was something they had created. Daenerys only placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"We created this," she said under her breath. "And it is about time."

James laughed while she caressed the top of his hand. "When do you think we created this?"

Daenerys shrugged, looking off in the distance. "Too many choices for me to narrow it down." She smiled at him.

James snickered. "Maybe when we did it in the bath?" Now he laughed at seeing Daenerys blush at that memory.

Her husband decided to change the topic, "You know what Jon reminded me about last night when we were drunk?"

She shook her head, silver hair bouncing.

James laughed to himself. "He reminded me about the feast for Arya's wedding, where you told me you were barren. Remember?"

Daenerys sighed and nodded at the same time, she did not like this memory. James kind of figured she knew where he was going with this. Sometimes James liked to bring this up for no reason, just to see Dany's reaction to this.

He laughed again. "Jon told me, 'do you remember when Daenerys come on to me and kissed me at Winterfell? I still remember how she took off my clothes.'"

James watched her eyes grow wide, and she just threw her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Gods, what a shit my nephew is, to boast about when I almost took him to my bed. It was him who refused me and made me realize what a mistake I was making." She smiled at him. "And he said that you loved me, and that you were going to say yes. To be honest I don't remember that night fully, I was too drunk…"

"As I was last night," said James with half a laugh, crawling over to sit at the side of the bed. He laughed, hunching over to place his face in his hands. "If you and Jon got together that night, I don't think I would have ever talked to him again." James sighed. "But that was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter anymore. Now we have to get going to Riverrun again."

James felt the bed move as Daenerys scurried over to sit next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Bran knows about the capital falling?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," James answered truthfully. "I know that my mother will take it hard if she hears the news. Catelyn will fear the worst, as she always does."

"Maybe they sent a party to scour the Riverlands, maybe they will find us."

"No, I don't think so, Daenerys," James shook his head. "Trying to find us in the Riverlands would be like trying to make Rhaella not tug at Ned's hair. It's just too improbable."

She laughed at that. "I guess so. I was just being foolish is all, to think that there was any glimmer of hope."

James could hear the hope in Dany's voice, the hope that their family could get out of this mess. _My fault, it's my fault. _He knew that Bran probably didn't know, their was no way to know unless the word had gotten around already. James didn't send a raven, an envoy, no means to communicate to his younger brother. Catelyn, he knew, wanted Bran to bring his army down to King's Landing once he took the Moat, but James knew that he couldn't do so. Bran had to take Riverrun before he moved down south, had to relieve the ancient Tully seat. His army would need to resupply before they could move down to King's Landing, and that would take time. Bran would also have to treat his wounded from the battle, and bury the dead, too. James understood how all of it worked, his father had taught him that much. Catelyn often let her love for them cloud her judgement, she had shown so when she took…him. _I can't even say his name out loud. _

His wife felt him tense and she slipped her arm through the crook of his. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder even further, caressing the palm of his hand lightly with her fingers. The sensation was almost erotic, but she did it to ease his pain. Daenerys could tell when he was angry, she was his best friend. She seemed to know him more than anyone else, she knew his vices, his likes and dislikes, and his personality. James figured they were so alike in many ways. _Ice and Fire._

"What is bothering you?" Dany asked, she wanted to know. Daenerys always wanted to know. _Well she is my wife. _Sometimes James just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Must you always been open one second and closed another? Why are you so inconsistent?"

"I'm not inconsistent," James said. "I just don't feel like talking about it."

Daenerys sighed. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn stoic. You Starks and your stoicism."

James got up from the bed, putting on his small clothes and his breeches. He began to lace them up while Dany still sat on her bed, naked as her name day. She just sat there and watched him, her hands against the bed with her legs crossed and head cocked to the side.

"Well, Dany," James began, slipping on his sweat-stained tunic. "Are you going to sit there and watch, or get dressed? You know the kids will be up at any moment and we will break our fast and get going."

Dany shrugged and stood up from the bed. She walked over to her riding clothes and put them on, throwing on the tunic and tying her breeches in contempt. Daenerys did not like wearing the same clothing everyday, but they did not have a choice. James sat down and took his boots, but Dany walked over once she was done dressing and helped him put them on. "Let me do that for you," she said, sitting James down on the bed while she slipped on his boots and tied them for him. Both of them remained quiet while she daintily laced them up and they waited for their children.

The knock on the door came ten minutes later and Sansa was at the door with Jon, whose head was aching as much as his by the looks of it and they had their children with them. Ned was happy when he awoke, playing with Sansa's hair, but Rhaella was in a terrible mood. She was rubbing her eyes and crying constantly, James took her from Jon. "She hardly got any sleep last night," said Sansa. "Rhaella just wouldn't go to sleep, James. She kicked Ned once and the boy wouldn't stop crying, so I let him sleep in the cot with me. Rhaella still couldn't fall asleep and I tried to rock her, but that didn't work. Lyanna and Robert managed to sleep through the night, fortunately for us, but it took Jon to coddle her to sleep. It's always Jon she cares for." James only laughed, telling her that he warned Jon about that happening, and he scooped his daughter in his arms, she fell asleep upon his shoulder and they all went downstairs to the common hall.

Arya and Gendry were already down there, dressed in their riding clothes with the knapsacks, and had already began breaking their fast with their children. They turned around to say hello to them, when James turned to Daenerys and reminded her to wear the shall, but it was too late. The inn keep was standing there serving Arya some ale when he took a good hard look at the silver hair of a Targaryen.

It hit him like a storm, James saw, and his eyes grew wide. "You're…you're-the…Targaryen queen." He pointed now to James. "That means you must be the wolk king. You're James Stark."

And with that James watched as Gendry sprinted from his seat, knocking over his tankard and grabbing the inn keep by the collar. James ran over to him and Jon too, all of them staring at the inn keep. Gendry had his dagger to the man's throat, and he was looking at them with shocked eyes. "You will tell nobody we were here," Gendry threatened. "If you want your family to live you don't want to tell anyone we were here. Understand?"

The inn keep nodded vehemently. "Yes, yes, I understand. I won't tell a soul you were here, my king…I mean lords. I swear it on the seven."

"Stannis might have sent parties to seek us out in the Riverlands, understood? The City Watch might be sending parties out to look for us as well, do you hear? I'd keep your mouth shut if they came knocking."

"Yes, I understand, my lords. I won't say I word to anyone, mouthes closed."

"Good," said Gendry. "Now serve us some breakfast before we go hungry, and give us some food for the road."

He sheathed his dagger and walked over to the table with James and Jon. A servant girl was already on the floor wiping the spilled mead, and plates of food had already been served. Daenerys was feeding their son with the shall still over her head, and the women were feeding the rest of the children. It was if nothing had just happened. James took his seat between Arya and Dany and began to eat. He had some buttered toast with boiled eggs, bacon, and ale. The bread was fresh and tasted good in his mouth, it had been too long since they had a proper breakfast and James was savoring it. The inn keep had come back with food for the road: cheeses, some sausage, bread, water, and some other meat he could manage. Sansa told him it was more than enough and was thankful for his hospitality. The man treated James as if he were still king, and even bowed to him while they were getting ready to leave. The women tended to the knapsacks and the children, while the men strapped on their weapons and were ready to move.

And just then the door burst open and the stable boy from outside began to yell. "Ser!" He said, panting and out of breath. "Their is a party of six Gold Cloaks outside, and a few men-at-arms. They're here looking for someone!"

"For who?" He asked the boy.

He pointed at James and his family. "For them."

"Very well, lad," the inn keep said. "Tell them I'll be right out there to speak with them personally."

James turned to see the innkeep walking towards him. "Get your family out of here," he advised him. "I'll hold them for some time, milord, but not too long. Escape out of the back." He pointed over to a door in the back of the inn that lead outside.

"Thank you," said James, handing him a few coins while he shook his hand. The innkeep gave him a slight smile and nodded as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

With that the women began to panic and James bid Arya to come over. She swiftly walked over to him in a few strides, her stomach had grown, James noticed, and she was showing through her tunic. She wrapped her braid down her right shoulder and stood in front of him to listen.

"Take the women and children out the back door, we'll stay here for a minute," James told her. "Ride down the road on the horses and we'll meet you there. And keep that sword on you."

She nodded. "Ok, ok. I'll take them to a clearing we can find down the road. Look for the horses."

And with that he gave his sister an embrace and let her go. Gendry and Jon said goodbye to them and the children, while James quickly kissed his wife and children, hugging Sansa before he stood at the front door with the men. He turned and watched, Dany nodded at him once more before walking out the door with Arya leading them, sword drawn. James stood agains the door with the men while they listened to the inn keep. By now things were getting heated and James could tell they were on to him.

"We heard the wolf king was seen down this road!" One of them barked at the innkeep. "Has he stopped here?"

James pressed against the door and listened. "Our scout told us that he saw a man and his family enter here last night. Claims one of them had silver hair. Now, tell me who in the Seven Kingdoms have silver hair, what family?"

He heard mumbling and figured the inn keep muttered an answer, the only answer that was correct: the Targaryens.

"That is the Dragon Queen!" The inn keep yelled out loud. "And who is the Dragon Queen married to? Who?"

"Louder!" Another soldier yelled.

"James Stark," the inn keep said.

"James Stark," the man repeated. "And who is James Stark?"

"The former King of Westeros."

"He is here, isn't he?" Someone new questioned.

James looked over and saw Jon peering out of a window. "The innkeep is pointing to the inn!" he yelled. "James, they're onto us."

Gendry drew the hammer on his back and James his sword. "If we don't kill them, they'll follow us. We need to kill enough of them to scare them off. Let's not do anything stupid."

They backed off by the door and stood there when the door opened. A fiery heart upon the soldiers chest. They stumbled in, six of them, while James noticed the Gold Cloaks were waiting outside. _Perhaps they'll still be loyal to me, although I doubt it._

That was when James heard one of the soldiers scream. He saw Gendry hit one in the chest with a bolstering swing from his hammer. The man let out a scream, or was that one of the servant girls? James heard a clay jug crash onto the floor when he focused and swung his sword at another soldier who was still disoriented as to what was happening. He sliced it into the nape of his neck and the blood sprayed everywhere. He turned his attention back to Gendry who was now backing up as the remaining three soldiers came into the room.

James heard a scream then. He turned around to find Jon on the floor, with blood on his tunic and sword, clenching his wound. A soldier dead at his side.

"Jon!" He yelled.

James looked forward to see the Gold Cloaks coming through the door.


	28. Chapter 28 Sansa V

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. All proceeds go to GRRM.**

**Chapter 28 Sansa V**

**Sansa **

Sansa had just finished feeding Ned a piece of bread when the stable boy ran through the door, his eyes wide and his breath gone. "Ser!" He yelled, panting and panting. "Their is a party of six Gold Cloaks outside, and a few men-at-arms. They're here looking for someone!"

"For who?" The innkeeper asked the boy.

He pointed at James and the family. "For them."

"Very well, lad," the inn keep said. "Tell them I'll be right out there to speak with them personally."

The innkeeper walked over to James and Sansa saw her brother place something into his hand before he walked out of the door. She and Daenerys looked at each other and nodded while they took the children. Sansa took a hold of her Ned and placed the knapsack over her shoulder, while Dany took Rhaella in her hands. Arya was over and talking with James before she walked back to the two women, Robert and Lyanna crouching behind her legs.

"What is the plan?" Dany asked of her while she was stuffing her knapsack with food.

"We are to escape by the back door and go up the road. James will look for the horses at the clearing."

Daenerys nodded with the shall still on, and the woman went over to the men. James, Jon, and Gendry already had their swords drawn and were about to position themselves against the doorway. _They're going to fight them to buy us some time. _Sansa felt nerves hit her while she thought of Jon getting hurt in the fighting. She just wanted to be in Riverrun already with her mother and Bran, Sansa hated this. All the women said goodbye to the men, and began to take the children over towards the backdoor. Sansa stood at the backdoor with Ned in her arms and looked at Jon once more before leaving the room. He was up against the wall with his sword drawn and he nodded at her before turning to look back outside.

"We need to find the horses," Arya whispered to them before they walked out the door. She had her sword drawn and both of her children were standing behind her.

Arya opened the back door and walked through, while Sansa and Daenerys followed with the kids. Sansa felt nerves when the door was opened, she feared that men would be out there waiting for them, but they weren't. The only thing there was a squirrel that was scurrying off in the distance.

"This way," Arya said once more, pointing over to the side of the inn that lead towards the stables.

Sansa and the women pushed up against the stone wall while they inched closer to the stables. They were in the front of the inn, and that is where the soldiers were at the moment. Stannis had caught up with them it seemed, and Sansa had wondered how they did. _How could they have found us? We've been nothing but careful. _James and Jon had made sure that nobody was following them each morning. They'd always remember to stamp out the fires before moving, and they'd never use their real names. Sansa just wondered how they could have been found, how…

The stone was cold against the back of her neck while the women were pressed up against it. Sansa covered Ned's mouth with her hand while Arya inched closer to the front of the inn, little by little. Arya peered over the side of the wall and got a good look at how many men were there. "Their are six men-at-arms and six Gold Cloaks," Arya told them. "They all have fiery hearts on their chest."

By now Sansa could hear the soldiers yelling at the inn keep. "We heard the wolf king was seen down this road!" She heard a soldier yell at the innkeeper. "Has he stopped here?"

Sansa stood with her back against the wall at attention, sweat forming on her brow, and Ned felt like eight stone against her arms. "When they're distracted we're going to move for the horses!" Arya whispered back at them.

"Our scout told us that he saw a man and his family enter here last night," Sansa heard a soldier continue. "Claims that one of them had silver hair. Now, tell me which bloody house in Westeros is famous for silver hair, which family?"

Sansa felt herself tense at that question, it was just a matter of time before they knew…the innkeeper might be killed for this. All Sansa could do was think about Jon.

"That is the fucking Dragon Queen!" Another soldier yelled this time. He barked so loud that it startled not only Sansa, but the children. "A Dragon Queen I'd like to fuck!" Another man yelled causing some of the other soldiers to bark out in laughter. Sansa cringed at the words.

She made sure to place her hand over Ned's mouth so he didn't yell. "Hush now, Ned," Sansa told him. "You mustn't yell."

The boy only nodded at her as a soldier asked, "And who is the Dragon Queen married to?"

Sansa could hear some mumbling, and now she looked to see Daenerys and Arya nervous. Rhaella was against her mother's shoulder, while Sansa peered forward for a second to see Robert and Lyanna clutching against Arya's breeches, little hands clenching at the brown leather. Sansa didn't know how the children were remaining so composed. If one of them yelled out it would spell disaster for all of them. _We must get moving, _Sansa thought, _We've lingered too long._

"And who is James Stark?" A new soldier questioned.

Sansa heard some mumbling again, when Arya looked back at them and whispered, "The innkeeper is pointing at the inn. They're going inside!"

_Please be okay, Jon. _"Let's move!" Dany yelled at them in a whisper. All the women nodded to each other and grabbed the kids as they rounded the corner of the stone inn. Sansa held Ned tight and walked behind Arya and Daenerys. The innkeeper was still at the front of the door, but was facing away as they creeped past him towards the tiny stables. Arya snuck them in and quickly placed the knapsacks onto the horses. Everyone lifted themselves onto the horses, and untied the reigns that held them together. Sansa held onto Ned and walked her horse out of the stable and passed the inn with Arya at the helm.

That was when they heard the clashing of swords.

_Please be okay, Jon. _Arya yelled at them to not pay them any mind, that the men would find them when all was over. That the children had to be their first priority. Once they passed the entrance to the inn, Sansa, noticed through the window that a table had been thrown over, but she couldn't see any of the men. _Please be okay, Jon. _

"Let's gallop now!" Arya said with a whisper now. The women nodded at her and Sansa kicked her horse in the sides. She clutched on to Ned and felt her horse gallop with the wind. Daenerys was in front of her, Arya the leader, and Sansa behind. The whole time her thoughts were with Jon…it was always with Jon. Her only two men in the world were Jon and her nephew, she'd often jest. It felt good for her to be spending time with Eddard again. Sansa liked saying his name often, it had been too long since someone said their lord father's name out loud. It was like a curse to do so until James's son was born. Sansa was there when Daenerys gave birth to the twins, Catelyn, too. Dany was in labor for almost a full day, and her cries could be heard throughout Maegor's Holdfast. James never left her side through it all. Sansa was in the room with the midwives and Sam when it was time. Daenerys was sweating profusely, her face in cringe worthy pain, and the color was gone from James's hand that she was clutching. Ned was born first, by mere minutes, with Rhaella soon following him. "Eddard!" James yelled holding his son for the whole world to see, and looking just as gleeful when he held his daughter. Dany was crying joyfully when she held both of them at once. Sansa could recall when James allowed her to hold Ned, she felt an instant bond when she saw his grey eyes. Catelyn came about a week later and was so happy for them, happy that James finally gave her more grandchildren. She remembered her mother staying in King's Landing for about almost half a year, taking care of the newborn twins and Lyanna, who was just a newborn at the time while Robert was almost one. Now she hadn't seen them since Bran's wedding.

Now they were galloping down the road again, but Arya had ordered them to slow down so they could find a clearing. The road was more of a track now, the way heavily forested and the going was very slow in the gloom. When the horses slowed down to a walk, Sansa looked back and could still see the inn in the distance with its stone walls and huge water wheel. It was about another ten minutes when Arya finally found a clearing off the side of the road, "We will stop here," she had said, pointing to the side with her sword. Sansa laughed inside when she saw her sister wielding it again, wielding Needle. By now it looked like nothing but a dagger, but Arya would never let go of the sword Jon had gifted her.

They walked the horses off the side of the road and dismounted. Daenerys huddled the children over into the clearing while Arya and Sansa tied the horses up to the trees. "I told James that he should look out for the horses," Arya said when she finished tying the third one up. Sansa thought that she was doing too much for being a pregnant woman, and that Daenerys should be in charge. Yet again it was Arya….and well, it was Arya. Sansa had noticed something weird about Daenerys as of late, and it had begun before the battle. The vomiting…a bump beginning to form, Sansa knew that she was pregnant, or thought she was, she didn't know. Sansa had wondered if she told her brother, yet. And if she did, she wondered why they hadn't told her. Sansa felt she deserved to know.

They sat with the children in the middle of the clearing, all in a circle with crossed legs, the wind and spring air just whipping around them. Nobody said anything, not a word, everyone was on edge with nerves. It had been thirty minutes or so and the men had not arrived. All Sansa could do was rip the grass in-between her hands, feel the braid on her shoulder and think about getting to Riverrun. It was all that kept her going each day, and what haunted her dreams at night. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the Riverrun her mother described to her. The three sided walls, the two rivers making a natural moat around it, and the sandstone walls. Most of all Sansa saw her mother when she closed her eyes, her mother and Bran, Rickon too, even Myrcella and her baby boy, Jaime. Sansa yearned to see them again, it had been too long since the Stark family were at one table again…the last time was Bran's wedding and that felt like a lifetime ago.

Sansa mostly felt bad for them, they were apart from their family. Catelyn was apart from her grandchildren, all of them, and Sansa knew that must be driving her mad. Her mother loved them more than her actual children, and Sansa envisioned the look on Catelyn's face when she would see them again. Bran was away from his wife and child, even missed his birth, and that must have been eating away at him. Sansa just hoped he didn't harbor any feelings of anger towards James for this. Rickon and Myrcella must be the loneliest out of everyone, Sansa realized. Rickon was alone as the Castellan, no family around him but his good sister and nephew. Cella was alone just with her child. Sansa hoped she didn't hate James for this either.

Time had grown slow now and everyone was still not talking and the men still had not returned. Sansa's heart was in the pit of her stomach with each second, and nothing seemed to quell the nerves. She had tried thinking of something else, something that made her happy, but it was folly. Nothing could make her nerves recede until Jon was back in her arms.

"James told me about your plan," Arya finally said out loud. It had been the first time somebody had spoken in minutes. Sansa looked over and saw the kids playing with each other, so she could rest easy.

"What?" Sansa questioned, "Who are you talking to?"

"Dany," she replied. "I'm speaking to Daenerys."

Dany was startled by this, she cocked her head to look at Arya. "What plan are you talking about?"

Arya sighed. "You know of what I speak. James told me about his grand delusion."

Dany shook her head. "No. I don't, actually. Care to tell me what you're talking about."

"The Narrow Sea."

Sansa was confused. _Does James not tell me anything, anymore?_ "The Narrow Sea?!" asked Sansa in despair.

"Yes," said Arya. "James told me he wants to take Daenerys and their children across the Narrow Sea. Tells me he wants to escape Stannis wrath."

"What wrath?"

"That is what I'm saying," Arya answered with a laugh. "Stannis won't go after them if Bran bends the knee."

"It is our decision as husband and wife," Daenerys finally told them. It caused Sansa and Arya to look at her at the same time. Most anybody would be nervous to have this much attention on them, but Daenerys was unnerving at this moment. She kept her head up high and her gaze stern. "We are thinking about what is best for our children."

Sansa didn't understand. "And living in Volantis would be the solution?"

"It is our choice," Dany firmly said again, her face hard like stone. "James and I have discussed this at a length, Sansa. This might just happen…"

"But why?" Arya questioned. "Why do you feel the need to leave Westeros."

"Why haven't you told us this?" Sansa asked of her. "Why hasn't anyone told me anything!"

"Because we didn't know if it was going to happen yet," Dany told her. "First we have to get to Riverrun before we decided, first I have to…"

"Have to what?" _Give birth to your child..._

"Nevermind," she said. "Look, at the end of the day James and I are doing what is best for our children, for our family."

"Sure," Sansa lied with a roll of her eye. She crossed her arms and gave Arya a glancing look. Both of them knew the family deserved to know this, Sansa deserved to know this. James used to tell her everything, but now it seemed he trusted Arya more than her. Sansa would need to talk to her brother about this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Dany said as she looked at Sansa now. "James has wanted to, but I've held him back. He knew that you would all not want us to leave."

"And with good reason," Arya swiftly answered her. "All of us have been as one since James's coronation, and we don't want to be separated again. You must understand how close the Starks are with each other. We aren't the Lannisters."

"I understand," Dany said without a moments hesitation. Sansa could tell she was being honest. "I envy how close you are with each other." Dany sighed. "I was never close with my brother Viserys. He was cruel and a fool. I never knew my brother Rhaegar, either. I never knew my family, in fact. My mother died birthing me and, well, I'm sure you know about my father…." She cleared her throat. "I don't want to take James from you, but just let us come to this conclusion on our own. We would still visit Winterfell." Now she smiled at Sansa. "And I'm not trying to abscond Ned from you. Gods know how much he loves you…"

Sansa meekly smiled at that. She could tell how much Daenerys hid behind a polite smile and gracious words when it concerned Eddard and Sansa. Daenerys was jealous of what they had, she could tell, jealous that Ned seemed to love her more than his own mother. More than the woman who labored a day to bring him into this world. Sansa had to change that, no matter how much pain it would bring her. She couldn't imagine herself not being close with her and Jon's children.

"I'm sorry for taking him from you," Sansa apologized. "I didn't mean to take your own son from you, Dany. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Oh no, Sansa, don't apologize," she told her while she sat on the grass. Daenerys shook her head. "I don't know what we would have done with you."

And with that both women grew quiet on the grass. Nobody said a word to each other. Sansa was angry that her brother did not speak with her about this, she was angry he was even considering it. _Has he gone mad? Why would he want to live across the Narrow Sea. _Another part of her was angry at her good sister. Sansa thought that Dany was putting James up to this, part of her was telling her it was so. Another issue was that Daenerys was not telling the family about her obvious pregnancy. If James didn't know, which he had a right to, it would make Sansa even more upset. Not to mention that she saw Daenerys drinking wine the night of the battle. No mother should endanger their child.

"Where are they?" Arya asked to change the topic. "It has been too long since we left the inn."

"I'm not sure," said Dany, her voice thick with concern. "My nerves won't stop receding with each passing second. Something isn't right…"

Sansa felt a shiver shoot up her spine when Dany's voice trailed at the end. _Something isn't right…_her mind echoed cruelly. Something in Sansa's heart told her something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Sansa looked over at the children and noticed that Robert was chasing some squirrels with Ned following him. Rhaella and Lyanna were trying to keep up. They were straying too far from the group.

"Stay close!" Sansa yelled over at them. They whipped their heads in unison and stopped in their tracks, nodding. Ned smiled at her with his grey eyes peering at her and Sansa couldn't help but waive at him.

That was when they heard movement in the brush.

Startled, the women all turned around to look at the source making the sound. Arya drew Needle and Daenerys called the children. Sansa scooted behind Arya and Dany with the children in their arms, preparing themselves for whatever came out of there. Sansa could feel her heart beating fast, the butterflies flying around in her stomach, and sweat beginning to trickle on the back of her neck.

James and Gendry were the first to step into the clearing with their weapons at their sides, freshly stained with blood. And that's when Sansa's eyes grew wide at the blood on their tunics, while they both were supporting a wounded Jon. Blood on the lower half of his stomach and he was pale and sweating.

"JON!" Sansa yelled in despair while she shot from the ground. She ran over to him and held his face in her hands while he meekly smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. "Are you hurt?"

He only smiled again.

"We need to treat his wound," James barked while he and Gendry moved past her. Her brother placed Jon on the ground and he gave out a rich groan. Sansa kneeled on the ground beside him and held his hand.

"Give me the medical supplies!" James ordered of Arya. Their sister was in shock for a second, and Sansa noticed that Daenerys had all the children in a corner of the clearing. She was kneeling down in front of them to block their view, but she could see Rhaella staring at them from the top of her shoulder.

"Arya, the medical supplies!" Gendry ordered this time. Arya snapped to her senses and grabbed the knapsack with ease. She dumped all the contents onto the ground and James sorted them out.

"Where is he wounded?" Sansa asked, her bloodied hands looking for the source. His riding tunic had a blotch of blood on his right side, and Sansa pushed a strand of matted hair from his face.

"In the right side," James swiftly answered. "Here, help me remove the tunic."

Sansa nodded while she helped Jon up. He groaned as Gendry held him up and James took a hem while Sansa the other. They lifted the tunic over Jon's head and cast it aside, James setting him back on the ground. James unbuckled Jon's sword belt and also put that aside with his tunic. Sansa took a second to eye his torso and saw the four scars on his stomach, and a gash on his right side.

"We need to seal his wound," Gendry said. "We will need some boiling wine to get rid of corruption, but I'm afraid we don't have fire."

"-But we have the wine!" Arya yelled, throwing the wineskin at James. Her brother picked it up and asked her to go look for any logs to build a fire. She nodded and walked off into the woods.

"We need to seal it somehow, James," Gendry told him. He was kneeling next to James and was sweating profusely with the hammer on his back. "He will have lost a lot of blood by the time she gets back. We will need to sow it later and clean it out with some water, bandage it even. We can boil the wound later tonight."

James nodded. "You're right. Here, let's get this over with."

"Give me some milk of the poppy," Jon whispered. "I don't…I don't want the kids to hear me screaming in pain."

Sansa smiled at how he thought of the children before himself, even though he was wounded. Jon was going to be a great father.

Gendry grabbed the milk of the poppy and unscrewed the skin. He put it up to Jon's lips and he drank a couple of gulps. Sansa pressed her hand to his wound to try and stop the bleeding as she saw Jon drift into sleep.

"He'll be out for a couple of hours," James said once Jon was fast asleep. He turned to Sansa. "Let's clean his wound and get him bandaged. Pour some of the wine over the wound to maybe kill some infection."

Sansa took her hand off the wound while she saw Gendry pour a little bit of wine onto Jon's gash. "We're fortunate that it isn't any worse," said James. "We managed to escape once the Gold Cloaks helped us in betraying the men-at-arms. One of them claimed that his brother was killed in the sacking by Stannis men. Jon was hurt because a tip of a soldiers sword nicked him, as you can see. It isn't that deep. Once Arya comes back with firewood we will properly seal his wound. He will live, Sansa, not to worry."

Sansa nodded again while Gendry had finished wrapping fresh bandages onto Jon's wound. They were white and covered the lower half of his torso. Sansa could already see the blood beginning to stain. Jon looked peaceful as he slept, the pain having gone away from drinking the milk of the poppy. James sighed again and ran his hands through his hair, before getting up and walking over to the children. Sansa looked over and saw his children run at him while he got down on one knees to embrace them at the same time. He then got up and gave Dany a kiss while he placed a hand on her stomach. That is when Sansa knew the truth, she just didn't know what compelled her to do what happened next.

"I KNEW IT!" Sansa yelled as she rose from the ground. She stomped over at James in a few strides and narrowed her eyes at him. James gave her a startled-confused look and Sansa stood in front of him and Dany, her eyes narrowed and her brow buried. That was when she gave James a hard shove. He stumbled back a few paces. Dany was equally in shock and she noticed the children giving her weird looks.

"Are you insane?" James asked her. "What is wrong with you?"

"How _dare_ you didn't tell me!" She screamed at him.

"Tell you what?

Sansa sighed, she was angry. "Don't you play coy with me, James Stark! You know of what I speak!"

"No I don't, crazy lady…"

Sansa shoved him again. "You used to tell me everything! Now I have to find out from Arya that not only do you intend on moving across the Narrow Sea-"

"-How do you know of that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sansa screamed again. "You used to tell me everything, and now I have to see you hold your wife's stomach to find out she is carrying your third child!"

James now grew silent at that. He didn't say a word and now Daenerys was in shock also. Sansa could tell that she was taken aback.

Sansa glared at her. "I'm not a fool, Dany. Just because I've never had children doesn't mean I don't know the symptoms. Or the bump that is forming on your stomach."

Daenerys eyed her and then searched her stomach, she pushed back the tunic to expose the small bump that was forming.

"You're pregnant?" Gendry asked from behind.

Sansa turned to face him. "Yes, she is! And apparently we didn't have the right to know."

"Of course you had the right to know!" Daenerys yelled back. "Now can we do this in private and not in front of the children!"

Sansa turned back at her and nodded. The children shouldn't have seen her pushing James or screaming. Gendry lead the kids away while Sansa stood across from James and Daenerys, fuming in her anger. Sansa allowed herself a few moments to calm down, before she decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry for the outburst," she said in a whisper. "It was not right for me to yell at you and push you, James. Especially in front of the children."

"Apology accepted," he said with a smile.

"I was going to tell all of you," Dany whispered back to her. "I was just waiting to surprise you all at Riverrun, where I could also announce it to Bran and your Lady Mother."

"Then why did you tell Arya?"

"We didn't," James told her. "I only just found out last night when Daenerys told me, but apparently Arya figured it out first."

Dany laughed. "She told me she knew when we were standing in the middle of King's Landing, the whole city burning around us. We wouldn't tell Arya without telling you, Sansa."

"Not to mention Sansa can't keep a secret," James jested.

Daenerys looked up at him and punched him in the arm. James winced back in pain. Both of them began to laugh.

Once they stopped laughing, Sansa, glared at her brother. "We need to talk…"

He nodded. "If that is what you wish…"

"That is what I wish, _brother._"

James rolled his eyes while Sansa walked him over by a sleeping Jon. Daenerys went off to take care of the children with Gendry. James and Sansa knelt by Jon in silence, she knew that he'd eventually talk. Sansa wanted to speak with him about a few things, the Narrow Sea being the main one. His lack of trust in her being the second, and finally about Ned being the third. Sansa took her braid and slumped it down her shoulder. It had grown heavier over time.

"You wanted to talk, Sansa…"

"I did."

"About?"

"Your lack of faith in me for starters," Sansa said while she crossed her arms. "You used to tell me everything, and lately Arya has known more about you than me. In what world has that _ever_ happened!"

"I'm sorry that I haven't spent every facet of my life with you," James chided.

"Don't chide me!" Sansa yelled. "I want you to explain yourself…"

"Arya and I have grown closer since the city fell," he admitted. "You should be happy for us, not chiding me about it."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I'm glad after thirty one years on this earth, you decide to grow close with our sister. But that does not excuse why you've left me in the dark."

"I don't mean to," he said. "We just haven't had the time to talk, Sansa."

Sansa laughed. "That was an even poorer excuse than the first one. We have had plenty of time to speak since Stannis took the throne."

"Is it really?" James questioned. "Half of your day is spent with Jon, and the other half with _my_ son. I hope you realize he spends more time with you than he does his own parents or sister."

"Oh, please," said Sansa with a waive of her hand. "Rhaella and Ned are practically inseparable. They're twins, James."

"Twins or no, I speak the truth."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sansa. "That I stop spending time with my nephew, who I consider like a son."

James tsked. "But that is the thing, Sansa. He isn't your child…"

Sansa felt like she was slapped in the face when he said that. Ned had meant so much to her, more than James could comprehend. She was lonely before Ned was born; Willas Tyrell was to become her husband, she had thought at the time. James was almost killed by Margaery and so she had to stop talking to him. Sansa became lonely and sad, she spent most of her time crying in her chambers but masked her true emotions when around her family. She had not been too close with her nieces and nephews before James was almost killed, and that was when Arya brought her to King's Landing. It was there she took care of Ned, took care of him when his parents spent their days in Rhaella's chambers while the girl was unconscious from poison. Ned filled the void in her life that Willas left, and she couldn't forget that. She would remind him when he was twenty or thirty and three, Sansa didn't care. Even now that she had Jon she didn't care.

"He _is_ my child."

"He _is_ your nephew."

"Who was there when his father was almost killed? Who was there when you and Daenerys spent your days listening to pleas and worrying about whether or not Aegon was going to attack?" Sansa felt her voice rising. "Who was there when Rhaella was almost killed and his own parents forgot he existed! Who?!"

"You," he said. "You were, Sansa. And I think you will always be like a second mother to him, but that doesn't mean he isn't something Dany pushed out of her body. You can't take that from her, like you have his love."

"I didn't take his love from her," Sansa corrected. "Ned-"

"-Loves you more than her," James finished. He sighed. "You don't understand…"

"No, I don't, so tell me…"

"You don't have to hold Daenerys when she cries because her son doesn't love her. You don't have to dry her tears when she whimpers that he forgets who his mother is. You don't have to tell her that Ned remembers her and loves her. You don't have to answer why her own son chooses you over her. You don't have to hear her screams when she asks what she did to deserve it. Ned used to cling to her like he does you. You don't know, Sansa, you don't know…"

Sansa was about to reply when they heard Arya coming out of the brush. Sansa turned around to see her holding logs and twigs in her hand, her forehead glistening with sweat. James stood up from the ground and walked past Sansa, as he helped Arya with the firewood. He embraced their sister and thanked her for everything before they knelt down and began to sort out the logs. They were both talking and laughing; James even was telling her something that made her laugh and he yelled, "She is just jealous is all." Sansa felt like he was talking about her. Sansa began to feel jealous of what they had, because she knew James and her were once that way. Now her jealousy turned to anger and she wanted nothing to do with her older brother. She now turned back to Jon who was still sleeping and held his hand. Now she felt sad to think about what James told her. _I didn't take his love, _she reassured herself. _I'm not so cruel as to do that, I'm not…_

The rest of the day was spent in that clearing, they couldn't move because of Jon and so they had a lot of time to kill. Sansa decided to spend most of her time with the sleeping Jon, who had slept for hours already. She figured that he drank too much milk of the poppy. Afterwards she sorted out of the belongings they managed from the inn. Food was in abundance, as Sansa counted the sausage, bread, cheese, ale, water, wine, sweets, and meats that they managed to swipe. She noticed the bag carrying the two crowns that used to grace the heads of both Daenerys and James. _They'll never wear them again. _Sansa did not talk to her brother for the rest of the day, her anger was too high for her to do so. Gendry was napping when Sansa noticed James and Arya sparing. He was trying to teach her a new move that he said uncle Benjen taught him. It was a move where you parried the sword and punched them in the stomach. Arya had managed to pick it up quick, but James had gone easy on her because she was pregnant. Sansa felt jealousy hit her on two fronts, again James liked Arya more than her, but also because she wished Jon and her could just be married to have children of their own. _In due time, we must get to Winterfell first._

Jon had awoken by the time the sun was setting over the horizon. Gendry had just awoken from his nap too, and Sansa was spending time with the children and Daenerys when Jon called out for them. Dany and Sansa did not speak to each other, both of them angry at one another. Yet the whole time Sansa could not help but think of James holding Dany in their bed while she wept to him about Ned. Sansa felt guilty about that much, although her mind told her not to be.

She ran over to Jon and asked how he was feeling. "Fine, now that I awoke to your face," he romantically told her. Sansa only laughed at that and kissed his forehead while James told him that they needed to clean his wound with boiling wine. "It is to remove the corruption," he said to Jon who was on the ground and groaning. Jon only nodded and accepted his pain while Gendry got a fire going. By the time the wine was boiled, Jon was on the ground and clutching Sansa's hand. Daenerys and Arya had made sure to distract the children so they wouldn't hear the muffled screams. Gendry placed a leather glove in Jon's mouth and told him to bite down hard. Jon did as he was bid while he looked up at Sansa and clenched her hand even harder. She gave him a reassuring nod while James poured the wine over the wound. Sansa heard the searing sound of boiling wine onto flesh, as the wine hit the open wound. She felt her left hand become numb, and heard Jon's muffled screams in pain. He began to sweat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. And then it was over.

"It's all over," Sansa said in a soothing tone. "It's over, Jon." And then James lifted some wine to his lips and Jon drank eagerly. She knew he was trying to mask the pain. Sansa than spent an hour sewing up his wound with the catgut and needle that Sam had given him. "You're the best at needlework around here," James had said when he handed her the supplies. "Now take care of our cousin." Sansa didn't know if that was meant to be another chide or slap in the face, but she let it be. When finally Jon's wound was sown shut the family went over and sat around the open fire.

It was night time now, Sansa realized while the Stark family was sitting around the camp fire Gendry had made. She was eating dinner with the rest of them, and everyone was in relative silence. Gendry and Arya had roasted some meats over the fire, and James passed around some ale for everyone with the bread and cheese. The ale was a bit strong so the children had to stick with water for now. Jon was next to her, eliciting groans born out of pain every second or so, while Ned sat in Sansa's lap as she fed him. Again the words James told her rang in her mind while her nephew sat perched on her lap…her child.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Daenerys," Gendry finally said that brought everyone out of silence. "I'm glad for the both of you."

Sansa noticed Arya exchange a look of shock between her husband and brother. "You told them?"

"Sansa told them," he answered while motioning to her. "We were waiting for Riverrun, but apparently the gods didn't' deem it so. And by gods, I mean my sweet sister."

Sansa stared him down with narrow eyes. She could tell when James was upset with her, but she was also with him. Ned picked up on her anger because he looked up at her and asked why she was angry. Sansa only shook her head and told him that she wasn't, even though she was.

"You're pregnant?" Jon exclaimed. "Now I have two nieces or nephews on the way…"

"That is the idea," said Daenerys with a grin.

"I'd give you a congratulatory embrace, but I fear I'd reopen my wound."

James laughed. "You don't have to, Jon. I'm sure Sansa would have told you sooner rather than later."

Sansa had enough of his chiding remarks. "Will you shut up about it!" She screamed. Her voice was so loud that it startled the children, and she heard Ned began to whimper. Sansa looked down at him and saw his steel eyes reflect in the firelight with moisture in his eyes. She only hugged him and told her she was sorry for scaring him.

James shook his head vehemently and ignored her. He turned his attention back to his wife and placed a hand on her swelling belly before jesting with Arya. Sansa was livid. She couldn't let his chiding comments continue, she had to repay this back somehow.

"So when do you plan on moving to Volantis?" Sansa questioned of him with Ned's head on her shoulder. James was taken aback and she saw his face grow hard with anger. Arya was talking to him, but had stopped in her tracks to turn to Sansa. She was in an equal amount of shock.

"Volantis?!" Jon and Gendry asked at the same time. "What in the seven hells is she speaking of, James?"

James gave Sansa a harder look and turned his attention to Jon. "Again. I was going to tell the _family _at Riverrun, but Sansa has deemed it otherwise."

Sansa laughed. "I cannot wait to see the look on our mother's face when you tell her you're going to take her grand babies from her. The two grandchildren she hasn't seen since Bran was married. I'm sure she'll love that idea."

"You will not tell mother!" James seethed, "Or Brandon, or Rickon, or Myrcella! Daenerys and_ I _will be the ones to tell them, _if _it happens! Why are you doing this?"

Sansa ignored the last question as Jon said, "Why haven't you told me about this, James? Did you not think it important to tell me that you plan on living across the Narrow Sea?"

"Of course I deem it important!" James yelled at a higher register. Sansa could see the wolfsblood begin to boil now, she'd seen it a-thousand times before. Daenerys placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and Dany got up from the ground, taking the children with her so they could eat some sweets. Ned shot from Sansa's arms when he heard the words, "apple tarts."

Now it was the Stark family and Gendry around the fire, no children to hold them back. Sansa knew James was in for an onslaught of questions from them all.

"I'm disappointed in you," Jon began. "Why have you kept us all in the dark?"

James shook his head. "It was not my intent, _brother._" Sansa knew that was a slap. "I, again, was going to tell you all at Riverrun, when Daenerys and I were sure of our plans. Now, well, I guess not…" He shot a hard look at Sansa.

"James," said Arya now, "you know mother won't take this well. You know how over-protective she gets when it comes to her own children. Just imagine her reaction when it comes to her grandchildren. You know how much she loves Ned and Rhaella, you know how much pain this will cause her. She hasn't seen them in about a year."

"I know," James admitted now, he looked ashamed. "And I'm sorry to have to do that to our Lady Mother, but at the end of the day it is our choice. I'm thinking about what is best for _my _family."

"And the answer is going across the Narrow Sea?" Gendry asked in despair. "To leave Winterfell forever for some Free City?"

James sighed now. "I grow tired of this, honestly. Will none of you see my reasoning behind this?"

"I don't see reason behind foolishness," Jon spat.

James shook his head while he gave a laugh. "What future do I have in Winterfell, tell me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arya.

"Who will be the Lord of Winterfell?"

Nobody said anything.

"Bran," he said. "I'm not going to take that from him. He has deserved it and proved himself, unlike me." He sighed. "That leaves me with nothing. Rickon will marry some high born lady, become one of Bran's bannermen, and have a bunch of children." James motioned to Jon and Sansa. "These two here will get married once we arrive and have children. Jon may even become of the castellan." Now he pointed to Gendry and Arya. "Arya will have to go back to Storm's End. Or, did you forget Gendry _happened _to be the lord of that place?"

Sansa had forgotten about that. She hadn't given the slightest thought of Arya having to leave Winterfell and live out in the Stormlands with Gendry. Now she realized where James was going with this.

"We don't know if Stannis will let him keep it," whispered Arya, as if it was a curse.

"Of course he will let him," said James. "Stannis has no sons to give it to, and Shireen will stay in King's Landing as his solely heir, unless a son is born to him. Gendry will remain the Lord of Storm's End, he is a Baratheon, and Stannis won't take that from him."

_He makes sense. Arya will have to leave us, too._

Gendry and Arya both remained silent. Sansa looked over at them and saw Gendry looking at the ground while Arya stared into the fire. She realized both of them had come to this conclusion a while ago, and just didn't want to face it.

"And where does that leave me?" James finally asked. "Where does that leave me and my family?"

"With your family," Jon answered him. "It leaves you with your family, James. It leaves Ned and Rhaella growing up amongst their cousins, marrying for love and nothing else, it leaves you with your brothers, sisters, and nieces and nephews. It leaves you with Dany and everything you love. That is where it leaves you. And you can't get that in Volantis, Lys, Qarth, Pentos, or any other Free City."

Everyone was quiet after that answer, James most of all. Sansa saw him brooding in his stoic thoughts for a few minutes, staring into the fire. He was rethinking everything, Sansa realized after seeing his stone gaze that danced off the flames. Now his stoicism turned to sadness, she could see. His gaze turned soft and still nobody said anything.

James continued to stare in the fire when he said, "Arya, will be gone. Bran will be lord. Rickon will be gone. Jon will be castellan…I won't be anything. I might as well join the Night's Watch again."

And with that he stood up and began to walk away, but not before turning around to say, "I will do what is best for us at the end of the day. Don't think that I won't ever see you all again. I will visit all the time whenever I can. Let me just think about this."

James walked away towards Daenerys he saw, who was sitting on the ground with all the children. Sansa watched as James walked over to her and pulled her up from the ground. She stared into his eyes and kissed him before embracing, he was whispering something into her ear, she noticed. Sansa turned her attention back to Gendry and Arya, who were still speechless. Without a word they both got up from the fire, and walked away. Jon was silent too, Sansa noticed. He was bent forward and staring into the fire with his arms wrapped firmly around his legs. Sansa could tell this news had hit him harder than she expected, he was close with James. Those two having gone through a lot before James ever became the king. Now Sansa had a flashback of watching Jon, Robb, and James running the godswood when she was naught by a child of three. She visibly saw the two brothers running around, the fall leaves flying around them as they ran. Robb's auburn hair the same color as Sansa's. Now her mind fixed on Jon again, and the image before her came back. Sansa sighed and snuggled up closer to him, huddling together for warmth around the fire. Neither of them saying anything as she watched the smoke rising towards the sky.

Finally after thirty odd minutes with the fire still going, Sansa, noticed Daenerys and James walking towards them, hand-in-hand. Dany went back to sit in her spot around the fire, while James walked over towards Jon and kneeled down to squeeze his shoulder and whisper something into his ear. Jon only nodded and continued to look back into the fire again. James now looked over at Sansa and walked over to sit next to her. Sansa ignored him at first but noticed he was trying to say sorry, for everything. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, while he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You should have been the first to know about everything. I should have told you about the Narrow Sea and about Dany's pregnancy. I'm sorry for pushing you away, and replacing you with Arya."

"It's okay," said Sansa. "And I'm happy you're closer with her."

Sansa did not wait for a reply. "Are you serious about the Free Cities, James? Are you going to leave us?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Sansa. Part of me wants to, but the other half doesn't. What Jon said struck true with me."

"And what does Dany want?"

"I'm not so sure, either. We'd have to wait for our child to be born, and then we'd go."

"Will you stay for my wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sansa smiled at that. Soon Arya and Gendry returned with the rest of the children at their heels and sat down with the rest of the family.

After a few moments of silence Sansa asked, "Have you thought of what to name your child?"

"Who has?" Arya asked.

"You," said Sansa. "Have you thought on names?"

Arya shrugged. "If it's a boy we like the name, Edric. If it's a girl than we maybe wanted to name her, maybe Cassanna. We aren't sure, yet."

James laughed. "You'd name your son, Edric?"

"It's an old Baratheon name," Gendry corrected. "And was the name of a good lad."

James nodded in agreement. "I do miss that boy, dearly. He was such a good squire. Never lingered, always knew when he was wanted. I'll remember him."

"We all will," said Dany. "And we'll remember Irri, too."

"Along with Jorah," Jon added. "Let's not forget who saved Ned and Little Rhaella's life." He smiled before mussing the girls hair. She was on his lap, and only laughed when he did.

"And Tyrion," Arya threw-in. "I miss arguing with him…"

"I owed him so much," James admitted. "When I was courting Daenerys in King's Landing, he was my best friend." James laughed. "I remember in my second month of courting, he and I went fishing and got drunk off Arbor Gold."

Sansa laughed. "I've never heard of this story."

"It's a classic," said Dany with a smile. "I remember the day like it was yesterday."

Daenerys then went on to tell the story about James and Tyrion fishing along the river. She recalled how that day she was busy with pleas and couldn't spend anytime with her James. So, Tyrion, invited James out to go fishing with him along the Blackwater Rush and got him drunk off the arbor. Dany said they were so drunk when she found them that James was slurring his words and yelling things. "He kept calling me, 'his Visenya,' and referred to me numerous times as 'his rays of sun.'" Dany laughed. "He even kept asking me to let him 'unleash the direwolf,' upon me, but I didn't know what that meant at the time. I do now."

Everyone laughed at the story and kept quiet for a few moments. Soon the children were getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. Sansa had wanted Ned to sleep with his sister and parents, but the boy kept stubbornly saying no. She tried everything to tell him no that night, she firmly stared into his eyes and told him, but he refused. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and kept saying "No. No." Sansa looked over at James and mouthed that she was sorry, he shrugged and waived his hand. Daenerys was visibly hurt, she could see. It looked as if Dany wanted to cry.

And finally the fire smoldered and everyone went to sleep. Sansa slept by Jon with a sleeping Ned between them, and slept came easy for her. She could swear she heard whimpering from over where James and Daenerys slept. Before letting the sleep take her, Sansa rolled over on her side to find the source. She saw Arya and Gendry sleeping with their children, and then she saw it. James was holding Dany in his arms, her face pressed into his chest, with Rhaella sleeping behind her, and Sansa knew she was crying. Her brother only kissed his wife's head and gently stroked her hair, Sansa felt the pang of guilt then. Now she knew what James meant when he told her that she didn't know. Sansa knew that Daenerys didn't cry easily, the blood of the dragon, she called it, but in this moment she looked as vulnerable as any mother would.

Sansa awoke once in the middle of the night to find Jon fully awake, deep in thought. "Can't sleep?" She asked him. Jon was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, staring at the stars. He shook his head and didn't open up to her, he rarely did.

"What you did to Dany was cruel," he said.

"What?"

"I heard her cries all night, Sansa. She misses her son who once thought of her as a mother."

Sansa sighed. "I didn't mean to do that, but Ned was being stubborn."

"As if a part of you didn't relish that he chose you over her."

Sansa couldn't deny that. "I'm not ashamed to call him my child."

"You know that Robert, Rhaella, and Lyanna are also your nieces and nephews."

"I know," she told him, "but I feel a deeper connection to Ned. I love the rest all the same but he is special, you know that."

Than he motioned to the child between them and said, "He isn't your son, you know. Ned is our nephew, or my cousin…I don't know."

"He _is _my baby," she seethed. "I'm more a mother to him than Daenerys has ever been."

"Yet she pushed him out of her body, not you."

Sansa didn't say anything.

Jon sighed. "Ned won't be three forever, you know. One day you'll wake up and he'll be a man of four and ten. He won't be this loveable baby you refer to as your son."

That hit Sansa like a punch to the gut. She couldn't imagine her nephew as anything but that sweet-three year old boy. _Will he hate me when he is older? Will he remember the aunt who was like his mother?_

__Sansa slept a little after that. She grabbed her sleeping nephew, or son, and snuggled him up to her chest as a protective mother would. Sansa held him like an anchor and wised he'd never grow up. She hoped he still loved her in ten years or twenty.

The morning sun broke over the horizon and a new day of riding was ahead on them. The roads they took were not heavily populated and they never saw any smallfolk upon them. The women were mounted with the children while the men lead them down the road, and it was like this everyday for the next two weeks. The time went by in a flash and Sansa did not know where it went. Each day would begin with the fires being stemmed out, breakfast served, and they would start marching. The roads were narrow and jagged, seeing as they weren't properly made, and the horses would have to be navigated around rabbit holes so they wouldn't break a leg. Sansa knew what would happen if one of the horses broke a leg. She had seen the stable boys execute some of them in Winterfell, and Sansa remembered crying for a day.

On the road she had nothing to do but hold on to whatever child she carried that day, and retreat into her thoughts. Always she spent time dwelling on the past, on her time in King's Landing living among James and the court, but also the future for her and Jon. Sansa could not wait to be back in Winterfell, to marry Jon beneath the Heart Tree like the Starks before them, and finally she imagined bearing his children. She imagined one with his steel eyes and her hair, she wanted to name their son after Robb. One of the nights upon the road, before everyone went to bed, she had expressed this to all of them. "I want to name our son Robb," she admitted. "We will honor him." They all nodded and said they would respect that. James even told them that Dany wanted to name their son, "Rhaegar," if it was a boy. Jon only laughed at that and told him he had his blessing.

The days were like a cycle and it began to pass with ease. The routine of each day made the sun fly in the sky and Sansa did not know where it went. She wondered if Bran and Catelyn knew about King's Landing falling, she wondered how Stannis was doing as king. Sansa imagined him sitting on the Iron Throne with the fiery heart upon his chest, and it pained her to do so. She thought that he would be a good king, no matter his transgressions against her family.

They arrived at the River Road during the end of the second week, but they still had another until they even reached Riverrun. The food supplies were running low at this point, but the still had an abundance in medical supplies. Everyone was complaining for an inn with each day, and James was reluctant to go. They all remembered what happened last time they stayed at an inn, but Sansa didn't care. She'd give anything to sleep on an actual bed and not the rough-cold grassy floor. James finally relented and told them that the next inn they saw would be where they stopped to replenish. Sansa was excited for that much.

Now they were on the road again, and the sun was blistering hot this day. Sansa's lips were dry and she tried to wet them with her tongue, but to not avail. Sweat was forming on her brow and trickling down the back of her neck, soaking into her braid. In the saddle in front of her, Rhaella, was looking equally as parched although Sansa tried to cover her with a shall which probably made it worse. James told her to remove the shall and to just try and cover her with shade.

The road began to narrow after another hour had passed. The men lead the horses onto a single file line, and made room for anymore smallfolk that were coming down the road, too. Sansa saw a lot of rabbit holes on the road ahead, and warned the women to be careful in steering. Arya was the best rider out of all of them and told her she'll be okay.

Suddenly Sansa's horse reared as she held onto the reigns, Jon tried to calm the horse but suddenly it burst past her into a gallop. Sansa shrieked and held on to Rhaella in front of her while the horse galloped past the group. Then she felt herself flying forward into the air, the horse had hit a rabbit hole and fell forward. Sansa clutched on to her niece and they both tumbled forward, slamming onto the dirt road on her back with brute force. Rhaella was on top of her the whole time, and began to cry when she fell. Sansa's back was on fire as she laid on the ground, her head throbbing and all she could see was the blue sky. It felt like as if someone as big as Hodor had punched her straight in the back, and it throbbed with each passing second.

Hearing the cries of her niece again, Sansa shot up from the ground and took a look at her. She was still crying her eyes out, as she tried to soothe her. Sansa saw a scrape on her knee and her arm had a tiny cut on it. Sansa got up, cringing in pain from the fall, and picked Rhaella up. She tried to clean the cut with her tunic, but it didn't help. That was when she noticed the horse on the ground, it's leg was visibly broken with the bone petruding from the skin. She realized someone would have to put it out of its misery. Sansa shielded her niece's eyes and waited for her family to catch up. It didn't take them long.

She heard the hooves pounding into the dirt as Sansa turned around to see Arya and Dany trotting towards them. Neither of them had the kids, and Sansa figured they were with the men. Both of them had looks of concern and all Sansa could do was smile as she winced in pain. Their horses both reared to a halt in front of them, sending dirty into the air. Dany flew off her horse with finesse, running over to take her daughter into her arms. She inspected her as if Rhaella was deformed and noticed the tiny cut on her arm.

"James will clean it," Arya said to her, as she walked over to Sansa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sansa assured. The pain was still stinging in her back. "I just don't know why the horse flew forward. It must've seen something…"

"Who knows," said Arya with a shrug. She turned around and saw the horse on the ground in visible pain. It's mouth open and eyes wide, it kept neighing with each passing second.

"Someone will have to put it out of it's misery, poor thing," said Daenerys while she looked at them. Rhaella bobbing back and forth between her arms.

Then the men came from the road, running with the remaining of the children in their arms. Their swords clanking with each running step. James was concerned most of all as he held his son, and ran over to make sure his daughter was alright. Jon was with Lyanna as he handed her to Arya and hugged Sansa.

"What happened?" He whispered into her hair. "Why did the horse take off?"

"I don't know," Sansa told him. "It just…took off without warning. Thank the gods that Rhaella is okay."

"Thank the gods you're okay, too."

"Yes. But the babies matter more than us."

He nodded and looked over her shoulder to notice the horse on the floor in pain. "Someone will have to end its pain."

"I will," said Gendry, stepping forward. Jon pulled from Sansa's embrace and turned around to meet him. "I'll end the life of the poor thing."

Jon nodded and took a step back, unsheathing his sword to hand it over to Gendry. Sansa's good brother stepped forward and kneeled beside the horse, petting its main and whispering to it.

"Look away," Jon whispered into her ear. "Look away, Sansa."

"No."

And with that she watched as Gendry slid the sword across the horses throat, ending its life. The horse gave a few more neighs while the blood flowed freely like a river, dark and red. It thrashed around a few times until it finally went limp and lived no more. Sansa wept quietly for the horse while Gendry stood up and wiped the blood off Jon's sword. He handed it back to Jon and walked over to his family.

James then asked Sansa if she was alright, and she told him that she just thanked the gods for Rhaella coming out unscathed. They spent the next hour upon that section of the road. James cleaned out his daughter's tiny cut on her arm, pouring a little wine on it and bandaging it up. Rhaella surprisingly did not cry too much, and was very brave. Down a horse, Jon, suggested that the pregnant women ride with the girls while the rest have to walk upon the road. Sansa agreed, seeing as she wasn't with child, and walked with Jon upon the road.

After a while they entered a forested area, and had to cross many streams and brooks, most with small wooden bridges across them. At mid-afternoon they halted and had a quiet lunch of sausage and cheese, washed down with watered ale. The rest of the day was cool under the forest and the road soon narrowed. Sansa grew tired of walking upon her feet, but she had no choice. She had wondered how Jon put up with this after so many weeks. Many hours later the road widened some and they came upon a large stream and a tiny wooden inn with a sign hanging from it. It sported a Tully fish springing out of the water, and Sansa knew they were now truly upon the River Road.

"Look, an inn!" Sansa exclaimed when it came within eyesight. Everyone shouted out in joy and wanted nothing but to stop there and sleep in a proper bed. Sansa reassured them that she and Jon would take the children again, all were thankful for that. There would be a bathhouse and ale and real food, they also had enough money to possibly buy some more food the road ahead. Sansa was excited to know they were close to Riverrun. Close to her mother.

They finally arrived at the inn and handed off the horses to a stable boy who was waiting just outside. Arya took the provisions and handed them out to everyone. Daenerys put her shall up and Rhaella's too before entering the inn.

The inn had a small common room with many tables and benches and fireplace with a roaring fire over which a large pot of stew was cooking. The innkeeper was a wide lady who had a charming smile. She invited them in and seemed to know they weren't just common smallfolk. Soon they were seated at tables and had mugs of strong ale and good hearty stew with bread. Sansa found herself seated between Jon and James, while they ate in relative silence. The kitchen servants offered the children some lemon cakes, and James thanked them for their kindness. Sansa managed to eat one too, loving her favorite cake that reminded her of childhood.

The innkeep lady joined them and began to speak with them about the Riverlands. She said that war was coming again, and that she had numerous refugees fleeing from King's Landing. Yet, no news shocked all of them as much as when she told them the Northern army had come down on Riverrun. "Happened a couple weeks past," she had said while she was serving James ale. "The Northmen fought the Tyrells, but were pushed back. Now they are in a land lock siege, and the Lord of Winterfell cannot relieve the castle." James grew stern at that, and Arya began to question whether Riverrun was the right choice. Jon said that Bran was still there, and that they had to head over there.

After everyone had eaten their fill, they sat in the common room for a few moments while a musician played a song. It was slow and sweet, leaving Sansa to reminisce about how much she had loved music. Now it left her with nothing but pain, bringing up memories of days past that she did not want to remember anymore. _I just want to be with my family. I just want us to be as one._

Soon everyone went off to bed. James and Daenerys shared one room, Gendry and Arya in another, and Sansa was with Jon and the children in a third. The room was small, a moderately sized bed in the middle, and two tiny cots that were placed next to each other by a servant girl. James had to pay extra for that service. Jon and Sansa quickly put the children to bed, all of them slept in the bed in the middle and did not put up any resistance. All of them were tired. Sansa laid down on a cot that she put together with Jon, and they decided to just sleep. Her back was still aching from the fall, and now she felt a small bump on the back of her head.

Sleep came easy at the beginning, but Sansa awoke in the middle of the night to Jon groaning. He was laying on his back in pain and Sansa saw him tensing.

"Your wound aching?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He nodded. "It does this every night. I'd drink milk of the poppy, but I don't want to become dependent on it."

"I understand."

"I just want to go home," he said to her. "I just want to see Bran and our family again."

"I do, too."

"And now they are struggling to relieve Riverrun from the damn roses."

"If their was only a way we could help them."

"If only we still had those damn dragons."

_Dragons…_Sansa mused. She had forgotten about those creatures. Perhaps they wouldn't be on the run if Varys didn't' release them. Yet she also remembered Jon telling her that the dragons were useless if Aegon laid a siege, and so he did.

"Where do you think they are?"

Jon shrugged. "Not sure," he said in a whisper. "Dany's tried calling out to them, I've tried calling out to Rhaegal. But, nothing."

"Why won't they reply?"

"I'm don't know."

Sansa thought on this for a second. She thought that their might be a way to get them back. It was then she remembered her direwolf dreams when Lady was still alive. How real it felt, how oddly…

"Jon!" Sansa yelled in a whisper. "I think I've figured something out."

"What?" he said with a laugh. "Are you going to tempt the dragons with fresh cattle?"

Sansa laughed. "No, sweetling. I just remembered something about the direwolf dreams I used to have when Lady was still alive. What was it called?"

"Warging."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Warging! Can you warg a dragon?"

"I used to warg, Ghost," Jon admitted. "It was how I managed to stay alive when my black brothers deemed to betray me. But, I haven't warged in years and never did I try to warg into Rhaegal."

"Is it possible?"

"It could be…"

Sansa saw that he was thinking upon this now. If he could manage to warg into Rhaegal, than maybe they could get the dragons back. And then they could help in taking Riverrun.

"You need to try it."

He laughed. "I don't know how it could be possible, but I can."

"You're a Targaryen," said Sansa. "These dragons should be bending to you."

"But they aren't, and Dany has tried."

"Can Daenerys warg, too?"

Jon scrubbed his chin in thought. "She did warg into Drogon when we fought the Others. I think it could be possible…"

"Bran can warg, too," Sansa pointed out. "Mayhaps he could sense it."

Jon shrugged. "It could maybe be done. Bran can warg into whatever he wants, although I was better than him at a time. He is just a greenseer. I need to re-learn how to control it."

"Is it hard?"

He shook his head. "It's like riding a horse: you never forget."

Sansa nodded again and thought over this for a few moments, but she didn't wait long. "We could help Bran with Riverrun if we managed to warg into them."

"We could," said Jon. "And I'm sure they will be of a big help."

Sansa turned to face him again. "Dany deserves to know about this, James too."

Jon nodded. "We will tell them in the morning."

"No!" Sansa whispered, "We should tell them now."

"Sansa," Jon began, "let them be. They're husband and wife, they should spend time together. Plus we know what they like to do in the night…"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Gods. I can still hear it now from within the walls of Maegor's Holdfast. The screams…"

Jon laughed. "Fortunately I stayed in the Tower of the Hand."

"We should still tell them."

"Aye, we should. Let's go."

Jon got up from his cot, but then Sansa remembered about the children. They couldn't be left alone at night. Jon slipped on his tunic now and shook out his now long hair. It had regrown since they last cut it, Sansa liked it long and he obliged her.

"We can't leave the kids alone," Sansa whispered to him. "Someone has to stay here with them."

"They'll be fine," Jon assured. "They're all slee-"

And with that they both sighed when one of them began to cry. Sansa immediately knew the cry was Ned. Rhaella kicked in her sleep and always hit him. Sansa sighed and walked over to scoop him from the bed. He calmed down after a few soothing words, but she figured to use him as an excuse to wake up Dany and James.

She looked back at the bed once more and saw Rhaella crawled up into a little ball, with Lyanna sleeping next to her and Robert at the edge of the bed. _They've grown up so fast. Catelyn won't even recognize them._

Sansa turned and nodded at Jon before they walked out the door and closed it behind them. Jon strapped on his sword belt before leaving, and it was knocking against the walls of the narrow hallway. They arrived at the outside of James's chambers and Jon lightly knocked on the door. Their was no answer at first, so he knocked again. James had always been a heavy sleeper, Sansa knew, but she didn't know how Dany was.

Jon knocked again and this time they could hear shuffling on the other side. A few moments later, James, opened the door still groggy from sleep. He was wearing nothing but breeches and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sansa peered over his shoulder to see Dany rising from the bed, she was wrapped in the sheets.

"Ned couldn't sleep, I assume?" James asked while he stood in the doorway. "Did Rhaella kick him again?"

Jon nodded. "That would be correct."

"Give him over," said James, groggy from sleep still. Sansa was about to hand him over when she noticed Ned had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Oh," said Sansa, "looks like he already fell back asleep."

He sighed. "Then what do you want to talk about? The Narrow Sea?"

"No," Jon said this time. "We need to talk about something else. May we come in?"

James nodded again and stepped aside to let them enter. Sansa nodded hello to Dany and placed her nephew on the bed. She took a seat with Jon on a couple of chairs that were in the corner of the room, while James sat on the bed with his wife.

"Now, explain why you decided to wake us at this ungodly hour," said Daenerys.

Jon cleared his throat. "I think we have figured out the Riverrun problem, aunt Daenerys."

James laughed out loud at that, so loud that he had to cover his mouth to not wake his son. Jon had never referred to Daenerys as his aunt, even though it is what she was in truth. He was older than her by a year, so she felt more like a younger sister to him.

"And what solution has my nephew come up with?"

"Dragons," said Sansa.

"Dragons?" James questioned. "Last I checked they're off somewhere else."

"But Sansa over here has figured out a solution," Jon told them.

"What solution?"

"Warging."

Dany and James stared at each other with surprised looks.

The sheet fell to expose Dany's shoulder, but she shrugged it back into position. "Warging? Jon, the last time I warged the Others were a threat to Westeros. I haven't warged since then."

"Neither have I," he admitted, "but that doesn't mean we can't try. You and I can try warging into the dragons."

"It is worth a try," said James. "I don't see what could go wrong."

"We haven't tried in years, James," Dany pointed out. "And dragons are hard to warg into."

"But we have a deep bond with them," said Jon. "Rhaegal trusts me, as does Drogon you. Who says they won't let us enter?"

"They might," Dany mused. "It is worth a shot."

"And if it works?" asked Sansa. "What will we do?"

"Destroy the Tyrell host," Daenerys replied with a smile. "Fire and Blood our the words of my house, and Jon's."

"Mine is actually winter is coming," jested Jon.

Dany narrowed his eyes at him and shrugged the sheet back into position, it constantly kept falling. Yet, Sansa began to think about something else. If they managed to warg into the dragons and relieve Riverrun, would they take back the Iron Throne? She needed to know.

"Would you take back the throne?" Sansa blurted.

Startled, everyone's eyes were on her. Sansa began to feel nervous, but did not wait for them to reply. "Would you use the dragons to take back what was taken?"

James shrugged. "To be honest, I don't want to be king. Stannis will be a better one than me."

Dany wasn't so convinced. "Part of me wants to, but James doesn't. The blood of the dragon doesn't run so easily, I tell him, but he doesn't see eye-to-eye with me."

Jon laughed. "And what would we do? Have Rhaegal burn down King's Landing and everyone in it? Burn Stannis alive within the Red Keep?"

Everyone grew silent after that. Nobody said anything, but part of Sansa was telling her that Jon was right.

"I took King's Landing the first time with dragons," said Daenerys.

"And you burned half the city in the attempt, the Lannister men mutinied and plundered the city," James corrected. "It did more harm than good."

Dany sighed again and resumed to her thoughts.

"So will we try to warg in the morning?" Jon asked.

They both nodded and everyone came to an agreement. Sansa and Jon rose from their chairs and bid them good night. She decided to let Ned sleep with his parents that night, so Sansa could get some sleep. Her and Jon went back to their chambers and the children were still asleep. Sansa laid down on the bed next to them, and let the sleep take her. While Jon rested on the cot.

Dawn came all too soon, and it was time to awake. They went down to break their fast in the tiny small hall. Sansa had some bacon with boiled eggs and bread that the innkeep was serving that day. James paid her for everything and she gave them food the road ahead. Whilst breaking their fast, Jon, told Arya and Gendry their plan in a whisper. Arya, who could also warg like all the Stark children, told him it was a fine idea.

Soon they were all gone from the inn and on their horses again. They stopped at a clearing off the side of the road they found, and decided that it was the best place to try and warg. Sansa could remember her direwolf dreams that she had with Lady, the way everything was so vivid and real. They tied up the horses and sat around in a circle, everyone watching as Jon and Dany stood up, holding hands while they tried to warg, Sansa guessed. She thought they looked like they were praying.

An hour passed with no avail, and Jon had grown tired of trying. He soon gave up and just sat with them, while Daenerys was persistent. She kept trying and trying.

She walked up to Jon, holding out her hand and said, "One more time, Jon. I can feel it this time."

"You've said that the past five times," said Jon. "Face it, Dany, this isn't working."

"One more," she insisted with her hand still out. "One more and then I'll shut up. Everyone, come with us."

They all nodded and stood up while Jon grabbed her hand and pushed himself up. Dany walked him over to a little hill on the clearing and stood with him once more. Sansa got up with them, as did everyone else, and watched them try once more.

Everyone watched as they held hands once more and took a deep breath. They then closed their eyes and stood there in relative silence. Five minutes passed and Dany had given up by then.

"This is hopeless," she said.

Sansa nodded to her in agreement and began to walk back until James screamed, "JON! JON! What's-"

Sansa turned around and watched as Jon had fallen to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body limb as if he was asleep.

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about Bran and Catelyn. We will be getting an update from them and someone new...**


	29. Chapter 29 Stannis and Catelyn IV

**A/N: Again, I don't own any of this universe. All proceeds go to George R.R. Martin. Yeah, that guy.**

**Chapter 29 Stannis and Catelyn IV**

**Stannis**

Stannis Baratheon, the new King of Westeros, was standing upon the same balcony which James Stark used to stand upon not too long ago. He knew that taking King's Landing was a hollow victory, but a victory nonetheless. Stannis knew that it was over before it began. He stayed by the Mud Gate, waiting for his men to put out the fires that raged for two days that burned most of the city to the ground. Stannis ordered his men to try and stop it, but the people who fled helped as well. In the end it took a days worth of heavy rainfall to finally quench the wildfire. By the end of it about one-half of the city was reduced to naught but ash and rubble with thousands of people dead and even more refugees. Now illness had broken out, and the dead still remained unburied. Most of them were Aegon Targaryen's men and some were Gold Cloaks, even some of Gendry's own Baratheon men-at-arms lied dead on the ground. Now Stannis ordered all the dead to be burned or buried outside the city gates, trying to at least stem the spreading of the illness. Now some of his soldiers were sick and that he could not have.

Stannis Baratheon had completely forgotten that Samwell Tarly was behind him, waiting to give him the numbers. Sam was a craven, he realized, the boy who was Grand Maester couldn't even look him in the eyes when spoken to. Stannis knew that Tarly was a dear friend to the Starks and especially Jon Snow, the bastard of Eddard Stark, yet supposedly the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Stannis knew he had to watch Sam Tarly closely, for he had a feeling he had information regarding James Stark's whereabouts and might have even helped him and his family escape.

"Out with the numbers, Tarly," he said to the craven maester as they stood upon the balcony which looked over a half-burned city.

"Most-of…the civi…civilians are ill, Your Grace, and still suffering. Some have recovered-but, but many more have died from it. Ser Davos and your ward have tried to burn the remaining dead as fast as possible, but it…it is folly. I think it would be wise to close the city until the illness passes and to let the refugees make camp outside the city walls."

"I have already thought of it, Grand Maester," Stannis told him. "And how about my own men?"

"Not nearly as many, Your Grace."

"Make sure no more become sick."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Stannis turned to face the Grand Maester now. "While you're here, Tarly, I'd like to ask you something."

He diverted his gaze from Stannis's. "What is it, Your Grace?"

"Do you know where James Stark and his family were headed? Did he managed to tell you where he went off with his family?"

Sam grew nervous. "I'm not-not…sure, Your Grace. I did not see the former king before your victory…"

"But you were close with his family, am I correct? Didn't you and the former Hand of the King, Jon Targaryen, meet each other in the Night's Watch together?"

Tarly stuttered. "Yes-Yes, Your Grace. I have known Jon Targaryen for many years, but my vow is to the Citadel, Your Grace. I am here to serve the realm."

"And by realm you mean James Stark," said Stannis. "Do not think me the fool to believe that you had no part in his escape. I will find his family and all the high lords of Westeros will bend the knee or I will destroy them."

Sam nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. I'm sure all will bend the knee to you."

Stannis had enough of Tarly. "That is all, Grand Maester, for now. Go and treat my men and try to stop the illness. Make sure that it has not spread to the water supply."

"Your will, Your Grace," he said behind a false curtesy before leaving Stannis to his balcony.

He should have executed Sam Tarly for breaking his vows and having gotten involved with the Starks after Stannis had taken the Throne. As Grand Maester his vows were tied to the Citadel and realm, not allowing any loyalty to one family. Yet, Stannis needed a man of his expertise and intelligence. As much as he wanted to get rid of Samwell Tarly, he needed him. He needed him down the road even further if he had to go to war against the Martells to relieve Storm's End. Stannis did not know if Trystane Martell would go back to Sunspear, but if he did not he knew that he'd destroy the green boy. Stannis Baratheon did not have the men to wage war now, but Trystane did not need to know that. He just needed to inflict the fear of an actual battle into the green Dornish boy, and with that Stannis hoped he would go back home without a fight.

Stannis needed to stay and consolidate his position before he could go out there. James Stark was still a threat and could bring men to his side. The Tullys would be more than happy to give him troops, as would the Starks if they defeat the Tyrells on the field. Some of the Storm Lords that were loyal to Gendry might lend a hand, too, and if Daenerys Targaryen managed to get her dragons…than Stannis did not have a hope in the world. He just hoped that the Starks had lost too many men to pose a threat, and hoped the same for the Tullys. Now that Stannis was king he knew the Baratheons would swear to him, and maybe even the Martells would also considering he would hand over Arianne and Oberyn Martells bastard daughters back to them. Stannis in the end did not fear James Stark without dragons.

"Will they bend the knee?" A voice called out to him from behind, Stannis knew it was his ward, Tommen Lannister. Tommen was a good lad and had grown much under Stannis's tutelage. "Has the Grand Maester sent the ravens?"

"He has," Stannis answered with his back to him. "All will bend the knee, Tommen, all of them."

"But, we have heard no word."

Stannis turned to him now, the Kingslayers image staring back at him clad in Lannister red with his long golden hair. "They will write. They will bend the knee. Aegon Targaryen is dead and James Stark missing. I am the only one they have left."

"Aegon is dead?"

"Yes," said Stannis with no remorse in his voice. "It seems he died of his wounds from the battle before the Grand Maester could treat him. Good riddance, I say. Didn't care much for Aegon Targaryen, the green boy he was. He thought he could buy my loyalty with a few words and a false promise, but I saw right through him. Aegon would not have let me be his Hand of the King, nor would he entrust so much in Petyr Baelish."

"What will you do with Baelish?"

"He can continue being the Lord of that city in the sky," Stannis said in contempt. "I care not for his schemes or plots, but he played his part and did it well. Neither of us knew that Aegon could not truly sit the Iron Throne, he'd destroy Westeros and bring back the old Targaryen ways." Stannis turned back to the city. "Westeros has a new king now, and I will serve them better than Robert or Joffrey or even James Stark did. I have finally taken what is rightfully mine since Robert died and left no true born heirs."

Tommen cleared his throat. "And what will you do with the prisoner?"

"Which prisoner?"

"You know of which one, Your Grace."

Stannis grunted. "I have plans for him, Tommen, do not worry. I will speak with him later in the day, but for now I would wish to speak with Ser Davos."

"Sure, Your Grace."

Stannis heard Tommen about to leave when he turned around and said, "I almost forgot. Here is the scroll with the casualty figures that I was meant to give you."

Stannis turned around and grabbed the scroll before Tommen took his leave. He marched back inside his quarters now, the former quarters of James Stark and Daenerys Targaryen. Now the Targaryen and Stark tapestries that used to hang the room were taken down, and Baratheon ones were once again grazing its walls. Upon Stannis' own head was the crown that used to belong to Robert, as James Stark did not leave him his own crown.

Now he was sitting at a table, sipping on some water while he stared at the casualty lists. Stannis needed to talk to Ser Davos about some things, him being promoted to Hand of the King was first. Stannis liked Davos Seaworth, he spoked true and did not hold back, unlike so many men under Stannis's command. He had been the one to suggest attacking Aegon and going in by the Mud Gate, taking James Stark and his men off guard thinking that he'd come to the rescue. Davos was an honorable man and at first did not like the idea of betraying Aegon nor James, but at the end he still followed Stannis into battle like he had done before.

Stannis could remember when they were sitting at the Painted Table in Dragonstone before he sailed his fleet towards Blackwater Bay to attack Aegon's fleet, they'd both been talking about how to attack. "Here, Your Grace," Davos had proposed to him. "Land our men at the Mud Gate once we defeat Aegon's ships. James Stark will not see you as a threat and once you do, order the attack. He will not have the men nor the time to repel us, My Lord. This will work."

Stannis knew this was a good plan right away. And without any issue it came to pass and they landed without any suspicions from James Stark or Gendry, catching them by surprise. The fight to take the city was not as bloody, but then the wildfire exploded and left everything in utter chaos.

He was standing on the beach directing more men towards the Mud Gate when it had happened. The shock almost knocked him to the ground and then he knew the city was in peril. But there was nothing they could do as the fires spread. Soon the crowds inside overwhelmed the Gold Cloaks and the gates were flung open and the people fled as his men stood aside. He told his men to spare any Gold Cloaks who surrendered and surrender they did, in the hundreds. Some had tried to fight back, and they were quickly destroyed.

In the morning the army rested and fed on the growing mounds of supplies his ships were bringing in. Control of Blackwater Bay was complete. Then he sent the men in the city in force and full fire fighting efforts began. But they made little headway. It was only when the heavy rains came on the second night that the fires were finally extinguished.

On the morning after the fires were out, Stannis and a large force made its way into the city to the Red Keep through the smoldering ruins. They found the gates barred and the drawbridges up. He told them that James Stark was missing and Aegon Targaryen taken prisoner. After a short later Tarly game to the gates. He asked for terms, for mercy for the people inside. Stannis told him to surrender and so he would have it. Tarly did not hesitate to open the gates for him.

Stannis kept his word. Many homes were abandoned and many more destroyed. Stannis ordered any raw gold or silver and all coins brought to the Red Keep treasury but the men could keep jewelry, gilded plate and cups, or anything else they thought of value. In this way over the next few days Stannis' army gather a large sum of money from the ruins of the city. There was some protest from some merchants and civilians who had remained but Stannis told them they had to pay for the rebuilding of the city and for the food his army was now providing them.

After the gates to the Red Keep were opened, Stannis made his way to the throne room and immediately called together all the lords and ladies who had been hiding in the Red Keep. Stannis asked where James Stark or his family were, but no one had any answers for him. He sent parties of men to search the tunnels under the Red Keep for him, and hoped that some had found them. The Starks would pay heavy for James and their family, Stannis need him. After it had been clearly established that Stannis took the throne and James Stark was defeated, a septon was found and he declared Stannis Baratheon king of the land, crowning him with Robert's old crown.

Now that the fires were out, and much of the loot gathered, the great clean up began. Civilians and some of his men were clearing the streets of rubble. They were finding bodies and bringing them to the large piles outside the walls to be burned. More food began to arrive by sea and the people were happy with that. Samwell and his assistants were doing all they could to stem the sickness and Stannis had a feeling Tarly was right, that it would soon pass once the dead bodies were removed. The heavy rain had done much to cleanse the city already. But it would need rebuilding, and it would be costly.

Finally Ser Davos arrived in Stannis's personal solar which again used to belong to James Stark. Stannis noticed the man was tidy and kept everything neatly organized. He had kept parchment and ink in stacks and everything was clean.

Davos took a seat across from Stannis and grunted as he always did when he wanted to begin conversation. "You wished to speak with me, Your Grace?"

"I did," Stannis bluntly replied. "Tell me how the city is, how the mens morale is fairing."

"They fair well, Your Grace," said Davos. "As long as they have food, whores, and no sickness than they fair well."

"Whores…" said Stannis in disdain. "I'd outlaw them if they weren't such a necessity to this economy, and I cannot deny my men their whores. They deserved that much."

Davos nodded. "It appears so, Your Grace."

"We need to speak of other matters."

"Of what?" Davos questioned.

"My small council."

"Have you thought of positions?"

Stannis grunted. "Tarly is my Grand Maester. I'm thinking of possibly naming one Edmure Tully for laws."

"Wouldn't you name your nephew Gendry that?"

"Gendry is missing last I noticed," Stannis pointed out. "And no, he will be the Lord of Storm's End while I am on the Throne. I have no sons to give it to and Shireen will be my heir."

Davos nodded. "That sounds right, Your Grace. And the other positions?"

"Varys went missing like the spider he is. I'd have to think of someone new for Master of Whispers, possibly some Tyrell lad. Coin will have to go to Littlefinger, as much as it grieves me so. He will still keep the Vale, but I promised him his old seat on the council. Ships may go to a Martell lad, or possibly Tommen, I'm not sure."

"And what about Hand of the King?"

Stannis grinned at that. "I'd name you Hand of the King, Ser Davos."

Davos got out of his chair and got down on one knee. "I am honored, Your Grace, but I am not worthy. Perhaps you could ask one of the Stormlords or maybe one of your wife's men."

"You're the one who set up this plan to take the city, not them. I need you at my side, Ser Davos, not some ass-kissing highborn lord."

Davos stood up now. "And so I will be your Hand, Your Grace. I hope to serve you well."

"And so you shall. Now take a seat."

Davos sat down again and poured himself some water that Stannis had out for them both. "Has the Grand Maester sent the ravens?" He asked.

"Yes," Stannis answered. "All will bend the knee, I know it. All of them, but one at least. I fear the Starks need some sort of gesture of good faith."

"And what was His Grace thinking?"

"We need to send them a messenger, not a raven."

"And who will be this 'messenger'"

"The prisoner will, they trusted him."

Davos grunted. "So you do know where James Stark went."

"I'm no fool, Ser Davos," Stannis said. "James Stark escaped the city once I began to attack the Mud Gate and took his family to Riverrun. The Lord of Winterfell was last heard of from there, and they're all smart enough to figure out that is where to go."

"Will you attack Riverrun than?"

Stannis shook his head. "The Starks will bend the knee if I send him in my stead. I need to first look towards Storm's End."

"Tommen thinks that he should be the one to relieve the siege," Davos told him. "Says that he is ready for it."

"Tommen is a fool to think so," said Stannis. "He has not been in a real battle-has not lead men into it, and I will not send him to do that. Tommen will be joining the party I'm sending to Riverrun, under a peace banner."

"Do you think that wise, Your Grace, to send Tommen?"

"Tommen is loyal, Ser Davos. He will return to me once his job has been done."

"And if he finds out that James Stark is at Riverrun?"

"Than I do not care if he stays there, at Winterfell, or any other city. As long as he does not attack the Iron Throne."

Davos gave a chuckle. "That sounds fair enough, Your Grace. Now will we relieve Storm's End?"

"In time," Stannis replied. "Unless Trystane decides to break it off."

"And what incentive will we give him?"

"We have his cousins and sister," Stannis pointed out. "Arianne Martell is the Princess of Dorne and is the actual ruler. Trystane would be fool to not bend the knee like the rest."

"Sounds like a solid plan, Your Grace."

"They will bend, Ser Davos, all of them will. I know that much."

Davos nodded and got of his seat before Stannis said, "And bring the prisoner to the Throne Room later this afternoon, My Hand. I will tell him of our plan and then they will leave on the morrow for Riverrun."

"As His Grace commands."

Davos left soon after and now Stannis thought about Asha Greyjoy again. She'd declared herself Queen of the Iron Islands, seeing as Aegon promised her that pile of rocks and salt. He'd also reinstated the old ways of pillaging and raping that was culture for those sea loving people. Asha had attacked the North in his name, taking Moat Cailin, Deepwood Motte, and even Torrhen's square. It left the Northern army trapped at the Neck, and Bran Stark had to take care of that problem. Stannis knew that the Lord of Winterfell had taken the Moat, and now he was at Riverrun. Asha was still in the North, and now Bran Stark had to relieve the rest of his lands once he was done down south with the Tyrells. Stannis figured that he'd have to send a raven to Pyke to inform her of his victory, and that she'd no longer be Queen of the Iron Islands. He'd not give any inch of his kingdom to anyone. Asha could stay as the Lord of Pyke, Stannis did not care, but she could not go around calling herself a Queen. Stannis hoped he did not have to go crush the Greyjoys as Robert had all those years ago.

The rest of the day Stannis spent inspecting his army, visiting his wounded men, consulting with his commanders and reading reports from his scouts about the position any host, which was unchanged. After inspecting his men he returned to the Red Keep, where the sun was setting now. He ate dinner soon after by himself in his solar, and read over a message he received from his wife. She congratulated him on his victory and told him that they will be heading to King's Landing soon. Stannis finished the last of his meal and headed over to the Throne Room, where he knew the prisoner would be waiting.

Stannis walked out of his solar, his royal guard following behind, and made his way to the Iron Throne. Upon arrival he stared at it, in all its glory before he sat down on the most uncomfortable chair he'd ever sit in. Stannis now realized why Robert never sat upon it, and wondered if James Stark was as miserable as Stannis was in this moment. Now he ordered the prisoner brought before him, and about five minutes later he heard the clanking of chains and the Rains of Castamere being annoyingly whistled in his halls.

"Will you remove these chains, Your Grace?" The prisoner questioned. "I fear they are oddly uncomfortable."

Stannis looked down at his prisoner now, Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. They'd managed to find him upon the shore when his men attacked, dazed and alive. He'd fallen off the walls and landed on a sand dune before rolling down upon the shore. A few of Stannis' men found him laying unconscious upon the sand, and he figured the wildfire blast must have flown him off the ramparts. He was just surprised he survived the fall.

"I think not, Lord Lannister. We have business to take speak of."

"And what business does the new _King _of Westeros have to speak of with a little old dwarf."

Stannis ground his teeth. "I do not appreciate your brand of humor, Imp. Now speak plainly and answer when spoken to. I don't want to have to speak with you a minute more than I have to."

Tyrion laughed. "And here I thought we were getting along magnificently."

"Enough, Lord Tyrion."

"Fine, fine. What does His Grace wish to speak of?"

Stannis cleared his throat. "Has James Stark made his way to Riverrun?"

Tyrion shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was knocked off the ramparts before I had a chance to speak with James or Gendry again."

"Surely you were privy to any plans they had for escape. I'm not foolish enough to believe you didn't know."

"And does it matter if he is? What is James Stark to you?"

"A token," said Stannis. "The Starks will bend the knee for sure if I hold his family hostage."

"The Starks will bend the knee if you promise not to wage war on them. You don't need James or his family to do that."

"Nonetheless, what was his plan?"

Tyrion sighed. "I fear you already know the answer to that, Your Grace."

"So Riverrun?"

Tyrion nodded. "So it would seem."

"I have other news for you, Tyrion."

"Regarding?"

"Regarding you no longer being the Lord of Casterly Rock."

Stannis saw Tyrion's eyes grow wide at that, mismatched they were. "And who do you plan on giving it to? Jaime?"

Stannis ground his teeth. "His son will do just fine, I'm afraid. Your nephew will be the Warden of the West now."

"Tommen?" Tyrion questioned. "The boy who turned his cloak and betrayed me when I was the one who ensured his safety by making him your ward. I'm the one who-"

"-Careful," Stannis warned, "my mercy does have limits, Lannister. I am the King and you will not speak to me that way. Tommen will be the Lord of Casterly Rock now, and you will not."

Tyrion sighed. "So what is to become of me? Will I be made your own jester, I can juggle and dance with bears…"

Stannis sighed again. "No. You will be writing a message to Riverrun, stating for the Tullys and Starks to bend the knee. James probably believes you dead and will bend when he knows that you are alive."

"How will they know you didn't just duplicate my words?"

"Because you are personally delivering it in his hands," Stannis told him. Tyrion's eyes grew even wider. "You and Tommen will be heading to Riverrun on the morrow with an escort of two hundred men. Tonight you will write out a raven to them, telling them about your arrival and asking of their fealty. By the time they receive the raven you will hopefully have arrived. You will make them bend the knee, Tyrion. Is this all understood?"

Tyrion nodded. "I will play my part, Your Grace."

Stannis nodded and told him to prepare for his trip to Riverrun. He also ordered that Tyrion's cell be moved to the second level with the highborns, and the dwarf was thankful for that much. Stannis knew that this would work, he knew the Starks had a soft spot for the Imp after spending so long with him. That night he spoke with Tommen once more before retiring to his bed. The boy was reluctant when he was told he would become the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. He even expressed a wish to see his sister in Winterfell once he returned from Riverrun, and Stannis told him that one day they will have to go to Winterfell to ensure the Starks have remained loyal. Tommen only nodded and did as he was told.

The next morning Stannis awoke and broke his fast while Tarly went over the new numbers again. It seemed the water system within the city had become contaminated with the illness, and Stannis ordered that those sections of the city be cut off. He also told Tarly to make sure he'd have fresh water each morning, seeing as he never drank wine. After he inspected his men once more, Stannis and Davos walked out to the Old Gate where Tommen, Tyrion, and the host of two-hundred men were awaiting to begin their journey.

Stannis handed Tyrion a message with his seal. "Give this to James Stark or Brandon Stark when you see them. I sent the raven this morning to Riverrun. Once you arrive there you may be free to go, I have no more need of you. Your Lordship of Casterly Rock ends today, and you have no more power. Make sure to convince them, Tyrion."

Tyrion only nodded and a soldier helped him onto the back of Tommen's horse, the boy was on top if it cladded in Lannister armor from head to toe. Stannis only nodded at the boy and watched as he marched his host forward on the Kingsroad and towards Riverrun.

"I hope the dwarf succeeds in making them swear fealty," said Davos.

"He will," Stannis assured. "The Starks have some odd affection for the dwarf. All will be okay, Ser Davos."

Davos nodded and followed him back into the city. "It is time for a new reign, Ser Davos, and it begins today. Now the books will write Stannis Baratheon under James Stark, and the time for these false kings is over. The Seven Kingdoms deserve a new king, and I will be it. Let us run this kingdom."

"Your will, Your Grace," Davos replied.

That day Stannis Baratheon was on top of the world, and was finally the King of Westeros.

-x-

**Catelyn**

Catelyn Tully Stark could remember the last time she had seen her childhood home. Bran and Rickon were supposedly dead, her Ned was taken from her too, Arya, James, and Sansa were missing. Robb was King in the North, and they were leaving for Edmure's wedding in the Twins. The thought sent a shiver up her spine. All her children were gone from her, all her and Ned's children at least, she didn't care for Jon Snow than, but part of her did now. Catelyn's thoughts were constantly on her children with each passing day she remained with the Northmen, her children and grandchildren. _I want to see my grand babies. _Catelyn couldn't imagine their faces when she closed her eyes, and it pained her so. She tried to imagine the brown hair and grey eyes that graced the grandson that was named after her beloved Ned, but she couldn't. She tried to imagine Rhaella's silver hair, Lyanna's brown hair, and Robert's dark hair, but she couldn't do that either. Now she tried to imagine what Bran's child looked like, but that was folly. Their faces were murky in her mind. Catelyn figured she wouldn't recognize them the next time she saw them, they must have grown so much.

Catelyn was sitting upon her horse and staring down at Riverrun from atop of a hill, in front of the Northern camp. She began to recall memories from her childhood. Whether it was giving Edmure a hard time, or gossiping with Lysa about nonsense and lady things. Even the time her and Lysa practiced kissing Petyr, the young boy he was. Catelyn could recall when he challenged Brandon Stark to a duel, because he had loved her since she could remember. Then it all went to hell, as the story goes. Catelyn looked down upon Riverrun once more, looking at its sandstone walls and moats that cause a natural barrier around it.

Now the Tyrell host were in those moats, those crenelations that held archers which pushed back her son's men, and the towers on each side that held enough supplies to last them two years. Fortunately the Northerners had the castle cut off which left the Tyrell army without supplies, and now it was just a waiting game. Catelyn didn't know how long this war was supposed to last, didn't know whether or not Aegon Targaryen had taken the Iron Throne, she was left in the dark. Each day she hoped for news from James that he held the capitol, that Bran would be able to go home after being away for so long. Catelyn just wished to be with her kids and grandchildren again, she didn't want this anymore. But Bran and her eldest needed her, and she was there for Robb, too.

The Northern army had taken Moat Cailin, how that felt like a lifetime ago, and they'd tried to take Riverrun the first time. The Tyrell host led by Garlan Tyrell and Randyl Tarly had managed to push back the first Northern assault. Bran had tried to surround them and take them off guard during the night, but Tarly was privy to their plans. They lost a few good men that day, enough to cause a stalemate between the two armies. Like in Moat Cailin, Catelyn, was left to counsel her son and sit in on the war councils. She was also left to walk around the camp, boosting the morale of the men, and looking after the provisions. Catelyn would walk with the army maester and see that the wounded were being taken care of. They'd managed to cross the Twins and resupply there, seeing as now House Frey was all but diminished after Edmure became Lord of the Riverlands. Unfortunately the wounded from the Battle of Moat Cailin had died from their wounds, leaving Bran with less able fighting men then he wanted. Catelyn knew that he would have to attack again, Bran couldn't leave until Riverrun was relieved. She also realized that Edmure was stuck within the castle with very little bannermen, and his wife Roslin was there too, their child Hoster with them. Catelyn could not wait to meet her nephew once this was all over.

Now her thoughts were on her other children again, as the wind made her hair whip in her face. Catelyn realized she hadn't heard from James since they took the Moat, and that had been over a month ago. Something in her bones told her something wasn't right, that something went wrong. Her mind told her she was being paranoid-superstitious even-but her she just reassured herself that she would hear from her eldest soon. She looked down at the castle once more, and saw Tyrell men in their camps, walking around like people sized ants with their camp fires roaring now.

The wind began to pick up, and Catelyn pushed strands of hair from her face as she sat on the saddle. She was just by herself now, and Catelyn yearned for peace and quiet after being away from it for so long.

"Lady Stark!" Someone called to her from behind. Catelyn whipped around and saw a Stark soldier sitting there on his horse.

"Yes?"

"Lord Stark bids me to escort you to his tent, urgent business."

"Concerning?"

Catelyn saw his eyes grow wide. "Stark riders in the night, My Lady. Their was a battle in King's Landing."

Catelyn's heart sank to her stomach, but she kept her composure. "Take me there, good ser."

The soldier nodded and turned his horse around, as Catelyn spurred hers into a trot. They trotted through the Stark camp, and it was bustling with men. Most of them were churning meats over the fire, or drinking ale from fresh kegs. All of them bowed as Catelyn trotted by them, she knew that they all respected Bran, as they did Robb, and by that they respected her, too.

It was another five minutes before they arrived at the lords tent in the middle of the camp. Catelyn swiftly got off her horse, handing over to a squire, and marched towards the tent. One of the two guards opened the flap and Catelyn walked through, her face filled with worry. All of the Northern lords were roaring and arguing when she walked in, about what, Catelyn did not know. All she cared about was this supposed battle that took place, she feared for her children.

Bran was sitting in front of the table, his composure was maintained yet Catelyn could tell he was stressed and worried. This made her feel all the more nervous. The Greatjon was arguing with Harrion Karstark, and all the other lords were grumbling amongst themselves. Catelyn stood in front of the big table that had a map of Westeros sitting on it, and it took Bran a second to notice her. The lords of the North grew silent when they noticed her.

"Mother," he called out with a waive of his hand. "Come take a seat over here, and let us continue."

Catelyn meekly smiled and slightly dipped her heads to the lords, trying to mask her nerves with composure. They all bowed back to her and she took her seat by her son; Catelyn wanted to know about the battle, but she knew that Bran would tell her in time.

"Let us continue," Bran motioned. "Lord Umber-"

"We must attack, now!" The Greatjon bellowed. "Let us take Tarly off guard and attack in the night, like in the Whispering wood with your brother. We cannot wait any longer."

"I agree," said Galbert Glover. "Lord Umber has the right of it. We must press now, and press fast. We must take the roses off guard. Their supplies are dwindling, and they cannot hold it that much longer."

"Yet, are supplies are dwindling as well," Karstark pointed out. "We have lost quite a few men since leaving Winterfell, and now what is the point? Aegon Targaryen did not take the Iron Throne."

Catelyn sighed deeply upon hearing those words. She sent a prayer to the Father in thanks for guarding her children and grand babies.

"We cannot leave the Tullys to their fates, my lords," said Bran. "They are my kin and our allies. We must relieve the seat."

"Do we even have the men to do so?" asked Karstark.

"One Northman is worth five southerners," The Greatjon said in his booming voice. "We can take Riverrun from them."

Half the lords grumbled, and the other half nodded in agreement. Catelyn saw Bran looking forward in the distance, his gaze upon the map. She wished to console him like when he was just a boy. But now Bran was a man and the Lord of Winterfell.

"Let Stannis take care of that!" Glover said. "It is his problem now!"

"Stannis won't take care of the Tyrells until he relieves Storm's End," Bran told Lord Glover. "And even then he might not have the men to relieve it. We must relieve it now, while we are here."

"The Tyrells are-were bannermen to Aegon Targaryen, and he has been defeated. Why do they persist on still laying siege?"

"They haven't heard the news," the Greatjon observed. "I don't see why Mace Tyrell would keep a siege if Aegon was defeated."

Bran grew impatient now. "We will relieve Riverrun, as my brother asked, and I'll hear no more of it."

All the lords nodded and this time Harrion Karstark spoke up again. "And if we are to take the castle, my lord, how will we do it and when?"

"Tomorrow," Bran wasted no time in saying. "We will attack in the morning when they are off guard. Lord Umber will lead the vanguard and lead the attack. Lord Karstark will take another force into the Whispering Wood and flank them. We will take the Tyrells off guard and end this war."

"And so we will," Karstark grumbled. "Is that all, my lord?"

Bran nodded. "Prepare your men, my lords. We will be rid of this once and for all. Even if this is Stannis's problem now."

_Stannis? What are they talking about? _Catelyn needed to know what was happening, or what exactly happened in King's Landing. Why were they speaking of Stannis as if he was king, and not James.

Lord Umber was about to reply when Catelyn blurted, "Stannis? Why would it be his problem?"

Everyone grumbled and now all eyes were on her. Bran gave her a solemn look and couldn't bear to look at her, now Catelyn knew something was wrong.

"I guess, my lady hasn't heard," grumbled the Greatjon.

"Heard what?" Catelyn questioned.

Now Bran spoke. "Mother," he said soothingly, she felt a hand on her forearm now. Catelyn looked down at Bran's arm and back at his face. "Stannis Baratheon has taken the Iron Throne."

Catelyn's breath hitched in her throat, her heart sank to her stomach, and goose pimples rose in her arms. She was at a loss for words and did not want to imagine what she must have looked like. "How?"

"He betrayed the king," said the Greatjon. "Aegon Targaryen attacked the capitol over a month ago, and was defeated when Stannis came into the rush. The two Stark men managed to escape once Stannis betrayed James and his men. Wildfire was set ablaze and it burned half the city."

_Gods..._"And the king?" Catelyn asked the men in the room. "What has happened to them?"

Catelyn looked around the tent and saw their gazes turn away, looking as solemn as can be. Catelyn's heart beated faster in her chest, her nerves made her want to vomit, and now she wanted answers. Bran removed his hand from her forearm and noticed her discomfort.

"Leave us," he ordered of his lords. "I will tell my mother in private. Just prepare the men for the battle tomorrow."

All the Northern lords grumbled and swiftly left the room soon after. Now it was just Bran and Catelyn within the tent, and she wanted nothing but answers.

"Bran," she began, "tell me what has happened."

Bran looked her in the eyes. "Lord Umber speaks true," he told her. "Stannis betrayed James and took the Iron Throne. The wildfire burned half the city and now many refugees are pouring into the Riverlands."

_Seven save us. _"And how do you know of this?"

"Two Stark men came from the capitol," said Bran. "They were part of the guard that accompanied James when he went down to King's Landing all those years ago."

"And what of our family?" Catelyn asked him, her arms crossed. "Bran, what of our family?"

He drew in a breath. "We don't know, mother. Nobody has seen or heard from them since the city fell."

Catelyn sank down on her chair, and felt her nerves turn to sadness, which in turn became rage. "I told you to make for King's Landing!" She screamed at her son. "I told you that James needed us-that they all needed us-but you wouldn't listen! Now they are missing, Bran, missing!"

She did not wait for his reply. "And my grandchildren, Bran!" Catelyn yelled once more. "The little grand babies that I haven't seen since your wedding are now missing, too! Rhaella, Ned, Lyanna, and Robert….missing! They are naught but three, except Robert! Too young to go through such things!"

Bran did not say a word, and just looked away from her. Catelyn could see guilt on his face, but also saw anger and sadness. He missed Myrcella, missed his family and his newborn babe. Catelyn realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she whispered to him. "You know how over protective I am as a mother."

"Family. Duty. Honor." Bran said under his breath. Catelyn didn't know if that was meant as a curse or was just said in spite.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done your best as lord, Bran. Their was nothing you could do."

He turned to her now. "I fear for them, mother. James could be with his family in the Riverlands right now, they could be dead in rubble in the capitol. If only I made our way to King's Landing with all haste."

"And you would have lost more men, Bran. No, their was nothing you could have done."

Bran grunted. "I just want us to be together again, mother. Too long have we been apart, and too long were we apart before James became king. I want to hold my child and kiss Cella again. I hate this…"

Catelyn took his hand in hers. "And we will see them again, Bran, I assure you. James and everyone is alright, and we will hear from them soon. I know they were smart enough to have some sort of plan in case the city fell."

"I hope you're right, mother. I hope you're right."

Catelyn thought about this, and realized she must talk to the two Stark men who came from the capitol. Perhaps they knew more about James's whereabouts then Bran thought. Yet, part of Catelyn wanted to know whether Bran meant to march upon the capitol.

"Will you march upon King's Landing?" Catelyn asked her son. "Will you take back the throne?"

He was taken aback. "First we must take Riverrun, mother. And even then I'm not sure if we have the numbers to lay siege to King's Landing."

"But we must take the city again, for James."

Bran laughed. "James never wanted to be king!" Now he grew silent. "He fell in love with Daenerys, and sometimes that makes us do things we normally wouldn't do. I don't blame him for that. I never thought myself capable of love until I met Cella, and I know James was the same. I'm glad he met Daenerys, despite all the troubles his reign has brought upon us."

"I'm glad as well," Cat told him. "I thought that you nor James would ever give me grandchildren. That only Arya, Rickon, and Sansa would, but I guess I was wrong. Now James has given me two beautiful grand babies, and you one more."

Bran nodded and drank his wine.

Catelyn took a sip. "So once we take Riverrun…"

"…We go home. We will hope that our family turns up and then we will go home. Stannis won't attack us if we swear fealty. I am tired of war, mother."

Catelyn nodded. "Alright, my son." She grew stern. "I want to speak with the two soldiers who came from the capitol. I want to know if they have any information regarding our families whereabouts."

Bran nodded again. "I have been meaning to speak with them, too."

Bran called over a guard and ordered that he bring in the two Stark soldiers that came from the capitol. Catelyn poured herself some wine and idly drank, as she waited for the soldiers. Bran and her did not say a word to each other, and spent the time in relative silence. All Catelyn could think about was her family and how they were now missing. She feared for her grandchildren most of all. They were too young to experience such things.

The two Stark men arrived about ten minutes later, and Bran asked them to take a seat. He handed them both a tankard of ale each, and the men idly drank. Catelyn just wanted more answers.

Catelyn spoke first. "How did you two manage to escape the capitol?"

"We fled when the wildfire burned half the city, my lady," the first one answered. "And figured we had to tell you of what happened."

"Where is the king?" Bran asked of them. "Did he have some sort of plan to get his family out were the city to be taken."

The second one nodded. "Yes, my lord. His Grace did have horses posted by the Old Gate to be ready to escort his family if the city fell."

"And were you supposed to be there?"

They grew silent. Catelyn figured out that they had abandoned their posts once the city fell, and now she was being filled with anger towards them. By the looks of it, Bran was too and he just hid his anger behind a stone face. He couldn't execute them, yet Catelyn wanted to.

"Yes," the first one whispered. "But the wildfire began to spread to the Old Gate, and the smallfolk were escaping in droves. It became too dangerous to stay in our posts. Stannis' men were also beginning to sack the city, raping and killing. The Gold Cloaks mutinied as well, and we had no choice. We waited as long as we could for His Grace, but we had to let you know about the city. We had to leave, My Lord."

Bran nodded vehemently and bid them to leave, to which the men left without hesitation. Catelyn felt a little flicker of hope swell in her chest, her family might still be alive and okay. She knew that Aegon Targaryen would have executed her son, if he had taken the Throne, but Stannis Baratheon would let them bend the knee. She was glad he was king at least over Aegon, although she preferred her son, who tried his best.

"I swear by the Seven, Bran," Catelyn began with her voice dripping in anger, "if anything happens to our family because those two men deserted their posts, I will take their heads myself."

Bran laughed. "I see their is still some Stark left in you yet, mother. Not to worry though, because they will be all right. Our family will be alright."

Catelyn nodded and took another drink from her chalice.

"Send a splinter force to the Riverlands," Catelyn advised her son. "Have them look far and wide for our family. If anything James and Jon would have led them here, they knew we planned on relieving Riverrun. They could be on the River Road as we speak."

"They could," Bran mused, "or they could be in Dorne, for all we know. I can't send men I need to fight tomorrow to go scurry the Riverlands as if I was looking for a horse. I'm sorry mother, but their is nothing I can do for our family. Jon and James will lead them here, I know it. I can feel it."

Catelyn sighed. "By the Seven I hope you are right, Bran. For the sake of not only your brothers and sisters, but your nieces and nephews, too."

"I can't believe it has been a year since I've seen them," Bran said in disbelief. His face dropping and a frown setting in. "I hardly know them, and I regret that. I should have demanded from James to let me get to know them as I do Lyanna and Robert."

"If James is no longer king, than we will have all the time to spend with his children."

"James will be the Lord of Winterfell now," said Bran. "He is the eldest and that is his right."

Cat laughed. "Do you not know your brother by now? James will never take that from you."

"Perhaps," Bran admitted. "Yet, first we have to find them. All of them, Arya and Gendry; Sansa and Jon."

"Sansa and Jon…" Cat said with wonder. "I don't know how I will feel if what you say is true."

"Just accept it," Bran told her. "Accept that they have fallen for each other, for their is nothing you can do about it. Sansa may be a romantic, but she is smart. She isn't the same eleven year old girl I used to call big sister."

Catelyn sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Bran. I may just have to get used to it."

"Jon is a good man. He will treat her right."

"I know, I know. I'd rather have her marry Jon than some Northern lord who doesn't deserve her. Sansa should marry for love and nothing more. It will be Rickon who will become your bannermen."

"Rickon," Bran muttered. "I wonder if the boy has changed since I last saw his face. I wonder if he is more like Robb and less like James."

"Only the Gods know," Catelyn admitted. "And we won't have all the answers today." Catelyn got out of her chair. "I would have my supper now, and then go to bed, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Bran replied. "I have to look over the provisions, walk around the camp, and make final preparations for the attack tomorrow."

Catelyn hugged her son once more, kissing his forehead and pushing his long hair to the side as if he was still a boy of only ten, and made her way to her tent. She stepped out into the cool spring evening, and got onto her horse, walking over to her tent. Once inside she sat down at her desk and read over the ravens she had kept from Rickon and James. It was the only sign of life she had from either of them. Catelyn could not help but feel bad for Rickon, the boy was so alone. She tried to push the stress of not knowing whether her family was alive out of her mind, but Catelyn Stark found it too much to bear. She would have wept right then and there, but the Gods did it for her and suddenly it began to rain outside. Catelyn sat in the tent and listened to the rain for a little while, listening as it hit the wool tarp.

Dinner was not an easy affair tonight, for Catelyn could hardly touch her food. The hunger had left her that night, she couldn't stop thinking about her children and grandchildren. The steward that night had brought her some honeyed chicken with leeks and vegetables and bread, but Catelyn could not eat. She felt she couldn't eat until she held her grandchildren in her arms and knew that her children were okay. Catelyn took a few bites of the chicken, drank some ale, ate another few bites of vegetables, but all in all it was left untouched. She ordered it be taken from her and given to whoever would like to eat it.

Now Catelyn was preparing for bed once again, as she had for the past months now. She dressed into her shift and combed her hair once more, again thinking about how her life would play out from now. Bran would remain as lord once this was all over; Rickon would marry some high born lady and become one of Bran's bannermen; Sansa and Jon would marry, and Cat would just have to accept it; James would stay in Winterfell with his children and Dany, giving Catelyn the opportunity to make up the lost time; Arya and Gendry would have to maybe go back to Storm's End, she figured. Once it was time for bed, Catelyn threw open the sheets on her tiny cot and nestled in. Thinking that in the morning their would be another battle, and only more death.

The air smelled of morning dew when it was time to awake. Catelyn Tully Stark rolled out of her bed and put on a woolen dress of deep blue with red, showing that she was still a Tully. She combed out her auburn hair and decided to break her fast. Catelyn ate a meal of boiled eggs with bacon and toast, while the sound of clanking armor and swords could be heard outside. The men were preparing for battle, some of them never coming back home again. When she finished her meal, Catelyn, stepped out of her chambers with two guards swiftly following at her side. She headed over to her sons tent now, knowing he was making the final preparations, and the grass was wet with a slight fog rolling down upon the camp.

When Catelyn arrived at the tent, the Northern lords were all walking out of it, clad in armor from head to toe. The Greatjon bowed to her and walked over to his Northern calvary, she realized, and the flap was opened for her as she walked in. Bran was at the head of the table again, he was also wearing armor of his own, even though he couldn't lead men into battle. Once or twice he admitted to her that he wished to just mount his horse and lead the calvary, but he knew it would be folly. If he were to be knocked down than he'd surely be killed. Catelyn was gracious that he saw reason behind it.

"Are the men ready?" Catelyn asked him.

He nodded, spreading his arms across the map. "Yes, we are ready. The scouts report that their is growing discontent among the Tyrell camp. That their supplies run low and most wish to go back to Highgarden."

"Well that is good news."

Bran snickered. "Scouts always report growing discontent in camps. On our side or theirs, it does not matter."

Catelyn nodded. "Will you watch the battle from the hill top?"

"Yes. I wish to see so I can be able to give direct orders." He smiled. "I'd like you by my side, mother."

"Of course."

"How will you signal the attack?" Cat asked.

"I will sound the war horn. Taking them off guard."

Another hour passed while Catelyn mounted her horse with her son at her side, and his own personal guard with them, too. Catelyn and Bran stood on their horses upon a hilltop, looking down at the Northern army and Riverrun before them. They were in formation upon the fields, ready to storm Riverrun and relieve Catelyn's girlhood home. Off in the Whispering wood she knew that the Greatjon was there with his calvary, and the thought made Catelyn rest easier. A slight fog now covered the castle and you could not see the Tyrell host from this distance. Next to her, Bran, was looking nervous while he dressed in chain mail over boiled leather, with a grey Stark tunic covering it.

Catelyn looked down at the Northern host now and saw a torch being swayed back and forth, signaling that the men were in position.

"Order the attack," Bran told his squire. A boy of only ten and four that belonged to House Frey. "Blow the horn."

The boy nodded and ran back away from them. It was about five minutes later before he came back with the big war horn in his hands, and he was struggling to take it to his lips. Catelyn closed her eyes and sent prayers to all the men down there, Tyrell and Stark. She prayed for the Father to judge them, and for the warrior to give them all courage. Catelyn prayed with her eyes closed, and listened for the Northern war horn, but it did not come.

"MY LORD!" She heard the squire scream. Startled, Catelyn opened her eyes and saw the squire pointing at the sky. His face was in shock and his eyes wide. Catelyn saw Bran talking to one of his guard before he also looked up at the sky.

"What is that?" Bran asked them. "Are those what I think they are…."

Catelyn Stark looked up at the sky and saw three large looming objects coming towards them, and she felt her heart beating faster. _It can't be, it can't be…._

"Yes," Catelyn answered her son. "Those are the dragons."

"Dragons!" A guard exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"I thought they were missing," said the squire.

"They're supposed to be," Bran told him, his gaze kept up at the dragons which were now looming closer. "But it seems my brother has found them."

Suddenly, a large roar ripped through the sky and all the Northmen began to cower in fear. Catelyn didn't know which dragon roared, but she figured it was Drogon, the black one. Now the dragons were getting closer to the ground and were heading towards Riverrun. The Tyrell host were now forming outside of the castle, noticing the Northern army that was preparing to attack.

"We should attack," Catelyn said. "They're too distracted by the dragons."

"Wait," Bran urged. "Let the dragons take care of them."

"We don't even know if they have riders."

"They do," Bran reassured. "I can feel it."

Ear piercing screams began to resonate through the air now, and Catelyn turned her attention back to the battle, if you could call it that. The Northern army was cheering and hollering at the scene before them. The three dragons were sending plumes of fire onto the Tyrell host, burning the roses alive in a field of fire. Catelyn could smell the smoke in the air, and the now putrid smell of burning flesh. The dragons were swooping down, sometimes taking whole horses and men in their mouths and grabbing them with their feet and dropping them down. Drogon was the biggest out of all them, and Catelyn imagined that is what Balerion the Black Dread must have looked like when Aegon the Conquerer unleashed all three of his dragons upon the field of fire.

"Press the attack," Catelyn urged. "The Tyrell host is about to break and we should send them off. Have the Greatjon go after them with his calvary."

"In a minute, mother," Bran replied. "I don't want my men to be accidentally cooked alive by dragons."

Catelyn nodded and looked back at the scene before her. Every dragon was omitting ear piercing roars with each diving attack, swooping down like a bird would when hunting trout, except birds usually didn't breath fire. Now the Tyrell host were in full retreat and the dragons took notice, breaking off their attack and flying into the sky.

"Tell the Greatjon to run them down," Bran ordered of his squire. "Blow the war horn once to signal his attack."

The squire nodded and took the horn to his mouth, he sealed his lips around the end of it and blew hard until his face turned red. _AAAAHHHHOOOOOO!_ the horn sounded through the deep, sending chills down Catelyn's spine as it always did when she heard the Northern war horn. Now the trees of the Whispering Wood began to rustle, and that is when Catelyn saw the Northern calvary charge out of the woods, slamming into the retreating Tyrells. The Greatjon was at the head of the wedge, screaming and wielding his giant great sword on his destrier.

The Northern army continued to cheer and yell at the glorious sight of the Tyrell army in full retreat away from Riverrun. Now the castle was in full sight, gloriously abandoned of any Tyrells and all Catelyn could do was smile. _Victory, _she thought to herself_, we have victory, the war is over…we can go home. _

Another hour passed and the Greatjon had come back from making sure the Tyrells completely retreated back from the Riverlands. Some of them tried to escape through the Whispering Wood, but Bran sent out splinter forces to intercept them. A lot of them were taken prisoner, laying down their weapons the instant they were attacked, yet some soldiers from Horn Hill fought back and had to be put down. Now Catelyn was sitting in her son's tent, going over the losses with the army maester. The dragons had not been seen since than, and Catelyn did not know if they had riders. "Jon and Daenerys were controlling them," Bran told her. "I could sense it." Yet, neither of them were seen and Catelyn did not know what happened. At one point she could swear she saw riders on them, but she was too far away to have been seen.

Now the army maester was going over the dead and wounded with Bran. "We have at least twenty-three dead and fifteen wounded, Lord Stark," he said. "And we took at least over three hundred prisoner."

Bran nodded. "Send a raven to Highgarden so we can negotiate an exchange of prisoners. We cannot afford to keep these troops."

The army maester grunted. "I'm running low on supplies, my lord. Even though we had very little wounded today, I still have some wounded from the previous battle and from Moat Cailin."

"My brother Edmure will see to it," Catelyn told him. "He will provide you with whatever medical supplies you need, I promise."

The army maester swiftly nodded. "Thank you, my lady. Now if you'll excuse me I have wounded to attend."

"You are free to go."

The army maester left now and Catelyn remained in Bran's tent with him, her son was in a happy mood. He'd managed to save the majority of his men, with the help of dragons and Cat had never seen him this way, at least not since they took Moat Cailin.

"We got lucky today, mother," said Bran. "If it weren't for Jon and Daenerys than…I'm not sure what would have happened. It seemed that Tarly was privy to our plans."

"Indeed we did, my son," replied Catelyn. "Yet, how do you know it was Jon and Daenerys?"

He smiled. "Trust me, I know. The dragons didn't do that on their own, it was both of them. Who else can control the dragons?"

"Targaryens could, I guess. But where are they now?"

"They're close," Bran told her. "The dragons went to feed, but they'll be back."

"How do you know this?"

He smiled. "I can feel it, mother."

"And where is the rest of our family?"

"Not too far away," he said. "They cannot ride the dragons, unless Jon and Dany are riding them. Only Jon and Daenerys can control them, maybe even Rhaella and Ned."

"I suppose you are right."

And as if the gods were being coincidental, Bran's squire ran into the tent another ten minutes later, panting with a smile on his face. Bran smiled at Catelyn, full knowing that it was the news he had been awaiting.

"What is it?" He asked his squire.

"The dragons," he panted, "the dragons have landed outside of the camp, my lord. Their are two people with them…one of them being the Targaryen Queen and a man. They wish to speak with you and Lady Catelyn."

_Daenerys and Jon. _Catelyn's heart began to flutter in her chest with excitement at seeing them again, her nephew and daughter by law. She didn't know how she'd react to seeing them after so long. Catelyn hadn't seen Daenerys for a whole year, yet she had seen Jon when he came to Winterfell to take Sansa with them when James was almost killed.

Catelyn rose from her chair. "Take me to them."

Bran grabbed her wrist. "You're not going without me, mother. They're my family, too."

Catelyn looked down at him. "Of course, Bran. Let us get you into your chair."

Bran nodded and his squire rushed over to help him into his chair. Catelyn grasped one of his arms, and his squire the other. Even two guards came over and helped him. Catelyn knew that Bran hated this, he hated having to be helped into his chair like a newborn babe. When they finally had him in his chair, they went outside and Bran mounted his warhorse. Catelyn also mounted her horse with Bran's guards behind him, and they briskly trotted towards the dragons were.

With each passing second Catelyn's nerves grew with excitement. She couldn't wait to see both of them, and the thought was too much to bear. When the dragons finally came into view, Catelyn Stark forgot how to breath. The three large creatures were below at the field where the Northern army had been this morning, and they were a sight to behold. Drogon was in the middle, arching his head in the air to look at the sky, while Rhaegal and Viserion were beside him.

That was when Catelyn saw Jon and Daenerys, standing there by the dragons, petting their necks. Catelyn's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Dany's silver hair and Jon's long matted brown-black hair. She turned to Bran and gave him a grin that spread from ear to ear.

Finally, Catelyn kicked her horse in the sides and trotted down the hill towards Jon and Daenerys with Bran and his guard following. When they finally got closer, Jon and Daenerys looked to notice them, smiles so wide on their faces that it only made Catelyn smile even more. She stopped her horse to a walk and hoped off the saddle, only mere yards away from them now. Catelyn turned around to look at Bran once more, and he nodded with a smile, allowing her to go and say hello while he got into his chair.

Catelyn turned around now, smiling at her good daughter and nephew before she began to slowly walk to them as if she were being controlled by someone else. Daenerys and Jon smiled too, clad in dirty riding tunics and breeches, Catelyn could tell that had been through hell and back to get here. Both of them were walking toward Catelyn at an equally slow pace before Jon went into a full on sprint. Daenerys began to jog with him, but couldn't keep up.

Now Catelyn stood there and waited as her nephew ran towards her and into her embrace. Catelyn's heart was beating out of her chest right now, as Jon Snow was in her arms. She didn't think that she'd ever be happy to see Jon Snow…or Targaryen in her life, but right now she didn't seem to care. Jon pulled back from her embrace and she stared into his eyes, she saw he looked visibly tired and drained from all he'd gone through. Than Catelyn remembered in that moment that he supposedly loved her eldest daughter, she'd have to talk to them about it later.

"Lady Catelyn," he finally whispered. "It does me so good to finally see you. I've missed you."

_To think Jon Snow would have missed me. _"As it does me, Jon," she truthfully told him. Her voice wavered. "We've been apart for too long."

"For too long," he insisted. Jon smiled again and embraced her once more. "Do not worry, the rest of them are not too far away. You won't even recognize your grandchildren when you see them. All of them have been talking about seeing you again since we left King's Landing. Ned and Rhaella are especially excited. Lyanna, too. Lyanna most of all, probably."

Catelyn felt moisture in her eyes at what Jon had just said. "I cannot wait to see them, Jon."

"I look forward to seeing you reunited with them."

"How are they?" She asked desperately. "How much have they changed?"

He laughed. "Ned looks more like a Stark with each passing day, his hair is brown and his demeanor stoic like the North. Him and Sansa have grown extremely close, she considers him like a son. Rhaella has only grown more beautiful, as has Lyanna, both of them are like little ladies. Robert is taller now, if that was possible for a boy his age."

"Gods..." Catelyn muttered one last time and embraced Jon. "I've missed them."

Jon was about to reply when she saw his gaze lurk over her shoulder, a smile beginning to creep on his face. "If you'd excuse me," he began. "I'd like to go say hello to the Lord of Winterfell."

"Of course."

Jon gave her one more quick embrace and smiled before he ran past her and said hello to Bran after so long. Catelyn turned to see both brothers…or cousins, were shaking hands and laughing, both visibly happy to see one another. Catelyn's heart warmed at the sight, and she had completely forgot Daenerys was there.

Catelyn turned to see her daughter by law. Her silver hair was a mess, slumped in a giant braid that hung down her back with strands of hair matted against her forehead from sweat.

"Mama…" she muttered to Catelyn.

"Sweet child," Catelyn replied, opening her arms for her. Daenerys only smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand in hers before placing it on her belly. Catelyn's eyes grew wide when she felt the bump that was forming there. Daenerys was with child.

"Daenerys..." Catelyn's voice wavered. "You're with child?"

She nodded, her face was glowing despite her fatigue. "Yes, as is Arya."

"Arya?" Catelyn asked in shock, "When?"

"A while back. Her belly is growing bigger by the day now."

Catelyn grinned. "That is good news. Now I have two new grandchildren on the way."

Dany smiled and said, "James and I are happy to give you another grandchild, Ned and Rhaella are happy to have a new brother or sister on the way. They're happy to see their grandmother again. We've missed you, mama. I've missed you."

Catelyn hugged her daughter by law. "I've missed you child, and I'm glad to see you again. I love you all."

Dany must have seen the look on her face because she only laughed and wrapped her arms around Catelyn's neck, which could now feel the moisture of Dany's tears, and whispered, "We are home, mother. We are home…"

**A/N: Gotcha! Tyrion Lives! Now you maybe asking how because James said he saw him fall, but they never saw his body or anything. So, I hope you like that revelation.**


	30. Chapter 30 Jon VII

**A/N: I still hope you liked the surprise. Anyway, let's get on with this. I fear the story is coming to a close soon.**

**I do not own this universe or its characters. All goes to George R.R. Martin, all except one. Not that he'd want him.**

**Chapter 30 Jon VII**

**Jon**

The field still smelled of dragon fire. Jon Targaryen was standing in the middle of the same field, charred black by both the fire and burnt flesh, and had just seen his brother after so many months. It was not an official reunion, Jon Snow mused while he bent down to feel the grass in his hands. He felt remorse for the men he had Rhaegal burn, they didn't deserve all of this after Aegon had been defeated. Jon figured that the Tyrells hadn't heard the news, or else they wouldn't have still laid siege to Riverrun.

"Let's go, Jon!" Bran yelled from behind. Jon stood up and stared at the castle again. It's sandstone walls were beautiful looking in the sunlight. "Jon, let's go!" He urged again.

Jon took one last look at Riverrun, and turned around. The Northern host was now making camp outside the castle, and Jon was with Lady Catelyn, Daenerys, and Bran while they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. The Northmen were moving at a slow pace, most of them were still reeling drunk from the night before. Bran had let his bannermen have some fun to celebrate the victory at Riverrun, yet Jon thought it was funny that the dragons were the ones who ensured victory. Now the three-winged creatures were soaring over the open skys, and Dany would be able to warg into them to get them back.

He walked towards Bran, who was sitting atop his warhorse and smiled. Jon still couldn't believe that he was here with him, and not in King's Landing. It still felt like a dream. "Where is Daenerys and your mother?"

"In my tent back at the camp," Bran told him. "They keep insisting on being here when the rest of our family arrives. Do you know when they'll be here?"

"Soon," Jon answered. "James and Gendry should be leading them over here by now, and that was a few days back. They should be arriving within soon."

"I cannot wait to see them," Bran smiled. "It has been too long since I've seen Gendry and James. Too long since I've seen my nieces and nephews." Now he frowned. "I fear that Eddard and Rhaella won't even know me."

Jon laughed. "They'll always know family, Bran." Jon smiled. "I never did say congratulations for you son, Jaime. We're all proud and happy for you."

"Thank you. And I'm happy for you and Sansa."

Jon was taken aback, he felt himself grow nervous. If Bran knew that means that…Lady Catelyn must know, too. Jon Snow did not want to have that conversation with her. "How did you know?"

"I dreamt it," he replied. "I'm not angry, don't worry. My Lady mother…is a different story. You must tell me how you two…" He cleared his throat, "grew closer."

"Sure." Jon said nervously.

And so Jon Snow mounted his horse and trotted towards Bran's tent with his guard behind him. Bran explained that he had dreams of them together, dreams that he was too embarrassed to explain. In truth he didn't want to know about what exactly Bran dreamt about, but in the back of his mind he knew the answer. Jon than began to explain to him about how he and Sansa fell for each other. "Rhaella was poisoned by a servant girl," he explained. It was then that Jon forgot that Bran did not know about their nieces near-death experience. Bran's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, asking why he wasn't told. Jon explained that James figured he didn't need the extra stress, and that Lady Catelyn didn't either, the protective mother she was. Bran said he saw the reasoning, yet still would have liked to know.

They were nearing Bran's tent now, as Jon looked around at the camp. Most of the tents had been taken down, and all that remained were empty pots, some spears. All the things that a moving army left over. "Do you and Sansa plan on getting married?" Bran asked.

"Yes," Jon answered, "in Winterfell. Sansa wanted to wait for everyone to be there, for the war to be over. Now it seems we can, however long that will be."

"Their is still Stannis," Bran pointed out. "We don't know if James wants the Throne back now that we have dragons. This war might be just getting started."

And with that Bran urged his horse forward into a canter before Jon could reply, and whisked past him. Jon sighed and kicked his horse forward towards the tent. They arrived soon after and Jon didn't know how Bran was taking this, part of him must be angry, must want to go home. Jon Snow knew that James did not want the Throne, he didn't care for it. Daenerys, well, she wasn't so easily convinced. Dany felt that it was her birthright, "the blood of the dragon doesn't run so easily," she would always tell Jon. Yet, Jon was more Stark than Targaryen, and didn't care for the Throne either. He just wanted to go home like everyone else. James and Daenerys had argued over this one night upon the River Road, their shouts could be heard in the woods off to the side. Jon was with the children and the family around the fire while they heard their arguments:

_"I don't want to be king!" James yelled at his wife. "I'm not the blood of the dragon, I don't care about all of that! I just want my family to be safe."_

_"Don't be such a craven!" Dany screamed back. "The Throne was my-our birth right and we need to get it back. We have the dragons now, James!"_

_"Dragons or no, this isn't right!" James retorted. "Think about Rhaella, think about Ned, think about Bran! Bran! He hasn't seen his wife in gods know how long, nor has he even met his newborn babe! Imagine how Myrcella must feel!"_

_"I'm sorry for what this has put them through," Dany said. "But, Brandon is Warden of the North and this is his responsibility. I understand he is your brother, but that is the truth of it."_

_"Our family deserves to be together once again, Daenerys. My mother - who loves our children - hasn't seen them for a year! A year! Do you know how that must be killing her?"_

_"I understand-"_

_"-No, you don't!" replied James. "If you did, you'd understand what I am saying and would not care about appeasing your dragon blood. Stop thinking about yourself!"_

_Jon had remembered everyones faces when James had said that. He knew Daenerys wouldn't take that kindly. "I cannot believe you just said that, James Stark!" She screamed. "I don't want to speak to you for days, days! Don't presume we are sleeping together tonight!"_

_"Fine," James spat. "I'll just take Ned and Rhaella and we'll sleep with Jon and Sansa by the fire."_

_"No!" Daenerys screamed in the brush. "I am their mother, I gave birth to them both and I carry our third child, they will be with me!" Jon heard her stomp her feet. "I won't have it, James! Ned already loves your sister too much. I won't have him forgetting me all together!"_

_James laughed. "Now you deem to tell me I can't spend time with my children. This is getting ridiculous, Daenerys. First you want me to continue a fruitless war that would end in more bloodshed - not to mention you cannot take King's Landing with dragons because half the city would be burned - and now you do this, I won't have it!"_

_"I've had enough of you!" Dany retorted. "I don't want to even speak with you anymore, James. You're an insufferable, stupid, bellowing-idiot! Now leave my sight."_

_"With pleasure, my queen!" James finally said as Jon saw him come out of the brush in a fury. He motioned to Jon. "Make room for three more tonight. My dragon wife kicked me out of our grass bed. Tell Sansa that her son will be with her tonight."_

_Now Jon saw Dany come out of the brush, her face contorted in anger. "He is not her son!" She screamed and pointed at James. "Don't you ever say that again!"_

_James turned to his wife and mockingly bowed to her. "As my queen of the forest commands."_

_Jon held back a laugh as he saw his aunt release a groan born out of frustration and anger. "You're impossible, you stubborn northerner!"_

_And that was the last time they spoke with each other_, Jon remembered. _I wonder if they've both gotten over it. _Daenerys did not talk to her husband for a day after that, she didn't even kiss him when she and Jon mounted their dragons. Warging had drained him, Jon could remember looking out from Rhaegal's eyes and he saw volcanic ash around a cave he was in. The dragons were in Dragonstone this whole time, just as Tyrion predicted. _I miss that dwarf. _James was equally as unnerving with his anger towards Daenerys, for he vowed to Jon that he would not apologize for speaking his mind and defending his family. "If Daenerys does not know me already after three years of marriage than I don't want to know how the next ten will be like," James had said to him in passing when the dragons finally arrived from dragonstone after Daenerys managed to warg into Drogon. It was easy to defeat the Tyrell host after the dragons were warged into, and now they were off in the sky.

Jon dismounted his horse, handing it over to a squire, and walked over towards the tent now. He waited outside until his brother got into his seat and rolled towards him. Jon still couldn't believe that he was with Bran at this moment, Lady Catelyn with him. He missed both of them so much. Bran rolled his chair into the tent while a guard held the flap open, Jon walking in right behind him.

Inside he saw Lady Catelyn and Daenerys talking to each other, each laughing about something. Both of them looked up at the men and smiled.

"Sorry," Bran apologized, "we didn't mean to interrupt."

Daenerys waived her hand. "You don't have to apologize, good brother."

Jon smiled again and took a seat down next to Lady Catelyn. Bran rolled his seat to the front of the table, and looked at everyone.

"What were you two talking about?" Bran asked them.

Catelyn smiled. "I was just asking my daughter by law about how her marriage was doing. How her and your brother were."

"And how are things going with James? Is he still a stubborn bastard?" Bran asked with a smile.

Daenerys nodded with a smile. "Yes, I fear my husband is still the most stubborn man in the Seven Kingdoms. That will never change."

Catelyn laughed. "Even as a child he was persistent and stubborn. Somethings never changed."

"How are things going? Are you and James happy together?"

She nodded. "I still love him with each passing day…"

Jon let out a snicker, and it was abrupt and loud. Everyone looked at him at once, and Dany gave him a cold stare. It was as if she was asking him why he was doing this.

Lady Catelyn looked at him. "Is there something funny, Jon?"

He chuckled. "What Dany is failing to mention to you is that her and James aren't on speaking terms right now…"

Catelyn looked at Dany. "Why? What happened?"

She sighed at Jon. "I hate you, nephew." Now she looked at Catelyn. "James and I had a little bit of an argument before we mounted the dragons."

"An argument about what?"

"Whether or not we should re-take the Iron Throne," Jon finished for her.

"And what did he say?" asked Bran, "Does James want it back?"

Dany laughed and shook her head. "I think you know the answer to that one."

"He doesn't."

She nodded.

Catelyn sighed. "Bran told me that much, Daenerys." Lady Catelyn smiled. "James never wanted to be king, we all know, but we are still glad he fell in love with you."

She laughed coyly. "I'm glad I love him despite his stubbornness."

"And I'm assuming you want the Throne back?"

Dany nodded. "With the dragons it would be simple. We wouldn't need that many men."

Jon _tsked_. "Yet, we still need men to take King's Landing, and we aren't in high supply of those."

They spent awhile talking about whether or not to re-take the Iron Throne. Bran expressed that their was no need to take the Throne if James didn't want it. He told them that he wanted to go home and be with his wife and child again, that his family should go home for now. "Let Stannis be the king," Bran told them. "James never wanted it, and he will be a better king than my brother - I'm sorry but it's the truth, no matter how cruel it sounds." Daenerys countered that it was her right to sit upon the Throne, because of her blood and her heritage. Jon realized in this moment Daenerys just liked power, because she knew how to use it. His aunt was always meant to lead, "Aegon the Dragon reborn," Tyrion would jest, "except this Dragon wears dainty sandals under her feet." Jon smiled as he remembered when Tyrion said that, he missed the dwarfs humor and jests everyday, one of the only things he loved in King's Landing. Jon never wanted to go back, never again. He just wanted to marry Sansa and have children with her, live a life of relative peace in the lands they grew up in. Watching them grow…

"I never want to set foot in the capitol again," Jon blurted out-loud, not caring about the propriety of it all. He looked at all of them, their gazes fixed upon him. "I never want to go back to King's Landing unless I have to," he told them with a raised finger, his free hand supporting his head. "I don't want to re-take the Iron Throne."

Everyone was silent after that, nobody said a word. Jon looked around and noticed they seemed to be at a loss for words at what - no _how_ Jon said it, not caring that Daenerys wanted to sit upon it again.

Dany shifted in her seat. "Jon…" she warmly began, "It is up to me and James whether or not we want-"

"-James isn't the king anymore," Jon corrected. "Stannis, is. Face it, Daenerys, nobody wants to sit upon that barbed chair anymore. What has it brought us since James dawned Robb's crown? A war that has left loved ones dead? The deaths of countless men who history won't remember? The almost death of not only James, but your daughter?"

Jon saw Catelyn's eyes grow wide as she scanned between in Jon and Dany, clearly shocked at the new of Rhaella's almost death at the hands of Aegon, but Jon continued, "It has brought nothing but ill will to our family." Now he looked at Daenerys. "And we are your family, Daenerys. Your last name just isn't Targaryen anymore, it's Stark. You wouldn't dare leave James now, he's given you two children that you thought you weren't able to conceive. I know that you'd give up your crown for him, so that is what I'm asking. Daenerys, will you give up your crown if James asked it of you - if your family asked it of you?" Now he smiled. "Face it, your last name is Stark just as much as it is Targaryen."

Daenerys was in shock at his words, and looked oddly bereft without them. She only cleared her throat before saying, "Yes. I'd give up my crown for all of you, and if James were too ask me to." Jon saw her clutch her stomach. "On the child growing inside me, I swear it. I'd give up my crown for you all."

Jon only smiled and nodded at her, which she returned in kind. He hoped to see Sansa heavy with child, and even imagined it as so while he looked at Daenerys in this moment. Jon could see hear walking around Winterfell heavy with child, as the wind blew in her hair. He longed to see the day.

Now Lady Catelyn spoke up. "So we will see what my eldest has to say?"

Dany nodded. "I shall tell him all I just told you today. I just wonder how my children are taking not being home, it's all they've been asking for since we left."

"When we going home?' Rhaella keeps asking me," Jon said with a laugh. "She'd look up at me with those lilac eyes and ask, but I never had the answer. 'Soon, little girl,' I'd always lie to her. How much they've grown…"

"How are they all?" Bran asked them. "How are my nieces and nephews?"

"Lyanna and Rhaella grow more beautiful by the day," Jon told them.

"Is Lyanna still a little lady, so unlike her mother?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, as is Rhaella. But, that little girl is feisty and more a dragon than me."

"I can't wait to see them," Catelyn smiled. "The boys? How's Robert?"

"Robert is big for a boy his age, he'll be strong and tall like King Robert. He'll be great friends with Ned when they grow up. They're already inseparable."

"Ned?!" Bran exclaimed, "Are we calling him after father now?"

Jon nodded.

Bran grinned. "How is the lad doing? Is he still shy?"

"He'll always be shy," said Dany, smiling. She was still clutching the tiny bump on her stomach; Jon could remember how she glowed when carrying the twins in her belly, how large her stomach grew when the time came to deliver them into this world. It was the happiest he'd ever seen her. "My boy will always be like his father, he already looks so much like him. Yet, his heart belongs to his aunt and always will. He used to hold mine not too long ago…"

Jon could see the pain in her face as those last words rolled off her tongue, as if the very words stung her. Jon had told Sansa that Dany had a right to be close with her son again, but Sansa was stubborn and protective. He knew that she was in for a bad revelation one day, when they'll have a son of their own and Ned will become a distant memory to her. Jon knew it would change in time.

"Dany…" Jon said, "Ned will never forget his mother. He still loves you."

Daenerys nodded and looked away, she was glowing again, as Arya has been too. Catelyn took her hand. "And I'll have a talk with Sansa about that, Dany. A mother always has a right to be close with her child." Now she sighed. "I guess I'll have to talk with her about that and numerous other things." She glanced at Jon and smiled. _She knows…_

The most of the day passed now and soon it was time for them to go inside Riverrun, where they would meet with Edmure Tully and wife Roslin, they even had a child named Hoster according to Lady Catelyn. Jon could not wait until he could be inside with real food, cold-strong ale in his hands, and a warm bed to sleep in tonight. He could not wait to sit in the Great Hall with his family and feel the warmth coming from a hearth. It had been too long since Jon Snow had that comfort - it had been over a moons turn since they left King's Landing in ruin. The only time he could lay in a bed was in the few inns they stopped at.

Yet, Jon could not rest easy unless Sansa and his family were okay. They were coming down the River Road at this moment, no more than a few days march away. James, Arya, Sansa, and Gendry promised to bring the children to them in no more than a few days time since they mounted the dragons, and that was a few days ago. They should be arriving by the night, Jon figured, and then once they arrived they would have to figure out their course of action. There were still the Northern lords to worry about. Jon didn't know what the future would bring.

They'd finally entered Riverrun's gates later that day when the sun was going down, leaving an orange glow against the sky. The Stark family and Lord of Winterfell marched upon horseback across the bridge. Outside of the castle the Northern army was camped, deep in drink and celebration. Roaring fires were already ablaze with meat and, slamming tankards rang throughout the dusk. Jon could not wait to get out of these clothing and dawn fresh new ones.

Edmure Tully was waiting in the Great Hall when the Stark family arrived, his wife Roslin by his side with a little boy at their feet - his looks favored his mother, but his hair was as auburn as a Tully…as auburn as Robb's used to be. Roslin Frey was just as Lady Catelyn described her, she was small of figure with very white skin, a pretty face with a small chin, delicate nose, and big brown eyes. Between her teeth she has a small gap. The reunion between Edmure and his sister was warm, or as warm as Catelyn allowed to be in front of her brother. Her eyes glinted when she first met her nephew, the smile on her face as wide as her eyes. Jon approached them and shook Edmure's hand, introducing himself for the first time. "You're the famous lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen," Edmure jested while he shook his hand. His auburn Tully hair was peppered with some grey strands now. Jon bowed at Roslin and she curtsied. He got down on one knee to look at their child, named after Edmure's father. "You remind me a lot of my brother," he said to the boy. "Robb Stark was his name. You look so much like your cousin." Hoster only smiled shyly, which reminded him of his nephew Ned. Daenerys hugged them after not seeing them for so long, it was then that Jon remembered she'd visited Riverrun with James once before they were married. Bran said hello with all the curtsies he always was used to.

Now Jon Snow was sitting in the lord's solar within the Keep of Riverrun. It was shaped into a triangle and had a stone balcony jutting outside. They had to climb a spiral stairway to get there, and Catelyn recounted to them about how many times she'd climbed these stairs as a child. Jon had gotten a fresh pair of clothing and was shown to his chambers by a servant. His bed was modest in size and the chamber adequate, he knew he'd have to sleep alone for now. Upon his bed was a doublet of deep blue with the fish of the Tullys upon his breast. He had fresh breeches as well, which Jon was grateful for. After he bathed and dressed he met them at Edmure's solar, where Bran, Lady Catelyn, Daenerys, Edmure and Roslin were waiting for him. Jon had decided to freshly shave his face, so Daenerys laughed when she saw him. Daenerys was in a modest blue woolen dress with a red bodice, Jon would have to get used to the Tully colors.

The family was around Edmure's table, and they had finished supping upon fried fish, potatoes, leeks and vegetables with strong ale. Stories were traded back and forth during dinner, Jon and Dany did most of the talking…well it was just really Dany in truth. She was a far better story teller than Jon. Daenerys recounted to them about what happened in King's Landing before Aegon attacked. She told them about Rhaella's near death at the hands of her own nephew, Jon's brother. He wondered if Aegon had lived the battle, if he was now Stannis' prisoner. "She was not with us for a whole week," Daenerys told them. "It was as if a part of me was gone with her. James took it just as hard, he and Rhaella are close." Dany went on in further detail about the battle and Jon's wedding, and how the Sand Snakes deemed to betray them. Catelyn's eyes widened at that again, no doubt reminding her of the Red Wedding. Fortunately, Daenerys, left out the part where Jon fell for Sansa, or how Sansa fell for him, he liked to tell people. Jon knew Lady Catelyn would speak with him about it once Sansa had arrived with the rest. In this moment Jon thought about Arianne Martell, and how she was doing. Jon felt sorry for what he did to her - how it all came about, and how he betrayed her in a way. Ned Stark would have said it was dishonor. He hoped she was okay in King's Landing, he hoped she married someone who would truly love her for who she is.

Once the meal was over they continued trading stories about the battle and their trip upon the River Road. Daenerys told them about how she stayed in the Queen's Ballroom, and how Stannis betrayed them in their hour of need. "We should have seen it coming," she explained. "We should have seen Varys being the traitor, and Stannis taking the Throne. It's all he's ever wanted since Robert Baratheon died."

The sun was down by the time the stories were told. Lady Catelyn and Bran had told them about the road south, the Battle for Moat Cailin, and finally Lady Catelyn's imprisonment by the Asha Greyjoy. That had taken Jon by surprise.

"I cannot wait to meet my great nieces and nephews," Edmure expressed with joy. "James has written to me by raven since his coronation, and told me about his - your children, Daenerys. About the boy who looks like him, and the girl who looks like you. He's even told me about Arya and her children. I never thought that Arya of all people would have children, considering what Cat has told me about her."

"Not even the Seven thought Arya would have children," Bran jested, "let alone marry."

Everyone laughed.

"Gendry's a good man," Jon told them, "he treats her right and well."

"That he does," Daenerys agreed. "They're very happy together, all though Arya doesn't like to admit it because of her stubborn Northern pride."

Jon saw Roslin place a hand on Dany's. "And how is your marriage to James going? How does it fair to be a Stark?"

"It fairs well," said Daenerys, motioning to her belly. "James and I take it one day at a time, but our love has grown."

"I'm happy for the both you."

"Now where do we go from here?" Jon asked them all.

Bran grunted and shifted in his chair. "I'll have to call a war council with all the Northern lords once our family arrives. We need to figure a few things out."

"James will not be the Lord of Winterfell," said Jon. "He told me so himself that it is yours by right, and that you've earned it. James gave up that opportunity when he took the black."

"James isn't a ranger anymore," said Dany.

Jon shot her a look and she only returned it. He knew that Dany wanted James to resume as the Lord of Winterfell, but at the same time Jon knew that Bran still wanted it. Bran being the Lord was the right thing to do, for both. James did give up that right.

"We will discuss that matter with the Northern lords," Bran told them both. "Now I'd like to catch up on some sleep if you all do not mind."

Everyone nodded and Bran bid them all good night. Soon after Lady Catelyn went off to her chambers with Edmure and Roslin soon following. Jon and Daenerys remained in the solar for a few moments, his aunt was visibly angry with him.

"Pregnant woman should be getting plenty of rest," said Jon, breaking the silence. He'd known Daenerys long enough to realize when she was angry with someone. She even took him to bed once at the Wall, long ago when the Others were a threat. Jon had to end that, for she wanted to be queen and he didn't want to be king. Jon figured James wouldn't have married Daenerys were it not for him in some way, he could still remember the conversation in their solar a lifetime ago.

"I've been pregnant once before, Jon, I know when to get sleep."

Jon knew why she was angry and he wasted no time in getting to the point. "Bran will be the Lord of Winterfell - not your husband."

Dany crossed her arms. "James will be my king and I his queen. We will re-take the Iron Throne."

Jon laughed at that. "Did what I say in Bran's tent mean nothing to you? Were all those words you spoke just a lie?"

"Are you calling me a liar, dear nephew?"

"No, sweet aunt. I'm just simply asking whether or not you meant the words."

"I did," she said with dignity. "I'm just as much a Stark as you, Jon Snow or Targaryen…whatever you think of yourself as."

"Well you legitimized me so that would make me a Targaryen, but I'll always be a Stark."

Dany just sighed. "I just like being in power, Jon, I was born for it. I was born to lead and not follow. You must understand that."

"I do," he told her, "but you must listen to what James wants, too. Ever since we were children he didn't like too much power. He just wanted to be a knight."

"Yet, he became a man of the Night's Watch."

"And he grew up because of it. All Watchmen grow up fast."

Jon sighed. "I just want you to accept that James will not be the Lord of Winterfell, nor will he be the king anymore. Bran has proven himself, and James did give the right up a long time ago."

Now Dany grew angry. "We will see what he has to say, Jon. Now, this pregnant lady needs her rest."

Jon sighed and drank another cup of wine before retreating to his chambers for the night. The rest of the Starks were supposed to arrive within the day, but Jon figured the children needed their rest. He knew that they would be here tomorrow, and if they didn't he would grow worried. Bran would have to send a splinter force of men into the River Road to search for them if they did not arrive by tomorrow, and Jon was admittedly nervous. Sleep did not come easy that night, for his thoughts were with Sansa and whether she - they were okay or not. Finally, the sleep did come and Jon Snow did not dream that night.

A knock came in the morning, as Jon awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kicked the coverlets off his bed and slipped on a tunic and breeches before opening the door. When he opened it he saw Daenerys standing there in the same dress she wore the night before, but her hair was pinned up in the back. Next to her was Lady Catelyn and Bran in his chair. Jon wondered why they were up so early.

"Good morning," he told them. "How are you all doing?"

"Get dressed," said Dany with a smile, "they're waiting for us in the Great Hall."

"They're here?!"

"They got here this morning," Bran explained. "They've been waiting with Edmure and Roslin while we prepared ourselves."

"Ok. Give me a moment to dress, than. I won't have Sa…" Jon paused and grew nervous, trying not to look at Lady Catelyn. "…Myself looking unwell. Please, a moment."

"We will be waiting," Lady Catelyn told him. "Do not take too long, Jon."

"I wouldn't keep my lady from her grand babies."

Jon closed the door behind him and quickly dressed. Again, he had to wear Tully colors just for today but he would rather wear them then the smelly riding clothes he'd worn since fleeing the capitol. Once he shook out his now longer hair, the hair Sansa loved, he quickly laced his boots and opened the door to meet them in the hall.

Jon offered Lady Catelyn his arm and she took it willingly, he could sense the excitement radiating from her. Bran rolled his chair down the hall with his guard behind them, and Dany was striding next to them, glowing yet again. Daenerys would never dare show it, but Jon knew her excitement to see her husband and children again. She despised weak women - love sick girls who only thought of Jonquil with flowers in their hair, but around James she became the same girls she despised.

Jon felt Catelyn's nails dig into his arm. "Calm down, my Lady," he whispered to her. "This isn't a dream, they'll all be there at the Great Hall."

Catelyn smiled. "I cannot wait to see them, Jon. I have to admit that I am quite nervous."

"Don't be. They'll love you all the same."

"I just can't believe that I'll see them after so long, it's almost too good to be true. Gods be good, I hope they don't mind the affection I'll show them."

Jon laughed. "Rhaella loves hugs, so you'll be good there. All will be good, my lady."

"Gods willing."

Jon could feel her nails dig into his forearm again when they were outside the doors to the Great Hall. He could only imagine what Catelyn must be feeling after not seeing her grandchildren, James or Gendry for a whole year. She was excited with apprehension, Jon could tell, and so was Bran by the looks of it. Daenerys was calm as could be. He took a deep-breath and the Tully guards opened the doors of the Great Hall for them. That's when the laughter of children hit them like an explosion of wildfire.

Jon saw them around the table in the middle, standing around. James was standing in front of the table with his arms crossed, laughing and talking to his uncle Edmure. Jon could remember James telling him that he enjoyed Edmure Tully's company, he explained that they were so much alike. "Edmure enjoyed wenching in his youth," said James with a smile. "And is hot-blooded and headstrong like me." Jon couldn't help but laugh at that. Gendry was right beside them with his arms crossed as well, laughing at some joke that Jon didn't hear. The women were sitting down at the table, Jon could see that Arya's belly had grown bigger now. The children were running around and laughing with Hoster - it seemed they were already friends. His Sansa was sitting across from them and stood up and smiled when she noticed them walking in.

"Mother!" Sansa yelled. "Bran!"

Then everyone abruptly stopped talking and turned to notice them walking in the Great Hall. James smiled to them with a hand on his chin, and Gendry was looking nervous for some reason. Arya turned around and smiled as well, glowing by the looks of it. The children stopped running and turned to see them, they ran back to their parents.

Time stood still for Jon Snow now, he didn't know how to react. All he did was hold Lady Catelyn's arm as they walked in the Great Hall. Now they all stood up apprehensively staring at them, as if they were all strangers. James was squatting down on the ground, holding back his two children who were staring at Bran and Catelyn as if they didn't know them. Yet, it was Lyanna who made the first move.

"Grandma!" The little girl yelled, running from Arya's grasp to sprint over at Catelyn. Robert soon followed her and both brother and sister were running across the Great Hall while everyone watched this moment. Catelyn removed herself from the crook of Jon's arm and got down on both knees to embrace her granddaughter.

Lady Catelyn held her so tight and kissed her hair, Jon could see the tears coming down her face. Catelyn Stark did not cry so easily. "My baby," she said soothingly, flattening Lyanna's hair with her hand. Soon Robert followed suit and Catelyn made room for him, too. "Robert, you've grown!" Catelyn exclaimed to him. It was all smiles from the adults as they watched this sweet moment. They went over to Jon who motioned them to say hello to their uncle. Bran gave them a wide smile as they jumped up in his lap.

Jon looked to James who was whispering in his children's ears. He released them from his grasp and Rhaella was the one to sprint at them first, no doubt envious of the attention Lyanna and Robert received. Ned was just walking behind her at a slow pace, growing shy after seeing all the attention on him. Jon couldn't help but laugh.

Now Rhaella jumped into Catelyn's embrace and she held her other granddaughter just as tight. "Rhaella, my dragon!" She told her between kisses. Now she smoothed her silver hair. "You look so much like your mother." Rhaella only smiled and hugged her grandmother again. She then walked over to Daenerys, who scooped her up and took her over to Bran. "Do you remember your uncle?" She asked her, Rhaella surprisingly nodded. Bran gave the girl a kiss to which Rhaella only blushed, it made Jon laugh again.

Ned was the last one to approach his grandmother, nervous as can be. "Eddard!" James yelled from across the Great Hall. "Quite being so shy and say hello to grandma. She loves you very much. And you say hello to your mother, too."

"Ned, stop being shy!" Sansa yelled back at him. "Go hug them both!" Jon locked eyes with Sansa and smiled, who returned it in kind.

Ned's resolve finally broke as he smiled and sprinted into Catelyn's arms now. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her hair. "My Ned," she said to him, holding his face with her hands to stare into his eyes. No doubt she saw her husband in those grey eyes. "You look so much like a Stark." Lady Catelyn smiled at him, her face still tear stained. After Ned said hello to Bran and kissed his mother, Catelyn held all her grandchildren at once and didn't want to let go. Their tiny faces buried against her shoulders.

The Stark family reunion was filled with tears and words of joy. Bran and Catelyn embracing the rest of the family that they hadn't seen in so long. Sansa and Catelyn were crying while they held each other, and Sansa treated Bran as if he was still a little boy and not the Lord of Winterfell. Bran grunted his disapproval of her display of affection, but Sansa just told him to shut up and let her hug him. Everyone offered Gendry and Arya their congratulations, and Catelyn couldn't help but hold Arya's stomach after they reunited since James's near death. Catelyn's reunion with her eldest was warm and nice, she held his face while he just stared at her before embracing. Jon remembered it had been a year since she saw James, and Catelyn could not be there when he was almost killed, even though James wanted her to be, but he still understood why she went with Bran. Bran and James were never too close since he took the black, but in this moment you could swear they were both children again. James hugged Bran in his chair while he shook his hand.

Now everyone was sitting around the table while they broke their fast, everyone was happy as could be. Daenerys and James sat by each other, and even though they kissed once they saw each other again Dany had said, "We aren't done talking." To which James only sighed and replied, "Yes, my queen." Dany hated when he called her that. Sansa was to Jon's left and held his hand under the table. Arya and Gendry were sitting next to Edmure and Roslin, and Gendry had Robert on his lap. Catelyn was at the head of the table with Lyanna in her lap, the children had to fight for that spot. Bran was next to him her and Rhaella was in his lap, and Jon figured Bran was happy she remembered him. He also figured that it stemmed from him being a new father, and that he was showing her the love he couldn't give Myrcella or his new son. Ned was surprisingly with Daenerys on her lap, and not with Sansa.

Jon was ripping into a bite of bacon when Bran spoke first. "Has it truly been a year since we have all been together?" He asked. "That shouldn't happen again."

"Nor will it," Edmure corrected, "for Stannis Baratheon sits the Iron Throne now."

"More like Stannis Turncloak," said Arya in contempt. "The man swore to aide us, but instead he stabs us in the back."

"We should have seen it coming," James told them all. "But it looks like the Gods had other plans. Stannis will be a better king than me."

"You tried your best, my son," Catelyn complimented. "Your father would have been proud."

James nodded and drank a sip of ale. Daenerys was stroking her sons hair with her fingers. Ned was eating tiny bites of bread that his mother had cut up for him. Jon could tell he didn't feel the same sentiment as Catelyn, but she was his mother and would always tell him he did his best. Of course Jon never received the same treatment when they were children.

"The real question is where do we go from here," Gendry questioned. "We have to put the little ones first."

"I say we stay in Riverrun," Sansa proposed, "and then we re-take the Iron Throne."

James groaned and Daenerys smiled. "I agree," said Jon's aunt. "We consolidate our forces and march on King's Landing." She motioned to Jon. "We will lead the dragons."

"And burn half the city," replied James, "or whatever half remains."

"James…" Daenerys groaned in anger, "I won't speak of this again with you. You know my feelings."

James scoffed. "Oh, now it's 'unspeakable' to you, Daenerys. It's unspeakable, yet you're making the decisions for everyone. Have you ever asked what Bran thinks about it or any of the Northern Lords? Their is more to this than you and I."

Everyone kept quiet while Daenerys glared at him for a few seconds and just returned to stroking her sons hair. Jon clenched Sansa's hand even harder and she snickered along with him. Jon would never admit it but seeing James and Dany argue was a rare form of entertainment.

"I do not have that many men to give," Edmure told them. "Randyl Tarly and the Tyrells have drained the Riverlands of men. The prolonged siege have left us with not many provisions - and my men just want to return home for the harvest."

"As do my men," Bran said. "I'll have to call a meeting of the Northern lords before the feast tonight, and I want you all present." He motioned to the men. "We need to speak of the future now that James is no longer king."

"_You _will be the Lord of Winterfell," said James. "I won't take that from you, Brandon. Even though my sweet wife wants me to."

"Oh will you please shut up!" Daenerys yelled.

Jon had to try and hold back a laugh again. As he looked around, this time Catelyn spoke up. "I have not seen my grandchildren for a year," she began, "and I would like to make up for lost time. I just want to go home."

"And so you shall," James said standing up, he motioned to Gendry who stood as well.

"What are you doing?" Arya questioned.

Gendry cleared his throat. "James and I have talked about this for some while now, and we've decided it's best for the women to go home to Winterfell. Daenerys will take you back on the dragons. The children will be going with you."

Arya looked shocked, as did everyone else. "And what is to become of you?"

This time James spoke up. "Gendry and I have decided to go North with Bran and his army. He'll need some help relieving the Northern strongholds that are still held by the Ironborn."

Jon felt himself standing up, too, as if he was being controlled by someone else besides himself. "I'm going with you." He looked down at Sansa and nodded.

The men nodded in agreement with him, but Jon said, "That's if it is okay with you, Bran."

Bran only nodded as Rhaella was reclining on his lap.

"No!" Dany screamed from the other side of the table. "I won't have that happening, James! You're going to leave me all alone for gods know how long while you move up North? What is wrong with you?!"

James sat down and whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. Usually this was the other way around, seeing as Dany was always trying to calm her husband. Daenerys only shook her head vehemently and Jon could see tears glistening in her eyes. Dany always preached about the blood of the dragon being strong, the blood of the dragon never being scared, the blood of the dragon…but in the end she was still human, and loved her husband very much. That and being pregnant left her very emotional.

"You want to leave me again?" She screamed at James, "Leave me all alone like you did before? Well go ahead, stay here and go North with your brother while I give birth to our child alone in Winterfell!"

"Now you will know how Myrcella felt!" James yelled back at her. Daenerys was taken back and visibly hurt by that. Jon saw Bran pretending not to notice as he was playing with his niece.

And with that Dany handed Ned off to James and excused herself from the table, trying to look as ladylike as possible. The tension in the air was awkward after Dany's outburst, and nobody said a word. James was sitting in his chair with his son on his lap, a hand to his chin and he was deep in thought. What Daenerys had said cut to his core - not only did she mention about her being alone, but she mentioned the strife that used to exist between them not too long ago. And what James said was cruel, yet in a way he spoke a truth for Myrcella had been alone when she gave birth to Bran's son. James looked over at Jon and motioned that he take Ned from his lap. Jon nudged Sansa who looked over at James, and got the message. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Ned was raising his arms up to Sansa and she only picked him up.

They spent the next while talking about the future for all of them, while James remained silent in his chair. Arya expressed that she wanted to go back to Winterfell with her children, and that she did not want to live in King's Landing anymore. Jon pointed out that Stannis will have sent a raven to all the high lords by now, demanding that they bent the knee. "The Martells will go to his side," Jon told them. "He has Arianne and her cousins, which will lead all of Dorne to bend to him." Bran and Edmure agreed saying that the some of the Reach will also declare for Stannis, except maybe the Tyrells. Yet at the end of the day they figured the roses would hate them far more than Stannis, and they met go over to their side. At the end it just left everyone with a bad taste in their mouth, because nobody knew what they truly wanted.

The children had fallen asleep by this point and the servants took them to their chambers. Edmure excused himself as well, Roslin with him, and Arya went with Gendry to take a nap. James soon excused himself after that, still quiet from earlier.

Catelyn had called him over and took his hand. "I often had many arguments with your father before he was taken from me," she told him. "Dany will come around, just give her time. Her emotions run strong from being with child and you just need to talk to her once she has calmed down. She will see reason soon enough."

"Yet why am I always in the wrong, mother? Why does she deem to make me feel like I'm making some grave mistake from just looking out for my family."

Jon wondered whether or not James had decided if he'd take his family over to Volantis or whatever Free City. It was then he realized that it would never happen for James loved his family too much to leave Winterfell. Seeing Lady Catelyn's reunion with her grandchildren probably solidified that.

"Just give her time, my son," Catelyn advised. "Daenerys just loves you dearly and no wife wants to be away from her husband. I cried when your father left me to fight both of Robert's wars. I know what she is going through."

"Will you talk to her then? Give her some advice."

Catelyn nodded. "I will be happy to do so, James." Now she looked at Jon and Sansa. "After Bran and I have a few words with your sister and cousin."

Jon grew nervous after that and by the looks of it Sansa was as well. She dug her nails into the palm of his hand and Jon only touched her thigh with his hand which she brushed off.

"Go easy on them, mother," said James before walking out of the Great Hall. "Believe it or not I give them my consent. Just listen to them."

Jon smiled at that and nodded at James before he made his leave from the Great Hall. Now it was just Catelyn, Bran, Sansa and Jon at the table with their nerves on high. Silence filled the hall and Bran poured some wine before passing it around. Jon greedily drank to try and quell his nerves but it did him no good.

"Jon," Catelyn began. "Tell me true: do you love my daughter?"

Jon clenched Sansa's hand. "Yes, my lady. I have grown to love your daughter."

Catelyn sighed and tapped her long fingers on the table. Bran looked at them now, as if he was checking them for deformity. "I dreamt of you two, at Moat Cailin," he began. "The content of the dream, you don't want to hear, but I saw something there. At first I was appauld by the idea of you two together."

"-I don't care what you think!" Sansa snapped. "I will marry Jon at Winterfell and that will be the end of it." She looked at Catelyn with ferocity that he'd never seen out of her. "With your approval or no, mother, I will marry Jon. You might as well grow to accept it."

"But don't you think it a little odd," said Bran. "I mean, we did grow up as brothers and sisters in Winterfell. And not to mention you never really liked Jon when growing up, Sansa. You treated him with some coldness at times, if I remember."

"I don't care about that," Jon spat. "I've grown to love her and her me, and we will get married in Winterfell."

"This conversation is pointless," Sansa told them. "Nothing you can say will change our minds."

"And how did this happen?" Catelyn asked now. "Did you two just one day wake up and fall in love?"

Sansa shook her head. "James went to the Stormlands with Gendry for a month, leaving me to take care of his children while Daenerys was ruling the realm. Jon was alone, too-"

"-But he had Arianne Martell," Bran pointed out. "A great beauty, I hear. So, why the sudden change in heart?"

"Arianne was acting distant," Jon explained, "and she was being very strange around me. She was spending less and less time with me, so I turned to the only person who was there: Sansa. Arya, was with her children, Tyrion was busy as well, James and Gendry were gone. I had no one left to turn to, so I turned to Sansa."

"I've been unlucky with love," said Sansa. "First I thought to marry Willas Tyrell, but Margaery had sent assassins against James and so I had to stop speaking with him. I grew sad and lonely after that - not caring about life or whether or not I would fall in love. Being with my family in King's Landing gave me a certain resolve." She smiled. "Growing close with my baby, Ned, helped, too, but I still needed someone in my life. And that someone ended up being Jon. We just grew close and it grew into something more. Can't you just accept that?"

"I guess I will have to," Catelyn said. "It seems Jon has won your heart and I can't change that."

"Jon's a good man," said Bran with a smile. "He is your - our cousin in truth, and that is okay by the laws of gods and men for cousins to marry. I'd rather have you marry him and marry for love than someone who doesn't deserve you. You've been through enough, Sansa, and deserve to be happy." Bran laughed. "Looks like I'll have to marry Rickon off to some highborn lady instead of you."

Jon smiled and looked over at Sansa who he could see had tears in her eyes. She walked out of her chair and over to Bran to give him a hug, and whispered, "thank you," to him. Bran only nodded.

Catelyn sighed. "You have my consent too, Jon. I'll allow you to marry my daughter. I see what you two have for each other is true, much like what the rest of my children have."

Jon nodded his thanks and Sansa ran over to her mother again, bending down to hug her. Catelyn only kissed her daughter on the forehead and let her walk back down to her seat beside Jon.

"One more thing," said Catelyn, pointing at Sansa. "I've been told that you have taken Ned's love from his own mother."

Jon's stomach turned to a knot when she said that, and Sansa did not take it well. "What do you mean, mother?" Sansa asked.

"Referring to him as 'your son' and 'your baby', is what I mean. I don't want you doing that anymore, Sansa Stark. It is one thing to be close with your nephew, but to treat him as if he was your own son is another. At the end of the day he is still James and Dany's son, not yours."

Sansa grew angry. "He is my son, mother! You don't understand."

"Sansa…" Catelyn yelled in her motherly voice. "I will not hear anymore on this. Ned will not be sleeping in the same bed as you, and you will let him grow close with Daenerys again."

"Did Dany talk to you about this? Is that who told you?"

"It does not matter who told me," Catelyn snapped. "You can be close with him as is befitting an aunt, but you will stop this nonsense. Daenerys is his mother, not you. Learn to understand that."

"I won't!" Sansa spat. "Ned is my baby and I will love him like he is my own."

"One day he won't be three anymore," Bran told her. "He will be a boy of four and ten - chasing girls, practicing at swords, and you'll be a distant memory. You're going to get hurt, Sansa."

"And what if you have a child of your own with Jon?" Catelyn questioned. "Will you love Ned more than your own child?"

Sansa was quiet after that, she didn't say a word. She left the table than and Jon was going to follow her, but he knew better that to harp on it now.

"If you'll excuse me," began Catelyn, "I have to go speak with my daughter by law and my actual daughter. And then I'll be there when my grandchildren awake."

Catelyn left after that and also made her way from the Great Hall. Leaving Bran and Jon together alone. Jon took his leave as well and went back to his chambers for another round of sleep. He hadn't had proper rest since leaving the capitol, and the more he got, the better.

That afternoon he went into Edmure Tully's solar where Bran was convening a war council with the Northern lords and Lord Tully. When Jon arrived they were already there, all of them. Jon Umber was there with Gallbart Glover, Manderly, Karstark and the other faces he'd never knew. Bran was sitting at the front of the table in his chair, and James was to his right with Gendry beside him. Edmure Tully was to his left and the rest of the lords encompassed the table. The lords had already begun talking. Jon took a seat beside James and listened.

"I say we move back North!" Karstark commenced. "We've achieved what we came down here to do. Aegon Targaryen is defeated and Stannis sits the throne. Why should we go back and take it?"

"We have dragons!" Glover said. "Those bloody beasts will reduce Stannis's meager army to ash and dust with their fire."

"Why should we bow to Stannis?" asked the Greatjon. "Why can't we just rule ourselves like we did under the Young Wolf? Stannis wouldn't destroy us with the dragons on our side."

"Because I am not Robb," Bran told him, "and I won't become the King in the North."

"Let James be the King in the North," someone shouted.

James stood up from his seat. "I won't be the king of anything anymore," he said to the lords. "Bran will be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North - King of the North, too, if he chooses. I just want to raise my children and be with my wife."

"Can't blame you for that," said Jon Umber. "But I say we shouldn't bow to Stannis. How do we know he won't attack us in retribution?"

"If we bend the knee, he won't," Gendry pointed out. "I know Stannis and he is honorable above all else, even though he betrayed us. He will let us bend the knee if we swear fealty to him."

"We are forgetting something," said Jon this time. "The Ironborn still hold some strongholds within the North. Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte, the Stony Shore. We need to move back North and re-take our lands."

"I agree with Lord Targaryen," Harrion Karstark agreed. "We must re-take what was ours, we must move back North!"

"If we move back North now than we'll lose everything we've gained," Galbart Glover said.

Bran raised a hand now and all grew silent. "If we move North than we will have to relieve the strongholds - which will take time and lives. If we move to King's Landing then the same thing will happen." He paused. "But, the Ironborn will not cause us too much trouble, but Stannis will. He has the might of Dorne and the Reach behind him by now - not to mention some of the Stormlords."

"And what does my lord propose we do?"

"Move back North and go home. Re-take our lands from the squids."

Jon looked around and heard some grumbling, but it seemed most of the lords were at an agreement. James was nodding to himself and Gendry was happy with this choice.

"I'll have to go back to Storm's End once this is over," Gendry told them. "I will move up North with all of you and so will James and Jon. It is time to end this war - let Stannis be the king of half a burned city. He may have to go to war with the Tyrells or Dorne if they defy him, so let it be. We will stay up North and take our lands back. Once that is over and the harvests collected than we can return to take King's Landing."

"Lord Baratheon is right," said James. "We need to resupply our men before we consider moving south to the capitol."

"Couldn't Lord Tully provide us with some provisions?"

Edmure shook his head. "The siege drained me of provisions and I have none to spare. I say to move North."

"How will we move North, my lord?"

Bran cleared his throat. "First we move to Moat Cailin with the army as a whole and leave a tiny force there to make sure Stannis nor Asha try anything. We will then begin to split our forces up slowly once we move past the Moat, and then we will take Torrhen's Square. After Torrhen's Square we move to Deepwood Motte. After we take that blasted castle the rest of the men can go home and I will return to Winterfell."

The Northern lords came to an agreement after Bran said that. Saying that his course of action was best for moving up North. Some still felt that King's Landing could be taken easily, but it would have only ended up with more war and bloodshed. Stannis would just try and re-take the Throne again, and would not give up. Gods knew where Aegon was, and that only made it even worse. In the end they would never be safe until the moved back North and in Winterfell.

"Now I will see you all at the feast tonight," Bran told his lords. "Where we can all get properly drunk."

The Northern lords cheered and made their way to the Great Hall, when Bran asked James, Gendry, Edmure, and Jon to stay behind. They stood up and around Bran who was looking up at them all.

"You don't have to move North with me," said Bran. "This isn't your responsibility anymore."

James laughed. "Bran, we want to move up North with you. We want to all do our part and help you out, you're not in this alone."

"James, Daenerys is with child. You should be there for her." Bran turned to Gendry. "Arya is with child as well, and you should be there for her, too."

"Myrcella was with child when I made you leave Winterfell," James pointed out, "and she was forced to give birth without you by her side. I've seen one birth already and knowing Dany their will be more to come." James clenched Bran's shoulder. "It is time we did our part, Bran."

Bran nodded and looked at Jon. "Sansa will be waiting for me until I return. Do not worry about her, Bran, she won't hate you for it."

"Arya might not like it, but she'll relent," said Gendry. "Plus, she deserves to give birth in Winterfell with her family around her. She needs to spend all the time with them she can until we return to Storm's End."

Bran nodded. "Ok. We will all move North together - brothers and good brother."

"One more thing," said James. He reached into a knapsack that he had with him, and Jon had never noticed it. James stuck his hand inside and pulled out his crown - Robb's crown, and placed it in Bran's lap. "You'll be the Lord of Winterfell, Bran. No matter what Daenerys says, no matter that I am the eldest, you will be the Lord of Winterfell. You've proved yourself as a leader and in battle. You've earned it."

Bran smiled and held Robb's crown in his hands. "Robb used to wear this," he said with wonder. "And you did too, James. I'm just glad that I'm a leader like my brothers."

James clapped his back. "You're better at this than me, Bran, and maybe even better than Robb."

"Better than Robb? But he defeated Tywin Lannister in battle."

"Robb was gifted in the battlefield, but was still a boy. He gave up his kingdom for a woman, and that was his undoing."

After that they went back to their chambers, where Jon changed into some fresh new clothing. This time he discarded the doublet and wore a deep blue tunic with black breeches, a Tully fish embroidered on the middle of the tunic and a small one sown onto the left side of his breeches.

The Great Hall of Riverrun was bolstering with music, ale, merriment, smoking meat, and Northern lords when Jon Targaryen arrived. Outside the castle he could already hear the Northmen having their own feast, but inside the lords were drinking. All the Riverlords and Northmen were heavy in drink and the smoking meat left a haze within the Great Hall. Above on the elevated dais sat Edmure and Roslin with Bran beside him with Lady Catelyn. Down at the table below them Jon saw the rest of the Stark family with the children around them.

Sansa noticed Jon and called him over with a waive of her hand. She was wearing a blue dress with red outlying the bodice, fishes were outlined on the hems of her dress. It brought out the blue in her eyes and Jon thought he'd never seen a prettier sight. Her auburn hair was down her shoulders, and it only enhanced her beauty. Next to her was the children in their parents laps. James held Rhaella, dressed in a blue doublet with a Tully fish on it, even though he looked like a Stark. Daenerys sat next to him, his wife was in a red dress that bared her shoulders with her silver hair pinned up in the back, her stomach was showing through the dress. Jon knew that she looked beautiful, but his eyes were on Sansa tonight. Arya was in a dress of woolen grey, as befitting Arya's personality of never dressing ladylike. Gendry was next to her wearing a black tunic with grey breeches, Jon wondered where he got those colors.

Jon took his seat next to Sansa and ordered food and ale. The servant girl came back with a nice fish, served with vegetables and bread. The ale was nice and strong, which left Jon's head spinning after awhile. Music resonated through the room over the smell of meat and fish, with many songs being played.

The Greatjon demanded they playing drinking games and the men were happy to oblige him. Gendry and Jon Umber had a drinking contest where both men put down so much ale that Gendry ended up falling asleep on the table. Jon and James drank so much both stood upon the tables and sang loudly, both dedicating songs to their ladies. Both brothers kicked the tankards off the table and sang while the Northern lords laughed and cheered them on. Jon looked down and saw Sansa laughing at him which only made him smile. Daenerys and Arya had gone to bed, as befitting ladies with child and the children went with them. Edmure and James were now drinking together and Jon hopped down from the table to sit next to Sansa.

He walked over to her and sat down, clenching her hands in his. "You look splendid tonight, my lady," Jon complimented, drunkenly. "Like a pretty ruby or something."

Sansa squeezed his hand. "It does me good to see you so happy, Jon. You never really smile that much anymore."

"It's just the ale," said Jon. "For a night…it-it lets me forget about having to not see you for a few months."

"I'll miss you," she said to him. "And I'll be waiting until you get back."

Jon looked in her eyes and they were so blue. He wanted to kiss her in this moment, but fearing Lady Catelyn's wrath held him back. Sansa was too beautiful for him not to do anything.

"You're beautiful," Jon blurted.

She laughed again. "You and James should never drink together."

Jon scoffed drunkenly. "James and I have been getting drunk together since we were children. Do not worry, Sansa."

Sansa smiled at him and began to stroke his palm with her fingers. The sensation was almost erotic, but Jon figured she didn't even realize she was doing it. He took his hands out of hers.

He saw James splayed across Bran's lap as both were singing loudly, both participating in drink that Bran had always wanted to do with them since he was a boy.

Jon laughed. "Bran looks happy."

"Indeed he does. James looks happy too, by the looks of it."

"Both deserve nothing but happiness!" Jon screamed. "Dany has been giving him a hard time as of late, putting a lot of pressure on him."

"She has, hasn't she? Yet, I'm envious of the love they have - the love Bran has with Cella, too."

"Why should you be envious? You have me, Sansa. I'll protect you."

Sansa stared at him and he froze. Jon was unable to stop her when she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue swept in and tangled with his before she let go.

Astonished, Jon's eyes were wide and he just stared at her. Jon was too afraid to look up at the dais or forward, but his eyes betrayed him. All the Northern lords were staring at him, and Bran and James were in shock.

The Greatjon Umber laughed. "The dragon and the wolf are together again! You've done good, Jon Snow!"

All the Northern lords began to laugh, even James and Bran, and Jon laughed along with them.

"Come to my bed tonight," Sansa whispered in his ear.

Jon looked at her, his head spinning. "Sansa, we can't. Your mother would kill me."

Sansa shrugged. "They won't find out."

The last thing Jon could remember was seeing Gendry still asleep on the bed before he went to sleep. Jon awoke the next morning in Sansa's chambers, not knowing how exactly he got here. He hoped they didn't do what he thought they did, and suddenly he had the urge to vomit.

Jon ran over to the nearest chamber pot and began heaving last nights ale. He retched violently and never wanted to drink again.

"You were so drunk last night," said Sansa from the doorway. "Must you Northerners always get so drunk on ale and merriment?"

"Now," Jon said, taking his head from the chamber pot to turn to face her, "that is no way to scold me after I was celebrating finally getting to Riverrun." Jon scanned the room. "Can I get water or some ale? My head is pounding."

"Daenerys refuses to give James ale," Sansa told him, giggling. "Says it was his punishment for breaking his promise to her. James is just as bad as you, I fear."

"He is?" Jon asked before he retched one more time. Sansa began to stroke his back with the palm of her hand and already his pounding head was already feeling better.

"Bran is also not doing as well, Gendry neither. It seems you all have out done yourselves."

"I never want to drink ale again."

Sansa laughed. "I do. It is what made you sleep in my chambers last night."

_Gods, Lady Catelyn will kill me if she finds out. _"Sansa, did we…."

Sansa shook her head. "No, but we did do some other things…"

Jon sighed and tried to remember, but he couldn't. He just hoped that Catelyn Stark nor his brothers…cousins ever found out. Jon wanted to be honorable and wait for marriage before he laid with Sansa, but he didn't know what happened last night.

Jon heard a knock on the door after he retched one last time. He turned from the chamber pot and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as he saw Arya standing there heavy with child.

"You, too?!" She admonished. "Are all the men heaving their ale from last night?"

"It appears so," Sansa answered.

Jon saw Arya look around the room. "Wait. What are you doing here, Jon?"

Jon grew nervous. "I-I…ummm, shut up, Arya!"

"You didn't…"

"Shut up, Arya!" Sansa yelled.

Arya laughed. "Wait until I tell mother later."

"No!" Jon screamed, "You will not tell your mother about this! We didn't do anything - tell her, Sansa!"

"We didn't do anything, Arya," Sansa explained. "Jon was too drunk so I let him sleep here tonight, that is all."

Arya sighed. "If you say so, Sansa. Anyway, a message came from Stannis last night and uncle Edmure is waiting for us in his solar, says it is important."

"From Stannis?" Jon exclaimed. "Does James know about this?"

Arya shrugged. "Not sure. I was going to tell him now, if he is awake."

Jon stood up and walked over to throw a tunic on his head. "I'll go break words with him now."

"Ok," Arya said. "I'll meet you in his solar with Gendry."

Jon and Sansa strode out of her chambers and walked over to the sound of retching down the hall. Jon walked into his chambers and saw a figure slumped over the chamber pot and figured it was James. Daenerys was sitting next to him on the floor and stroking his back with her hand. Rhaella was sitting next to them too, and was mimicking her mother's movements, stroking James back up and down with her tiny hands while he retched. Ned was sitting on a chair and looking out the window, looking almost angelic with the sun glaring against his face.

James retched again. "Ale!" he groaned, "I at least demand a mug of ale!" He turned to his daughter. "Rhaella, will you tell your mother to let me have some ale."

"No, ale!" Dany insisted. "And how dare you use our daughter to get you some more ale. Only water, and it will be your punishment for breaking your promise to me."

Jon cleared his throat and knocked at the door. All of them turning to look at him. Ned flew from his chair and ran over to Sansa, who picked him up and held him.

"Looks like you aren't fairing well either, James," said Jon.

"I'd be fairing better with a mug of ale in my belly," he said inside the chamber pot, making his words echo. "But Daenerys is cruel."

Dany sighed and stroked his back, Rhaella proceeded to do the same. "Daddy not feeling well," the girl explained to Jon, rubbing her father's back. "Mama not letting him feel better."

Jon laughed. "It appears so, little one."

"Mama says that daddy needs to learn his lesson," Ned told him, sitting on Sansa's lap. Both of them were sitting on the bed.

"Mama is cruel," said James from the chamber pot after retching once more.

"Mama is not cruel," Dany corrected. "And don't say that in front of the children."

"Mama," said Rhaella, rubbing her father's back again, "please let daddy feel better."

"Please listen to our daughter," begged James. "She is wise beyond her years."

"She is only three, James."

"Three? More like three and t-" he retched again, Rhaella rubbed his back some more.

"Never drink too much ale, Ned," said Sansa, "or you'll end up sick like that."

"I don't want to be sick," he told her.

"Than don't drink too much ale," Jon said feeling just as sick as James.

Jon cleared his throat. "Dany, Edmure requests our presence in his solar. Says that he received a message from Stannis."

"Stannis!" James exclaimed, taking his head from the chamber pot to turn to face Jon. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"That's why we're here!" Sansa told him. "Arya told us just now that he is waiting for us, says it's important."

James stood up. "Yes. Let's go see what news Stannis Baratheon has for all of us."

Jon nodded and they took the children with them out of the room towards Edmure's private solar. Along the way there they discussed about what he could have written to them. Everyone was under the impression that Stannis was writing the Tullys to bend the knee, but Daenerys thought otherwise. "He knows we're here," she told them. "Stannis knows we'd make for Riverrun and so it is more of a warning than anything else." Clutching Rhaella's hand, Jon was walking the down the stairs towards the Keep. Jon's head was pounding by the time he reached the top of the spiral stairs. Two Tully guards opened the door and they walked inside, noticing the scene before them.

Edmure was sitting in his seat with a broken raven scroll in his hand, reading it with intent. Jon noticed an unbroken one by his hand on the table. Next to him was Gendry, Arya, Roslin, and Lady Catelyn, reading over his shoulder. Bran sitting next to him.

Jon put his niece down and they all looked up to notice them, Gendry was looking as bad as they were.

"Messages from the new king?" asked James while walked over and bid everyone good morning.

"Yes," answered Edmure. He snapped the message and handed it over to James, who began to read. James grunted. "Stannis bids uncle Edmure to bend the knee and swear fealty, no surprise." His eyes widened. "Master of laws?" He looked at Edmure in shock. "Stannis wants you upon his small council?"

James sighed. "And Stannis says he knows we made for Riverrun, and that he bids us to bend the knee…" his eyes scanned the message once more. He looked to Gendry. "You will retain Storm's End." Now his eyes widened. "But, he has sent an envoy to us carrying his standard."

"Stannis comes to Riverrun?" Daenerys questioned.

James shook his head. "No. Stannis says that he has sent an envoy, and that the next raven scroll should explain more."

Edmure took the unbroken scroll and handed it to James. "Look at the seal."

James took the message and looked at the seal. "A Lannister seal? Who would send us a raven with the Lannister seal? Tommen?"

"Just open it," Arya urged.

James nodded and broke the seal with his hands, he flattened the message against the table and began to read. Jon noticed him reading in a furry and saw his eyes widen in shock. His face went pale and he began to sweat, it looked as if he was going to retch again. James crumpled the message in his hands and sat down on the seat.

Daenerys walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you feeling well, James? You look as if you just saw a ghost…"

He took Dany's hand and placed the scroll in it. "I just read a message from a ghost."

Dany looked at him confused and opened the scroll, apprehensively reading it. Her eyes widened when she finally finished. "This can't be…." she said in wonder. "This…this…"

"Dany?!" Arya yelled. "What's wrong?"

Her voice wavered. "It's from Tyrion Lannister. He rides to Riverrun with Stannis's men."


	31. Chapter 31 Bran II

**A/N: GRRM owns all, and my soul.**

**Chapter 31 Bran II**

**Bran**

The morning dew left a nice crisp smell in the air, and the sun was coming over the horizon. Brandon Stark was sitting in his grandfather's solar, upon the balcony that he used to sit in when he was Lord of the Riverlands. The balcony was made of stone and jutted out to the side. It gave a nice view of the river and the light would shine upon them. Here the Lord of Winterfell would do most of his thinking, like he did every morning. Often, well more than often, he thought of Cella and his child. Bran wished to caress her face, kiss her, smell her hair, and hold his child for the first time. Yet his brother needed him and he swore an oath, Ned Stark would have said it was the honorable thing to do. Other thoughts that plauged him were how to get his Northern host back home, not to mention getting his brother's home safe to their wives and children. They didn't have to come - Bran told them over a-hundred times now, and a-hundred times over they denied his request to go with the women.

Bran looked over the horizon again, and down at the river. Below Bran saw a naked toddler running about the grounds. Hundreds of smallfolk had been admitted into the castle by Lord Edmure, and were allowed to erect crude shelters against the walls. Their children were everywhere underfoot, and the yard teemed with their chickens, cows, and sheep. When asked why they were allowed inside the walls Edmure only said, "Because my people were scared. And a lord always defends his people." _He has a good heart, _Bran thought then, _much like my father did._ Bran would have done the same for his people in Winterfell. He did not blame Edmure for showing this act of kindness. Already the Riverlands had been through enough war, and with Stannis's envoys coming…it could mean either more war or peace. Bran hoped for the latter.

He looked forward and saw his brother brooding in his chair, much like Bran was. James had a hand to his chin and was looking forward at the horizon. Thinking no doubt about leaving his wife and children for a few months. James looked tired, visibly drained of his every being. His beard was kept short now, whereas before it was unruly. His brown-black hair was shorter than it used to be. James preferred keeping it shoulder length, but now it was just below the ear. Bran saw a tiny scar on his face, and one over the forehead. He remembered James explaining that he received them in the battle for King's Landing.

James and Bran were early to rise, they always had been. James didn't like to sleep through the day either, unlike the rest of the Stark brother's. Jon enjoyed his sleep, as much as Gendry seemed to, but Bran didn't see the point in it. Since arriving at Riverrun they did this every morning while they awaited for the castle to wake itself. Bran and he would talk about whatever took their fancy, and usually shared a couple tankards of ale.

Playing at James's feet was his son Ned. The boy was preoccupying himself with the laces to his father's boots, and was studying them intricately. His children came with him this morning, they rarely ever did. James told him that his children were early risers, too, so unlike their mother. Rhaella was in Bran's lap at the moment, her fingers were tugging at his woolen breeches as Bran ran his fingers through her silver hair. Evening out the strands that ran down her back. His niece enjoyed it when he did that, and he couldn't say no to her. He hardly knew her, in truth, but Bran wanted to rectify that. He wanted to give her the love he hadn't been able to, and the love he couldn't give his son.

"Ale?" Bran offered his brother. He leaned over to the small desk on the balcony, and poured himself a tankard before pouring another for his brother. He extended the tankard to James.

"Along as you don't tell Daenerys," he jested with a smile. James reached over grabbed it, taking it to his lips and drinking.

Bran laughed. "When did that begin? Why doesn't she like you drinking ale nor wine?"

"When I had to execute Ros," James explained, swallowing the ale. "I used it to numb the pain, but it never worked. Even Arya said I had grown dependent, so I made a promise not to drink anymore. Sometimes, though, I do. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, and sometimes you cannot trust the water."

"I remember you telling me about that in a raven. I don't know how you forgave her…"

"Almost being _killed_ will make any man re-think his mistakes or misgivings." James waived his hand. "I don't like to think about it anymore, but I hold _nothing _against her. Life is too short, Bran. Their is no point in it."

Bran nodded and took another drink of the ale. It was a bit too watered down for his taste and it made him miss the strong Northern ale even more. He just wanted to go home. If he truly wanted some he only need go to the Northern camp. He knew the Greatjon had a keg somewhere, and none of his men would deny him.

"How many days do we have left?" James asked.

Bran shrugged. "Two, maybe three. Once Tyrion arrives then we will have to start moving North. I cannot delay much longer."

He looked down and saw Rhaella take his free hand with hers. She placed his fingers in her hair and Bran laughed before stroking it again. The girl was quiet in the morning, she hand't said a word since James arrived with both of them. Usually she always had something to say. Ned was crawling up his father's legs now, and so James placed him on his lap.

"I understand," said James, Ned squirming on his knee. "I'll just have to relish these few moments I have left."

Bran sighed. "You don't have to go north with me! I told you this already, James."

"I _want _to go north with you, Bran. You might as well stop telling me not to, because I'm not changing my mind."

Bran laughed. "Still a stubborn bastard, I see."

Bran finished his tankard and began to pour himself another when Rhaella protested. "Uncle!" She yelled, turning around to grab for his hand once more.

"Rhaella, stop it!" James snapped. "Let him pour the ale first."

"It's quite alright, James," Bran urged. He poured himself another tankard and drank again after resuming stroking his niece's hair. "Where were we?"

James sighed. "What is the plan for moving North?"

"Same as it has always been. We wait until the women and children are safely into the sky on the backs of dragons, and then move out. First we move to Moat Cailin, leaving behind a force to hold the Neck incase Stannis or Asha decide something."

"And then what?"

"We move to the west - Torrhen's Square, Barrowton, Deepwood Motte. After we take those lands with ease, then we move to Winterfell and home."

"Will you disband your army or keep them close?"

"Keep them close," Bran said. "Only for a time, at least. Just a precaution to make sure that nobody decides to seek revenge."

"Who would want revenge?"

"Stannis, may."

James looked confused. "Bran, what did you do? Bran…"

"_I _didn't do anything, brother. Uncle Edmure sent a splinter force of Tully men to escort Tyrion to Riverrun."

"And why would Tyrion need escorting? Stannis sent a force with him…"

James now realized what Bran meant. "Why?! It was merely an envoy sent by Stannis to make sure we bend the knee!"

"He had to make sure it was only that," Bran told him. "If they were numerous in size, then we had to prepare."

Bran saw James wrap an arm around his son's waist. "Bran, I want to get my children out of Riverrun and towards Winterfell. If the Tully men were to massacre the peace envoy than it could mean war. Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course. This is just a precaution, James, that is all."

"Yet if they were to massacre them, than what? Bran, I think of the babies first more than anything! Arya, too, and she won't be happy when she hears this. My wife and her are both with child."

"It is just a precaution," Bran reassured. "Nothing may come of it."

"You better hope so. Because if not, winter is coming…"

Bran nodded and looked out at the horizon once more. He saw that the morning sun was all but up now, and his family would be up soon.

"How can they sleep the day away?" Bran asked.

"Daenerys and Arya both sleep more than children, and Jon is well…Jon."

"You should be with your wife," Bran advised. "We have but a few days left, maybe even less, and you should be with her. Don't take it for granted, James, we will be gone for quite a time."

"Dany deserves her rest, Bran. The children woke up early this morning."

Bran scoffed. "You know that Mother would be more than happy to take care of them."

"Let Mother have her rest, too. She's gone through quite enough."

"Be that as it may, you should spend time with Daenerys."

James sighed. "If she would care to see me, I would."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Daenerys is angry with me, brother."

"Angry? Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"The ale? James, I don't-"

"-Not the ale, Brandon. It's about me going north."

"Ahh, I see. Does she refuse to speak with you?"

"No. She just cannot stand the thought of me not being by her side for so long. The longest she has been without me was a moons turn, and even then she said it was difficult. Now she is with child, and well…six months is quite a long time. I've been dreading the final goodbye."

"I remember when I said bye to Cella," said Bran. "She did not cry, which astounded me. Her belly was heavy by then, and all she did was give me one of the blue winter roses that grows in the Godswood. 'Just come back to me,' were her final words. I only nodded and rode off on my destrier, my guards and lords behind me. It's the way I imagined Father leaving Mother when he rode off to war."

James nodded. "I remember when Father left us to go defeat the Greyjoys. You weren't born yet, but Arya was a newborn babe. He walked up to me and told me that I was the Lord of Winterfell until he returned, I only laughed. Being Lord was fun, I remember. The servants did what I wanted, and well that was it. I didn't take it seriously."

"You joined the Night's Watch to get away from it, but in the end you became king. How does that happen?"

"You know how that happened. The same way Cella was supposed to be your ward, but she became much more."

Bran nodded. "Aye. Didn't think it would happen to neither of us, truth be told."

"Yet it did, and Daenerys is angry with me. Seeks to punish me for making this decision, but what can I do? I won't apologize."

Bran laughed. "Quit being such a stubborn bastard. Just go to her and grovel, she'll come around. One thing I notice about Dany is that she likes to hide behind a face of stone and strength, but underneath she is just as much of a woman as Sansa."

"She doesn't want to see me! And I can't force her." James laughed. "She says that I'm betraying her, like Ser Jorah did at a time. Dany is very worried about betrayals, frets about them all the time. Do you think I'm betraying her, Bran?"

Bran scoffed. "Myrcella said the same in her grief. 'That's what all men say when honor calls,' I once heard Mother tell Father. She'll get over it, don't worry so much. Now, I think we ought to go and break our fast."

"If our family ever decides to awake," said James. "What do we have to do before we move out?"

"Go over the provisions, make sure my men are doing well. I'll have to talk with the Greatjon-"

"-Mama!" Bran heard Ned yell. He looked to the entrance of the balcony and saw Daenerys standing there. She was wearing a dress of deep blue, red trimming outlining the bodice, and her hair was flowing down her shoulders. Some of it was flying in the wind with a few strands catching her in the face. The small bump could be seen through the dress, too. Bran realized why James said yes…he wondered if he would have been able to say no to her.

"Good morning, good-sister," Bran said to her with a dip of his head. Daenerys smiled and dipped her head in return.

She looked over at James and only nodded. Bran saw his brother roll his eyes deeply. Ned was extending his arms out to his mother, and so she walked over to pick him up. Daenerys sat down in the chair next to James and began to flatten her son's hair while he sat in her lap. Bran could sense the anger flowing from her - anger, he sensed, but also sadness was there as well.

James's resolve broke and he tried to lean over to kiss her, but she refused him, darting her head to the side so he could miss. He retreated back to his chair and grabbed the tankard, motioning for Bran to fill his cup. Bran sighed and stopped stroking his nieces hair to refill the tankard for his brother. He glanced over at Daenerys and saw her eyes were wide.

"Do you do this to anger me?" She questioned, "Or simply to torture me? Which one?"

James shrugged, taking the tankard to his lips. "I could ask the same question…"

Daenerys motioned to Bran. "Do you speak to Myrcella this way?"

Bran laughed. "Myrcella would have my head if I did."

"Maybe I ought to take _his _head."

"On what crime?" asked James. "Loyalty?"

"Treason," she spat. "You're betraying me and our children by leaving us - all of us."

"You act as if I am leaving forever, and not a few months."

"Let me come with you then," Daenerys proposed. "I can be of great help."

James laughed openly, Bran couldn't tell if he was mocking her. "And do what? Ride Drogon whilst you are nine months with child? I think not, Dany."

"Mayhaps, I should."

James grew stern. "I won't have you giving birth in the Wolfswood. You will deliver in Winterfell with my family around you. If you don't go with them, they cannot go to Winterfell. Arya is with child, just as much as you are. And she isn't treating Gendry with this ice-cold disdain."

"I'm not Arya," said Daenerys, "you better remember that." Now she reached over at her husband, and turned his face to look at her. Staring into his eyes she said, "Yet you won't be with me. Who besides you and our children _are _my family?"

And with that she stood up from the chair, clutching Ned's hand while she walked the length of the terrace towards the door. She motioned to her daughter. "Come, Rhaella. We're going to dress before we break our fast."

Rhaella looked back at Bran, who only urged her to go with a nod of his head. She jumped off his lap and ran over to her mother, taking her hand. Daenerys walked to the door and turned around saying, "They're all in the Great Hall waiting for you. Go to them."

"Is it Tyrion?" James asked, almost springing out of his chair.

Daenerys sighed. "No, stupid. I'm pretty sure we would have heard a horn blast if Tyrion had arrived."

Daenerys left them after that, hems of blue dress flapping behind her. The children's tiny steps could be heard as they walked away.

"She hates me," said James, his voice so small in a whisper. "I'm going to leave her for six months and she hates me."

Never had Bran seen him so vulnerable, so hurt and saddened by a woman's words. Yet Daenerys was his wife and she was by _far _an ordinary woman. She was more than that, "Aegon the Dragon with teats," Jon had jested to him in Winterfell when James visited with her. Bran was more than inclined to believe it. She was strong, confident, courageous, and kind…that above all. Bran could see how much James valued her, not only her beauty but her intelligence and personality. Bran saw himself and how he valued Cella, how his Father valued his Mother, how Gendry valued Arya, and maybe even how Jon valued Sansa, even though Sansa was more romantic than courageous.

"I'm dead without her," James said once more. He stood up now and walked over to Bran. "Want me to help you down to the Great Hall?"

"Sure."

James rolled him out of the solar on his chair, and they walked down towards the Great Hall. Along the way James did not say a word to him, only sighed and grunted. Dany's treatment of him visibly shook him and Bran could tell when his older brother was not happy. "She'll forgive you in time," Bran had tried to assure him. Yet James would not believe it until he saw it and he'd always been that way.

The Stark family was around the same table they had been since arriving at Riverrun. Edmure sat at the head of the table, as befitting the Lord of Riverrun, and Roslin was next to him. Their son was between them and next to Roslin was Catelyn with Robert in her lap. Next to Catelyn was Arya and Gendry beside her with Lyanna. Daenerys was next to Gendry with Ned in her lap, and James went down to sit next to her and again she refused his advances. Bran was sitting at the other end of the table, James on his left and Sansa on his right. Rhaella was in Sansa's lap but had sprung off to go and sit with Bran. "Rhaella, let him eat!" Dany had admonished. Bran only told her that he'd stroke her hair when he was finished, and with that she went back onto Sansa's lap. Jon was next to Sansa and was thinking to himself.

They spoke of many things at this fast, moving north was of course among them. Their was a sort of friction between the women and men, all because they decided to move north with Bran. Arya liked to blame Bran, per usual as befitting Arya's personality. "Tell them not to go!" She screamed at him on the same night Gendry had told her. "You're the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, tell them!" Bran had only sighed and told her to calm down, that it wasn't his choosing. The men were old enough to make their own decisions. Arya resented him for it, but Sansa was kind about it. "Just take care of them. Promise me, Bran." That's what Sansa had told him after Arya's scolding. _Did Cella extract a promise from James when I was forced to leave her, heavy with child? She never had a choice. _Bran would call them spoilt, selfish, greedy, at how they treated him. Myrcella never had a _choice _in the matter.

"You chose to be Lord of Winterfell," Sansa had reminded him one day when Bran voiced his displeasure after he had enough of their scolding. "James did not put a knife to your throat, he didn't hold Myrcella hostage. You chose the lordship, and that lordship comes with costs. Swearing fealty and going to war is one of them - Father never complained, and neither should you." Sansa did have a point in that one, Bran figured, Lord Eddard had never complained when it came to duty. Even when the duty killed him.

Bran found Jon Umber in his tent on the outsides of Riverrun, near the river. The Lord of Winterfell was greeted with hellos and cheers when he entered his camp, his guard following behind him. He went up to a few soldiers and asked how they were doing, most were willing to go home. The morale of his army was at a new high after taking Riverrun and Moat Cailin. Most of them just wanted to go home and Bran had promised them that much. "We need to kill a few more squids," Bran had jested to one of them. He only laughed and moved on.

He walked the campgrounds with the Greatjon at his side, swiftly following him. Bran liked to mount his destrier when walking the campground, he felt embarrassed when seen rolling around in his chair. The Greatjon was at a height with his horse, so their was no need for him to crane his neck up to look at him. Most of the tents had begun to be taken down by now in preparation for moving North. The donkeys, oxen, chickens, and cattle were being rounded up to carry the supplies while the horses were being groomed by the calvary. And so he went over how his army was doing with Jon Umber, he said the morale was high and the men were happy. "As long as they have ale and merriment they'll be happy, my lord." Umber told him. "I suggest we move North and take care of the squids while it is on our side. I don't know how much longer we can wait for the dwarf." Bran agreed with that much.

Now he found himself in James's chambers, awaiting his good-sister and brother. James had bid him to come in the afternoon with Catelyn and only Catelyn, Bran thought this sounded serious. He said that he wanted to tell them something, something that had been brooding in his and Dany's thoughts for awhile now. Catelyn and Bran took a seat facing the bed, awaiting them both. Bran did not know what they could want to talk about, and neither did his mother. "Perhaps they've decided to take the Iron Throne," Catelyn mused, but Bran thought that was folly. "James would have said so in the first place," Bran explained to her. He knew that wasn't it.

James and Daenerys arrived a few moments later, both of them taking a seat at the foot of their bed. Bran had studied James since he was boy and could read the man like a book, he was nervous. James's gaze was looking elsewhere, he couldn't look at Bran or their mother. Daenerys was different, she kept her gaze stern and firm.

James clutched his wife's hand and sighed, Dany did not refuse him for it seemed to be bothering her, too. "This has been on our thoughts for awhile now," he began. Bran saw him squeeze Dany's white hand tighter. "And we made this decision as man and wife. This may or may not happen, just a warning."

He took a deep breath and explained to them what was happening. James told them about how he and Daenerys may take their children across the Narrow Sea when this was all over, and it was for the good of the family. Bran couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his - their mouthes. Daenerys was unnerving in her decision with him, they both stood firm as one, like a boulder. Bran had a better chance of breaking a Valyrian steel sword with his bare hands then getting through to his brother. When he finished explaining, Bran was speechless. He kept his gaze on the floor, kept it on the ceiling, kept it anywhere but his brother's face nor his good-sister's. Part of Bran told him that Dany put him up to this, that she made him do this.

Nobody was so shocked as Catelyn. "Have the Gods taken your wits? Essos? Is this some jest that I do not find humorous?"

"It is not a jest, Mother," James affirmed. "We're serious about this."

Catelyn laughed, mockingly. "And what do you gain from going to the Free Cities, warm weather?"

"No, Mother. We-"

"-Why do you want to go?" Bran asked. "Is this because you're not going to be the Lord of Winterfell? James, I told you-"

"-It's yours!" He yelled. "Brandon, I've told you that it is yours! I do not care that I am ten years your elder! It is yours."

"Yet if that was true, why feel the need?"

"It is what we are considering," said Daenerys, calmly. "This may or may not happen, Bran. We just thought you should know."

Catelyn was not so convinced. "It seems you already made your choice, James. Go to Volantis, take my babies from me."

"Mother, I-"

"-I don't want to hear your excuses!" Catelyn snapped at him. "You've disappointed me right now, and I won't listen to this folly." Catelyn stood up from her chair now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend time with the two grandchildren who I have not seen for a year."

And with that Catelyn Stark marched out of the room, her head held up high and the light blue hems of her dress flipping around her. Now it was Bran with James and Daenerys, alone. The tension was high in the room, Bran didn't know what to say as much as he wanted to. He figured he should give James his counsel.

"I understand that I am twenty-and-one," said Bran. "I know that I am still young, but you're both making a mistake."

"What mistake could we be making?!" Daenerys snapped at him.

James held his wife's hand and said, "Daenerys, don't yell at him…Bran doesn't deserve it."

"No!" She screamed in despair, "He does not understand."

"Understand?" Bran questioned. "Understand, what, being afraid? Daenerys, I've been in battle, I know what it means to be afraid."

"We are not afraid," Daenerys urged, calmly. "We just do not want to be fearing for our lives anymore. Go somewhere where my children cannot be harmed, as Rhaella was…"

"What happened to Rhaella was not because of Stannis!"

"What would you know?" Dany asked of him. She seemed on the verge of tears, and Bran knew that when she spoke of Rhaella's incident, it always pained her. Bran could remember James telling him about how their mother had cried when he had fallen from the First Keep. It was a mother's grief. "You weren't there when she laid dying in front of my eyes." Bran saw her eyes glisten. "You weren't there when she was void of all life, lying still."

"Daenerys, stop…" James urged her. "Bran has done more than enough. He's loved and lost like the rest of us. He's never even met his son, yet. He doesn't have the use of his legs, I was there when he was void of all life like Rhaella. Please, don't…"

Daenerys gave a heavy sigh and looked at Bran now, abashed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scolded you or yelled at you. You've done more for our family than I've thanked you for."

Bran only nodded and looked at his brother, who nodded back. "Are you serious about this? James, would you do that to Mother?"

He sighed. "I feel bad for what I am doing to her, truly, I do. I-"

"-She loves your children very much, _they're her grandchildren_. You must realize how special they are to her. Nobody thought that Daenerys could conceive, you must remember that."

Daenerys smiled. "I understand that. We know that Rhaella and Ned are our special babies, ones we thought we couldn't have." She clutched her belly. "And now we have another on the way."

"All the more reason not to leave," Bran pointed out. "Let them live in Winterfell like we did, let them grow up with their family. Don't take them across to a place that is not the North. Too long have we been gone from it."

"It is our decision at the end!" Dany bellowed before she stormed out of the room, visibly upset at Bran for the first time since he met her. She turned to him. "Gods you're as insufferable as your brother!"

He looked at James when she slammed the door behind her. "How long will she be upset with me?"

James shrugged. "A fortnight, a moons turn, a year, who knows?" He laughed. "Dany isn't mad at you, Bran. I'll talk to her."

Bran went to the godswood in Riverrun to pray later that day. It was getting late, time for supper soon, but he just wanted to pray to his father's gods for help. He wanted to pray for the men who had died, for the men who he was leading to battle, for Cella and his family, and for his brother's who were joining him. The godswood in Riverrun is a bright and airy garden, with redwoods, flowers, nesting birds, and streams. Like all Southern godswoods, its weirwood was cut down over a thousand years ago when the Andals invaded and drove off the children of the forest and the First Men.

It was there he found Arya praying with Jon, both of them in eternal quiet. They were praying in front of a oak that appeared like a Heart Tree. Jon was on his knees, hands folded while he prayed, and Arya was with him. Bran did not know Arya was devout, well maybe she was only to their father's gods.

Arya snapped her head around when she heard Bran coming toward them. His chair always made the loudest creaking noises and the leaves were crunching under him. She gave him a solemn smile and waved him over. Jon noticed him, too, and also smiled.

"Come to pray?" Jon asked him.

Bran nodded. "Pray for forgiveness, my family and the men that follow me."

"Good things to pray for," said Jon.

He rolled up his chair between the both of them, and sat there in silence with them. Bran felt Arya take his hand. "You've done good, Bran," she whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you this past while."

Bran snickered with his eyes closed. "You're not the only one who has been yelling at me, not to worry."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

Bran opened his eyes and sighed, taking a look at the faux Heart Tree in front of him. No face was carved into it, nothing at all. The real one had been destroyed thousands of years ago. Now he felt like he was praying to a tree and not the Heart Tree like in Winterfell. This gave him no comfort, yet being with his siblings did.

"James told me about his stupid plan."

"What plan?" asked Arya.

Bran scoffed. "The Free Cities. A bunch of stupidity."

"He is still going on about that!" Jon exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought he gave that ridiculous notion up."

Arya scoffed. "Apparently not. The fool takes us for granted, and I swear Daenerys is putting him up to it."

Bran looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Daenerys does have some hold on him," Jon agreed. "But they are both at fault, it isn't only her. It was James's idea."

"She seemed pretty adamant about it when she told me," Bran explained. "And she grew angry at me when I told her it was foolish. A true Targaryen."

"Did he tell Mother?" Arya asked him.

Bran nodded, still sitting between them. "Mother was furious, as to be expected. She said that he was taking her babies away from her."

"I told him that is what would happen," said Arya. "I hope he changes his mind before you men return to Winterfell."

"I'll make sure he does," Jon told them. "Six months will be quite a while, and I can make sure to do so."

"I'm sorry you have to give birth alone, Arya," Bran apologized, he didn't know why. The words came out like a river, and he couldn't help himself. The guilt had been building up for a while.

"I'm sorry Cella had to give birth alone," Arya apologized.

Bran smiled. "You're the first to tell me that."

"James has always felt guilty about that, believe it Bran." Jon told him. "He has since he made you march south."

"I know he has," Bran said. "James has a heavy heart, he always has." Bran sighed. "It was my duty to respond to his call to arms, and I knew that when I accepted the lordship. Sansa told me as much."

Arya stood up now, and Bran slipped an arm under the crook of hers to help. Her belly had grown heavier and she needed help. Arya only nodded at him and smiled. "Father would be proud, Bran. Just bring the men back to us."

And with that Arya walked out of the godswood, leaves crunching as she walked away. Jon stood up too and clenched his shoulder before leaving. The sun had begun to set now, and Bran just wanted to move up North.

Three more days past now, and still the halfman had not shown up. The Starks grew more agitated with each day, the women even more so. They did not want their men to leave, and prolonging it each day was like torture. Daenerys was the most adamant about it, Bran could hear her yelling at night when her and James would argue. "Just leave already!" Bran heard her scream once. "Why must we women wait for Tyrion, he is just going north with you!" And the yelling did get annoying. Bran figured that pregnancy made her that way. Dany could be sweet once second and cold the other, he didn't know why. When he first met Daenerys she was very sweet and kind, but she was a queen than and had to show that she was not mad like her ancestors. One morning she had come up to Bran and apologized for her outburst, even pressed a kiss to his brow. It was very sweet and reminded him of the Dany of old.

Catelyn was not happy either, she did not speak to James since he told her about the Free Cities. All she did was spend time with his children, often being seen coddling Ned or Rhaella, sometimes both at once. "I might as well spend time with them until they're taken from me," she had spat at James once. Their mother could be unnerving when she was angry with someone, and she could be unrelenting too. James took it as best as he could, yet he did not like it when people were angry with him. And it seemed the whole family was not on great terms with James. Daenerys resented him for going north, and the women did not like him moving to the Free Cities. The men were the only ones who broke words with him, and not even Sansa wanted too either. Bran felt bad for him in a way.

On the night of the third day, Bran was preparing to sup with his family in the Great Hall. He'd just come back from inspecting the Northern camp outside the walls of Riverrun with the Greatjon. Still, no word from Tommen or Tyrion Lannister, not even any word from the splinter force that Edmure sent to scurry the Riverlands in search of them. Bran feared the worst had happened. Yet they needed to move North and tomorrow was the day it was to happen. This was the last supper that they were to share as a family until the men were going to return to Winterfell in gods knew how long. It left the family with a certain sense of sadness and….well sadness. The women were just upset, the children understood to a certain extent, but the men were excited in a way. Jon, James and Gendry expressed their excitement in finally moving north. "I'll feel like I am alive again," said James. "But at the expense of not seeing my child born." Yet it was his choice, and Bran did not force him.

Bran dressed in his finest lords clothes. Nice leather breeches with a fine Stark tunic with a silver direwolf brooch. The same brooch that he wore when Theon took Winterfell, all those years ago. He kept it by him through all the bad times he went through beyond the Wall, to remind himself that he was still a Stark and to remind himself of where he came from. Bran sat himself in his chair and rolled out of the room where he found Sansa walking the halls towards his chambers. Sansa was dressed in a nice light blue dress, fishes outlining the hems in red rubies and she looked nice.

She smiled when she saw Bran. "Hello, Bran."

"Hello, Sansa."

Sansa came up behind his chair. "Here, let me help you down to the Great Hall."

"I'm no child, Sansa, I can help myself."

"Hush now," Sansa said sharply, her brow buried. "You may be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, but you're still my baby brother. Let me help."

And so Bran did. Sansa pushed him down the halls towards the Great Hall. The chair creaked with each push, but Bran had gotten used to the obnoxious noise. He just hoped Sansa did not find it as annoying.

"How are you fairing?" Bran asked her. "I mean-"

"-I know what you mean," she said with a sigh. "I'm managing, as I can. Arya and Dany will need my help - more Daenerys than Arya."

"Dany still won't talk to our brother?"

Sansa sighed. "I'm not sure."

"James hasn't spoken to you about it? He tells you everything, Sansa."

"He has, a little. James has been spending a lot of time with his children lately."

"Don't blame him. He won't see them for awhile."

"Yet it is his choice, Bran."

"That is what I tell him."

"He is stubborn like Father, and won't relent." Sansa laughed. "None of them will relent. I know you have tried to convince them, but they want to help you. Even Gendry has been stubborn about it, but at least Arya has forgiven him by now."

Bran sighed. "Daenerys will forgive James in the end. She is as much of a romantic as you Sansa, she just masks it better."

Sansa slapped his shoulder. "I am not a romantic!"

Bran laughed. "Yes. Yes you are, Sansa. You always have been, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

She kept pushing him down the hall, but he knew she was smiling behind him. Sansa had always been that way.

"How are you and Jon?" Bran asked.

"Fairing well. Jon keeps assuring that he won't fight, but I know he is lying. After James left him out of the battle at King's Landing, I know he will. Jon doesn't like to feel like a craven."

"Jon isn't a craven. The man fought the Others."

"As did you," Sansa pointed out. "As did James and Dany, too."

"I can still remember that battle. The way the dragons melted fire down upon the White Walkers. The way they scaled the Wall on their ice spiders." Bran felt a shiver go down his spine.

Now they arrived at the Great Hall, where the Stark family was already around the supper table. Catelyn had gone to the Sept, and she wasn't there. James told them that she took Ned and Rhaella with her. "The Seven are my gods," Dany explained, "But James follows the Old Gods." And so did Bran, and all the brothers. No Starks he knew followed the Seven, truly. Except maybe Rickon, but…no he didn't either. Sansa did because she liked the statues, thought they were beautiful.

Dinner was a solemn affair, nobody said anything. Everyone knew what tomorrow would bring, and so they did not want to talk about it. Bran didn't blame them. Myrcella did not speak of it the night before he had left Winterfelll for the first time. She only stayed silent and it wasn't until the final goodbye that she said something. Edmure had tried to liven James's spirit, but Bran's brother wouldn't have it. Daenerys was doing more harm than good by treating him with the ice-cold demeanor.

In the distance Bran saw his mother finally enter the Great Hall, both James's children were clutching each hand. She was talking to one of them and smiling before making her way to the table. Catelyn took her seat at the table, Ned on her lap, and Rhaella went over to Bran. She ran over to him with a wide smile that only a three year old could muster, and jumped into his lap.

"Rhaella, let him eat!" Dany admonished when the girl demanded her hair be stroked by Bran.

Bran took his free hand and stroked the bottom of her hair. "It's okay, Daenerys. I'm happy to oblige the little girl."

Daenerys nodded and returned to eating her food.

"How was the Sept?" Daenerys asked, Catelyn.

"Good," Catelyn answered. "The children enjoyed the statues, and I tried to explain to them to Seven-pointed star. Rhaella likes the statue of the Mother."

"Is that true, Rhaella?" Dany asked her daughter.

The girl nodded in Bran's lap. "Yes, mama. I liked the diamonds."

Bran noticed James stirring his food, and the man seemed bothered by something. Bran needed to find out.

"James, what is wrong?"

Startled, he looked up at him. "Where is Tyrion? It's been more than enough time since we received the raven scroll."

"Our scouts report nothing," Edmure explained, ripping into a piece of bread. "We haven't heard from any of the-"

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall shoved open and five Tully guards came marching through. Edmure shot up in his chair, as did all the other men. The women and children became alarmed, but Bran saw them calm down when their men placed a hand on their shoulder. Bran knew what news these men were going to bring.

"What news?" Edmure asked of his men.

A man came up to the table, panting. "My lord, our splinter force have returned from the Riverlands with two captives. Two men among them."

"Well more like one-and-a-half," another snickered.

"Who are the captives?" James asked, he knew the answer. Bran could see it on his face.

"Tommen and Tyrion Lannister. The Imp."

And with that everyones faces dropped. Murmurs and whispers were spreading around the table now. Bran needed to know what happened to the envoy that Stannis sent along with them. If they were killed that well…all they could hope was that Stannis did not seek retribution, for if he did…Bran hoped his men enjoyed dragon fire.

"And of the envoys that accompanied them?" asked Bran.

"Slaughtered, upon the Kingsroad."

_Just as I feared. _Bran felt his heart sink when he heard those words, that wasn't supposed to happen - he promised his family that would not happen. It was like a dagger to the heart and it could mean further war.

Nobody was angry as Edmure. "You were supposed to escort them to Riverrun, not slaughter them! They were envoys!"

"My lord-" the first began, but Edmure would have none of it.

"No! You defied my orders, leave my sight. I'll deal with you later!"

The second one came up beside him. "My lord, the envoys fired upon us and wounded twelve of our men. We outnumbered them and so we killed them. Stannis won't know it was us."

Edmure sighed deeply, Bran could sense the anger. "Where have you taken the captives?"

"Where you told us to, milord. They're both in your solar, awaiting you. The dwarf asks whether or not James Stark is with you. If he is, he says to ask whether or not, 'his skin still smells of lavender oil?'" The man shrugged. "Don't know what that means, milord."

Bran saw James rear his head back and laugh hysterically, before Jon and Gendry joined him. It left Bran confused. Sansa was laughing, too, and was covering her mouth like a lady. Even Arya was snickering and Daenerys was giggling as well. Soon the children followed suit at watching all the laughter, and Bran couldn't help but join in.

Catelyn was smiling. "Did I miss some jest?"

James waived his hand, his laughter subsiding. "Nothing you need hear, Mother."

"Trust me, Mother, you don't want to know what that means," said Sansa.

"I think I understand," said Bran with a grin, glancing both at James and Daenerys. James only laughed and hugged his wife at the sight of her blushing like a pretty maiden. It was so great to see them enjoy a warming moment again.

Catelyn did now, too, by the looks of it. "Oh, gods, you can't be serious? James…"

James laughed. "I said it once in jest to Gendry, Mother. Only Tyrion would know about it." He stood up in his seat. "I'm convinced you have him. Take us to him."

And so the whole family made their way from the Great Hall to Edmure's solar. Everyone decided to attend this. From Arya to Catelyn, even Bran wanted to go. He did not know Tyrion, in truth. James and the rest of his family were close to the dwarf, and Bran could see how much he meant to them. When they climbed the stairs and waited outside the solar, everyone was nervous with apprehension. James and Dany were standing outside the door - everyone behind them - but nobody was as excited as Arya. "I cannot wait for him to call me Lady Baratheon," she said with a smile when they made their way towards the solar.

They found Tyrion Lannister sitting at the side of the table, an equally Lannister looking boy beside him. _That must be Tommen, _Bran thought to himself when he saw him. _He looks so much like Jaime Lannister. _He was sipping on a cup of wine while his nephew was just looking off in the distance. Bran wheeled himself into the solar while he watched his family reunite with their beloved dwarf.

The reunion was filled with tears of joy and laughter. Tyrion sat in his chair and watched as James squatted down in front of him and mused his hair. The dwarf only laughed and swiped his hand away before James shook his hand so hard that Bran thought he was going to rip it off. Gendry and Jon shook his hand as well, but the women were different. Daenerys hugged him and showered his head with kisses that Tyrion began to complain. "I'm a dwarf, Daenerys, not some newborn babe!" He had yelled when it went too far. Tyrion even pointed out the tiny bump on Dany's belly and jested that another dragon was coming. Sansa hugged him, too, much to Bran's surprise. Nobody's reunion with Tyrion was as great as Arya's. Tyrion dipped his head at her and said, "Lady Baratheon." To which Arya smiled and replied with, "Lord Tyrion." Both broke out into laughter and again to Bran's surprise Arya hugged him. And apparently Tyrion as well because he was taken aback. He only said, "You're only hugging me because of the child in your belly." To which Arya said, "Shut up, Tyrion." Bran and Catelyn and Edmure and Roslin only formerly greeted him, none of them being close with the dwarf.

Nobody said anything to Tommen and soon took their seats around the table. The children had been taken to bed by the servant girls leaving only the adults. Tyrion passed around the flagon and everyone was sipping on some wine, except James. Daenerys had forbid him from drinking after the feast they had, but Bran knew their was to be one more tomorrow night before they moved north. He knew that Tyrion would need at least a day to rest before joining them. Soon everyone had their wine and was waiting for Tyrion to explain what happened.

"I want to begin by saying I hold nothing against you all," Tyrion began. "I understand why you had to leave, for I would have done the same for my own children, if the gods ever granted me any."

"And we are truly sorry we did, Tyrion," Dany apologized.

Tyrion waived his hands. "It is okay, Daenerys." He smiled. "You're all my family and I love you all." Bran saw him look somewhat embarrassed when he said that.

Dany smiled. "We are happy to have you with us again, Tyrion."

Tyrion only nodded and smiled. He said, "I will miss arguing with Arya upon the small council."

Arya smiled and said, "And I will miss being correct all the time, Tyrion."

"If only that could be proven," said Tyrion.

Arya crossed her arms. "That could so! I was right all the time, and you know it! I told you the wildfire was a bad idea, didn't I?"

"Yet, you agreed to having it built," Tyrion pointed out.

"But you had it-"

"Enough!" James yelled, a smile across his face. "We don't want to hear this again, do we? Enough banter for a lifetime..."

Bran saw everyone laugh at that, and figured it was a jest that they had between each other when James was king. Sometimes Bran wished he could have seen his brother be the ruler, he only heard stories from his mother and sister's. They all said that James tried his best, but was not meant to rule. He never had been a lord or commander, just a ranger. _But he was the First Ranger, _Bran reminded himself. Sansa had explained that the ruling left James very stressed, leaving him to fists of anger and anxiety. Sometimes he would leave Jon some of the responsibility, and Bran couldn't blame him. Being lord was stressful enough, he couldn't imagine being king.

"Tommen…" James announced, his voice stern. It brought Bran out of his thoughts. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you, lad. The Stormlands, if I recall."

Tommen nodded. "Yes, Your-I mean, my lord."

James laughed, mockingly. "Why, don't you know, I'm not the king anymore. Your beloved Stannis took that from me," he motioned to his wife, clutching her hand, "and my family."

The Lannister boy looked abashed. Bran could see a few cuts on his face, and some dried blood under his nose. "I'm sorry for that, my lord. I didn't - Stannis, forced me to…you-you must understand that."

"I don't care for your excuses," Dany spat at him. "You betrayed your family and betrayed Myrcella."

Tommen hung his head down and flashed a glance at Bran before looking away. Bran remembered that the boy was his _good-brother_, and Cella had cared for him deeply. _I wonder what she would think of him now._

"I didn't mean to betray, Cella," said Tommen, throwing his hands up in despair. "She is my sister and I love her." He looked to Bran now, his emerald eyes burnt through him. _He even looks like Myrcella. _"I didn't mean to betray your wife, Bran, you must believe that. I wanted to go to your wedding in Winterfell, but Stannis did not let me, nor did he allow me to write you in congratulations. I wish to see my nephew. I'm sorry, Bran." He hung his head down again. "I'm sorry."

Bran felt sorry for him. "Then come north with us," he blurted. "Leave Stannis behind and come live in Winterfell with us."

"Bran!" Arya yelled in protest, "He is a traitor and does not deserve to live in Winterfell!" She looked at him angrily. "We ought to be taking that pretty Lannister head off his shoulders."

Bran dismissed the notion with a waive of his hand. "We won't be doing such a thing, Arya." He looked at Tommen, who met his gaze. "Cella would have wanted to me to bring you back, I know it. She may be angry with you now, but still loves you at the end of the day. Come north with us, Tommen."

Tyrion Lannister shifted in his chair, confused and wanting to know of what he was speaking of. "North? What in the seven hells are you speaking of?"

"We are moving the Northern army back to Winterfell starting on the morrow, Tyrion," James explained. He smiled. "All the men are going while the women and children go back on the backs of dragons-"

"-So it is true!" Tyrion yelled. "You did relieve Riverrun with the help of dragons, how?"

"Warging," Jon answered. "Dany and I warged into them."

Tyrion laughed. "If only you had warged into them sooner, Jon Snow. I would have not needed to play dead for Stannis."

Everyone laughed at that, and when it subsided Dany said, "Live in Winterfell with us, Tyrion. Everyone wants you to."

"But he is the Lord of Casterly Rock," Gendry corrected. "His place is there as befitting the lord of it."

Tyrion sighed heavily. "I am no longer the Lord of Casterly Rock, it would seem. Stannis took that from me."

Everyone gasped and James asked, "Who else would he give it to? Tywin's corpse?"

That made Tyrion bark out a stifled laughed. "No, James. But the new lord is in this very room…"

Bran's eyes fell to Tommen when Tyrion said that, and it was affirmed when Tommen could not meet their gaze.

"Tommen?!" Catelyn Stark questioned. "He is only a boy. Does Stannis mean to give Winterfell to my grandson Ned, too?"

Tyrion laughed again. "No, Lady Stark, Winterfell will remain in Lord Bran's hands. Provided he swears an oath of fealty, of course. Although with the work the Tully men did upon the River Road, I think that may prove difficult."

Edmure slammed a fist on the table. "I told them _not _to kill the envoys upon the road, unless attacked. Yet my men tell me that they were…"

"It's the truth," said Tommen. "I ordered them not to, but they did anyway. Your men have the right of it."

_This does not change a thing. _"We are still moving north!" Bran yelled, dispelling any notion of re-taking the Iron Throne.

"I will write to Stannis about swearing an oath of fealty," said Edmure. "And about accepting the position of Master of Laws."

Everyone smiled and offered congratulations for Edmure and Roslin. "You will like the capitol, Roslin." Dany said. "I know you will."

"I've always wanted to see King's Landing," Roslin admitted. "And I know Hoster will like it, too."

"He will enjoy the Red Keep," said Sansa. "It has a beauty to it, and I enjoyed my time down there…well the times when one of my family members wasn't risked of being killed."

The Starks and Tullys nodded.

"But about moving north?" Catelyn asked.

"I'll have to push it back another day," Bran told her. "Tyrion needs another day of rest."

The dwarf smiled. "Why thank you, my lord."

"So does this mean you're coming with us?" Jon asked him.

"Where else do I have to go?" Tyrion said with a shrug. "I loved Winterfell when I first went, and I look forward to living there until I die."

Bran looked around and everyone seemed happy about that. Daenerys walked over and kissed the dwarfs forehead, while the men drank more wine. James did not partake, however.

"Still not allowed the nectar of the gods, it seems," said Tyrion when Dany reached the flagon out of James's grasp.

James sighed. "My dragon wife still deems me to be a child."

"Your dragon wife deems for you not to abuse it," Dany said with a snarl, her back was stern and she looked at James with a cold gaze. "You may drink on the morrow at the feast, James Stark, but no longer."

"I will drink when I move up north…" Bran heard him say under his breath. James was to his left and Dany next to him.

"What was that?" Dany asked him, angry once again. "Repeat what you just said, James."

"I said I love you," he lied, flashing her a smile. "And that you are the most pretty thing in this world."

"Liar!" Arya yelled. "You said you were going to drink again when moving up north!"

"Shut up, Arya!" James barked at her.

Dany crossed her arms. "Is this true, James? Would you do such a thing to me?"

He sighed. "No, I wouldn't. I swear not to drink when moving up north."

"Do you swear me this oath?" Dany asked, giggling.

James laughed and got down on one knee. Everyone was laughing as he did this. "I swear, your radiance. I swear fealty to not follow the Lord of ale, but the god of water. I promise, Dany."

Dany placed a hand on his head. "Then rise, my knight, and keep this oath."

Jon laughed and said, "That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen."

"That was actually really funny," said Sansa as James sat back in his chair.

"Tell them uncle!" Tommen yelled all of a sudden. Tyrion looked to his nephew, and cocked his head at him, but Tommen said, "You know of what I speak. Tell them about Aegon, they have a right to know."

"Aegon?!" Everyone said at once.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "Aegon Targaryen is no longer with us, it seems. He succumbed to his wounds upon the Blackwater."

Bran looked around and saw everyone grow quiet at that. But James was the first to speak. "Justice is finally done. The man attempted to kill me and my daughter."

"Good riddance, I say," said Bran's sister Arya. Her voice dripped with anger. "I should have done the deed myself."

Nobody replied to her and Bran looked around to see Jon was looked somewhat sad. He didn't know why. "What is wrong, Jon?" Bran asked.

Jon shrugged. "I know I shouldn't feel anything, but I can't help to. Aegon was my half-brother and I grieve for him."

"Why do you grieve for him?" Arya asked, her voice rising. She motioned to James. "He tried to kill James and Rhaella. Rhaella! A little girl who wouldn't harm a fly!" Arya sniffled, Bran was surprised. "Do you remember how she looked when she laid upon that bed, Jon? Void of all life except the rise of her chest…do you remember?"

"Of course, I remember, Arya," Jon said softly, "but Aegon was still my half-brother. I grieve for the boy he was, and not the man he grew to be."

"Don't waste your grief," said Catelyn. "A man like him does not deserve it. To harm my son is one thing, but my granddaughter…I cannot help but feel glad."

"You did not know him, Lady Stark," Jon pointed out to her. "I knew Aegon before he was imprisoned on Dragonstone. I first met him at the Wall, when we were all but lost against the White Walkers and he greeted me like he knew me. I liked him…"

"As did I," added Daenerys, "but that does not excuse what he did to my family." She slid her arm around the crook of James's arm. "To _our _family."

"Yet you had him imprisoned," Tommen said now. "Why?"

"Because he wanted to take what was mine!" Dany yelled at him.

"But he was Rhaegar's son," Tommen corrected. "He was Elia's, too, and had a better claim than-"

"-Do you know what I have gone through to take it?!" Dany snapped at him. "Do you? I had to go through hell and back to take the Iron Throne, and I would be damned if some green boy like Aegon would take it solely because of who fathered him. I took what was mine with fire and blood, Tommen, I took it." She stared him down. "A turncloak should not be chastising me!"

Tommen shot from his chair and pointed at Dany, yelling, "I'm not turncloak! I've been through just as much as you, Daenerys Targaryen!"

James shot up from his chair and said, "Point at my wife like that again, and I'll break the finger."

Dany only looked up at him and put a hand on her husbands, "Don't do anything rash, James." He looked back down at her and nodded. Bran could see that she liked when he defended her. _Wolfsblood, _Bran mused.

"Calm down, Tommen," Tyrion urged. He laughed, looking nervously at Bran's brother. "No need to be breaking fingers, James." He looked back at Tommen, who had sat back down with James. "You are to be wed to Margaery Tyrell, Tommen, settle down."

"You're marrying Margaery?" James asked the Lannister once the wolfsblood finished coursing through him.

Tommen nodded and sat down. "Sorry for the outburst," he apologized. "But, yes, I am to be wed to Margaery again...or reunited, I believe we were still wed, I'm not sure, but she is to be Lady of the Rock, it seems."

James drank some water, and said, "Good luck with that. Margaery is...well, deadly. Just ask the four scars on my stomach."

"I'd ring her neck if I ever saw her again," said Dany. "I'd wrap my hands around that pretty white throat."

"Didn't know she was so hated," said Tommen.

"Well, when she tries to seduce me and kill me. Leaves little room for love," James told him.

"So it is true," Tommen replied.

James explained how Margaery tried to use his strife with Daenerys to seduce him, and when he refused two members of the Kingsguard tried to have him assasinated. He told him how Margaery paid off Ros to come after him, and how he had to execute her because of it. Then he explained the strife that existed between him and Dany.

When he was finished Tommen said, "I'm sorry. Aegon was desperate for the Throne, it seemed."

James grumbled and nodded before sipping on his water some more.

Bran said, "I can see why Stannis brokered this agreement between Highgarden and Casterly Rock. It will bring the Reach to your side."

Tommen nodded. "That is the idea, my lord."

At the end of the Bran saw Tyrion fumble into his pockets at the end of the table and pull out a parchment. "Before I forget," he said, sliding the message to James. "It is a message from your beloved Arianne Martell. I managed to sup with her once more before Stannis sent me to Riverrun. She told me to put it in your hands upon arrival." He glanced at Daenerys. "And it is for _your _eyes only, James."

Bran's older brother took the message in hand and looked at the seal saying, "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." He snapped the orange seal with his hands and began to read the message. Bran eyed everyone in the room and saw Daenerys beaming with not only anger, but curiosity. She wanted to know what Arianne could have wanted to speak with him about. Bran glanced at Jon and saw that he was perhaps a bit distraught at the mentioning of her name. Bran could see the guilt he felt from putting Arianne through what he did. Sansa was indifferent and Bran could tell she was clenching his hand under the table.

Bran glanced back at James and saw he was reading when Tyrion said, "Ahh, Arianne did tell me to give you something, Jon Snow."

That peaked Bran's interest, and Jon's. He sat up in his seat. "What could Arianne want to tell me? The women probably wants my head on a spike in Sunspear."

Tyrion laughed. "No, no. She told me she wishes nothing but happiness for you and Sansa. And, of course, one more thing..."

"What?" Jon asked.

Tyrion jumped out of his chair and waddled over to him. "Lower," he instructed Jon. "Lower."

Jon brought his face down to Tyrion's and Bran saw the dwarf slap him across the face. Everyone was in shock and Jon flew back, rubbing his cheek. "That is from, Arianne, I suppose," he said, rubbing his cheek some more. Bran could see how pink it had become. Sansa buried her brow in anger and rubbed his cheek before kissing it. Bran didn't know what to make of that. _I just have to get used to it, _he assured himself.

Tyrion nodded. "Her exact words were, 'Tell Jon that I wish him nothing but happiness with Sansa. Then you can slap him for me.'"

Jon nodded and Tyrion waddled back to his chair, smiling while he resumed drinking his wine.

Everyone's attention was brought back to James when he cleared his throat loudly. "I finally finished the message from Arianne," he announced.

Bran saw Dany look across at it. "May I read it?"

James shook his head. "For the last time, Daenerys, I do not love Arianne. The message merely stated a few things."

"What did she write?" Sansa asked.

"Who cares," grumbled Arya.

James sighed. "Do you want to hear, or no? There are a few things you might want to hear from her."

Everyone nodded and James said, "Arianne bids how I am doing, and hopes that my family got out of King's Landing unscathed. She wishes to know how my children are doing, and that she misses them. Arianne enjoyed Ned and Rhaella's company when she was still courting Jon." He cleared his throat. "She wishes nothing but the best for all of us. Tells me that she is excited because Stannis will finally let her go home."

"Anything else?" Jon asked.

"Yes. She is to be betrothed to Willas Tyrell, the future Lord of Highgarden."

"Willas Tyrell?!" Jon and Sansa screamed at the same time. Bran couldn't help but stifle a laugh, knowing that Sansa had history with the heir to Highgarden.

"Yes, Willas Tyrell," said James. "Is that a problem with either of you?"

Jon shook his head. "No, I don't think. I am happy for her. Gods know she deserves it."

"She tried to have us killed!" Arya reminded them with a yell, "Or did you forget about that?"

"The Sand Snakes and Trystane tried to have us killed," James corrected. "Arianne had naught to do with it. She was pressured into agreeing with that plan. She loved my children, if you didn't notice, and loved yours too, Arya. Arianne is a good person."

"Sounds like you love her..." Arya grumbled, causing James to roll his eyes.

"I told you!" Dany screamed at James. "You do love her!"

"I do not, Daenerys!" James reaffirmed for what sounded like he had said it before.

Bran nudged Jon, who was to his right. "Did something happen between James and Arianne?" He asked his cousin in a whisper so James nor Daenerys would hear.

Jon leaned in and whispered, "No. Daenerys is just the jealous type, if you haven't noticed."

Bran nodded and returned to listening when James yelled, "Envy is not befitting you, Dany. Will you stop being jealous!"

"Is there anything else in the letter, my son?" Catelyn asked him, bringing the topic of conversation back to the letter.

James shrugged. "Not really. The last thing Arianne bids me is to write her in Highgarden, where she will be staying to court Willas. That is all."

"That _will not_ be happening, James!" Dany bellowed. "I forbade you from writing her!"

"Why, Daenerys?" James asked. "No, seriously, why?"

Daenerys stuttered. "Because...I don't know...I just forbid it!"

"The answer was jealousy," said James one last time, before folding up the message again. He sighed. "Dany, just let me write her. Arianne was a good friend to me in King's Landing."

"Why did you feel the need to talk to her?" Catelyn asked, intrigued.

"I was feeling lonely, and a bit sorry for her after I had her imprisoned," James explained. "I don't know, Mother, I just felt bad for her. It was nice to talk to her...have someone to talk to, I guess."

"Have someone to talk to?!" Dany echoed in despair. "James, you could _always _talk to me! About anything, I don't care. Talk about the wind and I would listen." Dany pouted, angrily. "Sometimes, I don't understand you."

Bran had enough. "Enough of this talk, both of you. We have things to do before we can finally move up north."

James nodded as he kissed his wife in the forehead, whispering things of love and apology. He motioned to Bran. "I'm sorry, Bran, explain if you will."

"I have to inspect the Northern army on the morrow, one last time. I want the men to join me."

"Of course," said Gendry. "We need to learn the in-and-outs of the army."

"We also need to talk about what your roles will be," Bran told them.

"Such as?" Jon asked.

Bran motioned to James. "James. I want you as my second-in-command; you were First Ranger of the Night's Watch and king, you have lead men into battle." James nodded while Bran looked to Jon. "Jon. I want you to be my left-hand, so to speak. James will be my second-in-command, but I want you to share the command with me, Gendry, too. You will all lead men into battle with my lords and represent me on the field with James and Gendry. I will tell my lords that an order from you in battle will be equivalent as if it came from me. You have lead men, as has James and Gendry, so I will depend on you all to make the right decisions in the heat of battle." Jon turned to Gendry. "I will ask the same of you, good-brother. You will be in command, as well." Bran looked at the women now, all of them. "I know you harbor some resentment from me for not discouraging your husbands to not come with me up north, but it is still their decision at the end of it. I promise to bring them back to Winterfell safely and unscathed. I promise to let them write to you when we can afford to send an envoy. Again, I am deeply sorry for this, but I did not wish it. I'm sorry."

James reached over and clenched Bran's hand. "No need to be sorry, little brother, it was our decision. Nobody here harbors anything towards you."

"We aren't mad at you, Bran," Arya reaffirmed. "None of us are."

Bran saw Sansa and Dany nodding too, Daenerys then said, "We love you, Brandon. Just bring them home to us."

"I have one more thing to request," said Jon.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat and looked at Dany. "Daenerys, here me out. I think I can make this go easier for us if you allow me to take Rhaegal north with me. I will warg into him when you escort the women and children, and will take him north with me. The squids will bend easier knowing that we have a dragon."

Daenerys nodded in agreement. "I agree, Jon, having a dragon will make things easier. That is, if it is okay with Bran?"

The Lord of Winterfell nodded when Tommen asked, "What will become of me, Lord Edmure?"

Edmure looked at him. "I will send you back to King's Landing, on the morrow. I can personally send an escort of my men with news of my acceptance as Master of Laws."

Tommen nodded. "Thank you, my lord." The boy cleared his throat. "I know you all think of me as a turncloak and traitor, so be it. I am truly sorry for any grievance I committed against all of you." He looked at Daenerys. "Lady Targaryen, will you give Cella a message for me, please?"

Dany glanced at Bran who only nodded that he could. "Of course, Tommen," Dany answered. Bran saw a flicker of happiness spread across Tommen's face.

"Let us enjoy this last day together," Gendry said now.

And with that everyone went to sleep after that, everyone was tired and drained from the day. Bran slept easily that night and again had dreams of Myrcella and their son Jaime. Bran imagined the first time seeing his wife again, kissing her again, and holding Jaime on his knee for the first time. He knew that by the time he saw him, Jaime may already be a year old. Bran dreamed of how his son would look, and it grieved him to know that he will look upon Bran as a stranger. He imagined his son with his features and hair, but with Myrcella's beauty and eyes. Bran knew he would be handsome like his uncle's.

The next morning Bran awoke and put on his finest lord's clothes. He wore black woolen breeches with a grey tunic, silver direwolf brooch pined upon it. Bran shook out his long, brown-auburn hair and hopped into his chair before James rolled him down to break their fast. James was dressed in his finest, too, it seemed. He was wearing a white tunic with brown leather breeches, a silver direwolf sowed upon his left breast. James's beard was freshly trimmed, as was his hair. On the way down to the Great Hall, Bran asked him how he was doing and how Daenerys was feeling on the last day. "Dany is angry, but sad," James explained. "Do not tell anyone, Bran, but she was crying this morning. I hate to admit it, but seeing her cry made me happy. It showed she cared for me." Bran felt happy for him when he said that. Bran also asked how his kids were feeling, and James told him that they knew he was leaving. He also told him that they cried when he told them. "Ned understands, but Rhaella is somewhat confused. Sometimes I see so much of you in my son, Bran. The child is too smart for his age." Bran only laughed and said, "That must be why Mother prefers him so much over the rest of her grandchildren. Mother always liked me best out of all our siblings." James only laughed at that and agreed with him. Bran had always been Lady Catelyn's favorite child.

Breaking their fast flew by, leaving all the women sad. All of them hid behind stone faces, but Bran could see it in their eyes. The way they ate, the way they looked, everything they did told him they were sad and angry. Sansa did not say anything as she ate, and could not speak with Jon. Dany, neither, and Arya, too. After breaking his fast Bran spent a lot of time reading in his chambers, he enjoyed reading sometimes. The kids were all smiles, but tomorrow would be a different story. Tyrion and Tommen seemed solemn, but Bran knew that Tyrion was happy to be with them once more.

After lunch the men joined him outside the walls of Riverrun to inspect the Northern camp one last time, while the children napped. The women joined them, seeing as it was the final day and none of them were going to be separated from them. Bran showed the men the layouts of the camp, from the Northern cavalry to the men-at-arms that would be within the camp. He taught them how to navigate it, and where they would be staying. "You three will be sharing a single tent," Bran told his brothers and good-brother. None of them complained and they carried on. Bran explained how the camp worked, and told them where to use the privy and where to eat. The women - especially Daenrerys - asked a lot of questions, and Bran could see she was intrigued. Surely, Daenerys knew how an army worked, but she was still interested in the soldiers that Bran commanded. "Any Northmen is worth five Southerners, my lady," The Greatjon told her. Bran also explained that the Northern calvary were worth the equivalent of a Southron knight.

Once they were finished with the camp it was time for the feast. Bran and his brother's got truly drunk that night, and it would be awhile until they could again. The Northern and Riverlords drank kegs of ale and ate freshly roasted meat. Their was music and merriment as well, and Bran watched as his brother's danced with their wives. Arya could not dance due to the size of her belly, but Daenerys was happy to with James. Her and James looked as if they were gliding across the floor, and James lifted her and twirled her once or twice. Dany only laughed and Bran had never seen her so happy. Usually Daenerys was so serious, except around her husband. Sansa danced with Jon, but Bran could dance with no one. _I will never get to dance with my Cella. Never... _He spent most of the night with Tyrion Lannister, trading stories of battle with the dwarf. Tyrion got drunk off wine, and did not prefer the strong northern ale. The dwarf told him about the battle, the men he killed, and about how he admired Bran's family. In his cups he admitted to thinking of them as such, and considered Arya to be a good friend. Bran got so drunk with his brothers that night, that by the next morning he could not remember how he even got to his chambers. Yet, he knew that the women were leaving this morning, while the men stayed behind to move North. He did, however, remember hearing screaming in the night. The kind of screaming...well he knew it was coming from Dany and James's room and that he didn't need a Maester to tell him what it came from.

The Stark goodbye was a sad affair. Bran sat back in his chair - Tyrion standing next to him- and watched while the men said goodbye to the women and their three dragons arrived outside of Riverrun the next morning, the creatures still took Bran's breath away and were so eerily beautiful. The family was outside of the castle's gates and out on in front of the Red Fork that faced North. Drogon and Viserion and Rhaegal loomed in front of the women, while they said goodbye with the men. All of the women and children had already said goodbye to Bran and Tyrion, and Edmure and Hoster and Roslin, so now it was just their husbands they needed to bid farewell. Bran made sure to give a message for Cella to Catelyn.

Sansa and Jon held each other so tight, Bran thought neither of them could breath. Bran saw that Sansa was wailing into his shoulder, and sighed at the romantic she was. Arya was made of sterner stuff, it seemed. She only held Gendry just as tight, a hand on her swollen belly, and whispered something into his ear. Daenerys was of a different nature. She at first was angry with James, resentful even, but her resolve broke. James approached her and held her while she beat into his chest with tiny fists and finally wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him with fervor and held it for what seemed like a fortnight before letting go. Bran's older brother put a hand on her tiny bump one last time, and even bent down to kiss it before he said goodbye to their mother and his children. James got down on both knees to hold both his children at once, both of them were wailing into his shoulder, begging for him not to go. James only kissed their foreheads and held them close while he promised to return soon. "Take care of mama, Ned," he told his son. Ned only nodded and cried some more. Arya's children were also saying goodbye to Gendry, and were crying as well, even little Robert's resolve had been broken. Bran could not help but feel sad for them. Jon gave his final goodbyes to his sister, aunt's, and his nieces and nephews before laying down on a cot next to Bran to warg into Rhaegal. James and Gendry soon said goodbye to the rest of the ladies and their nieces and nephews when they finally mounted the dragons.

The children were still crying while the mounted Drogon and Rhaegal. Dany was astride Drogon, black scales glittering in the sunlight, with her children behind her and Sansa behind them. Arya was ontop of Rhaegal - which Bran remembered Jon was warged into - and she told the dragon that he better not drop them, or that she'd kill Jon. Rhaegal only emitted a huff of smoke from his nostrils. Behind Arya was her children and Catelyn. The women and children looked back at the men one last time, as the sound of dragon cries and children's wailing filled the air. Bran watched as they flew into the air and became nothing but distant specs in the sky, disappearing into the sun.

Once they were gone, the men said nothing. Bran saw James watching in disbelief for a few moments before he returned to Bran and the rest of the men. Jon awoke from warging a few hours later, and had told them that he saw Rickon and Cella through the eyes of Rhaegal. "Jaime looks so much like you, Bran!" He exclaimed with excitement. It made Bran happy. He told them that the women and children arrived safely, and that Rickon looked a lot like Robb now, even had his bulky build. Rhaegal returned a few moments later. That night they supped together one last time and the Northern army was prepared to move back north. The camp's tents were all but gone, and the fires were stamped out. Tommen had left that night with a detachment of Tully men.

The next morning Bran rode to the head of the column, his brother's, good-brother, and Tyrion beside him. He broke his fast with the Lord's of the North one last time. Bran rode past the army of men, wagons, and horses one last time. Rhaegal was soaring above them, letting out shrieks and roars that sent chills up Bran's spine.

"TO THE NORTH!" Bran shouted to his men one last time. "AND HOME!" His men cheered in hapiness and agreement, when Bran reeled his horse back to the front of the column of fifteen-thousand Northmen. He gave a nod to his brother's and walked his horse forward and across the Red Fork.

_Home,_ thought Bran, _I can finally head home._

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but Thanksgiving was the reason behind it. I'm afraid that my finals are coming up, so it may take just as long as the next update, maybe. I already began writing part of the next chapter, though. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel inclined.**_  
_


	32. Chapter 32 Tyrion VI and Rickon

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and the like. This stories ending is just creeping closer, though. **

**Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns all. **

**Chapter 32 Tyrion VI and Rickon **

**Tyrion**

"Deepwood Motte and then home," Brandon Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North solemnly said. He was sitting at the head of the rounded table that encompassed his lord's tent. On the table was a map of the North. _An old and weathered thing, _Tyrion Lannister observed as he sat with Bran and his brother's. The corners were creased and on the large map you could see tiny rips and stains. Ale stains, sweat stains, and others covered it. Upon the map were small wooden figures, a direwolf and kraken respectfully. Upon most of the North, Bran put a direwolf but now a kraken still held Deepwood Motte, which needed to be taken if they wanted to go home. They'd just finished a meeting with the Northern lord's about how best to approach taking the stack of twigs on a hill.

A week's past, Gendry had received word from an envoy that Arya had given birth to a boy in Winterfell-the men were happy for him. Arya had decided to name the boy Edric, which Tyrion laughed about. He remembered the squire that James Stark appreciated, only for him to be killed by an arrow through his chest. They had a few tankards of ale to celebrate, but nothing more. All the men needed clear heads for the journey back to Winterfell, and the ale was kept on the side-they only drank during meals and such.

They could write letters to Winterfell - using an envoy of course, no ravens could be used when an army was on the move - and had managed to write the women a few times. James wrote Daenerys as often as he could, inquiring about her pregnancy and children. Each message Dany wrote to her husband she sealed a blue flower. James sew them onto a bracelet and wrapped them around the hilt of his sword when he fought. This earned him the nickname, "the Flower Wolf," from the Northern men-at-arms. James fully embraced it. Jon wrote Sansa, too, and of course she scented hers with a perfume she used. Jon wore that all the time. Bran wrote his woman, Gendry as well, so in an essence they still kept in contact, but not as much as they wanted to.

All the men looked like wildlings now, Tyrion mused. All of them had grown scruffy beards, even Tyrion. They kept their beards neatly trimmed, but their hair was a different story. All of the Stark brother's hair wore down to their shoulders, and even Tyrion's had grown somewhat longer than he was used to. James had a new scar upon his chest, a small one that came from an arrow that grazed him. Gendry had a new scar upon his arm from a spear thrust, and Jon Snow was unscathed up to this point. Tyrion had not been in the fighting yet, but now may be his chance.

"Use the dragon!" Jon Umber had proposed during the meeting. _Folly, _Tyrion thought at the time, _the dragon fire will burn that city to kindling. It will catch so quick that it will do more harm than good. No, we have to take it by starving them out or storming the city. I fear the latter will have to be the option. _The dragon had made everything easier when it came to re-taking the North from Asha Greyjoy. Her "kingdom" was growing smaller by the month, and Tyrion knew that it would be a matter of time until she bent like everyone else. It had been six month's since they left Riverrun and the women.

Stannis Baratheon had all but achieved complete and utter victory by now. Already the Seven Kingdoms were observing him as the one-true king and had sworn fealty. Stannis had played his options right, it seemed. He got the Reach on his side by uniting Tommen and Margaery. Tommen now controlled Casterly Rock, so the Westerlands bent the knee as well. The Iron Islands would have no choice but to bend-less Asha wanted to become like her father. He exchanged Arianne Martell and her snakes for Dorne's loyalty, and the Vale - under Baelish - would bend the knee to Stannis easily. The Riverlands were all but his, considering that Edmure Tully had accepted his position on the king's council, and the Stormlands were of course his. Gendry was still the Lord of Storm's End, but Stannis held their fealty as well.

His victory was all but complete.

It was the North that he needed to hear word from, north that he needed fealty sworn to. Stannis had not sought out retribution for the work the Tully men did to his envoys, fortunate for them. _Fortunately for him James decided against re-taking the Iron Throne, he would take it within a fortnight with dragons. _But James Stark did not want, nor did he feel the need to re-take it. Even his loving wife had been persuaded from taking it again. It took the comforting words of her family to cajole her from the prospect. Tyrion had told her that it brought more harm, than good. "What did it bring but the near death of your whole family?" Tyrion pointed out. "Just leave the cursed thing to Stannis, hopefully one of the barbs will stab him in the back like it did Maegor the Cruel."

"How do we take it?" Gendry Baratheon asked.

Bran motioned to Gendry. "We have to just break through the gate with a ram, and it will be simple."

"The Ironborn have two-hundred men holding that nest of twigs," said James. "It won't be as simple as you think."

"Threaten them with Rhaegal," Gendry proposed. "Burn them out, it's how we took Barrowton."

"Yes, but Barrowton was not a castle," Bran reminded him.

"Torrhen's Square is a castle, and we took that with Rhaegal," Gendry rebuddled, "and they surrendered just by the sight of him. Why can't we do the same here?"

"We already tried that!" Jon yelled, he sounded annoyed. He swayed back and forth against the table. He was next to James on his right and next to James was Bran. Tyrion was to Bran's left and on Gendry's right. "Gendry, we have to actually commit our men to battle."

"They haven't had a good fight since Riverrun," said Bran. "I feel they are itching for it. They want it, and I must oblige them."

"Bran," Gendry said cooly, "we will lose many men if we go about this the way you want it." The Lord of Storm's End crossed his arms. "If you must use men-at least allow Jon to use Rhaegal as a distraction so the men can get up to the gate with a ram."

"The Ironborn captain refuses to surrender," said James. "This fight will be to the last man, I fear. They seem…loyal to this captain."

"All squids die the same," Jon Snow japed. "Just don't let them go back to the sea."

"We have them surrounded," Bran told them, motioning to Deepwood Motte on the map. "The Ironborn only hold the first two levels - the castle itself is unattended. They don't have enough men to hold us off."

"What do you think, Tyrion?" James asked him. "Should we just burn it to the ground?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No. Deepwood Motte is the seat of House Glover and they will take that as a slight. We must commit Bran's men in this fight. It is the only way."

Everyone sighed at that but it had to be done. Tyrion then said, "Do you want to go home?" They all nodded. "So, just take this pile of twigs and we can finally go back to Winterfell."

James stretched out his arms. "Then so be it. Let's take this and go home."

The Stark brother's, the Lord of Storm's End, and the former Lord of Casterly Rock nodded at James's comment.

"Very well," Bran said. "I will have to call another council this evening and then we will end this once and for all within the week. Jon, are the siege engines ready?"

"We have been cutting off their supplies, Bran, yes," Jon answered. "But to answer your question, we have indeed built the siege weapons. We have ladders - if needed. We also have the rams from Moat Caillin, the Karstark shield, and a few trebuchets the men have built. We have been launching some into the city-to keep the archers at bay."

"Good," said Bran. "I want the trebuchets firing a lot the day before we finally attack. I'm thinking that you, James, and Gendry will lead the charge this time. Lord Umber will be unhappy, but so be it. He respects you men."

"What about me, my lord?" Tyrion asked. "What is my role in this?"

Bran looked at him. "Do you wish to fight, Lord Tyrion?"

"_Tyrion. _And, yes, I wish to fight. I can lead the attack with them."

"We will be sprinting upon open field," said Gendry. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Tyrion nodded. "I handled it upon the sands of the Blackwater - why not Deepwood Motte?"

"It is your choice, Tyrion," said Bran again. "If you wish to fight, I cannot stop you. Do you have armor?"

Tyrion nodded again, using a free hand to flatten his hair. "Yes, I do. My axe and armor I brought with me from King's Landing."

"My squire can dress you," Bran told him.

Suddenly the flap opened and one of Bran Stark's guards poked his head in. The man was wearing the half-helm of the Northmen, and had a wild brown beard to match. "My Lord," he began, "their was a rider in the night - more messages from your ladies."

All the men almost jumped up in their seats in anticipation, but Bran calmed them down with a motion of his hands. He nodded at the guard. "All right, send the messenger in."

The guard dipped his head again and came back a few moments later with a few messages in hand. He dumped them on the table and the men sorted them out. The messages were neatly rolled into scrolls with the seal of House Stark upon them.

The men each broke a scroll and soon divided them up by who sent what message. "This one is yours, James," Jon had said, handing James the message from Daenerys. Again the same blue flower was flattened inside it, and James smiled. He missed them dearly.

"How fares Winterfell?" Tyrion asked the men.

"All seems well," Jon said, his gaze still upon his message from Sansa.

"Well, you haven't heard from them in a moon's turn," Tyrion pointed out.

James seemed sad, of course. He was always sad when he received a message from Daenerys. He laughed after he finished reading, the paper crinkled a bit when he did. "Dany chastises me in this raven," James said while he held up the message. Tyrion could see the daintily neat handwriting that Daenerys had. His gaze dropped to the message again. "I don't know why she does this - as if I'm not suffering enough without my children."

"What does the message say?" Jon asked.

James lightly tapped the message with the tips of his fingers in contempt and said, "That Rhaella cries for me every night - constantly asks when I'm coming home. That Ned has begun to fight with sword - my son, finally fighting with a sword, and I am there to miss it! She does this to torture me, that woman." He sniggered. "Sometimes she is as mad as her father, I swear."

"Don't let Daenerys hear that," Jon said, still gazing over his message for what looked like the hundredth time by now.

James chuckled. "You think I don't know that? She'd have my head for that sort of 'insolence,' as she puts it."

"Ah, I feel the same," said Gendry. "I have a newborn son and I can't be there. Arya practically calls me stupid in every sentence."

"Arya calls everyone stupid within every sentence," Jon corrected with a laugh.

The men left the tent soon after, still going about their daily activities. James liked to look over the men with Bran, especially Jon Umber's. The Greatjon had some of the strongest men within the army. Tyrion waddled outside and the smells of the camp hit him like a slap in the face. Smoke, whetstones against swords, yells, and horse neighs filled Tyrion's ears and nose. The camps were set up around facing the front of the city, cutting off the Ironborn lines to the sea. He waddled around the camp grounds with Jon Snow, both looking over the siege weapons. As they walked the men dipped their heads at them - some were cooking over small fires. Every second you could hear the creaking of the trebuchets as they launched another rock into Deepwood Motte. Tyrion would watch as the trebuchet would snap like a thunderclap at it's peak and then send a boulder rolling in the air like a flying fish out of water - only to land heavily inside the city. Next to the trebuchets were the siege ladders laying on the grass, and next to that was the Karstark shield which covered the battering ram.

The Ironborn kept most of their men in the first level - their were only three on this twig-city, and the castle encompassed the third. The Ironborn took residence in the castle before the Northern army arrived, but now they kept to the first - all of them. They did not have enough men to mount any defense, but they would try to take as many northmen down with them as they could. Tyrion was reluctant to fight - anxious to get drunk off battle as he had done before. He could still remember how he felt alive fighting beside Gendry on the Blackwater.

Tyrion crossed the camp in the mid-afternoon with James and Jon, heading over to Bran's tent where the lord of the North and Gendry would be waiting. When they arrived the meeting had already been concluded it seemed, and the lords were grumbling in agreement. The men took their seats and were soon filled in by the Greatjon, who had apparently come up with a plan. The men were to lead up the road with the ram, covered by the Karstark shield. Soon the rest were going to follow in pursuit while the trebuchets were going to cover them. The Northmen would bring up ladders and run across the open field - the most dangerous part of the battle, in Tyrion's eyes. Once upon the walls, the ram would break down the doors where the men would flood through - the Greatjon's calvary leading the charge. Deepwood Motte would be taken soon after, it was just a matter of time.

Bran had warned the Ironmen to surrender, he told them to throw down their weapons or they wouldn't be harmed. Jon was astride Rhaegal and forced the dragon to send a plume of fire in the air to show that they were serious. The Ironborn did not buy it, however. They knew - as much as Tyrion knew - that they could not afford to burn down the castle.

The next morning it was time for the battle. Tyrion awoke early and broke his fast with the men before dawning their armor. Bran's squire helped him into his Lannister armor, which still held the scrapes and dents he received in King's Landing. James and Jon dawned their own armor, sword belts strapped on, but no helms for them. James hated helms, said it impaired his vision and the weight was too much. Jon felt the same, he explained that no helm was worn in the Night's Watch, why now? Tyrion and Gendry agreed with that, helms were annoying but they saved you from arrows.

The Northmen were already in formation when Tyrion and the Stark men positioned themselves in front of the army. Tyrion was standing in front with James and Gendry, while Bran was up by the camp - watching the army below as he was prone to. Jon was astride Rhaegal in the back - just in case they needed him. Bran could not fight with his legs, but he could still command. The Greatjon reeled up on the van with his calvary and James gave Tyrion a curt nod before they heard the war horn blast.

_Ahhhooooooooooooooo, _it sounded within the deep. Now the battle had begun. The great shield marched down the field and as soon as it was in range, crossbow bolts and arrows littered it. Some bounced off, some made their target, but most of the men under it were unharmed. From the wooden ramparts upon Deepwood Motte, Tyrion could see the arrows flying out like black strings into the shield. More arrows continued to rain down - unrelenting like a swarm of bees. Some Northern archers were firing back from the shield, and some made their mark into squids. One northman was hit in the leg and fell with a scream, only to be silenced forever by another in his throat.

As they neared the tower, Tyrion could feel himself become anxious with the men he would have to kill. He'd never felt so excited for something like this, but it was bound to happen again, he figured. Tyrion watched as they finally hit the gate and now the Ironborn began to throw down rocks from the tower, anything to hit them but it did nothing. Not even the oil they spilled upon them would catch a fire.

Suddenly Tyrion heard a sound like a thunderclap and saw a giant boulder rolling in the sky towards the city. It hit the wall with a snap and broke it like twigs, making a hole for the northmen to enter the first level of the city. Soon other boulders began flying into the air and Tyrion knew it was time to move forward.

"Forward!" James Stark shouted and then the great force of men ran towards the opening in the wall and the gate. Tyrion unsheated his axe and began to run down the length of the field with James and Gendry by his side. In the air he could smell the flowers that James wore, and what a sweet smell it was in this moment. When they neared the opening in the wall, Ironborn bursted out - some fifty of them, Tyrion could tell - and clashed with the Northmen. Clanging swords, screams, mud and blood filled the air and Tyrion found himself in a familiar spot: battle.

James, Tyrion, and Gendry leaned against the wall while the men were beginning to catch up. Some were killed upon the field, bodies littering, but some most managed to make it against the walls. Perched against the wall, Tyrion clutched his axe in hand and watched as the men came up with ladders.

"Bring up the ladders!" Gendry Baratheon yelled in a booming voice and the men followed. They brought the ladders to the wall and raised them up - now Karstark soldiers were climbing up the ladders and onto the ramparts, storming the castle.

"We must reinforce them!" Gendry yelled suddenly and Tyrion saw why. The northmen were losing ground by the broken wall, and needed reinforcement. "James, we must!"

"Winterfell!" James yelled and charged with Tyrion towards that section of the wall and the battle. As they passed by the ram they saw that the door was but broken down, and men were pouring into the first level of the city. It was almost over. They came upon the Ironborn flank towards the tower and clashed into them.

A man that smelled of seaweed swung at James, but the former king quickly parried it and sliced open the man's neck with his sword. Tyrion laughed like a madman at that and ran up behind an Ironman to take him behind the knee with his axe. The man dropped to his knees and yelled, "Halfman?" Tyrion only barked out a laugh and drove his axe into the man's head, sending shockwaves to his elbow.

"Your first kill!" James shouted through the madness. He'd just finished shoving his sword down into a squid that was lying on the ground. "How does it feel?"

"Great!" Tyrion exclaimed to him. Another came reeling up on him with a dirty axe and would have cleaved his head off if it weren't for Tyrion being so short. When he missed his swing, Tyrion hacked his leg again and the man gave an ear piercing scream. It felt good to be alive again. James Stark had ran into the city with a squad of men. All Tyrion could do was think about what he promised Daenerys before they left Riverrun. _You will make sure no harm comes to James, Tyrion. Promise me. _Her voice echoed in his mind.

"James!" Tyrion shouted at him with cupped hands. "If you get hurt Daenerys will kill me!"

James turned back to him with blood on his sword and yelled, "What Dany doesn't know, won't hurt her!"

James wickedly laughed and urged his men forward into the city. The Ironborn who had decided to try and hold the wall were pushed back into the city, and when Tyrion jumped over the twigs to enter it was a magnificent site. The Ironborn and Northmen were fighting in the streets, on rooftops, and and then suddenly he felt a pang on the back of his head and the ground came up to meet him. The last voice he heard was something eerily similar to Rhaegal.

Tyrion awoke later in the day, in the Maester's tent. When he awoke he could smell blood and sweat…blood most of all, but the screams were what he heard the most. Tyrion sat up on his cot and saw a Maester walking around while medics within the army were hacking limbs. He saw a woman, no older than Daenerys holding down a boy that looked to be about seven-and-ten, he had a cloth in his mouth and they were sawing off his foot.

The Maester saw Tyrion and walked over to him saying, "Rest, my lord, you need rest. You took a vicious blow to the back of the head."

Tyrion was so distraught he didn't even feel the blow that he had received. "Where is the Lord of Winterfell?" He croaked. "James Stark, Lord Baratheon, Lord Targaryen?"

"In Lord Stark's tent," the Maester answered while he wrapped a bandage around Tyrion's head. "It seems James Stark received a cut on his sword hand."

Tyrion snickered. "Another scar that his wife can fawn over - Daenerys Targaryen loves his scars."

The Maester didn't say anything to that, but Tyrion just figured he was babbling. "Regardless, Maester, when can I go see them?"

"Once I get this bandage around your head, my lord."

"Answer me this question, Maester."

"What question, my lord?"

"Did we take the city?"

He nodded. "Yes, but at the expense of half of the first level."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Targaryen brought the dragon into the battle and he sent a plume of fire into the Ironmen. It burned them and forced their defeat, of course, but the dragon fire caught ablaze to one of the houses and well…"

"…It burned more than that one house, I'm sure."

The Maester nodded and finished wrapping Tyrion's head. The former Lord of the Rock hopped off the cot and waddled across the camp towards Bran Stark's tent. Once he arrived he saw the men sitting around Bran's table with the Greatjon enjoying a fresh keg of ale. _They look like shit, _Tyrion observed. James had a bandage wrapped around his left hand, and his hair was matted against his head from sweat. All the men were not wearing armor and had tunic with breeches on. Jon was sitting next to Bran on his left - James on his right and Gendry next to him. The Greatjon was sitting across from Gendry and James. All the men looked visibly tired.

"Tyrion!" Gendry exclaimed, raising his tankard. "How fares your wound?"

Tyrion felt his head throb. "Like shit. I heard we won?"

Gendry nodded while Tyrion took his seat next to the Greatjon. James poured him a tankard and slid it across to him. Tyrion took it to his lips and drank steadily. _This ale should help my head stop throbbing. _Tyrion could again smell the flowers James liked to wear upon the tankard, and apparently Jon Umber smelled it, too.

"Stark, must you wear those flowers?" He asked with a booming laugh.

James laughed with him. "They're my good luck charm, Lord Umber."

"How can flowers bring you luck?" Jon asked him.

James shrugged. "I have not been wounded since I began to wear them."

"I think Daenerys has them blessed each time," Bran jested. "It is the only way I can see that working."

"If only that were true."

"Yet I see a bandage on your hand," Tyrion pointed out. "Is that not a wound?"

"Ah, fuck you, Tyrion," James said with a smile. He lifted the hand up. "This does not count."

"If only you didn't act like a madman when we went over the walls," said Gendry. "Perhaps that Ironborn dirk would not have grazed your hand."

"Well I paid him back with my dagger in his head. I think that was payment enough."

Everyone laughed at that and drank more ale. The men traded stories after that about the battle. Tyrion wished he could have partaken but he did not remember much after he was hit in the back of the head. Gendry told them about how he killed six men this day with his hammer - swarming over the wooden wall on the back of ladders with his men. Jon said that he was ordered to bring Rhaegal into the battle by Bran - the Ironborn were not going to surrender, so they just doused them with dragon fire.

"Did any of the Ironborn surrender?" Tyrion asked.

Jon Umber grunted. "None. Those vicious sons of whores don't ever surrender, so we had to put them down. Few managed to escape back onto their boats, but the rest were killed."

"Aye," James said, "the Sisters are collecting the dead and preparing them for burial." He drank some ale. "Now we can go home."

"Aye, we can," said Bran. "But first we have to move are men around the Wolfswood to get to Winterfell."

"Is that the plan?" Gendry asked.

"Aye, it is," said Jon. "We have to disperse the men and then…home."

_Home, _Tyrion thought. _That sounds good to me._

Tyrion Lannister took the tankard to his lips and drank with the men he called family. Laughter and jests filled the night soon after. The war was over, they could go home.

-x-

**Rickon**

"I need a few stonemasons to repair my house, milord," The man asked of Rickon Stark, the acting Lord of Winterfell. "A fire nearly burnt it down, but it could be fixed in a weeks time. All I ask for is just a few masons."

"And you shall have it!" Rickon announced, sitting upon the Chair of Winterfell. "I can spare you about three stonemasons, for now. Winterfell is still being re-built even to this day. Regardless, I can at least spare you that."

The man dipped his head, he had liver spots on it. "Thank you, milord."

He took a bow and left the Great Hall. Next to Rickon was Maester Willem. The new Maester of Winterfell that took over Maester Luwin's place since he died. _I miss that old man. _His bones were now resting in Winterfell's crypts, along side Rickon's father and Robb. He knew that only the Lord's of Winterfell and King's of the North deserve to stay down there, but Luwin was much a part of this family as the rest of them. He delivered all of Rickon's siblings into this world - including Rickon himself - and treated them as his own. Everyone missed him with each passing day.

"Is that all?" Rickon asked the Maester.

He dipped his head. "Yes, my lord."

"How is Arya doing? The newborn?" Rickon asked again.

Arya had just given birth, a month back. She did not labor for long, but everyone was beside her. She gave birth to a baby boy who looked a lot like her, but had Gendry's dark hair. They decided to name the boy Edric. After the squire who died at King's Landing.

"Mother and son are doing fine, my lord. Lady Arya just needs to rest, is all."

"Are the midwives on alert for Daenerys? She is due any day now."

He nodded again, making his short brown hair flip. "Yes, my lord, all of Lady Daenerys's needs are taken care of. Just make sure she takes it slow these next few days."

"That is what a good brother-by-law does, Maester. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go look for my sister Sansa."

The Maester smiled. "Of course, my lord. I believe Lady Sansa's out in the courtyard, per usual. She can be heard barking orders, I believe."

Rickon got up from his chair and smiled saying, "Some thing's never change, Maester Willem. Some thing's never changed."

Rickon laughed again and strode out of the Great Hall, never feeling happier in his life. The guards came to follow him, but he waived them away. Rickon would always feel safe within Winterfell, within his own home. Bran and his brother's had always told him a lord should feel safe within his own castle.

The courtyard was busy with people when Rickon walked upon the gravel grounds mixed with dirt and snow. The Northern air was fresh this day, cold and chilly, just how he liked it. Rickon took an intake of breath and surveyed the scene around him. His people were moving back and forth, the sounds in the air was like a sweet music to his ears. Rickon could hear the smith pounding away at the smithy, the hammer striking the iron was like a song only smiths could play. He heard saws cutting at wood, hammers striking down on nails, and the clamoring shouts of orders and laughter.

"Put that in the Great Hall!" Rickon heard a familiar voice order. Sansa was his favorite sister, in truth, even though he loved them all the same.

Sansa was standing in the middle of the courtyard ordering two servant girls to bring fresh wood to the Great Hall. Her back was turned to Rickon and he could see her auburn hair flowing freely down her back, cascading to the half of it in a waterfall of copper. Sansa was in a blue woolen dress and the bodice was a darker blue with grey jewels ordaining the sides of it. Her hems touched the ground ever lightly.

Rickon snuck up behind her ever so quietly, and stood quiet like a mouse behind her as she barked more orders.

"And make sure that my sister's every needs are taken care of!" Sansa ordered again. "I won't have her new child freeze to death!" The servant girls gave stern nods and scurried off to their duties.

Rickon gave a slight chuckle and abruptly lifted her off the ground. His big sister emitted a slight yelp and brought her hands to his, shrugging them off. Sansa landed on the ground, sending grovel and mud everywhere. Rickon remembered her as his big sister in Winterfell, back when he was just a boy. Sansa would give him a sweet or always admonish him if he ate with his mouth open or burped at the table. Rickon remembered those days, clear as day, but after his father went south, those memories just faded away. He hated remembering those days.

She turned to meet him, blue eyes narrow. "Rickon, don't do that!" She admonished. "You know how much I hate that - you and James both!" Rickon knew she loved it when he did that, no matter what she said.

Rickon laughed. "Oh, you love it, Sansa, don't lie!"

Sansa smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder, Rickon realized they were of a height now, he was maybe a little taller. "No, I don't! I hate it, and it ruins the hems of my dress."

Rickon looked down and saw a splash of mud on them, but he wouldn't dare tell Sansa that. It would earn him a scolding. "How is Arya doing?"

"Sleeping, as usual."

"How is Edric?"

"Sleeping, as befitting a newborn babe. Rickon, why do you ask the most obvious questions?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, sweet sister, why must you always be so chiding?"

She pushed a lock of auburn hair from his eyes. "Because I am your big sister and am supposed to chide you."

"You never chide, Bran."

"Bran is the Lord of Winterfell."

"So am I."

"You're _acting_ Lord."

Rickon sighed. "Yes, I am acting lord. As you, Arya, and Mother like to remind me."

Sansa smiled again. "You know how much I missed you, down at King's Landing."

Rickon smiled, too. "Not as much as I missed you, Sansa. Now where is Mother and Cella?"

"Off doing duties befitting the Ladies of Winterfell."

"And the children?"

Sansa smiled again. "Jaime is napping. Ned and Robert are off practicing at swords. And not the cloth ones mind you."

Rickon boomed with laugher. "It's about time they began! Robert is five and Ned four, both should have been learning a year ago."

Sansa nodded. "Jon said the same, but Arya felt they were a bit too young."

"I began learning at four," said Rickon with a scoff. "Anyway, where are my nieces?"

"Off learning their needlework," Sansa told him. "The new Septa is giving them their lessons."

Rickon laughed. "How do they like it?"

"Why don't you ask them yourselves…"

Rickon turned around and saw them both running into the courtyard, chasing each other. Rhaella was running and laughing while Lyanna chased her, a shiny silver needle in hand. The little dragon was wearing a grey woolen dress, her silver hair braided down her back, and Lyanna was in a light blue dress with her brown hair braided as well. Servant girls were chasing after them, and some of the castlefolk were laughing and getting out of the way for the girls. Everyone in Winterfell loved them, as they did the rest of the children. Rickon heard how the cooks would sneak them treats even after Catelyn had forbade it.

_They celebrated their name days over two months ago_, Rickon remembered. Lyanna was born merely a couple of weeks before the twins, so they decided to combine her name day with theirs. Ned, Rhaella, and Lyanna celebrated on the same day, and everyone wanted to do something special for them. They were turning four and how the time flew fast. Rickon could remember when they came for Bran's wedding in Winterfell, and that felt like a lifetime ago. It was a bit solemn with their father's not being there, but Sansa planned something special so they could forget all of that. Their was a big feast for the girls with musicians and jesters. Everyone gave them each a gift, from Rickon to even the kennel master. Ned received a direwolf blanket and some new clothing. The girls received jewelry and some dolls, it was nice to see them happy for once. Rickon did not believe that the men's choice of staying with Bran would have impacted their children in such a way. Knowing James he is probably dead inside without them.

"Rhaella! Lyanna!" Sansa yelled in what could have passed for her motherly voice. Rickon saw both little girls stop at the sound of Sansa's yell. They stopped in their tracks and looked down at the ground, clearly abashed. Rhaella put her hands behind her back, while Lyanna was looking off in the distance. "Come over here!"

The girls meekly walked over to them both and Sansa bent forward at an eye level with both of them, her hands on her thighs. She snatched the needle from Lya's hand. "Where did you get this?"

"From needlework," Lya answered, looking at the dirt.

Sansa sighed heavily. "Do you know how dangerous it is to run around with this? Both of you?" She looked to Rhaella.

The Targaryen girl nodded. "Yes, Aunt Sansa." Rhaella's voice was soft and sweet, much like her personality. _Except she can be fierce if she wants to._ "We were just playing."

"Playing or no, you could have seriously hurt yourselves." She looked at them both. "How am I supposed to explain to your father's if you injured yourselves?"

"James and Gendry would have my head," Rickon cut-in. Sansa looked at him and nodded, while Rhaella looked up at him and smiled. She was very affectionate around him - well, she was very affectionate around everyone - but she liked him best, they both did. Rickon thought James's absence was filled by his presence, Gendry's too.

Rickon squatted down now and the girls turned around to meet his gaze. "Listen to your aunt - the both of you. Sansa is very wise and knows what she is talking about. Listen to her."

Rickon winked at them, and they only laughed. Sansa caught him doing so. "Rickon! Don't encourage them!"

He smiled. "I wouldn't dare!" Now he grew serious. "In truth, girls, I may jest right now but I'm serious in the end. Don't run with needles, but with...flowers."

"_Flowers_?" Lya asked, giggling. "Why?"

"Because little girls are supposed to love flowers. Like the one's you find in the Godswood."

"I can't go in the Godswood," Rhaella said, embarrassed. "The big tree's face is scary…"

Rickon laughed and looked up to see Sansa's gaze upon him. She was smiling at this moment.

Rickon rubbed Rhaella's shoulder. "My dragon, it is but a tree. Pray to it and hear the gods answer them."

"Answer them?" Rhaella questioned. "How?"

Rickon closed his eyes. "Close your eyes and listen to the wind, it's how the Old Gods speak to you. Hear the leaves rustling on the ground, and the water dripping by the black pond."

He opened them to see them looking confused. Sansa only laughed. "Uncle Rickon is right. Just close your eyes and hear the wind."

Rickon stood up and wiped the mud off his breeches, while he smiled at Sansa, who only laughed. Over his shoulder he saw a figure capture his gaze. Rickon saw a woman upon the ramparts of the East Gate, her gaze was stern and looking forward while her silver hair was flying in the wind. She was heavy with child and furs draped down her back. Rickon knew it was Daenerys. He saw her wearing a grey woolen dress that Catelyn had lent her due to her being big with child. The hems dragged - seeing as Daenerys was shorter than Catelyn - when she walked, so Dany tripped a few times. On her head he saw something that resembled a crown of blue roses, the same ones that grew in the godswood in Winterfell. Daenerys liked to wear them all the time - she would make them herself and sometimes for Rhaella and Lya, too. It made the air smell of sweetness when she did, and so Rickon enjoyed it. He never understood why she felt the need, though.

The women missed their men, all of them did. Arya hid behind a stone face, but Rickon knew that she missed Gendry now more than ever that she delivered their baby boy. Sansa was surprisingly stern as well, but at times Rickon caught her crying in private. Once in the Sept, praying for Jon's safe return and another in her chambers at night. Rickon had to console her. Myrcella never cried, it seemed. She hasn't seen Bran for over a year now and never has Rickon seen her cry. Rickon admired her courage immensely and had grown to respect Cella a lot. Catelyn did not cry either, because she was finally with her grandchildren. Daenerys never cried either, she was just as strong. When asked why she only said, "the blood of the dragon does not weep," and so Rickon never asked again. Dany hid her grief much like Arya did, but Dany's grief was more solemn and grew larger with the child in her belly. As her belly swelled so did her grief and once Rickon saw her crying in the godswood. He never mentioned it to Daenerys, but he watched her from afar. She was kneeling down in prayer, her head hung low, and was praying. At the end of the prayer she began to sob uncontrollably and never had Rickon seen her like this. When he told Catelyn about it, she only said, "She misses James, Rickon. Give her some space." And so he did.

"Is that, Dany?" He asked Sansa while he picked Rhaella off the ground. The little girl was twirling strands of auburn hair in her tiny finger, but Rickon did not mind.

Sansa turned her head with Lyanna in her arms, and saw the same figure he'd just seen. She turned to face him again and said, "Yes, it is. She does that every day." Sansa sighed. "Daenerys has grown very solemn as of late. She hardly likes company anymore. Mother has said she is also spending a lot of time in front of the Heart Tree, praying."

"Why?"

Sansa cocked her head at him, looking visibly annoyed. "Why do you think? The woman is set to deliver any day now and her husband is not with her. She misses James, Rickon."

"I feel bad for her," Rickon admitted. He had spent a lot of time with Daenerys since she arrived at Winterfell with his family - well she was just as much a Stark as Sansa now - and was still enamored with her as he was when he first saw her. But her heart belonged to Rickon's brother and always would. They'd become good friends.

"Mayhaps you should go speak with her," Sansa suggested, Rickon thought it a good idea.

Rhaella did not let him reply. "When is papa coming home?"

Rickon looked at her face, she was on the brink of crying. Each day she asked when James was returning, and each time Rickon had to lie. "Soon," he lied. "Soon, Rhaella, I promise."

"I miss, papa," Rhaella said in a tiny voice. Rickon saw some tears coming down her face. Each day was like this, and each time they had to console the children. The boys did not ask as much as the girls, it was always Rhaella who did. Usually Catelyn would be the one to console her, she'd rub her back and sing before Rhaella would go to sleep. It was the only way she would because James had done that for her every night at King's Landing.

Rickon held her close. "Oh, Rhaella, I'm sure he misses you just as much."

"Your father's will be home soon," said Sansa, Rickon had forgotten that her and Lya were there. Lyanna was also against Sansa's shoulder, but no tears stained her face. Sometimes Rickon forgot they were just girls. "Come. Let's go to the Great Hall and have some sweets."

Lyanna shot her head up and said, "But grandma says we can't before lunch."

Sansa smiled. "What grandma doesn't know, won't hurt her. Come, let's go. Rhaella…"

Rickon set her down and watched as Sansa clutched both their hands. She turned to Rickon one last time. "Speak to Daenerys. She likes you, Rickon."

Sansa walked away from the courtyard with both the girls in hand, and Rickon only smiled as he watched them walk away. _I'll get to see them grow before my eyes, until Bran marries me off to some highborn lady. I hope that is not for a while now. Maybe I should visit the miller's daughter tonight, I could go for some wenching right about now. _Rickon enjoyed wenching just like his brother's used to; many a time he'd seen James go with Theon in his youth, and sometimes Robb would join them. Now, well, Rickon would usually go alone. All of his brother's were with wives - even Jon had Sansa - and, so, he had nobody to go with. He had a few girls who would warm his bed at night, the miller's daughter was one of them. At times Rickon just preferred the tavern wenches.

Rickon walked across the courtyard and towards the set of stone stairs that lead up to the ramparts above the East Gate. Along the way he flashed smiles to serving girls and the castle folk alike. They respected him, it seemed, much like they did Bran when Robb had gone south. He climbed up the stairs of the East Gate and up towards the ramparts, passed the sentry guards who gave him a curt nod as he walked past. Moments of respect like that made Rickon enjoy being the acting Lord of Winterfell.

He found Daenerys at the middle of the archway of the East Gate that overlooked the Kingsroad. Rickon came up her right side and she seemed not to notice him. He watched the woman before her. Daenerys had one hand on the stone rampart and another on her swelling belly. It was heavy now and she was set to deliver, leaving the Maester and midwives on alert. Her silver hair was flying in the back and the crown of blue roses still made the air smell of sweetness. Sometimes she liked to wear it, it must have reminded her of a time when she was most happy. Dany was wrapped in furs with her grey dress under it. Her face was stoic and stern as she stared out into the horizon. Rickon thought her the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He wished to take her in his arms and tell her it was all right, that he was here with her and she wasn't alone. _Is this how James felt when he was with her? Is this how I will feel with my lady wife? Being king would be a small price to pay for a lifetime with her…_

Rickon cleared his throat and walked up to her. "Hello, Daenerys," he said in a strong voice.

Dany only looked at him and smiled before returning her gaze back to the horizon. He walked up beside her and watched the horizon with her. The air was cool and fresh. You could see the Kingsroad upon the rolling green hills and Rickon knew she was watching for James, it seemed. Bran's army would come down this part of the road when they finally returned.

Rickon put his hands behind his back and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," she said, flatly.

Rickon sniggered. He could remember his Lord Father saying that once to Robb, and once Bran told him the same. "I see the north has grown on you, Daenerys."

She laughed, lightly, and finally turned to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just as much a Stark as you, Rickon."

"Indeed you are," said Rickon. "I sometimes forget you have two Northern children."

"They were born in the south," Dany corrected, "but are both as northern as their father."

"Rhaella misses him so much." Rickon wouldn't dare say his name. It was like a curse to all of them to say any of the men's names.

"I know she does," Dany said, softly, in a voice that sounded not of her own. "Rhaella asks me every night when he is returning. Her and…her father were always close. Rhaella has always loved him more than me."

"She asked me earlier in the courtyard," Rickon told her, "and began to cry because of it."

Rickon could see that pained Daenerys. "I told James as much - I told him that Rhaella would take it hard, and so she has. Ever since she was almost killed, her attachment to him has only grown stronger. My baby is in pain, and well…that means it is also my pain. I share the pain with them, trying to take some away, but it never works. Each time I see Rhaella cry because she misses James, I vow to punch him even harder upon his return."

"I'm sure James misses them just as much. He loves them dearly, Dany. James has always had a heavy heart."

"You think I don't know that?" Dany said with a laugh. "I know him like the back of my hand now, Rickon. Yet, James needs to know what he has done to Rhaella. Ned has cried once, maybe twice since James left, but Rhaella…"

"-At least once a day," Rickon finished for her. "Fortunately, my mother-"

"-Loves her so much, I know," Dany said. "Lady Catelyn is a great mother, and has been a huge help."

"As you are, Daenerys."

Dany smiled at that. "Thank you, Rickon. Yet I hope to be half as good as your mother."

"You will be." Rickon then asked, "Are James and Ned close, or is it more yourself?"

"Yes, Ned and James share a father-son connection, but Ned will always be a mother's boy. He used to be Sansa's boy." Dany cradled her stomach and smiled, saying, "Ned has always been special, my baby boy. The first born son."

Rickon chuckled. "It's always the son who is close with the father. I remember it being so when I grew up."

Dany turned to him. "James told me that Lord Eddard held no true favorites."

"Is that what he told you? Well, he lied. My father always liked Arya, it seemed." Rickon turned back to the horizon. "She reminded him of our Aunt Lyanna, Jon's mother."

"I didn't know that," Dany admitted, sounding astonished. "Who else did he like, out of the boys?"

Rickon shrugged. "Jon always held a special place in his heart. Of course that was because he was the son of his beloved sister."

"What about-"

"-James?"

She shook her head, releasing some more of the sweet smell. "No, of Bran and Robb. James never likes to talk about Robb."

"Nobody does," Rickon told her. "Everyone loved Robb, especially James. He, Robb, and Jon were all very close to each other. Something myself and Theon clearly envied. I wanted so much to be like my older brother's." Rickon laughed. "I could remember asking my mother to let me spar with James, Jon, and Robb every morning. She would never let me, but sometimes…just sometimes James would pull me aside and teach me. He would hand me a small wooden sword and show me some moves." Rickon turned to Dany and smiled. "Now I am a better swordsman than all of them, James included."

"Did Lord Eddard love him?"

"Of course. We all loved him."

"Did he love my husband?"

Rickon nodded. "Yes, he did. James and my father spent a lot of time together, as befitting the eldest son. But when James took the black…well, they were not as close as they used to be. It was very sad, I remembered. It would tear my mother apart."

"How so?"

"Bran has always been Lady Catelyn's favorite child, that I cannot dispute. He was born in the height of summer, and everyone referred to him as their sweet summer child. But, James was loved by Catelyn for being the eldest, too. When he took the black, it devastated her and my father. She begged James not to go, begged him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. It broke Catelyn in two, and in some ways she hasn't forgiven him."

"But she cares for him," Dany interjected. She placed a hand on her chin. "Well, I think she does. She certainly loves my children."

"My mother has always put family in front of everything."

"She is a Tully. Family, Duty, Honor."

"Family, Duty, Honor," Rickon echoed. "Yes, she lives by those three words. So, it is no surprise that she loves her grandchildren more than her true born children."

"She rocks Rhaella to sleep every night," said Daenerys. "Something that me and…" her voice trailed off and she looked back at the horizon. "…never mind."

Rickon hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "He will be back soon, Daenerys. I'm sure he misses you just as much."

Dany rested her head on his arm. Rickon could smell her hair and the crown of roses within the blowing wind, and he didn't know if he'd ever smelled something so sweet.

"I miss him so much, Rickon," she whispered, sounding like a child and not the former Queen of Westeros. "I miss his touch, his smell." She sighed. "The way he'd make me laugh, or how we'd talk about our days. I miss the strength in his arms and how he'd hold me at night. How he'd smile when I woke him in the morning." Rickon heard her voice waver. "I try, Rickon, I really do. I am trying to be strong for my children. Each of them ask me whether or not he is coming home before they go to bed each night, and it pains me to keep lying to them. Ned wishes for him to be here so he can watch him spar with Robert, and Rhaella wants him to watch her work at needles and dresses." Dany sighed heavily. "And now I am near giving birth to our third child and he won't' be there this time. He won't clench my hand and tell me to push, or even wipe the sweat off my brow like he did before."

Before Rickon could reply he felt Dany's shoulder's tense and she groaned heavily, she sounded as if she was in pain. Dany doubled over slightly and clenched her belly. "Is something wrong, Daenerys?"

She shook her head and managed half a smile. "No, no. The baby is just kicking is all." Dany smiled. "Would you like to feel?"

Rickon shrugged. "I guess. What do I do?"

"Just feel for her."

Rickon nodded and bent down, placing a hand on her swollen belly. Inside he knew that a new niece or nephew awaited him - well Daenerys kept insisting it was going to be a girl. She told the family that she dreamed of it, a girl with James's hair and her eyes. Rickon thought her crazy, but she told him that she dreamed of her twins since she met James, and knew this was true.

He looked up at Dany. "What do I do to make her kick?"

"Just say something," Dany instructed in a whisper. "James would always talk to the twins when they were in my belly, and it made them kick like they were mad."

Rickon nodded and faced her belly. "Hello there, little one," he whispered. "I cannot wait for you to be born into our family."

And with that Rickon felt a tiny kick, he looked at Dany and smiled. "I felt her kick, Dany." Rickon let out a sigh of joy. "Wow, that was great." _I cannot wait to feel my child kick in my wife's belly, wherever she is._

Rickon stood up now and resumed his position upon the rampart with Daenerys. Dany clutched her belly again and looked out at the horizon.

Suddenly she asked, "Do you dream, Rickon?"

"What?"

"Do you dream?"

"Of what, Daenerys?"

"Of anything. Have you ever had the same dream over-and-over again?"

Rickon scruffed his chin. "I don't think so, Daenerys. Why, are you having the same dream?"

She nodded. "I've always had strange dreams - since I was a girl, it seemed. Sometimes, they'd come true; sometimes they wouldn't. I dreamed of my twins, and of the child that grows within me. In the House of the Undying - back in Qarth, across the Narrow Sea - I saw a vision of James. Have you heard of this?"

"No, I haven't."

"I remember seeing a man upon the Wall. Huddled in black furs, a black shall covering his face, black hair down to his shoulders, and a spear in hand. I sensed sadness coming from him - sadness, but love. When I saw the vision, a voice said, _and one to love. _I was left confused, and dissatisfied. I didn't know who he was, but now I do. It was James I saw upon the Wall. My mount to love, I guess. At least that's how it is now."

"I didn't know that," Rickon admitted. "Does my brother even know?"

"Yes, I've told him. He only laughed, as suspected. But he believed me in some way. So, like the vision, the dream I keep having leaves me feeling oddly bereft."

"What is the dream?"

Dany sighed, a hand again placed on the stone rampart that faced the Kingsroad. Rickon saw her clutch the stone. "I'm upon this rampart - right here, clutching this stone, the wind in my hair, the smell of the blue flowers that James used to put in my hair when we courted permeated throughout the air. I'd look out to those hills, see." Dany pointed to a dip between two hills where the Kingsroad covered it. "And upon those hills I'd see a horse and its rider. The horse would rear and spur itself down the road. As it drew near I could see who the rider was: James. He would be trotting down the Kingsroad and look up at me. 'Dany!' he'd yell through the air. 'I'm home!'" Daenerys sighed. "And so I would always run down to greet him. The gates would fly open for me and James would gallop through the courtyard. He'd dismount his horse and look at me. James has a fierce beard in my dream, with a few grey strands in it. His hair is to his shoulders and his shoulders have groan broader. Suddenly he begins to run to me and I him, but before I can hold him in my arms I always awake. I never get to feel his touch. It's almost like a nightmare."

Rickon slipped an arm around her again. "I'm sorry you have to dream that, Daenerys. It sounds horrible - almost taunting, in a way."

She sighed. "I've been alone most of my life, Rickon. I never knew my mother or family. I only knew my brother, and he was a fool and cruel at that. I was once happy…well, I'm sure James has told you about him."

"Yes, the Dothraki Khal. Everyone has heard about him."

Dany nodded. "Drogo was my sun-and-stars, I loved him fiercely. But, he was taken from me and I had to scrape and bow to live, much like I did before. I ruled in Meereen - gods, how that felt like a lifetime ago. There I fell in love with a fickle sellsword, a man I thought that loved me, but he didn't. He only loved _the queen._"

"James once loved a whore," Rickon told her, "but she never loved him."

Dany gave a slight smiled. "Yes, I know about her. Surely, you know what became of her…"

Rickon remembered, he felt abashed. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Dany. I didn't-"

"-Hush now, sweetling, I'm not upset."

Rickon felt a slight swell in his chest when she called him that. _I'd do anything for her. _"Continue, Daenerys."

Dany cleared her throat, resting her head against his shoulder again. "And I've never known love since Drogo, in truth. I did like Jon once, but - I don't know why I'm telling you that." She cleared her throat again, laughing coyly. "Anyway, Rickon, what I am trying to say is that I am tired of being alone. That's all I have been since James has left me, and well…I don't want to feel it again."

"But you aren't alone, Daenerys," he whispered. "We all love you here, and we know that you miss him. Plus, I know what it means to be alone."

"How?"

He sighed. "I've been alone most of my life, too. My mother and father left me when I was very young, leaving only Bran and the Reeds to take care of me. Maester Luwin and Osha, too, but well…Luwin died when Theon took the castle. And the Reeds died beyond the Wall with Bran. Osha took me to Skagos with Shaggy when I was naught but seven, and from there I was alone. A man called Davos Seaworth brought me back, and then I reunited with my family again some years later."

Rickon clenched his hand on hers. "Before James became king, I enjoyed life. I was castellan of Winterfell and had many…lovely ladies that I enjoyed having company with. Bran, Mother, Arya, and Sansa were with me. Jon and James were at the Wall, but James would visit most of the time. When he accepted the crown, everything went to shite, and they all left one-by-one. James left, Arya left, Jon left, Sansa left, Bran left, everyone just left me with Winterfell and Myrcella, heavy with child. I spent many a time upon this wall, as lone as you are right now. And you know what I did?"

She shook her head.

"I carried on, Daenerys. I carried on because it was my duty and Bran trusted me. I've never taken anything seriously, but this I do. I enjoy being the Lord of Winterfell right now, and still do. Even when my family left me again, I still carried on. It's okay to miss someone, but you're not alone. James will be back one day."

Dany turned and looked up at him, suddenly she stood up to kiss him on the cheek. "You're a very good man, Rickon. Whatever girl Bran has you marry, she'll be lucky to have you."

_I hope she is like you, _Rickon wished for himself. _She is your brother's wife! _His mind then screamed at him. _She loves James, you dolt, not you!_

_Why can't she have loved me? _Rickon screamed back at his conscious. He'd always been enamored with Daenerys Targaryen, acted like a love sick boy around her. He had to stop that.

"Rickon, you can stop staring," Dany said, quietly.

Rickon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dany." He looked away, embarrassed that she'd caught him.

_Stop being foolish, you silly boy, Dany is probably used to this by now. _

Dany said, "If I never married James, you'd have been a great choice for my husband."

That made Rickon rear his head back and laugh. "If only the gods would have granted me that wish." He sighed and smiled. "It does me good to talk to you, Daenerys."

"It does me good too talk to you, too, Rickon."

She took his hand. "Come to the godswood and pray with me, Rickon. Before the bell for lunch rings."

And so they did. Rickon clenched her hand in one of his and helped down the steps to towards the courtyard and godswood. He had to stand in front of Daenerys on the stairs and held her hand while she waddled down each step. It was difficult for her, and by the last one she was short of breath. They strode across the courtyard to bows and dips of head from the castle folk. Some of them considered it a blessing that Daenerys was here with them. "Lady Targaryen," some would call her, but she'd always preferred being called "Lady Stark" by the rest.

The godswood was beautiful and quiet, like it had always been. Rickon lead Daenerys through the acre of trees that made a canopy overhead. At the Heart Tree they found Myrcella, who had just finished praying it seemed. _Mayhaps she now follows our gods. _Beside her was her son Jaime. The boy was one now and looked like Bran with each day. He even had his brown-auburn hair but had Myrcella's eyes.

They stood up from the Heart Tree and walked over to them, Cella clutching Jaime in her arms while she walked.

She smiled when seeing Dany and Rickon. "Rickon, Daenerys. Come to pray?"

Dany nodded. "Yes, Cella."

Cella tugged on Jaime's hand. "Little Jaime and I have just finished praying for his father."

The boy was too young to form words, so he just looked off over at Dany and smiled.

"Hello there, Jaime," Dany whispered.

Cella smiled. "Have you come to pray for James?"

"And the rest of them," Dany corrected. "But, yes, him most of all."

"I pray for all of them each day," Cella admitted, bobbing Jaime up. "The Sept got a little boring, so I decided to pray to the old gods today."

"We all do," Rickon corrected.

She nodded, her golden hair was in a braid today. Cella always wore it in a braid now, it seemed.

Cella walked by and placed a hand on Dany's shoulder. "Be strong, Daenerys. James will be back before you know it."

Myrcella walked off, leaves crunching behind her. "But will he see the birth of our child?" Dany whispered faintly.

They went and prayed after that. Both of them knelt before the weirwood and prayed silently. Rickon prayed for James, Jon, Bran and Gendry. He prayed for his family and that they'd all survive this. He prayed for Arya's new child and the one that Dany was going to give birth to. During the prayer he saw that Daenerys had been crying silently again. Her head was hung low while she sniffled, and Rickon could see the tears pooling at the tip of her nose. Silently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she only wept a little more. _Her time is close now. She misses him more than ever, the blood of the dragon may not weep, but a human does. _

Later that day they were supping together, as a family. Daenerys had left him after the godswood, going back to her chambers to sleep the rest of the day away. "Sleep helps me forget," she told him, walking away. Rickon could not sleep so easily. He spent some of the day watching the boys spar and walking around Winterfell. Robert was bigger and stronger than Ned - well Robert was big and strong for his age to begin with - so he was better than him. Ned would fall back on the ground and pout his frustration. Robert would smile in amusement and proclaim he was the best. Ned was four, but Robert looked as if he was seven and not five. Ned was faster though, like his father, so sometimes - just sometimes he'd strike Robert in the leg with the padded wooden sword. Rickon stood there and watched with the Master-at-arms while they were being taught how to hold, how to grip, what motions, their stance, all beginner's stuff.

Rickon was brought back to supper when Ned cried out loudly, yelling, "Rhaella! Don't throw your food!"

Rhaella only laughed and launched a spoonful of meat at him, while Ned dodged it with a duck of his head, sticking out his tongue. Rhaella's favorite thing to do was to give her twin brother a hard time. Each day she found a way to upset him - from pulling his hair, to taking his sword, always something. Rhaella knew what upset him the most. _Well they are twins._

Catelyn admonished them both. "Stop it!" She snapped. "Rhaella, do not play with your food!" She turned to Ned. "And Ned, you stop as well."

"But, grandma, _she _started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it," said Catelyn, crossing her arms. She flared her blue eyes. "Now, eat, the both of you."

Ned pouted like a boy his age and crossed his tiny arms. Robert was giggling at this and Lyanna was thinking about something - looking off in the distance. Rickon wondered if his actual Aunt Lyanna looked anything like her great-niece who shared the same name as her. Arya had always been compared to their Aunt Lyanna, so she considered it an honor to remember her memory - how little their father spoke of her. Rhaella stuck her tongue out at him again, but this time Daenerys caught her.

"Rhaella, you will stop teasing your brother this instant!" Dany admonished her. "If your father were here, he would have none of it! Now, eat. your. food."

"But, mama-"

"-Rhaella, listen to your mother!" Catelyn said again. Rhaella and Ned always listened to Lady Catelyn - well, everyone listened to Rickon's mother.

Rhaella nodded and continued eating, Lyanna next to her, but the girl was oddly quiet. Lyanna always had something to say. Whether it was the needlework she enjoyed, or the ponies she liked to ride.

"Lya, how was your day?" Rickon asked her. He was sitting across from the two little girls.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Fine, uncle. Rhaella and I went to the godswood."

"You went to the godswood?" Arya asked her, holding the month old Edric in her arms. "When?"

The little girl looked ashamed. "Earlier, mummy."

Arya buried her brow. "Lyanna Baratheon. You _know _that grandmother and I have forbade you from going in there unattended. The godswood is too big for you to go alone. You could get lost!"

Rhaella came to her defense. "But, Aunt Arya-"

"-Aunt Arya is right!" Dany scolded her daughter now. Rickon tried to stifle back a laugh as he saw his nieces being scolded together. Lyanna was holding Rhaella's hand, looking down at her food. Rhaella was biting down on her lower lip and looking away, too. "Rhaella, look at me!"

Rhaella looked at her, whimpering. "Yes, mama?"

"You are not to go in there without an adult, understand? You may only go if either grandma, Sansa, Rickon, Arya, or myself go with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"The same goes for you, Lyanna," Arya reprimanded sternly.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, mummy."

Ned and Robert laughed, mocking them about getting in trouble. Daenerys and Arya soon reprimanded them, too, and they stayed quiet after that. Sansa scolded Ned and the boy always listened to her. Afterwards Rickon told the children a story before they had to go to bed. He sat with Sansa in their chambers as they recounted stories that Old Nan used to tell them. Rickon told the story of the Long Night to them - well the first one, in truth - and about Bran the Builder. Sansa told them about the days of old, when House Stark ruled the North as Kings of Winter. The children watched her with intrigued eyes, listening as they clutched to the pillows and each other. Ned and Robert held a pillow in each lap, while Lyanna and Rhaella held hands. And they told her about their father's - about Jon and James as children. Rhaella and Ned were intrigued hearing about their father as a child, and how close he was with Sansa. They loved hearing tales of their grandfather Eddard Stark. But it was Robb they never heard about, and Robb they were intrigued about the most.

"Your Uncle Robb was the last King in the North. He died at a very young age…"

"How did he look like?" Robert asked.

"Like me," Sansa told him. "He was strong like James, smart like Bran, and courageous like Jon. He had my auburn hair and blue eyes. My reflection in a man."

Yet no question stung like Ned's. "Why did he die?"

Rickon asked himself whether the boy was honestly four in that moment, and not ten. He knew Ned was wise beyond his years now.

Rickon looked over and saw moisture pool in Sansa's eyes. She tried to stay strong for the children, but her resolve broke.

"I think the stories are over for tonight," Rickon had said, escorting a crying Sansa out of the chamber.

Rickon sat down in the rocking chair when Sansa left, and saw that they were confused.

"Why did Aunt Sansa cry?" Lya asked.

Rickon tried to explain the best he could to a four-year old. "Because-because, we all loved your Uncle Robb very much. He was taken from us too soon, Lya. It grieves us to speak about him."

"But why did he die?" Ned pressed again.

Rickon sighed. "He died for love and lost because of it. He died for us - for Sansa, for Arya, for James, for Jon, for me. But he was betrayed, children, he was."

And with that Rickon tucked them in at night, and pressed a kiss to each forehead, hoping that they would never have to experience the pain of losing a sibling. Rickon pressed the kiss on Rhaella's head even harder, knowing that she was almost lost to them all. _If she had died, James would have thrown himself from the highest tower of the Red Keep. _Rickon believed it to be so.

Dany's time came a few days later.

Rickon was listening to pleas again when it happened. A shepherd was telling him about how a pack of wolves were killing his livestock, and Rickon had to promise him some men so they could hunt the wolves down. "Kill a few, but not the whole pack," he instructed, thinking of Shaggy. The direwolves bones were in the crypt along with his brother's and sister's. _Well except, Grey Wind. The Freys took care of him and Robb. _

The guards lead Rickon to the sickroom, and already he could hear screams coming from there. When he barreled through the door the room smelled of sweat and blood, but the blue flowers remained. Sansa was there, Myrcella too, Catelyn as well, even Arya had managed to be there for Daenerys. They huddled around Dany and bid her to prepare herself while the child was coming out.

Dany extended her hands out when she saw Rickon. "Rickon!"

The boy ran over to her side and kneeled down to clutch her hand. Dany looked at him with wide eyes, Rickon could see the pain in them. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and he grabbed a cloth to dampen it down. _I am playing the part James would have. I am doing this for you, big brother, wherever you are. _

The midwives were awaiting for the child in the room. The Maester was huddled between Dany's legs, looking down at the child that was preparing to come into this world.

"You must push now, my lady," the Maester instructed. "Push."

And so Daenerys did, like the dragon blood that flowed through her veins she pushed. Rickon could not feel his hand, but he didn't care. He was distracted by the scene before him, by Dany's screams and her sweat, even her face had gone red. On the other side of Daenerys, Lady Catelyn was standing there and clenching her other hand, damping the sweat.

"James is with you now," Rickon whispered to her for encouragement, and it seemed to work. Dany gave a hard push and gasped at the pain. Her breath became ragged. The rest of the women watched with the Maester, while Dany gave birth. Some midwives were off and damping the blood that was staining the birthing bed.

"I can see the head, my lady," Maester Willem announced. "One last big push and it's over."

"Do it for James," Catelyn whispered, damping more sweat with a cloth. "Do it, my daughter, do it!"

And with that Dany cringed her face and gave one last final agonizing push. Her face contorted, her scream was loud, but she did not cry until the end. Finally, they heard the cries of a newborn babe.

"It's a girl!" The Maester announced, cutting the chord from Dany's babe and cleaning the blood off the child. The midwives took the child and wrapped it in a cloth while it cried, and Rickon looked around to see everyone was, too, even Arya. Then Dany birthed the afterbirth and it was over.

Rickon's hand felt life again as Dany sighed in relief and began to weep tears of joy. "Give me my daughter!" She demanded.

The Maester nodded and gave the babe into Dany's arms. Dany was still crying and looked down at the child. "Oh, James, we have a baby gir l- I told you we would!"

Dany pressed the child to her face and cried heavily, while the babe cried with her. Rickon stood up and loomed over her, getting to see his new niece for the first time. Already he could see tiny wisps of brown-black hair, but the eyes - the eyes were truly Targaryen. _It has it's mother's eyes. _Rhaella's were of a deep lilac, Ned's were silver, but this one's were as violet as Dany's.

Sansa and Arya reeled up beside Rickon and looked down at the babe, too. Sansa was still crying and Rickon held her as she did. Arya wept quietly, her motherly side coming out.

"What's her name?" Catelyn asked quietly, wiping the tears from her face.

Dany looked up at her and smiled, announcing, "Catelyn. We are naming the girl after you, mama."

Catelyn Tully Stark began to cry more when she said that. Sobs made her body shake once or twice and she omitted cries of joy. "You can't be serious?" She said in disbelief. "Daenerys, I am-"

"-Who better than you, mama?" Dany justified. "You're mother to us all."

"Let's call her 'Cat,'" Rickon suggested. "Otherwise it will be terribly confusing."

Everyone laughed at that, laughed through swollen red eyes. Rickon wished James were here to see this - see his child being born. He had just acted as he would, and knew that James would be proud of him.

Rickon whispered, "I'll makes sure to send an envoy at first light to Bran that James has a new daughter."

Dany nodded and began to cry again, thinking of her husband. The women all rushed to her side and Arya crept up against Rickon, leaning against him for comfort. It was all tears of joy from then.

Rickon finally held the babe in his arms, after everyone else had to, and whispered, "Hello, Cat. We love you very much."

And with that Rickon Stark smiled and thought of the family he would have someday.


	33. Chapter 33 Daenerys VIII

**A/N: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 33 Daenerys VIII**

**Daenerys**

Across the Great Hall that was thousands of years old came the sound of beating hammers and shouts. Servants were rolling kegs of ale and wine from the cellars, cooks were preparing tonights feast while other servant girls were setting up the ordained tables and lighting the candles. Men were on ladders, hanging down Stark tapestries along the walls - grey direwolves running across a field of white. Daenerys never thought of a prettier sight. She loved the Stark tapestries as much as her own. Yet even so, as she watched Sansa bark out orders to servant girls and boys alike, Daenerys Targaryen was as happy as she had ever been. _My last name is Stark as well, I must remember that. _Yet the Targaryen would never die in her.

It was a busy day in Winterfell.

Outside she knew Lady Catelyn and Myrcella were preparing the courtyard for the men's arrival. Raising tapestries against the outer walls, cleaning up the Great Keep where the families would stay, all had to be cleaned and presentable. Lady Catelyn had made sure to have fresh vegetables and fruit picked from the glass garden. Daenerys had picked some herself. She tried to help as best as she can, but the women shooed her away saying that she should be spending time with Cat. They had received a raven two weeks past telling them that the men had taken Deepwood Motte and were on their way home. Daenerys smiled at the excitement of seeing her husband again, of presenting their newborn daughter to him. She envisioned the smile on his face when he would hold her in his arms for the first time.

Dany looked down at her arms and smiled now, seeing her month old babe asleep in her arms, wrapped in heavy furs. Wisps of brown could be seen on her head - a light brown that was close to Eddard's hair - but her eyes gave away her Targaryen ancestry. Her eyes were a light violet, much like Dany's, but her features were of her father, she could tell. Cat had a long face, or would so when she was older, but her nose was of her mother's. Baby Catelyn - or just Cat as everyone calls her - was a quiet child, at odds with her older brother and sister. She hardly made a noise and sometimes Daenerys forgot she was there.

Ned and Rhaella had been excited to have a new sibling. Rhaella always wanted to hold her, touch her face and hair - it was all loving, Daenerys knew, but sometimes she'd be too rough. Dany had to admonish her each time, but Rhaella understood. Ned was different, he just liked to watch as Dany fed her or as she napped. At times he'd ask questions about her name, why she was named after his grandmother, and finally he'd ask whether their father knew or not. Dany didn't even know if James knew about Daenerys giving birth.

"Daenerys!" Sansa called out to her in the middle of the Great Hall. Daenerys was busy watching two men put up a tapestry when she heard her good-sister call her out by name.

Dany turned to her and smiled. Sansa was in a dress of deep purple with a head-band in her hair that pushed it back. She looked beautiful. _For Jon, no doubt. _Daenerys had wished to have James's favorite red dress about her - the ones that bared her shoulders and sent his blood pumping, but that was left behind in King's Landing. Being worn by Selyse Baratheon, maybe. "Hello, Sansa."

Sansa smiled and gave her a hug before looking down at the babe in her arms. She pushed back the furs to get a good look at Cat. "How is my niece doing?"

"Quiet and sleepy," Dany replied. She laughed. "Sometimes I forget she is in my arms, the girl is so quiet. So unlike how the twins were."

"Edric always cries," Sansa told her. "Arya says he often wakes Robert and Lya, which leaves her with two more children to take care of."

"Cat cries in the night, too, but only Rhaella ever awakes. Ned is-"

"-A heavy sleeper, I know," Sansa said with a smile.

Dany meekly smiled at that. She could remember when Ned would sleep in Sansa's bed, and not hers. Today though was a different story. Ned did not need Sansa as much as he had used to. He had Robert and sparring to fill the void that his aunt left. Of course that is not to say that they do not have a relationship, they do - in fact he listens to her better than Daenerys. But, Dany has her son back and she couldn't ask for much more.

"Ned still loves you, Sansa. Do not worry."

"Oh, I know he does," she assured. "Anyway, Daenerys, I have to get back to fixing up the Great Hall now. I'll see you when our men return."

Dany nodded and watched as the auburn haired beauty walked back towards a group of servants who were talking, and she ordered them to get back to lifting up the candles. They scurried off to their duties like rats, and Daenerys had to try and stifle a laugh. Cat began to wail in her arms, and Daenerys knew it was time to feed her. Already she could tell the child would be persistent and headstrong. And so Daenerys went off to the side in the Great Hall and fed the babe.

She watched as it latched on to her nipple and suckled the milk out of her, she did not think their was such a beautiful sight. As she watched Cat feed, Dany watched the tapestries being hung again, making sure the furs covered the babe and bared breast. The Stark tapestries were white as snow, and were intricately sowed - grey direwolf in a snarl. _They're very beautiful, _Dany observed. Now she thought back to her children once again. Rhaella was off at her needlework lessons with Lyanna, and Ned was probably sparring with Robert. Dany had not seen her son spar with his cousin yet, but she had promised him to. Today was going to be the day.

Both of them were excited for their father to come back, Rhaella especially. She could not sleep last night at the thought, constantly asking Dany when during the day James would arrive. "Tomorrow, my sweet," Dany kept reassuring her. As if she was not only reassuring the four year old girl, but herself. Rhaella finally went to sleep soon after.

Daenerys found her son at the practice yard in Winterfell. The practice yard was small and was below a balcony. Their were arrow targets at one end, a sparing square in the middle, and a bench beneath the balcony where one could watch. Dany followed the clang of wooden swords. It was there she saw her son and nephew in the practice square, learning to spar. Ned was dressed in light padding, wooden sword in hand. His cousin Robert was equally as dressed. Robert was taller and stronger than Ned, and a year older. According to Rickon it is why he always seemed to best Ned, whenever they sparred. "Not much sparring," he told her once. "They're still young and must learn the grips, stances, moves. Do not worry, Daenerys."

She saw the boys being instructed on how to grip by the Captain of the Guard. Rickon was the master-at-arms at Winterfell, but since he was the Castellan and acting lord, he did not have time to teach them. So, the job was left to a man named Edmund. He had been part of Winterfell's guard for years now, and was promoted by Bran. He was tall with dusty brown hair, a wild brown beard to match. He was muscular and very skilled according to Rickon. The man looked to be as old as James, maybe older.

Dany walked towards the practice yard and saw Rickon standing aside with Arya, arms crossed as they watched. Arya was standing next to him in grey furs. Dany walked up next to them and said, "Hello, Rickon. Arya."

"Hello, Dany," said Arya with a smile. Daenerys stood between them now and just watched their children.

Rickon turned to see her and smiled, a hand on his chin. Rickon's eyes were of a light blue, his hair as auburn as Sansa's. He had a light beard of the same shade. "Hello there, beautiful."

Dany laughed at that. Rickon was always the flatterer ever since their talk on the balcony, and they'd become great friends. _He has always loved me, _Dany realized long ago. _Ever since I dismounted Drogon and asked James to be my king he has always loved me._ Rickon was handsome for his age - Dany imagined Robb looking like him, and she would have taken him as a lover had she not met her husband. She could once recall telling James that she thought of taking a paramour, but he was so livid she struck the thought from her mind. "King's have taken lovers before, why not queens?" She proposed to him. James only laughed and said, "Why feel the need if you love me?" To which Daenerys did not bother him anymore.

Dany saw Ned watching intently as Edmund moved his fingers along the wooden swords grip. He saw Dany and smiled before returning his attention back to Edmund.

Robert saw Daenerys and waived. "Hello, Aunt Dany!"

Dany smiled and waived back. "Hello, Robert."

"How have they been doing?" Dany asked Rickon in a whisper, moving the babe in her arms to her shoulder.

Rickon saw the babe and smiled, reaching over to gently stroke Cat's back. He then answered, "Well. Ned is learning quick, but Robert is a natural. I fear that boy will be a very skilled fighter when he is older."

"Are you going to give him a hammer like his father?"

Rickon laughed, arms crossed. "That would be funny, would it. Why not? His grandfather and father used one."

"I suppose so," said Dany. She moved Cat back to snuggle against her chest. Daenerys could not wait to gift Ned with his first sword, something that James has been speaking of since the twins were born.

"I know Robert will want a hammer when he is of age," Arya told her. "He likes to look at Gendry's from time-to-time, so he can try and hold it up, but he just struggles and struggles. Sometimes Gendry will help him lift it."

Dany laughed at that. "Ned always likes to look at James's sword, when he can. He likes the direwolf pommel on it - a snarling grey head with black eyes, much like Jon's sword, Longclaw."

"Longclaw is Valyrian steel," said Rickon. "It's a bastard sword, meaning it is longer than a long sword, but shorter than a great sword. Truly a beauty, that one."

"That sword used to belong to Ser Jorah," Dany explained. "He told me about it once, I believe."

Dany then saw Arya reach over to get a good look at the sleeping babe in her arms. She stroked the forehead with two light fingers and said, "What a quiet little babe. If only Edric were as quiet as this one, I might get some sleep."

"Where is Edric?"

"Sleeping with Jaime," said Arya. "The boy is napping and Myrcella is looking after them both. I just wanted some time to see Robert spar. He's been asking me to come watch, but I haven't had the time with Edric. Lyanna and Rhaella have been asking me to watch them with needlework, too." Arya chuckled. "To think my own daughter would have liked the thing I hated the most at her age. It's truly funny."

"Little ladies, those two," Rickon said, his gaze still locked on the boys. Ned and Robert were preparing to spar by the looks of it, "but I love them all the same."

Dany meekly smiled at that while she turned her attention to the boys who were now sparring. Ned was faced sideways, flat against the air while Robert was holding his wooden sword with two hands, clearly fighting in the Westerosi style.

"Ned!" Dany called out to her son. He looked over at her and cocked his head saying, "Yes, Mama?" His tone was of annoyance.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Dany snapped. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful and good luck! I love you!"

Robert laughed at that, and so did Arya. Rickon was scowling, too, but Ned only rolled his eyes and nodded while he re-gripped his sword. Edmund nodded in a approval of his grip and gave the order to begin sparing. And so it began, Robert swung forward and gave a heavy slash but Ned only went to the side. They were clumsy at this, Dany could tell. The only thing of sword fighting they saw were their father's, who had been practicing for years.

Rickon nudged her and whispered, "Way to embarrass your son in front of everyone, _Mama._"

Dany turned to him and saw him smiling, blue eyes piercing. "I did not embarrass him," she corrected. "I was, merely, giving him some words of encouragement."

Rickon scoffed, re-crossing his arms. "Telling him that you love him and to be careful is embarrassing, Dany. He is a boy - boys enjoy beating each other up with wooden swords."

Dany saw Robert gaining the upper-hand now, brutish strength against Ned's quickness. Daenerys continued to watch as these boys sparred each other. Robert was hacking at Ned, who just kept ducking and trying to dodge. He tried to strike like a cat, quick and light.

Robert tried to hit him, but he caught it with his hand. "You can't do that!" Robert yelled in frustration. "Ned, you can't grab the sword!"

"Yes I can!" Ned screamed back. "It's only wood."

Dany heard Rickon _tsk_. He approached Dany's son and squatted. Rickon then explained, "It may be made of wood, Ned, but in a real fight you'd cut your hand badly. You can only grab a blade if you are wearing an armored gauntlet." Ned looked to the floor and kicked the dirt, but Rickon put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, lad, just try again. Here, resume."

Rickon Stark backed off and took his position next to Daenerys. Edmund yelled to resume and the boys continued their sparing, well five-year-old sparing as Dany liked to call it. Robert lunged at Ned again, swinging his wooden sword to the right, as Ned tried to parry but missed, Robert's sword hitting him in the arm. He winced in pain and clutched it. It looked as if he wanted to cry, and Dany couldn't let him be in pain. She was about to step forward when Rickon blocked her and shook his head. "He needs to learn, Dany."

Daenerys nodded while Edmund came up and showed him the proper parrying technique, telling him to meet the sword in the middle. The sparring went back and forth for quite a while. The boys would try to spar, but usually one would make a mistake and Edmund would have to show them the proper way. Soon they sparred again, and baby Cat began to stir in Dany's arms, wanting milk. _This child is always hungry!_

"Come on, Robert!" Arya yelled. Her boy was distracted for a second and Ned took the opportunity. He raised his sword and hit Robert in the stomach with it, knocking him over. Ned smiled and put the sword to his neck. Dany would have clapped, but she had her newborn in her arms.

"Good job, Ned!" Dany screamed with a smile, happy for her son. He smiled at her and nodded. Robert pouted and swiped the sword away from his neck.

"That's enough sword fighting for today," Edmund announced. Ned and Robert help put away the swords and soon her son ran over to her with a giant smile on his face. Robert was pouting as he walked over to Arya, head hung low as he walked and kicked the dirt. Arya only laughed and bent down to hug him, flattening his hair and whispering words of encouragement.

"I beat Robert, Mama!" Ned announced with glee as he clung to her skirts and looked up at her. Dany wished to bend down and press a kiss on his cheek, but she couldn't.

So instead she cupped his cheek. "I saw, my love. Come, let's go see your sister."

He nodded and she clutched his hand. They bid Rickon, Robert, and Arya farewell, reminding them that the men were coming home today, before walking across the courtyard over to the Great Keep where Rhaella would be with Lyanna learning her courtesies. Daenerys knew some ladies courtesies when growing up - well at least what Viserys taught her - but she truly only knew so much as Arya did. Dany liked dresses, to some extent, but there were days where she dressed preferred Dothraki clothing or a simple tunic with breeches. Rhaella loved dresses, loathed tunics and breeches - she hated it so much upon the River Road - and was just so much like Sansa that James didn't know what to do. "I want her to be like Sansa to some extent," he expressed to her once, "but I also want her to be a lot like Arya in a way. I want her to be courageous and smart and strong, not growing up thinking that life is all just a big song."

And Daenerys agreed with him upon that much. She thought that Rhaella deserved a normal childhood, deserved to love lady things, but at the same time she didn't want it to consume her. Dany and James were determined to raise them as Starks, sure one of them had a Targaryen name, but they'd be Starks all the same. They'd be instilled with honor and courage. And living in Winterfell would best achieve that…

Ned tugged on her skirts, getting her attention. "Do I have to see Rhaella do boring needlework?"

"Yes," Dany said firmly. "She has been asking for us to go watch since her and Lya have started. It is only fair, Eddard."

He pouted like the four-year-old he was. "Papa wouldn't make me go."

"Is your father here?"

"No."

"Than you'll do as I say, and like it."

He crossed his arms while Dany sat on a bench to feed Catelyn. She'd been crying for a while now and needed to be fed. Ned sat upon the bench next to her and watched a flock of pigeons that were in the courtyard. He ran over to them and shooed them away, laughing as he did. Ned ran into the group of pigeons with the excitement only a four-year-old could muster about that sort of thing. He ran after a few and tried to even catch one as they ran away from his grasp. Daenerys only smiled and waited until he returned to sit next to her. She could still hear the _maegi's _prophecy in her head whenever she looked upon her children. Dany could still hear the coldness in her voice as she recited the prophecy. _When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. _But she was wrong, as Dany had seen in the Dothraki sea.

Some castle folk walked by them and dipped their heads in respect, taking Dany out of her thoughts. Some of them asked how her child was doing, and asked Ned how he was doing. They loved them for some reason, Daenerys did not know. She figured it was because she used to be the queen not too long ago, and Ned a prince.

"Mama…" Ned said, poking at her arm with his tiny fingers.

Dany turned to him, Cat still feeding. "Yes, Ned?"

He played with his thumbs, and found the courage to ask, "Do _I have to_ go see Rhaella do needlework?"

Dany lifted Catelyn onto her shoulder to burp her and replied, "Yes you do. Ned, your sister loves you very much and wishes for you to attend. Why can't you do that?"

"Rhaella doesn't love me," he said in a small voice. He shoved his tiny hands in his pockets and his brown hair was covering his face. It made him look years older than he really was.

Dany was taken back. "Why would you say a thing like that? She is your twin sister!"

"Rhaella always says I'm stupid," he complained. "She always tells me that papa loves her more!" He now was in a whisper. "And she likes to tease me. Throws food at me, steals my wooden swords. Rhaella doesn't love me."

"Oh, Ned, come here."

Her and James's son scooted over to Dany and laid his head on her arm while Catelyn had finished burping. Dany kissed him on the head and sighed heavily. "Rhaella loves you, Ned. She may tease you and steal your sword, but it is all out of love. One day, she'll stop, I promise." Dany kissed his head again. "And who said that papa loves her more than you?"

"She _does_!" He explained. "Whenever papa hugs her or kisses her, she looks at me and sticks her tongue out, saying he loves her more."

"That isn't true," Dany corrected, using her right hand to tilt is head to look at her. "Your father loves you and Rhaella equally. Yes, he may call Rhaella his princess or beautiful, but that doesn't mean he does not love you, Eddard. You know he'd die for you."

"He would?" He asked quietly, silver eyes piercing hers. _James's eyes…_

"Yes, of course. I would, too, Ned."

"Oh."

Dany flatted his hair. "I'll talk to Rhaella about that, Ned. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"It does," he admitted. "It hurts my feelings."

Dany sighed with a smile. "You're just like your father, Eddard. He has a heavy heart as well."

Ned looked up and smiled. "Papa is coming home today!"

"Yes, child, I know. Are you excited?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now he can watch me spar Robert!" Ned looked to the baby cradled in her arms. "And meet baby Cat."

Dany laughed. "Yes, he can."

The child was awake for a few minutes and so Daenerys cradled her in her arms so Ned could see her. He enjoyed seeing the baby. He liked when she grasped his finger with her tiny hand. Eddard reached over and placed his finger over her hand. Cat looked up at him with her violet eyes and just grasped his finger. She was studying Ned's hand with wide eyes, her mouth slightly parted. Ned only watched her with intrigue and curiosity until he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Dany's heart swelled to the size of Drogon. _My boy…_

As soon as Cat was back asleep, Dany turned to Ned and said, "Come. Let's go see Rhaella do needlework now."

Ned sighed and rolled his eyes. "But-"

"-Ned…" Dany said sternly. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"But, Papa wouldn't-"

"-Your father would agree with me!" Dany snapped. "I won't have this insolence, Eddard Stark. Now, come with me to. see. your. sister."

Ned dipped his head in defeat and replied, "Yes, Mama." His voice was so soft and low he sounded as if he was a babe. Sometimes Daenerys forgot how fast he'd grown. _One moment he was a babe in my arms and now he is playing with swords. _

They found Eddard's twin sister in the sewing room within the Great Keep of Winterfell. The room was small, chairs laid about in a sewing circle and there was Rhaella, Lyanna, and Casella, Edmund's daughter. Casella was of the same age as Rhaella and Lyanna, and she had brown-reddish hair, more red than brown with hazel eyes. She was very comely for her age, and already Ned had sort of a little crush on her. He'd always grow shy around her, hiding behind Dany's skirts sometimes or he'd get nervous and not look at her. Sometimes, he'd say hello, but he was such a shy boy, always had been.

Dany walked into the room with Ned by her side as she heard the Septa instructing the girls in sewing. The Septa was a middle aged woman, tall and graceful even. Her hair was raven black but had wisps of grey in it. "Now, Rhaella, this is how you sew this stitch," Dany heard the Septa instruct when she walked in. The Septa was bent down over Rhaella's shoulder while the little girl showed her work so far. It was a single line of stitches down the middle, but they were still learning.

Dany cleared her throat and all three girls looked up at her. Rhaella smiled widely and yelled, "Mama!" While she waived at Daenerys with her free hand. Dany turned around and grabbed Ned from behind her skirts to nudge him forward. He meekly walked into the room, hands behind his back, and stared at the floor. "Hi, Ned!" Rhaella waived at him, too. "Hi, Rhaella!" He waived back. Lyanna was smiling at Dany, who just gave a tiny waive at her. She waived at Ned, too, who smiled and waived back at her. Ned seemed to be closer with Lya than he was his own twin sister. Dany knew Rhaella teased him a little bit, but she didn't know Ned took such an offense. Dany thought nothing of it. She figured it was just siblings being siblings, but Ned took it to heart. _Much of his father in him._

"Hello, Ned!" Casella waived at him. Ned grew nervous and looked away, but surprisingly found the courage to waive back. Daenerys waived at the girl and bid them to return to the needlework. She took Ned and sat over on the small bench that was in the side of the room. They sat there and watched in silence while the girls learned their curtsies and sowed. Dany could tell that Rhaella wanted to come over and show them her work, but Daenerys would waive her away and tell her to learn. Sometimes she would notice Casella glancing over at Ned, but the boy wasn't paying attention. He was finding ways to pass time - humming to himself, fiddling with his fingers, blowing his breath up to his hair so it would fall back up and down. Once though, he caught her gaze and grew nervous, like a turtle going into its shell.

Dany smiled and nudged him, whispering, "Isn't Casella very pretty?"

Ned wouldn't answer.

"I see the way you look at her. She is very beautiful."

Ned grew embarrassed. "Mama…"

"Oh, I'm just kidding Ned. But you should really talk to her and stop being so shy. Your father didn't win my heart by being shy…"

Eddard gave her a small smile at that, such a quiet boy. "I don't like her," he corrected. "She is just my friend."

Dany chuckled. "Friend, is she? That isn't what Lyanna says…"

"What does Lyanna say?"

"That you like her."

He pouted. "Lya is stupid. I do _not_ like, Casella."

"Ned!" Dany admonished. "Don't call your cousin stupid." She sighed. "Gods, why do you say these things? Do you know how much Lyanna loves you?"

He had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"That's good to know. I won't have you speaking ill of family again, Eddard. You've known Lyanna since you were both babes - she is practically your sister."

He nodded and stayed quiet.

Bells began to ring then. The bell of Winterfell did not boom like the ones in King's Landing, but they were loud enough to alert the whole castle to attention. Everyone grew quiet as the bells tolled and Daenerys did not know what was wrong. It wasn't the bell to supper, she knew, the sun was still out and it was mid-afternoon.

Suddenly she saw the girls scurrying from their sewing circle over to the large window that overlooked the courtyard. Ned scurried after them and soon Dany followed. She stood by Ned with baby Cat in her arms and looked down at the courtyard. People were scurrying around like rats in a sewer, sweeping, preparing, hastily moving into position for something. In the middle of the courtyard Dany saw two auburn haired woman and a blonde looking Lannister. It was Catelyn, Sansa, and Myrcella. Jaime was in her arms. The reason hit Dany like a storm. She had forgotten who was supposed to be coming home today.

_James!_

"Why are they tolling the bells?" The Septa asked.

Before Dany could answer they heard a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads to see Arya standing there with baby Edric in her arms, and Robert at her feet. Her smile was from ear-to-ear, Dany already knew the answer by then.

"They're on the Kingsroad," Arya told them.

"Who's on the Kingsroad, Mummy?" Lya asked.

Arya smiled. "Your father, Lya. Daddy is home!"

And with that the children began to shout in excitement. Lyanna ran over with her family and hugged her mother and brother. Ned tugged on Dany's skirts with fervor and hugged her legs, while Rhaella ran over to hug her brother and Dany, too. Daenerys saw Casella by the Septa, visibly distressed at not knowing what to do.

To Dany's surprise Ned ran over to her and tugged on her hand, saying, "My papa is here, Casella. Come meet him!"

Casella smiled. "Ok, Ned." She looked at Dany. "Can I, Lady Targaryen?"

"Of course, sweet child," Dany said. Casella and Ned ran over to her and Rhaella. They soon joined Arya, Lyanna, and Robert to make their way to the courtyard. Daenerys's heart threatened to beat out of her chest, her breathing was labored, a smile constantly tugged at her face, she was nervous. The day was finally here. The day she'd being praying for - envisioning in her mind like a dream, was finally happening. James was home, her husband was home. It was almost too good to be true. Part of her couldn't believe it, Dany wanted to pinch herself just to make sure it was not a dream. "You'll meet your father today, little one," Dany whispered to baby Cat.

The courtyard was bustling with castlefolk. The last minute preparations were being made for the Lord of Winterfell's arrival. The nobles and ladies of Winterfell were standing in rows in the courtyard, preparing to receive their lord. It reminded Daenerys of when James and her came to Winterfell for Brandon's wedding, or when Dany came to take James to King's Landing for her coronation. How that felt like such a lifetime ago. In the middle the women were huddled in a group and barking orders. Servants were laying out more gravel, Stark guards were huddled against the gates and around the nobles. They wore half helms and bore grey shields with the direwolf of Stark upon them.

Dany, the children, and Arya came up beside Lady Catelyn and the rest of the women, all were practically jumping for joy. Sansa hugged Dany with the excitement of a giddy girl. Catelyn was smiling and asking her grandchildren if they were excited, but Myrcella was stoic…so stoic. She did not say anything but to smile as she held Jaime in her arms, and Daenerys realized it had been over a year since she had seen Bran. Dany could not imagine a year without James by her side.

Dany looked around the courtyard to noticed Rickon was missing. "Where is Rickon?" Dany asked. "Shouldn't he be here to receive them?"

"He's up there!" Sansa told her, pointing up at the ramparts above the gate. Above Dany could see an auburn hair man beside a guard. He was against the rampart and pointing at the road.

"Rickon!" Dany yelled above the commotion. "How close are they?"

Rickon turned to them and screamed back, "They're nearing the gate! They should be within the courtyard soon! They're bringing the whole northern host with them!"

"The whole host?!" Catelyn replied. "How many?"

"In the thousands, Mother!" Rickon yelled. "Not to worry, they'll stay outside the castle walls. Well, all but the lords!"

Catelyn nodded and soon it was time to receive the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. The women scurried over at the head of the column in front of the nobles, heads held high in anticipation. Ned and Rhaella stood in front of Daenerys, while she held Cat in her arms. The child was asleep. Arya was to Dany's left with Edric and her children, while Lady Catelyn was to her right. Next to Catelyn was Rickon, as befitting the acting lord, and to his right was Myrcella with Jaime. Sansa was next to Myrcella and never had Dany seen her so happy. She looked beautiful, radiant even, and Dany recalled how she once told her that she always had to look beautiful in front of Jon. _James will always think I am beautiful. Even when we were upon the River Road and my hair was a big mess with leaves in it he still told me I was beautiful. _

How Daenerys had missed him.

"Do we have to kneel for them?" Dany asked Arya in a whisper. The question sounded stupid, Bran was merely a lord and not a king. But, perhaps she had to.

Arya scoffed. "I'm not kneeling for my brother. I have a babe in my arms." She cradled Edric. The boy had Gendry's dark hair, but her grey eyes. "Plus, Bran's only a lord not a king."

Dany nodded and cradled her child closer.

Daenerys looked down and saw her twins bursting with excitement. Rhaella was smiling and looking up at Dany every so often, as if she was looking for reassurance that her father was finally here. How she'd missed him these past six moon's. The tears, the cries of anguish could finally be over. Ned was next to her, Casella having gone back to be with her father. Before she left she gave Ned a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making her son blush red like a maiden. How James would be proud of him if he saw that.

Dany could hear the sound of hooves crossing against wood as she knew Bran had just crossed the bridge over the moat. Her heart was beating faster, beads of sweat forming on her brow, but the smile pulling on her face was ever constant. This was like a dream, it felt like a dream. Time seemed to move slow, the cold nipped at her skin harder than it had before, her breathing was even slow. It was as if she was drunk. All of Winterfell was quiet in anticipation. Nobody said a word, nothing at all. It was so quiet all you could hear was the blowing wind and chirping birds.

Suddenly the hooves slammed onto the courtyard and Brandon Stark came riding in on his destrier, his brother's behind him, looking like he was their generals. Bran's auburn-brown hair was flowing down to his shoulders and his beard was neatly trimmed. All of their beards were trimmed, they all looked alike. Bran was wearing a grey doublet with black breeches, direwolf sown onto it. He was also wearing furs, like all the men. Gendry was broader of shoulder now, he looked like a warrior. His hammer was slumped across his back, and he looked truly Baratheon. Dany figured it was how Robert Baratheon used to look when he was in his youth. And Jon Snow looked cold and hard like the north, he looked as youthful as he did when Dany first met him - the boy who was the Prince that was Promised, or Azor Ahai, or maybe Dany was the Prince who was Promised, they both thought they were the same thing, but nobody figured it out, even James couldn't. Jon's hair was black, down to his shoulders. The scar over his eye was not as noticeable and his beard was longer than everyones. Tyrion came in behind Jon, upon a small horse. He was proudly clad in Lannister crimson. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

And then there he was, like a ghost from her past. Her heart skipped as she saw James ride into the courtyard atop a brown destrier. His brown-black hair was as long as it had been when she first met him, and he looked as youthful as ever - they all did. He was wearing a white tunic with brown breeches, a silver direwolf sown upon the tunic, furs covering his shoulders. It was Dany's favorite choice of clothing upon him. James's beard was neatly kept like when he was king, but he looked stronger, not as strong as Gendry but bigger than Jon, even Bran was bigger than Jon from pushing his chair. Dany smiled when she saw him, but wanted to sob at the same time. It had been six moon's since she had seen his face. _The blood of the dragon does not weep, _she reminded herself. Just the sight of him threatened to break her into one-million tiny pieces.

The children began to jump up-and-down with excitement and only Dany could hold them back. The men wheeled their horses in a fine line, each of them smiling at their family. James caught Dany's gaze and grinned quickly. Dany did not even have time to smile back before Jon motioned for him to help Bran. The men and Bran's guards dismounted to help him down. Dany felt bad for him at times, felt bad that he could not walk around like his brother's. Bran had regained the use of his legs through the help of the children, but….it was a price he had to pay to keep the Others away. James was holding Bran by one arm and Gendry the other as they lowered him onto the chair, Dany knew Bran hated being seen in the thing, but he had no other choice. Tyrion was in front and was strapping down his legs, considering he was at a height with them.

"Can I go to him?" Ned asked her.

Dany shook her head. "Wait until he helps your uncle into his chair."

Once Bran was helped onto the chair, Rhaella screamed, "Papa! Papa!" The girl was waiving with fervor and not even the Wall could hold her back, but Dany was.

James quickly waived at his daughter before bending down to secure Bran's foot in his chair. The castle folk and nobles had dipped their heads while Bran passed, and after some words of thanks from their lord, they all left the courtyard soon after, leaving only the Stark family. Now it was time for the men to reunite with their women. Myrcella walked forward with Jaime towards Bran and their reunion was sweet. She presented their son to him and kissed him without a care in a world. Jaime sat in his father's lap and watched while his parents reunited. He looked upon Bran like a stranger, but Dany knew it would change in time.

Jon ran over to Sansa and threw himself in her arms, holding each other ever so tight. Sansa buried her face into his shoulder, no doubt sobbing her eyes out at him being here. Lyanna and Robert were already in Gendry's arms in the middle of the courtyard. He was bent down on both knees and holding them close. Arya was behind them and he stood up to see Edric for the first time. His eyes were wide and his smile large. Tyrion was over by some guards and was barking out some more orders. James was giving some instructions to some Stark men before he could turn his attention on them.

He strode across the courtyard with a smile as Dany felt Rhaella and Ned tug on her skirt. "Can I go see papa now?" They both asked.

Dany only smiled and nodded, she could feel Cat stirring in her arms now, and Daenerys again forgot she was there the girl was so quiet. Her children smiled and sprinted over to their father. James was saying hello to Arya and looking at Edric when he noticed Ned and Rhaella running over at him. He broke off with Arya and ran over to get on both knees to embrace his children. James was kissing them both on the head, flattening their hair, holding their faces to look at them. Rhaella was crying of course and James only held her. Ned was crying, too, to Dany's surprise. "Time to meet your father," she whispered to Cat before walking over to him.

"It's okay, my children, I'm home now," James was comforting their children who were each crying into one of his shoulders.

"Don't leave again!" Rhaella wailed to him.

"Papa, don't go back!" Ned said between whimpers, he pulled back to wipe his nose.

James smiled and held them both by the shoulders while their crying subsided. "I'm not going anywhere," he told them. "Ned, Rhaella. I missed you both so much and I love you. I'm not leaving again, I promise."

He hugged them again when Daenerys finally walked up to him. He kissed Rhaella on the cheek and wiped her tears when he looked up to notice Daenerys. Dany's heart threatened to burst when James stood up to look at her. He was finally here, finally home. He stared at her with a smile, not saying a word. His hands were at his sides and he was just looking at her every being.

But before he could even say hello, Catelyn walked over to embrace him. "Mother!" James yelled, embracing her. "I swear age refuses to catch up with you!"

Catelyn laughed. "You're too modest, James. It does me good to see you strong and back home, my son."

"It's good to be home," he said. James exhaled and looked around. "Winterfell. It feels like a lifetime since I've been here."

"It's been since Bran was wed, James."

"Such a long time ago."

Catelyn looked back and noticed Daenerys. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, Dany…"

"It's okay, Mama," Dany assured.

James embraced his mother once more and now Sansa came over to say hello to him with Jon. Sansa laughed and threw herself into James's arms as Jon walked over to Daenerys.

"Dany!" He exclaimed with a smile. He embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. Jon pulled back and noticed the babe in her arms. "And who is this?"

"Catelyn," Dany told him, presenting the babe to him. Jon looked down at the child and stroked the sleeping child's head.

"She looks like her father."

"But has my eyes," Dany said. "Her eyes are violet like mine."

"A beautiful child, no doubt. Has, James met her?"

"Not yet. I haven't even had a chance to-"

"Uncle Jon!" Rhaella yelled, running over to Jon. Jon bent down and picked her up before kissing her on the cheek.

"My dragon! You've grown more beautiful, I didn't think that was possible."

Rhaella laughed. "No, I haven't."

"Yes you have. You're more beautiful than your mother."

Soon Ned came over to him as well to say hello to Jon. Dany only sighed heavily and smiled to herself as she watched this moment. Her children were happy now, never had she seen them so happy. She did not want to leave Winterfell now, it had become her home. Her children liked it here, they were happy and content - happier than they were in King's Landing. Daenerys did not want to go across the Narrow Sea now, she wanted to before, but now…there was no turning back. There was something powerful and old about Winterfell. As if old powers existed here, a power that made you felt at ease and at home. And Winterfell was home.

"Dany Stormborn…" A familiar voice said behind her. His voice was husky and he mumbled it out. Dany could tell he was nervous, as he had been on their wedding night.

Dany smiled to herself before she turned around, knowing that James would be there to greet her. And there he was, in the white tunic and brown breeches with the grey direwolf. James was smiling affectionately and he stepped forward towards her.

He noticed the baby. "Oh, Dany….our child."

"Meet your new daughter, James."

"A girl!" He exclaimed with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Catelyn, like we spoke of. She has your hair and my eyes."

James took the child in his arms and cradled her close. He kissed the child on the head and Dany was surprised to see some moisture in his eyes. James never cried easily. The only time Dany had seen him cry was the birth of their children, when he apologized for mistreating her after Ros was killed, and finally when Rhaella was almost murdered. "Baby Cat," he whispered. Jon walked over beside him and congratulated him.

"Can I hold her?" Jon asked him.

James nodded and carefully placed her in Jon's arms. Sansa came over beside Jon and they both looked down at Cat together. James was smiling and watching them, he was distracted when Dany's resolve finally broke. She took him by surprise when she picked up the hems of her dress to run over and jump in his arms.

Her husband was startled for a second as Dany climbed up him like a rope, acting like a love sick girl in front of everyone, but by now Dany was beyond caring. It felt so good to have his arms wrapped around her once again, how she'd missed his touch and his smell. James held her firmly by the bottom as Dany kissed him. She raked her hands through his hair and his mouth tasted of sweetness, as it always did. Dany broke off the kiss and pushed the hair from his face, she noticed a scar on his forehead.

"This scar, James, where did you get it?"

He smirked. "An Ironborn dirk tried to graze my head. Paid the bastard back with mine in his skull."

Dany laughed at that and kissed him again. After the kiss she buried her face into his shoulder and hummed appreciative noises into his neck. She knew everyone could see her, but why should she care? Was she not his wife, a Lady of Winterfell? Dany pulled herself from his shoulder to examines his face again. She cupped his cheek and raked her hands through his hair. Dany traced a finger across the scar on his cheek and James just closed his eyes. "I missed you," she whispered to him. Dany held his face. "Gods did I miss you."

James laughed. "You told me you weren't going to."

_He said the same thing when he returned from the Stormlands. _"I lied, my love. Don't you know that?"

He smirked again. "Are you a liar now?"

Dany shrugged. "Maybe…"

She sighed and hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered into his neck. "Don't ever do that to our children again."

"I would never think of it," he whispered back. Dany once again held his face and smiled at him.

James kissed her again. "Lovely girl. You've grown more beautiful, Dany."

Dany gave him a playful slap. "Ever the flatterer, I see."

"The squids could not take that."

Daenerys laughed as he placed her back on the ground. She took his hand. "Come. Let's go to our chambers in the Great Keep…"

"And do what?"

Dany raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to make me say it?"

"Say what?"

Dany tugged his hand. "Six moon's is a long time. Let's go, now."

James shook his head. "They'll be time for that tonight, Daenerys. Come, let's spend time with our family."

Dany nodded, but felt rejected. "Fine. Let's."

Tyrion was reuniting with the Starks when Dany turned around to the group. Baby Cat was in Catelyn's arms, Dany could see, and Tyrion was laughing and jesting with Arya and Gendry. The cousins were off playing with each other and Gendry came over to say hello.

"Daenerys!"

"Gendry!"

He hugged her. "Congratulations on Catelyn. She's a beautiful babe."

"Thank you. Congratulations on Edric."

"I kept James safe like I promised," Gendry jested with a smirk.

James came up beside Dany and wrapped an arm around her. "I took care of myself, you bastard bull!"

Gendry punched him in the chest. "Maybe you did, but who saved you from that squid axe in Torrhen's Square?"

James laughed. "That wouldn't have happened if Jon didn't scare me by having Rhaegal screech."

"Rhaegal?!" Dany exclaimed. She looked up at James. "James, where is my child?"

He shrugged. "Off feeding, no doubt. Where are Drogon and Viserion?"

"At Dragonstone. They have lairs there under the volcano."

Tyrion waddled over to Daenerys and said, "I can see you had another dragon, Daenerys. Did you have to walk into a funeral pyre to hatch this one?"

Dany laughed. "No, Tyrion." She bent down to hug the dwarf.

"Where is Bran?" James asked.

Gendry shrugged. "I think he went with Cella and Jaime over to the Great Keep. We will see them a the feast, I'm sure. James, Robert wants me to come see him spar with Ned."

"Oh, than we must go see our sons spar each other, Gendry."

"James!" A voice called out from behind Gendry. Dany looked over to see Rickon booming over at James with a smile and a laugh.

"Rickon!" James yelled, laughing as he shook his younger brother's hand and clapped the boys back. "Or should I call you Robb? Gods, it's like seeing a ghost."

Rickon laughed. "So, Mother has told me." He motioned to Dany. "I took care of her, Brother. Just like you asked."

James clasped his shoulder. "And I thank you for that, Rickon. Now, tell me how…."

And as if he forgot Dany was there James began to walk with Rickon down towards the practice yard as they jested and laughed, never had Dany seen him so happy. _He should be happy enough to be with me, _Dany thought. _It's as if I don't exist. _Daenerys felt sadness crash over her at this moment, she felt rejected. It was as if James wasn't even happy to see her, or be with her. Dany could remember when he came back from the Stormlands and did not leave her side for a fortnight. He would constantly fawn over her, kiss her, hug her, fuck her, call her beautiful and told her he loved her, but now…he would rather spend time with Rickon and not the woman who'd just labored half-a-day to bring their newborn girl into this world.

Gendry picked up on her distress and eyed her wearily. "Is everything all right, Daenerys? You're shaking…"

He laid a hand on her shoulder, but Dany shrugged it off. She didn't mean to be so mean as she was in that moment. "I'm fine, Gendry." Dany put on a smile. "Come, let's go see our sons spar one another. It's truly great to watch."

And so they did. While she walked with Gendry he talked to her briefly about how the trip up north had been, and about how James always wore the flowers she sent him. "The men sniggered behind his back and at his face," Gendry told her. "They called him the flower wolf, and James did not care. He thought of you and the children day-and-night, Daenerys." But by James's actions this morning in the courtyard, Dany did not believe it.

The Stark family watched Ned and Robert spar again at the practice yard. Everyone was there - except Bran and Cella who was with Jaime - and the sparring had already begun. The men were cheering the boys on as they sparred. James was leaning against Rickon and cheering, with Gendry and Jon next to them. Catelyn was holding a sleeping Cat in her arms, Sansa and Arya were with Edric. Dany figured it was time for Cat to feed again soon. Rhaella and Lyanna were with the men and were cheering for their brother's, Dany saw Casella by them. Dany came up beside a cheering James and he only smiled when he noticed her, returning to cheering on their son. "Come on, Ned!" He yelled. Dany looked forward and saw that they were clumsily sparring, like green boys. She turned and walked towards Catelyn to take Cat in her arms.

Dany walked away from the sparring. "Dany!" James called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"The child needs to be fed," she replied, "and then I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at the feast….seems you're already happy where you are."

James was hurt by that. "Dany, I…"

"Go watch your son spar, James. He's been thinking about nothing but it since you left."

Daenerys Targaryen turned on heel and walked away from her husband who was hurt. She knew James would have come running after her had Ned not been there, but he would not hurt his son by leaving. Dany stormed across the courtyard towards the Great Keep with Cat in her arms, and found her way to her chambers. She closed the door behind her and wanted to cry. But, Dany did not give in to the urge. _I am the blood of the dragon, _she told herself over and over again. _I am the blood of the dragon, and the dragon does not weep. _Daenerys sat down on the bed and proceeded to feed Cat. She watched as the babe latched on and drank the milk. Only her children made her happy now, it seemed. Ned and Rhaella and now Catelyn were her world, and nothing else mattered.

Once Cat was burped and asleep in her crib, Dany decided to do some of her own. She did not have much time for sleep since the babe was born, and now was the only time she would have left. By the time she awoke again it was by a knock on the door. Dany lazily walked out of the bed and noticed it was dark out. She went over to the crib first and saw Cat was still soundly asleep. The knock came again and she walked over to find Lady Catelyn standing on the door with a dress in her hands. It was violet in color and looked soft.

"Hello, Mama," Dany said lazily, rubbing her eye and yawning. "Have I slept the whole day away?"

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, child. It is time for the feast. Already all the northern lords and nobles are within the Great Hall. May I come in?"

Dany nodded and stepped aside to let her in. She laid the violet dress down upon the bed and said, "I had this dress made for you. I know how much you loved that violet dress you had down in King's Landing. One of James's favorites, I heard."

Dany nodded again, not wanting to talk of her husband. Catelyn, picked up on her distress. "Are you mad at him, Daenerys?"

She nodded again.

Catelyn sighed and bid her to sit on the bed, and so she did. Dany sat next to Catelyn and she turned to her. "What did he do this time?"

"It's as if he isn't happy to see me, Mama. James would rather spend time with Rickon than with me."

Catelyn gave a meek smile. "James has been at war, Dany. You didn't think he'd be the same man when he returned, did you?"

Dany shook her head. "No. I'm not a child to believe he'd be the same, but I also didn't think he'd rather go jest with Rickon than spend a moment with me. Me, Mama. The woman who carried our child while he was off at war, the woman who labored half-a-day to bring Cat into this world. And how does he repay me? He just says few kinds words, kisses me a few times and then walks off with Rickon, jesting and laughing. He didn't even pay me more than five minutes of notice."

Catelyn Stark wrapped a hand around her shoulders and said, "Oh, my Dany. I can see how this hurts you. James still loves you, and he knows how you feel."

"He does?"

"Yes. Sansa told him as much after you walked away from the practice yard. She gave him a proper scolding, much like she used to when they were children."

Catelyn stood from the bed. "Come to the feast. Wear the violet dress, pin up your silver hair, wear the crown of blue roses, and James won't be able to stop looking at you. And Myrcella has Jaime and Edric sleeping in a room with an army of wet nurses about them. Take Cat there so you can enjoy the feast."

Dany nodded while Catelyn took the sleeping babe from the crib and strode out of the bedroom. When Catelyn left, Daenerys put on the dress she had made for her. The fabric was soft and it wove through her fingers like water. It clung to her, the violet dress did, and it reminded Dany of the one she kept in King's Landing. She sat down on her chair in front of a mirror and pined her hair up with bows and ribbons. Once she was done she placed the crown of blue roses on her head, looking very much like how a young Lyanna Stark would look like. Dany went to the crypts one day, by herself. She took a torch and went down when she was heavy with Cat, to look upon the Starks of old. Rows upon rows of nameless men lined the walls, the Kings of Winter and the North, and at the end she saw Lyanna Stark, James's grandfather Rickard and his uncle Brandon, and finally she saw Lord Eddard, and she even saw a young Robb Stark. Bran had a tomb in there for their brother as well, but his tomb was a cenotaph.

Lord Eddard's face was cold and unnerving, much like it had been in life according to James. "Papa," she had called out to his likeness, gently touching the face. There was no sword at his feet, but a direwolf stood there nonetheless. Dany talked to the statue of Eddard Stark. Told him about how she was married to his eldest son, told him about his grandchildren. It was very sad.

Than she turned to a youthful Robb Stark. A hand was tightly holding the grip of his sword, while he looked valiant and proud with a direwolf statue of his feet. The stonemason had carved long hair flowing down to his shoulders, and a light beard was etched in. Upon his head was the crown that he had worn in life - the crown James had worn as king. Nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords stared back at here. Dany walked up to Robb Stark and felt the edge of his sword, the intricate detailing of Grey Wind's fur, and finally his face. Dany cupped his face and looked at it, imagining a time when he was alive. "Good-brother," Dany had whispered in the gloom. "We miss you."

The Great Hall of Winterfell was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread when Daenerys Targaryen came walking through the doors. Its grey stone walls were draped with banners and tapestries still hung from this morning. A sea of white and grey draped the walls, the direwolf of Stark unmistakable. A singer was playing the high harp and reciting a ballad, but down at this end of the hall it could barely be heard. Dany walked by the lords, servants, and castle folk who had been admitted into the feast. She dipped her heads at some, and smiled at others. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see boys staring at her, men looking too long - some were subtle, some were not, and Daenerys knew she looked beautiful.

The Stark family was at the end of the hall, seated upon the dais with Bran and Myrcella. James was at the lower table with Gendry, Jon, and Rickon. The four men were laughing, jesting, drinking. James was ripping into some meat while Rickon was making them all laugh. Sansa was beside Jon and laughing too while a servant girl filled her glass of wine. Arya was next to Gendry and was drinking ale as well. Dany searched for her children while she neared and saw them sitting beside Catelyn, eating. Rhaella, Casella, and Lyanna were talking and laughing. Ned and Robert were trying to lean in and listen on what the men were speaking of, Dany smiled at that. Both wanted to be so much like their father's.

Daenerys took her seat beside James while everyone stopped talking to look at her. James was laughing and wiping tears from his eyes while he looked up at Dany. He meekly smiled at her and took her hand. She sat beside him and the men resumed talking to one another. A servant came by and placed a meal of meat, bread, potatoes and a soup in front of her. Another filled her glass with wine. James turned to her and grabbed her hand, smiling. Dany could see in his eyes that he was trying to say sorry. Years of being married formed this unspeakable communication between the two, as if they could read each other's thoughts.

_"I'm sorry," his eyes told her. "I love you."_

_"I know."_

_"You look very beautiful," the smile that tugged on his face conveyed. "Please forgive me."_

_"I could never stay mad at you, James," Dany's hand that stroked his told him._

Dany leaned in and whispered, "Come to the godswood with me after I finish eating."

James looked at her and nodded before returning back to listening Gendry recount a story about moving north. He told them about how James lead a squad of men over the broken wall at Deepwood Motte, acting like a madmen void anything of care. Dany just wanted this feast to be over with. She enjoyed feasts, like most people, but she wanted to be alone with her husband now. Everything had kept her from him today.

After Dany had finished eating her meal and had drank five cups of wine, she was drunk. It was the first time she had been in gods knew how long, but it felt good. Her head was spinning, her cheeks were flushed, and everything was funny. James was as drunk as her by the looks of it. His eyes were glossed, he was laughing at most of what Gendry was saying. Dany laughed at some jest that Jon made when she looked over at her children. Rhaella was drifting in and out of sleep, an arm on the table propping up half-open eyes. Lyanna was fast asleep beside her, slummed against Rhaella's left side. Ned and Casella were both asleep on the table, Ned had an arm wrapped around her body and snuggled against her face. Dany smiled at that, her son was already having his first love at four.

Having seen her son being so affectionate, Dany turned to her husband and clenched his hand from under the table. James turned to meet her, he'd just been racing Rickon in a drinking contest, and had lost to the boy. Sansa and Arya were laughing along with them. "Seen you've been playing your drinking games!" James jested, as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Boy is better at drinking than me and Jon combined."

Dany saw the boys laugh at that as he gave her his full attention. "What?"

"Come to the godswood with me," Dany pleaded. "Please, James. Come with me."

Her husband sighed, yet nodded all the same. "Fine. Let me tell the boys."

James bid his brother's and Gendry good-bye before getting up to follow Daenerys out of the Great Hall. Dany passed him by the children, and she saw Catelyn and a few servant girls picking them up. Ned was snuggled against Sansa's neck while she picked him up from the chair. Seeing that image reminded Daenerys of times when Ned had forgotten how to love her, and the thought made her solemn and sad. Ned still had a relationship with Sansa, and the boy loved her dearly, but it was still Dany he loved in the end. Rhaella was being taken away by a servant girl, Robert as well, and Lyanna was being held by Lady Catelyn. Lyanna was Lady Catelyn's favorite grandchild, that much Dany knew. Everyone thought it would be Jaime because Bran had always been her favorite and Jaime was Bran's son, but Lya seemed to hold that spot above the rest.

The northern air was crisp and cold when her and James arrived outside in the courtyard. The cold wind felt like ants crawling up her skin and the courtyard was illuminated by moonlight. Dany turned around to see James hugging himself for warmth and his breath was showing in the air. Daenerys came over and wrapped an arm around his waist saying, "Come, I'll keep you warm. My dragonblood is hot enough for the both of us."

James laughed at that and walked with her towards the iron gate of the godswood. "This is the first time we have been alone all day," he said while they approached the door. "I'm sorry I did not give you the time earlier."

"It's quite alright," Dany said as she felt the cold-iron of the door. It was plain and did not have any markings upon it. James pushed the gate open and it gave a loud creak, causing a few horses at the stables to neigh in response. Dany took his hand again and lead him inside the airy godswood of Winterfell. It was very beautiful.

Three acres of trees grazed the godswood, creating a canopy that almost covered the stars yet some peeked through. The godswood looked eery and scary at night, the moonlight that shone upon it made it look as if shadows danced in the dark. James was laughing as Dany lead him through. He then said, "Ros and I often came here at night, as we are now. After all these years I'm still scared to be here at night."

Dany smiled at that. "When you were young and in love…"

"As apparently is our son," James observed. "Who is that girl he was with at the feast? She was very pretty."

"Her name is Casella," Dany told him. She moved to walk over a rock and towards the weirwood. "She is Edmund's daughter and loves our Ned. He was very shy around her at first, but today he's been very affectionate."

"Edmund? The Captain of the Guard."

Dany nodded as they were approaching the Heart Tree. The face looked sad, weeping tears of red sap. "Is he married?"

"Unforunately, no. His wife died giving birth to little Casella."

Dany felt James's hand tense. "Oh, no, that's such a shame. You know…never mind."

"No, what?" Dany asked him, stopping in their tracks. She turned to him. "James, tell me. What's wrong?"

Her husband sat her down in front of the Heart Tree upon the leaves and grass. Dany sat down across from him and picked up a read leaf between her fingers. Feeling the softness under her skin. Her head was spinning and it had been hard to walk here, but she still felt happy. "Now, tell me why you grew solemn when I mentioned that Casella's mother died in child birth?"

"Because I feared the same for you," he said in a tiny voice. "I sometimes imagined that you'd bleed out giving birth to our child and I wasn't there. I thought of what if that happened and the last time I spoke to you was in front of Riverrun, saying goodbye. Getting the blue roses was the only thing to let me know you were still alive and well."

_War has made you more open, James. _Dany held his hands and felt the callousness of his palms. "But I didn't die, and we have a new child because of it. I feared that you would die up on the road north. Sometimes I thought of what if an ironborn arrow would hit you astray, or a sword would cut too deep. Sometimes that thought was too much to bear."

James nodded and looked at the Heart Tree now, saying, "Many a time I saw my father where we are sitting, after he'd have to take a man's head. He'd sit upon that log and clean Ice with a cloth, brooding in his northern thoughts."

"I came here and prayed for you everyday, you know." Dany said to him. She pointed to the stump in front of the weir wood. "I'd kneel right there and pray for you to come back into my arms. Did you ever pray for me?"

"Must I really answer that?"

"Yes."

"I did. I prayed for you every morning and every night, to whatever god was listening."

Dany looked down and saw James's fingers intertwine with hers, and Dany felt how cold they were. "You're cold, sweetling," Dany said to him.

James only let out a breath and said, "That's because I am cold, Daenerys. I'm only wearing a tunic and breeches."

He then chuckled. "Sweetling. You've never called me that before. I thought you hated those names."

"I did, but…" she solemnly smiled, "now I do not care." Dany cleared her throat and then asked, "Why did you leave me? Why did you feel the need?"

"I felt the need because it was my chance for redemption."

"Redemption? For what?"

He sighed heavily, his fingers brushing against hers in the darkness. "For letting King's Lading fall. For letting all those people die - those people that I swore to protect. For letting Stannis Baratheon make a fool of me."

Dany reached out and cupped the side of his cheek, her thumb grazing over the stubble of his beard. James looked up at her now, and his grey eyes reflected in the moonlight, he looked as if he was a wolf come out from the gloom. His eyes froze, conveying the true nature of his guilt. _Even now he blames himself. _"James…the Narrow Sea…"

He shook his head. "Winterfell, is home now. Our children - Ned, Rhaella, Cat - deserve to grow up around their family. Today I saw them happier than I ever have since Riverrun, and I wouldn't take that from them."

Dany nodded. "My thoughts exactly, James."

Her husband looked around again and pointed to the spot in front of the Heart Tree. "This is where I would lay down with Ros and we'd look at the stars while we spoke of whatever took our fancy."

"How was she, really? Was she really as cruel as she seemed to be. Did I ever tell you what she told me, when I had Ser Jorah find her for me?"

"Dany…don't-"

"-No, I want to get this out. I want to say this."

James nodded.

Dany cleared her throat and explained, "_I shared love with him, Your Grace. _She mocked me. _I made him who he was, and that is something you can't take away from me."_ Dany swallowed her throat. "She then told me that you climaxed on her belly, no more than two days before…"

James reached out and took her hand. "But I never did such a thing, Dany. I know, listen, I know how you must have felt in hearing that. Just take solace in that it never happened." He then grew stern. "But to answer your question, she was very kind when she wanted to be. Ros had an attitude about her, she aspired to be more than her station. She was cunning, smart, at times a bit mean, but she knew how to show love. She was...something else."

"Was she better than me?"

"No. I never had children with her. And until that moment that I do, she'll never be better than you."

Dany smiled at that. "Now, we can have more children and raise them together in Winterfell. Cat doesn't have to be the last one."

James laughed. "Nor will it. I told Gendry we'd have more children than he will."

"Do him and Arya want more?"

"I think so," James said with a shrug. "Sansa will have more now that she and Jon can be married in Winterfell like they wanted."

Dany smiled. "I know, she's so excited. It's all she's ever wanted."

"I know. Her other marriage…with-"

Dany waived her hand. "I know. She told me all about that, and you, too, James."

His eyes widened as big as the moon. "Sansa…she told you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

James pulled away from her grip and stood up from the godswood floor, walking away. Dany shot up from the ground and ran after him. "James!" She screamed. "James, where are you going?"

He kept running but Dany yelled, "James Stark, come back here now! Please…don't leave me again."

Daenerys heard his feet stop into the ground when she said that. Her husband turned around and meekly walked over to her, head dipped down at the ground in shame. Dany saw their son in that right now, exactly how he had been when he sat with his mother on the bench in the courtyard. Dany extended her hand out to him and he took it. She lead him over to a patch of ground on the godswood floor where there was less of a tree canopy. Dany laid him down on the ground and she laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest. James sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Tell me," she pleaded, looking up at him. In the moonlight she could see his face, stoic and serious. James looked up to the stars with solemn eyes. "James, why didn't you tell me you were married to _her_?"

He remained quiet for a while. His gaze was upon the sky when he eventually said, "You know, when I was told I was to be married to her…I was sort of happy. I hated her, but I still was happy." He looked down at Dany with piercing eyes. "What she did to my family, I could not forgive nor forget. It gave me a chance to dominate her in life, much as she had myself and others. She had to do as I say or face the wrath of her father. But in the end, she still held me tight. I was a fool, a fool to believe it could have become more. I dreamt of having children with her, when the days grew so lonely. It was all that kept me sane. I was their prisoner, their captive, their _fool. _I don't like thinking about it, I don't like talking about it." James bent down and kissed her, stroking her hair and saying, "Please don't be jealous or angry. She was-is nothing to me, Dany. Believe that."

Daenerys nodded at him. "I do. I'm just disappointed you said nothing."

"But you must understand what I went through during that time. I never, ever like to speak of it. The things _we _both went through there, I didn't know I had it in me to go back…"

"I know, James, I know. We've both been through horrible times in our life. We've both lost loved ones and children. Family, friends. And when we were the king and queen, it brought our family nothing but pain. _You _were almost killed, _Rhaella_, my baby…was almost killed. Ser Jorah was killed. My bear…killed for my child, saving my own blood. It was how he repaid me for his treachery earlier in life. My nephew Aegon is dead as well. What was it for?"

"We were mad," James said to her. "What else could it have been?"

"Then I'm glad we were mad together, my love."

And with that they began to kiss with passion, and Dany missed the six moons without his touch. He began to push the hair behind her ear as his tongue dipped into her mouth. His mouth tasted of wine and cloves, it was a good taste. Dany soon climbed on top of him and began to unlace his breeches. James grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her. "Not here, Dany. You don't know who could be watching…"

"You took Ros here," Dany pointed out to him. "You had her under the stars, why not me? The Dothraki say that everything of importance in a man's life must be done under the stars."

James laughed, soft and sweet. "I'm not a Dothraki, Dany."

"Just let me have this," she pleaded with him, unlacing the first knot in his breeches. "Please."

And with that, he let her. Dany had him in every way she wanted upon the floor of the godswood in that night, and James gave himself willingly. She did all the things that she was taught as a girl, long ago, and rode him as fierce as she ever did her silver. And when it came for the time for James's pleasure, he called out her name…her name tumbling from his lips like the sweetest profanity.

And once they were finished, both intertwined in each others arms, naked on the godswood floor, his seed still wet inside her, Dany sent a prayer to the Mother for his seed to quicken again. She was still young, she wanted to give him another son with their new daughter. Soon the woman he had once been married to, was thought of no more.

The next morning Dany's head hurt and she did not remember what happened after the godswood. The cries of a babe awoke her this crisp northern morning in Winterfell. Dany could already smell the dew in the air. It was a sweet smell that made you truly feel as if you were up north. Along with the cries of a babe, the morning sun was shining through the grey shades, illuminating the cloth. Daenerys cringed her eyes at the light and gradually sat up in the bed, her hair a tangled mess and her head pounding. Beside her was an empty imprint of where James would've been sleeping. Dany rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw that he was sitting on the rocking chair with Cat in his arms. James was wearing nothing but his smallclothes and was looking down at their child. Cat was holding his finger with her hand, and was staring up at him. James was smiling down at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dany called out to him.

He shook his head. "Sleep does not come as easy as it used to."

"It will come back to you in time."

"Aye, I hope so."

Dany felt the coverlets fall to the bed, exposing her chest. The air nipped at her skin. "Was it bad, the fighting?"

"At times."

"Did you lead men into battle?"

"Aye, I did."

"And some died."

"It is war, after all. Men will die."

"Do you blame yourself?"

"Yes."

Daenerys sighed and rose from the bed, stretching. The cold air immediately nipped her naked skin. Dany threw on a robe from her peg on the wall and wrapped around her waist.

James smiled. "But I like it when you have that off."

Dany returned it in kind and walked over to stand in front of him, their child still awake in his arms. "She looks like you."

He chuckled. "But her eyes are yours. So violet, they are."

"But she has your face," Dany pointed out, her finger tracing the babes soft rosy cheek.

"How can you tell she has my face? She is only a month born."

"The same way I was able to tell that Ned had mine when he was still a newborn."

"Ah, another girl I can spoil and coddle."

"It's what you've wanted since Rhaella."

"Rhaella will always be special to me, Dany. I love Cat all the same, but, Rhaella…"

"Yes, I know." Daenerys sat down on his right thigh and cradled herself close to him. She watched over their daughter now and she was still awake. Dany leaned over and kissed her husband before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She leaned her head close to his and said, "Do you know what Ned told me yesterday?"

"What?"

"He says that Rhaella teases him, that she doesn't love him." Dany sighed. "Ned complained that she says that you love her more than him."

The father of her children grunted. "That isn't true. I love them both equally, Cat too." He looked at Dany now. "Why does she tell him that?"

"Because perhaps it is true," Dany whispered. "You do show her a lot more affection than you do our son."

"I do not!"

"You do, too."

"Is the crow calling the raven black?" James sniggered. "Ned is clearly your favorite child, don't deny it."

Dany slapped his shoulder. "He is not! I love my twins equally."

"Lying is not betting a lady, Dany."

A knock came on the door and Dany walked from the chair to go and open it. It was Catelyn at the door with her twins, and Rhaella in her arms. Ned came walking through, still drowsy from sleep. Eddard reached up to Dany with both hands and so she picked him up.

"They were calling for you," Catelyn told her as Ned kissed her on the cheek and placed his head on her shoulder. Rhaella was groaning against Catelyn's neck. She looked at James. "My son. Their was a raven from King's Landing this morning. Once you are ready, Bran calls for you in his solar."

Dany felt her heart sink when Catelyn said that, but before she could open her mouth, James asked, "Who is the raven from?"

"King _Stannis _Baratheon," Catelyn Stark mocked. "The contents you will want to hear."

"I'll be over when I can."

Catelyn nodded and placed Rhaella on the ground before striding down the hall. Rhaella walked into the chambers, rubbing tired eyes, and walked over to sit up on James's lap next to the babe. "Hello, my daughter. How are you this morning?" James asked Rhaella.

"Tired, Papa."

Rhaella leaned against him and looked over at the babe with them. James looked at Ned and said, "Eddard. How are you my son?"

Ned looked up from Dany's shoulder. "Fine, Papa. How are you?"

"Doing well, Ned."

"Mama, can you stroke my hair?" Ned asked her.

"Of course."

Dany sat down on the bed, Ned perched in her lap, and lightly stroked the ends of his light-brown hair. It rested just above his shoulders. James looked at them and smiled. "Ned!" He called in a teasing voice. "Did I give you permission to sit in my wife's lap?"

"I don't need permission to sit in Mama's lap," Ned answered with dignity.

"That's right, Ned," Dany encouraged. "You tell him!"

James laughed. "Sharp tongue, this one. I can see why Casella likes you."

Dany giggled as she saw Ned stiffen at the mentioning of her name. James continued the teasing. "She is very pretty, Ned. I approve."

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do!" Rhaella teased now in a soft voice. "Ned likes Sella."

"I do not, Rhaella!" Ned yelled back. "Stop teasing me!"

"Okay, enough," Dany admonished now. Rhaella stuck her tongue out at Ned who only grew angry and crossed his arms. "Rhaella, stop it!"

"Stop teasing your brother, Rhaella," James admonished now. "You can see he doesn't like it."

Rhaella pouted this time. She was harder to deal with than Ned; Dany mused it was the dragons blood that was in her. Ned was easier to deal with, he was quiet, usually obedient, and was good-hearted. Rhaella was difficult at times, teasing, but was sweet all the same.

"I saw you hugging her in the courtyard," James said to Ned again. "Ned, it's okay to like a girl. Or, at least you will when you're older."

"I don't like her, Papa!"

James cocked his head. "Then why did you fall asleep next to her at the feast yesterday?"

Ned turned shy. "We were tired, and Casella rested on my shoulder..."

James laughed. "Your first love, Eddard. Cherish it."

Daenerys dressed the kids and James for the day. James placed on a grey doublet with grey breeches, cape of wolf fur strapped on his back held together by a silver direwolf brooch. He shook out his brown-black hair and sat on the bed to put on his black boots. James walked over to the pegs on the wall and strapped on his sword belt, even though he did not need it in Winterfell. Ned stood beside him wearing a white tunic, brown breeches that brought out his hair, and Dany thought he looked handsome. Rhaella wore a violet dress that was the same shade of her mother's. Baby Cat was wrapped in furs.

They walked to Bran's solar in the Great Keep. The Stark family was there upon arrival, all of them. Jon and Sansa were sitting at the table, holding hands and talking to each other. Catelyn was talking to Jaime on her lap, the babe looking up at her with a rattle in his hand. Arya was sitting with Gendry and their four children. Beside them was Rickon, who was holding Edric. While Bran was with Myrcella, reunited with her after a year of their absence. Tyrion was talking with Arya, both of them acting like friends.

"About time you four-I mean, five, show up," Tyrion jested when they entered. Dany smiled and sat down with her family when she noticed a raven scroll sitting on Bran's lap.

"I say he is neutral," Gendry said now. "Stannis is not coming to raze Winterfell?"

"Raze Winterfell?" James asked.

"Didn't you hear, Brother?" Bran said. "Stannis rides to Winterfell. A whole host behind him."

James sighed heavily. "To make peace, or war?"

"We aren't sure," said Tyrion. "The message is vague."

"We must make preparations then," James said, drinking more water. "Bring at least five-hundred men within Winterfell. Father always said five-hundred men could always hold Winterfell against ten-thousand."

"Already seen to," Bran told him. "But we will not let this hold us back."

"Hold us back from what?" Dany asked him, Ned bobbing on her knee.

"From seeing Sansa and Jon wed," Arya said, "in front of the Heart Tree."

**A/N: Here you are. Next chapter will see Sansa's wedding to Jon (finally) and we'll be visiting Stannis, too. There are not too many chapters left by now. About three left. Once I'm done with this story, I will be going back to write the Black Wolf, pt. 2.**


	34. Chapter 34 Arya V and Sansa VI

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I had finals and I was busy with that. The new semester started, too. Anyway let's get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 35 Arya V and Sansa VI**

**Arya**

"Come with me, Lya, we are to meet your uncle and cousin now," Arya bid her eldest daughter. Lyanna was sitting on the bed in her and Gendry's chambers in the Great Keep. Arya had just helped her into a dress of deep green, purple frills outlined the collar and wrists, and braided her chestnut hair down the back. It was certainly an intricate dress, more intricate than anything Arya would ever consider wearing. Most days Arya would just enjoy wearing a tunic and breeches, much like she did upon the River Road. She hated the way dresses clung to the body, the way you could not feel free because of them. But, she wore them for Gendry and he never did specify whether or not they had to be ostentatious.

"Where are we going?" Her daughter asked. When Arya looked at Lyanna, her daughter, she sometimes still cannot believe that she was a mother - and before her older sister Sansa of all people. Arya used to believe that Sansa would have at least six children before Arya ever considered marriage, but it looks like she was wrong.

"To the crypts," Arya answered, "to see your grandfather and uncle and all the Starks of old. You've been asking me to go for quite awhile. It is the only time we can with your aunt Sansa's wedding and little Edric needing my attention."

Lyanna nodded like the four-year-old girl she was. "Okay, Mummy. Are the crypts scary?"

Arya shrugged. "Not really. You're a Stark, and you should not be afraid of your home. The crypts are just as much a part of Winterfell as the godswood."

"But Ned says they're scary. He and Robert went one day by themselves."

"When did Robert go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, they just told me. Ned says that there are scary things down there, monsters and ghosts."

Arya laughed. "Ned is lying, Lya. There are no ghosts or monsters down there. Just tombs and Kings of the North."

"Tombs?"

"Yes, tombs. It is where the dead rest."

"Oh. So Ned was lying?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, Lya, he was. He just said it to scare you, nothing more. I'll have to talk to him and Robert about them going down there. They both know they are not allowed without an adult."

"Don't get Ned in-trouble!" Lyanna pleaded. "I like him. He is nice."

"Of course you like him, Lyanna. He is your cousin."

She dangled her feet off the bed and looked at the ground. "I know." Arya noticed she couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Ned is just nice, is all." She sighed.

_Gods…this cannot be. My daughter already loves her first boy, but her cousin, no doubt. Two Stark cousins are already marrying today. _

Jon and Sansa were to be wed today in the godswood, Arya remembered. Jon was off with the men getting prepared for the ceremony. Sansa was with their mother, Daenerys, and Myrcella. The three "ladies" of Winterfell were jovial about preparing Sansa for her own wedding feast, after Sansa had prepared Dany's and Myrcella's. Sansa had even prepared Arya's own. Arya would have joined them, but she hated all the mushy lady stuff that would be going on. The constant talking about their husbands, doing their hair. Arya just wished to go with James and Rhaella to the crypts to visit their father and Robb on such an important day.

Arya missed them so much.

Sansa said she did not want a big wedding, but Arya knew her to be lying. It was Sansa, of course she wanted her wedding to be extravagant. Her ceremony was in the godswood, before the Heart Tree where Jon and all the Starks gods could be listening and watching. Tyrion was made the Steward of Winterfell, so he kept track of the numbers and storage. The Lords of the North and nobles would be attending the feast, Bran's men outside the gates would also be able to have a feast of their own. Many kegs of ale and casks of wine were brought from the cellars, and animals were butchered for the event.

Jon was nervous, of course. Arya was able to speak with him yesterday, and he said he had been wanting this moment for a long while, but still he was nervous. He then confided in Arya that he wasn't sure whether or not his marriage with Arianne was annulled, but Arya believed it to be. Arianne could not marry Willas unless her marriage was annulled. Arya sometimes forgot that Jon was meant to marry her for her brother's spears, just for it to all go to Stannis.

Bran had pulled a thousand men within the first section of Winterfell's walls to repel Stannis's men just in-case he decided to attack. Nobody knew the new king's intentions, but they had to be safe. Daenerys and Jon insisted that they be allowed to call the dragons in-case, but Bran shook his head no. "Stannis may see that as an act of war," Bran had told them. "All we want is peace. Just leave the beasts be." And so they did. Arya knew that if Stannis were coming to see them bend the knee - and that Gendry is retaining his lordship - than she and her family would have to leave Winterfell. Arya had never seen Storm's End, neither had her children. Now she may have to call it home.

Arya held her daughter in her arms as she walked the gravel ground of Winterfell. How she missed this place. The smell was still the same, the air was still chilly, and Arya Stark loved it all. Edric, her baby boy, was napping with Jaime and an army of midwives, so she could go to the crypts. Myrcella assured her that he'd be looked after. Edric was such a loud child, even though he was three moons old. His hair was as dark as Gendry's, his eyes were as silver as Arya's, and even his face was long like hers. The only child to look like Gendry would be Robert, who was off learning the ways of the sword with Ned. Arya offered to teach her son water dancing, but he only laughed and said that girls didn't play with swords. Arya would have to prove him wrong when he was older.

The castlefolk dipped their heads as Arya and her daughter passed by them, but she didn't know why. She was born and raised here like they were, but she figured it was because she was the Lady of Storm's End. Even though she did not like to think herself as lady of anything. Some of these castle folk may have seen her grow up as a child, Arya didn't know. Bran said that most of them were killed when Ramsay Snow sacked the castle.

Arya finally found James and Rhaella by the entrance to the crypts. James was standing there with his daughter in his arms. He was wearing just a white tunic with a silver direwolf brooch, and brown breeches. His hair was combed and had been given a trim. Yet they could not touch his trimmed beard, since the men had returned none of them had shorn them off. They were stubborn in that aspect. James at least cut his hair to just below the ear instead of the shoulder. His daughter was in a simple woolen dress of blue. Arya knew that for the wedding her mother would have a much more elaborate dress for her.

James smiled when he saw them. "Finally, Rhaella, your aunt and cousin have arrived. We have been waiting a fortnight."

"Quiet, Aurochs!" Arya snapped with a smile. "I had to dress, Lyanna."

"Aurochs, am I? What does that make you, a lady?"

"I'm not a lady!" Arya yelled.

"Sure you aren't, Lady Baratheon." He dipped his head. "Or should I say, Lady of Storm's End?"

Arya grew stern and walked towards the two direwolf statues that graced the entrance to the crypts. "I didn't want anyone to know about that," she said quietly as she opened the door. Immediately a cold wind hit her in the face, and both her daughter and niece buried their faces into Arya and James's shoulder.

She and James both stepped into the gloom, and a shiver went down Arya's spine. _This is home, _Arya assured herself, _I am home. I shouldn't be scared of home. _Her elder brother stepped forward and took a lit torch off the wall bracket. He lead the way down the spiral staircase with Rhaella perched in one arm and the torch in his free hand. His daughter was studying the stone walls around her with wide eyes. Arya followed behind him, and her daughter was touching the stone with her tiny hands.

"You have to tell Mother and the rest," James said as he moved down the stairs. "Arya, you know you must."

Arya moved down a step warily. "I know. James, I just don't want to leave Winterfell. Surely you can understand."

He snorted in response. "Of course I understand. I left Winterfell at seven-and-ten, and then had to leave again when I went back to the Wall. I understand better than most, Arya."

"I've never seen Storm's End," she told him, "and only Gendry has described it to me. Do you think I will like it?"

Lyanna and Rhaella were trading faces in the gloom, Arya could see, and she couldn't help but smile. Those two were closer than sister's, and with their new friend Casella, made a good group. Casella was Edmund's daughter, and a beauty at that. She took a liking to Arya's nephew Eddard, although the boy would never admit it. Once they were older…she knew something would come of it. They already showed emotion to each other at such a young age.

"It is rainy and gloomy," James described. "The stone is old, you could tell. It is like Winterfell in a way."

"How?"

"The stones are old and you can tell the castle was built by magic. You will like it, Arya, do not worry. Winterfell will always be home, you know you will always be welcome."

Before Arya could reply they reached the bottom of the stairs, and James helped Arya down. They stood before the long way that made the crypts. It was very dark and scary, you could not see anything before you except the faint tombs that lined each side. There were torches that lined the wall on brackets.

James raised the torch and illuminated the way before them. On each side you could see the tombs. Old men with crowns and beards lined up the crypts. Each of them were either a King of the North or Lord of Winterfell. By their feet was a direwolf and a sword on their laps. In the distance you could hear a drip of water.

"Is this the crypts, Papa?" Rhaella asked in a small voice. Arya could see her cowering into his shoulder.

James kissed her head. "Yes, Rhaella, this is the crypts. There is nothing to be scared of. They are as much a part of Winterfell as the Great Keep or the Great Hall. You shouldn't be scared of your home."

"Ned and Robert said that ghosts and monsters lived down here," Lyanna told him. "They said they ran away from a ghost."

James laughed. "Dear niece, did you believe them?"

"No!" Lyanna said defiantly. "I'm not stupid enough to believe them."

"Yeah, me too!" Rhaella echoed.

That made James laugh again. "There is nothing down here but tombs. No ghosts ,nor monsters."

After a few moments of walking he turned to face Arya. "When did our sons come to the crypts?"

Arya shrugged. "Lya told me that they came down here by themselves."

His eyes grew wide. "When? How? They aren't allowed without us."

"I know," Arya agreed. "I will have to speak with Robert about it."

"Aye, and I with Ned."

James began to walk forward and Arya followed on his side. She could see him looking around, waiving the torch around which caused the fire to flicker and follow like a snake slithering on the ground. They walked past each tomb and James would describe some the best he could.

"That is King Theon, the Hungry Wolf," he told his daughter. He pointed to the tomb with his torch. Arya turned to see the man that her father's old ward was named after. She never liked Theon Greyjoy, but…she didn't like to think of it.

"And that is King Torrhen, the King-Who-Knelt." He pointed his torch again. They past the final King of Winter.

"Who was he?" Rhaella asked.

"He was the last King of the North before your uncle Robb," James explained to her. Arya could see Lyanna listening, too. "When Aegon the Conquerer claimed Westeros with his dragons, the north was the only part of the realm left to stand against him. The north could be held at the neck, and for years before the First Men held off the Andals at that point. But, of course, having three dragons makes everything easier. Something your mother will agree with, I'm sure. When Aegon moved North, King Torrhen called his banners."

"What happened to him?" Lyanna asked now.

"He bent the knee to Aegon," Arya explained now. "He bent the knee and gave up his crown. Ever since then he has been known as the King-Who-Knelt."

They neared the end of the crypts, where Arya knew her grandfather, uncle, aunt, father, and Robb would be at. She felt her chest constricting as if it were in a vice, but no tears threatened her eyes. Arya glanced over and saw James grow quiet…quiet and solemn like his personality.

He moved the torch to illuminate Rickard Stark's tomb. "This is your great-grandfather, Rhaella. His name was Rickard Stark. He was the Lord of Winterfell before Uncle Bran, and before your uncle Robb and your grandfather."

Arya saw a man with a stone face and a long beard. He looked strong according to the stone likeness. Arya moved with James who passed now to Brandon Stark. "This is your great-uncle Brandon." He announced. "He was Lord Rickard's eldest son, and was supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell. My father said he was a strong man, and I wanted to be like him." James shook his head. "I was foolish to believe that."

They moved past Brandon towards Lyanna Stark. A woman that Arya had been compared to so much in her youth. She admired her in some way, and loved her name. She decided to name her first daughter after her.

James smiled and turned back to Arya. "This is your namesake, Sweet Lya. This is your great-aunt Lyanna. Our father never liked to speak of her."

"Why?" Rhaella asked.

James looked at his daughter. "Gave him too much grief, Rhaella. He loved Lyanna so much, and it pained him a lot when she passed."

"Isn't she Uncle Jon's mama?" asked Lya.

"Yes she is," Arya told her. "I was compared to her in my youth, and she was said to be very beautiful."

"That she was," said James as they moved past her tomb. "According to grandmother you look a lot like her, Little Lyanna."

Arya could see the pride on her daughter's face and the smile that was there, too. Arya and James fell silent as they finally made their way to Lord Eddard Stark's tomb. They both stood in-front of the tomb, side-by-side, as they just stared at their father's likeness in the gloom. The light off the torch illuminated some of his face, and it made it look as if it was alive.

Nobody said a word, and both Arya and James were very quiet. In the darkness she just stared at her father's face.

Finally James did. "Do we say something? Are we supposed to?"

"I'm not sure," Arya admitted, "but I think we are supposed to."

Arya heard him exhale before he said, "This is your grandfather, Rhaella. This is Eddard Stark, your brother's namesake. He was a good man, a good father, and a good husband. I'm sad you did not get to meet him." He sighed. "My father would have loved you." James looked back to Lyanna. "All of you."

Her daughter smiled as they now moved past their father's tomb. It gave Arya too much grief to see her father's face again, and James even more so. Lyanna looked at the tomb with wide eyes as they passed by it. Arya said a small good-bye to her father before they made their way to Robb.

Arya and James stood before Robb's tomb, with their daughters in their arms. James just stared in silence, as did Arya. Robb's likeness was very well carved. He was standing proudly, grasping a sword hilt with one hand and Grey Wind's fur with another. Robb's direwolf was at his feet, the fur was intricately carved. Robb's face was carved well, his auburn hair was as long as it had been when he was a king, and his beard was also carved in. Upon his head was the crown he'd worn in life.

"And this is your uncle Robb," James announced when they arrived at this tomb, who was right next to their father. "He was the last King in the North, Rhaella, and a good man. Robb…"

Arya could see how much it pained him to speak of Robb, so she spoke for him. "Robb was a good lad," Arya told her daughter and niece. Now they gave her their full attention. She could see Rhaella listening over James's shoulder. "Once, him and James brought me, Bran, and Sansa to the crypts. When we were down there, a ghost jumped out and scared us. Aunt Sansa took off running, Bran whimpered behind Robb's leg, but I punched the ghost."

Rhaella giggled. "Who was the ghost?"

Arya smiled. "It was just your uncle Jon covered in flour. I found that out when I punched him in the belly."

"Is that true, Papa?" Rhaella asked.

James nodded. "Very true, Rhaella. Jon still talks about it until this day." He grunted and looked around the crypt, waiving around the torch like a beacon of light. "I think we have seen all there is to see down here, Arya. We should return to the courtyard. Sansa's wedding will be in the afternoon, and you know we cannot be late to that. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Of course. And we have to get dressed, see that our boys are ready on time…"

"Yes, of course. Now let's leave this place."

They made their way back to the staircase, and as Arya walked up each step, following James with Lyanna in her arms, she could not help but think about Storm's End. Thoughts of leaving Winterfell made her sad, sadder then really anything in her life at the moment. Her children (And herself, admittingly) had been at their happiest since arriving here, a lot happier than when they lived in King's Landing, sitting upon James's council. How those days now felt like a fleeting memory. Nobody ever liked to speak about it.

Arya cleared her throat as James neared the top, still holding the flickering torch in his hand. "James…"

He grunted as he climbed a step. "Yes, Arya?"

"About Storm's End…when do you think I should tell everyone?"

"I'd tell them as soon as possible, Arya. You know you have to, and you know that once Stannis arrives he will tell Gendry to return down South."

"I know, I know. It is just that I do not want to leave Winterfell, you understand."

He snorted back a laugh, making the flame flicker. "I understand better than most, I suppose. I left Winterfell at seventeen, never looking back. At first I missed it, I missed you all, but you get used to it after a time. Soon you stop counting the days and you start looking forward. You will always think of your family, of Winterfell, but you will adjust. I had to adjust to being King, and, well, we all must face our fears, as Father used to say."

Lyanna was slumped against Arya's shoulder, as she now was standing next to James. Rhaella was slumped against his shoulder, too, but she was not asleep. "James…will you help me tell them? I know Mother will take it hard."

"Sure, Arya. But…it is best that it comes from you instead of me. Before the wedding, you must tell everyone. It is something you must face, little sister."

Arya hated when he called her that. She wasn't little anymore, she was married with three children, just like him. But in the end she did something she'd never expect. It was as if someone was controlling her. She leaned up to press a kiss to her brother's cheek, something she had never done in life. "Thank you, James. For helping me out."

He smiled in the gloom. Arya could only see it through the light the fire let out. "Anytime, Arya."

They finally reached the top and opened the door, sending bright light into Arya's eyes. The light blinded her, and the children scowled when they finally reached Winterfell's courtyard. Arya bid James good-bye, as she had to find Robert and get him ready for the wedding. All of her finest clothing - and her children's clothing as well - were left behind in King's Landing, and so Lady Catelyn had some made for them just for the wedding. Fine silk and embroidery was hard to come by in the north, as the ostentatious culture could be found in the south. But somehow they had managed.

Arya found her son in the practiceyard with Eddard, both had just finished sparring. Lyanna had went off with Rhaella so they could play together, Arya could allow at least that much. She didn't know how much time they had left in Winterfell together, as a family. _Remember how it looked, remember how Winterfell felt. You won't see it for years._

Robert and Ned were sweating, panting, and drinking water from skins. Robert was five, Ned four, but it looked as if they had been doing this for years. Ser Edmund was off to the side with Jon, both were talking. Beside Ser Edmund was his daughter Casella, looking beautiful in a dress of sea foam green. It brought out her eyes. _Ned's lady love, of course he would find one at only four. It was as if it was meant to be._

Arya walked up to them and dipped her head. Ser Edmund and Jon broke off from their conversation and smiled. "Lady Baratheon," said Ser Edmund with a dip of his head. "How fares things?"

_Not well. Stannis is coming to Winterfell_, _I'll have to leave my home for a place I've never been to. I'll have to hear my children cry as they leave their family and all they've ever known. Things couldn't be better. _"They fare well," she lied. Edmund only nodded, but Jon saw the lie in her eyes. He always knew Arya best. Jon shook his head, but Arya asked, "How has my son done today in sparring? How does he fare?"

Ser Edmund crossed his arms. "Robert is a natural. He will be a great swordsmen, or…hammermen, I guess, when he grows strong."

"That is good to hear. Gendry looks forward for the castellan in Stor - I mean, he looks forward to showing him how to use a hammer."

Ser Edmund gave her a puzzled look, and replied, "I'm sure he is. I know I would be if I had a son." He mussed his daughters hair. "But my Sella is a godsend, no doubt. Who has a little love for Eddard, it seems."

Casella scowled. "Papa, don't. And I don't _like_, Ned."

"Sure you don't," Jon quipped. He flashed her a smile. Arya could see Casella trying to hide the blush on her face. Arya had never been that way towards boys at her age, but Sansa had. Casella reminded her of a little Sansa, in a way. Suddenly she saw Sella waiving at someone, and a laugh wrung out behind her.

Arya turned to see Robert laughing and teasing Ned, hitting him playful in the shoulder. Ned turned a wave of crimson. "You like, Sella!" Robert teased. "You like her! Just tell her, Ned."

Arya could see that Eddard didn't like to be teased, but he did care for the girl. "Robert!" Arya called out to him, causing both him and Ned to turn to them.

"Yes?"

"We have to go dress for your aunt's wedding." She glanced to Jon. "Ned, come with me us. You have to dress as well."

Both boys came over but Ned quietly went over to Casella. Arya held Robert in-front of her skirts and asked Jon, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your own wedding?"

Jon shrugged. "Sansa will take the most time. I just have to thrown on a nice doublet, some breeches, and comb out my hair. I'm meeting the men over in Bran's solar before the ceremony. You could come with us."

Arya nodded. "I'll make sure to go." She looked to Ned, and he was just talking to his little lady-love. "Ned, we must get going. Come on."

He turned to Arya and nodded. "Okay, Aunt Arya." He looked back to Casella. "Bye, Sella. I'll see you at my aunts wedding."

The girl nodded. "Okay, Ned."

Ned stood there for a second, not sure what to do next. "Hug her, you fool!" Jon yelled. "It is what she wants."

And so he did. Ned hugged her, she hugged him, and Arya couldn't help but smile. She hoped Robert found a girl like that in Storm's End. Arya wished that for her own son, and for her Edric when he came of age. After the hug, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jon only laughed and teased, "Look at this one. I think you have found love, Eddard."

Ned only grew embarrassed and ran over to Arya. Ser Edmund bid them farewell as well, taking his daughter along with him. Arya began to walk to the Great Keep with her son and nephew, when Jon came up beside her. "When are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"I don't know what your are talking about."

Jon sighed. "Arya, you know my meaning." He spoke in a whisper. "When are you going to tell them about Storm's End?"

Arya kept her gaze stern as she continued to walk through the courtyard. "I still don't know what you are talking about, Jon."

Jon sighed even heavier. "Arya, stop it. I know how this must make you feel, but you have a duty to Gendry and your children. You can't run away from this forever. You _have _to tell them before it is too late. You have to, Arya."

"I know I do!" Arya snapped, turning on him. "Will you stop reminding me, Jon! I know that I have to leave Winterfell…forever!" She could feel the sadness, maybe some tears, but she pushed them down deep inside. Arya would not cry. "I have to leave all of you, I know! How I have to tear my children from the cousins and family they love!" She noticed Jon's gaze drop to the floor. Arya felt sorry. "Jon…I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He waived away her apology. "Arya, I know. We've all been together since James's coronation - probably the only positive from his reign was that we all could see each other everyday. All I am saying is that you must tell them. Who knows?"

"James. He asked me when I went to the crypts. Rickon doesn't know, I don't think. Bran probably knows, but he has not said a word." Arya shook her head. "It is my mother who worries me the most. She…will take it hard. Sansa will, too, but Dany probably knows. Her and James talk about everything."

"Tell the men first, and then the women. Don't do it at the feast, just…wait."

"Mummy, let's go!" said Robert, with Ned standing next to him.

Arya raised a finger at him. "Just a second, Robert." She nodded at Jon. "I will. I'll tell the men first."

Jon hugged her and retracted. "Good. I'll see you later."

And with that he walked off. Arya took her nephew and Robert along to the Great Keep, so they could dress. Along the way she scolded them for going to the crypts on their own, and the boys just looked to the ground. "You both know that you are not allowed down there!" Arya snapped at them. "I know that your father, Ned, has specifically told you that you needed someone with you. Whether it is me, anyone one of your uncles or aunts, or even Grandma." Ned only nodded and looked abashed, as did Robert.

It was mid-afternoon when Arya was ready for the wedding. She had dressed in the most intricate dress she owned, which for Arya was saying much. It was grey in color, with white outlining her bodice. Arya's own mother did her hair, curling it out as she tried to when she was a child and put bows in her hair. Arya then had to dress her daughter as well, and Lyanna had a black Baratheon dress made for her with a golden stag that reached from her side to the hems of her dress. Lyanna liked to dress nice, for she knew that Rhaella would be just as elaborate. Her baby Edric was just dressed in a tiny grey doublet with the Stark wolf running along the side, his breeches were of the same shade. Gendry was dressed in his finest lords clothing, dressed exactly like Robert, who was cladded in black minus the golden stag on his chest and the direwolf on the other.

Arya had let her son go be with his cousins once he was done dressing. Arya had to go to tell them the news about Storm's End in Bran's solar once she was done here with Lyanna. Now she was just in her chambers with Lyanna, dressing her for the wedding. Edric had been dressed and Lady Catelyn had come to take him down to the godswood with Baby Cat, Jaime, and Myrcella. Arya was tying up the laces to her daughters bodice, as they sat on the bed. Lyanna had been quiet, usually she wasn't that way. Arya wondered what was wrong.

"Lya, is something wrong?" Arya finally asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing, Mummy."

Arya finished tying the third lace, when she thought on what her daughter said earlier this day about a certain someone. "You know I admonished your brother and Ned earlier for going to the crypts by themselves."

"Why?!" Lyanna almost screamed. "I didn't want you to get Ned in-trouble."

"Why?" asked Arya. "Ned knew what he was doing."

"Because he is nice," she replied in a soft voice, "and kind. I like, Ned. He's…he's…"

Now Arya knew the truth of it. "…a good boy, I know. He is your cousin, Lyanna. Of course you like, Eddard."

"I do like him," she said softly again, "but Ned likes Sella."

Arya could hear the pain in her daughters voice as she said those words. It had seemed she truly had taken a liking to Ned, Arya had never known. How long could this had been happening? Had Lyanna always felt something for her cousin, or was this just a little girls infatuation? Arya had to know. Lyanna was her daughter.

"How long have you liked him?" Arya finally asked, she could feel Lyanna grow nervous as she was finishing tying her bodice. "Have you always felt this away about Ned?"

"I don't _like _him," she corrected. "I-"

"-What, love him?" Arya finished for her. "Is that how you feel about him?"

Lyanna only nodded in reply.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I've always liked, Ned. I just…don't know, Mummy."

Arya sighed. "Lya he is your cousin. You cannot love your cousin like that. You cannot love him like I do your father. Ned…he is a good boy, I'll give you that."

"I know, Mummy. It is just that…" Lyanna shook her head. "Ned loves, Sella. Not me."

Arya could hear the pain once more and she finished tying the bodice. Her daughter began to sniffle then, sniffle in sadness. Arya only held her child, as she cried. Lyanna shouldn't be feeling like this at only four, she shouldn't be feeling this kind of adult emotion. Arya thought her daughter would be like her, she thought Lyanna would be like her namesake. She thought Lya would hate dresses, love running and riding. But, no, she was the opposite. Lyanna liked lady things, her cousin Rhaella with her, and seemed to already be interesed in boys. Even if it was her own cousin. She felt sorry for her in this moment and wished for the pain to end. Arya knew that if Ned were here to see this that he'd hug her and tell her that he loved her. Ned had always been a kind boy, it was probably why Lyanna fell for him.

Once Lyanna had finished crying, Arya just waited with her until Daenerys would come with Rhaella and Casella. The three girls were already friends, no matter that one of them was with the boy Lyanna seemed to already feel affection for. Arya knew Ned had always been nice, and Robert was often not as nice with his sister. Many a time Gendry had to stop Robert from teasing his sister. It is why Lya seemed to look forward to Arya's pregnancy. She wanted a sister, but the gods granted Arya another son. Lya was sad, but hoped that Edric would be different, would care for her like Robert should. Perhaps that is why she liked Ned so much. Ned was always kind to her, treated her like the brother Robert should have been. And that was why she grew to like him, to love him…in a sense. Arya would see when they were older.

_He'll have to write her at Storm's End, but they could still be close. We would be able to still visit Winterfell at times. _

Daenerys came soon after, dressed in a red dress which bared her shoulders, black outlining her skirts and bodice. Rhaella was wearing a dress of black, a Targaryen dragon stitched on which reached from her bodice down to her skirts, just like Lya's Baratheon dress. She looked beautiful, of course. Once they left, Arya went down to Bran's solar to see on the men. She knew they'd be there, knew that they would all be there. It was her brother's she wanted to tell about Storm's End first. They would be more understanding and less emotional than the women. Arya was sure that most - if not all of them should already know, minus Rickon. He wouldn't know already.

Arya knocked on the door, and on the other side she could hear tankards clashing, jests, and laughter. Her brother's were already drinking before the feast, probably to try and quench Jon's nervous. Rickon came to open the door, dressed in his best lordlings clothing with his auburn hair combed to the back. Arya thought him very handsome, like Robb would have been at his age.

Rickon smiled. "Arya!" he gave her a quick hug. "What are doing here, sister?"

"I came to be with you guys."

He nodded and let her through the door. Inside Bran's solar all the men were sitting around the table, ale in their hands. James was sitting beside Gendry, while Bran, Jon, and Rickon were sitting across of them. Tyrion was sitting by Bran, drinking his wine of course. "Arya!" Gendry yelled, motioning her to take as seat between him and James. "Lady Baratheon!" Tyrion yelled afterwards. Arya smiled and walked over to him, taking the seat next to him. Gendry kissed her and she scowled, not liking to show affection in-front of her brother's. Some teasing ensued, of course, mostly from Rickon.

Arya wanted to tell them about Storm's End, but was too nervous to do so. She looked to her left and saw James there, laughing as he drank. _If Daenerys was here that tankard wouldn't be in his hand. _Arya then thought about how her daughter loved his son. _He has a right to know, James does have a right. _When Arya saw that her husband (Gendry could never know of Lya's love for Ned) was listening as Bran was telling a story to Rickon about their trip North, Arya took the chance.

Arya nudged James and whispered, "James, I must tell you something."

"Finally going to tell them about Storm's End?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, but that is not what I want to talk to you about now. I…you have the right to know."

He looked puzzled. "Know about what?"

Arya glanced to Gendry and saw that he was enthralled in the story. There was no way he was listening to her. Arya made sure to speak in a whisper. "It seems that my daughter has found some…affection for your son."

James raised an eyebrow. "They…are…cousins, Arya? I'm sure that they love each other as such. Lyanna and Ned have known each other since they were naught but babes."

Arya glanced back to Gendry, who was still listening, and shook her head. "Not like that, James. Lyanna…she _loves _him. It is not just a cousins love."

Arya could see the shock on his face. "_Loves _him? As in how I love my wife or you do Gendry?"

Arya only nodded.

The shock was plain on her brother's face. "No, that…cannot be. How did this happen? How?"

Arya shrugged slightly. "Who knows, James. Lyanna claims she has always liked him, and…it seems like it is sincere."

"How sincere?"

"Sincere enough for her to cry over it…"

James shook his head. "Oh, that's very sad. Why would she cry?"

"Why do you think?"

"Casella," he finally said, after a few moments to thinking. "It is because Ned has fallen for her."

Arya nodded again.

James reached forward and took his tankard of ale. He took a large drink and set it on the table, wiping the foam of his beard with the back of his hand. "I cannot help but feel sad that Lyanna loves him. Ned…he is oblivious to it, but I'm sure he loves her in his own way. He loves Casella, that much is obvious. I'm sorry about this."

"You shouldn't be apologizing," Arya told him. "I know that Ned would be kind to her, but I just feel so sorry for my daughter. She has always had a heavy heart, and has always cared for your son, just not in this way. You're not angry?"

"How could I be angry? They're both four, and Lyanna is a good girl. I could never be mad at that. Just...surprised, I guess."

James then shook his head. "And now that she will have to leave Winterfell…will only make it worse."

"Who is leaving Winterfell?" Rickon suddenly asked. He glanced between James and Arya. "What were you two talking about?"

Arya saw that James grew nervous, he was at a loss for words. Arya figured that now was the best time. "We are. Gendry and I will have to leave for Storm's End with our family once Stannis leaves Winterfell. We have to…Rickon."

Rickon was in-shock, he did not say anything. Bran only nodded at her, confirming in Arya that he already knew. Tyrion nodded as well, of course he knew already. Tyrion was too smart for his own good. Jon did not say anything, he was just nervous about the wedding. He looked handsome in his grey doublet and black breeches. A direwolf on one, the Targaryen dragon on the other. His black hair was combed back, but his thoughts were else where.

Gendry wrapped an arm around Arya. "We will tell the rest of them after tonight. Tonight should be about Jon and Sansa, not us. Our children…we will tell them soon, but we would appreciate it if they did not hear about it just yet."

All the men nodded in-agreement and went quiet. Rickon reached over to Jon and clenched his shoulder. "Well, at least we have something happy to look forward to today. Jon is getting married to Sansa. Two Stark cousins falling for each other, it seemed."

Arya and James had to both surpress a chuckle. After a few moments it was time for the wedding ceremony. All the men went down to the godswood, and by the time Arya arrived with Gendry, arm-in-arm, both the nobles and some castle folk were pouring in. There was no aisle that lead to the tree, simply white flower pedals that had been spread across the ground.

The godswood was filled with conversation as Arya entered with Gendry. As they walked towards the Heart Tree they passed by nobles and folk in conversation. Some were talking about the wedding, but most were talking about the arrival of the new King. Others were saying that Stannis was coming to raze Winterfell, which is why Bran ordered most of his men within not only the inner-most walls, but the outer as well. Not to mention that archers now fill the crenelations and watch towers on each of Winterfell's walls.

The Heart Tree was beautiful in the evening sun. It's white bark was almost illuminating in the setting sunlight and the leaves looked redder than usual. The eyes were still crying blood-red, and suddenly visions hit Arya's mind of seeing her father sitting there before that tree as he prayed or cleaned Ice. The thought made her sad.

Arya found her family at the front of the Heart Tree. Lady Catelyn was on the right side with Daenerys and Myrcella, each of them had a child. Dany was holding Cat, Myrcella had Jaime, and Lady Catelyn held Edric. Rhaella, Lyanna, and Casella were standing in-front of their mothers and were talking. _Ned has two lady-loves, _Arya thought as she looked at her daughter and Casella. _But his heart belongs to only one. _

Jon was standing to the left of the tree, looking increasingly nervous. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he just stared down at the ground. James, Gendry, Tyrion and Rickon were beside him. They were laughing and trying to calm down Jon, to no avail. Ned and Robert were standing in-front of their father's, both of them were talking. Arya could see Ned waiving and smiling at Casella every so often, and the girl would smile back. Each time they did so, Arya couldn't help but think about how Lyanna must feel. That each time Ned waived and smiled it wasn't for her, but for another. Arya knew it must hurt. She'd never had known love beside Gendry, where as Daenerys or James had known many loves in their life.

Arya took her place with the women, and had Lyanna standing in-front of her. Soon everyone took their places and it was time for the ceremony. Maester Willem stood at the front of the Heart Tree, whereas Arya could remember that James performed Bran and Myrcella's ceremony, but the maester had done Arya's. There was no Septon in Winterfell, Arya's mother's sept was still being rebuilt. The godswood grew quiet as they waited for Sansa, who was to be escorted down to the tree by Bran. He was the Lord of Winterfell and was delighted to perform the honor.

The ceremony went by in a flash, and Arya Stark could not remember when it began nor ended. Sansa was escorted down by Bran a few moments later, looking beautiful in her dress of myrish lace and ivory. Her hair was curled and down past her shoulders, she even had some white flowers in her hair. Arya could remember how much her older sister had yearned for this day, had yearned to finally be married to a man she could call her own. And Jon was that man. How weird it still felt for Arya to say that her own cousin-brother, the man she had always been close with, was now marrying her own sister. But Jon loved her, and she loved him. Arya saw no wrong in it any longer.

Jon was sweating when Sansa was escorted down. Arya only laughed to herself as she saw his nerves rattle him with each screech coming from Bran's chair. When Arya's younger brother gave Sansa over to Jon, the ceremony began. Maester Willem made them promise to love one another, made them swear in-front of the Heart Tree and the Kings of the North. All the women were crying at this point, as they had been at Bran's, James's, and Arya's own wedding. Arya did not want to cry, but by the time Jon and Sansa were proclaimed husband and wife, by the time he'd put a Targaryen cloak over her shoulders, by the time everyone was clapping including her children, Arya Stark Baratheon could not help but cry, too.

-x-

**Sansa**

Sansa Stark - Targaryen, she must remind herself - had never been happier. The feast was as immaculate as she imagined. Tapestries of both House Stark and House Targaryen hung across the walls, enveloping the Great Hall in a sea of white, grey, red, and black. Sansa had never seen a lovelier sight in her life. This was her wedding, her and Jon's wedding, and her happiness was unlimited. The feast was well underway, and already the smells of Sansa's childhood filled the air. Whenever her lord father would have a feast in Winterfell she would be filled with excitement. She'd enjoy watching the lords and ladies dancing, the propriety of it all. Now it was her own feast she could enjoy, her own wedding. Sansa had already been to her siblings weddings - minus, Rickon's of course - but now she could enjoy her own.

Sansa was sitting upon the chair her mother used to sit at with her father whenever there was a feast in Winterfell. Jon's sweaty hand was firmly clenched in hers as he sat upon the High Chair of Winterfell. _He's so nervous, _thought Sansa as she looked at her husband. His combed black hair was sort of damped with sweat and already she could see beads coming down his forehead. Sansa didn't mind, it showed he cared.

Everyone was coming up to her and Jon, offering their congratulations on their marriage. Most of the nobles had come and said thank you, shaking her and Jon's hands out of courtesy. Sansa wondered if any of them thought that their marriage was wrong, if it was an abomination in their eyes. They knew that Jon was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, that Sansa and him were cousins, in truth, and cousins were perfectly fine to marry in the eyes of gods and men. But some of them were old enough to remember when Sansa was Ned Stark's daughter, and Jon was his bastard. Sansa didn't know if they were happy or repulsed, and frankly she did not care.

Now her family came up to offer their congratulations. Lady Catelyn came first by herself, hugging and pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks. Sansa was happy her mother had accepted their union. Bran and Myrcella came up after them with little Jaime in his mother's arms. Sansa smiled when they came up, but she still knew that Myrcella was not okay with this, in a way. She did not like the idea of incest (since she was the product of it) but was still respectful in her own way. And truth be told, Sansa could not stay mad at her. Myrcella had done her duty not only as a wife and mother, but as a Stark.

Arya and Gendry came after with their children. The Lord of Storm's End - if he still was, Sansa didn't know - and his wife were all smiles. They pressed a kiss to each cheek, jested with Jon, and their children were ever sweet. Little Lyanna curtsied and Robert bowed, looking like both a little lord and lady. Even Edric, who was nearly three moons old, managed to hug Sansa. When Arya had held Sansa's hand and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks she had said, "We need to talk. I-I need to tell you something." And with that she climbed down the dais. Sansa didn't know what to make of that.

The feast was all but underway in this moment, and Sansa was happy that it was going so smoothly. The northern lords and retainers that had come with Bran were drinking, dancing, eating and playing games. Again it reminded Sansa of the childhood she remembered and at times yearned for. And now she could give it to her and Jon's children. If Stannis was coming under a peace banner then it was certainly possible for it to be so. Sansa could be a lady of Winterfell, Jon the master-at-arms or something of another. They could raise their children with the Stark family in relative peace. _And the Baratheons, too. We cannot forget about Arya and Gendry._

James, Daenerys and Rickon came soon after. James was holding Ned, Dany held Catelyn, and Rickon held Rhaella. Sansa smiled brightly when she saw her Eddard in his grey doublet and black breeches. He used to wear something of the same when he was a prince and Rhaella a princess. How that felt like a long time ago. Her nephew who she thought of as a son hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, he even said, "Congratulations, Aunt Sansa. Now you're married!" Sansa couldn't help but laugh.

Some time passed, and it was still a blur to Sansa Targaryen. Everyone was dancing at this point, and her and Jon already shared their first dance. It was very nice and sweet, everything that Sansa had imagined it would be. Jon was nervous, of course, and had stepped on her toes but it was overall okay. The children were dancing in this moment, Sansa realized. She saw Rhaella dancing with her father, Lyanna with Rickon, and even Edric was with his grandmother and Baby Cat with Daenerys. Sansa then saw Ned dancing with his little lady-love, his Casella. How Sansa's heart threatened to burst from her chest in this moment.

"Do you want to dance?" Sansa asked Jon again. Jon was acting distant this night, as if something was bothering him. He had not being drinking, either. Each time a servant came to refill his cup, he'd place his hand over it and say he did not want anymore. _Drink! _Sansa wanted to yell at him each time. Sansa already had three cups and her head was spinning. She knew the eventual bedding would be easier if she was drunk, and she knew it would be easier for Jon too. Dany had told her that it was easy for her when she married James because she had too much to drink that night.

Jon shook his head and patted her hand. "Not now, my wife. I-I don't seem to be in a mood for dancing."

Sansa scoffed. "Jon, Ned is dancing with Casella! Ned is four and he dances! I know he doesn't like to dance, why can't you just dance?" Sansa glanced at the dance floor to see her family dancing, and even Ned was keeping pace with the daughter of Ser Edmund.

Jon smiled. "Later, Sansa. I promise."

Sansa crossed her arms. "Fine. But if you don't dance with me, the only thing we are doing tonight is sleeping."

That made Jon laugh. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it what you will, _Lord Targaryen._"

"Fine, Lady _Targaryen._"

Sansa laughed right along with him when she noticed Arya walking up towards the dais with Gendry. Sansa had been able to read Arya's emotions since they were children - Arya never hid them well, a quality she shared with James - and Sansa could see the pain and worry on her face.

Sansa flashed her a smile, hoping to calm her sister's nervous, but it did no good. Arya sat next to Sansa, and Gendry beside Jon in the seats of honor. Suddenly, Arya took her hand. "I've been meaning to tell you this, and everyone practically already knows. Mother knows, James knows, e_veryone_ knows, Sansa."

"Knows what, Arya?"

Arya shook her head. "What is Gendry the lord of?"

"Storm's End." Sansa felt confused. "Arya, why are you telling me this?"

"I'll have to go back to Storm's End, Sansa. I'll have to go back once Stannis comes and forces Gendry to go back. I'll have to leave Winterfell, my children with me."

Sansa was taken aback. She had forgotten about this, about Gendry being the Lord of Storm's End. _Arya will have to leave Winterfell, she'll have to go away. Her children will have to go with her, and they'll never get to see their cousins. _Sansa would have wept in this moment were it not her wedding.

"I'm sorry," said Arya. "I didn't want to lie to you. I felt like I should warn you beforehand."

Sansa smiled and patted her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Arya. We all must do our duty."

Arya only gave her a curt nod and sat up from her seat. Sansa turned to see that Gendry was talking to Jon, and suddenly she could remember when he was nothing but a bastard blacksmith on the Kingsroad and was now one of the most powerful lords in Westeros. Gendry made his good-byes, gave Sansa another brotherly kiss to her cheek, and left with Arya, wrapping an arm around her.

Sansa couldn't help but frown, and Jon must have noticed on the distress because he stood up from the chair, offering his hand. "I believe we should go dance, my lady wife."

Sansa gave him a feign smile, but appreciated his gesture. Jon was always so kind. Sansa took his hand and was about to reply when someone yelled, "Bedding! It's time for the bedding!"

Sansa did not remember what happened after that (she does remember, it is just that she chooses not to), and did not recall being dumped into her and Jon's chambers in nothing but her small clothes. The men had all swarmed her like bees to honey, and said the gaudy jests that she could remember from Daenerys's wedding as well. Jon had been taken by the ladies, and most of them were a bit too happy to take his clothes off for Sansa's liking but she didn't mind. For Jon was her husband and all hers this night and for a thousand more to come.

Her and Jon's chambers were quiet large. There was a decent bed in the middle, a roaring hearth on the other side. On the table there was a wedding goblet filled with the ceremonious wine. Sansa walked over and took it in her hands, making sure not to spill any of it. She was already drunk, she knew, but it couldn't help to drink just a little bit more. Sansa drank as she stood in-front of the door. She shook the flowers from her hair and now it flowed freely down her shoulders.

Suddenly she heard the laughs and jests on the other side, and Jon came stumbling in the door. Sansa just stood there smiling.

Jon laughed and closed the door, he was completely naked. "Those women are crazy." He gave another laugh and looked at Sansa. "You're beautiful."

"And you are so handsome, _husband._"

Jon gave another chuckle and closed the distance between them. His left hand began to trace the curve of her waist, and Jon only breathed heavily. He was nervous, Sansa could tell. All men were nervous on their wedding night, especially after the bedding. Daenerys had told Sansa that James was nervous the first time, not that she cared to hear about it at all. Suddenly Jon pulled her close and kissed her, his mouth tasted of not wine but cloves.

Jon kept kissing her. "We should have left the feast hours ago. I don't think I could have taken another moment of that dancing."

Sansa kissed him back. "I loved watching them. I especially enjoyed seeing Ned dancing with Casella. Did you notice?"

Jon laughed against her lips. "I did. Little charmer, he is. He is only four and may have found his lady wife. Can you-"

"-Enough talking." Sansa kissed him again. She again tasted no wine on his breath, and it was now that she realized why he hadn't drank this night.

"So that is why you didn't drink tonight?" Sansa said as she broke off the kiss. "You-"

"-wanted to remember this night," he finished for her. He laughed again. "Yes, that is right." He pushed some hair from her face. "I'll always want to remember the first time, Sansa."

Sansa pressed a hand to his bear chest. "I'm no maid, Jon. I'm-I'm not a maiden."

He nodded. "I know. Sansa, you've told me. I just don't care."

And with that all caution was abandoned.

It was as sweet as Sansa imagined when Jon entered her for the first time. He had taken her slowly. He pressed kisses to her lips, breasts, and between her legs that made her shout in pleasure. It had been awhile since she loved a man, and it had been the first time then. Sansa did not have many lovers in her life before Jon. Willas Tyrell was something - could have been something, but nothing came of it. Jon had wanted her for awhile, she knew, when he was taking her. He made love like a green boy. Jon pressed opened ended kisses to her shoulder, whispered endearments to her mouth that made her flush, and he moved wildly when his time was near. This wasn't the love making she imagined as a child, she thought it to be more serene and romantic. Jon was nice with her, of course, but still was wild and green when it came to it. He had groaned her name when he spilled his seed inside her, and nothing pleased Sansa more. She imagined that they had made their first child in that moment, and how much she'd love for it to take hold on her wedding night as Daenerys had liked to claim it did with her twins.

And when it was over she laid in his arms for a while. Jon then asked, "Do you think Robb and Father would have been happy with our union?"

Sansa sighed against his chest. "Father knew the truth of your parentage, and Robb married for love. They would have been happy for us, Jon. Happy that we both found love, even if it was in each other."

He gave a laugh. "You are wiser than me, Sansa Stark."

"Sansa _Targaryen_," she corrected. Sansa still felt weird thinking she now belonged to a line of kings and queens."That is my name now, Jon. And it will be the last name of our children as well."

Jon laughed at that. "Sansa Targaryen. Even now I don't feel as if I am Rhaegar's son. I still feel like Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell."

"But you aren't a bastard. You're the Lord of Dragonstone, I think."

"I don't think I am anymore. I think Stannis will take that from me, not that I really care."

"I just wish Stannis wouldn't come," said Sansa. "I just wish that Arya wouldn't have to leave us either."

Jon turned to her and smiled. "Arya isn't going to Essos, my wife. She will be able to visit every so often, gods permitting. Winterfell will still be here."

"But it isn't her I worry about, Jon. It's the _children._ Robert and Lyanna won't understand, and neither will Rhaella nor Ned. They will take it so hard, and I don't like seeing them sad."

Jon kissed her. "You're going to be a great mother. But sometimes these things just happen. We just have to make the best of them. Robert and Lyanna will grow, Ned and Rhaella with them. Then we will have children of our own and…life just goes on."

Sansa snuggled closer to him and sighed, closing her eyes. Jon kissed her head. "Good-night, my wife."

"Good-night, my husband."

As Jon slept soundly beside her like a newborn babe, Sansa Stark prayed for a child with him. She prayed for a boy with her eyes and hair they could call Robb, or maybe a girl with her hair and Jon's eyes they could call Jeyne, after her best friend. Sansa curled up on his chest and let the sleep take her.

The morning was fully upon them when Sansa was awoken by a heavy knock on the door. It was a voice that sounded a lot like James.

"Jon," Sansa said, half asleep. She nudged him and he only groaned in reply. She gave him a harder shove. "Jon, James is at the door!"

James knocked on the door again. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but you must awake! This is urgent!"

"Jon!" Sansa almost yelled this time. He finally did awake and rolled onto his side to face her, his grey eyes shot open. "Who is it?"

"It is James, I believe." Jon nodded and threw himself from the bed, throwing the coverlets off. He walked around and quickly threw on a pair of black woolen breeches with a white tunic. Jon shook out his hair and went over to the drapes, pushing them back to let out the morning sun. Sansa sat up in the bed and pulled the coverlets to cover herself.

Another knock came on the door. "Again, I am so terrible sorry about this."

"We're awake, James!" Jon yelled. "You can stop knocking, you dolt."

Jon walked over to the door and opened it. Sansa was sitting on the edge of the bed with the covers over her and she saw James there with Cat in his arms. He was dressed in a similar attire to Jon. Jon gave Baby Cat a kiss on the head before saying hello to James. James gave Sansa a curt nod before turning his attention on Jon. "I'm not a dolt, stupid."

Jon laughed. "Alright, Arya. Just explain why you awoke us at this ungodly hour?"

Sansa was smiling at the babe, who managed to smile back. Catelyn was looking like James with each passing day, but her violet eyes kept reminding Sansa of who her mother was.

Sansa saw James shake his head. "Stannis has been spotted outside of the city walls, Jon. He sent an envoy and asks for Bran to meet him out to treat with him. We are all going with him."

Sansa felt her eyes grow wide at the news. Stannis had arrived in Winterfell.


	35. Chapter 35 Gendry IV and Catelyn V

**A/N: We are nearing the final stretch. We have two chapters after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this universe. A man by the name of George R. R. Something, does.**

**Chapter 35 Gendry IV and Catelyn V**

**Gendry**

Gendry Baratheon awoke to the sound of birds and his daughter shaking him awake.

"Daddy, wake up," whispered his daughter. "There is someone at the door for you."

Gendry strained his half-asleep eyes open and looked around the room. Lyanna was standing there in her nightclothes, chestnut-brown hair down past her shoulders and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They had to share a room with Gendry and Arya to make space for the king and his family, whenever they were set to arrive.

The light in the room was coming in now, and Gendry could tell it was just dawn. He looked beside him to find Arya fast asleep facing the other way, and down the end of the room the hearth was smoldering. Two cots were beside each other where Lyanna and Robert slept, along with a crib for Edric, who had kept Arya and Gendry awake with his crying. Edric was very loud, at odds with his cousin Catelyn, who was very quiet.

Gendry strained open his eyes again and asked, "Lyanna, it is only dawn. Who could be at the door?"

She shrugged lightly and yawned. "Not sure, Daddy. But someone has been knocking. I think it is Uncle James and Uncle Jon."

Gendry threw open the covers now and another knock came to the door. He mussed his daughters hair as a voice came through and it sounded like Jon. "Gendry, we're terribly sorry to disturb you at this moment but Stannis is outside Winterfell. He bids Bran to come treat with him outside the castle walls and we are all going with him. Come, get dressed."

Gendry felt his eyes grow wide as he fully got out of bed, he gave his daughter a hug and kiss before walking past her. He walked over to the table and threw on a tunic and a pair of breeches. It was then he heard the coverlets rustling in the bed and saw Arya sit up. She also rubbed her eyes. "Gendry, why are you awake so early?"

Lyanna squirmed onto the bed and crawled into Arya's lap as Gendry answered, "Stannis has arrived in Winterfell." Arya's eyes grew wide but he continued, "He has bid Bran to come treat with him outside the castle walls, and I am going with him. I'm sure Stannis expects me there." Gendry fastened the tunic onto him.

"Be careful," Arya warned, stroking Lyanna's hair. "Stannis is nothing but a snake and a traitor. You saw what he did to my brother, stealing the crown. I should go with you for protection."

Gendry couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Arya reminded him of that little girl posing as an orphan boy he met on the Kingsroad. Sometimes that little girl wouldn't die in her. "I don't think Stannis would like that," Gendry said. He sat down to slip on his boots. "I mean, _King _Stannis. I mustn't forget to call him Your Grace from now on. You know he will take it for a slight if I do not."

Arya scoffed. "Others take him." Gendry now saw worry in her eyes. "Gendry, be careful. Make sure-"

"-Bran will have archers along the outer walls and men inside Winterfell," he assured her. He finished tying the laces to his second boot. "And I'll try to negotiate nothing but peace with him, Arya. It is time for us to go home."

"But we are home," she whispered quietly. Gendry could see the pain and sadness flicker across her face at the same time. He and Arya often talked at lengths about whether or not he should retain his lordship, but Gendry knew he had no choice. He was a Baratheon, whether he liked it or not. He was the legitimized son of Robert Baratheon, the First of his Name, and could not turn down the new king. The Lord of Storm's End was one of the most powerful lords in the Seven Kingdoms and Gendry did not have a choice. He did not wish to leave the Starks, his family. He did not want to see the tears coming down his children's face as he would have to tear them from the only family they'd ever known. Gendry did not want that, but understood that it must be done. For the good of the realm, he assured himself.

Gendry sighed as he strode over and rested a hand on Arya's shoulder. She looked up at him with sad eyes. The same silver eyes she shared with her daughter and newborn son. He frowned and flattened her hair. Arya only scowled and slapped his hand away. "I know how much it pains you to think about it, Arya. And I'm thanking you for all of this. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I know, Gendry. You're just a stubborn bull is all."

He smiled. "And you're just a lady. The Lady of Storm's End."

"I don't want to be a lady," she said, rolling her eyes. Lyanna had fallen back asleep in her lap. "I'll be horrible at it, Gendry, you know I will."

Gendry kissed her on the forehead. "You'll do just fine, Arya." He heard another knock on the door. "Just a moment, Jon!" He shouted. Gendry then said to Arya, "I'll be back soon. I imagine Stannis will want us to return down south with him. Does your family know?"

She nodded in-reply.

"Good. I'll be back, Arya."

She nodded again as Gendry gave her a kiss. Arya laid back down on the bed, Lya in her arms with her and Gendry went to the door. He opened it to find James and Jon standing out there, both looking equally tired from the feast last night. James was in a black doublet with boiled leather, his breeches were of a grey. Jon was all in-black, his preferred color. _Jon is a married man now. _Gendry gave them both curt nods which they only returned in-kind.

He stepped out into the halls and the three of them began to walk down to Bran's solar near the other end of the Great Keep. James yawned loudly. "Gods, my head is pounding. I think I drank too much ale last night."

"I'm surprised Daenerys let you drink that much," Jon teased him. "We all know how she has you tamed like Drogon."

Gendry laughed loudly and Jon did with him. James was not amused. "You jest now, Jon, but wait a few months. Sansa will have you tamed like Rhaegal sooner then you know it. Trust me, Jon Targaryen."

Jon shrugged. "Mayhaps you are right. Regardless, what do you think Stannis will do?"

"Treat with us," Gendry told them. "He knows that we have the dragons, Tommen must have told him so. Stannis wants peace while keeping his crown. He just wants peace."

"As do I," said James, "but I also want assurances. No acts of revenge on his part."

"Stannis won't attempt anything as long as we have the dragons," Jon pointed out.

"Yes, but dragons do not live forever. How long do they live for?"

Gendry didn't know. "I'm not sure, perhaps Tyrion does."

"Is Tyrion coming with us?" asked Jon.

"No," said James. "When Bran's squire came to wake me this morning - the idiot woke Dany and the children, Rhaella couldn't go back to sleep - he told me that Bran wants the three of us out there with him. Rickon and Tyrion will watch from the battlements."

"Sounds like a solid plan," said Gendry. "Hopefully after all this is said and done, we can finally have peace."

Jon Targaryen smiled. "It is all I yearn for. To raise my children with Sansa in Winterfell."

_As do Arya and I, _thought Gendry, ruefully, _but we aren't so blessed. _

They found the Lord of Winterfell in his solar with his squire next to him. Bran was reading over scrolls and dressed in his finest lordlings clothing. After they broke their fast, the men were dressed up in light armor. Boiled leather over chain mail with breeches and boots. Gendry's hammer was strapped onto his back and the men buckle on their swords. Once that was over they made their way towards the stables.

It was a chilly day in Winterfell when the men stepped out to the crisp northern air. Gendry had come to love the North, love the cold. Even though spring had come it was still kind of cold and they got some snow. Arya had told him about the summer snows. The sun was breaking through the clouds and it light up the courtyard in a beautiful way.

"It'll snow today," said James as he pushed Bran in his chair. "I can feel it."

Jon laughed. "Okay, James. I'm pretty sure it will not snow today."

"Would you like to make a wager?"

"No, why would I? I have nothing to wager."

"Shut up, you two!" barked Bran. "We have to be serious about this."

_This seems serious enough, _Gendry thought as he saw the northern soldiers scrambling in the courtyard. They were running across in their boiled leather and chain mail, their silver shields strapped onto their backs. Some were running around with spears in their hands and some bows. Stewards and squires were running around with barrels and quivers of arrows to bring to the ramparts above the East Gate. Gendry looked up there as they made their way towards the stables. Already he could see lines of archers in position next to each other, looking perfect in a row.

"Are all those archers necessary?" asked Jon as Bran's squire helped him onto his destrier. James had already mounted his and Gendry as well, even Jon had too. They were just waiting for Bran. _Poor lad, he deserves his legs back._ Gendry thought the gods too cruel to allow a good man such as Bran to have lost the use of his legs, but there was nothing he could do. Bran had adapted to them and still ruled just as powerful with a man who could use two. All his men respected him and his lords even more so. None so much as the Greatjon Umber, who had now joined them.

The Greatjon, along with some guards had reared up their horses next to them as they lined up in-front of the East Gate. Bran turned around to them, auburn hair flowing and said, "Rickon and Tyrion are up on the East Gate. Will you call to them?"

Gendry nodded and shouted, "Rickon, Tyrion! What does it look like out there?"

A few moments passed before an auburn haired Rickon poked his head over the ramparts. Then a pair of mismatched eyes, a missing nose, and the thin blonde-white hair of Tyrion Lannister joined him. Tyrion was clad in Lannister crimson and black, still proud of the house he belonged to. That was something Gendry admired about Tyrion. Even though all of the North hated his house, he was not afraid to show where he came from, his heritage. And Tyrion did not care what they thought, what any of them thought.

Rickon looked down at Gendry. "Stannis has brought an army with him, Bran. It seems that he means to fight if this parley goes bad. I can see him out there waiting for us. He expects you to go meet with him."

Gendry saw Bran give him a curt nod. "Are the men ready in-case?"

This time Tyrion nodded. "All the archers and men are ready, Lord Stark. Although I fear Stannis will not try anything as long as we still have the dragons."

"But the beasts are nowhere near Winterfell," said Rickon. "Stannis will surely know that."

"Stannis knows nothing," Tyrion barked at him. "For all he knows they are soaring the skies. He knows that we still have control of them and that is all he needs to know."

Rickon nodded as Bran asked, "Who is out there with Stannis? Anyone of note?"

"Lord Davos, his personal guard, and my nephew Tommen," Tyrion told him. "The queen is nowhere to be seen. I'm guessing she is waiting."

Bran nodded again. "Okay, Tyrion." He snapped the reigns and looked back at them. "Do not say a word unless spoken to." He glared at James. "Put the transgressions and hatred you have for Stannis behind you, James. I do not want you saying something that would cause a slight. I know how hot-headed you can be when angry."

James scoffed. "I won't say anything stupid, _my lord. _Although I do not forget that he is a traitor and turncloak. He stole that crown from me."

"I don't care!" Bran nearly shouted. "Right now, I don't care. I want peace, don't you?"

James nodded.

"Then don't make any remarks. Just stay quiet and calm, James, I beg of you."

"Fine, Bran," James replied. "I won't say anyting, I swear."

Bran nodded and stirred his horse forward as the men followed. The gate was opened and they made their way down the underpass and over the moat, the green hills and Kingsroad came out to greet him. Gendry just stared at the back of James's head, his brown-black hair bouncing with each trot. He could remember when he first met James, all those years ago. He was clad in the black of the Night's Watch, standing next to his father, Ned Stark, as both came to visit Gendry when he was still Mott's apprentice. James looked so young then - he still looked youthful now but age and the stress of being king had begun to catch up - and Gendry remembered the youthful look in his eye. The way he seemed sad, in a way, as if he did not want to be there. It was then that his life changed forever with his father's death. James was never the same since that.

Now they arrived near the parley and Stannis was coming into view. The man looked the same. He was atop his hill with his fiery heart bolt cloths around him. To his right was Lord Davos Seaworth, the Hand of the King. His brown hair was still peppered with grey - more grey than brown, admittingly - and his face was hard like stone. Gendry spotted his luck charm, as he called it, tied around his neck. The Hand's pin was stuck onto his tunic. _He must have stolen it right from Jon. I don't think he took it with him._

Behind Stannis was his newly formed Kingsguard, and the red woman wasn't with him. She hadn't been since they fought the Great Other, the Others across the Wall. Beside Stannis was the newly formed Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Tommen Lannister was beside him in golden armor with the crimson lion on the breast plate. His golden hair was down to his shoulders, barely touching the armor. Gendry saw he could not look at Bran nor any of the men. _He knows he might see Myrcella. He doesn't want to offend her. He fears she hates him._

And there was Stannis himself.

The new King of Westeros was wearing his typical silver armor with the crowned stag encompassed by a fiery heart plan on the middle of his breastplate. The black hair on his head was still fringed, receding as if were the shadow of a crown. His thin lips were formed into a frown and a shortly kept cropped beard was around it. On top of his head was a crown of red gold with points fashioned in the shapes of flames. Stannis's face was still hard like stone as it always had been, and in his head Gendry Baratheon could still hear James compare it to old leather as he did when they both traveled to the Stormlands to recruit Stannis's fleet. Only for him to use that same fleet to betray them.

There was nothing said for a few moments. Nobody said a word. The air was thick with tension and anger, Gendry did not know what would happen. He saw Stannis glaring at Bran, who did not flinch or break his gaze. Jon was next to Gendry on his left, while James was between Bran and Gendry. He then saw Tommen grab the hilt of his sword, the pommel was shaped into the head of a lion. _He sure loves showing that he is a Lannister. _

Suddenly Bran inclined his head. "Your Grace," he said, his voice dripped with a cold curtesy. Gendry hadn't heard those two words spoken in many moons, not to mention James was on the receiving end of them.

"Lord Stark," he returned. Gendry saw his jaw clench as he moved his gaze to James. "James…"

Gendry turned to his good-brother. He saw James's ears were as red as the crimson lion on Tommen's armor, the wolfsblood was upon him. Yet even now Gendry knew he would not speak out against Stannis, he wouldn't cause a slight. He inclined his head. "King Stannis."

Stannis's eyes now moved to Gendry and caught his gaze. "Nephew," he said. "I'm glad we did not find you in the rubble of King's Landing. It is good to know the Lord of Storm's End still lives."

"That I do, Your Grace," Gendry replied.

Stannis nodded then looked to Jon. "Lord Targaryen."

"Your Grace." He dipped his head.

Stannis clenched his jaw once more and said, "I expect the hospitality of Winterfell."

"And so you shall have it," Bran replied. "But, first…we must speak on a few things."

"And what would you want to speak about?" Stannis spat.

"Peace," Bran answered. Gendry saw him crane his head to look over Stannis. "I see you have brought an army with you. Why bring so many men under a simple peace banner?"

"How dare you question, His Grace?!" Tommen yelled.

"Quiet, Tommen," Stannis snapped, "let him speak." He looked to Bran. "Continue, Lord Stark."

As Bran was about to continue, Gendry saw Davos shifting in his saddle, he was playing with the reigns. Usually Lord Davos was a calm man, but always gave good, prudent advice. Bran then said, "I want a guarantee that you will not exact revenge upon Winterfell. That I do not want you to come back against my family for the battle of King's Landing."

"Even though he stole it from me," James spat under his breath.

That made Stannis grimace in anger and Bran give James an angry look. "I'm sorry for my brother," Bran apologized to the king. "But as you can understand he is still bitter about what took place in the capitol. I hope you can look past that."

Stannis shifted in his saddle and clenched his jaw once more. "I can look past it. But I want no more comments made."

Bran nodded.

Then Stannis asked, "How do I know you will not take retribution upon me when I enter Winterfell? How do I know those dragons aren't waiting in the sky to swoop down and attack as they did the Tyrells at Riverrun?"

Bran motioned to their surroundings. "The dragons are nowhere to be found, Your Grace. Surely beasts as big as them can be heard or seen. Rest assured, Your Grace, Winterfell will not rise against you."

Davos finally spoke up. "We want nothing but peace. We wish to stay in Winterfell for a moons turn or two and see you bend the knee. We did not come here for battle, and neither did you. We are even prepared to give assurances."

"Assurances?" James questioned.

"Quiet!" Bran whispered hoarsely. He then asked, "Such as?"

"First, Lord Gendry will retain Storm's End," said Davos. Gendry felt relief then, relief but sadness at the same time. He knew Arya would not take it well. "He is still the son of the late King Robert and a legitimized Baratheon. Storm's End belongs in his hands."

Gendry nodded. "And so I shall keep it. I look forward to living there."

"Oh, I expect you shall," Stannis said. "You and your family will return with me when we go back down south in a moons turn."

"Surely, Your Grace."

Stannis then addressed James. "James Stark, I want to make amends with you. I know that you do not like me for how I took the city - not to mention a kingship that was rightfully mine since my brother died - and you view me as a traitor. Nevertheless I am the king and demand your fealty. I'm prepared to give you and Lord Gendry even more assurances."

"Such as?" James asked. Gendry wondered, too.

Stannis gripped his reigns. "I can agree to a fostering for your boy and Gendry's eldest as well. Your Eddard can become my personal ward and foster when he comes of age. He and Robert can study under my tutelage once my reign is more secure." He looked to Gendry. "I can also promise that your daughter may become a lady-in-waiting to my wife, the queen, when she is also of age. She can join her at the same time your nephew and son do."

James scoffed. "May I speak plainly, Your Grace?"

Stannis nodded. "You may."

"It seems that you are using my boy as more of a token than a student. It sounds a lot like he will be a hostage, Robert and Lyanna with him. My wife will never allow it."

Stannis ground his teeth. "You can tell your wife, Lady Daenerys, that he will be fostered under my eye and Lord Edmure's as well. His son, Hoster, is my ward now and is doing well in the capitol with his family. I would take your daughter as well, but I fear that she has enough ladies-in-waiting for awhile. Eddard can then become lord of a holdfast if you wish. The fostering will begin when he has counted twelve namedays and will end in four years time. You have my word."

Gendry liked this idea. He knew that Stannis would not harm his son, seeing as he was the Lord of Storm's End. It was a good proposition for Robert to learn how to rule, how to be a good leader. Gendry never learned and had to from experience, but Robert had the chance to be greater. If he was to rule Storm's End one day once Gendry was gone from this world, who better to learn from than the king? No matter what kind of man Stannis was, he was still a great general. There was much to learn from him politically. Gendry just knew that Arya would not like it. It was her he had to get through. Yet it was a good idea not only for Robert but Lya, too. _Lyanna will love the Red Keep when she sees it again. I doubt she remembers what it looked like. She was only three when she last saw it, now she is four. _

James grunted. "I will have to speak with my wife about it, but I will give you your answer before you leave Winterfell."

Stannis nodded. "Fine. What do you say, Lord Gendry?"

"I'll…also, have to speak with Arya about it."

"And in-return I want nothing but oaths of fealty."

Bran dipped his head once more. "The North is yours, Your Grace." He motioned back to Winterfell. "Winterfell is yours."

Stannis nodded and reared his men forward. It was a long while until the finally entered the castle walls. The men had to wait while Queen Selyse, the now princess Shireen, and her ladies and servants came forward. The queen brought a lot of baggage and items, she even rode in a small carriage house. Gendry thought she probably couldn't handle the cold of the north, not that he could blame her. Even now he was getting used to it. Too long had he lived under the southern sun.

Once the queen was ready they made their way into Winterfell. King Stannis, Lord Davos, and Bran lead the way inside while Gendry trotted behind James and Jon, both Northern guard and Kingsguard coming in behind them. White flags of the House Stark were flying about every tower and crenelation, blending in with the clouds overhead. The courtyard was now busy with servants and soldiers moving into position. The Stark family had been there to greet the king and the queen when they arrived.

Rickon, Tyrion, Lady Catelyn, the women and children were there with the nobles of Winterfell. Even Ser Edmund was there with his daughter, who was next to Ned. Everyone was on bended knee when they arrived. Gendry looked over to see Tommen stiffen when he saw Myrcella holding Jaime in-front of her for the first time, Jaime had just learned how to walk. Afterwards the men came forward and unpacked all of the royal belongings, bringing them over to the guest house in Winterfell.

While Gendry was ordering some men to bring one of the queen's trunks carefully to the Great Keep, he saw Tommen step forward towards Myrcella. Cella just stood there as her younger brother approached with Jaime in her arms. Tommen tried to reach out to his nephew, but Cella retracted him away and said nothing. Suddenly she slapped him across the face and Tommen just stood there, stunned. "I deserved that," he had said. "I'm sorry, Cella."

Myrcella had just stood there as defiant and composed as she always had been. She then said, "You betrayed my family, Tommen. The Starks are my family now and you endangered them by doing what you did. The way you treated Uncle Tyrion as well. I should never speak to you again."

Tommen then grabbed her hand. "Cella, I wanted to come to your wedding, I wanted to come see…my nephew." He bent down his head. "Stannis would not let me," he whispered. "Please believe that, sweet sister. I'm sorry."

Myrcella drew in a breath. "Fine, Tommen. I will forgive you. You are still my brother and the only Lannister family I have left besides our uncle. But I will not forget what you did."

Tommen then hugged her then, she hugged him briefly and introduced Jaime to his uncle. It was a joyous sight to see.

Now Gendry was in his chambers with Arya, he wanted to tell her about what Stannis promised. It was a good opportunity for their children, and he needed to convince her. But Arya was Arya and Gendry knew she would not like this. She would loathe the idea of sending their children into King's Landing under Stannis's promise. Arya would put up a fight but she'd relent. Gendry knew she would.

He paced back-and-forth while Arya sat on their bed, clad in a simple grey woolen dress. Her brown hair was down hers shoulders. It was a few moments before she said, "Will you stop pacing, Gendry, you're making me dizzy. Just tell me about what Stannis said."

Gendry stopped and stood. "Fine. He made some promises, Arya, ones I cannot seem to refuse."

"Such as?"

"He is letting me keep Storm's End." Gendry could see the pain on her face when he said that, but Arya knew it was coming. She knew that Stannis would not let anyone but a Baratheon hold it, and Gendry was the last true one. He then softened his voice. "Arya, you knew that was coming."

His wife kept her composure. "I know. I just was hoping, maybe hoping…"

Gendry shook his head. "I know, but it has happened. I cannot deny the lordship."

"I know. What else did he propose?"

Gendry went silent and sat down to take a seat next to her. He took her hands in his and looked down at them before looking back up at her. Arya could see it in his eyes. "He proposed something else," she said. "I can see it in your eyes, Gendry."

Gendry nodded. "He did. And it is a _great_ opportunity, Arya. This…this is a great opportunity for our son and daughter."

She buried her brow in confusion and asked, "Our son? Our daughter? What are you talking about?"

Gendry Baratheon was scared in this moment, scared for how she would react to this. Robert was the first born, the one who made them parents. He would always be special to them. Arya, especially. Lyanna was Arya's only daughter and the two were close. Gendry was closer to Robert, seeing as he was his son-and-heir. "King Stannis has made an offer to foster Robert in court when he comes of age. He extended the same offer to James as well to foster Ned, as a token of good faith."

Gendry could see her eyes widening but he did not let her reply. "_And_, he offered to make Lyanna one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting when she also comes of age. It would not happen until they have counted twelve namedays and would last no more than four years. Arya, here me out before you say something. This, this opportunity does not come around everyday. Our son and daughter have a chance to do something great here. Robert will be personally fostered under Stannis and will have Ned by his side. Think about it, Arya. They are both closer than brothers, and Lyanna will learn well under the queen. Unfortunately Rhaella was not given the same opportunity because the queen has already too many, but our Lya was. Think about this, Arya. I beg of you."

It was then that Gendry saw the fire flicker in her silver eyes. Those eyes always gave away her mood and he did not see happiness there. It was then that she ripped free from his grasp and made her way to the table with the mirror. Arya gripped the chair firmly with her hand and said nothing.

"Arya? Arya, you have nothing to say?"

The wolfsblood was on her now. "Fostering?!" she shouted, turning to Gendry in a blaze of anger. Her face was hard and firm. "You mean they are to be hostages! Wards! They are nothing but tokens of good will on our part! How could you agree with this?"

"Arya," Gendry said cooly, "this opportunity is too great for us to ignore. No matter what Stannis is…he knows how to rule a kingdom, how to lead. Robert could learn much from him, and can be a way better lord than me. Think about this."

"It is not just about, Robert!" she snapped. "You mean to give Lyanna away, too, as if she is cattle! My little girl, our little girl, Gendry! Who will she have in court? She will be alone! At least Robert will have Eddard, if Daenerys were to agree to such a thing! I know she would not like the idea of her precious Ned doing this."

"James will make her see reason," Gendry assured. "I know he will. If Ned were going with him, would you consider it?"

Arya shook her head. "I do not like this, Gendry. I don't trust, Stannis! I never will trust him. I just can't after what he did to us. Forcing us to be like refugees on the Kingsroad, our children with us. Now you plan on sending two of our children into his hands as if it was nothing. I cannot even speak to you right now."

"Arya…" Gendry said, getting up to walk towards her. "I know that you love our children and don't want to see them ripped away from us, but it won't be for many years. Robert will be thirteen when he goes, Lyanna twelve along with Ned. And the fostering will only last four. By the time it is over they will be sixteen and close to adulthood. Robert will be betrothed by then, perhaps Lyanna as well."

Arya snickered at that, Gendry did not know why. He shook his head once more and said, "Listen, just give it some thought."

Arya shook her head and he saw some moisture in her eyes. "I won't," she hissed. "You mean to take my children away, and I cannot even think about it. This whole idea is stupid, Stannis is stupid, and _you _are stupid!"

And with that she moved past him in a fury of anger, slamming the door as she walked out of the chamber. Gendry sighed heavily to himself and leaned against the chair, thinking about all he had been through. He knew Arya would come around in time, but time was something they did not have. Gendry knew he had to leave Winterfell, tear his family away from the one they had come to love so much. He'd have to hear his children's tears and cries of anguish, and those of Rhaella and Ned as well.

He walked outside of his chambers and saw servants practically running up-and-down the halls. Trunks were being brought into the Great Keep by guards and everyone was busy.

Suddenly he saw James step out of his chambers and shake his head. He let out a heavy sigh. Gendry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just told Arya, too. She…she did not take it well."

That made James laugh. "Daenerys did not take it well, either. She yelled at me and fumed with anger. She told Ned would be nothing but a-"

"-hostage," Gendry finished as he nodded. "Arya said the same. It is just the motherly instinct to protect their children. They will see reason."

"I sure hope so," said James. "This opportunity is too great for us to pass down."

"I know," said Gendry ruefully. "Let us go to the Great Hall and have a drink. I could use one."

"Let's," James agreed, "while we have the time."

Gendry braced his shoulder. "I fear time is something we do not have."

"I have all the time in the world," James replied.

_Yet I do not, _Gendry thought. _None at all._

-x-

**Catelyn**

"Daenerys, please see reason!" Catelyn Tully Stark heard her son shout in his chambers. Catelyn had heard this argument before. They had it at least once a day since Stannis arrived in Winterfell, and that was almost two moons ago. The king had been here for that long now, and in only a couple of days he was going back, Arya and Gendry and their children with them. The thought made Catelyn sad. She knew she would cry when they would leave. She'd cry because she knew that her children were hurt, but also because her grandchildren would grieve even more. Robert, Lyanna, Ned, and Rhaella had been born under the same roof, had been together since they were babes, had shared the same midwives…they were as if siblings. Now they had to leave each other.

The children had been told, Catelyn knew. James had told her that he explained it - well at least tried to - to Rhaella and Ned at the same time. Daenerys and he had sat them both down gently and explained that Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry had to leave, that Lyanna and Robert and Edric had to go with them. "I don't think they understood at first," James explained. "Rhaella thought I was jesting, Ned couldn't believe it. After a few moments it hit them, hit them hard." Catelyn could still hear the pain in her sons voice. The children had cried for a while, Daenerys had told her the next day. She said she let them sleep in their bed that night because of it. Catelyn knew that day would be difficult for everyone.

The Great Hall had seen restocked with provisions and outside the castle walls an army was already encamped. Catelyn knew that even more men would be brought with Stannis - although they could feed themselves - and so the Great Keep was swept and cleaned with new linen being put onto the beds. The glass garden's vegetables were picked, the fruit along with it, and many beasts were slaughtered for the feasts to come. Not to mention many kegs of ale and barrels of wine were brought from the cellars. Everything had to be in-order for the new king, the same king who took his crown by betraying her son. An act that Catelyn could not forgive nor forget. It was one thing to put her children in danger, but her grandchildren, her babies…she could never forgive that.

That had been almost two moons ago, but now it was a different story. Stannis had been nothing but peaceful since he arrived in Winterfell. He still did not laugh or smile, or invoke loyalty but he was a firm king. Bran and the men had taken him hunting - even though Catelyn knew the man probably abhorred it - and Stannis had gone along with Tommen and Lord Davos. The men came back with a boar that night and it was eaten during the feast. There had been a feast each day since Stannis arrived, even though he insisted on it otherwise. Queen Selyse did not allow her daughter Shireen to come to them although it was probably expected of a princess. Catelyn thought the girl to be sweet despite her grey scale and even her grandchildren had taken somewhat of a liking to her.

Now Catelyn stood outside her sons chambers while she listened to them argue. They were often loud and passionate when they argued, but Catelyn knew the love they had for each other was strong. She knew they were talking about whether or not Ned should foster under Stannis. Catelyn had known that Gendry already told Arya, who was equally set against it as Daenerys. Both mothers thought it unwise to send their eldest sons and Lyanna to Stannis. They both thought the children would be more hostages than wards, but Catelyn saw the political side of it. The boys and Lya had an opportunity to learn under the king himself, a high honor in Westeros if ever there was one. Arya was close to saying yes, all depended on Daenerys's agreement. For if Ned were to go, Arya would give Robert her blessing. She didn't want Robert to be alone. But Catelyn also knew the real reason why they were against it: they didn't want their children leaving them. It was a mothers grief and protectiveness; nothing more, nothing less.

Catelyn knew she shouldn't be listening, knew she should just walk away, but she couldn't. She knew that Daenerys needed to be convinced. Servants walked past her and dipped their heads whilst Catelyn listened to their arguing. Some of them wanted to listen, she could tell, so they could go and gossip about it later. Word traveled fast in Winterfell.

Catelyn stood outside the door and listened. "Daenerys, please, my love, just listen, I beg of you. Arya will say yes to Robert's fostering if Ned will go with them. Ned now has an opportunity to learn how to lead. He can be lord of a holdfast, can do something with his life. Isn't that what we wanted?"

"It is," Daenerys conceded, "but I don't want him being a hostage. That I cannot allow!"

"Edmure is on the council now!" James said. "He will be there watching over Ned when the time comes. Stannis wouldn't dare do anything to our child, please believe that."

"I can't!" she screamed. "I just can't let him be a hostage, James!"

"He won't be a hostage!" He yelled in frustration. Catelyn pressed her ear closer to the door. "Listen, Daenerys-"

"-Enough of you telling me to listen!" she yelled. "I will not allow this, James! I cannot let you take my baby from me! How you can stand there and not care..."

"Not care? Of course I care! But I also see the opportunity behind this. Ned can do something with his life besides stay in Winterfell forever."

"I just can't speak with you right now, James." Catelyn heard her voice waver. Daenerys always had a soft spot for her children, Eddard especially. He was her favorite child, even though she would never admit it. He was her favorite as Bran was Catelyn's.

"Dany!" James yelled. "Please, my sweet, listen to this reason. Open your eyes. If not for me, do it for Robert, do it for Ned. He can be something Daenerys, something more than just our son. He can have a family of his own. He and Casella can live in the holdfast, give us grandchildren, and be one of Jaime's bannermen. You must see that. Ned won't be four forever."

There was silence for a few moments before Daenerys replied, "Let me think on it. Let me think on giving up my child."

"Don't cry…" was the last thing James said before Catelyn heard feet shuffling on the other side. Suddenly she jerked back as the door opened and Daenerys came through, her face fresh with tears. Catelyn stood there as she saw James in the chamber, running a hand through his hair. He was tired, frustrated, and stressed. He just wished Daenerys would agree to it.

Dany did not meet her gaze. "Excuse me, Mama. I must…I must find my son and hope he is spending whatever little time he has left with Robert. And me."

She walked passed Catelyn, but before she could go even further Cat grabbed her wrist. Daenerys turned to meet her, her silver hair bouncing. "He won't be gone forever, Daenerys. And it will not be for many years. Just…think on it."

Daenerys meekly nodded. "I know, Mama. I just don't like the idea of my Ned leaving me."

Cat smiled. "I know the pain; trust me, I know. I have lost a child myself, Robb…" she shook her head. "Nonetheless, Daenerys, think on it."

"I will."

Daenerys Targaryen wiped her tears once more and walked off. Now James came out into the halls and shook his head vehemently. He was clad in Stark grey from head to toe. "What am I to do, Mother?"

Cat frowned. "There is nothing you can do, James. She will come around on her own time."

"But time is something I do not have. Stannis expects an answer at the final feast and Dany knows this. Why doesn't she see the opportunity behind this?"

"She does," Cat assured. "It is just that she does not want her baby leaving her. It is a motherly thing, James."

"I know it is. Ever since the twins were born, Daenerys has always held them close to her heart. Ned, especially. He has always been a mothers boy."

"As Bran was at his age."

"I remember," James said quietly. Suddenly images of James and Robb watching Bran as he'd climb. The thought made her smile. "Bran had always been your favorite, Robb as well. Rickon and I weren't so lucky."

Catelyn laughed. "You were my first born. You were always special to me."

"Until I took the black," he said. For some reason it pained Cat when he said that, but she paid it no mind. He shook his head. "No matter, Mother. Will you speak to Daenerys and Arya for me?"

Cat nodded. "I will on the morrow. Today I must prepare for the farewell feast in two nights."

"Fine, Mother. I will see you later."

Catelyn left him after that. She did not speak to Daenerys nor Arya that day or the day that followed. Catelyn Tully was too distracted by ladies duties to attend to her family. She was preparing the feast for the king, the last feast Winterfell was to hold for the royal family. Catelyn had gone to the butcher to make sure chickens, pigs, and cattle were slaughtered for meat. She had gone to the cooks to make sure fresh bread was to be baked and lemon cakes as well. Then she had Tyrion order kegs of ale and casks of wine brought from the cellars. Already the royal visit had cost them, but Winterfell was not short of coin. It had many in its vaults. Each day began like this, and each day Catelyn was tired.

The only thing that kept her going was her family. There was no feast that night or the following. Stannis did not want one, and so they obliged him. Instead he would sup with his wife and daughter, even some of his bannermen would join him. Bran and Myrcella would sup with him as well, but the rest of the Starks and Baratheons would sup after them. Dinner was a solemn affair as the day loomed closer. This was the second to last night they would be together as a family, and nobody said a word. Arya stirred her food, Jon ate while Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. Daenerys and James were clenching hands on the table while they ate. Rickon and Tyrion were trading stories in hushed whispers over tankards of ale, Gendry with them. Catelyn sat there and just listened as the children spoke amongst themselves.

Casella was resting her head on Ned's shoulder, while he sat next to Robert and both were talking about sparring. Cat smiled softly as Casella snuggled her head deeper into his arm and closed her eyes. She supped with the Starks each night, and Ser Edmund usually did as well. But tonight he decided to sup with his men, for he was stilt the Captain of the Guard.

Rhaella and Lyanna were sitting next to each other as well, but Lya was just interested in what Ned was talking about. Soon Rhaella joined in as well and the children were off into their own world. Cat would miss seeing them together as one. Arya and Gendry would only be able to visit every so often. Storm's End was so far from the North, farther than King's Landing. If it took a moons turn to travel from the capitol to Winterfell, than from Storm's End it would take even longer.

Suddenly Catelyn heard a chalice being banged as everyone was brought to attention. The children stopped their talking and all the hushed whispers as well. Everyones gazes were brought to Sansa, who standing up with Jon's hand clenched in hers. Catelyn's eldest daughter had always been beautiful, more beautiful than Catelyn herself. Now Sansa was glowing in her violet dress with her hair pinned up by a net.

Catelyn saw her look at Jon who gave her a reassuring nod. "We wanted to wait until the feast on the morrow, but with everything going on…we wanted to say something to liven everyones spirits." Sansa smiled and announced, "I'm with child."

Catelyn couldn't help but smile. Everyone smiled and congratulated them, as Sansa turned a wave of crimson. She took a seat as James shook Jon's hand, Gendry, Rickon and Tyrion as well. The women pressed a kiss to Sansa and Jon's cheek and the children began to ask questions.

"What happened?" asked Robert. The sudden jovial shouts brought Casella out of her bliss, Cat saw.

"Did something happen to Aunt Sansa?" asked Ned. He'd always care for Sansa like no other. So protective, he was.

"Is she sick?" Rhaella asked.

"She's not sick!" Robert corrected. He leaned forward to get a closer look. "She seems happy."

"She is happy, stupid," Lyanna chided. She crossed her arms. "She isn't sick."

Casella rubbed her eyes as she slipped her hand in Ned's. "Don't you guys listen?"

"Listen to what?" Ned asked.

"She's-"

"-with child," Catelyn finished for her. Causing all the children to look at her at once. "Aunt Sansa and Jon are to have a baby."

All the girls smiled and giggled at that. Such little ladies, they were. Catelyn knew that Rhaella would be excited about another Stark baby coming to Winterfell. Gods knew she was excited when her own mother was with Cat in her belly. Rhaella got her wish for another sister, it was what she had wanted. Eddard had wanted a boy, of course, but Catelyn had been there when he saw his new sister for the first time. She saw the spark in his eyes, the spark that was borne out of love. He was destined to be close with this one, protective as well. Catelyn Tully knew it in her bones.

Suddenly Daenerys asked, "How far along are you?"

"At least three moons," Sansa told her. This did not surprise Catelyn that her daughter was so soon with child. Not only had she prayed for another grandchild to hold in her arms, but the servants had been gossiping. In the halls she could hear the servants talking about how beautiful a child between Jon and Sansa would be, and how soon it would be until she was with one. "Won't be no more than three moons until the lady Sansa is with child," Catelyn heard one of them say. "Her and Lord Jon are in their beds most nights, and sometimes in the afternoon. They're besotted, those two. We'll get the announcement soon."

_Looks as if she was right, _Catelyn thought. She reached out and grabbed her daughters hand. "I am happy for you, Sansa." She looked to Jon. "And you too, Jon. I hope you have a strong child."

He smiled. "We will. I hope it is a boy."

"What will you name him or her?" asked James.

"If it is a boy, Robb," Sansa answered without hesitation. "We want to honor his memory. And if is a girl, I personally liked the name Jeyne."

The mentioning of that name made James's face flicker with sadness, Catelyn could see. She could still remember how he held the young Jeyne Poole close to his heart when he was a boy. Catelyn could remember the glances she'd give him, the smiles. It was such a long time ago. "Jeyne," he echoed. "Such a pretty name."

Sansa smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Supper was happy after that. Catelyn Stark went to sleep that night happy for the first time since Stannis had arrived in Winterfell. Although she was happy to the king gone the day after the morrow, she could not help but feel sad that Arya would have to leave her, too. That nights sleep was as fitful as they came. For the thought of Arya leaving was too much to bear. That night she dreamt of Ned again, Ned and her kids. She dreamed of birthing James, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Catelyn could remember the screams, old maester Luwin telling her to push, and Ned standing by her side through all of it. The gods were too cruel to make her re-live this again in her dreams. Only for her to wake up to the realization that Ned was still gone and Robb with him. Along with Arya having to leave as well.

But there was still hope for Catelyn. Her remaining sons would stay with her in Winterfell, their wives and children with them. Catelyn oft liked to say that her grandchildren were the only thing she lived for anymore, and as each day passed she knew it was the truth. As she looked upon each of her grandchildren, the eldest ones especially, she could still remember holding each in her arms as a babe. Cat could recall holding Rhaella as a babe, wisps of silver hair and lilac eyes looking up at her while she sang her to sleep. The same could be said for Robert, Ned, Edric, and Cat. Lyanna had always been her favorite, that she could not deny. She loved them all the same, all eight of them, well soon to be nine with Sansa being pregnant. That gave Cat the vigor in life she thought she had lost when Ned and Robb died.

Finally the final day was upon them. It was a warm day in Winterfell, surprisingly. One did not need furs as you walked upon the courtyard, but it had snowed two days before. A fresh blanket was upon the castle roofs and the First Keep. The gargoyles having looked eery with the snow on their claws and fangs. The snow in the courtyard, however, had turned to a mushy slosh of mud and snow. It stained the hems of Catelyn's dress, although she did not mind. All she cared about right now was overseeing the final preparations to the feast.

Once that was taken care of, once Catelyn had spoken with Tyrion about the costs (which had mounted up, she had to admit) and had spoken with the servants about making sure that everything was in-order for tonight, Catelyn Tully made sure to find her daughter and good-daughter. She had made a promise to her soon and good-brother to speak with their wives over the fostering ordeal. Catelyn still saw the opportunity in their sons fostering, she just needed to speak with them on a motherly level. To reassure them that they had nothing to worry about. For, in truth, they truly had nothing to fear. If her brother Edmure and his wife Roslin could stay in the capitol with their son, then certainly Eddard and Robert could foster. And even little Lyanna, Cat's sweet Lya, could become a lady-in-waiting to the queen. One of the highest honors.

Catelyn found Arya in the practiceyard watching her son and Eddard spar each other. The boys were getting better with each passing day, and with Ser Edmund teaching them they were bound to be great. Even though Robert would have to continue to learn in Storm's End by whatever master-at-arms was there. Catelyn came up beside Arya and put a hand on the small of her back. Arya looked to her and gave a solemn smile. How much Arya had changed since she was a girl. Cat could remember how fiery and strong-willed she used to be. How she did not want to be a lady or was not interested in boys. Now she was a beautiful woman, a wild beauty as Gendry called it, and was different from the little girl. Gendry, marriage, and finally motherhood had changed her. She now had responsibilities and priorities in life. Yet Arya in the end was still Arya and did not like lady-things. She wore dresses, of course, but were usually simple and plain. Just like when she was a girl.

Cat looked forward and saw Ned moving back, wooden sword in hand, while Robert lunged forward. The boys were becoming more finessed, so to speak. Finally Catelyn broke words. "We need to talk, Arya."

Arya kept her gaze forward, while she wore her light blue cotton dress. She saw a streak of mud on the hems. "About what, Mother?"

"We need to speak with Daenerys, as well. It concerns something..."

"Concerns what?"she asked, turning to look at Cat. Her silver eyes pierced her.

"I'd rather speak of this in private. Please, Arya, just a word."

Arya nodded. "Fine. Afterwards I'm coming back to watch my son spar. Gods know he will miss this place once we leave on the morrow. My children love Winterfell too much, their cousins even more so." She sighed.

Cat placed a hand on her shoulder. She could see the little girl again. The one who'd open up to her about not wanting to be a lady, or the one who'd cry sometimes when Sansa called her Arya Horseface. Cat could still remember those days. "Where is Daenerys? And where is Edric?"

"Napping with Baby Cat," Arya answered. "And Dany, I believe, is in the Great Hall. She is personally in-charge of decorations for the feast tonight. The woman has been begging Cella for an opportunity to help." She shrugged. "Personally I'm content with watching my son play with swords."

Cat smiled. "You always were fond of swords, Arya."

Arya gave a chuckle and both made their way to the Great Hall. That was where they found Daenerys, barking orders like the dragon she was. The dragonsblood, James called it. Rhaella had some of it, Cat had seen it herself. As a babe she'd fuss over not feeding, and when she grew older she'd pull on Ned's hair or kick him in her sleep. She'd outgrown some of that but still the dragonsblood remains. So far Ned and Cat were untouched by it, although James claimed that Cat had the wolfsbood.

Dany stood in the middle of the Great Hall, looking beautiful in her dress of light violet. Her bodice and skirts had lace which were intricately sewed into flowers and it complimented the crown of blue flowers she oft liked to wear on her head. Dany did it for James, he liked the smell. Her silver hair was down passed her shoulders, looking like a waterfall of sunshine as Catelyn herself had combed it out this morning.

Dany turned her violet eyes to them and smiled after sternly ordering that the tapestries be raised higher. She strode over to them. "Mama." She dipped her head. "Arya. What brings you two here?"

Arya shrugged.

Cat then said, "I would have words with the two of you. Concerning a matter that involves you both."

Daenerys nodded and lead them over to a secluded table near the chair of Winterfell. She knew that the servants liked to gossip, and word would spread of the conversation they had here. A servant came over and placed tankards of hot cider in front of them. All the women took one an drank slowly. It was hot and sweet against Cat's lips, it made her whole body feel warm.

Dany took a sip and placed it daintily on the table. She wiped her mouth with a cloth. "You said you wanted to speak with us?"

Cat nodded. "I did."

"I already know what it is about," said Arya. "Gendry sent you, didn't he?"

Before Cat could reply, Daenerys said, "Is that what this is about? Did James send you to try and convince me?" She crossed her arms. "I'm going to kill him."

"No need to kill anyone, Daenerys," said Cat, cooly. "I come of my own accord, not because of either of your husbands."

Arya now crossed her arms. "I won't agree to it, Mother. I won't send Robert and Lyanna away to become hostages."

"Nor my Eddard," Dany agreed.

Cat sighed. "You two are as stubborn as an Aurochs. Nothing will happen to your children."

"Gendry wants to send them away to be wards!" Arya yelled. "Like Theon was to Father. And we all know how that turned out."

"Are you comparing your children to Theon Greyjoy?"

"No, Mother. I just don't want to put them in peril."

"They won't be in peril, Arya!" Cat yelled. "See the opportunity behind this. Stannis is extending out an opportunity for both of your children that would be an envy across the Seven Kingdoms." She looked to Dany. "Daenerys, Ned won't be a boy forever. As his grandfather used to say, he must face his fears and grow. Eddard used to be a prince, but now he holds no title or position. He is a Stark, which means something in the North. Nothing more, nothing less. He cannot inherit anything. Look at what fostering under Stannis will give him! He can learn how to rule, how to lead. He can rule a holdfast somewhere in the North and become one of Jaime's bannermen." Cat smiled. "Then he and Casella can get married and give you beautiful grandchildren. Isn't that what you want?"

Daenerys nodded. "Yes, that is what I want. I know those two were meant for each other, but I don't want to send my baby into harms way. I know what King's Landing is like, I know what it holds. It is nothing but a viper's nest."

"I agree with Daenerys," said Arya.

Cat shook her head. "It has changed, Daenerys, and will continue to. Edmure writes that Stannis has gotten rid of the vipers and spies that once existed. The court is now becoming less scheming. It was not like it once was. His son, Hoster, is doing well under Stannis. Give Ned the same chance."

She could see Daenerys thinking on it, but Arya then pointed out, "Robert will have Ned. That will make me sleep at night even better. Lyanna will have no one."

"Lyanna will be four-and-ten when the time comes," Cat told her. "She will be almost a lady and will know how to interact with others. And Ned will look after her, I know he will. He loves her dearly."

Arya rolled her eyes at that and conceded. "Fine. If...Ned were to go, then Robert can go. I want to make sure that Edmure gives me his word to look over him when the time comes. Lyanna, as well. If I hear the court is not better by the time Robert comes of age...I will annul it. I don't care if Stannis feels slighted, I'll kill him myself!"

"Arya!" Cat admonished, "Don't say such things! He is the king. You don't know who could be listening!" She sighed and looked to Dany. "Daenerys, see the reasoning behind this." Cat already knew that she had, she just didn't want to give up her precious Ned.

And so Cat reached over and took her hand in hers. She gave Dany's hand a firm clench as she looked up at Cat, violet eyes looking into blue ones. Cat frowned and said, "I know how you must be feeling. I know that as a mother the last thing you want to do is send your children away. Trust me, I know. When your husband took the black and went to the Wall with Benjen, I nearly cried for a fortnight. James does not know this, nor will I ever tell him." Cat smiled. "I know that you hold Ned close to your heart, that he is your favorite child, much like Bran is to me." Cat clenched her hand again. "But Ned won't be four forever, and he must learn somehow. He must do this, Dany, you know it in your bones that he must. You still have eight whole years to watch him grow before he leaves, and he will only be gone for four. Just say yes, Daenerys. Do this for him, he deserves it."

After a moment Daenerys nodded and Cat could see her fighting back tears. Try as she might, they began to fall freely down her face. The blood of the dragon does not weep, Daenerys always said, but when it came to her children...well no mother on this earth was immune. "Fine. Ned can go foster in-court with Robert when the time comes. But I want assurances like Arya. I want word from Edmure himself that the court is not what it once was. I will not send my baby away unless it is safe."

Cat nodded. "I understand. I will send a raven to him as soon as I can. Now, I will see you at the feast."

Catelyn left them then and prepared for the feast. She stood in James's chambers when she was done dressing, cradling her granddaughter in her arms. The same granddaughter which James and Daenerys named after Catelyn. Truly she never expected it, but they insisted. They wanted to remember her, remember the "mother to them all" as Daenerys had put it. Catelyn sat on the bed while she watched James dress Ned, combing his sons hair with a fine tooth comb. Ned's hair was now combed to the side.

James had just told her earlier that he had told Ned about the fostering, but of course he would not remember by tomorrow. Daenerys had come to him and told him she agreed to it, and then walked away with Rhaella and Casella towards the Great Hall. She was not in the best of moods with her husband, Catelyn could tell, but she wouldn't stay that way for long.

Cat looked into the mirrors reflection and watched as James fixed the silver direwolf brooch onto the collar of Ned's black doublet. On the doublet was the Targaryen dragon on one breast, but no direwolf. It is why James pinned the brooch on.

Baby Cat had fallen asleep awhile back, the babe was now a few moons old. Her brown hair was growing. Suddenly she blinked open her violet eyes and Catelyn couldn't help but laugh. Cat cooed at her and laughed. Catelyn cradled her closer and saw a tooth already emerging. It was her first. "This babe grows everyday."

James laughed and walked over to grab Ned's boots. Eddard was sitting down at the table. "Catelyn," he said, slipping on his son's first boot, "is growing too fast. She can already bear her weight on her legs if you hold her arms upward, and Dany claims she said mama the other day. Although, knowing her, I doubt it."

"Why do you doubt it?"

James laughed as he finished tying the laces. "Because...she had to say mama. She couldn't say papa or dada. It had to be mama. I think Cat likes me more than Dany, and Daenerys is jealous of that."

"You lie!" Catelyn jested. "She loves Ned most of all. I know it."

Ned nodded and smiled while James finished lacing his sons boots. "You may be right on that one, Mother. Cat does love being held by Ned."

"As does Casella," Catelyn teased her grandson. She could see Ned blush. He had told her the truth of how he felt for the daughter of Ser Edmund. Besotted, was the word he used.

"And Casella loves him back," said James. "Right, Ned?"

Ned nodded. "I'd be a fool to say no, Papa. Sella likes to call herself, 'my lady love.'"

Catelyn and James exchanged a glance before laughing together. "I was once called that by someone," James told him. He stood up and clenched Ned's hand. "But that is a story for when you are older. Come, let us go to the feast."

Ned hopped off the chair and Catelyn stood up with Baby Cat sitting up to play with her necklace.

The final feast was well underway when they arrived. James took a seat by his family, and Cat went to sit with them as well. Bran and Cella were sitting upon the dais with Stannis and Queen Selyse, both the royals were not dressed too intricately. Stannis did not drink nor enjoy this, Cat knew, but custom dictated that he must do it. His bannermen and lords did like feasts, as did the northern lords. Cat sat down and enjoyed a feast of salad, a pea soup, and finally doves pie with a sauce. They had lemon cakes for dessert, which Catelyn and Sansa enjoyed a lot. Sansa ate a lot of them, Cat saw. She knew that being with child had an affect on one's appetite. She could remember eating her fill when she was heavy with each of her children.

Finally during the feast they spoke of not only Sansa's pregnancy, and the childrens fostering, but Arya and Gendry leaving the next day. The men were having tankards of ale while they spoke. Catelyn saw the children listening on the conversation, how much they wanted to be like their parents. Ned was by Casella, holding hands; Lyanna was next to Rhaella, listening with her, and Robert was next to Ned on his left.

"Are you ready, Arya?" James asked.

"Of course I am not!" she chided. "I don't want to be a lady or run a castle. Especially one as big as Storm's End."

"You'll do fine, Arya," Jon assured her. "You'll learn. I'm sure they'll show you how to run it when you arrive."

"But I've never been there, Jon. I don't know what to do."

"Just be strong," Sansa said. "For your children, be strong."

"Is is them I worry about," Gendry told them, glancing at his children. "I don't think that Robert fully understands. He thinks we are leaving Winterfell for a little while and not permanently. Lyanna knows, I believe."

"It is the same with Rhaella," said Daenerys. "She thinks you guys are going on a vacation, but Ned understands fully. He cried because of it. I hate seeing them like this. They love each other too much."

"I know," Catelyn said to them. "Tomorrow will be difficult for us all."

"We can visit when we can," Gendry assured them. "I promise to do so."

Tyrion swirled his cup of wine. "Well, I'll surely miss the both of you."

Gendry laughed. "I'll miss you too, Tyrion. We don't want to leave."

"You don't have to," Rickon jested. He leaned forward and whispered, "Just tell Stannis to bugger off!"

Everyone laughed at that and when it subsided Gendry said, "I'd love to, but I'm needed down there. I'm still a Baratheon."

"We understand," said James. He lifted his tankard. "To Arya and Gendry! May you have a safe trip down there, and don't forget us!"

"TO ARYA AND GENDRY!" The rest took up the call.

After the tankards were clanged and the ale drank, Ned shouted over everyone, "I don't want Robert to leave!"

"Ned, calm down this instant," Daenerys admonished. "Do not yell."

"No!" he yelled in defiance. "I don't want him to leave, Lya too! I hate this! I hate this!"

"Ned, enough!" James yelled, his eyes stern. "I won't have this insolence."

"I don't care!" Ned yelled once more. He gave a pout and darted from his chair to run out of the Great Hall.

Casella rolled her eyes like the little girl she was. "Ned, come back!" she ran from her seat to go after him.

Ser Edmund got up from his chair but Cat only nodded at him, assuring that she'd take care of it. He nodded to her and sat back down with his men. Daenerys sat there stunned, Rhaella, Lya, Robert and everyone else with them. All the adults grew quiet. Catelyn had never seen Ned like that. Usually he was such a calm child.

"I've never heard him be so insolent," Daenerys said, astonished. "Truly, he is never like that. This must have been bothering him."

Arya shook her head. "I know it does. Ned and Robert are brothers."

James stood from his seat. "I must go get him. He cannot be alone like that, Casella neither."

Catelyn stood from her seat and said, "Sit, James. Enjoy the feast with them. I'll go get those two."

James nodded. "Thank you, Mother."

"It is what a good grandmother does, James."

She excused herself and moved past them. As she moved past the rest of her grandchildren she told them, "Thank you for not acting as he did."

Lyanna nodded. "Your welcome, Grandma. Although I don't like seeing Ned sad."

"Neither do I," said Robert. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either," said Rhaella. "But Mama told me you must and I'll be strong. I'm a dragon."

Cat laughed and pressed a kiss to her head. "You're my dragon, Rhaella. I'm glad you can be strong like your mother."

She nodded in reply as Cat made her way outside the doors to the courtyard. It was out there that she saw Ned sitting hunched over on the steps that lead into the courtyard. Casella was next to him, her head leaned against his shoulder as both silently stared up into the night sky. Cat smiled at this but was sad for her grandson. _At least he will have her to keep him company. At least he will have his lady love. _

"I don't want him to leave, Sella," Ned whispered. "I wish Robert would stay. I have no friends besides him."

"I know, Ned," she whispered softly. She rubbed his back. "I know."

Ned shook his head. "Maybe we can kidnap him?"

Sella laughed. "No, don't be silly, Ned. Robert has to go, Lya with him. They'll be back someday."

Ned smiled. "At least you're staying, Sella. I don't know what I'd do if you left, too."

Casella smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again. Catelyn now cleared her throat and both children looked back at him. "Hi, Grandma," Ned said ruefully. Casella only dipped her head.

"May I take a seat beside you, Ned?"

Ned nodded.

Casella gave Ned a hug and got up from the steps. She then said, "I'm going back to the feast, Ned. I know you'll be back."

He nodded again and she walked past Catelyn, going back into the feast. "Good job, child," Cat whispered to her. She only smiled.

Catelyn walked over and took a seat beside Ned on his right. She flattened the skirts of her dress. Up in the nights sky she saw the stars shining brightly as if they were beacons shining down upon them. Ned put his head on Catelyn's arm and sighed. Cat frowned and wrapped an arm around him. "My Ned," she whispered quietly. "Why did you act that way?"

"I don't want him to leave, Grandma."

Cat sighed. "Ned, you know he must. Acting as you did does not change them leaving on the morrow. It won't be the last you see of your cousins."

"But Robert is my best friend and Lya is nice. I like her a lot."

"I know you do, Ned. You just cannot act like that."

"Am I in trouble?"

Cat didn't know. "I'm not sure, my love. Your mother and father were not happy with how you acted. I'd apologize to them if I were you, and to your aunt Arya and uncle Gendry. You know you must."

Ned sighed. "I know, Grandma. Isn't there anyway they can stay? Please?"

Catelyn looked down at his pleading grey eyes and shook her head. "No, my sweet. They must leave." she cupped his cheek as memories of he and Rhaella as babes filled her head. How they'd grown on her. "This pains me too, Ned. They are my grandbabies, Arya is my daughter. I'll miss them just as much as you will. But in the end I must be strong. Not only for me, but for you and Rhaella and Cat and Edric and my children and all the rest. This pains me, Ned, it does, but I cannot let it consume me. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I do."

Cat smiled. "Good. Now let us go back to the feast, Ned. You know you must."

"Okay." He then asked, "Can you hold me? Or am I too old for that?"

Catelyn smiled again. "Never. You will never be too old for that."

Catelyn Stark scooped her grandchild in her arms and held his head down on her shoulder as she re-entered the feast. James stood up as he saw her and she said, "Ned apologizes for his outburst. We talked it out and he understands that Robert must leave."

Catelyn sat down with Ned still in her arms. He had his arms wrapped around her own neck in a hug, his face buried into it, just as he had done since he was naught but two. Catelyn could feel his lulled breathing as Daenerys asked, "Is this true, Ned? Do you understand and apologize?"

Eddard looked up from her neck and nodded. "Yes, Mama. I'm sorry for what I said."

"That is good to hear, Ned," said James. "Now apologize to your aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry," he apologized. "I know you must leave."

Arya smiled. "We will be back soon, Ned. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ser Ned," Gendry jested. "Don't grow too much on me."

"I won't," Ned assured. "I won't."

The feast was over by the end of the night, and Catelyn took her grandchildren to bed once they had fallen asleep at the table. She retreated to her chambers after they were put down and she let the sleep take her.

The next morning she awoke early and broke her fast with her family. Nobody said a word as they ate, for the moment was upon them. Suddenly James spoke up and began to remind everyone of memories of their childhood. He, Arya, Jon, Sansa, Rickon, and Bran all traded stories about growing up in Winterfell. It was the only thing that distracted them from the inevitable and what made them happy. The children listened as James told them a story of Arya putting chili's in Sansa's soup, or of when James and Robb tackled Jon into a puddle of mud. They laughed and giggled at each story, it was heart warming for everyone.

The courtyard was busy with horses neighing, men moving, and the shouts of men. Stannis and his procession had left early this morning and everyone bent the knee before he left. Bran came forward and swore his oath of fealty, Gendry with him, and finally he announced about Robert and Ned's fostering. Along with Lyanna becoming a lady-in-waiting. All were in-shock and the story quickly spread around Winterfell.

Once the fast was broken, everyone went outside. Gendry and the men prepared Arya and their childrens carriage, while servants and Baratheon men-at-arms loaded the trunks and food. Catelyn stood there with Edric in her arms, his silver eyes fixed on her auburn hair. Lyanna was hugging Ned fiercely, not wanting to let go. Ned only hugged her back as both began to cry. Soon Robert and Rhaella began crying as well, and the four cousins wails could be heard in across Winterfell. The adults stood there with stone faces, while Dany, Sansa, and Arya silently cried. Catelyn Tully would not, however, but knew she would once they were finally gone.

Once they were ready, Arya and Gendry made their good-byes. Each gave a last hug and kiss before breaking off. Arya hugged James with a smile and fresh tears, both having grown closer since he became the king. She hugged Sansa with the same smile and Dany as well. Tyrion called her Lady Baratheon before she hugged them, those two had become great friends. Myrcella had said good-bye earlier, she had business to attend to as did Bran. Bran was sad when he said good-bye to them both, but he would not cry. The Lord of Winterfell would not cry, he said. Rickon was stone faced and sad when they said good-bye, he hated those. When it was Catelyn's turn, she finally felt the tears but did not wail. Arya hugged her for what felt like a fortnight and took Edric in her arms. Catelyn then held both Robert and Lyanna ever so tight in her arms when last time. Both crying into her shoulder. When finally all was said and done, and the children said good-bye to each of their family members, Arya went into the carriage with her children. Robert and Lyanna were wailing and sniffling as they went inside with their mother. Gendry mounted his horse and gave a curt nod as he lead the way out of Winterfell, a sea of Baratheon men following him.

Catelyn Tully Stark stood there as her child left her, her husband and children with them. _Be strong, Arya, be strong my daughter. I know you can be. I know you will be. Just don't forget us. _

Rhaella tugged on the hems of her dress, tears coming down her face, and Cat picked her up. Daenerys had a crying Ned, James had Cat, so Rhaella came to her. "Don't cry, Rhaella," Cat whispered into her hair. "They'll be back soon, my love, you'll see. They won't be gone forever."

Rhaella only cried some more and Catelyn couldn't help but cry too. It was a sad day in Winterfell, for the Starks were not as one anymore, but still she thought herself blessed to have the rest with her. Her family, and Catelyn Stark could not wish for much more. Because in the end she was still a Stark, not a Tully anymore.


	36. Chapter 36 Eddard I

**A/N: I may have lied about the number of chapters left. We have this one, another one, and the final one. **

**Another thing about this chapter is that it is indeed, a time skip. We are going about nine years into the future from the last chapter, which means it is during the time of Robert, Lyanna, and Ned going down to King's Landing to foster under the king. And this is from Dany and James's son's POV, not thee Ned Stark.**

**Robert is 14; Ned is 13; Lyanna, 13; Rhaella, 13; Casella, 13.**

**Edric is 9, as is Catelyn aka Cat. Jaime (Bran and Myrcella's son and only child) is 10. **

**James and Daenerys have a new child, a son named Rhaegar. He is 2 years old.**

**Sansa and Jon have three children at this point. A son named Robb, who is 8. A daughter named Jeyne who is 7. Finally a 2 year old boy named Brandon.**

**Rickon is not in this because he is now the Lord of Karhold, having been betrothed to the daughter of Harrion Karstark. He does have a son named Rickard and a daughter named Daenerys.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 36 Eddard I**

**Eddard**

_Nine years later…_

Eddard Stark reeled back as Robert lunged forward with his sword. He was happy to have his cousin and best friend back in Winterfell. He didn't think he had been this happy in such a long time. The Starks were as one in Winterfell again, it had been many years since the last time the Baratheons came up north. The only reason was because Ned and Robert were going down south to foster under King Stannis, while Lyanna was going to become a lady-in-waiting to the queen. Ned was nervous, but his father told him he had to be brave.

"How can a man be brave if he is scared?" Ned asked his father one day when the time was looming closer. His father smiled, how very little he did, and replied, "Why, Ned, that is the only time a man can be brave."

Ned was brought back as Robert attacked him again. All Ned could do was parry his attack, as Robert came back again. He slashed right but Ned quickly ducked and moved right, Robert met his sword thrust and blocked it. The Winterfell breeze was cold against his torso, as he and Robert were sparring without tunics or jerkins. Robert liked to do it this way because it was more comfortable and he gained speed. He was muscled now at fourteen, well as muscled as a boy of his age could be, and was like a maiden's fantasy. He was certainly more muscled than Ned. They both differed in appearance and personality. Robert liked women, more so than Ned ever did. All the ladies liked the future Lord of Storm's End.

And as if Ned needed more proof of this, he saw up on the balcony as a few noblemen's daughters were giggling and talking in hushed whispers. They were watching them spar, they always did this. Although Ned kept to one woman - Casella was his, in truth - Robert kept to many. Often laying with whoever took his fancy. It was an act that his sister Lyanna hated, and Ned's sister Rhaella did even more so.

Eddard looked up and saw a girl flash him a smile, before he quickly darted his gaze away. His mother told him to be careful about those girls, they were nothing but trouble. But it wasn't them he was worried about, it was Casella. If she caught wind of girls looking at him…well, he should pray to the Old Gods that they would still be alive by the moons turn.

Ned felt a sharp pain as Robert hit him in the lower back. Ned grimaced and arched his back before jogging the pain off. Robert laughed as he always did. "You lowered your attack, Ned." He pointed his tourney sword at him. "You should know better than that. I thought Uncle Jon and Ser Edmund taught you better."

Ned scratched the back of his head. His back was throbbing. "I was…I was distracted, Robert."

Robert looked back up at the balcony and winked at them, Ned saw. The girls immediately blushed and giggled. Ned rolled his eyes. _Vultures is what they are. _Robert chuckled as he looked back at Ned. "Them? You were distracted by those lasses. Ned, they are harmless."

"No they aren't." The sweat was coming down his neck and face, he needed a towel and some water. Water would do him good.

"Are you two done yet?" Robb asked from the bench under the balcony. "Edric and I want to spar!"

"Quiet, the adults are talking!" Robert barked at him. "Just wait your turn, Robb."

Robb rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, Edric did the same. Those two boys were growing each day, and each day Robb looked more like his mother. His eyes were blue, his face long yet Tully like his mothers, and finally his hair was a bright shade of auburn. Edric was a combination of his mother and father, well more Arya than anything. His eyes were hers, as was his face. He just had his father's dark hair.

Robert then asked, "Do you not know how to speak to girls?"

Ned scoffed. "Of course I do, Robert! Or did you forget about Casella?"

"You're still with her?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I thought that ended."

"No, it didn't end!" Ned snapped. "I'm very much in-love with her."

That made Robert laugh. "Love! The thirteen year-old boy is in love!"

"Shut up! What do you know about women?"

"Me?" Robert said, pointing to himself. "I know quite a lot about women, Ned. Why…you see that one up there, the black haired one with the brown eyes?" Ned quickly glanced to see her, she was comely. Robert then finished, "I had her last night. You see, Ned, why have one woman now when you know you'll soon have one for the rest of your life? Just have fun."

"I do have fun, Robert. It is just that Sella doesn't like it when I talk to other girls."

Robert laughed again. "I flirt with them all the time. I've seen girls looking at you, Ned. Why that lass over there, the servant girl, she's been watching you this whole time. Why don't you ask her for a towel and some water? You'll see her blush like a maiden. Do it."

Ned relented. "Fine. But if Casella finds out about that, she's as good as dead."

Robert nudged his head again and Ned sighed. He beckoned the servant girl over with a waive of his hand. "Excuse me, may I please have a towel and some water?"

For a second she did not say anything, but quickly jumped into position like a cat. She walked over hesitantly and handed him a towel. Ned saw she couldn't even look him in the eye, and she was blushing. _Gods…_ "Here - here you are…are, my lord." She offered the towel.

Ned laughed as he took it and flashed her a smile. He knew girls liked smiles. "I'm not a lord," he corrected. "Just, Ned."

She stammered again. "Fine…Ned."

Eddard laughed once more and wiped his face clear of sweat. He threw the towel to Robert, who grabbed it and wiped his face as well. His dark coal hair matted against his face. Ned looked to the servant girl. "Pia, is it?"

She nodded. "You know my name?"

"Of course. You've only been serving here for six years, I think. Regardless, could you fetch us some water skins?"

"Certainly…uh, Ned."

Ned smiled. "Thank you."

She came back a few moments later with a water skin, he winked at her before taking a drink from his skin. She darted her eyes and walked away, giggling as she did. Ned didn't know why he was acting like this, normally he wouldn't have said two words to her besides, "please" and "thank you." But Robert had awoken something in him. He liked the attention she was giving him. It was like being drunk.

Ned took a drink before splashing some on his face. Causing Robert to scowl. "Leave some for me!"

Ned laughed and tossed it to him. "There is plenty left, Robert."

He blinked the rest of the water from his eyes and saw an auburn-haired woman coming towards him. Her dress was sea foam green with purple frills on the wrists and collar, her hair pinned up in the back as she liked to wear it. Ned strained his eyes once more and saw that it was Casella. She was still very beautiful, of course, and Ned had come to love her like no other. He and Casella had been through it all together, their love had grown strong since he was but a little boy. He knew how to read her like a book, and she was mad.

Casella walked up to him and shoved him hard. "You think I didn't see that?" she almost yelled. "Huh, Ned?"

Ned shrugged. "See what, Sella?"

She scowled. "Don't play coy with me, Eddard Stark!"

"I'm not playing coy." Ned braced her shoulders. "Sella, sweetling, I didn't do anything."

She shrugged him off. "The mere fact that you-"

Ned pressed his lips to hers to shut her up and it did just the trick for a moment or two. Her mouth was as sweet as honey. Casella broke it off in a blaze of anger and pointed a finger at him. "You cannot kiss your way out of everything, Ned! I saw you wink at her!" She turned around and pointed at Pia. "Don't think I didn't!"

"Casella, please calm down."

She narrowed her eyes in reply. "To be continued, Ned. Do not speak to me for the rest of the day. I'm going to go sow with your sister and Lya. I don't want to see you!"

And with that she walked off, angry and beautiful at the same time. Casella would be truly mad at him, he knew, but she loved him too much for her to stay mad for too long. Ned sighed to himself and walked over to throw his tunic back on. Robert laughed whilst he did. "Does she really control you that much, Ned?"

Ned sighed. "Shut up, Robert. I do care for her feelings."

Ned turned to see him standing there with his tunic back on. He scoffed with a waive of his hand. "She's just jealous, Ned. Casella knows that you're a handsome man, she doesn't like it when other girls know it too. Who cares, I say. Let them gawp, what does it matter? I know you'll never _cheat _on her."

"That's because I am not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

Eddard shrugged. "You womanize, Robert. Am I wrong in that accusation?"

He shook his head. "No, you aren't. Oh, well, I enjoy coupling too much. What can I say?" Robert then raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, I guess. I have to go find Casella anyway. She'll want me to talk to her."

Ned and Robert walked side-by-side through Winterfell now, and how the years had not changed it at all. This was Ned's home, as far as he was concerned. He didn't remember much about being a prince, about being in King's Landing for the first three years of his life. He remembered a little, to be sure, but not much. He remembered not seeing his father for a while. He remembered hearing his mothers cries at night, too. Ned remembered playing with Robert and Rhaella and Lyanna. He remembered his father chasing them down the halls pretending to be the evil dragon. That memory made Ned happy more than most. He remembered his fathers crown, the pointy swords that stuck from it. One memory he recalled more so is when he'd sit in his mother's lap while she sang to him and stroked his hair. Daenerys Targaryen had such a sweet voice in his memory. His father would be holding Rhaella. Ned yearned to remember more.

His family had told him little about what happened, although his parents never liked to speak of it. Sometimes when he looked at his father, James, he still could not believe he used to be the king. Ned's father didn't like to be king, he knew. His aunt Sansa had told him stories about when he was, and they weren't nice. She told him about Aegon Targaryen, the battle for the city, how Stannis Baratheon betrayed them. Now Ned was going to be fostered under that same man. He didn't know what to make of it.

Robert bowed to some castle folk as they moved passed them in the courtyard. All of them were out and helping out with making Winterfell presentable once more for Lord Edmure Tully, the Master of Laws down at King's Landing and Ned's great-uncle. He had met Edmure once when he was a boy, before he came to Winterfell. His son also fostered under Stannis and was now acting Lord of Riverrun. He was apparently very good at it.

Robert clenched Ned's shoulder as they neared the center of the courtyard. "I want to ask you something, Ned."

Ned rolled his eyes. "This never ends well."

Robert laughed. "Okay, make your jests, but it is a question. May I ask?"

"Go ahead." They moved around an elderly woman. Robert then asked, "Have you ever laid with a woman, Ned?"

That took Ned for a turn. He never really had this conversation with Robert. The answer was no, of course. Ned had never been with a woman in his life, had never coupled with a whore. He had wanted to, but his love for Casella kept him back. Once he went with a few boys in Winterfell that were his age, they were nice lads who joined the guard and were now in Karhold with his uncle Rickon. One time they took Ned to the brothel in Wintertown, but he refused any advances. He just couldn't do it, couldn't dishonor his lady love.

Casella and he had gone as far as one could go without fornicating. They had kissed, touched, done it all and Ned liked it. He wanted to take her maidenhead, but wanted to wait for marriage. It was the honorable thing to do and Ned wanted to be honorable. Yet Sella kept insisting that he did. She wanted to experience it, wanted to know what it was like. Ned had only heard about it from Robert and his father. Casella stated that they were to marry one day and Ned knew that truth as well. "If we are to marry and not share any other beds then why not just do it now?" she proposed. "It is not infringing on anyones honor, Ned. Just put it inside me."

It was tempting, but he refrained.

"So, have you?" Robert pressed again.

Ned shook his head. "No."

Robert yet again laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So that is why you are so serious all the time! You haven't released any poison. You're clogged up. Come, I'll find a girl to take your virtue."

Ned shrugged him off. "No, I don't think that'll be happening."

"Come on, Ned, every lady knows that his husband won't be utterly faithful. I'm sure your father-"

"-My father never laid with a whore!" Ned exclaimed. "And he has never been unfaithful to my mother."

"Your father was in-love with a whore!" Robert told him. "My mother told me. Ros, was her name. She had red hair and green eyes, much like your Casella. She was said to be beautiful."

"I don't believe you," Ned spat. "I don't."

Robert shrugged. "Fine, don't believe it. I know it is the truth. Even Lyanna said it is so. Face it, Ned, you have to do this."

"I won't. I won't dishonor Casella that way."

"Fine, fine. Have you at least gone beyond kissing her?"

Ned nodded in-reply.

Robert grinned. "That's good. You just need to take it another step."

"She wants to," Ned admitted. "It is just I don't' want to besmirch her honor and if Ser Edmund catches wind, he'll have my head."

"Ser Edmund will never know," Robert assured.

"I just can't take the chance, Robert. I respect Ser Edmund, and he likes me. He's glad I'm with his daughter."

"That's because you're a Stark and a Targaryen." Robert squeezed his shoulder again. "He knows you as a good lad."

"And I must stay a good lad," Ned told him. More for himself than Robert. "I promised him that I would look after Casella, that I'd always love her. I must do that, Robert."

Robert laughed. "I wish I was as honorable as you, Ned. I guess…I guess I'm more like my grandfather then my own father. My mother resents me for my womanizing, but…I'm just a boy, Ned."

"We're both just boys, Robert. Now we're going to become wards to the king."

"I still can't believe that. Aren't you scared?"

Ned shook his head while they moved towards the Great Hall. "I'm just nervous, coz. I'm not scared. I think I'll just miss my family and Winterfell."

Before they opened the doors Ned heard a shout from behind. He knew who that was. "Ned!" she called out. "Where are you going?"

Ned and Robert both turned around to find Cat coming to them. She was clenching both Rhaegar and Brandon's hands as they walked towards them. Cat was his little sister and they were close. He'd miss her more than anyone in Winterfell - besides Casella, of course, and his family.

Cat pouted as she nearly had to drag Rhaegar the last step. Ned's little brother petulantly scowled. "You're hurting me, Cat!" he complained. "Stop it."

"You shouldn't be so slow," she chided.

"I'm not slow!"

"Yes you are. Like a turtle."

Rhaegar released his hand from her grip and crossed his arms like a child, his lower lip petruding. "I'm not a turtle."

Ned sighed. "Cat, what are you doing?"

She sighed in-reply and used her free hand to push a strand of brown hair from her face. Cat then explained, "Mother and Aunt Sansa bid me to look after these two while they prepare for tonights feast. Why me, I don't know. Rhaella loves Rhaegar more than both of us, so she should do it!"

"And where is she?" Robert asked.

Cat shrugged. "Probably sowing her hearts content. I was just there doing needlework there with them, until Aunt Sansa dragged me out of it. That was a godsend! I hate needlework more than anything!" She pushed another strand of hair. "Why do I have to do it anyway? What will it teach me? Nothing! I'll just have someone do it for me."

Ned laughed. "I suppose I should just have someone do my sword fighting for me, too."

Robert laughed but Cat narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, stupid."

"Don't call him stupid," Brandon admonished. He was Jon and Sansa's youngest child and a sweet boy. He had inherited the Stark look from his father and was the same age as Rhaegar, both having been born a fortnight apart. They were close, Rhaegar and Brandon, more like brothers. They would be like Ned was with Robert when they were older. "That's not nice, Cat."

Cat rolled her eyes and clenched Rhaegar's hand again. The boy only looked to the ground and seemed bored. Rhaegar was two years old and Ned was eleven at the time he was born. He didn't expect to get a new sibling after Catelyn was born, he was only four when she came into this world. Rhaegar was a godsend, according to his mother. She wanted another child but his father was set against it, he said that his three were already too much. But…Ned didn't want to think about it. The thought made him sick.

It was a cold summer day when he was given the news by his mother, Ned didn't know what to think. He was in-shock to say the least, but there was excitement there. Nobody was as excited as his twin sister Rhaella. She was excited just to have a new sibling, she wasn't as close to Ned or Catelyn. Her best friend in Winterfell was Casella and she got along with her just fine. She was even closer with their cousin Jaime than with Ned or Cat. The thought made him sad. Seven hells, they were twins! His father would always say. He didn't understand it. Eddard didn't either, truth be told.

When Rhaegar was born, he was happy. He had wanted a brother - he loved Cat all the same but a boy was what he wanted - and the gods granted him his wish. He looked more Targaryen than Ned ever would, wisps of silver hair upon his head. Even Catelyn's violet eyes made her more Targaryen than Ned. But the Stark would not go away in Rhaegar. He inherited their fathers silver eyes, the same ones many of the Stark cousins shared. It was like looking at a mirror, if Ned had silver hair. Him and Rhaegar both shared his mothers face.

Eddard could still recalling holding Rhaegar in his arms the first time. He could recall sitting against the wall outside the sickroom in the Great Keep, Rhaella with him and Catelyn sitting in his lap. They weren't allowed inside. The only people in there were Ned's father, his grandmother, Aunt Sansa, and finally Aunt Myrcella. The screams were loud enough to make Ned think his mother was being gored by some violent animal. But when the screams gave way to the sounds of a wailing babe, his heart leapt for joy.

It was later in the day when Ned and his siblings were allowed to go visit their mother. Daenerys Targaryen was laying in her bed, her every being racked and tired from giving birth. The smile she gave Ned when he walked in with Cat and Rhaella would forever be etched in his memory. But when Ned was finally allowed to hold his baby brother, he felt something in him break. It was a good break, a swell of pride and protection. "We'll be great friends," Ned whispered to the silver haired, grey eyed babe. "I promise to make it so." And so he did. Rhaegar looked up to him, wanted to be him, and Ned could never say no to him. Often then not he spent a portion of his day playing knights and dragons with Rhaegar and sometimes Brandon. Ned would always be Symeon Star-Eyes, Rhaegar would be Prince Aemon, and Brandon preferred being Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Would you like me to take him?" Ned proposed.

Cat shook her head. "No, you must go see your _precious lady love._" Cat rolled her eyes and told him, "Sella has been talking ill of you all morning, Ned. Saying that you flirted with a servant girl. Rhaella and Lya have had to hear it the whole time. She's been complaining and complaining…"

Ned groaned at that. He hated when Casella gossiped ill about him; he'd have to hear about it from his sister for a fortnight. Plus his woman liked gifts in return.

"I'd go see her now then," said Robert, motioning to the doors. "Come, Eddard, we have some apologizing to do. Have you ever done a good grovel?"

Ned laughed. "I think not. Sella usually likes trinkets."

Robert scoffed with a waive of his hand. "Bugger that. Words of affection should do the trick." Robert shrugged. "It works for me."

"Cat, what do you-" As Ned turned around to face his sister again she was gone. He saw her running towards the godswood gate with Brandon and Rhaegar at her heels. Cat was part squirrel, Ned would alway jest. Her favorite thing was to climb trees and dirty her dresses, much to their mother's chagrin. "Why can't you act like a lady?" Daenerys Targaryen would always ask in despair. "Why, Catelyn, why?" Their mother didn't like when she did that. She wanted her to be a strong-lady, but not like her brothers.

Ned's father was a different story. James Stark admired his daughters behavior - it said it reminded him of their aunt Arya at her age. His father once laughed and pressed a kiss to her head when she came back all dirtied and muddy, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Ned's mother was there to see it and scowled. She didn't like it that her husband encouraged Cat's behavior, but what could he do? It reminded him too much of Arya. Even Arya herself jested that the only proof Catelyn was his and Ned's mothers child was her violet eyes.

"I guess she left," Robert said.

Ned sighed. "I hate it when she does that."

Ned went to the Great Keep alone, to face Casella. He went into the Great Hall with Robert and had lunch with the Baratheons. Well, it was only his mother and father. Lyanna was with the girls, of course, and Edric was with Robb and Jaime, sparring. Lord Gendry, Robert's father, spoke of what to expect in King's Landing. He told them about the Red Keep, Aegon's Hill, Maegor's Holdfast. About how they'd have to wake early with the king, break their fast with Lord Davos, sit-in on small council meetings and pleas from the smallfolk. The only time they'd have to themselves was after supper and in the morning before the fast was broken. That would give Ned little time. He hoped to make friends besides Robert in King's Landing, but he doubted it. _At least I'll have Lyanna to keep me company, I've always liked her. I'd marry her if it wasn't for Casella, of that I have no doubt._

The sewing room was on the east end of the Great Keep. It overlooked the courtyard via the big window in the back of the room. Grey drapes covered the window with some sown dire wolves on the pattern. There was a hearth in a corner and a sewing circle in the middle with a bench off to the side, where many a time Ned watched with his mother as his sister and Casella would sow away.

When he arrived the door was slightly creeped open, just ajar. Inside Ned could see the girls of Winterfell gossiping, like a group fishwives, as Tyrion Lannister liked to jest. Or Uncle Tyrion, as some of the Stark cousins refer him to. Ned did as well. He had known Tyrion since he was a babe, and considered him like family. All of Winterfell did, all the Starks did.

Peering through, Ned saw them in a circle. There was Beth in the front, the daughter of a nobleman in Winterfell. She had golden hair, but was not as comely for Ned's liking. She was not ugly, but not the prettiest. Her eyes were too wide apart, but Sella always insisted Beth was pretty. Then there was Darci, a girl with raven hair and sun-kissed skin, her father having lived down south before coming to Winterfell. He claimed to have lived in Dorne. _Which explains the sun-kissed skin. _

Then there was his sister Rhaella.

Ned's twin sister was the spitting image of their mother, except more beautiful, as many liked to say. Eddard didn't know what to make of that. He never truly thought about it. She and Ned were born on the same day, at the same time, in the same womb, but the gods did not deem them to be as close as when they came into this world. Rhaella did not prefer his company as much as she used to. At times she would, at times Ned and her would get along like close siblings. She'd tell him things, give him advice about how to treat with Casella, tell him her secrets…at times. Sometimes she'd be angry with Eddard for no reason, as if her bed was too tight last night. Ned had grown used to it by now. He had learned how to read her mood by just the look of her face.

Then beside her was their cousin Lyanna, a girl Ned considered his best friend besides his Sella. They spoke of everything together. Ned had missed her dearly since she left all those years ago. Since their departure she and Ned had written through ravens, and through that they grew closer than ever. He told her everything.

Lya was looking down at her needlework, her brown hair falling over her face - it was slightly curled and going down past her shoulders. She was in a dark green dress. Ned thought her to be very beautiful, he wondered why she had a hard time finding someone at Storm's End. _She must have many admirers, of that I have no doubt._

And then there was Casella.

Now she was talking of Ned, he could hear. She was leaning forward, whispering, and each time the girls would giggle and retract. _Like a group of fishwives, _Ned thought to himself. All except Lyanna. She wouldn't lean forward, she'd just listen. At times she'd laugh, more a slight chuckle at most while Beth and Darci were giggling. Even Rhaella would giggle at times.

"I'm not speaking with him until the next moon turns!" Casella said defiantly as she sowed a stitch, the white blanket spilling out of her hands like a river. She was sowing something for Ned, he knew. A blanket to bring down south with him, a piece of her. Ned would miss her so much. Each day he'd spend the majority of his time with her. Since the moment the sun went up to the moment it went down. The only time they were truly apart was when he'd spar and she'd learn her curtisies.

"But why, Sella?" Darci asked.

"Because he knew what he was doing," she told her, lifting her chin. "I'm not a fool Darci, he did it on purpose! I swear it is Robert who influences him to do such things."

Rhaella scoffed, waiving her hand daintily. "Robert is just misunderstood. At times I hate his cockiness and womanizing just as much as you do, but there is good in him. He would have a girl if he didn't pretend to be what I know he isn't."

"But he is so handsome," Beth said in a dreamy voice. Ned sighed at that. She'd always taken a fancy for the son of the Lord of Storm's End. "I'd be his girl."

"And he would always cheat on you," Darci spat. Ned didn't know why Lya was just sitting there and listening while the spoke ill of her brother. He knew she didn't hold no great love for Robert, but they were amiable with each other.

"He would have one if he just had some honor," Lyanna added. "Robert is not ugly, he just needs to act like a man, not a boy. Something that Ned has learned." Ned's heart swelled when he heard that.

They all nodded.

"Ned really never had a chance to have many girls," said Beth. She smiled at Casella. "Sella has had him tied down since she was four."

The girls but Lyanna laughed, even Rhaella giggled. Casella only smirked and said, "I had known I was in-love with Eddard since I had first laid eyes upon him. I just…it was meant to be, is all I'm saying. I've loved him since I was that little four-year-old girl. But that doesn't mean he can just flirt with servant girls!"

"Robb has started doing that," Rhaella said. All the girls gasped at that.

"But he is only eight!" Beth yelled.

"Robb is smarter than you think," Lyanna said. "He knows he's handsome and uses it to his advantage. Just as Rhaegar knows."

The girls laughed at that again. Casella smiled brightly. "Rhaegar…gods, I wish I had a sibling like him. Rhaella, I'm envious."

Rhaella smiled. She and him were close, the only two Targaryens she'd say. "He is a sweet boy, of that I have no doubt."

After another moment of silence, Darci asked, "So, Sella, will you forgive him?"

Sella shrugged. "If he says the right things."

"Oh, stop it!" Rhaella playfully admonished. "You're just being jealous."

Casella buried her brow. "I am _not_ jealous!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Beth teased. "You know you are."

Casella giggled. "Mayhaps, I am. I just want all those petty servant girls to know he is mine."

"I think everyone in Winterfell knows that," said Darci.

The girls laughed again.

Ned knocked on the door now, loudly and abruptly. All the girls looked up at him at once, laughs subsiding. They kept their smiles but Casella's turned to a frown, even Beth's and Darci's. Rhaella only shook her head but Lyanna was laughing brightly at him. She knew what was to happen next. "Hello, ladies."

"Hello, Ned," said Beth.

"Hi, Ned," said Darci.

Ned waived and winked at Lyanna, who only laughed again. He held Casella's gaze now and said, "A word, please. You know we have to talk about this."

She put down the blanket and crossed her arms. "And _why _must we, Eddard Stark? Do you think you deserve it?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "I did nothing wrong! I was just being nice."

"Being nice?!" she yelled. "How was that nice? You clearly flirted with her."

"Can we please talk about this in-private?" Ned asked in despair. "I don't want to do this in-front of them."

"Of who?" Sella asked. "Of girls you've known since you were but a child." She motioned to Lyanna. "Your cousin." Then to Rhaella. "Your sister." Finally to Darci and Beth. "Two girls you've known since we were what…six? Surely these are no strangers."

Ned grew tired of this. "Fine, I'll speak with you about it later." He inclined his head. "Good-bye."

"No, come back!" Casella yelled. Ned turned around to find her standing with pleading eyes. She then said, "Can you give us a moment, please?"

All the girls nodded and then proceeded to collect their needlework. Beth got up first and moved past Ned, nodding her head. Darci did the same. Rhaella came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not that mad, Ned. Just listen to her."

Ned nodded and she gave him a curt one in reply, walking off. Lyanna finally collected herself and moved to Eddard. She smirked as she approached. "Do I appear funny to you?" Ned asked.

She only shook her head. "You appear the fool."

Ned laughed again and she came up to whisper in his ear, "She's just jealous, is all. Casella won't be angry anymore."

She then strode away after that and Ned motioned to his surroundings. "May I, my lady?"

Casella rolled her eyes petulantly. "Just take a sit, you fool."

Ned walked in and took a seat beside her. He looked at her and admired her beauty. Emerald eyes with auburn hair, Ned wondered how she was so perfect. Ned's grandmother, Lady Catelyn - a woman he'd love until she passed and then some - often jested that Casella had some Tully in her. Ser Edmund, her father, came from the South. He was a tourney knight, riding in tournaments and the like. His wife was a riverlands lady he met during a tourney in King's Landing. He was a young man then, a squire, a boy. He and his lady, a woman by the name of Marissa, wed soon after they met. Ser Edmund had to go fight off with the Tullys during the War of the Five Kings, he had lived off in the Riverlands at the time near Riverrun.

After the war he decided to go north. It was then that he was offered a position in the household guard of Winterfell, and it was there he had been ever since. He brought his wife with him, of course, and they had trouble conceiving, according to Ser Edmund. That was why Casella was considered such a blessing to him, a blessing that ended in tragedy. Casella's mother had died giving birth to her, something Sella always blamed herself for. Ned always told her against that, he hated when she blamed herself. Ser Edmund loved his daughter all the same, never parted from her. They were close, Ned knew. He was happy that she was with Ned, because he said when he died, he knew she'd be in great arms.

Ned smiled at those words and Casella caught his gaze, a smile creeping upon her face. "What is it?"

Ned shook his head. "I'm going to miss you, is all."

She frowned and grabbed his hand. Casella had her hair pinned up as she preferred. "I'm going to miss you too, Ned," she said, staring at their fingers intertwined. Now she looked at him with sad eyes. "Promise me, just promise you'll write me everyday. I don't think I could go a day without getting a raven from you."

Ned patted her hand and chuckled. "You're going to have to. The Red Keep doesn't have _that_ many ravens."

He saw her face flicker with sadness and she grabbed him into a fierce hug. She threaded her fingers through the back of his head. He felt her bosom press up against him and he quickly diverted his thoughts elsewhere, less he wanted an embarrassing experience right now. "Must you go, Ned? Must you? I-I don't want you to leave." He could hear her choking on her words.

Eddard Stark hugged her just as fiercely, stroking her back up-and-down. "You know I must, Sella. My father made a promise to the king, a promise you do not break. I'll be back before you know it…"

"But that is three years, Ned," she whispered. "I don't know if I could last that long. Without you, that is."

"I know, my love."

She sat back to look at his face, cupping his cheek. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. Sella then said, "Tonight, Ned. I want you to take it tonight."

"Sella…"

"No!" she said defiantly. "Three years, I will be without your touch, your smell, your laugh, your kiss, everything…The least you could do is give me this, Ned. Just take my maidenhead, please…"

Ned shook his head. "I can't, Sella. That would be dishonorable…"

"You are to be my husband, when you return." Sella kissed him quickly. "Your father promised to it, he said that we could marry once you return. I would see it happen."

"You have three years to prepare."

She scoffed. "I would marry you in the middle of Wintertown, if it came to it. I don't need three years."

"Nevertheless, Sella. I'm guessing I am forgiven?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Now Ned stood up and placed both his arms on the top of her stool, trapping her. She stared him down, the fire burning in her green eyes. Casella was unnerving in this moment. "You are cross with me, but I do not know why."

"I am not cross, _Lord Stark_."

Ned sighed at this, she only called him that when she was treating him mockingly.

"But you are, _Lady Stark_." Ned grinned at him calling her that, she only smiled back. "We have been a couple for ten years, I can tell when you are angry."

Ned could see her trying to suppress a frown, he knew her too well and she knew this. Casella hated being bested. "I'm not angry," she repeated. "Although I do not appreciate seeing an honorable man like you flirting with common servant girls just because Robert persuades you. It is unseemly of you, Eddard."

Ned looked into her eyes. "Indeed?"

Casella sat up straighter and held her chin up in defiance. "_Indeed, _Eddard. And seeing as you only do it to get a rise from not only me but yourself, I think it is insulting to me that you do so. You think I do not see the way girls look at you and Robert when you spar without tunics? You don't think I see the stares and giggles from other girls? Oh these eyes see true, Ned."

Ned smiled softly. "Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Casella."

She snorted. "Jealous? I have no use of that emotion. I know you are mine."

"Lyanna said you were jealous, but I couldn't believe it."

"Lya?" Sella snapped. "Since when did she give you such advice into my emotions?"

"Lya is a trusted cousin and friend," said Ned, "you know this. Trust me, Casella, you are the only woman I look at. The only one I wish to kiss." He pressed one to her lips and pulled back. "No one stands equal as you."

Her face softened and she said, "I could never stay mad at you. You are forgiven. But please do not throw it in my face anymore."

"It was not my intent. Although know that I also have to see other men looking at you. You know you are very beautiful."

She gave an innocent small smile. "A quality of my mothers, my father always tells me. I wish…I wish I got to meet her, is all." Casella shook her head. "Nonetheless, your family has been like mine since I was a girl. Your mother is like my mother to me, so…I guess that makes us siblings?"

Ned laughed. "Are we Lannisters?"

"Targaryens wed brother and sister for centuries," she jested. "Are you not Targaryen?"

"I am," Ned conceded. "But I am also part Stark."

She shrugged. "You do look nothing like a Targaryen."

"A fact that is well known, Sella."

She clenched his hand. "Tonight, Ned. I will come to your chambers."

"Rhaegar shares his chambers with mine, you know that."

"Then come to mine."

"And arouse suspicion? What would my own parents think if I did not sleep in my own bed?"

"I'll ask Rhaella if she'll let Rhaegar sleep with her and Catelyn tonight," Casella proposed. "I know she will let him. She loves him too much."

"Well, if you put it that way…"

She laughed. "Tonight, Ned. I'll be there."

Ned gave her another kiss and strode from the sewing room. In the halls he heard hushed whispers and saw Lyanna and Rhaella in what looked like a heated discussion. Lyanna was explaining something to her, Ned saw, and Rhaella was only shaking her head in-reply. Ned could sense something was wrong. Rhaella then broke off from her, her face sad and angry at the same time. She shook her head and in the distance he saw Lyanna, her gaze down to the ground.

Rhaella was startled when she met his gaze, and she quickly broke it off, darting it towards the floor. She tried to move past him, but he blocked her. "Let me through," she demanded. "Move, Ned…"

"No." She tried to move past but he blocked her again. "I've never seen you and Lyanna argue. I saw what just took place. Tell me what happened?"

"Oh, just move out of the way. I cannot speak to you about that."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know, Ned."

"Is it serious?"

Rhaella nodded.

"Then tell me. Why don't I deserve to know?"

"Lyanna didn't want me to tell anyone."

"About what?"

He could see her struggling with something, but finally she said, "It is about a boy. A boy…she likes. She's making a mistake."

"What boy?" Ned asked.

Rhaella's face faltered. "Uh, uh, a boy in Storm's End. Some boy she likes but cannot have. She-she likes him, no, _loves _him, but he does not love her back. She doubts he even knows."

Ned put a hand to his chin. "I see. And what is his name?"

She paused. "His name? Why, his name is…is Maric and he is a nobleman's boy down at Storm's End."

"And what is the problem?"

"That he loves another. He, he loves another."

"I see. And he does not know?"

Rhaella shook her head. "No, he doesn't. She wants to tell him but doesn't know how. I'm surprised Lyanna hasn't spoken to you about him."

"I am surprised as well." Ned grunted. "I must speak with her about it."

"Yes, yes, go ahead."

Rhaella moved passed him again and left. Ned sighed to himself and spent his day going back to spar with his cousins and Robert. It was all he really had to do in Winterfell, besides Maester Willem's lessons. Usually those would take place after breaking their fast, but since Ned left in a day it was postponed.

Robb, Edric, and Jaime looked up to them. They wanted, in a sense, to be like Robert and Ned. Well, Jaime wanted to be like Robert especially. As did Robb. They admired how the girls gawked over him, like bees to honey. Edric was the one who spoke to Ned, who asked what it was like to have a girl, to be honorable. He took Ned aside at one point and asked. "I don't see why they want to be like my brother so much," Edric told him. "I mean, Robert is a nice brother, but he treats women like objects. I want something more than that, Ned." Ned knew he had a crush on Rhaella. He thought her very beautiful. It was just a boys infatuation, nothing more. And Ned told him, told him to treat them like humans. "They'll come around, Edric," he assured. "They always do."

Ned made his way to the Great Hall to sup, once all was said and done. He had just finished praying in the godswood. He prayed for his family and guidance, that most of all. After the godswood he found his sister Catelyn marching towards the Great hall with Jeyne. Her and Jeyne were best friends, very close, even though Cat was a year older. Jeyne was very pretty, her hair as auburn as her mothers with eyes and face like her fathers. She was the only daughter of Jon and Sansa, and Sansa's favorite at that. It was no surprise to Ned, he knew that his aunt had wanted a daughter more than anything. Jeyne liked Ned, it was more of an innocent crush. He encouraged it, of course, he couldn't be mean to her. Her favorite thing was when he'd give her flowers from the godswood, the blue ones that Ned's mother favored. Jeyne was sweet and innocent, she could do no wrong.

As Cat spoke with Ned she bid him to go riding one last time tomorrow before the feast with her and Jeyne, Ned agreed. He had to spend what little time he had left with his family. He'd already spent time with the boys, he did each day, it was the girls he wanted to spend time with now. Catelyn and Jeyne especially. Rhaella…well, he already tried that.

As Ned was going towards the entrance to the Great Hall, a voice rung out from behind him. "Ned!"

Eddard turned to see Lyanna coming towards him, a worrisome look on her face. It was then he remembered about the boy Rhaella told him about. _Perhaps that is why she comes to speak with me._

Her brown hair bounced as she approached with the hems of her dress clutched in her hands. "Do you have a moment?"

Ned nodded. "Of course. What is it you want to speak about, Lya?"

"I want, I wanted to speak with you about something," she said, catching up with him. "It is something I do not have too much time to speak of in this moment."

"When would you want to talk?"

"Before we left to King's Landing."

"Well that is only in a couple of days."

"I know," she said. "Just give me a mere moment is all I ask. We never have time for each other. I just wanted to spend some time…"

Ned waived away her worry. "I know, Lyanna. We will have this moment on the morrow. When and where?"

"Godswood, after the feast," she wasted not time in telling him. "Come alone, Ned. Don't bring anyone with you."

Ned raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "All right…Lyanna…I guess I could do that. And the subject of this conversation?"

"One that I would not tell you of now." She sighed. "I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Ned gave her a quick hug. "I promise to listen to every word."

She smiled. "Good. Now let us sup together."

The Starks were around the table when they entered. The whole family was there, each of them. There was his uncle Jon with his aunt Sansa, there children eating with them. There was Tyrion sitting there with his cup of wine. Tyrion told stories to the Stark children, usually about their time spent in King's Landing when Ned's father was king. Ned figured he's know nothing about that part of his family's history were it not for Tyrion Lannister. The Baratheons sat across from them with Tyrion beside them; that is where Lyanna took her seat. The Lord of Winterfell was at the head of the table with his lady wife, Myrcella, a nice lady who treated Ned well. And Jaime was with them. Lady Catelyn was beside Ned's father. The only Stark missing was his uncle Rickon, who was now the Lord of Karhold. He was betrothed to Harrion Karstark's daughter, for he had no sons. He thought it a blessing for his daughter to be betrothed to one of the Starks of Winterfell. Now he had a son of two they named Rickard and a daughter he named Daenerys. Ned laughed when he heard that choice of name.

Finally Ned found his family and took a seat between Rhaella and Rhaegar. His little brother looked up to him with a smile and a mouth full of bread. Ned could only smile and muss his hair. Rhaegar straightened it and giggled.

"Don't laugh with your mouth full," Rhaella admonished.

Rhaegar nodded and swallowed his food. Ned shook his head and dug into his meal of chicken pie with a soup and salad. "So how was everyones day?"

Lady Catelyn looked up from her food. "Fine, dearest Ned. How was yours?"

He shrugged. "Eventful. Robert and I sparred today, and the like." Ned noticed Sella wasn't here. "Where is Casella?"

"She decided to eat with her father today," his aunt Sansa told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she usually sups with us, Sansa," said her husband.

"I found a cat today," Brandon blurted, causing Rhaella and Lyanna to giggle. "Well, me and Rhaegar did."

"Is this true, Rhaegar?" asked their grandmother.

He swallowed a bite of chicken and nodded. "Yes, grandma. We chased after it and…"

As Rhaegar went into detail about finding a cat in the godswood with Brandon, Eddard felt Rhaella nudge him in the ribs. She then leaned in and whispered, "Why does Sella want me to have Rhaegar sleep in me and Cat's chambers tonight?"

Ned stopped cutting a bite of his chicken pie but found his composure. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He felt her nails dig into his arms through his tunic. Ned winced in pain. "I have no idea, Rhaella!"

"I'm no fool, Ned."

"Nobody said you were."

She dug her nails into his skin again. "I know her too well, Ned. Sella wants you to take her maidenhead, doesn't she? Doesn't she?"

"She just wants one last night together," Ned told her as the adults were laughing at Brandon, who was imitating Rhaegar chasing the cat. "Rhaella, I'm being honest. I have no intention of doing that with her."

"You know Father would be furious," she whispered. "And Mother as well. Ned, she isn't ready for this. I know that Casella loves you more than the moon does the stars, but you're too young. It…it would be wrong."

Ned leaned in and whispered, "It doesn't matter, Rhaella. I plan on marrying her when I return, I can wait three years. It is just that Casella is romantic, is all. Rhaegar would love to sleep in your chambers with Cat. Just let him one night, please."

"Fine. But if I hear that something more than talking happened…"

"It won't, I promise."

Supper ended after that. Ned ate his fill and afterwards the Stark-Targaryen children - his uncle Jon was still a Targaryen at the end of it - gathered around in Lady Catelyn's chambers while she told them all a story. She had done this each night for them since they were naught but children. And as the family of Stark cousins expanded, the tradition grew. Ned's father said they had a woman named Old Nan who'd tell them these same stories, a woman who's teeth would clank as she spoke.

Ned sat on the bed with Jeyne's head in his lap as they listened to their grandmother tell stories. Ever since Jeyne was a girl she'd place her head in Ned's lap while he threaded her auburn hair, and he always obliged her. Needless to say it was another thing he'd miss about Winterfell. Rhaella was next to him, Rhaegar in her lap. Cat was beside Jeyne, Robert next to her. On the floor was Lyanna with Brandon in her lap. Next to her Robb, Edric, and Jaime sat together in a row, legs crossed.

Lady Catelyn was telling them the story of the Young Wolf, the last King in the North. It was a story she'd never tell, but since Ned was leaving it was a must. This was the last story she would tell him before he left. Lady Catelyn was reclining in her chair, telling the story.

Ned looked down to see Jeyne really listening, half her face exposed while her hair was splayed down Ned's thigh. She had her face turned to their grandmother.

"And finally the Young Wolf head down south to save his father and sisters," Lady Catelyn told. Ned knew who this story was really about. It was about his late uncle Robb. A man that his father never spoke of. It pained him so. It pained Ned's grandmother even more, so she always referred to him as the Young Wolf in the story. "He won many victories against the Lannisters," she continued. "But he broke a promise."

"What promise?" Robb asked.

At that their grandmother frowned. "A promise he made to marry a girl of the House Frey. He broke his promise."

"For what?" asked Rhaegar.

"For love, my sweet," she answered with sadness. "For love."

"What happened to the Young Wolf?" Edric asked. "Did he go live with his lady love somewhere?"

"Did he defeat the Lannisters?" Jaime asked.

Lady Catelyn shook her head. "No, my loves, this story does not have a happy ending. The Young Wolf was betrayed, was killed by the evil Walder Frey."

All the children were quiet after that. Ned saw Jeyne looking sad, so he only threaded her hair even more. She smiled at that while keeping her gaze towards their grandmother.

"Why did he have to die?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rhaegar added.

"Why didn't he win?" Cat asked. "The heroes always win."

"Because life is not a song," Lady Catelyn ruefully said. "Because it is not a song. Sometimes the hero doesn't win. Sometimes he is betrayed." She stood up from her chair. "But that is enough stories for one night. Come, to bed…all of you."

The children groaned. Ned could only laugh as Robb rolled his eyes, little did he know he was named after the Young Wolf himself.

"Grandma!" Robb pouted. "I'm not tired!"

"It is late and time for rest," she answered. "Your brother Brandon and cousin Rhaegar need their rest. They are but two."

"But they are babies!" said Edric. "I'm nine, I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Cat.

"Listen to our grandmother," Lyanna said. "Come on, Starks, let's go. Off to bed with you all."

Ned looked to Robert who only smirked and nodded. Robert now spoke up, "Grandmother, I couldn't help but notice that Rhaegar and Brandon were quite scared by this story. Rhaegar was shaking."

"I was n-" Rhaegar was about to protest, but Rhaella covered his mouth. She caught on to what Robert was doing.

"He was," Rhaella finished for him. "Little Rhaegar here was trembling."

Ned looked to his sister Cat and nodded, she then said, "I was too, Grandmother. I don't like the Young Wolf dying."

At that Lady Catelyn raised an eyebrow. "You, Catelyn? A girl who isn't scared of anything?"

"I was scared!" she protested.

"So, Grandma," Ned said now, "can we just keep them here for a little until they settle? We will tell them another story and it'll be off to bed, I promise."

"On my honor as a Baratheon," Robert jested, a hand over his heart. Ned laughed at that.

"You're also a Stark, stupid," Cat chided.

Robert only narrowed his eyes at her.

Lady Catelyn threw up her hands in defeat and went towards the door. She then turned around and said, "But if your parents asked, I said off to bed!" Catelyn winked at Ned before closing the door behind her.

Robert, Rhaella, Ned, and Lyanna, the eldest of the Starks, crawled up onto lean against the headrest while the younger ones sat before them. Brandon snuggled into Jeyne's lap, Rhaegar into Cat's, and the boys sat there and listened.

"What story should we tell them?" Rhaella asked. "What would you like to hear?"

"Bran the Builder!" said Brandon, causing everyone to groan.

"Not again, Brandon!" Robb protested. "Baby brother, that is the third time this week!"

"I like that story," Brandon pouted.

"How about a new one," Lyanna proposed.

Jaime raised his hand, making Ned chuckle. "Jaime, this isn't one of Maester Willem's lessons, you can just speak your mind."

"Can you tell us about when your father was the king?" Jaime asked. "My father never tells me and I've always been curious."

"What would you like to hear?" Robert asked.

"Tell us everything!" Jeyne asked, her eyes beaming.

And so they began. Ned told them all he could remember, about how it was like being a prince. All were listening with intent as each of them told a memory about King's Landing. Rhaella told them about a time when her father was sad, and her mother was crying. Ned told them about when his father was almost killed, much to their sadness. Robert told them about when Rhaella was poisoned, which made everyone too sad for words. Lyanna finally said something happy, about when she would swim in the bathes with Ned, Robert, and Rhaella. It was a happy memory.

Once the stories were over they put the children to bed. Rhaella took Rhaegar with her to her and Cat's chambers, but the boy wanted to be tucked in by Ned himself. Each night Ned did that for him and he couldn't sleep until he did. So Ned tucked him in tightly. Once Rhaegar was sound asleep, he snuck out of the chambers and went into the hall. Lyanna was there too, she sighed heavily and smiled when she saw Eddard. He bid her a good-night, pressed a kiss to her cheek and went towards his chambers.

When Ned entered he found Casella there staring out of the window. She was wearing nothing but a simple nightshift and in the moonlight you could see through it. It made Ned's pulse quicken. Casella had a woman's body now at thirteen, she had for a couple of years. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. Her hair was spilling down her back in curls. Ned just wanted to take her in his arms.

"Casella?"

She turned to him and smiled, it always cut through him. Her emerald eyes flickered in the gloom. "I've been waiting for you."

Ned gulped. "Have you?"

She nodded and closed the distance between them, taking his hands in hers. "Yes, I have. I love you, Ned." She bent up on her toes to kiss him. "Truly, I do. I know I don't say it enough but it is the truth. I cannot imagine being with anyone but you."

"I've loved you since I was that boy of four. Since the first moment I laid eyes upon your beautiful face."

Sella smiled and lead him to the table. Ned saw a flagon of wine there and two cups. He couldn't help but laugh. "Did you sneak these from the kitchens?"

Casella poured them each a glass. "Yes. I figured things would be easier and…less painful if we were drunk." She drained her first glass and poured herself another.

It did not take Ned nor Casella too long to get drunk. He had not drank that much in his life before this moment, maybe once or twice with Robert. His younger cousins were not old enough to be allowed wine at feasts, maybe one cup was allowed. It was all Ned's father would allow him and Rhaella. Casella and he had gotten drunk before when they were eleven, and it was there she kissed him until his lips bled. She also stroked him until he spilled his seed into her hands.

When they were drunk enough - Casella laughing and laughing away - she walked to the bed and sat down, patting on it. "Come, Ned," she said. "Come…come, my love."

Ned took a deep breath and nodded before sitting down next to her. She looked at him in the eyes, he looked at her, and he couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure, Sella? Are-are you sure this is what you want, my lady?"

She nodded. "Never been so sure of anything, Eddard. Never…"

"You know it will hurt."

"I know, but it'll be sweet knowing it is you." She cupped his cheek. "My…my love, my Ned."

And that night caution was abandoned. They began to kiss soon after, kiss until their hearts content. Ned took off her shift, beholding the beauty before him. He spent a while getting to know her body with his hands, committing them to memory. _Remember how sweet she smelled, how sweet she felt. You won't be able to for years. _Casella reached over and pulled his tunic over his head, unlaced his breeches, and removed his smallclothes. She made him hard with her mouth and gently they moved to the bed.

Ned laid her down, looked into her eyes, played with her hair. He kissed her breasts, between her legs, made her limp with pleasure so it would not be so painful. Finally he laid between her and prepared himself. It was when she gave him that reassuring nod that he slowly pushed inside her. Slowly he inched his way inward, the wetness enveloping him. Casella braced his arms, digging her nails into them. Her eyes were closed, she was biting her lower lip so as to not scream out in pain. And finally it broke in a snap, sounding as if someone had broken a twig and Sella tried not to scream out, although he could see tears in her eyes. Ned kissed them away quickly.

Eddard Stark hadn't felt something so great as when he was finally fully inside the woman he loved. His lady love. Casella looked him in the eyes and bucked her hips, telling him to start moving. Slowly he paced himself, moving his hips while she clenched his back. Each time he thrusted slowly as to not pain her, she'd whimper out in obvious pain. But soon it gave way to ones of pleasure and Ned took her a bit faster. In the end he did not last long, it was about another twenty strokes before he spilled his seed inside her. Never had he felt such pleasure.

When it was over he laid beside her and she crawled into his arms, letting the sleep take her. Ned Stark decided to do the same. They did it once more in the middle of the night and once in the morning when she awoke to find him hard. When the sun was breaking over the horizon she snuck from his chambers and Ned felt on top of the world. Now he understood why Robert loved it so much, but perhaps Ned loved it so much because it was with a beautiful girl like his Sella. He now knew he wanted to marry her the second he returned from King's Landing. He wanted to marry her, have children with her, and finally live out their days together, watching their children grow. Ned Stark couldn't wait to see the day.

Eddard Stark awoke the next day with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He felt as if he was on top of the world. Yet for all his happiness one thought kept lingering in his mind: this was his last day in Winterfell for three years. On the morrow his great-uncle Edmure would arrive to take him, Robert, and Lyanna down south to foster under the king. He felt his stomach tumble up in nerves, but he would not let it damper his day. It was his last to spend with Cat, with Casella, with his family.

Ned dressed quickly, a simple dress of tunic and woolen breeches, before he made his way to the Great Hall. By the time he arrived the whole family was breaking their fast together. Everyone was huddled in conversation and it seemed Ned was the last to arrive. He took his seat between his father and Rhaella. A servant girl then came over and put a plate of eggs, bacon, bread, and ale in-front of him. Ned nodded in thanks and began to tear into the eggs.

"How is everyone doing today?" Ned asked with a smile, he felt alive. "It is a glorious day, is it not?"

Robert, Uncle Jon, and even his father gave him curious looks before turning back to their food. Even his uncle Bran raised an eyebrow and went back to reading his raven scrolls. Robert then smirked and went back to eating. Ned's pulse quickened and nerves crashed over him. _Robert knows…_

His father then asked, "It is a good day, my son. Except why are you so happy?"

"Yes, why are you happy?" his mother then asked, her smile wide. "Did something happen?"

Ned shrugged. "Nothing, Mother. It is simply a good day."

His father laughed and shook his head, then sharing a glance with his wife. Daenerys Targaryen only smirked in-reply and returned to her food. Eddard did as well.

His uncle Bran then asked, "So how are you fairing on your final day, Eddard? Robert? Lyanna?"

Lyanna shrugged in a brown woolen dress. "Nervous, of course. Although I am looking forward to seeing the Red Keep again." She put a bite of egg into her mouth.

Robert then answered, "Incredibly nervous, I might add." He then pointed at Ned. "Okay, I'm sorry, I must ask this. Ned, who did you fuck last night?"

Ned was taken back while the half the table either gasped in disgust or giggled. The men did not seem to care, Ned's father just shook his head. The boys - Robb, Jaime, Edric - were laughing away at Robert's language; while the women, Lady Catelyn especially, were abhorred. Rhaella was angry as well, and Lyanna just rolled her eyes. Brandon and Rhaegar were simply laughing because the older boys were, there was no way they knew the meaning of that word.

"Robert Baratheon!" Lady Catelyn admonished, "Do not use that kind of language in-front of the children!"

Arya Stark smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be so crass, Robert. Was that necessary?"

"You're gross, Robert!" Rhaella yelled. "Must you act like that?"

Robert shrugged. "I'm sorry for my use of language, _but_ I know that Ned…did something last night. He is glowing, happier than a dog with a bone, and has an all too optimistic outlook on his last day in Winterfell. Tell us true, Ned."

Suddenly Eddard grew small as all eyes were on him. His nerves grew so large he could not contain the beads of sweat forming on his brow and the back of his neck. Lyanna looked at him with wide eyes, his sister Cat was disgusted, Jeyne didn't know what to do.

He finally found his voice. "I didn't do anything, I swear! Robert, stop being such an arse. I didn't do anything. Must you put me in this position?"

He snorted in-reply. "Liar. I can tell, Ned."

"Enough!" their grandmother yelled. "I won't have this kind of talk at the table and in-front of children. Rhaegar and Brandon are naught but two."

Robert nodded. "Fine, Grandma." He glared at Ned. "To be continued, Eddard."

Ned gave him a hard glare and returned to his food. Everyone finished breaking their fast soon after and Ned told Cat to prepare to go riding with Jeyne. She nodded and ran off to the stables with their cousin to prepare the horses. While Ned stood from his chair, Rhaella pulled him aside, Lyanna with her and Robert joined them. They took Ned to a secluded area of the Great Hall where they were out of ear shot of the servants.

Pinned against the wall with six eyes glaring at him, Ned couldn't help but feel nervous. Rhaella pointed a finger at him. "You promised me nothing would happen, Ned!"

"Did you really?" asked Lyanna. Ned could see pain in her eyes for some reason. Mayhaps she thought too highly of him.

"Did he what?" Robert asked. "I know he coupled last night for the first time, I can tell. Who was it with, Ned?"

Rhaella groaned. "Gods you are such an aurochs, Robert! It was obviously with Casella."

"Casella!" Robert exclaimed with wide eyes, he then smiled and playfully punched Ned in the arm. "Good job, coz."

Ned laughed and nodded causing his sister to scowl. Rhaella slapped him across the face, the dragonsblood was on her. "Gods, you have no idea what you have done! You dishonored her, Ned! Why?!"

The sting on his face felt as if he was stung by a bee. "Rhaella, I never said-"

"-Save it," she spat. "I can see it too, Ned. And don't think that Sella won't tell me later." She shook her head, silver hair bouncing. "You aren't supposed to be like Robert."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ned glanced at Lyanna to see her visibly hurt. She then shook her head and walked off without so much as a word. Ned felt sadness when he saw that. He didn't know that she thought so much of him. Perhaps Lyanna wanted him to be different from her brother.

Rhaella saw that and sighed. She glared at Ned. "You have no idea, Eddard." After that she walked off after Lya, leaving Ned and Robert alone.

"Was it everything you imagined?" Robert asked.

Ned shook his head and said, "Yes, but please, not now, Robert. I-I have to go clear my head."

Eddard Stark walked off and went towards the stables, feeling sad and disappointed in himself. He didn't know that they would be so hurt by this, Lya especially. Ned felt ashamed, as if he had done something horribly wrong. When he found Cat and Jeyne at the stables, he was not in the best of moods. He wanted to not go riding, but he could not disappoint his sister. Cat was the only one who loved him unconditionally without question. It was the least he could do.

Cat picked up on his distress when he arrived and asked him what was wrong. Ned only put on a feign smile and told her he was fine. When they mounted their horses and began walking out the gate towards the Wolfswood, Jeyne expressed her disgust at Robert's language. She didn't like how he spoke so foul. Cat only shrugged and said that although Robert was a dullard at times, he was still nice and kind to everyone. Ned agreed with that much. Robert did not take much seriously, but he did have a giant heart that not many people knew about. _If only he showed more of that side to himself, a lot more ladies would like him. He needn't lay with wenches._

When Ned and the girls arrived at their favorite stream, they dismounted to explore together. Cat, Ned, and Jeyne climbed a tree which was tall enough to look over Winterfell. In the distance they could see the smoke rising from it, a sight Ned had seen numerous times in his life. How he would miss it.

Catelyn rested her head on his shoulder, Jeyne on the other. "I'll miss you both a lot," said Ned, wrapping a protective arm around each. "I will write you two all the time, I promise."

"You better," said Jeyne.

"Yeah, you better," echoed Cat.

"Three years will go by fast, I promise."

"It will feel like a lifetime," Cat said. She then sighed. "I wish I could go with you. I don't want to stay here with Rhaella and her friends. They don't like me very much and I hate needlework."

Ned rubbed her shoulder. "They do like you, Catelyn. Casella would love to get to know you better if you gave her the chance. And Rhaella…well, I fear she will come around in time. Just look after mother and Rhaegar. Don't let Mama cry for me, or Rhaegar change."

"I promise to look after them, Ned. And are you sure about Sella? I'd like to be her friend..."

Ned smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Catelyn, she likes you very much and would love nothing more than to be the sister I know Rhaella should be. Rhaella should give you advice, not chide you. She has much to learn. Get to know Casella while I'm gone, and watch as you two become friends. She could teach you needlework."

Cat looked at Ned with those violet eyes. "Okay, Ned. I-I look forward to it."

"Good. I'll make sure to tell her."

Ned then turned to Jeyne. "And you, lovely girl. Don't change either."

"I won't, Ned," she assured. "I'll miss you."

He kissed the top of her auburn head. "I'll miss you too, Jeyne."

Ned then jumped from the tree and they followed. They returned to Winterfell by the time the sun fell from the sky and it was time for the feast. Ned returned with Cat to their parents chambers, where they were already dressing Rhaegar. Ned's mother had him sitting in her lap, doing his hair. His father was on the bed talking with Rhaella, who was in a black dress with the red Targaryen dragon on the bodice.

Ned quickly dressed wearing his grey doublet and black breeches. He snapped on the direwolf brooch to his collar. Catelyn sat down with their mother while she combed out her now tangled chestnut-brown hair. She chided her for getting her dress dirty. Ned sat on the chair and stayed to himself, watching Rhaella play with Rhaegar. He smiled a small smile, thinking to himself that it would be the last time in years he'd hear his brothers laugh. By the time he'd return, Rhaegar would be five years old and growing. He may not know his little brother anymore. Rhaella glanced up at Ned and looked at him in disgust before giving a big smile to their younger brother.

His father strode over to him and took a seat, raking a hand through his hair. James Stark had grown older, some grey strands were now appearing in his beard, but he was still very youthful. "Ned, tell me true, did you take her maidenhead?"

Ned could never lie to his father, even though he wanted to. He knew he'd be more sympathetic than anyone. "Yes."

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "That's dishonorable, Ned. I understand that you love her, but what you did was a big milestone in your life."

"I am to marry her, Father. What would it matter if I took it now or in three years? It is me who is taking it regardless."

That made him laugh. "Is that what you tell yourself?"

"If need be."

He shook his head again. "I understand you are a boy, and a boy has urges. Trust me, I know. I was your age when I lost my virtue to a whore, no older than twenty she was."

"Ros," said Ned. "That was her name. Robert told me about her."

He nodded. "That was her. I thought I loved her, Ned, truly I did. I-I was a fool for her. Besotted, I guess. She controlled me, changed me, and I though she loved me. It was only in the end, when I found out she didn't. Ned, my son, I love you and I want to steer you in the right direction. Do not make the love I know you have for Sella into something that is purely lustful. Your mother and I did not couple until we were married, something I always cherished. I got to know her and I fell for her, for Dany."

"And I fell for you," Ned's mother echoed, putting bows in Cat's hair. She looked at Ned. "Your father speaks the truth, my sweet boy. Listen to him, he makes sense. You cannot turn back the sun and change what you did, but you can at least correct your mistake. I know this can be exciting but heed his word. Trust me."

"I trust you, Mama."

That made her smile. Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, Ned's own mother, was very pretty. Her silver hair was still silver, her eyes still purple, and most people considered her the most beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes Ned couldn't believe she was his mother. He loved her so much.

Ned's father then reached over and patted his hand. "Plus, Ned, by taking Casella's maidenhead you have made her your own. Now you _must_ marry her."

Ned nodded. "I know that, Father. I plan on doing so anyway."

James Stark laughed softly and said, "You misunderstand my meaning, my son. How long will you be gone?"

"Three years. Why are you asking me this?"

"Three years," he echoed. "I know you won't like to hear this, but a lot can happen in three years. Time, is the biggest test for love. The longest I have been without your mother was six, and that was most difficult. I shared two children with her by then, a third along the way. I never doubted my love. But for you, Ned, a boy of only thirteen...who knows what could happen."

"What are you saying?" Ned spat. "Are...are you suggesting I'll fall out of love with Casella?"

"He's just warning you, Ned," said his mother. "Do not get angry with him, child. Three years is a long time, who knows what could happen?"

"That means three years she won't be able to see you," his father said. "She won't be able to talk to you, kiss you...things of intimacy that keep a relationship strong. Without that bond, it breaks. I don't wish for this, Ned, trust me, I do not. I'm just warning you that things like this may happen. What if she were to meet someone else in Winterfell? What if you were to meet somone in King's Landing? Now do you see what taking her maidenhead has done? She will be tainted, besmirched. If she met some highborn lordling, he would want a maiden."

Ned stood from his chair in anger. "She is mine!" he yelled, "And no others! I can't believe you are suggesting that happens."

"There is a reason people say time is the loves greatest test," said his mother. "Because sometimes when people are apart for too long, they fall out of it. I'm sorry, Ned."

Ned sat down again and collected his thoughts, he didn't know what to think. His father said nothing, his mother neither. Ned understood where they were coming from, he just didn't want to believe it. He had loved Sella since he was four, it had almost been ten years since they were a couple. How strong was their love?

Rhaella then said, "Remember, Ned, Lyanna wants to speak with you after the feast. Go to her."

Ned almost had forgotten. "Oh, yes, how could I forget? At the godswood?"

Rhaella nodded. "Yes. Don't forget, Ned."

"I won't."

Ned followed his family to the Great Hall, where the feast had begun. The smell of fresh bread and meat filled the air, a smell Ned was all too familiar with. He took a seat next to Casella, who was looking beautiful in a dress of crimson that brought out her eyes. The feast passed by in a flash and Ned did not remember what happened. He had drunk and ate his fill, he even said hello to his great-uncle Edmure and great-aunt Roslin, who were seated at the seats of honor beside the Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

Casella was smitten with him the whole night, she couldn't keep her hands of him. She'd always kiss him on the cheek, hold his hand under the table, and talk to him the whole time. It was the last night he'd be with her, so he could not say no. They danced to their hearts content - mostly because she wanted to dance - and by the end Ned was tired with the whole world spinning around him. He'd drunk too much ale.

When the dance was over and the feast died down, Casella wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I'm coming to your chambers tonight. Rhaegar is sleeping in Rhaella's chambers again. We can have one last night together."

"I can't, Sella. I can't dishonor you again. I love you but I don't want our relationship just to be about sex."

Sella laughed sweetly. "Ever the honorable man, Eddard. I know where you are coming from, and-and I understand. I just want one last night with you inside me. One last, Ned. You leave tomorrow…and.." Tears threatened her eyes. "I'm sorry. It is finally happening."

Ned hugged her. "One last night, my lady. We have one more between us. Come, go to my chambers and I will meet you there. I must break words with Lyanna first."

She pulled back and raised an auburn eyebrow. "Lyanna? About what?"

Ned shrugged. "Not sure. Although Rhaella told me it is about a boy she likes who won't like him back."

Sella smiled. "Ooo, gossip. Tell me more."

Ned laughed. "Well, she loves some boy who doesn't love her back. He is in-love with a girl that he has loved for awhile. She just wants him to love her."

"That's very sad," said Sella. "But Lya is so pretty! How does he not love her?"

"I'm not sure. Nonetheless, I'll see you later."

Casella kissed him and strode away. Ned sighed to himself and went to the godswood.

It was quiet when he arrived, the stars shone out brightly, the leaves rustled in the wind. The trees cast giant shadows against the cold ground in the moonlight and Ned felt a chill go down his spine. As he neared the weir wood, the tree he'd prayed to numerous times as a child with his father, he found Lyanna sitting by the black pool. She was in a dress of black with a golden stag upon her bodice, her hair was pinned up in the back. Ned thought her beautiful. Lya was gently cupping the water with her hands and was letting it fall through her fingers.

"Lyanna."

Lya looked up at him and smiled, her teeth glowed in the gloom. Ned felt his heart skip a beat, as if he had just seen a rare flower. It was then he shook his head and approached.

"Join me, Ned."

Ned nodded and took a seat beside her. She then said, "Do you remember this place as children? How before I left Winterfell we'd run around and play."

"I remember."

She smiled at the water. "I'll never forget Winterfell. I'll never want to, truth be told. I'm nervous and scared of going down south but I have nothing to be afraid of. I'll miss my family, of course, but I'll see them again." Lyanna looked at him. "And I'll have you, the man I love."

Ned laughed. "I love you too, Lyanna."

At that she gave a frown. "I know you do, but not the way I do."

Ned was confused. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Dearest Ned, have you never known?"

Now he was scared at what she was saying. "Lya, what do you mean? Have I never known what?"

Lyanna looked at him now, her silver eyes piercing his own. She was his mirror image in a girl, both of them having inherited the Stark look. Her gaze was unnerving and he could tell something was bothering Lya. "Is this about that boy in Storm's End?" he asked. "Is that what you are referring to?"

She looked confused. "What boy in Storm's End?"

"Rhaella said that you loved a boy in Storm's End, a boy who you wished loved you back. That he was in-love with another."

Lyanna chuckled sweetly. "Is that what she told you?"

"Yes. I mean, Lya, what are you trying to say?"

Ned saw her take a deep breath. She then snaked her hand and took his, clenching it deeply. Lyanna looked down at their hands and then back at Ned with moisture in her eyes. Ned had never seen her cry. She exhaled. "She was talking about you, sweetling. Ned, the boy is you."

Ned was taken back. "Wh-what?"

"You're the man I love, Ned. It is you who I love."

Ned disentangled his hand from hers and felt his eyes grow wide. "Lya, are you drunk?"

She glared at him in anger. "Am I drunk? How could you say that?! No, I'm not drunk. I've had one glass of wine!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Lyanna shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I had to tell you this, I had to. I-I couldn't live with myself until I did. Each day I'm at Storm's End I think of you. I…"

"Lyanna…I-I don't know what to say. I-you're my cousin!"

"I don't care!" she snapped. "What do you think Aunt Sansa and Uncle Jon are? They're cousins, Ned!"

"But, Lya, I-I think of you as a sister. I couldn't feel that way about you. I-I love Sella, I'm sorry, I just can't."

Ned stood from the ground now and wanted to run. He had wished he had never come to the godswood, for now things between him and Lya could never be the same. He had never known, he had no inkling of her love for him. How long had she felt this way? Why had she felt this way? What did he do to deserve her love? Ned did not see her everyday. Lyanna, sweet Lya, pretty Lya, as most called her…had always loved…him. _No wonder she has never had a boy to call her own. She's been in-love with me._

Lyanna stood from the ground with him, tears breaking the lids of her eyes. "Don't walk away, Ned. Do not walk away. Just hear me out, listen to me."

"Listen to what?" Ned yelled in-despair. "Listen to how you love me? Not how a cousin loves another, but as a man does his wife? I don't know what to make of this, Lya. I can't listen to this; I love you, I love you as a cousin, as a friend. I've always loved you in a way, and if it wasn't for Casella I'm sure this news would be met with joyous ears. But, now…I can't. I'm sorry."

She began to cry. "No, don't be sorry. I'm just a fool. Such a fool to do this, such a fool to ever believe that you could love me more than just a cousin. I'm an idiot, a dullard. Now things will never be the same between us. It is I who should be apologizing, Ned, not you. I guess the little girl in me won't die. The same little girl who has loved you since you spent the day by my side when I my scraped knee. Who kissed away the cut when I fell from the tree. _That_ is who loves you."

And with that she stormed passed him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly Ned saw the memory she was speaking of. It was a cold day in Winterfell, they couldn't have been no more than four years old. It was when his father was away fighting the Ironborn with Uncle Bran. Lyanna wanted to go to the godswood, but was too afraid to go alone. Ned went with her, Robert and Rhaella were not interested. They spent the day together. They ran across the rocks, swam in the pool, chased squirrels. He and Lyanna laughed and had fun. When the day was drawing to a close, she climbed the Heart Tree. Suddenly she fell and cut her arm, tears coming down her face.

Ned sat there with her and cradled her in his arms, kissing the cut. He waited as her wails were loud enough to draw the attention of a few guards. Lady Catelyn and Maester Willem came a few moments later with the guards, and Ned had stayed with Lyanna the whole time. The memory made him sad, for that was the moment she loved him like a wife does her husband.

"Lyanna!" Ned called out, causing her to turn to face him.

"What?" she spat, wiping her tears.

"Come here, Lya. I-I can't let it end this way."

Lyanna approached him and Ned sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to do what happened next. Ned took her hands and said, "Listen, Lyanna. I love Casella. I have since I was four and that cannot change in a fortnight or simply one night. You probably know I took her maidenhead, and now I understand why you were so upset at that revelation. Regardless, I don't want this to change anything between us. I-I love you as a cousin does, I perhaps could love you even more than that. I appreciate you, and you're so beautiful. But you mustn't let me get in the way of you finding happiness. You can't wait for me, Sweet Lya. If it wasn't for Sella, I would marry you. I don't doubt that for a moment. You're beautiful." Ned felt tears come to his eyes.

Suddenly and without warning she pressed her lips to his and Ned did not know what to do. Part of him wanted to pull back, the other scream at her in disgust, but finally he kissed her back. He felt a part of him yell that this was betrayal to Casella, but another said that Lya needed this. Perhaps she needed this closure. Lyanna's mouth tasted of sweetness and wine, and everything else. Ned felt a tingle in his chest and this felt right, in a way.

Eddard Stark did not know how long it lasted but when it was over they were both out of breath. Ned took her into a gentle embrace and she tucked her head under his chin. He then whispered, "I hope you find someone who can replace me in your heart. I hope you do, I pray you do. When we go to King's Landing, I hope you find a man who has more honor than me."

Lyanna sniffled. "I don't think I ever will find someone who I love more than you. I don't think that will ever happen."

"But you have to try, Lya. I will marry Casella when I return to Winterfell."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"Lyanna…"

"No!" she said in defiance. "You kissed me back. You feel something, don't you?"

"I don't know what I feel, Lya. This night has been very confusing."

Lyanna pulled from his embrace that he had taken her in. "No, Ned. It is not confusing. It is very simple. I know that three years is a long time. Your love with Sell may be strong, but…I love you, Ned. I know you will see its worth someday."

She strode off then, leaves crunching under her feet. Ned sighed and sank down in-front of the Heart Tree. He then spoke to it as if it were a human being, as if it were alive. His aunt Sansa told him once that the Old Gods answered to you by making the wind pick up, the leaves shake, you just knew in your bones if they were listening. As a Stark, Ned felt a connection to them, as his grandfather did, his namesake. A man he wished he had met on numerous occasions. It had been years since his death but it was keenly felt each passing day.

Ned prayed for guidance and strength. He loved Casella more than life itself and couldn't imagine a day without her. Yet he'd have to go three years without her and it was too much to bear. He could remember their first kiss, their first everything. The first time she hugged him even. And finally his thoughts drifted to Lyanna's confession, her love for him. The kiss she gave him felt so wrong, they were cousins and it was as if he betrayed Sella. But something felt so right with her lips against his, as if it was meant to be. Like two people becoming one. They looked so much alike, you'd think them for siblings.

Casella was waiting for him when he returned to his chambers and it was there Ned let himself be most vulnerable. He could always be himself in-front of her. He would tell her his troubles, his feelings, what was bothering him. And as if she were reading a book, Sella knew he was angry and sad upon arrival. She moved from the bed to him, taking him into a hard embrace. Ned cried into her shoulder when it was all said and done, she only held him as he did. No, he could never tell her of what Lyanna told him. He didn't want to do that to Lya. But finally the weight and reality of tomorrow hit him like eight stone upon his shoulders and he only found comfort in Casella's arms.

That night he had her in every way he wanted to, and she gave herself willingly. Ned was gentle, of course, it was only her second time. Yet he did it to forget about Lyanna, to forget about the fostering, just to simply forget. And when the sun was coming up, he made love to her one last time. The last time in three years, it would be. Casella cried softly as he held her, no boundaries such as clothing or coverlets to hold them back. She never really weeped, Sella looked down upon women who used tears as weapons, but she did openly in front of Ned. Always in-front of Ned.

As the Starks broke their fast, nobody said a word. Ned sat in-silence with his sister Catelyn who did not want to be ripped away from him. It would not be as difficult to say good-bye to his parents as it would be to Catelyn or Jeyne or Casella. He knew he'd see his parents in about a year and a-halfs time. They were allowed to go see Ned that far into his fostering, to check up on him and the like. It was Cat he wouldn't be able to see, his grandmother or aunts or cousins too.

Even though Ned thought the good-byes wouldn't be as hard, he couldn't have been more wrong.

The courtyard was bustling with Stark, Baratheon, and Tully men when the family gathered in the courtyard. They were loading Robert, Lyanna, and Ned's items onto wagons. Robert's parents were not going with them, they would stay a little bit longer. It was just Ned and his two cousins who were going down south with Edmure Tully and his wife Roslin. As Ned helped Lyanna with her trunks, he could not look her in the eye. The memory of her lips to his and the emotions they invoked were still too fresh in his mind. He knew he'd get over it in-time, but not yet. Lyanna only looked at him with ashamed eyes and would not stare at him openly.

When finally the sun was highest in the sky, it was time to leave. Ned stood there with his cousins in a trance as he gave his final good-byes. His grandmother was weeping softly, she didn't want him to leave. When Ned hugged his aunt Sansa, it was just as hard. She and him had always been close and he always looked to her for guidance behind his mother. He said his final good-byes to the rest of his aunts and uncles. His uncle Jon wished him luck, as did his uncle Gendry and Bran. Aunt Myrcella pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him they'd be waiting in three years time. His aunt Arya did the same and made him promise to look after Robert, to make sure he took it seriously. Ned promised he would.

When it came to his cousins, it was just even harder. Ned had seen some of them grow up, had held them as babes, and in a way they were more siblings to him than cousins. Robb, he had always seen as a younger brother, so when he shook his hand it was difficult. Brandon bid Ned luck, told him he loved him and would miss him. He had a good heart. Jaime had always been closer with Edric than Ned, but still he was his cousin. It was the same with Edric. Jeyne cried as he held her, he'd never forget her above all his cousins.

Ned began to weep when it came down to his family. His father held back tears as well, he could see. Never had Ned seen him cry. His father shook his hand, hugged him, told him he'd take care of his mother. That made Ned laugh lightly. Ned's mother was of a different nature. She cried openly and held him for a fortnight, always she had a soft spot for him. Rhaella even hugged him but no tears threatened her eyes. Rhaegar was crying too, well, because he saw everyone else cry. Ned told him to be strong, to take care of their mama, and Rhaegar promised. Ned held Cat for a fortnight as well, cried with her as she cried and he held her face one last time.

When it came to Casella he never let go. She was crying, of course, Ser Edmund was there to witness it. Casella bawled into his shoulder, beat his chest with her fists in anger and kissed him for what felt like a whole year. When Ned let go, she cried into Ser Edmund's arms.

Ned took one last look at Winterfell before he stepped into the carriage he would share with Lyanna and Robert. He looked out the window towards Winterfell one last time. Its grey walls, the smoking rising from it, even the air he committed to memory.

And finally the carriage began to move and it was all too real.

Eddard reached into his pocket and took out a piece of Casella's auburn hair that she had given him. In his trunk he also had the blanket, too. She would always be with him, he realized. Yet Ned hoped their love stood the test of time, the greatest test of them all.

As the carriage made its way further down the Kingsroad, Ned looked up to see Robert looking out the window and Lyanna doing the same. Finally she looked at him and gave him a small smile, which Ned returned in-kind. She reached out and took his hand, which Ned gave a small squeeze. Her smile grew wider, Ned's heart beat faster. Perhaps he felt something for her that was deep inside him but he did not know. He wondered what would happen in three years, or in one or two. Would he still love Casella? Would she find another in Winterfell to replace him? Ned didn't know, he did not wish it so.

Eddard Stark prayed for Casella and the family he loved, the Starks, the only family he'd ever known.

**A/N: Two more chapters after this. I decided to include a chapter of their fostering in King's Landing. Thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37 Lyanna I

**A/N: Second to last and this time I am serious, haha. Another time skip here. We're about two years into their fostering. **

**So that means Robert is 16; Ned is 15; Lyanna is 15. All the other children are two years older but since they are not in this chapter, it does not matter.**

**New characters in this. Alerie is 13; Victaria is 11; Minisa is 12.**

**Chapter 37 Lyanna I**

**Lyanna**

"When does the queen want me to write her letters for her?" Lyanna Baratheon asked.

Alerie shrugged. "As soon as you can, Lya. Why, is there somewhere you have to be? Perhaps to see Eddard?" She grinned.

Lyanna felt her face flush. "No, no. I just wanted a moments respite before I did that. Writing ravens is such tedious work, I don't know how my uncle must have done it when he was king."

"At least that is all you have to do!" Alerie complained. "Trust me, Queen Selyse makes me do much worse. Minisa, too."

Lyanna couldn't help but laugh at that, Alerie tended to exaggerate like her mother.

Alerie was the daughter of Willas Tyrell and Arianne Martell, Robert's own betrothed. She was a girl of three-and-ten. She had her mothers raven hair, her mothers body but had her fathers eyes and face. Lyanna thought her very comely and Robert had taken a liking to her. Alerie had inherited her mothers Dornish wit, as Ned liked to say. She often had a retort for one of Robert's gaudy jests, or knew how to make his blood boil just for a laugh. Lya loved her.

The second girl Lyanna had befriended in King's Landing was the daughter of Tommen Lannister and Margaery Tyrell. Her name was Victaria and was very beautiful, as befitting a daughter of Margaery and Tommen. She was only eleven. Victaria had her mothers curling brown hair, her figure even, but her eyes were as emerald as a Lannister. She was betrothed to Lyanna's younger brother Edric. He was now in Winterfell being fostered by their uncle Bran. Victaria and Edric had been writing each other since the news of their betrothal, and she desperately wanted to meet him. Lya knew he would maybe come down with her uncle and aunt from Winterfell, and Jaime would be coming with her parents. He was now in Storm's End fostering with her father, it was a trade, so to speak, between her uncle Bran and father.

There was also Lyanna's great-cousin, Minisa Tully. She looked like her mother, Roslin. She had auburn hair, was short and had brown eyes. Lyanna had grown closer with her than the rest. Since they were related by blood, Lyanna felt she could be close with her. She liked Alerie for her wit and how she kept her brother in-line. Victaria was a good friend too, but it was Minisa who she had grown closer with. Minisa was named after Lord Edmure's mother who had died on the birthing bed.

"It cannot be too bad, Alerie."

"It is bad, Lyanna. Anyway, are you excited to see your parents and aunt and uncle in a moons turn? Even your cousin and brother?"

Lya smiled. "Of course. I've missed them so much." She giggled. "I know your mother is excited to see my uncle again."

Lady Arianne had come into the city to see her daughter. Lord Willas was supposed to come as well but he could not, for Highgarden needed him. Arianne Martell was someone that Lyanna admired, and how she had beamed when she saw Lya again after ten years. Arianne had known her as a child when her uncle was king and her mother upon the small council. She was supposed to be married to her uncle Jon, but that fell through. Lya knew that she still spoke to her uncle James through raven, and they were good friends. She knew Arianne was excited to see him after so long. Now she was happy as the Lady of Highgarden and Lord Willas's wife.

At that Alerie gave a large laugh. "My mother is filled with nerves and excitement. She hasn't seen James Stark in years, although they write each other all the time!"

"Much to his wife's chagrin."

Alerie raised a black eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is Lady Daenerys the jealous type?"

Lya nodded. "Oh, very much so. I mean, I love that woman so much but she is overly jealous. I know that my uncle would _never _be unfaithful to her. He loves her like-"

"-like you love Ned," Alerie jested.

Lya blushed and scowled. "Yes, I suppose. I do…love him, yet he won't see my worth."

"He will soon, Lyanna. You're too pretty for him not to notice."

At that Lyanna smiled. "Thank you, Alerie. Although I must say you are quite pretty yourself. Robert has taken a liking I heard."

She rolled her eyes. "My betrothed is a dullard, but a sweet, lovable, handsome dullard. I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Lyanna!" Robert's voice called out from behind her. Lyanna saw Alerie's face turn a shade of crimson as her betrothed neared. She had taken a liking to Lya's brother, as most maidens did.

Lyanna turned around to see her brother coming towards her dressed in his daily clothing of a tunic with breeches. It was hot in King's Landing. His coal hair was down to his shoulders, his beard was of the same shade. Robert was sixteen now, while Lya and Ned were fifteen. He had grown stronger, too. His muscles visible through his tunic. It is why so many girls liked him. Yet Robert had not changed and still kept his womanizing ways. Alerie did not like that, even at thirteen she voiced her displeasure. Lya liked that about her.

Robert closed the distance between them and gave Alerie a smile before addressing Lyanna. "Lya," he said, "Ned received a raven from Winterfell this morning. It held dire news..."

Lyanna felt her eyes grow wide, she feared something horrible had happened. Was it her grandmother? She knew Catelyn Tully had grown older but not that old. She was still very youthful and beautiful. "Is it Grandmother, Robert?" If it was so, she would cry right at this moment. "Please tell me it isn't…"

He raised an eyebrow. "No, it isn't about our grandmother! Lady Catelyn is still in very good health. Gods forbid _anything _happens to that woman. I love her too much." Robert paused for a moment but then continued, "The raven is from Casella. I fear the worse has happened Lyanna."

Lyanna felt a sensation of relief, yet sadness. She knew what he was talking about. Casella and Ned had grown apart since his fostering began. Eddard had feared it since leaving Winterfell, she knew. It had been two years since then. Lyanna had to find that out from Robert at first. Eddard did not speak to Lyanna much when they went down south, he could not even look at her. He held her hand when the carriage moved from Winterfell, for comfort, Lya deduced. She could still remember when she professed her love to him in the godswood, had pressed her lips to his and it awoke something inside her. It felt _so _right when he kissed her. Lya could remember how he groaned, how his tongue lavished under hers…she wanted to feel it again. Ned and her had grown closer, of course. She and him were close to being something, being a couple. Lyanna Baratheon knew he felt something for her - Alerie, Victaria and Minisa saw it too - and had to discover the truth.

He had kissed her once since that night, in the godswood in King's Landing, right where his own mother and father shared their first kiss. King Stannis had to hold a feast for some lords that came in from the Reach which meant that Lyanna and Ned had to go. They both got drunk that night, Eddard especially. It was then that he professed that her kiss had awoken something in him, that he probably felt something for her. He then said he wanted to kiss her again, and Lyanna let him. It was just as sweet as the first time, if not even more so. It had lasted longer than the first, he had used way more tongue. Yet at the time it happened he was still writing to Casella and the guilt came again the next day. Ned did not talk to her for a while after that, but soon it gave way as Casella began to write him less and less.

Lyanna knew it would happen, she was sure it would happen. Ned and Sella were only thirteen, still children in a sense. Lyanna knew that they were not old enough to have a love that could last the test of time. They had loved each other since they were children, Lyanna had to sit there and witness each kiss or laugh from Casella's mouth, the pang of jealousy hitting her each time that Ned did not look at her that way. Now that Casella and him were more than likely done, Lyanna could show him her heart. She had wanted to for the longest time and knew Ned did as well. "One day you'll see its worth," she had cursed him in the godswood those two years ago. Now it was Lyanna who's comfort he sought, not Casella. She wondered if Ned loved her, he had never said it. She would have to find out.

Lyanna gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, no. How is he Robert?"

"He is in his chambers, Lya. I fear that he has taken it hard."

"Does he ask for me?"

Robert nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes, he does. Go see him, Lya. He needs you now more than ever." After that he strode away.

Robert had found out that Lyanna loved Ned, although she did not know how. Eddard claimed that he told Robert nothing, but she wasn't so sure. Perhaps Robert had always known but said nothing. One day he came to her and told her that he knew. "How long have you loved him?" he asked. Robert was never serious, but to this he was. His brown eyes did not lie. Lya had never seen her elder brother serious about many things, but when he was…it was a sight to behold. Lyanna then replied, "Since I was a girl, Robert." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Robert then told her that if she was to be with someone, he was glad it was Ned. It took time for him to accept it but he eventually did. Although he did warn her that their father would not take kind to it. For Lyanna would possibly be betrothed to a lordling to a higher house, even though she would not allow it. There was nobody she wanted to spend the rest of her life with besides Eddard. She would run away with him if it came down to it, as her namesake did with Rhaegar Targaryen. She just hoped it didn't start a war.

Lyanna looked to Alerie who smiled and waived away her worry. "Go to the man you love, Lyanna. This may be the chance you get to show your worth."

Lya smiled and hugged her, she appreciated her support. Alerie was the first to know about her love for Eddard. Ned would speak with her each morning as the king and queen would break their fast, they'd speak as friends and cousins but there was something there. Lyanna would flirt with him openly, not caring about the propriety of it all. He would flirt with her too, and the other ladies took notice. Alerie was the first, she asked one day, "So how long have you loved your cousin?" Lyanna almost spit up her wine then. She felt she could trust Alerie and told her all the truth. Alerie wanted her to be with Ned then and made it her life's mission to do so.

Soon Ned and Lya's morning conversations lingered into the evening after supper, and in the moment before going retreating their chambers for the night, Ned would spend it with her. Normally he would with Robert, they'd either spar again or simply play a game of cyvasse. But as Robert's relationship with Alerie grew and he spent more time with her, Ned spent more with Lya. They began to walk in the gardens then, arm-in-arm.

It was something they did before supper with the royal family. At first it was arm-in-arm, a common form of manners that lords and ladies did. Soon it became holding hands. Ned told her that he had grown to like her, not love her, but like her. For he still held on to the hope for him and Casella. Lyanna was already besotted with him, she didn't know if Ned was _there _yet. Ned said he wanted to marry her when they returned up north if things fell through with Casella, but Lya didn't know if he was telling the truth or simply saying it to reassure her nerves. He would call her, "his sweet." At times he referred to her as "Sweet Lya," or "Pretty Lya." Buts he didn't know how he felt, Lyanna would have to find out.

Maegor's Holdfast was quite, although Lyanna did not know why. Usually it was bustling with servants and more servants. But today it was different. Lord Davos was holding his small council meeting in a few moments, she knew. Lyanna did not have much time to speak with Ned. He and Robert had so many responsibilities. In the mornings they'd sit in on small council meetings, afterwards they'd have lunch. After lunch they'd sit in on pleas and then have a lesson with the Grand Maester before supper. It was only after supper or in the morning that he and Robert would spar together.

Samwell Tarly, the Grand Maester, was a man that Lyanna had come to love. He was the man who brought her, Ned, Robert, and Rhaella into this world. When he saw her again for the first time in over ten years, he stammered and smiled. The fat maester was good-hearted and was a great friend to the Starks of Winterfell. Uncle Jon was his best friend, they wrote each other constantly.

Lyanna reached his chambers and gave the door a stern knock. At first there was no answer. She used this time to straighten out her dress, shake out her curled hair, and puff out her bosom - it had grown since she gone down south. Lya always had to look pretty in front of Eddard.

Finally his sweet voice wrung out. "Who is it?"

Lyanna cleared her throat before answering, "It is me, Ned. It is Lyanna."

"Come in."

Lyanna opened the door and found him sitting on the bed, looking out the window. Eddard had grown since that boy of thirteen who left with her to King's Landing. He had grown taller, stronger, even more handsome, if that was even possible. He now wore a stubbled beard of brown upon his face and wore his hair below the ear. She thought it made him looked more older and refined.

His chambers were modest in size, they all were. There was a nice sized feathered bed in the middle against the wall, a large window with white drapes which overlooked the city of King's Landing below. The drapes were open which let all the light inside and illuminated the room. Beside the bed was a night table which held candles and a mirror. His chamber pot was in-front of the hearth. Ned liked to keep his chambers small and modest.

Lyanna further into the chambers and closed the door behind her, locking it. She didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. She studied Ned in this moment, knew the strength in his arms and the man that existed underneath. Ned had a giant heart, a part of himself that not many people knew about. He cared about what others thought of him, even though he seemed so secluded in Winterfell. One thing that bothered him that Lya never knew about was his relationship with Rhaella. Lyanna and Rhaella are as close as fish are to the sea, but Ned was not that way with his sister. It had bothered him for years and Lya never knew. There wasn't much she knew about him before their fostering.

Lyanna closed the distance between them and walked over to sit down beside him, flattening her blue silken dress. She sat there and stared out the window with him, looking down at the smoke coming down from the houses in Flea Bottom or the men-at-arms that were patrolling the crenelations of the Red Keep. Lya thought King's Landing to be beautiful in a way. It could not compare to Winterfell in her mind but she was used to the South and its ways, something that was completely lost to Eddard.

They sat there in relative silence, neither of them saying a word. Lya knew that he would speak to her in time, he just needed to collect his thoughts. Ned was like that, so like a northmen even though he was born in this exact city, this exact holdfast.

Finally he rested his head against her shoulder, sighing heavily. Lyanna's heart fluttered and threatened to burst from her chest. Her ribcage constricted, her breathing faltered. Never had he shown her so much emotion without it being a special occasion. Sure he had hugged her, held her hand, kissed her once…but, this…seeking comfort from her, was greater than any kiss. He trusted her, and that trust was important.

Lyanna frowned and leaned her head on top of his, as if she was saying, "I am here for you."

Ned sighed against her shoulder and said, "It finally happened, Lya. I finally received _the _raven I've been waiting for."

"What raven?" she asked.

Ned sat up straight and sighed heavily before placing the message in her hands. "Read it, Lya. It-it's from Sella." He shook his head.

Lyanna turned to kiss him on the cheek before turning her attention to the raven. She began to read as Ned placed his head on her shoulder again, looking for that comfort he sought, like a child does his mother or a husband his wife. Lyanna flattened the raven scroll with the palm of her hand and saw the dainty writing that could only come from Casella. She saw it was a long message and finally she began to read. It was exactly what she had expected would happen. Casella had found love in another mans arms, a boy from the guard named Addam. "I will always love you, Ned," the message read. "I'll always remember you, I'll always cherish you as my first love, the boy who took my maidens gift. But you've been gone for too long and I can't wait for you anymore. I'm sorry, but I've found love with another. His name is Addam and he is in the guard. He is a nobleman's son and arrived at Winterfell with his family a year ago. I've been with him for the past half-year…"

Lyanna could not read the rest.

She crumpled it into a ball and threw it against the wall in clear anger. _What a bitch, _she thought, the wolfsblood upon her. Casella broke his heart, hurt him, and that alone made Lyanna upset. Ned had seen this coming, yet the sting was still keenly felt. He wanted to keep loving Casella until he returned to Winterfell but it seemed that she did not care anymore. When Ned arrived he wrote her as much as he could, looked forward to her ravens. And they came as frequently as they could, and then they came less and less. Lyanna knew what was happening then, Sella had found another, just as this message stated. _I warned him, I warned him and he wouldn't listen. Even his own father did. I'm surprised Rhaella said nothing. Why must she put him through this?_

Ned sniffled and stood from the bed to look out the window. Lyanna sighed to herself and watched as he leaned against it with his hands, in his brown woolen breeches and white tunic. She could see how much this hurt him.

"You knew it was bound to happen, Ned," Lyanna said, her voice dripping with remorse. "You saw it coming, you knew it and I knew it."

"I know," he said softly, his back still turned to her. Ned was fifteen, but he seemed like a child in this moment. "I just didn't expect her to wait so long or be so cold. I-I loved her, Lya. She was my first love, my first everything. I had loved her since I was a boy." He turned around to look at her with sad eyes, his lips in a frown. "The way she broke it to me, as if I meant nothing to her. I'm at a loss for words."

Lyanna gave him a solemn smile. "Ned, I'm sorry. I know how this must hurt you."

He shook his head and smiled now. "At least I have you, Lyanna. I should be apologizing to you."

"For what?"

He got down on one knee before her, taking her hands. He looked up at her with those pleading silver eyes she loved. "For being so blind," he answered. "Blind to your love. I-I didn't know, I never knew. If only I had known when I was four, perhaps we could have been together."

_I want us to be together now. _Lyanna knew he liked her, she could feel it in her bones. If only he wasn't so stubborn at times. "Ned, you know my feelings for you. Why can't we be together? Do you not like me?"

He seemed surprised and startled, perhaps he did not expect this. "I-I don't know what to say, Lyanna."

"It is pretty simple, Ned. What do you feel for me?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I do like you in a way, perhaps I do love you…" He shook his head. "We are cousins, Lyanna."

Now she groaned in-anger, Lya had enough. She had waited too long for this moment and would not accept no as an answer. "I do not care!" she snapped at him with anger, her eyes wide. "I don't care if we are cousins! Gods, do you think Aunt Sansa and Uncle Jon do not love each other?"

He shook his head like a child.

"Why does it matter?" she asked. Lyanna felt the wolfsblood now. "Ned, I love you so much. You know I do." She grabbed his hand again and pressed a kiss to it. "If only you gave me the chance to show you. I could be as Casella was, perhaps even more. I promise to love and cherish you, I pro-"

He pressed finger to her mouth and said, "I know you do. I just don't know what I feel yet. It would be as if I were betraying Robert."

She removed his finger from her lips. "Robert knows!" Lya yelled. "He has known for a long time, and encourages it. Ned, stop being so stubborn! I know you feel something for me! I felt it when we kissed in the godswood all those years ago, and I knew when you kissed me again during that feast in-front of the nobles!" She smiled. "Just tell me you love me."

He blushed under his brown stubble. "I can't."

Lyanna had him now, she couldn't stop. "I know you do. I can see it in the way you blush. Kiss me, Ned. Kiss me."

"I won't!" he yelled in grief. Lya saw him glance quickly to her lips before looking back at her. _He wants to kiss me, but honor holds him in-check. He is a Stark. _"I just can't, Lya. Casella is still too fresh on my mind."

"Casella is kissing another man as we speak," Lya reminded him, it was as if she had just slapped him in the face. "She has forgotten about you, Ned."

Ned shook his head. "I can't accept that, I won't accept that. I know Casella-" he took in a deep breath, as if he was holding back tears. "I know she…"

Eddard stood up and turned around so she wouldn't face him. Lya knew he wouldn't let her see him so vulnerable, at least not yet. Instead she stood up and walked over to pull him into a hug. Ned took it willingly and pressed his face against her neck, Lya could feel tears. She made soothing sounds and threaded his hair with her fingers, comforting him as a mother did her child, as her mother used to do for her as a babe. Lyanna could still remember Arya Stark's hugs, her soothing sounds that rocked her into a deep sleep.

Lyanna kissed his hair. "It will be all right, Ned. I assure you that Sella will know the mistake she made by leaving you. You're a good man, Eddard. _You_ loved her through all of this, your love never wavered. It is her who did not care, who simply stopped because you were not there. She may have never truly loved you, just the Targaryen prince."

Ned pulled from her hug and wiped his tears, nodding. "I think that may be the truth. Rhaella once told me that Sella only loved me for our heritage, because of who I was, not for who I am. I didn't believe her, but now…I can see it. If she can easily throw me away like yesterdays left overs, then she never loved me." He laughed again. "I can't believe you saw me cry. Please don't think me weak. I'm a fool."

Lya shook her head. "I'd never think you weak, Ned. You're a human, human's have emotions. You've loved her since you were a boy."

"_You _love me. You truly do for who I am, but I cannot give you all of my love yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I cannot be hurt again."

"Ned," Lya said cooly, "I will never hurt you."

He shook his head. "I know you won't, Lya. But…you are a daughter of Storm's End, and will be betrothed to a lordling. We can never be."

Lyanna crossed her arms. "I won't be sold like cattle, Ned. I will not be betrothed to anyone! I want to marry you and only you! I love you! I will tell my father when I see him. I don't care."

That made Ned scared, she saw. "Your father? Gods, we'd have to tell our whole family if something came between us."

There was that word again…"if." Lyanna wanted to shake him, slap him, beat his chest with her hands until it wrung into his thick northern skull. How much more did she have to prove her love? Did she have to kill someone? Throw herself from the Red Keep? What was it….

"What do I have to do to show you that I love you?" she asked. "Ned, please tell me, please. Why must you act like this with me?"

He shook his head and cupped her cheek. His fingers were calloused from the sword. "It is just the way I am, Lya. I cannot just give you all of my love when I still feel something for Casella. I understand that you love me, and one day…I will say those words to you. Just not yet, I promise."

"Do you not desire me?" Lya asked. "Do you not find me pretty?"

Ned was taken back, she saw. "Of course, I do. You're so beautiful and pretty. I just…we our family, I'm afraid to tell them. Our parents will not like it, I doubt they know."

"My mother knows," Lya blurted. Her mother had known since Lya was a girl, she even told her once when she was naught but four. Even Daenerys Targaryen knew, and her aunt Sansa as well. Aunt Sansa and Lya were close. Her aunt supported her love for Ned, even his own mother did. She didn't let him reply. "Your mother knows too, Ned. Aunt Sansa does as well. Pray tell, what do you think Sansa Targaryen thinks?"

"She supports it," he said melancholically. "I know her better than most. She'd support that."

"Because she married her own cousin," Lya reminded him again.

"Yes, you love reminding me of that. Just-" He looked outside and back at Lyanna. "I must go to the small council meeting. I-I have to go."

Ned took her in a quick embrace, pressed a kiss to her cheek, braced her shoulders and said, "Thank you. I don't say that nearly enough."

He began to walk towards the door when Lyanna blurted, "Court me."

Eddard stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Excuse me? I don't think I want to do that."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He blushed. "Uh, you know-"

"No, you dolt!" Lyanna laughed. "I said, _court _me not…well, you know! I think we should court, Ned."

"Court?" he said, abashed. "I don't understand." He went towards the door. "Lya, really, I must get going…"

"It'll take a moment," she assured. "Lord Davos is not the king, he won't be angry if you are a few moments late. He likes you, Ned."

Ned face softened at that revelation. "Yes, you are right. Explain what you mean."

Lyanna sighed. "Has your father taught you nothing?! How did he meet your mother?"

"She chose him as her king and consort," he said without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

Lyanna sighed heavily. "Yes, that is true, _but _your father also _courted_ your mother before they wed. Ned, they got to know each other. That is what I am asking. Court me, give me a chance. You don't have to kiss me until you've fallen for me. That is all I ask. Court me, get to know the real me. That is all I ask."

She could his face battle with this revelation. Lya saw he wanted to, but something was holding him back. He then said, "How long will the courting last?"

"As long as need be," Lya answered. "Here, we have at least a moons turn and possibly two before our parents arrive. It took your father about the same amount of time. My mother told me it took him even less."

Ned shook his head. "I want to, Lyanna, but Sella-"

"-Casella is with another man in this moment, Ned. Can you not see that? She moved on, quick as a viper. You should do the same, can do the same. Do you not want happiness?"

"Of course I do," he said softly, almost in a whisper. "Yet-"

"-This is the most honorable thing a man can do for a lady. Courting is a northern custom, it is honorable and held in high regard."

Ned took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. We can court, Lya. Except, how does one court?"

"We spend every moment together," Lyanna told him. "We break our fast together, walk in the gardens, speak at supper. We get to know each other, Ned. That is all."

Ned nodded again and went to the door. He flashed her a smile. "I look forward to this courting, Lyanna Baratheon. I-I hope to love you as much as I did Casella. Although, that won't happen in a fortnight or a moons turn…it will in-time. I think I may already be half-way there."

He then strode from the chamber. Lyanna let out a deep sigh and fell onto the bed, as if she were an egg cooking in the sun. She felt her heart flutter, her nerves beat. Her every being was drained by this. _We are at least getting somewhere, _she assured herself. _Gods, why is this so difficult? _Lyanna felt as if she had just battled a bull with her bear hands. Ned was a northmen and they were so stoic and solemn. Lya was of the South, she had always felt that way. The North was just so lost to her, in a way. She loved Winterfell, loved her family, but she had always known the southern culture because she had grown up in it. The men of the South were not that honorable.

The boys at Storm's End often gawked at Lya openly, none of them cared about the propriety of it all. Lyanna only sighed, rolled her eyes, and figured they were vultures. One of them had the audacity to ask for her hand in open court, one of them tried to kiss her, something that she only slapped him in the face for. Sure, some of them were comely and could have caught her eye…were it not for Eddard, it was always because of Ned. She had loved him all her life, since she was just a little girl. Lya had been waiting, hoping, _praying_ for an opportunity to show her worth. Now she had that chance; Lyanna had to make it count.

She walked out of the chamber then and closed the door behind her. Lyanna marched down to the queen's solar in Maegor's, it was down in the lower levels. Queen Selyse was not found there, of course. King Stannis had made her an advisor on his small council, even though Ned had told her he didn't want to. Custom dictated that the queen sat upon the council, unless the king wished against it. Queen Cersei Lannister was not on the court when Lya's own grandfather was alive, but Daenerys Targaryen had been when her uncle James was king.

It was because of this that she had to write the queen's own personal ravens, something a lady-in-waiting was supposed to do. Lya thought it tedious work but at least it gave her something to do. In the morning after breaking her fast she'd usually write the letters while the queen was at the small council. After that Lya then had lessons in etiquette and needlework from the septa. Then after lunch she'd have to make sure the servants were doing their work and have a lesson with the Grand Maester concerning the learning of languages, but that was not today; which then concluded in either going horse riding with Princess Shireen or having to relay messages on the queen's behalf. It was tedious work but paid off in the end because at least after supper she had free time to spend with her friends or Ned.

Lyanna now sat in the queen's solar, idly writing the raven scrolls. She had a cup of wine there to help make the time pass, but it was to no avail. Lya was replying to a raven from the Vale, it was concerning grain supplies. She didn't know why this person wrote the queen for more grain, but they did. The queen could only reply that she'd speak with the king about it.

Lya rotated her wrist, it had come sore from writing. She then stood up from her seat and walked over to look out the window into the city. King's Landing was not as beautiful as Storm's End, and could not even compare to Winterfell. The Red Keep was beautiful, of course, but the rest of the city she could do without. She knew that Aegon the Dragon first landed her during his War of Conquest and this is why it was the capitol, but, truly, she thought, they could have done better. The houses were too neat in row, some of them so small. Flea Bottom, newly repaired from the fires of when Stannis took the city, was all but new. The rush was back to its health as well. Yet Lya missed her home, wanted to go back. _Just one more year._

A knock came on the door then and Lyanna was startled. _It might be the queen! _Lya sat down in her seat again, scooting it in before taking the feather quill in hand. She downed her cup of wine and threw the goblet under the table. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Victaria came in with two servants, Minisa with her. Lyanna sighed in-relief.

Victaria smiled. "Hello, Lya."

"Hello, Victaria."

Minisa came in the solar and said, "The small council meeting is running into the lunch hour, I fear. The queen will be there for quite some time. The Greyjoys, it is nasty business. We brought lunch and figured we'd sup with you." She flashed her a smile.

Lya knew what she was talking about. King Stannis had left the city with an army of men from all over the South to head to the Iron Islands. There were talks of rebellion again from Asha Greyjoy. So, King Stannis went over with a few thousand men to make sure that she would not try anything. Lyanna didn't know why the Greyjoy's tried so hard, they never will get independence. She thought her grandfather, Robert Baratheon, already taugth them that.

Lyanna laughed. "Oh, you have come at the greatest time! I couldn't write another raven scroll if my life depended on it! Truly, I don't know how my uncle did it."

The girls nodded and took their seats. Two servants came in and laid down plates of food for each of them. Dove pies, with leeks and carrots. Fresh bread and a flagon of wine. One good thing that came from King's Landing was the food was fresh and good. Lya never went hungry.

Lyanna poured the girls some wine before beginning to eat. The dove pie was good and flaky in her mouth as she ate. She wiped her mouth and swallowed before asking, "Where is Alerie?"

"She's with her betrothed," said Vicataria, giggling. She was a romantic. When they first arrived at King's Landing, Victaria had said she had eyes for Eddard. Lyanna quickly shot down that notion. "I think she is quite taken with your brother, although she'll never admit it."

"I don't know why," Minisa added. "I think they look quite charming beside each other."

Lyanna rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's good to know. They are supposed to spend the rest of their lives with each other."

"As I will with your brother." Victaria blushed. "Is it true he is coming with your parents?"

Lya nodded. "Yes, it is. Edric…he's excited. My baby brother will not be so little anymore."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Minisa assured. She cleared her throat. "I heard a story today."

"What story?" asked Lya, swallowing a bite of carrot before taking a sip of wine.

Minisa swirled her cup and said, "Word is that you are courting Eddard."

Lya almost spit up her wine then. _Gods, word travels fast around here doesn't it? There are no secrets in King's Landing, my mother told me. I guess it is true. _Garlan Tyrell, the Master of Whispers, had spies all over the Red Keep. Mayhaps one of them overheard? It would not surprise Lya if he knew of her taking fancy to her own cousin. Not that she really cared, mind you.

"Where did you hear that?!"

She shrugged. "Lady Arianne, in fact."

Lya was surprised. "Lady Arianne, how-"

"-She overheard you talking to Ned this morning," Victaria explained. "Alerie then told us, because her mother told her. Courting? Is it true?"

"Oh, please, do tell us, Lya!" Minisa begged. "Is it true?"

"You two are worse than a couple of fishwives." Lya smiled to herself as she recalled what Tyrion Lannister used to call her, Rhaella, Darci, Beth and Casella. The group of gossiping fishwives, he'd always jest. How she missed that dwarf. "Fine, I'll tell you." Lya tried to hold back her smile, but failed. "Yes, it is true. Ned has agreed to court me."

Victaria squealed in excitement, Minisa clenched Lya's hand. "I'm so happy for you," Minisa said. "Why did he agree?"

"Yes, how did you convince him?" Victaria asked.

"He and Casella are no longer," Lya told them, the shock plain on their faces. "She has found love in another's arms, it seems. His name is Addam, a member of the guard in Winterfell. Ser Edmund, he probably approves of him."

"I thought he approved of Ned?" asked Minisa.

"He does, or did. Ser Edmund is traditional, and…I'm sure with Ned being gone, he just wanted Sella to be happy."

"Surely this must be a blessing then," said Victaria.

"It is and it isn't," Lya truthfully said. "Ned is mine now, nothing to hold him back. On the other, I don't like seeing him unhappy and distressed. It seems I can never win."

"Everything will go as follows," Minisa assured. "He will see your worth yet, I'm sure of it."

Lyanna nodded and took one last bite of her meal and pushed the plate back. The other two girls finished soon after and left Lyanna. Lya picked up the quill again but could not find the will to continue on, for thoughts of Ned were on her mind. Did he actually feel something for her? Lyanna couldn't truly say so. He did show her emotion, affection - he'd open himself up to her as a husband did his wife, but in the end would he marry her? Eddard had cried in-front of her, an act she knew he only did in front of Casella. It gave her hope that there was something there. She just wanted an answer, but feared the worst one he could give. Lyanna wanted an answer, needed an answer. She couldn't rest until she did; it was like a fitful sleep she couldn't lull herself out of. Lyanna Baratheon hated the feeling. It was all that plagued her thoughts this day and the day that followed.

The end of the week was nearing now, and she knew that on the morrow the courting with Ned would begin. Lya really had no opportunity to spend anytime with him or see him. Ned and Robert had been with Lord Davos in small council meetings most of the day and listening to pleas with him into the afternoon. The only time she could see him was supper, and usually afterwards he'd be so tired he went straight to sleep. But on the morrow he assured her it'd be different.

After finishing her supper, Lyanna decided to go back to her chambers for some rest. Ned had just went to his, still Casella was ever on his mind. At least that is what Robert had told her. Lya didn't want her still plaguing his thoughts when the courting began, it was one thing she needed to be assured of.

She was walking in the Throne Room now, it was on the way to Maegor's Holdfast. Lyanna stood in-front of the dais that ascended to the Iron Throne and by gods was it a glory to behold. She did not remember much of the chair when she lived here as a child. Lyanna did not have fond memories of the Throne Room, it seemed every bad thing had happened here. She knew that each day Ned had to sit in the same council room where his own father was almost murdered at the hands of Aegon Targaryen. It was a queer thought, to be sure. That so much history for the Starks had happened in this same capitol. That in that very throne, her own beloved uncle sat and listened, sometimes his wife would be with him.

Suddenly Lyanna imagined her uncle James sitting upon the Iron Throne, listening to pleas. As she stared at the barbed chair in its empty glory - the only sounds within the Great Hall being the scurrying of a few servants - she saw her uncle as king. Lyanna could vaguely remember him as such. She saw him in his grey doublet, his black breeches. Lya remembered his trimmed beard, his long hair, the crown of the King of the North upon his head. Beside him she imagined a youthful Daenerys Targaryen, a beauty to behold she was sure of it. She imagined her in a violet dress, her silver hair like sunshine flowing down her shoulders. On top of her head was a shimmering crown with three dragon heads. Each dragon a different color representing one of her dragons, Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion. She saw them holding hands, smiling, she even saw them holding a babe in their arms. Ned and Rhaella, to be sure.

Suddenly Lyanna felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her own skin. She even emitted a shriek that sounded all too foreign.

And there was a laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you child."

Lya turned around to see Lady Arianne Martell standing there, her brown eyes staring up at the Iron Throne. She was in a Dornish silken dress which clung to her. Her black hair was flowing down her back and on her arm was an ordained jeweled snake. Lya remembered it as a child. Lady Arianne was beautiful, of that Lyanna had no doubt. She could have been her aunt, she thought to herself. Her uncle Jon was meant to marry her, almost did, but he found love in Sansa Stark instead. Lya was glad for that. Two cousins finding love in each other, not caring about what their own family thought. It was what she wished for her and Ned.

If Jon Targaryen had not wed Sansa, then Robb, Jeyne, Brandon, and now even little Marissa, a newborn babe that had just been born, would not have existed. Marissa Targaryen had been born two moons ago, Lya knew. She could remember getting the raven. Ned, Robert, and her had been so happy that Sansa birthed another girl. "She has auburn hair and blue eyes," the raven read in the penmanship of Jon Targaryen. "It seems Brandon is the only one to have received the Stark look, just as Arya was the only one of your Lord grandfather's." Lya smiled at the memory.

Lya dipped her head. "Lady Arianne, I did not see you there."

She made no reply but to look at her. Arianne studied her like a book, and Lya felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Suddenly she said, "I remember when you were naught but two, Lyanna. You were a sweet child. Gods, look at the beauty you have become."

"Thank you, my lady."

Arianne then motioned to the Throne. "It is a beautiful sight, is it not? The most powerful seat in all of the known world."

Lyanna turned around to the Iron Throne and nodded at its barbed edges. "It is indeed."

"I remember when your uncle was king," Arianne said. "I recall how much he hated it. He would not have dawned the crown were it not for Daenerys. Yet, I know that James would still do it over again because he loves his children. He loved Eddard and Rhaella very much, I remember. He made sure to spend time with them daily."

"He now has two more children, Catelyn and Rhaegar."

Arianne smiled. "Yes I know, child. James has told me. Catelyn has his look but her mother's violet eyes and Rhaegar has his mother's look but his father's eyes. James writes that Cat is willful like your own mother and Rhaegar is as sweet as they come."

Lyanna couldn't help but smile softly. "That he is. I do miss him, as does Ned. He was close with them both, actually. Catelyn, especially."

Arianne nodded and then asked, "Do you remember much, about when your uncle was king?"

"I don't remember much," Lya admitted.

Arianne sighed. "It was not a great time for all, I fear. I…I fell in-love with a man only to watch him fall for another."

"My uncle Jon," said Lya.

At that she nodded. "Yes, that is him. I did love him, I think." She gave a brisk laugh. "I haven't spoken to him in years. James is the only one I still speak to from Winterfell." Arianne waived her hand. "Regardless, so much happened in this very room during your uncle's reign. Have you heard the stories?"

Lya nodded. "A few, to be sure. I remember your own wedding - well very little."

"Yes, that was a most unfortunate situation. My own cousins and brother put me up to that." She sighed. "I was then put in a prison, but your uncle treated me and my cousins well. He visited me daily and I could never hate him because of it. He was the only one who cared, who saw me for who I was. Not even Jon came to see me once, not once. He only cared for Sansa."

"I'm sorry about that."

Arianne waived away the apology. "It was such a long time ago, child. I hold nothing against Jon anymore; I'm happily married with Willas and my three. James tells me Jon has three children."

Arianne and Willas had three children. Two boys, one named Doran, the eldest, and another named Mace. Then there was Alerie.

"Four, actually," Lya corrected. "He and Sansa had a fourth one, a girl named Marissa. She has Sansa's look."

Arianne smiled. "How very lovely. I'm sure she'll be a comely child."

"I'm sure she will be."

Arianne Martell then turned around and paced a section of the Great Hall. She turned to Lyanna and said, "This is the very spot where your uncle held a welcoming feast for me and my cousins. Have you heard of that night?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, what happened?"

Arianne looked to be surprised. "You have not heard of the night where your cousin Rhaella was poisoned?"

Lya remembered now. "Yes, of course. A sad night, I'm sure."

"Very sad." Lyanna could hear the remorse in her voice. "Your uncle cried like a babe, Daenerys and your mother as well, even Jon. I remember holding Jon as he cried softly. He loved Rhaella very much, everyone in the Red Keep loved the royal twins, as they were called. You took it hard, I remember. Your mother did not allow you to visit Rhaella and you missed her."

"Rhaella and I are still very close."

"That is good to hear."

There was silence then until Arianne finally said, "I fear the night is growing dark now and I must retreat to my chambers." She gave her a smiled. "Good-luck courting Eddard tomorrow, Lyanna."

Before Lya could reply she stormed off, her silks trailing behind her. _I see where Alerie gets her personality from. _Lyanna took in the sight of the Iron Throne once more and made her way back to her chambers, where she let the sleep take her. That night she dreamt of her and Ned's wedding, or at least how she envisioned it. They were in the godswood in Winterfell, snow falling around them. He'd be as handsome as ever and would kiss her in-front of their family, not caring about it all. She'd then imagine bearing him children, living out their days as they'd watch them grow. Even as she dreamt Lya told herself not too grow to attached, for it was all just a dream. Yet one day she hoped it would become reality.

When finally the sun broke over the horizon, Lyanna was happy that it would begin today. She made sure to wear her finest dress that was comfortable in this heat and marched her way down to Lord Davos's solar on the west end of Maegor's Holdfast.

Upon arrival she found them already breaking their fast. Robert was sitting on Lord Davos's right, Ned to his left. When Lya walked in, Eddard flashed her a quick smile before returning to reading Lord Davos his raven scrolls. Again she did not get the chance to speak with him this morning, he was too busy to keep her any company. Lya just spent her time speaking with the girls, it is all she ever did. They had become her good friends, in a way. She knew she'd miss them once this was all over. Of course they promised to write her all the time down in Storm's End. Except Lya knew her parents promised to take her to Winterfell once her three years were over.

Lord Davos stood from his seat when Ned was done and said, "I am going to rest for a moment before going to the small council. Eddard, Robert, you may spar for a little if you wish but be in the council chamber in time. I hate this as much as you do, lads, but King Stannis made me his hand and I intend on not failing him. So, be there."

They both dipped their heads. "Yes, my lord."

He grinned. "Good."

With that he strode from the solar. Robert stood up first and said, "I'll meet you down there, Ned." He glanced to Lyanna and quickly embraced Alerie before walking out from the solar.

Ned stood up from his seat now and Lyanna thought he would walk right past her but suddenly he stopped behind her. He bent down to say, "I haven't forgotten about our courting. It begins today, I know. I promise to spend supper together alone."

Lyanna turned her head to look at his silver eyes. He was sporting a smile. "I demand a walk in the gardens."

He chuckled. "As my lady commands. Before supper or after?"

"Before."

Ned dipped his head. "Of course."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before also walking out of the solar. Lyanna felt her face flush and once Ned was out of ear shot, the girls begin oohing like the giddy maidens they were. They supported Lyanna with their teasing, she knew it was loving.

"A kiss to the cheek," teased Victaria. "Finally, progress."

"It is better than hugs," said Alerie. "I wished Robert kissed me on the cheek."

Lya rolled her eyes. "My brother is a dullard. I'll give him the hint."

Minisa stood from her seat and said, "Let's go watch them spar."

"What?" asked Lya

Victaria did the same and replied, "They always do without tunics and jerkins. All the servants watch, why can't we?"

"The queen expects me to write her scrolls, _again_," Lyanna told them. "I have no time to gawk over them like a couple of little girls."

Alerie scoffed. "You're no fun, Lya. Who _cares_ what the queen thinks?"

"Selyse is as cold as a corpse," said Victaria. "It is not like she is great to be around."

"Victaria!" Lyanna admonished. "Don't say such things, anyone could be listening."

She rolled eyes in-reply.

Minisa then said, "Well, are you coming?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, I don't think."

"Fine."

Lya knew they did this every morning, but did not partake. The servant girls end her friends would watch as her brother and Ned spared half-naked, as they did in Winterfell. Lyanna could not stomach the blushing and gawking. Her jealousy would rage when one of them made a comment about Ned. One servant girl even had the audacity to say that'd she would take Ned's virtue. Little did she know Casella had that.

The girls left then and Lyanna just went over to the queen's solar to write her scrolls. The day passed by in a flash and Lyanna did not know where it went. Later that day she met Ned in the gardens where they walked and spoke. He told her that he did not reply to Casella's raven, that he would not tell her about he and Lya. Lyanna was grateful for that much. Rhaella knew of her love for Ned, had known for quite a while. She thought it queer and was angry when Lya told her, her intent of telling Ned in the godswood about her love for him. Of course Rhaella just wanted her to be happy, but not with her brother. Lya knew once she saw how she was with Ned she wold be happy for her.

Days became weeks and weeks became a moons turn, and finally the approached two moons. Their family was set to arrive in a few days and Lyanna was excited, for things between her and Ned were great. The courting had been going very well and already she was besotted with him, and she knew he was with her.

They'd spend most of their day with each other.

Each morning began the same. Lya would awake and he'd bring her breakfast and they'd eat in her solar. Usually they'd talk about what they had to do today or about events that happened in the past which made them laugh. They spoke of Winterfell and their family. Ned was truly taken with her and even the girls said so. Victaria had questioned him when the wedding was one morning, and he spit up his ale then. Eddard thought no one knew about their relationship. How romantic he could be at times, Lya knew why Sella had fallen for him so fast.

He'd hold her hand in public, walk with her in the gardens, embrace her openly, talk with her at night in the godswood. At times he'd plant his face straight into her hair and take in her scent. An act he said he saw his father once do to his mother, or so their aunt Sansa told him. Ned had tried to do that to Casella once but she told him not to ruin her hair. Lyanna could care less. Yet one thing had not occurred: Ned hadn't kissed her. Lya was not surprised, he told her he'd kiss her when he was in-love with her. Ned looked up to his father, and would have done as he did. James Stark did not kiss his wife for the first time until he had fallen for her, Lya would have it the same way. She wouldn't have lust be the only thing about their relationship. "Love built over time is better than out of lust," she could hear Catelyn Tully Stark tell her. "It lasts longer and is stronger. Just trust me, Lyanna." And so Lya did. She trusted her grandmother with the world.

Lyanna looked forward to tonight, she knew. Ned had something planned. She had found a note this morning in her breakfast that he had brought for her. "Meet me in the godswood tonight," it read. "Meet me where it all began." Lya smiled at that. Her nerves were on edge. What could he have planned? Something romantic, she hoped. Maybe he was going to kiss her? _No_, Lya thought, _he won't kiss me just yet. Even though I have loved him for so many years. _

When finally the sun had set in the horizon, the moon and the stars shining brightly, Lyanna Baratheon made her way to the godswood of the Red Keep. Her friends had wished her luck before going, had hoped and prayed for the best. Her nerves were on edge as she walked, her heart fluttering. The smile on her face could not be surpressed.

She entered the godswood and heard the should of crickets and rustling leaves. It was not as great as the godswood of Winterfell, nothing could compare to that godswood. Lya walked towards the heart tree, well the fake heart tree; it was just a giant oak tree with red leaves. All the others had been cut so long ago by the Andals.

Lyanna stood in-front of that same tree in this moment, when suddenly she felt arms snake around her waist. Startled, she emitted a shriek as she was picked up off the ground. Lyanna laughed loudly. "Ned, put me down! Stop it!"

"It's not, Ned," Eddard imitated in his best Stannis Baratheon impression. "Now, Lady Baratheon, I do not know why you are here at such an hour, but don't you have ravens to write?"

That made Lyanna laugh harder as she struggled to get free. "Stop it, Ned. Put me down!"

He chuckled and placed her down on the ground. Lyanna turned around and embraced him fiercely. Ned snuggled her hair and took in her scent. She enjoyed that so much. "Pretty Lya," he murmured. "Tonight is very special for the both of us."

She smiled. "And why is that?"

He looked up at the sky with his arms around her. "The moon and the stars are out. It is a beautiful night. Would you like to look at the stars with me? I used to do it all the time with Cat in Winterfell. Sometimes even Jeyne would join us. We'd lay down in the godswood and just point out the stars Maester Willem taught us."

"I'd love to."

Eddard lead her to a clearing in the godswood and both laid down, staring at the stars. Lyanna let herself snuggle closer to him and he did not protest. Already it was a good sign, to be sure. And to test him even further she gently placed her head on his chest as they both looked at the sky. Again, no protest. Ned's breathing was the only thing Lyanna heard besides the beating of his heart. So many times in her dreams she had envisioned this moment.

Ned wrapped an arm around her before saying, "There's my mothers star. Dany Stormborn, it's called."

"Your mother has a star?"

"Yes. My father named it when they courted, much like we are. I like to imagine us as they were. Nevertheless, the star is very special to her."

"Can I have a star?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile.

He nodded. "Yes, you can." Ned pointed to the sky and Lya turned her attention back up to it. She saw a bright star out in the sky. "That can be yours. Let's call it…"

"…Sweet Lya? It is what you call me."

"Yes, we can call it that." He chuckled. "Sweet Lya, it is."

Lyanna wanted to kiss him in this moment and looked back up at him. She stared into his eyes and Ned saw her intent. But before she could press her lips to his he pointed back to the sky and said, "Look, that is Ice Dragon." Lya saw the constellation, forming into a dragon in the sky. "The tail points south," he told her, but she already knew. The maester in Storm's End had taught her about the stars. She just liked giving Eddard this moment. "And the eye points north."

"I didn't know that," Lyanna lied.

He nodded. "Maester Willem taught all of us that. I miss him, I miss Winterfell."

"One more year," said Lya. "One more and you can go home."

"Home is wherever you are," he whispered, kissing her hair. "I won't go back unless you do with me. I will not let you go back to Storm's End."

Lyanna felt her heart swell. "What are you saying, Ned?"

"I think I'm there, Lyanna."

In this moment Lyanna Baratheon felt herself crumble, her heart skip a thousand beats. She didn't know what to do or say. _He is there, he is mine, we can be together. _She smiled to herself, her gaze fixed on their conjoined hands spread on his torso. "And where are you, Ned?"

He gently turned her to face him, his finger placed under her chin. Ned stared into her eyes and said, "I think you know where I am."

And with that he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with such kindness and gentleness that was exactly like their first kiss. Ned groaned under her touch as she darted her tongue into his mouth. When they finally broke it off he laughed lightly and said, "I think I'm in-love with you, Lyanna. I want you to marry me. I want us to have children, grow old."

Lyanna felt the tears now. "I think I want the same, Ned. I-"

He kissed her again and it was furious this time. Nothing held them back. Ned kissed her as if he had wanted to for such a long time, and it felt so right to Lya. It was like two people, becoming one, in the most odd ways. One time she asked her aunt Sansa how she knew she was in-love with Jon, and she only told her, "I knew when I kissed him for the first time. We were taking a walk in the gardens when James was in the Stormlands with your father. He took me aside and kissed me, and…it just felt so right, Lya. I knew he was my cousin, knew it was wrong, but…I didn't care. With his lips pressed to mine I knew we were meant for each other."

Now Lyanna knew what she meant. Suddenly, Ned flipped her under him without breaking off the kiss. His hands groped her skirts and pushed them up, almost exposing her smallclothes, but he caught himself. "I'm sorry," he apologized, breaking off the kiss. His lips were swollen, she saw. "I-I lose myself. I'm terribly sorry. It is just…it's been a long time and-and, Lya, please, I have no intention of dishonoring you like I did Casella. I intend for us to wait until we are wed."

Lyanna shushed away his worry. "It is quite all right, Ned." She felt him push down her skirts. "I know how honorable you are, how you strive to be like your namesake. I don't think I mind, I want you to take it."

She saw the shock on his face. "I-I-I won't do it, Lya. I will not, _cannot_ take your maidenhead. I love you, that much I now know, but that…I cannot do."

"And why not?" she asked. "You did so to Casella."

He sighed in agony. "I was thirteen, Lya, just a boy. I was drunk, I did not think things through. I was sad about leaving, sad about everything. I just wanted comfort and she sought to it. I have no intention of dishonoring you."

"Do you love her more than me?" Lya asked. "Is that why you won't take it?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he asked, in-shock again. "Is that what you think?" He sighed. "Lya, sweetling, Casella and I are over. I feel nothing for her anymore and she surely doesn't love me. I love you, I want to marry you. When we go back to Winterfell in a years time I will stand with you and tell our family. I don't care what they think."

"We should tell them before then," Lya proposed. "They arrive in two days - well at least our parents do - and we should tell them. I am marrying you, Eddard."

"And I am marrying you, Lya, I assure you of it. Do you think…do you think there is hope for us? Do you think your father would actually agree to it? I have nothing to give you, Lyanna. I-I'm not Doran or Loras, or your brother. I'm not even Jaime. I'm not a lordling, just the son of a Stark and the last Targaryen. Just, Ned."

Lyanna frowned when he said that, she felt very sad. It was the truth, he had nothing truly to give Lyanna. No land or position, just honor. Still Ned was known throughout the realm for his parents, being a former prince is hard to forget. Yet Lya thought perhaps if her father saw how happy she was with Eddard, then perhaps they could be allowed to marry.

"You give me love," she assured him. "You give me love and freedom, and _that _should reign above all others. My father will see that I love you and will let us marry. I'm sure of it, Ned."

He smiled. "I pray to see the day, Lya."

They saw the day two days later.

Their parents arrived in King's Landing with a procession of Stark and Baratheon men behind them. It was a glorious sight, to be sure. Lyanna had awoken with nerves of excitement when she awoke, it had been two years since she had seen her parents and Jaime. Even Edric was coming with her uncle James and aunt Daenerys. _Sweet Edric, my baby brother. He will be looking like a man now at eleven. _Edric liked Lyanna, and she liked him. Robert and her weren't close as children, they were getting better at though, she had to admit, fostering has drawn them closer. It was Edric who she looked after. He was her baby brother.

Ned and Robert were equally as excited. Lord Davos gave them the next week off their fostering and duties to spend time with their family. Lya knew if King Stannis were in the capitol, that would not be happening, but the former smuggler was not that serious. "Go spend time with your families," he said. "Your duties will still be here when they leave. We can manage without you for a week." Lya was grateful for that much.

Now they awaited in Lord Davos's solar, awaiting the arrival of their family. Ned, Lya, Robert, and the girls were there. Lya was beside Ned, hands clenched under the table. Robert was with Alerie and Minisa. Lord Edmure and his wife had gone out to the city to greet them with Lord Davos. Lady Arianne, however, had decided to join them in their solar. She was excited to see her uncle after so long. Although Lya knew that her aunt Daenerys would not take it well. That woman was so prone to jealousy, something Lya could relate with. She knew Ned was a handsome man, had seen the others servant girls staring. Yesterday she had caught one of them and pulled Ned into a ferocious kiss in-front of her. "He's mine," she wanted to tell her, but the kiss did that for her.

They had just received the news that they entered the cities gates and Ned clenched her hand in excitement. Victaria, Edric's betrothed, was sitting across from Lya and she could see the sweat forming on her brow. She had been writing Lyanna's brother since their betrothal announcement and since his fostering began in Winterfell. Today was the first time they'd meet in-person and she was nervous. She feared that he wouldn't find her pretty, although Lya knew he liked her because he told her in his last raven. Lya assured her that she had nothing to be worried about.

Finally a steward came in and poked his head through the door. "I am here to announce that your families are awaiting in the Great Hall. They have arrived and are waiting for you. You are free to go to them."

When they arrived to the Great Hall, Lyanna saw them in the back of it staring at the tapestries. It was who she saw was with them that made her heart skip a million beats. She saw two silver haired women, another silver haired boy, a girl with brown hair and finally her brother and cousin Jaime. And her parents. Lya felt Ned's hand sweat as he flashed her a smile.

It was Ned's entire family, she saw. Rhaella, Cat and Rhaegar had come with them, it was a very nice surprise. She had just wished that all her cousins had come, her grandmother as well. But Winterfell still needed to be attended to.

As Lya walked with her friends, brother, and Ned over to their family she looked at them all. Rhaella had grown more womanly, not tall like her mother, but beautiful and graceful. Cat was becoming a woman now, Lya saw. She was now coming into womanhood, something Ned would have to deal with. Rhaegar was only four, but growing. He still looked like handsome as he always had. Then there was Jaime and Edric, both boys at the moment were talking and laughing. _Not boys, _Lya corrected herself. They had grown taller and stronger, not as strong as Ned or Robert but still as boys their age should look. Edric looked like Lya except with darker hair; Jaime looked like his father but with his mother's face and eyes.

The adults had grown older, Lya saw, but still seemed youthful in their ways. Ned's parents looked the same, Daenerys Targaryen looking pretty as always. How Lya envied her beauty, even though she had been told she was beautiful on numerous occasions. She just hoped to be as beautiful as her at her age. Lya's mother was still young, her father still strong. They would never change, she figured.

"Is that Rhaella, Cat, and Rhaegar?!" Robert exclaimed with joy from behind. "I didn't know they were coming!"

"Neither did I!" said Ned.

Victaria came up beside Lya. "Which one is Edric? Is he the one with the silver-"

"-eyes, yes. Is he to your liking?"

Victaria nodded. "Very much so. I-I thought him to be not as comely."

Lya smiled. "Us Baratheons come from good stock, I promise you that."

"A fact well know," Robert jested.

Suddenly their families conversations stopped as they turned to notice them. Everyone smiled brightly, but Lya saw her mother's gaze flicker to her and Ned. _Good, _Lya thought, _I want them to know. _She then saw not only Rhaella's, but her aunt Dany's flicker there too. The men and boys were unaware.

The reunion was a happy one, that much Lyanna Baratheon knew. As soon as they had seen them, they came at them running - well it was just Rhaegar really. The boy ran from his mothers grasp at Ned and nearly tackled him into a hug. Eddard laughed as he hugged Rhaegar and they wrestled lightly. Lyanna thought their reunion was the sweetest. How Rhaegar looked up to him. The rest of them was filled with hugs and kisses. Lya's mother had commented on how she was a woman now. The biggest surprise, however, was that her mother was with child. And the other surprise was that Ned's mother was as well. That threw him for an even bigger surprise. Lady Daenerys was farther along than Lya's mother, she could see her bump through the dress. Lya knew they did not want more children, but…she didn't think about it.

Lya felt a swell of excitement when she heard the news. A new baby brother or sister to call her own, how Lya wished for a girl. Too long had she been surrounded by boys, by her own brothers. She was also excited for Ned, too. He wanted another boy, but Rhaella wanted a girl.

The rest of the reunion was filled with joy. Edric had hugged Lya tight, told her he missed her and went over to Victaria. Lya watched as her brother blushed and bowed, Victaria blushed and curtsied. Already they had taken a liking to each other. Ned hugged Cat with such vigor, even tears came down Catelyn's face. Lya knew Ned missed her the most above all others. She also knew he missed Jeyne just as much. Robert said hello to all, Jaime hugged Lya and shook Ned's hand. Rhaegar hugged Lya like he always did. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and called her "Pretty Lya" as he always had.

After their joyful hellos they stayed in the Great Hall and walked around, the parents leading the way. Lya and Ned stood back with their cousins and listened as James Stark reminisced about his time in King's Landing.

Ned was next to Lya, holding Rhaegar in his arms. He was pointing out to Rhaegar about the Iron Throne, about the tapestries. Rhaegar really liked the crowned stag of House Baratheon, well it was encompassed by a fiery heart because of Stannis. Lya smiled at that. She saw Ned holding their child in his arms. Lyanna hoped to see the day.

Suddenly Rhaella came up beside her. "How long have you and Ned been together?"

Lyanna shook her head. Rhaella would be the first one to notice, she knew, and the first to say something. Lya and her had been close since they were children, they wrote all the time after she left Winterfell. She felt she could tell her anything, and so she did. At first Lyanna was hesitant to tell Rhaella about her love for Ned. Lya thought that she would disown her, never speak to her again but it was not so. Rhaella had figured it out herself, had seen the stares and touches of the arm. She confronted Lyanna years ago, and when she was told the truth she did not speak to her for a day. Rhaella did talk to her again and supported her. "You deserve to be happy," she told Lya. "I just don't want to see you hurt. Ned loves Casella, Lyanna." In the end she was wrong.

"It's been a few moons now," Lyanna told her. "When he received the raven from Casella I was there for him. We courted, Rhaella."

"Courted?" She saw Rhaella's eyes grow wide. "So, you two, you both intend on…marrying one another?"

Lyanna nodded. "Ned wants to and I love him. He has fallen for me, Rhaella."

Rhaella kept her composure and continued to walk with her. "I want you to support us," Lya heard herself say. "Rhaella, _please_, I beg of you. Your father and mine need to be convinced. I won't allow myself to be betrothed to another but Eddard."

She kept quiet for a moment but finally said, "I know, Lya. I'm here for you and Ned. What Casella did to him was wrong, and…I wanted to warn him but I didn't want to hurt him. I know Eddard and I aren't close, but…he doesn't like to hear certain things."

"He was angry you didn't tell him," Lyanna honestly told her. It was the truth. Eddard would have been with Lya longer had he known Casella was seeing another for a long time. It was why when he saw her at the reunion he only gave her a nod. No hug, no shake of the hand, nothing. He was angry with her. "You should have told him, Rhaella. Six moons! Six moons Sella had been seeing that boy behind his back."

"I know he's angry with me," she whispered. "It is why he did not hug me or even shake my hand. Only a nod, Lya."

"You should apologize, Rhaella. It is the only way."

They went to Lord Davos's solar in the Tower of the Hand soon after, Victaria and Alerie came with them. The Starks and Baratheons had lunch with them, a meal of stuffed chicken with bread and vegetables, a flagon of wine as well. It was good and well. When they were finally done they sat around the table and spoke of their fostering. Lyanna, Robert, and Ned told them about their daily duties and about how they were being treated right and well.

James Stark put down his wine glass and looked around the solar. "This used to be Jon's solar. I remember how he'd sit in here and write away. Gods, he hated being Hand. He only did it for me." He shook his head.

Daenerys Targaryen reached over and clenched his hand, frowning. Lya saw Ned and her in that moment, how she yearned for it. Ned reached for Lya's hand under the table and clenched it. Lya looked to him and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daenerys then said, "We at least had two beautiful children in this very keep. We can take that from it, can't we?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. It is just so much history, Dany. Arya, don't you remember?"

Lya's mother snorted in reply. "I try not to, truth be told. I hated it - we all did."

"I liked it at times," said her father now. "We had two children here, Arya. How could you hate it so much?"

She scoffed. "Gendry, don't be such a dullard! _Of course, _I liked that part of it. Just not the others…"

"We know what you're talking about," said Catelyn. She was sitting between Ned and Victaria with Rhaegar in her lap. "Uncle Tyrion has told us about all that went down here. From Father's almost death to Rhaella's, even down to when Mother had that whor-"

"-Catelyn Stark!" James admonished. "Enough! I don't want," he glanced to Rhaegar, "_him _listening."

Cat nodded and said, "Fine. But I just want you to know that we know."

"I'm going to kill that dwarf," vowed Daenerys. "He shouldn't have said a word."

James reached over and patted his wife's hand. "It is best they knew anyway, Daenerys. They are old enough to handle it."

Suddenly a knock on the door came and Lyanna turned around to see Lady Arianne poke her head through. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "I just wanted to say hello to you all."

Lya turned to see her uncle's face, the shock on it was plain enough to see. "Arianne?" he said in-shock, his eyes wide. "I-I didn't expect to see you."

He stood from his seat to walk over and give her a hug before sitting down. Lyanna saw Daenerys Targaryen eye her with disdain, clearly jealous of her presence. Arianne made her way and said hello to them all before saying, "James, I was wondering if you would sup with me sometime this week?"

He nodded. "Of course. We have much to speak about."

And with that she made her leave. Once she was gone, Alerie having gone with her, Lya's aunt groaned in-anger. "That won't be happening, James!" she yelled. "I forbid it!"

James Stark only rolled his eyes and said, "After, what, years and years the jealousy lingers? She does not like me, Daenerys!"

"She clearly does," Rhaella muttered.

"I told you!" yelled Rhaella's mother. "She does! I knew it!"

"Oh, she always has!" said Lya's mother now. "I knew the moment she poked her head through. She only came for James."

"Oh, enough!" James pleaded. "We are here for the children, not some petty love triangle which means nothing."

"How is Winterfell?" Ned suddenly asked. "How is Grandmother and Aunt Sansa? How's Marissa? Is she in good health?"

Ned's father's face relaxed and he said, "Your grandmother is getting a bit older, but she still has good health. I tell her to take it easy, to let Myrcella take on more duties, and she has. She now spends most of her days looking after Marissa and Brandon and the younger ones. Your aunt Sansa is busy with her child, of course. Your uncle's are still doing fine. I suppose…you want to know how…well…"

"No, I don't," said Ned. "I don't care what she does, Father." Ned stood from his seat now and Lya felt her eyes grow wide. _What does he mean to do? _"I was going to wait a year, but what does it matter? A fortnight, a year, my love won't change ever." He cleared his throat. "I have fallen for Lyanna and she has for me. I love her and mean to marry her. There, I said it."

Lya looked around to see the shock plain on their faces - except Rhaella, Robert, and Catelyn's. Edric didn't know, Jaime neither. Those two exchanged a shocked glance with jaws dropped. Ned's father did not seem fazed, as did his mother. Lya's mother did not either. It was her father who was in-shock, shaking his head vehemently. Lyanna was surprised that Ned's father had nothing to say.

Ned sat down again and nodded at Lya. She smiled at him, he at her. Suddenly her father said, "This cannot be, Lyanna. You know you are meant to be betrothed to another. You know this. I cannot allow this, whatever it is."

Lyanna looked at her father now, a man she had always loved. But now she could not allow this. "I won't marry who ever he is, Father! I love Eddard, I mean to marry him!"

"Lyanna!" he yelled in-anger. "I won't have this insolence."

"I won't be sold off like cattle! I will marry Ned!" She felt the tears in her eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just can't."

Lyanna ran from her chair and out of the solar, tears in her eyes. She ran down the halls with her skirts in her hands. She was not prepared for that moment, she now realized. Lyanna wanted to marry Ned, her whole being depended on it. She did not want to be in a loveless marriage with some stranger just so her own father can make a political alliance. Already he had Highgarden and Casterly Rock aligned with him. Who else could he need? Sunspear? Trystane Martell had no sons, just daughters and they were bastards. The Vale? Petyr Baelish had a wife but no children. Lyanna had no one to be betrothed to. Even her great-cousin Hoster was already married at fifteen to a girl from House Whent. He was allowed to marry for love.

Lyanna broke down in her chambers and cried into her pillow. She hated being this kind of girl, girls who used tears for weapons. But what emotion did she have left? She hated waited so long for Ned to be hers, only for her father to try and take it from her. Lyanna couldn't have it, would not have it. She would run away to Essos with Eddard if it came down to it. She would do anything for him. Yet he had told them, without her knowledge. It was a surprise, but she understood.

And that's when the knock came on the door.

"I don't want to see anyone!" Lyanna seethed. "Leave, whoever you are!"

"Lyanna, it's me," said her mother. "Open the door, sweetling. Please, just open."

"It is open."

The door creaked open and Lyanna felt the bed sink as her mother sat on it. Lyanna kept her face into her pillow and did not look at her. Her mother just began to stroke her back as she did when Lya was a child. "Little Lya," she whispered. "I remember when you would run around these very halls as a child. I remember your uncle chasing you, your brother, and your cousins as you'd giggle and run from him. Now you're a woman, and now I'm having another child."

Lyanna did not reply.

Her mother sighed. "Lyanna, ever since you were just a girl I've known about your love for Eddard. I know how well he treated how, how loving he was. And…and I'm sure that's what made you love him. I married for love, and I suppose you should too. Your father…he is just being honorable, is all. I'll try and convince him, but I cannot promise it."

Lyanna looked at her mother now, she saw the frown on her face. "I don't care if you do or don't, Mother. I will run away with him! He loves me, too! It just isn't me. Ned kissed me a few days ago, told me he loved me. We courted for almost three whole moons! Uncle James and Aunt Dany did the same! Do you deny their love?"

She shook her head.

"And Aunt Sansa and Uncle Jon? They're cousins!"

"They had a choice," her mother told her. "They had a choice, Lya. They were older when it happened, and not betrothed…"

"Neither am I! Who could Father betroth me to? No one! House Martell? Trystane holds no sons, just bastard daughters. House Arryn? I don't think so. He already has two sons he has betrothed off to two different houses! Why does he need me?" She motioned to her mother's belly. "Now he has a third on the way. If it's a girl, he has another calf to give away."

"Lyanna," she admonished, "your Father loves you very much. You know how much he does. He is just stubborn and honorable. I'll-I'll try, is all I am saying. Come back to lunch."

Lyanna nodded and went back to the solar with her. She finished her meal and they were kind with her. Her father said nothing, he kept his face towards his plate. Once they finished eating they walked around the Red Keep together and supped afterwards. Lyanna then went horseriding with Cat later in the evening, by themselves. Cat and her weren't close, but they were nice with each other. She liked horse riding as Lya did.

They stopped at the Blackwater Rush together and watched the sun fall in the sky. As Lyanna sat next to Cat on the grass, she looked at her cousin. Cat's hair was longer than when Lya last saw her. It flowed down her back, both of them having practically the same color hair. She was beginning to form a woman's body, Lya saw. She was the same age as Cat when she first received her moons blood.

"Do you really love my brother?" Cat suddenly asked, staring at the water. "Do your really love him, Lya?"

"Of course I do, Cat. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "I wasn't there to see it, but I know how much Sella must have hurt him. Ned loved her a lot, actually. Casella and I are closer now than ever. She taught me how to do needlework and showed me how to be a lady. I still don't like to do that stuff, mind you, but I can now at least do it." Cat shook her head. "Casella has changed since she met Addam, Lyanna. She doesn't spend so much time with the Starks anymore. Her and Rhaella have even drifted a little. It has pained Rhaella a lot. All I am saying is that I don't want to see Ned hurt again. I don't want to see you stop talking to us because something happens."

Lyanna frowned and replied, "Catelyn, I love Ned as the moon does the stars, as your father does your mother. He loves me, too. I won't hurt him, I promise."

At that Cat smiled. "Good. Because if you did, I'd have to take your head."

Lyanna smiled as well. "And we couldn't have that, Catelyn."

The days drifted off as well and Lyanna did not know where the time went. Soon it was a couple of days before their family was off to leave again, and how she was going to miss them. _Just one more year, _she kept assuring herself. Yet there was still strain between her and her father. He still hadn't come to Lya about it but she knew it was ever on his mind. She knew he would before he left.

It was the final night before the good-bye feast Lord Davos was having for the Starks on the morrow. The cousins had not spent too much time together as one. Edric had been spending most of his time with Victaria, much to Jaime's chagrin. Jaime wanted to spend his time with Edric because those two were close - those two were close with Robb, making them a nice trio. But Edric had taken a liking to Victaria and they were besotted with each other. Cat had claimed that she saw them kissing. Lya didn't know what to make of it.

Lyanna spent most of her time with Rhaella. They'd gossip, sow, horseback ride, walk the Red Keep. Cat would join them sometimes, but not really. Mostly she would be with Minisa. Those two were so much alike, it just made sense. If she wasn't with Minisa she was with Ned. James Stark even had his supper with Lady Arianne, but he brought his wife with him. They even went to the market once with their mothers. Eddard spent his time with Rhaegar and Jaime. He wanted to get to know Jaime better. Robert was with Alerie, of course. He was really trying to get to like her.

Now all the cousins were huddled together in Ned's chambers by candlelight. The sun had gone down in the sky. They decided to spend this night together, as one. All they did was talk and tell stories, even their feelings. Robert told them about King's Landing, about fostering. Even Edric did as well. He seemed to be enjoying his time in Winterfell with their family. He liked waking to see them everyday.

Lyanna was sitting next to Ned, her head leaning on his shoulder. He had both his arms around her as he leaned against the bed. Rhaella was beside her with Rhaegar in her lap, Lya saw him drifting out of sleep. Cat was next to him, with Jaime and Edric beside her. Edric had Victaria's hand clenched in his, while Robert had Alerie's in his as well. Lya smiled when she saw that. She knew how much Alerie wanted affection from Robert.

Jaime was telling them how Storm's End was like. "I like it," he said. "I like it, I do. I like the castle, the servants and people. But-but now I know how you must have felt. I took Winterfell for granted, our family with it. I miss them so much. I'm sometimes very lonely at Storm's End, although I know your father means well and your mother treats me as if I were her own son."

"That's how I felt everyday," Lya told him. "Jaime, I understand. Just…just push through it. I promise it will be over soon."

Jaime pouted and put his face in his hands. "I miss Robb, I miss my mother and father. I miss Grandma, too. I even miss Jeyne." He looked up at them with his emerald eyes. "I also missed all of you. I'm sorry I'm not as close with you as I am with Robb or Edric. I-I want to, but you're _so _much older. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Jaime," said Lyanna, "you have nothing to be sorry about. You know we love you and would never steer you wrong."

Jaime nodded. "Thank you, and…and I love you too."

Lyanna gave a small smile as Cat said, "I really missed you all. I wish you could come home, Ned."

Ned chuckled. "One more year, Catelyn. I swear when I get home we will ride in the Wolfswood with Jeyne."

Cat smiled. "Jeyne misses you so much, Ned. Everyday she speaks of you. She's grown now, she's more beautiful than ever. You won't even recognize her."

"Can you give her a letter from me?"

Cat nodded.

"Now who's turn is it?" said Rhaella. She laughed. "How about Rhaegar? Rhaegar, what are you feeling?"

The baby boy rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm just tired, Rhaella. I want to sleep."

"Then sleep," Edric said. "Go to sleep, Rhaegar. I'm sure Rhaella will take you to your chambers."

Rhaegar nodded and drifted off into his other world. There was silence in a for a few moments. Finally Jaime spoke up. "Lya, will you really marry Ned? Are you two actually in-love?"

Lyanna looked up at Ned who only shrugged. "Yes, Jaime," Ned said. "And how does that make you feel?"

Jaime shrugged. "I don't know. It was a bit weird, at first. You're cousins."

"Aunt Sansa and Uncle Jon are cousins," Edric corrected. "If they could, why couldn't they?"

"Thank you, Edric," Lyanna said.

Edric nodded and stared off into the distance.

Finally Ned spoke his part. "I know I haven't spoken of it since you have arrived, but now I have to." He cleared his throat. "Why didn't any of you warn me about Casella? You especially, Rhaella. You should have warned me. You should have told me she was seeing some other boy, had met someone new. I wouldn't have been so miserable as I was before Lya."

"I wanted to, Ned," Rhaella told him. "But Casella made me promise not to. I-I…I'm sorry. I should have but didn't."

"Casella and I have grown closer," said Cat. "We have, I cannot lie. She taught me needlework and how to be a lady. Now she doesn't spend so much time with us, Ned. She is always with Addam."

"She only sows with me and leaves," Rhaella said. "Beth and Darci have found men, but I haven't. I-I don't know what it feels like, to be in-love. Everyone tells me I'm more beautiful than my own mother but I cannot find a man."

"You will one day," Ned assured. "One day, Rhaella, I promise. You just cannot expect the perfect knight to come down."

"All the boys at Winterfell are nothing but vultures," Rhaella spat. "Addam is at least honorable and nice. Casella…she's besotted with him. It is as if you didn't exist, Eddard."

Ned shook his head. "I want nothing to do with her. If she wants to remain friends, I couldn't, not after this. Ten years, and she threw it away! I cannot stand it."

"Now you can marry Lyanna." Rhaella smiled. "Mother supports it, Ned, she's always known. Even Father has known. He said he knew when Lya was but a girl. Aunt Arya had told him."

"I knew years ago," said Robert. "I didn't say anything because I couldn't. Ned loved Casella. Now…well, I wish I would have."

Everyone nodded. Alerie rubbed Robert's arm and he only hugged her.

"I don't want us to leave," Cat said. "Can't you just come back, Ned."

"I will be back soon, Cat. Just take care of them all."

The cousins retreated to their chambers after that. Lyanna went to sleep happy this time. She hadn't been that happy since Ned kissed her in the godswood. Now she just wished to turn the sun forward and just marry him. It was all she wanted. She even dreamed of it again. Lyanna dreamed of their wedding in the godswood of Winterfell, where so many Starks had married. She saw them standing in-front of the Heart Tree. She envisioned the first time they'd make love, to the moment of where she'd birth their first child. Even to the moment of holding her first grandchild. _Another year and you can,_ she told herself. Yet the thought of her father was ever on her mind. He had not come to see her yet and it was finally the last day they were spending in King's Landing. On the morrow he would leave for Storm's End with her mother and Jaime.

The day went by fast. They broke their fast, Lya sowed with Rhaella and spent more time with her. She even spent time with Jaime and Edric and Cat. Her and Cat rode horses together and went down to the rush. Lyanna did not see Ned the entire day.

Now she sat in her father and mother's guest chambers, waiting while Robert and Edric finished dressing for the southern feast they were holding. Feasts in the North were less ostentatious than in the South. The southron way had more intricate detail and elaborate dances. The North just cared about singing, drinking and feasting. The South was a bit more graceful, yet Lya preferred the North. It was where her family was.

Lyanna sat at the table with her father, who did not say a word. He just kept to himself but Lya could sense he wanted to say something. Finally, he did. "I have been avoiding this to give you time to cool, Lyanna. But you know you cannot marry him. I had plans…"

Lya sighed. "What plans, Father? I feel you just don't want me to marry my own cousin."

She saw him close his eyes and shake his head. "Ned has nothing to do with it. I know he is good and honorable; I know he will treat you well."

"Then why are you so opposed to it?"

"I had plans to betroth you to a boy from the South. He was a nobleman's boy from the Reach."

"I won't marry him, Father. What could would that do? You already have two boys betrothed to two powerful houses. Why do you need me?"

"You're a daughter of Storm's End and it is expected of you. How would it be like if my own bannermen heard about my daughter marrying her cousin?"

"Tywin Lannister married his own cousin," Lyanna reminded him. "Do you think anyone laughed at the mighty Tywin?"

"Not to his face," grumbled Edric from the bed. "I heard he was scary to look at. At least Uncle Tyrion says so."

Lya's father turned his attention back to her. "Yes, that is true…"

"He was allowed to marry for love, Father. _He _was the Lord of the Rock. Even Jaime gets to marry for love. Jaime is the future Lord of Winterfell! There is no more point in betrothal's, Father."

"It just cannot happen, Lyanna."

Lyanna sighed again and felt the wolfsblood boil. She could not yell at him but would not marry anyone other than Ned. _My maidenhood, _Lya thought. _If he took it, he'd have to marry me. And my father couldn't marry me off to someone like a goat. I have to do this, he has to take it._

"Well, Father, you cannot marry me off."

He crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"Because you cannot, I won't allow it."

He laughed. "And you make the decisions?"

"I do when it comes to my life."

"Lyanna, enough! I cannot stand this anymore. You will not marry Ned and will do as you're told!"

"I won't!" Lya screamed. "I won't! I will not marry some nobleman's boy because you want to be powerful!"

"Lyanna, stop it!" her mother admonished. "You're going too far."

Lyanna felt her face flush in anger, and she didn't know what compelled her to yell, "Well you cannot marry me off because I am no longer a maiden! Ned took my maidenhead!"

She saw the looks on their faces after she spoke. Her father was in clear shock, Edric had stopped pretending to punch Robert. Lyanna's mother had stopped combing out her hair in her green woolen dress.

Suddenly Robert went for the door. "I'm going to kill him!" he screamed. Robert ran out the door. "Eddard!"

Lyanna flew from her chair and chased after him. Edric and her father followed. By the time she ran out to the halls she could not find him and could only hear his footsteps. "Robert!" Lya yelled. "Come back! I lied, he didn't! Robert!"

"If he took it, he's dead!" her father vowed.

"He didn't, I lied!" Lya said. "I don't want to marry the boy."

"Not now!" her father barked. "You're in quite a bit of trouble, Lyanna Baratheon."

Robert's footsteps grew faster and suddenly Lya heard his fists banging on the door. "Ned, open this door! You're a dead man, Eddard!"

Lyanna turned a corner as she heard the door open and a clash. She then heard a scream and what sounded like punches. When Lyanna and her father found Robert he was punching Ned in the face. Eddard was on the floor and trying to push him off. Rhaella was on the bed, clutching Rhaegar, while her mother was back against the mirror, a brush in her hand. Her uncle James was not there, which was surprising.

"Robert, you idiot!" he yelled. "Get off, you bloody aurochs!"

"Why did you do it?" Robert yelled, trying to punch him again.

"Do what?" Ned yelled.

Lya's father finally ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Robert's back. "Robert, get off him! He didn't do it!"

Ned struggled and finally threw Robert off by elbowing him in the face. Lya's father stumbled back as well and Robert got up from the ground, blood coming from his nose. Ned stood up as well with a bruise on his cheek and blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

He glared at Robert in anger, wiping the blood. "You damn dolt! Why?!"

"You took her maidenhood!" Robert yelled, pointing at Lya. "Why, Ned? You're supposed to be honorable. She isn't Casella!"

Ned's eyes widened and he threw his arms out in-despair. "I never took her maidenhead! Who told you that?!"

"Lya did!" Robert yelled. "She did."

Ned looked at Lya in shock and then back at Robert. "Lya, tell them."

Lya exhaled deeply and said, "It's true, he didn't take it. I only said it because I don't want to be married to anyone but Ned." She walked over and pressed her lips to his quickly before wrapping an arm around his waist. Lya could see her father look away. "I love him, Father. I won't marry anyone else."

Gendry Baratheon said nothing and walked out of the chamber. Robert stood there awkwardly clutching his bleeding nose. "I-I apologize for punching you, Ned. I-I-"

"-Apology accepted, Robert," said Ned. "I would have done the same had someone told me they took my own sisters maidenhead. You had to protect her honor."

Robert nodded and looked to Ned's family. "Aunt Dany, I apologize. Rhaella, Cat." He looked to Rhaegar. "Sorry, Prince Aemon. Didn't meant to scare you."

Rhaegar nodded as Robert walked out from the chamber, leaving Lyanna with Ned and his family. Ned released himself from her embrace and shook his head. He walked over to a basin and splashed the blood off his face. After that he wiped it off with a cloth. "Lya, why?"

"I was desperate," Lya admitted. Ned paced back and forth.

"What happened?" James Stark's voice wrung out from behind. "Ned, why are you bleeding?" He came up to examine Ned's nose dressed in Stark grey.

"I'm fine," Ned assured him.

James looked to Lyanna. "What happened, Lya?"

"Nothing, James," Daenerys said. "Just, let us give them a moment."

He nodded. "Sure. Rhaella, Rhaegar. Come with us both to this feast."

They nodded and Rhaella held Rhaegar while they went down to the Throne Room. Lyanna stood there with Ned while silence reigned for a few moments. Finally he spoke. "Lyanna, why did you tell them that?"

"I was desperate, Ned. I didn't want to marry anyone but you. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweet Lya. But lying like that won't make it happen."

"It is happening, Ned. We will marry one another."

"Yes, but not by being dishonorable. I won't have it."

Lyanna shook her head. "Ned, why not? Think about it, my sweet. If you took it..we would have to marry. You'll take it one day."

"And that day will be at our bedding, Lyanna."

Lyanna sighed, he would not budge. At least he had respect for her honor. She admired that. "Fine, Ned. I just want us to marry."

He came over and hugged her. "We will, Lyanna. I will go to Volantis and marry you, I don't care. I love you, you love me. That is all that should matter."

"Our family in Winterfell will support us. We will tell them through a raven, Ned. They should know."

"Rhaella will tell them," said Ned. "She will spread the word."

Lyanna chuckled. "I suppose so. Come, let's go to the feast."

Ned nodded and lead her down there. The Great Hall was hung with Baratheon tapestries and ornate decorations. There were a lot of nobleman's and royals. It smelled of soup, bread, and duck. Lya was not interested in the feast, she did not care for it. All she did was sit by Ned and they spoke the whole time. They danced a few times, but Ned just missed the fast-paced jigs of the North. The southern dances were slow and proper, he hated that. Lyanna's mother was with Daenerys, both of them could not drink because of being with child. Rhaella was dancing with some boys, Lya saw, but nothing could come of it. She lived too far away. Catelyn was dancing with Jaime and Lya saw they had been talking more and more. She wondered what would become of that. Although she also saw Minisa catching Jaime's eye. Lya knew that would be trouble.

Lyanna's father sat with her uncle James and some nobleman's. Some of them recognized them both and Lyanna could hear them telling stories. Edric and Robert both danced and spent their time with their betroths. Lady Arianne had left for Highgarden, so she was gone.

Ned took Lyanna to the godswood afterwards and they both drank to their hearts content. They both got drunk off the wine and looked at the stars. Ned held her and they both retreated back to her chambers afterwards. It was then they kissed until his lips were swollen and Lyanna pushed him onto the bed. She began to unlace his breeches when he caught her and told her no. Lyanna could not press him anymore. If he wanted to be honorable, she would let him. She knew he didn't want to turn her into Casella.

Finally the next day came and the Starks left soon after. Lyanna had stood with Robert and Ned in the Great Hall, seeing them off. Their goodbyes had been filled with tears of sorrow. Lyanna hugged her mother, hugged her father even, but could not bring herself to kiss him on the cheek. He was still upset with her and would relent in-time. Lyanna then said good-bye to her cousins, Edric as well and even Victaria cried a little before kissing Edric on the lips. Lya laughed as her brother blushed prettily.

Rhaegar cried as he left Ned and did so as well when he left Lyanna. Lya consoled him, kissed his head, told him she'd see him soon. Rhaegar wiped his tears and nodded, telling her he'd miss her. Lya's heart swelled so large she couldn't contain it.

Robert sighed as they stood in the empty Great Hall. "Now we have to go back to fostering. I can already hear the pleas." He walked away with Alerie.

Ned sighed and kissed the top of Lya's head. "One more year, Lyanna. One more year we can be together and not care."

"We have nothing but time, Ned. Nothing but time."

And with that Lyanna Baratheon clenched his hand and walked out of the Great Hall, happiest she'd ever been. Ned was hers, only hers. She would marry him, she knew, and that was all she wanted.

**A/N: One more after this, I promise. Thanks for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38 James VIII and Eddard II

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter of this story. It's been a long time since I started this and I truly did not expect it go be so long. But my ideas just flowed and there was no stopping them. Regardless, I want to thank everyone who has been with me since the first chapter and some. I definitely did not expect 92 reviews, not like I care how many I got, mind you. Also this is a long chapter because it is the final one. **

**And yes we are skipping time again. This is a year later.**

**Four new children in this.**

**Marissa who is 1, Jon and Sansa; Rhaenys who is 10 months, James and Dany; Cassana who is 7 months, Arya and Gendry; Benjen who is a newborn, Rickon and Marci. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing after 38 chapters, GRRM will always own these characters (but 22 of them, I own those) and the universe.**

**Chapter 38 James VIII and Eddard II**

**James**

_One year later…_

The news came to Winterfell eventually. News came from a raven to all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms and those of the North. Word even came from riders along the road and smallfolk coming from the Kingsroad. The news was that King Stannis had defeated the Greyjoys down at the Iron Islands, that Asha Greyjoy had bent the knee to him, and that her daughter had been taken as a ward. _Like father, like daughter, _James had thought when he heard the news. He could remember when his father left to defeat Balon, only to bring back Theon with him. James remembered, those memories still lingered after so many years. A wife, five children to call his own, but still they lingered. He recalled having to be the acting Lord of Winterfell at the time - well he did have help from not only Maester Luwin but Ser Rodrik - he was only eleven.

Bran had left with an army of Northmen, Stannis had decided to test his loyalty by asking him to bear arms. Bran had answered his call, of course, as all the houses loyal to the king did. Armies from the Reach, the Vale, the Westerlands, and even the Stormlands answered the call as well. Gendry rallied his men and went along with the rest. Stannis had an army at his back to crush Asha, who had decided to lightning raid Lannisport and attempt a siege on Casterly Rock. Or so the news claimed. James didn't think Asha was bold enough to attempt a siege on the Rock, that place was practically impenetrable.

"Good news, my lord," Ned jested as he sat next to James in Bran's own solar, reading the message with him. James's son had returned from his fostering over a moons turn ago with Robert and Lyanna. Arya and Jaime had come with them, Gendry let them come to Winterfell while he went south with his army. Once he was finished he would come back north with Bran and return to Storm's End with his family. Edric would go down south back to Storm's End, Robert with him. Robert had Alerie to go off and marry, while Edric would go to Casterly Rock to spend time with his betrothed, Victaria. Lyanna would stay, having been betrothed to Ned.

It took some convincing on Arya's part, but Gendry finally relented. It took about half-a-year for him to finally give up on betrothing his daughter. Word have traveled fast that the Stark cousins had fallen for each other, and soon no one wanted Lyanna. Horrible gossip of her maidenhead being taken had spread in the capitol as well. James knew Ned had not done such a thing. Gendry, having realized this, had decided to let his daughter marry Eddard. Once it was done, in a few more moons, Ned would become the lord of a holdfast and a bannermen to Winterfell. Yet that would not happen for many years until Jaime became lord.

James had been the acting Lord of Winterfell for the past few moons while Bran had been away. Jaime had not been there, so it came down to him. James knew how to be a lord, had been a king, and so Bran left it to him. Each day he had to listen to pleas, write raven letters, deal with business that happened outside of Winterfell as well, in the villages and the like. Maester Willem and Tyrion helped him, even Jon had managed to help even though James told him to be with his family. Jon liked to help and did not mind.

Everything in Winterfell was back to normal, as usual. Myrcella had been running it personally for a year now. Lady Catelyn had decided to relinquish the title to her, saying that she was not as youthful as she once was. Now she spent most of her time with her grandchildren, all she had left living for, so she said. James's mother spent her time looking over the newborns. There was Benjen, Rickon and Marci's newborn son who had his father's look. Rickon had gone south with Bran having been the Lord of Karhold. He decided to leave Marci and his children with them. There was his son, Rickard, a boy who had his mothers dark hair and brown eyes. There was also Alys, who had Rickon's hair and eyes.

Even Arya and Gendry had a new child, a daughter named Cassana. She had Gendry's eyes and his dark hair, looking every bit like her father. Yet her face was of Arya's, a good balance to be sure. Cassana was only three moons old. Jon and Sansa's little girl had finally turned one a couple of moons back, little Marissa was already such a sweet little girl. She looked like Sansa through-and-through, no hint of Stark left in her. Sansa was grateful for that.

And as to remind James that he had another daughter, crying began to envelop the solar. It was the cries from his daughter Rhaenys. Rhaenys had been laid to sleep in the solar while Dany got some rest. She was tired a lot as of late. Rhaenys was named after Dany's niece, the daughter of Rhaegar who had been killed by Amory Loch. She wanted to honor the poor girls memory and James decided to. He had no more Stark names to give, he let Dany name her. Rhaenys was not planned, James knew. She had been conceived on the night of a feast Bran held for one of his bannermen. James did not remember the act of coupling that night, usually he had been so careful since Rhaegar had been born. But that night he did not spill his seed elsewhere as he was prone to, and Rhaenys was the product of it. He loved his daughter, of course, his daughter looked all too much like Ned. Rhaenys had Dany's face and features, but James's eyes and hair.

"Father?" said Ned, looking at him strangely. James was brought out of his thoughts. "Rhaenys is crying; are you going to or may I…"

James smiled softly and motioned for him to get her. Eddard had been excited when he met Rhaenys for the first time. He was a loving and dutiful brother, more so than he had been when Rhaegar was born. James knew he wanted to show that he was ready for marriage, ready to be a father. He would need the practice, James knew, fatherhood was tougher than even James thought. He was just lucky to have such a good mother such as Daenerys by his side. James knew Lyanna would be a good mother as well.

Ned placed the scroll on the table and walked up to get the babe from the crib. Eddard held her in his arms and came over to sit across from James. Ned let her grip his finger with her tiny hand and smiled down at her. All of James's children loved Rhaenys, Rhaegar was loving as was Rhaella and Cat. Rhaella was always willing to help, she was excited for another sister. Catelyn was intrigued and wanted to protect her. Rhaegar was curious and loving. James was grateful for his children, Dany and him practically had to do nothing but feed her. They had so much help around Winterfell.

As he reclined in his chair, James remembered when he first held Ned in his own arms. Gods how he felt old now.

"Uncle Bran will come home now," said Ned at last. He looked up at James with Rhaenys still in his arms. "Now nobody can go against King Stannis."

"Aye, that he will. I will no longer be the Lord of Winterfell anymore."

Ned laughed. "You never liked it. I'm glad you gave the title and responsibilities to Jaime."

"Jaime needs to learn. It is what Bran would have wanted, what my father would have done. I'm just glad to not have to listen to anymore pleas."

"I hated listening to pleas in King's Landing," Ned told him. He laughed lightly as Rhaenys cooed at him. He then continued, "As I sat there with Robert and Lord Davos, I couldn't help but think how you and Mother did it."

"Love makes a fool of us all, Ned."

"A fact well know," he murmured.

James then asked, "So, how goes thing with Lya?"

"They go well. Already her and Aunt Sansa are planning the wedding. Although it won't happen until her father returns with Uncle Bran."

James knew that all too well. Lyanna had been excited to marry Ned since she returned to Winterfell. Each day she spoke of it with Daenerys. She wanted a ceremony in the godswood, a northern feast, and all the things a wedding brought. They would be wed as soon as Gendry returned. Each day she, Daenerys, and Sansa spent time devoted to the wedding. They had silk and lace brought from the South and Tyrion over sought the supplies for the feast. Ned was excited and nervous to be married, but looked forward to it. It was all he wanted.

"That won't be for a while, Ned. I'm glad you've found love with her. Truly, I am. What Casella did…I never knew, no one did. Have you spoken to her since you returned?"

Ned shook his head. "I cannot, Father. I've seen her, of course, but nothing more. Lya doesn't want me to talk to her, nor do I really want to."

"I cannot blame you. Love can be nasty business."

"I forgive her," his son admitted. "I don't hate her, Father - at least not like Lya does. Lyanna is protective of me, didn't like how she hurt me. I've grown past it, mostly."

"Then why won't you speak to her?"

Ned shrugged. "I don't want to anger Lyanna, nor do I really feel the need. If she came to me I'd talk to her. I think she wants to discuss what happened. I don't see the need. She moved on with Addam, I fell for Lyanna. I think what angers me the most is that I didn't know of Lya's love sooner. I would have married her years ago." He looked back down at Rhaenys and smiled. James knew his son had always been wise.

James nodded. "I can understand. Regardless, will Sella be invited to the wedding?"

He shrugged again. "I don't mind her attending. All of Winterfell will practically be there, why shouldn't she? I know she is close with Cat and Rhaella. I won't get in the way of her friendship with them. If she wants to go, she can. Although I don't know if Lyanna would like it very much. I'll convince her to."

"She has been quite lonely since Addam went down south with your uncle."

"I'm glad he went down south," said Ned. "I never want to meet him. I try to be the better man, Father, but if I ever saw him…I don't know what I'd do."

"Addam is a good lad, Ned. He is honorable and true."

"I know he is. Rhaella says so herself. But-but he took Sella's love from me and that I cannot forgive." Ned shook his head. "No matter, I love Lyanna and that is all done."

After a few moments of silence Eddard decided to change the subject. "So what becomes of Asha now? Will King Stannis have her killed for treason?"

"No, he won't," James said. "He won't because she bent the knee, as her father did. Unfortunately her daughter will be made a ward to the queen, or someone of a higher house. Mayhaps Bran will take her."

He saw Ned's eyes grow wide. "Uncle Bran? Do you think…"

"Yes, I do. Selyse has too many ladies-in-waiting; Gendry has a new daughter and would not do so. Bran, he has only Jaime. He could take her as a ward."

Ned nodded. "Aye, he could. Why don't they have other children?"

James shrugged. "Not my business, my son."

"Aye, I suppose it is not."

Ned looked back down at Rhaenys, who was now facing him while sitting upon his knee. Rhaenys could sit upright by herself now without support, she could even jabber if she wanted, mostly she didn't.

Eddard smiled brightly at his sister and said, "I'm glad she was born. Hear that, little one, you're so loved. She looks so much like me, Father."

"That she does, Ned. That she does."

Rhaenys only cooed and reached out to grab a handful of Ned's tunic. Eddard laughed and cradled her close to him.

James smiled softly at that when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," James said and Rhaegar entered with Cat and Jeyne at his heels. Rhaegar ran over to James and threw himself on his lap. James laughed and Rhaegar did with him. Rhaegar was a sweet boy, a good lad. He was beloved by all in Winterfell, much like Bran was at his age. He had grown now, James noticed. He would be strong when he was older. Dany liked to keep his silver hair short, right above the ear. James liked it. It is how he and both Ned kept their hair now. Too long had James worn long hair. Rhaegar was five and growing, Brandon was his best friend. Those two did everything together.

Rhaegar hugged him and laughed. "Hello, Papa."

"Hello, my son. How are you today?"

"Good. Brandon and I sparred today. Uncle Jon is teaching us."

"Is he?"

Rhaegar nodded, his silver eyes piercing. "Yes. He said that Ned and Robert learned at our age."

"Aye, they did. Isn't that right, Ned?"

Ned was holding Rhaenys on his knee, while Cat and Jeyne were on each side of him, making faces at the babe. Rhaenys was cooing and making laughs, causing the girls to laugh at her. James could remember when Jeyne was a babe, when Cat was a babe as well. He wasn't there for Cat's birth as he was for the rest of his children's. The thought made him sad. He loved Cat more than life itself, she was his favorite child, if he had to choose. Ned was his eldest son, he'd mean so much to him. Rhaella and he had always been close since she was a child, Rhaegar was sweet and Rhaenys was just as such. But it was Cat he loved, he loved her because she was Arya through-and-through. He loved her because he wasn't there for her birth. James always felt remorse for that.

But his children were growing on him and James did not know where the time went. Rhaella was a woman now, Cat was becoming one as was Jeyne. Robb was coming into manhood, Edric and Jaime were almost men themselves. Edric had his Victaria, Jaime had his Minisa. Even Robb was now taking a liking to girls from Winterfell. Brandon and Rhaegar were growing, even Marissa was already one.

Ned finally looked up at him and nodded. "What, Father?"

"Did you and Robert start sparring at Rhaegar's age?"

Ned nodded. "Yes, we did. Ser Edmund taught us as did Uncle Jon."

"Can we spar, Ned?" Rhaegar asked.

Ned smiled. "Of course, Prince Aemon."

"Can I hold her, Ned?" asked Jeyne. "Please?"

"I want to hold her!" Cat protested. "Jeyne, you hold her all the time. You have Marissa!"

"Marissa is with our mother. And Rhaenys is so cute."

"Is there a reason why you two are here?" James asked, Rhaegar bobbing on his knee.

Cat nodded. "Yes, Father, uh, Jaime requests your presence in the Great Hall. He wants your opinion during todays pleas."

James raised an eyebrow. "Has Maester Willem taken ill?"

"No, he just wants you there."

"Jaime feels he can't do it," Jeyne said. "He's afraid he'll fail."

James sighed. "Jaime must learn. If he wants to learn how to be a lord he can only learn through experience. Bran nor I will not be there forever."

"That's what I told him," said Ned, "but he just wants you there."

James nodded and Rhaegar jumped off his lap. "I'll go, you know I will. Ned, look after your brother. You know how he gets."

Ned nodded. "Of course, Father."

James went to the door but finally remembered that Rhaenys needed to be fed. "I hate to do this, but I need my daughter Rhaenys."

The girls pouted. "But, Father!" Cat protested. "We want to play with her!"

"Can't we just play with her, Uncle James?" Jeyne asked.

"Rhaenys needs to be fed, I'm sorry. You can play with her later, I promise. Go play with Rickard or Alys."

Jeyne shrugged. "We could. Let's go, Cat."

Ned took Rhaegar's hand in his and walked over to James to place Rhaenys gently into his arms. The girls walked out of the room with Ned and Rhaegar. James walked over to his and Dany's chambers in the Great Keep with his daughter in his arms. Rhaenys was looking over his shoulder, and James could see her looking around. She had wisps of brown hair upon her head and silver eyes that were his.

James walked into his chambers and found Daenerys sleeping on the bed in a woolen dress of baby blue, her silver hair in a braid. She had been so tired as of late. Beside her he saw Cassana sleeping in a wicker basket that she had made for her. James hoped Rhaenys grew close with Cassana, but he knew that she would be with Marissa. They were as far apart in age as Cat was with Jeyne, and look how those two turned out.

"Daenerys," James whispered softly. He walked over to her and shook her lightly on the shoulder. "Dany, wake up."

Daenerys stirred lightly and blinked her violet eyes open. She sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of them, straining her vision. Dany then smiled softly and reached out her arms. "Is it time to feed her?" she asked in a groggy, half-asleep voice.

James nodded. "I'm afraid it is, Dany. I know how tired you are."

Daenerys only nodded in-reply and took Rhaenys in her arms. James walked over to the table and grabbed a chair, pulling it up in-front of Dany to watch her feed the babe. He had done this since Ned and Rhaella. James could still remember when he and Dany would awake early in Maegor's Holdfast so she could nurse the twins. Daenerys did not allow any milk maids or wet nurses, for she was the only one she wanted her children getting fed from. James would sit on the bed, dressed in his kingly clothes, crown upon his head, and watch as she'd feed Ned first and then Rhaella. Dany would say nothing but to smile. The memory was as clear as a painting.

Daenerys bared her breast and watched as Rhaenys latched on and suckled the milk out of her. James only smiled and looked at her, she smiled back wantonly, still tired from rest.

James looked to Cassana. "I didn't know that Cassana was sleeping here."

"Arya bid me to look after her while she caught up on some rest," Dany told him. She smiled softly. "I couldn't say no, James. Arya would do the same for me."

Rhaenys was suckling the milk and looking up at Dany, while Dany smiled down upon her. "I think she will look so much like Ned when she is older."

"That she will, Dany. I can remember when our twins were in the same spot. Gods, where did the time go? Did you know Rhaegar has begun sparring with Brandon?"

Dany nodded. "That I did." She yawned. "Gods, I just want to sleep."

"I'm sure Rhaenys will nap once she is done feeding."

"That she will. I'm just so tired from Rhaenys and helping with Lya and Ned's wedding. Can you believe it, James? Ned, our baby boy, is already being wed. He is only sixteen."

"He and Lya are in-love, Dany. I know they will grow old together. I-I can sense it in my bones. Such as I did with Sansa and Jon. Soon they will give us our first grandchild."

"Gods I cannot imagine us being grandparents, James. Now I will have to help raise not only Rhaenys but their first grandchild."

James laughed softly. "We will help them, of course, but they will learn as well."

"We never had anyone to teach us."

That made James laugh again. "Did you forget my mother stayed in the capitol for more than half-a-year to help us with Rhaella and Ned?"

"Oh, yes, I know. But she didn't raise them, James. She meerly-"

"-looked after them while we sat on the small council, listened to pleas. That's what we will do, Dany. Speaking of pleas, Jaime bid me to come to the Great Hall. I must get going."

She nodded lightly. "Of course, my love. Go help the lord of Winterfell."

James got up from the chair, kissed his wife on the lips and Rhaenys on the head before going towards the door.

"James, one last thing!" Dany whispered as to not wake only Cassana but Rhaenys who was now asleep in her arms.

"Yes?"

Dany cleared her throat. "Casella wishes to speak with you. It concerns the wedding."

James gave her a confused look. "And why does she want to speak with me?"

"Just go to her, James. Casella is like a daughter to me, no matter her transgressions against Ned. Please, James." She smiled. "I'll make it worth your while."

James laughed lightly. "Oh, no, that's how Rhaenys was born, and Rhaegar."

Daenerys giggled like a girl, reminding him of the woman he fell for. Even after so long he was still madly in-love with her. She smiled at him, her silver hair shining bright. James smiled at her and strode from the chamber.

James found Jaime in the great hall, sitting upon the Chair of Winterfell. He was dressed in his best lordlings clothing. Jaime looked ever the little lord and James saw himself in him at his age. He could remember sitting in that chair with Maester Luwin beside him, how he missed that old man. James wished his children had gotten to meet him, Maester Luwin was so full of wisdom.

James took his seat beside Jaime and said, "Hello, Jaime. How are you feeling, _my lord?_"

Jaime scoffed, his auburn-brown hair bouncing. "I'm no lord, Uncle James. My father is still the lord of Winterfell."

"That's true, but he is on the kingsroad as we speak. You're the lord now, my lord."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "I don't want to the be the lord…yet. I mean, I do one day, just not today. It is _so_ much work, Uncle James."

James snorted back a laugh. "You're talking to someone who knows all too much how that feels like, Jaime. Now, Cat tells me you want my help in todays please?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'd rather you listen to them while I spar with Robb and Edric."

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jaime, that cannot happen. Your mother would be furious, your father even more so. I will give you advice and listen, but you will make the decisions. It is time you learned, Jaime, as your father had to at an even younger age than you."

"Okay, Uncle James."

James saw the disappointment flicker across his nephews face. It reminded him of himself at that age. He hated being lord and the duties that followed. _I won't let Jaime become like I was. I won't have it._

"Jaime," said James out loud. He saw his nephew turn to give him his attention.

"Yes, uncle?"

James cleared his throat. "I was like you, at your age. I had to be lord when my father, your grandfather, left to fight the first Greyjoy Rebellion. Listen, I know it is a lot of duty and work but it pays off. This will be your legacy, your children's legacy. Just, just do a good job."

He nodded. "I will. I'm not worried."

James smiled softly, he never said that at Jaime's age. He then asked, "So how goes things with Minisa?"

Jaime was taken back. "You-you know about that?"

James laughed. "News travels fast in Winterfell. Do you think Lyanna hasn't told anyone?"

"Yes, I suppose she would. I-I have been writing her as frequently as I can. I was quite taken by her when I met her in King's Landing."

"You know she is technically your great-cousin."

Jaime shrugged. "I care not. Lya and Ned are marrying. I think I may marry Minisa one day. Forge a further alliance between House Tully and Stark."

James didn't know that. "Is that how you feel about her?"

He nodded. "I mean, I guess. I don't know, Uncle James. I think she likes me but I'm not sure."

"Have you asked Lyanna? I'm sure she'd tell you the truth. Rhaella would be more than happy to give you advice."

"Rhaella has helped me quite a bit, actually. She has told me what to write, what not to write. She claims that Minisa likes me, but…I'm just afraid she doesn't and I don't want to get hurt."

"Rhaella would not steer you wrong, Jaime. Tell her you like her, take the chance. You might regret it if you don't."

Jaime nodded again as the castlefolk and smallfolk alike came in the Great Hall and James sat there with Jaime and listened. Some of them asked for stone masons to repair their house, one asked for a carpenter to repair an ale distillery. Jaime used his "lord's voice" as James called it and gave out his decrees. He lent them the men they needed and resources. A good lord always looked after his people, Bran had told him. How those words wrung in James's own ears from Eddard Stark, his father.

Jaime would ask him advice from time-to-time. He'd ask him if that was not enough men, or if the farmer had enough sheep in his flock. James only smiled and asked what he thought the right judgement was. He used the same system in King's Landing where the pleas were three times as numerous and complicated. Jaime went with his heart and made the right decisions. All he needed was to trust himself, for that was important above all else.

As soon as it was done, James bid Jaime leave and went to find Casella. He knew that at this time of the day she would be found sowing with Rhaella. After returning from King's Landing a year ago, Rhaella and Casella had rekindled their friendship with Darci and Beth. Casella was happy to be back with her friends, James knew, and had made his daughter Catelyn into a somewhat of a lady. James was forever grateful for that. Cat did not have much support when it came to that, something Rhaella should have been there for.

James shook his head as he approached the sewing room and thought about the girl who was like another family member to the Starks. Casella had always been a nice girl, he knew. She had a good heart, could do no wrong, was passionate and protective of what was hers. Sella had loved his son, something that James thought would be his first and only love.

Then she met Addam.

James did not know of it, at first. He started to notice once Casella stopped spending time with them as she used to. It was Rhaella who told him and Daenerys about Addam, some boy from the guard she had met. He was a nice lad, James knew, but in his mind it was some lad who replaced his son in Casella's heart and that he could not have. He did not speak to Casella for what she did. Only Cat and Rhaella spoke to her. James viewed Casella as somewhat of a niece, even though she wasn't. He had known her since she was girl. Yet in the end she broke Eddard's heart and had taken his virtue. Something that James could relate with when it came to his tumblings with Ros.

Ros was not on his mind as much as she used to be. He never saw him and Ros with Ned and Casella. James thought that Ned and Sella would marry but it was not meant to be.

When he approached the sewing room, he could hear the fishwives giggling as they always had done. They were speaking of gossip around Winterfell. James peeked through and could see that Lyanna was not with them, of course. Lya never sowed if Sella was there. Those two had animosity between them because of what Casella did to Ned. Lya would not forgive her, could not. Casella could not forgive her for taking Ned's love, as she liked to say. Yet Ned's love must have meant nothing to her if she moved along so quick with Addam.

James saw them in a circle now. Casella was at the back with Darci on her right and Beth on her left, Rhaella was across. All those ladies were woman now, Casella having grown even more beautiful. Something Ned noted when he arrived in Winterfell. James had made sure to see Casella's reaction when she saw Ned again, and it was great to behold. He saw the moistening of her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the failed suppressed smile. She found him handsome, he noticed. Even Sansa, Dany, and Myrcella took note of the same thing. Casella still found him handsome. Yet he also saw the smile fade when Ned stepped out from the carriage holding Lya's hand.

"Lord Stark!" Tyrion Lannister's voice wrung out from the hall. James saw the dwarf waddling down the hall towards him dressed in Lannister crimson. Tyrion always wore his houses colors, no matter what. "What are you doing out here in these halls?"

James laughed. "I could be asking the same of you, Tyrion. Shouldn't you be planning my sons wedding?"

Tyrion sighed while he closed the distance between them and stood in-front of James, craning his head up to look at him. "I remember when that boy was just two." He lowered his hand to show Ned's height at that age. "That tall he was, James. Now I have t crane my head up to look at him. And it is Lyanna he is marrying! Gods, who knew. I didn't, for sure. Regardless, what are you doing here?"

James motioned to the sewing room with his head. "I must break words with Casella."

"Ahh, I see," said Tyrion. "And why should you wish to speak with one of the fishwives?"

James laughed softly. "She wishes to speak with me. I-I think it has something to do with the wedding."

"It probably does. Lyanna told me herself she does not want Casella going. That girl does not like her."

"She did break Ned's heart, something Lya won't forget. She is fiercely protective of him."

Tyrion rolled his mismatched eyes. "All Stark wives are like that. Why, I remember Daenerys being equally as protective. Do you recall?"

James nodded. "I try not to, but I do." He shook his hands. "I do not want to remember, Tyrion."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Nonetheless, I must go down and make sure those servants are bringing those casks of ale front the cellars." Tyrion turned on heel and walked off, he then yelled, "I'll have them flogged in the courtyard if they aren't!"

"Bran would never allow that!" James yelled back.

"I don't care!"

James laughed lightly and turned around to find Rhaella standing there. She gave him a puzzled look. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, my daughter." James scanned the sewing room. "Do you think I could have a moment with Casella?"

Rhaella raised a silver eyebrow. "Regarding…"

"…Regarding, Ned and Lya's wedding? I wanted to let her know she is invited."

Rhaella nodded and whispered, "She wants to go, but knows that Lyanna hates her. Does Ned want her to go?"

"Ned is indifferent. He cannot forgive her, mind you, but he feels she should be allowed to go. All of Winterfell will practically be there."

"I'll tell her, Father. I'm sure she'll enjoy the news."

Rhaella strode back into the sewing room, closing the door behind her. James sighed and went out to the courtyard, he needed the fresh air. Outside carpenters were repairing a wagon, donkeys were drawing carriages filled with supplies into the Great Hall. The northern air was crisp and humid, as if it was going to rain.

James saw his mother in the courtyard, watching the castefolk to make sure they were doing their duties. He sighed to himself. Catelyn Tully had promised him to rest more, to not confine herself solely to ladies duties. Myrcella had been given the official title of Lady of Winterfell, James's mother had grown too old for it. She just wanted to spend time with her grandchildren for she did not know how much longer she had in this world. "Nonsense," James said when she told him. He still thought his mother very youthful for her age. She had no signs of ailment or any of the sort that came with age. Her hair was still mostly auburn now, even though a few strands of grey broke through. No wrinkles truly threatened her face either. James often thought her grandchildren prevented age from catching up, and most agreed. He wanted his mother around for as long as possible. He wanted Rhaenys to get to know her.

"Mother!" James called out to her above all the commotion. She caught his gaze. He closed the distance between them and sighed. "You promised me you would not do ladies work anymore. Let Myrcella take care of it!"

Lady Catelyn put her hands on her hips. "I am not dead, James. I love my grandbabies all the same but the day gets boring. I needed something else to do."

James rolled his eyes. "Mother, _please, _do try and rest more. You promised everyone you would. You even promised Rhaegar. Would you break his promise?"

She smiled lightly at the jest. "I guess not. There is just so much to do with Lyanna and Ned's wedding." She shook her head. "I cannot believe they are getting married, James." His mother smiled brightly. "I can still recall holding each in my arms when they were born. How they looked so much alike as babes. Now those two babes are marrying each other for love. Can you believe it? The Jon and Sansa of their generation…"

James sniggered. "I suppose that is what they are. Mother, please go get some rest now. Let Tyrion at least resume this responsibility."

"I will not, James! I need to do this."

"Mother, please listen. I just want you to be around enough to watch Rhaenys grow."

His mother frowned. "Is that what you're worried about, James? Are you worried I won't be around long enough?"

James nodded.

Lady Catelyn sighed. "I am still in very good health, gods willing. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She came over to embrace him and press a kiss to his cheek. "You and Bran have the same fear. Even Jon does. I'm not going anywhere, James."

James Stark knew it was true, he just had a son's worry. Lady Catelyn was beloved by all the Stark children. There was not a grandchild of hers who did not love her unconditionally. She treated them all with equal amounts of love, although he knew that Lyanna had always been her favorite. He couldn't blame her, Lya was a sweet girl. It was why all the boys called her "Pretty Lya" or "Sweet Lya" as Ned did.

The days passed after that and time moved slow. James Stark still performed his duties around Winterfell, whether it was helping Jaime with pleas or helping with Lya's wedding. Many duties had to be performed by everyone around Winterfell. Reports had come from scouts and messengers that came from the kingsroad that the Northern army was coming closer and closer. Everyone was excited for Bran to finally be home, James especially. He did not look forward to all the lords duties. He just wanted to spend time with his children, wife, and Rhaenys, her especially.

It was a rainy day in Winterfell when Bran returned with eighteen-thousand Northmen behind him. The servants, Myrcella and castle folk alike gathered in the courtyard to greet their liege lord. James was there with his whole family as well. Ned was beside him with Lyanna. Rhaella was there with Rhaegar in her arms and Cat beside her. Daenerys stood by James with Rhaenys in her arms as well. Everyone wore cloaks to cover themselves from the rain. James hated the rain.

Bran came through a few moments later with his lords and personal guard, Rickon as well, and Gendry came with him, too. James knew he would. The Lord of Storm's End he was but Gendry Baratheon would not miss his own daughters wedding. What surprised James even more was when Bran came in with a girl no older than seven. She had black hair, was lean with a decent nose. The girl was lean and lanky. James had a guess as to who that was: Asha Greyjoy's daughter. He and Jon were right, Stannis had given her to Bran as a ward, a hostage. James knew that Asha had married some lord upon the Iron Islands, or whatever custom they had there. He heard that she had two sons, Theon and Maron and a girl, Alannys. James knew who that was now. The girl was scared, he noticed. She hid behind Bran, who was just a stranger to her. _Asha must care for her deeply, otherwise they would have taken a son. _

Everyone said their hellos after that. Rickon reunited with Marci and his children, Gendry with Arya and his newborn Cassana. Even Bran shared hellos with Myrcella and Jaime. They all said hello to each other after that and once it was done, he bid Alannys to come forward. The girl was timid, fresh tear stains on her face. James felt pity for the girl. She was ripped from her mother, ripped from her home. Yet he knew the Starks would treat her well. James himself would make sure of it. Alannys timidly said hello to all, and James saw them all trying to put on the biggest smile for her. It made her face lighten, he noticed, yet still she remained scared.

As soon as Bran and Gendry were settled in, the Lord of Winterfell bid James, Jon, Rickon, Robert and Ned to join him in his solar. James had a talk with his family before him and Ned departed from their chambers. He bid Cat to look after Alannys, to treat her kind and take her in as a friend with Jeyne. Cat nodded and did as bid.

Now James sat in Bran's solar with his son at his side. Eddard and Robert attended these political meetings, Jaime with them as well. Those three needed to learn. Of course Ned and Robert learned under the king, yet still there was room. Robert was to become the Lord of the Stormlands, Jaime of the North. Eddard would be lord of a holdfast somewhere outside of Winterfell, given a piece of land he'd come into once Jaime became lord.

A servant girl came around and poured them all tankards of ale. When she came around to Robert, the future Lord of Storm's End groped her bottom causing the poor girl to yelp. Jaime laughed like a boy, Ned shook his head with a grin. Robert laughed as well as the girl blushed and ran out the solar.

Gendry was not too pleased. "Robert! Do not do that again! You are betrothed to another. I thought you cared for Alerie."

He nodded. "I do. I think I may love that girl. It is just…I'm not married yet, Father."

"Regardless, Robert. It is not appropriate behavior. She isn't a piece of meat."

"She was last night," Robert grumbled, causing Jaime to laugh as well and even Ned let out a chuckle.

Bran had enough. "Okay, enough of this. Do you want to hear what happened?"

Jon nodded with Marissa in his lap. The girl was one but was all Sansa. She then reached out for Ned, James saw.

Jon laughed and said, "Why do both my daughters love you, Eddard?"

"You're not the only one who can say that," Gendry jested. That roused a laugh from James and the other men.

Ned chuckled as he took Marissa in his arms and sat on her in his lap. He proceeded to stroke her auburn hair. "Continue, Uncle."

"How were the squids?" asked Jon. "Did they grow even more fierce since we last faced them?"

Gendry shrugged. "They were as easy to kill as the first time around, Jon. This rebellion did not last long."

"A foolish rebellion," said Bran. "Now I have a ward to look after, just like Theon was to father. Yet unlike Theon, I feel bad for Alannys."

"I had a talk with Cat," James told him. "She vows to take her in as her own friend, as we did with Theon."

"I had the same talk with Jeyne," Jon added. "She says she will make Alannys a friend. Gods know that girls needs it."

"Did Stannis force you to take her as a ward?" Robert asked.

Bran nodded. "I had no choice. Stannis entrusted her with me."

"How long will she remain a ward, Father?" Jaime asked.

"I do not know, Jaime. Treat her as you would a sister."

Jaime smiled softly at that. "I always wanted another sibling."

"Is she a nice girl?" asked Ned.

"She is, Eddard. Alannys is not like a Greyjoy."

"Asha is not a bad person," said Jon. "It is just that…she must do what is best for her people."

"It does not change what happened," James said. "Regardless, how was the battle? Did it last long?"

Gendry shook his head. "It merely lasted a few days, James. I had to lead an attack on Old Wyk, Bran had to lead one upon Pyke itself. Stannis had catapults launching into the castle."

"Aye, as Robert's namesake did," Jon pointed out.

"Will you disband your army, Father?" asked Jaime.

Bran smiled. "What would you do, Jaime?"

"I'd keep them around for a few moments. Not long, however. They'll want to go home soon and see their families."

"That's what I shall do, son. Good job."

Jaime smiled to himself in achievement as Jon asked, "Now what do we do?"

"See my daughter marry her cousin," Gendry replied, showing a smile. Even though he agreed to marriage, James knew that he was still not comfortable with the idea of Lyanna marrying her own cousin. _He will feel comfortable enough when Lya and Ned present us both with our first grandchild. It will wash away then, I know it will._

Ned and Lyanna's wedding was a fortnight later.

The sun was shining brightly in Winterfell on the day of their wedding. James awoke with Daenerys by his side, Rhaenys in the crib beside their bed. His wife awoke with a smile, how radiant and beautiful it still was after so many years. "Our son marries today," she told him. "Yesterday he was a babe at my breast, a child in your arms. Now he is marrying and starting a family." James couldn't help but smile and kiss her. He then replied, "Promise me you won't cry too much at the ceremony, Dany." Daenerys only chuckled and promised she wouldn't, yet James knew it was lie.

When the Starks broke their fast together, Ned nor Lya were anywhere to be found. Lyanna was off getting ready with her mother, Ned was off sparring and clearing his mind. James did the same the day of his wedding. Daenerys was the queen at the time, yet she spent her day preparing with Sansa and his mother. James would not have it any other way. As the sun reached its zenith, James sparred with Jon the whole time, trying to rid himself of the nerves in his belly. It did no good, of course. James couldn't help but be nervous.

As the sun reached the afternoon, James dressed for the wedding with his family. Daenerys dressed in his favorite dress of red, the one that bared her shoulders. She pinned her silver hair up in the back and put on a crown of blue roses. James always enjoyed those roses. Rhaella dressed in light blue letting her silver hair flow down. Cat wore a dress of violet which brought out her eyes and let her hair down, too. Rhaegar was dressed in a doublet of black with black breeches, a Targaryen brooch on his collar. Dany combed his silver hair to the side. Little Rhaenys was dressed in a baby dress of grey.

Ned was not with them, of course. He dressed alone in his and Rhaegar's chambers. James had to go and check in on his son, make sure he was ready. He bid his family good-bye and told them that he'd meet them in the godswood. The ceremony would begin soon.

James marched down to Ned's chambers dressed in a doublet of grey with grey breeches and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

James opened the door and saw his son sitting on his bed, he was looking down at the ground. Ned was looking handsome, of course. His brown stubble was on his face, just as Lya liked. His hair was freshly combed. His doublet was intricately sown in a grey color, a direwolf sown onto the breast and a dragon brooch on his collar. He wore a nice pair of black breeches.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

Ned fiddled with his fingers. "Nervous." James could see the sweat on his brow. "Nervous and scared, Father. I-I don't know what to do. I'm scared to be a father."

James shook his head and smiled lightly. He walked over to sit next to his son. "Ned, you'll make a great father. You've practically been raising children your whole life. I see the way you are with Cat, Jeyne, Rhaegar, Brandon, all of your cousins. You admonish them when you have to, love them fiercely, are protective. How does that not make you a good father-in-waiting?"

Ned chuckled. "I suppose so. I'm just nervous."

"I cannot blame you. I was nervous as well before I wed your mother. At least you don't have to face thousands of people, just a couple hundred."

"I suppose so," Ned said with a chuckle. "I could not imagine how you felt."

"Trust me, Ned, what comes after is even harder."

"What, the bedding?"

James laughed. "No that is quite easy. Once you hold your child for the first time, once you hold Lyanna every morning as you awake, you'll know of what I speak." James turned around to see the sun setting down in the evening, it was time to see his eldest son wed.

He rose from the bed and extended his hand. "Come, my son, it is time. Lyanna awaits for you."

"I thought it would be Casella waiting for me," Ned said with remorse. "Ever since I was four I thought I'd marry her. I don't know how she is right now. She must be grieving."

Addam had fallen in the battle of Pyke, James had found out with the rest. Not many northmen died in the battle but he was one of them. Casella had cried for a fortnight when the news was given to her. Rhaella was by her side through it all. Eddard felt bad for her, tried to go console her, but couldn't. He didn't wish this upon her. He just wondered if she would have cried had he died. When Lyanna learned the news she relented in her hatred. Her and Casella reconciled their differences and decided to stay friends.

James shook his head. "Nasty business, Ned, I know. At least Lyanna had the decency to let her come to the wedding."

Ned nodded and rose from the bed. "Lyanna is the woman I love. Casella had the chance, Father, but she chose another." He smiled. "Let us see me wed, Father. Let us make you a good-father."

James smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my son."

The ceremony was beautiful. The grounds of the godswood were littered with white flowers that lead towards the heart tree. A red carpet was set out from the entrance leading to the weir wood as well. Baratheon and Stark stood side-by-side in-front of the Heart Tree as the castlefolk littered into the godswood. James stood at the front with Daenerys and his family, holding Rhaenys in his arms. Tyrion was beside them. Casella was by Rhaella in a dress of emerald, her auburn hair pinned in the back as Eddard always had preferred. Beside him was Sansa and Jon with their children and Lady Catelyn. Arya on the other side where Lyanna would stand with Edric and Rickon with Marci and their children. Bran was at the front performing the ceremony. Lyanna loved the old gods, James knew, she did not want a septon.

Sansa was crying already, James saw. She still held a great deal of love for the nephew she considered like a son after so many years. "My sweet Eddard," she would always call him. James had smiled to her and said, "Do you remember when you'd bathe him as a child and sing him to sleep, Sansa?" That only made her cry even more. Eddard was in-front of the Heart Tree with Robert looking utterly nervous.

It was then that Lyanna was finally brought forward by Gendry, her arm locked in his. Everyone gasped when they saw Lya, she looked very beautiful. Her brown hair was curled and flowed down her shoulders like a river. Her dress was of ivory silk and Myrish lace, her skirts were decorated into floral patterns picked out into pearls. Gendry stood by her as the ceremony began.

Ned smiled and took her hand in his, as they both stood in-front of the Heart Tree clenching hands and smiling. The old tree creaked in the wind, and James could swear he heard his father's voice in the wind. The thought made him want to cry.

And as soon as Bran began to speak, the tears came like a river from the women. From Arya to Myrcella to Daenerys to Rhaella, the women and girls all cried. James held Rhaenys and watched in a trance while his son, his Ned, his baby boy that he could remember holding as he was squalling and red-faced…was being wed. James wanted to cry with the women, this was his son that was being wed not some ordinary man. Yet the tears would not come. Rhaenys cried for him it seemed. The girl began to squall and James did his best to console her. He rocked her back-and-forth, soothed her, but it would not work. Daenerys took her from him and she stopped crying. It seemed she loved Dany more than James already.

Gendry had stepped forward and removed the Baratheon cloak from his daughters shoulders, handing it over to Robert who took it and folded it. Ned then stepped forward with a cloak of the grey of house Stark and draped it across her shoulders.

"I finally proclaim these two man and wife," Bran announced after the cloaks had been exchanged. Then Ned stepped forward and smiled before taking her in for a deep-long kiss, sealing their love for all of eternity in-front of the gods. Everyone began to clap after that and James did as well. He felt a tear come down his cheek then as thoughts of Ned as a child ran through his mind. From his first words to his first steps, to his first love. James could remember them all. He quickly wiped it away as he wrapped around his crying wife and she nestled her head into his arm.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall soon after to enjoy the wedding feast. There were many men there that night. Castlefolk, nobles, guards, and Bran's lords were attending. Ned sat the seat of honor with Lyanna, those two were the only ones on the dais. James sat with his family and the rest down below. He glanced back to see those two acting already like newly weds. Ned would whisper in her ear and she'd giggle away, they'd even drink wine from the same cup. As time progressed through the feast he saw that Ned was drunk, Lyanna with him. Both of their faces were flushed by the time it was ready for their first dance.

James watched with his arm hugged around Daenerys as they watched their child dance with Lyanna. Dany looked at him with sad eyes and he only bent down to kiss her. She smiled and cried a little, never had James seen her cry so much. _When it comes to Ned she will always cry. Daenerys has always been that way._

As James watched Ned smile and trip over Lya's feet he heard a cry and a small crash. He and Dany whipped their heads to see Casella run out of the Great Hall with her skirts in her hands. James could only close his eyes and exhale softly.

James looked down the hall to see Ser Edmund busy with drink and song. He did not notice his daughter run out of the hall. Ser Edmund was a great father, of that James had little doubt. Normally he would have been out there comforting his daughter in a split-moment, but not this time. Rhaella was holding a sleeping Rhaegar and could not move. Rhaegar would awake in a moment to a fray of tears. Cat was talking with Jeyne and did not notice. James knew it would be left up to him.

Daenerys nudged him. "Go to her, James. You know you must."

"Mayhaps I should get Ser Edmumd."

"He is half in his cups, James. Casella loves you like an uncle, just go to her."

James sighed. "Fine."

He stood from his seat and found Casella out sitting on the steps that lead into the Great Hall. She was crying softly, he could hear. This was all the sadness she had collected from not only Addam's death, but the thought of what she lost with Ned. Casella was leaning forward, her face held up by her hands as she cried.

James put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath before saying, "I saw you left the feast, Casella."

Startled, the girl turned around and wiped her tears. "I didn't see you there, Uncle James."

James softly laughed. Ever since she was a girl she referred to him as such. James did not mind. She considered him like an uncle, Dany a mother. When she was Ned she would call him "good-father" in jest. Now it was Lyanna who would call him that.

James motioned to the spot beside her. "May I take a seat?"

Casella nodded. "This is your home as much as it is mine."

He sat beside her and sighed, looking up at the stars. James thought about how many times he looked at the stars with Daenerys, with Ros. Yet it was Dany he always remembered. "The Dothraki say all things of importance in a man's life must be done under the stars," Daenerys had always told him. Rhaegar was created under the stars.

"You want to tell me why you left the feast?" James asked.

"I think you know the answer."

James nodded. "You knew this day would be difficult for you, Casella. After everything you went through with Addam…you knew what you were in for."

"I know," she replied ruefully, "I know. It is just…as I saw Ned holding her hands, kissing her, dancing with her…I could not _help _but see me instead of her. When I still loved Ned - in a way I always will - I often imagined our wedding. I saw it come to pass earlier today. I tried not to cry but…as I saw them dance it was too much to bear. I was such a fool to not wait for him, but I couldn't. Each day I was so lonely. Each day that I couldn't kiss him, love him, have him hold me…I found comfort in Addam's arms, only for him to be taken as well. Why are the gods so cruel?"

"I cannot answer for the gods. I can only tell you that Ned made his choice, as did you. You must move on, Casella. You cannot harp on what love you once shared with Eddard. He is a married man now. He loves Lyanna plain enough. Soon she will be with child."

Casella sobbed then. "Gods!" she wailed, "I hadn't thought of that. I forgot that he'll now share children with her." Now her sadness grew to anger. "I hate her! I hate him! I hate the gods, I hate all of this! Why couldn't I have just waited? Why…" She broke down and sobbed then.

James didn't know what to do. She wasn't _truly_ his daughter but he knew she wanted comfort. _Treat her as you would Rhaella or Cat crying in this moment. She deserves this much._

And before James could offer, Casella wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. James hesitantly held her as he did and waited until she stopped. "You will find a man to love one day," James told her. "One day you'll find someone. It may not be tomorrow, a fortnight, a moons turn. But one day you'll find him. And when you do, you'll know."

Casella nodded and wiped off away her tears again. She smiled through red eyes. "Thank you, Uncle James. You're a good man, despite the fact that you're my former loves father."

James laughed. "You're a good friend to not only Rhaella but Catelyn. I will forever be in your debt for making her into a little lady."

Casella laughed at that. "It was hard but we managed."

"And you did a fine job, Casella. Come let's go back to the feast."

They returned to the feast as the bedding had just begun. Lyanna was being dragged off by the men, but Robert and Gendry would not let it go too far. Eddard was being taken away by the women, who were more like vultures as they tore off his doublet.

James Stark walked over to his wife and watched as their son went off to become a man. James kissed Daenerys, the woman he fell for so long ago, the woman he shared five children with and the woman he would grow old and die with.

"I love you," was all he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Those were the only words James needed to hear.

-x-

**Eddard**

Eddard Stark awoke to a cold day in Winterfell. He was in his chambers he shared with his wife, Lyanna. He and her received their own chambers in Winterfell now since Uncle Rickon had left. Lya's own family was leaving soon and she was sad about it. They had been married for two moons now and Ned had never been happier. Ned had never been so happy since he had married Lyanna, he was glad to be in-love with her. She was his best friend in every way. Lya knew him best, as Casella once did, yet Lya's love was unwavering while Sella's was not. _Casella could be laying next to me, _Ned thought as he examined his wife.

Lyanna was lying next to him sleeping, looking as blissful as a newborn babe. She was lying on her back with her brown hair flowing down to the sides. Ned thought her so beautiful. Their wedding was everything he had imagined; he often thought about it during their last year at King's Landing. Ned loved that last year with her. They kissed all the time, not caring about what everyone thought of them. Ned missed fostering at times. Well, it was the people he missed, truly. He missed Victaria, Alerie, and Minisa. Minisa was coming from Riverrun to announce her betrothal to Jaime, Ned thought that was great. Those two had fallen for each other just as Ned had for Lya. Edric was going down to Casterly Rock to spend time with Victaria, while Alerie was going to Storm's End to spend time with Robert. Ned was the only man who had found his wife and love. He could not wait to get a child on her.

The coverlets were down enough to expose her breasts. Ned smirked to himself and ran a hand over one of them, causing Lya to sigh in her sleep. He could not get enough of her body. When he took her maidenhead it was as sweet as it was with Casella. Ned had taken the time to commit her body to memory, had kissed her everywhere he wanted. When he took it he entered her slowly and pushed his way in. Lya almost screamed out in pain when it snapped but Ned kissed the pain away. Finally as he moved inside her it was everything he imagined with his eyes on hers. When he spilled inside her she only moaned and clenched his cheek with her hand. Ned had wanted her since they courted down in the capitol, but honor kept him in-check. Now the honor did not need hold him back anymore.

Ned cupped her breast then and lightly twisted her nipple, causing her to stir in her sleep. He figured she would never wake and turned back on his side to get some more sleep of his own. It wasn't more than a few moments later when he felt the bed shift and Lya nestle her head in the crook of his shoulder. Ned only opened his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Good-morning, husband," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Ned chuckled. "Good-morning, Lady Stark."

That made Lya laugh as she nibbled on his ear. Since their bedding she could not have enough of him. Already servants were gossiping that the two "young Starks" would announce Lya getting with child within three moons. At the pace Lyanna went, Ned did not doubt that for a moment.

"Again?" Ned asked. "Gods, Lya, you wore me out last night. I just need some rest."

"But I am hungry," she whispered in his ear.

That made Ned laugh again. "Don't stags eat grass?"

"Stags do," she replied, "but wolves don't." Lya bit down playfully on his neck.

Ned chuckled again and flipped around to face her. Lyanna smiled at him and kissed him before scooting into his arms. Ned sighed heavily upon her head. He had never been happier than in this moment. "Can't we just stay in here all day?" Lya asked.

Ned shook his head. "I don't think our family would have it. We both have things to do."

"But we're a married couple now," Lya whispered.

"Married couples still have duties, Lya. You're a lady of Winterfell now until I get my own holdfast. But that won't be for many, many years."

"I cannot wait." Lyanna smiled and kissed him again before dipping her hands downwards. Ned's breath hitched in his throat as she did. He felt himself growing hard in the palm of her hand. Lyanna was a man trapped in a woman's body.

"You're a man trapped in a woman's body," he jested as she slowly began to move over him. "I swear that you are. Who knew-"

"-Enough talking," she said, kissing him with fervor. Lyanna moved over him at a quicker pace now and Ned moaned into her mouth. He cupped one of her breasts, dipping down to put one in his mouth. Lya moaned slightly and threaded his hair. After a few moments she suddenly pulled him on top of her without a moments notice. Lyanna guided him inside her and Ned felt himself moan as the warmth enveloped him. Lya was his second love besides Casella. Ned never coupled with any women in King's Landing, although he knew he could have. Once the news reached around the Red Keep that he and Casella were no more, the girls came at him like vultures. Yet it was Lyanna who threw them away and claimed him for herself.

As Ned moved inside her now, Lya clenched his back with her hands and let him have his way. He had her twice already last night so he was able to last a bit longer than usual.

"Let me on top," Lya commanded.

Ned laughed between breaths. "As my lady-wife commands."

Lyanna flipped onto him and rode him as wild as a horse. Ned could not last long after that. He grabbed her breasts and then reached down to rub her in that nub she liked. She crumbled in-front of him and screamed in pleasure as Ned did the same and hoarsely moaned her name.

Lyanna rolled off him then, sweating and panting as she laid beside him. Ned only did the same and laughed loudly. "Gods, woman, you're going to be the death of me."

"I just love you, Eddard. Is that such a bad thing?"

Ned shook his head. "I think not, Sweet Lya. Come, let us get dressed."

Eddard Stark stood from the bed and stretched before throwing the drapes open to let the light in. It was a cold day in Winterfell, he could tell, but the chamber would forever be warm by the hot springs that flowed below like blood through a man's veins. Ned was grateful that his uncle Bran gave him these chambers. "You are a married man now," he had said. "You both deserve your own chambers." And so he gave them over once Rickon left with Marci back to Karhold. Ned liked his uncle Rickon, although he hardly got to see him. He could remember him being such a funny man before Bran announced his betrothal over six years ago. Yet Ned knew as much as all the Stark cousins knew about how much their family had been through before his father was even king. From the Others to his grandfather's murder.

Ned quickly put on a tunic with a jerkin over it, slipping on a pair of small clothes and breeches. Lyanna just sat on the side of the bed, naked as her nameday. She hated dressing for the day when all she wanted to do was lay in Ned's arms. Yet Ned knew he had responsibilities, more so he just disliked staying cooped up all day like a chicken. He wanted to go spar with Robert a few more times before he left. Gods knew when Ned was going to see him again. The thought made him sad.

Lya picked up on his sadness as a dog picked up on a trail. "Why are you sad?"

Ned shook his head and laced his breeches. "Nothing you need hear, Lya."

Lyanna sighed. "Your stoicism will be the death of me. I thought your mother was jesting when she warned me about it. Gods, now I know how she felt all these years - Aunt Sansa, too."

Ned laughed. "I'm sorry, it is just I don't like talking about it sometimes."

Eddard saw her pout and cross her arms angrily. Lyanna held her face up in defiance. Ned sighed as he saw this and walked over to place both of his hands on the bed, trapping her. Lya would not meet his gaze.

"Don't be cross with me, Lyanna."

She crossed her arms even further under her breasts. "I do not appreciate the way you do not open up to me. I am your wife."

Ned sighed. "Yes, you are. What would you like to hear?"

Now she looked at him. "Why are you sad? I can feel it."

"All right, I'll tell you," Ned relented. "I was just thinking about Robert leaving, is all. I don't know when I'll see him again."

Lyanna frowned. "My sweet, I know how close you two are. Trust me when I tell you that you'll see Robert again. Soon he will have to marry Alerie, and do you think we will miss his wedding?"

Ned chuckled and shook his head. "No, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"There you go. At least you know you'll see him soon. Now do you feel better about talking to me?"

Ned nodded and smiled. "I suppose I do. You're the best wife a man could ask for."

Lyanna smiled and kissed him. "And you're the best husband. Come, move so I can dress myself. I have to go start sowing our child's clothing."

"Child?!" Ned asked with wide eyes. He scanned her body for any sign of pregnancy. "Are you. with. child?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, silly. I am just merely preparing for such."

Ned chuckled to himself as Lyanna moved passed him and dressed. His wife liked simple dresses when it came just for the day, the only time she dressed ostentatiously was for feasts or special occasions. That does not mean Lya did not like looking pretty, it was the opposite. She did like lady things such as needlework or embroidery, she just liked horseback riding more than the usual lady. Ned could swear that his sister Cat and Lya were half-centaurs. Those two went riding everyday and Ned supposed it was good for their relationship. He already knew that Rhaella would be a great good-sister, as would Cat. Ned just thought it weird that Rhaenys would probably be an aunt before her second nameday.

Eddard marched down to break his fast with his wife once they were done dressing. Lya decided on a woolen dress of light blue today and let her hair down and curled as he preferred. Once they arrived they found the Starks already eating. His father and mother were there with Ned's siblings, Ned's aunt's, uncle's, and cousins as well. His and Lya's grandmother was there as well. Even Alannys, his uncle Bran's ward, was there too. Ned felt bad for the girl when she arrived in Winterfell. She constantly cried for her mother and was shy, very shy. Soon her shyness gave way like melting ice as everyone was kind and nice to her. Uncle Bran treated her as if she was his own daughter and was kind to her. Alannys did embroidery, rode horses, sat-in on Maester Willem's lessons as well. Once the ice was melted, a sweet girl was revealed underneath. Alannys liked horse riding, sword fighting, and even dancing. It surprised Ned, but she was given the freedom will to like what she wanted under her mother, Asha. Alannys and Cat and Jeyne had started becoming friends slowly. Even Ned had talked to her a few times. Alannys liked him, but she liked Robb even more. She was welcome under the Starks of Winterfell.

"It seems the newly weds decided to break their fast," said Ned's father.

Ned could only give a brisk laugh. "You know how it is Father."

His father snorted back a laugh. "Just ask your mother."

Robert and the boys laughed at that as Ned grimaced in disgust. Ned's mother then playfully slapped him across the head. "Don't say that in-front of our children."

"Yes, please _do not_," said Rhaella. "It disgusts me."

"Me, too," Cat added.

Ned took his seat beside his father and Lyanna sat down next to him. A couple of servants came forward and put a plate of boiled eggs and bacon in-front of them with some dark toast and little fishes. The family ate their fill while they grueled Eddard and Lyanna about their marriage. "How are things going?" their grandmother asked. "Are you both happy?" asked their aunt Myrcella. "Why are Ned and Lya married?" asked Brandon. _Too many questions, too many questions_, Ned thought each time they would ask. He knew it was all loving but still they were trying to accept the fact that they were cousins. _Did it take this long for them to accept Jon and Sansa? Will it take them less or longer for Jaime and Minisa? _

After the breakfast, Aunt Sansa had pulled him aside. She was his favorite aunt, the woman he loved in a way a son loves his mother. Ned wondered how his aunt might have looked like at his age, he knew she was very beautiful - still very beautiful. Robert had bid Ned to meet him at the practice yard, as if he could read Eddard's own thoughts. Ned smiled and said he would be there, of course. He just knew it would be more than a moment. That is why he bid Robb, Jaime, and Edric to begin while Robert had to wait. Robert scowled, of course. He still did not get used to the notion of Ned being with his sister. No one had.

"Take a walk with me while you head to the practice yard," she bid him.

Ned nodded. "Sure, Aunt Sansa."

And so they walked arm-in-arm through the practice yard of Winterfell. The castle folk dipped their heads at them both as they walked. Ned only dipped his head in-return as did his aunt. As they walked Ned took the time to look at her. Ned was a hair taller than her, but he knew he still had room to grow. He could be as tall as Robert is now by the time he stopped growing and Robert was tall. Sansa Stark Targaryen's hair was as auburn as Jeyne's, her eyes still as blue as Robb's or Marissa's. He thought her very beautiful.

Sansa caught his eye. "Why do you stare, dearest Ned?"

"Just admiring the beauty I have walking with me." He bowed his head. "I am honored, my lady."

At that his beloved aunt gave a laugh. "_Flattery_. Something you seemed to master long ago. It has won the heart of Lyanna, I see."

"I won Lyanna's heart years ago when I stayed with her in the godswood," Ned told her. "Do you remember the day she fell from the tree?"

Sansa nodded. "I do. She told me the story herself. That was the day she loved you Ned, and how she does. Lyanna will forever be loyal."

"I know she will. Regardless, what did you wish to speak of?"

His aunt shrugged. "How your marriage was going, how I understand what you are going through. All those questions at breakfast will soon end in time."

Ned sighed. "But when, Aunt Sansa?"

She leaned in to whisper, "Get her with child, Ned."

He felt his face flush. "I-I-I…"

Sansa Targaryen laughed. "Surely you and Lyanna _must_ have done that by now. It is expected of you both, Eddard. Once my mother, her father, even Robert hold you and Lya's child in their arms…all that awkwardness, questions, resentment…it will all wash away like a rain relieving the ground of yesterday's snow. You can trust me on that."

"Is that how it was for you and Jon?"

"Oh very much so! They did exactly what they are now to you and Lya. But once Robb was born, once your father held him, my mother as well…they did not care. Trust me, Ned. You'll want to be a father soon."

"But I'm scared," Ned whispered.

His aunt kissed his head. "I was as well. You think you won't know what to do but once you feel that swell of love and protection, you will. When I first held Robb…gods, I don't know how to explain it."

"Like a spring thaw," said Ned.

She nodded. "Yes, something of the sort."

"I felt the same when I first held Rhaegar."

His aunt smiled. "Then you know the feeling. But when it is your own child…nothing compares."

"I suppose you are right. Thank-"

Suddenly Ned heard crying coming from the godswood and his aunt picked up on it too. It was a faint cry, a cry he had heard many times in his life. Ever since he was a boy of four he had heard that cry. Eddard stopped walking, closed his eyes, and sighed heavily.

It was Casella.

Sansa Targaryen shook her head. "She cries for you, Eddard."

"She cries for Addam," he corrected.

"Yes, that may be true, but it is for you as well. Do you not think she regrets leaving you? Do you not think that when she saw you and Lya wed she must have seen you and her? Oh, believe me, Eddard, she did…she did. I would have bawled my bloody eyes out if I saw my Jon marry another woman."

"You nearly did with Arianne Martell."

"And I cried for a fortnight before their wedding. You can ask your father if you don't believe me."

Casella's wail was heard again and Ned's arms stiffened. He felt that he should talk to her, comfort her, but he did not wish to anger his wife. Lyanna held resentment towards Casella for her treatment of Ned, well she used to heavily but now it had lessened. Addam's death had done that. Ned felt bad for Casella when he heard the news that Addam was killed on the shores of Pyke by an Ironborn arrow. He was buried in Winterfell by his family and Casella had attended, even Rhaella did. Ned could not, would not. He did not wish harm upon the lad but knew it was the man who took Casella from him. Yet at the same time were it not for him he would not be with his sweet Lyanna.

"Go to her," his aunt whispered. "You know you must, Ned. She won't try anything. You two can still be friends. Maybe that is what she wants, to be your friend."

"I can't," Ned whispered. "She hurt me, Aunt Sansa."

"She is hurting now," she countered. "Is that not enough that Addam had to die?"

"I didn't kill him."

"I know you didn't."

"And there is still Lyanna. She would not like it. Her jealousy…"

"Lya will understand. You are not there to kiss her, Ned. You are there to simply comfort her. Is that so wrong?"

Ned shook his head. "I suppose not. I will go see her." Ned pressed a kiss to his aunt's forehead and said, "Uncle Jon is a lucky man."

His aunt smiled. "And Lyanna is a lucky woman. Go, see Casella happier."

Ned nodded and bid his way into the godswood. It was a place that held even deeper meaning for him than just a place of worship, happiness and memories. It was the place where he married his wife, his love. It was a place where he kissed Lyanna for the first time as well.

He found Casella sitting by the Heart Tree, crying into her hand. Ned had seen that image all too much in his life. He had seen it once as they were children and she hurt herself, he had seen it when Ser Edmund nearly died in a hunting accident. He had also seen it before Ned went south for his fostering.

"Casella."

She looked up from her hands and was visibly startled to see him there. "Eddard? I didn't expect to see you here, or for you to ever speak to me again. Why are you here?"

Those words hurt but Ned gave her no reason to doubt them. He had not really spoken to her since he arrived back in Winterfell. Mainly because of Lyanna, but also because Ned still felt wounded. They had not talked about it.

"I heard you crying."

Casella laughed briskly. "I didn't mean for you to hear. I meant for no one to hear."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

She nodded and pulled a wineskin from beside her. Casella took a long drink and threw it away, wiping the wine from her chin. Ned was stunned. Sure Casella drank, at feasts, but never alone. It was alarming to Ned. He didn't wish this upon her, never this.

"Why are you drinking so early in the day?" he asked as he moved his way towards her.

Casella looked upon him with nothing but venom. "Now…now you care?" she slurred. "This is the most you have talked to me since, since you came back."

Ned sighed and stood in-front of her. Sella would not look at his face, she kept her eyes to the ground. "Shouldn't you be with your_ wife_?"

"Lyanna is sowing with Rhaella. I was off to the practice yard."

"Then go," she spat. "You're not wanted here."

Ned sighed again and squatted down to her eye-level. "Casella, I do not hate you. I forgave you a long time ago."

She snorted in reply. "Sure you did. Why did you invite me to your wedding, Ned? You knew that I would cry."

"You wanted to go," he reminded her.

"I did not. I did-did not care."

Ned saw the frown she was trying to suppress. He saw the girl he used to love there. But did she ever love him? That thought was forever on his mind.

Ned decided to take the plunge. He sat down next to her releasing a giant sigh, his hands laid against his legs that were propped up in-front of him. Ned stared out into the distance in-front of him, the only sound was the rippling waives of the godswood and the trees in the cold wind. Casella did not say a word, nor did he.

Finally Ned spoke. "I cried for you when I received the raven, you know. I cried _for you_, Casella. I loved you. I loved you with all my heart since I was nothing but a boy. Yet the question still remains…did you ever love me?"

She did not reply.

Ned continued, "I suppose you did not. The way you threw away our love like yesterdays left overs…I was once told by someone that you only loved me for the blood in my veins. That you loved me because of who my parents were, of me being a former prince. Were I not from a line of kings and queens, you would not have given me a second glance. I suppose that isn't true considering Addam was not from royalty."

Casella remained quiet and Ned glanced to see her looking at the ground, tears silently coming from her eyes. He shook his head. "Did you cry for me? Would have you cried for me if I had died on the shores of Pyke?"

"_I cry for the love we once shared!"_ she finally screamed at him, her eyes in a blaze of anger. Ned kept his gaze forward. "I loved you, Ned! I always had! Addam was just a means to replace you. You were gone for _three _years, Ned - what was I to do? I could not kiss you, hold you, have you inside me. What would you have done?"

"I would have waited."

She scoffed. "Sure. The ever honorable Eddard Stark would have waited. Of course."

"I came here to talk, to console you. I did not come to argue."

"Then leave. It makes no difference to me, Ned."

Ned stood from the ground in-anger and began to walk away, but before he did he had to say, "I loved you, Casella. But you were the one who never really did. In the end it is your loss. I love, Lyanna. I will have a family with her, live out my days. I wanted us to be friends, but…good-bye."

It was more than a few steps before Ned heard footsteps behind him, the leaves crunching. He turned around to have her throw herself on top of him and tackling him to the ground. Casella was on top of him and trying to kiss him. Her lips locked with his once, but Ned tried to push her off.

"Casella, get off me!"

"I'm sorry!" she said between tears. "I love you, I always will! Forgive me. Love me again. I know you love me, Ned. You don't love her!"

Ned had enough and threw her off him. Casella landed on the ground in a thud and looked up at him with sad eyes. The tears came again. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Gods, I'm sorry. Ned, please forgive me."

Ned sighed and squatted down again, he grabbed her by the arm and stood her up. Casella flattened her dress and wiped away her tears. "Casella," Ned began warmly, "I do not hate you anymore. I want us to be friends."

"Lyanna will never allow it."

"You let me handle, Lyanna," Ned assured. "I don't want you to be alone, Casella. I cannot love you anymore, you know that. Find someone. Do not let me get in the way of your happiness." Ned chuckled to himself as he remembered saying these same words to Lya in this very spot because of the very girl he was talking to. How life was queer. He then continued, "I assure you that we can be good friends."

She smiled through red eyes, her beauty was radiating. "I'm happy to call you friend, friend."

Ned laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Come, let us get out of here."

Ned lead the way out and she followed. Casella then left him afterwards, off to join the ladies. Eddard Stark took a breath, clearing his mind of these just past events. He knew that talk had to happen, not only for his sanity but Sella's. They had too much history together. Ned would have to see her nearly everyday for many years before he and Lya came into the holdfast. He could not have him and his wife feel uncomfortable in their own home. If Lya would be mad at him for this, so be it, but Casella deserved happiness as Ned did. Lyanna would get over it in time. Especially after they shared a child together.

And a few moments after he had left the godswood, her voice rang from behind dripped in anger. "Why were you speaking to her?"

Ned groaned in agony. Of course Lyanna had to see him walking out of the godswood with her. A place where Ned shared many kisses and tumbles with Casella. Eddard then turned to face her, lowering his hands in assurance. "Nothing, Lya. We did nothing, I promise."

Lyanna put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't what it looks like! A hug, Ned? Really?"

"Lyanna, she deserves to be happy. I only told her that we could remain friends."

"Friends?!" Lya yelled. "Why?! She hurt you, Ned! Do you remember when your cried into my arms the day you received the raven? Do you? She _hurt _you!"

Ned face softened as he closed the distance between his wife and braced her shoulders. "I know she did. I know the wound that was keenly felt by her own words. But I forgive her, Lyanna."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because she deserves to be happy." Ned pulled her into an embrace. "As I deserve to happy." He kissed her head. "As you deserved to be happy so long ago."

Lyanna nodded against his chin. "I know. You can be friends with her, I guess. Just please for the sake of me…"

Ned pulled out of the embrace to look her in the eyes. "Never, my love. I would never do that."

Lya warmly smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come watch me spar."

Lyanna stopped in her tracks. "I would, but I cannot stand the looks the girls give you and my brother. I could never stomach it in King's Landing, and I could never now."

Ned chuckled. "Then show them that you are mine."

"How?"

"Kiss me good luck in-front of them."

And so his wife did. Ned brought her over and found Robert already half-naked swinging his sword while a sweaty Edric, Robb, and Jaime were equally as half-naked on the other side, drenched in sweat. _Trying to be so much like me and Robert, I see._ Lyanna kissed him and wished him luck before he sparred Robert. It was how Ned passed the time each day.

Another moons turn passed and the time of Robert's departure kept creeping closer. Ned passed the day the same. First he'd awake with his wife in his arms and spar with Robert. Ned would then sit in on pleas with his uncle, go out when his lord uncle also had to attend to his smallfolk. Jaime and Robert would come with them each time.

Ned grew solemn as the days neared. Now it was just but a few. This morning marked the fourth but last. Eddard awoke this morning to Lyanna not by his side. He found her sitting at the foot of the bed, completely naked. Lya had her face in her hands and Ned sense something was bothering her. Her brown hair was down her back, curling into ringlets at the end.

"Long night?" Ned asked.

Lyanna shook her head. "I slept fine."

"Then what is bothering you?"

Lyanna turned her head and gave him a small smile. "I have some news, Eddard."

"What news?"

Lyanna smiled wider. "I've been having morning sickness these past few days. I also haven't had my moons blood in a couple of moons turns."

Ned felt his eyes grow wide as he quickly scrambled to sit by her side on the bed. He quickly grabbed her hands and noticed the tears in her eyes. His heart was beating at a thousand paces, as if it was a stampede of horses.

"Are you with child, Lya?"

She nodded rapidly and bit her lower lip, tears coming down her face. "I believe so, Ned. I believe so."

Ned felt tears of his own. "I-I don't know what to say." He grabbed her by the face and kissed her fiercely. "Gods, I'm so happy. We are to share a child, Lya!"

Soon it hit Ned and he felt his face drop in shock. "I'm going to be a father."

Lyanna laughed loudly and held him, giggling into his shoulder. "We're going to be parents, Ned. We'll have a baby boy or girl of our own."

"A boy or girl?" Ned asked quickly. "Names, what about names?"

Lyanna hushed him and put a finger on his mouth. "One day at a time, Ned. But if it is a boy we will name him Gendry."

"And if it is a girl we will name her, Sansa."

"Sansa?"

Ned smiled. "A lovely name. I promised Aunt Sansa long ago that I would name my first daughter after her." Ned chuckled. "Robb says that means he gets to name his first daughter, Daenerys. He loves my mother so."

"A lovely name then."

"Yes, I know it is."

"And who won your father's name?"

Ned sighed in jest. "Rhaella did."

"Poor boy," Lya jested, she stroked his cheek.

Ned laughed. "No matter. We cannot all name our children after our mother's and father's. Else wise there would be a lot of Dany's, James's, Arya's and Gendry's running around."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ned kissed her again and blinked out his tears. "Gods, I'm going to be a father. I cannot wait to tell our family, Lyanna."

That made her increasingly happy. She clenched his hand and gave a giddy jump. "When shall we tell them? At breakfast? Yes, Ned, let us tell them now. Please, why not?"

Ned shrugged. "I suppose we could. We might as well tell them before your belly swells too big."

"It has only a little," said Lya. "Well, at least, I like to think so."

Ned looked down to notice a slight swell that could easily go unpassed to the eye. It was not large enough for anyone to notice, surely. It took about three moons and a fortnight before his mother began to show with Rhaegar in her belly.

"So do we tell them now?"

Ned saw Lya's expression change. "Why don't we wait."

Ned chuckled. "For how long? You know they will be happy, Lya."

"But what if they aren't?" she whispered. "What if they can't look at us anymore because they'll know we fornicated."

"Lya we are husband and wife. It is _expected _of us to be doing as such. They won't think any different of us."

"But what if they treat our child different?"

Ned was taken back. "How could you think such a thing? Our family loves us, Lya. If that was true than Robb, Jeyne, Brandon, nor Marissa would be loved. I love Jeyne with all my heart, she is more like a sister than cousin. Robb is like a brother, Brandon is the same to Rhaegar. Marissa is as sweet as they come."

Lyanna wiped her tears. "You're right. I was so foolish to think so."

Ned smiled. "Once my father and your mother hold our child in their arms…" Ned placed his hand on her stomach, Lya placed hers on top of his, "…then they will know a love like no other. Lady Catelyn will be a great-grandmother."

"Breakfast then."

"Breakfast it is."

Ned could not hold his smile as they broke their fast with the Starks. Lyanna sat next to him, hands clutched under the table. Their family noticed, of course. His father asked why they were so happy but Ned only lied and said he was having a nice day. Lyanna did the same when questioned by Lady Catelyn. However, when Ned looked over at his wife he saw the smile she was trying to suppress, too. Ned couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you so happy, Ned?" Rhaegar asked in an inquisitive voice as he clenched his spoon.

"Yes, why are you happy too, Pretty Lya?" asked Brandon.

Lyanna giggled and looked to Ned. "May I? Please?"

Ned nodded as Lyanna rose from her chair.

Rhaella's jaw dropped. "No…" Ned saw her smile so wide. How often his sister smiled, he wasn't sure. But this smile made him break. For now she was for once truly happy for Ned. Rhaella was smart. She knew what Lyanna was about to announce. "Lya, are you-" he saw the tears.

Lyanna's tears formed as well as she nodded. "Yes, Rhaella."

Rhaella covered her mouth. "Seven hells…"

"What's going on here?" asked Edric.

Ned looked around the room to notice that all the adults had caught wind. Lady Catelyn had tears in her eyes, as did Ned's mother. This was the moment she was told she was to be a grandmother. How Daenerys Targaryen did not look that old yet. Neither did Catelyn Tully when she was presented with Robert.

Lyanna looked down to Ned and clenched his hand. Ned nodded in reply.

"I'm with child."

There was applause, tears, and congratulations that soon followed. Ned's father hugged him with force, braced his shoulders and smiled. "I'm to be a grandfather." Everyone else made their congratulations as well and Ned's aunts and grandmother shed many tears of joy for them both. Cat hugged him, happy and excited to be an aunt, as Rhaegar was explained to and he understood…very little. Rhaella was with Lya and holding her happily, both crying. Rhaella even hugged Ned intently, never had she done as such.

It was the next day when his aunt Myrcella announced herself with child as well. After so many years she had finally gotten with child again and all of Winterfell was happy. She was going to announce it the day Ned and Lya knew, but she decided to wait another as not to trump them. Ned gave her a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. They had been trying for years. All of Winterfell knew it. No one said anything, no one expected anything. In a way their pregnancy was better than Ned's. They surely deserved it more than Ned and Lya. Whose only advantage was youth.

It was the last day Robert was to be in Winterfell when Ned was roused from his bed too early in the morning. The birds had just begun to chirp. A sharp knock had come on the door and it was a steward from his uncle Bran, "Urgent business, my lord. Your presence has been requested with your uncle's and father."

Ned rubbed his eyes as Lya sighed next to him and wrapped herself around him, snuggling her head into his chest. "What news?"

"A raven from the Wall."

Ned felt his eyes grow wide, he felt confused. _A raven from the Wall? How could this be? What threat could pose themselves to the Night's Watch after so many years? Wildlings? White Walkers? But my own parents defeated them so many years ago. _

"Tell them I'll be down there as soon as I dress."

"As you wish, my lord."

Ned sighed and looked down at his wife, she was awake, feigning sleep, he knew, but Lya did not want him to leave. Eddard chuckled as he kissed her head and said, "You can stop pretending, Lyanna. I know you want to talk about it."

She gave a smile with her eyes still shut. "You know me too well."

Ned disentangled himself from her embrace (even though it pained him so) and stood from the bed. He dressed as Lyanna sat up on the bed. "What do you think this is about, Ned? The Wall?"

Ned sat down to lace his boots and answered, "Not sure. It is urgent, Lya, that much I can sense. Who knows what things lurk in the Land of Always Winter."

"The Others were defeated long ago," she said. "Surely, _they_ cannot be a threat."

"No, but wildlings can."

"Wildlings," she spat. "They have no leader."

Ned tied on his other boot. "Ah, but they do. A man named Mance Rayder. He helped take back Winterfell from the Boltons and helped defeat the Others. Only for him to be kept on the other side again and told he can still call himself King-Beyond-The-Wall. Of course no one has seen or heard from him for years."

"Mayhaps he is dead."

"Mayhaps. Although we don't know for sure. Winter is coming…"

Lyanna gave a slight smile at there families words as Ned finished dressing and got down on one knee in-front of her, clenching her hands. "I'll be back soon, my love. Why don't you get some rest." He kissed her.

"Rest will do me good." She rubbed her belly. "For the little one growing in here I'm sure it is the best thing."

Ned placed his hand on hers. "I'm sure it is."

Lyanna kissed him again before Ned made his way to the door and closed it behind him. He strode down the halls of the Great Keep towards the east end where his uncle's solar was located. Ned felt tired, of course, but there was nothing he could do. If he wanted to be a lord of his own lands he had to learn how to lead. What best way than to learn from the Lord of Winterfell? Ned would rule northern lands regardless.

He arrived at the solar a few moments later, only to find his father, uncle's, and Robert half-awake. Even Jaime was there, his eyes wondering between opening and closing. Bran gave him a hard shove on the shoulder and his son snapped awake.

"Now that Eddard is here," the Lord of Winterfell began, "we can get down to this raven."

"Not without some ale, at least," said Tyrion. "We will need some of that to lighten the senses."

The men grumbled in-agreement and Bran ordered for ale to be brought with some light food. Once the servants came back and poured the ale, he began to pass the raven scroll around. Ned did not get a chance to read, nor did Robert, but he knew the message had ominous tidings.

Ned's father grunted. "Mance Rayder. Surely he must be dead."

"This cannot be," said Jon Targaryen with a shake of his head. "No, this cannot. Mance…surely he does not have the power, James?"

"I know not," Ned's father replied. He put a hand to his chin. "Yet why would Pyp lie, Jon? Why would any of them? They know us, we know them. They-they wouldn't do this unless it was serious."

"Of course it is serious!" Gendry Baratheon exclaimed. "Castle Black is under siege by wildlings, mammoths, and giants! They've come back for revenge, James."

"I told Jon to let the Wall come down," James Stark said. "But he couldn't have it."

"You know I could not allow that," Jon replied. "They cannot be trusted, James. I know you loved Val and I know some of them were our friends, Ygritte, but...you knew it could not happen. The whole country was in anarchy at that point. Now…it is a different issue."

_Val? Who is that?_

"It makes no matter," added Bran Stark. "We have to go and reinforce Castle Black. If this is true, it puts the whole north in-danger. _We_ are the first line of defense should Castle Black fall to the wildlings. We have no other choice."

The men nodded at that and Ned did not fully understand. But Jaime spoke for him. "Are you saying you're going to the Wall, Father?"

Bran nodded. "Yes, I am, Jaime. We all must go."

Jaime's eyes grew wide. "Even me?"

Bran shook his head. "No. You will stay and be the Lord of Winterfell while I am gone. You will be alone at this. Your uncle's will not be here, nor your cousins."

_Cousins? _"Cousins? You mean…I am to go?" Ned asked.

"Me as well?" asked Robert.

"Aye," said James Stark. "You are both men now. You want to lead, well learn how to follow."

Ned's eyes grew wide. "Father, no…Lyanna, she is with my child. I will not leave her."

"I had to leave your mother when Cat was in her belly. We all make sacrifices, Eddard. Even your uncle will not see his second child be born to him, nor did he see Jaime as well."

Ned felt sad when he said that. Now he had no choice, he knew. He would go to Castle Black with his uncle's, father, and Robert.

Bran then explained, "We must leave soon. Give the army time to prepare and then we will go. The Night's Watches strength is not what it used to be - even smaller than when Jon was Lord Commander. We must head north with all haste. Jon who is the Lord Commander now?"

"I believe it is one of the Mormont's now. Ser Jorah had no sons but the ladies do. He joined the Night's Watch surely after I left. Jeor, is his name. He is the son of Lyanna Mormont."

Ned chuckled at that, he had no idea that the Mormont's named a daughter after _the _Lady Lyanna.

Bran Stark then said, "As it was when we relieved the north of the Ironborn, so it shall be again. James will be my second, Jon and Gendry as well. Tyrion, you may come along if you wish."

Tyrion nodded. "I do wish. I will not miss out on this."

"So be it. I will tell my lords later in the day, the Greatjon will be the first to move north. His lands are closest to the Wall."

"Who will attend to the castle's duties?" asked Jon Targaryen.

"Sansa or Daenerys can attend to the stewardly duties while we are gone, even Arya could help should she wish. Myrcella will be the Lady of Winterfell, Jaime the lord, and Ser Edmund the master-at-arms, or castellan. Go to your families."

"But we are forgetting that Gendry is the Lord of Storm's End."

Gendry sighed. "I will send a raven to Stannis, as we should do regardless. I will tell him I cannot move back south until the Wall is safe. I entrusted my own army with Ser Desmond. He is my most trusted knight and friend. He knows how to run Storm's End. I will send a raven down and make him castellan in my stead. Once this business is over I will go down south with my family."

"But I was to court Alerie," Robert whispered.

Gendry shook his head. "I know, Robert. We can send a raven to Highgarden and inform them. I'm sorry."

Ned saw a flicker of sadness go across Robert's face but he regained his composure. He had more to learn than Ned out of this. He was to be the Lord of Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands, not Ned. Ned was just going to be…well, Ned.

He went back to his chambers soon after where he found Lyanna still asleep. Ned did not want to tell her, did not want to sadden her nor stress her. He did not want to do that to the babe they were to share, yet he knew he must do it. Sooner or later he would have to leave, in no more than a fortnight if everything went to plan. Ned had that long to spend with her, to make love to her, to kiss her and hold her. He would make every second count.

Eddard sat the edge of the bed where his wife was sleeping. Lyanna was on her side, hands tucked under her face. The sheets were down to her stomach to expose herself. Ned reached over and pushed the hair from her face until she stirred awake and smiled. "I could awake to this every morning…"

Ned gave a small laugh. "And I hope you do for many years."

Lyanna sat up on the bed and sensed his sadness again. "What is wrong? I can sense something is a miss, Eddard. You can tell me."

Ned shook his head. "I don't want to."

Lyanna frowned. "Tell me, my husband." She grabbed his hand.

"Fine. The news, the raven…Lya, you were right. Wildlings have set siege to Castle Black and the Wall."

Her silver eyes grew wide. "Gods. What will Uncle Bran do?"

"He will do as the Warden of the North must. He will take an army to the Wall to reinforce them. My father is going, Uncle Jon as well. Even Tyrion and your father are going, Lya. Robert…he is going as well." Ned met her eyes. "I am going, too."

He saw her frown turn to shock. She stammered her words and Ned just let it sink in. Lyanna began to shake her head vehemently. "No, that cannot be. No, no, no, no. You are my husband, we are just wed, I carry _our _child. You cannot go, Ned, please…" the tears came now. "Don't leave me."

Ned kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't want to. But I must go, Lyanna. Duty dictates that I must. If I want to rule, I must do this…"

Lyanna then muttered, "You agreed to this? You had a choice, didn't you?"

"I was not presented with such."

"You were," she seethed. Lyanna began to beat his chest with tears coming down her face. "You did! You did! How could you do this to me?! How could you want to leave me?!"

Ned held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Lyanna would not stay mad at him, could not. She knew as much as he did that he had no choice. His uncle would not give him land lest he did this. Ned did not know how long he'd be gone from his wife's arms. A fortnight, a moons turn, three moons, six, seven, a year, two years…he did not know. He might miss the birth of his child, he could miss his or hers first name day. The thought made Ned terribly sad, sad enough for tears. _Is this how my father felt when he couldn't see Cat into this world? Is this how Uncle Bran felt as well?_

Ned held Lyanna for the rest of the day, not wanting to let go. Neither of them left their chambers, even though their family had tried to persuade them to. They made love as often as they could, as much as they could. Each time Ned was inside her he could not help but think this could be the last time in awhile, the last time in his life…if things went wrong. He shook the thought from his mind.

The news spread quickly around Winterfell. The castle began to bustle with men and women preparing food and arms, and loading them up into wagons. The smith of Winterfell, a giant man, was working day and night. And soon the sound of hammers as steel were as familiar to Ned as the sounds of chirping birds. By the next few days the Greatjon was off with his men and towards the Wall.

Most of the days were spent with the northern lords and his uncle's and father making final preparations. Bran Stark could only muster a few thousand, some having left after he returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion. He would leave at least two hundred behind to guard the castle.

Soon the ravens were written not only to King Stannis but to Ser Desmond of Storm's End and Alerie as well. Robert himself wrote the letter. He told her of the wildlings and how much he loved her. Ned was the only one to know how he had fallen for her. Robert in-love, it was a queer thing to behold for sure. Ned then spent his days with Cat, Jeyne, Robb, Rhaegar, Brandon and all his cousins. Besides Lyanna he spent it with Cat and Jeyne the most. He went riding with them and Jeyne's love for him had only grown fiercer. She begged him to stay - no doubt Lya had a part to play in that - but Ned only laughed and hugged her close. Even Cat tried to persuade him to let her come along with them. Catelyn wanted to see the world, the Wall especially, but Ned had to say no. Their father would never allow it. Ned even spent a few moments with Casella.

There was a giant feast for the lords and bannermen of Bran Stark the day before the last. He made speeches and Ned got truly drunk to wash the pain away. Lyanna was with him through it all.

Each day Lyanna tried to persuade him. As the days neared closer, she would talk to him about it more and more. As she laid in his arms every morning, his hand on her belly, no clothes or sheets to keep them apart…she'd always ask. "Must you go?"

"Yes, you know I must."

"But your uncle has many men under his command, surely-"

"-Lyanna I must. What will I tell our child or you should the Wall fall and wildlings arrive outside Winterfells gates? I will not have it."

"How do you know it is as bad as they say it is?"

Ned did not know. "We have to trust what the raven said, Lya. The Wall can be climbed, can be overrun quickly. We must reinforce them."

The days fleeted like leaves in the wind after that, and Ned awoke to what possibly could be his final time in Winterfell. Lyanna held on to him like an anchor did the sea floor or a vine to a tree or moss to a rock. She did not let go. Lyanna cried into Ned's bare chest as he held her. Ned cried as well. He loved her dearly. This woman, this beautiful woman who was his cousin, his lady, his wife, the _mother _to his child. Eddard Stark's biggest regret was not loving her sooner.

They made love one last time as Ned looked into her eyes. Exactly like the night he took her maiden's gift. As Eddard Stark sat in his bed, knowing full well what was awaiting him outside. Lyanna clung to him like a spider and said, "You do not do anything foolish, Ned. You come back to me. You come back to our child." She took his hand and put it on her slightly swollen belly. "Think of this moment when you're scared."

Ned kissed her softly. "I will. I'll always think of the two of you."

They made love one last time and after he was done, Ned dressed and left the chambers as she rested. Lyanna needed her rest. Being with child was a hard burden that Ned was all too familiar with. He had been there to see Rhaegar grow in his mother's belly, he could kind of remember when Cat was in her belly, too. It drained them.

Ned now made his way to the section of the Great Keep where his families chambers were. His father was with their mother and Rhaenys, wanting to be alone. Ned would oblige that wish.

As Ned passed Cat and Rhaella's chambers he found his sister sitting on the bed in her night clothes, her silver hair flowing over her shoulders. Her lilac eyes were as red and Ned could tell she had been crying. Never had he seen his sister cry. Rhaella tried so much to be like their mother, like the blood of the dragon. She would never weep unless the occasion called for it.

Ned stepped towards the entrance and said, "Hello, Rhaella."

Rhaella looked up from her hands and appeared startled. "Ned. I-I didn't expect to see you there."

"May I come in?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Ned walked into the room and sat down next to her. He had never been close to her, his twin sister. Many times he wanted to be, but…he supposed it was just not meant to happen. Ned felt compelled to ask, "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," she said, wiping her tears. Her tone was soft. "I simply had something in my eyes."

"If that is what you must tell yourself."

She laughed. "I suppose so. It is just…never mind."

"No, tell me. Rhaella, what is troubling you?"

Rhaella took in a breath and explained, "I just don't want you and Father to leave. Everyone is leaving, Ned, and I don't know if I'll ever see you or our father again. What if something happens?"

Ned couldn't help but smile. "Twin sister, nothing will happen. I'm sure we will be back home soon."

Rhaella nodded. "Gods willing. And Lya, Ned, your wife. She is with child and has to be alone. I feel so bad for her."

"Why are you two being nice to each other?" Cat asked as she stood at the doorway. She was in a dress of grey with her hair in a braid.

"I-I don't hate, Ned," said Rhaella. Ned felt pride. "I don't want him or Father to leave."

"Cat, come here," Ned asked.

Cat nodded and sat beside Ned. "I want you both to look after Lyanna while I am gone. I want you to promise me both." He looked to Cat. "Be patient with her. Look after her. For your niece or nephew."

Cat smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You know I will, Ned."

Now he turned to Rhaella. "And, Rhaella…make sure she doesn't cry for me day-and-night. Help her feel alive, feel happy. Be there for her as the child grows within her belly. Mother was sad when father was gone…when Cat was in her belly. As the time grew close she grew solemn and sad - so Grandmother has told me. I don't want that for Lya. I want her to be happy."

"She'd be happier if you stayed behind," Rhaella whispered.

"That cannot happen, you know that as much as I. Just…promise me you'll look after her. Don't let her cry."

Rhaella pulled him into a hug. "I promise, Ned. For the nephew, or niece hopefully, that grows in her belly. I promise."

"Thank you."

And they all heard a giggle and a laugh as Rhaegar came into the room with Brandon at his heels. Rhaegar laughed and ran into Ned's arms, while Brandon jumped on the bed and hugged Rhaella.

"I'll miss you, Prince Aemon," Ned told his little brother. "Make sure the evil dragon doesn't capture the princess." He looked to Brandon who was in Rhaella's lap. "You hear that Ser Arthur?"

Brandon nodded dutifully. "Yes, Ned."

"Good." Now Ned braced his brother by the shoulders. "Rhaegar, I'm being serious when I tell you this…do you hear?"

He nodded. "Okay, Ned."

"Take care of mother, okay? Make sure to be nice to her, to love her. You'll be the only man, Rhaegar. You're the man of the family now."

At that he smiled. "I am. Papa told me I was now."

"And you are," Ned said with a smile. "I know you'll do it. And take care of Pretty Lya for me. Will you?"

He nodded dutifully. "Okay, I'll look after Pretty Lya. I love her."

Ned smiled. "And she loves you too, Rhaegar. I'll miss you, Prince Aemon. I'll see you soon."

Ned hugged his little brother once more and held him tight. Rhaegar only placed his head on Ned's shoulder, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. How Ned loved his little brother, his only brother. He looked up to Ned, wanted to be him and loved spending time with him. It was why Ned could never stay mad at him or Brandon.

It was time to leave soon after.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard to make their final goodbyes. Ned was dressed in a tunic with a leather jerkin over it, furs strapped on his shoulders to keep him warm. By his side was a sword and dagger, never had he been in-battle or had to kill a man. Ned figured he would before all of this was over. His late uncle Robb had killed his first man at fourteen, had been christened in the blood of battle. Eddard Stark didn't know how he must have done it, how he must have felt when he first lead men into battle. The thought itself was terrifying.

Soon the men were mounted and ready to go, the northern army was already making its way out of the gates. Ned's uncle Bran had already made his goodbyes to everyone, having gone at the head of his army. The rest of Ned's uncles and Robert had stayed behind and said their goodbyes already. The women were in the courtyard with the children, some were crying others were not. Even Alannys, Bran's ward, was there beside his aunt Myrcella. Aunt Myrcella was not crying, nor was Ned's mother. Daenerys Targaryen would be strong in this moment, he knew…until she sent him off. The tears would start coming then.

Robert made his goodbyes first, then Uncle Jon and Robert's father. Arya Stark was not crying neither, Ned saw. But Ned's eyes were only on Lyanna who was trying her best not to shed any tears either. Eddard could not help but frown at that. His wife was glowing, radiant even in her dress of dark brown. Her brown hair flowing down just as Ned liked. Gods would he miss her.

As soon as Tyrion and finally Ned's father said their goodbyes and mounted their horses with Robert and his two uncle's as well, it was Ned's turn. Ned took the time to say good-bye to his cousins, to Jaime, Edric, and Robb. He even gave Alannys a short hug. Edric was bitter about not being able to go to Casterly Rock as promised, but was still sad to see them go. Robb was sad as well. He had his hands deep in his pockets and he was looking down to the ground. Ned put a hand on his shoulder and told him to cheer up, for they'd be back soon. Robb only nodded in reply and gave Ned a hug. They usually just shook hands.

Jaime gave him a hand shake and a hug, he was now the Lord of Winterfell. Ned pressed a kiss to each of his aunts cheeks, but hugged his aunt Sansa for longer than usual. She promised to look after Lyanna and his child, although Ned knew everyone would do that for him. Ned pressed a kiss to Cassana's forehead, and another to Marissa's cheek. The girl blushed at one. He then said good-bye to Brandon and finally to Jeyne, his Jeyne. Lovely Jeyne.

Ned stood in-front of Jeyne and stuck out his hand. "Good-bye, my lady."

Jeyne pouted and swiped his hand away and hugged him with a smile. Ned couldn't help but smile, too. He held her for a while, Jeyne mainly did not want to let go. She began to cry and Ned soothed her the best he could. "You'll be a woman the next time I see you," he told her. "You'll be too beautiful that I'll have to protect you from all the boys."

Jeyne laughed between tears. "I'll always love you, Ned."

"I know. And I love you too, Jeyne. Don't tell Lyanna this but if I were ten, I would have married you in her place."

Jeyne pressed a kiss to his cheek in-reply and hugged him once more. She whispered words of encouragement and promise. She promised to look after Lya and his child. Ned loved her so.

It was hard to leave her. He moved passed her to say goodbye to his grandmother, who held him close as she did Robert and told him to be safe. Ned knew he would. It was even harder saying good-bye to his family and even Casella. Sella gave him a short hug, for Lyanna was there, and told him she'd pray for him. Ned only thanked her. Rhaella hugged him longer than she usually had and said she loved him. Rhaella never said that too often. Rhaegar gave him a huge hug, cried, and told him he'd miss him. "I promise to be the man," Rhaegar said. "I'll look after Mama." To which Ned replied, "I know."

It was just as hard to say good-bye to Cat as it was to Jeyne. "Good-bye, Cat."

Cat smiled and hugged him. "I expect that horse ride when you return, Ned."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you, big brother. I'll help Lya with the baby. I promise to be a good aunt."

"I know you will, Cat. And I love you too, little sister."

He kissed his sister on the head and pulled from the hug, Cat had begun to cry softly. Ned hated seeing her cry. She loved him and their father too much. It pained him so.

Ned made his way to his mother and held her close. To his surprise she did not cry. "Come back to me, my baby boy," she whispered while peppering his hair with gentle kisses. "Come back to your wife and child. Look after you father as well."

"I will, Mama."

Ned kissed her on the cheek once more and looked down at Rhaenys who was asleep on their mother's shoulder. Eddard bent down to kiss her on the forehead and threaded her brown-black hair.

Now it was time to say good-bye to Lyanna.

Eddard stood in-front of his wife and softly held her hand, looking at her in the eyes. "My lady," he whispered. "I love you and I'll miss you."

"You're such a dolt," Lya said with tears coming down her face as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him for as long as the Long Night. When she broke it off they were both out-of-breath and Ned only pressed his forehead to hers. "Come back to me," Lya whispered once more. "Come back to our child." She took his hand and put in on her belly.

"I will, my lady, I promise. You take care of our child. I'll think of you everyday and write when I can."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that Lyanna opened his hand and put a bracelet in it, Ned saw. It was grey in-color with a direwolf upon it. It was made out of thread and sown around a cord. Yet at the end of the bracelet was a locket of her hair. Ned couldn't help but laugh softly when he saw it. "Is this your hair?"

"Do you like it?"

Ned looked at her and said, "I love it." He placed the bracelet on his wrist. "I'll wear it day-and-night."

He kissed his wife one last time for the longest time and she cried as he walked out of her arms. Ned mounted his horse, his father next to him clad in Stark grey with a sword by his side, and nodded. His father nodded and smiled softly before spurring his horse further.

"To the Wall!" Gendry Baratheon yelled in that booming voice of his and they were on the move. Next to him was Robert, who was looking down to the ground all sad.

"We'll see them again, Robert," Ned assured as they moved out of Winterfell's gates, its grey walls looming behind them. They moved along the kingsroad with his Uncle Gendry leading the way, Tyrion beside him. The men were in-front and behind them moving along the narrow road.

Robert smiled and said, "I know we will."

"Winter is coming…" said Ned's father.

"Winter is coming…" Robert repeated.

"Winter is coming…" Ned echoed. "Winter is coming."

**A/N: There you are. Yes, there will be a sequel. But…that won't be for a while now. I have to take a break from writing for a little, or at least this story. I have another to get back to until I can write this one. Make sure to catch the sequel to this soon. I'll post an Author's Note on this when it begins.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read this, favorited it, reviewed, and followed. Once again, thanks, it means a lot.**


	39. Started the Sequel

**Author's Note:** I started the sequel to this story. I couldn't stay away for that long. The plot bunny just grabbed me by the ear and threw me against the wall. Go to it if you want.


End file.
